Una nueva aventura en Kuoh
by erendir
Summary: Tras el ataque de Acnologia a la isla Tenrou los magos del gremio Fairy Tail creen que sus nakamas han fallecido, cosa que no es verdad. Nuestros magos se encuentran vivos gracias al escudo que creo Mavis y ahora tendrán una nueva gran aventura en un nuevo mundo. NatsuxHarem (Lucy, Rias, Akeno, Kana...), Gale, Gruvia.
1. Prologo

Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Es mi primera historia.

Hay otra historia del autor Great Vampire-Shinso llamada **Highschol DxDragon Slayer,** al principio puede parecer que es igual o que la he copiado, solo digo que esperen a ver cómo se desarrolla.

Sin más mi primer capítulo.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

Prólogo

**En otro mundo**

Nuestros magos favoritos están en la isla sagrada de Fairy Tail, la isla Tenrou. Todo parece en calma después de haber derrotado a Hades, pero no es así ya que por los cielos vuela un poderoso y malvado, un ser temidos por todos, el dragón del Apocalipsis, el rey de los dragones Acnologia. Cuando el enorme ser llega a la isla nuestros valientes mago luchan contra el para intentar derrotarlo pero ni siquiera el maestro Makarov es capaz de dañar al enorme dragón. Cuando este alza el vuelo para lanzar su poderoso rugido nuestros magos se unen esperando la muerte. En el momento en el que todos están cogidos de las manos el dragón lanza su rugido destruyendo la isla y con ella a nuestros magos.

La noticia del ataque del dragón y la desaparición de la isla y los magos no se hace esperar, provocando en el gremio una gran tristeza y angustia. PERO QUE COJONES ESTOY CONTANDO ¡! Nos hemos desviado de la historia jejeje. Bueno, la cosa es que en Earthland todos creen que han muerto pero no es así. Esta historia empieza en otro mundo, para especificar en un instituto de Japón llamado Kuoh, aunque creo que me he adelantado jeje. Bueno ahora sí, un una mansión ENORME se encuentra nuestro dragonslayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel y su fiel compañero trollHappy, quiero decir Happy jeje. Natsu se empieza a despertar cuando se da cuenta de que no se encuentra en la isla, sino en otro lugar, cuando de repente le vienen los recuerdos del ataque a la isla y a sus compañeros.

-¡LUCE! ¡GRAY! ¡ERZA! ¡TODOS! ¿¡DONDE ESTAIS!? – Se pone a gritar desesperado al no encontrar a ninguno, pero entonces se percata de un bulto azul a su lado, reconociéndolo al instante - ¡HAPPY! ¡MENOS MAL QUE ESTAS BIEN!

-¿Aye? ¿Natsu? – Empieza a decir el neko, cuando también se le vienen de repente los recuerdos y empieza gritar como poseso - ¡Natsu donde están los demás!

Natsu, el cual se ha calmado "algo", empieza a observar el lugar y se da cuenta de que ya no están en la isla. Entonces una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-No deberías de agobiarte Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta dándose la vuelta y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Jeje eres muy entretenido – contestaba la voz de una mujer o niña, según se mire – Mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion y soy la primera maestra de Fairy Tail. – termino de decir mientras sonreía.

Natsu y Happy se quedaron sin palabras hasta que algo hizo "clic" en sus cabezas. Y entonces volvieron gritar.

-¡¿COMO?! ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ERES LA MAESTRA ANTERIOR AL VIEJO Y AL OTRO VIEJO?! – enserio menudo par de idiotas.

-Así es. – Respondió de lo más calmada la rubia – y es gracias a vuestros lazos que pude usar el escudo para salvaros la vida.

-Entonces eso quiere decir – contesto el mago – ¡que los demás están vivos!

-Exacto, solo que no los traeré a todos de golpe, los iré sacando poco a poco.

-"Me pregunto porque no puede sacarlos a todos de golpe. Bueno da igual" – pensó el pelirrosa – Bueno maestra, entonces ¿Por qué me ha sacado aquí y que lugar es este? ¿Y no debería estar muerta? – pregunto.

-Bueno este es otro mundo distinto al nuestro, algo parecido a Edolas. – aclaro la maestra. – Y os he traído aquí porque el escudo tardara en desaparecer siete años de nuestro mundo. Y si estoy muerta y por lo tanto soy un espíritu, solo los que tienen la marca de Fairy Tail pueden verme, aunque en este mundo muchos pueden verme si quiero debido a un hechizo que he creado.

-Ahhh, así que eres un fantasma – 3… 2…1… - ¡¿COMO QUE SIETE AÑOS?! ¡¿Y QUE ES ESO DE AÑOS EN NUESTRO MUNDO?! –pregunto/grito Natsu.

-Uno, no vuelvas a gritarme o te arrepentirás. – le advirtió Mavis con una cara tan aterradora que hizo que el pobre mago asintiera miles de veces mientras intentaba no mearse encima.

-"Da más miedo que Luce, Erza y Mira cabreadas" – fue el pensamiento de un acojonado Natsu.

-Segundo, el tiempo de aquí no es igual al tiempo de Earthland, por lo que no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos. Y el motivo por el que os he traído aquí es para que no perdáis el tiempo. En Fiore todo seguirá avanzado y para que no os quedéis atrás he decidido traeros aquí, aunque me ha costado convencerlos. – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, aunque Natsu pudo oírlo pero prefirió no preguntar por si enfadaba a la maestra.

-Otra cosa, aquí no puedes usar magia debido a que en este mundo los humanos desconocen la existencia de esta.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Así que no podré usar magia? – pregunto tristemente el dragonslayer.

-Bueno, no exactamente. En este mundo además de los humanos hay un montón de especies con las cuales si puedes usar tu magia, con los humanos comunes no debes usarla.

Natsu pareció entender lo que le explicaba la maestra. Iba a hacer una pregunta a Mavis cuando esta se le adelanto.

-Supongo que querrás saber que otras especies hablo. – a lo que Natsu asintió – bueno, eso lo iras descubriendo con el tiempo, pero debo decirte que en este mundo hay seres increíblemente poderosos, tanto que superan a los magos santos.

Al terminar de decir eso último tanto Natsu como Happy se tensaron imaginando a esos nuevos contrincantes, a lo cual Natsu solo pudo ponerse de pie de golpe mientras encendía sus puños.

-¡Estoy encendido! – grito mientras Happy hacia su típico "Aye". Mavis al ver esto solo pudo sonreír pensando en la gran generación actual del gremio.

-¿Maestra entonces que haremos en este mundo mientras no nos enfrentemos a los nuevos contrincantes? – pregunto Happy.

-Bueno Natsu tendrá que asistir al instituto y tú no puedes ni hablar ni usar tu magia neko, aquí los gatos ni hablan ni vuelan.

-Espere un momento maestra. – Interrumpió Natsu - ¿Qué quiere decir con instituto? ¿Tendré que estudiar? – pregunto poniéndose su frente azul recordando cuando Erza le hizo estudiar para no ser un completo inútil.

-Así es. – contesto la primera con una sonrisa viendo como Natsu se iba a una esquina hincándose y haciendo círculos con el dedo murmurando cosas como "Ya se hacer eso Erza, por favor deja la espada".

Siguieron hablando un buen rato. Mavis les explico que la casa la "compro" para que estuvieran hay todos los del gremio cuando salieran, además de que tendría una semana libre antes de empezar el instituto. También le conto que irá sacando a sus nakamas con el tiempo, así que no deberían preocuparse, cosa que hizo que Natsu y Happy se calmaran.

-Luce. – fue lo que susurro el mago de fuego aunque nuestro amigo troll, es decir, Happy lo oyó, a lo que contesto con su gran frase.

-Te gusssssta. – haciendo reír a Mavis y cabrear al mago

Durante esa semana Mavis les fue enseñando a Natsu y Happy como funcionaba este nuevo mundo, aunque estaba claro que Natsu no entendería nunca como funciona un móvil. Happy se volvió un adicto a los videojuegos. Estos dos le preguntaron a Mavis como es que sabía tanto y esta les contesto que estuvieron tres días durmiendo por lo cual pudo investigar, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese mundo. Ante esto último ambos la miraron extraño, pero ella les dijo que esa historia la contaría mas tarde. La semana paso muy rápida y consiguieron adaptarse a su nuevo hogar temporal. El lunes llego y Natsu se levantó para ir a su primer día en el instituto. Mavis le explico lo que debía de saber para estar ahí y que estaba toda la documentación entregada, por lo cual no tendría problemas. Happy no podía ir por lo cual se la pasaba o jugando o explorando la nueva ciudad, eso sí, con la amenaza de Mavis de que si se le ocurría hacer una tontería haría gato a la plancha para cenar.

Natsu fue caminando a la escuela pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde el ataque del dragón. – "Que gran aventura va a ser esta" – fue lo que pensó mientras ponía su característica sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno este fue mi primer capítulo, la verdad es que cuesta más de lo que parece jejeje, y si, en algún momento pondré alguna gilipollez que se me pase por la cabeza.

Si alguien quiere dejar algún review o MP lo agradeceré y la verdad si alguien quiere ayudarme con mi historia (leyéndola antes de que la publique para ver fallos o darme alguna idea) se lo agradeceré.

Lo he resubido debido a unos cambios que he hecho.


	2. Muerte, resurrección y demonio

Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**treeofsakuras****:** gracias por comentar. En cuanto a la historia, me guiare por la novela ligera, pero aunque se sepa que va a pasar le daré mi toque. En cuanto al harem pondré las que por ahora tiene Ichiei en su obra (voy por el tomo 16) De Fairy Tail incluiré a una, la cual se sabrá dentro de poco, para hacer la cosa más entretenido jejeje.

**Reptilian95****: **hombre ¡! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti, desde que dejaste de actualizar, que nos debes un final en una y una violación e intento de asesinato en otra jejeje. Gracias por comentar, en cuanto a los capítulos el primero era un prólogo, intentare hacer los capítulos de 5000 palabras mínimo, si tengo un buen día jejeje. Y gracias por lo del principio, yo le daré mi toque a esta historia pero ya que la base es la misma (mismos enemigos, lugares, etc.) habrá cosas parecidas, pero como he dicho lo hare a mi modo. Espero que salga como yo me lo imagino.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabras malsonantes.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

Capítulo 1:

MUERTE, RESURRECCION Y DEMONIO

Natsu llego al instituto y se quedó impresionado ya que nunca había visto uno. Al no saber dónde estaba su clase le pregunto a un chico rubio que pasaba por ahí. Cuando llego espero afuera de clase por petición del profesor.

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy recibimos a un nuevo alumno. Pasa por favor.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, espero que nos llevemos bien. – contesto Natsu mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy bien joven Dragneel, siéntese al lado de la ventana.

Las horas fueron pasando mientras Natsu se aburría como pocas veces. Debía darle las gracias a Erza cuando la viera, ya que gracias a sus terribles clases cuando eran pequeños ahora no le resultaba difícil seguir el ritmo de la clase, salvo en Historia. Al llegar el recreo Natsu iba caminando por los pasillos cuando de repente escucho unos fuertes gritos femeninos.

-¡Atrapad a esos degenerados! ¡Que no escapen!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu los cogió del cuello de la camisa y los levanto a ambos en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Pero que haces! ¡Suéltanos idiota! – grito uno de los pervertidos, el cual llevaba gafas.

-¡Eso mismo, suéltanos antes de que nos cojan! – grito el otro que tenía el pelo rapado.

Ya los tenemos. – Dijo una de las muchachas – muchas gracias por atraparlos, debes ser muy fuerte para levantarlos a ambos así. – termino de decir impresionada.

-No es nada pero, ¿Por qué los perseguís?

-Estos dos degenerados nos estaban espiando en los vestuarios. – aclaro mientras las demás que iban con ella les daban una paliza al dúo pervertido.

Natsu siguió su camino a la cafetería después de que las chicas le dieran las gracias por atraparlos. Cuando llego a la cafetería sintió como su estómago rugía debido al hambre que tenía.

-"Ojala estuviera aquí Mira, ella sí que sabe cómo cocinar" – pensó mientras recordaba como por la mañana casi destruye la cocina intentando usar la vitroceramica, lo cual es muy raro, pero es Natsu al fin y al cabo. Cuando termino de desayunar se fue directamente a clase pero se tropezó con una joven la cual le pregunto algo al mago que lo dejo en shock unos momentos.

-Disculpa Dragneel-kun pero ¿podría pedirte que fueras conmigo esta tarde a una cita?

-Disculpa pero no te conozco de nada. – dijo Natsu después de recuperarse del shock.

-Eso es cierto jeje, bueno mi nombre es Amano Yuuma, ¿entonces que contestas?

Esto es extraño, siento una sensación extraña, seguramente es lo que me advirtió la maestra esta mañana.

(Flashback)

-Escúchame Natsu, en este mundo además de humanos hay otras especies las cuales aquí las clasifican sobrenaturales debido a que son distintas a los humanos.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso maestra?

-Me refiero a que confíes en tus instintos de dragón. Cuando tengas una sensación extraña, algo que dice que te mantengas alerta será debido a que es un ser sobrenatural o un mago.

-¿¡Aquí hay también magos!? ¡Eso es genial! – respondió Natsu con mucha alegría.

-Si aquí también hay magos, pero no te fíes de ellos. – Natsu la iba a interrumpir pero ella no le dejo – digo esto porque muchos magos de este mundo intentan acceder al nuestro, pero no está permitido, aunque siempre hay casos excepcionales como ha ocurrido con vosotros. Además la mayoría de mago aquí no son muy fuertes y no durarían nada en Earthland, además la magia no es exactamente como la nuestra. Bueno volviendo al tema principal, fíate de tus instintos, yo me iré a nuestro mundo pero volveré. Espero que no destruyáis la casa. – termino de decir la maestra para luego desaparecer.

(Fin flashback)

Natsu sudo frio recordando la última frase de la maestra ya que casi destruye la cocina.

-¿Y bien, que me dices?

El mago se lo pensó pero termino diciéndose de que sería buena idea saber quién era realmente y que quería.

-Está bien.

Ante esta respuesta Yuuma solo pudo sonreír y acordó con el quedar a las cinco en la entrada del instituto. Natsu tenía la sensación de que fuera quien fuese realmente, ya que no la creía, iba a causar problemas. Después de esa corta conversación que tuvo siguió hacia su clase pero al bajar las escaleras para ir se encontró con una pelirroja. Mientras Natsu bajaba no pudo evitar mirarla debido a que tuvo otra vez esa sensación, solo que esta vez no era de peligro, sino de que no era humano pero tampoco alguien que fuera a atacarle. La pelirroja también volvió su vista al mago y éste puedo fijarse mejor en ella. Tenía el pelo largo y rojo como la sangre y unos ojos azules. Cuando termino su contacto visual siguió su camino a clase pensado que no sería la última vez que vería a la pelirroja.

Al terminar las clases se fue directo a casa pero mientras caminaba por la calle vio una joven que parecía estar repartiendo unos panfletos. Cuando paso por al lado suyo esta le entrego uno, al fijarse bien en el papel éste tenía un dibujo extraño y las palabras "¡Vamos a conceder su deseo!". Al llegar a casa se encontró con Happy en la tele gigante, cien pulgadas ni más ni menos, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNA ASI, vale se me ha ido la cabeza, bueno estaba en la tele jugando a la PS4, y para rematar jugando al Mario, el cómo lo hacía, ni idea.

-Oye Happy vamos a comer.

-¡Aye sir! – respondió el felino con una gran sonrisa mientras pausaba el juego.

-Por cierto Happy, esta tarde mi iré a las cinco.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo una cita. – respondió con simpleza el mago a lo que Happy dejo de comer y lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Pero Natsu, ¿tú sabes lo que es una cita?

-No.

Luego se miraron y siguieron comiendo hasta que Happy iba a hacer una pregunta pero Natsu se le adelanto.

-He tenido una sensación extraña. – Happy lo miro sin entender hasta que recordó lo que les dijo Mavis – No sé qué querrá pero voy a averiguarlo.

-Pero Natsu, ¿Qué pasara si te intenta hacer algo?

-Tranquilo Happy – dijo Natsu intentando calmar al neko – no me pasara nada.

-Aye.

Al llegar la tarde Natsu salió de la mansión para dirigirse al punto de encuentro con Yuuma. A partir de ahí se pasaron la tarde en los recreativos, paseando y otras cosas. Al llegar la tarde iban paseando por el parque cuando Yuuma empezó una conversación.

-Muchas gracias Dragneel-kun, me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también aunque no sabía qué hacer, esta es primera cita. – "Algo va mal, lo presiento"

-Entonces podría pedirte un último favor. – Le dijo a lo que Natsu contesto asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Podrías morir?

Ante esta pregunta Natsu cambio completamente su cara a una seria.

-Me parece que eso no va a ser posible.

-Eso está por ver.

Ante este comentario de la espalda de Yuuma salieron un par de alas negras y su ropa cambio. En ese mismo instante empezó a crear lanzas de luz las cuales volaron en dirección al mago.

-"Mierda me van a pillar, no entiendo porque no he recuperado mi magia, a este paso me va a dar" – fue el pensamiento de Natsu mientras esquivaba las lanzas.

Al final no pudo esquivarlas todas por lo que una se le clavo en el estómago provocando que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre y empezara a brotar sangre una vez que la lanza desapareció.

-Siento que esto haya acabado así – empezó a decir, ya claro como si lo lamentase de verdad – pero tenía que matarte, tienes una poderosa Sacred Gear por lo que no podía dejar que siguieras con vida, por cierto mi verdadero nombre es Reynare.

Después de decir esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse pero se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y no pudo esquivar una bola de fuego, la cual le impacto en el abdomen. Después de levantarse observo como Natsu seguía de pie con la sangre cayendo de su estómago. Este no espero, encendió sus puños y le dio un golpe en el rostro a Reynare, la cual acabo estrellándose con los árboles.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que aun te puedas mover?! ¡Te he atravesado el estómago! ¡Se supone que tu poder está oculto!

-¿Poder oculto? Me temo que te equivocas, lo que pasa es que mi magia no se ha recuperado.

Ante este último comentario Natsu se lanzó de nuevo a atacar al ángel caído. Esta intentaba esquivar los ataques de Natsu, el cual aun con su enorme herida en el estómago podía seguir peleando. Después de darle algunos golpes Natsu se disponía a rematar a Reynare pero la herida le paso factura. Este se desplomo en el suelo y Reynare se levantó con gran parte de su cuerpo lleno de golpes y quemaduras.

-"¿Cómo es posible que este simple humano tenga tanto poder en su interior? ¿Y ha dicho que su magia no se recuperó? Seguramente era un mago" – pensó cuando se pudo arrodillar en el suelo después de la paliza que se llevó – Sin duda eres fuerte, no quiero ni pensar en que pasaría en un futuro si no te hubiera matado ya. Bueno esta es la última vez que nos vemos. Adiós.

Después de ese último comentario desplego sus alas negras y con dificultas empezó a volar hasta desaparecer de la visión de Natsu. Este estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba mientras notaba que no podía moverse. Su herida era demasiado grande y no estaba Wendy para poder ayudarle.

-"Mierda, ¿esto es el final? ¿Aquí es donde voy a morir? ¡NO! ¡No pienso morir aquí! ¡Aún tengo que encontrar a Igneel y encontrarme con los demás y volver a Earthland y otras cosas! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!" – fue el pensamiento de Natsu mientras notaba como moría.

-Aun… no…. puedo…morir… tengo… que…. vivir.

En ese instante nota que hay alguien al lado suyo. Al fijarse bien observa que es la pelirroja que vio en el instituto la que se encuentra con él.

-Conque tú me has llamado, sabía que ibas a ser interesante pero esto es más de lo que me imaginaba. Guardas un grandísimo poder dentro de ti. Lo he decidido, te voy a salvar.

-¿Qué… dices?

-Increíble. – Susurro impresionada – aun después del ataque de un caído y esa herida puede hablar. Bueno, que sepas que a partir de ahora tu vida me pertenece y vivirás para mí.

En ese momento Natsu termina de cerrar los ojos pensando que ha sido una alucinación. Al día siguiente Happy se despertó debido a que el despertador de Natsu estaba sonando y este no se despertaba. Happy al ver que su padre no lo apagaba se levantó y lo apago, entonces se dio cuenta de que Natsu dormía como un tronco.

-Natsu despierta que tienes que ir a clase.

Happy al observar que Natsu no se movía pensó la mejor manera de despertarlo así que cogió un cubo, lo lleno de agua helada, fue hasta su habitación y se lo tiro en toda la cara.

-¡AHHH! – fue el grito que se oyó en toda la ciudad - ¡HAPPY PERO QUE MIERDA HACES!? – pregunto/grito el dragonslayer.

-Pues es que no te levantabas y no se me ocurría otra cosa para despertarte.

-"Ya claro y yo soy rubio" – fue el pensamiento del mago mientras lanzaba a su felino amigo una mirada de muerte.

Al terminar de arreglarse y desayunar se fue corriendo a la escuela ya que se le había hecho tarde. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el sol lo molestaba, no demasiado pero aun así esto lo desconcertó ya que a el nunca le había molestado.

-"¿Qué fue eso de ayer? Estoy seguro de que lo viví pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo? Aquí hay algo raro" – siguió pensando hasta que se hartó de pensar ya que eso no era lo suyo.

Con ese pensamiento llego al instituto. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad pero Natsu se notaba raro. Sentía que le había pasado algo y estaba furioso consigo mismo ya que no conseguía recordar que fue lo que le paso, el cómo de porque seguía vivo. Los días fueron pasando y Natsu cada vez estaba más confundido y cabreado. No solo el sol le molestaba, un poco, además de que cada día le costaba bastante trabajo levantarse y a él nunca le costaba levantarse temprano, y por último la noche era más raro todavía. Notaba como al llegar la noche tenía más energía que por el día, además de que su vista había mejorado notablemente ya que podía ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día, en cambio sus sentidos del oído y olfato no habían tenido ningún cambio. Se había acostumbrado tanto a salir por la noche de empezó a hacer ejercicio en ese momento del día. Happy solía acompañarlo ya que había cogido la mala costumbre de levantarse tarde, por lo que entre eso y las siestas que se daba tenia energía para aguantar la noche con Natsu. Una de esas noches Natsu se había ido solo dejando a Happy durmiendo en casa.

Mientras caminaba Natsu se dio cuenta de que se encontraba caminando por el parque en el que Reynare casi lo mato. Siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Camino unos cuantos metros más hasta que un hombre apareció delante de él. Al ver que el hombre no iba a hablar Natsu pregunto.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Veras esta un una gran noche y…

– Lo siento pero no me van los tíos – interrumpió Natsu ya que no le gustó nada la frase del tío.

–Jajaja me temo que no estoy intentando ligar contigo chaval.

-Mira estoy ocupado, así que dime que es lo que quieres de una vez. – esto último lo dijo con el semblante serio ya que ese tío no le daba buena espina.

-Está bien iré al grano. Dime quien es tu amo.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular Natsu ya que no entendía a que se refería con amo. Estaba claro que no se refería al maestro Makarov porque sería maestro no amo.

-Si tú amo o no me digas que eres un exiliado. Si ese es el caso no tendré problemas en matarte.

-Ohhh ¡Y una mierda! Tu amiga casi me mata pero te aseguro que esta vez no me pillareis con la guardia baja. – termino de decir mientras encendía sus puños.

El ángel caído saco su par de alas negras y creo una lanza de luz la cual la lanzo hacia Natsu pero este la destruyo al darle un puñetazo.

-Si crees que volveré a caer vas por la camino.

El caído solo chisto y volvió a lanzar lanzas de luz que Natsu esquivaba. En un momento de descuido por parte del caído Natsu decidió darle un buen golpe.

-Karyu no Tekken!

Ante este ataque el caído salió volando y al estabilizarse observo en su abdomen que este tenía una quemadura. El ángel se fue directo a darle un puñetazo a Natsu con su mano recubierta de luz, entonces Natsu rodeo su mano con fuego. Al chocar ambos ataque se creó una onda pero Natsu cogió con la otra mano la mano del caído, aunque noto que le quemaba le dio igual, lo alzo y luego lo estampo contra el suelo. Después del golpe el caído creo otra lanza de luz que fue destruida por el puño de fuego de Natsu. Siguió dándole golpes y el caído lanzándole lanzas. Según las esquivaba Natsu intentaba acercarse a donde estaba el caído y cuando estuvo debajo de éste Natsu le dio un golpe en la barbilla que mando al caído a volar. Mientras el caído intentaba estabilizarse Natsu se impulsó con chorros de fuego en sus pies y a gran velocidad se posiciono encima del ángel, dándole una patada en vertical y mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando se consigue levantar el mago agarro al caído por la espalda sujetándole las alas pero el ángel alzo su puño y de este salió una luz de cegó momentáneamente a Natsu, luego creo una lanza la cual le hizo una herida que le llegaba desde el hombro a la cintura. Ante esto Natsu, más furioso que otra cosa, soltó sus alas, le cogió la cabeza, la golpeo un montón de veces y acabo estampándolo con fuerza en el suelo, del cual surgió un gran boquete debido al impacto.

-Vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Al darse la vuelta Natsu se dio cuenta de que era la pelirroja. Entonces recordó que fue gracias a ella que seguía vivo, pero el cómo era algo que seguía sin saber.

-Vaya vaya así que tú eres Rias Gremory. – dijo el caído.

-Así es, y tú has atacado a mi siervo.

-Bueno más que atacarle, hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo. – Contesto el caído – Así que es tu siervo, bueno en ese caso me retiro. – Volviéndose hacia Natsu – lamento la confusión y la herida que te he provocado. "Menos mal que tengo una gran resistencia gracias a mis siglos de vida, sino me hubiera dejado mucho peor"

Dicho esto el caído se fuel volando.

-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda acaba de pasar aquí?! ¡EH TU PEDAZO DE CABRON VEN AQUÍ Y TERMINEMOS LA PELEA! – grito Natsu, el cual estaba entre furioso y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tranquilo. – y poniéndole un dedo en la frente Natsu cayo dormido.

(En casa de Natsu)

Poco a poco Natsu empezó a abrir los ojos y recordó la pelea con el tipo de alas negras. Se llevó una mano al pecho donde le había hecho el corte pero se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ni siquiera una cicatriz. Mientras pensaba en cómo era posible escucho unos sonidos al lado de su cama, unos sonidos de una respiración calmada. Al mirar hacia el otro lado de su cama se encontró con algo que no esperaba. La chica pelirroja que lo había ayudado y que le salvo la vida. Al observar más de cerca se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo congelado en el sitio. ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA! Natsu no era tonto, posiblemente algo lento, pero no tonto. Él sabía lo que era tener relaciones sexuales y sabia apreciar el cuerpo de una mujer, solamente que él tenía un libido sano y no iba por ahí como un pervertido. Si fuera así Lucy lo habría matado hace mucho tiempo. Bueno el caso es que ambos estaban desnudos en su cama, cosa que tampoco sabía cómo habían llegado ahí. Se puso a pensar en la charla que les dio Makarov hace unos pocos años. Esa charla les dejo un gran trauma a los jóvenes del gremio ya que no se quedó corto en las explicaciones.

-"Haber está claro que aquí no ha pasado mucho, sigo siendo virgen" – el cómo lo sabía pues fácil. Él sabía que la primera vez de una mujer suele sangrar, y hay no olía a sangre. – "Pero ¿y si ella no era virgen y lo había violado? " – ese pensamiento lo confundió aún más.

Sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama dejando su pecho al descubierto y miro con una sonrisa a Natsu ya que estaba segura de lo que pensaba el pelirrosa.

-Deberías estar tranquilo, no hemos hecho nada. – fue lo que dijo sacando al mago de su mundo.

-Si es así ¿Por qué estamos desnudos? – pregunto con desconfianza.

-Sencillo, la herida de tu pecho. – Respondió señalando al pecho del mago – Para curarla necesitaba que nuestros cuerpos y yo compartí un poco de mi poder mágico en ti, porque tú estaba en un estado débil. Yo era capaz de hacerlo, porque somos del mismo clan.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-jeje. – Rio de forma adorable – Tranquilo, después te lo explicare todo.

-Ok, por cierto has visto a Happy mi gato.

-¿Ese gato azul? Si, cuando llegamos estaba dormido enfrente de la tele.

Ante este último comentario Rias empezó a salir de la cama seguida de la mirada de Natsu. Bueno ya hemos dicho que no es un pervertido pero que levante la mano el que no haría lo mismo que él, ¿ninguno?, ya me lo imaginaba. Nuestro mago se quedó observando el cuerpo de Rias. Pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y buen trasero y unas piernas largas y torneadas. Sin duda una belleza que no tendría nada que envidiar a las chicas del gremio. Después de ponerse la ropa interior Rias se dio la vuelta para ver a Natsu pero este, para que no lo viera, tenía la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana.

-Tranquilo, puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. Ah por cierto, soy un demonio y tú eres mi siervo.

Después de este comentario Natsu volvió la cabeza hacia Rias pero, a diferencia de lo que ella creía en esa cara no había asombro, sino duda.

-Así que eres un demonio y yo soy tu siervo. – Comento con tranquilidad – Eso explicaría las cosas. – Volvió a comentar pero en un susurro.

-Vaya, ¿no te sorprendes de que sea un demonio? – pregunto con asombro.

-La verdad es que no. Sabía que no eras humana pero no que eras un demonio.

-"Sin duda hice bien en salvarlo". Bueno hoy en la escuela te lo explicare más calmadamente.

Después de esa pequeña charla Rias se fue de la mansión, seguramente a la escuela. Natsu se arregló y bajo hasta el salón donde, como había dicho Rias se encontraba su gatuno amigo acostado en el sofá mientras murmuraba cosas sobre pescados. Natsu decidió devolverle la que le hizo con el cubo de agua, así que se acercó a la oreja del neko y grito.

-¡HAPPY SE HAN ACABADO LOS PECES, NO QUEDA NI UNO!

-¡NOOO! ¡MIS PECES! ¡MORIRE SIN MIS PECES!

Happy se dio cuenta de que era una broma ya que vio a Natsu en el suelo partiéndose el culo de la risa.

-¡Natsu eres malo! ¡Con los peces no se juega!

-Eso te lo debía por lo del cubo con agua. – De repente se puso serio – Happy ya sé cómo es posible que aun siga con vida.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Entonces le conto lo que le había dicho Rias.

-Entonces lo sabremos todo en la escuela.

-Así es Happy. Escúchame – dijo llamando la atención al gato – quiero que estés lo más cerca posible de mí en la escuela pero sin que te vean.

Después de esa plática ambos se pusieron rumbo al instituto. Durante las clases Natsu estuvo tenso debido a que por fin tendría las respuestas que buscaba y además de que esperaba que no pillaran a Happy. Cuando toco la música del recreo Natsu salió al pasillo y se encontró con un chico rubio.

-Tú eres Natsu Dragneel, ¿no? – Natsu solo asintió – Me alegro de encontrarte, me envía Rias Gremory-sempai, sígueme por favor.

Estuvieron caminando por un rato hasta que acabaron delante de una puerta que tenía un cartel encima en el que se podía leer Club del Ocultismo. – Buchuo ya lo he traído. – fue la frase que soltó el rubio a lo que le contestaron con un adelante. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una amplia habitación. Había signos extraños y palabras en todas las áreas del salón de clases. En el piso, en la pared y el techo estaban cubiertos de signos extraños. Y el más extraño buscando era un círculo escrito por señales situadas en el centro de la habitación. También hay un par de sofás. Un sillón detrás de un escritorio y a una peli platino sentada en el sofá mientras comía algo. Antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta entro Happy, el cual se subió a la cabeza de Natsu ya que este estaba agachado.

-¿Y ese gato? – pregunto el rubio.

-Es mi gato, se llama Happy. – ante esta respuesta el rubio solamente asintió.

-Koneko te presento a Natsu Dragneel. – le dijo el rubio a la peli platino.

-Un gusto. – contesto para después fijarse en Happy.

Después de la pequeña presentación se escuchó el sonido de una ducha y a dos mujeres hablando. Natsu reconoció la voz de Rias, pero no supo identificar de quien se trataba la segunda. Luego de un pequeño rato la pelirroja salió de la ducha con su uniforme puesto y el pelo húmedo.

-Gracias por esperar, es que anoche no me pude duchar ya que estuve contigo. – Al acabar la frase miro a Happy – Vaya has traído a tu gato.

-No te importa que lo haya traído, ¿no?

-Para nada, es un gato, no molesta.

-"Que ganas tengo de saber las caras que pondrán cuando se enteren de que puede hablar y volar" – pensó mientras sonreía.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que hagamos las presentaciones correctamente. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory.

-Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, un placer conocerte. – se presentó la morena.

-Mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba, un placer conocerte Natsu-kun. - se presentó el rubio. En serio, a nadie más le fastidia lo de kun, san, sama y demás? A mí me molesta lo que no está escrito.

-Y supongo que ya conoces a Koneko Tojo. – Volvió a tomar la palabra Rias – Ahora que todos nos conocemos, te damos la bienvenida al Club del Ocultismo Natsu Dragneel. Supongo que ahora querrás que conteste a tus preguntas. – ante lo dicho Natsu solo asintió.

Los cuatro se sentaron, Kiba y Natsu en el sofá y Rias y Akeno detrás de la mesa.

-Haber por donde empiezo. Bueno iré directa al grano. – Posando su vista en el mago – A ti estuvo a punto de matarte un ángel caído.

-¿Un qué?

-Te acuerdas del tipo que te ataco ayer. – Natsu solo asintió – pues él es un ángel caído, se les diferencia por sus alas negras. El porqué de lo que te paso fue debido a que creían que tenías un Sacred Gear.

-¿Y eso que es? – pregunto cada vez menos tranquilo. Happy se mantenía haciéndose el dormido mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Tranquilo. Sacred Gear es un poder único que se otorga a ciertos seres humanos. Por ejemplo la mayoría de las personas cuyo nombre está registrado en la historia se dice que son poseedores de Gears sagrados. Se utilizó el poder de su equipo para grabar su nombre en la historia.

-La mayoría de los Gears sagrados tienen funciones que sólo son utilizables en la sociedad humana. – Continúo hablando Akeno - Pero hay excepcionales Gears sagrados que son una amenaza para los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Natsu, levanta su mano hacia arriba.

Natsu hizo caso y levanto su mano izquierda.

-Cierra los ojos e imaginar lo que usted piensa que es el más fuerte. – esta vez volvió a hablar Rias - Entonces, imagina a esa persona. Ahora imitar la postura de esa persona. Tienes que copiar correctamente, y no se puede detener.

Según hablaba Rias Natsu hacia lo que ella le pedía. Al imaginar al ser más fuerte automáticamente su imaginación fue a su padre, el ser más fuerte que haya conocido. Se levantó del sofá y bajo su brazo. Puso su pierna derecha más atrás que la izquierda, se agacho y encorvo un poco y encogió sus brazos y por ultimo puso una mirada como la de un cazador que va a devorar a su presa, supongo que os habréis imaginado la postura de Igneel. Ante esa mirada los chicos del club se asustaron pero lo que hizo a continuación los dejo aún más impactados. Lo único que se escuchó en toda la ciudad fue un gran rugido, el rugido de un gran animal. Ese rugido provenía de Natsu, el cual venía acompañado de una gran llamarada. El grupo Gremory tuvo que agacharse para no quemarse con el fuego. Después de semejante espectáculo se levantaron con cuidado y al mirar a Natsu se encontraron con este mirando su brazo, el cual estaba cubierto por un montón de escamas rojas de metal con una gema verde en la mano y unas garras en los dedos.

-B-bueno. – Tartamudeo la pelirroja – Eso es tu Sacred Gear, solo tú puedes usarlo. Tú perdiste la vida debido a tu Sacred Gear iba a ser una gran amenaza para el ángel caído. Tú me invocaste cuando estabas al borde de la muerte. Que fue convocado por este cartel. - Rías sacó un folleto único.

Natsu al observarlo se acordó de la chica que le dio uno igual.

-Este folleto es el que dejó de funcionar. Este círculo mágico se utiliza para llamar a nosotros, los demonios. Últimamente, la gente no dibuja este círculo que nos convoquen. Les damos estos folletos a las personas para que puedan convocar a los demonios. Este círculo mágico es seguro y fácil de usar. Ese día, uno de nuestros familiares, se disfrazó como un ser humano y te entregó esto. Después de que fuiste atacado por el ángel caído, me llamaste mientras estabas al borde de la muerte. Tú deseaste esto con tanta fuerza que me llamaste. Pero había un problema, y eso fue que eran un momento de la muerte. No sólo los demonios, sino también a los seres humanos morirían al instante si atravesado por la lanza de la Luz. Tú también estuviste en un estado así, así que decidí salvar su vida. Al hacerlo te convertiste en mi siervo y por tanto ahora eres parte del Club del Ocultismo y de la casa Gremory.

Después de esta última frase en la espalda de Natsu y el grupo Gremory aparecieron un par de alas de demonio.

-¡NATSU TIENES UNA ALAS EN LA ESPALDA! – fue el grito de Happy después de ver las nuevas alas de su padre.

-Eso parece.

-Kya! – Fue el grito de Akeno, la cual tenía estrellas en los ojos – Ese gato acaba de hablar.

-¡¿Tu gato puede hablar?! – fue el grito de Rias.

-Aye y también vuelo. – y saco sus alas.

Koneko se acercó hasta Happy y extendió sus manos hacia él. Happy al ver eso no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a ellos. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazo Koneko se sentó en el sofá y se puso a acariciarlo. Natsu empezó a observar su brazo, el cual aún tenía el Sacred Gear activado, y se acordó de la llamarada que provoco.

-Etto, lamento lo del fuego. – dijo apenado.

-Tranquilo, Akeno se encargara de eso.

-Por cierto Natsu con esas alas te pareces un poco más a Igneel, aunque no sean iguales. – dijo Happy entre ronroneos.

-Tienes razón Happy. – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Oye Natsu-kun, ¿Quién es Igneel? – pregunto el rubio.

-Es mi padre. – contesto con voz orgullosa.

-¿Y por qué dice que te pareces un poco más a el? – fue el turno de preguntar de Rias.

-Porque es un dragón.

Silencio profundo. Eso es lo único que se oía, bueno y los ronroneos de Happy, hasta que se escuchó un "Aye" de este y preguntaron, o más bien gritaron.

-¡¿UN QUÉ?!

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. He espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Yo ya he acabado mis exámenes, sino he suspendido ninguno, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir, espero. Como ya dije en esta historia me baso en la Novela Ligera, pero aun no voy a poder realizar los cambios que quiero hacer. Ya aviso de que habrá un gran cambio en comparación con la serie. Lo más posible es que en el próximo o después del próximo aparezca parte de la sorpresa, solo que no se si les gustara. Tranquilos, explicare el porqué de eso. Bueno ya sabéis, dudas o mensajes privados para lo que puse en el capítulo anterior serán bienvenidos. Ale, nos leemos cuando actualiza, y como dijo alguien:

SIN PAUSA PERO SIN PRISA


	3. Trabajos, una monja y el primer combate

Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabras malsonantes.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

Capitulo 2:

TRABAJOS, UNA MONJA Y EL PRIMER COMBATE

-¡¿COMO QUE ES UN DRAGON?! ¡¿ENTONCES TU ERES UNO?!

-No, no soy un dragón, fui criado por uno. Igneel me encontró en el bosque y me enseño casi todo lo que se pero, un día desapareció y por mucho que lo busque no lo encuentro.

-Entiendo. – Dijo Rias mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla en pose pensadora – Eso quiere decir que es un [Imitator dragon] – termino de razonar.

Natsu prefirió no decir nada ya que prefería no decir por el momento que era un dragonslayer.

-Bien, ahora que ya tienes tu Sacred Gear he de decirte que Si estás conmigo, tu estilo de vida y el futuro llegará a ser muy brillante. – Comento Rias cambiando de tema - Para decirte la verdad, hay rangos entre los demonios. Algo llamado "Título de nobleza". Yo también tengo uno. El lugar donde han nacido y la familia que nacieron juegan un papel importante en ella, pero no son demonios que se levantan. Todo el mundo comienza como un novato en primer lugar.

Natsu no hizo ningún gesto pero lo parecía lógico lo que le estaba contando.

-La mayoría de los demonios puros fueron asesinados en la guerra de hace mucho tiempo. Por eso empezaron a hacer un montón de servidores. Al igual que los seres humanos, los demonios se separaron en los géneros de hombre y mujer y son capaces de dar a luz. Pero incluso con parto normal, se necesitará mucho tiempo para volver a la misma población que antes. Los demonios también tienen una tasa de natalidad muy baja, por lo que no serán capaces de levantarse contra los ángeles caídos. Así que como los seres humanos que tienen buena calidad y los convertimos en demonios como nuestro sirviente.

Natsu seguía escuchando atentamente, lo cual sorprendió a Happy ya que Natsu no era de los de escuchar tanto tiempo sin aburrirse y pasar de ello.

-¿Natsu te estas enterando o solo asientes porque si? – pregunto el neko, que estaba en el regazo de Koneko.

-Por supuesto que sí. – pregunto con enfado ya que no le gusto que su compañero lo tratara como un tonto.

-Continuo, el número de demonios aumento, pero no el de demonios poderosos. Así que se creó una nueva regla, las ocasiones u oportunidades se les dieron a los demonios reencarnados que fueran poderosos, en otras palabras, los demonios que se han reencarnado de los seres humanos. Los reencarnados se dan nobleza y si son de gran alcance debido a que hay muchos demonios provenientes de la sociedad humana. También hay demonios como yo, que llegaron a la sociedad humana.

-Osease, que hay demonios que vienen de donde vengáis vosotros hasta el mundo humano.

-Exacto, y es raro que no sepas que venimos del inframundo.

-Bueno. – empezó a hablar Natsu nervioso y rascándose la cabeza – Es que no conozco ninguna religión, además de que siempre me ha dado igual.

-¿No sabias nada de la religión cristiana? – pregunto Akeno a lo que Natsu solo negó – ¿ni de la nórdica? ¿La griega?

-No conozco ninguna.

Esa respuesta seca dejo impresionados a los Gremory ya que era raro que alguien no conociera alguna de las grandes religiones de la historia.

-Entonces ¿no tienes ningún ser superior? – esta vez pregunto el rubio.

-Ni lo tengo ni me interesa tenerlo, a mí no me preocupa eso y si alguno se mete en mi camino simplemente me lo quitó de en medio.

Los chicos estaban que no se lo creían, no solo no conocía ninguna religión sino que le daba igual e incluso se atrevía a decir que lucharía con uno si se metiera en su camino. Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Rias decidió continuar con lo que le estaba contando.

-Ejem sigamos con la explicación. Las personas con una ambición fuerte o las personas que desean obtener ayuda de los demonios por lo general pueden distinguir con fuerza. Estamos por lo general convocado por el que se puede distinguir entre ellos por el folleto con el círculo mágico que damos hacia fuera. Eso quiere decir que con el método correcto serías capaz de obtener un título de nobleza No es imposible, aunque tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para lograrlo.

-Entiendo, aunque debo decir que a mí no me interesa nada de la nobleza ni de tener siervos. Yo lo único que quiero es hacerme más fuerte para derrotar a todo el que me enfrente. – dijo mientras pensaba en Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Acnologia y otros más.

-Comprendo, pero a partir de ahora tendrás que llamarme Buchuo.

-¿En serio tengo que hacer eso? – pregunto confundido.

-Por lo menos aquí en la escuela.

Han pasado días desde la gran explicación por parte de Rias. Natsu empezó su nueva vida con un nuevo punto de vista debido a que ahora sabía que es lo que le había pasado. Empezó a pensar en lo que le dijo Rias sobre la luz y los tipos que debía evitar enfrentarse a toda costa. Estos son los ángeles y ángeles caídos ya que ellos usan ataques de luz. Como hacia cada noche desde que se convirtió en demonio salía a hacer ejercicio por las noches e intentaba activar su Sacred Gear pero nunca lo conseguía. También noto que su magia no se recuperaba, por lo que cada vez se preocupaba más.

Todos los días iba repartiendo volantes en los buzones de la gente con un dispositivo especial. Hay una pantalla, los botones y un lápiz táctil. Cada demonio se le da un cierto territorio en el mundo humano y es también la única zona donde se les permite hacer su trabajo.

Cierto día después de la escuela Natsu fue hasta el Club del Ocultismo y como hacía en Fairy Tail entro sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-Que bien que has venido Natsu. – Le hablo la pelirroja nada más verlo entrar – Akeno adelante.

-Hai Buchuo, Natsu-kun ven aquí. – señalo la morena al centro del salón, en medio del círculo.

-Natsu, tu trabajo de repartir folletos ya culminó ahora puedes comenzar su trabajo como un demonio profesionalmente. – volvió a hablar con una sonrisa Rias - Ya que es la primera vez que va a ser un contrato con alguien que tiene un pequeño deseo. Koneko recibió dos contratos de antemano. Puesto que es difícil hacer las dos cosas, voy a dejar una para ti.

Natsu observa a Akeno, que se encuentra dentro del círculo, que está haciendo algo que desconoce. Entonces, el círculo mágico comienza a emitir luz azul y blanco.

-Mantente tranquilo Natsu. Akeno está creando tu sello tallado en el círculo mágico.

-Extiende tus manos – le dice la pelirroja Gremory.

Al extender las manos empieza a escribir algo en la palma de la mano izquierda con sus dedos. Al terminar el símbolo se ilumina y Rias le aclara.

-Este sello mágico se utiliza para el transporte y se puede transportar a un lugar del cliente al instante. Y cuando el contrato se terminó le permite volver a esta sala. Ahora, ve al centro del círculo. ¿Está listo Akeno?

-Hai Buchuo.

-Bien pues ahora ve mi siervo.

En ese instante Natsu desaparece de la sala y aparece en otro lugar, más precisamente en una habitación. Aún estaba un poco impresionado por la tele transportación que no se dio cuenta de que cierta persona estaba mirándole fijamente.

-Tú no eres Koneko-chan.

-Etto… no, es obvio que no soy ella.

-Y porque no está aquí. Yo la convoque a ella.

-Porque soy un novato y ella recibió dos, por lo que este me ha tocado a mí.

El hombre se quedó mirándolo un buen rato hasta que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Mi nombre es Morizawa.

-Yo soy Natsu. Oye ¿que querías que hiciera Koneko?

-Quería que se pusiera esto. Es el uniforme de Nagato Yuki.

-No se tu pero eso no me lo pongo ni borracho. – hablo Natsu ya que se lo imagino con el puesto.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡ESTO ES DE MI ADORABLE KONEKO-CHAN! ¡UN IDIOTA COMO TU JAMAS PODRIA PONERSELO!

-¡COMO QUE IDIOTA MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡QUIERES VER COMO TE CALCINO! –grito Natsu ya que no le había gustado nada como lo llamo Morizawa.

-¡¿CALCINARME?! ¡¿TU?! ¡SI SOLO ERES UN PUTO NOVATO!

-¡VALE AHORA SI QUE ME HAS CABREADO IMBECIL!

Ante este último comentario Natsu empezó a expulsar fuego de su cuerpo, tanto que incluso empezó a quemar el techo. Morizawa, al ver esto solo pudo gritar e ir corriendo a coger el extintor. Al verlo Natsu apago sus llamas, con lo cual Morizawa solo pudo mirarlo perplejo.

-Entonces sí que puedes usar fuego. – susurro aun impresionado.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Ok, ok. Me disculpo por eso. Mejor empezamos de nuevo. Entonces sobre mi deseo… ¿Qué tal hacerme rico?

-Espera que lo compruebe.

Natsu uso su dispositivo para poder ver cuánto le costaría conceder su deseo. Al observarlo miro al hombre y le contesto.

-Podría concedértelo pero me temo que el precio sería tu vida.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TAN POCO VALE MI VIDA?! Pues vaya mierda, y ¿Qué tal tener un harem?

-Más de lo mismo.

-Buaaaaa. – Se puso a llorar – Lo siento por haber nacido. – y siguió llorando.

-Seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer, ¿no deseas otra cosa?

-Bueno. – Se puso a pensar - ¿podrías darme entradas VIP para el festival mundial del anime y manga? – no sé si existe, así que usad la imaginación.

-Espera un momento, sí, eso parece que si podría. - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-En serio, genial, ya sabía que algo debía valer mi vida, ¿Cuánto me costaría?

-Tu resistencia física.

-Ok, trato hecho.

Después de pedir su deseo ambos firmaron el documento de contrato. Al volver a la sala Rias observo el contrato del cliente con Natsu. Al terminar observo a Natsu con una sonrisa y le hablo.

-No está mal. Has cumplido el deseo del cliente y has conseguido una buena crítica suya.

Al día siguiente volvió a hacer un trabajo, solo que esa vez el cliente era raro…. MUY RARO.

"Bienvenido-nyou". Era un cuerpo robusto, y tenía una presencia sin igual. Era un tipo enorme, con los músculos increíbles llevaba un traje de lolita gótica. Si miraba con atención los botones de la ropa, parecía que estaban a punto de caer y en algunos lugares parecía que estaban a punto de ser arrancados. También sus ojos eran de un bebé a pesar de que sentía como si estuviera a punto de morir. Lo más inusual fue la cabeza. Tenía las orejas de gato.

-Tu convocaste a un demonio del clan Gremory? – pregunto Natsu aun impactado por el tío que tenía delante.

-Sí-nyou. Yo lo llamé Akuma-san, porque hay un deseo que quiero-nyo. Miru-Tan quiere convertirse en una chica mágica-nyo. ¡Akuma-san! ¡Por favor, dale a Miru-tan el poder de la fantasía nyo! – esto último lo dijo mientras lloraba.

-Oi oi cálmate Voy a escuchar lo que tienes que decir. – enserio, ese tío era MUY RARO.

Sin duda Natsu no quería recordar lo que había pasado con ese tío.

–"Por Mavis espero que no se enteren los del gremio lo que me ha hecho hacer" – ese fue su pensamiento al terminarlo. Se preguntaba cuanta gente rara lo llamaría para que pudiera cumplir su deseo y también si lo llamaría alguien normal para que tuviera que darle una paliza a alguien, ya que pelear era su especialidad. Al volver a la sala vio a Happy dormido en el regazo de Koneko mientras esta lo acariciaba. El neko le había cogido el gusto a estar ahí mientras Natsu estuviera haciendo trabajos. Además desde que habían salido del escudo de Mavis echaba de menos las caricias de su amiga rubia.

Paso el día y llego el siguiente. Después de la actividad regular del club estaba de camino casa, solo ya que Happy se fue a no sé dónde.

-Ay! – escucho de repente mientras iba paseando.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Awwww. ¿Por qué sigo tropezando con...? Oh, lo siento. Muchas gracias.

Cuando se levantó Natsu comprobó que se trataba de una muchacha de la misma edad que él, solo que era más baja, aunque no tanto como Levy. Pudo apreciar que era rubia y de ojos verdes. Siguió observando cuando se dio cuenta de su ropa. Por lo que le habían dicho, ella debía tratarse de una monja.

-Etto, ¿estás de viaje o algo parecido?

-¿Ah? O no, no, solo es que me han transferido a una iglesia de esta ciudad. El problema es que no sé dónde está y al no saber hablar japonés no hay nadie que me ayude.

-"Cierto, Rias me dijo que al ser demonios podemos hablar todas las lenguas, por lo que ella me entiende a mí y yo a ella" – en serio, ¿desde cuándo Natsu razona tanto?

-Bueno yo llevo viviendo un tiempo aquí y se dónde se encuentra la iglesia, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias. ¡Todo esto es gracias a Dios! – respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Natsu miro el rosario que lleva en el pecho, le dio una reacción muy negativa. Empezaron a caminar y al llegar a un parque oyeron el llanto de un niño.

-¿Estás bien hijo? – le pregunto su madre

Parece que sólo tropezó. Pero, de repente, la monja se volvió hacia el parque.

-Hola. – fue lo primero en decir.

La hermana entró en la casa del parque y se dirigió hacia el muchacho que seguía llorando. Natsu no tardo en seguir a la monja.

-¿Estás bien? Los chicos no deben llorar por una lesión de menor importancia como esta. – volvió a hablar la rubia

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del muchacho. El niño probablemente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero la rubia tenía una expresión muy amable. Esta puso la palma de la mano donde el niño tenía la herida. Natsu se quedó impresionado con lo que paso al hacer eso. Un orbe luz verde que apareció de la palma de la mano de la hermana y fue intermitente en la rodilla del niño. Cuando miro más atentamente, las lesiones del niño empezaron a desaparecer. Natsu se preguntó cómo pudo hacer eso, primero pensó que era una dragonslayer como Wendy, pero se acordó de que Mavis le dijo que solo unos pocos seres de ese mundo sabían de la existencia de los dragonslayers y de Earthland. Ante ese razonamiento cayo en lo único que podía ser eso. Un Sacred Gear. Un poder especial que se otorga a ciertas personas. Creo que eso es lo que dijo antes de Kiba. Cuando volvió a mirar al niño la lesión se había ido. No había ni siquiera rastro de la herida. Este es el poder de su Sacred Gear. La madre del niño se asustó. La rubia dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al muchacho y miró a Natsu.

-Lo siento. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ante esto la madre cogió a su hijo y empezó a alejarse de la pareja.

-Muchas gracias señorita. – fue el grito del niño.

La monja no entendió aunque sonrió porque intuía lo que quiso decir el niño. Siguieron caminando hasta que Natsu se decidió a hablar.

-Así que tú también tienen su Sacred Gear.

La monja lo miro sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque luego se tranquilizó al mirar la pequeña sonrisa de este.

-Sí, es el poder de curar. Se trata de un poder especial que Dios me dio.

Tuvo el impulso de decirle que el también tenía uno, pero se acordó de que por el momento no tenía a ninguno de sus compañeros para que evitara hacer o decir tonterías. La conversación terminó ahí y siguieron caminando hacia la iglesia. Llegamos a una antigua iglesia después de caminar durante unos minutos. Era bastante vieja. Natsu empezó a tener un mal presentimiento y entonces le llego un olor a su nariz.

-¡Esta aquí! ¡La puta de alas negras!

Buchuo dijo que nunca debe estar cerca de una iglesia o un santuario.

-¡Sí, este es el lugar! ¡Gracias a Dios!

La monja mostró un suspiro de alivio. Estaba oscureciendo por lo que Natsu pensó que era hora de irse.

-Entonces voy a seguir mi camino.

-Por favor, espera. Me gustaría hacerte un té.

-Lo siento pero tengo un asunto y ya llego tarde. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos de nuevo?

-Sí, me parecería bien. – contesto la monja con una sonrisa.

-Ok, por cierto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, puedes decirme Natsu.

-Yo soy Asia Argento, pero puedes llamarme Asia.

Después de eso Natsu empezó a caminar hasta el Club del Ocultismo. Al llegar ahí Rias lo miraba preocupada y Natsu le conto lo que le había pasado. Después de contarle la historia se notaba que Rias no estaba para nada contenta.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a una iglesia. Para nosotros, los demonios, la iglesia es un territorio enemigo. Sólo entrando en él puede causar una guerra entre los demonios y dios. Ya que era un acto de bondad la iglesia no te ha hecho daño. Pero los ángeles siempre están al acecho y podrían haberte clavado una lanza de luz. No te involucres con gente de la iglesia, especialmente con los exorcistas. Ellos son nuestro mayor enemigo. Ellos podrían fácilmente a eliminarte debido a que sus poderes son apoyados por la oración de Dios. Más aún, si se trata de un exorcista con un Sacred Gear. Eso sería lo mismo que poner un pie en el límite de la muerte. Se podría evitar la muerte como un ser humano al ser resucitado como un diablo. Pero los demonios que son exorcizados son completamente eliminados. Se convierten en nada. Nada. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Lo último de la nada no.

-Eso es porque tienes el cerebro derretido. – dijo Happy con las manos en la boca.

Natsu solo le miro como mira a Gray cuando le dice lo mismo. En cambio Rias lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Tú serias un buen demonio Happy.

-¡Aye sir!

-Jejeje. Lo siento por cómo me he puesto, pero Natsu hazme caso. No vuelvas a acercarte a esa gente.

-¿Buchuo pasa algo? – pregunto Akeno apareciendo de repente, pero Natsu ni se inmuto.

Aunque ambas estaban impresionadas de que Natsu no hiciera ningún movimiento siguieron con lo que estaban hablando.

-Ya nada Akeno. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos un trabajo del archiduque.

Diablos exiliados o callejeros, como queráis llamarles. Son demonios convertidos en sirvientes de un demonio con un título de nobleza pero algunos traicionan y matan a su amo. Casos como esos a menudo se producen. Son demonios enormemente poderosos. Ni siquiera se puede comparar con el momento en el que eras un ser humano. Hay algunos que optan por usar ese poder para sus propios intereses. Esos demonios salen de la zona de su maestro y causan alboroto en toda la zona circundante. Estos tipos de demonios son llamados "demonios callejeros". Cuando se encuentran, el líder o los otros demonios de esa zona son enviados para eliminarlos.

Natsu fue al edificio sin uso ubicado en la parte exterior de la ciudad junto con los demás. Cada noche, un demonio callejero está atrayendo a los seres humanos a la construcción con el fin de alimentarse de ellos. Como tal, fue una petición del demonio de clase alta para darle caza.

Era de noche y no se veía mucho, solo lo que alumbraban las farolas. El grupo iba caminando pero Natsu se detuvo de golpe. Los demás siguieron caminando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se había parado.

-¿Ocurre algo Natsu? – pregunto Rias desconcertada.

-Sangre, huele a sangre.

-Tiene razón. – Esta vez fue Koneko la que hablo – ¿Cómo lo has sabido antes que yo? – pregunto a Natsu.

-Creo que es porque eres un [Imitator dragon] – contesto por el Rias.

-"En serio, me está fastidiando ese término" – pensó Natsu.

-Bien Natsu este es el momento para que veas lo que podemos hacer. – Dijo mientras ponía las manos en la cadera – además de explicarte el rango de los demás.

-¿Rango? – pregunto confuso Natsu.

-Un demonio que se convierte en un maestro puede darle rangos a los que se convierten en sus siervos. – continuo la pelirroja - Sí es probable que sea hora de que explique al respecto y la historia de los demonios. "No fue una guerra de tres lados entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos, y Dios con sus ángeles. Los tres lados tenían un gran ejército y pelearon durante casi toda la eternidad. Como resultado, los tres lados han perdido la mayor parte de sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace cientos de años sin ningún bando ganador.

Kiba continuó.

-Los demonios no fueron una excepción. Grandes demonios con título de nobleza que estaban al mando de 20 o 30 soldados perdieron la mayor parte de sus subordinados, debido a la guerra. Ellos perdieron tantos que ni siquiera podían formar nuevos ejércitos.

-He oído que la mayoría de los demonios puros fallecieron en esa guerra. – esta vez fue el turno de Akeno - Pero incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos y Dios. Incluso cuando los ángeles caídos y ángeles de Dios también perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición donde no podemos bajar la guardia o de lo contrario estaremos en problemas.

Después Rias volvió a hablar.

-Entonces los diablos decidió utilizar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Y eso es las piezas del mal, Evil Piece. Diablos, con título de nobleza decide utilizar las características de un juego del mundo humano el ajedrez, en sus sirvientes. Es irónico porque la mayoría de los servidores son los demonios que se han reencarnado eran seres humanos. Desde entonces, el ajedrez se convirtió en un juego popular en el mundo de los demonios. Los demonios que son maestros son un "Rey". En nuestro caso, que soy yo. A partir de ahí crearon 5 rasgos especiales que se compone de la Reina, Torre, Alfil, y el Caballo. Como no podía hacer un ejército, decidieron tener un pequeño número de demonios y les dan un enorme poder. Este sistema se hizo en los últimos cien años, y este inesperado se hizo popular entre los demonios con título de nobleza. Ellos comenzaron a competir unos contra otros. Por ejemplo, como, "Mi caballo es más fuerte", O "No, mi torre es más fuerte" Como resultado empezaron a jugar un partido como el de ajedrez, uno contra el otro con sus sirvientes. Nosotros lo llamamos el "Juego de clasificación". De todos modos este juego se hizo muy popular entre los demonios. Ahora incluso hay torneos para ello. La fuerza de sus "piezas", y también los hace fuertes ya que el juego afecta a la posición de la sociedad de los demonios, y su título de nobleza. Hay una cosa que se llama "Piece recoger" donde se reúnen los seres humanos con talentos y convertirlos en sus piezas. Es muy popular recientemente. Los sirvientes con talento son convertidos en eso. Yo al no ser una demonio madura no puedo participar de forma oficial.

Al terminar de contar todo miro a Natsu, el cual estaba con una póker face.

-Etto Natsu ¿has entendido lo que te he dicho? – pregunto preocupada por este.

-Tranquila, solamente ha sido mucha información de golpe y le esta costando trabajo entenderlo todo. – contesto Happy por el pelirrosa, a mi también me costaría si me lo contaran de golpe jeje.

Siguieron mirando al mago hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Has entendido lo que te he explicado Natsu?

-Bueno – empezó a decir mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla – algo de que cada uno tiene un rango y que hay un torneo para ver quién es más fuerte.

-Aye al menos has entendido algo Natsu.

-¡Cállate Happy!

-Bueno lo mejor será explicarlo más tarde y más pausadamente.

-Oye Buchuo ¿Qué rango tengo yo?

-Ah sí, tú eres el peón.

-¿Con que el peón eh?

-Pero Natsu-kun ¿tú sabes jugar al ajedrez? – pregunto Kiba

-Una vez jugo contra Luce y quien ganara podría pedir cualquier cosa al otro, esto lo hizo para pedir a Natsu que dejara de molestarla. – aclaro Happy.

-¿Y quién gano? – volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Increíblemente gano Natsu. – comento Happy mientras ponía cara de asombrado.

-¿Cómo lo saber? – pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

-Jejeje un mago nunca revela sus secretos. – comento el neko mientras se cubría la boca con sus patas.

-¿Y que pidió? – pregunto esta vez Rias.

-Pues no lo sé, yo me fui porque me aburrí.

-Entonces ¿qué pediste Natsu?

-Eso solo lo sabremos Luce y yo. – contesto mientras desviaba la cabeza para que no se la vieran.

-Seguro que algo pervertido. – y como siempre nuestro amiguito troll volvió a abrir la boca.

Ante esto Natsu se volvió y como hizo Erza en el anime le dio una patada mandándolo a volar mientras el gritaba su "Ayeeeeeeeeeeeee".

-Ejem, mejor sigamos con el trabajo. – dijo de repente Natsu serio.

Siguieron acercándose a la fábrica hasta que una voz hablo.

-Puedo oler algo desagradable. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O es amargo?

-Demonio callejero Vaizor. Nosotros estamos aquí para eliminarte. – contesto Rias con voz autoritaria.

Los ecos de la risa los rodeaban. Desde las sombras, algo apareció. Era una mujer en topless. Lo siguiente que apareció era el cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca. La parte inferior del cuerpo del monstruo tenía cuatro piernas gordas con garras afiladas y una cola de serpiente.

-Dejando de lado de su amo, y arrasa lo que quieras sin duda merece la muerte. En el nombre del duque Gremory, con mucho gusto te eliminaremos.

-¡Sí que eres valiente niña! Voy a rasgar tu cuerpo y su color será rojo al igual que tu pelo.

-¡Yuuto!

-¡Si!

Kiba pasó a una enorme velocidad al lado de Natsu – "Wow sin duda es rápido, me pregunto si será igual o más rápido de Jet".

-Natsu a partir de aquí voy a explicar lo que dejé pendiente antes. – este solo asintió - La posición Yuuto es" Caballo". Su fuerte es la velocidad. Aquellos que se convierten en un caballero tienen mayor velocidad.

-"Por eso es tan rápido"

La velocidad de Kiba iba en aumento hasta que finalmente le costó demasiado seguirlo. –"Sin duda es más rápido que Jet, aunque sea por poco" - El monstruo estaba usando una lanza que tenía en las manos para atacar pero no conseguía golpearlo.

-Y la última arma de Yuuto es la espada.

Kiba detuvo sus movimientos y de repente que estaba sosteniendo una espada. Lo sacó de la vaina y la espada desnuda se refleja la luz de la luna. De repente desapareció y un instante después se escuchó el grito del monstruo.

-¡Gyah!

Cuando Natsu se fijó sus brazos se separaron del resto del cuerpo junto con la lanza. La sangre brotaba de su herida.

-Este es el poder de Yuuto. Una velocidad con la que no se puede seguir con los ojos y habilidades con la espada de la de un maestro, la cual consiguió entrenando con el caballero de mi hermano. Mediante la combinación de estos dos, se convirtió en el más rápido caballo.

-"Impresionante sin duda a Erza le encantaría luchar con él, pero dudo que pudiera vencerla. Espera un momento, ¿Rias tiene un hermano? Espera, ¿esa que está en la pata no es Koneko?"

-La siguiente es Koneko, ella es una torre y su rasgo es…

¡PUMMM! Fue lo que se escuchó. El enorme monstruo trató de acabar con Koneko pero los pies del monstruo no chocaron con el suelo. La pequeña le levantó los pies al monstruo.

-La fuerza absoluta y también una defensa muy alta. Es imposible que un demonio con ese calibre pueda acabar con Koneko.

-Vuela.

Koneko salto alto y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago del monstruo muy agudamente.

El enorme cuerpo del monstruo se lanzó hacia atrás.

-Por ultimo Akeno. – esta se ríe y vuela hacia el monstruo. - Akeno es una reina. Es la persona que es el más fuerte después de mí. La reina tiene todos los rasgos de peón, caballo, alfil y torre.

-Ara ara, parece que todavía tiene algo de energía en ti. Entonces ¿qué te parece esto?

De repente, el cielo brillaba, y un rayo fulmina al monstruo.

-Gagagaggaaaaaa!

El monstruo recibió una descarga eléctrica mortal. Su cuerpo fue quemado y el humo salía de ella.

-Oh, parece que siguen con mucha energía. Parece que puedes tomar más. –comento Akeno.

Entonces otro rayo golpeó al monstruo. La cara de Akeno tenía una expresión de miedo y fría a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. Natsu tuvo un escalofrió ya que le recordó a alguien, creo que todos sabemos a quién recuerda.

-Akeno sobresale en el uso de la magia, se podría decir que utiliza los elementos naturales como el rayo, el hielo y el fuego y tal. Y, sobre todo, que es una sádica suprema. – aclaro Rias mientras Natsu terminaba de confirmas que se parecía a Mira.

-"Algo me dice que esas dos se van a llevar muy bien" – pensó mientras su cara se ponía azul y perdía todo rastro de color en su cuerpo.

-Por lo general, ella es muy amable. Pero una vez que empiece la batalla, ella no se detendrá hasta que se calme. Oye ¿estás bien? – pregunto al ver como se encontraba el pelirrosa.

-S-sí, e-esq-que m-me ha re-ecor-d-da-do a al-gui-en. – contesto tartamudeando. Si con una Mira no tenían poco pues ahora había dos.

-Tú no tienes que tener miedo Natsu. Akeno es muy amable con sus compañeros así que no es un problema. Incluso me dijo que eras lindo. La próxima vez déjate perder, ella sin duda te abrazará con amabilidad. – contesto con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Fufu. ¿Cuánto de mi rayo te puede llevar Monster-san? Todavía no puedes morir. La que remata al final va a ser mi maestra pero antes tenemos que dejar que el lindo Natsu demuestre lo que puede hacer. ¡Ohohohoh!

-"Empiezo a creer que es más sádica que Mira".

Durante unos minutos, los ataques eléctricos de Akeno continuaron. Después de que se calmara Rias asintió con la cabeza y miro a Natsu.

-Muy bien Natsu, pude ver que contra el ángel caído te defendiste bastante bien. Ahora demuéstranos lo que puedes hacer, pero antes déjame decirte que el peón, cuando está en territorio enemigo, puede cambiarse por cualquier otra pieza menos por el rey, pero quiero ver que puedes hacer sin cambiar a otra pieza.

-¡Yosh, ESTOY ENCENDIDO!

-¡Karyu no Kenkaku!

Con este ataque encendió todo su cuerpo y se lanzó directo contra el monstruo, dándole de lleno en el estómago. El monstruo sale disparado contra la pared atravesándola.

-¡Karyu no Köen!

Natsu salto hacia el cielo y creo una gran bola de fuego y lanzándola contra el monstruo. Al disiparse el humo se observa un cráter en el suelo y pequeñas llamas alrededor, producto del ataque. Lo que sorprendió a los demás es que no había rastro del demonio. Al mirar a Rias Natsu con cara apenada y rascándose la nuca le dice.

-Lo siento, creo que se me fue la mano jeje.

-N-no pasa nada, pero la próxima vez acuérdate de que soy yo la que los destruye. – comento después de recomponerse.

-"Natsu-kun/sempai sin duda es muy poderoso" – fue el pensamiento del resto del grupo.

-Sin suda es impresionante que aun sin unas el Sacred Gear tengas tanto poder, aunque al haber sido criado y entenado por un dragón es normal. Aunque es la primera vez que veo a un [Imitator dragon] con tanto poder.

-Supongo que sí. "No me acostumbro a que me diga eso, ofende a mi orgullo de dragonslayer"

-Aye Natsu has sido muy malo. – comento Happy, el cual apareció de repente.

-Eso es tu culpa por hablar más de la cuenta.

-Por cierto Rias – pregunto el neko - ¿Que es un [Imitator dragon]?

-Pues un mago que imita a los dragones, aunque son tan pocos porque aunque los intentan imitar no tienen un gran poder, aunque parece que con Natsu es diferente. Bueno se acabó. Buen trabajo a todos.

Y se marcharon de vuelta a la sala.

Bueno, tercer capítulo estrenado, jeje sí que voy rápido, creo que debería ralentizar un poco. Bueno con respecto a las sorpresas y el cambio empezaran a partir del próximo capítulo. Nos leemos gente.


	4. Un toca huevos, una amiga y una muerte

Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Antes de nada tengo varias cosas que decir, la primera es que he pasado de 90 visitas a más de 200 en dos días ¡! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia (liderados por México) y también a aquellos que ponen favoritos y follows, además de los que me mandan reviews (aunque por ahora sean pocos)

Lo segundo es que en este capítulo pondré la primera sorpresa, aunque vuelvo a decir que no será agradable para algunos, o eso creo, al final explicare el porqué.

**Una cosa que se me olvido decir antes. La apariencia de los personajes de FT será la misma que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, es decir, la forma que Natsu lleva su bufanda o el estilo de ropa de Gajeel con la cinta en la frente o el estilo de pelo que usan Lucy y Juvia, etc.**

treeofsakuras: bueno, cuando Natsu recupere su magia estará casi al nivel de Sairaorg, puño contra puno, sin Sacred Gear. Y la sorpresa ya me dirás que te pareció.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabras malsonantes.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**UN TOCA HUEVOS, UNA AMIGA Y UNA MUERTE**

-"Ahhh esto de los deseos es muy aburrido, no acaban nunca." – pensó Natsu mientras estaba tumbado en la cama.

Se puso a recordar la charla que tuvo con Rias en la sala del Club después de volver de la fábrica.

(Flash back)

-¿Oye Buchuo tienes más piezas además de nosotros? – le pregunto el mago a la pelirroja.

-Si. Tengo un arfil pero él no está aquí. Mi alfil está en un lugar diferente, siguiendo un orden diferente, trabajando para mí. Más adelante te lo presentare.

-Ahhh, me pregunto cómo será. – comento en pose pensativa.

-Te puedo asegurar que te asombrara. – comento mientras sonreía.

(Fin flash back)

Ante este recuerdo se puso a pensar en las personas con las que ahora formaba parte del grupo Gremory. Rias era bastante amable y sabia imponer autoridad en su grupo. Akeno, bueno mientras no la cabreara no habría problemas. Koneko era muy inexpresiva, salvo cuando estaba con Happy, entonces se le podía observar una pequeña sonrisa. Y Kiba era muy amable y relajado. Por un momento Asia le vino a la mente. Algo no cuadraba con ella. ¿Cómo es posible que una buena chica como ella este con la puta de Reynare? Había algo en esa Iglesia que no le daba buena espina, pero Rias le había dicho que no se acercara allí.

Al llegar medianoche se puso a "trabajar". Cuando se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y le vino un fuerte olor a sangre, sin duda algo no andaba para nada bien.

-¿Hola? ¿Soy un demonio del clan Gremory? ¿Está el cliente aquí? – pregunto con la cara muy seria ya que esa sensación cada vez iba a peor.

Al principio parecía que no había nada anormal, pero entonces dirigió su vista hacia la pared. Hay había un cadáver clavado al revés. Es el cadáver de un ser humano. Se trata de un hombre.

-"¿Sera el cliente? ¿Pero porque esta así? ¿Quién ha sido el hijo de pura que ha hecho esto?" – pensó mientras se ponía tenso debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo.

El cadáver había sido cortado brutalmente. Algo que parecía una molleja estaba saliendo de las partes heridas. El cadáver estaba clavado en la pared con un tornillo, tenía la forma de una cruz invertida. Había tornillos grandes y gruesos clavos en las palmas de las manos, los pies y en la mitad de su torso. Había un charco de sangre en el suelo por las gotas de sangre que caían del cadáver. Hubo escritos en la pared.

-¿Qué es esto? – mientras se agachaba para observar mejor.

\- Está escrito como "Quien peca, es esclavo del pecado ", sólo tomó prestada la frase de alguien importante.

Al oír esa frase y voz se dio la vuelta con lentitud debido a que algo le decía que el dueño de esa voz era el que hizo eso. Al observar al sujeto se dio cuenta de que era un hombre con el pelo blanco. Es joven y parecía ser un extranjero y se veía como si fuera todavía un adolescente. Está vestido como un sacerdote.

-"¿Un sacerdote? Mierda, Buchuo me dijo que no me acercara a ellos, pero ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? No lo entiendo" – fue su razonamiento.

-Bueno, bueno. ¡Si sólo es un demonio-kun!

-"Que mal rollo me está dando este tío."

\- Soy un sacerdote. Un sacerdote joven. Corté los demonios. Y yo me río al cortar la cabeza de ustedes, los demonios. Lalalala.

-"¡¿Está cantando el muy hijo de puta?!"

-Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Yo pertenezco a un grupo determinado de exorcistas. Oh, sólo porque me presenté, no es necesario que te presentes. Por favor, no lo hagas. Porque recordar el nombre de un demonio es un desperdicio de mi memoria. Está bien. Tú vas a morir pronto. Me aseguraré de ello. Puede doler al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que vas a llorar. ¡Ahora vamos a abrir la puerta de nuevo!

-"Este tío está fatal. Como sea el causante de esto ¡LO MATO!" – Pensó para después hablar – ¿Tú has matado a esta persona?

\- Sí. Sí, yo lo maté. Porque él era un delincuente habitual que ha sido convocar a los demonios. Así que tuve que matarlo".

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE ESCUSA ES ESA?! – pregunto/grito mientras se enfurecía cada vez más.

-¿Eh? ¿Está usted sorprendido? ¿No estás huyendo? ¿Eso es raro? Extraño en verdad. Me refiero a los seres humanos que hace un pacto con los demonios son escoria. ¿No puedes entender eso? ¿No? ¿Es así? Bueno, tú eres un canalla, demonio.

-¡¿Cómo puede un ser humano mate a otro ser humano?! ¡¿Y más siendo un sacerdote?!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué carajo es eso? ¿Un demonio como tú dándome sermones a mí? Jajaja. Me diviertes mucho. Probablemente se podría obtener una recompensa por ser divertido. Está bien, entonces. Escucha con atención demonio de mierda. Ustedes usan la avaricia de los seres humanos para sobrevivir. Si tú vives al hacer un pacto con el diablo, entonces ya no eres un ser humano. Es el fin. Es por eso que lo mate. Me gano la vida matando a los demonios y los que son contratados para un demonio. Ese es mi trabajo.

-¡Incluso un demonio no llega tan lejos!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Los diablos son basura. Es de sentido común. ¿No lo sabías? En serio, debes comenzar su vida detrás de un niño pequeño. Esperar, es inútil decir que se trata de un demonio reencarnado como tú. Más bien, tengo que matarte. Jajajaja. Es impresionante, ¿no?

El sacerdote sacó una espada que no tenía la cuchilla y una pistola. De repente un sonido vibra en el aire. La espada que sólo tenía un mango se convirtió en algo parecido a un sable.

-De alguna manera me irritas, por lo que te puedo cortar ¿Puedo disparar? ¿Está bien? Está bien, entonces. ¡Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazón con la espada de luz, y yo voy a volar la cabeza con esta pistola de aspecto atractivo!

El sacerdote salió volando hacia Natsu para cortarlo con la espada, pero paso algo que no espero, Natsu se lanzó hacia el más rápido y lo golpeo con su puño envuelto en fuego.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

Al golpearlo el sacerdote salió disparado contra la pared, atravesándola. Al hacer eso se dio cuenta de que le dolía la pierna izquierda. Al observársela se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña herida de bala. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando como lo había hecho hasta que vio al sacerdote debajo de la pared destrozada.

-"Es resistente el carbón".

-¿Cómo es? – Pregunto al ver a Natsu observar su herida - ¡La bala especial hecha de la luz que está hecho especialmente para los exorcistas! Y no hace ningún sonido. Debido a que la bala está hecha con "luz". Esta situación resulta tanto de nosotros en adelante, ¿no?

-"Conque ataques de luz, esto se complica, pero aun así le pienso matar a este tío."

-¡Muere! ¡Muere puto demonio! ¡Conviértete en polvo y desaparecer! ¡Esto es todo para mi entretenimiento!

El sacerdote se estaba riendo con locura y estaba a punto de volver a atacar a Natsu hasta que se escuchó otra voz.

-¡Por favor, basta!

El sacerdote se congeló cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, y miró el lugar donde venía la voz. Natsu también busco en la misma dirección. Una niña estaba allí y yo la conocía.

-"Asia".

Sí, la monja rubia estaba allí.

-"Bueno, si es mi asistente, Asia-chan. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya terminarte de poner la barrera?

-¡Nooooooo!

Asia, gritó después de ver el cadáver clavado a la pared.

-¡Gracias por el grito adorable! Oh, sí, esta es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver, ¿no es lindo Asia-chan? A continuación, ve con cuidado. Este es el destino de los seres humanos que están pactando con un demonio.

A continuación, Asia miro a ambos y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu.

-Padre libera a esta persona. – pidió esta.

-¿Persona? No, no. Esta mierda aquí es un demonio. Jajajajaja. ¿Qué estás entendiendo mal?

-Natsu-san es un demonio.

Al parecer se sorprendió al encontrar la verdad, y no podía encontrar qué decir.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Ustedes se conocen? Guau. Ahora bien, esta es una gran sorpresa. ¿Es el amor prohibido entre un demonio y una hermana? ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?

-¡¿TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ PESADO?! – grito Natsu ya cansado del sacerdote.

-¡CALLATE TU PUTO DEMONIO DE MIERDA! Esas balas de luz tienen un poder anestésico que te impide moverte con normalidad además de producirte un gran dolor.

-"Por eso me cuesta moverme un poco pero ¿dolor? Bueno ventaja para mi"

-Ahahahaha! ¡Los demonios y los seres humanos no pueden coexistir! ¡Sobre todo los seres humanos que son de la iglesia por los cuales los demonios son los mayores enemigos! También somos un grupo de herejía que fue abandonado por Dios. Asia y yo somos los seres humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los caídos ángeles.

-"¿Abandonados? por Dios, eso lo explicaría pero, ¿Por qué estas con ellos Asia?"

-De todas formas ya en realidad no importa. Pero tengo que matar a esta basura aquí para terminar mi trabajo. ¿Estás listo?

Ante esto volvió a apuntar su espada hacia Natsu pero Asia caminaba entre el sacerdote y el mago. Se puso de pie delante de el con los brazos extendidos protegiendo a Natsu. La expresión del sacerdote cambió después de ver esto.

-Hey, hey ¿Hablas en serio? Asia-chan, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? – pregunto sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

-Sí, Padre Freed. Sé lo que hago. Se lo ruego, por favor, perdone a esta persona. Por favor, déjela ir.

-"¿Por qué me protege? Esto es cada vez más extraño." – pensó Natsu sorprendido también por lo que estaba haciendo Asia.

\- No puedo soportarlo más. No se puede matar a la gente sólo porque están pactando con un demonio. Tampoco se puede matar a los demonios. ¡No está bien!

-¡Haaaaaaaaah! ¡No hables mierda, puta! Tú te enteraste de que los demonios son quienes destruyen la iglesia ¡En serio, tienes problemas en tu cerebro!

Freed tenía ahora una expresión angustiada.

-¡Hay gente buena, incluso entre los demonios! – siguió intentando convencer la rubia.

-¡No hay, idiota! – contesto el sacerdote cada vez más furioso.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, Natsu-san es una buena persona. ¡Este hecho no cambia incluso después de que me enteré de que él es un demonio! ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable! ¡Dios no permitirá que tales actos! – grito mientras volteaba a ver el cadáver.

Después de esta última frase Freed no aguanto más y la aparto golpeándola. Asia cayó al suelo y se pudo observar el moretón que tenía en la cara producto del golpe.

-Nee-san insistió en que no te mate. Pero yo estoy un poco molesto. No la pueda matar, pero tal vez la pueda violar. Si no lo hago, no voy a ser capaz de sanar mi corazón. Pero antes de eso, tengo que matarte basura.

Natsu no aguanto más y se lanzó a una gran velocidad, aun con la herida de la bala de luz. El sacerdote no se esperó que pudiera hacer eso por lo que esta vez no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de disparar contra el pelirrosa. Al recuperarse observo impresionado a Natsu, al igual que Asia. El mago estaba cubierto de llamas y parecía un cazador que iba a cazar a su presa.

-Así que antes de demonio eras un estúpido [Imitator dragon]. Bueno da igual ¿En serio vas a pelear conmigo? ¿Tú vas a morir? ¿Vas a morir con mucho dolor? No tengo ninguna intención de matarte sin dolor, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora bien. ¡Vamos a ver si puedo hacer un disco nuevo de los más pequeños de carne picada!

El sacerdote volvió a apuntar su pistola de luz contra Natsu pero esa no llego a su destino debido a que se quemó por las ardientes llamas de Natsu. Eran más calientes que cualquier fuego que el sacerdote hubiera visto. Este se impresiono debido a que un imitador de dragones no debería tener tanto poder ya que solo eran eso, imitadores.

Aun con el shock por la sorpresa en el cuerpo Natsu empezó a avanzar hacia este tranquilamente mientras dejaba marcas en el suelo debido a que lo derretía.

-¡Karyu no Saiga!

Concentro sus llamas en la mano y se lanzó al ataque. Ante este rápido ataque el sacerdote le disparo en la otra pierna pero no evito el ataque de Natsu, el cual provoco una gran quemadura en el pecho y abdomen de este. Natsu noto que le había dado en la otra pierna, por lo cual ahora le costaba más moverse, pero aun así, estaba demasiado furioso como para importarle. Se volvió hacia el exorcista, el cual estaba con una mano examinándose la quemadura.

-¡PUTO DEMONIO DE MIERDA! ¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATARE! ¡SIN PIEDAD! ¡VOY A DISFUTAR CORTANDOTE EN TROCITOS!

Al terminar de gritar fue hacia Natsu blandiendo su espada de luz. Natsu no estaba seguro de que sus llamas pudieran parar el golpe de esa espada como había hecho con las balas. En ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa que activar el Sacred Gear. Cuando supo de su existencia le costó activarla, pero este caso era de extrema urgencia. La espada de luz choco con las escamas metálicas del brazo de Natsu.

-¡HUAJAJAJAJA! ¡ADEMAS TAMBIEN TIENES UN SACRED GEAR! ¡SIN DUDA ME HA TOCADO EL GORDO! ¡COMO VOY A DISFRUTAR MATANDOTE!

Natsu ya arto del loco un "Karyu no Enchu" para alejar al sacerdote. Este al levantarse, y aun con las quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo, no dejaba de sonreír con locura y reírse. Sin duda estaba más loco que Zero. Iba a continuar golpeándolo hasta que apareció un brillo, y junto a ese brillo apareció el grupo Gremory.

Hemos venido a rescatar, Natsu-kun. –hablo Kiba con su típica sonrisa.

Oh, esto es horrible. – comento Akeno al observar el cadáver de la pared. Sacerdote. – hablo Koneko con su típica voz inexpresiva.

-¡Wowooof! ¡Esto es un regalo para un grupo de demonios!

El sacerdote comenzó a recortar su espada. Se escuchó el sonido del choque de metales. Kiba bloqueó el ataque del sacerdote con su espada.

-Lo siento pero es de nuestro grupo ¡y no podemos dejar que lo dañes!

-¡Guau, guau! ¡Una palabra que sale de tocar un demonio! ¿Qué son ustedes? Eso está bien. Puedo sentir el calor. ¡Me estoy encendiendo!

-¡HIJOPUTA QUE ESA ES MI FRASE DESGRACIADO COPION! – grito Natsu ya que no le gusto que usara su frase, y meno él.

-Ya ves lo que me importa. Entonces, ¿cómo es? ¿Tú eres el que lo hace? ¿Tú lo recibes? ¿Así que son ustedes en este tipo de relación? – siguió hablando el loco.

-"Este tío además de loco enfermo" – fue el pensamiento del pelirrosa.

Ellos empezaron un intercambio de estocadas. A pesar de las heridas y quemaduras de Natsu sacaba la lengua mientras peleaba con Kiba. Todos tenían cara de angustia al ver a ese tío. Sí, ese tipo es, sin duda desagradable.

-¡Qué boca vulgar! Es difícil creer que eres es un sacerdote. ¡Oh, es por eso que tú eres un "exorcista callejero"!, ¿verdad? – pregunto Kiba mientras seguía peleando.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Yo soy vulgar! ¡Lo siento por eso! ¡Porque yo soy un callejero! ¡Que fui expulsado! ¡Por eso, abandoné el Vaticano! ¡Estoy bien, siempre y cuando llego a cortar los demonios cada vez que se me da la gana!

Ambos seguían el intercambio de golpes. Kiba tenía una expresión tranquila, pero sus ojos ya habían capturado a su enemigo. El sacerdote, Freed, seguía riendo y disfrutando de la pelea.

-Tú eres el tipo que es el más difícil de tratar. Alguien que se siente como que están viviendo solo para matar. Para nosotros, el tipo más dañino. – siguió hablando Kiba.

-¿Haaah? ¡No quiero que le digan fuera por un demonio! ¡Estoy tratando de vivir ahora al igual que otras personas! ¡No estoy en una posición donde las plagas como tú me puedan hablar a mí!

-Incluso los demonios tienen reglas.

Este comentario fue de Akeno, la cual estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran serios. Ella estaba mostrando un signo de la voluntad de lucha a Freed.

-Bien. Me gustan esos ojos apasionados. Nee-san, eres increíble. Puedo sentir tu necesidad de querer matarme. ¿Es esto amor? No. ¡Yo creo que es un intento de asesinato! ¡Excelente! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Me encanta la sensación de tener la intención de matar y conseguir la intención de matar!

-"Nunca he visto a un tío que hable tanto, creo" – pensó Natsu que se puso a repasar mentalmente a todos los que se enfrentó.

-Entonces hare que desaparezcan.

La persona que apareció al lado del mago era Rias.

-Natsu lo siento. Nunca esperé que el exorcista visitara la casa de este cliente. – le comento con tristeza - ¿Recibiste alguna herida?

-Nada importante Buchuo. – contesto Natsu mientras seguía mirando fijamente la lucha de Kiba y Freed

-Parece que cuidaste de mi lindo sirviente. – le hablo Rias al exorcista con una voz baja.

-Sí, sí. He estado jugando un rato con él. Yo tenía la intención de cortar su cuerpo en todo, pero me interrumpieron. Terminó como si fuera un sueño.

Al mismo instante en que termino una parte de los muebles detrás del sacerdote fue destruida por Rias, que disparó una bola de magia.

-Nunca voy a perdonar a aquellos que hacen daño a mis sirvientes. Sobre todo no puedo perdonar a un delincuente como tú que daña mis bienes personales.

Su intensidad se sentía como si le congelara la atmósfera. Había cosas que parecían como las olas de poder mágico que rodea Buchuo.

¡Buchuo!, Parece que hay un grupo de ángeles caídos los que se dirigen a esta casa. A este paso vamos a estar en desventaja.

Este comentario fue de Akeno, que parecía estar detectando algo e informo inmediatamente a Rias.

-Akeno, ayuda a Natsu y prepara el transporte. Vamos a volver a nuestra base.

-Sí.

Akeno-san comenzó a lanzar un hechizo tan pronto se lo ordeno. Rias le dedico una mirada a Natsu, el cual iba a protestar.

-No pienso dejar que sigas peleando.

-Pero Buchuo esto no es nada, además debo darle una paliza al loco.

Rias negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada al sacerdote, el cual había dejado de luchar con Kiba. Natsu paseo su vista hasta que vio a Asia.

-¡Buchuo tenemos que llevarla con nosotros! – le hablo Natsu a la pelirroja mientras señalaba a Asia.

-Es imposible. Sólo los demonios pueden utilizar el círculo mágico de transporte. Además, este círculo mágico sólo puede transportarlos a mí y a mis sirvientes.

-P-pero.

-Natsu-san, - le hablo la rubia - vamos a reunirnos de nuevo.

Eso fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiamos en este lugar. Un momento después, Akeno terminó su hechizo y el círculo mágico en el suelo comenzó a brillar de nuevo azul.

-¡Yo no los dejaré escapar basura!

El sacerdote se acerca al grupo, pero Koneko lanzó el sofá en su contra. El sacerdote lo corto y siguió corriendo hasta el grupo. Natsu no aguanto más y le lanzo un Aliento del Dragón de Fuego que le dio de lleno, mandándolo a volar bien lejos. Después de eso se transportaron a la sala del club.

Al llegar Rias empezó a hablar con Natsu para explicarle las clases de exorcistas que hay mientras lo curaban.

-Escucha Natsu, al igual que con los demonios hay dos tipos de exorcistas. Los que reciben la ayuda de la oración de Dios y los callejero. Ese sacerdote de antes era uno. Cuando los exorcistas empiezan a disfrutar matando demonios y se convierte en diversión son expulsados de la iglesia o los eliminan. Los que sobreviven se van con los ángeles caídos, ya que es obvio que no se irán con los demonios. A pesar de que los ángeles caídos son seres que fueron expulsados del cielo, todavía tienen el poder de la luz que puede matar a los demonios. Los caídos también perdieron muchos de sus camaradas y sus soldados en la guerra anterior. Es por eso que comenzó a reunir sirvientes, igual que nosotros.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ese loco esta con ellos. – comento Natsu serio.

\- Sí, eso es exactamente lo mismo. Por eso se les llama "callejeros" a ese tipo de exorcistas. Algunos exorcistas peligrosos que se hicieron adictos a la matanza, comenzaron a atacar a los demonios y a los seres humanos con conexiones con los demonios, esto lo hacen por el préstamo de los poderes de los ángeles caídos. No son tan peligrosos como los de la iglesia, pero aun así, siguen siendo un gran problema.

-"Mierda, si mi magia se recuperara pero no lo hacer. ¡¿Qué cojones estará pasando para que no me haya recuperado?" – Aun así, tengo que salvar a Asia.

-Es imposible. ¿Cómo vas a lograrlo? Tú eres un demonio y ella es una esclava de los ángeles caídos. Son dos cosas que no pueden coexistir. Si la salvas los caídos te atacaran y entonces yo tendré que atacar también.

-Ya perdí a alguien pensando que estaba muerta cuando no fue así y no pienso pasar por eso de nuevo.

Ante este último comentario Natsu se levantó y se marchó de la sala notablemente cabreado.

-"¿Qué me estarás ocultando Natsu?"

Fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja, que des de que lo salvo se ha dado cuenta de que no conoce nada del pasado del mago, además de que hay algo que oculta. Muchas veces lo encuentra distraído, como si estuviera pensando en algo o alguien importante.

Era mediodía y Natsu no había ido a clases en todo el día. Las heridas de sus piernas ya se habían curado porque a pesar de ser un demonio también era un dragonslayer y por tanto su curación era más rápida. No sabía dónde se había metido Happy, aunque no se preocupaba por él, sabía cuidarse. Salió de la mansión para dar una vuelta mientras pensaba en la manera de ayudar a Asia. Siguió caminando hasta que su estómago rugió de hambre y se acercó a un puesto de comida. Al darse la vuelta para volver se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-¿Asia?

-¿Natsu-san?

Debido a que Asia no conocía el japonés Natsu pidió lo mismo para ella, osease, una hamburguesa. Después de enseñarle como se comió decidieron dar un paseo y ya de paso divertirse. Pasaron la tarde en los juego, pasándolo como nunca ya que Asia nunca había visto algo parecido. Estaba anocheciendo y llegaron al parque donde Reynalle mato a Natsu. Este soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor debido a las heridas, si bien el ser un dragonslayer no le curaba del todo los ataques de luz y la curación de Rias no ayudaba mucho. Asia al ver esto pidió a Natsu que se sentara, el cual lo hizo sin rechistar. Asia se sentó al lado suyo y entonces una luz verde empieza a rodear las piernas de Natsu.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – exclamo impresionado.

-Es gracias a un poder que Dios me dio.

-Se trata de un Sacred Gear ¿verdad?

Asia se quedó impresionada mirando a Natsu pero asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si te soy sincero yo también tengo uno, pero no es tan útil como el tuyo. – hablo Natsu con su sonrisa.

Asia se volvió a impresionar al saber que su amigo también tenía uno.

-Si te soy sincero me recuerdas a una amiga mía. Ella usa magia de curación y de viento.

-No sabía que eras mago Natsu-san.

-Pues sí, lo soy y a mucha honra. – volvió a comentar, pero esta vez con una sonrisa más grande – por cierto Asia ¿puedes curar a cualquier especie?

En ese momento ella hizo una expresión confusa, y luego una cara triste. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Después de llorar empezó a contar una historia, la historia de la [Niña Santa].

En una región de Europa una niña huérfana creció en una iglesia junto con otros niños huérfanos para convertirse en monja. A la edad de ocho años recibió un poder especial. Un día curo a un cachorro con ese poder, pero una persona de la Iglesia Católica la vio y se la llevo a la Iglesia principal. Fue simbolizada por muchos como una "niña santa" por su poder curativo. Utilizó su poder para sanar a muchos creyentes. Les dijeron que era una potencia de la protección divina. Pero estaba sola. Ella no tenía amigos con quien hablar, todo el mundo la trató muy bien y era amable con ella pero no había nadie dispuesto a convertirse en su único amigo. Al final comprendió por qué. Ella sabía que se miraba como algo irregular, no la miraban como un ser humano sino como una criatura que podía curar a los seres humanos.

Pero un día cambió. Por casualidad había un demonio y lo sanó. Pensó que, incluso si se trataba de un demonio, que tenía que curarse si estaba herido. Era su bondad que la hizo tomar tal acción. Pero eso cambió su vida para siempre. Una de las personas de la iglesia vio el incidente y notificó a los demás. Las personas de la sociedad más altas de la iglesia se sorprendieron al respecto diciendo frases como: "¿Un poder que puede curar a los demonios?" "¡Algo absurdo como eso no puede suceder!" "¡El poder de la sanación es sólo para sanar a los seguidores de Dios!" Al parecer, un incidente similar había ocurrido en el pasado. El poder de curar a los ángeles caídos y los demonios que no estaban protegidos por Dios. Pero eso era temido como el poder de una "bruja". Así que la gente la veía como un hereje. "¡Maldita bruja que cura los demonios!"

La niña que fue respetada como una [Santa Doncella] la catalogaban ahora como una bruja. Así que la Iglesia Católica la exilió para siempre. El grupo que la recogió fue un grupo de "exorcistas callejeros". En otras palabras, tenía que conseguir la protección divina de los ángeles caídos. Pero la niña no se olvidó de orar a Dios. Ella nunca olvidó también dar gracias a Dios. Pero la niña fue arrojado todavía lejos. Dios no la salvó.

-Es que yo no rezaba lo suficiente. ¿Ves? Es porque soy torpe. Soy tan estúpida que ni siquiera puedo comprar una hamburguesa por mí misma. – Le dijo la monja al mago mientras este la miraba con tristeza y furia por como la trataron - Esta es también una prueba de que Dios me dio. Soy una monja muy torpe, Dios me dio este castigo, así que tengo que soportarlo. Estoy segura de que voy a hacer un montón de amigos algún día. Yo tengo un sueño. Quiero ir a comprar flores con un amigo y también ir a comprar libros y hablar. – termino de decir mientras lloraba.

-"¿En serio la trataron así solo por eso? Sin duda incluso aquí hay gente sumamente imbécil y retrasados. Espero por su propio bien que no los encuentre nunca o los incinerare." Tranquila Asia, ya no estás sola, yo soy tu amigo, ¿no? – le dijo mientras ponía su típica sonrisa.

-¿Aunque yo sea una monja y tu un diablo? – pregunto con esperanzas la monja.

-Por supuesto, en mi gremio nos da igual de que raza sea un compañero, no nos interesan esas tonterías.

Asia asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Eso es imposible.

Hablo una tercera voz. Cuando se giraron en dirección a la voz se sorprendieron. Había una persona que conocían. Una chica delgada con el pelo negro y sedoso.

-¡TU! ¡LA PUTA DE ALAS NEGRAS!

-Je. Has sobrevivido. Y para añadir que, como un demonio. ¿Hablas en serio? Eso es lo peor.

-Mejor que ser una marginada del cielo y un juguete sexual para los demás caídos. "Menos mal que me explicaron ciertas cosas".

-¡¿COMO HAS DICHO SUCIO DEMONIO DE CLASE BAJA?!

-Digo lo que me sale de los cojones, ¿o es que además de puta eres sorda?

La caído se siente furiosa por las palabras del mago y está a punto de crear una lanza de luz para atacar a Natsu, pero una voz la detiene.

-Reynalle-sama.

Asia llama al caído ya que le impresiona que se encuentre ahí. Al acordarse de la monja Natsu se pone delante de esta y le pregunta al caído.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo no quiero nada de un sucio demonio de clase baja. Esa chica, Asia, es mi pertenencia personal. ¿Por qué no vuelves? Es inútil huir.

-Y yo no quiero hablar con una sucia puta, pero que se le va a hacer.

-No, yo no quiero. No quiero volver a esa iglesia. No quiero volver a ver a la gente matar a otras personas.

-Ya has oído fea, estas tardando en irte.

Ante ese comentario de Natsu la caído no aguanto más y le lanzo una lanza de luz. Al ver esto Natsu cubrió de fuego su mano derecha y destruyo la lanza.

-Vaya así que es verdad. – Comento Reynalle al ver esa acción – Así que eres un estúpido [Imitator dragon]. Es increíble que Freed tuviera esas heridas al haber sido atacado por un estúpido y débil intento de dragón.

-Ohhh ya está ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A QUEMAR CACHO PUTA!

Natsu no tardo en cubrir su cuerpo de fuego e impulsándose con dos chorros de fuego es su pies se lanzó a darle un fuerte puñetazo a la caído. Dicho puñetazo le golpeo en el estómago mandándola a volar, pero Natsu apareció detrás de ella y con una patada vertical, aumentada por el fuego, la golpeo y la enterró en el suelo.

-Sera mejor saber con quién te enfrentas antes de abrir la boca.

Al disiparse el polvo observo que no había nadie ahí, pero escucho un pequeño grito. Al mirar a Asia esta estaba siendo agarrada por una muy malherida Reynalle.

-¡¿Cómo coño te has hecho tan fuerte?! ¡¿Cuándo te mate no tenías esta fuerza?!

-Sera mejor que la sueltes o las cosas se van a poner aun peor. – comento Natsu.

-Y una mierda que la voy a soltar. El Healing Twilight es muy difícil de encontrar además de un poderoso Sacred Gear, y pienso conseguirlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Un simple ritual para obtenerlo.

Y con este último comentario desapareció para desesperación de Natsu. Al llegar a la sala del club del ocultismo y contarle lo que había pasado a Rias, esta se levantó y le dio una bofetada a Natsu. Este se sorprendió por ello y le miro con mala cara a la pelirroja.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir? No es no. No puedo permitir que te juntes con esa monja.

-Entonces voy a ir solo. Estoy preocupado por lo ritual. Los ángeles caídos están haciendo algo en las sombras. No hay ninguna garantía sobre la seguridad de Asia. Además su Sacred Gear puede curar a cualquier clase de especie. ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE TENGO QUE IR A SALVARLA!

-¡¿ERES REALMENTE TAN ESTUPIDO?! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE VAS A MORIR SI TE VAS! ¡NO SERAS CAPAZ DE VOLVER VIVO! ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!

-LO QUE PARECE QUE TU NO ENTIENDES ES QUE ASIA ES MI AMIGA Y EN MI GREMIO NO DEJAMOS A LOS AMIGOS ATRÁS.

El grupo lo miro asombrado, nunca les había dicho nada de que fuera miembro de un gremio. Natsu se dio cuenta de que había dicho de más y se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

\- Natsu entiende que tus acciones afectan no sólo a mí sino también a los otros miembros. Eres un demonio del clan Gremory y por tanto tienes que ser consciente de ello. – volvió a hablar Rias mas calmadamente intentando convencer a Natsu.

-Entonces, déjame estar fuera de este clan. Voy a ir allí como demonio callejero si hace falta.

-No puedo hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Se podía observar que, a pesar de ser solo una disputa verbal, este era un duelo titánico. Rias pudo observar el aura de Natsu. Esta constaba de dos grandes dragones rojos, uno rojo puro y el otro rojo fuego con la panza amarilla. Ambos la miraban como un cazador a su presa. Sin duda era impresionante, llegando a asustar, y mucho. Pero Rias no se daba por vencida.

-Es una cosa maravillosa lo que sientes. Creo que es sorprendente si se puede decir eso. Pero eso es diferente a lo que estamos hablando ahora. La relación entre un diablo y un ángel caído no es tan simple como piensas. Las dos partes han estado mirando el uno al otro durante cientos y miles de años. Si se les muestra una sola brecha de debilidad, ellos vendrán y nos mataran. Ellos son nuestro enemigo. – Siguió hablando - Esa chica era originalmente de parte de Dios. Ella es una persona que no siempre puede coexistir contigo. Incluso si ella se fue con los ángeles caídos, ella sigue siendo el enemigo de los demonios.

-Asia no es nuestro enemigo. – dijo Natsu nada más termino de hablar Rias.

-Aun así ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. Solo olvídate.

Tras este último comentario Akeno se acercó a Rias y le susurro algo al oído. Ambas empezaron a marchar hasta la sala, seguidas por la mirada seria de Natsu.

-Escucha Natsu, dado que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te convertiste en demonio hay restricciones, por lo que es probable que todavía sea imposible para tú ser promovido a la pieza final, "la reina". Pero tú puedes cambiar a otras piezas. Si tú lo deseas con fuerza y dices "promoción" con el corazón, entonces habrá un cambio en tus habilidades.

Rias comenzó a acercarse a Natsu.

\- También una cosa más. Cuando tú uses tu Sacred Gear, sólo recuerda esto. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del mago - Voluntad. El poder del tu Sacred Gear depende de la fuerza de voluntad del usuario. También determina tu poder también. Incluso si eres un demonio, tu fuerza de voluntad no se desvanecerá. Hay una última cosa que no debes olvidar nunca. Incluso un "peón" puede acabar con el "Rey".

Tras esto se marchó junto a Akeno.

-Natsu-kun – llamo Kiba al mago - ¿Te vas?

-Por supuesto que sí. Sinceramente me duele desobedecer a Rias, pero no pienso abandonar a Asia.

-Vas a morir. Incluso si tú tiene un Sacred Gear, e incluso si utilizas la "promoción", no se puede acabar con un grupo de exorcistas y ángeles caídos por ti mismo.

-No lo creo. He notado que mi Sacred Gear ya no me esta succionando energía. Es cierto que no estoy recuperado del todo, pero aun así estoy más fuerte que antes.

-Eso es cierto, Aye. Yo voy contigo Natsu. – hablo Happy, el cual había estado en el club mientras Natsu estaba con Asia.

-Yo también voy. – Contesto Kiba ante la mirada asombrada de Natsu - Yo no sé mucho sobre Asia-san, pero tú eres mi compañero. A pesar de lo que Buchuo dijo, hay una parte de mí que respeta tu decisión. Además, a mí personalmente no me gustan los ángeles caídos y los sacerdotes. Los detesto.

Ante esta declaración lo único que hizo Natsu fue sonreír.

-Buchuo dijo que recorrerás un largo camino. Por supuesto, esto también significa que debo soportarlo contigo. Buchuo puede tener algún tipo de plan. Si no, te hubiera encerrado en alguna parte. – volvió a comentar Kiba mientras se echa a reír un poco.

-Yo voy también.

-¿Eh, Koneko?

-Me siento incómoda si sólo dos personas van.

-Entonces los tres iremos a una misión de rescate. "¡Espéranos Asia!" – fue el pensamiento de Natsu.

Era de noche y solo estaban las luces de las farolas. De camino a la iglesia iban los cuatro compañeros, Natsu, Happy, Kiba y Koneko. Según se iban acercando a esta la mala sensación se iba haciendo más grande.

-Esto es porque hay un ángel caído ahí dentro. – hablo Kiba.

Al estar a una distancia "segura" Kiba saco un mapa.

-Aquí, mira este mapa. Además del santuario, también hay un dormitorio. El santuario se ve sospechoso, así que podemos pasar por alto el dormitorio. Lo más probable. La mayoría de los grupos de "exorcistas callejeros" suelen hacer alguna alteración en el santuario. Por lo general, llevan a cabo rituales sospechosos en el santuario.

-¿Y eso? – preguntaron Natsu y Happy.

-Es el lugar que solían respetar como un lugar sagrado. Al hacer algo que rechaza la existencia de Dios los hace satisface porque es un insulto a este. Debido a que amaban a Dios pero fueron rechazados, por eso es que deliberadamente lanzar hechizos malignos en el santuario como una representación de su odio.

-"En parte es lógico" – pensó el pelirrosa.

-El santuario se encuentra justo detrás de las puertas. Creo que podemos ir directamente. El problema es encontrar la puerta del sótano una vez que entremos en el santuario, y también si podemos derrotar a los asesinos que nos esperan. – siguió hablando Kiba.

-¡Genial, vamos a patear traseros! ¡Estoy encendido! – comento con entusiasmo Natsu.

Se pusieron a avanzar hacia la iglesia. Natsu golpeo las puertas derribándolas. Observaron el lugar y vieron que estaba bastante abandonado. Al mirar al altar observaron que la cruz con Jesús crucificado estaba sin cabeza, totalmente arrancada. De pronto se oyeron unos aplausos y una risa demasiado conocida.

-¡Reunión! ¡Se trata de una reunión! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

Como tenía que ser, tenía que aparecer el loco de turno para tocar los huevos.

-¡Bueno, nunca me encontré con un demonio dos veces antes! ¡Véase, porque soy súper fuerte, yo corto en pedazos a los demonios cuando los veo por primera vez! ¡Una vez que los veo, los mato en el acto! ¡Entonces beso el cuerpo y les digo adiós! ¡Así es como yo solía vivir! Pero desde que ustedes arruinaron…

Fue cortado debido a un puñetazo recubierto de fuego que lo mando a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares, atravesarlo y chocar con la pared.

-No tengo tiempo de aguantar tus gilipolleces imbécil. – dijo con la voz muy seria y baja.

-Natsu-kun ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Has ascendido a torre?

-Para nada, como ya te dije, he recuperado mi fuerza.

-"Me gustaría ver que tan fuerte es cuando se recupere completamente". – fue el pensamiento del rubio.

Al recuperarse Freed vio al dragonslayer con todo el odio y desprecio que podía tener. Estaba furioso. Sacó su pistola y su espada y se lanzó hacia Natsu mientras gritaba.

-¡PUTO DEMONIO DE MIERDA! ¡HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA! ¡TE VOY A CORTAR EN PEDAZOS!

Pero antes de que pudiera acertar una estocada su espada de luz choco con otra espada, la cual era sostenida por Kiba. Este empujo al sacerdote hacia atrás, pero lo que no observo el loco eran que los asientos estaban siendo lanzados hacia el gracias a Koneko.

-¡Estoy molesto! ¿Por qué son ustedes tan ruidosos? ¡Lo siento por hablar en un idioma de la muerte! ¡Perdóname después de tu muerte! – volvió a gritar Freed.

Kiba esquivó las balas sin sonido con las piernas orgullosas, pero no paraba de atacar. Pero el sacerdote también podía luchar a la par con el demonio.

-Impresionante. Eres fuerte. – fue el comentario de Kiba.

-Jajajajaja! ¡Tú también! Un "caballo", ¿eh? ¡Ni siquiera tienes un solo punto ciego! ¡Ahora bien, esto es genial! Sí, sí. Esto es todo. ¡No he tenido una batalla como ésta últimamente! ¡Yo estaba a punto de llorar a causa de ella! ¡Yo te voy a matar!

-Entonces voy a luchar en serio.

-¿Lucha en serio? ¿Cómo?

-Cómete eso.

Su tomo de voz era bajo. A continuación, una cosa negra salió de la espada de Kiba cubriéndola. Oscuridad.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? - pregunto el sacerdote que parecía confundido.

-Es el "Borrador Santo", una espada de la oscuridad que come luz. – le explico el rubio.

-¿Tú también eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear?

-"Así que no soy el único que tiene uno." – pensó Natsu ante la revelación del sacerdote.

-Natsu-kun adelántate, nosotros nos ocupamos de él.

-Dadle una buena paliza.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Mierda! ¡Eres un demonio de clase baja, no dejare que te vayas! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Definitivamente, voy a matarte! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos, mierda!

Ante el grito del sacerdote Natsu se volvió y con más fuerza que antes golpeo a Freed mandándolo lejos.

-¡ESO ES POR ASIA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Ante este comentario empezó a correr hacia donde estaba el olor de Asia. Bajo por unas escaleras que había en el altar.

-"¡Ahí esta! ¡Al final del pasillo! ¡Puedo olerla!"

Se acercó a la puerta y la derribo de una patada.

-Bienvenido demonio.

El ángel caído, Reynalle, habló desde el fondo de la sala. La sala estaba llena de sacerdotes. Todos ellos tenían una espada de luz. Al mirar a la cruz observo que Asia estaba atada ahí.

-¡ASIA! – fue el grito de Natsu nada más verla.

-¿Natsu-san? – fue apenas un susurro.

-¡Tranquila, vengo a salvarte!

-¡Ahhh! – fue el grito que dio Asia poco antes de que pudiera decirle algo más a Natsu.

-¡ASIA!

Empezó a correr hacia ella pero entonces un grupo de sacerdotes se pusieron delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

-¡APARTAOS DE MI CAMINO MALDITOS IMBECILES! ¡Arte Secreto del Asesino de dragones, Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva!

Ante este ataque, no solo el grupo de sacerdotes que tenía delante sino que otros que estaban cerca fueron golpeados por tan poderoso ataque, dejándole el camino libre. Otros sacerdotes iban a atacarlo pero fueron bloqueados por la espada de Kiba y los golpes de Koneko.

-Parece que voy a tener que ir a toda velocidad desde el principio. Odio a los sacerdotes. Si hay esta cantidad, entonces no me voy a detener hasta devorar su luz.

-¿Que ha pasado con el loco? – fue la pregunta de Natsu.

-Se fue, huyo. –esta vez respondió Koneko.

-¡Nooooo! – volvió a gritar la rubia, haciendo que el trio la mirara.

Al mismo tiempo una gran luz salió del cuerpo de Asia. Reynalle lo agarró con la mano.

-¡Eso es! ¡Este es el poder que yo anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡El Sacred Gear que amaba! Con esto, ¡estaré completa!

Con una expresión de éxtasis, Reynalle abrazó a la luz. Al hacerlo una brillante luz envolvió todo el salón del ritual. Cuando esta se detuvo, el ángel caído brillaba con un color verde.

-Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! ¡Por fin lo tengo! ¡El poder supremo! ¡Con esto puedo convertirme en un ángel caído supremo! ¡Con esto haré pagar a los que se burlaron de mí! ¡Gracias por este regalo, ya no haces falta!

Creo una gran lanza de luz y apunto a la monja.

-¡ASIA! – fue el grito de un horrorizado Natsu.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo Natsu-san.

En ese instante la caído lanza la lanza y crea una explosión. Al disiparse el polvo lo único que se ve son los restos destrozado de la cruz pero ningún rastro de la monja. Natsu ni siquiera puede percibir su olor. Ha desaparecido, ha fallecido. Happy lloraba mientras Kiba y Koneko bajaban la cabeza y ponían una cara triste, si, incluso Koneko. Pero esto no tardo mucho ya que los tres empezaron a sentir algo, algo muy poderoso. Una sed de sangre y un enorme poder como nunca antes lo habían sentido. Y por lo que parece no solo ellos tres, sino que todos observaban a Natsu, el cual estaba rodeada por un aura roja fuego mientras de su cuerpo salían grandes cantidades de este. Kiba cogió a Koneko y a Happy y salió lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la sala y de la iglesia. Por suerte salió a tiempo porque justo después se oyó un rugido enorme, mayor que el que oyeron cuando Natsu consiguió su Sacred Gear, además pudieron ver una enorme columna de fuego salir de la ahora destrozada iglesia.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la iglesia se podían ver a Rias, Akeno y tres ángeles caídos.

-No ha sido muy lógico que hayáis puesto una barrera para que no pudiéramos escapar. Ahora sois vosotras las que no podréis huir.

-Fufú me parece que estas muy equivocado caído. – Comento Akeno con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora, mientras salían chispas de su cuerpo – sois vosotros los que vais a desaparecer.

Justo antes de que ninguno hiciera un movimiento se escuchó un poderoso rugido mientras veían una ENORME columna de fuego. Cabe decir que incluso los ángeles caídos estaban temblando del miedo.

-¡¿De quién cojones es ese poder?! – pregunto/grito uno de los caídos.

-Natsu. – fue lo único que dijeron las demonios mientras miraban el fuego.

-Sera mejor que acabemos esto rápido Akeno, hemos de ir ahí ya. – fue la orden de Rias.

-Bien. – fue la respuesta de Akeno que se puso muy seria al ver eso.

Acabaron rápidamente con los caídos y volaron rápidamente hacia la iglesia.

[¡BOOST!]

Dentro de la sala se podía ver a Natsu cubierto de llamas, pero eso no era lo increíble. Lo increíble era que solo se encontraban él y la caído, la cual estaba cubierta de grandes quemaduras, las cuales se estaban curando gracias al poder que le robo a Asia. Reynalle se levantó, cosa que no debió hacer, y en cuanto lo hizo recibió un gancho en la mandíbula, el cual exploto e hizo que esta atravesara el techo volando hacia el cielo. Natsu se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo gracias al fuego de sus pies. Al llegar a la altura de la caído la detuvo dándole un golpe para después golpearla con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Arte Secreto del Asesino de dragones, Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego!

[¡BOOST!]

Tras este poderoso ataque Reynalle salió disparada contra el suelo, creando un profundo cráter. Natsu aterrizo y se fue acercando a ella.

[¡BOOST!]

El Sacred Gear de Reynalle empezó a curarla pero incluso con eso eran demasiados daños los que había sufrido. Sus alas estaban quemadas, no tenía el brazo izquierdo además de un montón de huesos rotos y gravísimas quemaduras. Al mirar a Natsu observo el Sacred Gear de este en su brazo izquierdo.

-Imposible. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué? Cosas como ésta no puede suceder. Se supone que su Sacred Gear es el [Twice Critical], que puede duplicar el poder del poseedor. No puede ser. Es imposible. ¿Por qué ha superado su poder el mío? El nivel de poder mágico que siento supera al de un clase media, incluso diría que está en clase alta, muy alta.

Dijo entre horrorizada y asombrada.

-¡Mentira! ¡Esto es todo mentira! ¡Yo soy el ángel caído que tiene el poder sanador por excelencia! ¡Me convertí en un ser superior mediante la obtención del [Twilight Healing]! ¡He recibido el derecho a ser amada por Azazel-sama y Samyaza-sama! ¡Yo no perdería a alguien como tú! ¡Nunca!

Reynalle una vez más creo lanzas de luz en la única mano que tenía. Las lanzo contra Natsu pero este solo las desvió con su brazo izquierdo. Reynalle no podía estar más aterrada. El resto del club del ocultismo llego justo a tiempo para ver a Natsu desviar las lanzas de luz. Rias pudo observar como Natsu iba a acabar con ella. Estaba temblando al ver el poder y las ganas de sangre de su peón, pero no lo admitiría.

-Para Natsu, yo me encargare de acabar con ella.

Hablo lo más seria y con la mayor autoridad que tenía, pero al recibir la mirada de Natsu se cayó. Nunca había visto una mirada como la que tenía el en ese momento. Esa mirada demostraba la furia, el dolor y tristeza que tenía en ese momento. Rias se apartó comprendiendo que sería mejor no meterse en el camino de Natsu en ese momento. Natsu al ver que la pelirroja se apartaba siguió caminado hacia el ángel caído.

-Por favor Natsu perdóname, no me mates. – hablo Reynalle con la voz de Yumma.

-No mereces perdón, ni piedad. Acabare contigo ahora mismo.

[¡BOOST!]

Concentro todo su poder mágico en su boca. Iba a acabar con Reynalle en ese lugar y no se iba a contener.

-¡Karyu no Hoko!

Lanzo su poderoso rugido, el cual arraso todo a su paso. Esas llamas eran más poderosas y ardientes de lo que normalmente eran. Al terminar se pudo observar que no quedaba nada, ni paredes, ni árboles, ni ángel caído. Los Gremory miraban con asombro el poderoso ataque de Natsu. Intentaron acercarse a él pero con una voz que demostraba la tristeza que tenía les dijo.

-No os acerquéis. Dejadme solo.

Empezó a caminar seguido solamente por Happy, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

-Kiba, Koneko – empezó a decir Rias - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Ambos empezaron a contarle absolutamente todo. Al acabar Rias observo la dirección en la que se fue el mago.

-"Lo siento Natsu." – fue el último pensamiento de la pelirroja.

* * *

Pues ala, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Ahora entenderéis por qué he tardado un poco más, estaba pensando en cómo quitarme a Asia de en medio, porque sí, me he cargado a Asia. Hay esta la sorpresa. Os preguntareis porque he hecho eso, fácil. Asia nunca me ha terminado de convencer en la obra de Ichiei. Bueno ya me diréis que os ha parecido que me la haya cargado.


	5. Boosted Gear, alfil y entrenamiento

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

asler: ya tengo pensado quien sustituirá a Asia como arfil, y tengo mis motivos para poner a ese personaje, los explicare al final.

Reptilian95: jeje aún me quedan algunas, la primera es ahora.

DragFire: a mi me gusta Kiryu, es una hija de su madre, en el buen sentido, una jodia pervertida.

treeofsakuras: intentare hacer a Natsu más sobreprotector y en cuanto a las llamas, me has dado una idea, ya veré como la desarrollo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabras malsonantes.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capitulo 4:

**BOOSTED GEAR, NUEVA ALFIL Y ENTRENAMIENTO**

Natsu ha estado distante y triste desde lo ocurrido con Asia. Casi no habla con nadie que no sea Happy, ni siquiera con los del club. Por las noches hacia su trabajo como demonio o salía a entrenarse. Una noche después de hacer los trabajos se dispuso a dormir. Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño. En este se podía observar que estaba en Earthland, más específico, donde vivió con su padre Igneel. Se sentó en el césped mientras le venían todos los recuerdos de su infancia. Pudo ver como un pequeño pelirrosa iba corriendo seguramente intentando cazar algún insecto. Un poco alejado observo al poderoso dragón, el cual estaba tumbado mientras observaba con una sonrisa al niño. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. Sin duda tener aquellos sueños le tocaban la fibra sensible.

-[No me digas que ese de ahí es Igneel.]

Natsu se puso de pie de golpe mientras observaba a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz.

-[Estoy al lado tuyo.]

Natsu se dio la vuelta y entonces lo vio. Un enorme dragón rojo puro. Tenía los ojos grandes de color rojo sangre. Una mandíbula que llega hasta las orejas, donde tenía un montón de afilados colmillos de gran tamaño. Un cuerno grueso y escamas que cubrían su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos y las piernas gruesas como las de un árbol gigantesco. Las garras muy afiladas y curvas. Y encima de eso dos pares de alas que se extienden a los lados.

-[Por fin nos reunimos. He estado tratando de hablar contigo todo el tiempo, pero debido a que estabas muy débil, mis palabras no llegaban a ti. Ahora finalmente soy capaz de aparecer en frente de ti. ]

-"¡Un dragón, es un dragón! Espera un momento… ¿Cómo ha sabido que era Igneel?"

-[Eso es debido a que lo conocí hace mucho tiempo. Bueno no exactamente yo, sino que fue el Sekiryuutei de esa época.]

-¿El qué? ¿Y cómo has sabido lo que pensaba? ¿Y quién eres tú?– pregunto mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente.

-[El Sekiryuutei, el cual actualmente eres tú. Y como supe lo que pensabas, pues fácil, escucho tus pensamientos como si habláramos.]

-Ahhh, pero aun no me dices que es el sekurenoseque.

-[Jajaja, me parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Bueno como explicarlo. Tú eres el poseedor del [Boosted Gear], en el cual está mi alma, y el Sekiryuutei es el nombre que recibe el portador. Y yo soy Ddraig, el Dragón Celestial Emperador Rojo.]

-Creo que comprendo, pero ¿cómo sabias que ese dragón era Igneel? ¿Y cómo es posible que TÚ estés aquí dentro? – pregunto señalándose el brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía el [Boosted Gear] activado.

-[Todo a su tiempo compañero, solo era para que supieras de mí y decirte que a partir de ahora seremos socios.]

Después de esa pequeña y rara charla con el dragón Natsu se despertó de la cama y observo su brazo, donde estaba el [Boosted Gear]. Se preparó para ir a la escuela, por suerte era viernes, pero al ir a la cocina se encontró con Happy, que estaba comiendo pescado, y a la maestra Mavis sentada en la mesa con las piernas colgando, que lo miraba muy seria.

-Siento mucho lo que paso con la monja Natsu. – le hablo con seriedad y tristeza.

-No pasa nada maestra. – contesto con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ya, como si me lo creyera. En fin, he venido a decirte que voy a "soltar" – haciendo gestos con los dedos" - a uno de tus compañeros, creo que es el más adecuado sabiendo lo que ha pasado y lo que está a punto de venir. – termino de hablar con una sonrisa mientras balanceaba las piernas.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y quién va a ser? – pregunto con prisa.

-Jeje me temo que no te puedo decir quién es, solo decirte que por lo que se es alguien muy importante para ti. Lo veras cuando vuelvas de clase.

Acto seguido desapareció. Natsu y Happy se pusieron muy contentos debido a que por fin verían a uno de sus compañeros. Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha hacia el instituto.

-Oye Natsu ¿Quién crees que será? – pregunto el felino, que estaba en la cabeza de Natsu.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que se quién puede ser. – contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar a las puertas del instituto Happy bajo de la cabeza de su padre y se fue a saber dónde. Las clases pasaron con mucha lentitud para Natsu, el cual se estaba desesperando por la espera. Cuando llego el recreo fue hasta el Club del Ocultismo, en el cual entro con un gran ánimo, el cual los demás no lo habían visto hace días.

-Buenos días Natsu, veo que estas de mejor humor. – Hablo Rias con una sonrisa al ver a su peón riendo otra vez – ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

-Bueno – empezó a hablar mientras se rascaba la barbilla – resulta que va a venir un amigo.

-¿Es uno de tu gremio? – pregunto Kiba.

-Etto. – el pobre Natsu no sabía que decir.

-Cuando nos contaras sobre ti Natsu-kun. – hablo esta vez Akeno.

-Lo primero es que sí, es de mi gremio. Lo segundo no es cosa mía, aun no tengo permiso para contar nada sobre mí.

-¿Y cuándo podremos saber sobre ti? – pregunto Rias con una mirada triste.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero algo me dice que será dentro de poco. Bueno mejor me voy a clase.

Dicho esto se levantó del sofá en dirección a su aula.

-¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarle, forzar un poco? – pregunto Akeno a Rias.

-No, lo mejor será esperar a que él nos cuente. Además tengo ganas de saber a quién estará esperando.

-Ara ara. ¿No será que quieres convertirlo en otro de tus siervos? – pregunto/acuso Akeno a Rias mientras sonreía.

-Es posible Akeno, es posible.

Al terminar las clases Happy estaba esperando a Natsu en la entrada del instituto, entusiasmado por llegar pronto a casa y saber a quién había liberado la maestra. Debido al entusiasmo salieron corriendo en dirección a la mansión. No tardaron mucho en llegar y entraron casi destrozando la puerta. Al entrar pudieron oler a comida, más específicamente a pescado frito, arroz con mucho picante y una sopa. Corrieron hasta la cocina para encontrar a dos rubias de espaldas, una era la maestra y la otra pudo reconocerla por su olor y figura. La maestra al verlos sonrió, observando cómo estos miraban con gran alegría a la otra persona que había ahí. Esta se dio la vuelta dejando ve a una preciosa rubia de ojos chocolate y una muy buena figura. Hay que aclarar que casi todas las chicas de Fairy Tail tienen una muuuy buena figura, así que… ¡joder como me gustaría pertenecer al gremio!

-¡LUCE! – fue el grito del mago y el neko que saltaron en dirección a la rubia para abrazarla.

-¡Natsu, Happy! ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! – dijo mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Os dije que os alegraríais. – fue el comentario de Mavis.

-Por supuesto que sí. – contestaron los tres.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos los tres juntos, ¿podríais contarme que ha ocurrido mientras no estaba? – le pregunto Lucy al Natsu, Happy y Mavis.

-Bueno la cuestión es que…

Los tres empezaron a contarle a Lucy lo ocurrido desde el ataque de Acnologia. La maga no interrumpió en ningún momento, espero a que acabaran de contar toda la historia.

-… y eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

-Entonces – hablo Lucy mirando a Natsu – moriste, te revivió una demonio y ahora eres su siervo y peón, como en el ajedrez. – sigue hablando mientras Natsu asentía – y tienes un artefacto llamado [Boosted Gear] que contiene el alma de un dragón.

-Exacto.

Silencio. Un largo silencio.

-Si no fuera porque la maestra me ha contado algo parecido no me lo creería.

-Pues es lo que nos ha pasado.

-Entonces ¿lo que nos salvo fue un escudo? – pregunto Lucy.

-Más concretamente un hechizo llamado Fairy Sphere. – contesto la Primera.

-Ok, y estamos en otro mundo debido a ese hechizo, pero no nos contaras por el momento como ha pasado.

-Correcto, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Natsu no hizo ninguna? – pregunto la maga con una gota en la cabeza.

-No y no me sorprende sabiendo lo que se. – contesto Mavis mientras sonreía.

-Ahhh. Ejem ¿Cómo sabes cosas de nosotros maestra?

-Eso es debido a que vi vuestros recuerdos. – contesto con naturalidad.

-¡¿EHHH?! – Fue el grito de los dos magos -¡¿LO SABE TODO?!

-Absolutamente todo.

Contesto Mavis con una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora, mientras los dos magos se pusieron muy nerviosos. Después de que se quitaran esos nervios justificados Lucy volvió a preguntar.

-¿Esta casa no es demasiado grande para todos los del gremio?

-Bueno, algo me dice que aquí se alojaran más personas además de las del gremio. – comento otra vez con una sonrisa perversa.

-Oi Luce, ¿Qué te parecería unirte al club?

-¿Ehhh? – pregunto la rubia confusa.

-Me refiero a convertirte en demonio, como yo. Seriamos un equipo también en el club, además sería divertido. – le comento con su típica sonrisa.

-Etto. No sé qué decirte Natsu. Acabo de llegar y todo me parece muy confuso. Además no conozco a ninguno de esos.

-¿No confías en mí? – pregunto el pelirrosa con tristeza y haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que confío en ti Natsu, pero todo esto me resulta muy extraño. Además, no sé si me lo pedirá.

-Pero si lo hace ¿aceptaras? – pregunto esperanzado.

-Pufff. Es posible. – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Pues ya que todo está aclarado, yo me vuelvo al escudo. – hablo Mavis.

-Pero maestra yo no conozco nada de aquí. Además ¿Qué voy a hacer todo el tiempo?

-Pues iras al instituto con Natsu, obvio. Todo está arreglado así que no te preocupes.

Dicho esto la primera maestra desapareció. Los tres intercambiaron una sonrisa y cambiaron de ropa. Por la tarde Natsu y Happy le preguntaron a Lucy que había hablado con Mavis, y resulta que le había dicho lo mismo que le dijo en su momento a Natsu, añadiéndole lo que le había pasado a este durante este último tiempo. El dúo dinámico le enseñó a Lucy cómo funcionaba las cosas de la casa, aunque algunas no eran muy distintas como lo son en Magnolia. Al llegar la noche cenaron y se fueron a la cama. Por la mañana paso algo que nadie esperaba, ya que seguramente levanto a toda la ciudad.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE HACES EN MI CAMA!

Ese grito y un golpe fue lo que se escuchó aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana en la ciudad. Sin duda más de uno estaría de mala hostia por levantarse temprano un fin de semana. Mientras en la mansión.

-No hace falta que me golpees Luce.

-¡Como que no te golpee! ¡Estabas en mi cama! – le recrimino la rubia.

-En Magnolia no me pegabas tan fuerte.

-Parece que no vas a cambiar, ni siquiera en este mundo. – Hablo más calmadamente Lucy - Bueno. Vamos a desayunar que me tienes que enseñar la ciudad y contar más cosas. – esta vez hablo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Aye sir!

Todo el fin de semana Natsu, Lucy y Happy recorrieron la ciudad mientras el pelirrosa y el neko le contaban a la rubia lo que le había pasado al dúo, además de otras cosas como el instituto, el club, lo que es ser un demonio. Esto último sorprendió a la rubia ya que por las noches Natsu salía a hacer ejercicio y no volvía hasta tarde, para entonces este se metía en su cama y ni se enteraba. Bueno, en Magnolia hacia lo mismo jeje. Algo que también sorprendió a la rubia es que en Japón hablaran igual que en Fiore.

Llego el lunes y con él la vuelta al insti. Según la maestra Lucy no debía tener problemas para dar clase ya que estaba todo resuelto. Los tres salieron de la mansión en dirección al instituto. Como ya dije antes de empezar el capítulo anterior, el aspecto de los chicos de FT es el mismo que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Lucy llevaba puesto el uniforme de Kuoh y llevaba a Happy en sus brazos. En la entrada del instituto Lucy dejo a Happy en el suelo y entraron. La mayoría de chicos se le quedaban viendo a Lucy con cara de pervertidos, ya que por ahí no se veía a una rubia con esas curvas. Natsu acompaño a Lucy hasta el despacho del director para terminar de aclarar las cosas. Al llegar al aula el profesor hizo esperar a Lucy fuera del aula.

-Muy bien escuchadme todos. Hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, tratadla bien. Adelante.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – hablo con una sonrisa, aunque en poco tiempo se convirtió en una sonrisa forzada.

-¡WOW! ¿¡TIENES NOVIO!? ¿¡CUALES SON TUS MEDIDAS!? ¿¡DONDE VIVES!? – fueron los gritos de los salidos, ejem ejem quería decir de los chicos.

Los chicos la miraban como unos súper salidos mientras que las chicas la miraban algunas con mucha envidia por su gran desarrollo y otras como miraban a Rias y Akeno.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Callaos de una vez! – Fue el grito del profesor – Señorita Heartfilia por favor siéntese delante del señor Dragneel.

-H-hai. – aun nerviosa por lo de antes.

-Mira que has armado alboroto Luce.

-Cállate Natsu.

Al ver la conversación de esos dos los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, hasta que.

-Muy bien, abran el libro de matemáticas por la pagina cincuenta.

Las clases pasaron lentas mientras Lucy intentaba seguir el ritmo, aunque no le costó mucho gracias a las clases que le daban sus antiguos tutores. Al terminar las clases ambos salieron del insti con Happy en dirección a la mansión. Comieron, descansaron y por la tarde-noche se fueron al Club de lo Oculto. Lucy se sentía nerviosa debido a que no sabía ni cómo eran ni como la tratarían.

-Tranquila Luce, son muy buenos, no te dejes engañar porque sean demonios. – le dijo Natsu consiguiendo tranquilizarla.

Lucy ya no era cobarde ni miedosa como cuando llego a Fairy Tail. Gracias a las grandes batallas que vivió con Natsu y su equipo habían conseguido que su carácter fuera más fuerte, al igual que paso con Wendy, eso sí, lo de llorona no se lo quita nadie. Al entrar pudo observar cómo era la sala. Se impresiono al ver la gran cantidad de "dibujos" que había. Después se fijó en las cuatro personas que había ahí. Al fijarse bien los nervios que tenía bajaron bastante, ya que eran como Natsu y Happy le habían dicho.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a mi mejor amiga y compañera Lucy Heartfilia. – le hablo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto. – comento la rubia con una pequeña reverencia.

-Así que tú eres la nueva y la compañera del gremio de Natsu. – Hablo Rias mientras Lucy le daba una mirada reprobatoria a Natsu y este se rascaba la nuca – Mucho gusto. Yo soy Rias Gremory y ellos son Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

-Un placer. – hablo el resto.

-Y cuéntame – siguió hablando la pelirroja - ¿también eres maga?

-Así es. Soy maga estelar.

-Aye, Lucy puede convocar espíritus. – dijo por primera vez Happy.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías enseñárnoslo? – pregunto Akeno.

-Etto. – Empezó a decir Lucy, que miro a Natsu y recibió un asentimiento de este – De acuerdo. ¡Ábrete puerta de San Nicolás! – vale no sé si se convoca así, solo se me el de las llaves doradas.

Al abrir la puerta apareció una criatura pequeña, con una piel blanca, ojos suaves y una nariz en forma de cono, además de que no paraba de temblar.

-¡QUE LINDO!

Fue el grito de Rias y Akeno, que no tardaron el lanzarse a cogerlo. Ante este comportamiento a los magos se les resbalo una gota de sudor.

-Etto Lucy-san. – la llamo Kiba.

-Dime.

-Podrías explicarnos tu magia.

-Ok. Como habéis visto puedo convocar espíritus a través de estas llaves. – Le hablo mostrando sus llaves – Tengo en total diez llaves doradas, que son las del zodiaco, y cinco de plata, claro que estas no las uso para combatir.

-Lucy-sempai ¿podrías mostrarnos unas de las doradas? – pregunto inexpresivamente Koneko.

-De acuerdo. "¿Sera así de inexpresiva siempre?". ¡Ábrete puerta de la Doncella! ¡Virgo!

Ante esta invocación apareció una chica joven, delgada y cabello rosa usando un traje de sirvienta, con cadenas en las muñecas, y ojos color azul.

-¿Desea algo Hime-sama? ¿Es hora del castigo?

-No Virgo, no es hora del castigo. – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Es sadomasoquista por casualidad? – le pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Por que preguntas.

-Luce, recuerda que te dije que se parecía a Mira. – le comento Natsu bastante nervioso.

Lucy miro a Akeno, que ya no estaba con Plue, que miraba a Virgo de una forma que hasta esta se puso un poco nerviosa.

-B-bueno Virgo y-ya puedes irte.

-Como desee Hime-sama.

-Sin duda tienes una magia que nunca he visto. ¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi Arfil? – le pregunto la pelirroja a la rubia.

-¿Arfil?

-Bueno, ¿sabes usar espadas? – la rubia negó - ¿Y combatir cuerpo a cuerpo? – Volvió a negar – Pues la única que me queda es el Arfil, y por lo que he visto, tu magia sirve perfectamente.

-Etto.

Empezó a pensar y entonces miro a Natsu. Este solo le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y la rubia recordó las palabras que le dijo en la mansión. Ella siempre confiaría en él.

-Está bien. Acepto.

-Muy bien. – Volvió a hablar Rias con una gran sonrisa, cogió la pieza arfil y la introdujo en su cuerpo – Desde ahora te convertirás en mi siervo, con la pieza de arfil, pasaras a ser parte de mi sequito y de la familia Gremory. A partir de ahora tu vida me pertenece y vivirás para mí.

Terminado el comentario, no sé si es así lo que tiene que decir, a Lucy le salieron unas alas de demonio en la espalda y su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz verde. Esta, al notar algo raro se miró la espalda y se sorprendió, y mucho.

-¡Tengo alas en la espalda!

-Jajaja es cierto, se me olvidó mencionar eso Jajaja.

Natsu se rio al ver la cara de su amiga al ver las alas, recibiendo como respuesta un buen golpe de la rubia.

-Oye es cosa mía o ¿te ha cubierto una luz verde? – pregunto Natsu con un enorme chicón en la cabeza.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, me pregunto si será un Sacred Gear. – hablo esta vez Rias.

-Oi Kiba.

-¿Si Natsu-kun?

-Hazme un corte. – le dijo mientras le enseñaba el brazo.

-Ok. – le respondió el rubio mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo idiota!

Natsu no hizo caso del grito de la rubia y espero a que Kiba le hiciera el corte. Al hacérselo lo extendió hacia Lucy mientras esta veía el corte y la sangre que le goteaba.

-Escúchame Lucy, creo que sé que Sacred Gear es, pero necesito que te concentres en curar la herida, solamente acércate y pon tus manos encima de esta sin tocarla.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo! ¡Yo no soy como Wendy!

-Solo haz lo que te digo, confía en mí.

Aun con desconfianza hizo lo que Natsu le ordeno. Los demás les miraban con curiosidad. La rubia extendió sus manos concentrándose en curarla, pero no pasaba nada.

-Ya te lo he dicho Natsu, no puedo curar heridas así.

-Inténtalo otra vez, pero esta vez no dudes. – le recrimino con la cara seria.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez como le había dicho el pelirrosa. Poco a poco fue apareciendo una luz verde en las manos de la rubia que poco a poco empezaba a curar la herida del mago. Después de unos segundos no quedaba ni cicatriz.

-Como lo suponía, es el Sacred Gear de Asia.

-¿El de la monja? – pregunto Koneko.

-Sí, es el suyo. Creo que se llamaba [Twilight Healing].

-Ara ara Rias, sin duda tienes buen ojo. – comento Akeno a la pelirroja.

Después de convertir a Lucy en demonio Natsu hablo con Rias sobre su Sacred Gear. Esta solo se quedaba impresionada al saber esa noticia.

La rubia aún seguía en impactada por lo que acababa de hacer. Siguieron un rato más en el club mientras Rias le explicaba lo que haría por las noches a partir de ese momento, es decir, lo mismo que hizo Natsu. Salieron del club y mientras la rubia repartía los panfletos le pregunto a Natsu, el cual la acompaño por ser su primera vez.

-Oye Natsu, ¿tus sentidos mejoraron tanto cuando te convertiste en demonio? Yo siento que los míos han mejorado, incluso veo en la oscuridad.

-Pues no, lo único que me mejoró fue la vista, ahora puedo ver por la noche, mis demás sentidos no sufrieron ningún cambio.

-Aye, eso es porque tienes sentidos de dragón Natsu, Aye.

-Eso quiere decir que los sentidos de un dragón son mejores que los de los demonios. – termino por razonar la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No hay nada mejor que un dragón!

Pasaron los días y Lucy no tardó mucho en dejar de repartir panfletos y pasar a hacer contratos. Al principio Natsu insistió en acompañarla pero tanto Rias como Lucy lo convencieron de lo contrario.

-Buchuo ¿qué pasa si me piden algo indebido? – pregunto muy nerviosa Lucy.

-Tranquila, los demonios del clan Gremory no tienen ese tipo de deseos. Hay seres humanos que solicitan ese tipo de deseos, por lo que hay demonios especiales que toman esos trabajos. Los puestos de trabajo que tomamos son seguros. Incluso los demonios tienen zonas que son profesionales en algunos casos.

Eso la tranquilizo pero debido a su físico los contratistas solían invocarla para hacer que se pusiera cosplay, solo que a diferencia de Koneko los suyos eran MUCHO más atrevidos, prácticamente eróticos. Algunas veces intentaban propasarse, pero con una Lucy Patada se les quitaban las ganas.

Cuando no realizaba ningún contrato, o después de hacer estos, se iba con Natsu y Happy a entrenar ya que tenían demasiada energía como para irse a dormir.

Un día Rias hablo con Natsu y Lucy para revisar sus entrenamientos y condición física, lo cual era gracioso ya que Natsu había sido criado y entrenado por Igneel. Al principio ambos pensaban que no pasaría nada, pero Lucy al ver lo que Rias le ordenaba a Natsu como que se le quito las ganas.

-Venga Natsu, quiero otras 50 vueltas al parque.

-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES PASA CONTIGO?! ¡LLEVO MAS DE 200 VUELTAS! – le grito el mago ya arto de dar tanta vuelta.

-"Espero que a mí no me pida tanto." – fue el pensamiento de la rubia.

-No voy a perdonar que mis sirvientes sean débiles. – hablo otra vez Rias.

-¡QUE COJONES ES ESO DE DEBIL! ¡PUES AHORA VOY A DAR 100! ¡A VER QUIEN ES EL DEBIL AHORA!

Ante esa respuesta idiota tanto a Lucy como a Happy les resbalo una gota de sudor. Al terminar todas las vueltas a Natsu se le notaba un poco cansado.

-Buen trabajo. Ahora vamos a estirar.

Después de los estiramientos Natsu se puso a hacer flexiones con Rias en su espalda.

-301, 302, 303…

-Vaya impresionante. Aun conmigo encima no pareces muy cansado, supongo que al haber sido criado por un dragón te ha dado una enorme condición física. Bueno, haz cien más y pasaremos a otro ejercicio.

-Lucy. – la llamo Happy.

-D-dime Happy.

-Tú también harás eso (risa de Happy con sus patas cubriendo su boca)

-N-no c-creo.

-Me temo que si Lucy. – le hablo Rias, la cual había oído todo.

-¡¿EHHH?!

-Estoy con Natsu ahora porque ha sido más tiempo demonio y por haber sido creado por un dragón, pero dentro de poco tú también harás esto, así que ya sabes, esfuérzate. – le hablo con una sonrisa, aunque a Lucy le parecía una sonrisa malvada.

-"¿Porque creo que quiere hacerme sufrir?"

Un día Natsu regreso de un trabajo a la sala del club donde ya estaban todos. Lucy y Koneko estaban hablando de los cosplay que les hacían ponerse. Sin duda esas dos se llevaron bien.

-Buen trabajo. Voy a hacer el té verde ahora.

La primera en darle la bienvenida fue la vicepresidente del club.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto esta vez Kiba.

-Buchuo, he vuelto.

Le hablo el mago pero esta estaba mirando en una dirección determinada.

-¡BUCHOU, HE VUELTO!

Esta vez Natsu grito, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja.

-Yo... lo siento. Estaba aturdida. Buen trabajo Natsu.

-"Últimamente esta rara, que estará pensando."

Volvieron a la mansión hablando sobre lo que le podía estar pasando a su jefa. Al llegar Natsu le dijo que se iba a dar un baño. Sin duda adoraba esa mansión. No solo las habitaciones eran grandes, sino que todo en esa mansión era enorme. La televisión, los sofás, las camas, ¡HASTA EL BENDITO CUARTO DE BAÑO! ¡HAY HABIA DE TODO! No tardó mucho en ducharse y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Iba solamente con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura cuando una luz apareció en el suelo de la habitación. Al dejar de brillar una chica demasiado conocida apareció ante él.

-¿Rias?

Sin duda Natsu estaba asombrado porque la pelirroja apareciera en su casa y más de esa manera. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando esta le dijo las siguientes palabras.

-Natsu hazme el amor. Quiero que tomes mi virginidad en este momento.

Haber recordemos que Natsu no es inocente, tiene un libido sano pero no es inocente, y que una chica como Rias te pida eso en tu habitación sin duda es algo que te deja MUUUY sorprendido.

-Date prisa y ve a la cama. Estoy lista para esto.

El pobre o suertudo cabrán, como lo veáis, de Natsu estaba en shock. Había visto a mujeres desnudas e incluso se había bañado con ellas y nunca se inmuto, o eso parecía, pero NUNCA antes le había pasado eso.

-R-rias, ¿q-que esta p-pasando aquí?

-Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales, así que túmbate ya en la cama.

Se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar en bragas. Esta era la segunda vez que Natsu la veía desnuda. El jodio hijoputa seguía aun en shock cuando noto como Rias lo empujaba a la cama y se ponía encima suyo, cadera sobre cadera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy lo bastante buena?

-N-no es eso, s-solo que nunca me había pasado algo así.

-Entonces ¿tú también eres virgen? – Natsu solo asintió.

-Bueno, pensé en todo tipo de cosas pero este es el único modo.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

-Si hay pruebas, entonces no pueden quejarse de ello. La única persona cerca de mí que es capaz de hacerlo conmigo eres tú. – Natsu la miro confundido - Yuuto no lo haría, él es un Caballo, me rechazaría inmediatamente. Es por eso que tú eres al único al que le puedo pedir esto. - Natsu no sabía cómo tomarse ese comentario. - Hay cosas que todavía no sabes, pero tienes potencial.

Acto seguido le acaricio la mejilla, cogió su mano derecha y la puso sobre su pecho. Natsu aun seguí confuso por todo lo que le estaba contando Rias pero por acto reflejo no pudo evitar darle un suave apretón a su pecho.

-Lo sientes, yo también estoy muy nerviosa.

Fue acercándose al rostro de un sonrojado Natsu y…. espera espera espera, ¡¿NATSU DRAGNEEL SONROJADO!?, pues sí, es un hombre después de todo y parece que le iban a violar. Ojala estuviese yo en su lugar jejeje.

Antes de que Rias besara a Natsu un brillo volvió a aparecer en el suelo.

-Pufff, parece que no va a poder ser.

Del brillo apareció una mujer de pelo plateado y sus ropas parecían las de una doncella.

-¿Estás tratando de romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto? – hablo la desconocida.

\- Si no hacía esto, mis padres y onii-sama, no me escucharían. – le contesto la pelirroja.

-Tanto Sirzechs-sama y el maestro se pondrían tristes después de saber que has intentado dar su virginidad a un esclavo como este.

Si el pobre Natsu antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba mucho más, además de que se estaba cabreando porque lo llamara esclavo.

-Mi virginidad me pertenece. ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo decida a quien dársela? Y no te permitiré que llames a mi lindo sirviente un esclavo. Incluso si eres tú, no te perdonaré, Grayfia.

-De todos modos. Usted es la próxima heredera del clan Gremory por lo que no debe mostrar su piel ante un hombre, más aún si se encuentra en medio de esta situación.

A continuación puso el sujetador en el cuerpo de Rias. La mujer miró a Natsu y este le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Quién eres? Soy una persona que sirve a la familia Gremory. Mi nombre es Grayfia. Yo seré su contacto a partir de ahora.

Rias al ver que Natsu no le contestaba decidió hablar.

-Grayfia, ¿viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad? ¿O es que has venido aquí porque la familia te envió? ¿O fue onii-sama?

-Todos ellos. Le respondió Grayfia.

Rias soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Si tú que eres la "Reina" de Onii-sama vino al mundo humano personalmente, por lo tanto, sólo puede ser por eso. Entiendo. Lo siento Natsu. Vamos a fingir que nada sucedió. Yo no estaba pensando claramente. Vamos a olvidarnos del incidente de hoy.

-Espera un momento, este chico ¿Es Natsu Dragneel?

-Así es, es mi peón y el portador del Boosted Gear.

Grayfia miro a Natsu con cara asombrada.

\- Grayfia, volveremos a mi habitación. Voy a escuchar lo que tienes que decir ahí. Akeno también pueden asistir, ¿verdad?

-¿La sacerdotisa del rayo? Me da lo mismo. Es una necesidad de los demonios de alto nivel tener a su "reina" acompañándola todo el tiempo.

-De acuerdo pues. Natsu – Rias lo llamo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – lo siento por esto. Nos veremos mañana en el club.

Dicho esto ambas desaparecieron en el círculo mágico.

-"Vale. Esto ha sido de las cosas más raras que me han pasado en mi vida."

* * *

Ya sé que este capítulo es caca, pero tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Tranquilos, en el próximo empezara la parte de la batalla contra Phenix, aunque no sé si meteré la pelea en el próximo.

Bueno, ahora explicare por qué he elegido a Lucy. Ha sido por 3 motivos.

1.- admito que me gusta la pareja Natsu y Lucy.

2.- he estudiando a las demas magas y me he dado cuenta de que para la pieza Arfil solamente valdrían Lucy y Wendy, pero a esta ultima la veo más como la hermana pequeña de Natsu. A las demás chicas las veía más como Caballero, en caso de Erza, o como Torre.

3.- por su magia me parece bastante útil.

4.- y si, le he dado el Sacred Gear de Asia a Lucy, denunciarme.

Nos leemos en el proximo. Y parecen que los reviews van aumentando, genial.


	6. Un pajarraco y entrenamiento

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: gracias me alegro que te guste :)

treeofsakuras: bueno, como se suele decir, para gusto los colores (me refiero al nalu, a algunos le gusta y a otros no). En fin, me alegra que entiendas porque elegí a Lucy como arfil, su magia de espíritus es la que mejor ocupa la pieza arfil, como tú has dicho, vamos creemos nosotros dos jejeje. En un principio no pensé en ponerle el Sacred Gear pero ya que Wendy (la cual puede curar gracias a su magia) no va a luchar siempre al lado de los Gremory pues necesitaba a alguien de sanadora para cuando la dragonslayer no pudiera hacerlo en batalla, por eso se lo he dado. Y en cuanto a Natsu, está afectado, pero su pequeño cambio en el carácter saldrá cuando estén peleando, en otro momento no lo sacara a relucir.

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: no sé si leerás esto, pero en ese caso tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte. Lo primero, puedes opinar lo que te dé la gana pero no pienso consentir que alguien me llame copión. Para que lo sepas, antes de escribir siquiera el prólogo hable con Great Vampire-Shinso para exponerle mi idea y no tuvo ningún inconveniente ya que sabía que las historias se iban a parecer mucho debido a que ambos nos basamos en la Novela Ligera de la serie DxD, por lo cual la trama es casi la misma. Segundo, si, mate a Asia, a quien no le guste pues lo siento, pero es algo que iba a hacer sí o sí. En cuanto a lo de Lucy, tienes razón, podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero nunca antes he hecho ninguna historia y tampoco se me da bien cómo has notado. Y si te desagrada la historia pues no la leas, solo te pido que no vuelvas a insultar a mi persona.

Qwerty: como ya he dicho, lo siento si te disgusto la muerte de Asia, pero a mi gusto pues…. Nunca me ha agradado, pero tampoco la odiaba, y no podía hacer otra cosa, o la unía al grupo Gremory (cosa que no quería) o la mataba. Así que opte por lo segundo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

**Aclaro por última vez que yo no he copiado nada a nadie, ya lo explique, a quien no le guste que no la lea. Si no me creen pregunten a ****Great Vampire-Shinso, ya aclare que ambos nos basamos en la Novela Ligera y por tanto las historias serán parecidas debido a la trama principal. Y me gustaría que si alguien va a escribir un review o MP en el que diga que esto es una copia de la obra de Great Vampire-Shinso por favor ahórrese el escribirlo.**

Capítulo 5:

UN PAJARRACO Y ENTRENAMIENTO

Al terminar de vestirse Natsu bajo a la cocina a cenar. Tanto Happy como Lucy notaron que el mago estaba demasiado serio. Tras muchos intentos y sobornos consiguieron que el mago les contara todo lo que había pasado en su cuarto, claro que no esperaban la reacción de la rubia.

-¡¿QUE ESA ZORRA A HECHO QUE?! ¡LA MUY PUTA! ¡¿COMO SE LE OCURRE PEDIRTE ESO?! ¡CUANDO LA PILLE LE VOY A ARRANCAR TODOS LOS PELOS! ¡LE VOY A…! – y así siguió la rubia, jurando miles de torturas a la pelirroja.

-N-Natsu. – llamo el neko a su padre

-¿A-Aye? – le pregunto este mientras miraba acojonado a la rubia.

-Lucy da miedo.

-A-Aye.

Durante un rato dejaron que la rubia se calmara hasta que Natsu se atrevió a hablarle.

-O-oi Lucy tampoco es para tanto.- grave error.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡¿SABES LO QUE TE HA PEDIDO?!

-P-pues sí.

-Y me vas a decir que ibas a aceptar. – le dijo en un tono muy bajo mientras se iba acercando al mago muy lentamente.

-¡N-no lo sé! ¡Nunca antes me había pasado eso! Además ¡¿Por qué te pones así?!

Esta pregunta hizo que Lucy detuviera su camino y se quedara pensando en porque había reaccionado así.

-Es porque esta celooooooosa.

Ante ese comentario Lucy se dio la vuelta cual niña del exorcista.

¡PUM!

Eso fue lo único que se oyó ya que cierto neko intentaba imitar a los astronautas gracias a una tremenda patada de la rubia. En la mansión Natsu miraba aún más acojonado a la rubia, deseando que no le hiciera algo pero a él.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? – le pregunto al pelirrosa mientras un aura igualito al de Erza y Mira la cubría

El mago negó fuertemente esperando que se relajara.

-Por lo que parece debe de ser algo muy importante para que me pidiera algo así, ¿no? – le pregunto intentando que se relajara.

-Mmm es posible, pero aun así no debería haberte pedido que te acostaras con ella.

-B-bueno, no pasa nada. Mañana lo sabremos.

-Tienes razón, en fin, me voy a la cama. – después se paró y lo miro con una mirada matadora – Y por tu bien espero no verte mañana en mi cama.

-¡Aye! – saludo al estilo militar.

A la mañana siguiente los dos magos fueron al instituto. Por lo que Natsu podía observar el humor de Lucy había mejorado, seguía un poco molesta pero algo es algo. Al llegar la tarde se fueron al Club, encontrándose con Kiba en el camino.

-Oi Kiba. – saludo Natsu.

-Oh Natsu-kun, Lucy-san.

-Oye ¿sabes qué problema tiene Buchuo? – pregunto la maga.

-¿Buchuo tiene algún problema?

-Así que tú tampoco sabes nada. Me pregunto que podrá ser. – sigue hablando Lucy.

-Seguro que nos lo dirá ahora. – hablo ahora Natsu desinteresadamente.

Siguieron caminando hasta la sala. Antes de que Natsu la abriera Kiba dijo algo que dejo confuso a ambos magos.

-Tardé en darme cuenta de esta presencia, solo a he percatado ahora.

Kiba puso una cara seria al tener unos los ojos intensos. Dentro de la habitación estaban Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Grayfia. Esta última tenía el mismo aspecto que la noche pasada. Rias tenía una cara muy perturbada. Como siempre Akeno sonreía pero se notaba que no era sincera, sino que en realidad estaba muy seria. Koneko estaba sentada en una silla, situada en una esquina, tranquila. Parecía como si no quisiera involucrarse con los demás. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, nadie hablaba una sola palabra.

-Esto es muy malo. – fue lo que dijo Kiba al observar el ambiente.

Los cuatro (Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Kiba) entraron en la habitación. La tensión que había era enorme. Después de que entraran Rias hablo.

-Parece que todo el mundo está aquí. Antes de comenzar las actividades, hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes. La verdad es que.

Antes de que pudiera continuar un círculo mágico apareció donde estaba el de los Gremory.

-Phenex.

Ambos magos y el neko miraron interrogantes a Kiba. La luz brilló a través de la habitación y apareció una persona del círculo mágico. Había llamas procedentes del círculo mágico que se encendieron en toda la habitación.

-"Huele a comida frita caducada" – fue el pensamiento del pelirrosa, que se tapó la nariz al oler las llamas.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? – preguntó el neko.

-Esas llamas huelen horrible.

No se veía la silueta de un hombre detrás de las llamas. Cuando extendió el brazo hacia los lados, las llamas desaparecieron.

-Jeje. No he venido al mundo humano desde hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre que apareció llevaba un traje casual rojo, así que no tenía una corbata y la camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho. Parecía que tenía 20 años. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tenía pinta de mujeriego.

-Oi Natsu, ¿a quién te recuerda? – susurro Happy.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… me recuerda a Laxus.

Los dos magos y el neko soltaron una pequeña risa. El hombre miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Rias.

-Mi querida Rias, he venido a verte.

Rias lo miró con los ojos furiosos y por lo que parecía no quería darle la bienvenida. Pero el chico no parecía importarle y se acercó a ella.

-Entonces Rías. Vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda está decida por lo que tenemos que comprometernos cuanto antes.

-"Así que se trataba de eso, ahora entiendo, pero aun así no debería haberle pedido eso a Natsu." – pensó la rubia.

El tipo agarró el brazo de la pelirroja, cabreándola más de lo que estaba.

-¡Suéltame, Raiser!

Esto se lo dijo con una voz profunda y grave y se soltó de su mano.

-Buchuo – llamo Lucy a Rias – así que el asunto se trataba de un matrimonio concertado.

-Así que Natsu te lo conto. – Dijo mirando a Natsu el cual desvió la mirada nervioso – Tranquilo Natsu, comprendo. – le hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento Buchuo.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. – volvió a comentar calmadamente.

-¿Y tú quién eres rubia? ¿También quieres casarte conmigo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad o galán, ere confusa.

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia, arfil de Buchuo y ante preferiría casarme con un cerdo.

Esto provocó que los del grupo Gremory soltasen una pequeña risa mientras que Natsu y Happy se estaban descojonando.

-¡Pero tú quien te crees que eres para hablarme así! ¡Yo soy Raiser Phenex y no tolerare que nadie me insulte!

Intento darle una bofetada pero un puño recubierto de llamas lo goleo haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared.

-Atrévete a tocarla y no dejare ni tus cenizas. – comento Natsu con la voz muy profunda y amenazante.

Los demás miembros miraron asombrados a Natsu pero entendían su comportamiento, salvo Grayfia. Raiser se levantó muy cabreado.

-¡Tu maldito imbécil! ¡Ha osado golpear mi hermoso rostro! ¡Te voy a destruir!

Intento lanzarse contra Natsu pero fue detenido por Grayfia.

-Joven Phenex cálmese.

-Tsk.

-Natsu-sama.

-¡¿?!

Natsu estaba asombrado por como lo había llamado, ya que la noche pasada no empezaron con buen pie.

-Esta persona es Raiser Phenex-sama. Él es un demonio puro de clase alta, y el tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex. Y es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory.

-Me da igual quien sea. Si alguien osa atacar a mis amigos lo incinerare. – hablo con voz y mirada desafiante.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco y todos se sentaron en los sillones y sillas de la sala.

-El té hecho por la Reina de "Rias" es exquisito. – comento Raiser.

-Muchas gracias.

Akeno estaba sonriendo como de costumbre, pero no uso ni su "ara ara" ni "fufú". Rias estaba sentada en el sofá y Raiser se sentó junto a ella sin cuidado y la abrazó en su hombro. Rias seguía alejando sus brazos de ella pero este seguía tocándole el cabello con sus manos en sus hombros. Natsu miraba al Phenex con un gran cabreo mientras Lucy miraba con tristeza a Rias. Raiser siguió tocando a Rias pero esta vez empezó a tocarle los muslos.

-¡Basta ya!

Grito y al mismo tiempo se puso de pie, gesto que fue imitado por el Phenex.

-¡Raiser ya te lo dije antes! ¡No me voy a casar contigo! – volvió a gritar la pelirroja.

-Sí, he oído eso antes. Pero Rías, creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir la crisis. – comento intentando ver si cambiaba su opinión.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, yo voy a elegir quien será mi esposo! – siguió gritando dando muestras de que su paciencia se había agotado - También hice una promesa, voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad.

-Eso es correcto. Tú eres libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes. Sin embargo, tus padres y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Tienen miedo de que su familia se acabe. Hemos perdido a un gran número de demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra. Incluso si la guerra ha terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los ángeles caídos, los ángeles y Dios no ha terminado todavía. No es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado y eso conduce a la extinción de la familia por luchar contra ellos. Así que los demonios puros que son de primera clase que se cruzan con otros demonios de primera clase sería la solución absoluta para solucionar esta situación. El linaje de los demonios de primera clase. - Raiser siguió hablando después de beber el té - La nueva producción de demonios son demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, así que los demonios de sangre pura, pierden su lugar. Hay nobles ancianos que se acercan a los más poderosos demonios reencarnados. Pero eso está bien. Los demonios de nueva producción son importantes para el futuro. Pero no podemos permitir que los demonios pura sangre vayan directo a la extinción. Fuimos elegidos con el fin de evitar que los demonios puros desaparezcan. Tengo a mis hermanos mayores en mi casa, así que mi linaje está a salvo. Entonces sólo faltarías tú, Rias, que debes heredar el honor del clan Gremory. Si no te casas, la casa de Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Estás tratando de aplastar a la familia que ha sido histórica desde los tiempos antiguos? A causa de la guerra pasada, no es ni la mitad el número de demonios que se conoce como "72 pilares". Este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios.

Los demás miraban atentón la discusión pero el pobre Natsu se había perdido hace tiempo he intentaba hacer que Lucy se lo explicara.

-Yo voy a casarme Raiser, pero no contigo. – hablo Rias después de la larga charla del Phenex.

\- Yo también soy un diablo que lleva el nombre de Phenex detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo humano. El fuego y el viento en este mundo son asquerosos. ¡Para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo!

Al terminar de hablar de su cuerpo salieron llamas. Había pequeños trozos de fuego alrededor de la habitación.

-Yo te llevará de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar todos sus sirvientes.

Natsu no espero ni un momento y volvió a golpear a Raiser, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes. El lugar donde el demonio impacto se originó un enorme cráter. Si no llega a estar defendido por magia sin duda la hubiera traspasado. Natsu intento volver a golpearlo pero Grayfia se puso delante de él.

-Natsu-sama, por favor le pido que no vuelva a atacar al joven Phenex.

-¡¿Pero lo estar oyendo?!

-Perfectamente, pero se lo vuelvo a pedir. No vuelva a atacarle.

Natsu iba a protestar pero sintió que tanto Lucy como Rias tenían una mano en cada hombro. El mago se relajó y volvió a sentar en su sitio. Raiser se levantó y estuvo dispuesto a atacar al mago pero al igual que hizo con Natsu Grayfia lo detuvo.

-Aunque me lo diga la "Reina más poderosa", ni siquiera me daría miedo. Definitivamente no quiero pelear contra la gente del grupo de Sirzechs-sama que se dice que se compone de los monstruos.

Aun con lo dicho miro a Natsu intentando matarlo con la mirada, pero este se la mantuvo igual.

-Todo el mundo sabía que iba a ser así. Ha decir verdad esto iba a ser la reunión de último recurso. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto, por lo que decidió hacer una última opción.

-¿Única opción? ¿Qué quieres decir Grayfia?

-Ojou-sama, si desea mantener su posición, entonces ¿por qué no lo deciden haciendo un " Rating Game " con Raiser-sama?

-¿Eso qué es? – pregunto Lucy a Kiba.

-Es un juego que es jugado por los demonios con título de nobleza y compiten haciendo que sus esclavos peleen.

-Al igual que Ojou-sama sabe, un "Rating Game" sólo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad. Pero si se trata de un partido no oficial, incluso de para un demonio de sangre pura que no han alcanzado la edad madura puede participar. Pero en este caso.

-Implica el problema de la familia y del hogar, ¿verdad? En otras palabras otou-sama y los demás optaron por hacer que nosotros hagamos el juego como un último recurso, cuando yo lo iba a rechazar, ¿no? ¿Porque todos quieren tener el control de mi vida?

Rias sin duda estaba muy cabreada, y eso se podía sentir.

-Entonces Ojou-sama, ¿usted está diciendo que se niega a participar en el juego? – pregunto confundida Grayfia.

-No. Esta es una oportunidad. Bien entonces, vamos a decidir esto por el juego, Raiser.

-¿Está aceptando? Me da lo mismo. Pero yo ya soy un demonio maduro y que ya he participado juegos oficiales. Ya que he ganado la mayoría de los juegos. ¿Aun así, todavía quiere participar?

Raiser, le respondió de nuevo con un tono desafiante a lo que Rias hizo una mueca.

-Lo haré y te venceré Raiser!

-Está bien. Si ganas harás lo que quieras. Pero si gano, te casarás conmigo de inmediato.

Ambos se miraron como si quisieran matarse.

-Entendido. Entonces yo, Grayfia, confirmaré su opinión a ambas partes. ¿Está bien?

-Si. – fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Está bien. Voy a informar a las dos familias a continuación.- Dijo inclinando la cabeza y desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

-Oye, Rias. ¿Esos de aquí son tus sirvientes?

-Si ¿Y qué?

Raiser se echó a reír después de Rias le respondió, como si le pareciera divertido.

-Entonces, este partido será un chiste. Sólo tú "Reina puede luchar a la par de mis sirvientes.

Cuando Raiser dijo eso, chasqueó los dedos. El círculo mágico en el suelo brillaba. Las sombras aparecieron a partir del círculo mágico.

-Y estos son mis lindas sirvientes.

-Pues que yo sepa hay alguien que está por encima de tus sirvientas y por encima incluso de Akeno.

-¿Y quién es ese?

-Mi peón. Natsu Dragneel.

Raiser siguió la vista de Rias hasta que dio con Natsu.

-Jajaja este mequetrefe por encima de mis sirvientas Jajaja.

-No habías dicho eso cuando te estampe dos veces contra la pared. – le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡¿Pero que está diciendo este animal?! ¿Le ha hecho algo Raiser-sama?

Las sirvientas empezaron a ponerse alrededor del Phenex poniéndose en posiciones para nada sanas.

-Así que si es un mujeriego, y uno con poca clase. – dijo Lucy mientras miraba asqueada la escena.

Los del grupo Gremory no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario de la maga. Las sirvientas al oír eso no pudieron hacer nada más que insultar con todo tipo de palabras a la rubia.

-Vaya vaya, ¿no será que quieres unirte a mi harem? – pregunto Raiser con autosuficiencia.

-¡Por favor no! ¡Para que me pegues algo!

Si antes se estaban riendo ahora estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Mira, adelante.

-Si Raiser-sama.

Era pequeña como Koneko. Tenía un palo como los artistas marciales e hizo uso de su postura después de moverlo alrededor. Se preparó para atacar a Lucy pero una enorme llama impacto con la pequeña mandándola a estrellarse. Todas las miradas fueron a Natsu, el cual había dejado de reírse y volvía a estar muy serio. Antes de que alguien hiciera ningún movimiento Raiser volvió a tomar la palabra. Mientras las demás iban a ayudar a la pequeña.

-Rias, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos dentro de 10 días? Podríamos hacerlo ahora, pero eso no sería interesante.

-¿Me estás dando una ventaja?

-¿Estás en contra? ¿Te humillo? Un "Rating Game" no es algo sencillo que se puede ganar sólo con tus sentimientos. No importa el mucho potencial que tenga, no importa cuánto poder tienes, he visto demonios que han perdido sin necesidad de utilizar su poder infinidad de veces.

-Que sí, que sí. Lo que tú digas pollito.

Ante el comentario de Natsu, Raiser lo volvió a mirar con la mirada desafiante.

-Me encargare de darte personalmente la mayor paliza de tu vida y te enseñare que tus llamas son una mierda en comparación con las mías.

-Jejeje sin duda te vas a llevar más de una sorpresa pajarraco.

Tras esta disputa Raiser y sus sirvientas desaparecieron entre las llamas y los miembros del club se fueron cada uno por su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Rias fue hasta la mansión de los magos para que se prepararan para irse a entrenar. Fueron hasta el club y se tele transportaron a través del círculo mágico hasta unas montañas.

-Muy bien escuchadme todos, en la cima hay una mansión en la cual estaremos entrenando hasta el día del partido.

Cuando llegaron todos fueron a cambiarse para empezar su entrenamiento. Durante esos días Natsu estuvo hablando con Ddraig, informándose de todo lo que debía saber cómo Sekiryuutei, claro que esto impresiono a los demás.

-¡Espera un momento Natsu! ¡¿Ese es el Boosted Gear, el que contiene al dragón Ddraig?!

-Así es, por lo que me ha dicho soy el actual Sekiryuutei.

-¡Y cuando pensabas decírmelo!

-Etto.

El ánimo de los demonios aumento al saber el Sacred Gear de su compañero. Lucy descubrió que podía convocar dos puertas al mismo tiempo, pero no tenía suficiente poder para convocar el Urano Metria ella sola. La primera noche Rias le dijo algo al grupo.

\- Vamos a tomar una ducha después de la comida. Se trata de un baño al aire libre, ¿a qué es maravilloso? Oye Natsu ¿quieres bañarte con nosotras? A mí no me importa. ¿Tú que dices Akeno?

-No me importa si se trata de Natsu-kun. Jejeje. Siempre quise lavar la espalda de un hombre.

-¡Deteneos! ¡No podéis hacer eso! – grito la rubia.

-¿Hay algún problema Lucy?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nos vería desnudas!

-Ya te he visto desnuda Luce, no veré nada que no haya visto. – comento con naturalidad el mago.

-Pues me temo que no podrá ser Natsu, lastima.

-Si espías, entonces te guardaré rencor por siempre. – comento Koneko con su cara inexpresiva.

-Tranquilo Natsu-kun, nos bañaremos nosotros dos.

-Pues vale.

Óle por la naturalidad. A la mañana siguiente Rias estuvo enseñando a los magos cosas que debían saber sobre los demonios.

-Nuestro mayor enemigo son los ángeles dirigidos por Dios. ¿Cuál es el nombre dado a los ángeles superiores? Y también ¿cuáles son sus nombres? – le pregunto Rias a Natsu.

-Etto, creo que eran es Serafines y los nombres eran – después de un rato pensando - Miguel, Rafael, Gabriel y Uriel.

-Correcto.

-Me sorprendes Natsu, yo pensaba que no usabas el cerebro. – le comento con una sonrisa Lucy.

-Ahora los demonios, ¿cuáles son los nombres de los Cuatro Grandes Satanes?

-Leviatán, Lucifer, Belcebú, y Asmodeo.

-Perfecto Lucy.

-Y por último los ángeles caídos, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-El líder era Azazel, su mano derecha era Shemhaza, los demás líderes eran Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel y…. no me acuerdo. – contesto Natsu.

-Benemue, Kokabiel y Shariel. – termino de decir Lucy.

-Bien hecho Lucy. Natsu tienes que acordarte de todos, es lo mismo que con el gobierno japonés.

El pelirrosa solo se puso tenso y nervioso.

-No me digas… que no los conoces.

-Etto. – el pobre no sabía que decir.

Durante el resto del día Rias seguía enseñándole cosas importantes que debían saber. Al llegar la noche Natsu fue hasta la cocina para beber un vaso de agua cuando vio a la pelirroja en la sala.

-¿Vaya? ¿Estas despierto?

-Hola Rias.

-Bienes justo a tiempo, vamos a charlar un rato.

Rias encendió unas velas y las puso en la mesa.

-Esto es sólo para las miradas, puedo pensar con más claridad cuando tengo puestas mis gafas. Esta es la prueba de que he estado en el mundo de los humanos durante tanto tiempo.

Sobre la mesa había un montón de papel que parecían un mapa y una estrategia de batalla

-Si te digo la verdad, leyendo esto no me ayuda en absoluto

-¿Y eso?

-Si nuestro oponente es un demonio de clase alta, entonces podríamos luchar si leemos esto. Este libro está escrito con mucha investigación. Pero el problema no es eso, el problema es que nuestro oponente es un Phenex.

Rias sacó un libro y lo puso sobre la mesa. A continuación, señaló en una página abierta. Había una foto de un pájaro de fuego con las alas extendidas de par en par.

-Hace mucho tiempo la bestia mística, el Ave Fénix, fue vista por los seres humanos como un ave que representa la vida. Las lágrimas del fénix pueden sanar todas las heridas y la sangre que fluye dentro de su cuerpo, puede dar la juventud eterna a los que lo beben. Se convirtió en una leyenda y es como se dice en el mundo de los humanos. Pero también había otro clan que era diferente de la bestia mística. Ellos eran los demonios que tenía el rango de duque, y fueron conocidos como uno de los 72 pilares. Los "Phenex". Los seres humanos le dieron un nombre diferente al ave fénix demonio, para distinguirla de la bestia mística ave fénix. Les dieron el nombre de "Phenex". Pero la bestia mística fénix tiene la misma capacidad que los del clan de Raiser. En otras palabras, la inmortalidad. Tenemos que pelear con alguien así.

-No existe la inmortalidad.

Rias miro entre asombrada e incrédula al mago.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que he dicho. – Contesto Natsu – mientras haya algo o alguien que pueda matarte no eres inmortal.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero mientras no aparezca ese algo o alguien es inmortal.

Se miraron unos momentos hasta que Rias volvió a hablar.

-Sigamos, los Phenex básicamente son invencibles. Incluso si los atacan, sus heridas sanan de inmediato. Sus llamas no se extinguirán incluso si se les sale los huesos. Raiser tiene un record en el Rating Game. 8 victorias y 2 derrotas. Este es el registro oficial de los resultados de Raiser en sus Rating Game. Peleó 10 veces y ganó 8 partidos. Perdió dos partidos a propósito por bondad a uno de los clanes cercanos. En otras palabras, ganó la mayoría de sus juegos. Ya se convirtió en un candidato para obtener un título en el juego oficial. Me sentí algo incomoda cuando eligieron a Raiser como mi novio. Creo que otou-sama y los demás lo eligieron a él en caso de que algo como esto llegara a suceder. Eligieron a Raiser, así que no tendrán otra elección. Incluso hay un partido entre clanes, ellos sabían que no podía ganarle. – Hablo con pesar Rias - Cuando se hizo popular el Rating Game, los que ascendieron primero fueron los Phenex. No hubo muchas batallas entre los demonios hasta que el juego fue introducido. En un juego donde el "Rey" también participa, la fuerza de los Phenex se hizo más clara. El clan Phenex lidera el grupo de las familias supremas. Inmortales. Los demonios se dieron cuenta de lo terrible era este poder por primera vez. No hay manera de ganarle. – termino de hablar con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-¡¿?!

-Nadie es invencible, y créeme, he conocido a muchos que decían serlo.

-Natsu has escuchado lo que te he dicho.

-Por supuesto. Pueden recuperarse de distintos ataques. Eso no es problema, solo debo golpearlo hasta que se ponga a llorar. – hablo con una sonrisa arrogante, recordando la paliza que le tenía guardada.

-Bueno… es una posible manera. Además a ti no te afecta el fuego por lo que es una ventaja.

Terminada la conversación Natsu se fue a su habitación y Rias se quedó pensando. Después de un rato Lucy fue hasta la sala para hablar directamente con Rias.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy?

-Se por lo que estás pasando Rias. Yo también pertenecía a una familia muy rica. Mi padre intento casarme con alguien que no conocía. Era el hijo de un socio suyo y quería aumentar la riqueza de mi familia, pero yo no quería.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – pregunto Rias con curiosidad.

-Me fui de mi casa y me uní a Fairy Tail. Aunque tuve suerte. Me encontré con Natsu y el me llevo al gremio.

-Vaya, ojala pudiera hacer algo así.

-Parece que lo tuyo es más complicado.

-Un poco, pero aun así, gracias. En verdad yo quiero estar con alguien que me ame porque ser yo. Ese es mi pequeño sueño. Por desgracia, Raiser, sólo me mira como a Rías Gremory. Es por eso que lo odio. Pero aun así, el orgullo de ser un Gremory es muy importante. Puede ser que sea una situación complicada, pero quiero cuidar este pequeño sueño que tengo.

Ambas chicas se pasaron un buen rato hablando hasta que se fueron a dormir. Durante los días siguientes siguieron entrenando con mucha más moral. Natsu además de entrenar con el grupo muchas veces se alejaba para hablar con Ddraig y que le enseñara cosas, sobre todo como luchar con la Boosted Gear.

Llego el día de la batalla y estaban todos en la sala. El día anterior Rias les dijo que todos fueran con su uniforme.

-Si mi grupo tiene un uniforme, entonces tiene que ser el de nuestra academia. Puesto que nosotros somos los miembros del club de ocultismo.

-Oi Buchuo – llamo Natsu – ¿podría hacer un pequeño cambio? Es que no me siento del todo cómodo luchando así.

-Claro Natsu pero, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Natsu se quitó la chaqueta, se arrancó las mangas y se habría entera la camisa, dejando ver su cuerpo y su marca del gremio, además de llevar su bufanda en el cuello. Las chicas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Vaya Natsu-kun, ojala yo tuviera ese cuerpo.

-Bueno, yo he estado entrenando desde niño pero tú tienes un cuerpo más delgado, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas menos fuerte. – le contesto con su típica sonrisa.

Kiba tenía un guante en su mano y tenía una armadura en su pierna. Tenía sus espadas contra la pared. Koneko estaba sentada en la silla y estaba leyendo un libro en sus manos llevaba guantes de dedos. Akeno y Rias estaban tranquilas y bebían té. Diez minutos antes del juego, el círculo mágico brilló y apareció Grayfia.

-¿Están todos listos? Ya faltan diez minutos antes de que el juego comience.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie después de que Grayfia los informo. Entonces comenzó a explicarles cómo será la batalla.

-Cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. La ubicación del lugar es una dimensión diferente usada para las batallas. Así pueden luchar con todo su poder. Es un espacio aparte, así que siéntanse libres de luchar a su antojo.

-Buchuo ¿y el otro arfil?

-Por desgracia, el otro "Alfil" no puede participar. Les hablaré de esto después.

-Este "Rating Game" también será transmitido a los miembros de ambas familias desde un lugar diferente. – Volvió a hablar Grayfia – su hermano también estará viendo la batalla. Ya es la hora, todo el mundo vaya al círculo mágico.

Se reunieron en el círculo mágico después de Grayfia se lo dijo.

-También una vez que te transportes, no se puede utilizar el círculo mágico hasta que el juego termine.

Después de hablar una luz los envolvió llevándolos hasta donde se desarrollaría la batalla.

Bueno capítulo 5 terminado. Aviso de que tardare un poco más en actualizar debido a que subiré el segundo capítulo de mi otro fic "Mago angelical".

treeofsakuras: he mostrado un poco del nuevo carácter de Natsu, con Rias y Lucy, seguro que lo has notado (con Raiser). Y en cuanto a las llamas, eso lo dejare cuando haya batallas más difíciles.


	7. Dragon vs Phenex

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: Jajaja espero que la pelea me salga bien.

treeofsakuras: la cosa se pondrá más interesante, sobre todo en la mansion.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 6:

**DRAGON VS PHENEX**

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos se encontraron en el instituto y era medianoche.

-Hola a todos. Soy Grayfia, una criada de la casa Gremory. Hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phenex. En el nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs Lucifer, mantendré mis ojos en este juego. Mediante el acuerdo entre Rias-sama y Raiser-sama hemos creado este campo de batalla. El campo de batalla para este juego es una réplica de la escuela donde Rías-sama asiste, la "Academia Kuoh".

-"Así que una réplica, espero que no me pongan límites." – pensó el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-El lugar donde los dos equipos fueron transportados será su base. La base de las Rías-sama sería la sala del club de ocultismo situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela. La base de Raiser-sama será el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio. Para que los "peones" utilicen la "promoción", deben ir a la base del enemigo.

-Natsu – lo llamo Rias – ahora podrás ascender a cualquier pieza.

-Bahhh, no creo que me haga falta.

-Aye, Natsu freira al pollito sin ascender. – comento Happy mientras se comía un pez, espera un momento… ¿DE DONDE COJONES HA SACADO UN PEZ?

-Happy no es momento de comer.

Todos se contagiaron al ver el buen humor y valentía del dúo.

-Todo el mundo por favor ponga el transceptor en sus oídos.

Akeno les dio a todos un transmisor-receptor de tipo auricular.

-En el campo de batalla utilizaremos esto para comunicarnos entre nosotros. – comento esta vez Rias.

Ahora es el momento para el comienzo de la batalla. Ahora bien, este partido seguirá hasta el amanecer en el tiempo los humanos. Entonces, el juego comienza. – comento Grayfia.

[RING]

La campana de la escuela sonó. Ese fue el sonido para el comienzo del partido.

-Primero tenemos que acabar con los peones de Raiser. Va a ser problemático si se promueven todas a "Reina. – Empezó a explicar Rias su estrategia - Yuuto.

-Si. – contesto con energía mientras extendía un mapa.

-Hay un bosque cerca de nuestra base. Seguro que piensan que este es nuestro territorio. En otras palabras, el nuevo edificio escolar sería el territorio de Raiser. Es probable que haya una emboscada al entrar en su territorio. El campo de la escuela es visible desde el nuevo edificio, por lo tanto es peligroso pasar por ahí.

-Entonces, tenemos que pasar por el campo de deportes para llegar al edificio de la escuela nueva. – comento Natsu.

-Exacto. Pero el enemigo también lo sabe. Así que tendrá a sus esclavos en el campo de deportes. Seguramente va a tener a su "Caballo" o "Torre", situados en una de las habitaciones del club ubicadas en el campo de deportes. No, si se trata de un campo de deportes se necesita una persona con "movilidad". Así que tendrá un "Caballo" y 3 "de los peones, un total de 4 esclavos situados aquí. Entonces tendrás el control de la pista deportiva.

-El gimnasio está cerca del edificio de la vieja escuela. ¿No deberíamos ocupar este lugar primero? Si es nuestro territorio, entonces vamos a tener una ruta hacia el nuevo edificio escolar. El gimnasio es un pasaje a los edificios por lo que también puede contener al enemigo. – comento Kiba.

-Sí, yo también tengo la misma opinión. En primer lugar vamos a capturar el gimnasio. En términos de ubicación, el oponente puede tener su "torre" situada allí. Ya que es dentro de un edificio, sería mejor utilizar la "Torre" con un poder destructivo que un "Caballo" con mucha movilidad. – volvió a comentar Rias

Natsu solo escuchaba, ya que si fuera por el entraría a lo loco golpeando a todo el que se encontrase.

-Yuuto y Koneko. Ustedes dos pongan trampas en el bosque. Aquí hay otro mapa para ustedes. Marqué los lugares donde pondrán las trampas, voy a hacer una copia después y darle a todo el mundo.

-Sí/Entendido. – fueron las respuestas de ambos.

Koneko y Kiba salieron de la habitación de inmediato y tomaron un mapa y una caja de herramientas con ellos.

-Todo el mundo estará esperando hasta que finalice las trampas. Akeno. "

-¿Sí?

-Después del regreso de Yuuto y Koneko, ¿puedes crear ilusiones y nieblas por el bosque y el cielo? Por supuesto, una trampa que sólo reaccione con el grupo de Raiser. El comienzo del juego será así. Nosotros nos moveremos a la mitad del juego, así que te dejo las ilusiones a ti Akeno.

-Entiendo, Buchuo.

Rias ya preparo la estrategia pero ya que no nombro ni a Natsu ni a Lucy esta última le pregunto.

-Etto Buchuo, ¿nosotros que hacemos?

-Ahora os lo digo. Natsu, recuéstate aquí. - dijo Rias señalando sus muslos.

-Etto, ¿vale?

Obviamente la rubia no puso buena cara a eso, ya que aún estaba molesta. Rias puso la mano en la frente de Natsu.

-Voy a abrir tus sellos.

-¿Sellos? – pregunto Natsu.

-Cuando te resucite note un gran poder en ti, uno distinto a tu Sacred Gear. Tuve que usar mis ocho piezas de peón para evitar que tu cuerpo resultara dañado. Cuando recuperaste tu poder y controlaste el Boosted Gear me di cuenta de que ya no hacían falta los sellos. Podrás luchar con todo tu poder.

De repente Natsu noto un enorme poder dentro de el-

-Ahora sí que vuelvo a ser yo. – sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-[Bueno socio, ese pajarraco no tiene nada que hacer. Nada puede contra las llamas de un dragón, y menos contra un dragonslayer de fuego.] – solamente Ddraig, Lucy y Happy lo sabían.

-Tienes razón Ddraig – mirando su mano – ese pollito está más que frito.

-Natsu, recuerda que tienes que derrotar a todos tus oponentes, da igual quienes sean.

-Por supuesto Buchuo, pero el pajarraco es para mí, así podre líbrate de casarte con ese idiota.

Le comento mientras ponía una sonrisa Made in Natsu. Rias se sonrojo ante el comentario y sonrió.

Después de que Kiba y Koneko volvieran se puso en marcha la estrategia. Natsu y Koneko se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio.

-¡Estoy encendido!

-Entonces Natsu, Koneko, ustedes no serán capaces de evitar una batalla una vez que entren al gimnasio. Hagan las cosas como la planeamos. Ese lugar será importante.

-Entendido. – respondieron ambos.

-Entonces me retiro.

Kiba puso su espada en la vaina y se marchó.

-Yuuto, haz lo que planeamos. – le dijo Rias.

-Entendido.

-Lucy esperará conmigo. Vamos a ir después de recibir una señal de Natsu y los demás. Pero ten cuidado, estaremos perdidos si perdemos nuestra sanadora.

-De acuerdo

Según la estrategia de Rias no podían perderlas ni a ella ni a Lucy, una por ser el "Rey" y la otra por su poder sanador.

-Akeno, confío en que te movilices cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-Sí, Buchuo.

-Ahora mis lindos sirvientes. ¿Están listos? No podemos dar marcha atrás. Nuestro enemigo es Raiser Phenex, quien se dice que es un genio del clan inmortal Phenex. ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos a hacerlo pedazos!

-¡Sí! – fue la contestación general.

Todos fueron a sus posiciones. Natsu y Koneko se dirigieron al gimnasio.

-Lo hueles Koneko.

-Si sempai.

Natsu abrió la puerta de una patada. Ya sabía que había enemigos ahí dentro, así que no valía la pena ser cuidadoso.

-Presencia enemiga. – Se oyó – Son los sirvientes de Gremory.

Aparecieron cuatro chicas. Una mujer con un vestido chino, dos gemelas y la chica que intento golpear a Lucy. La mujer con el vestido de china es una "Torre", las gemelas son "peones" y la chica del palo también es un "peón".

-Parece que tenemos diversión. ¿Con cuál te quedas Koneko?

-Yo me quedo con la "Torre".

-Bien pues, ten mucho cuidado.

-Si sempai.

De repente se escuchó como las dos motosierras de las gemelas eran arrancadas.

-Es hora de destrozar. – dijeron ambas.

-Te devolveré lo que me hiciste.

-Venid entonces. – contesto con una sonrisa.

Se pudo escuchar como Koneko y la otra "Torre" empezó a pelear. Koneko tenía mayor movilidad por su cuerpo, pero la otra "Torre" también era hábil. Las gemelas se lanzaron hacia Natsu con sus motosierras, dispuestas a cortarlo, pero Natsu cubrió sus manos con fuego y agarro las motosierras, las cuales se empezaron a derretir por el calor.

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAGA ESO CON LAS MANOS DESNUDAS?! – grito una de las gemelas.

-¡LAS ESTA DERRITIENDO!

Natsu no espero a que salieran del shock y les dio un puñetazo a ambas haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared y quedaran eliminadas.

-Dos menos.

La otra peón intento golpearlo con el palo pero Natsu la esquivo y le dio una patada vertical hacia abajo haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Y otra más, Pufff esto es aburrido.

-(Tres peones de Raiser Phenex han sido eliminados) – se oyó.

-¡¿COMO?! – fue el grito de la "Torre".

-Natsu, Koneko. ¿Me escuchan? – hablo Rias por el auricular.

-Hai Buchuo. – respondieron.

-Bien, buen trabajo con los peones. Ahora quiero que os mováis de acuerdo al plan.

-Hai.

Después de la orden ambos salieron corriendo del gimnasio.

-¿Estáis huyendo? ¡Esta ubicación se supone que es un lugar muy importante! – fue el grito de la "Torre".

Nada más salir y enorme rayo destruyo el gimnasio y con el eliminando a la "Torre".

-¡Zas, en toda la boca!

Koneko y Natsu miraron al cielo donde vieron a Akeno con una mano levantada y una sonrisa lasciva.

-Joder, como se nota que lo ha disfrutado. – murmuro Natsu.

-(Una Torre de Raiser Phenex eliminada)

-Con esto, la primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado. – Volvió a hablar por el auricular Rias - Akeno debe recargar, ya que sólo usa un rayo a la vez. Su uso repetido es imposible. El enemigo no supera en número. También vamos a atacar tan pronto como el poder mágico Akeno se recupere. ¡Así que quiero que cada uno de ustedes pase a la siguiente fase!

-¡Sí!

La siguiente fase era reagruparse con Kiba, pero entonces se oyó una explosión cerca de Natsu. Cuando este se dio la vuelta pudo ver que Koneko estaba en el suelo con su uniforme destrozado.

-¡Koneko! – fue el grito de Akeno y Natsu.

-Jejeje. Cuando cazas una presa, es mejor cuando la presa logre algo, porque ese es el momento en el que es más vulnerable. Es necesario para nosotros "sacrificar" a nuestras piezas con el fin de acabar con una de sus piezas. Su grupo tiene un número reducido de miembros, incluso esto sería suficiente para poner a su equipo en una situación difícil. Incluso si nos derrotan, no pueden derrotar a Raiser-sama. Es inútil resistirse. "

La chica se echó a reír como si le pareciera gracioso. Natsu corrió hasta Koneko y la sujetó.

-Natsu-sempai. Akeno-sempai. Lo siento, yo quería ser de mayor utilidad para Buchuo.

-Tranquila Koneko, lo has hecho muy bien. – le hablo Natsu, que se notaba muy furioso.

Koneko empezó a desvanecerse hasta que Grayfia informo de lo sucedido.

-(La "Torre" de Rias Gremory ha sido eliminada)

-¡Maldita puta! ¡Te voy a convertir en ceniza!

-Fufú. ¡Eres un ruidoso "Peón"! ¿Quieres explotar como esa chica?

Natsu iba a lanzarle un rugido cuando observo que la "Reina" esquivaba un poderoso ataque mágico. Fijo su vista en quien había sido el atacante cuando observo a Akeno, la cual expulsaba furiosamente su aura.

-Ara ara. Yo seré tu oponente, "Reina" de Raiser Phenex, Yubellna-san. ¿O debo llamarte "Reina Explosiva"?

-No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto, "Sacerdotisa del rayo". Yo quería pelear contra ti.

-Natsu-kun, ve con Yuuto-kun. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Natsu estuvo debatiendo si hacerle caso o acabar el mismo con la "Reina". Miro a Akeno y volvió a ver la intensidad de su aura, sin dudo estaba furiosa. Le dolía no poder ser él el que la derrotara, pero tenía un pollito que quemar.

-Muy bien, pero haz que sufra.

Y sin más se marchó hasta donde debía reunirse con Kiba.

-Está bien. Voy a vengar a Koneko-chan. Derrotaré a esta "Reina" con todo lo que tengo.

Poco después se podían oír el sonido de explosiones y rayos. Un poco antes de llegar hasta Kiba volvió a sonar la voz de Grayfia.

-(Tres "peones" de Raiser Phenex eliminados)

Natsu se fue acercando hasta que pudo ver a Kiba, el cual lo miraba con su típica sonrisa.

-Natsu-kun.

-Kiba.

-He oído el anuncio, así que lo sé. Nunca supe lo que realmente estaba pensando, pero para este partido, mostró mucha preocupación. También estaba trabajando duro cuando estábamos preparando las trampas en el bosque.

Se formó un pequeño silencio hasta que Natsu pregunto.

-¿Tú has eliminado a los tres peones?

-Así es. La sala del club ubicado en el club deportivo es un lugar importante. Así que es natural que haya un montón de enemigos. Atraje a los peones hasta aquí para hacer que salieran otras piezas, sin embargo la persona encargada de este lugar es muy tranquilo y no ha caído en mi provocación. Parece que a Phenex le gusta sacrificar a sus siervos. Es algo que sólo él es capaz de lograr a causa de su inmortalidad y el número de siervos que tiene. Las piezas que se encuentran ahí son un" Caballo ", una" torre ", y un" Alfil". Un total de tres piezas.

-Tú te encargas del caballo, yo de los otros dos.

-¿Estás seguro Natsu-kun?

Este le dirigió una mirada muy seria a Kiba, el cual al verla pudo ver que estaba muy furioso por lo de Koneko.

-¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto Natsu al ver que temblaba.

-¡Por supuesto! Al contrario que tu yo no tengo experiencia en batalla. Y ahora estoy aquí en una batalla real. Soy un novato en comparación con los experimentados. Natsu-kun, tú dijiste que tengo experiencia en batalla, eso es cierto, pero es mi primera vez en participar en el Rating Game. Un duro enfrentamiento entre los demonios. Incluso si este partido es un caso especial, no cambia el hecho de que se trata de una lucha seria. Nos involucramos en una lucha entre demonios, nos guste o no. Y este es nuestro primer juego. No podemos ni siquiera bajar la guardia. Este es un partido donde tenemos que dar el máximo como los sirvientes de Buchuo. Esto será importante, esto decidirá su futuro. Me siento feliz y asustado a la vez. No quiero olvidar esta sensación de miedo en mis manos. Esta sensación de estar nervioso. La atmósfera intensa. Quiero sentir todo y obtener una experiencia de esto. Vamos a ser fuertes juntos, Natsu-kun.

-Eso suena bien, muy bien. – hablo Natsu con la mirada seria pero una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo soy el "Caballo" de Raiser Phenex-sama, ¡Carlamaine! Me aburrí de tratar de rastrearlos a través de sus estrategias. "Caballo" de Rias Gremory, ¡te reto a un duelo!

En el centro de la cancha de béisbol, había una mujer de pie usando una armadura.

-Kiba. – susurro Natsu.

-¿Si?

-Barre el suelo con ella.

-Entendido.

Ambos sonrieron. Entonces Kiba avanzo hasta estar a poca distancia.

-Yo soy Yuuto Kiba, "Caballo" de Rias Gremory. El partido entre "Caballos". He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente, me gusta pelear en ese tipo de batallas.

-¡Bien dicho "Caballo" de Rias Gremory!

Nada más terminar de hablar ambos se lanzaron contra el otro con sus espadas. Las espadas chocan entre sí. Ya que ambos tienen una velocidad divina a Natsu les cuesta seguir sus movimientos.

-Pareces aburrido.

Natsu fijo su vista en la voz que le hablo, era una mujer con una máscara que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Poco después apareció otra que iba quejándose. Tenía un vestido como el de princesas occidentales y un peinado en forma de taladro en ambos lados.

-Caray, sólo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas. Carlamaine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando los "peones" estaban siendo sacrificados. ¿Ella odia la estrategia de batalla de su amo, el "Rey"? Pero cuando pensé que me encontré con un chico lindo, él también es un fanático de la espada. Maldición, qué mala suerte.

Natsu seguía mirándolas con su cara seria.

-"Esas deben ser la "Torre" y el "Alfil". El olor de la rubia es igual que el del pollito, ¿serán parientes?"

-Ummm. Así que este es el "peón" que Rias-sama adora. Parece que no tiene mal gusto por los hombres. Izabella. ¿Quieres ser su rival? – hablo la rubia.

La mujer con la máscara asintió con la cabeza. El "Alfil" se alejó después de recibir la confirmación de la "Torre", y los miraba desde lejos.

-Vamos a luchar ya que estoy aburriéndome. – Le hablo la "Torre" – Por cierto, esa persona es Ravel Phenex, la hermana menor de Raiser-sama. Ella se convirtió en esclava de Raiser-sama por un método especial, pero ella es la hermana real de Raiser-sama.

-"Su hermana, eso lo explica."

-¡Bien, aquí voy "Peón" de Rías Gremory!

La "Torre" se lanzó directa contra Natsu, pero este no se movió. La "Torre" lo golpeo con el puño levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando este se disipo observo que Natsu tenía agarrado su puño sin ningún problema.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡¿?!

Natsu golpeo a la "Torre" mandándola lejos, pero esta se recuperó.

-Eso me ha dolido muchísimo, parece que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces. ¿Has ascendido a "Torre"?

-No me hace falta ascender a nada para acabar con todos vosotros.

-Entonces iré más rápido, no duplicaré la velocidad de mis golpes.

Esta hizo un extraño movimiento y se lanzó contra Natsu a una velocidad que casi igualaba la del "Caballo". Natsu se sorprendió por su nueva velocidad y como pudo bloqueo su ataque. La "Torre" siguió atacando hasta que Natsu se arto y expulso llamas de su cuerpo, alejando a esta.

-Te estaba subestimando. Si te digo la verdad pensaba que te derrotaría con unos cuantos golpes. Parece que Rías Gremory te entrenó bien. Sobre todo tu resistencia es magnífica.

-Ja. Rias no tiene que ver nada aquí. Esta resistencia no tiene nada que ver con ella o que sea demonio.

-Entiendo. Posiblemente el ser un [Imitator dragon] te ha dado mayor resistencia, aunque nunca antes se ha visto a uno con tanto poder.

Cuando termino de hablar se oyó el sonido de un viento cortante. Al mirar a los "Caballeros" Kiba tenía su Borrador Santo, la misma que uso contra el exorcista.

-Por desgracia, tu Sacred Gear no funciona en mí. – comento la "Caballero".

-Entonces yo también te digo esto. Lamentablemente, eso no es todo de mi Sacred Gear.

-Deja de fanfarronear "Caballo" de Rias Gremory. Es desagradable para un Caballo decir.

-Congelar.

Cuando Kiba dijo eso en un tono bajo, había algo que se sentía en la espada. La espada de Kiba empezó a congelarse. El hielo empezó a acumularse, y tomó la forma de una espada.

-Esta espada es el "Borrador de llamas", todo fuego desaparecerá.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dos Sacred Gears?

En el instante que la espada de Carlamaine tocó la espada de Kiba, las llamas de la espada se congelaron, se hizo pedazos, y luego desapareció, pero no dejó de atacar. Tan pronto como ella arrojó su espada, tomó una espada corta de su cadera. Entonces atacó y gritó.

-Nosotros los miembros del invencible clan Phenex, gobernamos el fuego y el viento. ¡Toma esto! ¡Torbellino de fuego!

-¡Carlamaine! ¿Has olvidado que tus aliados están aquí también? – grito la "Torre" mientras se cubría con su brazo.

La espada de hielo de Kiba comenzó a derretirse después de recibir el viento de fuego, pero Kiba no parecía molesto.

-Ya veo, estas tratando de quemarme con tu torbellino de fuego, pero. - Kiba puso su espada frente a él y dijo con voz fuerte - ¡Para!

Su espada absorbió el viento mientras hacía un gran ruido. El viento se detuvo y todo quedo en silenció.

-Por fin se calmó. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que mostré más de dos espadas demoníacas en una batalla.

-¿Tienes múltiples Sacred Gears? ¿O tu Sacred Gear absorbe distintas habilidades y las haces tuyas? – pregunto confusa la "Caballo".

Kiba negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

-Yo no tengo múltiples Sacred Gears. Tampoco absorbo los Sacred Gears de los demás y los hago míos. Yo los creo.

-¿Los... creas?

-Sí. Espada naciente, yo puedo crear espadas demoníacas. Ese es el nombre de mi Sacred Gear y verdadera habilidad.

Varias espadas aparecieron desde el suelo cuando puso su mano en el suelo. Todas ellas eran de diferentes formas.

-"Así que puede crear distintas espadas, no es muy diferente a la magia de Erza. Sin duda se van a llevar muy bien." – fue el pensamiento del pelirrosa.

Este aprovecho que la "Torre" estaba distraída para lanzarse contra ella.

-¡Izabella cuidado! – fue el grito del "Arfil".

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

Natsu concentro su magia en su puño y con ese ataque golpeo en el estómago de la "Torre", mandándola a estrellarse contra el suelo después de volar muchos metros.

-(La "Torre" de Raiser Phenex ha sido eliminada)

-Izabella y yo subestimamos tu poder. Tal como lo pensé, no eres un simple "peón". Y no has usado tu Sacred Gear. – Comento Carlamaine - Sin embargo, tu eres un maestro de las espadas demoníacas, que afortunado. Puede que tengas un destino similar a los que manejan las espadas especiales.

Kiba parecía muy interesado después de oír eso.

-¿Así que hay alguien aparte de mí que usa espadas demoníacas?

-No. Usa una espada sagrada.

Kiba se puso muy serio. Sin duda el tema de las espadas sagradas era un tema sensible para él.

-Háblame de que el portador de la espada sagrada.

-Como somos espadachines, hablar sería de mala educación. ¡Yo te responderé con mi espada!

Ambos se miraron con intenciones asesinas. Natsu solo observaba, hasta que escucho otras voces.

-Así que es aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Izabella-neesan?

-¿Así que fue derrotada?

Algunas esclavas de Raiser empezaron a reunirse. Había dos "peones", un "Alfil", y un "Caballo

-Ah, hola Peón-kun, mira hacia allá. Raiser-sama dijo que está luchando con una. Mira allí.

La muchacha señaló muy alto en el cielo. Natsu fijo su vista en donde indicaba la joven. Había una sombra con alas de fuego y una sombra con las alas negras.

-¡Natsu! ¿Puedes oírme? – llamo Lucy por el auricular.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy? – pregunto con voz seria y tranquila.

-Ahora mismo estoy con Buchuo en la azotea de la escuela. Su oponente, que es el pollito la desafío a un duelo y lo aceptó.

-Pero que cojones está haciendo. Sabe que el pajarraco es mío.

Ante ese comentario la hermana de Raiser le hablo.

-Parece que la Onii-sama retó a Rías-sama a un duelo, hizo que la batalla fuera inesperada. Si luchamos normalmente, ya habríamos ganado, pero nos dieron lastima. A este ritmo, serás derrotado antes de pelear con él. Ohohoho.

-Akeno vendrá tan pronto como derrote a la "Reina" y Kiba también derrotará a todas ustedes con su combinación de espadas.

-La "Princesa Carmesí de la destrucción", "Sacerdotisa del rayo", "La espada naciente", y el "Boosted Gear". Sólo escuchar sus nombres me dan escalofríos. Sin embargo, su oponente es el "ave inmortal". No importa el tipo de poder que poseas, no es nada en contra del ave inmortal.

-Eso lo veremos.

La hermana de Raiser chasqueó sus dedos y las esclavas de Raiser rodearon a Natsu.

-Carlamaine dejaré al "Caballo" solo para ti, pero si pierdes no lucharemos uno a uno lo derrotaremos juntas. ¿O está tratando de avergonzar a los Phenex?

Carlamaine se puso de acuerdo con las palabras de la hermana de Raiser.

-Sieris.

-Entendido.

La que dio un paso adelante era una mujer con un aspecto salvaje. Llevaba una espada en la espalda.

-Ella es otra Onii-sama "Caballo". A diferencia de Carlamaine, ella no tiene nada de eso "honor". Ella te derrotará. Así de simple.

La mujer llamada Sieris sacó una enorme espada de su espalda.

-Debemos acabarte. Ni, Li.

-Nya. - contestaron ambas.

Eran dos chicas con orejas de gato, se trataba de "peones".

-No subestimes a estos peones. Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es notable.

Todas se lanzaron contra Natsu al mismo tiempo pero este no se movió. Cuando estuvieron a poca distancia de él, Natsu expuso llamas de su cuerpo de una forma muy violenta. Las llamas cubrieron por completo a las chicas. Fueron eliminadas al instante debido a que sus llamas eran tan calientes de derritieron el suelo haciendo un hoyo de casi un metro de profundidad.

-(Dos "peones", un "Alfil", y un "Caballo" de Raiser Phenex eliminados)

-¡¿COMO COÑO HAS HECHO ESO?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! – fue el grito del otro "Caballo".

-Kiba, termina ya.

-Hai.

Este se lanzó contra la "Caballo" y la golpeo repetidas veces. Debido al shock en el que se encontraba la "Caballo" no pudo defenderse de los ataques de Kiba.

-(Un "Caballo" de Raiser Phenex eliminado)

-Impresionante Natsu-kun. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Simplemente no tengo ganas de gilipolleces. Tengo un pollo que asar.

-(La "Reina" de Rias Gremory eliminada)

-¡¿QUE?! – fue el grito de ambos.

Se escuchó un violento sonido que venía de donde se encontraba Kiba. Al mirar ahí Natsu pudo observar que este yacía en el suelo y empezaba a desaparecer.

-(El "Caballo" de Rias Gremory eliminado)

Si Natsu antes estaba furioso ahora estaba más que eso. Levanto su vista hasta mirar a la "Reina".

-Uno menos.

Nada más terminar esas dos palabras voló a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Raiser.

\- ¿Así que sigues de pie?

Natsu no necesito ni mirarla para saber que se trataba de Ravel, la cual parece que sobrevivió a sus llamas.

-Yo no pelearé. Ya que es una pérdida de tiempo, ya perdieron desde el principio.- saco una pequeña botella que contenía algún liquido - Son lágrimas del ave fénix. ¿Sabes qué son? Es muy sencillo. Nuestras lágrimas pueden curar cualquier tipo de heridas. No nos digas tramposos. Ustedes poseen una chica que tiene el [Twilight Healing]. Las reglas dicen "Solamente pueden usarlos dos personas por "Rating Game". Es limitado, ya que es demasiado poderoso. Bueno, eso sería natural. En nuestro caso le dimos a nuestra "Reina". Es por eso que nuestra "Reina" fue capaz de derrotar a la "Sacerdotisa del rayo". También estas lágrimas se venden a precios altos. Gracias a esto, el clan Phenex es muy rico. Fuimos beneficiados desde que se creó el "Rating Game" con la inmortalidad y nuestras lágrimas. Siempre tuvimos la ventaja.

No se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba bastante lejos de su posición, ya que iba corriendo hacia el edificio.

-¡Espera! ¿Me estás ignorando? Perderás de todos modos ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo?

-¡Cállate, sólo eres una habladora niña pájaro! ¡Happy!

Happy, el cual se encontraba con Rias y Lucy oyó la llamada de Natsu y voló a gran velocidad hacia él. En cuanto lo vio no necesito mucho para saber lo que quería. Lo cogió por la camisa y lo subió hasta donde se encontraban las mujeres.

Rias y Raiser se enfrentaban. Lucy estaba un poco más atrás de la pelirroja, la cual está respirando con dificultad. Su cabello rojo estaba arruinado y su uniforme estaba rasgado.

-¡Natsu! – gritaron ambas al ver al mago.

-El mocoso dragón, eh. Ravel, ¿por qué lo dejaste pasar?

-Rias, Lucy encargaos de la "Reina", dejadme al pajarraco a mí. – dijo con una voz muy baja y agresiva.

-De acuerdo/Ok. – fue la respuesta de ambas.

-Raiser-sama. ¿Debo encargarme del "Peón" y la "Alfil"? El poder del "peón" podría ser prob.

No pudo terminar la frase porque vio como Raiser recibía un puñetazo de fuego y salió disparado contra el suelo, y seguido de él iba Natsu.

-¡Raiser-sama!

La "Reina" intento seguirlo pero vio que un látigo la sujetaba del pie.

-No te olvides de nosotras. – hablo seria Rias.

Lucy salto hacia el suelo arrastrando consigue a la "Reina". Antes de que tocara el suelo Happy la agarro. La rubia le dio un tirón al látigo y la "reina" acabo estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Rias tengo un plan.

-Te escucho.

-Convocare a uno de mis espíritus para que centre su atención en él, cuando este distraída yo usare mi látigo para agarrarla y tú la eliminas.

-Muy buen plan Lucy. Vamos entonces.

-Aye.

-¡Ábrete puerta de los Mellizos! ¡Géminis!

-Que deseas Lucy. – preguntaron los mellizos.

-Quiero que os transforméis en mí y mantengáis a esa ocupada. – dijo mientras señalaba a la "Reina" que se estaba incorporando.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se fusionaron y se convirtieron en Lucy, solo que esta iba en toalla.

-¡Pero no así! – grito enojada la rubia.

-Perdón.

Ahora si se transformó como debía, con la ropa que llevaba. La "Reina" se reincorporo y miro con odio a Géminis, pero ella no sabía lo del cambiazo.

-¡Maldita puta! ¡No voy a dejar nada de ti!

Géminis empezó a esquivar todos los ataques de la "Reina", mientras Lucy preparaba el **Fleuve d'étoiles **para poder atraparla.

-Lista Buchuo.

-Adelante.

Lucy meneo el látigo y este se enrollo en el cuerpo de la "Reina".

-¡Ahora! – grito la rubia.

Rias acumulo poder y se lo lanzo a la "Reina", derrotándola al instante.

-(La "reina" de Raiser Phenex eliminada)

-Pufff, ha salido bien. – Comento Rias – Buen trabajo.

-Aye. – dijeron la rubia y el neko.

Los tres subieron hasta el techo, Happy cargando a Lucy, para poder ver la pelea de Natsu contra Raiser. Estuvieron en silencio observando hasta que Happy grito.

-¡VAMOS QUE TU PUEDES NATSU! ¡ARRAAANCALE LA PUTA CABEZAAAAA! – Ojo, esto lo dijo mientras ponía los ojos como platos y hacia gesto asesinos con el resto del cuerpo.

Ambas mujeres miraron con miedo al neko, ya que nunca hubieran esperado que Happy dijese algo así.

-Happy. – lo llamo la rubia.

-¿Aye? – pregunto volviendo a la normalidad.

-Ha partir de ahora nada de películas o series para mayores de siete años.

-¿Aye? – pregunto confundido.

(Momentos antes)

Raiser había salido disparado contra el suelo y Natsu iba disparado contra él. En cuanto Raiser se reincorporo volvió a recibir otro puñetazo de Natsu, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Te voy a dar la mayor paliza de tu vida pajarraco. Te demostrare que las llamas de un fénix no son nada comparadas con la de un dragón.

-Las llamas de un dragón son una mierda. Los dragones son basura.

Natsu convoco el [Boosted Gear] recordando que Ddraig quería demostrarle al Phenex lo que podía hacer un dragón.

-¡Jajaja y ahora convocas tu Sacred Gear Jajaja! ¡Pero si no es más que un artefacto defectuoso!

Comento mientras seguía riendo, hasta que se cayó al sentir un poder gigantesco. Entonces miro a Natsu, que tenía una cara de incrédulo.

-Defectuoso.

-[Defectuoso]

-Te ha llamado defectuoso. – dijo mirando su brazo.

-[Me ha llamado defectuoso] – hablo muy irritado Ddraig.

-¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Natsu con sonrisa psicópata.

-[¡MUERTE!]

Hay que recordar que la voz de Ddraig la escucho todo el mundo.

-Hay pajarito, la que te has ganado.

Natsu expulso sus llamas mientras aumentaban su poder gracias a Ddraig.

[BOOST]

El mago se lanzó contra Raiser a una enorme velocidad.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

Conecto su puño con el careto del Phenex mandándolo a volar, pero Natsu no se quedó ahí, sino que se impulsó con su fuego para alcanzarlo.

-¡Karyu no Gokugeki!

Agarro a Raiser y enciendo sus brazos y manos con fuego, en forma de alas de dragón como apoyo, para arrojarlos y al mismo tiempo quemarlo. Siguió atacando sin dejar a Raiser ni respirar.

-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!

-¡Karyu no Köen!

-¡Karyu no Enchu!

-¡Karyu no Saiga!

Y por último su clásico "¡Karyu no Hoko!". Después de ese recital de ataque se podía ver al Phenex que le faltaba un brazo, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras, en algunas se le podía ver los huesos, y también en el rostro.

-Llama de la muerte y el renacimiento. – grito mientras le lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego.

Natsu no se movió en ningún momento, recibiendo el impacto.

(Con el trio)

-N-Natsu, ¿q-que has hecho? ¿Por qué no lo has esquivado? – pregunto mientras lloraba.

-No tienes que preocuparte Buchuo. – contesto la rubia.

-¿Cómo?

-Observa.

Los tres miraron como Natsu absorbía las llamas.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso? No debería poder hacerlo.

-Es porque es un dragonslayer, no un [Imitator Dragon]

-¡¿COMO?!

(De vuelta con Natsu)

-Ahhh, da igual con lo que me ataque, yo me recuperare gracias a las lágrimas de Phenex. – dijo mientras jadeaba.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que esto queda aquí? – Dijo después de comerse las llamas – Lo sabía, saben asquerosas.

-¿C-Co-omo? – pregunto acojonado.

-Ya te lo he dicho pajarraco. Estas muerto.

Ahora no solo expulsaba llamas, sino también rayos.

-Modo Dragon Slayer del fuego y el trueno. – susurro.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR! ¡YO SOY RAISER PHENEX! ¡UN SER INMORTAL!

-Ya veremos.

Raiser empezó a hacer movimientos extraños con los brazos y de estos salió un remolino de viento.

-¡Jajaja este viento apagara tus llamas! ¡Ahora estas acabado!

El viento fue directo hacia Natsu, pero este ni se inmuto.

-¡Esto es por Koneko! ¡Golpe del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!

Su puño recubierto de fuego y rayos atravesó fácilmente el escudo de viento de Raiser, golpeándolo de lleno. Nada más golpearlo se lanzó contra él.

-¡Esto es por Akeno! ¡Puño Relámpago de Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!

-¡Esto es por Kiba! ¡Llama brillante del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas**!**

-¡Y esto por Rias y Lucy!** ¡**Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas**!**

A pesar de que le faltaba un brazo y parte de una pierna Raiser, el cual estaba temblando de miedo convoco todo su poder y combino sus poderes de fuego y viento, creando un enorme y poderoso ataque, lanzándolo contra Natsu.

-¡MUERE!

-Arte Secreto del Asesino de Dragones – dijo en un susurro mientras se ponía en posición - ¡Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas**!**

El poderoso ataque de Natsu volvió a traspasar el ataque de Raiser golpeándolo. Al verlo observo que estaba tirado en el suelo en peores condiciones que antes.

-P-or f-fav-or. B-bast-a ya.

-Me temo que esto aún no ha acabado. Vamos allá Ddraig. Esto es por insultar mis llamas.

Empezó a acumular fuego y rayos en su mano derecha.

-Y esto es por Ddraig.

En su palma izquierda apareció una bola de energía rojo puro que era pequeña pero se notaba todo su poder concentrado. Choco sus manos y las alzo. Se pudo observar una bola de fuego, pero este fuego era rojo puro debido a que el fuego de Natsu se había fusionado con el poder del [Boosted Gear], por no decir que esa bola de fuego estaba recubierta de rayos.

-¡Llamas Eléctricas del Dragón Celestial de Fuego!

Y se la lanzo a Raiser. Seguramente la explosión se oyó en todo el mundo. Al dispersarse el polvo se pudo ver lo que quedaba de Raiser. La mitad de la cara, la otra mitad o se le veía los huesos o no tenía nada, el cuello y el pecho, los cuales tenían gravísimas quemaduras. Eso era lo único que quedaba de Raiser Phenex.

-(Raiser Phenex ha sido eliminado. La ganadora es Rias Gremory)

El espacio virtual se rompió y Natsu empezó a dormirse debido al agotamiento, pero antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver a Rias y Lucy que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Rias lo cogió y lo abrazo como si fuera a irse, y Happy llevaba a Lucy.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 6, ¿Qué os ha parecido el combate? He puesto todos los ataques que me conozco de Natsu, salvo las técnicas secretas en su estado normal.

La frase que dice Happy es de la peli **Little Nicky****. **Me encanta esa película.

En un principio iba a subir el segundo capitulo de "Mago Angelical", pero me esta costando un huevo arrancar. Haber si tengo un poco mas de suerte e inspiración y termino de acabarlo de una vez.


	8. Explicaciones, mudanza y problemas

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: habrá que esperar a después de la saga de las espadas sagradas para poder ver a otro, pero os sorprenderéis al saber quién será.

treeofsakuras: bueno, en cuanto a poder no sabría decirte, solo diré que tiene una gran ventaja contra Vali, ya la descubriré.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: gracias, me alegra que te guste. En cuanto al dúo, la verdad es que para hacer la cosa más interesante dejare el primer puesto empatado entre esas dos. Lucy lo conoce desde más tiempo y tiene una estrecha relación, pero Rias es más "activa", y eso es un plus. Ninguna dará su brazo a torcer ni lo dejara fácil.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**EXPLICACIONES, MUDANZA Y PROBLEMAS**

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos y observo que estaba en una acomoda cama. Se incorporó y observo que la habitación era bastante grande y lujosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-[Te desmayaste socio, usaste todo tu poder.]

-¿Ddraig? Ya veo, pero ganamos, ¿no?

-[Exacto socio. Apenas dejaste nada del pájaro.]

-Genial.

De repente escucho que la puerta se abría, entrando tras ella una bola de pelos azul. Happy al mirar que Natsu se había levantado voló a toda velocidad hacia el abrazándole la cara.

-¡Natsu! ¡Pensé que no te levantarías nunca! – cuanto dramatismo.

-..fi p..d l…ta…

-¿Eh?

Natsu agarro la cola del felino y lo aparto de la cara.

-Que no podía respirar. Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Un par de horas, Aye.

-Tengo mucha hambre. ¡Vamos a comer!

-Aye. Por cierto Natsu, ahí tienes ropa. La otra la destrozaste.

Natsu comprobó lo que decía el felino. Al borde de su cama había un pantalón de traje negro, una camisa roja, unos zapatos negros y su bufanda.

-Oye Happy ¿Esto no son ropas formales?

-Aye, es que tenemos una reunión. Vístete y vamos que tengo pescado esperándome. – dijo mientras empezaba a babear.

Natsu termino de vestirse y se colocó su bufanda. Al salir de la habitación se guio por su olfato hasta una enorme sala. En esta había una gran mesa con mucha variedad de comida, incluso podía oler que algunos platos llevaban picante. También observo que estaban ahí los miembros del Club del Ocultismo, Grayfia, un pelirrojo que aparentaba tener treinta años y otra pareja de pelirrojos más mayores, aunque la mujer parecía la hermana de Rias.

-¡Natsu! – Grito Rias mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo - ¡Cuánto me alegro de que ellas despertado!

Natsu estaba impresionado por el reciente abrazo de la pelirroja, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderlo. Al mirar las ropas de los demás vio que todos estaban arreglados, lo cual le era confuso.

-Oi Rias – la llamo recibiendo una cara sonriente - ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así?

-Porque hay que vestirse formal para cenar. Por cierto, bienvenido al castillo Gremory.

-¿?

El rio de pelirrojos más Grayfia se acercó hasta Natsu. Este pudo oler que se trataban de familiares de Rias debido a su olor.

-Encantado de conocerte Natsu Dragneel-kun. Yo soy el padre de Rias, Lord Gremory, aunque puedes llamarme otou-san. – se presentó el padre mientras estrechaba la mano del mago.

-Yo soy Benelana Gremory, la madre de Rias. ¿Te importa si te llamo Natsu-kun? – Ante esto Natsu alzo los hombros en gesto de que no le importaba – Muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora te llamare así. A mí me puedes decir Benelana u oka-san. – esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Etto. – el pobre no sabía que decir, nunca antes le habían dicho eso.

-Y yo soy Sirzechs Gremory el hermano mayor de Rias, puedes decirme cuñado. – acto seguido recibió un golpe con un abanico dado por gafilla.

-Sirzechs-sama compórtese. A mí ya me conoces pero me presentare. Soy Grayfia Lucifugus, esposa y "Reina" de Sirzechs.

Terminadas las presentaciones se acercaron el resto del grupo.

-Ara ara Natsu-kun, menuda paliza le diste a Raiser. – hablo Akeno.

-Una pena que no pudiera ver la pelea Natsu-kun. – se lamentó Kiba.

-Bien hecho Natsu-sempai. – hablo Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como siempre tuviste que destruirlo todo, ¿no Natsu? – le recrimino Lucy mientras Happy iba a sus brazos.

-Jeje. – fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora todos a comer, que seguro que tenéis hambre. – hablo Benelana.

-Pero antes. – dijo Rias.

Acto seguido cogió la cabeza de Natsu y lo beso. No hubo lengua así que relajaos. Natsu abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras se sonrojaba. Al terminar Rias y lo miro sonriente y le dijo.

-El primer beso es muy importante para una mujer.

Lo que esos dos no se dieron cuenta pero el resto si fue que cierta rubia emanaba un aura asesina dirigida a la pelirroja.

-Etto, Lucy-sempai. – la llamo temerosa Koneko, aunque no se notaba mucho.

-"¡¿Lo acaba de besar?! ¡Lo ha besado! ¡Y delante de mí! ¡La mato! ¡LA MATO!" ¿Si? – contesto la rubia con una voz muy baja.

-Happy.

Lucy dejo de emitir esa aura y miro al pobre neko, el cual estaba siendo estrangulado por la rubia mientras su alma salía de su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh lo siento Happy! – grito mientras aflojaba el agarre.

-"Parece que la cosa se va a poner muy entretenida." – fue el pensamiento de los matriarcas Gremory y Sirzechs.

-"Lucy-san/sempai da miedo." – fue el pensamiento de Kiba y Koneko.

-"Ara ara que celosa esta." – este fu el de Akeno.

Lo único que vieron Natsu y Rias fue a la rubia intentando reanimar al neko. Cuando lo consiguió todos fueron a la mesa para empezar a comer. Natsu se sentó en el centro con Rias a su izquierda y Lucy a su derecha. Claro que como es normal Natsu empezó a comer a lo loco, recibiendo un buen golpe de la rubia.

-Natsu haz el favor de tener modales. No estamos en el gremio.

Este asintió mientras se rascaba el chichón de la cabeza. Empezaron a comer hasta que Rias hizo la pregunta que llevaba horas aguantando.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un dragonslayer Natsu?

Todos dejaron de comer mientras miraban al mago, pero una voz que no era la suya llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Fue por orden mía.

Todas las miradas fueron a una silla antes vacía pero que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por Mavis.

-Vaya Mavis Vermilion, no te veía desde nuestra pequeña reunión.

-Jeje, es que he estado un poco ocupada.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto la pelirroja, aunque los demás del club también la tenían.

-Soy Mavis Vermilion, fundadora del gremio Fairy Tail y primera maestra de esos dos. – se presentó mientras señalaba a los magos.

-Encantada pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Hermanita eso es porque los dragonslayers no son de este mundo, y ellos – señalando a los magos – tampoco lo son.

-¡¿EH?! – fue el grito del grupo Gremory.

-¿Mavis les cuentas tú?

-Por supuesto Lord Gremory. Veréis hace un poco más de cien años en Earthland, que es de donde vinimos, yo aún no había fundado el gremio. Antes de eso me encontraba creando un hechizo de protección llamado Fairy Sphere. Lo que ocurrió fue algo que no tenía calculado. En vez de crear un escudo lo que hizo fue mandarme a este mundo.

-Vaya, pensaba que solo podía hacerse eso a través de la Grieta Dimensional. – susurro Rias.

-Eso es verdad, pero además de la Grieta mi hechizo puede hacerlo también si yo quiero. El caso es que cuando vine aquí no sabía dónde estaba y por una enorme casualidad me encontré con Sirzechs. El amablemente me llevo hasta este castillo. Yo le conté lo que me había pasado y él se puso muy curioso.

-¿Y qué esperabas Mavis? Me encontré con alguien que había viajado entre mundos sin usar la Grieta. Es de lo más normal que tuviera curiosidad.

-Jeje cierto. - sonrió la rubia.

-El caso es que ante este hecho nos reunimos los Cuatro Maouh, Azazel, Barakiel, Miguel y Gabriel.

-¿Os reunisteis todos vosotros? – pregunto Akeno.

-La situación lo ameritaba. Alguien que pudiera hacer eso, era algo imposible hasta ahora. La cuestión es que, después de comprobar que no era una amenaza dejamos que se quedara aquí hasta que pudiera volver. Además su ayuda nos vino muy bien.

-¿Su ayuda? – pregunto Lucy.

-Si. Hace unos cincuenta años un grupo terrorista estuvo dándonos problemas a las Tres Facciones, ahí fue cuando descubrimos que Mavis era la mejor estratega que habíamos visto nunca. Nos ayudó a derrotar a los terroristas y se ganó nuestro favor.

-Por eso dije que me costó convencerlos. Cuando les dije la situación estuvieron pensándolo hasta que pude convencerlos de que me dejaran que os quedarais aquí hasta que pasara los siete años de Earthland.

-Eso quiere decir que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí. – comento Natsu.

-Exacto, es como con la guerra de los dragones, el tiempo fluctúa de forma muy distinta y no se sabe cuánto tiempo pasara aquí hasta que volvamos a Magnolia.

-Es decir, que pueden pasar meses o años hasta que volvamos. – comento Lucy.

-Me temo que sí. Yo estuve aquí un total de dos años, cuando volví a Earthland había pasado una semana.

Esto dejo en shock a los jóvenes. Después de salir del shock Natsu pregunto algo de un tema que le intereso.

-Etto, ¿Qué quisiste decir con que paso igual que en la guerra de los dragones?

-A eso te responderé yo. – Hablo Sirzechs – hace aproximadamente trescientos setenta y cinco años los dragones malignos y otras especies atacaron a los dragones que ahí aquí, en el inframundo. Debido al ataque sorpresa los dragones no tuvieron tiempo para poder defenderse. Entonces un dragón llamado Tannin atravesó la brecha dimensional hasta vuestro mundo y convenció a unos dragones para que les ayudasen. Por lo que se en vuestro mundo fue hace poco más de cuatrocientos años. Los dragones que vinieron aquí fueron Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine, pero junto a ellos vinieron tres dragonslayers, el de agua, el de tierra y el del rayo. Claro que en ese entonces no sabíamos que eran de Earthland. Al final acabamos metiéndonos Leviatán, Azazel, Miguel y yo.

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡INGEEL VINO AQUÍ! – grito Natsu mientras se reincorporaba de un salto.

-Así es, ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-¡ES MI PADRE!

Silencio. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba. Los Gremory mayores lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que Sirzechs se rio a carcajada limpia.

-¡Tú eres el hijo de Igneel! ¡Eso lo explica todo! – Dijo mientras seguía riéndose hasta que se calmó – Soy afortunado. Pude luchar a su lado y ahora conozco a su hijo. Jeje lo que es el destino. Sin duda has sacado sus llamas. No hay dragón que pueda igualarlas.

-Por algo es el rey del fuego. – comento con orgullo.

-¿Natsu no lo has entendido todo? – le pregunto la rubia.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que ha dicho significa que los padres de Gajeel y Wendy también estuvieron aquí.

-¡Es cierto!

-¿Os réferis a Metalicana y Grandine? – pregunto Benelana.

-Así es. – Contesto Mavis – en mi gremio tengo cuatro dragonslayers. Los hijos de esos tres dragones que pertenecen a la Primera Generación y uno que obtuvo su poder de una lácrimas perteneciente a la Segunda Generación.

-Pero… - susurro Rias llamando a atención de todos – ¿Eso quiere decir que os iréis?

-Pero no os abandonaremos. – Respondió Natsu devolviendo la sonrisa a los demás – En Fairy Tail no abandonamos a nadie.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió la pelirroja.

El resto del grupo también se relajó al escuchar lo que Natsu dijo mientras los demás sonreían. Después de la explicación de la maestra los magos entendieron lo que les dijo al principio, cuando llegaron a ese mundo. Según terminaron de cenar se fueron al salón a charlar, aunque Natsu lo único que hacía era preguntar cosas de su padre a Sirzechs. Al llegar la noche todo el grupo volvió al mundo humano y allí cada uno se fue a su casa. Los magos se entretuvieron dando vueltas hablando de lo que les había contado la maestra. Llegaron a la mansión y Lucy se puso a hacer la cena hasta que cierto gato que no aprecia su vida decidió joder un poco a la rubia.

-¿Natsu?

-Si Happy.

-¿Qué tal fue el beso con Rias? – pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo único que se oyó fue algo afilado clavándose a milímetros de la cabeza del neko. Ambos, asustados, miraron a la izquierda de la cabeza de Happy encontrándose con un ENORME cuchillo jamonero clavado en la silla. El pobre neko se desmayó del susto. Había sido mucho para él. Mientras Natsu observo a la rubia que había vuelto a hacer la cena pero se notaba la mala hostia que tenía en ese momento.

-O-oi L-Lucy. ¿Estás bien? – ¿en serio pregunta eso?

-Estoy muy bien Natsu. – mentira.

-¿Estas cabreada porque Rias me beso? – este idiota quiere morir.

-Nooo que va. Solo quiero torturar a Rias, nada más. – pues menos mal.

-Oi Lucy date la vuelta.

-Que quie.

No pudo terminar porque el mago de fuego la estaba besando. Fue un beso corto y la rubia estaba como estuvo Natsu cunado Rias lo beso. Al separarse Natsu estaba con una enorme sonrisa y Lucy estaba más roja que un tomate. Sonó el timbre y el mago fue a atender la puerta. Cuando se fue la rubia llevo sus dedos a los labios rememorando el momento y poniendo una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Oi Lucy! ¡Ven un momento!

-¡Hai! – contesto más alegre que Happy.

Camino hasta la puerta y todo el buen humor que tenía se esfumo al ver de quien se trataba y lo que traía. La persona que estaba en la puerta era nada más ni nada menos que Rias y llevaba un equipaje del que Erza estaría orgullosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de malas Lucy, cosa que fue captada por Rias.

-Vengo a mudarme aquí. – contesto con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Pues eso. He decidido que tengo que mejorar mi relación con mis siervos.

-¿No será que vienes a estar más tiempo con Natsu? – pregunto Happy… ¿Cuándo cojones se ha recuperado?

-¡N-No! ¡Q-Que estás diciendo! – contesto más roja que su pelo.

-Bueno, no creo que haya problema. Mavis compro esta mansión para situaciones como esta… o eso me dijo. – contesto Natsu, el cual no captaba el ambiente.

Este ayudo a Rias a meter sus maletas en la mansión. Rias al pasar al lado de Lucy la miro con una sonrisa de victoria mientras esta la mataba con su mirada.

(Flashback)

En el castillo Gremory antes de volver al mundo humano.

-Rias.

-Si madre.

-No eres la única interesada en Natsu-kun.

-¿Eh?

Y se fue dejándo con la duda a la joven pelirroja. Cosa que aclaro al ver a la rubia en la puerta.

(Fin flashback)

La rubia termino de preparar la cena y se pusieron a cenar, obvio. Lo malo es que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Lucy y Rias se lanzaban miradas matadoras. Natsu y Happy, al ver esto, decidieron terminar de cenar rápido y se largaron de ahí cagando leches. Al llegar la noche cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar.

Cuando llego la mañana cierta rubia se encontraba desperezándose cuando vio que en su cama solo se encontraba Happy.

-"¿Dónde estará Natsu? ¿Es raro que no esté aquí? Q-Quiero decir, que es raro que no esté con Happy jeje."

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a la cocina para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero tampoco. Entonces pensó que debía estar durmiendo en su habitación. Se fue hasta ahí y abrió la puerta lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido.

-¿Oi Natsu estas a…qui?

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al observar la escena. En la enorme cama del pelirrosa estaba este con un corto pantalón de pijama y encima de él estaba cierta pelirroja totalmente desnuda y la posición era muy comprometedora.

-¡¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEEEEES?!

(Minutos antes)

Natsu, al intentar incorporarse, noto un peso en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y observo con los ojos abiertos como platos a la hermosa pelirroja.

-¿Rias?

-Buenos días Natsu.

-¿Qué haces aquí y desnuda?

-Es que no quería dormir sola y no pude evitar la tentación además, yo siempre duermo desnuda.

Natsu desvió la mirada de sus ojos y empezó a pasearla por el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Quieres hacerme cositas? – pregunto de una manera sensual mientras se ponía encima suyo.

-Y-Yo.

El pobre Natsu estaba rojo como un tomate mientras cierta parte empezaba a "despertar".

(Volviendo al presente)

-¡¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEEEEES?!

Ambos miraron a la rubia que estaba entre asombrada y furiosa.

-Buenos días Lucy, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto de manera "inocente."

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Rias? – huy la que se avecina.

-Es que no quería dormir sola y me vine aquí. – sonrió esta vez desafiante.

-¿Y por qué estas desnuda?

-Siempre duermo desnuda, además no tengo que darte explicaciones. No eres su novia ni mujer, ¿me equivoco?

-Pero tampoco es el tuyo. No puedes hacer eso.

-Que yo sepa nadie me lo impide, no será que ¿me tienes celos por mi cuerpo?

-Yo tengo un cuerpo perfecto, nada que envidiar al tuyo.

-No me lo creo, sino seguro que no te daría vergüenza dormir desnuda con Natsu. Además, en el amor y la guerra todo vale, ¿no?

La rubia se quedó cayada mientras que Natsu miraba aterrado la escena. Parecía que ambas iban a comenzar una guerra en su habitación, por lo que hizo lo más lógico.

-"Yo me largo."

Sin que ninguna de las dos lo notaran el pelirrosa salió de la habitación estilo ninja.

-"Algo me dice que esto se va a complicar."

Después de ese pequeño incidente, que no sería el último ni mucho menos.

Un sonido metálico retumbó en el cielo azul oscuro, ya que casi era de noche. Una bola iba por el aire hasta que Natsu la atrapo.

-Buena atrapada, Natsu

El Club del Ocultismo estaba practicando béisbol en el patio trasero del edificio de la vieja escuela.

(Flashback)

-La próxima semana la Academia Kuoh tendrá un 'Torneo de Bola'. Es una batalla entre los clubes que no podemos perder. – explico Rias.

En general, se trata de un evento en el que hay deportes de pelota, como el béisbol, fútbol, baloncesto y tenis. Estos partidos incluyen competencias entre clases, géneros y, obviamente, también los hay entre los clubes. Independientemente si se pertenece a un club deportivo o si es un club obligatorio, por lo tanto incluye al Club de ocultismo. Cuando los clubes que compiten no tienen el mismo número de miembros, se establecerá el juego limpio, para que tengan el mismo número. De acuerdo con el anuncio del Consejo Estudiantil, algunos deportes pueden requerir más jugadores, por lo que deben asegurarse de tener reservas.

(Fin flashback)

Al día siguiente Natsu estaba saliendo del baño cuando observo a un grupo de chicos que le tenían rodeado, y no parecían amistosos.

-¿Tu eres Natsu Dragneel?

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es cierto que Rias Gremory y Lucy Heartfilia están viviendo contigo.

-¿Algún problema?

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado Dragneel. Te puede pasar algo malo.

-¿?

El líder, que era bastante corpulento, estilo Laxus, paso al lado suyo y le dio un fuerte golpe con el hombro pero no esperaba que fuera como darle a un muro de hormigo. Volvió la vista hacia Natsu y se fue tocándose el hombro. Pobre idiota. Al darse la vuelta para volver al aula se topó con Koneko.

-¿Pasa algo Koneko?

-Esos chicos. – mirando hacia donde se habían ido.

-Ah ellos. No te preocupes.

Koneko solamente afirmo con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

-Buchuo nos ha llamado. Quiere vernos en la sala.

-Ok. Voy a por Lucy y vamos.

Mientras en el aula de los magos Lucy estaba hablando con una chica con gafas llamada Kiryu.

-Y entonces ¿ya te has acostado con él? – pregunto Kiryu

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! – Grito la rubia – "Joder, se parece a Cana."

-¿Me estás diciendo que no? No puede ser verdad. Vivís juntos y por lo que se y he visto cualquier chica querría dormir con el… y hacer muchas cosas pervertidos, pues menudo cuerpo tiene y seguro que hay abajo tampoco estará nada mal. – esto último lo dijo con una mirada lasciva.

La rubia solo se sonrojo mucho.

-Somos amigos. No estaría bien.

-Claaaro, solo amigos. Y yo no uso gafas. – Comento con sarcasmo – Además no pasaría nada, y si no pues podríais dormir juntos desnudos, sois amigos ¿no?

-P-Pero.

No termino la conversación cuando Natsu entro en clase llamando a la rubia.

-Oi Luce, Buchuo nos llama.

-Ya voy.

-Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, además recuerda que lo de Rias.

Fue recordárselo y se notaba su furia. Además se preguntaba porque le había contado eso a Kiryu.

Al llegar a la sala ambos magos observaron que no estaba solo los miembros Gremory, sino que había otro grupo de estudiantes ahí.

-Natsu, Lucy ella es Sona Sitri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Encantados.

-¿Oh, así que Dragneel no sabe de nosotros, Rias-sempai? Es raro que le informaran, ya que somos demonios también.

Kaichou, que es como se le dice a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, respondió en voz baja al secretario.

-Saji, no pude evitarlo, ya que no nos mostramos. Además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te convertiste en un demonio. Dragneel-kun está respondiendo como debería.

-Sona es un demonio de clase alta, y la próxima heredera del clan Sitri. – Siguió explicando la pelirroja – El clan Sitri es uno de los 72 pilares que sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra, al igual que los clanes Gremory y Phenex. Esta escuela está controlada por el clan Gremory, pero durante el día lo controla el Consejo Estudiantil, en otras palabras, el Clan Sitri.

-Ustedes tienen una vida pacífica en la escuela por el hecho de que Kaichou y sus sirvientes trabajamos durante el día. Por cierto, mi nombre es Saji Genshirou de 2º año y soy el "peón" de Kaichou. – comento Saji.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Natsu – Entonces eres igual que yo.

-No me lo recuerdes, se lastima mi orgullo.

Lo único que hubo fue silencio hasta que Sona volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lastima tu orgullo?

Todo buen humor que tenía Natsu se fue a la mierda.

Pues eso. Que alguien como tu sea "peón" de Rias Gremory hiere mi orgullo como peón.

-Etto ¿era Sona, no? – le pregunto a Kaichou, y esta afirmo.

-Te importa se lo pongo en su sitio.

-La verdad es que me vendría bien que aprendiera modales.

-Pero que dices Kaichou. Si me enfrento a él acabara muy lastimado. – dijo Saji de forma arrogante.

Sona sabía quién era Natsu por lo que le había contado Rias, así que no desperdició la oportunidad de que su "peón" aprendiera.

-Está bien.

Saji invoco algo en su mano izquierda. Tenía forma de lagarto y era negra. De su boca salió disparado algo que se le pego a Natsu en el brazo.

-¿Y esto?

-Es mi Sacred Gear, el cual absorbe tu poder. En él está el alma del dragón Vvitria.

-Con que un dragón jejeje, no deberías haber hecho eso. – dijo Natsu mientras señalaba su brazo.

-Por qué lo di.

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a un enorme dolor que le llego al brazo izquierdo. Estuvo un rato así hasta que hizo desaparecer su Sacred Gear. Saji se estaba recuperando cuando Sona hablo.

-Saji él es Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, dragonslayer de fuego y el Sekiryuutei, además consumió las ocho piezas de peón.

Saji miro impresionado a Natsu, ya que no pensaba que se tratara de él. Cuando se levantó hizo una reverencia hacia Natsu.

-Perdóname por mi comportamiento.

-Vale, no ha pasado nada.

-Creo que esto es suficiente. Nos retiramos. Hay un documento en el que debo terminar durante el almuerzo. Rias, estoy deseando que llegue el Torneo. – le dijo Sona a Rias.

-Sí, yo también. – hablo la pelirroja.

Dicho esto los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil se fueron. Llego el día del torneo y natos tenía un mal presentimiento, ya que desde que se encontró con esos chicos había habido varios intentos de dejarlo en un mal estado, osease, intento de homicidio.

En la pista de tenis se encontraban Rias y Sona, ambas vestidas con una equitación de tenis, que les quedaba muy bien.

-No pienso perder contra ti Sona.

-Ni creas que te pienso dejar ganar Rias.

El partido que tuvieron llego al punto de increíble. Si Nadal Y Federer lo hubieran visto se sentirían humillados.

Después de diversas pruebas llegaron al que enfrento al Club del Ocultismo y al del grupo de chicos que amenazo a Natsu. La prueba era "El Balón Prisionero".

-Todos a por Dragneel. – grito el líder.

-Malditos hijos de puta.

-Atención. – Llamo Rias al resto del grupo – Ellos son los que han intentado hacerle daño a Natsu todo este tiempo. No mostréis piedad. – Termino con una voz que daba miedo – "A mi Natsu no lo toca nadie."

Natsu seguía esquivando las pelotas hasta que vio que una iba hacia Kiba, el cual andaba distraído.

-¡Kiba!

-¿?

Natsu se puso delante pero paso algo increíble. ¡LA PELOTA LE DIO A NATSU EN SUS PELOTAS! Le dio donde más nos duele a los hombres. Al pobre casi se le salían los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas salían de estos. Acto seguido se cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

-Ara ara Buchuo, parece que han intentado dejar a Natsu-kun sin descendencia.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron Lucy y Rias en una voz muy baja – ¿Han intentado dejar "eso" inútil? ¿Han amenazado nuestra descendencia?– volvieron a preguntar las dos ahora con la voz más baja.

-Lucy. – llamo la pelirroja a la rubia.

-¿Si?

-Muerte.

Lo que ocurrió después fue una masacre. Sin duda no había sido buena idea golpear a Natsu ahí. Después de que las dos locas dejaran al otro equipo medio muerto llevaron a Natsu a la enfermería.

-N-Natsu no te muevas. – hablo muy nerviosa la rubia.

El pelirrosa estaba confuso y aun dolorido por el balonazo pero el dolor se fue calmando cuando Lucy puso su mano casi tocando su hombría mientras lo curaba.

El torneo termino dejando al Club en primer lugar. Al día siguiente estaban todos en la sala del club cuando Rias abofeteo a Kiba.

\- ¿Ya despertaste?

Rias estaba muy enojada. Todos habían ayudado en las pruebas, pero el rubio estaba raro y distante. Debido a sus cambios repentinos, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

-¿Has terminado ya? El torneo ha terminó. No vamos a entrenar más, así que ¿puedo tomar un descanso esta noche? Estoy un poco cansado así que tomaré un descanso de las actividades del club. Lo siento por mi comportamiento en el partido, es que no me sentía bien. – le dijo Kiba mientras ponía su sonrisa.

-Kiba, te has comportado raro últimamente. – le dijo Natsu.

-No es asunto tuyo. – respondió fríamente.

-Es preocupante una situación como ésta, cuando estamos tratando de formar un grupo unido. Así nos sentimos todos después de la amarga derrota en el juego anterior. ¿No debemos cubrir nuestros puntos débiles a partir de ahora? Somos nakamas.

-Nakamas. – susurro Kiba.

-Sabes que Natsu-kun. Me has recordado para que vivo.

-¿No lo haces por Rias? – pregunto desconcertado.

-No. Estoy viviendo para buscar venganza, para destruir las Espadas Sagradas Excalibur. Esa es la razón por la que vivo.

Después de esto Kiba se fue de la sala y todos volvieron a su casa. En la mansión Rias, Lucy, Natsu y Happy estaban reunidos en la habitación de Natsu.

-Buchuo. – La llamo Lucy – ¿Podrías explicarnos que pasa?

-Veréis, Yuuto es un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada. Hace muchos años la Iglesia Cristiana realizo un proyecto para poder encontrar a alguien que pudiera controlar la espada sagrada Excalibur. Las espadas sagradas son las armas definitivas para acabar con los demonios. Si llegáramos a ser alcanzados por una espada sagrada no quedaría rastro de nosotros, nos evaporaríamos. Se les podría llamar como el arma definitiva de aquellos que creen en dios y ven a los demonios como sus enemigos. El origen de las espadas sagradas viene de muchos lugares. Pero, creo que la más famosa seria la espada Excalibur. Incluso en Japón, aparece en muchos libros. Es un arma sagrada creada por magia y alquimia por aquellos que alcanzan el territorio de dios. Pero las espadas sagradas eligen a sus portadores, He escuchado que solo una persona cada cien años es elegida.

-Impresionante. – susurraron los magos y el neko.

-Ningún Sacred Gear puede competir contra "Excalibur", "Durandal", "Ascalon" o "Ama no Murakumo no Tsuguri" a causa de que esas espadas sagradas son muy poderosas. Lo mismo ocurre con las espadas demoniacas. Yuuto recibió tratamiento artificial para adaptarse a las espadas sagradas, especialmente Excalibur.

-¿Entonces Kiba es capaz de usar las espadas sagradas? – pregunto Lucy.

Rias lo negó con su cabeza.

-Yuuto no se pudo adaptarse a las espadas sagradas. No solo Yuuto, ninguno de los que recibieron el tratamiento similar al de Yuuto pudo adaptarse. La Iglesia decidió que los que no podían usar las espadas sagradas eran "defectuosos", así que los desecharon. La mayoría de las personas con las que experimentaron fueron asesinadas, incluyendo a Yuuto. Solo porque no pudieron controlar las espadas sagradas.

-Eso es horrible. – volvió a decir la rubia mientras Natsu solo escuchaba.

-Cuando reencarne a Yuuto en un demonio, él juró que se vengaría, incluso en el estado en el que estaba. A causa de su talento, fue usado para el proyecto de las espadas sagradas desde que nació. Pero yo quería que use su talento como demonio. El talento que tiene con las espadas sería un desperdicio si solo lo usara para controlar las espadas sagradas. Ese chico no podría olvidarse de eso. Las espadas sagradas. Aquellos que están involucrados con las espadas sagradas.

-"Ahora tiene sentido" – pensó el mago.

-De cualquier forma, solo lo observaré por ahora, justo en este momento su cabeza está llena de sentimientos con respecto a las espadas sagradas. Espero que regrese a su estado habitual. – Comento en un susurro - Vamos a dormir, incluso si pensamos sobre eso. No hará que el comportamiento de Yuuto vuelva a la normalidad.

Tras esto Rias empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – grito Lucy.

Ya sabes que no puedo dormir si no estoy desnuda.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué te desnudas en el cuarto de Natsu?!

-Es porque voy a dormir con él.

-¡No pienso dejarte!

-Tú no puedes hacer nada. – le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria y superioridad.

-¡Entonces yo también duermo aquí!

-¿También dormirás desnuda? – pregunto Natsu con lo que parecía confusión, pero en el fondo lo deseaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – le grito mientras lo golpeaba dejándolo inconsciente.

-Lo sabía. – Dijo Rias captando la mirada de Lucy – Tienes vergüenza de tu cuerpo y no te atreves a mostrarlo.

No se vosotros pero yo sí sé de qué son capaces las mujeres llegados a este punto, y más si es por un hombre y el ego de una mujer.

-¡Como qué vergüenza! ¡Ahora veras!

Cogió a Happy y lo mando fuera de la habitación, estampándolo contra la pared cerrando la (pobre gato) puerta con un portazo, y acto seguido agarra a Natsu y lo lanza a la cama. Mientras Rias lo deja en calzoncillos, o bóxer o como lo digáis, Lucy se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la cama. La situación era un Natsu inconsciente, a su izquierda Rias y a su derecha Lucy, ambas mirándose a matar hasta que les gano el sueño.

* * *

Para dejarlo claro, cuando cenan en el castillo Gremory son las 7 de la noche, cuando cenan en la misión son casi las 12.

No me quejo pero si alguien más quiere dejarme un review lo agradeceré.


	9. Espadas sagradas

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Después del follón con mis padres parece que poder seguir escribiendo, pero muy limitado. Las actualizaciones serán más lentas.

treeofsakuras: siento decirte que no meteré a ninguna más de FT al harem, ya hay muchas en la obra de Ichiei, y las que seguro que faltaran en la Novela. Siento decepcionarte por eso, pero tranquilo que saldrá, todo a su tiempo.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: si ahora hay follón cuando se una Akeno será un desmadre.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Para quien no lo sepa antes del subir el AVISO, ahora borrado, subi el capitulo 7.

Capítulo 8:

ESPADAS SAGRADAS

Después de dejar a Natsu inconsciente este se sumergió en un profundo sueño. Estaba en un mar de llamas cuando puso distinguir al dragón rojo Ddraig.

-[Hola socio, ¿podemos hablar?]

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-[Principalmente de tu ama y el blanco.]

-¿?

-[Veras, los Gremory y sus sirvientes son seres con una extraordinaria afección entre los demonios. Tu ama y amigos igual. Especialmente el amor que te tiene Rias, es muy profundo. Parece que te adora mucho.]

-Bueno, yo también la aprecio. ¿Qué hay de raro?

-[Jajaja no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Para que lo sepas se lo que piensas. No puedes ocultarme nada.]

-No sé de qué hablas. – dijo mientras volvía la cabeza.

-[Claaaro. Entonces te daba igual que tu "amiga" rubia durmiera desnuda a tu lado al igual que la pelirroja. Si sé que lo deseabas cabroncete. Esas dos pedazo de hembras desnudas abrazadas a ti. Jajaja.]

-¡C-Cállate!

-[Jajaja. Probablemente estas en la edad en la que debes experimentar ese tipo de cosas. Trata de experimentarlas lo más pronto posible, no se sabe cuándo "el chico blanco" pueda aparecer en frente de ti.]

-¿El chicho blanco?

-[El dragón blanco, El Dragón Desvanecedor. Albion y su portador. Tu sabes que hubo una gran guerra entre las tres facciones de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?]

-Sip. Rias nos lo conto.

-[En ese tiempo varios poderes apoyaron a ciertos bandos. Hadas, espíritus, monstruos europeos, demonios asiáticos y humanos. Pero los dragones fueron los únicos seres que no se aliaron a ningún bando.]

-Normal. A los dragones les importa una mierda todo lo que no les interese.

-[Jajaja como se nota que te crio un dragón y además eres medio dragón.]

-¿Medio dragón?

-[Prácticamente a los dragonslayers les falta tener el verdadero cuerpo de un dragón para ser uno. Tenéis sus sentidos, poder y otras cosas, solo falta el cuerpo. Pero eso te lo contare más tarde.]

-ok.

-[Bueno, seguimos, los dragones son seres que están hechos de puro poder y actúan libremente y egoístamente. Hubo dragones que se volvieron demonios o se unieron al lado de dios. Pero a la mayoría de ellos no les importaba la guerra y vivieron libremente. Pero durante la gran guerra de las tres facciones, había dos estúpidos dragones que empezaron a pelear. Y ellos eran de la más alta clase de dragones y tenían un poder que podía ser comparado con el de dios o un Maou. Aunque por encima suyo hay dos dragones imposibles de igualar, pero eso más tarde. Empezaron a luchar uno contra el otro mientras derrotaban a miembros de las tres facciones. Para las tres facciones no había nada más problemático que esos dos dragones. Las tres facciones tenían una guerra seria para tomar control del mundo, y los dos dragones estaban interrumpiendo en el campo de batalla sin importarles.]

-Jajaja propio de los dragones.

-[Al ver que los dos dragones les interrumpían la guerra decidieron acabar con ellos. Dios, un Maou y los líderes de los ángeles caídos atacaron a los dos dragones. Lo malo es que esos dos idiotas les atacaron también. Lo gracioso es que los dos dragones no se acordaban de porque luchaban entre ellos. Bueno, después de todos los dos dragones fueron cortados en pedazos y sus espíritus sellados en cuerpos humanos como Sacred Gears. Los dos dragones que fueron sellados en los humanos los usaron como recipientes y se encontraron el uno con el otro y lucharon innumerables veces. Cada vez uno de ellos ganaba uno de ellos moría. A veces uno de ellos ya estaba muerto antes de que el otro viniera y luchara contra él. Pero la mayoría de las veces peleaban. Si el recipiente moría entonces los dragones dejaban de funcionar por un cierto tiempo. Así que sus espíritus permanecían en este mundo, y los humanos con poderes de dragón nacían. Eso se repitió innumerables veces por muchos años.]

-Vosotros dos sois los dragones.

-[Exacto.]

-Y lleváis luchando entre vosotros tanto tiempo que ni os acordáis por qué lucháis.

-[Sip.]

-Entiendo… vosotros sois idiotas.

-[¡!]

-No solo hacéis que vuestros portadores mueran sino que no paráis. En mi opinión sois idiotas.

-[Viéndolo así. Lo que quería preguntarte es, ¿Qué pasara ahora?]

-¿A qué te refieres?

-[Es la primera vez que mi portador es un dragonslayer y además un demonio. Tengo curiosidad.]

-Sinceramente paso de enfréntame al "blanco" a un combate a muerte solo por vuestra estúpida lucha. Si me enfrento a él será para obtener una revancha, no para matarlo o que él me mate.

-[Jajaja, también es la primera vez que tengo un huésped como tú. La mayoría de mis huéspedes en el pasado eran muy orgullosos de sus poderes o le temían a sus poderes. Así que en ambas situaciones terminaban teniendo una vida miserable.]

-¡Yo estoy orgulloso de mis poderes!

-[Pero no te volverás loco como ellos. Veras, mis antiguos portadores o se volvían locos y morían o los mataban. Llevar al Dragón Emperador quiere decir que pelearas con enemigos fuertes que son atraídos por el poder.]

-¡Yosh! ¡Quiero pelear contra gente fuerte!

-[Jajaja además las mujeres también vendrán hacia ti.]

-¿Eh?

-[Hablo en serio, todos mis huéspedes eran rodeados por mujeres. Pienso que los llamarías populares, ¿cierto? No tenían que preocuparse por tener mujeres. Había uno que dormía con una mujer diferente cada noche, y por lo que veo, tú ya vas por ese camino.]

-¡Oye! ¡No soy ningún mujeriego!

-[No he dicho que lo seas. Recuérdame que luego hablemos sobre dragones.]

-De acuerdo. Por cierto Ddraig, ¿Qué tan fuerte es el "blanco"?

-[Para empezar, tenemos poderes que incluso podrían oprimir a Maou o a Dios. Es por eso que nos pusieron una maldición al ser convertidos en Sacred Gears. Estamos en una situación difícil para poder liberar todos nuestros poderes. Incluso, si llegaras a controlarlos, los demonios de clase alta y los ángeles de clase alta no serían nada contra nosotros.]

-Vaya, sí que sois poderosos. Podre darle una paliza a Laxus, Gildarts y el viejo, MUAJAJAJAJA.

-[Jajaja eres divertido. Espero que esta relación dure.]

-Y yo también Ddraig.

La alarma sonó y Natsu intento estirarse para apagarla pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Abrió los ojos y observo a las dos preciosidades que estaban desnudas y abrazándolo.

-"Joder, así da gusto despertarse."

Las dos mujeres notaron como Natsu intento incorporarse por lo que estas se levantaron dejando que las sabanas cayeran hasta sus cinturas. Como es lo normal Natsu se fijó en el cuerpo de ambas. Rias tenía un poco más de pecho que Lucy pero como que importaba una mierda. Ambas tenían un buen par de melones.

-Buenos días Natsu. – salido la pelirroja.

-¿Eh? – El pobre estaba embobado – Ah sí. Buenos días.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto la rubia.

-Hora de levantarse. – Hablo Rias – Vaya, yo pensaba que te teñías, pero parece que eres rubia natural.

-¿?

La rubia se miró el cuerpo y vio que las sabanas apenas la cubrían, y lo peor es que Natsu no dejaba de mirarla.

-¡KYAAAAA! – grito al mismo tiempo de que se tapaba como podía.

Pasaron dos días y la situación era la misma todas las noches y mañanas. Happy se mudó a la antigua habitación de Lucy porque no tenía "espacio" para él. Lucy dejaba inconsciente a Natsu para meterse desnuda en su cama junto con Rias y por la mañana lo golpeaba para vestirse. Sip, todo era muy raro, pero tiene que acostumbrarse. Al tercer día en la sala del club Rias hablo al grupo.

-Hoy han venido unas exorcistas desde Europa para hablar con nosotros. Aunque vengan en son de paz no me termino de fiar, así que estad atentos.

A la sala del club entraron dos chicas de la edad de Natsu. Una era castaña y tenía el pelo en dos coletas, la otra era peli azul con una mecha verde. Ambas se sentaron en el sillón que había enfrente de donde estaba sentado el grupo Gremory. La primera en hablar fue la castaña.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Shidou Irina. Veréis, Recientemente las espadas santas Excalibur que eran guardadas en el cuartel general de la Iglesia Católica del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa del este fueron robadas.

-¿Pero – interrumpió Natsu – no era una?

-Lo siento. Dos de mis sirvientes recientemente se convirtieron en demonio, ¿podrías continuar con la plática mientras explicamos sobre Excalibur?

La castaña asintió.

-Excalibur se quebró en la Guerra y ahora luce así.

La mujer con pelo azul y un mechón verde agarro su arma que estaba cubierta de ropa y la mostro. Lo que apareció fue una espada larga.

-Los fragmentos de la antigua Excalibur fueron colectados y tomaron una nueva forma por la alquimia. Se hicieron 7 espadas. Esta es una de ellas. La Excalibur que tengo se llama "Excalibur Destrution". Esta es una de las 7 espadas que fueron creadas. La Iglesia Católica la pose.

Después de su explicación la castaña volvió a hablar mientras mostraba una pulsera.

-La mía es la "Excalibur Mimic". Puedo cambiar su forma en cualquier cosa que quiera así que es muy útil para llevarla a cualquier lado. Al igual que esta, cada Excalibur tiene una habilidad única. Esta está en posesión de la iglesia protestante.

-Irina, no hay razón para que les digas las habilidades de las Excaliburs, ¿o no?

-Vaya Xenovia. Incluso si ellos son demonios nosotras tenemos que tener una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, incluso si la habilidad de mi espada es revelada, no caeré ante todos los demonios aquí presentes.

Natsu pudo notar como Kiba cada vez se enfurecía más.

-"Espero no haga ninguna locura." – pensó la rubia que también había sentido a Kiba.

-Así que, ¿qué harían las Excaliburs robadas en un país localizado en el este del mundo? – pregunto Rias.

-La Iglesia Católica está en posesión de dos Excaliburs incluyendo la mía. La Iglesia Protestante también posee dos. Incluso la Iglesia Ortodoxa del este posee dos también. La ultima que falta se perdió en la Guerra entre Dios, los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos. Una Excalibur fue robada en cada iglesia. Quien las robo escapó hacia Japón y las trajo a esta ciudad. – hablo Xenovia.

-Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes fueron los que robaron las Excaliburs?

-Los responsables de esto es Grígori.

-¿Las espadas santas fueron robadas por la organización de los ángeles caídos? No es una cuestión de error. Pero ciertamente se trata de los ángeles caídos cuando se trata sobre robarlas.

-Conocemos al principal culpable que robo las Excaliburs. Uno de los líderes de los Grígori, Kokabiel.

-"Ese era uno de los líderes de los caídos." – pensó Natsu.

-Mandamos sacerdotes y exorcistas secretamente a esta ciudad pero ellos han muerto. Nuestra orden es que no queremos que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotras y los ángeles caídos por las Excaliburs. En otras palabras, venimos aquí para decirles que no interfieran con lo sucedido.

-"No me gusta como habla esa." – pensó Natsu refiriéndose a la peli azul.

-Esa manera de hablar. ¿Es de restricción? ¿Pensabas que nosotros colaboraríamos con los ángeles caídos? ¿Qué tal vez nos uniríamos a ellos para hacer algo con las Excaliburs? – pregunto ofendida Rias.

-Los cuarteles generales piensan que eso no podría ser imposible. Nuestros superiores no confían en los demonios ni en los ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que si las espadas santas fueran arrebatas del lado de Dios entonces los demonios estarían contentos, ¿cierto? Los ángeles caídos también le sacarían provecho. Por esas razones no sería raro que formen una alianza. Es porque les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces los eliminaremos a todos ustedes. Incluso si eres la hermanita del Maou.

-"Pero será…" – volvió a pensar Natsu. No le gustaba como estaba hablando la chica.

-Si sabes que soy la Hermana del Maou, entonces eso significa que tienes muchas conexiones con los superiores de la iglesia. Entonces te lo diré. No formaremos una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca. En el nombre de la casa Gremory. ¡No haría algo que pudiera manchar el nombre de nuestro Maou! – le respondió Rias con un tono serio pero a la vez furioso.

-Con escuchar eso basta.

-¿Donde fue enviada la persona de la Iglesia Ortodoxa? – pregunto Rias más calmada.

-Tienen a esta persona retenida en este caso. Están planeando proteger la última Excalibur si Irina y yo llegáramos a fallar.

-¿Así que solo son ustedes dos? ¿Solo ustedes dos piensan recuperar las Excaliburs del líder de los Ángeles Caídos? Es imprudente. ¿Están intentando morir?

Todos los miembros del club estaban expectantes de la respuesta.

-Si. – respondió Irina.

-Tengo el mismo punto de vista que Irina, pero si es posible no quisiera morir.

-¿Vinieron a Japón preparadas para morir? La creencia en sus enseñanzas son extremas como siempre.

-No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory. ¿Cierto, Xenovia?

-Cierto. Incluso la Iglesia decidió que era mejor que destruyan todas las Excaliburs que dejar de que sean usadas por los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es alejar las Excaliburs de los ángeles caídos. Para cumplir eso, está bien para nosotras morir. La única manera de pelear contra las Excaliburs es con Excaliburs.

-Menuda burrada. – susurro Lucy.

-No oses insultar nuestra creencia demonio. – Le dijo Xenovia – Ahora que me acuerdo, nos dijeron que una demonio tenía el poder de la hermana Asia, ¿eres tú la que tiene su Sacred Gear? – pregunto con voz amenazante.

-¿Y si es así? – le pregunto Lucy igualmente.

-En ese caso es mi deber acabar contigo. Ningún demonio debe tener el poder del [Twilight Healing]. Seguramente lo robaste.

-¿Y cómo es posible que lo robara? Además, que yo sepa la monja fue asesinada por un ángel caído. No es mi culpa que ahora lo tenga yo.

-Eso me da igual. Tú vendrás con nosotras y serás juzgada por la Iglesia.

Esto se lo dijo mientras le apuntaba con su Excalibur. Natsu se puso rápidamente delante mientras cubría su cuerpo con fuego.

-Tócale un pelo y no pasaras de hoy.

-¿Es una amenaza demonio? – pregunto Xenovia mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Tómatelo como te salga de las narices. – hablo con voz baja.

-Natsu basta. – intento calmarlo Rias, pero no espero que Kiba se pusiera al lado de Natsu.

-Entonces yo seré tu oponente exorcista.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Kiba sonrió ante la pregunta de Xenovia.

-Yo soy tu sempai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso.

En ese instante un incontable número de espadas demoniacas aparecieron en el cuarto del club.

-Sería interesante poner a prueba la fuerza de sus sirvientes de Rias Gremory. También estoy interesada en la fuerza de ese sempai.

Xenovia acepto el reto de Kiba, además de que les prometió que esa pelea no se reportaría a la Iglesia.

Estaban en el lugar donde practicaron para el torneo. Kiba estaba parado un poco alejado de Natsu. Irina y Xenovia estaban paradas en frente de estos. Había una barrera mágica que separaba a los combatientes de los demás del grupo Gremory.

-Entonces comencemos. – hablo Xenovia.

Irina y Xenovia se quitaron su vestimenta blanca dejando ver ropa negra de batalla. Xenovia revelo su Excalibur mientras la Excalibur de Irina tenía tomo la forma de una Katana. Kiba por el otro lado había activado su Sacred Gear y habían muchas espadas demoniacas rodeándolo.

-¿Te estás riendo? – pregunto Natsu, que estaba confuso por la risa de este.

-Si. La cosa que deseaba derrotar y destruir apareció enfrente de mí. Estoy feliz. Jajaja, incluso he escuchado que estar cerca de un demonio y un dragón, "los poderes" se reunirían. Pero para mí encontrarme esto tan pronto.

-"Me recuerda a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Bueno da igual. A ver a qué nivel están estas."

-Espada naciente. El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoniaca que imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre las espadas demoniacas relacionadas con los Sacred Gears. Escuche que había un "sujeto" que evito ser desechado por el proyecto "Espada Sagrada" ¿Ese eres tú?

Kiba no contesta a la pregunta de Xenovia. Solo dirigió sus intentos asesinos hacia ella.

-Natsu-kun – lo llamo Irina – Yo seré quien te juzgue con mi Excalibur, ¡Amen!

-¡Yosh, vamos allá!

Fuera de la barrera la mayoría de las mujeres del grupo Gremory estaban nerviosas.

-Pero que les pasa a esos dos. ¿No entienden contra que se enfrentan?

-Tranquilízate Rias. – le dijo Lucy.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que me tranquilice? Como los toque una de esas espadas pueden desaparecer.

-Solo hay que esperar a ver qué tan hábiles son con las espadas. – hablo tranquilamente.

De vuelta a dentro de la barrera, La Espada Sagrada y la espada demoniaca sacaron chispas debido a que Kiba se lanzó contra Xenovia con toda su furia. Esta sonrió después de bloquear el golpe de Kiba.

-Los Sacred Gear "Espada naciente" y el "Twilight Healing". Todos ellos son Sacred Gear son una herejía para nosotros. Tal vez era natural que te convirtieras en un demonio.

-Mi poder es también el poder hecho por el odio de mis camaradas, ¡quienes fueron asesinados con arrepentimiento! ¡Venceré a aquellos que tienen la Excalibur en su poder, y destruiré las Excaliburs! – Hablo furioso Kiba mientras creaba una espada demoniaca en donde estaba parado - ¡Ahora de vuelta a donde estábamos! ¡Fuego! ¡Y hielo! "Flare Bland" y "Freeze Mist!

Una de las espadas demoníacas de Kiba creó un torbellino de fuego, mientras que la otra creó una ventisca helada. Atacó con una gran velocidad pero Xenovia evadió todos los ataques de Kiba con movimientos simples.

-El movimiento rápido de un caballo. Una espada de fuego y una de hielo. ¡Pero tú eres muy ingenuo!

Un simple golpe de Xenovia convirtió las dos espadas demoniacas de Kiba en polvo. Este se quedó sin palabras a causa de que sus espadas demoniacas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe.

-Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no pueda destruir.

Xenovia giraba su espada. Luego apunto hacia arriba y entonces la incrusto en el suelo. De repente el lugar en el que estaba empezó a temblar y el suelo estaba moviéndose. Se creó una cortina de polvo. Al dispersarse había un gran agujero

-Esta es mi Excalibur. Puede destruir cualquier cosa en su camino. No es llamada "Excalibur" por nada.

-Tanto poder destructivo incluso no siendo la verdadera Excalibur. Así que destruir las siete espadas será un trabajo difícil. – hablo Kiba.

-¡Caray! Estoy toda cubierta de lodo a causa de que destruiste el suelo, Xenovia! - Irina se sacudió el lodo de su ropa mientras protestaba. - Pero. ¡Ya es hora de resolver esto!

Apunto con su espada a Natsu y se lanzó rápida contra él. Para los reflejos del mago la velocidad de Irina era rápida, pero no igualaba la de Kiba. Antes de que esta le diera con la espada este la esquivo con un movimiento simple.

-¡Eres bueno esquivando! ¡Parece que tu ama te ha entrenado bien!

-Buchuo no tiene nada que ver.

Y siguió esquivando los distintos ataques de la castaña con facilidad hasta que se cansó y le intento dar un gancho en la barbilla. Irina lo esquivo como pudo y puso una mirada afilada.

-Parece que te estaba tomando a la ligera. Tienes Buenos movimientos.

Irina volvió a lanzarse contra Natsu pero este seguía esquivando los ataques de la castaña.

-"Tiene técnica pero le falta mucha experiencia."

Natsu llego a esa conclusión después de tener sus incontables batallas con Erza. Irina no paraba de intentar acertar un corte en el cuerpo del mago, pero no conseguía ni acercarse a menos de medio metro. Después de haber analizado a la castaña Natsu decidió que era momento para acabar. Prendió su puño de fuego y usándolo como un látigo lo enrollo en el cuerpo de la castaña.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Natsu empujo con fuerza hacia él y sin que la castaña pudiera cortar el látigo de fuego Natsu le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago. Irina cayó sujetándose el estómago con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire.

-Tienes buena técnica pero no tienes experiencia en batalla. Además, ¿no dijiste que tu espada podía cambiar a mas formas? Deberías aprovecharlo.

Y diciendo esto el mago dio por acabado su enfrentamiento con la castaña.

-He perdido. – susurro Irina.

Natsu fijo su mirada en Xenovia y Kiba. Este último estaba jadeando arrodillado en el suelo. Con un grito levanto su espíritu e intento hacer algo con su mano. Tomo la forma de una espada.

-¡El poder destructivo de tu Espada Sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoniaca! ¡Ya veremos cuál es más fuerte!

Lo que apareció en la mano de Kiba era una espada gigantesca, la cual agarro con ambas manos mientras liberaba un aura siniestra. Su ataque alcanzo a Xenovia, pero esta hizo un suspiro como si estuviera decepcionada.

-Es una pena. Tomaste la decisión incorrecta.

Esta hizo un movimiento de choque con la espada de Kiba destruyéndola fácilmente.

-Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y tu velocidad. Necesitas un montón de fuerza para mover una espada como esa, y perderías la velocidad de la que estás muy orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando un poder destructivo? Por tu estilo de pelea, es algo innecesario. ¿No lo sabes?

Después de esas palabras la empuñadura de la Espada Sagrada golpeo el estómago de Kiba.

-Incluso no habiendo sido golpeado con la hoja, ese golpe sería suficiente para detenerlo de levantarse por un rato.

Xenovia miro a Kiba una vez, y luego se dio la vuelta mirando a Natsu mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-¡Espera! – fue el grito de Kiba.

-Sempai, te sugiero que pelees con más calma la próxima vez que luchemos. Rias Gremory, confió en la plática que tuvimos antes. También, deberías entrenar a tus sirvientes un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir sus estilos de lucha.

Dicho esto volvió a caminar hacia el mago.

-Estoy decepcionada contigo Irina, que hayas sido derrotada por este simple demonio.

-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando seas tú la que estés en el suelo. – hablo con voz profunda Natsu.

Xenovia levanto la espada e hizo un corte descendente. Una intensa aura sagrada salió despedida hacia Natsu. Este en respuesta cubrió su puño con fuego y rayos.

-¡Golpe del dragón del fuego y el trueno!

El choque de ambos poderes creo una explosión y una gran cantidad de humo. Al dispersarse casi todos miraron con asombro a Natsu, el cual estaba sin ningún rasguño.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ni una herida?! ¡¿Cómo has destruido el ataque de mi Excalibur?!

Como ya paso con el exorcista loco, la magia dragonslayer es inmune a los poderes sacros, por lo que puede contrarrestarlos. Natsu no respondió, sino que se lanzó hacia a ella con fuego en sus manos. Xenovia volvió a atacar a Natsu con el aura de la espada pero este lo esquivaba.

-"No tiene técnica. Solamente ataca con ese poder. Será más fácil derrotarla a ella que a la otra."

Pensado y hecho. Impulsándose con fuego en sus pies Natsu avanzo rápidamente hacia Xenovia y le dio un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula mandándola por los aires. Luego se impulsó y con una patada descendente la incrusto en el suelo creando un profundo cráter.

-Habéis perdido. ¿Y con este nivel pretendéis recuperar las Excalibur? Menuda risa.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia Kiba mientras Akeno quitaba la barrera mágica.

-Impresionante Natsu/-kun/-sempai. - Le dijeron todos.

No se dieron cuenta de que Kiba se había puesto de pie y se estaba marchando.

-¡Espera! ¡Yuuto! – grito Rias. - ¡No te perdonare si me abandonas! Tu eres el "Caballo" del grupo de los Gremory. También tendré problemas si te vuelves un "callejero" ¡Espera en este instante!

-Fui capaz de huir de ahí gracias a mis camaradas. Es por eso que tengo que poner sus lamentos en mis espadas demoniacas.

Después de decir eso Kiba desapareció.

-Yuuto ¿Por qué?

-"Maldito idiota." – fue el pensamiento del mago.

Al día siguiente en un parque se encontraban Happy, Lucy, Koneko, Saji y Natsu.

-¿Para qué me has llamado Dragneel?

-Voy a destruir las Espadas Sagradas.

Silencio.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! – grito Saji.

-¿Esto es por Yuuto-sempai? – pregunto Koneko.

-Exacto. – respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué yo? Es el problema de su club ¿no? ¡Yo pertenezco al Clan Sitri! ¡No debo tomar parte en esto! ¡No, en absoluto! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Kaichou me va a matar!

Natsu siguió hablando mientras ignoraba a Saji.

-Cuando Irina y Xenovia vinieron a nosotros, que dijeron que "La Iglesia decidió que sería mejor eliminar a todos los Excaliburs en lugar de dejar que ellas sean utilizadas por los Ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es conseguir que los Excaliburs se alejen de los ángeles caídos." significa que tienen que destruir las Excaliburs robadas o recuperarlas, ¿no?

-Sí. Eso es correcto. – respondió Happy.

-Es por eso que pensé que podría ayudar a recuperarlas. Tres espadas fueron robadas, por lo que no le importará a Kiba si las recupero o las destruyo.

-¿Quieres que Yuuto-sempai destruya a Excalibur y para cumplir su deseo? – pregunto Koneko.

-Kiba quiere ganar contra las Excalibur y llevar a cabo su venganza y la de sus antiguos camaradas. Xenovia e Irina desea recuperar las Excaliburs de los ángeles caídos, incluso si tienen que destruirlos. Tenemos el mismo objetivo a continuación. Lo que queda es ver si las dos nos van a escuchar aun sabiendo que somos demonios.

-Parece difícil. - concluyo Lucy.

-Koneko. – La llamo Natsu - Es un secreto, no podemos contarle a Buchuo y los demás miembros. Cuando vayamos a hablar con ellas podría llevar a una lucha y la tensión entre nosotros.

-¡Voy a correr ahora! ¡Eso es aún peor! ¡Kaichou me matara si hago algo así para la destrucción de las Excaliburs sin su permiso! ¡Ella definitivamente va a torturarme!

-Exagerado. – dijo Natsu.

-¡Claro! ¡Tú ama es muy amable pero la mía es MUY estricta!

Después de esto los cinco se pusieron a buscar a las exorcistas, aunque no tardaron ni media hora.

-Por favor, bendice a los corderos perdidos.

-Por favor, caridad a nosotros en nombre del padre en el cielo.

Estaban vestidas con sus capuchas blancas. Además, la gente las miraba raro.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Esta es la realidad del país desarrollado de Japón? Es por eso que no me gustan los países que no tienen el olor de nuestras creencias.

-No digas eso, Xenovia. Hemos perdido todo el dinero que teníamos. Así que tenemos que depender de la caridad de los herejes o de lo contrario no podemos conseguir comida, ¿sabes? ¡Ah, no podemos ni siquiera comprar una hogaza de pan!

-Todo ocurrió porque tú compraste ese cuadro falso.

Xenovia señaló una pintura de un santo que fue muy mal diseñado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esta pintura tiene el dibujo de alguien que se parece un santo! ¡Eso es lo que la persona en la exposición!

-Entonces, ¿Tú sabes quién es la persona en el dibujo? Yo ciertamente no lo reconozco.

\- ¿Creo que es… San Pedro?

-No pierdas el tiempo. San Pedro no es así.

-¡No, él debería ser parecido esto! ¡Estoy segura de eso!

-Ah, ¿por qué mi pareja tiene que ser alguien como tú? Dios, ¿esto también es un castigo?

-Oye no agaches la cabeza. ¿De verdad se deprimen cuando están abajo de un santo?, ¿no es así?

-¡Cállate! ¡Es por eso que a los protestantes se les llama herejes! ¡Ustedes tienen creencias diferentes a nosotros los católicos! ¡Muestra más respeto a los santos!

-¡Qué! ¿En serio?, es que en el catolicismo, donde aún se rigen por la ley vieja ¡¿no?!

-¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

-¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

Las dos comenzaron a discutir golpeando sus cabezas una contra la otra.

-"O son estúpidas o son gilipollas." – fue el pensamiento de los demonios.

Entonces se escucharon sonidos de estómagos rugiendo. Provenían de las exorcistas y de Natsu.

-En primer lugar, vamos a hacer algo para llenar nuestros estómagos. O si no, no es una cuestión de la recuperación de los Excaliburs.

-Tienes razón. ¿Quieres obtener dinero de los herejes amenazándolos? Creo que Dios nos perdonará si no hacemos daño a los herejes.

¿Tiene planes para atacar el santuario? ¿O va a robar su caja de ofrendas? No lo hagas. Vamos a usar nuestras espadas para poner en una actuación. Se trata de un entretenimiento a nivel internacional que trabajan en todos los países.

¡Esa es una idea excelente! Si podemos cortar las frutas con nuestros Excaliburs, ¡entonces podemos obtener dinero en efectivo!

-Bueno, no tenemos las frutas. No hay más remedio. Vamos a cortar esa imagen.

-¡No! ¡No se puede cortar esto!

Al ver tal espectáculo se decidió que sería Lucy quien se acercara a ellas. Después de convencerlas, cosa que no costo mucho, se dirigieron a un restaurante familiar.

\- ¡Delicioso! ¡La cocina japonesa es deliciosa!

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Este es el sabor de la comida de mi patria!

Para quien no lo sepa, Irina es original de Japón.

\- Uf. Ahora estoy tranquila. Es el fin del mundo, ya que fuimos rescatadas por un demonio. - fue lo que dijo Xenovia.

Hola. ¿Te vamos a pagar la comida y aun así tú dices eso? – pregunto indignada Lucy.

-Fiuh! Gracias por la comida. Ah Dios, por favor, dar caridad a los demonios. - Irina, dijo mientras sostenía su cruz.

Un dolor de cabeza les vino a los demonios tras esto.

-¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Lo hice sin pensar!

-Pbuesbh pbienbsa bantbes. – comento Natsu mientras comía.

-Así que, ¿por qué viniste a nosotras? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Ustedes dos vinieron a este país para recuperar los Excaliburs, ¿verdad? – comento Lucy.

-Eso es correcto. Ya te lo dije antes.

-Queremos ayudar a destruir las Excaliburs.

Ambas se veían sorprendidas por lo que la rubia dijo. También buscaban la una a la otra con la mirada.

-Sí. Lo mejor es dejar una espada bien con ustedes. Os dejaremos que nos ayudéis a destruirlas. Pero asegúrense de que sus identidades no sean reveladas. Asimismo, no queremos que nuestros superiores y enemigos piensen que estamos trabajando con ustedes.

Todos los demonios, a excepción de Natsu que seguía comiendo, los miraron asombrados. No esperaban esa respuesta.

-Hey Xenovia. ¿Está segura?

-Irina. Para decirte la verdad, creo que realmente iba a ser duro recuperar los tres Excaliburs y luchar contra Kokabiel con sólo dos de nosotros.

-Ya lo sé pero.

-El objetivo primordial es que tenemos que conseguir destruir las tres Excaliburs o llevarlas de vuelta. Si nuestras Excaliburs van a ser robadas entonces debemos romperlas antes de que suceda. Incluso si se utiliza el último recurso, sólo hay una posibilidad del 30 por ciento de que tengamos éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa.

-A pesar de ello, pensamos que la tasa de éxito fue lo suficientemente alto como para venir a este país dispuesto a poner nuestra vida en riesgo.

-Sí. Las nuevas empresas de alto-mando también nos dijeron que continuáramos con nuestra misión, así que nos enviaron. Es casi auto-sacrificio.

-Y no es eso lo que nosotros, ¿los seguidores deseamos?

-He cambiado de opinión. Mis creencias son flexibles. Así que puede actuar de la mejor manera.

-¡Tú! He estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero su fe es un poco extraña.

-No voy a negarlo. Pero creo que es nuestro es deber llevar a cabo nuestra misión y regresar a salvo. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios. ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas pero.

-Por eso no vamos a pedir ayuda a los demonios. En su lugar, vamos solicitar la ayuda de un dragón. Los altos mandos no nos dirán nada si pedimos prestada la fuerza de un dragón. – comento Xenovia mientras miraba a Natsu. - Nunca pensé que me encontraría con Sekiryuutei en un país lejano como este. Incluso si tú te convertiste en un demonio, veo que el poder del dragón en tu interior aún está presente. Si es como dice la leyenda, entonces tú puedes aumentar tu capacidad a la de un Maou, ¿correcto? Si tú consigues igualar el poder de un Maou, entonces tú puedes romper las Excaliburs sin sudar. También creo que era obra de Dios que hayamos tenido esta reunión. – dijo Xenovia con alegría.

-Está bien. – Hablo Natsu - Te prestaré mi poder. ¿Cómo has sabido que tenía a Ddraig?

-Nos hemos informado. – respondió Irina.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿podemos llamar a nuestro socio para esta cooperación? – pregunto Lucy recibiendo un asentimiento de las exorcistas.

* * *

Y aqui el capitulo 8, nos leemos en el proximo.


	10. Un plan, una nueva espada y Kokabiel

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Guest: tranqui, tardare más o tardare menos en actualizar, pero no la pienso dejar.

treeofsakuras: la verdad es que lo de Gabriel sería un puntazo, el problema sería ver que hacer para que no "caiga". Eso es un problemón.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: tú lo has dicho socio. En cuanto a las parejas… tengo decididas algunas, pero saldrán más adelante. Además Wendy tiene entre 12 y 14 años, no? es que no tengo ni idea, tú lo sabes?

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 9:

**UN PLAN, NUEVA ESPADA Y KOKABIEL**

-¿Kiba? – llamo Lucy al rubio por teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Estamos con las usuarias de Excalibur. Queremos que vengas con nosotros. Es muy importante.

Después de un rato Kiba llego hasta donde estaba el grupo y la rubia le conto todo lo que habían hablado hasta antes de su llegada. Kiba tomo una taza de café y hablo.

-A decir verdad, me siento satisfecho cuando las protectoras de los Excaliburs me están dando el permiso para destruirla.

-Esa es una manera tosca de hablar. Si tú fueras un "demonio callejero" te hubiese partido en dos sin perder tiempo.

Kiba y Xenovia se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro.

-Así que nos guardas rencor con respecto al proyecto "Espada Sagrada". Contra la iglesia y los Excaliburs.

Kiba afilo sus ojos al oír las palabras de Irina.

-Obviamente. - respondió con una voz baja y fría.

-Pero Kiba-kun. Gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación sobre la Espada Sagradas los usuarios mostraron resultados. Por eso se buscan a las personas como Xenovia y yo, que puede sincronizarse con la Espada Sagrada.

-¿Crees que solo por eso puedo perdonar un proyecto creado para el fracaso, que le costó la vida a todos los sujetos de prueba?

Kiba miró a Irina con ojos llenos de odio.

-Ese incidente se convirtió en uno de los peores casos. La gente se sentía disgustada al respecto. La persona encargada de ese proyecto en ese momento se decía que tenía un problema con sus creencias. Así que él fue acusado de herejía. Ahora es una de esas personas en el lado de los Ángeles caídos.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?

-Balba Galilei. El "Arzobispo genocida".

-Si voy después tras los ángeles caídos, entonces puedo llegar a él. Entonces, parece que tengo que compartir la información también. El otro día fui atacado por una persona que tenía el Excalibur. En ese momento, él había matado a un sacerdote. El que murió es, probablemente, de tu organización. El nombre de esa persona es Zelzan. ¿Este nombre suena familiar?

Xenovia e Irina mostraron ojos afilados por las palabras de Kiba.

-Ya veo. Así es él. Freed Zelzan. El ex exorcista del Vaticano. El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de 13 años. Había conseguido un montón de grandes logros, porque se mantuvo en la eliminación de los demonios y bestias místicas. Pero se le fue la mano, mató a sus aliados. Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios desde el principio. Lo único que tenía era la lucha contra el instinto y la intención de matar a los monstruos y una obsesión anormal para las batallas. Era cuestión de tiempo que pagara por la herejía. – explico Irina.

-Freed utiliza el Excalibur que robó al matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores. Para nosotras, va a pagar el precio de sus acciones, nuestros compañeros no se estaban cuidando de el. Definitivamente va a pagarlo. – Dijo con odio Xenovia - De todos modos vamos a pasar a la estrategia de cooperación.

Xenovia sacó una pluma y la usó para escribir en un bloc de notas. Escribió su número de teléfono y se lo entrego a Lucy.

-Si pasa algo, llama a este número.

-De acuerdo. Toma, este es el nuestro. – le contesto la rubia dándole un papel.

-Natsu-kun. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – pregunto Kiba en voz baja.

-Somos nakamas, pertenecemos a un mismo grupo y tú me ayudaste a salir de un problema antes.

-Si yo actúo por mi cuenta, entonces podría causar problemas a Buchuo. Esa es también una la razón, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. – Contesto esta vez Lucy - Rias se pondría triste si tuviera que darte la espalda en un alboroto. Bueno el hecho es que este plan seguramente sea una molestia para ella y le va a causar problemas. Pero es mejor a que te conviertas en un "exiliado", ¿verdad? Bueno, resultó ser un éxito, ya que hizo un acuerdo con los chicos de la Iglesia.

Kiba todavía no parecía satisfecho. Entonces noto como Koneko lo agarraba de la camisa y le miraba triste.

-Yuuto-sempai. Me sentiré sola si sempai desaparece. Yo te ayudare, es por eso que por favor no te vayas.

-Jajaja. Me doy por vencido. Si Koneko-chan me lo pide de esta forma, entonces yo no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes. Muy bien, voy a trabajar contigo. Pero ya que estamos haciendo esto, definitivamente vamos a derrotar el Excalibur.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ahora hemos formado el grupo para destruir el Excalibur! ¡Vamos a derrotar al ladrón de Excalibur y a esa mierda de exorcista! – grito Natsu.

\- Ummm ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Pregunto Saji - Quiero decir, estoy totalmente fuera de este asunto. Después de todo, ¿cómo están Kiba y Excalibur relacionados?

-Vamos a hablar un poco. – le dijo el rubio.

Kiba comenzó a hablar de su pasado después de que se bebió el café. El proyecto "Espada Sagrada" era un proyecto secreto. La prueba para hacer que un montón de personas que pueden utilizar espadas santas estaba teniendo lugar en un instituto determinado. Había chicos y chicas que tenían talento en el uso de espadas y un poseedor de las artes Sagradas. Día tras día, iban a través de experimentos inhumanos. Estaban experimentando con todos y su derecho a la libertad fue hecho pedazos. No fueron tratados como seres humanos y sus vidas fueron ignoradas. Pero tenían un sueño. Para sobrevivir utilizaban su esperanza. Se vieron obligados a creer que fueron amados por Dios, y sólo estaban esperando a que "ese día" llegara. Ellos creían que iban a convertirse en seres especiales. Creían que podían convertirse en personas que podrían utilizar las Espadas Sagradas. Pero el resultado fue la "eliminación". Kiba y sus compañeros no podían utilizar la Espada Sagrada.

-Todo el mundo murió. Ellos fueron asesinados. Asesinado por los que sirven a Dios. Nadie nos ha salvado. El hecho de que no podíamos utilizar la Espada Sagrada nos condenó. Otros niños y niñas fueron sometidos a gas venenoso en vida. Pusieron gas venenoso en nosotros, mientras decían "amén". Nosotros vomitábamos sangre y sufríamos en el suelo. Aun así, estábamos buscando la ayuda de Dios. – comento con gran tristeza Kiba.

Este que logró escapar y se tropezó con Buchuo, que estaba conociendo Italia, justo cuando estaba a punto de morir.

-Quiero cumplir con mis compañeros asesinados. No pienso hacer de su muerte sea en vano. Tengo que seguir viviendo en su lugar, y tengo que demostrar que soy más fuerte que la Excalibur.

Se produjo un silencio hasta que escucharon como alguien estaba llorando fuerte. Y no, no eran ni Lucy ni Natsu ni Koneko. Era Saji.

-¡Kiba! ¡Debe haber sido horrible! ¡Debe haber sido doloroso! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hay ningún Dios o la esperanza en este mundo! ¡Ahora mismo siento tanta simpatía por ti! ¡Sí, es una historia horrible! ¡Entiendo por qué sostienes un rencor contra las personas de la iglesia y a Excalibur! A decir verdad, tu no me agradabas antes, porque eras un chico guapo. ¡Pero ahora es diferente! ¡También voy a ayudar! ¡Estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo de Kaichou! ¡Pero antes de eso tenemos que destruir Excalibur! ¡También voy a trabajar duro! ¡Tú también tiene que vivir! ¡No vuelvas a traicionar a la Rías-sempai, que te salvó! ¡Está bien! ¡Es un buen momento! ¡Yo quiero que ustedes escuchen mi historia! ¡Ustedes deben saber sobre mí, si estamos trabajando juntos! - Saji parecía un poco tímido, entonces dijo con los ojos brillantes. - ¡Mi sueño es embarazar a Kaichou y casarme con ella! Pero, ya sabes lograr que una chica se embarazase de mí y casarme con ella es difícil para un chico poco popular como yo. No hay ninguna chica que me atraiga más que ella, quiero, deseo embarazarla para empezar. ¡Pero un día la dejare embarazada y me casarse con ella!

Silencio. Uno bien grande.

-Eres de lo peor. – dijeron Lucy y Koneko que lo miraban con mala cara.

-¡!

-Bueno, cada uno tiene su sueño… por más raro que parezca. – termino de decir Natsu.

Pararon los días y no encontraban rastros de las Excalibur. Un día en clase estaban Lucy sentada en su silla y Natsu en su escritorio. Ambos estaban hablando de las Excalibur hasta que apareció Kiryu.

-Hola Lucy, Natsu.

-Hola. – respondieron ambos.

-¿Una cosita Lucy? – empezó a decir Kiryu pero Natsu no sabe porque empezó a sentirse nervioso. Muy nervioso - ¿Sabes que mis gafas pueden calcular el tamaño de las "cositas" de los chicos? Su longitud y circunferencia.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Natsu se tapó la entrepierna y Lucy se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza. Kiryu puso la mano en el hombro de Natsu, el cual estaba cada vez más nervioso.

-Está bien. Tu tamaño es bastante grande. Si, definitivamente es bastante grande. Rias-sempai y Lucy definitivamente estarán satisfechas. – luego miro a Lucy que no había apartado la vista de la entrepierna de Natsu - Bien por ti Lucy. – le dijo a esta y la rubia solo pudo desviar la mirada mientras salía humo de su cabeza. Ya os imagináis lo que estaría pensando jejeje.

Después de la escuela el mismo día se reunieron en el parque para seguir buscando.

-Ningún progreso hoy. - dijo Saji.

-Chicos. – llamo Natsu deteniendo el avance del grupo.

De repente alguien los ataco y Kiba tomó su espada demoníaca de forma rápida, bloqueando el ataque.

-Freed. – susurro Natsu.

-¿Esa voz, Natsu-kun? ¿Bueno, no es esta una reunión extraña? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has sido capaz de liberar más poder del dragón? ¿Está bien que te mate ahora?

-¡Extiende mi línea! - de la mano de Saji salió la lengua de su Sacred Gear.

Freed trató de bloquear el ataque con su espada, pero la lengua del lagarto cambio su dirección y se fue hacia abajo. Se quedó pegado en el pie derecho de Freed y comenzó a girar alrededor de su pierna. Freed trató de cortar la lengua, con su espada, pero esta la traspaso como si la lengua no tuviera ninguna forma física.

-No se puede cortar fácilmente. ¡Kiba! ¡Con esto no se puede escapar! ¡Atácalo ahora!

-¡Gracias!

Kiba se precipitó con rapidez. Iba hacia Freed con dos espadas demoníacas.

–Así que no es sólo el "Borrador Santo", ya veo. Al tener múltiples espadas demoníacas. ¿Eres el poseedor de una "Espada Naciente", tal vez? Guau. Eres culpable de tener un Sacred Gear raro, ¿sabes?

Freed parecía que estaba disfrutando.

-Pero. Las espadas demoníacas no pueden ser un desafío contra mi Excalibur-chan.

Las espadas demoniacas de Kiba se rompieron pero volvió a crear espadas demoníacas.

-Kiba ¿Quieres recibir mi poder? – pregunto Natsu, que se había mantenido apartado al igual que los demás.

-Todavía puedo seguir

-¡Jajaja! La forma en que miras a mi Excalibur, da miedo. ¿Tú quizás tengas un rencor contra ella? ¡Bueno, yo no sé lo que te pasó! Pero si te corto con esto, no puede evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastro ¿sabes? Tú vas a morir, ¿sabes? ¡Vas a morir! ¡Sólo morir!

Freed salto contra Kiba, el cual trató de bloquearlo al hacer aparecer las espadas demoníacas alrededor de la zona, pero la Espada Sagrada, que estaba cubierta de un color blanco azulado, rompió las espadas de Kiba en un solo golpe. Natsu no espero más. Activo el [Boosted Gear] y se lanzó hacia Kiba. Cuando llego a él hubo una palabra que resonó en el lugar. [¡Transferencia!]. La energía que acumulo Natsu paso a Kiba.

-Tengo que usarlo desde que la recibí. ¡"Espada Naciente"!

Con ese grito empezaron a salir cuchillas alrededor de toda la zona. Freed hizo un ruido con la lengua, y luego comenzó a romper las espadas demoníacas que van a él. Kiba desaparecido con su espada demoníaca tan pronto como encontró con una abertura. Freed siguió el movimiento de Kiba con los ojos. Junto con el sonido del viento, había una espada demoníaca en dirección a Freed. Kiba lanzó una de las espadas demoníacas cuando estaba usando la espada demoníaca como una ruta de pie

-¡Ese es un truco de circo bueno! ¡Eres un demonio podrido!

Freed destrozo las espadas demoníacas una tras otra con una expresión de emoción.

-¡Mi Excalibur es "Excalibur Speedy"! ¡En términos de velocidad, no va a perder nunca!

La Espada Sagrada, que liberó comenzó a vibrar en la punta, y luego desapareció.

-¡No está funcionando! – grito Kiba.

La espada demoníaca que tenía en ambas manos se destruyó.

-¡Muere!

La espada de Freed iba en dirección a Kiba pero el cuerpo de Freed se fue hacia atrás y él perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Cómo? ¡Déjame!

El lagarto de la mano de Saji sacó su lengua hacia atrás, lo que le hizo perder su posición a Freed.

-¿Esta es? ¡Mierda! ¿Está absorbiendo mis poderes?

-Este es mi Sacred Gear ¡"Línea de absorción"! Mientras esta línea está conectada a ti, tu poder seguirá siendo absorbido por mi Sacred Gear! ¡Sí! ¡Hasta que pierdas la conciencia!

-¿Tu Sacred Gear es un tipo Dragón? Es el tipo más problemático. La capacidad inicial no es una gran amenaza. Pero cuando crece, el poder de destrucción supera a otros Sacred Gears, están en un nivel completamente diferente. Miedo. ¡Realmente, eres un fastidio!

Freed trató de despegarse de nuevo con su Espada Sagrada, pero no había ni un rasguño en el Sacred Gear de Saji.

-¡Kiba! ¡No es el tiempo de quejarse! ¡Acaba con ese tipo! ¡El problema con el Excalibur puede venir después de eso! ¡Este tipo es gravemente peligroso! ¡Estar justo delante de él me hace temblar! Si le damos tiempo él se recuperara, también me va a causar daño a mí y a Kaichou! Yo ya he debilitado su poder mediante la absorción con mi Sacred Gear, por lo que mátenlo de una vez.

-Me cuesta, pero también es conveniente acabar con tu vida aquí. Todavía hay dos Excaliburs más que fueron robados. Voy a tener que esperar que los otros dos sean fuertes. – dijo Kiba con una cara seria, sabía que no podía ganar solo.

-¡Ha! Soy más fuerte que los otros dos, ¿sabes? ¡En el momento en el que me golpearon sabía que no hay otras personas que se comparen con vosotros! ¿Estás seguro? Si me matas, no tendrá ninguna Espada Sagrada que este a tu nivel, será difícil encontrar una buena batalla.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la voz de un viejo hablo.

-"Espada Naciente" ¿eh? Es un Sacred Gear que puede tener un número infinito de espadas en función de su poseedor.

-¿Eres tú viejo Balba?

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante la palabra de Freed.

-¡Balba Galilei! – grito con ira Kiba.

-Freed. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Viejo! ¡No puedo huir porque la lengua de este tipo no se despega!

\- Aún no eres capaz de utilizar la espada sagrada, perfectamente. Utiliza el "elemento" que te di y concéntrate más sabiamente. Estoy investigando eso. Reúne el elemento sagrado que se mueve a través de tu cuerpo y envíalo a la hoja de la espada sagrada. Con esto, tú deberías ser capaz de cortarlo.

-¡Sí, sí!

Freed comenzó a concentrarse, reunió su aura y la espada comenzó a brillar. Cortó con facilidad el Sacred Gear de Saji.

-¡Voy a escapar ahora! La próxima vez que nos encontremos, ¡será el momento de nuestra batalla final!

-¡Yo no te dejaré escapar! – la persona que grito eso fue Xenovia. - Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebeldes. ¡Voy a hacerlos desaparecer en el nombre de Dios!

-¡Ja! ¡No digas el nombre del Dios que tanto odio, eso no me gusta! ¡Perra!

Freed y Xenovia intercambiaron palabras, pero Freed sacó algo. Era una bola de luz.

-Freed, vamos a informar al jefe, Kokabiel

-No hay otra manera. ¡Nos vemos alianza de la Iglesia y los demonios!

-Vamos tras ellos Irina.

-¡Está bien!

Xenovia e Irina asintió con la cabeza la una a la otra y salieron corriendo de aquí.

-¡Voy detrás de ellos también! ¡No voy a dejarte escapar Balba Galilei!

Kiba salió corriendo detrás de las exorcistas.

-Oi Natsu. – lo llamo Happy.

-¿Mmm?

-Es raro que no hayas peleado.

-Esto era cosa de Kiba. Por esta vez se lo he dejado a él, pero la próxima yo mismo me encargare de patearle el trasero. – comento serio.

-Natsu. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Explícame. – detrás de los cinco que aún quedaban ahí se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Rias y Akeno.

Volvieron a la sala y se encontraron que también estaba el Consejo Estudiantil. Después de que Lucy les contara todo a Rias y Sona esta última tomo la palabra.

-Saji. ¿Estás haciendo algo como esto a mis espaldas? Realmente eres un niño problemático.

-Lo siento Kaichou.

-Así que ¿Yuuto fue detrás de que la persona llamada Balba? – le pregunto Rias a Lucy.

-Sí. Creo que con Irina y Xenovia, creo que nos va a llamar si le pasa algo.

-¿Crees que Yuuto, que se convirtió en un vengador, nos llamara?

Lucy bajo la mirada pensando lo que pensaban todos, que no lo haría.

-Koneko.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-No quiero que Yuuto-sempai vaya a desaparecer.

-Decir esto, cuando ya ha ocurrido no va a cambiar nada, supongo. Pero lo que ustedes tres hicieron podría haber afectado al mundo de los demonios. ¿Entendéis?

-Si. – respondieron los tres inclinando la cabeza.

De repente se oyeron unos azotes porque Sona estaba golpeando el trasero de Saji con poder demoniaco.

-Parece que necesitas para reflexionar sobre su comportamiento.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Por favor, perdóname ¡Kaichou!

-No. 1000 azotes.

-Natsu. – lo llamo Happy.

-¿Aye?

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?

-Erza.

Ante el nombre los dos magos y el neko se pusieron azules y temblaron.

-Oye Natsu no mires hacia otro lado. Envié a mi familiar a buscar a Yuuto. Vamos a ir a él con el resto de los miembros del club cuando veremos cómo se encuentra. Vamos a decidir qué hacer a partir de ahí. , ¿Está bien?

-Hai. – respondieron los tres. Luego Rias se acercó y los abrazo.

-En realidad son tres niños estúpidos. Hacer que me preocupe de esta manera.

-¡Kaichou! ¡Terminaron con un buen ambiente!

-Ellos son así. Nosotros no.

El pobre Saji lloraba del dolor que sentía en su pobre trasero.

-Ahora, - empezó a decir la pelirroja – mostradme vuestros traseros.

-¡¿EH?!

-Es mi deber disciplinar a mis siervos. Recibiréis 1000 azotes.

Ese día a los tres pobres demonios les dolió el culo como nunca antes en su vida. Cuando llego la noche Rias fue la primera en ir a la mansión mientras Natsu y Lucy se trataban el culo para que le bajara el dolor.

-"Menos mal que Lucy tiene ese Sacred Gear. Gracias a quien sea."

Cuando llegaron a la mansión dejaron sus zapatos y fueron a la cocina, pero no esperaban nada de lo que veían. Rias tenía puesto un delantal bastante pequeño y erótico, además… ¡NO LLEVABA NADA MAS! A Natsu no tardo en empezar a gotearle la nariz.

-Ya habéis regresado. Esperaba que tardarais un poco más. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te vistas así Rias? – pregunto con mala mirada la rubia.

-Una chica de tu clase. Creo que se llamaba Kiryu.

-"Mañana la mato." Espera aquí un momento Natsu.

Este solo asintió sin despegar la cara del cuerpo de Rias. Lo mejor fue cuando esta le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir cocinando.

-"¡Pedazo de trasero!"

-¿Qué tal me veo Natsu?

Este miro a la rubia y su nariz empezó a expulsar sangre como si una fuente se tratase. La rubia también llevaba un delantal pequeño y erótico y nada más. Esta, con una sonrisa camino hasta el lado de Rias y le hablo.

-Deja que te ayude a preparar la cena Rias.

-Vale. Parece que no me lo vas a dejar fácil. – le dijo con voz retadora.

-Ni en tus sueños. – le respondió igual.

Mientras Natsu.

-"Dios lo que me está entrando ganas de hacer con esos dos pedazo de trasero… y con el resto."

Por la noche estaban durmiendo los tres en la cama de Natsu bien abrazados cuando notaron una gran presión. Natsu, gracias a su olfato, pudo saber de quien se trataba.

-Ese puto sacerdote. Pero hay otro también. "Debo decirle a la maestra que ponga un escudo o algo."

-Un ángel caído. – dijo Buchuo mientras con un chasquido hizo aparecer ropa. Natsu se puso unos pantalones y Lucy una bata y salieron de la misión.

-¡Yu-hu! ¡Natsu-kun, Lucy-tan! Parece que están de mal humor. ¿Qué pasó, los interrumpí? Vaya vaya, ¿no me digan que los pesque a los tres teniendo sexo? Entonces lo siento. La lectura de la atmósfera no es mi fuerte.

-Vete a tomar por culo puto sacerdote. – le hablo Natsu.

-Vaya que palabras. No es culpa mía estar aquí, sino de mi jefe.

Al lado suyo en el cielo se pudo ver a un ángel caído con diez alas negras. Sin duda era fuerte.

-Nos reunimos por primera vez, heredera del clan Gremory. Tu cabello rojo es hermoso. Me recuerda a tu hermano quien me da mucho asco, tanto que me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Encantado de conocerte, líder de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. También voy a aclararte algo. Nosotros y el clan Gremory somos muy cercanos al Maou, pero también la más alejada de él. Si estás aquí para hablar de política conmigo, entonces pierdes tu tiempo.

-"Así que él es Kokabiel. Se nota que es muy fuerte." – pensó la rubia.

El caído lanzo a alguien al aire y cayó sobre Natsu, el cual la agarro antes de caer al suelo. La persona era Shidou Irina, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre y respiraba con dificultad.

-Ella vino a mi base. Así que le di una bienvenida. Bueno, no pude atrapar a los otros dos.

-Lucy. – le llamo Natsu.

-Lo sé.

Esta se acercó y empezó a curarla pero no había rastros de su Excalibur.

-Yo no haría algo estúpido como hablar con un Maou. Bueno, si violo y mato a su hermanita pequeña, entonces la ira de Sirzechs se centrará en mí. Eso va a ser malo.

-¿Cuál es el motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo?

-Voy a arrasar esta ciudad con tu base, la Academia Kuoh, como punto de partida. Luego Sirzechs también aparecerá, ¿verdad?

-Si haces algo por el estilo, la guerra entre Dios, los ángeles-caídos y los demonios, volverá a comenzar ¿sabes?

-Eso es lo que estoy deseando. Pensé que Michael iba a comenzar una guerra si robaba las Excalibur, pero sólo envió exorcistas de segunda y dos usuarias de la Espada Sagrada. Es muy aburrido. Estoy muy aburrido de verdad. Es por eso que voy a arrasar la base de la hermana de Sirzechs. ¿Ves? Parece divertido, ¿verdad?

-"Igual que Zero." – pensó el mago.

-¿¡Iniciarás una guerra?!

-Sí. ¡Así es! Yo estaba aburrido después de la guerra entre las tres partes. Azazel y Samyaza no están tan entusiasmados con la próxima guerra. Después, comenzó a recoger algunos aburridos Sacred Gear y comenzó a hacer algunas investigaciones raras. Algo inútil que no va a ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros. Bueno, es una historia diferente si se trata de un "Sacred Gear" como el que tiene ese mocoso de allá. Pero no es algo que se puede encontrar tan fácilmente.

Kokabiel puso la mirada en Natsu, el cual le devolvió la mirada desafiante y furiosa.

-Me gusta esa mirada mocoso.

-¿Son ustedes también usuarios de Sacred Gear?

-No estoy interesado, pero creo que Azazel sí.

-¿Azazel? Creo que era el Gobernante de los ángeles caídos. ¿Está coleccionando Sacred Gears? - susurro la pelirroja.

-De cualquier manera, voy a empezar una batalla con las Espadas Sagradas, Rias Gremory. ¡Para iniciar una guerra! Una escuela donde asisten las hermanitas de Sirzechs y de Leviatán. Debo llenarlo de poder demoníaco para disfrutar el caos. ¡Es también el mejor lugar para liberar el verdadero poder de las Excaliburs! Es un buen lugar para un campo de batalla.

-¡Jajaja! ¿No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es suprema. Así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso si me tratan así.

Freed saco dos Excaliburs.

-La de la derecha es "Excalibur Speedy". La de la izquierda es " Excalibur Nightmate ". La que tengo en mi cadera es "Excalibur Transparent". También he recibido "Excalibur Mimic" de la chica de allá. También quiero conseguir a " Excalibur Destrution " que la otra chica tiene. ¿Soy la primera persona en el mundo que pose tantas Excaliburs? También recibí un elemento de del viejo Balba que me permite controlar las Espadas Sagradas. Ahora mismo estoy en un modo de híper concentrado que me permite manejar todos ellas, ¿sabes? ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy maravilloso! ¡Soy el más fuerte! ¡JAJAJA!

-El proyecto "Espada Sagrada" de Balba. Es el verdadero propósito del plan se muestra aquí. A decir verdad me pareció sospechoso cuando interfirió en mi plan. – dijo Kokabiel.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburs? – pregunto Rias pero Kokabiel se fue volando hacia la escuela.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos a tener una guerra! ¡Hermanita de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!

Uso un artilugio que creo una luz y desapareció.

-¡Chicos hay que ir a la escuela!

-¡Hai!

Se cambiaron y empezaron a correr rumbo a la escuela. Rias informo a Sona y cuando llegaron se encontraron con Saji.

-Rias-sempai. Hemos cubierto la escuela con una gran barrera. Si algo sucede el daño no se extenderá al exterior.

En frente del instituto estaban reunidos el Consejo Estudiantil y el Club del Ocultismo, pero faltaba Kiba.

-Esto es para que sea mínimo. Sinceramente, si Kokabiel fuera a luchar en serio, no sólo esta academia, sino toda la región sería aniquilada. Sumado a eso, él ya está listo para hacerlo. Mis sirvientes liberarán sus poderes en los terrenos escolares. – hablo Sona. - Mis sirvientes y yo seguiremos manteniendo la barrera. Quiero minimizar los daños tanto como sea posible. Es difícil evitar que nuestra escuela sea dañada, pero parece que no podemos evitarlo, ya que nuestro enemigo, el líder de los ángeles caídos se está moviendo.

-Gracias, Sona. Haremos el resto a partir de aquí.

-Rias. Nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con fuerza superior a la nuestra. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debemos buscar a tu Onii-sama. Rias solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no llamarás a tu Onee-sama.

-Mi Onee-sama... tu Onii-sama te ama. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente nos ayudará. Así que…

-Ya le he informado a Sirzechs-sama.

-¡Akeno! – le grito Rias.

-Yo sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Sucedió en tu territorio, en tu base y sucedió después del problema entre las familias. Pero es una historia diferente si el líder del enemigo aparece. Se trata de un problema que supera el nivel que podemos solucionar. Vamos a pedir la fuerza de un Maou. – Hablo con enojo Akeno y después Rias solo asintió con una sonrisa - Gracias por comprender la situación, Buchuo. Sona-sama. Los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aquí dentro de una hora.

-Una hora... lo entiendo. En ese momento, nosotros, el consejo de estudiantes, se compromete a seguir para colocar las barreras en el nombre de los Sitri.

-Ahora mis sirvientes. Vamos a atacar. Vamos a entrar dentro de la barrera y llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel. A diferencia del Rating Game que tuvimos contra los Phenex, esta es una batalla de vida o muerte. ¡Aun así, yo no los perdonaré si mueren! Vamos a sobrevivir y continuaremos asistiendo a la escuela.

-¡Hai! – respondió el grupo.

-¡Dragneel! Te dejaré el resto a ti.

-Ya lo sé, Saji. Debes preocuparse por el daño y el prejuicio de tu culo.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Siento que mi culo me duele más cuando dices eso! ¿Qué pasa con el tuyo?

-Ya no me duele. Lucy me ayudo con su Sacred Gear.

-¡Serás cabrán! ¡También podía habérmelo curado!

-Te crees que dejaría que Lucy acercara las manos a tu trasero. – Le susurro – Antes te calcino.

-[Compañero.]

-Dime. – hablo Natsu a su mano izquierda.

-[Nuestro oponente es un líder de los caídos, es fuerte. Ten cuidado.]

-Tranquilo Ddraig. Vamos a rostizarlo.

-[Jajaja. Bien dicho socio.]

Entraron directamente desde la puerta principal. En el centro del campo de la escuela había cuatro espadas que liberaban luces por sus extremos mientras flotaban. En frente de ellas estaba Galilei.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Natsu.

-Voy a combinar las cuatro Excaliburs en una sola.

-Balba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará combinar las Excaliburs?

El caído estaba sentado en una silla en el cielo.

-Ni siquiera me tomará 5 minutos, Kokabiel.

-Está bien. Yo te lo dejo a ti. - Kokabiel quitó sus ojos de Balba y apuntó su mirada a Rias. - ¿Es Sirzechs quien vendrá? ¿O será Serafall?

-En lugar de Onii-sama y el Leviatán-sama, nosotros...

No termino de hablar debido a que Kokabiel creo una lanza de luz y la lanzo contra el gimnasio, el cual desapareció después de semejante ataque.

-"Es muy fuerte. Seguro que Gildarts y el viejo lo derrotarían sin usar todo su poder."

-[Compañero vas a tener que usar la pieza "Reina". Este tipo va a ser difícil.]

-(Me temo que tienes razón. Pero pienso rostizar al cuervo este.)

-[Jajaja ten por seguro que lo haremos, aunque tenga que convertirte en un verdadero dragón.]

-(¿?)

-Aburrido. Bueno, está bien. Ahora me entretendrán. Ahora. Voy a tener que pelear con mi mascota traída del infierno.

Kokabiel chasqueó los dedos. Desde la oscuridad salió una criatura de diez metros. Tenía unas garras enormes. Parecía un perro pero tenía tres cabezas.

-Cerberus. – Hablo Rias - Es una criatura legendaria que tiene el apodo del "Guardián del Infierno. Vive en la puerta del Infierno, no en el Infierno. ¡Sin embargo, llevarlo al mundo de los humanos! Natsu, esta vez, nosotras te cubriremos, debes transferirnos poder a nosotras. El Boosted Gear es un Sacred Gear que aumenta el poder del usuario y también aumenta el poder de sus aliados en una batalla en equipo, por cierto ¿cuántas veces puedes transferir tus poderes?

-Mmm creo que puedo hacerlo hasta quince veces.

-Son bastantes, pero no podemos desaprovecharlas. ¡Akeno!

Rias sacó sus alas fuera de su espalda y voló hacia el cielo con Akeno. Cerberus saltó después de hacer un gruñido. Una de las cabezas miró a Buchuo que estaba volando y escupió fuego.

-Muy ingenuo.

Akeno se paró frente a Rias y congeló el fuego al instante

-¡Toma esto!

Rias saltó desde detrás de Akeno y lanzó un enorme bloque negro de poder demoníaco. La otra cabeza de ese monstruoso perro disparó otra bola de fuego. El poder demoníaco de Buchuo y la bola de fuego de Cerberus chocaron entre sí, entonces, la otra cabeza disparó otra bola de fuego. Natsu absorbió el fuego y Koneko corrió hacia el perro.

-Dejaste una abertura abierta.

Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe a una de las patas del perro haciendo que por un momento se tambaleara.

-Ahí está la apertura.

Cuando Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia arriba, creó un rayo en el cielo. Entonces señaló con sus dedos a Cerberus y este lo golpea de lleno seguido por el poder de Rias, pero el cuerpo de Cerberus no es destruido y sólo recibió daño en un lado de su estómago. Había sangre de color negro oscuro y humo saliendo del estómago del monstruoso perro. Se oyó otro rugido y natos y Lucy miraron detrás suyo.

-¿Otro más?

Natsu se puso en posición para darle un fuerte golpe pero su cabeza fue cortada. La causante de esto fue Xenovia. La cabeza del Cerberus que Xenovia cortó se convirtió en polvo. El perro aulló de dolor pero esta lo partió por la mitad y clavo la espada en el pecho.

-He venido a apoyarlos.

-[Compañero ya puedes transferir tu poder a las chicas. Seguro que con ese poder serían capaces de derrotar a muchos Cerberus.]

-¡Rias, Akeno tomad!

[¡Transferencia!] El enorme poder reunido de Natsu fue transferido a ambas chicas. Estas quedaron impresionadas al obtener semejante poder.

-Con este poder podremos vencer a todos los Cerberus que se nos presenten.

-Fufú no sabía que Natsu-kun tuviera este poder. Se siente muy bien. Seguro que le queda mucho más.

-¡Akeno!

-¡Sí! ¡Resuena! ¡Trueno!

Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia el cielo y luego apuntaban hacia Cerberus. Este trató de escapar como si predijera la tormenta que se aproximaba, pero un innumerable montón de espadas salieron del suelo evitando que este saliera huyendo. El trueno cayó sobre Cerberus después de quedar inmóvil a causa de las espadas demoníacas. El rayo cubrió más de la mitad de los terrenos escolares. En el momento en el gran perro desapareció, Rias apuntó con su mano a Kokabiel.

-¡Toma esto Kokabiel!

Una gigantesca masa de poder demoníaco que salió disparado de la mano de Rias. Ganó una gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia el líder de los ángeles caídos que estaba sentado en el cielo. Kokabiel levantó la palma de su mano hacia el cielo. El poder que fue lanzado por Rias fue desviado y subió al cielo y luego desapareció. Kokabiel mostró una sonrisa maliciosa después de ver el humo que salía de su mano.

-Ya veo. El poder de Rías Gremory creció tanto gracias al poder del Sekiryuutei. Interesante. Esto es muy interesante.

-"Parece que incluso con una pequeña parte de mi poder Rias no pudo hacer nada. Jeje me voy a divertir." – pensó Natsu mientras ponía una sonrisa desafiante en su cara.

-Está completo.

Entonces, las cuatro Excaliburs que estaban en el centro del campo de la escuela empezaron a destellar una increíble cantidad de luz.

-Las cuatro Excaliburs se convertirán en una. – dijo Kokabiel mientras aplaudía.

Una luz divina empezó a cubrir el campo de la escuela. Debido a su brillo, se taparon el rostro con las manos. Cuando la luz se fue, había una espada sagrada que emitía un aura de color azul y blanco.

-Debido a la luz creada por Excalibur, las cuatro espadas se combinaron en una, también el hechizo está completo. Esta ciudad colapsará en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es derrotando a Kokabiel.

El círculo mágico se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela y comenzó a brillar y a recolectar poder.

-¡Freed! - llamo Kokabiel.

-¿Qué pasa, jefe?

-Usa la Excalibur que está en el círculo. Este será tu entrenamiento final. Lucha, mientras utilizas la única Excalibur formada por otras cuatro.

-Sí, sí. Caray. Mi jefe que usa a la gente de forma imprudente. ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy honrado de usa a mi Excalibur-chan que ya es súper maravillosa! ¿O algo por el estilo? ¡Ahora me limitaré solo a rebanar algunos demonios!

-"Caballo" de Rias Gremory. Si nosotros cooperamos entonces destruiremos esa Excalibur. – le dijo Xenovia a Kiba.

-¿Está bien?

-En el peor de los casos, no es un problema si puedo recuperar el fragmento de la Excalibur, que actúa como el núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la está manejando, es una espada sagrada pero ya no es más una santa espada. Incluso si es una espada sagrada, es igual a otra arma. Cambia dependiendo de la persona que lo usa. Ahora es una espada hereje.

Kiba asintió y le hablo a Balba.

-Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada". No, yo fui asesinado por ti para ser más preciso. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado en un demonio.

-Vaya, un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para que se reunieron en un país lejano oriente como este. Me siento con suerte. Mira me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que las tenía en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de Excalibur desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me di cuenta que no soy capaz de utilizar la Excalibur me deprimí mucho. Admiraba a aquellos que pueden utilizarla porque no podía. Ese sentimiento tan poderoso me hizo iniciar un experimento para crear a usuarios que puedan utilizarlas. Entonces se completó. Es gracias a ti y a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Se completó? Tú nos desechaste a todos nosotros después de enterarte que éramos un fracaso.

-Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesita para portar una espada sagrada. Así que usé el valor numérico de los "factores" para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los "elementos", pero que no tienen el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la Excalibur. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger todos los elementos?

-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es...

Xenovia parecía como si supiera la verdad y apretó sus dientes con odio.

-Así es usuaria de la espada sagrada. Tomamos todos los elementos celestiales y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta.

Balba sacó un orbe que se estaba destellando luz. Era un orbe brillante.

-Con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoraron. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis archivos sobre la investigación. Al mirarte a ti, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael. Él me hizo ver como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Eso lo hacen más humano que yo.

-¿Tú mataste a mis compañeros y llevaste a cabo los elementos necesarios para usar las espadas sagradas? – pregunto Kiba, el cual tenía intenciones asesinas contra el viejo.

-Eso es correcto. Es esta esfera de aquel entonces. He utilizado tres de ellas en Freed. Sin embargo, ésta es la última.

-¡Hyahahahaha! ¡Los otros chicos que murieron antes de mí murieron porque sus cuerpos no se podían sincronizarse con los elementos! Hmm. Si lo pienso bien, esto me hace alguien especial.

-Tú piensas que los tipos como yo tendemos a ser difíciles, ¿no es así Natsu-kun?

-Vete a tomar por culo gilipollas. – respondió secamente Natsu.

Era raro no ver a Natsu repartiendo hostias como panes, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Kiba tenía un gran asunto que resolver. Solo entonces empezaría a repartir leña.

-Balba Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas ha sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos?

\- Si dices eso, entonces voy a dar este orbe a ti. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirla en masa con los elementos necesarios. Primero, voy a destruir a este pueblo con Kokabiel. Luego reuniré las legendarias espadas sagradas que están almacenadas en todo el mundo. Entonces voy a producir usuarios de espadas sagradas en masa y comenzaré una guerra en contra de Michael y el Vaticano con las Excaliburs combinadas. Yo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Galilei y Kokabiel se juntaron, ya que ambos odiaban a los ángeles y querían una guerra. Balba tiró el orbe, como si hubiera perdido el interés en él. Rodó por el suelo y fue a los pies de Kiba, el cual se agachó en silencio y lo recogió. El palmeó el orbe con tristeza, con amor y con cariño.

-Todos.

Hubo una lágrima en la mejilla de Kiba. Su expresión se llenó de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba tenía empezó a dar pocas luces. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y que finalmente cubrió el campo de toda la escuela. Desde el suelo se formó una figura. Luego se amoldó en una forma apropiada. Tomó la forma de algunas personas. Había chicos y chicas que tenían luces de color azul y blanco y ellos rodearon a Kiba.

-Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hicieron que los espíritus dentro del orbe aparecieran. Dijo Akeno.

-¡Todos! Yo... yo... – intento hablar el rubio - Siempre he... siempre pensado en esto. ¿Está bien que yo fuera el único sobreviviente? No había otros que tenían más sueños que yo. Había otros que tenían más deseos de vivir que yo. ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tenga una vida tranquila?

Entonces el espíritu de un niño sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decirle algo. Movía sus labios, pero nadie podía entender lo que estaba diciendo ya que no sabían leer los labios, pero Akeno hablo por ellos.

-[No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estás vivo]. Eso es lo que están diciendo.

Todos los niños empezaron a mover las bocas como si cantaran.

-El canto sagrado. – murmuro Xenovia.

Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Mientras sufrían por esos dolorosos experimentos, esto era lo único que tenían para mantener sus sueños y esperanzas. Ese era el único apoyo que tenían para seguir en esa dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían las sonrisas de unos niños inocentes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en los colores azul y blanco. Esas luces fueron cada vez más brillante, con Kiba en el centro.

-[Nosotros no estamos solos.] [No el suficiente elemento para usar las espadas sagradas. Pero...] [Estarás bien si las usamos juntos.]

Todos empezaron a oír sus voces. Se suponía en un principio que el canto sagrado hacía sufrir a los demonios pero esta vez es diferente ya que nadie sentía dolor. En cambio sentía algo cálido. De repente todos los miembros, incluso Natsu, empezaron a llorar más o menos fuerte.

\- [Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada.] [No tengas miedo.] [Incluso si Dios nos está mirando.] [Nuestros corazones estarán siempre...] [UNIDOS].

Sus espíritus subieron al cielo y se transformaron en una gran luz que se cayó sobre Kiba.

-[Compañero].

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Ese "Caballo" ya lo ha alcanzado. Los Sacred Gears cambian y evolucionan usando los sentimientos de los usuarios como una llave. Pero hay otra forma. Cuando los sentimientos y los deseos del usuario dan un repentino cambio dramático y cambia el flujo del mundo y el Sacred Gear reacciona. Sí. Esto es el [Balance Breaker.]

La luz que partió el abismo de la noche parecía que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba.

-Balba Galilei. Mientras no te mato, muchos sufrirás lo mismo que nosotros.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha dicho que una investigación siempre viene acompañada de sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? ¡Tú ciertamente eres un ser maligno!

¡Kiba! ¡Corta a Freed y a su Excalibur!

-Natsu-kun.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú tienes que terminar con esto! ¡Supera a Excalibur! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente, el sirviente de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi "Caballo" no perderá a una simple Excalibur! – exclamo Rias.

-¡Yuuto-kun! ¡Yo creo en ti! – dijo esta vez Akeno.

-¡Yuuto-sempai! – grito Koneko.

-Adelante Kiba. Dale la mayor paliza de su vida.

-¡Aye! – gritaron tanto Happy como Lucy.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Por qué estás llorando? Tú estabas cantando esa canción con alegría con los fantasmas-chan. Es realmente me molesta. Es lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo con escucharla tengo la piel de gallina! No quiero oírla nunca más. ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡Yo mismo te cortaré en pedazos y te calmaré! ¡Con la Excalibur más fuerte que surgió de otras cuatro! – grito Freed.

-Freed Zelzan. Los espíritus de mis compañeros residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son las lágrimas de mi determinación. ¡Voy a ser la espada de Buchuo y mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡Espada Naciente!

Todos pudieron observar como el poder sagrado y demoniaco se juntaba en una sola espada.

-¡Balance-Breaker-Espada del traidor! Recibiste un poder que tiene tanto energía sagrada como demoníaca en tu propio cuerpo.

Kiba corrió con su velocidad hacia Freed pero este paraba sus ataques.

-¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de las espadas sagradas?

-Si eso fuera la verdadera Excalibur, yo tal vez no hubiera podido ganarle. Pero esa Excalibur no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ni de los míos.

Freed empujo a Kiba y entonces la espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia el a gran velocidad. La intención de matar era palpable por lo que Kiba podía esquivar los distintos ataques.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?! Se supone que es rival para la espada sagrada-sama, ¿no? ¡¿No se supone que hay un montón de leyendas en el que la llaman la espada definitiva?! ¡Entonces! ¡Entonces tengo que usar esto también!

La punta de la espada desapareció. Freed estaba usando todas las habilidades de la nueva Excalibur.

-Sí. Mantenlo ahí.

Xenovia inesperadamente se entrometió. Ella sostenía su espada sagrada con su mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

-San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz. - El espacio donde puso su mano se distorsionó y metió la mano. - ¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberaré!, ¡Durandal!

-¿Durandal? ¿No era una usuaria de la Excalibur?

Tanto Balba como Kokabiel estaban asombrados.

-Incorrecto. Yo era originalmente una usuaria de Durandal. También fui elegida como la portadora de la Excalibur. Eso es todo.

-¡Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda usar a Durandal!

-Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano, no han hecho a un usuario que pueda usar a Durandal artificialmente.

-Entonces ¿por qué? A diferencia de los usuarios artificiales de las espadas sagradas, como Irina, yo soy una usuaria nata.

Balba se queda sin palabras

-Durandal es una espada cuyos estragos van más allá de lo que la gente puede imaginarlo. Corta todo lo que toca. No me escucha todo el tiempo, es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su portadora, tengo dificultad con ella. Ahora, Freed Zelzan, gracias a ti, podemos tener una batalla decisiva entre Excalibur y Durandal. Ahora, estoy temblando de placer. No mueras de un solo golpe ¿está bien? ¡Por lo menos usa a Excalibur al máximo!

La hoja de Durandal empezó a liberar un aura sagrada mayor a la que la Excalibur que Freed llevaba.

-¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no necesito nada de esto para derrotarte!

Freed gritó y movió su intención de matar a Xenovia. Con un solo ataque, Excalibur se hizo añicos. Debido a la presión dada por poder de Durandal, hizo un gran agujero en el campo de la escuela.

-Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, eh. Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal. – dijo Xenovia mientras hizo un suspiro mientras lo miraba aburrida.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi legendaria Excalibur-chan está hecha pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¿Estaba mal usar algo roto desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La insensatez de la Iglesia. ¡Quiero crecer mientras tenga una idea de él!

Mientras Freed se quejaba Kiba se lanzó hacia él. Freed intento defenderse pero su espada perdió contra la de Kiba destrozándose.

-¿Lo has visto? Nuestros poderes han superado Excalibur.

Kiba corto a Freed mientras destruía lo que quedaba de la Excalibur. Freed cayó cuando salía sangre de la herida que le hice desde el hombro hasta un costado de su estómago.

-¿Espada Sa... Sagrada-demoníaca...? Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar. – Balba estaba asustado y asombrado.

-Balba Galilei. Prepárate ahora mismo.

-¡Vamos a terminar con esto! ¡Esperemos que todo acabe! – grito Kiba.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora entiendo! Lo sagrado y lo demoníaco. Si mi explicación es cierta, el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no sólo el Maou, también Dios ha…

No pudo acabar porque una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Balba.

-Balba. Tú fuiste notable. Descubrir ese secreto lo demuestra. Pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no. Yo podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio. – dijo Kokabiel mientras se reia y burlaba mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

-¿Estás tratando de darnos una oportunidad? ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

-¿Qué no pierda el tiempo? Jajaja. Ustedes son los lo que lo están perdiendo. ¿Ustedes creen que puede vencerme?

-Natsu activa tu Sacred Gear.

-No.

-¿Cómo?

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado mirando a Natsu. Le había dicho que no a Rias.

-Lo siento Buchuo pero este es mio.

-¡¿Crees que tienes poder suficiente para enfrentarte a él?! – le pregunto/grito furiosa.

-¿Y tú sí? – Rias cambio a una cara de asombro – Admítelo Rias, no tienes nivel suficiente para poder darle pelea al cuervo.

-¿Y tú sí? – pregunto con desconfianza.

-Tengo un plan. – le dijo mientras giñaba un ojo.

-No pienso dejarlo para ti todo Natsu-kun. – hablo Akeno.

-Eso es cierto Natsu. – concordó la rubia.

Todos los demás asintieron ante el comentario de ambas. Kokabiel había visto todo esto mientras estaba cayado hasta que hablo.

-Incluso después de perder a los maestros que sirven, los demonios y los seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Rias.

-¡Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡La verdad no les fue revelada a los jóvenes! Entonces, se los diré. En la gran guerra de los tres bandos, no sólo los Yondai Maou, sino que también Dios murió. Es normal que los jóvenes no sepan. ¿Quién les puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son seres incompletos. Sin Dios no pueden controlar sus corazones y hacer que obedezcan las leyes, ¿sabes? Incluso nosotros, los ángeles caídos y los demonios, no podíamos decirles esto a nuestros subordinados. Ustedes no saben tampoco de dónde se filtró la información. Incluso entre los tres bandos, sólo algunos líderes y ciertas personas lo saben. A pesar de eso parece que Balba lo había notado antes. Después de la guerra, los que estaban vivos eran los ángeles que habían perdido a Dios, los demonios que perdieron al Maou y la mayoría de los demonios de clase alta y los ángeles caídos perdieron la mayoría de los sus tropas, además de algunos de los líderes. Por lo tanto, todos no estaban en un mero estado. Todos los bandos cayeron tan bajo, que tuvieron que confiar en los humanos para que las generaciones continúen. Especialmente los ángeles y ángeles caídos que sólo podría continuar su generación apareándose con los humanos. Pero los ángeles caídos aumentaban su número si los ángeles caían. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentarse sin el poder de Dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros, ¿no?"

-Mentira. Eso es una mentira. – Xenovia estaba en estado de shock.

-La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no la provocamos. Eso significa que los tres bandos ya pasaron por el infierno de la guerra anterior. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si sus líderes, Dios y el Maou, estaban muertos. Incluso ese hijo de puta de Azazel dijo que "no habrá una segunda guerra" después de perder la mayoría de sus soldados en la guerra. ¡Es difícil soportarlo! ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Pero bajar las armas una vez que disparó? ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡Si no nos hubiéramos rendido, hubiéramos ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¿Los ángeles caídos no tienen ningún valor, que sólo dependen de los humanos con Sacred Gears? – Kokabiel estaba furioso.

-¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios ha muerto? Entonces el amor que nosotros recibíamos.

Kokabiel contestó dudas de Xenovia con una sonrisa.

-Estás en lo correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios y su protección divina. Dios está muerto. Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando el lugar de Dios y está a cargo de los ángeles y de los humanos. Bueno, el "sistema" utilizado por Dios sigue funcionando, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo siguen funcionando. Pero si comparo con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba vivo, el número de creyentes disminuyó. Ese mocoso de las espadas fue capaz de crear la espada sagrada-demoníaca porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Maou se rompió. En realidad, los poderes sagrados y demoníacos no se pueden combinar. Si los que gobiernan el poder de los poderes sagrados y demoníacos, Dios y el Maou, luego desaparecen muchos fenómenos únicos ocurren.

-¿Y dónde está el problema? – pregunto la rubia, recibiendo la atención de todos – Has dicho que Dios está muerto pero por lo que veo el mundo sigue, ¿o me equivoco? Como has dicho, Miguel está haciendo un buen trabajo por lo que no hay que preocuparse por esas cosas.

Casi todos sus compañeros estaban aturdidos por lo dicho por la rubia, pero le encontraron sentido. Aunque Dios hubiera muerto no había pasado algo catastrófico. El mundo seguía porque sus "descendientes" lo estaban haciendo bien.

-Bien dicho Lucy. Ahora cuervo – dijo llamando la atención de Kokabiel – te voy a quitar todas las plumas.

-Inténtalo mocoso.

De la espalda de Kokabiel salieron diez alas negras, mostrando todo su poder.

-Rias. – Llamo Natsu a la pelirroja – recuerdas que dije que tenía un plan – ella asintió – observa. Vamos allá Ddraig.

-[Adelante compañero.]

Natsu saco todo su poder pero no era suficiente, por lo que paso a su segundo estado.

-Dragonslayer del fuego y el trueno.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas y rayos que apenas dejaban ver su figura a través del fuego.

-¡Ahora Ddraig!

-[¡Vamos!]

Y Ddraig libero todo el poder que había acumulado desde que llego al instituto.

(Flashback)

-(Oye Ddraig.)

-[Dime socio.]

-(Quiero que acumules todo el poder que puedas.)

-[¿Qué pretendes hacer?]

-(Has dicho que el cuervo es fuerte, así que entrare en mi estado de dragonslayer de fuego y trueno y luego tu liberaras ese poder y lo unirás al mío.)

-[Mmm sin duda conseguirás un poder increíble. De por si estarías en categoría de clase alta pero, si haces eso tu poder será mucho mayor.]

-(Esa es la idea.)

-[Muy bien. Empezare ya. Jajaja sin duda le vas a dar una sorpresa.]

(Fin flashback)

Se notó una gran presión de donde estaba Natsu. Al principio no se pudo apreciar pero cuando las llamas se apagaron lo suficiente para poder ver a Natsu se vio que tenía cubierto parte del cuerpo de escamas rojas y amarillas, estas últimas eran en el límite entre las escamas y la piel (es la Dragon Force básicamente). Otra cosa diferente era que las llamas de Natsu no tenían el color que deberían tener, sino que era de un color rojo puro. Era como la llama que uso contra Phenex.

-Interesante. Eres bastante poderoso. Sin duda estarías en clase alta.

-Caya y a pelear.

Natsu se impulsó con sus pies recubiertos de fuego y rayos. Kokabiel se puso en guardia pero no espero lo que hizo Natsu. Antes de llegar a donde estaba Kokabiel le solo un "Rugido del Dragon Emperador del fuego y el trueno". Este ataque le dio a Kokabiel de lleno quemándole gran parte de la ropa y las alas que tenía en la espalda, además de dejarle quemaduras en la piel. Después de ese ataque y sin poder recuperarse Natsu le envió la "Llama del Dragon Emperador del fuego y el trueno", que era la misma con la que acabo con Raiser. Esta gigantesca bola de fuego rojo puro y rayos lo mando estrellarse contra el suelo causando un enorme cráter. Al salir de el Kokabiel no podía emprender el vuelo debido a que sus alas estaban quemadas.

(Con el resto)

-¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto Akeno en voz alta - ¿Cómo es capaz de enfrenarse a un líder de los caídos?

-Así es Natsu ¡Aye! – hablo con una sonrisa Happy – Si alguien le hace daño a un ser querido puede considerarse quemado.

-¿Pero tanto poder? – hablo asombrado Kiba.

-Ni siquiera contra Raiser demostró esto. – termino Rias.

-Bueno – hablo la rubia – Raiser no es Kokabiel. Contra este enemigo necesitaba mucho más. Así es Natsu, siempre te sorprende. – Termino con una sonrisa pero luego se deprimió – Y yo no he participado en la pelea. – susurro.

No sé yo, pero eso ha sido raro.

(De vuelta con Natsu)

-¡MUERE!

Kokabiel creo una enorme lanza de luz que fue lanzada hacia Natsu, que estaba en el cielo, pero este gracias al fuego de sus pies, lo esquivo y se volvió a lanzar contra el caído. A partir de ahí, ambos empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kokabiel tenía mucha más experiencia que natos debido a sus milenios de vida, pero esto no hacía que tuviera mucha ventaja en la pelea, ya que para un dragonslayer no había una forma de pelear. Peleaban de cualquier manera. Ambos se alejaron del otro dispuestos a acabar con la pelea.

-¡Lanza Ultimate! – grito Kokabiel mientras creaba una enorme lanza.

-¡Arte secreto del Asesino de Dragones! ¡Vuelo de Dragon Emperador del fuego y el trueno! – grito Natsu concentrando todo su poder en su mano izquierda.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques y chocaron entre sí. La lanza de Kokabiel fue destruida y el ataque de natos le dio, aunque estaba debilitado por la lanza. Cuando se disipo el humo provocado por el impacto se pudo ver a un Natsu con la ropa bastante destrozada y sin sus escamas, además de estar agotado, y a un Kokabiel en un cráter casi sin ropas, con quemaduras muy graves en casi toda su piel y con una sola ala chamuscada.

-¡Matus!

Fue el grito de todo el grupo que corrió hacia donde estaba este. Lucy se puso a curarlo en cuanto mismo llego. Mientras la rubia curaba al mago en el cielo se pudo ver algo lleno a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Kokabiel.

-Dragón desvanecedor. – fue lo que dijo el caído que apenas podía hablar - Uno de los Longinus, "Divina división"... Si estás en el modo de armadura eso significa que estás en el modo Balance Breaker. "Boosted Gear Scale-mail". Al igual que el "Boosted Gear" realmente es una molestia.

El Dragon blanco levanto al caído y miro su ala.

-Esta ala es igual a la de un cuervo. No me gusta su color. Las alas de Azazel son mucho más oscuras y tiene el color de la oscuridad eterna ¿sabes?

Y dicho eso se la arranco de la espalda.

-Azazel me dijo que te llevara de regreso, aunque sea por la fuerza. Te pasaste un poco de la raya.

-¡Tú! ¡Así que es eso! ¡Azazel! ¡Azazel! ¡Yo… yo...!

El caído apenas podía mantenerse consciente después de la paliza, peo un golpe del blanco lo dejo inconsciente.

-Parece que tengo que llevarme a Freed también. Hay cosas que quiero preguntarle a él. Nos ocuparemos de él después.

-[¿Me estás ignorando, Blanco?] – hablo Ddraig a Albion.

-[Así que estabas despierto Rojo.] - La joya de la armadura de Albion también estaba brillando.

-[Finalmente nos encontramos, pero en una situación así.]

-[Está bien. Es nuestro destino luchar un día. Cosas como estas nos pasan.]

-[Pero, blanco. No puedo ninguna hostilidad como la que tenías antes.]

-[Rojo. Tu hostilidad es menor ahora.]

-[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que más interesantes que luchar.]

-[Así es. Debemos divertirnos por un tiempo. No estar así a veces, ¿cierto? Vamos a volver a vernos, Ddraig.]

-[Eso también sería divertido. Hasta pronto, Albion.]

La conversación fue entre Sekiryutei y Hakuryuko.

-Menuda conversación más rara que tenéis. – Dijo Natsu a Ddraig, el cual solo se mantuvo cayado, luego hablo al blanco – Hey, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo?

-Eres fuerte portador del Rojo. Has podido dejar así a Kokabiel, un líder de los caídos. Tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ti.

Se cubrió en una luz blanca y voló hasta desaparecer.

-Eso ha sido raro. – susurro Natsu para después mirar a Kiba y Rias.

-Yuuto este es tu castigo por actuar por tu cuenta. 1000 azotes. – dijo Rias mientras cubría su mano de poder demoniaco.

El rubio solo pudo sudar frio.

* * *

Joder. 10000 palabras. No quería hacer esto tan largo pero no quería cortarlo a la mitad de la pelea contra Balba y Kokabiel. Bueno que se le va a hacer. Nos leemos en el próximo. y lo se, la pelea contra kokabiel ha sido floja.

¿Reviews?


	11. Compañeros, visita y piscina

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

treeofsakuras: tampoco es pa tanto, en la obra Vali le arranca las alas y lo deja inconsciente sin ningún problema. En cuanto a Akeno, la única parte con ella era cuando le "extraían" poder de su brazo… creo.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: lo de Akeno tranquilo que viene ahora, o en el próximo. Lo de Serafall mmm a ver que consigo. Y lo sé, la batalla ha estado muy floja.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**COMPAÑEROS, VISITA Y PISCINA**

Pasaron unos días del incidente con Kokabiel. Natsu, Lucy y Happy se encontraban yendo en dirección a la sala del club. Al entrar se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban.

-Oye, Sekiryutei.

Xenovia, estaba ahí usando el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso el mago.

-Al saber que Dios estaba muerto decidí convertirme en demonio, recibí una pieza de "Caballo" de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan buena, mientras que Durandal si lo es, así que fui capaz de convertirme en un demonio con tan solo una pieza y fui colocada en la escuela. Desde ahora, soy una estudiante de segundo año y miembro del club de ocultismo. Llevémonos bien, Natsu-kun, Lucy-san y Happy-san.

-Tener a la poseedora de Durandal es un alivio. Junto con Yuuto ya tengo a mis dos espadachines. – dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que lo disfrutas Aye. – dijo Happy.

-Si. Ahora soy un demonio y no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora que sé que Dios no existe serviré a Rias Gremory. Irina regreso a los cuarteles generales con el cuerpo de Balba y las 5 Excaliburs incluyendo la mía. Los "fragmentos" que actuaban como núcleos fueron recuperados en ese estado, así que la misión de recuperarlos fue todo un éxito. Si tienen los núcleos, ellos pueden usar alquimia para hacer la espada santa de nuevo.

-¿Pero está bien que hayas traicionado tus creencias? – pregunto desconcertado Natsu.

-Tenía que darles la Excalibur de nuevo, solo por si acaso. A diferencia de Durandal, hay otros miembros que pueden usarla. Tener a Durandal es suficiente para mí. Cuando les mencione la muerte de Dios, ellos se quedaron callados. Así que por saber de la muerte de Dios me convertí en una forastera. La iglesia odia mucho a los forasteros y a la herejía, incluso si esa persona es la portadora de Durandal. Irina tuvo suerte. Incluso si no estuvo en la pelea debido a sus heridas, termino no conociendo la verdad. Tiene una creencia más fuerte que la mía. Si se enterara acerca de lo de Dios, no sé qué podría pasarle.

Aunque estaba muy decepcionada de que me convirtiera en un demonio. Ya que no podía decirle que fue porque sabía de la ausencia de Dios. Fue una despedida extraña la que tuvimos. Tal vez seamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-La iglesia hizo contacto con nosotros, los demonios. Más precisamente el Maou hablo de ese incidente. Dijeron "Nos gustaría tener contacto contigo a causa de las acciones no claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caídos a pesar de que nos sentimos insatisfechos acerca de esto". También se disculparon por lo de Balba ya que tuvieron el error de dejarlo escapar en el pasado. – Comento Rias - La verdad acerca del incidente les fue enviado a la facción de los que estaban del lado de Dios y a los demonios por el líder de los ángeles caídos, Azazel. El robo de las Excaliburs fue una acción tomada únicamente por Kokabiel, los otros líderes no tenían conocimiento de eso. El planeo romper la tensión entre las tres facciones ya que intento comenzar otra guerra, él fue puesto en el Cocytus por toda la eternidad en un estado de congelamiento. También habrá una reunión entre los representativos de los ángeles, demonios y Azazel. Aparentemente hay algo de los que Azazel quiere hablar. Escuche que tal vez se disculpe por lo de Kokabiel, a pesar de que es sospechoso que se disculpe. También estamos invitados a la reunión. Tenemos que reportar sobre lo ocurrido en la reunión ya que nos vimos involucrados en ese incidente.

-¿Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será Azazel? – se preguntó Natsu en voz alta.

-Es mucho más fuerte que Kokabiel, así que no se te ocurra enfrentarte a él. – Le dijo Rias – Con Kokabiel pudimos ver el poder que puedes alcanzar por ahora pero no sería suficiente para enfrentarte a él. Estas demasiado lejos, aunque a este paso… - termino en pose pensativa.

-Ya sabes Natsu – hablo esta vez Lucy – piensa que ese hombre está muy por encima del abuelo. Seguramente también estará por encima de los diez magos santos, creo.

Natsu y Happy pusieron los ojos blancos ante tal comparación, aunque tratándose del líder de los caídos no sonaba tan disparatado. Además, no sabían cuan fuertes eran los cuatro primeros magos santos, los que dicen que no son humanos.

-Por cierto Natsu-kun – volvió a hablar Xenovia - El "Dragón desvanecedor" pertenece a la facción de los ángeles caídos. Azazel está reuniendo a poseedores de Sacred Gears que tuvieran un "Longinus". No puedo saber en qué está pensando, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. El "Dragón Desvanecedor" es el peleador más fuerte entre ellos. Escuche que era el cuarto o el quinto más fuerte de entre todos los de ahí incluyendo a los líderes de los Grígori. Pero después de ver tu lucha contra Kokabiel estoy segura de que estáis en igualdad de fuerzas. – dicho esto se dispuso a salir de la sala no sin antes mirar a Kiba - Por cierto, me gustaría tener una batalla con el usuario de la espada sagrada-demoniaca.

-Muy bien. No perderé la próxima vez. - Kiba contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno. Ya que todos han vuelto de nuevo, ¡comencemos de nuevo con las actividades del club! – hablo Rias.

Pasaron dos días desde que Xenovia se unió al grupo Gremory, por lo que solo le faltaba la pieza de "Torre". En la mansión se encontraban Rias, Natsu y Lucy bañándose en la bañera del cuarto de Natsu, aunque sería mejor decir que era el cuarto del trio.

-Vaya Lucy, tienes muy buen cutis.

-Por supuesto que sí. Hay que tratarse la belleza. Tú también tienes buena piel.

Matus estaba un poco extrañado ya que era raro que hablaran tan sueltamente sin ningún roce, por lo cual el mago daba las gracias. Pero no tardó mucho en irse la tranquilidad ya que Rias apoyo su cuerpo en Natsu mientras decía.

-Que bien se siente bañarse contigo Natsu. Eres muy cálido. Quiero bañarme contigo a diario.

Natsu miro a Rias y esta decidió jugar un poco, o joder un poco a Lucy, como se vea.

-¿Quieres atacarme? – pregunto con voz sensual provocando que Lucy dejara de enjabonarse. – Si Lucy no estuviera aquí, habría sido atacada, parece que en nuestro tiempo a solas… - no continuo debido a que la rubia apoyo su cuerpo en Natsu - Vete Lucy. Te lo diré claramente, este chico me pertenece, es mi familia y mi sirviente, él es mi Natsu. ¿Entendiste?

-Por encima de mi cadáver Rias. Puede ser tu siervo pero no es tuyo.

-Lucy debido a que normalmente eres adorada por Natsu, por lo menos dámelo en estas ocasiones. Me alivio con tan sólo estar con él, desaparece mi agotamiento diario. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba provocando que sus pechos estuvieran pegados a los del mago.

-Y una mierda. – contesto la rubia mientras pegaba su pecho al del mago.

-"No sé si estar jodidamente feliz o cansado por estas discusiones."

Fue el pensamiento del mago hasta que sintió que alguien cogía su mano y la ponía en algo grande y suave.

-¿Ha hecho Lucy una cosa así? La relación que tengo con Natsu es tal que podemos hacer este tipo de cosas.

-¡Él también me ha tocado los pechos!

-Pero siempre me golpeas, además nunca ha sido a propósito. "Espero que se lo crea."

Lucy se cabreo por lo que dijo Natsu y entre eso y sus ganas de no perder contra Rias cogió la otra mano de Natsu y la puso en su pecho, el cual era un poquito más pequeño que el de Rias pero era igual de suave.

-Puede que los tuyos sean un pelín más grandes, pero eso no significa que sean mejores. – le fijo la rubia a la pelirroja.

Natsu, como buen hombre y cabronazo que es, se dejó hacer. A la mañana siguiente Natsu y Lucy se encontraban en clase cuando el profesor hablo:

-Escuchadme alumnos. Hoy tendremos un nuevo integrante. Espero que os comportéis. Adelante.

Los dos magos abrieron enormemente los ojos al ver quien se encontraba ahí. Mientras las chicas se ponían locas por ver al que sería otro futuro ídolo masculino como lo era Natsu en ese instituto.

-Hola mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

Sip. Quien estaba ahí era ni más ni menos que el mago de hielo.

-¡Frosty/Gray!

-Llamita, Lucy.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto el maestro.

-Si. – fue el tono seco de Gray.

-Bien. Entonces siéntate a la derecha de Dragneel.

Gray avanzo hasta el escritorio que estaba al lado del de Natsu.

-Muy bien. Abran el libro de matemáticas por la pagina cuarenta.

Debido a que estaban en clase no pudieron hablar pero en cuanto llego el recreo Natsu y Lucy se lanzaron contra Gray.

-Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte Gray.

-Igualmente Lucy.

-Al menos estas bien princesa de hielo.

-¡¿Quieres pelea cabeza lava?!

-¡Cuando quieras stripper!

-Parad los dos. Estamos en clase. - Por raro que parezca ambos jóvenes pararon de pelear – y dime ¿ha venido alguien más?

-Erza y el abuelo.

-¡¿Erza está aquí?! ¡¿Y con el viejo?!

-¿Estas sordo flamitas?

-¿Y dónde está Erza? – pregunto la rubia.

-Es un año mayor que nosotros, por lo que debe estar en tercero.

-Pues vamos a buscarla.

Y sin más la rubia cogió a ambos y salieron corriendo de la clase. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con la pelirroja.

-¡Erza! – gritaron ambos.

-Natsu, Lucy. - Y cogió y los abrazo – Cuanto me alegro de volver a veros.

-Y nosotros.

-Por cierto – siguió hablando llamando la atención de los tres - ¿es cierto lo que nos ha contado la maestra Mavis?, lo de que sois demonios y demás.

-Así que os lo ha contado ¿eh? – Hablo la rubia – Eso nos evita una larga charla. Y es completamente cierto.

-¡Jajaja cabeza carbón fue derrotado por una niña Jajaja!

-¡Tú también hubieras muerto hielito!

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!

-¡Cuando quieras!

-Os estáis peleando. – Erza y su voz de ultratumba.

-¡No! ¡Somos los mejores amigos!

-Sera mejor que después de clase vayamos con Rias y le expliquemos. – Volvió a hablar Lucy - ¿y dónde está el abuelo?

-Esta con Mavis. Ya que es el actual maestro tiene unos asuntos que atender.

Después de clase Natsu y Lucy guiaron a Gray y Erza a la sala del club donde estaban tanto el Consejo Estudiantil como el grupo Gremory. Estos habían sido avisados por los dos magos.

-Rias, Sona os presento a dos de nuestros compañeros. – dijo el pelirrosa.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet.

-Yo soy Gray Fullbuster.

-Encantada. ¿Vosotros también sois magos? – pregunto Rias, a lo que estos asintieron.

-¿Podríais decirnos cual es vuestra magia? – pregunto esta vez Sona

-Mi magia es re-equipacion. Uso distintas armaduras.

-Es algo parecido a lo de Kiba. – aclaro la rubia.

-Yo uso magia de hielo. – dijo Gray.

-¿Sois igual de fuertes que Natsu-kun? – pregunto Akeno.

-Yo soy más fuerte que flamitas.

-¡¿Qué dices stripper?! ¡No serias capaz de vencerme!

-¡¿Quieres probar?!

Ambos pegaron sus frentes para pelear hasta que un golpe de Erza los dejo K.O.

-Jeje – rio nerviosa Lucy – Erza es la mujer más fuerte de nuestro gremio. Es una maga de Clase S.

-¿Tan fuerte es? – pregunto Kiba.

-Natsu no puede derrotarla. - Todos los que estaban ahí miraron con asombro y temor a Erza. Sabían que Natsu los superaba a todos los que habían ahí, así que ver a alguien a quien el mago no pudiera vencer era algo increíble. - Y Gray está al nivel de Natsu, sin el Sacred Gear claro.

-Me gustaría tener un combate con usted Erza-san. – dijeron Kiba y Xenovia.

-Me parece bien. Natsu me ha hablado de vosotros dos. Sera interesante comprobar vuestras habilidades. – hablo esta con una sonrisa.

Tras terminar las clases los cuatro magos, Happy y Rias se marcharon hasta la mansión Fairy Tail. Si, Makarov la renombro así.

-Entonces Rias tú te estas quedando aquí. – hablo Erza a lo que la otra pelirroja asintió – Y duermes con Natsu, te bañas con él y demás. – termino de decir mientras esta seguía asintiendo – Y tu Lucy haces lo mismo. – La rubia solo asintió sonrojada – Natsu, – lo llamo con voz ultratumba, el mago se meaba encima – como les hagas algo indebido antes de casaros te castro.

-¡Hai!

Algunos se preguntaran porque no lo persigue sosteniendo una larga espada pero lo que pasa es que le contaron TODO lo que les ha pasado, y Erza entiende que Lucy lo hace para no perder contra Rias. Además de que ambas quieren hacerlo porque quieren, nadie las obliga.

-Hijo puta con suerte. – murmuro Gray.

-Natsu. – volvió a llamarlo Erza – Entonces tienes tu Sacred Gear tiene el alma de un poderoso Dragon que te presta su poder. – el mago asintió.

-Al menos así tendrás una oportunidad contra Laxus. – dijo con burla Gray.

-¡Cállate!

Después de la ducha y la cena cada uno se fue a su habitación. Por la mañana Erza fue hasta la habitación de Natsu para despertarlo.

-Natsu es hora de lev…

No termino debido a que vio a los tres desnudos, excepto por los calzoncillos de Natsu. Se puso roja y casi se desmayó.

-Mmm. Pasa algo Erza. – dijo Rias.

-¡N-Nada! ¡Perdón por interrumpir!

-Tranquila, solo dormimos. – le aclaro.

-B-Bien.

Y cerró la puerta. Por la mañana las clases fueron moviditas por dos motivos. A Erza la tenían a la altura de las dos grandes Onees-sama, Rias y Akeno, mientras que Gray se había convertido en el pervertido número uno del instituto, pero como que a las chicas les daba igual ya que decían que les daba igual que fuera completamente desnudo. Serán hijasdesumadre. Cuando les conviene no hay problemas con que sea un pervertido. En fin. Cuando tocaba el turno de las invocaciones de los demonios Natsu fue invocado por un hombre el cual estos dos últimos días le ha estado invocando.

-Hola, Demonio-kun. Perdón que sea también hoy.

El cliente era un hombre de pelo negro que rondaba entre los treinta años. El sólo usa yukatas, pero la atmosfera de su cuerpo se siente diferente a la de Kiba, era como decirlo… como el de un "chico malo".

-Demonio-kun, ¿Jugarías un juego conmigo? Compré un juego de carreras en la tarde y como estoy solo, no tengo a ningún oponente.

-Sí, me encantaría

-Bien, ya he puesto el juego. Es bueno que hayan muchas cosas en que gastar el tiempo en Japón. No es un mal lugar. Ten, toma este control.

Natsu no era muy bueno en los juego en comparación con Happy, el cual estaba viciado a todo tipo de videojuegos.

-Acabo de recordar que te debería alcanzar pronto. ¡Gane! Parece que gané, Demonio-kun.

-¡Todavía no!

-¡Oh! Tu espíritu luchador parece estar creciendo. Otra carrera Sekiryutei.

-¿Quién eres? – fueron las palabras de Natsu que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla.

-Azazel, Líder de los ángeles caídos. Encantado de conocerte, Sekiryutei, Natsu Dragneel. - En ese instante, doce alas negras salieron de su espalda – Es raro que no estés asustado ni en posición de defensa o ataque.

-No tengo porque. No me has atacado en ningún momento y no tienes esa intención.

-Oh ¿y cómo lo sabes?

-Mi instinto.

-Jajaja.

Se pasaron el resto del tiempo echándose unas cuantas carreras. Cuando Natsu volvió a la sala del club le conto quien era el que lo estaba invocando. En ella se encontraba el grupo Gremory y el grupo Fairy Tail. Rias había permitido a los miembros del gremio poder estar en la sala cada vez que quisieran.

-Ciertamente, incluso sabiendo que la reunión de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos será llevada a cabo en esta ciudad, ¡Pensar qué el Líder de los ángeles caídos venga a nuestro territorio e interfiera con nuestros asuntos! ¡Y para colmo, intentar poner una mano en mi lindo Natsu! ¡El precio será la muerte! - después de relajarse Rias siguió hablando - He escuchado que Azazel está extremadamente interesado en los Sacred Gears. Seguramente se puso en contacto con nosotros para estar cerca del Boosted Gear que Natsu posee. Vas a estar bien Natsu, yo definitivamente te protegeré.

-Cabronazo. No le basta con Lucy que encima también tiene a Rias. – murmuro entre dientes Gray.

-¿Quién es Azazel? – pregunto Erza.

-Es el líder de los caídos. – le respondió Kiba.

-Entiendo.

Mavis ya se había hecho cargo de que según van saliendo los magos del escudo que sepan cómo va el nuevo mundo. Les explica un poco de todo.

-Parece que Azazel tiene interés en mi Sacred Gear, después de todo, es el Líder de los ángeles caídos.

-Escuché que Azazel tiene un vasto conocimiento en Sacred Gears, he escuchado que está reclutando a muchos poseedores que controlen bien sus Sacred Gears. Pero todo va a estar bien. – hablo Kiba - Yo te protegeré. Tú me salvaste, tú eres mi preciado camarada, si no puedo salvar a un camarada de una crisis, entonces no me podría llamar a mí mismo un Caballero de la casa de los Gremory. Yo ya he obtenido mi Balance Breaker y tú el Boosted Gear, si nos unimos, sé que podemos superar cualquier crisis peligrosa. Fufú, yo no solía decir esas cosas antes, pero después de estar contigo, mi disposición con mis compañeros también cambio. No sé por qué no me disgusta que… esté caliente esta parte de mi pecho.

Natsu miro con cara rara a Kiba mientras se alejaba a pequeños pasos de el hasta que se escuchó una voz.

-Hey, hermanita. Este cuarto parece la escena de crimen. Me pregunto cómo es posible que este lugar esté lleno de círculos mágicos, a pesar que las chicas se reúnen aquí.

Quien hablaba con Rias era ni más ni menos que Sirzechs.

-Onii-sama, ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Preguntó Buchuo un poco dudosa y sorprendida por la aparición de este.

-Que estás diciendo, la visita escolar se acerca, ¿Cierto? Estoy pensando en venir por cualquier medio, me gustaría ver de cerca a mi hermanita trabajar duro en sus estudios.

-Grayfia-san, ¿Tú fuiste quién le contó a Onii-sama?

-Sí, todos los reportes de la escuela me llegan a mí, ya que me han sido confiados por la casa de los Gremory. Por supuesto, como soy la Reina de Sirzechs-sama, yo le informo todo.

-Incluso si mis deberes como Maou son difíciles, me tomaré un día libre, ya que quisiera participar en la visita escolar de mi hermanita. No te preocupes Otou-ue vendrá igual.

-¡No puede ser cierto! – Rias estaba que le daba algo - ¿No es Onii-sama el Maou? ¡Dejar tu trabajo y venir aquí! ¡El Maou no puede tratar a un simple demonio de una manera especial!

-No, no, esto es mi trabajo igual. Rias, en realidad pensaba hacer la reunión de las tres facciones en esta escuela, así que vine a inspeccionar el lugar. – respondió con una sonría que parecía burlona para Rias.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿En serio? - Rias tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Ah, esta escuela parece tener el destino atado a ella. Mi hermanita, el legendario Sekiryutei, el portador de la espada demoníaca-sagrada, la portadora de la sagrada espada Durandal, la hermanita de Maou Serafall Leviatán están igual en este lugar, igualmente Kokabiel y Hakuryuko atacaron este lugar. Además de contar con más magos del gremio de Mavis. Esto es un fenómeno que no puede considerarse como una coincidencia; fuerzas poderosas parecen estarse mezclando, es como el movimiento de las olas. Por cierto no me he presentado. – les dijo a Gray y Erza – Soy Sirzechs, hermano mayor de Rias y ella es mi esposa Grayfia.

-Encantada. Yo soy Erza Scarlet y el Gray Fullbuster.

-Encantado.

Sirzechs miro a Xenovia.

-Tú eres el Maou y hermano de Buchuo, encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Xenovia.

-Buen día, Xenovia. Soy Sirzechs-Lucifer, Rias ya me informó sobre ti, la portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal quien fue reencarnada como demonio, sin mencionar que te has vuelto parte de la familia de mi hermana. A decir verdad, estaba dudando de mis oídos la primera vez que lo escuche.

-Igual yo, nunca me hubiera imaginado convertirme en un demonio. Ser reencarnada en el lado que yo quería destruir, incluso si lo digo yo, a veces me arrepiento, pero pienso que ha sido un movimiento muy intrépido. Sí, eso es ¿Por qué me habré convertido en un demonio? ¿Por desesperación? Sin embargo, ya en este punto, la verdad es que todo ha estado bien. Pero, ¿Fue realmente bueno convertirme en un demonio?

-Jajaja, es genial que la familia de mi hermanita esté integrada por un montón de gente interesante, Xenovia, ya que recién has sido reencarnada puede que no entiendas tu camino ahora, pero me gustaría que apoyes a la casa de los Gremory ya que eres parte del equipo de Rias. Estaré contando contigo.

-Si me lo pide el legendario Maou que aparece en la biblia, entonces lo haré, ya que no tengo más opción que cumplir tu petición. No sé qué tanto sea capaz de hacer pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Xenovia, Sirzechs sonrió, esa sonrisa era exactamente la misma que la de Rias.

-Gracias. Oye Rias te importa dejarme solo con Natsu?

-No veo porque no.

Sirzechs y Natsu salieron de la sala del club y empezaron a caminar por el instituto.

\- Escuche que conociste a Azazel. – Natsu solo asintió - No te hizo nada pero ¿Te dijo algo?

-Te veré la próxima vez, es lo que dijo.

-Ya veo. Azazel tiene un fuerte interés en los Sacred Gears. Tu Boosted Gear no es la excepción. Incluso una persona en posesión de un Longinus se le ha unido. Azazel es el Líder de una organización con el poder de afectar el cielo, el inframundo y el mundo humano. Si llega a usar al blanco expandiría un montón de digresión. Sin embargo, a él no le gusta la guerra como a Kokabiel. Es por eso que los ángeles caídos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la pasada gran guerra. No te preocupes, te garantizo tu seguridad. Finalmente el legendario dragón está del lado de los demonios, así que me asegurare de que te traten bien. Incluso mi hermanita te trata con mucho cariño. Nunca había visto que Rias se divirtiera tanto, incluso en el inframundo. Estoy seguro de que se la pasa bien todo los días, y presiento que es gracias a ti.

-No es nada. Soy un mago de Fairy Tail después de todo.

-Natsu-kun cuida a mi hermana de ahora en adelante.

-Por supuesto. – le dijo con su sonrisa.

Pasaron varios días y Makarov no daba muestras de vida. Los magos se preocuparon al no saber dónde y que estaba haciendo su maestro, pero al recordar que era un mago santo y que estaba con Mavis la preocupación se fue disipando. Un día se encontraban los miembros del club limpiando la piscina. Erza y Gray habían ido a ver la ciudad para conocerla, y también conocer la tecnología de ese mundo.

-Por orden del Consejo Estudiantil nosotros limpiaremos la piscina y tendremos derecho a ser los primeros en usarla. – hablo Rias.

Debido a que Kiba no se encontraba ahí Natsu tuvo que hacer el trabajo de ambos. Después de terminar de limpiar la piscina Akeno uso su magia para llenarla de agua pura, sin químicos ni mierdas de esas.

-¿Oye Natsu? – llamo Rias al mago.

-¿?

-¿Quieres ver mi traje de baño?

El mago simplemente alzo los hombros. Las chicas se fueron a cambiar mientras Natsu se ponía a jugar con Happy. Al final el neko cogió un flotador y se lanzó a la piscina dejando solo a Natsu.

-¿Qué te parece?

Natsu se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Rias con un pequeño bikini rojo, el cual dejaba ver la parte de debajo de sus pechos. Y también dejaba ver el espectacular cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Ara ara. Buchuo, en serio estás prendada. Fufú, en serio querías mostrárselo a Natsu-kun. Por cierto ¿Qué te parece el mío?

Después de revisar exhaustivamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja, el mago observo a Akeno. Esta llevaba un pequeño bikini como el de Rias pero el suyo era azul oscuro.

-Dejadlo en paz. – hablo la rubia.

Natsu volteo a verla. Llevaba un bikini como el de las otras dos pero el suyo era blanco. También vio que a su lado estaba Koneko, la cual llevaba el traje de baño del instituto. Rias se acercó a Koneko y puso sus manos en los hombros de la peli platino.

-Etto Natsu… ¿podrías enseñar a Koneko a nadar?

-Por supuesto. – Y se dirigió con Koneko a la parte menos profunda – Por cierto, - dijo llamando la atención de las mujeres – Os quedan genial esos bikinis, y a ti también Koneko. – termino con una sonrisa y sonrojando a las féminas.

Dentro de la piscina Natsu agarraba las manos de Koneko y ella usaba las piernas para nadar.

-Sensei, perdona por hacerte ayudarme.

-No digas eso Koneko. Es divertido ayudarte. – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero no se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo de la pequeña.

-Natsu-sempai eres inesperadamente gentil.

-¿Gracias? – pregunto cofundado, pero se le paso rápido.

Después de las pequeñas clases y de nadar un buen rato Natsu salió de la piscina. Koneko estaba durmiendo en una hamaca con una sombrilla que evitaba que le diera el sol, además de estar abrazando a un durmiente Happy. Lucy estaba a su lado leyendo un libro, por lo cual no le prestaría atención. De repente el familiar de Rias se acercó a Natsu con un tarro de crema. Miro a Rias, la cual le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara. Cuando llego Rias señalo la crema que Natsu portaba en su mano.

-Los demonios no se queman por el sol, pero la luz solar sigue siendo un enemigo. Ese es un aceite especial para la belleza. ¿Me lo pondrías en mi espalda?

Natsu solo asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Empezamos inmediatamente?

Rias no tardo en quitarse la parte de arriba de su bikini dejando sus pechos expuestos. Natsu pensó que quería que le pusiera crema en sus pechos pero la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y movió su pelo dejando su espalda a la vista.

-Cuando quieras. – le dijo.

Natsu echo crema en su espalda y luego la fue extendiendo con sus manos.

-Mmm – gimió la pelirroja (no sé cómo se escribe un gemido) – Sera porque eres un Dragon de fuego pero se siente muy bien. – comenzó a mientras Natsu seguía con la crema- Oye, Natsu. – Lo llamo haciendo que este la mirara - En mi cuerpo no hay lugar que no hayas tocado. Por alguna razón este cuerpo parece ser controlado por ti. – Después de eso se dio la vuelta y se incorporó hasta estar a la altura del mago - ¿Quieres poner aceite en mis pechos? – pregunto con voz sensual.

-Natsu-kun, ¿Me pondrías aceite a mí también?

Natsu sintió como algo grande, suave y elástico se pegaba a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta vio que se trataba de Akeno, la cual no usaba la parte de arriba del bikini.

-Ara ara, no es justo que sólo tú puedas Buchuo. Le dijo como si la criticara mientras apretaba más sus pechos contra Natsu.

-Oye, Akeno. ¿Sabes qué todavía no ha terminado de ponerme aceite? También debes recordar lo que te he dicho que no tientes a Natsu de esa manera, ¿Cierto?

Para Natsu parecía la misma discuta que tenía con Lucy, solo que ahora era Akeno. Esta puso su mejilla al lado de la de Natsu mientras la restregaba.

-Oye, Natsu-kun Buchuo da miedo. Normalmente corro y me canso. Sólo quiero liberar lo que he construido con mi lindo Kouhai.

Y dicho esto le mordió sensualmente la oreja.

-"Ay mi madre. Esto es nuevo. Pero se siente muy bien. Espera, ¿qué está haciendo con la lengua? Joder que gustito." – pensaba Natsu mientras ponía cara de "¿Me he perdido algo?"

-En serio, Natsu-kun es lindo. Buchuo, ¿No me darías a Natsu a mí? En el futuro, cuando esté sola, separada las ordenes de Buchuo, quiero llevar a este chico conmigo después de todo.

-¡No! ¡Ese chico me pertenece! ¡Definitivamente no te lo daré!

-No hay chico más maravilloso y tierno que él. Entonces, está bien para mí ser afectuosa con el de maneras Echi, ¿Cierto?

-¡Eso está prohibido! No quiero que Natsu esté con otra chica que no sea yo. Bueno, si se trata de Lucy no se puede evitar. Pero si tú eres su compañera, Natsu se convertiría en una bestia.

-Ara ara, esa es una manera extrema de decirlo. ¿No crees qué los chicos son mejores cuándo son unas bestias? La castidad de Natsu-kun, voy a…

-¡No te lo daré! ¡Y no estoy jugando! – se notaba que estaba muy cabreada.

-Por cierto, Natsu-kun. – empezó a decirle muy sensualmente en el oído, causando un escalofrió al mago - Has chupado los senos de Buchuo?

-¿Chuparlos? – pregunto confuso.

-Ara ara, pobre de ti. En serio Buchuo, a pesar de que mimas a Natsu, aún no llegas hasta esos puntos, tu guardia es muy dura.

-Si ese es el caso, en remplazo puedes chupar los m-i-o-s. – dijo esta vez Rias con una sonrisa muy rara y voz sensual.

-Aquí Natsu no va a chupar ningún pecho. – esta vez hablo la rubia con sus manos en sus llaves y látigo. Había dejado de leer su libro al sentir algo extraño en la Fuerza.

-Ahora mismo, las cosas que se deslizan en tu espalda Natsu-kun, te permitiré tenerlas en tu boca. Es lo que dije, ¿Cierto? ¿Ya lo entendiste? – dijo mientras movía sus pechos por la espalda de Natsu, el cual podía sentir sus duros pezones causando que se pusiera rojo y empezara a salir un poco de sangre por su nariz - Mientras mueves tu lengua hasta el punto más alto, te puedes quedar como un niño, o chupar salvajemente con tus instintos de animal. Es la primera vez que un chico chupara mis senos, así que no puedo ni imaginarme que ocurrirá. – termino de decir mientras le daba una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja del mago.

Sin darse cuenta algo paso al lado de Natsu mientras este abría los ojos como platos y miraba a la piscina, la cual tenía una parte destruida. Por no decir un látigo atado a su pie que lo separo de Akeno.

-Akeno. ¿No te estás excediendo? ¿Acaso se te olvido qué eres mi sirviente?

-Haz caso a Buchuo Akeno.

-Ara ara, os volvéis así entonces voy a estar en problemas. – cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió su cuerpo estaba rodeado de rayos.

No te daré a Natsu, vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno-san. – dijo Rias.

-No es bueno ser tan cariñosa, virgen princesa carmesí-sama. – hablo Akeno.

-Pero si tú también eres virgen. – dijo Lucy.

-Ara, ya que lo mencionas. Le diré a Natsu que tome mi virginidad justo ahora.

-¡No! ¡Natsu tomara mi virginidad! – gritaron las otras dos.

Inmediatamente seguido de eso, sonidos de destrucción empezaron a sonar. Las tres mujeres empezaron a pelear. Rias con su Poder de Destrucción, Akeno con sus rayos y Lucy con sus látigos y llaves.

-Akeno, en primer lugar, ¡Tú odias a los hombres! ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, sólo tomas interés en Natsu?

-Ya que lo mencionas, incluso tú Rias, no tenías interés en los hombres, ¡Tú decías qué para ti todos eran iguales!

-¡Natsu es especial! ¡Él es tierno!

-¡Incluso para mí Natsu es tierno! ¡Por fin conocí a un chico por el qué me siento así, entonces debería estar bien estar con Natsu -kun un rato para dejarme entender a los hombres!

Natsu veía esta escena con terror así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer, con cuidado se fue alejando de ahí hasta donde se cambian los alumnos de ropa (no me sale el nombre). Después de recuperar el aliento alguien hablo.

-Pero si es Natsu Dragneel. ¿Qué ocurrió? Y, ¿Por qué afuera parece estar muy ruidoso?

-Es mejor no ir afuera en este momento. Y también tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sí, es la primera vez que uso un traje de baño así que me llevó tiempo ponérmelo. ¿Me queda bien?

Llevaba un bikini normal de color verde, y no era erótico como el de las otras chicas.

-Te queda bien.

\- Natsu Dragneel hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Con Natsu está bien.

-Entonces, Natsu. Lo diré una vez, ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Silencio. Natsu estaba con los ojos como platos mientras se repetía esa frase en su cabeza.

-Tengamos un hijo. – Repitió, pero al ver que no hablaba siguió hablando - Cuando nací fui traída a los cuarteles generales de la iglesia, Roma, así el elemento para poder blandir las espadas santas nacería desde la infancia en el camino de Dios, en la religión. Me esforcé en mis entrenamientos y en mis estudios. Desde la infancia, mientras decía mis sueños y objetivos, todo se enlazaba con Dios y la fe. Por ejemplo, derrotar demonios por el bien del señor; y quien proponía eso era el Vaticano; ya que creía en ellos, nunca dude de ellos. Es por eso que después de convertirme en un demonio, se podría decir que todos mis sueños y objetivos habían desaparecido. Cuando le servía a Dios, había desechado una parte de mí, la felicidad de una mujer. Mi cuerpo, mi corazón, sellé todo eso por el bien de la fe. Sin embargo, justo ahora, soy un demonio. ¿Qué debería hacer? Inicialmente no lo entendía, pero después de preguntarle a Buchuo me dijo que los demonios son seres que poseen avaricia, cumplir con la codicia, premiar a la codicia, y desear la codicia. Intenta vivir como tú desees. Eso fue lo que Buchuo dijo. Es por eso, que sentí que me libere del sello que estaba dentro de mí, y me convertí en alguien muy hábil en eso. Entonces, mi nuevo objetivo, mi sueño es tener hijos. El aura de un dragón en tu cuerpo, probablemente porque llevas contigo al Sekiryutei. Lo sentí desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, pero tu espíritu de dragón está incrementando. Más que tener hijos, quiero que se conviertan en hijos fuertes. Ya sea por un poder especial en los genes del papá, o de otra manera, pero quiero que sean más fuertes. Y es por eso que pienso que eres la mejor opción. El poder del legendario Sekiryutei. Incluso si los niños no heredan el Sacred Gear tal vez hereden el aura. Está es una buena oportunidad. Definitivamente, esté es el sendero del señor… ¡Uh! Sin querer recé y me hice daño, pero así es. Y ya que no hay presencia de humanos aquí intentémoslo ahora mismo. Si hay algo que sé, es que mientras más rápido mejor. – Empezó a desnudarse mientras seguía hablando – Conozco la natalidad de los demonios también. Parece que es muy difícil tener hijos. Especialmente si ambos son de sangre pura, pero por suerte tú y yo somos demonios reencarnados. La base es humana. Espero que si lo hacemos diario, entonces en 10 años yo debería ser capaz de concebir. Tampoco hay problema por parte de los niños, básicamente yo los criaría. Sin embargo, si los niños desean amor de su padre, entonces sólo en esas ocasiones tú tendrías que jugar con ellos. Después de todo, para los niños la madre y el padre son necesarios. Desafortunadamente no tengo ninguna experiencia con los hombres, así que tratare de memorizarlo de ahora en adelante, pero por ahora aprenderé de ti.

Termino mientras se acercaba a Natsu desnuda. Este al volver su mente al mundo coloco sus manos en los hombros de Xenovia, evitando su avance.

-Me temo que estas equivocada. – La chica se sorprendió por lo dicho – Ahora mismo no me interesa ser padre. Aun somos muy jóvenes y quiero hacer otras cosas antes que formar una familia.

-Pero…

Xenovia no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres mujeres.

-¿Natsu? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

El cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba rodeado por una fina capa de aura roja.

-Ara ara, eso es injusto, Xenovia-chan. ¿Has planeado tomar la castidad de Natsu?

Akeno estaba sonriendo pero era una de esas sonrisas que te acojonan.

-¿Que ibas a hacer Natsu?

La rubia estaba apretando uno de sus látigos con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? Natsu, ¿entonces cuándo podremos tener hijos?

Xenovia parecía ajena a la situación. Las chicas cambiaron sus caras a unas más aterradoras. Rias y Akeno sujetaron a Natsu de los brazo y empezaron a arrastrarlo hacia afuera.

-¡Chicas! ¡Hay una explicación para esto! – grito el mago.

-Ya sé. Fue mi error. Es mi culpa por alejar mis ojos de ti incluso por un momento. Pero sabes, Natsu, deseo saber que significa -hacer niños-.

La pelirroja sonrió, pero era una sonrisa como la de Akeno.

-Veamos. Quiero escuchar un poco sobre el corazón de un hombre. Quisiera saber las circunstancias por la que la conversación se torno acerca de niños.

Esta vez fue el turno de Akeno.

Natsu miro hacia sus pies para ver un látigo que los tenía amarrados.

-Tomando al sospechoso. – termino la rubia.

-Natsu si hubiera la oportunidad quisiera tener hijos contigo, recuérdalo bien. Prepárate también. – dijo la peli azul mientras las demás se alejaban con el mago y Happy se descojonaba de la risa.

Después de una durísima interrogación el grupo se marchó de la piscina. Cuando iban a salir de la escuela se encontraron con un joven peli plateado.

\- Oye, es una buena escuela. – hablo el peli platino.

-¿Qué quieres blanco? – pregunto serio Natsu sorprendiendo al resto del grupo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunto asombrado este.

-Por tu olor.

-Vaya. Sin duda tienes una nariz increíble. Yo soy Vali. El Hakuryuko. Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos aquí Dragón Galés, Sekiryutei, Natsu Dragneel. Me pregunto qué pasaría si intentara hacerte algo mágico aquí.

En un rápido movimiento Vali puso la mano enfrente de la nariz de Natsu pero este ni se inmuto. Lo siguiente que paso fue que dos espadas se pusieron en el cuello de Vali. Kiba y Xenovia fueron quienes aparecieron en ese instante. Estaban empuñando la espada santa-demoniaca y la santa espada Durandal en dirección hacia dragón blanco.

-¿No sé qué estás planeando, pero no crees qué tu broma ha ido muy lejos?

-No puedo dejar que comiences tu enfrentamiento con el Sekiryutei aquí, Hakuryuko.

Dijeron ambos pero Vali solo sonrió con superioridad para hablar de nuevo.

-Es mejor si se detienen. ¿No están temblando tus manos? – Y como había dicho las manos de ambos temblaban mucho - Está bien presumir. No conocer la diferencia entre la fuerza de tu oponente es una gran evidencia. Entre vosotros y yo hay una decisiva diferencia de poder. No le pudisteis hacer nada a Kokabiel mucho menos me lo haréis a mí. – Luego volvió a mirar a Natsu - ¿En qué rango crees que esté tu fuerza en este mundo?

-Ni lo sé ni me interés saberlo. – contesto tajante el mago.

-Jajaja. Hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el Satán carmesí Sirzechs Lucifer, no entraría en los diez primeros. Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido. Es una existencia fija.

-Hakuryuko, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos entonces ponerse en contacto más de lo requerido es… - empezó a hablar Rias pero Vali la paro.

-Los dos dragones celestiales. Los dragones llamados de esa manera, Dragón Galés y Dragón Desvanecedor. En el pasado, aquellos que estaban relacionados con ellos no tuvieron una vida satisfactoria. ¿Cómo ira a terminar? Hoy no vine aquí a pelear. Solo quería ver la escuela que visité la última vez. Vine a Japón escoltando a Azazel, pero estaba aburrido. No peleare contra el Dragón Galés aquí, sin mencionar que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

* * *

Capitulo diez terminado. En el próximo será la visita a la escuela por parte de los adultos. Habrá una pequeña sorpresa y no creo que salga aun la pelea en la reunión. En todo caso solo la reunión, pero ya veré. Y a ver si consigo publicar el tercer capítulo de "Mago Angelical". Dios como me cuesta. Es muy fácil imaginarlo pero jodio escribirlo.


	12. Dia de visitas y Alfil

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Schillerwild999: bueno, ningún mago ha vencido a ningún dragón, es decir, ni Natsu ni Gajeel ni Wendy ni ninguno. En la guerra de los dragones ninguno derroto a uno, pero bueno. En cuanto a lo de derrotar a Erza, yo creo que le puede dar un gran combate pero vencerla… y en cuanto a lo del harem, a mi ni me va ni me viene, sinceramente me gusta HS DxD por su historia. La forma de usar las religiones, mitologías y demás me encanta.

Treeofsakuras no creo que meta a ninguno en las tres facciones, serán más de apoyo. Y en cuanto a la escena tranqui que la pondré .

Qwaiser-Izanagi no creo que los una a ninguna de las tres facciones, en todo caso de apoyo. Ya tengo ganas de meter a Akeno en la cama con Natsu Lucy y Rias.

ShadingWolf49 gracias, me alegro que te agrade y no la dejare, en todo caso tardare en actualizar si me sale algún contratiempo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**DIA DE VISITAS Y ALFIL**

El día de la visita de los padres o tutores los tres magos de segundo año se encontraba tranquilamente hablando en su clase cuando Xenovia se acercó hasta el grupo.

-Etto Natsu-san. – Llamo la peli azul al pelirrosa - Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas de repente el otro día. Hable sin pensar en ti. Hacer esas cosas de repente es complicado después de todo, según creo. – Natsu la escuchaba atentamente mientras Gray no se enteraba de nada y Lucy entrecerraba los ojos, tenía un mal presentimiento. – Es por eso que primero deberíamos practicar usando esto.

Lo que saco de su bolsillo eran dos condones. Toda la clase se quedó mirando con los ojos que se les salían de las cuencas al cuarteto. Gray estaba igual que la clase, solo que además balbuceaba. Natsu estaba impresionado con la boca abierta a más no poder y los ojos como dos puntitos. La rubia estaba roja de ira y no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que darle un muy buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡QUE COÑO HACES SACANDO ESO EN MEDIO DE TODA LA CLASE!

\- En el mundo en el que me encontraba, había una disputa sobre el uso de esto, pero ponérselo en Japón sería más conveniente, siguiendo el patrón de este país después de todo. – dijo mientras se acariciaba el chichón.

-¡PERO TU TE HAS DADO CUENTA DEL MOMENTO Y LUGAR EN EL QUE ESTAMOS! – grito la rubia.

Xenovia inclino la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Si quieres puedes usarlos tú también. – Le dijo mientras le entregaba uno – Las relaciones sexuales no planeadas podrían lastimarlos a ambos. La relación entre un hombre y una mujer es complicada.

-¿Qué qué? ¿Dragneel hará algo tan increíble? – pregunto Kiryu con sus gafas brillando de forma siniestra - Pero, me pregunto si será correcto. Si duermes con Xenovia, Lucy va a…

-¡Kiryu te quieres callar!

-Cielos, Lucy. Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Si no comienzas a moverte pronto, Dragneel se convertirá en algo problemático. Hay muchos enemigos formidables alrededor de él, ¿sabes? Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, antes de que lo sepas puede ser devorado. Eso no te gustará, ¿cierto? Un hombre con la esencia de otra mujer.

La rubia estaba que explotaba por lo dicho por Kiryu y por Xenovia. Natsu y Gray eran meros espectadores. Ambos estaban hipnotizados por la conversación.

-Estoy preocupada. Estás conforme con que sea tu única aliada, ¿verdad? Yo estoy conforme también con una actitud limpia, pero a veces tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer. ¡Hasta tú, Lucy, eres lo bastante madura para comer! Muéstrame tu mano un momento. - le pidió de repente Kiryu a Natsu – Está muy bien, te cortas las uñas muy profundas. Los hombres que se cortan las uñas seguido juegan intensamente con las mujeres, es lo que oí. Sí, para tantear el cuerpo de una mujer es un inconveniente tener las uñas de la mano largas. ¿Te las cortas tú?

-En realidad lo hacen Rias y Lucy. – contesto simplemente.

-Ya veo. – termino la chica de gafas mientras miraba con una sonrisa pervertida a la rubia.

Al empezar la primera clase los padres de los alumnos van entrando, pero nuestros magos se sorprenden al ver a un señor bajito con bigote blanco y pelo a los lados de su cabeza de color blanco también. Se trataba del maestro Makarov, el cual los miro con una gran sonrisa. El profesor miro a los alumnos y, después de entregarle plastilina a cada uno, les dijo.

-Tienen que crear algo con la plastilina entregada. Un animal está bien. Una persona está bien. Una casa está bien. Cualquier imagen en la que esté pensando en éste momento, intente darle forma. ¡Adelante!

Cada alumno estaba en su mundo intentando darle forma a la plastilina. Los tres magos estaban tan concentrados, con los ojos cerrados, que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los que estaban en el aula los miraban asombrados. Al abrir los ojos cada uno vio lo que había creado. Lucy había hecho una de sus llaves, para especificar era la de Acuario, Gray había hecho el símbolo del gremio y Natsu había "creado" a su padre.

-¡Impresionante! Vuestras creaciones son increíbles. Están muy bien hechas. Tenéis talento para esto. – fue el comentario del feliz profesor.

En la hora del almuerzo, o el recreo, todos los alumnos salieron de sus aulas. Los tres magos esperaron fuera a que saliera Makarov.

-Abuelo me da gusto volver a verlo. – hablo la rubia y ambos hombres asintieron.

-También me da gusto volver a verlos hijos míos. Siento no haber estado antes con vosotros, pero tenía asuntos que tratar con Mavis y otros seres. – Dijo serio para luego cambiar a una cara pervertida – Estoy orgulloso de ti Natsu. Te has hecho todo un hombre… y mira que parecías asexual.

Gray se había enojado recordando la suerte que tenía su amigo-enemigo con las mujeres en ese mundo. Lucy se puso roja como un tomate debido a la mirada que le daba Makarov mientras Natsu se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí viejo? – dijo Natsu cambiando de tema.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Soy vuestro maestro y tutor. Además, sois menores de edad por lo que tengo que cuidar de mis hijos. – termino con una sonrisa.

Después de su charla el trio de magos se reunió con el resto del grupo Gremory. Rias le pidió su "creación" a Natsu y Lucy, Gray se la mostro aunque no se lo pidiera.

-Están muy bien hechos. ¿Este es tu padre Natsu? – pregunto Rias.

-Sip. Me sorprende que me haya salido tan bien. Es exactamente igual.

-Ya veo. Y esta es una de tus llaves, ¿no Lucy?

-Exacto. Es la de Acuarios.

-Y este es el símbolo de vuestro gremio. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Gray?

-Sip.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Estoy orgullosa. – dijo Erza con orgullo por sus compañeros.

-A propósito, Buchuo. ¿Vino Sirzechs? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Sí, vino junto con mi padre. – dijo con un suspiro.

-En mi clase vino la maestra Mavis. – dijo Erza.

-¿En serio? A la nuestra vino el maestro. – dijo Lucy.

-Buchuo debería ver esto. – dijo Kiba que acababa de llegar.

Los demonios y los magos fuero hasta donde estaba lo que buscaban. Había mucha gente echando fotos y se podía ver a una joven vestida de una extraña manera haciendo poses y girando un bastón que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Que! – Rias estaba que le daba algo al ver a la joven.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Tú, la que está haciendo una sesión de fotografía en un pasillo público! – el que gritaba era Saji. - ¡Hey, hey, dispérsense, dispérsense! ¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan un alboroto en este lugar! – Después de dispersarse la gente Saji volvió a hablar con la joven - Usted también, por favor no use esa clase de disfraz. Espera, ¿por casualidad serás un familiar? Aunque ese sea el caso sabe que hay un código de vestimenta de acuerdo al lugar. Esto es problemático.

-Eh, pero este es mi uniforme. – contesto la joven cosplay.

Saji apretaba los dientes con fuerza hasta que reconoció a Rias.

-Oh, Rias-sempai. Ha llegado en el momento indicado. Estaba guiando al Maou-sama y su Otou-san, sempai.

Mientras Saji giraba su cabeza hacia atrás, bajo la guía de Sona Sitri Kaichou, los hombres de cabello carmesí se acercaban.

-¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma concisa… - Sona dejo de hablar al ver a la chica cosplay.

-¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!

Todos estaban confusos hasta que sirchez hablo.

-Ah, eres tú Serafall. Así que también viniste.

-Esa persona es una de las actuales 4 Maous, Serafall Leviatán-sama. Y también, la hermana mayor de Sona.

Los magos miraron asombrados a las hermanas. No podían creer que esa chica fuera uno de los Maous.

-Fíjate que raro es el mundo. – dijo Gray para luego caer inconsciente por un golpe de Erza.

-Más respeto Gray.

-Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo.

-Vaya, Rias-chan. Mucho tiempo. ¿Has estado bien? – Serafall estaba muy alegre.

-S-Sí. Gracias a usted. Vino hoy a la visita de clase de Sona? – Rias estaba inquieta.

-Si. Sona-chan es realmente mala. ¡No me había dicho de hoy! ¡Cielos! Por el shock, estuve a punto de atacar el Cielo.

-Chicos saludadla. – le dijo Rias a Natsu, Lucy y Happy, el cual no se sabe cuándo se había puao, entrometido o como lo digáis.

-Encantada. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.

-Yo soy Erza Scarlet. Un gusto.

-Gray Fullbuster. – y recibió otro golpe de Erza.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel. Encantado de conocerte. Y este es Happy.

-Gusto en conoceros. Soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan. Llamadme Levi-tan. ¡Hay que monooo! – y agarro a Happy para abrazarlo fuertemente - Hey, Sirzechs-chan ¿Este chico es el dragón-kun de los rumores?

-Así es. Él es Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel y el actual portador del Dragon Gales.

-Mmm. - Serafall se fue acercando a Natsu observándolo con curiosidad. – Tienes muy buen gusto Rias-chan. Me alegro por ti. – termino con una sonrisa.

Rias estaba más que inquieta y riendo nerviosamente mientras Sona estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Sona-chan, ¿cuál es el problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo, ¿lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu onee-sama, creo que ¿sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? 'Onee-sama!' '¡So-tan!', llamarnos así y abrazarnos de forma yuri ¡Ese tipo de trato está bien para mí, Onee-chan!

-O-onee-sama. Esta es mi escuela y me han confiado el trabajo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí. No importa qué tan parientes cercanos seamos, el comportamiento de Onee-sama es demasiado. No puedo aprobar esa clase de atuendo.

-De ninguna manera, ¡Sona-chan! Si Sona-chan me dice así, ¡tú onee-sama se pondrá triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su onee-chan es admirada como la chica Mágica! Ya que con el bastón resplandeciente, borro a los ángeles y a los ángeles caídos.

-Onee-sama, por favor sé prudente. Si mi Onee-sama, la Maou brilla, entonces este pequeño país sería destruido varias veces.

-"¡La hostia! ¡No parece que fuera tan fuete!" – pensamiento de los magos.

-Hey, Saji. – Lo llamo Natsu - Cuando uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos invadió, Kaichou no llamó a su Onee-san... viendo esto, ¿ellas no tienen buena relación?

-Es lo contrario. Lo contrario. Como en la conversación, Serafall Leviathan-sama está muy fascinada con su hermana menor, si la hubiéramos llamado, se hubiera convertido en algo terrible. Parece que si ella se enteraba de que su hermana menor era herida por el ángel caído, no sabemos cómo hubiera reaccionado. Probablemente hubiera sido una guerra instantáneamente. Fue la decisión correcta no haber llamado a Serafall-sama, y en su lugar llamar a Lucifer-sama. Sin embargo, también la conozco por primera vez, pero esto es...

-¡Aaah, no puedo soportarlo!

La calmada y serena Kaichou tenía sus ojos húmedos, y corrió lejos de ese lugar.

-¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡A dónde vas dejando atrás a tu Onee-chan!

-¡Por favor no me sigas!

-¡Nooooo! ¡No abandones a tu Onee-chaaaaaaan! ¡So-taaaaaan!

-¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no agregues 'tan'!

Después de ver como ambas hermanas desaparecían por la puerta Sirzechs hablo.

-Sí. La casa de los Sitri es pacífica. No lo crees, Ria-tan.

-Onii-sama, no le agregues 'tan' a mi apodo cariñoso.

-No puede ser. Ria-tan. Incluso cuando en el pasado me seguías a todas partes diciendo 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'. Es la edad rebelde, ¿eh?

-¡Cielos! ¡Onii-sama! ¡Por qué me recuerdas mi niñez!

[Flash]

El padre de Rias le saco una foto con una cámara digital de última generación en la cual salía enojada.

-Esa es una buena cara, Rias. Está bien, que te hayas criado tan espléndidamente. Suplantaré el entusiasmo de mi esposa, que no pudo venir hoy.

-¡Otou-sama! ¡Cielos!

Los magos y demonios no podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír o reírse al observar la escena.

-Los Maou-samas y sus familias tienen características interesantes. – comento Akeno muy sonriente.

-¿Características comunes?

-Maou-sama y todos los otros son simplemente graciosos. Y además, su hermana, sin excepción es una persona seria. Fufú, definitivamente a causa de que su hermano de carácter libre se convirtió en el Maou-sama, ella no podía no volverse seria.

-Ya veo.

-Oh vaya Natsu, Lucy cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Hola Lord Gremory. – saludaron ambos.

-Y decidme. Donde esta vuestros maestro.

-Ni idea, pero seguro que no tardaran en llegar. – hablo Erza.

-Y esta en lo cierto.

Al darse la vuelta pudieron ver que entrando por la puerta estaban Mavis y Makarov.

-Maestro Makarov, Mavis, un gusto volver a verlos.

-Lord Gremory. – dijeron ambos maestros.

Los tres adultos empezaron a caminar hasta desaparecer. Luego Sirzechs se acercó a Rias.

-Rias.

-¿Qué sucede, Onii-sama?

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablar por un momento. Disculpa, Natsu-kun, me llevaré a mi hermana menor por un minuto. ¿Akeno-kun, te molestaría venir con nosotros?

-Sí.

Sirzechs se llevó a Rias y Akeno dejando a los magos solos y Kiba y Koneko solos. Después de clase tanto demonios adultos y jóvenes como magos se reunieron en la mansión Fairy. Lucy, Rias y Grayfia se pusieron a cocinar para después comer todos juntos en la enorme mesa del salón-cocina. Después de la comida Mavis, Makarov, Sirzechs, Lord G., Natsu, Gray y Erza se pusieron a beber cerveza mientras veían las grabaciones que habían hecho de los jóvenes.

-No entiendo cómo es que beben. – se preguntó Rias.

-Llevan haciéndolo años. En Fairy Tail se empieza a beber desde joven. – aclaro la rubia.

-¡!

-Ohhh miren a Lucy. Tan concertada. ¡Hay que monada! – grito Makarov.

-Qué guapa esta mi hija. ¡Hay que monada! – grito Lord Gremory.

-"Por favor que acabe ya." – fue el pensamiento de las dos sonrojadas jóvenes.

-¡Por favor vean! ¡Nuestra Ria-tan está levantando la mano y respondiendo la pregunta del Sensei! – fue el grito de Sirzechs señalando la pantalla de la tele.

-¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Onii-sama, idiota! – y corrió hacia su cuarto.

POM

Sirzechs fue golpeado por el abanico de papel de Grayfia.

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" – acto seguido el pelirrosa se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con Rias tumbada boca abajo en la cama.

-Oye Rias ¿estás bien?

-…

-Parece que tu padre y hermano se llevan bien con el viejo y Mavis. – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Me alegro que se lleven bien. Oye Natsu… - haciendo una pequeña pausa - ¿Te alegra haberme conocido? Yo si me alegro. Me alegro muchísimo. Tú ocupas un gran espacio en mi corazón.

-Por supuesto que me alegro de haberte conocido Rias. Gracias a ti sigo vivo, pero eso es uno de los motivos por los que me alegro de haberte conocido. – contesto con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, ahora no conseguiré un novio, ¿sabes? Es más, para que digas esas cosas, me dejas algo conmocionada. – le dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba sentada a Natsu, justo al lado suyo.

-Pero ¿no necesitas un futuro marido? – pregunto confundido.

-Eso es cierto. Para la continuación de la casa, es importante conseguir un yerno. He decidido modelar el yerno de mi casa yo misma. Si tengo que hacerlo de todas formas, voy a educarlo de acuerdo a mis propios ideales. Así es más rápido.

-Ahhh. ¿Pero no deberías aceptarlo cómo es?

-Sí y no. Claro que aceptare como sea pero eso no significa que no deba enseñarle ciertas cosas. Sabes una cosa… he pensado sobre mi ceremonia de matrimonio también. El estilo japonés estaría bien. Para la recepción, algún lugar en Japón sería bueno. Si hablas de un lugar con una hermosa escena, entonces…

Y sin más paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo beso. Rias acaricio los labios de Natsu con su lengua y este ante ese movimiento sorpresivo abrió la boca dejando que ambas lenguas se juntaran. Después de separarse Natsu estaba como un poco ido, pero eso cambio cuando noto una presencia en su espalda. Al girarse observo a una cabreada Lucy, aunque parecía no estarlo.

-¿Qué haces Rias?

-El ave que madruga se lleva el gusano. Lo aprendí en mi batalla con Akeno.

Ambas empezaron a mirarse con intensidad, como si en algún momento ambas se abalanzaran una contra la otra hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-Ustedes dos, pelearse no está bien, especialmente frente a Natsu-sama, es imprudente.

Quien las separo era Grayfia. A su lado estaba Sirzechs.

-Es verdad, pelear no está bien. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar de nuevo, Rias, es la continuación de la charla que tuvimos durante el día. Hablemos del otro Alfil.

A la mañana siguiente los miembros del club se encontraban delante de una puerta que tenía una cinta que ponía "Aléjense".

-Aquí es donde se encuentra el otro Alfil. Puede salir por la noche si es en este viejo edificio,

Kiba se acercó y quito la cinta mientras Akeno ayudaba a Rias.

-El niño de ahí adentro ha sido el de mayores ganancias entre los sirvientes. A través de una computadora hace contratos especiales con los humanos. Francamente, es una persona que no quiere vernos. Ese tipo de personas negocian de manera diferente y forman relaciones de forma diferente. Resuelven las cosas mediante la computadora. En los tratos a través de computadora, entre los nuevos sirvientes demonios, este niño tiene tantos números como los de rango superior. Además, posee un Sacred Gear que, cuando se emociona, el tiempo de todo en su campo de visión se detiene por un intervalo de tiempo determinado.

-Mooolaaa. – dijeron Natsu y Happy.

Después de quitar el sello Rias abrió la puerta y un grito salió de dentó de la habitación.

-¡Nooooo!

-Buenos días para ti. Es bueno verte con tanta energía.

-¿P-Po-Por quéeeeee? – pregunto la voz de adentro.

-Vaya vaya, el sello fue removido, ¿sabes? Puedes salir ahora. Vayamos juntos afuera.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Este lugar esta bieeeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver genteeeee!

-"¿Y a este que cojones le pasa?" – se preguntaron los magos y Happy.

Entraron a la habitación, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras, y se acercaron a un ataúd.

-"¡¿Qué mierda hace aquí un puto ataúd?!"

-Veréis Gasper Vladi, que es su nombre, es medio vampiro, por lo que duerme ahí dentro. – dijo Rias mientras señalaba el ataúd. Como no puede controlar su Sacred Gear, por órdenes del Archiduque y del Maou Sirzechs-sama, fue sellado.

Al acercarse un poco más pudieron ver a una "niña" rubia encogida y asustada.

-Es un chico. – Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Lucy, Happy y Xenovia - ¿Por qué esa vestido así?

-Veras, es que le gusta vestirse con ropa de mujer. – hablo Rias.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Gasper.

-Cierto. Déjame presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros. Ellos son Natsu Dragneel que es el "peón", Lucy Heartfilia que es tu compañera "alfil", Xenovia que es la nueva "Caballo" y Happy. Por favor, ¿podemos ir afuera? ¿Bien? Ya no tendrás que estar sellado más aquí, ¿sabes?" Buchuo lo dijo amablemente, pero...

-¡Nooooo! ¡Para mí el mundo exterior es imposibleeeee! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Estoy asustado del exterior! ¡En todo caso, aunque vaya al mundo exterior le causaré problemas a los demaaaaas!

Después de ese grito se metió en una caja de cartón.

-Veréis, el nombre de su Sacred Gear es [Forbidden Balor View]. Es muy poderoso y el problema es que no es capaz de controlarlo. Debido a eso, Gasper fue sellado hasta ahora. Activar su Sacred Gear de forma inconscientemente fue visto como un problema.

-¿Y cómo es posible que le convirtieras en sirviente con una sola pieza? – pregunto la rubia.

-Porque lo hice con una pieza mutada que tenía.

-¿Pieza mutada? – pregunto Natsu.

-Es diferente de una evil piece normal, cuerpos que claramente necesitan más de una pieza para ser reencarnadas pueden ser reencarnadas con una pieza, es una pieza que puede hacer que dicho fenómeno ocurra. Usualmente, para los demonios de clase alta, hay una probabilidad de uno entre diez de que un demonio posea una pieza. Es una irregularidad que nació cuando el sistema de las evil piece fue creada, es más como un error pero se quedó porque parecía divertido. Gasper-kun es quien uso esa pieza.

-¿El problema es su habilidad?

-¿?

-El posee una habilidad extraña y parece que el poder de su Sacred Gear aumenta cuando esta inconsciente. Tal vez debido a eso, cada día su poder aumentar. De la conversación anterior podemos decir que, en el futuro, hay una posibilidad de que pueda alcanzar el Balance Breaker.

-Impresionante. – dijeron ambos magos y Happy.

-Si. Sin embargo, debido a que mi evolución fue aceptada, las personas que me evaluaron dijeron que ahora seré capaz de controlar a Gasper. Tal vez porque logre que Yuuto obtuviera el Balance Breaker y tener como peón al portador del Dragón Gales.

-Juzgándolo por su habilidad, tal vez después de Natsu y Akeno el seguiría. A pesar de que dicen que es semi vampiro, proviene de una familia de vampiros de clase pura con buen linaje y posee un poderoso Sacred Gear debido a su mitad humana. Está bien dotado con las habilidades de los vampiros y destaca usando magia. Debido a eso, probablemente no se hubiera convertido en un alfil con tan solo una pieza. Posee la sangre de un vampiro especial conocido como caminante diurno ya que él se podía mover en el día, así que no hay problema. Sin embargo, al él parece desagradarle.

-¡Odio la luz del día! ¡Es mejor si el sol desapareciera! – Grito el vampiro desde su caja - ¡El aire y la luz de afuera son un enemigo natural para mí! ¡Por favor dejad al chico en su caja de cartón!

-¿Pero no necesita sangre? – pregunto la rubia.

-Ya que es mitad vampiro, no tiene tanta sed de sangre. Si le damos sangre cada 10 días entonces no habrá problema. Incluso pensado que a él no le agrada mucho beber sangre.

-¡Odio la sangre! ¡También odio el pescado! ¡También odio el hígado!

-¡Odia el pescado! ¡Blasfemia! – grito Happy mientras apuntaba acusatoriamente a la caja de cartón.

-Vampiro bueno para nada. – dijo Koneko.

-¡Koneko-chan es ruin!

-Por ahora, hasta que regrese, Natsu, Lucy, Koneko, Xenovia, les dejare el entrenamiento de Gasper a ustedes. Akeno y yo iremos al lugar de la reunión de las tres facciones. Y Yuuto, parece que mi Onii-sama quiero oír en detalle sobre tu Balance Breaker así que acompañamos.

-Hai Buchuo.

-Gasper-kun, deberías acostumbrarte a ir afuera, ¿sabes?

-¡Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Por favor no digas cosas como esas.

-Ara, ara, eso es problemático. Natsu, te lo dejare a ti.

-¡Yosh! Déjamelo a mí.

-Entonces, Natsu, ¿puedo disciplinarlo? Un hombre débil no es bueno. Y también siempre he querido enfrentarme a un vampiro desde mi niñez. Déjame este tratamiento a mí. – dijo Xenovia al mismo tiempo que sacaba a Gasper de la caja.

-¡Eeeeeeeeek! De ninguna manera, ¡no quiero pelear en contra de la portadora de la espada santa Durandaaaaaal! ¡Seré destruido!

-No grites, Gasper. Si quieres, podría preparar una cruz y un botella de agua bendita, ¿también podría atacarte con ajo?

-¡Eeeeeeeeeek! ¡Ajo noooooooooo!

Xenovia saco a Durandal mientras apuntaba a Gasper.

-Comienza a correr. Si eres un caminante diurno entonces eres capaz de correr en el día.

-¡Eeeeeeek! ¡No me persigas mientras mueves tu Durandaaaaaaal! ¡Moriré si me tocaaaaa!

Gasper empezó a correr esquivando a Durandal. Acabo saliendo del edificio y corriendo por la parte de atrás. Lo gracioso es que Koneko también se unió al "entrenamiento".

-Gya-kun, si comes el ajo, estarás saludable.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Koneko-chan esta intimidandomeeeeee!

Koneko seguía a Gasper y Xenovia con un matojo de ajos en su mano derecha. Mientras Natsu, Lucy y Happy solo podían reír nerviosos ante tal espectáculo.

-Oh, oh, estás ahí.

-Ah, eres tú, Saji.

-Hola, Dragneel, Heartfilia, Happy. Después de escuchar que había un sirviente hikikomori, cuya prohibición había sido levantada, quise ver un poco

-Está allí, el que está siendo perseguido por Xenovia.

-¡Es una chica! ¡Y además rubia!

-En realidad es un travesti. Gasper es un chico, Aye. – le aclaro Happy.

Saji solo pudo lamentarse en el suelo mientras murmuraba cosas como "Es injusto" "Sueño roto", etc. Después de recomponerse miro a los magos y volvió a hablar.

-Cómo puedes ver, estoy en el mantenimiento de la cama de flores. Han sido órdenes de Kaichou desde hace una semana. Mi trabajo es que luzcan hermosas para la reunión de las Tres Facciones. - les dijo con pose orgullosa.

De repente cambia su pose y empieza a temblar, y siendo un poco "ignorante" era normal.

-Con que sirvientes de las familias de los Maous están jugando aquí.

La persona era nada más ni nada menos que Azazel.

-Hey Azazel.

-Hola, Sekiryuutei. Ha sido un tiempo desde aquella noche.

-La verdad es que sí. Me divertí bastante.

-¡D-Dragneel, por Azazel quieres decir…!

-El líder de los caídos. Me ha invocado unas cuantas veces. ¿Y qué haces aquí? – le pregunto al caído.

Todos los demás estaban expectantes de lo que diría Azazel. Ya que Natsu estaba relajado los demás pudieron también relajarse un poco.

-Decidí dar un paseo y vine a visitar el lugar de los demonios. ¿Está aquí el portador de la espada sagrada-demoníaca? He venido a verle.

-Me temo que no está aquí.

-Ya veo, el usuario de la espada sagrada-demoníaca no está aquí. Esto es aburrido. Por cierto, el vampiro está escondido por ahí. – Dijo señalando unos árboles - Tú eres el poseedor de la [Forbidden Balor View], ¿verdad? Si no lo utilizas adecuadamente te convertirás en un objeto que le causarás daño a los demás. Como cualquier Sacred Gear, si se puede complementar los aspectos deficientes, debería estar bien pero, ahora que lo menciono, la investigación de los Sacred Gears en los demonios no progresó mucho. Se puede invocar a través de los cinco sentidos, pero si la capacidad el dueño del Sacred Gear es insuficiente entonces, podría moverse de forma natural, y sería muy peligroso. – Empezó a razonar pensando en voz alta mientras no dejaba de mirar a Gasper para luego mirar a Saji - ¿Es eso la [Absorption Line]? Si estás practicando, pruébelo. Conecta a este vampiro, si lo invocas, absorberás el exceso de poder del Sacred Gear, probablemente sería menos violento.

\- ¿M-Mi Sacred Gear, que puede absorber el poder de otros Sacred Gears? Pensé que simplemente absorbe el poder de mis oponentes y los debilita.

-En serio. Es por esto que recientemente los poseedores de los Sacred Gears no tratan de conocer el poder de sus Sacred Gears bastante bien. La [Absorption Line] tiene el poder de uno de los legendarios cinco reyes dragones, el dragón de la prisión, Vritra. Bueno, esto fue descubierto gracias a una investigación reciente. Esta cosa se puede conectar a cualquier objeto y absorber su poder. Si es por un corto tiempo es posible separar la línea de un lado y conectarlo a otra persona u objeto.

-E-entonces, la línea de mi lado. Por ejemplo, ¿puedo conectarlo a Dragneel u otra persona y entonces el poder fluirá en él?

-Sí, si creces el número de las líneas también se incrementarán. Si haces eso la salida de absorción aumentará muchas veces también.

-Es cierto. – Dijo Lucy en voz alta llamando la atención de todos – Tu investigabas las Sacred Gear.

-Sip. Por cierto, para mejorar su Sacred Gear, la forma más rápida sería la de beber la sangre del Sekiryuutei. Si el vampiro bebe de su sangre, entonces podrá controlar su poder. Bueno, ustedes hagan el resto. – Y empezó a marcharse – Por cierto Sekiryuutei, lamento lo de Vali. Lo hizo por voluntad propia. Parece que, al contario que tú, no quiere solucionar la rivalidad del rojo y el blanco.

-Ya hare que entre en razón ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

-Jajaja espero poder ver eso. Bueno nos vemos demonios. – y se marchó.

-Sera mejor que pruebe lo que me ha dicho Azazel.

Saji uso su Sacred Gear y la "conecto" con la de Gasper a través de la línea. Como dijo el caído, la línea absorbía el poder del Sacred Gear de Gasper, por lo que pudieron entrenar. Natsu se dedicaba a lanzarle pelotas que el vampiro detenía, pero casi siempre paraba algo más que el balón, por lo que se andaba disculpando cada tres por dos.

-Escúchame Gasper. – Le hablo Natsu – Deja de disculparte.

-Pero es que…

-Ni es que ni nada. Es imposible que las cosas como esta te salga bien sin dominarlas, y para eso debes entrenar, para convertirte en alguien fuerte que proteja a sus seres queridos. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Proteger. – susurro.

-Exacto. Yo no me hago fuerte solo para alcanzar a mi padre, sino también para proteger a mi familia y amigos.

-Natsu-sempai.

-Entonces que, ¿seguirás entrenando o lo dejaras?

-Y-yo entrenare y m-me hare más fuerte.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Ahora sigamos!

Después de un tiempo apareció Rias con unos bocadillos.

-Y que tal, ¿progresaron?

-Sip. Es un poco complicado pero hemos avanzado. Por cierto Buchuo, esto esta delicioso.

-Gracias. No tenía muchos ingredientes. Hice lo que pude.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que Lucy le dijo sobre su encuentro con Azazel.

-He oído que Azazel tiene un amplio conocimiento acerca de los Sacred Gears. Consejos sobre Sacred Gears. Tal vez tenía tiempo libre para darle consejos a otra persona.

-En fin. – Dijo Saji – Si me disculpan he de volver a mi labor.

-Saji-kun, gracias por cuidar a mis sirvientes. Estoy muy agradecida.

E-Está bien. Eres una preciada amiga de Kaichou y vi algunas nuevas posibilidades con respecto a mi Sacred Gear. Pero tengo que trabajar en la cama de flores, así que… - dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Después de irse Rias miro a Gasper.

-Gasper, puedes continuar ¿cierto? Después de ser succionado por Saji-kun tu poder se reguló a un nivel perfecto, durante el resto del entrenamiento te haré compañía.

-Y-yo voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y siguieron entrenando hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

Bueno, aquí capitulo once. Y por fin termine el segundo de "Mago Angelical", aunque me ha salido como el culo. En el próximo saldrá Ascalon, que tengo una sorpresita con ella, y la reunión.

¿Alguien sabe una manera de alcanzar el [Balance Break] sin sacrificar una parte de su cuerpo? Tengo pensado hacerlo como Kiba, que lo alcance a través de los sentimiento, pero si a alguien se le ocurre otra cosa estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.


	13. Ascalon y la reunion

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Schillerwild999: Bueno… el Segundo origen lo consiguen después del ataque a la isla, 7 años después del ataque, aunque creo que se me puede ocurrir algo con eso. Y en cuanto a Gasper, cada uno sus gustos, a ti él y a mi Asia (no la odio, solo que no me termina de tirar).

Treeofsakuras: aquí se acercaran más, pero su momento culminante queda un poco lejos.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 12:

**ASCALON Y LA REUNION**

-Y-yo... ¡no necesito un Sacred Gear como éste! ¡P-porque siempre detengo a todos! ¡Los asusto! ¡Hago que me desprecien! ¡Hasta yo lo desprecio! No quiero detener a mis a-amigos y c-camaradas, tener que ver los rostros de mis seres queridos detenidos, y-yo no quiero eso.

Después del entrenamiento Gasper fue con Natsu a hacer uno de sus trabajos pero todo salió mal y el pequeño vampiro volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Qué dilema. Hice que éste niño se encerrara de nuevo. Soy un desastre como Rey. – dijo Rias con aire deprimido.

-Buchuo, déjame el resto a mí. Yo haré algo al respecto.

Después de pensarlo un poco Rias asintió a la petición del pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo. Te lo encargo Natsu.

La pelirroja miro la habitación, suspiro y se fue. Natsu se apoyó al lado de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo.

-Que sepas que no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que salgas. – le dijo al vampiro elevando la voz.

No se oyó nada al otro lado de la puerta por lo que estuvo en silencio un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Oye Gasper ¿tienes tanto miedo de tu Sacred Gear? – se calló esperando que le respondiera, cosa que no paso – Quiero que sepas que yo también tengo uno. Es el [Boosted Gear] y en el tengo a un poderoso Dragon llamado Ddraig. – Se volvió a callar pero no pasó nada – Sabes que, yo pertenezco a un gremio de magos. En realidad soy un mago, un caza dragones de fuego. En toda mi vida he pasado por grandes dificultades, oponiéndome a todo lo que impedía que continuara. Nunca me he rendido y no pienso hacerlo, sea cuales sean las circunstancias.

-S-sempai. ¿P-por qué sigues adelante?

-Porque no quiero ver a mis seres queridos llorar. Hace tiempo creí que perdí a alguien pero por fortuna no fue así, y hace poco no pude salvar a una amiga. Esas y otras cosas son las que hacen que me levante y no me rinda.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver el perfil del vampiro.

-Yo, yo sólo les causare problemas. Soy hikikomori, soy profundamente tímido. No puedo usar correctamente mi Sacred Gear.

-Ya te lo dije Gasper, yo te ayudare a controlar tu poder. Además, si lo que dijo el cuervo es cierto, si bebes mi sangre tendrás mejor control de tu poder.

-Tengo miedo. – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza - De beber sangre directamente de criaturas vivas. Me asusta incluso mi propio poder. Si algo más llega a suceder entonces voy a, voy a.

-El miedo no es malo. – dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Gasper – El miedo te enseña cuáles son tus límites y que es lo que tienes que superas… o eso me dijo Gildarts. Además, si te soy sincero, tengo envidia de tu Sacred Gear.

-¡¿?!

-Podría hacer tantas cosas. – dijo Natsu mientras ponía cara psicópata imaginando las palizas que les daría a más de uno.

El joven vampiro termino de salir de la habitación sentándose al lado de Natsu.

-Natsu-sempai eres una persona amable.

-Gracias.

-Era de suponerse con Natsu-kun. Eres capaz de tener una charla amistosa con Gasper.

-Kiba. – saludo el mago.

-Disculpen, pero ¿Está bien si me quedo dentro de la caja? – Dijo el vampiro llamando la atención de ambos hombres - No voy a cerrar la tapa, es sólo que cuando hablo con otras personas estoy más tranquilo dentro de la caja.

-Etto no veo porque no. – dijo extrañado Natsu.

-Ah, esto es relajante. La caja de cartón es el oasis de mi corazón. – comento el vampiro ya metido en su caja.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas hasta bastante tarde. Al volver a la mansión se encontró con que solo estaba Lucy.

-Ya llegue. – comunico el mago.

-Bienvenido.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Mmm Rias fue a hablar con su hermano de la reunión. Gray y Erza están por la ciudad. El maestro ni idea y Happy tampoco lo sé.

-Osease, que solo estamos nosotros dos.

Dijo el mago con toda naturalidad. La rubia se sonrojo ante el pensamiento que le vino al escuchar la frase.

-Oi Natsu, ¿podrías acercarte? – le pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada la rubia.

El mago se acercó y cuando estuvo en frente de la rubia esta le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso. Natsu se quedó igual que con Rias. No terminaba de acostumbrarse pero dejo a la rubia hacer. Esta le metió la lengua en la boca explorándosela. Después de unos segundos o minutos, ninguno sabía, se separaron. Natsu estaba atontado y la rubia sonrojada pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya. No puedo dejarte sola ni un momento Lucy.

La persona que apareció fue Rias, que fulminaba a la rubia con la mirada.

-No eres la única que puede hacer esto Rias. – le dijo con superioridad.

Mientras ambas mujeres se mataban con la mirada, los otros dos magos entraron por la puerta y se encontraron con ese espectáculo. Gray iba a preguntar pero al ver a Natsu entendió lo que pasaba, o había pasado, y lo maldijo de todas las formas posibles. La cena al principio fue tensa hasta que Happy, a saber cuándo había llegado, empezó a contarle cosas haciendo que todos se rieran. A la mañana siguiente Natsu se dirigía al templo de la ciudad por petición de Akeno.

Siguió las indicaciones que le dijo Rias y llego a unas escaleras muy largas de piedra. Al subirlas se encontró con Akeno vestida de sacerdotisa.

-Buenos días Natsu-kun.

-Yosh.

-Perdón por llamarte así de repente Natsu-kun.

-No hay problema. Estaba libre y no tenía nada que hacer. Por cierto, ¿no se supone que los demonios no pueden entrar aquí?

-Tranquilo por eso. Hubo un acuerdo por el que los demonios pueden entrar.

-Ahhh.

-Akeno ¿vives aquí?

Si. El sacerdote de la última generación murió. Rias resguardó este santuario para que otros no se acerquen aquí.

Avanzaron hacia la casa que había cuando Natsu noto un olor extraño y una poderosa presencia.

-"Es más fuerte que la de Azazel."

-¿Es el Sekiryuutei?

Natsu dirigió su vista hacia la voz encontrándose con un hombre atractivo vestido con una túnica blanca y doce alas doradas, además llevaba una aureola.

-Así es. – respondió con una sonrisa Akeno.

-Encantado de conocerte Sekiryuutei. Yo soy Miguel, líder de los ángeles. Es un gusto Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel. – se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Encantado. Así que el líder de los caídos, ¿eh? Tú también conociste al viejo.

-Así es, en la guerra de los dragones. Pude luchar al lado suyo y de los otros dragones y magos de Earthland.

-Ya veo.

-¿Vamos dentro? – pregunto la morena.

-Hai. – contestaron ambos.

Después de entrar se sentaron y Akeno les dio una taza de té. Después de dar un sorbo Miguel hablo.

-La verdad es que he venido personalmente para entregarte algo.

-¿?

Miguel señalo hacia arriba y el pelirrosa observo una espada que liberaba un aura sagrada.

-Esta es Ascalon. No es la más fuerte de las cuatro espadas sagradas, pero sin duda es poderosa. Esta bañada con la sangre de miles de dragones. Como cortesía especial, ya que te estoy dando esto, incluso tu un demonio que tiene el poder de un dragón puede manejarla. Antes de que la poseas, ¿crees que pueda asimilarse dentro de tu Boosted Gear?

-Puedo intentarlo, pero ¿Por qué a mí? Es decir, soy un dragonslayer.

-Por qué dártela a ti es porque la reunión de esta ocasión, pienso que hay una gran oportunidad de que las Tres Facciones cooperemos. Me dijeron que ya lo habías escuchado pero te lo diré de nuevo, perdimos a nuestro creador, a Dios durante la última guerra. Nuestros enemigos también perdieron a su antiguo Maou en la batalla. Los líderes de los ángeles caídos son reticentes. Azazel ha dicho oficialmente que no quiere crear guerras. Este es una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para librarnos de las batallas inútiles. Si batallas de pequeña escala continúan intermitentemente entonces de alguna manera las Tres Facciones terminaran destruidas. Incluso si ese no es el caso, por otro lado otras potencias nos podrían invadir. Esa espada es un regalo mío para la facción del Maou. Por supuesto, también le envié regalos a la facción de los ángeles caídos. Recibí la rumorada espada santa-demoniaca de la facción de los demonios, nuestra facción está muy agradecida. Y en cuanto a TI, ya sé que eres un dragonslayer, como he dicho es un regalo para el Maou pero si quieres puedes prestársela a uno de tus compañeros. Tengo entendido que en el gremio de Mavis hay una poderosa espadachín que tiene muchas armaduras y es una maestra de la espada.

-Eso es cierto. Erza es la mejor usando la espada. Sin duda haría maravillas con ella.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – No dejaba de sonreír el jodio ángel – Espero que puedas explicarlo de esa manera en la reunión.

-Sin problemas.

-Deseo que unamos nuestras fuerzas como esa vez, dejo mis esperanzas en ti. En el Sekiryuutei.

-No veo el problema.

Natsu y Miguel se sonreían debido a que se habían entendido. Ninguno quería una guerra.

-A esa espada se le hicieron ajustes finales en este santuario. Se hicieron ceremonias de campo por Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, y Michael-sama así que incluso si un demonio que posee el poder del dragón, puede tocarla. – le explico Akeno al mago.

-[Compañero, enfoca tu conciencia en el Boosted Gear. Te seguiré después de eso. Trata de que la espada de tu mano se combine con el poder de tu Sacred Gear.]

Natsu hizo lo que le dijo el Dragon. Al agarrar la espada con el [Boosted Gear] activado, la espada se unió.

-Bien, ya es hora de irme. Te veré en la reunión hijo de Igneel.

Dicho esto el ángel desapareció en una potente luz blanca. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos Natsu se quedó en silencio pensando en lo hablado con el ángel.

-Toma un poco de té.

-¿Eh? Ah gracias.

Después de tomarse el te Natsu miro fijamente a Akeno. Esta al darse cuenta le pregunto.

-¿Ocurre algo Natsu-kun?

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿puedo? – La morena asintió – Ok. ¿Eres hija de un líder de los caídos? – pregunto serio el pelirrosa.

La cara de Akeno cambio a un serio mezclada con tristeza.

-Eso es cierto. Originalmente nací de entre un líder de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel y una humana. Mi madre era la hija de un sacerdote en algún lugar del país. Escuche que cierto día, mi madre salvo a Barakiel quien se había desplomado por las heridas y por el destino de ese día, yo nací. – después de una pequeña pausa saco sus alas. Una era de demonio y la otra de un caído, de plumas negras - Son alas sucias. La ala de demonio y la ala de ángel caído. Poseo ambas. – Con odio cogió su ala de caído – Mientras odiaba estas plumas conocí a Rias y me convertí en un demonio, pero lo que salió fueron las alas de ángel caídos y las de demonio, una criatura que poseía ambas. Esto no me gusta ya que tengo sangre sucia corriendo por mis venas. Cómo te sientes Natsu, ¿después de escuchar eso? Tu odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿cierto? Ellos te mataron y mataron a la monja e intentaron destruir esta ciudad, no hay manera de que tengas buenos pensamientos acerca de ellos.

-No odio a los caídos. – le dijo secamente el mago sorprendiendo a la morena – Es cierto lo que has dicho pero no por eso odio a toda su especie. Además de que no odio a ninguna especie de aquí debido a que llegue hace muy poco. Solo odio a aquellos que hacen daño a mis seres queridos, no tengo motivos para odiar a toda una especie por lo que hacen unos pocos idiotas. Tú eres tú, y el que seas una hija de un líder de los cuervos no tiene nada que ver. Akeno es Akeno y punto, da igual de donde provenga.

Después de sus palabras vio fijamente a Akeno, que estaba llorando. Después de dejar de llorar, la chica se acercó a Natsu y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo he decidido. Yo, me he decidido. Natsu-kun, ¿Te gusta Rias?

-Etto, creo que sí. – no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con gustar. Es lento el pobre, que se le va a hacer.

-Eso es un hecho, cierto, ella también es seria, así que como esposa de manera legal es imposible. Hay la posibilidad de que Lucy-chan sea la esposa legal. Así que la primera posición y la segunda no se pueden mover supongo.

-"¿A qué se refiere con primera y segunda posición?"

-Oye, Natsu-kun.

-Dime.

-No me importa estar en la tercera posición.

-¿?

-Pienso que relativamente es un buen lugar. Por encima de todo está el sentimiento de la infidelidad así que estará ardiente. Fufú, Natsu-kun. ¿Está bien si te mimo un poco más?

-No veo el problema. – seguía confundido el jodio.

Akeno recostó la cabeza de Natsu en sus piernas y empezó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-fufú, robe uno de los derechos especiales de Rias y Lucy. De alguna manera, siento que estoy haciendo algo malo. Natsu-kun, ¿se siente bien?

-Es relajante.

-Un, me pregunto que es pero, si esta escena es vista por Buchuo…

-¿Que hay con Buchuo?

Natsu se levantó de golpe de las piernas de Akeno ya que el aura de la pelirroja asustaba. Era como las que tenía con Lucy por tener derechos sobre él. Ni que fuera un objeto.

-¿Que paso con la espada Natsu?

-La tengo. – dijo mostrando su brazo izquierdo, ya no tenía la Sacred Gear activada.

-¿Que paso con Miguel?

-Se fue.

-Entonces… ¡no hay más que hacer aquí! ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Hai!

El pobre Natsu estaba asustado y no sabía porque estaba así de cabreada la pelirroja.

-En verdad estoy celosa de la candidata Rias Buchuo. – dijo Akeno mientras se iban. Eso fue escuchado por ambos.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo Rias se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Qué es eso de la candidata?

-Ni idea. – contesto el mago.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban Gasper, Natsu y Lucy en un pequeño bosque que había detrás del viejo edificio. Natsu y Gasper se encontraban entrenado mientras Lucy preparaba el desayuno.

-Natsu-sempai estoy cansado.

-Venga Gasper, solo unas diez más y descansamos por ahora.

-Bien.

Gasper seguía intentando congelar todas las pelotas que le lanzaba el mago, pero muchas veces también congelaba parte del brazo.

-¡Lo siento! – y volvió a llorar.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Esto es algo normal. Sigamos.

-¡H-hai!

Siguieron entrenando hasta que llegó la hora de entrar a clase. Por la tarde-noche los cuatro magos de FT y Happy fueron llamados por Makarov para ir a la sala de la reunión de las Tres Facciones media hora antes. Al llegar a la sala se encontraban los líderes de las tres facciones, el grupo Gremory, los magos de FT, Makarov, Mavis y Grayfia.

-Onee-sama, ¿Qué hacemos aquí a esta hora? – pregunto Rias a Sirzechs.

-Veras Rias, antes de la reunión nos hemos reunido para hablar con Mavis y Makarov sobre su gremio.

-Ah. ¿Y porque estamos nosotros aquí?

-Porque aparte de nosotros tres y Odín vosotros sois los únicos que sabéis que no son de este mundo.

-Entiendo.

-Bien pues empecemos. Podemos hablar con tranquilidad debido a que hemos puesto un escudo y solo los que estemos aquí dentro podemos oírlo.

-En primer lugar quiero daros las gracias por permitirme a mí y a mis hijos el permanecer en este mundo hasta que podamos volver al nuestro. – le dijo Makarov a los tres líderes.

El grupo Gremory estaba detrás de Sirzechs mientras que los magos, incluyendo a Natsu y Lucy, estaban detrás de Makarov y Mavis.

-No tiene que darnos las gracias maestro Makarov. – Hablo Miguel – Estamos en deuda con Mavis por lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo. Es un honor para nosotros que hayan miembros de su gremio aquí.

-Eso es cierto. Gracias a Mavis nos libramos de una buena, así que no hay problema en que os quedéis. – hablo Azazel.

-Aun así. Fairy Tail apoyara la alianza de las Tres Facciones y ayudara en lo que necesite.

-Es bueno oírlo. –hablo esta vez Sirzechs – He sabido que has hablado con Odín para aclarar las cosas.

-Eso es cierto. – Dijo Mavis – Al igual que ahora no ha tenido problemas en aceptar "darnos" refugio en este mundo hasta poder volver.

-En ese caso… los miembros de FT serán bien recibidos por parte de las Tres Facciones. – termino de decir Sirzechs.

-Gracias. – dijeron ambos maestros.

-Etto me gustaría decir algo.

-¿Qué es Natsu? – pregunto extrañado Sirzechs.

-Vera ayer Miguel me entrego esta espada. – Acto seguido activo el [Boosted Gear] y saco a Ascalon – El problema es que no soy bueno con la espada además de ser un dragonslayer, por eso quiero "darle" la espada a Erza. – esta miraba a Natsu sorprendida.

-Como dije ayer, no hay ningún problema por mi parte. – hablo Miguel.

-Si Miguel no tiene ningún problema entonces adelante.

Natsu cogió la espada y se la entregó a Erza. Esta la observo, se alejó un poco del grupo y empezó a moverla. Después de comprobar su "movilidad" hizo una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Agradezco el que me permitan portar esta espada. – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ahora tengo cinco. – susurro Makarov, cosa que solo fue escuchada por los cuatro magos, Happy y Mavis.

Después de esto Mavis desapareció y entraron Serafall, el grupo Sitri, Irina y Vali. Serafall se sentó al lado de Sirzechs, el grupo Sitri detrás de los Maous, Irina detrás de Miguel y Vali detrás de Azazel.

-¿Habéis terminado? – le pregunto Serafall a Sirzechs.

-Exacto.

-¡Biennn!

-Bueno, empecemos esta reunión. – volvió a hablar Sirzechs – Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada. – señalando a Rias.

-He escuchado el informe. Le doy las gracias una vez más. – dijo Miguel.

-Lo siento. Kokabiel, quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas. – hablo Azazel.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto Vali señalando a Makarov, Erza y Gray.

-Son unos amigos que hemos invitado. – le respondió Azazel.

-Ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, voy a decir las condiciones previas para la reunión. Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y el tema prohibido, es decir, la no existencia de Dios. – siguió Sirzechs.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada en particular para quejarnos otra vez. – hablo Azazel.

Rias, la cual estaba temblando, miro a Natsu y este al percatarse le dio una sonrisa para que se relajara, lo cual surgió efecto.

-Ahora bien, Rías. ¿Podría hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?

-Sí, Lucifer-sama. – Rias empezó a contar lo ocurrido en la lucha contra Kokabiel, Freed y Galilei - Eso es todo. Éste es el informe que yo, Rías Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos.

-Buen trabajo, siéntate.

-Gracias, Rías-chan – le dijo Leviatán mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del Gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

-En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, un Líder de nuestra organización central, Grígori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el Gobernador, y actuó de forma independiente. Su captura fue hecha por Vali. Después de eso, en el tribunal de la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia. Su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocitos. Él no puede salir nunca más. La explicación de eso, y otros detalles están presentes en el material que les enviamos, ¿Verdad? Eso es todo. – dijo Azazel.

-A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría; pero… Se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente, no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – le pregunto Miguel.

-Aaah, no tengo ningún interés en las guerras. Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregué eso al informe?

-Azazel, quiero preguntarte una cosa, - hablo nuevamente Sirzechs - ¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé, que estabas reuniendo seres humanos, para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla. Incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros, pero…

-Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros. Cuando me enteré de que tenías al dragón blanco estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte. – termino Miguel.

-Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear. Si ése es el caso, ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa. Yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos. Le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados: "No interfieran con la política en el mundo humano", ¿Sabes? No tengo ninguna intención de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor? - Los dos Maous y Miguel asintieron. - Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación, pero, ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos. Así que no les gusta que yo investigue a escondidas, eh. Ah, lo tengo. Entonces hagamos la paz. ¿No ésta era mi intención? ¿Y la de ángeles y demonios también?

-Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grígori. Incluso, si seguimos con nuestra relación de las Tres Facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento. Como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz. – dijo Miguel asombrado por las palabras de Azazel.

-¡Ja! Ese obstinado de Miguel ha comenzado a hablar. A pesar de que era acerca de Dios, Dios, Dios.

-He perdido un montón de cosas. Sin embargo, no hay búsqueda de ayuda para las cosas que no están presentes en este tiempo. Es nuestro deber guiar a los humanos. Nosotros, los miembros de los Serafines, tenemos la misma opinión de que la cosa más importante es velar por los hijos de Dios a partir de ahora, y también los guiaremos.

-Hey, hey, con tu discurso de hace un momento, es posible que 'caigas' ¿Sabes? Pese a eso, se hizo cargo del sistema. Se ha convertido en un mundo bueno. Es completamente diferente al de la época en la que él 'cayó'. – volvió a hablar el caído.

-Somos lo mismo. Incluso si el Maou no está aquí, con el fin de continuar la especie, los demonios también han avanzado. No queremos una guerra. Si hacemos otra, los demonios serán destruidos.

Siguieron hablando hasta pasar una hora. Grayfia serbia te hasta que Miguel le hablo a Natsu.

-Ahora bien, la discusión ha ido considerablemente en una buena dirección, está bien si oímos las preguntas de Sekiryuutei-dono ahora.

-¿Por qué exiliaste a Xenovia?

La aludida miro con sorpresa al mago, pero este no dejaba de mirar a Miguel.

-Perderte es una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, los serafines y una parte de los ángeles de mayor rango, una buena cantidad de personas que no saben acerca de la no existencia de Dios, llegaran a enterarse, esto afectaría el sistema. Me disculpo. No había otro camino que hacerte a Xenovia una hereje.

-No, Michael-sama, por favor, no te disculpes. Aun así, hasta que llegué a esta edad fui criada por la iglesia. ¡Me sentía de alguna manera un poco irracional!, pero si usted sabe la razón, entonces no hay nada como preguntar por qué. – le dijo Xenovia al ángel.

-El hecho de que te reencarnaran como un demonio es nuestro crimen. – le respondió.

-Está bien. Me arrepentí un poco, pero las cosas que yo no podía hacer cuando estaba sirviendo a la iglesia, las cosas que fueron selladas de mí, ahora brillan en mi vida cotidiana. Si digo estas palabras, puedo hacer enojar a los demás creyentes. Aun así estoy satisfecha con mi vida actual.

-Lo siento. Estoy muy agradecido porque tu corazón pueda perdonarme. Dejo a Durandal a Xenovia. Puesto que es de la familia de la hermana del Sirzechs, entonces estoy tranquilo que no va a ser utilizada por aquellos que quieran hacer lo que quieran.

-Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo. Iniciando con el invencible Dragón-sama. En primer lugar, Vali. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres hacer en el mundo? – le pregunto Azazel al peli platino.

-Si puedo pelear con chicos fuertes, entonces todo estará bien. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, Sekiryuutei, ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi opinión?

-Eres el portador del Dragon Ddraig, obviamente la decisión de los dos dragones es importante.

-Ya veo. A mi también me gusta luchar con gente fuerte, pero eso es muy distinto a una guerra. Yo estoy a favor de la paz.

-Es bueno oír eso. – hablo el ángel.

-Parece que estamos en la buena senda para conseguir la paz. – dijo Sirzechs.

De repente todo se paró. Natsu noto la sensación que tenía cuando Gasper le "congelaba" durante el entrenamiento. Cuando se fijó bien en la habitación observo que algo había cambiado. Miguel miraba por la ventana. Sirzechs, Azazel y Makarov conversaban, y Vali se movía un poco buscando una mejor comodidad. Cuando el caído vio Natsu perplejo le hablo.

-¡Oh, Sekiryuutei!

-¿Qué paso?

-Parece que sólo Xenovia, Yuuto, Natsu y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse en mi familia. – hablo Rias.

-¿Y porque el viejo se puede mover? – se preguntó el mago.

-Porque es muy poderoso. – Le respondió Sirzechs - Al parecer, la razón por la que estás a salvo, es porque eres el poseedor del Sekiryuutei, a la vez Yuuto tiene una forma irregular de espada santa-demoniaca, la cual ha alcanzado el Balance-Breaker y Xenovia invoco a Durandal justo antes de que ocurriera el fenómeno. ¿Qué haces Natsu?

Todos los presentes miraron a Natsu que le estaba haciendo ciertas jugarretas al mago de hielo.

-Jodete calzoncilloman muajajajaja.

Acto seguido fue aplastado por la mano gigante de Makarov.

-B-bueno ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto el mago después de reponerse.

-Parece ser estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas.

* * *

Quitando el prólogo este es el capítulo más corto, pero no quería meter la pelea porque si no se me haría demasiado largo, y no quiero hacerlo de diez mil palabras, así que lo dejo aquí y en el próximo pondré la pelea contra los terroristas.


	14. Rojo vs Blanco

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: espero que te guste la pelea y la próxima será Koneko, un poco antes que Ravel jeje.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 13:

**ROJO VS BLANCO**

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-Parece que Gasper ha congelado el tiempo y solo a los más fuertes o tienen "algo" no les afectan. Lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear del chico mitad vampiro y lo forzaron para entrar en estado de Balance-Breaker. Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance-Breaker temporal. A pesar de eso afectó a las personas aquí presentes que no estaban en el campo de visión. Así que la capacidad potencial del semi vampiro era tan alta. Bueno, aún no nos han bloqueado la salida. - le explico Azazel – Gracias al escudo creado por Sirzechs y Miguel los ataques de los magos no afectan al edificio.

-Oye Rias, ¿Cómo es que tú puedes moverte y Akeno no?

-Ni yo lo sé.

-Al menos esta claro que no es por poder.

-¿Eh? Insinúas que soy débil. – le pregunto mientras emanaba su aura.

-N-no decía eso. Lo decía por si es por poder Erza y hielito deberían poder moverse. – dijo mientras apuntaba a ambos magos.

-Creo que tienes razón. En fin, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Gasper se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el edificio de la vieja escuela, así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mi siervo? ¡Por otra parte, qué utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada cómo ahora!

Sin duda la pelirroja estaba bastante furiosa. Mientras Rias se quejaba Azazel levanto la mano apuntando a la ventana y decenas de lanzas de luz se crearon. El caído bajo su mano hacia el suelo y las lanzas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los magos que había en el suelo.

-Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera. Pero, a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera. Debe haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencias o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales. De cualquier manera, si aumentan el efecto de la [Fordiben View Balor] más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros. Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tienen la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga. Es esto una repetición, ellos siguen apareciendo incluso cuando los derribamos. Sin embargo, incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede ser que tengan una persona con conocimientos e información privilegiada. ¿Hay un traidor aquí?

Esa pregunta hizo que todos se voltearan hacia Azazel mientras pensaban en el posible traidor.

-Dicho esto, nosotros los líderes y Makarov no podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos. Sin embargo, nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Gasper del edificio de la vieja escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas. – fueron las palabras de Sirzechs.

-Onii-sama, voy a ir. Gasper es mi siervo. Es mi responsabilidad el traerlo de regreso.

-Creo que lo dije antes, entiendo la personalidad de mi hermana menor. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio de la vieja escuela? Fuera de este edificio, todo está repleto de magos. La transferencia de costumbre también está bloqueada por arte de magia.

-En la habitación de reuniones de la vieja escuela hay una de mis piezas que no he usado "La Torre", la mantuve a salvo dentro de ella."

-Ya veo, el enroque, ¿Eh? Dado que por lo general se espera que salgamos para ir por él y traerlo de regreso, esto podría atrapar al oponente con la guardia baja. Vamos a anticiparnos a algún tipo de truco.

-¿Qué es el enroque? – pregunto Natsu.

-¡¿Y ganaste a Lucy al ajedrez?! Bueno, escucha. El enroque es una técnica para cambiar al instante la ubicación del "Rey" y la "Torre".

-Está bien. Sin embargo, es imprudente que vayas sola. Grayfia, ¿Es posible transferir más de una persona a través del enroque con mi sistema de magia?

-Sí, parece que sólo se tiene que implementar una técnica sencilla de ceremonia aquí, pero es posible transferir a Ojou-sama y a otro.

-Así que Rías y otra persona... Natsu, ¿puedes acompañarla?

-Sin problemas.

-Azazel, según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los Sacred Gears por un tiempo fijo, ¿No? – le pregunto Sirzechs al caído.

-Sí, eso es cierto, ¿Pero de qué se trata?

-¿Es posible controlar a Gasper?

-…

Azazel se quedó en silencio en respuesta a la pregunta de Sirzechs y saco una pulsera de su bolsillo.

-Oye, Sekiryuutei.

-Me llamo Natsu.

-Está bien… Natsu. Toma esto. Pónselo al vampiro en cuanto puedas. Esas son las pulseras con el poder de controlar un Sacred Gear en algún grado. Si encuentras a aquel mencionado medio vampiro dásela, le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera.

-Azazel, ¿Hasta dónde investigaste los Sacred Gears? – pregunto Miguel

\- Está bien, ¿No? Dios, el que hizo los Sacred Gears, no está aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿No es mejor si hay alguien que pueda explicar acerca de Sacred Gears por lo menos un poco? Se dice que hay todo tipo de cosas que aún no sabes, ¿Verdad?

-Creo, que el problema es que tú eres el que lo está investigando.

Mientras Grayfia creaba el círculo mágico Azazel se acercó y empezó a hablar con Vali.

-Vali.

-¿Qué sucede Azazel?

-Uno debería llamar la atención del enemigo en el exterior. Si el Hakuryuko sale en la parte delantera, va a alterar su estrategia un poco. Además, algo se podría mover, ¿Verdad?

-¿Así qué esa persona también se dará cuenta de qué yo estoy aquí?

-Si haces es, no van a esperar que Sekiryuutei se transfiera hacia el centro utilizando enroque. También tendrá el efecto de atraer su atención un poco.

-[¿No sería más rápido volar todos los terroristas en el edificio de la vieja escuela y al medio vampiro que se ha convertido en un problema?] – hablo Albion. Ese comentario no gusto nada a Rias y Natsu.

-Eso no, en un momento en el que nos hemos unido en paz. En el peor de los casos, tendríamos que hacer eso, pero si podemos salvar a un miembro de la familia del Maou será beneficio para nosotros en el futuro.

-Entendido. Balance-Breaker.

-[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance-Breaker!]

Un aura blanca rodeo a Vali y cuando esta luz desapareció se pudo ver su armadura y las alas. Acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior. Los magos empezaban a lanzarle hechizos pero el blanco los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

-"Es muy rápido. Sin duda su velocidad será un problema." – pensó el dragonslayer.

-Azazel, continuando con la charla de antes. – le dijo Sirzechs.

-Sí, ¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer mediante la recopilación de Sacred Gears? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de Longinus, ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque Dios ya no existe?

-Es para prepararse.

-¿Prepararse? Eso es un discurso que incita a la intranquilidad, a pesar de que has rechazado la guerra. – dijo asombrado el ángel.

-Ya lo dije, ¿No? No voy a entrar a una guerra contra ustedes. Asimismo, no se hace la guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿Debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

-¿Entonces?

-La brigada del Caos. Yo sólo confirmó el nombre de la organización y se fundó hace poco, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhaza también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo sospechoso que actúa desde antes de eso. Se dice que están reuniendo a miembros peligrosos de las tres grandes potencias. Algunos humanos que poseen Sacred Gear que han alcanzado el Balance-Breaker también parecen estar incluidos. También he confirmado una serie de poseedores de Longinus entre ellos.

-¿Su objetivo es?

-La destrucción y el caos. Es así de sencillo, ¿Sabes? No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. Por otra parte tienen mal carácter y son extremistas.

-Entonces, ¿Podría ser qué este ataque terrorista es?

-El líder de la organización es el poderoso dragón infernal, la otra existencia de dragón además del Dragón Galés y el dragón Desvanecedor.

-[¡!]

-¿Ddraig? – susurro confuso el mago ante la reacción del Dragon.

-Ya veo, por lo que esa persona se ha movido. El Dragón Ouroboros Ophis. El dragón temido por Dios. El que se mantiene vigente en la posición del más fuerte desde el principio del mundo. – dijo Sirzechs.

Los tres líderes tenían caras sombrías ante la mención del Dragon.

-¿Quién es Ophis, Ddraig? – susurro el mago. Solamente Rias le oía.

-[Ophis. Que nostalgia. Es el Dragón más poderoso que existe. Es el ser más fuerte, sin contar al Gran Rojo, pero ese solamente nada en la Brecha Dimensional por lo que no se le cataloga como el más fuerte.]

-¿Tan fuerte es Ophis?

-[Nadie podría vencerla. Ni siquiera el blanco y yo. Es el dragón temido por el Dios Bíblico. Solamente el Rojo podría, pero como que pasa del asunto. Él está nadando tranquilo y le da igual todo.]

-Ya veo.

-Si Ophis. La líder de la Brigada del Caos.

La voz vino de un círculo mágico que apareció de repente.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así qué has venido! El cerebro está presente. Grayfia, ¡Transfiere a Rías y a Natsu ya!

-¡Sí! – Grayfia cogió a ambos jóvenes y los metió en el círculo - Ojou-sama, le deseo suerte en la batalla.

-¿E-Espera, Grayfia? ¡Onii-sama!

Y desaparecieron en una luz. Cuando volvieron a "ver" observaron que estaban en una habitación llena de magas, que llevaban ropas extrañas que dejaban ver gran parte de sus pechos y piernas, y Gasper estaba atado en una silla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

-Espera… ¿ese no es el Sekiryutei?

-Es cierto es el. Es tan atractivo como nos dijeron, pero que lastima. Parece que también esta Rias Gremory. Deberemos matarla antes de divertirnos con él.

-Gasper. – llamo Natsu al vampiro ignorando las palabras de las magas.

-N-Natsu-sempai. Buchuo.

A pesar de haber oído perfectamente las palabras de las magas Rias se concentró en su siervo.

-Gasper. Estoy tan contenta de que estás a salvo.

-Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde. – Gasper empezó a llorar - Es mejor si yo muero. Por favor, Buchuo, sempai. Por favor, mátenme. Debido a estos ojos, yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie. Yo no soy más que una molestia y un cobarde.

-No digas una cosa tan estúpida. Yo no te abandonare, ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia, ¿Verdad? Eso, ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mí, y también vas encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente. – le dijo Rias con una sonrisa amable, pero no consiguieron hacer mucho a Gasper.

-Yo no podría encontrarlo. Yo sólo causo problemas. Mi vida no tiene valor.

-Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia. No voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente. ¡Ahora que ha llegado el día en tú puedas ser libre!

-¡Así es Gasper! ¡Buchuo y yo no te abandonaremos! – grito Natsu afirmando lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Una de las magas le dio una fuerte bofetada a Gasper ante la mirada de Rias y Natsu.

-Ustedes son tan estúpidos. Es una tontería la manera en que tratas a un medio vampiro que es peligroso por simple naturaleza. Es tal como dice la facción de Maous antiguos -Los de la familia Gremory son tan tontos en la misma medida que son profundamente afectuosos y llenos de poder. ¿Tal vez este medio vampiro hubiera conseguido más valor si le hubieses lavado el cerebro rápidamente y lo usaras cómo una herramienta más efectiva? Si hubieras dejado que su Sacred Gear se saliera de control mientras lanzabas a este niño al territorio de los ángeles caídos, podrías haber eliminado a uno de sus líderes. ¿Por qué no hiciste eso? ¿Podría ser qué tienes la intención de tratar a un funcionario como tu amigo cercano?

Natsu estaba dispuesto a lanzarle una bola de fuego pero Rias le agarro suavemente el brazo impidiéndolo para contestar a la maga.

-Yo atesoro a mis siervos.

Una de las magas le lanzo un hechizo a Rias que fue detenido por una columna de fuego creada por Natsu.

-Si te mueves lo mato.

La maga que había hablado antes coloco un cuchillo en el cuello del vampiro.

-Además, no me gustas porque eres hermosa a pesar de que eres un demonio, hija de Gremory. Te mataremos y violaremos al Sekiryutei.

-Gasper, por favor, deja de provocarme problemas. – Volvió a hablar Rias ignorando a la maga - ¡Te voy a regañar una y otra vez! ¡Te voy a consolar! ¡Pero nunca voy a dejarte ir!

-B-Buchuo. Yo. Yo.

-¡Gasper! – Lo llamo a gritos Natsu – ¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas de una buena vez! ¡¿Acaso has olvidado lo que hablamos o qué?! ¡Somos tu familia y te protegeremos! ¡No importa la circunstancia!

Natsu cogió un trozo de cristal y se cortó la palma de la mano. Cuando la sangre empezó a salir hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayo en el rostro de Gasper.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser un inútil, cobarde y demás? Pues bebe mi sangre y se un hombre.

Gasper asintió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua. Cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio. El vampiro desapareció de la silla. Las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar al techo se encontraron con algo aterrador. Un número innumerable de pequeños vampiros revoloteaban por la sala.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se ha trasformado!

-¡Maldito!

Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos. Estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían.

-¡Esta succionando nuestra sangre!

-¡No solo eso! ¡También nuestro poder mágico!

Natsu y Rias solo miraban la escena.

-La hostia. ¿Gasper puede hacer eso?

-Esta es una parte del poder de Gasper, el cual originalmente estaba oculto. Debe de haber sido puesto en libertad por beber tu sangre.

En un intento desesperado las magas apuntaron a los jóvenes y les lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire.

-Es inútil. Puedo ver todos vuestros movimientos.

La voz de Gasper retumbaba en toda la habitación. Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia del vampiro. Después de atarlas a todas Gasper volvía a su forma humana y Natsu le puso el anillo de Azazel.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – le pregunto Rias.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias a la sangre de sempai pude controlarlo.

-Y con eso podrás controlar tu Sacred Gear sin problemas… o eso dijo el cuervo. – dijo Natsu en pose pensativa. Rias se acercó a Gasper y lo abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Gasper.

-Gracias Buchuo.

-No. Gracias a tu por hacer sufrir a esas putas. – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada. Volvamos.

Gasper y Natsu se miraron interrogantes para luego recordar las palabras de las magas. Al terminar de atar a las magas los tres salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de reunión. Cuando salieron por la puerta del viejo edificio y estaban por entrar al nuevo algo choco fuertemente contra el suelo. Al disiparse el polvo se pudo observar que se trataba de Azazel.

-Techo. Así que me estás traicionando en estas circunstancias Vali.

-Así es Azazel.

Alzaron la mirada para encontrarse a Vali en su estado Balance-Breaker.

-En el instante en que se decidiera la paz, se hicieron arreglos para invocar a los terroristas para secuestrar a la mitad vampiro, forzar su Sacred Gear y comenzar con el ataque terrorista. El Hakuryuko se volvió salvaje junto a mí una vez que jugamos un buen rato. Es bueno que pudiéramos matar a uno de los líderes de las tres grandes facciones. Estaba bien, si la reunión se rompía por eso.

Al lado de Vali se encontraba una mujer que no habían visto nunca antes.

\- Caray, también he llegado a mi límite. Para que uno de mis seguidores haga esto. – Azazel se reía de sí mismo - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo decidiste hacer esto?

-Tuve la oferta mientras yo estaba regresando con Kokabiel a la sede. Lo siento Azazel. Este aspecto parece ser interesante.

-Vali, tienes al Dragón Desvanecedor y… ¿Te quedaras junto con Ophis?

-No. sólo estoy colaborando por mi obstinación. Me dieron una oferta atractiva. [¿No te gustaría luchar contra Asgard?] Cuando me dijeron eso, era algo con lo cual quería poner a prueba mi poder, no podía rechazar esa oferta. Azazel, a quien no le gusta pelear con los dioses de las tierras de Valhalla, ¿No? Ah, a ti no te gusta la guerra.

-Te dije lo fuerte que soy, sin embargo déjame decirte que ser fuerte no es el único factor que decidirá la destrucción del mundo.

-Eso no tiene relación. Sólo quiero pelear eternamente.

-Ya veo. No, yo podría haber previsto de alguna manera en mi corazón que él se iría de mi lado…Desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta ahora, él quería pelear con gente fuerte.

-Los preparativos y el suministro de información para este ataque nos fueron otorgados por Hakuryuko. Es poco habitual en ti contenerte, como dejarlo en paz a pesar de que entendías su verdadera naturaleza. Como resultado de ello, él te ha traicionado. – dijo la mujer al lado de Vali mientras se burlaba del caído.

-Mi autentico nombre es Vali Lucifer. Descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un padre que era el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana. Obtuve el Sacred Gear del Dragón Desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano. Fue por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que soy un pariente de sangre real de Lucifer y también soy el Dragón Desvanecedor. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo. Estoy bromeando.

-No puede ser. – Rias estaba asombrada.

Es cierto. Si hay una existencia tan ridícula, esa es la de él. Se convertirá en el Hakuryuko más fuerte entre todos los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente también el de todos los tiempos.

-¿Has vuelto en tú, Azazel? – pregunto la mujer.

-Tch, que tu volumen de aura sea más grande que antes, ¿Significa qué la aumentaste con la ayuda de esa bastarda de Ophis?

-Sí, él es el dragón que posee un poder infinito. Por el bien del cambio mundial, me prestó un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti, incluso hay una posibilidad de que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y Miguel. A esos Gobernadores Generales tontos.

\- Puede que sea tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhaza. Yo sólo soy un entusiasta de Sacred Gear. Pero sabes, ¿De verdad crees qué puedes vencer a esos imbéciles de Sirzechs y Michael? Al menos ellos son muy superiores a una persona mediocre como tú.

-¡Qué tontería! – Dijo la mujer mientras hacia una mueca - Muy bien, voy a darte el golpe de gracia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Yo te destruiré, a ti, el Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos, como el primer paso a la creación de un nuevo mundo!

\- he ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de Sacred Gears. – Decía mientras sacaba una especie de cuchillo de su bolsillo - También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todas ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los Sacred Gear, fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto a él. Sin embargo, son incompletos, porque Dios y Maou murieron dejando tras ellos errores que sólo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo. Ejemplo de eso son los Longinus y el Balance Breaker. Bueno, sin embargo los Sacred Gears…

-Ten en paz tu mente. Las cosas como Sacred Gears de ninguna manera crearan un nuevo mundo. Incluso sin esas cosas, el mundo funciona. Finalmente, Odín hará sus movimientos desde el norte de Europa y así entonces el mundo tendrá que cambiar. – le interrumpió la mujer.

-Cuanto más escucho, más ganas de vomitar ciento por sus metas. ¿Valhalla? ¿Dioses de la Tierra? Por lo tanto, aquellos que están al lado de Odín tienen la intención de arrebatarle todo al mundo. Sin embargo, las personas que me roben mi placer pueden irse y desaparecer.

La daga de Azazel se separó y empezó a brillar.

-¡Balance Breaker!

Una luz salió del "cuchillo". Azazel desplego sus doce alas negras y se cubrió con una armadura de color oro.

-Estudié al Dragón Desvanecedor y otros Sacred Gears de dragón y creé esto, mi obra maestra, un Sacred Gear artificial. Se trata de la "Lanza del dragón caído", en su pseudo Balance-Breaker, La Armadura Lanza del Dragón Caído.

-[No, eso no es un verdadero Balance-Breaker.]

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ddraig? – le pregunto Natsu.

-[Él hizo un Sacred Gear y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El Sacred Gear se romperá después de que la batalla termine. ¿Va a utilizar lo que llama Sacred Gear artificial producto desechable?]

-¡Jajaja! ¡Cómo era de esperar de Azazel! ¿De verdad eres increíble? – le dijo Vali mientras reía como un loco.

-Vali, también me gustaría ser tu oponente, pero... Bueno, por favor, llévate bien con el Dragón Galés.

-¡A mí no me metas en tus follones cuervo! – grito Natsu al caído.

-Pero, luchar con Azazel parece divertido. – Dijo Vali para luego preguntar - Se basa en un dragón dotado de poder, ¿No?

-Si. Yo selle al dragón Fafnir Gigantis en este Sacred Gear artificial. Lo copié de los Sacred Gear de los dos dragones celestiales, el Dragón Galés y el dragón Desvanecedor. Todavía tengo que ver si tuve éxito o no.

-[Fafnir es uno de los "Cinco Grandes Reyes dragones". Azazel habló de Vritra, el otro día, ¿Verdad? En adición, está el "Dragón Karma del Caos" Tiamat, el "Dragón Travieso" Yu Long, y el "Dragón durmiente" Midgardsormr. A pesar de eso, dicen que Vritra fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo y sellado en algún lugar. Si lo que Azazel dice es cierto, entonces también Fafnir fue sellado. Aunque en un principio, eran seis reyes Dragones. De forma inesperada, es posible que los conozcas pronto. Dado que Tiamat me odia.]

-No querrás decir que intentara matarme.

-[Lo más posible.]

-Vamos a tener que hacer una lista sobre quien quiere matarme por tu culpa.

-[…]

-¡Azazel! A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, ¡Tú!

-Cattleya, tú misma has dicho que tú te has aliado con el Dragón Ouroboros.

-La investigación de Sacred Gear no se debe de haber desarrollado en este sentido.

-A partir de esa mirada, me hace entender que el grupo que traicionó a mi organización, sacó algunas de mis investigaciones de Sacred Gear. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido alguno. Sólo yo y Shemhaza sabemos una parte acerca de la verdad.

-¡Yo soy una de descendiente del Leviatán original! ¡Cattleya Leviatán! ¡No voy a perder ante un ángel caído tan molesto como tú! – un aura oscura cubrió a la mujer.

-Ven. – reto el caído.

-¡No me subestimes!

La mujer se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Azazel.

ZAS

Después del choque la mujer tenía mucha sangre saliendo de la herida hecha por el caído. La mujer callo de rodillas al suelo y se pudo ver que gran parte del suelo estaba dividida en dos.

-[Fafnir no era el más poderoso pero si el más fuerte físicamente. Cuando el cuervo ha entrado en el Balance Breaker tanto su defensa como su ataque aumentaron en un gran nivel.]

-Impresionante. Me gustaría ver al viejo o Gildarts luchar contra él.

-¡No he terminado! – Grito la mujer mientras su brazo se transformaba en un tentáculo y lo envolvía en el brazo izquierdo de Azazel - ¡Azazel! Incluso si intentas matarme, mientras estés en este estado, ¡Es inútil! Ahora que estás conectado conmigo, ¡Esta fuerte magia se activará y te matara a ti también cuando yo me muera!

-Así que me vas a dar un gran daño mientras tienes una resolución de auto-sacrificio. Es una manera de pensar de mal gusto, pero el resultado es una razón enorme. Ese es un tentáculo especial que absorbe mi vida. No se va a romper.

Ante el asombro de todos Azazel se cortó su brazo y con el tentáculo mientras el brazo se hacía polvo.

-¿Tú cortaste tu propio brazo?

\- Te voy a dar un brazo por lo menos. – le sonrió arrogantemente.

La mujer exploto y no quedo rastro de su existencia. La armadura de Azazel se destruyó y este miro una joya que tenía en su mano para después besarla.

-Así que éste es el límite de un Sacred Gear artificial. Todavía hay mucho que investigar... Mientras la joya central esté a salvo, lo puedo rehacer de nuevo. Vas a tener que hacerme compañía un poco más de tiempo, dragón Fafnir Gigantis-kun.

-Como era de esperar de Azazel. Sin embargo, la armadura ha desaparecido. Así que los Sacred Gear artificiales aún requieren más estudio.

-Ahora bien, Vali. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Debo atacarte? Incluso si no tengo mi armadura y tengo una sola mano, puedo pelear contigo de manera adecuada. – dijo Azazel mientras miraba a Vali y creaba una lanza de luz.

-Pero ¿No te parece qué el destino es cruel? – esta vez miro a Natsu - Por un lado, estoy yo, la más fuerte existencia en la cual uno puede pensar, soy un Maou y un legendario dragón; y por otro lado, un simple ser humano como tú, que posee un legendario dragón también. Diga lo que diga, creo que este accidente del destino es cruel. A pesar de que somos rivales con el mismo Sacred Gear de tipo dragón, la brecha entre los dos titulares es demasiado grande. Es raro. No hay archivos sobre ti. Lo único que encontré es que eres huérfano. Sin padres. Un humano común. Tengo lastima de que tú seas mi rival.

-"Hay Vali. La estas cagando. No tienes ni idea de con quién te estas enfrentando." – fue el pensamiento de un divertido Azazel, que hacia lo posible por no tirarse al suelo de la risa.

-Así que voy a matar a tus amigos. Si son asesinados por una existencia valiosa como yo, ¿No crees que vayas a ser capaz de dedicarte abiertamente a un destino solemne? Sí, voy a hacer eso. Después de todo, si no mato a tus amigos vivirán normalmente, envejecerán normalmente y morirán normalmente. ¡El ajuste del qué te hablé es mucho más brillante qué una vida tan aburrida!, ¿No?

Natsu, el cual estaba temblando de la furia, en un instante agarro a Vali de la cara gracias a que se impulsó hasta él con su fuego, y lo ataco con fuerza.

-¡Agarre del dragón de fuego!

Vali salió disparado contra el suelo. El casco estaba totalmente destruido y tenía una pequeña quemadura en su cara.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! – grito mientras su casco se reparaba.

-[Eso ha sido muy extraño Vali. Su poder nos ha afectado como si fuera un arma mata dragones.]

-Has amenazado a mis amigos. A mi familia. ¡Y eso es algo que no perdono!

La furia de Natsu pudo sentirse. Promociono a "Reina", se cubrió de fuego y de rayos y para rematar, su furia fue tanta que hizo algo que no esperaba.

-[¡Balance Breaker! ¡Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

Un aura de color rojo puro cubrió a Natsu. Se pudo apreciar como aparecía una armadura roja, parecida a la de Vali. El fuego de Natsu tenía el mismo color que siempre. En este caso no cambio de color.

-¿Qué es esto?

-[Cosa mía socio.]

-¿?

-[Gracias a tus sentimientos has llegado a este punto, pero para ello he tomado un sacrificio. Te he estudiado desde hace tiempo y he visto que tienes dos núcleos mágicos. Uno es el que usas siempre, pero el otro está intacto, así que lo he cogido. ¿Te preocupa?]

-Para nada. Mejor que sacrificar un brazo.

-[Eso es cierto. Además, gracias a tu… vamos a llamarlo Segundo Origen tu Balance Breaker es más fuerte que el que tendrías si hubieras sacrificado una extremidad tuya. El Segundo Origen ha hecho que tus poderes aumentes considerablemente.]

-Bien pues. Vamos a darle una paliza a este imbécil.

-[Vamos a darle una gran sorpresa socio.]

[JET]

Natsu salió a gran velocidad contra Vali pero este lo esquivo. Natsu recubrió su puño con fuego y rayos y volvió a lanzarse contra él, pero Vali siempre lo esquivaba.

-"Mierda. Es demasiado rápido. Así me costara golpearle."

-Mira, Albión. El poder de Natsu Dragneel brotó por una cantidad incomparable. La razón es simple, la furia es la llama del detonante, pero esto es... Jajajaja, el aumento de un dragón.

-[El Sacred Gear sólo utilizan las emociones fuertes como alimento para liberar su poder. La rabia de Natsu Dragneel se encuentra en su límite total y está dirigida hacia ti. Sólo las personas sencillas pueden extraer el poder del dragón.]

-Ya veo. Así que su afinidad es más grande que la mía, su dragón también le ha de haber explicado eso.

Vali se cansó de esquivar e intento golpear a Natsu.

-Vaya. Parece que puedes esquivar mis ataques.

-Je. Si no fueras tan rápido ya te habría convertido en cenizas. ¡Golpe del Dragon de las Llamas Eléctricas!

El puñetazo fue dirigido hacia Vali pero este lo esquivo con dificultad.

-¡Puño Relámpago del Dragon de las Llamas Eléctricas!

Esta vez el golpe le dio a Vali pero en el brazo izquierdo, destruyendo la armadura y quemándole el brazo.

-Arg. Mierda.

-¡Llama Brillante del Dragon de las Llamas Eléctricas!

Vali consiguió evadir ese ataque pero no pudo con el que vino después.

Natsu aspiro aire y luego le lanzo un rugido.

-¡Rugido del Dragon del fuego y el trueno!

-[¡Vali esquívalo!]

[Dividir]

Aunque hizo que el poder del rugido se redujese tuvo que esquivarlo para no dañarse.

-[No sé como pero sus ataques son mata dragones. Será mejor que los esquives o acabaras MUY mal.]

-Esto sin duda es extraño. Parece que no es tan débil como pensaba.

Natsu volvió a lanzarse a gran velocidad, pero no tanta como Vali, y le intento dar un puñetazo.

[Dividir]

El poder de Natsu se redujo. Vali esquivo el ataque y se alejó de Natsu.

-[Socio. La habilidad del blanco es una putada. Ese tipo de habilidad reduce a la mitad la energía de su oponente y luego se la agrega a él la parte menor del poder robado. En otras palabras, el poder que te quitó se convirtió en su propio poder. Es sólo potencia hasta el final. Sin embargo, no importa cuán impresionante es el anfitrión, él tiene un límite. El poder que va más allá de su capacidad se libera de las alas de luz en la espalda, y sigue manteniendo su límite de potencia sin destruir su cuerpo. Lo que él te quita yo te lo puedo recuperar.]

-(Pues habrá que hacer que absorba tanto que no pueda aguantarlo.)

[BOST]

Natsu tuvo una idea y escupió fuego creando un gran muro de llamas alrededor de Vali.

-Aburrido.

[Dividir]

Sin que se diera cuenta Natsu le asesto un poderoso golpe recubierto de fuego y rayos en el estómago. Vali escupió sangre a través de su casco. Cogió la base de las alas de Vali e transfirió su poder a estas. Al hacerlo provoco que Vali se quedara quieto debido a la gran cantidad de poder transferida.

-[¡Vali recupera la guardia YA!]

Vali puso como pudo sus brazos en cruz sobre su pecho pero Natsu no ataco directamente, sino que le lanzó un ataque que le dio de lleno.

-¡Arte Secreto del Asesino de Dragones!

-[¡VALI!]

-¡Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de las Llamas Eléctricas!

El ataque golpeo a Vali haciéndole gritar de dolor mientras chocaba con el suelo mientras aun le daba el ataque del mago.

-[¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga poder mata dragones?!]

-[Eso te pasa por no haber estado en la guerra de los dragones Albion. Te habrías enterado de cosas interesantes. Mi socio es un dragonslayer de fuego.]

-[¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se extinguieron hace siglos!]

-[Pues como ves eso es erróneo.]

-[¡!]

Vali se levantó del suelo cubierto de sangre y con la armadura destrozada. Vali escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras su armadura se recomponía con dificultad. Natsu bajo al suelo y observo una joya de la armadura de Vali. La cogió y la miro.

-Oye Ddraig, ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

-[Socio me has enviado una imagen bastante peligrosa. Pero, ¡Es interesante! Podemos morir, pero ¿Tienes la voluntad?]

-Ya me conoces Ddraig.

-[¡Jajaja! ¡Resolvamos esto! En ese caso, ¡Yo también lo soportare! Esa habilidad no está en mí, ¡Pero yo soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo, el cual es una masa de poder! ¡Vamos a demostrarles qué vamos a vivir y superar esto juntos, socio! ¡No! ¡Natsu Dragneel!]

Natsu quito la joya de la mano derecha, que estaba destrozada, y puso la joya del blanco. Un aura plateada cubrió la mano derecha de la armadura y un intenso dolor llego a Natsu y Ddraig.

-¡AHHHHH! – gritaron ambos.

-¿Tienes la intención de obtener mi poder? – dijo Vali sorprendido con la armadura casi completa.

-[¡Qué cosa más imprudente haces Ddraig! Somos existencias opuestas. Eso no es más que un acto de auto-destrucción. ¿No estás dispuesto a aniquilarte por una cosa así?]

-[¡Albión! ¡Eres tan inflexible cómo siempre! – Dijo Ddraig mientras aguantaba el dolor - ¡Durante incontables eones hemos reencarnado en los diferentes huéspedes y continuamos luchando entre sí! ¡Es una repetición de lo mismo, todas y cada una!]

-[Así es, Ddraig. Ese es nuestro destino, incluso si nuestros anfitriones respectivos son diferentes, la manera en que combatimos es la misma. Tú aumentas el poder, yo robo la energía. El lado que hábilmente utiliza su Sacred Gear da el golpe de gracia y termina. Así es como siempre ha sido, y siempre será.]

Ddraig soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de Albión.

-[¡Desde que me reuní con este huésped he aprendido una cosa! ¡Qué todo es posible con una determinada estupidez! ¡Tomare el poder del dragón Desvanecedor!]

El guante derecho de Natsu pasó de ser rojo a blanco.

-Lo hemos conseguido. – dijo Natsu jadeando y sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-[¡Imposible! ¡Tal cosa es imposible!]

-[Socio. Tu vida se ha acortado considerablemente, incluso para ser demonio.]

-Da igual Ddraig. No me interesa vivir miles de años.

Vali, ya con la armadura completa, aplaudió.

\- Interesante. Entonces, ¡También voy a ponerme un poco serio! ¡Si no sobresales, voy a reducir a la mitad a todos ustedes y todo lo qué te rodea con el poder del Hakuryuko!

-[¡Dimensión mitad!]

Vali apunto a un grupo de árboles y estos se redujeron a la mitad.

-¿Pero qué?

-Permíteme explicártelo con claridad. – Dijo Azazel que se había acercado a Natsu, pero a cierta distancia - Esta capacidad reduce a la mitad todo en sus alrededores. Podría reducir enormemente el tamaño de los pechos de las chicas.

-Eso sin duda sería malo. Se deprimirían mucho. – dijo Natsu en pose pensativa.

-E incluso podría hacer que tu pene se redujera a casi nada.

-…

Silencio. Uno muy grande e inquietante hasta que

-¡HIJOPUTAAAAA! ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAR! ¡Voy a destruirte hasta el punto en qué no serás capaz de reencarnarte de nuevo! ¡Tú, maniaco de reducir a la mitad!

Un ENORME aura broto de Natsu junto con sus llamas y rayos.

-¡Jajaja! ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? ¡En serio! ¡Tú poder de dragón brotó tan pronto sólo porque tu pene podría casi dejar de existir! Aunque… pensándolo bien es normal. – termino de decir pensativo el caído.

Vali se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Natsu, pero este lo esquivo superando su velocidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has superado mi velocidad?!

Natsu no tardó en darle un poderoso golpe en el abdomen, provocando que Vali vomite sangre. Pero no se quedó ahí. Siguió golpeándolo durante unos segundos hasta que con un fuerte puñetazo vertical lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo. Vali vomito mucha sangre y su armadura estaba bastante destrozada.

-Interesante. – dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía.

-[Vali, he terminado el análisis de su poder de reducir a la mitad. Si lo comparamos con su forma de controlar su poder, podremos manejar la situación.]

-Entiendo. Albión, ¿Crees qué si se trata de Natsu Dragneel, sea lo suficientemente digno para mostrarle la unidad de Juggernaut del Hakuryuko?

-[Vali, no es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar. Si imprudentemente entras en "El enigma llamado unidad de Juggernaut", la maldición de Ddraig puede ser removida.]

-Todo se arreglará, Albión. "Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia." – Vali empezó a cantar algo.

-[¡No actúes precipitadamente Vali! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]

Vali paro de cantar al ver una figura que apareció de repente entre Vali y Natsu.

-Vali, he venido por ti.

-Así que es Bikou. ¿A qué has venido?

-¿No es cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país sólo porque mi amigo está en un apuro, ¿Sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, ¿Sabes? Debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte. Se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba, ¿Verdad? Cattleya falló al intentar asesinar a Miguel, Azazel y Lucifer, ¿Verdad? Eso era más que suficiente. Vuelve conmigo.

-Ya veo, así que ya es hora. – dijo Vali mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad.

Azazel se acercó hasta el lado de Natsu y hablo.

-El descendiente de Buda, el luchador victorioso o también conocido como Sun Gukong, el mono famoso de Viaje al Oeste. Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Son Gukong. Sin embargo, realmente es el fin del mundo, él se ha unido a la Brigada del Caos. Tanto Sun Gukong como el Dragón Desvanecedor, están bien acompañados.

-Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en Buda. – Dijo mientras se reía - Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta. Mi nombre es Bikou. Encantado de conocerte, Sekiryutei.

Cogió a Vali y empezaron a marcharse a través de una oscuridad debajo de sus pies.

-Yo el Hakuryuko, soy pariente sanguíneo del Maou original. Mis enemigos no son sólo los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Con el tiempo vamos a luchar de nuevo, pero en ese momento, la batalla será aún más intensa. Ambos seremos más fuertes.

-Acabare contigo. – dijo Natsu mirándolo retadoramente.

-Eso lo veremos.

Después de desaparecer Azazel hablo.

-Eso ha sido increíble. No me esperaba que lo dejaras tan mal. Aunque has tenido suerte al creerse superior a ti.

La armadura de Natsu desapareció y empezaron a caminar a la sala de reunión junto con Rias y Gasper. La pelirroja le abrazo suavemente al notar lo agotado que estaba el mago. Al llegar a la sala el Maou hablo con Azazel.

-Así que estaban a salvo. Qué bueno. Azazel, ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

-Fui capturado por Cattleya y casi se autodestruyó conmigo. No tenía más remedio que cortarme el brazo.

-Ya veo. Ese asunto era un problema del lado de los demonios. Acerca de esa herida…

Azazel negó con el brazo.

-Yo también cause problemas con Vali.

-Así que te ha traicionado. – le dijo Miguel.

-Desde el principio, él era un hombre que vivía para pelear. Si nos fijamos en los resultados, es posible entender y decir. Sin embargo, es mi responsabilidad por no evitar que eso sucediera.

-Ahora bien, volveré al cielo una vez más y trabajare en un plan para la cuestión de la paz y las contramedidas contra la Brigada del Caos.

-Lo siento, yo había arreglado las cosas en este tiempo. Nosotros, que creamos el lugar de esta conferencia nos sentimos avergonzados.

-Sirzechs, por favor, no se sienta tan responsable. En cuanto a mí, me alegro de que las tres grandes facciones estén caminando por el camino hacia la paz. ¿Sabes? Con esto, las peleas inútiles también deberían disminuir.

-Bueno, los subordinados que no estén de acuerdo con esto también se irán. – Dijo con sarcasmo el caído - Eso es inevitable. Debido a que hemos estado odiándonos mutuamente durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, debemos cambiar incluso un poco de ahora en adelante. El problema es la Brigada del Caos, quien no pueden asumir esto como algo bueno.

-Entonces vamos a tratar y cooperar de ahora en adelante con respecto a ese asunto.

Azazel y Miguel asintieron ante las palabras de Sirzechs.

-Entonces, voy a regresar al cielo de una vez. Voy a volver de inmediato, así que vamos a celebrar el acuerdo formal de paz en ese momento.

-Oye Miguel.

-¿Qué sucede, niño Sekiryutei?

-Hay una cosa qué me gustaría pedirle!

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo, pero voy a escuchar una sola cosa.

Es por el sistema que Xenovia recibe daño cuando ora a Dios, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Si los ángeles caídos o demonios oran a Dios el sistema se mueve y decide hacerles daño de luz. Debido a que esto se incluyó en el sistema para funcionar con o sin la presencia de Dios, se mueve de forma natural. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

¿No puedes modificarlo de tal modo qué no le cause daño sólo a Xenovia mientras esté orando?

Miguel lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Me ocupare personalmente de ello.

-Michael-sama, sobre el asunto antes mencionado, por favor, haga lo que dijo. – le dijo Kiba.

-Siguiendo su consejo, juro por la santa espada demoníaca que no voy a permitir que la investigación de espadas sagradas produzcan más víctimas nunca más. Fue un error muy grande para nosotros los creyentes el rechazar el plano importante en este sentido.

-Michael, dejo la explicación a los chicos de Valhalla para ti. Puesto que sería un problema para mí de seguir imprudentemente. Después, tendrás que transmitir lo que ha ocurrido hoy al monte Sumeru también. – le dijo Azazel al ángel.

-Sí, ya que no habría poder de persuasión, si bien el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos o el Maou lo explican, voy a tener que ser yo quien les diga. Después de todo, estoy acostumbrado a los informes de Dios.

-Bien. Voy a dejar la limpieza en manos de Sirzechs. Estoy cansado, así que voy de regreso. – Sentencio el caído para luego irse no sin antes mirar a Natsu – Tengo la intención de quedarme aquí por el poco tiempo que viene, voy a ayudar al obispo de Rías Gremory. Porque no puedo soportar ver un Sacred Gear que no puede ser controlado.

Al descongelarse el resto de las personas congeladas se le conto todo lo pasado. Al día siguiente el club del ocultismo fue reunido en su sala por Azazel.

-Y así, a partir de hoy, voy a ser el asesor de este club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Por favor, llámenme Azazel-Sensei. O el Gobernador también está muy bien.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me pidió que asumiera esta posición por la hermana pequeña de Serafall! Bueno, es porque soy un tipo súper-genial. ¡Anoto incluso con colegialas!

-¡Eso está prohibido! – Grito Rias - O más bien, ¿Por qué Sona haría tal cosa?

-Eres muy terca Rías Gremory. Me lo dijo la hermana de Serafall, de que esto fue solicitado por Sirzechs. Es por eso que ella me lo pidió.

-Espera, ¿Qué pasa con ese brazo? ¿No perdiste uno de ellos? – pregunto Akeno.

-Ah, esto. Es un brazo artificial real, el cual produje mientras investigaba los Sacred Gear. Es un brazo para todo uso, que se puede cargar con mi poder, por medio de luz, así como de rayos laser y pequeños misiles. Yo quería estar equipado con una cosa como ésta al menos una vez. Lo puse en conmemoración por mi brazo perdido. La condición para mi estancia en esta escuela, es que haga que los Sacred Gear inmaduros que poseen los demonios de la familia Gremory crezcan. Bueno, mi conocimiento como un investigador de Sacred Gear es útil; después de todo, ustedes también han oído hablar de él, pero no es una organización extraña llamada la Brigada del caos. Como un elemento de disuasión contra el futuro de ellos, el Dragón Galés y su familia se han hecho famosos. Y dada la situación actual, soy un experto en la oposición del dragón Desvanecedor. De la información que tengo sobre él, sé que Vali tiene su propio equipo. Estamos temporalmente llamándolo el Equipo de Hakuryuko. Varias personas se reúnen en torno a los que se han identificado en la actualidad, Vali y Sun Gukong.

-¿Vali y los demás van a atacar de nuevo aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-Ellos no atacarán aquí de nuevo. Fue una rara oportunidad para realizar un asesinato a los dirigentes de las tres grandes potencias en la conferencia, sin embargo el intento fracasó. Sus oponentes actuales son el cielo y el inframundo. En el inframundo, todos los ángeles caídos a mis órdenes se han unido con los demonios. El inframundo no caerá tan fácilmente. Los serafines en el cielo también no permanecerán en silencio. Además, están las fuertes bestias sagradas en el cielo, y las bestias demoníacas en el inframundo.

-¿Así qué es una guerra? – pregunto Lucy.

-No, todavía está en el nivel de escaramuza. Se podría decir que tanto ellos como nosotros estamos en un período preparatorio. No se preocupen, algo así como una guerra no se producirá hasta que ustedes se gradúen de la universidad, por no hablar de la división de esta escuela secundaria. Disfruten de su vida escolar completamente. Sin embargo, es el período preparatorio, largamente esperado. Así que vamos a hacer varias preparaciones, ¿Verdad? Sekiryutei, tu enemigo es Hakuryuko Vali hasta el amargo final. Pero no te olvides de ese sólo hecho. Fuiste capaz de repeler a Vali. Y, ¿Puedes usar el poder del Hakuryuko después de ese evento?

-No, no funciona en absoluto.

-Bueno. Da igual. Te ayudare con tu Sacred Gear y con el del vampiro.

Siguieron conversando de muchas cosas. Al llegar la noche, que ese día empezaban las vacaciones, llamaron a la puerta de la mansión. Natsu abrió y se encontró con Akeno y Xenovia.

-Hola. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Vamos a vivir aquí.

Y dicho esto Akeno abrazo fuertemente a Natsu.

Akeno y Xenovia también van a vivir junto a nosotros en esta casa. Ésa fue la sugerencia de Onii-sama, con la aceptación del maestro Makarov y Mavis. Koneko también tiene previsto llegar más tarde. – dijo Rias que se había acercado junto con Lucy a la entrada.

-Natsu-kun voy a dormir junto a ti esta noche. Fufú. Quiero hacer cosas con Natsu-kun en la cama toda la noche, tan sólo una vez.

Natsu se puso colorado ante las palabras en su oído de Akeno.

-He pensado hacer una pequeña remodelación de la mansión, para agregarles algunas cosas. El maestro Makarov y mi hermano se encargaran de ello. – añadió Rias.

-¿Y el abuelo? – pregunto Lucy.

-No lo sé. Erza y Gray vendrán más tarde. Parece que tiene algo que hablar con Azazel.

-Ahhh.

-Bueno. Vamos a tu cama Natsu-kun. Quiero hacer muchas cosas. – dijo lascivamente Akeno.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – gritaron Lucy y Rias.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta. ¿Qué os ha parecido? alguien me ha preguntado sobre el lemon. he de decir que lo pondré en lo que seria el tomo 12, a partir de la "resurrección" de Natsu. Ya sabréis porque lo hare en ese momento. Habrá próximas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos. Uno de ellos tendrá que ver con el Balance Breaker. Seguro os gustaran. Además de aclarar que quería hablar Azazel con Erza, Gray y Makarov.


	15. Familiares y viaje al Inframundo

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: espero que te guste la pelea y la próxima será Koneko, un poco antes que Ravel jeje. Tranqui por Lissana, no voy a meterla en el harem. Aunque me ha gustado la idea de emparejarla con Kiba. Veré que hago con ello.

treeofsakuras: el problema de Vali es que no lo tomo enserio y Natsu uso todo su poder. Ya verás que hablo Azazel con FT, será importante en un futuro. Aunque lo explicare en este capítulo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 14:

**FAMILIARES Y VIAJE AL INFIERNO**

Después del día en que Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko se fueron a vivir a la mansión Fairy Tail las cosas se habían vuelto raras. Gray y Erza habían vuelto de su reunión con Azazel y antes de ir a dormir se reunieron los magos y demonios en el salón.

-¿Entonces que quería el cuervo? – pregunto Natsu.

-Según nos dijo cuando tú alcanzaste el Balance Breaker lo hiciste de un modo inusual. – empezó a hablar Erza - Según te oyó Azazel, Ddraig uso algo llamado Segundo Origen. Azazel nos llamó para que le ayudáramos a investigar eso junto a investigadores de las Tres Facciones. El maestro acepto. Volverá mañana.

-Así que Azazel quiere investigar nuestra capacidad mágica. – dijo la rubia.

-Exacto. Al parecer quiere hallar la forma de activarlo como hizo el cabeza de lava.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste maldito stripper?!

-¡¿Estas sordo imbécil?!

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!

-¡Adelante!

Ambos iban a pelear cuando Erza les dio un buen golpe.

-Callaos. – dijo la pelirroja con voz ultratumba. Ambos magos asintieron acojonados y temblando – Por lo que parece ser, el Segundo Origen hace que nuestro poder se incremente en gran cantidad aunque no sabemos exactamente cuánto.

-¿Cuánto tardara Azazel en conseguir activarlo? – pregunto Rias.

-No lo sabemos. Dijo que sobre la reunión de jóvenes, o algo así.

-Buchuo se referirá a…

-La reunión de los jóvenes demonios. Queda poco para eso pero, siendo una investigación de las Tres Facciones es normal que tarden menos. – dijo en pose pensativa.

-Eso quiere decir que pronto podre patearte el trasero cerilla.

-No te lo crees ni tu hielito.

-Si no lucharas con Ddraig no podrías ganarme.

-¡¿Quieres ver como si podría?!

-¡Inténtalo!

Esta vez Erza los dejo inconscientes a causa de un MUY fuerte golpe. Después de la charla cada uno se fue a su habitación. Por la mañana Natsu se levantó pero noto algo raro.

-"Esto es raro. Veamos… Lucy está a mi izquierda, Rias a mi derecha, entonces… ¿Quién cojones hay en mi pecho?"

Se incorporó un poco y se encontró con Akeno desnuda y su pelo suelto.

-"Con que era eso lo que notaba. Ahora entiendo."

Y es que, lo que Natsu estaba notando era algo suave y grande en su pecho. Ahora sabía que se trataba de los melones de Akeno. Esta se despertó y miro con una sonrisa a Natsu.

-Fufú. Buenos días Natsu-kun.

Dicho esto la morena se puso más cómoda mientras abrazaba a Natsu.

-"No despiertes. Por favor no despiertes." - Pensó el mago con fuerza. No quería que su amigo se levantara. Entonces el olor del pelo de Akeno llego a sus fosas nasales – "Huele muy bien."

-Fufú. Tu cuerpo es muy fuerte Natsu-kun. ¿Sera por haber sido entrenado por un dragón? Además, la piel de un hombre es mejor de lo que pensaba, o es porque es el tuyo. Dime Natsu-kun, ¿mi cuerpo se siente bien?

Akeno empezó a pasear sus labios por el cuerpo de Natsu provocando escalofríos a este. La morena iba a besarle en los labios cuando una voz la paro.

-¿Qué haces Akeno?

-Estoy teniendo contacto cercano con mi Kouhai. Es mi deber como su sempai.

-Con que sempai, ¿eh? Esta habitación es un santuario para mí, ¡Y solamente yo y Lucy podemos estar aquí!

-Ara ara, ¿no será que tienes miedo de que te lo robe?

-Parece que tendremos que discutir esto otra vez.

Ambas empezaron a expulsar su aura hasta que dos almohadas les impacto a ambas en la cara.

-Ni se os ocurra destrozar la habitación. – dijo una somnolienta Lucy que recién se despertaba.

Las tres mujeres empezaron una guerra con las almohadas para disfrute de Natsu. Ver esos cuerpos moviéndose de esa manera mientras "luchaban" era una jodida delicia. Pensaba estar así un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. En ella estaba Makarov sangrando como una cascada, con una enorme sonrisa y el pulgar levantado.

-¡OLE TUS HUEVOS NATSU!

Después de eso salió volando traspasando la mansión gracias a las tres hembras que había.

-Viejo verde/pervertido. – dijeron.

Para decepción de Natsu, que no se notaba, se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina. Allí estaba Xenovia, Koneko, Erza y Gray.

-Buenos días. – dijeron los de la cocina.

-¿Habéis notado los cambios? – pregunto Gray.

-¿?

-Veras, - empezó a hablar Rias – como dije se ha hecho una pequeña remodelación. Ya que es una mansión enorme no hizo falta hacer muchas cosas. En la superficie no hemos hecho muchos cambios. Hay un segundo piso exactamente igual a este. Luego hay pisos subterráneos. El primero puede ser usado como campo de entrenamiento, sala de cine y otras cosas. El segundo tiene una piscina bastante grande y el tercero una biblioteca y un almacén. Se puede acceder a ella a través de un ascensor o por unas escaleras.

-Impresionante. – Dijo Lucy – Y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Sin duda. – Hablo Makarov ya recuperado y con una gran venda en la cabeza – Natsu, Gray venid conmigo ahora.

Ambos hombres se levantaron, después de zamparse rápidamente el desayuno, y siguieron al viejo. Las chicas se miraron extrañas y siguieron comiendo más relajadas. Los tres hombres llegaron al final del pasillo hasta una puerta.

-Observar – y abrió la puerta – Esta habitación es el cuarto de la escoba pero fijaos bien ahora. – Cerro la puerta y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta – Makarov. – y expulso un poquito de su magia. Volvió a abrir la puerta pero había un ascensor – Entrad. – Cuando entraron el ascensor se movió, provocando que Natsu se mareara – Esta puerta nos llevara a una habitación secreta. Sirzechs y yo la diseñamos para "escapar" de las mujeres. Tenéis que poner vuestra mano en el pomo y liberar un poco de vuestra aura. Si hay una mujer no aparecerá el ascensor.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraban asombrado ante tan genial idea. Al abrirse el ascensor observaron una enorme sala. Había billar, futbolín, mesas de ping-pong, dianas, una barra de bar con innumerables bebidas y comida, una pantalla de quinientas pulgadas, consolas de todo tipo y videojuegos, sofás y sillones lujosos y cómodos y otro montón de cosas.

-Esta es la sala de hombres. Todo lo que hay aquí está protegido con diferentes escudos por lo que es imposible que se destruyan. Las bebidas y comidas no se acabaran nunca y solo hay una salida, que da al parque más cercano para que no sospechen de que existe esta sala. – explico Makarov con una sonrisa.

-¡La hostia! ¡Esto es genial! – exclamaron ambos.

-Aquí podremos hacer lo que queramos. Podremos disfrutar sin problemas. Solo hombres.

-¡Aye!

Estuvieron en la sala un tiempo observándola. No tardaron en volver, desde el parque a toda leche, para preocupar a las mujeres, pero volvieron con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando llegaron Rias hablo.

-Natsu, Lucy, tenemos que ir a buscaros familiares.

-¿Familiares?

-Exacto. Vosotros no tenéis ninguno y es necesario. – De repente un murciélago rojo apareció en la palma de Rias – Este es el mío.

El de Akeno era un Oni, el de Koneko un gatito y el de Kiba un pequeño pájaro.

-Impresionante. – dijo Erza

-¿A que si? Bueno, iremos a buscar los vuestro.

-Buchuo está listo.

-Bien vamos. – luego miro a los magos – Lo siento pero a donde vamos solo pueden ir demonios.

-No hay problema. Nosotros iremos con Azazel. – le dijo Makarov.

Los demonios desaparecieron en el círculo mágico y los magos se fueron con Azazel. Los demonios aparecieron en un extraño bosque. Los arboles eran tan grandes que no dejaban entrar la luz solar del inframundo. Pero no tenían problemas ya que veían en la oscuridad.

-En este bosque están los familiares. – Aclaro Rias – Hoy buscaremos los vuestros.

Un hombre apareció ante los demonios, pero más que hablar parecía gritar.

-¡Hola soy Zatooji! ¡Soy el demonio de entrenamiento que quiere convertirse en Maestro de Familiares!

-Hola Zatooji-san. Ellos son los que te dije. – le dijo Rias mientras señalaba a Natsu y Lucy.

-Ahhh. Ya veo. Un tipo que parece salvaje y una preciosa rubia. ¡Bien! ¡Venid conmigo! ¡Si fuera por mí atraparía a cualquier familiar! – y empezó a caminar.

-Natsu, Lucy hoy pasaremos el día en este bosque buscando a vuestro familiar.

-Hai.

-¿Y de qué tipo queréis vuestro familiar?

-Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué nos recomendarías? – pregunto Lucy.

-Al salvaje le recomendaría a Tiamat.

-¡NO! – grito Natsu con fuerza, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto el entrenador.

-Digamos que por culpa de alguien, - dijo señalando su brazo – no sería buena idea que me acerque a ella.

-[Lo siento socio.]

-Ya ya, a otro con ese cuento.

-Ahhh ya veo. Bueno pues sigamos.

-A mí me gustaría un familiar lindo. – pensó en voz alta Lucy.

-Mmm. Creo que tengo una idea. Seguidme.

Zatooji los guio hasta un precioso lago.

-Los espíritus se reúnen en torno a este lago. El espíritu del lago no suele hacer presencia delante de personas. - El lago empezó a brillar – Parece que Ondina hará su aparición.

Del lago apareció un ser de cabello azul con una túnica transparente sobre un cuerpo ENORME. El cuerpo parecía el de Elfman, todo musculo. De repente apareció uno y empezaron a luchar.

-Están peleando por su territorio, ¿Qué te parece si el que gane se convierte en tu familiar? – le pregunto el entrenador con una gran sonrisa a la rubia.

-E-Etto… como que mejor nos vamos.

El grupo asintió y siguieron buscando.

-¿Y qué te parece un Hada Dragón? Es un dragón que emite rayos azules.

-¡¿Un dragón?! – pregunto/grito Natsu ilusionado. - ¡Lucy tienes que conseguirlo!

-¡Cállate Natsu! ¿Es fuerte? – le pregunto la rubia al entrenador.

-Es un bebe. En un futuro no será tan fuerte como los Reyes Dragones, pero sin duda será un dragón de primer nivel.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que algo azul oscuro voló cerca suyo. Al fijarse bien. Zatooji grito.

-¡Es un Hada Dragon! ¡La hostia! ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo!

-Es precioso. – dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba, las demás asintieron.

Cuando iban a por él una cosa pegajosa ataco a las chicas, cuyas ropas estaban desapareciendo.

-¡Kya!

-¡Es un Slime! – grito Kiba.

Las chicas estaban intentando taparse ante la mirada fija de Natsu, el cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Koneko.

-Por favor, no veas.

-¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos? – pregunto Rias.

-Tendré que quemarlos.

-Yosh. Déjame eso a mí.

Natsu empezó a usar su fuego para destruir a la criatura. Después de conseguirlo una descarga eléctrica sacudió entero a Natsu. La descarga eléctrica salió del pequeño dragón.

-¿Natsu te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Lucy mientras invocaba a Virgo para cambiar sus ropas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto mientras se incorporaba malhumorado.

-El Hada Dragón solo hace daño eléctrico a los que reconoce como sus enemigos. Debe ser por eso. Además de que parece un dragón, y por lo que oi los dragones machos tienes gustos por las hembras de otra especie, y odia a los otros machos.

-Ara ara. Por eso ataco a Natsu-kun, ya que él es un dragón.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto el entrenador, a lo que Natsu asintió – Pues deberías mostrarle quien es el macho alga, sino no dejara que te acerques a las mujeres.

-Oh tu tranquilo. – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa espeluznante mientras aumentaba una burrada su aura.

El dragón, que estaba en brazos de Lucy empezó a temblar al ver la mirada de Natsu.

-Tú – dijo el mago señalando al dragón – aquí. – señalando delante suyo, el dragón no lo hizo por lo que Natsu aumento su aura aún más - ¡ahora!

El pequeño dragón salió de los brazos de Lucy a donde le señalaba Natsu muy rápido y acojonado. El pobre temblaba delante del mago.

-La última vez que se te ocurre atacarme. – le dijo con voz baja el mago mientras el dragón asentía.

Natsu se agacho hasta el dragón, ya sin emitir su aura, y le acaricio la cabeza. El pequeño Dragon dejo de temblar y miraba a Natsu fijamente.

-Parece que ya has demostrado quien es el macho alfa. – Dijo Zatooji – Ahora tu estas en la cima y el no osara contradecirte.

Natsu miro al entrenador mientras acariciaba la panza del dragón, el cual parecía que se llevaba bien con Natsu, normal después de lo visto.

-Entonces será mi familiar. – afirmo la rubia.

-Lucy ahora tienes a dos dragones protegiéndote. – dijo Happy.

Mientras Lucy y el dragón hacían su contrato, con ayuda de Akeno, Zatooji hablo.

-Es raro. Normalmente este tipo de dragón no se junta con demonios. La chica debe tener un buen corazón para ello.

-Por supuesto que sí. – afirmo Natsu.

Después de terminar el contrato el dragón voló hasta el pecho de la maga y esta lo abrazo mientras empezaba a jugar con él.

-Jajaja para Draco, me haces cosquillas.

-¿Draco? – preguntaron todos.

-Sip. Así es como lo llamare.

Natsu se acercó hasta Draco y este le alzo la cabeza para que se la acariciara.

-Ara ara. Parece que ya no te atacara Natsu-kun.

-Eso es bueno. No habrá problemas ente ambos dragones. – asintió Rias.

Después de terminar su búsqueda volvieron a la mansión.

-No he conseguido ningún familiar. – dijo Natsu con depresión.

-No pasa nada Natsu. Ya lo encontraras. – dijo Rias mientras acariciaba la cabeza del mago.

A la mañana siguiente Makarov fue llamado por Sirzechs junto con Erza y Gray. Los Gremory se reunieron en el salón de la mansión.

-Escuchadme. Hoy iremos al infierno ya que voy a pasar allí las vacaciones con mi familia y me gustaría que vinierais.

-Claro/No hay problema/Si lo pide Buchuo. – fueron distintas respuestas.

-Bien pues. Estaremos ahí hasta después del veinte de agosto. Asistiremos a diferentes reuniones allí.

-Pero – dijo Happy - ¡NO PODRE JUGAR A MIS VIDEOJUEGOS!

-Tranquilo Happy. Allí podrás jugar sin problemas.

-¡Aye!

-"Que rápido camia de opinión." – pensaron los demás.

-Ara ara. En ese caso pasare más tiempo con Natsu-kun en la cama. Podremos hacer cosas echi. – dijo con mirada lasciva.

-¡Lo prohíbo!

-¡Y una mierda!

Gritaron la rubia y pelirroja. Las tres se miraban a matar hasta que hablo alguien ajeno.

-Yo también voy.

-Ya decía yo cuando ibas a hablar. – dijo Natsu.

-Jajaja. Se me olvido que el olfato de un dragón es el mejor que existe, igual que sus demás sentidos. – Dijo Azazel – Bueno, iré con vosotros ya que soy su profesor.

-Un momento, - dijo Lucy - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mavis me dio permiso para estar en esta casa sin problemas. – Dicho eso saco una libreta de su bolsillo – El calendario es: el primer día visitar a los padres de Rias y la introducción de los Demonios libres de las actuales familias. Luego la reunión de los Jóvenes Demonios y vuestro entrenamiento allí. Mientras me reuniré con Sirzechs y Makarov. Esto es muy molesto. – dijo con voz cansada.

-Entonces Azazel-Sensei nos acompañara. ¿Vamos a hacer las reservas para el viaje?

Azazel asintió ante la pregunta de Rias.

-Por supuesto. Es la primera vez que entrare al inframundo a través de la ruta demoniaca.

Al día siguiente todos fueron con ropas casuales hasta la estación de metro cerca del instituto. Entraron a un ascensor que en vez de subir bajaba.

-Debajo de esta estación hay un nivel secreto. Solo los demonios lo conocen.

-Etto Rias, ¿Cómo iremos al inframundo? – pregunto nervioso Natsu, temiendo la respuesta.

-En tren por supuesto.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que vieron a Lucy y Happy mirando a Natsu que estaba agarrado como garrapata a una farola en la estación demoniaca.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡No pienso subirme a un transporte! ¡Antes muerto que subirme a eso!

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto extrañada Rias.

-No aguanta los transportes. Es el punto débil de un dragonslayer.

-Increíble. – dijo la pelirroja mientras caía sudor por su nuca.

Consiguieron que Natsu subiera al tren después de dejarlo inconsciente a base de fuertes golpes. A pesar de estar un poco inconsciente Natsu se puso azul. Lucy se sentó y tumbo a Natsu en su regazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza ante las miradas matadoras de Rias y Akeno. El tren se puso en marcha pero por suerte Natsu había conseguido dormirse con las caricias de la rubia.

-Oye Akeno. – Llamo la rubia - ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Aproximadamente una hora. Podríamos usar un círculo mágico pero ya que hay demonios nuevos es necesario hacer correctamente el procedimiento de inscripción oficial.

-Ya veo. – siguió acariciando la cabeza de Natsu hasta que Akeno le pregunto.

-Ara ara ¿Cómo haces para que se calme Lucy-san?

-Bueno. Erza suele dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, pero yo prefiero de esta manera.

-Fufú, ¿y no será que te gusta tener a Natsu-kun entre tus piernas? – pregunto picara a lo que la rubia se sonrojo mucho.

-Eso. Responde Lucy. – la persona que hablo esta vez fue Rias.

Las tres se miraron a matar mientras la rubia seguía acariciando a Natsu. Este ronroneo del gusto y las tres le miraron con ternura mientras seguía ronroneando.

-"Que lindo." – pensaron.

-Princesa Rias. La comunicación con sus siervos parece ir bien pero, ¿un ejemplo de procedimiento será bueno?

Detrás de Rias apareció un hombre de avanzada edad con una barba blanca bien cuidada.

-L-Lo siento. – murmuro la pelirroja.

-Ho-ho-ho. No tiene que disculparse joven princesa. – Rias se puso más roja que el pelo de Erza – Encantado de conoceros. Soy Reynaldo, conductor del tren privado Gremory.

-Encantada. Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, "Alfil" de Buchuo. El – señalando a Natsu – es Natsu Dragneel, "peón" de Buchuo. Y él es Happy.

-¡Aye!

-Ho-ho-ho. Parece que no soporta el tren. – se rio el hombre.

-No soporta los transportes. Es un blando. – dijo Happy mientras ponía sus patitas en su boca mientras reía.

-Yo soy Xenovia, "Caballo".

Después de las presentaciones Reynaldo saco una maquina los capturo con un monitor.

-Esto es una máquina del mundo demoniaco que comprueba y compara. Lo usamos para comprobar que alguien no permitido ocupara este tren. A partir de ahora podrán entrar al mundo demoniaco sin problemas ya que sus registros archivan las designaciones de piezas y cuando se transmite se registra como datos en el Inframundo.

-Ahhh.

Paso la maquina por todos y después de comprobar que no hubiera problemas se dirigió a Rias.

-Princesa, con este tanto el control y las formalidades para la entrada se terminó. Ahora descansen y relájense, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Luego Reynaldo miro a Azazel, que estaba durmiendo como un tronco.

-Ho-ho-ho. El gobernador de los caídos es realmente pacifico.

Cuarenta minutos después atravesaron las paredes dimensionales y pudieron ver un hermoso paisaje. El cielo era purpura. Había montañas, arboles, lagos, etc.

Xenovia, Happy y Lucy miraron asombradas afuera del tren.

-Increíble. Hasta hay casas. – murmuro Xenovia.

-Este lugar está dentro del área del territorio Gremory.

-Lucy. Es más grande que tu casa. – dijo Happy a lo que la rubia asintió.

-¿Tu territorio es grande? – pregunto Rias.

-Antes lo era. – Dijo la rubia con melancolía – Antes mí padre era un hombre importante y poderoso. Teníamos muchas tierras, pero después lo perdió.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no. Ahora estoy con Fairy Tail. Estoy feliz por ello.

-¿Y qué tan grande es tu territorio Buchuo? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Mmm. Es tan grande como la isla Honshu, si mal no recuerdo. – le aclaro Kiba.

-Increíble. – dijo asombrada la peli azul.

El Inframundo tiene la misma área que el mundo humano, solo que no hay océanos, por lo que la cantidad de tierra es mayor. A diferencia del mundo humano, en el Inframundo no hay tanta población, aun contando con demonios, caídos y otras especies.

-Puede que sea tan grande como la isla, pero la mayoría son bosques y montañas. Como parte de mi familia les daré territorio más tarde. ¿Qué tipo de territorio os gustaría?

Kiba extendió un mapa del área Gremory.

-Las zonas rojas ya están ocupadas. Todo lo demás está libre. Elegid lo que queráis.

Cada uno escogió su lugar salvo Natsu, pero Happy y Lucy le dijeron que lo más posible es que eligiera un lugar con bosques y montañas ya que él se crio en medio de la naturaleza. Después de unos minutos el tren se paró y Natsu salió a toda leche y se puso a besar el suelo.

-¡Nunca más subiré a un transporte! ¡Nunca!

-Natsu siempre dices lo mismo, Aye.

Los demás le veían con una gota de sudor. Azazel empezó a caminar en un rumbo contrario a los demonios.

-Etto Azazel, ¿Por qué vas por ahí? – pregunto la rubia.

-Como ya dije, tengo una reunión con Sirzechs y Makarov. Iré después a veros.

Después de que Azazel se fuera, avanzaron hasta donde habían un montón de criados esperando afuera.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, Rias-Ojou-sama! – gritaron los criados para lanar fuegos artificiales.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Xenovia estaban impresionados por tal recibimiento mientras Gasper se escondía aterrado en la espalda del mago.

-Estoy de vuelta. – hablo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Ojou-sama. Por favor suban al carro. Iremos a la residencia principal. – dijo Grayfia que había aparecido de repente.

Antes de que pudiera correr Natsu fue detenido por Kiba y Koneko y metido a la fuerza al carro. Esta vez, Rias se pudo al lado de Natsu mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, como había hecho la rubia. Claro que esta y Akeno no estaban para nada contentas. El auto avanzo hasta un enorme castillo. Al llegar Natsu bajo mientras se recuperaba del viaje. Seguidos de él bajaron Rias, Lucy, Akeno y Happy. En otro iban Xenovia, Kiba y Koneko. Avanzaron hasta el castillo y entraron en él. Cuando empezaron a caminar sobre una alfombra que había en la entrada principal, una pequeña silueta pelirroja corrió hasta Rias y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Rias-onee-sama! ¡Por fin has venido!

-Milicas. Cuanto me alegro de verte ¿Has vuelto a crecer?

Ambos se miraban mientras se sonreían. Luego Rias presento al infante a los demás.

-Este niño es Milicas Gremory. Mi sobrino. Vamos Milicas, saluda.

-Sip. Encantado, soy Milicas Gremory. Un gusto conocerlos.

-Así que ere el hijo de Sirzechs y la mucaca. – dijo Natsu.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunto asombrado el joven.

-Soy un dragón. Mi olfato no me falla nunca. – dijo con orgullo.

-¡Tú eres el hijo de Igneel! ¡Mi padre me ha hablado de ti!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

-"Parece que esos dos se llevaran muy bien." – pensó el resto.

-Bueno. Sigamos.

Rias cogió la mano de Milicas y siguieron avanzando. Según observaban veían como era el castillo. Había unas enormes escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores. Una enorme lámpara de araña en el techo, etc.

-Ojou-sama. El amo vendrá esta noche. Los verá en la cena.

-Entendido Grayfia. Entonces descansaremos. ¿El equipaje ya fue transportado?

-Si. Deberían estar ya en las habitaciones.

Grayfia se retiró pero apareció una hermosa mujer.

-Ara, Rias. Ya has vuelto.

-Hola madre.

-Un gusto volver a verlos a todos. – saludo la mujer a los demás.

-Encantados de volver a verla Benelana-sama.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Natsu-kun.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Natsu, un poco de respeto. – le susurro Lucy.

-No pasa nada Lucy-san.

Pasaron las horas y los nuevos demonios pudieron explorar el enorme castillo. Al llegar la hora de la cena fueron hasta un enorme salón. La mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares. Justo como la última vez que comieron con los Gremory. Esta vez Natsu se controló un poco ya que no quería volver a ser golpeado por la rubia.

-Por cierto Natsu. – Hablo el matriarca Gremory - ¿Cómo esta Mavis?

-Mmm, creo que estará en el escudo curando a los demás.

-Me alegro por ello. Por lo que tengo entendido dentro de poco sacara a dos de vuestros compañeros, pero no sé a quién. Además, Makarov me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para Lucy-san. – La aludida lo miro interrogante – Me ha dicho que dentro de poco podrán activar el Segundo Origen, y ya que Natsu lo tiene faltas tú.

-Vaya. Eso es una muy buena noticia. – sonrió la rubia.

-Sin duda. Ahora me pregunto. ¿Cómo será el castillo para los magos de Fairy Tail? – Ambos magos lo miraron asombrado - ¿Occidental o japonés? Una opción preocupante.

-Querido, será mejor que lo hables con Mavis y el maestro Makarov. Por cierto Natsu-kun, ¿te quedaras por aquí?

-El tiempo que se quede Rias.

-Perfecto. Tienes que adquirir caballerosidad, por lo que estudiaras un poco mientras estés aquí.

-¡¿?!

-¡Padre! ¡Madre! Ya basta, ¿Qué tipo de cosas están tratando de avanzar?

-Basta Rias. ¿Sabes lo que les costó a tu padre y hermano controlar a los demonios de clase alta? Decían que "mi hija egoísta cancelo su compromiso usando al dragón rojo. Puede que seas la hermana del Maou, pero hay un límite.

-Pero Onii-sama no tiene nada que ver.

-Eso es cierto. Sin embargo eres su hermana pequeña. Tienes una atención importante en las Tres Facciones. No tolerare otra muestra de egoísmo, ¿entendido? – Rias bajo la mirada y se sentó con energía en su asiento – Lo siento por lo que os he mostrado. Volviendo al tema. Ya que Natsu-kun experimentara con la sociedad superior de la nobleza necesita unos mínimos modales. Tienes suerte que el ser un dragón te ayude en esto, ya que todos sabes cómo se comporta un dragón.

-Pufff. Está bien. – dijo con desgana Natsu.

-Te agradezco la cooperación Natsu-kun. – finalizo Benelana con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Natsu junto con Milicas se dedicaron a dar clases con tutores para ciertas materias. Lucy solo iba a algunas, como la escritura demoniaca, ya que ella había sido criada en la alta sociedad. Sin duda Natsu no tuvo que hace mucho esfuerzo gracias a Erza. Desde que llegaron al Inframundo no habían visto a sus dos compañeros ni a los "nuevos" que iba a soltar Mavis. Un día antes de ir a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios Benelana se reunió con Natsu, Lucy y Milicas.

-¿Y cómo avanzáis?

-Sin problemas, aunque me cuesta la escritura. Es complicada.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás con ello Natsu-kun. Por cierto, mañana es la reunión de los Jóvenes Demonios. Espero que lo hagáis bien.

-Por supuesto Benelana-sama. – contesto la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en camino para la famosa reunión.

* * *

El nombre de Draco es en honor a la película Dragon Heart. ¡Adoro esa película! Natsu no tiene familiar aun porque quiero que use a Ryu, el barco, pero le pondré otro nombre. Lo de los familiares quería haberlo puesto después de Kokabiel, pero se me olvido. Además, es una historieta de las que hay en el tomo 8 por lo que las demás las pondré según avance la historia.

**También decir que la semana que viene me iré unos días a la playa y no poder escribir.**


	16. Reunion de demonios y entrenamiento

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: No sera su momento, sera el de otro peon. Ya verás porque sacare a estos magos, tiene su explicación.

treeofsakuras: será interesante.

Reptilian95: ahora mismo tengo 7 chicas fijas, aunque puede aumentar a 10 o más, lo cual ya es una "burrada". Si meto a alguna más de FT será Cana (no he visto fic de esta pareja)

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 15:

**REUNION DE JOVENES Y ENTRENAMIENTOS**

Cuando Rias y los demás llegaron de su visita turística se fueron en tren a una ciudad. En el tren Natsu pedía que le mataran hasta que las chicas lo calmaron acariciándole la cabeza, no sin antes tener una guerra entre ellas por ver quien lo hacía. Después de tres horas de viaje llegaron a una ciudad gigantesca y moderna.

-Esta es la ciudad de Lucifaad, antigua capital del Inframundo. Antes de morir vivía el anterior Lucifer-sama. – Explico Kiba – A partir de aquí cambiaremos al metro.

Al salir del tren se pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes demonios que gritaron emocionados al ver a Rias.

-¡Kya! ¡Es Rias-hime-sama!

Rias saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa al grupo.

-Al ser la hermana menor del Maou es muy conocida, además de por su belleza.

-Hiii. Mucha gente. – el pequeño vampiro se escondió en la espalda de Natsu.

-Oi Gasper, tu y yo vamos a hablar sobre vestirse con ropa de mujer. – le dijo serio.

-¡Nooooo!

Cerca del grupo Gremory había dos hombres de negro, no eran Men In Black, que esperaban al grupo. Eran sus guardaespaldas.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya. ¿Está listo el tren?

-Hai. Sígannos por favor.

El pobre Natsu maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía a los transportes. Después de llegar al metro este tardo cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, el cual era el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad. Al salir de él entraron a un ascensor.

-Vamos Natsu-kun. Ya queda poco. – decía Kiba mientras sostenía al pobre mago.

-Mátame. – suplicaba el pobre pelirrosa.

-Escuchadme. – Los llamo Rias – No importa lo que pase, no inicien ninguna pelea. La gente de arriba serán nuestros rivales. No debemos mostrar una fea forma.

Al abrirse el ascensor Natsu fue el primero en salir. Como siempre juraba no volver a subir a un transporte. Los demás le miraban con pena por su condición en estos. Al mirar enfrente vieron que estaban en un amplio salón. Una empleada se acercó a Rias e hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenida Gremory-sama. Por favor sígame.

Después de caminar un rato Rias vio a una persona que estaba en una esquina.

-¡Sairaorg!

-Rias. Cuanto me alegro de verte. – saludo el extraño.

-Sin duda. Chicos este es mi primo por parte materna.

-Encantado. Soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael.

El chico era el hermano gemelo "pelinegro" de Laxus. Era alto, apariencia dura, aspecto enérgico, un gran físico con muchos músculos, pero no era arrogante. Luego miro a Natsu.

-Ah, por fin te conozco Natsu Dragneel. – le dijo mientras le extendía su mano.

-¿Me conoces? – pregunto sorprendido aceptando su saludo.

-¿Y quién no? el que venció a Raiser Phenex, el dragonslayer de fuego, el hijo del dragón Igneel y el Sekiryuutei. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y espero poder pelear contigo en un futuro.

-Vaya. Yo también tengo ganas de luchar contra ti, se nota que eres fuerte.

Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaban la mano del otro. Sin duda se cayeron muy bien a la primera.

-Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí Sairaorg? – pregunto Rias.

-Ah, por el idiota.

-¿Ya han llegado?

-Agares y Astaroth llegaron antes que Zeferdoll. En cuanto llego este se puso a pelear con Agares. – En ese instante se sintió un temblor – Pufff, es por eso que no debemos encontrarnos antes de la reunión.

Avanzaron hasta una puerta, la cual abrió el pelinegro. Al entrar pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonio que expulsaban aura asesina y un montón de comida. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta Natsu corrió hacia la comida y empezó a devorar, claro que Happy no tardo en unírsele. Mientras con los dos grupos de demonios apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su mirada era fría y cortante. Su familia, que estaban vestidos de forma elegante, estaba detrás.

Uno de los grupos de demonios tenía aspecto de duendes malignos. Los otros parecían demonios comunes.

-Zeferdoll, ¿quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea? Incluso si te mato no seré culpada por las personas de encima.

-¡cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou sois unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

-"Menudo gilipollas el muy imbécil." – pensaron las Gremory.

Sairaorg se acercó hasta los demonios y hablo mientras Natsu lo miraba de reojo.

-Seekvaria, princesa de la familia Agares y Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Laboas. Si seguís adelante usare mis puños. Es mi última advertencia.

-"Sin duda es fuerte." – pensó Natsu al notar como el aura del pelinegro aumentaba poco a poco.

-Para la incompetente familia Bael…

PUM

El delincuente salió volando contra la pared gracias a un puñetazo de Sairaorg. Perdió el conocimiento ya que no se levantaba.

-Te lo dije.

-¡Maldito! / ¡Bastardo! / ¡Hijo de puta!– fueron los gritos de los siervos del delincuente.

-Sera mejor que ayudéis a vuestro amo. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí. Además, la reunión empezara dentro de poco. – Luego se dirigió a la chica de lentes – Sera mejor que vayas a arreglarte. – La chica asintió y salió de la sala junto a su familia – Llamad al persona, quiero tomarme un té con mi prima y en esta situación no puedo. – le dijo a su familia.

Ya en la reunión estaban todos los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban.

-Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefe de la familia Agares, archiduque.

-Encantada de conoceros. Soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory.

-Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri.

-Soy Sairaorg Bael, próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey.

-Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí. – se presentó un chicode semblante amable.

-"Este tiome da mal rollo." – pensó Natsu.

-La familia Glaysa-Laboas parece haber tenido problemas el otro día entre familiares. El que era el anterior futuro líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder. – explico Sairaorg.

-Oye Natsu, presta atención. – le recrimino Saji al ver la cara de aburrido de Natsu, que estaba por dormirse.

-Pero es que me aburro.

-Da igual. Eres el Sekiryuutei. Tienes que prestar atención.

-Eso da igual. Además, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – le pregunto serio. El estar ahí quieto no iba con él.

-Es porque eres el siervo del que Rias-sempai está más orgullosa. A mí me gustaría serlo de Kaichou.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera hablar un empleado apareció. – siento la espera. La reunión ya puede empezar.

Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio un poco mas alto que ellos lleno de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastante viejos, y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros. Natsu reconoció en los sillones lujosos a Sirzechs y Serafall. Los otros no los conocía pero según le dijo Kiba ellos eran Belcebú y Asmodeus. Los cuatro emitían una poderosa aura.

-"Estos son los cuatro Maous. Ahora entiendo por qué de su título." – pensó el mago.

Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso. El delincuente tenía la mejilla inflamada debido al golpe de Sairaorg.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos. Vosotros seis sois los líderes de la próxima generación. Esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular, de manera que podamos examinaros. – hablo Asmodeus.

-Aunque parece que en cuanto se vieron lucharon. – dijo Belcebú.

-Ustedes seis sois demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagáis juntos el debut y aumentes su poder de esta manera. – dijo Sirzechs.

-¿Con el tiempo lucharemos también contra la Brigada del Caos? – pregunto Sairaorg.

-No lo sé. Sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible. – respondió Sirzechs.

-No lo entiendo. Incluso si somos jóvenes nos dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios. No podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores.

-Reconozco tu valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida si uno de vosotros fallece. Sois la próxima generación, nuestro tesoro. Espero que lo entiendas. – explico el Maou pelirrojo.

-Entendido.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro.

El primero en responder a Sirzechs fue Sairaorg.

-Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou.

Casi todo lo miraron con asombro. Otros, Natsu, lo miraban con una sonrisa, no le sorprendió nada.

-No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou. - hablo un demonio viejo con bigote.

-Cuando la gente del Inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno.

Otra vez casi todos miraban asombrados al pelinegro. La próxima en hablar fue Rias.

-Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Game.

-Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo. – dijo Sona después de Rias.

-¿No existe uno ya para eso?

-Esa es solo para demonios de clase alta. La que quiero construir es para demonios de clase media y baja.

Hubo un silencio hasta que se escuchó la risa de los de arriba. Todos los demonios, salvo los Maous, se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Esto es simplemente genial!

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

-¡Es bueno ser joven! Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut.

-Incluso si el Inframundo ha cambiado entre demonios de clase alta, los demonios de clase baja y reencarnados todavía existe discriminación. – explico Kiba.

-Parece que los Gremory son una excepción. – dijo Lucy.

-Así es Lucy-san, pero ya viste cómo es esto en realidad.

Natsu, Lucy y Happy se estaban cabreando. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba que la gente se riera de los sueños de los demás. Ninguno en Fairy Tail consentía tal cosa. Si eso pasaba golpeaban al imbécil que se burlaba de los sueños de los demás.

-Lo digo en serio. – dijo Sona.

Serafall asintió a sus palabras. Estaba orgullosa de su hermana. Por su posición no podía ayudarla.

-Sona Sitri-dono. Los demonios de clase baja trabajan para sus amos, demonios de clase alta, y solo se seleccionan por su talento. Las viejas familias pensarían que es una pérdida de clase. Aunque se diga que nuestro mundo está en periodo de cambio este puede ser bueno o malo. No hay interés en un centro de enseñanza para demonios de clase baja. Es simplemente una tontería y perdida de tiempo. - hablo otro viejo demonio.

-¿Qué están diciendo? – Recrimino Saji – No soporto que se burlen de nuestro sueño. No entiendo porque os oponéis a pesar de nuestras buenas intenciones.

-Guarda silencio reencarnado. Sona-dono deberías educar mejor a tu siervo. - dijo indignado otro demonio.

-Le pido disculpas. Saji guarda silencio. Ya hablaremos más tarde. Ya les dije mi sueño, eso es todo.

Sona miro fijamente a Saji y este bajo la cabeza mientras se disculpaba con ella.

-¡En ese caso, si mi Sona-chan consigue una buena puntuación en los juegos no habrá ninguna queja! Podrá cumplir su sueño dependiendo de los juegos. – Dijo Serafall con un claro enojo - ¡Ustedes viejos han unido fuerzas para atormentar a Sona-chan! ¡Si la intimidan un poco más los piensos atormentar!

Los dos Maous miraban con los ojos como platos a Serafall mientras Sona se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza. Natsu, Lucy y Happy se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-Muy bien. Entonces jugaran el Rating Game entre ellos. – Dijo Sirzechs asombrando a todos – Rias, Sona, ¿no les gustaría luchar entre ustedes? - Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas – Originalmente el juego de Rias tendría lugar dentro de poco. Azazel ha reunido a los fans de los Rating Games de los distintos poderes para ver a los jóvenes. Así que ambas luchareis.

Ambas volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez de forma retadora.

-No pienso perder contra ti Rias.

-Eso mismo digo yo Sona.

-¡Que emociónate! ¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan! – grito Serafall.

-Esto será muy interesante. - dijo Belcebú.

-Poder contra técnica, ¿Quién ganara? - se pregunto Asmodeus.

-Bien pues. El juego será el veinte de agosto en tiempo humano. - sentencio Sirzechs.

Después de la reunión el grupo Gremory volvió a la residencia Gremory. Lucy fue llamada por Azazel, por lo cual se separó del resto. Cuando llego la noche llego Azazel y Lucy

-Estamos a veintiocho de julio en tiempo humano, no quedan veinte días para entrenar.

-Espera un momento, - interrumpió Natsu - ¿Qué te ha pasado Luce?

-Veo que lo has notado. Azazel ha conseguido activar el Segundo Origen, por lo que ya tengo activado el mío. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial. Me pregunto qué serás capaz ahora.

-Continuo. – Dijo Azazel – Mañana se reunirán en el jardín para explicar vuestros métodos de entrenamiento.

-Hai.

-El baño termal está listo. – anuncio Grayfia.

-Hai.

Todos salieron al baño salvo Natsu que se quedó con Benelana.

-Etto Benelana.

-¿Si Natsu-kun?

-¿Cómo de conocidos son mi padre y los otros dragones?

-Bueno… nadie salvo los líderes de las Tres Facciones y Odín saben que son de Earthland, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean famosos. Metalicana, el dragón de metal, sus escamas son las más duras que se hayan conocido. Grandine, la dragona del viento, no hay dragón que sea superior a ella en el aire, bueno dragón y no dragón jejeje. E Igneel, el dragón de fuego, su fuego era superior a cualquier otro dragón, solo Tannin competía con él. Los tres dragones estaban igualados a los Reyes Dragones, aunque creen que incluso los superaban. Y los dragonslayers eran poderosos, podían enfrentarse a dragones de primer nivel, e incluso a los Reyes Dragones.

-Impresionante. – dijo asombrado.

-Por eso es tan conocido. Al igual que los otros dos.

-Entiendo. Gracias por explicármelo.

-Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

Natsu salió de la sala y se reunió con Kiba, Gray y Azazel en el baño.

-¿Frosty?

-Oi cabeza lava. – Saludo el pelinegro – Ya tengo activado mi Segundo Origen. Ahora podre darte una paliza.

-Eso no te lo crees princesa de hielo.

-¡¿Quieres pelea imbécil?!

-¡Cuando quieras!

-Jajaja. Como esperaba. Los ríos del inframundo son aguas termales. – Dijo Azazel para cambiar de conversación - Sobre todo si se trata de la familia Gremory, entonces es un manantial. Jajaja.

Gasper no quería entrar por lo que Natsu se acercó a él y lo agarro de la muñeca.

-¡Kya! ¡Por favor, no quiero entrar! – grito el vampiro con la toalla sujeta al pecho.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces poniéndote la toalla en el pecho? Eres un hombre.

-¡Calla!

Natsu no hizo caso y tiro al vampiro a la piscina.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Me derrito! ¡Natsu-sempai malvado!

Natsu hizo caso omiso y se metió de nuevo.

-Sí que eres raro. – le dijo Gray a Gasper.

-Por cierto Natsu, - lo llamo Azazel - ¿Qué tal vas con el Balance Breaker?

-Bueno… le pedí a Ddraig que hiciera un cambio. No me gustaba usar esa armadura.

Azazel abrió los ojos a más no poder para después llorar de la risa.

-Jajaja. Esto nunca lo he visto antes Jajaja. Y te ha dicho algo. – le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Bueno... al principio también se rio como tú, luego me dijo que vería lo que puede hacer.

-Ya veo. Tengo ganas de ver tu nuevo Balance Breaker.

-Yo también deseo verlo Natsu-kun.

-Siiii. Yo también quiero verlo sempai.

-Yo también quiero ver que hará Ddraig.

Empezaron a reír hasta que oyeron a las chicas al otro lado.

-Ara ara Rias, ¿tu pecho se hizo más grande?, ¿puedo tocarlo?

-¿Tu crees? Pero tu sujetador es más grande que el mío.

-Mi viejo sujetador es un poco estrecho, sin embargo una mujer se vuelve más audaz cuando tiene un socio a quien le gustaría mostrar su cuerpo.

-Deja de estimular tanto a Natsu.

-Yo creo que no sirve de mucho que Akeno lo estimule.

-¿A qué te refieres Lucy?

-En el gremio ha visto a casi todas las mujeres desnudas y no ha reaccionado.

-Eso es cierto. – afirmo Erza – Llevo bañándome con él y Gray desde pequeños y no ha pasado nada, nunca.

-"No queremos morir." – pensaron los dos magos.

-Ara, eso será por su táctica.

-¿?

-Se hace el asexual para que no le digan nada, pero seguro que es un pervertido. – afirmo Akeno. A Natsu casi le da algo al ver que Akeno averiguo su estrategia.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas. – asintió Erza.

-La verdad es que tengo un poco de envidia. – Dijo Xenovia – Las cuatro tenéis buenos pechos. Los míos son grandes pero no tanto.

-Ara ara. Xenovia, me entere de que los pechos se hacen más grandes frotándolos.

-¿En serio? Creo que probare a ver si funciona.

-Es bueno ser joven, ¿no Rias? Por cierto, sobre la base de este sentimiento, realmente han sido cada vez más grande.

-¡A-Akeno, saca las manos de mis pechos! Ahhh… ¡¿Dónde coño has aprendido a hacer eso?!

-Fufú. Que agradable sensación. Probemos aquí.

-¡No! ¡Para! Ahhh. Decidí que Natsu sería el primero en hacer eso. Ahhh.

Mientras en el otro lado Azazel, Gray y Natsu estaban atentos a la conversación.

-¿Queréis echar un vistazo?

Pregunto Azazel con mirada sucia a unos sonrojados Natsu y Gray, con sangre en nariz. Ambos asintieron. Entonces el caído cogió a ambos de los brazos y los lanzo al aire.

-¡Cabronazo! / ¡Hijoputa!

Ambos cayeron al lado de las chicas, justamente en medio de todas ellas. Ambos se levantaron y observaron a las desnudas chicas que había delante de ellos. Esperaban que les gritasen o golpeasen, pero eso no paso… bueno, a Gray lo lanzaron de regreso y Erza salió de los baños para dar intimidad, claro que más roja que su pelo al imaginarse lo que pasara. Por su parte Koneko se sumergió hasta la nariz.

-Hola Natsu, ¿fuiste lanzado por Azazel? ¿Te lavaste correctamente?

-Fufú. Natsu-kun eres muy atrevido.

Ambas se cogieron de los brazos de Natsu pegando sus cuerpos al de él.

-Te cogí.

-Akeno, aléjate de mí Natsu.

De repente una rubia cabellera tenia a Natsu abrazado por delante, torso con torso.

-Alejaos vosotras dos de él.

Las tres se miraban retadoras mientras Natsu hacia lo imposible para que su miembro no se levantara.

-De ninguna manera. He decidido disfrutar las termas con Natsu-kun. Ya estoy calentando nuestros cuerpos, aunque a él no hace falta. Su cuerpo se siente bien de solo tocarlo. – dijo Akeno mientras se aferraba más al mago.

-¡Basta! ¡El cuerpo de Natsu es mío! Ahhh me siento muy sensible. Será por lo de antes o porque te estoy tocando. – susurro eso ultimo Rias en el oído del mago.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Que sea tu siervo no quiere decir que sea tuyo! – grito la rubia mientras se apegaba más al mago.

-"O me largo o me violan. Aunque no es mala idea." – pensó el mago.

-Como suponía. Es imposible arrebatar a Natsu lejos de esas tres. No tengo más opción que mirar desde lejos por hoy.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana en el jardín, estaban reunidos el grupo Gremory mas Erza y Gray.

-Déjenme decir esto. Lo primero es que ahora diré el programa de entrenamiento. Hay gente que consigue resultados en poco tiempo y gente que tiene resultados a largo tiempo. Vosotros sois de los primero, así que empezare por ti, Rias. – La nombrada lo escucho con seriedad – Desde pequeña has tenido mucha suerte. Tienes talento, capacidad física y poder mágico. Incluso si vives como ahora te convertirás en un poderoso demonio. Sigue este entrenamiento – le dijo mientras le entregaba un papel – Parece simple, pero debes mejorar tus capacidades como Rey. – Rias asintió – Ahora Akeno. – un pequeño silencio – Acepta tu sangre. – La aludida lo miro asombrada – Es lo único que puedo decirte. Mientras no la aceptes no podrás desarrollar todo tu poder. Ahora Kiba y Xenovia. – Los aludido miraron – Señorita Erza, - la pelirroja lo miro interrogante – me gustaría que los entrenase a ambos. – Los dos "caballos" miraron asombrados – Eres una espadachín formidable, además de tener el Segundo Origen activado, eres la más capacitada para entrenarles. – Erza asintió – Kiba, debes mantener el Balance Breaker por un día entero. Acostúmbrate a él. Harás el entrenamiento básico. – El rubio asintió – Xenovia, para usar a Durandal debes ser capaz de usar otra espada sagrada. Es una espada especia. – la peli azul asintió – Gasper, no tengas miedo, ese es tu mayor obstáculo. Mejora tu magia y el "Alfil", además de mejorar para salir en público, que tus movimientos no sean obstáculos. – El vampiro asintió tembloroso – Koneko, lo mismo que Akeno. – La aludida asintió frustrada – Gray, tu Segundo Origen está activado, pero tu entrenamiento consistirá en conseguir ataques más poderosos usando menos magia. – El pelinegro asintió entendiendo a que se refería – Lucy, tu entrenamiento consistirá en tres parte. La primera será que consigas abrir tres puertas y mantenerlas bastante tiempo, y convocar el Urano Metria tu sola. – La rubia lo miro con preocupación – No te preocupes, con tu Segundo Origen no deberías tener problemas. Tu segundo entrenamiento será físico. Tienes una gran resistencia, pero no sabes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque por lo que me han dicho tienes buenas patadas. – Dijo mirando a Natsu, que desvió la mirada – Por lo que se tus espíritus podrían ayudarte en eso. Y por último debes ampliar el alcance de tu Sacred Gear, claro que sin curar a los enemigos, solo aliados. – Esta asintió – Por ultimo Natsu. Deberás acompañarme.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se alejaron un poco de la mansión. De repente apareció un círculo mágico y aparecieron dos magos más Mavis.

-¡Gajeel! / ¡Cabeza de metal! / ¡Wendy! – gritaron los cuatro magos.

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Gray-san! ¡Lucy-san! ¡Erza-san! – saludo la niña mientras los abrazaba.

-Salamander, hielito, coneja, Titania. – saludo Gajeel.

-¿Cómo estáis aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-Eso es porque los Maous nos han dado un pase para estar sin problemas en el Inframundo demoniaco. Además de en el de los caídos gracias a Azazel. – explico Mavis.

-Ahhh.

Los Gremory y los dos dragonslayers se presentaron. Después de los saludos notaron una fuerte presión. Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron al cielo. Hay apareció un enorme dragón de quince metros de altura, enormes fauces, gruesas piernas y brazos y enormes alas.

-Un dragón. – susurraron los dragonslayers.

-Él es Tannin, ex rey dragón. – aclaro Azazel.

-Azazel, te sobra valor para entrar en territorio de demonios.

-Que sepas que he entrado sin problemas. Es más, tengo autorización. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, el será vuestro maestro.

Los tres magos miraron a Azazel para luego mirar a Tannin.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Tannin – Los hijos de Igneel, Grandine y Metalicana. Me alegro de conoceros.

-Igualmente. – respondieron los tres.

-Esto me trae recuerdos. – dijo Natsu.

-Gihi. Hacía tiempo que no entrenábamos con uno.

-Que nostalgia. – concluyo Wendy.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ddraig.

-[Ahhh, que nostalgia Tannin.] – dijo Ddraig, que apareció en el brazo de Natsu.

-Antes Tannin era un Rey Dragon, pero se convirtió en demonio. – Aclaro Azazel – Meteor Blaze Dragon Tannin. Se dice que su aliento iguala al impacto de un meteorito. Es el único dragón que igualaba a tu padre en poder de fuego. Tannin ayuda a estos chicos.

-Sera un honor ayudar a entrenar a los hijos de mis amigos.

-Tienes veinte días para entrenarlos. Ddraig dice que hará un cambio en el Balance Breaker a gusto de Natsu.

-¿En serio? Creo que me imagino que será.

-Bien. Nos vemos en veinte días. – anuncio Azazel.

-Dad lo mejor de vosotros. – dijo Rias.

-Señorita Rias. – La llamo Tannin - ¿Puedo coger esas montañas? Necesitare mucho espacio para estos tres.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Estoy encendido!

Cada uno se fue a su lugar. Kiba y Xenovia se fueron con Erza no sin antes recibir unas palabras del resto de magos.

-Kiba, Xenovia, ha sido un placer conoceros. – dijo Lucy.

-Nos vemos en la próxima vida. – dijo Natsu.

-Aye.

-Rezare por vosotros. – dijo Gray.

-Qué mala suerte tenéis. – dijo Gajeel.

-Suerte. – dijo Wendy.

Los dos "caballos" se miraron con miedo para después seguir a Titania.

-Oi. ¿Dónde están Charle y Lili? – pregunto Gray.

-Están dentro de la mansión. – aclaro Wendy.

-¡Charleeeee! ¡Voy por tiiiiii!

Happy salió como alma que lleva al diablo. Los demás le miraron con una gota en la nuca. Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy subieron encima de Tannin y esta partió rumbo a las montañas. Al llegar los tres se bajaron del dragón.

-¿Y ahora?

-Tendréis que esperar. Tienen que venir otros dos.

-¿?

Poco después en el cielo aparecieron dos dragones más. Uno era azul oscuro y la otra de color dorado. Ambos eran un poco más pequeños que Tannin. Al aterrizar miraron a los tres mata dragones que tenían delante.

-Así que ellos son sus hijos. – dijo con seriedad el dragón azul.

-Sin duda. Se nota que son sus hijos. – dijo con una sonrisa la dragón dorado.

-Gajeel, Wendy, ellos serán vuestro maestros. Id con ellos.

-Hai.

Gajeel se puso en frente del dragón azul y ambos se miraron con seriedad para después subirse el mago encima del dragón. Wendy sonrió a la dragona y está igual. Los dos dragones con sus pupilos se marcharon dejando a Tannin y Natsu solos.

-Me sería difícil entrenaron a los tres al mismo tiempo en tan poco tiempo, así que me ayudaron. Ambos lucharon junto a Metalicana y Grandine, por eso los elegí.

-Oye Tannin, ¿Por qué te convertiste en demonio?

-Lo hice por dos motivos. El primero fue para participar en los Juegos, el segundo fue para conseguir un territorio en el que crecen las Manzanas Dragón. Nuestra especie las necesita para vivir. Después de convertirme en Clase Suprema, aunque ya lo era, conseguí ese territorio. Allí entreno a dragones jóvenes.

-Que ganas de ir allí.

-Ya iremos. Ahora a entrenar.

Tannin se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia Natsu mientras cubría una de sus garras de fuego. Natsu reacciono en el último momento para evitar que Tannin le hiciera una gran herida.

-Tienes buenos reflejos cachorro. Veamos tus demás habilidades de dragón.

Esta vez le lanzo un rugido de fuego. Natsu iba a comérselo pero al final acabo esquivándolo, quemándose un poco.

-"Como suponía. No puedo comerme aun sus llamas. Es igual que con el rubio ese. Solo necesito tiempo."

-Veo que no puedes comer mis llamas.

-¡¿?!

-Recuerda que también luche junto con dragonslayers. Estas muy lejos de ellos. Sin usar el poder de Ddraig estas muy lejos de el nivel mas poderoso de un dragonslayer. Por lo que se podrían llegar al nivel de Reyes Dragones e incluso superarlos, pero para eso además de entrenar deben bañarse en sangre de dragon.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si. Ahora continuemos.

Pasaron varios días entrenando sin descanso. Natsu apenas podía dormir, comer o hacer sus necesidades. Tannin lo atacaba en cualquier momento.

-Tienes que mejorar tu fuego. Aun estas lejos del nivel de fuego de Igneel.

-¿Y que hago?

-Concentra tus llamas. Haz que sean pequeños soles en miniatura. Asi conseguiras que tu fuego este mas cerca de mi nivel.

Poco a poco Natsu conseguia que sus llamas fueran mas poderosas. A veces entraba en modo Dragón de fuego y trueno para atacarle. Aprendia a usar menos poder mágico y concentrarlo para conseguir ataques mas poderosos con menos agotamiento. Aun no podía usar el Balance Breaker, por lo que entrenaba su poder de mata dragones.

-¿Cómo os va?

De entre los matorrales apareció Azazel con varios bentos. Tannin y Natsu dejaron de entrenar y este ultimo se lanzo como salvaje a los bentos que tenia Azazel.

-Si que tienes hambre. Lo han preparado Rias, Akeno y Lucy. – luego miro a Tannin - ¿Y que tal?

-Va mejorando. No tiene el poder de los antiguos dragonslayers, pero sin duda tiene potencial para superarlos. Me temo que aun no puede usar el Balance Breaker, pero Ddraig dijo que podría usarlo dentro de poco.

-Eso es una buena noticia.

-Oye Azazel, ¿Qué iba a usar vali cuando canto? – pregunto Natsu.

-El [Juggernaut-Drive].

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es el poder sellado de los dos dragones. Es un poder temporal que rivaliza con Dios, pero tiene un riesgo enorme. Disminuye la vida del portador, además de hacer que pierda la razón. Vali puede controlarlo varios minutos por su poder mágico. Creo que tu también podrias controlarlo. Te aconsejo no usarlo, al menos que sea necesario.

-No creo que lo use.

-Bueno. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué piensas de Akeno, Natsu?

-¿?

-Me refiero como mujer.

-Es muy atractiva.

-Bueno. Quiero que cuides de ella en lugar de mi amigo.

-¿Su padre?

-Exacto.

-Sin problemas.

-Me alegro. Ahora el problema es Koneko.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se a derrumbado. Tiene miedo de su poder y se a excedido con su entrenamiento. Lucy puede curarla físicamente, pero ya esta, solo eso.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno. Voy a llevarte al castillo por petición de Benelana. Tannin te lo traeré mañana por la mañana.

-Bien. Yo ire a ver como van los otros dos y después ire a mi territorio.

Al llegar a la mansión Natsu se fue con Benelana a una sala donde empezaron a bailar.

-Vas mejorando Natsu, pero aun tienes mucho que practicar. Tomemos un descanso.

Ambos se sentaron en una silla y bebieron un poco.

-Etto Benelana, ¿Por qué hago esto solo?

-Porque Kiba ya lo ha hecho y Gasper sabe comportarse al ser miembro de una distinguida familia de vampiros. Debido a que tendras que hacer actos de presencia junto a Rias en la alta sociedad tienes que saber ciertas cosas.

-¿Rias y yo?

-Ups, me descuide. Bueno, aquí debes llamar a Rias correctamente. En la escuela le dices Buchou… a veces, pero aquí debes hacerlo correctamente. Ya se que al ser un medio dragon, casi uno, no tienes los modales que debe tener el futuro es… Uy casi se me escapa algo otra vez. En fin, debes aprender y punto.

-Hai. "¿Que me ocultas?" Otra pregunta, ¿Qué pasa con Koneko?

-Un exceso de trabajo ordinario. Se recuperara en unos días.

-Estoy preocupado.

-Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Koneko no tuvo una infancia feliz. Su hermana la abandono de pequeña y Koneko tiene miedo de su poder. Es una Nekomata. Su especie sobresale en el manejo de youjutsu, pero su hermana también puede usar el Sennjutsu. Su aumento de poder no paraba por lo que su hermana mayor mato a su dueño, convirtiéndose ambas en demonios exiliados. Koneko se quedo atrás. Sirzechs la salvo y se convirtió en Torre de Rias y paso a llamarse koneko.

-Ya veo. En mi gremio ninguno tuvo una buena infancia. Nos parecemos bastante.

-Por eso creo que puedes ayudarla Natsu-kun. Confio en ti.

-Hai. Natsu se levanto y se fue en busca de koneko.

-"Has elegido muy bien Rias, pero me temo que tendrás competencia." – pensó divertida la mujer.

* * *

Bueno, después de unos días ya estoy aquí. Cada miembro que salga se le activara el Segundo Origen y se le contara lo que a pasado hasta el momento. Si hay preguntas un review o Mensaje Privado.


	17. Nekomata

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: ¿re subido? Tío, no sé de qué hablas. En esta historia no he re subido nada. Si me lo puedes explicar te daría las gracias.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: Ya lo veras. Y he decidido sacarlos a los tres para entrenar con dragones. Laxus no cuenta.

treeofsakuras: bueno, los dragones no son importantes, no mucho. Son dragones que lucharon junto a sus padres y aprendieron un poco de ellos.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 16:

**NEKOMATA**

Natsu llego a la residencia principal donde fue recibido por Rias.

-¡Natsu!

-Yosh.

Rias corrió a abrazarlo hundiendo su cara en el pecho masculino. Natsu imito el gesto.

-El olor de Natsu sigue siendo el mismo. ¿Sabes qué?, me sentía sola sin ti. Creo que me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo. El no poder sentirte conmigo todos los días me hace sentir mal. Creo que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. Pero lo estamos haciendo por un bien mayor, así que tenemos que esforzarnos más.

-Por supuesto que sí. Etto Rias, ¿Dónde está Koneko?

El semblante de Rias cambio a uno serio y empezó a caminar hasta una habitación. Al entrar se encontró con Akeno al lado de la cama y a Koneko sentada en la cama con sus orejas de gato.

-Natsu-kun, esto es…

-Ya lo sé. Me lo han contado todo.

-Ya veo.

Natsu se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sombría.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. No tienes que sobre esforzarte. Lo único que haces así es acerté daño y ninguno queremos eso. – le volvió a decir preocupado.

-Yo quiero… - dijo en un susurro.

-¿Tú quieres? – volvió a preguntar suave.

-Quiero ser fuerte, como vosotros. Quiero hacer mi cuerpo y espíritu fuerte. Soy una inútil. A pesar de ser una "Torre" soy muy débil e inútil. No quiero usar el poder que hay dentro de mí. No quiero usar mi poder de Nekomata. No quiero convertirme en lo mismo que mi nee-sama.

-Koneko quiero que me escuches atentamente. – La aludida lo miro con lágrimas – No debes temer tu poder. En mi gremio paso lo mismo. Una amiga tenía miedo de su poder porque podía hacer mucho daño, pero sus hermanos aprendieron su magia para que no se sintiera mal, para que viera que no debía tenerle miedo. Koneko, tú no tienes por qué ser igual que tu hermana si usas tu verdadero poder. Solamente si actúas como ella puedes acabar igual. El tener el mismo poder no significa nada, solamente como lo uses significara si eres como ella o no. usa tu poder para proteger a tu familia. Ya verás como no tienes nada que temer. – concluyo con su típica sonrisa.

Akeno miro la escena nerviosa. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, no aceptaba su sangre de ángel caído. Las palabras de Natsu le habían llegado, pero aun así era difícil aceptarlo. Natsu acaricio la cabeza de Koneko y se marchó. A la mañana siguiente volvió a donde Tannin para continuar su entrenamiento. Pasaron los días entrenando hasta que Natsu pudo usar su nuevo Balance Breaker. Sin duda le encantaba el nuevo. También supo de Wendy y Gajeel también estaban mejorando mucho. Su entrenamiento era igual de duro que el de Natsu. Uno de los días Natsu y Tannin estaban descansando cuando Natsu le pregunto algo a Tannin.

-Oye Tannin.

-Dime cachorro.

-He oído que el Dios Bíblico era muy poderoso, pero cuan poderoso era.

Tannin miro con los ojos como platos al joven mago.

-Mmm. Es fácil decirlo. Era el ser más poderoso que existía, incluso más que el viejo Odín. Solo los dragones estaban por encima de él.

-Guau. Sin duda era alguien poderoso.

-Sin duda lo era, pero odiaba a los dragones.

-¿Y eso?

-Una larga historia. Lo único que debes saber es que su sola presencia hacia atemorizar a sus enemigos. Murió en la gran guerra, pero por lo que he oído paso algo para que muriera en ese entonces, claro que no sé qué fue lo que paso.

Después de esa charla Natsu y Tannin siguieron entrenando hasta el día clave. Los entrenamientos variaban entre usar el nuevo Balance Breaker, su estado normal (dragonslayer de fuego) y su estado de dragón de fuego y trueno. Entrenaba de todas las formas que podía. El último día Natsu y Tannin se encontraban combatiendo antes de volver a la residencia Gremory. Natsu estaba en modo dragón de fuego y trueno y el Balance Breaker activado. En ese momento estaba con todo su poder activado. El mago le lanzo un Dragon Short con todo su poder al dragón. Este lanzo un gran rugido. Cuando impactaron ambos ataques se creó una enorme onda de choque debido al impacto. Pero después de eso Natsu le lanzo un rugido de fuego rojo puro rodeado de rayos que Tannin contuvo con su cuerpo recubierto de fuego y sus alas. Después de terminar el ataque se podía ver que algunas de las escamas de Tannin estaban dañadas, por no decir sus alas y el resto del cuerpo.

-Sin duda has mejorado mucho cachorro. Has hecho que use bastante de mi poder en comparación a cuando empezaste. – dijo Tannin.

-Jejeje desde que tengo el Balance Breaker puedo hacer que uses más poder viejo.

-Sin duda. Y ese nuevo Balance Breaker sin duda va contigo.

-¡Yosh!

-Puedes mantener el Balance Breaker por cinco días enteros. Sin duda es mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que pudiste usarlo desde hace un par de semanas.

-Es porque soy genial. – dijo con un toque de arrogancia el mago.

-Jajaja igualito que Igneel. En fin creo que es hora de irnos. ¿Quieres subir a mi espalda?

-Por supuesto.

Tannin llevo a Natsu hasta la residencia Gremory. Esta bajo de su espalda y volvió a hablarle.

-Gracias por entrenar conmigo.

-[Sip. Perdón por molestarte Tannin.]

-No tenéis que decir nada. Me divertí mucho. Por cierto, yo también voy a la fiesta. Llevare a mi familia y vendré aquí el día de la fiesta. Me pondré en contacto con los Gremory más tarde.

-Ok. Nos veremos entonces aquí.

Tannin batió sus alas y se marchó atravesando el cielo.

-[Parece que te llevas bien con Tannin.]

-Por supuesto, pero ¿los dragones macho no se llevaban bien con otros machos?

-[Bueno, eso es sobre todo para dragones pequeños y adolescentes o cuando hay hembras de por medio. Si un dragón se mete con las hembras de otro dragón sin duda habrá follón.]

-Posesividad. Espera, sois polígamos.

-[Un dragón es muy posesivo y celoso con sus hembras. Ya lo sabes. Y sí.]

-Vaya. Me pregunto si pasara lo mismo con los dragonslayers.

-[No creo.]

-Natsu-kun.

Natsu se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba y se fijó que era Kiba.

-Hola Kiba.

-Natsu, Kiba.

Ambos miraron para encontrarse con Xenovia.

-Xenovia. – dijeron ambos.

-Y dime Natsu-kun, ¿Qué tal con Tannin?

-Genial. Sin duda entrenar con un dragón es duro pero es fantástico. ¿Y vosotros con Erza? Veo que estáis bastante mal, parecéis momias. – dijo Natsu después de observar las muchas vendas de ambos.

Ambos se pusieron azules y empezaron a temblar como gelatina.

-Nunca he sufrido tanto en un entrenamiento. Ni siquiera con mi maestro. – dijo Kiba y Xenovia lo secundo.

-Jejeje. – se rio nervioso el mago – Erza es un monstruo cuando se toma las cosas en serio.

-¡Chicos! – la que grito esta vez fue Lucy.

-Hola Luce / Lucy-san / Lucy.

-¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? – le pregunto Natsu.

-Genial. Ya puedo abrir tres puertas al mismo tiempo durante bastante. Puedo curar a distancia y he mejorado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eso es bueno. Estos dos – señalando a Kiba y Xenovia – han sobrevivido.

-Ya lo veo. Tenéis suerte.

-¿Suerte?

Todos se pusieron nerviosos a más no poder al ver que Erza estaba seria detrás del grupo.

-¡Erza!

-Ha pasado tiempo. – dijo cambiando a una sonrisa.

-Oi.

-Gray.

-Ara, parece que todos estamos aquí. – saludo Rias

Al poco aparecieron Wendy y Gajeel.

-Hola chicos. – saludo Wendy.

-Gihi. Tenéis todas las ropas destrozadas.

-Tu igual cabeza de metal.

-¡¿Qué has dicho Salamander?!

-¡Lo que has oído!

-Estáis peleando. – dijo Erza en voz ultratumba.

-¡No!

-Bueno. Ahora que estamos todos, por favor entrad. Tomaos una ducha y cambiaos de ropa. Nos reuniremos en la sala de entrenamiento.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropas se reunieron en una sala. Estaban los magos, demonios y Azazel. Cada uno conto como fue su entrenamiento.

-Parece que vosotros tres habéis disfrutado de vuestro entrenamiento. – dijo el caído mirando a los caza dragones.

-Por supuesto. No hay nada mejor que entrenar con un dragón. Aunque Tannin es muy duro. – dijo Natsu.

-Gihi, coincido con Salamander.

-Que nostalgia. – dijo Wendy.

-Vaya. Y yo que pensé que eso sería horrible. – dijo Lucy.

-Para nada. – contestaron los dragonslayers.

-En cambio vosotros dos. – Dijo esta vez mirando a Kiba y Xenovia – Parece que habéis sufrido mucho.

Los dos se miraron y empezaron a sudar frio recordando el entrenamiento de la pelirroja.

-Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo. – dijeron ambos.

-Eso es bueno. Significa que la señorita Erza lo ha hecho bien. Bueno, parece que habéis conseguido los objetivos. ¿Y que tal tu nuevo Balance Breaker, Natsu?

-Es genial. – contesto sonriendo.

-Bien pues.

Al día siguiente se encontraban Natsu y Gray vestidos con un smoking. El de Natsu era negro con camisa roja, sin corbata y con su bufanda. El de Gray era azul oscuro, casi negro con una camisa azul más clara, sin corbata. Y junto a ellos estaban Gajeel con su típico traje blanco y Lili. Se encontraban hablando de su entrenamiento cuando vieron a alguien.

-¿Dragneel? ¿Fullbuster?

-Hola Saji. Ven que te presente. – Saji se acercó y Natsu le presento – Cabeza de metal, este es Saji. Saji este es Gajeel o cabeza de metal.

-Gihi.- fue lo que "dijo" Gajeel.

-Otro dragonslayers, impresionante.

-¿Y porque estás aquí? – pregunto Gray.

-Porque Kaichou se reunió con Rias-sempai y empezó a vagar sin rumbo por la mansión hasta que llegue aquí. – explico Saji.

-¿Y has entrenado? – Le pregunto Natsu – Porque yo sí.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto Dragneel, ¿te acuerdas de la reunión de hace un mes?

-Etto. – su puso nervioso.

-Él come fuego no se acuerda. – afirmo Gray.

-Pufff. – Suspiro Saji – Lo de la escuela para demonios. Mi sueño es convertirme en maestro.

-¿Vas a enseñar? – preguntaron los tres.

-Es muy difícil conseguir nuestro sueño dado que solo los demonios de clase alta pueden entrar en la escuela de los Rating Game. Parece que poco a poco las cosas se van suavizando. La posibilidad no es cero, por lo que tenemos probabilidad de conseguirlo. Kaichou me ha dicho que quiere hacer algo al respecto. Quiere enseñar a los demonios de clase baja para que puedan participar en los juegos. ¡Incluso estudio en el mundo humano para eso! ¡Sin duda lo conseguiremos!

-Por supuesto que sí. – Afirmo Natsu – Hay que demostrarle a esos idiotas que están equivocados.

-¡Si! ¡Pienso ser profesor en esa escuela para enseñar a los peones! ¡Kaichou ha dicho que me ayudara! ¡Yo ayudare a Kaichou a conseguir su sueño!

-Eso suena bien. – Dijo gray – Hazlo y que nadie te detenga.

-Gihi. El stripper tiene razón.

-¡¿A quién llamas stripper?!

-A ti. Y ponte ropa.

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-Natsu ciento la espera, parece que Saji-kun vino.

Los chicos miraron detrás de él y vieron a las chicas vestidas con vestidos occidentales. No solo las Gremory, sino que también las Sitri y Erza y Wendy Llevaban un poco de maquillaje, su pelo arreglado y unos preciosos vestidos… ¡¿QUE HAGO HABLANDO DE VESTIDOS?!

Lo más extraño era que Gasper también estaba vistiendo uno.

-Salamander, ¿Qué hace ese niño vistiendo de mujer?

-¡Gasper! ¡Ponte ahora mismo un traje! – le grito Natsu.

-¡P-pero yo quiero llevar un vestido!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Ponte un traje o te quemo el vestido!

-¡Nooooo! – grito y corrió detrás de Lucy.

-Ya déjalo Natsu. – le dijo la rubia.

-Oi Saji, ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto gray.

El aludido estaba mirando embobado a zona. De repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido y Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya ha llegado. – dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-Tannin y su familia ha llegado. – informo un mayordomo.

Natsu salió corriendo al encuentro con Tannin. Al salir pudo ver que había diez dragones de su mismo tamaño. Entre ellos estaban los maestros de Wendy y Gajeel.

-Yosh viejo.

-Hola Natsu, como te dije he venido.

-Ya veo.

-Buenas noches Tannin-sama. – saludo Rias que venía con los demás.

-Oh señorita Rias. Esta hermosa esta noche, todas lo estáis. Colocare una barrera para que vuestros vestidos y peinados no se estropeen por el viento.

-Muchas gracias Tannin-sama.

-Oi cerilla, con esto y la isla podrás restregarle a Laxus lo que dijo de los dragones.

-Tienes razón Frosty.

Después de que se subieran a los dragones estos empezaron a volar en dirección a la fiesta. Natsu iba montado en la cabeza de Tannin con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del vuelo.

-Oye Natsu, ¿tú no te mareabas? – le pregunto curiosa Rias.

-Aye, eso es porque Tannin no es un transporte, aye. – le explico Happy.

-Los dragonslayers son raros. – afirmo Lili desde el dragón que compartía con Gajeel.

-Pero Wendy no se marea en ninguno. – les dijo orgullosa Charle desde la maestra de Wendy.

-[Ver este paisaje desde lo alto de un dragón es una experiencia indescriptible.] – dijo Ddraig con una sonrisa amarga.

-Jajaja. Es una experiencia interesante Ddraig. Sin contarme a mí solo quedan como dragones activos Ophis, Tiamat y el Gran Rojo. Los demás o están jubilados o sellados en Sacred Gear.

Siguieron volando hasta que llegaron a su destino. Era un hotel de lujo a gran altura que estaba en un boque en el límite del territorio Gremory. Al llegar los dragones aterrizaron y bajaron de encima de ellos.

-Gracias por el viaje Tannin-sama. – dio las gracias Rias.

Los dragones alzaron el vuelo y se dirigieron a otra área. Después fueron conducidos al hotel por los empleados utilizando una limusina. Natsu y Gajeel maldecían a los transportes mientras Gray se reía de ellos. Por desgracia el Troia de Wendy no funcionaba ya en ellos.

-Buchuo, ¿y Azazel? – pregunto Lucy.

-Vendrá después de reunirse con Onii-sama y el maestro Makarov.

Después de bajarse de la limusina fueron guiados hasta el interior del hotel.

-Parece que el partido será en la enorme planta superior. Hablad de manera adecuada, ¿vale?

-Hai.

Entraron a un ascensor y salieron a una hermosa sala llena de demonios y mucha comida deliciosa. Antes de que Natsu saliera corriendo Rias le hablo.

-Ahora estamos en ronda de saludos Natsu, tendrás que esperar para comer.

Natsu cambio a una cara de desilusión absoluta.

-Hay mucha gente. – dijo Gasper desde la espalda de Natsu.

-Piensa que es parte de la decoración.

Después de dar muchos saludos pudieron descansar. Natsu empezó a comer con "modales" todo lo que podía. Akeno, Rias, Wendy, Charle, Erza y Lucy conversaban con otras mujeres, Kiba estaba rodeado de mujeres mientras que Xenovia, Gasper, Gray, Happy (con un pez), Lili y Gajeel conversaban y comían. Natsu paro de comer al notar a una figura femenina a su lado. Trago lo que tenía en la boca, se la limpio y se fijó en la muchacha. Al principio no la reconoció pero luego se acordó.

-Ah. Tú eres la hermana del pájaro imbécil.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Sekiryuutei. Ravel Phenex es mi nombre, por si no se acuerda. Claro que se recuerda más la destrucción que provocaste.

-No sería de Fairy Tail si no destruyera. – afirmo Gray.

-Gihi. Eso es cierto. Siempre andamos destruyendo ciudades.

Esto sorprendió tanto a Ravel como a Xenovia y Gasper.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo está tu hermano? – le pregunto Natsu.

-Estas deprimido. Su humillante derrota lo ha dejado hundido, pero le pasa por prepotente. Ahora soy un Alfil libre ya que mi madre no participa en los juegos, ya que soy su sierva ahora. P-por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – le pregunto sonrojada.

-Por supuesto. – le contesto con una sonrisa provocando un mayor sonrojo en la joven rubia.

-Entonces te llamare Natsu-sama.

-Deja el sama, con Natsu basta.

-¡No! ¡Esto es importante!

Natsu la miro extrañado para luego encogerse de hombros. Luego vio como una figura se le acercaba.

-Ravel-sama, Danna-sama la llama.

-Ok. Etto Natsu-sama, ¿le gustaría tomar él te conmigo y probar una torta preparada por mí la próxima vez que nos veamos? – le pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No veo porque no. – le respondió con su sonrisa, que la sonrojo más.

-Entonces, con su permiso. – hizo una reverencia y se fio.

-Oi stripper, ¿es cosa mía o Salamander tiene muchas mujeres a su alrededor? – pregunto confundido Gajeel.

-No te lo imaginas cabeza oxidada. El cabrón de los ojos bizcos duerme desnudo en la cama junto a Lucy, Rias y Akeno. – le dijo con claro enojo mirando a Natsu.

-¡No me jodas! – grito el ojirojo.

Mientras con Natsu.

-Oye Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Veo que no te acuerdas de mí. Soy Isabela de la familia Phenex. Soy la escolta de Ravel-sama.

-Ahhh.

-Quería decirle que agradezco que aceptara la petición de Ravel-sama. Disfrute de la fiesta.

Y dicho esto se fue.

-Natsu-sempai tiene muchos amigos demonios. – dijo Gasper con admiración.

Todos se estaban relajando o aburriendo (Gray, Gajeel y Natsu). Entonces el pelirrosa vio a Koneko salir rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Por su expresión parecía absorta. Frunció el entrecejo para empezar a caminar hacia su dirección. Gray y Gajeel lo vieron pero no lo siguieron. Cuando llego al ascensor, Koneko ya se había bajado. Al principio no quiso entrar, pero recordó la cara de Koneko y entro. Se fijó que había alguien más con él y vio que era Rias.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?

-Vi a Koneko salir de repente. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Entonces también iré. Además, no puedo dejarte solo, no podrías salir jeje. – Natsu se deprimió un poco para luego preguntarle.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a subir?

-Porque siempre estoy mirándote.

Cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse Natsu se mareo, pero Rias lo agarro antes de que cayera al suelo. Al salir no vieron a Koneko por ningún lado. Con el olfato de Natsu siguieron su rastro hasta el bosque.

-El comportamiento de Koneko es anormal. Ni siquiera ella es tan rara. – dijo Natsu.

-Tienes razón. ¿Por qué habrá hecho este camino?

Natsu cago a Rias a estilo princesa, sonrojando enormemente a esta, y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad entre los árboles. Al llegar a cierto punto vio a Koneko parada e inquieta. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y bajo a Rias sin quitar la mirada a la Nekomata. Esta miraba a todos lados hasta que se quedó mirando un punto fijo. Rias y Natsu miraron al mismo punto y vieron a una hermana mujer con un kimono negro medio atado, dejando ver gran parte de su físico. Tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza y dos colas de gato.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. – dijo la extraña a Koneko.

-Tu.

-Hola, Shirone. Tu onee-chan ha vuelto.

-"Su hermana." – pensaron ambos.

-Kuroka-nee-sama.

-Estoy impresionada de que siguieras a mi familiar hasta aquí-nya.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo con ira en su voz.

-No pongas esa cara. Acabo de tener un asunto sin importancia que cuidar y he oído que había una fiesta de demonios aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada. Nya. - le dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo de forma linda.

-Jajaja, ¿acaso eres un miembro de los Gremory? – dijo una voz conocida para Natsu.

-"Ese tipo otra vez."

La persona se trataba del Sun Gukong Bikou, aquel que ayudo a Vali en su pelea contra Natsu.

-Sera mejor que salgáis. – Dijo mirando en dirección de Natsu y Rias – Kuroka y yo dominamos el Sennjutsu. Podemos detectar cualquier variación del flujo espiritual.

Natsu y Rias salieron de su escondite.

-Buchuo, Natsu-sempai.

-Hola monito. Dime, ¿Cómo está el idiota? – pregunto Natsu.

-Está bien. Se ha recuperado de sus heridas. Nunca vía nadie que lo dejara tan mal. Y por lo que veo te has vuelto mucho más fuerte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por el Sennjutsu. – Dijo Rias – Es diferente a la magia y brujería. Hace hincapié en el chakra, el aura que es el poder original que desemboca en el espíritu de uno, la fuerza de vida. Pueden captar los movimientos hasta cierto punto.

-También podemos controlar el flujo de espíritu y reforzar el interior y exterior de nuestros cuerpos o manipular a los espíritus de todos los arboles a nuestro alrededor y otras cosas-nya. Podemos alterar el espíritu de nuestro oponente e infligir daño. Nuestros ataques son mortíferos-nya.

-¿Y que hacéis aquí? – pregunto Natsu, que había entendido algo de lo explicado.

-Hemos venido a visitar el partido ya que no estamos de servicio por ahora.

-¿Quién es este apuesto chico Bikou? – pregunto Kuroka ante la mirada furiosa de Rias.

-"¡¿Quién se cree que es para decirle así a mi Natsu?!"

-Es el Sekiryuutei.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Kuroka con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego mirarle sonriente – Así que él es el que dejo tan mal a Vali. Sin duda no podemos menospreciarte-nya.

-Kuroka vamos a volver. – Dijo Bikou mientras bostezaba – Como no podemos participar esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Si si. Me llevo a Shirone conmigo y nos vamos.

-Si te la llevas contigo por tu cuenta Vali se enojara.

-Cuando sepan de su poder tanto Ophis como Vali estarán convencidos.

-Puede ser.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que dejare que os la llevéis? – pregunto serio Natsu mientras se ponía delante de Koneko.

Bikou y Kuroka miraron a Natsu y luego el mono hablo.

-Vaya. No sé si eres valiente o idiota. Puede que vencieras a Vali y que seas muy poderoso, pero no puedes contra nosotros dos juntos.

-Pruébame. – dijo Natsu mientras miraba a ambos con sonrisa desafiante.

-Nya. Valiente y atractivo. Sin duda me divertiría mucho contigo-nya.

-Esta chica es mi siervo y no voy a dejar que le pongáis un dedo encima. – dijo Rias poniéndose al lado de Natsu mientras miraba furiosa a Kuroka.

-¿Qué dices? Es mi hermana pequeña y solo yo tengo el privilegio de amarla, no un demonio de clase alta como tú. Así que voy a matarte.

Rias y Kuroka se miraban a matar y se notaba la presión en el aire. Natsu miro curioso a Kuroka para preguntarle.

-¿Qué ocultas?

-¿Nya?

-Hay algo que nos ocultas. Creo que la quieres proteger. – Todos miraron atónitos a Natsu – Hay algo que no encaja en vuestra historia y algo me dice que lo que realmente quieres es proteger a tu hermana, igual que de pequeñas.

-Puede ser. – susurro Kuroka.

-Creo que lo que quieres es que nadie le haga daño, y por eso la quieres contigo.

-¿Has acabado? – le pregunto con voz seria.

-Así que estoy en lo cierto.

Kuroka no respondió. De repente los demonios se sintieron extraños, cosa que explico Bikou.

-Kuroka no solo aprendió el Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y magia demoniaca. También controla el espacio.

-No he tenido tiempo de aprender a controlar el tiempo, pero he investigado como controlar el espacio. Ahora todo el bosque está aislado del exterior. Nadie puede entrar ni salir. Seréis asesinados. – esta vez no hablo con su voz divertida, sino que era seria.

-No te lo creas. – le dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Los demás le miraron curioso cuando una potente voz hablo.

-Parece que he hecho bien en venir. – Era ni más ni menos que Tannin - Un aura oscura. Nuestros visitantes no son aptos para el partido.

-Vaya vaya, conque el ex Rey Dragón Tannin, ¿eh? Parece que no nos queda otra. Si nos cargamos a estos dos Ophis estará en silencio. ¡Kintoun! – una nube apareció a los pies del mono y salió disparado hacia Tannin - ¡Nyoi-Bo! – un palo largo apareció en sus manos - ¡Extiéndete Nyoi-Bo!

El palo se amplió e intento golpear a Tannin, pero este lo esquivo a una gran velocidad que sería irreal debido a su enorme tamaño.

-"Ja. Si cree que así lo va a derrotar va mal." – pensó divertido el mago.

-¡Una vez más! – grito el mono, que volvió a atacar a Tannin.

Tannin volvió a esquivar su ataque. Esta vez abrió sus fauces y una enorme gran masa de fuego salió de sus fauces.

-"Conmigo usa llamas más fuertes."

-[Porque eres más fuerte que ese mono. Aun así tiene un gran nivel.]

-¡Jajaja! ¡No está mal ex Rey Dragón! – dijo Bikou que apareció en medio del fuego con sus ropas y armaduras quemadas mientras se reía.

-Me preguntaba qué clase de persona eras, Sun Gukong.

-¡Mi nombre es Bikou! ¡Descendiente de un demonio legendario! ¡Encantado de conocerte Jefe Dragón!

-Bien, pues yo seré tu oponente. Natsu puede encargarse de la gata.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Me vasto yo solo!

-No hables con tanta arrogancia mono, que solo eres un mono, ningún problema. ¿Qué paso con el cerdo y el demonio sabio?

-¿Te refieres a los descendientes de Hakkai y Gojou? ¡Jajaja! ¡Son todos conservadores y les gustan las cosas como están! ¡A mí me gusta hacer cosas divertidas, por eso me uní a la Brigada y a Vali!

-Tu temperamento es el más cercano a la primera generación. ¿Qué maquinas con el blanco? E oído que os movéis por separado del resto, además de no aceptar la serpiente de Ophis.

-¡Si lo quieres saber tendrás que golpearme!

-¡Maldito mono! ¡Este es el Infierno! ¡El mejor lugar para que tipos como tú se arrepientan!

Tannin se notaba cabreado y junto al mono empezaron una lucha feroz en el cielo. Mientras con Natsu y compañía enfrentaban a Kuroka, que emanaba un aura de vicio más que maligna, pero aun así era peligrosa.

-Por favor nee-sama, iré contigo pero, ¡no le hagas nada a ellos!

-¡Pero qué dices Koneko! ¡Eres mi familiar y no permitiré que hagas lo que quieras!

-No sirve de nada. – Dijo negando la cabeza – Entiendo el poder de mi nee-sama. Rivaliza con la de un demonio de clase suprema. Incluso con el poder de un ex Rey Dragón no podrán con ella.

Antes de que Rias dijera algo más Natsu golpeo la cabeza de Koneko, sin usar mucha fuerza. La peli platino se acarició la cabeza por culpa del golpe mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a Natsu, que lo miraba entre serio y enojado.

-No vuelvas a decir una gilipollez como esa. Tú no te vas de aquí, y como se te ocurra que sepas que iré a por ti y yo mismo te dejare claro que perteneces a Gremory.

-¿Y tú me impedirás que me la lleve? – pregunto con una sonrisa Kuroka.

-Por supuesto. La traeré todas las veces que hagan falta.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en la cabeza y corazón de Koneko, que empezó a llorar.

-Yo no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme con Rias-Buchuo y Natsu-sempai. Para siempre. – dijo entre sollozos.

-Pues ala. Ya está dicho. – le dijo Natsu sonriendo con superioridad.

-Entonces morid. – dijo Kuroka con sonrisa burlona.

Una fina niebla surgió desde Kuroka. Poco a poco se extendió por todo el bosque. Era muy expresa, pero era extraña.

-"Es rara. No es una simple niebla. ¿A que me recuerda? ¡A Cobra! ¡Es veneno!" – y soltó un gruñido.

-Vaya, parece que a ti no te afecta, pero a ellas sí.

Natsu miro detrás de él y pudo ver que tanto Rias como Koneko estaban tumbadas en el suelo. Les costaba respirar.

-A ti no te afecta por ser el Sekiryuutei, pero a ellas si porque esta niebla afecta a demonios y youkai-nyan. No os matara enseguida, sino poco a poco-nyan.

Rias lanzo varias bolas de Poder de la Destrucción. Una de ellas impacto en Kuroka pero se desvaneció.

-Es un buen ataque, pero inútil. Puedo hacer un clon de mi misma con los elementos esenciales de Genjutsu. - Entre la niebla aparecieron varios clones de Kuroka – Si no puedes leer el flujo espiritual no podrás tratar con Genjutsu utilizado por profesionales.

-Jejeje. A mí no me hace falta eso. – Dijo Natsu viendo como los clones lo miraban curiosos – Soy un dragón y mis instintos y sentidos están por encima de toda esa basura. Rias.

-¿Si?

-Crea un escudo para ti y Koneko. Ya

Rias no perdió tiempo y creo un escudo que las protegía por completo. Natsu empezó a acumular llamas hasta que provoco una explosión que disipo la niebla por completo, además de golpear a todos los clones.

-Nya. Cierto, eres casi un dragón, pero tu cuerpo es humano, claro que más desarrollado que los demás. Pero eso no te servirá para derrotarme. – Dijo la gata mientras creaba dos potencias diferentes en cada mano – Voy a mostrarte un tiro mixto de Youjutsu y Sennjutsu.

-Solo obsérvame.

Las dos energías fueron lanzadas hacia Natsu, pero este solo lanzo un rugido de fuego cubierto de rayos.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del fuego y el trueno!

Ambas energías chocaron provocando una enorme explosión.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No funciono. ¡Es imposible! ¡Use una enorme cantidad de poder espiritual!

-Como te dije, te vas a arrepentir.

Dicho esto salto con fuerza y velocidad contra Kuroka.

-¡Nyan!

Kuroka empezó a lanzar más poderes aumentados, pero Natsu los esquivaba con o los destruía con sus puños recubiertos de fuego y rayos hasta colocarse delante de Kuroka, que lo miraba con miedo. El mago golpeo en el estómago de la gata y la mando a volar. Al incorporarse miro a Natsu con miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Maldito capullo!

-Amenazas a los míos y te hago cenizas.

-Jajaja. ¡Ahora hay dos grandes oponentes! ¡Seria mentira si dijera que no me emociono esto! – grito Bikou mientras seguía luchando contra Tannin.

Rias y Koneko miraban sombradas a Natsu desde dentro de la barrera. Si bien ya lo habían visto vencer a grandes enemigos, seguían impresionándose.

-"Hasta donde llega su poder. Y no ha activado el [Boosted Gear]." – pensaron ambas.

-Ahora entiendo como derrotaste a Vali. Decían que eras el Sekiryuutei más débil pero se equivocan. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces. Y ni siquiera has activado el Balance Breaker. – dijo Kuroka.

-No me gusta que me subestimen.

Kuroka y Bikou juntaron todo su poder para lanzarlo contra el mago, pero antes de conseguirlo alguien apareció ante ambos. Era un hombre joven rubio que llevaba una espada en su mano.

-Es suficiente Bikou, Kuroka. Ya se han dado cuenta.

Bikou descendió del cielo hasta estar al lado de la gata.

-¿No estabas con Vali?

-Debido a que Kuroka tardaba mucho decidí venir. Hasta tus estas aquí. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Tannin, que estaba en el cielo, y descendía hasta Natsu, grito.

-¡No os acerquéis a ese tipo! ¡Esa espada es muy molesta! Esa espada es la espada sacra Caliburn. Es la más fuerte de las espadas sagradas. Me sorprende que este contigo. Pero parece que tienes otra.

-Esta es Excalibur Ruler. La más poderosa de las Excalibur. – dijo el hombre.

-Parece que estas bastante tranquilo. – le dijo Kuroka al hombre.

-Si. La verdad es que tengo mucho interés en sus compañeros. Sekiryuutei-dono, ¿podría mandar mis saludos a los usuarios de la espada sacra-demoniaca y la usuaria de Durandal? Me gustaría luchar contra ellos.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que te gustaría luchar más contra Erza. Es mi compañera maga y el mejor espadachín del mundo. Está muy por encima de los otros dos.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto entusiasmado, pero se notaba mucho – En ese caso dígale que me gustaría luchar contra ella algún día.

-Sin duda le encantara.

-Espero con impaciencia ese día. Hasta entonces Sekiryuutei-dono. Por cierto, mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon**.**

Blandiendo a Caliburn cortó el aire y apareció una lágrima espacial por la que entraron.

-Adiós Sekiryuutei-chin. Cuida de mi hermana. – esto último se lo dijo Kuroka en un susurro.

-Tenlo por seguro. – le respondió igual.

Después de irse Natsu miro a Tannin.

-Oye Tannin. A mí no me afectan las armas sacras.

-¿Y eso cómo es posible? – le pregunto asombrado.

-Por eso. – le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se prendía en fuego.

-Ya entiendo. Tu fuego es dragonslayer, por lo que no te afecta. Sin duda es una gran ventaja. – dijo el dragón razonando.

-Natsu-sempai. – Natsu miro a Koneko, que estaba llorando – Gracias.

Natsu se acercó hasta ella y Rias y acaricio la cabeza de la gata.

-Ya te lo dije. Eres de los nuestros y no dejare que te pase nada.

La gata siguió llorando pero esta vez lo abrazo. Natsu correspondió el abrazo y miro a Rias, que sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza. Después de un rato muchos demonios llegaron hasta Natsu y compañía. La barrera había desaparecido con Kuroka, por lo que pudieron encontrarlos con facilidad. Rias y Koneko fueron llevadas a la enfermería para desintoxicarlas. Mientras Natsu hablaba con el resto sobre lo que ha pasado.

-Así que el usuario de la espada sagrada más poderosa que hay. Sin duda debe ser muy fuerte. – dijo Erza asintiendo.

-No deberías de hacer tonterías Natsu, pero ayudaste a Koneko. – dijo Lucy.

-Ara ara, me hubiera gustado ver tu pelea. – quien sino Akeno.

-Gihi. Seguro que eran débiles y por eso les venciste.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el metal oxidado.

-¡¿Queréis pelea pedazo de imbéciles?!

-¡Cuándo quieras Salamander/ojos bizcos!

Empezaron a pelear hasta que Erza decidió poner fin a la pelea golpeando a los tres.

-Parece ser que el partido ha sido aplazado por el incidente. – dijo Xenovia.

-No pasa nada. Total vamos a ganar. – dijo despreocupado Natsu.

-Siempre y cuando no os pongan la condición de no destruir nada. – dijo Gray restando importancia.

Ante estas palabras al grupo le dio un escalofrió.

* * *

Y aquí el 16, en el próximo será el enfrentamiento entre Sona y Rias. Kuroka es fuerte, pero Natsu lo es mucho más. Como habréis visto aquí Natsu se muestra más maduro y no tan idiota como suele serlo.


	18. Gremory vs Sitri

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: no pasa na .

Qwaiser-Izanagi bueno, intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible, aunque no podrán "explotar" todo su poder. Gray es un puto gafe jejeje.

treeofsakuras: el único que puede darle combate es Sairaorg (tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con el Balance Breaker), tengo ganas de escribir su pelea. Y en cuanto a Xenovia y Kiba… han vivido lo que es el verdadero INFIERNO muajajaja.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 17:

**GREMORY VS SITRI**

Era la noche antes del partido contra Sitri cuando el grupo Gremory se reunió con Azazel.

-Entonces Natsu, ¿Qué tal el nuevo Balance Breaker?

-Como ya dije sin problemas. Aunque he notado que tardo unos veinte segundos en poder activarlo.

-Bien, ¿y cuánto dura?

-Mmm. Con Tannin podía luchar bastante tiempo, pero solo podía activarlo una vez al día.

-Son buenas noticias. Sin duda eres uno de los Sekiryuutei más fuertes que ha habido. ¿Y la transferencia y duplicación?

-No lo sé. La transferencia no la he usado desde que lo conseguí. En cambio la duplicación agota bastante el Balance Breaker. Aunque puedo mantener el Balance Breaker durante mucho tiempo, cuanto más uso la duplicación más rápido se agota. Una vez ataque a Tannin duplicando al máximo mi poder y el Balance Breaker me duro dos horas más. Según Ddraig la capacidad máxima de duplicación ha crecido enormemente.

-Normal. Ya de por si eras muy fuerte y el haber entrenado con Tannin y conseguir el Balance Breaker sin duda ha ayudado a eso. Y ahora Rias. ¿Cuánto sabe Sona sobre tu grupo?

-Bastante. Sabe que cada uno de nosotros es muy fuerte y que hemos mejorado. Además de saber el verdadero poder de Koneko y el Sacred Gear de Gasper.

-¿Y qué sabes de ellos?

-La verdad es que poco. Aún no he confirmado las habilidades algunos miembros. Se las de Sona, su vicepresidenta y de otros sirvientes. También se cuáles son sus piezas. El "Rey", la "Reina", una "Torre", un "Caballo", dos "Alfil" y dos "Peones".

-Tenemos desventaja en esto, aunque es bueno saber cuáles son sus piezas. En los Rating Games se clasifican a los jugadores por tipos: potencia, técnica, asistencia y ayuda. Rias es del tipo asistente. Akeno es del tipo técnica, junto a Kiba. Xenovia es del tipo potencia. Lucy y Gasper son del tipo apoyo, Koneko es del tipo energía mientras que Natsu es del tipo potencia, energía y asistente. No solo eres de potencia por el Sacred Gear, sino por tu propio poder de dragón. Además, según se en tu gremio son expertos en destruir. En cuanto a asistente se debe a la "Transferencia" del Boosted Gear. – Azazel dibujo en una pizarra unas líneas en forma de cruz y en cada línea ponía el nombre de los miembros – Los del tipo poder deben cuidarse del tipo contraataque. Estos tipos devuelven el golpe lanzado y lo regresan aún más poderoso.

-Si hay un tipo contraataque solo tengo que superarlo en poder. – dijo Xenovia.

-Es una posibilidad, pero es distinto cuando es un genio en ese campo. En ese caso hay que intentar atacar lo menos posible. Es mejor enfrentarse a ellos con usuarios de hechizos como Akeno, las técnicas de Kiba o las habilidades vampíricas de Gasper. Es cuestión de compatibilidad. Los del tipo poder son muy fuertes pero el riesgo es grande cuando luchan contra tipo técnica. – Luego miro a Natsu - ¿Tú crees que podrías ganar a Kiba?

-Mmm, es posible que me diera problemas con la velocidad, pero podría con él.

-Creo que he escogido un mal ejemplo. Sin duda hay pocos demonios jóvenes que sean capaces de derrotarte. ¿Qué velocidad alcanzas con el Balance Breaker?

-Tannin dijo que era una gran velocidad, pero al no compararme con Kiba no sé si la igualaría.

-Ya veo. Aun así, Rias tienes que conseguir que Natsu no se encuentre con ninguno, aun sabiendo que su poder está por encima de ellos. ¿Quién sabe qué has conseguido el Balance Breaker? – volvió a preguntar a Natsu.

-No lo sé, pero es posible que todos lo sepan.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Que lo usaras contra Vali no quiere decir que pudieras usarlo siempre, además de haberlo "cambiado". Pero creo que Sona tendrá en mente que lo hayas conseguido. Creo que tenéis el ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de ganar.

-Siempre y cuando no nos pongan la condición de no destruir. – Dijo Kiba recordando las palabras de Gray – En ese caso tendremos problemas.

El resto del grupo tuvo escalofríos al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Sin duda sería algo muy negativo. Natsu es como un dragón, arrasan todo a su paso. Además de ser de Fairy Tail. Y por lo que se este grupo ha cogido esa costumbre. – dijo Azazel mirando a todos.

La mayoría, salvo Natsu y Lucy, bajaron la cabeza ya que sabían que estaba en lo cierto. Desde la llegada de Natsu acababan destrozando los lugares de combate. Se les contagiaba la malacostumbre de Fairy Tail.

Después de la charla antes del partido todos se fueron a su habitación. Para Natsu era extraño ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir con las chicas. Ahora solo dormía con Happy. Al día siguiente se celebraba el partido. En la residencia Gremory se encontraba un círculo mágico para transportarlos a la zona del juego. Estaban todos reunidos con el uniforme de verano del instituto, claro que cada uno con su toque (entiéndase la camisa de Natsu sin mangas). Desde fuera del círculo mágico Benelana, Milicas, Azazel y los miembros de FT le hablaban a Rias.

-Rias, haz lo mejor que puedas. Deja en alto el apellido Gremory.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti Rias-nee-sama!

-Ya te he enseñado todo lo que necesitan. Ahora id y dad lo mejor.

-Buena suerte chicos.

-Gihi. No hagas el ridículo Salamander.

-Eso mismo ojos rasgados.

-¡Que os den!

-Buena suerte. Seguro que lo haréis muy bien.

-Hmp. No hagáis quedar mal al gremio.

-Suerte Natsu, aye.

-Suerte.

Dichas estas palabras fueron transportados de la residencia Gremory a la zona del partido. Al abrir los ojos vieron que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un amplio restaurante. Al salir de dicho lugar observaron que se trataba de un centro comercial.

-Vaya. No esperaba que la tienda de departamentos cerca del instituto seria el escenario.

_-*Atención por favor. Yo, la reina dl grupo Lucifer, Grayfia seré el árbitro del encuentro entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory. En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla entre las dos familias. Ambos grupos han sido transportados a sus bases en este escenario, la tienda por departamentos en el barrio de la escuela de la "Academia Kuoh". La base de Sona-sama es en el primer piso del lado oeste y la de Rias-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este. Para que los peones puedan promoverse deben ir a la base del oponente. No habrá reglas especiales. Se le ha proporcionado a cada equipo una botella de curación "Lagrimas Phenex". El tiempo para crear estrategia es de treinta minutos. El contacto con el oponente en ese tiempo está prohibido. Después de los treinta minutos empezara el juego.*_

Después de esas palabras todos se reunieron con rapidez alrededor de Rias.

-Parece ser que será una batalla interior. Hemos tenido mala suerte ya que la regla para esta ocasión es "No destruir la tienda por departamentos". Sin duda es una batalla desventajosa para Akeno, Xenovia y Natsu.

-"MALDITO GRAY. PUTO GAFE." – pensaron los miembros del grupo Gremory.

-Los ojos de Gasper-kun tampoco serán eficaces. Hay muchos sitios para esconderse. Además podrían hacer un ataque sorpresa desde la oscuridad. – dijo Akeno.

-Los ojos de Gasper no se pueden usar desde el principio, hay una restricción, su uso está prohibido dado que no lo puede controlar perfectamente. Tampoco se le puede dar la sangre de Natsu. Tendrá que usar unas gafas desarrolladas por Azazel que tienen un sello para su Sacred Gear. – explico mientras Gasper se ponía las gafas.

-Sin duda esto es problemático. ¿Gasper puede usar su magia y habilidades de vampiro? – pregunto Lucy.

-Sí, puede hacerlo. El problema es que no sabemos qué tipo de contraataque podrá hacer Sona. En el Rating Game no se gana solo por tener un gran poder y eso lo demuestra nuestro partido. Debido a que este terreno es negativo para nosotros, es positivo para los que dependen de la sabiduría, además el tiempo también es perjudicial. Tenemos que compensar esto, sino no podremos ganar y avanzar en los juegos.

-Eso es correcto – afirmo Akeno – Debemos ser capaces de ganar en campos como este. La batalla de hoy es la mejor oportunidad para acostumbrarnos a batallas interiores.

-Sin duda esto es un problemón. – hablo Natsu.

-Sobre todo para ti. Estas acostumbrado a destruir mientras luchas. Tú eres como un dragón, arrasas por donde vas, y tu poder es enorme. Si destruimos nos eliminan al instante. Por eso te pido que no uses ataques como tu rugido, combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin destruir. Ya sé que te pido mucho, pero por favor, hazlo como pido.

-Pufff. Será complicado.

-Parece que en estos casos es desventajoso tener a un dragón. – dijo Kiba haciendo que Natsu se deprima.

-[No te deprimas socio. Solo intenta usar poco poder.]

-Eso es fácil decirlo Ddraig. – susurro el mago.

-He pensado que podríamos atacar desde el garaje del estacionamiento. Estoy pensando en cómo podríamos ponerlo en ejecución. – hablo Akeno.

-Si. Es lo mismo para pasar de la azotea. Ya sea romper por el centro, desde el techo o desde el garaje hay que avanzar por estas rutas puesto que no podemos salir de la tienda de departamentos en sí.

-No creo que haya coches en el estacionamiento, aunque después de ver cómo han reproducido exactamente el lugar puede que también hallan reproducido los coches.

Rias y Akeno empezaron a discutir qué estrategia sería mejor utilizar. Entonces Kiba alzo la mano y hablo.

-Buchuo, voy a ir a buscar en el garaje de la azotea y el estacionamiento ya que hay escaleras cerca.

-Por favor Yuuto. – dijo mientras asentía.

-¿Qué tan problemáticos son los coches? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Podrían meter un coche en la rienda o usarlo como una bomba, aunque no creo que alguien como Sona conduzca imprudentemente dentro de la tienda de departamentos.- luego miro a Gasper – Gasper, transfórmate en murciélagos y vuela a diferentes partes de aquí. Quiero que nos informes para cuando empiece el juego.

-E-entendido.

-Bien. Nos quedan quince minutos. Nos veremos dentro de diez. Id a hacer vuestros métodos de relajación.

-Hai. – contestaron al unísono.

Rias se fue a una tienda comedor y se sirvió un té. Gasper fue a comer algo. Kiba se fue hasta una farmacia. Lucy fue hasta una librería. Xenovia se puso en posición de meditar. Natsu fue a una tienda de colchones donde se acostó en uno, que se le hacia cómodo, y se durmió. Al poco noto como alguien lo abrazaba y noto un olor familiar. Al abrir los ojos vio que era Akeno la que lo abrazaba.

-¿Akeno? ¿Qué haces? – pregunto confuso ya que Akeno lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-Estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje Natsu-kun. Necesito valor para luchar porque voy a tener que usar el otro tipo de poder que fluye dentro de mí y tengo miedo. Lo odio y por eso estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje.

-"¿Su otro poder?"

-[El de ángel caído. ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando estuviste en el templo.]

-"Cierto." No hay problema Akeno. Puedes coger cuanto coraje quieras. – le dijo con su sonrisa.

-Cuando use mi poder de luz, ¿me veras? Si me miras seré capaz de usarlo.

-Por supuesto. Te dije que cuidaría de ti y te apoyaría.

-Estoy muy feliz. – Dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mago – Perteneces a Rias, pero aun así siempre lo hare, a tu lado.

Akeno levanto la mirada y se fue acercando a la cara de Natsu. Estaba a pocos centímetros cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Natsu-sempai, Akeno-sempai, es hora de irnos.

La que apareció para interrumpir ese momento era Koneko.

-¿Ya? Apenas he dormido. – se quejó el mago mientras se levantaba junto con Akeno.

-Ara ara Koneko-chan, nos viste. Fufú, gracias Natsu-kun. Ahora estoy bien.

Akeno se fue con una sonrisa y Natsu estuvo por seguirla, pero noto como Koneko le agarraba la mano. Estaba ruborizada mientras le decía.

-Por favor, dame coraje a mí también.

-Lo mismo que le he dicho a Akeno.

Koneko sonrió para luego preguntarle.

-Natsu-sempai, ¿no me tienes miedo como Nekomata?

-Para nada.

-Pero antes del entrenamiento te dije cosas feas. – le dijo cabizbaja.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Pero tienes que hacerme un favor. – Le dijo llamando la atención de la peli platino – Usa tu poder como Nekomata. Recuerda, solo tú tienes la responsabilidad de como usas tu poder.

Después de un pequeño silencio Koneko volvió a hablar.

-Si. Usare mi poder de Nekomata. Tienes razón Natsu-sempai. Que mi hermana hiciera eso no quiere decir que yo lo haga.

-Exacto. Cada uno es responsable de sus actos. Que se lo digan a Fairy Tail. – y estallo en carcajadas, contagiando una sonrisa en Koneko.

Una vez reunidos, y pasado el tiempo, Grayfia volvió a hablar.

-Ahora es el momento de comenzar. Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas. Sin más preámbulos… comenzad.

-Bien. Las instrucciones serán como acordamos. Los grupos será: Natsu y Koneko que iréis al interior de la tienda, Yuuto y Xenovia avanzaran adelante a través del garaje, Gasper se transformara en murciélagos y vigilara, Akeno, Lucy, Happy y yo iremos por la vía del grupo de Natsu. Ahora, ¡vamos a ganar!

-¡Aye sir!

-Vamos Xenovia.

-Hai Kiba.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Según informo Kiba, los coches que había en el parking eran imitaciones, por lo que no se podría atacar con ellos.

-¡Yosh! ¡Vamos Koneko!

-¡Si!

Al poco de salir fueron atacados con bolas de poder demoniaco. Kiba y Xenovia dieron media vuelta y se volvieron a meter a la rienda. Mientras Natsu fingía promover a "Reina". Con este planeamiento esperaban que se retiraran para volver a atacar. Si Sona leía sus movimientos pues debía de hacer justo lo contrario. Natsu avanzaría hasta donde estaba el "Rey", siendo la carnada y el objetivo de los Sitri, mientras Kiba y Xenovia atacaría a los que fueran al garaje.

-Suerte Natsu.

-No destruyas nada.

-Fufú, espero ver tu lado bueno.

-Ten cuidado Koneko. – dijeron Rias, Lucy y Akeno al mismo tiempo.

Natsu y Koneko avanzaron a buen paso a través del sitio. Durante cinco minutos no hubo ningún ataque. De repente ambos se pararon. Natsu empezó a olfatear y Koneko saco sus orejas y cola.

-Viene alguien. Dos exactamente.

-Si. Se están moviendo y se desplazan en línea recta hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto asombrado – Yo no sé por dónde vienen exactamente.

-Es por el Sennjutsu en mi actual estado. Puedo leer el flujo espiritual bastante bien.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?

-A este paso, diez minutos.

-Entonces esperemos.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Natsu miro a Koneko con una sonrisa desafiante. Al principio esta no sabía a qué se refería, pero luego lo entendió.

-¿Lista? – le pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Si. – contesto poniendo la misma sonrisa.

Ninguno hizo un movimiento, pero sus sonrisas no se fueron de sus caras. De repente, desde el techo, Saji se lanzó desde una cuerda hacia él. Gracias a sus sentidos de dragón supo que no estaba solo. Natsu se apartó con gran habilidad dejando pasar a Saji y su acompañante.

-Ya decía yo cuanto pensabas quedarte ahí arriba. – les dijo el mago.

-¿Sabías que estábamos ahí? – dijo sorprendida su acompañante.

-¿Te olvidas que soy un dragón? Por cierto, ¿y esto?

Esto lo pregunto señalando una línea que conectaba su mano derecha, pero que no conectaba con el Sacred Gear de Saji.

-Bueno, al igual que tu he estado entrenando. Sé que si me concreto a ti podrías usar tu poder de caza dragones para hacerme mucho daño, pero como puede observar esa línea no absorbe tu poder.

Antes de que Natsu dijera nada un anuncio asombro a los Gremory.

-Primer Alfil de Rias Gremory-sama se retira.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron ambos.

-Así es. Gasper fue capturado. – Les dijo Saji – Kaichou sabía que Rias-sempai haría que Gasper se transformara en vampiro dado que no puede usar su Sacred Gear. Así que solo tuvimos que hacer un movimiento sospechoso para que Gasper nos siguiera juntando todos sus murciélagos en nuestra base, que es una tienda de comestibles. Al hacerlo usamos el ajo, cosa que no es agradable para los vampiros.

-Ya veo. Koneko.

-¿Si?

-A partir de ahora todas las comidas de Gasper contendrán ajo. – le dijo tan serio que daba risa.

-Hai.

-Ahora Dragneel… ¡Yo te derrotare!

Saji se lanzó con fuerza hacia Natsu, que lo esquivo sin problemas. El peón Sitri intentaba darle distintos golpes con sus manos y piernas. Al ver que no funcionaba decidió usar su Sacred Gear. Creando distintas líneas las lanzaba hacia Natsu para intentar liar sus piernas o manos. Una de ellas lo consiguió enrollándose en las piernas de Natsu, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Saji se lanzó a darle un puñetazo pero Natsu lo paro con su mano y quemo la línea. Al agarrar su mano le dio un cabezazo en su frente provocando que se alejara de él.

-Te respeto por lo que quieres hacer y por tu sueño, pero yo llevo luchando desde que tengo memoria. No podrás derrotarme. No aun.

-Ya verás cómo lo hago.

Saji y su compañera se pusieron unas gafas de sol. De repente unas potentes luces iluminaron el lugar dejando ciegos tanto a Natsu como a Koneko. Mientras se cubría los ojos recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte de Saji. Aun con los ojos cerrados Natsu pudo volver a esquivar sus ataques gracias a sus sentidos. Cuando pudo abrirlos vio que Koneko luchaba con el otro peón. Se notaba que en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Koneko era superior. El otro peón se defendía bien, pero cuando el puño de Koneko rozo su mejilla, el cuerpo de la peón tembló. Koneko revistió su puño de un aura blanca pálida y golpeo en el pecho de su oponente.

-He revestido mi puño con la energía del espíritu dentro de ti. He dañado tus vasos sanguíneos, por lo que no podrás usar magia, además de atravesar tus entrañas. No podrás moverte más.

Ya en el suelo el peón se disculpó con Saji y desapareció.

-*Primer peón de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-Me he convertido en una Harpía. ¡No voy a perder!

Luego se encamino hacia Saji pero Natsu la detuvo.

-Quieta Koneko. Déjame esto.

Koneko bajo su puño y se apartó, dejando a los dos peones luchar. Saji le lanzo a Natsu un disparo mágico que Natsu destruyo con sus puños de fuego. Saji volvió a levantar su mano y siguió disparando más ráfagas hasta que paro con claros signos de agotamiento.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunto serio.

-He usado mi propia fuerza vital y la transformo en poder mágico.

-Es que piensas morir. – cada vez Natsu estaba más serio mientras se enojaba.

-Si. Tengo esa intención. ¡Se rieron de nuestro sueño y no pienso dejar que vuelvan a hacerlo! Esta pelea está siendo retransmitida por todo el Inframundo. ¡Demostrare la seriedad del grupo Sitri frente a los que se reían de nosotros!

-Eres idiota. – dijo seco el mago.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Morir es para cobardes. Si quieres cumplir tu sueño no lo conseguirás si estás muerto.

Saji se enojó más y lanzo una esfera mágica mucho más grande contra Natsu.

-No destruirá lo demás, pero no dejara nada de tu cuerpo.

Natsu no podía esquivarla porque tenía sus piernas atadas y su brazo izquierdo en el suelo. Cargo su puño derecho con fuego y rayos y golpeo la gran bola mágica.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

El choque de ambos ataques creo una gran explosión y onda de choque. Esta vez Natsu tomo la ofensiva y se lanzó contra Saji. Este estaba bastante cansado por lo que apenas se podía proteger de sus ataques. A los pocos minutos Saji estaba en el suelo con mucha sangre.

-Si quieres conseguir tu sueño no hagas el idiota muriendo. Si lo haces harás daño a tus amigos.

-Voy a ganar. Te voy a derrotar y daré mi primer paso hacia mi sueño.

Aun vomitando sangre Saji se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a Natsu, que se defendió con su brazo. Al impactar noto algo extraño en su cuerpo y recordó su charla con Tannin.

(Flashback)

-Escúchame Natsu. En los Rating Game hay un golpe muy peligroso llamado "golpe final".

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se trata de un "llenado" con algo. Puede ser un sueño, un alma, la vida. Eso se "pone" dentro del puño. Es un arte muy peligroso. Llega a la base del cuerpo. El daño de ese golpe no se puede expresar con claridad. Si tu oponente puede liberar ese golpe sin duda es fuerte. Si recibes ese golpe, aunque el oponente sea inferior a ti, te atravesara. No importa que te defiendas, ese golpe llegara al centro de tu cuerpo.

-"¿La Dragon Prison?"

(Fin flashback)

-¡Dragneel!

Natsu esta vez esquivaba sus golpes. No quería recibirlos si Tannin le había dicho que sería malo. A pesar de estar en una condición lamentable Saji no dejaba de atacar a Natsu con el "golpe final". De vez en cuando Natsu lo golpeaba intentando dejarlo inconsciente.

-Dime Dragneel. ¿Qué se siente al tocar los pechos de tu ama?

Esa pregunta dejo totalmente descolocado a Natsu.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Qué sentías cuando tocas los pechos de tus compañeras y ama? ¡Maldito seas!

Natsu aún seguía en shock con los ojos abiertos como platos ante las preguntas del Sitri. Los golpes de Saji eran más intensos, entonces extendió varias líneas hacia la tienda de muebles y saco muchos de grandes tamaños, los cuales lanzo hacia Natsu. Este uso su rugido de dragón de fuego para destruir todos los muebles.

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué cojones vienen esas preguntas?! – grito el mago.

-¡¿Y me preguntas porque?! ¡¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de tocar pechos?! ¡Y tú ya has tocados los de tus compañeras y ama! ¡Y encima dormís juntos desnudos! ¡NO HAY DERECHO!

Si Natsu antes estaba en shock, ahora lo estaba más.

-¡Pero eso no es lo que más quiero! ¡Yo deseo convertirme en maestro! ¡Voy a ser maestro! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie se ría!

-Yo no me he reído. – susurro.

-¡Hoy lo hare! ¡Te superare!

Saji volvió a lanzar bolas mágicas. Natsu se arto, no iba a permitir que muriera. Destruyo las bolas mágicas y con fuerza dio un golpe en el estómago a Saji, sacándole el aire, y luego un golpe en la cara para dejarlo inconsciente. Saji desapareció y Koneko se acercó a Natsu.

-Eres muy bueno sempai.

-Ese idiota. Nadie debe morir por su sueño. Debe vivir por él.

Dicho esto ambos siguieron avanzando. Después de romper una máquina expendedora y tomarse algo.

-*Segundo peón de Sona Sitri-sama se ha retirado.*

-*Un "Caballo" de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-*Una "Torre" de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-*Un "Caballo" de Rias Gremory-sama se retira.*

-Mierda. Sera Kiba o Xenovia. – dijo por lo bajo Natsu.

-Natsu-sempai.

Koneko señalo su brazo derecho. En él había una línea del Sacred Gear de Saji.

-"¿Cuándo me lo puso?"

Intento quemarla pero necesito que sus llamas fueran muy fuertes para poder destruirla.

-"Seguro que puso todo lo que tenía en esta cuerda."

-*Equipo de ataque, ¿me oís? Ahora avanzamos hacia la base enemiga.* - dijo Rias por el comunicador.

-Hai. Vamos a por ellos.

-Si sempai.

Avanzaron durante un tiempo hasta llegar a una plaza central en el centro de la alameda de compras.

-¿Cómo están, Natsu Dragneel-kun, Toujou Koneko-san? Parece que no has necesitado el Balance Breaker para derrotar a Saji. Eso me pone en un aprieto ya que quiere decir que eres aún más fuerte de lo que pensaba. – dijo Sona en un tono tranquilo y sereno.

Sona estaba rodeada por una barrera generada por sus dos Alfiles. Había una línea del Sacred Gear de Saji conectada a una de sus Alfiles.

-Me temo que no hemos podido conseguir mucho de tu poder ya que conseguiste quemar la línea, pero aun así creo que es suficiente.

Dicho esto apareció la "Reina" Sitri, seguida de Kiba.

-"Parece que fue Xenovia."

-Kiba, ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Natsu al rubio.

-Xenovia y yo conseguimos hacer una poderosa técnica, pero ella no pudo más.

-Ya veo. Pero al menos se llevó a dos por delante.

-Eso parece.

Ambos sonreían triste debido a la perdida de sus compañeros.

-Sona, eres muy atrevida. Haber llegado hasta el centro. – dijo Rias.

-¿Tu, el "Rey" que ha venido aquí personalmente?

-No ha resultado como esperaba, pero parece que aquí acabara todo.

Natsu avanzo pero se sintió un poco cansado.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Sabía que no podría vencerte con poder ya que superas a todos nosotros, así que tuve que hacer otra cosa. – una "Alfil" Sitri levanto una bolsa con sangre – Esta es tu sangre. Antes eras humano por lo que si pierdes cierta cantidad no podrás pelear, hasta el punto de ser eliminado del juego.

-Así que eso era lo que Saji-sempai quería hacer. – dijo Koneko para luego mirar preocupada a Natsu.

-No podrás mantenerte en pie. – sentencio Sona – Rias, yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida. Si no destruyo los obstáculos uno a uno no poder cumplirlo. Voy a destruir tu orgullo y estimación.

Natsu empezó a reírse bajo para luego descojonarse de la risa ante la mirada atónita de casi todos.

-¿Por qué se ríe? – pregunto enojada Sona.

-Porque eso no lo detendrá aye. – Dijo Happy – Natsu es un dragonslayer. Tendría que perder casi toda su sangre para que no pueda seguir luchando aye.

-¿Pero qué?

-Conque es eso. – susurro Natsu para poner una sonrisa de loco y empezó a acumular Bost del Boosted Gear y entrar en modo Dragón de fuego y trueno – Pues acabemos con esto.

-¡Al suelo! – grito Lucy.

Los Gremory no tardaron en echarse al suelo mientras que los Sitri lo intentaron.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego y el Trueno!

Ese rugido impacto con fuerza en la barrera destruyéndola completamente. Después de que el polvo se dispersara se pudo ver que la barrera creada por Sitri ya no estaba, solo se veía a Natsu respirando cansadamente.

-Pufff. Sin duda la barrera era fuerte ya que tenía un poco del aura de Natsu-kun. – dijo Akeno.

Todos se levantaron y los Sitri miraron asombrados a Natsu.

-Incluso sin entrar al Balance Breaker destruyo esta barrera. – Dijo la "Reina" Sitri – Estamos en problemas.

-Koneko, ¿puedes sentir su espíritu? – le pregunto Rias.

-Si. Antes no pude pero ahora sí. Kaichou está en el techo. La barrera era falsa y esa ilusión hacia parecer que Kaichou estaba dentro de ella y también era un señuelo especial que hizo que nadie fuera capaz de percibir el espíritu de la persona real y la ubicación. Incluso Natsu-sempai fue despistado por tener el olor de Kaichou, pero parecía haber caído cuando ataco la barrera. – le explico mientras movía sus orejas.

-Parece que has perdido Sona. Salvo Xenovia y Gasper, tengo a todos mis miembros y a ti te quedan cuatro.

-Eso no importa. – Le dijo la "Reina" Sitri – Ganaremos.

Las Alfiles Sitri se disponían a atacar pero Akeno se adelantó.

-Ahora Natsu-kun quiero que me veas.

El mago la miro fijamente y Akeno sonrió mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por truenos.

-Se acabó. – sentencio la morena.

Lanzo una gran masa de truenos hacia una las Alfiles.

-Reverse.

Una Alfil extendió sus manos para tratar de revertir los truenos, pero estos envolvieron violentamente a las Alfiles.

-Era inútil revertirlo. Lo que lanzó era un rayo de trueno y luz. El reverso de la parte de la luz no fue suficiente para revertirlo. El poder no puede ser revocado cuando la energía invertida se ha cambiado.

-*Un Alfil de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante Akeno! – grito el mago.

Akeno se sonrojo y sonrió ante las palabras de Natsu. Mientras Lucy se ocupó de la otra.

-¡Ábrete puerta del león! ¡Leo!

-Dime que deseas mi princesa.

Lucy señalo con la mirada a la otra Alfil y, aunque no le gustaba luchar contra mujeres, Leo se fue hacia ella. La Alfil lo esquivo pero no vio como Lucy uso su látigo para agarrarle las piernas. Al hacerlo, tiro de ella y cayó al suelo. Leo uso su Regulus Impac para derrotarla.

-*Segundo Alfil de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

La Reina Sitri sintió el peligro y salió corriendo siendo seguida por Kiba.

-Yo me encargo de ella. – dijo el rubio mientras salía.

Mientras Kiba perseguía a la Reina Sitri, el resto corrió rumbo al techo. Antes de llegar donde Sona se escuchó a Grayfia.

-*La Reina de Sona Sitri-sama se retira.*

-Parece que Kiba lo ha conseguido. - dijo Lucy.

-Aye. Eso es porque es fuerte. Ha sobrevivido al entrenamiento de Erza.

-Tienes razón Happy. – afirmo Natsu mientras los demás asentían.

Al llegar al techo se pudo ver que estaba Sona, sola. Esta miro a los Gremory y sonrió con amargura.

-Sona, ¿Por qué el techo? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

-El Rey debe sobrevivir hasta el final. Ese es su deber. Si es derrotado el juego termina, ¿no?

-Tienes razón. No pensé en eso.

-Natsu Dragneel-kun. Saji no pudo derrotarte. Ni tú ni Rias cometisteis algún error. Por favor, no hagas que la luz de ese niño desaparezca. No sois los únicos desesperados.

-No quiero que su luz desaparezca. – Hablo el mago – Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que ese imbécil muera por su sueño. – Estas palabras confundieron a Sona – Por lo sueños se viven, no se muere. Se vive para conseguirlos. Si ese idiota muriera para conseguirlo, además de hacer daño a sus amigos no terminaría de cumplirlo. Él quiere ser maestro. Si muere no podrá serlo y no podrá enseñar a otros.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la Sitri volvió a hablar.

-Me temo que te he juzgado mal Dragneel-kun. Viéndolo así tienes razón. Entonces Rias, resolvamos esto tú y yo.

-Me parece bien.

-Pero Buchou… - algunos intentaron reclamarle por su acción, pero no lo consiguieron.

-Tranquilos. Esto es entre Sona y yo.

Ambas chicas estaban frente a frente. A Sona empezó a rodearla un aura de agua, que tomo forma de una criatura. A diferencia de Serafall, cuya especialidad es el hielo, la de Sona era el agua. Mientras Sona creaba la criatura de agua, Rias se envolvió en poder de la destrucción. Sin esperar más Rias empezó a lanzar bolas de poder de la destrucción contra Sona. Las bolas eran del tamaño de pelotas de béisbol, pero su concentración era alta. Sona manipulo el agua y creo un muro intentando detener los ataques de Rias, pero al mínimo contacto el agua desaparecía.

-Bien entonces, demostrare mis técnicas de agua.

Sona creo, de una inmensa cantidad de agua, un montón de halcones, serpiente, leones, lobos y dragones.

-Eso es lo que yo deseaba Sona.

Rias creo otro montón de bolas mágicas en el aire. Ambas se miraban fijamente y en un instante ambas empezaron a lanzar sus ataques. Al final se volvió a oír las palabras de Grayfia.

-*Renuncia confirmada. La victoria es de Rias Gremory-sama.*

Después de ganar el juego salieron del espacio del juego y fueron llevados al hospital. Allí estaba Gasper, pero Natsu se alejó del resto seguido por el olor de Saji. Al asomarse por la puerta pudo ver que hay estaban Sirzechs, Saji y Sona.

-Toma esto.

Sirzechs le entregaba una caja a Saji, el cual la cogió temblando.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto nervioso.

-Esto es algo que pasara a la persona que sobresalió y lucho contra el más impresionante en el Rating Game.

-P-pero perdí contra Dragneel. No debería recibir esto. – dijo con frustración y arrepentimiento.

-Eso es verdad. El único de los demonios jóvenes que podría estar a la altura de Natsu seria Sairaorg. Él está en un nivel por encima de vosotros, pero vimos tu entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores. Incluso Odín de los nórdicos te alabo. – Sirzechs saco una medalla y se la puso en el pecho – No debes avergonzarte o sentirte humillado. Incluso tú puedes aspirar a la cima. Tenemos grandes expectativas en ti. – le termino de decir mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Saji en la cabeza.

-Tiene razón. No importa cuánto tarde, pero me convertiré en maestro de Rating Games. – dijo mientras lloraba.

-Saji, mostraste una figura gallarda ante mucha gente. Hiciste una gran batalla. Estoy muy contenta.

-Si. Muchas gracias.

Natsu se fue de ahí para volver con su grupo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Y haz caso a Natsu. – Le volvió a decir Sirzechs – No mueras por tu sueño, vive por él.

-Tiene razón. Me disculpare con Dragneel cuando lo vea.

Un rato después de caminar, Natsu encontró a Rias.

-Hola.

-Buchou, ¿Qué tal el partido?

-Salvo porque perdí a Gasper, nos han dado una buena puntuación. Pero hay algo muy bueno. Tanto Akeno como Koneko superaron sus paredes. Estoy muy feliz por ello.

-Por supuesto. Sabía que lo harían.

-Pero es gracias a ti. Es gracias a ti que el grupo supera obstáculos. Te estoy muy agradecida.

-Para nada. – le respondió el mago restando importancia.

De repente alguien se acercó al dúo. Era un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero y era tuerto, además tenía una larga barba blanca.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Natsu.

-Soy el viejo de la Montaña del Norte, Sekiryuutei.

-Él es Odín-sama. – le dijo a Natsu, el cual entendió – Es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Soy Rias Gremory.

-Ya veo. La hermana pequeña de Sirzechs. Te vi en el juego. Tan grande. Cuando estaba viéndote estaba fascinado por solo estos. – dijo mientras miraba los pechos de Rias lascivamente.

Antes de que Rias o Natsu dijeran algo apareció una hermosa mujer con una armadura. La mujer golpeo a Odín con un abanico de papel.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no mires con ojos indecentes! Como va a haber una importante reunión, por favor… ¡Serénese como el Dios Rey de los nórdicos!

-Ya ya. Una Valquiria sin aberturas. Una reunión sobre las contramedidas de los terroristas con ángeles, caídos, demonios, Zeus, Indra y Makarov. Sin duda este último es interesante, al igual que sus magos. Pero es normal, siendo los sucesores de Mavis. Hohoho. – murmuro mientras se frotaba el golpe – Bien. Nos vemos hermana de Sirzechs y Sekiryuutei. No solo hay cosas malas en la vida, también hay divertidas. Ser imprudente es la manera de que los jóvenes crezcan. Hohoho.

Odín y la Valquiria dejaron a Natsu y Rias solos. Después de un rato se encontraron con los magos de Fairy Tail. Erza los miraba aprobatoriamente. Gajeel y Gray se reían de Natsu y Wendy curaba las pocas heridas del grupo. Después de pasar unos días en el Inframundo, después del juego, el grupo Gremory y los magos se disponían a volver al mundo humano.

-Bueno. Espero el día en que volvamos a vernos. Natsu-kun, piensa en nosotros como parte de tu familia.

-Por supuesto.

-Espero que cuides de mi hija Natsu-kun. Puede llegar a ser tan egoísta que me preocupa.

-¡M-madre! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Tranquila. Siempre cuido de los míos.

-Ahhh, estoy tan conmovido. El futuro de la familia es brillante. Creo que no tardare en jubilarme. – dijo Lord Gremory mientras lloraba.

-Cariño, espera a que Rias se gradúe de la secundaria antes de hablar de tu jubilación.

-Gi hi. Parece que Salamander se lleva bien con sus suegros. – dijo burlón Gajeel.

-Por lo menos con "estos suegros". – termino Gray.

Se miraron y empezaron a descojonarse hasta que se callaron gracia a Erza.

-Mándanos una carta en lo que quedan de vacaciones Rias-nee-sama. – le dijo Milicas a Rias.

-Por supuesto Milicas.

-Maestro Makarov, gracias por lo que dijo en la reunión. Espero volver a verlo pronto. – le dijo Sirzechs.

-Hago lo que considero correcto, y si la primera lo aprueba yo no soy nadie para negarlo.

-Bien pues.

Después de la despedida tanto los Gremory como los magos subieron al tren privado rumbo al mundo humano. Gajeel y Natsu acabaron rogando por que acabaran con su sufrimiento ante la risa de los demás.

* * *

Ahora tardare más porque tengo dentro de poco las recuperaciones de septiembre.

He estado pensando una manera para que Natsu hable con Chichigami, pero no consigo ninguna ya que Natsu no es como Issei, es un pervertido pero no tanto. Y además como resolver lo de Diodora ahora que no está Asia. Tengo algo en mente pero es muy complicado.


	19. Actividades deportivas y Diodora

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: con lo del celo… no lo veo, más que na porque en mi fic los dragonslayers solo tendrán una pareja, y ya veras que pasa con Natsu. Y en cuanto a lo de Diodora, pues prácticamente tenía pensado eso, es que mucho no se puede hacer (creo yo).

treeofsakuras: no el Grupo Gremory… Natsu era demasiado para ellos XD. Tú tienes ganas de leerla y yo de escribirla jejeje (aunque me he dado cuenta que tengo que mejorar a la hora de escribir las peleas… y mucho) Hombre, ya era hora de que les tocara su momento a ambas.

Kuroyami no saiko: creo que tienes razón. En este fic Chichigami no tiene que ver, y se me han ocurrido otras cosas para sustituirla.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Aclaro que a todos los personajes de FT les he tenido que quitar un año para no tener follones con los cursos y la historia. Ya que Natsu y Gajeel no se sabe las edades pues na (El misterio de los Dragonslayers). Wendy, que **creo** que ponen su edad por apariencia, pero no es la real (igual que Natsu y Gajeel).

* * *

Capítulo 18:

**ACTIVIDADES DEPORTIVAS Y DIODORA**

Después de llegar a la mansión Fairy Tail los hombres, sin incluir a Gasper, Kiba, Lily y Happy, se fueron a la sala secreta de los hombres. Al igual que hizo con Gray y Natsu, Makarov le enseño a Gajeel que tenía que hacer para poder entrar en la sala. Al llegar a esta lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la barra a beberse todo lo que pillaran. Mientras bebía a Gajeel se le ocurrió preguntar cierta cosa para resolver sus dudas

-Dime una cosa Salamander.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza oxidada?

-¿Has encontrado a tu pareja?

Esta pregunta dejaron a los dos jóvenes y al viejo con los ojos como platos. Gajeel sabía lo que era que un dragonslayer encontrara a su pareja, y él sabía quién era… o quien debía ser pero, la actitud que mostraba con las demás chicas del grupo Gremory le hacía preguntarse si se debía a Ddraig.

-¡¿?!

-Tu sabes que los dragonslayers solo tenemos una pareja, pero tú "estas" con más de una.

-Bueno, no se decirte. No creo que haya encontrado a mi pareja. – dijo pensativo el pelirrosa.

-Una pregunta, - dijo Gray - ¿no que los dragones son polígamos?

-Eso lo explicaría. – Dijo Makarov – Los dragonslayers son monógamos, pero Natsu tiene a un poderoso dragón dentro de él. Es posible que por eso no se haya aclarado.

-Tienes razón. – afirmo Gajeel mientras se bebía su cerveza.

-Oi clavo oxidado, ¿Por qué le has preguntado eso al algodón de azúcar? – la cara de Gray paso a picar - ¿acaso has encontrado a la tuya?

Gajeel escupió toda la cerveza que tenía en la boca debido al comentario del alquimista de hielo.

-¡¿QUE COJONES DICES?!

-Tienes razón hielito, ¿entonces? – le pregunto Natsu pícaramente.

-No sé de qué me habláis. – le respondió Gajeel mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Vaya. Que mala suerte tiene tu pareja. Aguantarte debe ser un infierno para ella. Sobre todo si tiene que estar "debajo". – dijo Makarov intentando que cayera en la trampa.

-¡La enana no se queja!

Los tres magos estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la confesión de Gajeel. Este al ver lo que había dicho se sonrojo a tope mientras se bebía toda la bebida que pillaba.

-Así que Levy, ¿eh?

-Quien lo diría.

-Tu cállate stripper. Que a ti te gusta Juvia y por idiota no lo aceptas.

-¡A mí no me gusta Juvia idiota de metal!

-Gi hi. Eso no es lo que dices en sueños. – Luego intento imitar la voz de Gray – Hay mi Juvia cuanto te quiero. No te apartes nunca de tu Gray-sama. – y después se puso a dar besitos al aire.

Gray se puso blanco ante las palabras del caza dragones.

-¡Eso es mentira!

Ambos empezaron a pelearse ante la mirada divertida y soñadora del maestro.

-Ahhh. Parece que la próxima generación está cerca. – Luego miro a Natsu que estaba pensativo – "Parece que lo tiene muy difícil."

Después de estar un rato más ahí decidieron volver a la mansión desde el parque, ya que ahí les trasportaba la salida. A la mañana siguiente iban a empezar de nuevo las clases. En el dormitorio de Natsu se encontraba este hablando con Ddraig en su mundo.

-[Ya veo. Creo que tu maestro tiene razón. Solo puedo decir que el tiempo dirá. Es la primera vez que pasa esto.]

-Ya veo. – dijo desanimado el mago.

-[No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ya llegara.]

Dicho esto, salió del mundo de Ddraig para volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo. Recordó las palabras de Ddraig y decidió quitarle importancia. Cuando se iba a incorporar noto algo en su estómago. Al principio creyó que era Akeno, pero el olor y el peso era distinto. Al fijarse abrió los ojos a tope al ver que se trataba de Koneko. Esta estaba con sus orejas y cola echa un ovillo encima del mago, además vestía un camisón. Natsu sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, provocando que la gata ronroneara del gusto.

-A que es muy mona. - Natsu miro a Lucy, que estaba despierta mirando a la gata – Es gracias a ti que ahora esta así y no teme sus poderes.

-Ya sabes que ayudo a mis nakamas.

-Siempre lo haces. Creo que es hora de ir preparándonos para el instituto.

Dicho esto se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Rias se levantó e hizo lo mismo, claro que dándole un beso en los labios al mago. La rubia obviamente no le gusto el gesto. Hay los celos, que divertidos es jugar con ellos muajajaja. Mientras Natsu levanto de forma suave a Koneko.

-Nyan – ronroneo mientras se desperezaba - ¿sempai?

-Bueno días Koneko. – Le dijo Rias – Ve a prepararte para el instituto.

-Nyan.

-¿Dónde está Akeno? – pregunto curioso el mago.

-Ha bajado antes que nosotros a preparar el desayuno. – le explico la pelirroja.

Se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. Al bajar a la cocina-salón se encontraron con que Gajeel tenía el uniforme del instituto mientras que Wendy llevaba otro.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto Natsu.

-Gajeel ira con vosotros mientras que Wendy, al ser más pequeña, ira a otra escuela. – le explico Makarov.

-Ahhh.

-Pufff, menudo aburrimiento. – susurro Gajeel.

-¿Sona ha sido informada? – le pregunto Rias al viejo.

-Sip. Sirzechs ya le dijo que algunos de mis hijos irán a ese instituto, por lo que estará enterada. Y no os desaniméis, Gray, Gajeel… tenéis una sorpresa jejeje.

La sonrisa que dio el viejo fue tan perturbadora que ambos magos temblaron. Salieron de la mansión y tanto magos como demonios se dirigieron al instituto, no sin antes dejar a Wendy en el suyo. Después de llegar, Gajeel se quedó fuera esperando a que el profesor le dejara entrar para presentarse.

-"Vaya mierda. Me pregunto qué sorpresa será." – pensó el dragón de metal. De repente le vino a la nariz dos aromas MUUUY conocidos.

-¿Gajeel? / ¿Gajeel-kun?

Este abrió los ojos lo más posible al reconocer esas voces. Volteo la mirada y grito.

-¡Enana! ¡Mujer!

-¡Gajeel-kun!

Se trataban de Juvia y Levy. La primera se lanzó a abrazar a Gajeel seguida de la pequeña. Después de abrazarse Gajeel les pregunto.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

-Juvia y Levy han venido aquí para estar con los demás.

-Es cierto. – Siguió Levy – La maestra Mavis y el maestro Makarov nos explicaron todo. Y nos activaron el Segundo Origen.

-Ya veo. Con que a esto se refería el viejo con lo de una sorpresa.

-Ahhh. Juvia quiere ver ya a Gray-sama.

-Tranquilízate mujer. Ahora no estamos en Fiore, así que contrólate un poco.

Juvia agacho la cabeza mientras asentía. Gajeel tenía razón. Ahora no estaban en su mundo y tenían que controlarse para evitar follones.

-¡Hola!

Los tres magos miraron a la causante de ese energético saludo. Se encontraron con una chica castaña que llevaba el pelo atado en dos coletas.

-¡Vosotros también sois nuevos! ¡Me llamo Irina Shidou!

-Encantada. – Fue Levy la que saludo – Yo me llamo Levy. Ellos son Juvia y Gajeel.

-Encantada. / Hmp.

-Ya podéis pasar.

Esa voz era la del profesor, que indicaba que los cuatro nuevos ya podían pasar para presentarse. Estos entraron y los chicos se volvieron locos al ver a las tres nuevas chicas. Gajeel los miro con cara asesina y los chicos entendieron que no debían acercarse o serian jóvenes pervertidos muertos. Mientras Lucy y Gray estaban por gritar pero se contuvieron... eso es raro. Una era por ver a sus amigos bien, sobre todo a Levy mientras que el otro tenía un poco de miedo por la peli azul alta.

-Encantada. Mi nombre es Levy McGarden.

-Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar.

-Gajeel Redfox.

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Irina Shidou! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

Después de las presentaciones cada uno se sentó en su nuevo sitio. Levy se sentó a la derecha de Lucy, Gajeel detrás de Natsu y Juvia al lado de Gray, mientras que Irina se sentaría junto a Xenovia. Al llegar el recreo los magos, Xenovia e Irina fueron hasta la sala del Club del Ocultismo, donde se encontraban Erza, Azazel, el grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo se podía ver al grupo.

-Ah Gray-sama. Juvia lo ha echado de menos. – le dijo la maga elemental mientras se abrazaba como posesa al mago.

-Ya ya. No te pegues tanto.

-¡Mirad es Gray-sama! – ese fue el grito de las fans de Gray.

Iban a acercarse cuando un aura oscura y con sed de sangre las dejo acojonadas en su sitio, y empezaron a retroceder.

-Gray-sama. – Susurro, dándole un ambiente más aterrador – Solo Juvia tiene derecho de llamarlo así. No volváis a acercaros o sufriréis.

-"¡¿Desde cuándo Juvia acojona tanto?!" – pensaron los magos al verla.

Las fans no tardaron en salir corriendo ante la "advertencia" de Juvia. Esta, como si no hubiera pasado nada, se volvió a colgar del brazo de un acojonado, y pequeño sonrojado, Gray. Irina miraba extrañada y divertida al grupo. Siguieron avanzando un rato hasta que llegaron al club.

-¡Xenovia! – Grito la castaña mientras la abrazaba - ¡Me alegro de volver a verte a pesar de nuestras posiciones!

-Si. Ha pasado tiempo. Me alegro verte pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Miguel-sama dijo que me trasladara aquí, así que estaré en esta escuela. Por cierto – dijo mirando a los magos - ¿ellos son demonios?

-Nop. Son magos. – le contesto Xenovia.

-Ahhh. ¿Y qué magia ocupáis? – pregunto muy curiosa la castaña.

-Juvia usa magia elemental de agua.

-Magia de escritura sólida.

-Dragonslayer de hierro.

-Alquimista de hielo.

-Magia de re-equipamiento.

-Y tenemos otra compañera más pequeña que es una dragonslayer del viento.

-¡En serio! ¡Dos caza dragones más! ¡Es impresionante! ¡Y vuestra magia también es interesante! ¡Nunca supe nada de magia así!

-"Es muy alegre." – pensaron todos.

Todos se sentaron en los asientos disponibles o se quedaban de pie. Koneko no tardo y se sentó en el regazo de Natsu mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. A la mayoría (nuevos magos) les extraño el comportamiento del mago, pero este siguió como si nada.

-Shidou Irina-san, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela. Y también a vosotros. – le dijo Rias.

-¡Sip! Para los que no me conozcan soy Irina Shidou y he venido aquí como mensajera de los ángeles.

-Y dime, ¿sabes sobre la muerte del Dios de la Biblia? – pregunto Azazel sin ningún tacto.

-¡Azazel-sensei / Sensei / Cuervo!

-No os preocupéis, ya me han contado todo sobre ese tema. – dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Eres muy fuerte. Nunca pensé que TÚ no te sorprendieras.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy sorprendida! ¡Mi apoyo espiritual, el centro del mundo! ¡Pase siete días y siete noches durmiendo cuando Miguel-sama me conto la verdad! ¡Aaaaa señor!

Y se puso a llorar abrazando la mesa.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes. – le dijo Xenovia mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras los magos, salvo Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Gray, miraban extrañados la escena.

-Estos tipos están muy mal de la cabeza. – susurro Gajeel mientras los demás asentían.

-Aunque según nos contó el maestro, esto no debería de sorprendernos. – dijo Levy.

-Y dime, ¿puedo suponer que eres mensajera de Miguel?

-Si Azazel-sama. Miguel-sama estaba preocupado porque no había nadie del lado de los ángeles aquí.

-Cierto, Miguel dijo algo por el estilo. – dijo Azazel mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla y se rascaba – Esta ubicación esta activa con el poder del cielo o el Inframundo, pero lo que trabajan aquí son el grupo Gremory y Sitri y un número reducido, incluyéndome. Pero ya que no había ningún empleado del cielo Miguel quiso que alguien fuera trasladado aquí. Por eso te envió aquí.

Irina asintió con la cabeza y su cuerpo empezó a brillar y dos alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Rias.

-La han angelizado. – afirmo Azazel.

-Sip. Recibí la bendición de Miguel-sama y me convertí en ángel reencarnado. He oído que los ángeles utilizan la tecnología de los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Cuatro Grandes Serafines y otros Serafines. En total diez decidieron tener doce subordinados llamados [Brave Saints]. Se usan unas tarjetas que van desde un As hasta una Reina. El Rey será la posición del Ángel-sama quien sería el maestro.

-Ya veo. Así que eso consiguieron los ángeles cuando les prestamos la tecnología demoniaca y los Sacred Gear artificiales. Los demonios usan el ajedrez y los ángeles las cartas. Dado que después de la muerte de Dios el aumento de los ángeles puros fue imposible, usan esto para fortalecer sus filas. Si utilizan este sistema entonces debe haber alguien fuerte llamado Joker. Además, doce cartas que representan los doce apóstoles. – y se echó a reír.

-Esto es un coñazo. – volvió a decir Gajeel.

-¿Y no será que te aburres? – le dijo Gray.

-También.

-Silencio. – les dijo Erza seria y ambos callaron.

-¿Y qué carta usas Irina? – le pregunto Lucy.

-¡Soy el As de Miguel-sama! ¡He recibido un puesto de honor! ¡Además, Miguel-sama dijo que podría haber un Rating Game entre las Evil Pieces y los Brave Saint en el futuro! ¡Y que también habría uno entre Serafines, como hacen los demonios!

-Entre ángeles y demonios hay quienes están en contra de la decisión tomada por las personas importantes. Tuvimos una relación en la que hemos tenido guerras por largo tiempo, por lo que sería incomodo si de repente les dicen que se lleven bien. – Azazel razonaba – Pero parece que Miguel ha pensado en eso. Al igual que él se está preparando una guerra representante y presenta sus argumentos en técnicas de combate en el que se puede liberar. Es como en el mundo humano, que están la Copa del Mundo y los Juegos Olímpicos.

-¿Entonces es posible que tengamos un enfrentamiento en un juego con los ángeles? – pregunto Saji.

-Quizás en un futuro. – le contesto el caído.

Después de un silencio Sona hablo.

-Pues solo nos queda hacer una cosa, y es celebrar la bienvenida de los nuevos compañeros.

-¡Si / Aye!

Después de la fiesta Azazel pidió a Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, que habían ido a recoger a su escuela, que se quedaran un rato para hablar con él.

-Y dime Natsu, ¿ya te has encontrado con Odín?

-Sip. Me lo encontré después del juego contra Sona. Se parece a Makarov. Es un viejo verde.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es totalmente cierto! – Después de recuperarse de las risas siguió – En fin, el también conoce la verdadera procedencia de vuestros padres, pero no hay que preocuparse. Vosotros dos ya sabéis lo de vuestros padres, ¿no?

-Si. Nuestros "maestros de turno" nos lo explicaron. Gihi, parece que son muy conocidos aquí.

-Es cierto. Nos dijeron que nuestros padres fueron muy importantes en la guerra de aquí. – dijo la pequeña peli azul.

-Eso es muy cierto. Solo quería deciros que vuestros padres son muy importante. Todos saben que eran dragones que estaban al nivel de los Reyes Dragones, e incluso que podían superarlos. Bueno, era de esperar ya que ellos son Reyes Dragones. En fin. Lo que quería decir es que solamente unos pocos de confianza, incluyendo a Odín, saben que son de Earthland. Lo que quiero que sepáis es que hay muchos que les tiene rencor a vuestros padres e irán a por vosotros. Por eso le he pedido a Tannin que de vez en cuando os entrene.

-¡En serio! – Grito entusiasmado Natsu - ¡Eso es genial!

-Gihi. Me parece una buena idea.

-Eso es fantástico.

-Por cierto Gajeel, - Azazel puso una sonrisa que Natsu conocía, y no le gustaba – tú eres el dragonslayer de hierro, ¿no? – el ojirojo asintió – ¿Y no te gustaría ser de algo más fuerte que el hierro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sin duda eso había llamado su atención.

-Me refiero a que hay materiales más duros que el hierro. Hablo del acero. Deberías ser el dragonslayer del acero ya que es más "duro" que el hierro. El acero es el mejor metal que hay dependiendo de su porcentaje hierro-carbón. He pensado en investigar para que puedas absorber el mejor carbón que existe y que absorbas el porcentaje adecuado para que tu acero sea el más duro que exista.

Gajeel estuvo pensando en eso un rato hasta que al final tomo su respuesta.

-Acepto. Pero te lo advierto, como se te ocurra hacer algo raro ten por seguro que conocerás el dolor.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Perfecto pues! De vez en cuando te necesitare para estudiar tu cuerpo y magia. Algo como esto no es tan fácil como parece.

Al llegar a la mansión el grupo Gremory y los magos, incluidos Mavis y Makarov, tuvieron una reunión pedida por Gajeel. Este les explico lo que Azazel le había propuesto y que acepto. Al principio hubo algunas quejas, pero cuando Mavis les dijo que si se le ocurría hacer algo raro a ese cuervo ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir.

Pasados unos días se estaban decidiendo los equipos para las distintas competiciones para el Festival Deportivo. En esos días han pasado algunas cosas interesantes en la mansión FT. Por ejemplo, Levy y Juvia se enteraron de que Natsu, Rias, Lucy y Akeno duermen desnudos (Natsu en calzones) en la misma cama, ya que Koneko volvió a la suya (alguna vez dormía con Natsu). Esto provoco que Levy le hiciera un súper interrogatorio a la rubia y Juvia acabara desmayada. También se notó que Gajeel era más sobreprotector con Levy, tanto en la mansión como en el exterior. Gray ya no ignoraba tanto a Juvia, e incluso se ponía "un poco" celoso (al igual que Gajeel) con los chicos del instituto. Más de una vez Gajeel y Gray amenazaron de muerte a más de uno. Wendy no tenía problemas en su escuela, ya que tenía muchos amigos de su edad, aunque siempre iban sus "hermanos mayores" para evitar que alguno se pasara con su querida "hermana menor". Happy, Charle y Lily solían ir a dar vueltas por la ciudad o ver la TV o jugar a videojuegos… Happy y Lily se picaban en casi todos los juegos.

Ya en clase se encontraba Kiryu formando los grupos para las competiciones.

-¡Si si! ¡Yo hare la "carrera de endeudamiento del artículos"!

La que grito fue Irina, la cual se había adaptado bastante bien gracias a su naturaleza alegre y enérgica. Cada uno hacia distintas pruebas. Gajeel físicas, Gray físicas y alquimistas (no sé cómo se dicen, pero me refiero a las que crean figuras con materiales), Levy de libros, Juvia de natación, etc.

-Dragneel. – lo llamo Kiryu.

-¿Eh? – pregunto el despistado mago.

-¡Decidido! Harás la carrera de las tres piernas. Tu pareja será Lucy.

-¡Estoy encendido! ¡Les daremos una paliza! – esto último lo dijo mirando a la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto!

Al día siguiente se encontraba toda la academia practicando. Erza se había convertido en la capitana del equipo de kendo, por lo que se encontraba "entrenando" a su grupo… pobrecitas. Irina y Xenovia se encontraban "practicando" a gran velocidad. En fin, cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Mientras Natsu se encontraba buscando a su compañera rubia para practicar.

-Dragneel.

-Ah Saji.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy buscando a Lucy.

-Ahhh. Me parece haberla visto junto a Kiryu.

-Genial. – luego se fijó en su brazo derecho - ¿Y eso?

-Ah, esto. – Se quitó el vendaje y se pudo ver marcas que tenían forma de una serpiente negra – Le pregunte a Azazel-sensei y me dijo que esto se produjo cuando luche contigo. Al parecer fue cuando me conecte con el Sekiryuutei y tome tu sangre. Parece ser que tuvo influencia en mi cuerpo.

-¿Eso es malo? Por lo que se mi poder te daña.

-Eso es lo extraño. Aunque no me conecte directamente a ti, sino que use una línea mía para concretarla a mi compañera, parece que me afecto de alguna manera. Lo bueno es que parece que no tiene una mala influencia.

-Mientras no te mate. – dijo despreocupado.

-¡No digas eso! En fin, ¿sabías que Vritra no dejara gran parte de su buena leyenda atrás? Entonces, ¿Qué prueba harás?

-La carrera de las tres piernas.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eres un bastardo con suerte! ¡Yo hare la carrera de comer pan!

Mientras se lamentaba de su suerte dos chicas con gafas aparecieron.

-¿Qué haces Saji? Vamos a comprobar la configuración de cada una de las tiendas de campaña. Así que vamos.

-Nosotros, el consejo de estudiantes, de todos modos te falta el poder como hombre así que a trabajar.

Las chicas eran Sona y Shinra, presidenta y vice presidenta.

-¡Hai Kaichou! ¡Fuku-kaichou!

Dicho esto los tres se fueron y Natsu retomo su camino.

-[Vritra.]

-¿Ddraig?

-[No te preocupes. Parece que el contacto directo conmigo lo ha fijado en gran medida. No importa en cuantos trozos fuera cortada su alma, será una historia diferente cuando se dé un "comienzo". Cerca de ti esta Fafnir y Vritra, además te has reunido con Tannin. Parece que tienes fuertes vínculos con los Reyes Dragones.]

-Bueno, mi padre es el Rey Dragón del Fuego.

-[Sin duda esto es interesante. He estado pensando en lo de tu amigo el dragón de hierro. Lo que le ofreció Azazel es una buena idea.]

-Sin duda. Así será más fuerte y podrá darme mejores combates.

-[Sin duda. Tus amigos se están haciendo fuertes. No se te ocurra quedarte atrás.]

-Por supuesto Ddraig.

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Lucy hablando con Kiryu. Lucy estaba bastante roja mientras que Kiryu tenía una mirada lasciva.

-Oi Lucy, vamos a entrenar. – dijo Natsu mientras mostraba una pequeña cuerda.

Lucy se despidió de Kiryu y se acercó a Natsu, este ato la cuerda alrededor de sus piernas y la abraza de la cintura. Lucy se sonroja más y también le abraza por la cintura.

-Uno, dos y tres.

Intentaron caminar pero se desequilibraron y Natsu sujeto a Lucy para evitar que se cayeran ambos.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. – dijo el mago.

Cuando movió su mano se dio cuenta de que agarraba algo grande y suave. Se fijó y vio que estaba agarrando un pecho de la rubia. Esta estaba sonrojada a más no poder y el mago creía que lo iba a matar.

-Natsu. – dijo la rubia en voz baja.

-¡Lo siento! – grito mientras se cubría. Espero al golpe pero este no llego. Se quitó las manos de la cara y vio que su compañera estaba roja pero no lo golpeaba.

-Debes tener más cuidado. – le dijo la rubia.

-H-hai. – Dijo confundido – "¡¿Desde cuándo no me golpea por eso?! Aunque pensándolo bien, desde que Rias se vino a casa ya no me golpea por estas cosas e incluso por verla desnuda." – razono el pelirrosa.

-"¿Desde cuándo no golpeo a Natsu por estas cosas? ¡Es todo culpa de Rias y de Akeno, por su culpa me he acostumbrado a que me toque de esa manera y me vea desnuda! ¡Si hasta hacemos muchas cosas desnudos y juntos!" – La rubia se sonrojaba más si podía – B-bueno, sigamos intentándolo.

-S-sí.

Siguieron intentándolo pero no solían dar más de cinco pasos. Natsu tenía la zancada más larga por lo que a la rubia le costaba. Después de la escuela los dos magos fueron hasta la sala del club por convocatoria de Rias.

-¿Y qué pasa? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Al parecer ya tenemos nuevo rival en los Rating Game. – hablo Akeno.

-¿Y de quien se trata?

-De Diodora Astaroth.

-Ahhh.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Lucy con una gota de sudor marca anime.

-Nop.

Pasaron unos cuantos días. Natsu y Lucy mejoraban poco a poco. Los demás no se quedaban atrás con sus actividades. Lo que si se notó, y mucho, fue que el equipo de kendo del instituto había mejorado notablemente. Antes tenían un gran nivel, pero desde que la Gran Titania tomo el mando… ahora los demás equipos los temen ya que las chicas habían copiado la actitud de Erza, lo cual significaba una cosa… ¡AHORA HABIA MUCHAS ERZAS! ¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA! Los pervertidos solían sufrir mucho, sobre todo si los encontraban los miembros del club de kendo. Sufrían mucho.

Una tarde se reunieron el grupo Gremory y los magos en su sala. Como se había hecho costumbre, Koneko se sentaba en el regazo de Natsu mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. Desde que Koneko se sentaba ahí Happy solo tenía dos sitios, o bien en la cabeza del mago o bien se iba con alguna de las otras chicas (sobre todo Lucy) para que le dieran mimos.

-Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos. - Rias saco un DVD – Es la grabación de video que tiene los partidos de los demonios jóvenes. Nuestro partido también está aquí.

-En este DVD se encuentran los demás partidos que hubo después del vuestro. – Hablo Azazel – El primero es entre Sairaorg y Glaysa-Labolas.

Se podía ver en la pantalla como el heredero de Glaysa-Labolas era machacado, perdiendo sus piezas y perdiendo contra Sairaorg… el muy idiota lo reto.

-El nuevo heredero de Glaysa-Labolas es muy odiado, además no puede dar batalla. Los que llevan la sangre de la casa Bael son de sangre caliente.

-Yosh, que ganas tengo de pelear contra él.

-Sin duda será el mejor combate entre demonios jóvenes. – Asintió Azazel, luego miro a los demás magos – Seguro que vosotros también daríais grandes combates. Bueno, sigamos. – Azazel activo un holograma en el que salían las caras de los seis jóvenes demonios. En el aparecían las mismas graficas que cuando aparecieron las suyas contra Sitri. Esta vez aparecía una más llamada Rey. Sin duda Sairaorg era mucho mejor que los demás salvo en apoyo y asistente, mientras que la de Rias era mejor que la de Sona – Sairaorg ni siquiera peleo en serio contra Zephyrdor.

-Parece que ese tal Sairaorg es alguien poderoso. – hablo Levy.

-Sin duda. Por algo es el demonio joven número uno. – asintió orgullosa Rias por su primo.

-En realidad Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael que no tiene talento. No heredo el Poder de la Destrucción.

-Parece que nos parecemos mucho. – dijo por lo bajo Natsu.

-¿Por qué lo dices sempai? – pregunto Gasper desde su caja.

-"¿La caja habla?" – se preguntaron las nuevas.

-Porque ninguno de los dos hemos conseguido nuestro poder de forma natural. – le explico a Koneko - Yo entrene duro para conseguir mi poder, quitando a Ddraig claro.

-Gihi. Me gustaría luchar contra él.

-Opino lo mismo clavo oxidado.

-¡¿Quieres pelea nevera con patas?!

-¡Cuando quieras!

Como siempre iban a pelear pero Erza los "calmo".

-¿Qué tan fuerte es? – pregunto Lucy.

-En el ranking elaborado por el comité de dirección del juego, Bael sería el primero, Agares el segundo, Gremory el tercero, Astaroth el cuarto, Sitri el quinto y Glaysa-Labolas el sexto. – Explico Akeno – Es la comparación de la posición media de sus puntos fuertes, incluyendo al Rey y sus sirvientes.

-Pero como podéis notar, Sairaorg es el que sobresale. – termino Rias.

-Sairaorg es un demonio puro que al no tener talento y tener poco poder entreno con gran intensidad en lo que tenía, su cuerpo. De este modo a superado a los genios que nacieron con talento o mucho poder.

En el video se podía ver al malo patético escondiéndose de Sairaorg mientras lloraba y declaraba su derrota.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Que patético!

-¡Gihi! ¡Ese tío es penoso!

-¡Madre mía! ¡Qué vergüenza de tío!

Natsu, Gajeel y Gray no podían parar de reírse al ver el lamentable estado del patético. Las risas no tardaron en contagiarse hasta que todos los que estaban en la sala se encontraban descojonándose.

-Fiuu bien bien. – Decía Azazel mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – Os lo diré ahora, - y se puso serio – después de vuestra pelea con Diodora vuestro próximo rival será Sairaorg.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Estoy encendido!

-¿Pero no tendríamos que luchar contra Glasya-Labolas? – pregunto Kiba.

-Como podéis ver, después de su partido contra Sairaorg quedo hecho polvo. Su alma esta echa mierda por el miedo. Su partido acabo aquí. Vosotros también debéis tener cuidado. El aplastara vuestro espíritu y mente. Quiere convertirse en Maou y no dará segundas oportunidades.

Azazel se puso a ver a todos los miembros pero se sorprendió cuando vio la sonrisa desafiante en los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio?

-Salamander no se te ocurra perder.

-Eso mismo pelo chicle.

-Esto será interesante.

-Juvia cree que sería un buen miembro del gremio.

-Un rival digno, sin duda.

-Que ganas tengo de luchar.

Azazel y los Gremory estaban confundidos por las palabras de los Fairys.

-¿Entendéis a que rival os enfrentáis? - pregunto Azazel.

-¿Y tú sabes quienes somos nosotros? – Estas palabras salieron de Levy – Somos Fairy Tail. Nosotros nunca nos rendimos por muy fuerte que nos golpeen. Nos seguimos levantando y nunca nos dejaremos ganar. Luchamos por nuestros sueños y por nuestra familia y da igual quien se ponga en nuestro camino.

Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de la peli azul. Esto provoco la sonrisa de Azazel y los Gremory.

-Sin duda será el mejor combate de todo el juego. – susurro el caído.

-Tenéis razón. En fin, en primer lugar tenemos que centrarnos en el próximo partido. También veremos el partido de Astaroth. He oído que derroto a la heredera Agares. Sona recibió una medalla de oro y Astaroth derroto a Agares, que es la segunda, y recibió una estrella de oro. No hay que fiarse del rango.

Antes de seguir hablando un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo. De el apareció un chico con una sonrisa gentil… o eso parecía.

-Encantado. Soy Diodora Astaroth. He venido a ver a Lucy Heartfilia.

-¿A mí?

-Exacto. Rias-san me gustaría "Comercializar" los alfiles. Tenía pensado cambiarlo por…

-Me temo que he de rechazarlo. Debo decirlo de antemano. No voy a hacer ningún intercambio. No es que tus Alfiles no me gusten pero no quiero perder a Lucy. Ella es importante.

-"No me gusta la sonrisa de este tío." – fue el pensamiento de todos en la sala.

-¿Es por su capacidad o su encanto?

-Ambas. Además, es mi amiga y casi hermana. Vivimos juntas y tengo mi afecto profundizado y no pienso dejarla ir. No sé porque quieres conseguir a Lucy por ese método y no me interesa, pero que sepas que no renunciare a ella.

Los ojos de la rubia se estaban cristalizando por las palabras de Rias. Solo una vez se sintió tan amada y protegida, y eso fue cuando entro en Fairy Tail y todos la acogieron.

-"Gracias Rias."

Los demás magos miraron alegres a la pelirroja. Entendían que su afecto por sus amigos era el mismo que había en Fairy Tail. Todos eran una familia y se protegían entre ellos.

-Entiendo, pero no renunciare.

Dicho esto, Diodora se levantó y camino hacia Lucy, que estaba al lado de Natsu.

-Lucy, te amo y ni el destino podrá separarnos. Venceré a todos con tal de estar contigo.

Cogió su mano e intento besarla, pero una mano masculina cogió su brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Diodora miro el brazo y fijo su vista en Natsu. Este había bajado a Koneko de su regazo y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla.

Lo dijo con una voz tan amenazante y profunda que hubiera acojonado al mismísimo Zeref… tal vez. No solo el, sino que los demás magos y demonios estaban expulsando un aura asesina.

-Por favor, no me gusta que un sucio e idiota dragón me toque. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Natsu se disponía a quemarlo pero Lucy se soltó y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-"Eso ha debido de doler." – pensaron satisfechos.

Diodora puso cara confusa y en el fondo furiosa ante la bofetada de la rubia.

-Escúchame bien. No sé quién eres para decirme eso y no me interesa. Y ten por seguro que no dejare que insultes a mis amigos. – le dijo seria y firme.

-Entiendo, ¿y qué tal esto? En el próximo partido si derroto al Sekiryuutei pasaras a ser parte de mi harem.

Los demás iban a responder cuando la rubia contesto.

-Muy bien.

Esta respuesta los dejo a casi todos con los ojos y mandíbula abiertos a tope.

-De acuerdo pues. Prepárate para convertirte en una de las mías.

-Mejor prepárate tú para ser carbonizado.

-Pues será mejor que os preparéis. – Hablo Azazel – El partido será en cinco días.

Ante las palabras del caído Diodora se fue a través del círculo mágico. Después de irse tanto magos como demonios se tiraron encima de Lucy exigiendo una explicación ante su idiotez.

-No os preocupéis. – Les dijo calmándolos – Confió completamente en Natsu, sé que él será capaz de derrotarlo, ¿no? – y giro su cabeza al mata dragones.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo serio – Le romperé la cara y luego lo incinerare. – termino mientras prendía sus puños en fuego.

-Me alegro por ello. – dijo Erza – Pero hay algo que no me gusta. Sus palabras eran falsas.

-Yo puedo explicar el porqué, o parte de ello. – dijo el caído llamando la atención de todos – Por lo que he averiguado, él fue el demonio que salvo la monja Asia, la misma que tenía tu Sacred Gear, Lucy.

-Juvia piensa que en realidad él quiere ese Sacred Gear.

-Opino lo mismo. – concluyo el caído.

-Pues ya puede esperar al fin del mundo para conseguirlo. – Afirmo Gray – Cerilla ni se te ocurra perder.

-Por supuesto que no hielito.

* * *

¿Y que os ha parecido que haga a Gajeel el dragonslayer de acero? Salió en el manga y no he podido evitar ponerlo. Y tratándose de Azazel tened por seguro que su acero será indestructible. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se escribe dragón de acero? Sé cómo se escribe dragón de hierro, pero no dragón de acero (pa los ataques). Y si ya me decis como se escribe "Dragon Celestial de Fuego" y "Dragon Celestial del Fuego y el Trueno" pues sois mis héroes. (LOS NOMBRES EN JAPONES; CLARO)

Habrán cosas del manga que pondré, como por ejemplo la Dragon Force de Wendy (aunque queda para eso).

Lo de Natsu con las parejas ya se explicara más adelante.

En este volumen he metido a Levy y Juvia, tenía ganas de meter a esas dos jejeje. Ahora os pregunto a vosotros, ¿quiénes queréis que sean los siguientes?

a) Laxus

b) Los Strauss

c) Laxus y los Strauss

d) Gildarts y Cana

e) Bix, Ever y Freed


	20. Secuestro

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: pues un voto para ambos. Me estoy pensando si meterla… sería interesante, pero quiero que Natsu viva un poco más Jajaja. Gildarts estará… ya lo veras. Y Gracias por los nombres. Es para no alargarlos en la versión española. Aunque el único que me sirve es Kooketsu, el otro solo me sirve para dragón celestial, pero no dragón celestial de fuego / fuego y trueno. Gracias por la ayuda.

treeofsakuras: Diodora sufrirá. Y un voto para los Strauss.

Reptilian95: por el momento están confirmadas **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel y Rossweisse. Irina** estoy buscando como meterla y las que están en duda son **Cana** (me gusta la idea), **Kuroka, Le Fay** y estoy pensando en **Serafall** o **Gabriel**, pero esas dos serían muy chungas, por no decir si Ichiei no meterá alguna nueva personaje jejeje. Vamos que de 7 pueden pasar a 12.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 19:

**SECUESTRO**

Natsu iba caminando por la calle de camino a casa mientras recordaba al odioso demonio que había enfrentado hace apenas unas horas. A él le importaba una mierda que fuera de clase alta. Ya podría ser de clase suprema que a él se la sudaría. Tenía claro que iba a partirle la cara. No iba a dejar que nadie tocara a sus chicas. Este pensamiento provoco que Natsu se detuviera y se quedara con cara de ¿WFT? Ese pensamiento había sido inesperado por dos motivos. El primero fue que él nunca había pensado así, en todo caso había pensado como amigos, y lo segundo había sido chicas, ya que decía tener más de una. Al igual que cuando hablo con Gajeel la confusión llego a su mente. Al principio tenía claro que solo tendría una pareja y creía que ya la tenía, pero desde que llego Ddraig la cosa había cambiado. Seguía teniendo ese sentimiento por ella, pero parecía que también lo tenía con otras. Esto solo provoco que se desanimara. En parte deseaba no haber tenido a Ddraig por esto, pero luego se arrepentía al recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que supo que él era su portador. Como cada vez que pasaba prefirió dejar el tema y pensar en el ahora, que prácticamente era hacer su trabajo. Siguió caminando hasta que se paró y se puso en guardia al reconocer dos olores. Paso un par de minutos hasta que dos personas aparecieron.

-Tanto tiempo, Sekiryuutei.

-…

-…

-¿Y tú eras? – Se puso a pensar - ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Tú eres el que estaba con la hermana de Koneko!

-Jajaja, parece que si te acuerdas de mí. – sonrió el mono.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a acompañar a mi socio.

-Ya han pasado dos meses Natsu Dragneel.

-Ya decía yo cuando ibas a aparecer.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí? – pregunto curioso.

-Yo soy un dragón y tengo sus sentidos.

-Yo también lo soy y no puedo oler de esa manera.

-Porque tú no eres un dragón. Eres un demonio que porta al blanco. – razono el pelirrosa.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso. Da igual, he oído que has alcanzado el Balance Breaker. Me hace feliz.

-Me pregunto quién será el bocazas. – se preguntó en voz alta el mago – En fin, volveré a preguntar ¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy aquí por el Rating Game. Tu oponente es el heredero de la Casa de Astaroth y quiero ver el combate. En un principio pensé en advertirte, pero luego recordé y me dije que no hacia ninguna falta.

-¿Gracias?

-Viste el video.

-Si.

-Viste su poder. El suyo supera al de tu ama.

-¿Y?

-Nada. Lo último que quiero decirte es que espero que muestres tu Balance Breaker. Me han dicho que es totalmente distinto al anterior.

-Ahora en serio… ¡¿QUIEN ES EL PUTO BOCAZAS?! – grito al aire.

Después de gritar fijo su vista en un punto. De ahí apareció el cliente habitual del mago… ¡Mil-tan! Un hombre alto y lleno de músculos que usa ropa de lolita gótica y que usa orejas de gato.

-Nya.

Levanta la mano y saluda a Natsu, y este lo imita.

-¿Nekomata? Pero no lo he sentido hasta ahora. ¿Es Sennjutsu? – le pregunto a Bikou.

-Nop. ¿Sera algún tipo de troll? ¿Gato-troll?

Ambos miraban extrañados a Mil-tan. Después de un pequeño rato Vali volvió a hablar.

-En fin, vámonos Bikou.

-Ok. Vamos a ir a la tienda de fideos chinos que está en nuestro camino. ¡Nos vemos Sekiryuutei!

Después de desaparecer en la oscuridad Ddraig le hablo a Natsu.

-[Tu rival es raro.]

-Sip.

-[Pero tú también.]

-¡Oye!

-[Pero he de admitir que me divierto. Es como si le hablara a mi máximo poseedor. Eres el primero con el que me divierto al hablar. Además, no me tratas como una herramienta, sino como un ser.]

-¿Y porque no debería hacerlo? Que seas un alma no quiere decir nada.

-[Jajaja. Eres raro compañero, pero gracias.]

Siguió caminado hasta llegar a la mansión. Allí le contó a Rias y Makarov lo de su encuentro.

-Con que eso te dijo el blanco. – Dijo Makarov – Entonces deberías hacerle caso por esta vez. Yo también he visto el video y no es un rival fácil.

-Tiene razón maestro Makarov. – Asintió Rias – Lo que me pregunto es como no supe nada. Es posible que usara el Sennjutsu o que Kuroka tenga una barrera. Informare a Onii-sama y Azazel, por si acaso.

-Además, debemos estar alerta con Diodora. – Hablo Gray – No me fio de ese cabrón.

Los demás asintieron ante sus palabras. Después de la pequeña reunión Natsu se dirigía a su habitación junto a Rias. Al entrar y cerrar se encontró con algo bueno. Akeno estaba de pie con un traje erótico.

-Y dime Natsu-kun, ¿te gusta?

-E-está muy b-bien. – decía sonrojado y con un poco de sangrado nasal.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto sonriente – En ese caso me lo pondré para ti. ¿Qué haremos ahora? Tal vez deberíamos de tener una sesión de observación o… - decía mientras se apretaba los pechos.

Natsu iba a decir algo cuando sintió un instinto asesino detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces Akeno?

Como no, tenía que ser Rias. Estas tres siempre estaban igual.

-Ara ara Rias, ¿estabas aquí? – pregunto a propósito.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo seria – Esta es mi habitación, la de Natsu y la de Lucy. Es obvio que este aquí.

-Ya veo. Entonces espera fuera un rato. Quiero tener un poco de diversión con Natsu-kun y estorbas.

Rias se congelo y un aura roja la cubrió.

-"¡Oh venga ya! ¡Siempre estarán así!"

Antes de interrumpir vio que alguien salía de una esquina de la habitación. Se trataba de Xenovia, que usa un traje como el de Akeno.

-Sin duda es más fácil moverme así. Aunque no use ropa interior.

Natsu intento volver a hablar pero una pequeña figura apareció.

-¿Me veo bien-nyan?

Era Koneko, que usaba un cosplay.

-"¡Hasta Koneko!" – el mago estaba más que impresionado.

-¿Y ahora como me veo?

La que pregunto fue Rias, que había ido a cambiarse y ahora llevaba un traje sexi de demonio.

-"Esto va a acabar mal." – presintió el mago.

Antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor… o mejor, según se mire, una rubia cabellera entro a la habitación. Se trataba de Lucy. Natsu pensaba que las imitaría, pero le sorprendieron sus palabras.

-Lo diré solo una vez. – estaba entre seria y furiosa – Cambiaros todas e iros a dormir o correrá sangre.

-Ara ara, ¿y si no? – pregunto retadora Akeno.

-_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
_Hazte conocer a mí__…_

-"O mierda." – Natsu estaba entre resignado y acojonado.

-L-Lucy sempai, cálmate.

Lucy la miro directa a los ojos de Koneko y siguió recitándolo.

-_O Tetrabiblos..._  
_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._

Su cuerpo brillaba y al ver que iba en serio, salvo Rias, todas se fueron de la habitación a cambiarse. Al ver que había funcionado dejo de recitar el hechizo.

-L-Lucy.

-¿Si?

-¿No ibas a hacerlo verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa el mago.

-Por supuesto que iba a usarla. Ahora a dormir.

Dicho esto empezó a quitarse la ropa y se metió en la cama. Queriendo evitar problemas Natsu hizo lo mismo, seguido por Rias. A la mañana siguiente Rias hablo con el grupo Gremory.

-Escuchadme, al parecer nos van a entrevistar.

-Entonces, ¿saldremos por la tele? – pregunto Lucy.

-Eso parece.

Todos los miembros estuvieron felices por la noticia. Su grupo era famoso por Rias, que era muy popular, pero después del verano se hizo más famoso. Además, el uniforme femenino de la Academia se volvió popular. Una hora después Natsu estaba sentado en el sofá pensando cuando noto como alguien lo abrazaba, aunque gracias a su olfato sabio quién era.

-¿Qué haces Natsu?

-Ah, hola Rias. Estoy pensando.

-Eso es raro. – Dijo divertida para después ponerse un poco seria - ¿es sobre Diodora?

-Parece que me conoces bien.

-Últimamente has pensado mucho en él y en lo que dijo. Yo también estoy preocupada por ello. Lucy es una amiga muy importante, casi una hermana y no quiero que le hagan daño.

-De eso ya me ocupo yo.

-Siempre lo has hecho.

-Jejeje.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto curiosa.

-Eso mismo me dijo Lucy.

-Es normal. Eres la persona más importante para nosotras. Por eso es que confiamos ciegamente en ti.

Natsu se mantuvo cayado mirando a la nada y noto que Rias lo beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-"Esto es una mierda." – pensó mientras recordaba su problema sentimental.

El día de la entrevista llego y los Gremory fueron transportados por un círculo mágico al sótano del gran edificio que se construyó en la capital. Al "llegar" fueron recibidos con abrazos por el que parecía ser el productor.

-Estamos muy contentos de que estéis aquí, grupo Gremory. Por favor seguidme.

Fueron guiados hasta la planta superior usando un ascensor. Al ver como estaba Natsu el productor pregunto qué le pasaba y Rias le contesto que se marea en los transportes. Al salir pudieron ver que el interior no era muy distinto que el de los humanos, pero había algo que destacaba. Un cartel colocado en el pasillo con la imagen de Rias sonriendo. Al final del pasillo vieron que había un grupo de diez personas siguiendo a alguien familiar.

-Sairaorg, - saludo Rias – así que tú también estas aquí.

-Hola Rias. ¿También te entrevistas?

-Sip. ¿Tú ya has terminado?

-No, voy ahora. Lo más probable es que sea en un estudio diferente. Por cierto, he visto el partido. – Rias levanto un poco las cejas – No importa cuánto poder tengas, perderás si te quedas atrapada. Tu objetivo será la apertura ligera, con plenos poderes. Por encima de todo, hay incógnitas en un Sacred Gear. No sabemos que pasara ni lo que se puede hacer. He aprendido cosas de tu partido con Sona, sin embargo… - luego miro a Natsu y puso su mano en su hombro – Es contigo con quien deseo pelear.

Natsu puso una enorme sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Sairaorg.

-Yo también tengo ganas de pelear contigo, solo espero que nos dejen pelear con todo.

Sairaorg también sonrió enormemente.

-Ya me ocupare yo de que no nos pongan restricciones.

Ambos se sonrieron desafiantes. Sin duda deseaban ese combate. Después de despedirse se fueron a los vestuarios. Al salir de los vestuarios fueron llevados a un estudio. Aun no estaba del todo preparado. La entrevistadora se acercó a saludar.

-Hola, es un placer conoceros. Yo soy la locutora de la radiodifusión terrenal estudio 1.

-Encantada. – saludo cortésmente Rias.

Ambas se pusieron a hablar con el personal sobre la entrevista. Mientras el grupo observaba el lugar. Gasper, que estaba junto a Natsu, temblaba.

-Yo quiero irme a casaaaaa.

-Tranquilo Gasper, no dejaremos que te pase nada. – le acaricio la rubia la cabeza al vampiro relajándolo un poco.

La entrevistadora se acerca y les dice.

-También habrán preguntas formuladas por otros miembros del grupo, por favor no os pongáis nerviosos. Ahora bien, ¿Yuuto Kiba-san y Akeno Himejima-san están aquí?

Ambos levantaron la mano.

-Parece ser que vosotros dos tendréis más preguntas debido a vuestro aumento de popularidad.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron ambos.

-Por supuesto. Kiba-san tiene muchas fans femeninas y Akeno-san muchos fans masculinos.

-Fufú, eso me da igual. Solo tengo ojos para Natsu-kun. – le dijo la morena al mago.

-Y usted Natsu Dragneel-san.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Parece ser que ser el Sekiryuutei y el hijo de un poderoso dragón ha llamado la atención.

-¿Es que todos conocen a Igneel? – se preguntó en voz alta.

-El dragón que rivalizaba con Tannin por ver quien tenía el fuego más poderoso y uno de los héroes de la guerra con los dragones malignos. Sin duda es bastante conocido.

-Ala. – susurro asombrado.

-Así que por favor sígame a otro estudio diferente. Yo te guiare.

Después de la grabación todos se estaban relajando en el vestuario. Las preguntas del programa era una colección de preguntas hacia Rias desde el principio hasta el final, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo fue el partido contra Sona? ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Etc. Rias se comportó en todo momento con elegancia, ya que era la próxima heredera Gremory. Con Kiba todas las fans gritaban al igual que los hombres con Akeno. Con Natsu mas que gritos eran exclamaciones de asombro.

-Y dime Natsu, ¿Qué te pidieron? – pregunto Rias.

-Me dijeron que no contara nada a nadie.

-Entiendo. Tengo ganas de que llegue.

Mientras descansaban alguien entro en el vestuario. Era rubia con el cabello trenzado.

-Disculpen, ¿esta Natsu-sama aquí?

-Oh Ravel, - hablo Rias – está ahí.

-Yosh, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ravel empujo una canasta y hablo – M-mi hermano tiene un programa de televisión en este estudio y tenía tiempo libre. A-además le traje el pastel.

-Ahhh cierto. – recordó Natsu la fiesta antes del partido. Luego abrió la canasta y vio un pastel de chocolate - ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-¡S-si! ¡P-prometí que te haría uno y aquí esta!

-Gracias. Oi Kiba, hazme un cuchillo. – Este creo uno, Natsu cortó un pedazo y se lo comió – Mmm, está muy bueno.

Ravel tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba muy roja. Luego sentido y grito.

-¡Natsu-sama, voy a estar animándolo en el próximo partido! – y salió corriendo.

Natsu miraba extrañado por donde Ravel había salido corriendo y luego sintió un aura malévola. Miro a las chicas, que eran las que la expulsaban.

-"¿Por qué se ponen así?"

Durante los siguientes días Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy fueron al inframundo para entrenar con sus maestros. Antes de partir Natsu se encontró con Xenovia, que estaba muy seria.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-En realidad sí. Me he dado cuenta de que soy un fraude como Caballero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Durante el entrenamiento con Erza me he dado cuenta de que está muy por encima de mí, y no solo eso. Ella es capaz de blandir a Durandal mucho mejor que yo y Kiba.

-¿También pueden usarla?

-En el partido contra Sitri yo y Kiba creamos un nuevo ataque de Caballeros y cuando se enfrentó contra la Reina pudo convocar a Durandal, blandiéndola mejor que yo.

-Tú también eres un gran espadachín.

-Pero no tan buena como ambos.

-No te puedes comparar aun con Erza. Ella, desde que la conozco, ha sido la mejor espadachín que he conocido, pero eso no lo ha conseguido sola. Ha tenido que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo, y lo mismo con Kiba. Ambos se han entrenado para ello. El que no seas tan buena como ellos solo quiere decir que tienes que esforzarte por mejorar. Ya llegaran los resultados.

-Creo… que tienes razón. Gracias Natsu. – y dicho esto se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

A las pocas horas los dragonslayer se encontraban con sus dragones. Natsu se encontraba entrenando con Tannin. Después de entrenar por horas decidieron tomar un descanso. Natsu se puso a dormir y Tannin aprovecho para hablar con Ddraig.

-Ya veo. Sin duda es algo nunca antes visto.

-[Sin duda. Parece preocupado por el tema de las parejas.]

-Mmm. Tengo una teoría, pero no sé si es exacta.

-[Dime.] – hablo curioso.

-Pues veras…

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre la teoría de las posibles parejas de Natsu. Los días siguientes Tannin realizaba el mismo entrenamiento. Atacaba a Natsu en cualquier momento, aunque estuviera haciendo sus cosas. El penúltimo día decidió que Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy entrenarían juntos. Ese día Tannin llevo a Natsu hasta un llano, fuera del bosque donde se encontró con sus dos amigos.

-Gihi. Preparado Salamander.

-Por supuesto cabeza oxidada.

-Daré mi máximo.

Ese día los dragonslayers se enfrenaron entre ellos y en algunas ocasiones los tres dragones también se metían en la pelea ocasionando que lucharan en equipo o separados. El último día su entrenamiento fue teórico ya que no quería agotarlo antes del partido. Sus clases teóricas eran sobre distintos ataques, concentración de fuego y cosas relacionadas con su Balance Breaker. Ese mismo día fue transportado junto a Gajeel y Wendy a la mansión. Al llegar el grupo Gremory se reunieron en la sala del club para ser transportados. Los magos se fueron por otro sitio junto a Makarov y Azazel.

-Ya es hora. – le dijo Rias a sus siervos.

Cada uno usaba su típica ropa de combate. Xenovia su traje de exorcista, Natsu si mangas. Estaban preparados para ir al juego. Natsu cogió la mano de Lucy y le dio un suave apretón para darle seguridad. Esta le devolvió el apretón y una sonrisa. Al instante un círculo mágico apareció y fueron transportados. Al abrir los ojos vieron que se trataba de un lugar muy espacioso. Estaba alineado por gruesos pilares y el suelo hecho de rocas. Al mirar alrededor había una entrada a un santuario.

-Esto es extraño. – dijo Rias.

Todos estaban igual. Había algo muy sospechoso y estaban alerta. De repente un círculo mágico aparece al otro lado del santuario. Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva hasta que Kiba grito.

-¡No es el símbolo de Astaroth!

-Ninguno es similar. – dijo Akeno mientras cubría su mano de electricidad.

-Si mi memoria no me falla… - dijo Rias cubierta por su aura roja. Aparecieron muchos demonios con aura hostil – A juzgar por el círculo mágico, están afiliados con la facción del antiguo Maou de la Brigada del Caos.

Uno de los demonios enemigos hablo.

-El pariente sanguíneo del falso Maou, Gremory. Vas a morir aquí.

Natsu empezó a expulsar fuego de su cuerpo cuando oyó un grito.

-¡Kya!

-Lucy.

Vio que donde debía estar la rubia solo estaba sus llaves y látigos.

-¡Natsu!

Natsu cogió sus cosas y miro hacia donde provenía el grito. Allí vio como Lucy, que estaba atada de manos y pies (¡¿CUANDO OCURRIO?!), estaba siendo agarrada por Diodora, que sonreía con superioridad.

-Hola Rias Gremory y Sekiryuutei. Me llevare a esta chica conmigo.

-¡Suéltala! – Natsu estaba más que furioso. Su cuerpo ahora expulsaba fuego y rayos.

-Me parece que no.

-¿No se supone que esto era un juego? – pregunto Kiba muy serio.

-Me temo que no. Todos vosotros moriréis. Ellos son agentes de la Brigada del Caos. No podréis contra todos ellos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estas con ellos? – Rias estaba tan furiosa como Natsu - ¡Eres escoria! ¡Incluso contaminaste el juego! ¡La muerte será tu mejor castigo! ¡Y encima te quieres llevar a Lucy!

-Si me quedara parecería que podría hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Me quedare con ella y la hare mía hoy mismo. ¡Has oído eso Sekiryuutei! ¡Si eres capaz de seguirme entonces ve a la profundidad de la capilla! ¡Veras algo increíble!

Xenovia convoca a Durandal y se lanza hacia ellos, pero Diodora libera poder demoniaco que desestabiliza la postura de la chica. Después de su ataque el espacio empieza a temblar y distorsionarse. Natsu se lanzó con furia hacia ellos pero Diodora y Lucy desaparecen. Natsu empieza a olisquear en el aire intentando captar el olor de la rubia.

-Mierda. Maldita sea. – Empieza a decir Kiba – Tenemos que derrotarlos para rescatarla.

-Si pero, - luego Rias mira a todos los demonios – será muy difícil.

Cuando iban a atacar se oye un grito femenino. Era Akeno, que había gritado porque un viejo verde, y no hablo de Makarov, le había levantado la falda.

-¡Kya!

-Desde luego, bonito trasero. Las jóvenes tienen las mejores curvas.

-¡Odín-dono! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – gritaron todos, excepto Natsu. Se arrepentirán de no fijarse en él.

-No es obvio. Este juego ha sido tomado por la Brigada del Caos. El comité de juego y las diferentes facciones están cooperando para encargarse de ellos. Sabemos que Diodora Astaroth se ha unido a la Facción del antiguo Maou, ha recibido la "serpiente" de Ophis, etc. Así que pensaba que necesitaríais ayuda, pero parece que no hace falta.

-¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Akeno mirando mal al viejo mientras se sujetaba la falda.

-Porque ese niño idiota ha hecho algo que no se debe hacer nunca. – dijo entre serio y divertido.

-¿El qué? – preguntaron todos.

-Enfurecer a un dragón.

Y dichas estas palabras se oyó un rugido que provoco que los Gremory se taparan los oídos. Al ver a su compañero Natsu solo pudieron ver una enorme columna de fuego y rayos.

-Se sabe que los dragones son destrucción pura y dura. Por donde pasan solo destruyen, y si se ponen furiosos no dejan nada. Acercaos a mí.

Ante las palabras de Odín, todos los Gremory se acercaron a él, Akeno recelosa, y el viejo creo una poderosa barrera.

-Pero Odín-dono, debemos ayudarle. – le dijo Kiba.

-Solo observar. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los Gremory fijaron su vista en su amigo y compañero para ver como destruía. Donde antes estaban Diodora y Lucy ahora solo estaba un furioso dragón.

-Muy bien. Encarguémonos de este y luego vamos a por la cabeza de Odín.

Ante la orden del "jefe" todos los demonios lanzaron bolas demoniacas contra el mago. Cuando estaban por impactarle utilizo la técnica anterior. Con un rugido creo una enorme columna de fuego y rayos que destruyo las bolas demoniacas y carbonizo a los que estaban cerca. Al desaparecer la columna Natsu, envuelto en fuego y rayos, se lanzó contra los demonios. Los demonios seguían lanzándole bolas demoniacas pero Natsu, o las esquivaba o las destruía. Cuando llegaba al alcance de uno le daba un puñetazo, aun recubierto de fuego y rayos, en la cara o estómago. A otros simplemente los volvía cenizas. Cada golpe que daba provocaba una gran destrucción del lugar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando todos los demonios o estaban derrotados o carbonizados. Odín disipo la barrera y los Gremory se acercaron a su compañero. Este, aun furioso, disipo su fuego y rayos para no hacerle daño a sus nakamas.

-No está mal para ser un bebe que ha vivido una década. – dijo Odín, consiguiendo que Natsu lo mirara aun furioso – Tomad esto. – Y les entrego unos comunicadores - Ahora es mejor que vayáis al santuario. – entonces, con su lanza, los señalo y un aura los envolvió – Esto os protegerá hasta el santuario, ahora vayan.

Natsu no tardo ni un segundo en correr hacia el santuario, seguido por los demás. Los demás se pusieron los comunicadores pero Natsu no lo hizo. Ninguno iba a reclamarle por el simple hecho de que estaba furioso y eso no era bueno.

-*¿Están bien? Soy Azazel.*

-Si. Estamos bien sensei. – respondió Rias.

-*Me alegro, pero parece que Natsu no lo tiene. Odín me ha contado, así que lo comprendo. Bueno os cuento. El campo que habéis usado y el campo especial sobre la sala VIP está inundado de demonios de la Facción del antiguo Maou, pero ya lo esperábamos. Todas las facciones y los magos de Fairy Tail están trabajando juntos para derrotarlos.*

-Parece que son de ayuda. – dijo Kiba.

-*Sin duda son de gran ayuda. Son muy fuertes. Últimamente los que estaban relacionados con el Maou actual han muerto misteriosamente. Ahora sabemos que era por culpa de esta facción, como paso con el heredero de Glaysa-Labolas. El cerebro de esto son los descendientes de Belcebú y Amadeus. Al aterrorizar este juego tratan de sacudir al mundo como un principio por la matanza y mostrando los cadáveres de los relacionados con los Maous actuales.*

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Odín-dono sobre como consiguió Diodora su poder? – pregunto Akeno.

-*Con una "serpiente" de Ophis. No creo que sepa que lo usaría durante el juego. Es por eso que al añadir eso con el incidente con Glaysa-Labolas, anticipamos que algo pasaría en este partido. Pero no cambio su plan. Para ellos, siempre y cuando puedan acabar con nosotros, todo está bien. Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar escapar. Es un buen momento para aplastas a la Facción de los antiguos Maou. Odín, los dioses griegos y los dioses de lado de Sakra también quieren aniquilarlos. Les contamos sobre el posible terror que ocurrirá y se apuntaron. Todos cooperan en este momento contra esta facción. – Después hubo una pequeña pausa – Lo siento. No quería meteros en una guerra, pero no he podido evitarlo. Solo os pido que sobrevivais.*

-Tranquilo sensei. Aún nos quedan cosas por hacer.

-*Gracias Rias. Y una última cosa para todos.*

-¿?

-*He oído sobre lo de Lucy. Dejadle Diodora a Natsu, no se os ocurra meteros de por medio.*

-Hai.

-*Este campo está hecho por el poseedor de una Longinus, el [Dimension Lost]. Supera a todos los Sacred Gear relacionados con barreras y espacios. Incluso Odín, que se especializa en técnicas, no puede destruirlo.*

-Bien. Nosotros iremos a por Lucy.

-*De acuerdo. Tened cuidado y manteneos alejados del dragón. Un dragón furioso es muy peligroso. Diodora sufrirá como nunca.* - esto último lo dijo con voz maliciosa.

Siguieron corriendo mientras seguían a Natsu. Koneko también los rastreaba. Corrieron hacia el interior del templo. Era bastante amplio, con gigantescos pilares. Cuando pasaron la ermita otro santuario aparece a la derecha. Cuando entraron sintieron una presencia. Delante suyo había diez personas pequeñas.

-*Rias Gremory y sus siervos.*

Esa voz era de Diodora. Ante esa voz Natsu soltó un pequeño rugido mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y su cuerpo empezaba a expulsar llamas. Los demás también se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-*Jajaja Sekiryuutei. No me vas a encontrar si miras a tu alrededor. Te estoy esperando en el santuario al final de otro santuario. Vamos a jugar. Ya que el Rating Game ha quedado anulado esto es un sustituto. Vamos a echar un partido. La regla es que no puedes utilizar las mismas piezas una vez más hasta que llegues a donde estoy. En este partido enviare a mis ocho peones y dos torres. Por cierto, mis peones han ascendido a Reinas. Tu turno Rias Gremory.*

* * *

Pues aquí lo dejo. El próximo será la batalla contra Diodora y algo mas.

¿Como se escribe "Dragon Celestial de Fuego" y "Dragon Celestial del Fuego y el Trueno" en Romaji? Ya me han dicho como se escribe Dragon de Acero.

¿El Urano Metria era así o me he equivocado?

¿Quiénes queréis que sean los siguientes en salir? Solo uno por usuario

Laxus

Gildarts y Cana (1 votos)

Los Strauss (1 voto)

Bix, Ever y Freed

Laxus y los Strauss

Lo preguntare hasta terminar este tomo de la novela. Si hay empate pondré a quien quiera de los más votados.


	21. Sufrimiento y sentimientos

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**5 reviews en un capitulo, nuevo record XD.**

Qwaiser-Izanagi: Gildarts ayudara, pero aquí sabrá que Cana es su hija, y si la meto al harem (que lo más posible es que lo haga) intente matar a Natsu. Acho en serio, creo que me lees la mente (por el momento Nalu digo). En el capítulo anterior di una pista en cuanto a la pareja dragonslayer y dragón. Un poco de tensión hay que poner sí o sí. Espero que veas como desarrollo los sentimientos de ambos en este capítulo. Por cierto, hay quien dice que Lucy es débil, pero en mi opinión es fuerte (no al nivel de Erza o Mira, pero fuerte). Al principio era asustadiza, débil y llorona pero según pasa el manga, al igual que Wendy, cambia para bien. Eso sí, lo de llorona no se le va XD.

caballerooscuro117: me alegra que te guste. No creo que meta a más en el harem, solo a Cana. Ya verás que pasara con Laxus, le tengo una sorpresa muajajaja. ¿Serie de TV? Mmm, es posible. ¿La Juggernaut Drive? Ya veras, tengo una sorpresa.

treeofsakuras: después de leer me dices quien ha sufrido más XD.

Regulus Nemea: con eso te refieres a que Happy vea a su madre adoptiva, ¿no?

Guest: un voto para Laxus, pero tiene desventaja en votos.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Capítulo 20:

**SUFRIMIENTO Y SENTIMIENTOS**

Las piezas de Diodora tenían capuchas pero el rostro descubierto.

-Bien. Participare.

Ante las palabras de Rias lo único que hizo Natsu fue rugir. Esto sorprendió a los miembros pero Rias intento calmarlo.

-Lo siento Natsu, pero tiene a Lucy como rehén. No podemos hacer otra cosa. – Al ver que Natsu apagaba sus llamas y se quedaba quieto decidió hablar – Bien, los que iréis seréis Xenovia, Koneko y Gasper. – Los tres se acercaron a Rias – Dejare las dos Torres a Xenovia, lucha con todo.

-Recibido. Soy buena en esas cosas.

-Koneko atacara a los peones, utiliza tu Sennjutsu para acabar rápido con ellas.

-Entendido, acabare rápido.

-Gasper será el apoyo. Natsu deja que beba tu sangre. – Natsu asintió – Bien, ¡Adelante!

-*Empezemos.*

Los sirvientes de Diodora tomaron actitud defensiva. Con una espada Kiba le hizo un corte a Natsu y Gasper empezó a beber. Después de eso su cuerpo se cubrió con un aura, sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo y empezaron a brillar. Xenovia convoco a Durandal y se lanzó contra las dos Torres.

-Pienso recuperar a mi amiga. Nunca antes tuve uno y ahora no pienso vivir sin ellos.

Las dos Torres se lanzaron hacia Xenovia. Se lanzaron con gran velocidad pero Xenovia ni se inmuto.

-Cuando la conocí la juzgue y amenaza de muerte por creer que por su culpa la monja había muerto y ella se lo había robado, pero me equivoque. Ella me ha tratado muy bien y me llamo amiga, por eso… ¡Voy a salvarla!

Xenovia libero una ola destructiva de Durandal que supero a las Torres. Después cambio sus movimientos y puso a Durandal en lo alto y con lágrimas grita.

-¡Por eso te lo suplico Durandal! ¡Dame poder para salvar a mi amiga!

Ante su plegaria el aura de Durandal aumento mucho. Había una inmensa cantidad de energía emanado de la espada. Alrededor de Xenovia todo comenzó a romperse por el aura sagrada que emitía Durandal.

-Me di cuenta de que no puedo reprimir a Durandal bien. Tomare mucho tiempo para conseguir controlarla como lo hace Kiba o Erza. Solo tengo que seguir adelante. Así que me decidí en aumentar la nitidez y el poder destructivo en su lugar. ¡Ahora vamos Durandal! ¡Respóndeme!

La espada empezó a crear pilares de luz. Un agujero se creó en el techo de la capilla y las oscilaciones de Xenovia fueron en dirección hacia las Torres. Estas se las tragaron cuando impactaron con las Torres. Ante el impacto el templo tembló con violencia. Cuando la vibración se detuvo se pudo ver dos grandes pilares frente a Xenovia. La mayor parte de la capilla había desaparecido ante el ataque. No quedaba nada de las Torres. Xenovia respiraba con dificultad ante la cantidad de energía que uso.

-Koneko, Gasper, os toca.

-Hai. – respondieron ambos.

Koneko saco sus orejas y cola de gato. Gasper no se movía de su sitio pero estaba tranquilo observando a los peones. Tres de ellas se lanzaron hacia el vampiro, el cual las detuvo completamente sin ningún problema. Otras tres se lanzaron hacia Koneko pero Gasper las vio y también las paro. Sin duda, el beber la sangre de Natsu le daba un gran control de su poder. Al ver que las dos restantes estaban muy confundidas por lo que paso Koneko se lanzó contra ellas. Usando su Sennjutsu las golpeo a ambas en el pecho para que no usaran su poder demoniaco y ya de paso dejarlas inconscientes. Hizo lo mismo con las que estaban paralizadas por Gasper. Al contrario que con Xenovia, al dúo le había resultado más fácil a pesar de que estaban promovidas a Reinas. Cuando Xenovia se recuperó siguieron avanzando. Quedaban aun dos Caballos, dos Alfiles, la Reina y Diodora.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, aún quedan dos Alfiles y la Reina. – dijo Kiba.

Avanzaron un pequeño rato más hasta que vieron a una chica con capucha.

-Estábamos esperándote Rias Gremory-sama.

La mujer que hablo era la Reina de Diodora. Se quitó la capucha para revelar a una rubia de ojos azules. Junto a ella había otros dos. Se trataba, seguramente, de los Alfiles.

-Ara ara, entonces iré yo.

La que dijo eso y dio unos pasos era Akeno.

-Yo también te apoyare. Kiba podrá encargarse de los Caballeros.

Y se le sumaba Rias. Sin duda era un dúo peligroso. A Natsu le recordó a Mira y Erza.

-Ara Buchuo. Conmigo basta.

-¿Qué dices? Incluso si aprendiste a usar el rayo santo eso es tabú.

Ambas empezaron a discutir pero pararon ante las palabras de Koneko.

-Akeno-sempai, Natsu-sempai dice que tendrá una cita contigo el domingo si los derrotas con facilidad.

Natsu miro sorprendido a Koneko. Nunca esperaría que la pequeña fuera tan… no tenía una palabra exacta. Akeno enseguida se envolvió en electricidad.

-¡Fufú! ¡Puedo tener una cita con Natsu-kun!

Natsu solo asintió aun confundido por lo que pasaba.

-¡¿C-cómo?! ¡Akeno!

Ambas empezaron una guerra verbal sobre la posible cita que paso a besos en la boca, con legua y otras cosas que no venían al tema. Los dos Alfiles enemigos veían extrañados tal escena. La Reina solo estaba furiosa y les grito a ambas.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Paren de una puta vez! ¡No nos hacéis caso por pelear por un hombre…!

-¡Tu cállate!

Ambas gritaron enojadas por interrumpir su "charla" y les lanzaron un combinado de rayos santos y Poder de la Destrucción. Esto provocó una explosión mayor que la que provoco Xenovia con Durandal. Al disiparse el humo se veían los cuerpos de la Reina y los Alfiles. Los tres tenían humo saliendo de su cuerpo. Sin duda ese ataque les había dolido hasta en el alma. Aun después de ese ataque ambas siguieron discutiendo.

-Para comenzar, incluso si sabes que el cuerpo de Natsu, Akeno… ¿sabes hasta los más mínimos detalles?

-Simplemente lo sé. Hablas mucho Rias pero aún no lo has "tocado".

-¡Nggg! Bueno, yo me paro aquí. Discutiré después esto con calma. Lo primero es rescatar a Lucy.

-Sip. Incluso para mí, Lucy es mi amiga y hermana.

Ambas dieron una tregua y el grupo siguió para adelante. Natsu estaba desesperado. Quería encontrar a Lucy, saber que estaba bien y por culpa del juego de ese cabronazo tendría que esperar. Si por el fuera ya habría salido disparado, pero Rias tenía razón, tendría que esperar un poco. Cuando llegaron al altar vieron a alguien familiar.

-Ha pasado tiempo.

Se trataba del sacerdote cabrón / toca huevos / etc.

-¡Freed! – Grito Kiba - ¡¿Qué…?!

-A ver si adivino, estas preguntándote: ¿está vivo? Pues sí, sí. Soy muy teco y estoy vivito con mucha claridad.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde están los Caballos?!

-Ahhh esos. – mastico algo y luego lo escupe en dirección al grupo. Al llegar lo escupido vieron que era un dedo – Me los comí.

-¡¿Te los has comido?!

Koneko, quien estaba analizándolo, hablo.

-Esa persona ya no es humano.

Freed, al oír sus palabras suelta una loca carcajada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Justo después de ser derrotado por vosotros y recuperado por Vali fui despedido por el cabrón de Azazel! – hizo un sonido raro y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Le salieron cuernos de su cuerpo, creció y sus brazos y piernas se hicieron más gruesos - ¡Los que me recogieron fueron los de la Brigada del Caos! ¡Dijeron que me darían poderes y lo hicieron! ¡Jajaja! ¡Me convertí en una quimera! ¡Jajaja!

-"Igual de loco que siempre." – pensaron los Gremory.

De la espalda del exsacerdote creció un ala de murciélago y un brazo gigante. Su cara cambio y de su boca crecieron grandes colmillos afilados.

-Joder. Es aún más feo que antes. – susurro Natsu.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Sabes qué? el hobby de Diodora Astaroth es maravillosamente loco y hace latir mi corazón. Su gusto son las mujeres. Sin duda tiene un gran sabor ese niño rico. ¡Al parecer tiene un fetiche con las rubias! Además, también las que son creyentes apasionadas y fuertes. ¿Sabes lo que trato de decir? ¡Las chicas que están en su caso fueron famosas doncellas monjas Santas! ¡Su sabor es algo raro! ¡El niño demonio las sedujo y las convirtió en sus juguetes! ¡Ahora son demonios!

-Entonces Asia fue… - empezó a entender Natsu.

-Ah, esa monja muerta. Diodora fue el que provoco que la expulsaran. El escribió ese guion. No solo le encantaba por ser una monja Santa, sino por su Sacred Gear, el que ahora tiene la otra rubia. Hizo que le curara una herida que se provocó el mismo. Eso provoco que fuera exiliada. ¡Pensaba que vendría a él, pero no fue así! ¡Tuvo que morir! ¡¿Sabes lo que lo frustro?! ¡Pero ahora tiene a otra rubia con su Sacred Gear y le hará lo que no le pudo hacer a la monja! ¡Jajaja!

Natsu estaba rodeado de fuego y se disponía a torturarlo pero Kiba se puso delante.

-Natsu-kun, guarda ese odio para Diodora. Yo me ocupare de él.

Giro su rostro a Natsu y este pudo ver la ira y odio que tenía. Decidió hacerle caso y que se ocupara el.

-¡Anda! ¡Si eres el Caballero podrido-san que me ataco en el pasado! ¡Gracias a ti ahora tengo esto! ¡También me volví fuerte! ¡Tam…!

-Sera mejor que dejes de existir. – lo interrumpió Kiba hablando tranquilamente.

-¡No te pongas chulo!

Freed empezó a sacar espadas de su cuerpo dispuesto a atacar a Kiba, pero este es mucho más rápido. Desapareció de su vista y cuando volvió a aparecer Freed se separó en trozos. Lo había cortado en trozos.

-¡Jajaja! No serán capaces de detener el plan de Diodora! ¡Jajaja!

Kiba no tardo y apuñalo la cabeza de Freed acabándolo por completo.

-Puedes seguir aullándole a la Parca en el infierno. – dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba su espada.

-Bien. – Hablo Rias - ¡Vámonos!

Ahora solo les quedaba Diodora, del cual Natsu se ocuparía de torturar. Corrieron hasta el último lugar, que era el santuario, situado en el extremo más profundo. Al llegar ahí apareció un dispositivo gigantesco. El dispositivo estaba tallado en la pared. Tenía joyas ubicadas en varias partes, además de símbolos y letras también en varias partes. Al seguir observando vieron que Lucy estaba atada en el centro.

-¡Lucy! – grito alegre el pelirrosa al ver que no tenía ninguna herida.

-Natsu, chicos. – susurro.

Natsu pasó de una breve alegría a empezar a rugir como un animal. Este cambio era producto de la persona que apareció al lado del dispositivo. Era Diodora. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Tu. – Susurro el mago, que ya estaba a punto de estallar – Boosted Gear. – el guantelete apareció y empezó a hacer sus Boost.

-Buenas. Al parecer no habéis tenido problemas para llegar hasta aquí. – Luego piso una sonrisa enfermiza – Dime una cosa, - mirando a Natsu – ¿Lucy sigue siendo virgen? – Esta pregunta sorprendió a los demás – Es que me gusta estrenarlas y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada por ti. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita tu nombre.

Se sonrisa se ensancho aún más al ver como Natsu rugía fuerte y desprendía su poder.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Asombroso! ¡Y no has usado el Balance Breaker! ¡Pues yo también lo elevare con la serpiente que me dio Ophis! ¡Te mos…!

No continúo ya que Natsu se le había lanzado con velocidad y furia. Su puño rodeado por fuego y rayos impacto con fuerza en el estómago del demonio. Este escupió sangre y salió disparado. Al levantarse intento convocar su poder demoniaco pero Natsu ya estaba delante suyo. Esta vez le dio una patada ascendente (todos sus ataques están recubiertos de fuego y rayos) que lo mando al aire. Propulsándose con sus pies lo alcanzo y con otro golpe lo paro en el aire para luego con sus dos puños mandarlo de nuevo al suelo. Diodora siguió escupiendo sangre pero Natsu no se detuvo. Dejo que se levantara para volver a lanzarse contra él. Así fue durante varios minutos. Natsu decidió darle un pequeño respiro para que se levantara.

-¡Buaj! – Escupió sangre - ¡M-maldito cabronazo! ¡Soy un demonio de clase alta! ¡Pariente de sangre del Maou Belcebú original!

Diodora creo un centenar de bolas demoniacas que lanzo contra Natsu. Este solo se preparó para su contraataque.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego y el Trueno!

El rugido salió con fuerzas de la boca de Natsu y destruyo las bolas demoniacas de Diodora. Al disiparse el humo que provoco se vio al demonio. Este tenía las ropas destrozadas y graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. El mago empezó a caminar hacia el demonio. Según avanzaba el suelo se derretía debido al enorme calor que desprendía. El demonio creo varias barreras defensivas para que el mago no lo alcanzara, pero resultó inútil. Con un simple puñetazo conseguía destruirlas. En todo el combate Natsu no había cambiado su gesto. Era serio pero se notaba su furia en cada golpe que daba. Al alcanzarlo le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, solo que esta vez no salió volando, sino que cayó al suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor y salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Me duele, me duele. ¡Me duele! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que mi poder había aumentado drásticamente con el poder de Ophis! – Luego miro furioso al mago - ¡No voy a ser derrotado por un maldito dragón podrido como tú! - apunto su mano izquierda hacia delante y creo una gruesa pared de aura - ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Has visto?! ¡Ahora soy mucho más fuerte! ¡Ni siquiera un idiota Sekiryuutei como tu podrá vencerme! ¡Jajaja!

Natsu concentro su poder en su puño derecho y con gran fuerza lo estrello con la pared. Ante el impacto esta se destruyó. La expresión del demonio cambio a una de terror.

-Esto es por Lucy. – susurro el mago.

Al decir estas palabras empezó a golpearlo sin descanso. Para rematarlo le da una fuerte patada que lo manda a chocar con un pilar. Este después de estrellarse y caer al suelo grita.

-¡Esto debe ser mentira! ¡No puedo ser superado! ¡He ganado contra Agares! ¡Tenía pensado en ganar contra Bael! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Soy el heredero de la casa de Astaroth!

Diodora puso sus manos hacia arriba y creo varias cosas afiladas. Esta vez aparecieron alrededor de Natsu, el cual ni se inmuto. Diodora hizo que fueran hacia Natsu. Este no hizo movimiento para esquivarlo, lo único que hizo fue crear una columna de fuego y rayos que destruyo todos los objetos. Después de eso corrió hacia el demonio y le dio una patada que hizo que volviera a estrellarse contra el pilar. Intento recuperarse y convocar sus poderes, pero Natsu lo detuvo. Se puso enfrente suyo y le hablo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ninguno de los míos.

Diodora estaba temblando de miedo. Sus dientes castañeaban.

-[Socio, su corazón ha sido aplastado. Sus ojos son aquellos que se han arraigado con el temor de los dragones.]

Natsu no contesto a las palabras de Ddraig. Lo que hizo fue darle un último golpe y dejarlo semi inconsciente. De lo que no se dieron cuenta, y es muy raro, es que no llevaba su bufanda en el cuello. Diodora se la había quitado cuando Natsu le estaba partiendo la cara y estaba por ahi. Después de eso camino hacia donde estaba Lucy. Xenovia, que estaba a su lado le pregunto.

-¿No vas a acabar con él? Podría volver a intentar esta tontería.

-Porque yo no mato a nadie. Además, - y miro a Diodora – te puedo asegurar que nunca más intentara eso.

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices te creeré.

Natsu asintió y se acercó a Lucy.

-Como siempre no te contienes. – le dijo sonriente con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Ya sabes que me cuesta. – le dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

El ambiente relajado que había se disipo con las palabras de Kiba.

-No puedo quitarle las restricciones a sus extremidades.

-"Mierda." – pensaron todos.

Estuvieron pensando en algo pero Diodora, que estaba algo recuperado, hablo.

-Es inútil. Ese dispositivo solo se puede utilizar una vez debido a su mecanismo, pero no se detendrá a menos que se use una vez la capacidad de Lucy.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Natsu.

-Este dispositivo es una barrera especial creada por un poseedor de Longinus. La fuerte barrera que protege este campo también la hizo él. El [Dimension Lost] es la última barrera de tipo Sacred Gear. Tener al poseedor en el centro, se extiende una gran cantidad de niebla. Puede sellar toda la zona e incluso transportar a una dimensión diferente. Cuando llega al Balance Breaker su habilidad cambia, puede crear cualquier tipo de dispositivo de barrera que el poseedor quiera con la niebla. El [Dimension Create]. La barrera hecha no se puede parar a menos que se active una vez correctamente.

-¿Cuál es el requisito y la capacidad de este dispositivo? – pregunto Kiba.

-El requisito para activarlo es yo o alguien que este afiliado demos una señal para comenzar. La capacidad aumenta la potencia de uno en el sistema de retención, en este caso Lucy, seria invertir su efecto, por su Sacred Gear.

Esto puso nerviosos a todos.

-¿Y cuál es el rango? – volvió a preguntar Kiba.

-Este campo y la sala de proyección.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Sin duda era un peligro bastante grande.

-Los líderes de las Facciones podrían ser eliminados. – dijo Koneko.

-Tenían que comprobar si funcionaria, y en el partido contra Sitri se vio que funcionaba, solo que no supieron aprovecharlo al máximo. – volvió a hablar Diodora.

-El traidor de los caídos se mantuvo en la organización y le presto a Sona el "Reverse". ¡Así que reunieron los datos y lo han usado! – grito furiosa Rias.

El dispositivo se activó y empezó la cuenta atrás. Los Gremory no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían, pero no funcionaba. No tenía ni un rasguño.

-[Compañero. Esa Longinus es más poderosa que el Boosted Gear, y más aún si ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker.] – le explico Ddraig.

-"Mierda. ¿Qué hago?" – estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer – ¡Un momento! ¡Creo que tengo algo!

Los demás miraron raro a Natsu, ya que era extraño tal reacción en ese momento. El mago ignoro las miradas de sus compañeros y se acercó a la rubia. Puso las manos en sus mejillas y la miro fijamente, provocando un sonrojo en esta.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre. – aún estaba un poco ida por el momento.

Natsu cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al momento un aura roja apareció en su cuerpo. La rubia se sentía extraña. Notaba un agradable calor recorriendo TODO su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación. Los demás solo veían como el aura que cubría a Natsu viajaba por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta las restricciones de metal que sujetaban a la rubia.

[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Votos! ¡Boost!] [¡Explosion!]

Natsu acumulo poder en las restricciones que la sujetaban y luego las hizo explotar, provocando que se rompieran y liberaran a la rubia. Cuando Lucy fue liberada el dispositivo dejo de contar.

-¡Lucy-sempai está bien! – grito Gasper y Koneko asintió.

-Ara ara. Bien pensado Natsu-kun.

-No se me hubiera ocurrido. – Hablo Rias – Concentrar el poder en las restricciones de metal y luego hacerlos explotar. Una gran idea.

-Menos mal. – Suspiro la rubia – Gracias Natsu.

-¡Aye!

El mago le extendió sus llaves que la rubia iba a coger, pero pasó algo que nadie esperaba. Un pilar de luz rodeo a la maga y esta desapareció. La luz desapareció y no quedaba nada. Las llaves aún estaban en la mano extendida de Natsu. Este solo se encontraba en shock. No encontraba el olor de la rubia.

-¿Lucy? – el nombre salió en apenas un susurro de la boca de Natsu.

-Un objeto creado por un Longinus perece por el ataque de otro Longinus. Maldito usuario de la niebla, se relajó. Hay que reajustar el plan.

Una voz desconocida hablo. Casi todos, salvo Natsu que seguía buscando a Lucy, dirigieron su vista al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Rias.

-Soy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero Gran Maou Belcebú, hermana del falso Maou molesto. Diodora Astaroth, te preste poder y observe. Contra Agares usaste el poder de Ophis sin mi autorización y dejaste que predijeran el plan. Eres un necio.

-¡Shalba ayúdame! ¡Juntos podremos matar al Sekiryuutei! ¡Si unimos fuerzas…!

Shalba creo una lanza de luz que atravesó el pecho de Diodora.

-Lamentable. Incluso te dije sobre el poder del Sacred Gear de la mocosa y no pudiste hacer nada. Eres un inútil. – decía mientras se reía. Todos estaban extrañados. Un demonio no puede hacer un ataque de luz. Entonces se fijaron en un dispositivo en el brazo de Shalba. Todos entendieron que realmente Lucy había muerto. Esto provocó una enorme furia en los Gremory – Ahora hermana de Sirzechs, tendrás que morir aquí. Destruiré a todos los parientes sanguíneos de los Maou actuales. – dijo con odio.

-Entonces piensas matar a Glaysa-Labolas, Astaroth y a nosotros.

-Exacto. Nosotros somos los verdaderos sucesores y somos llamados los antiguos por los familiares de los actuales Maou. Es difícil de soportar. Nuestro plan ha fracasado. No pensaba que un Longinus de nivel medio como el Boosted Gear venciera a uno de alto nivel como el Dimension Lost. No lo esperábamos. Aun así, te voy a matar, hermana de Sirzechs.

-¡No desafías al Maou directamente pero si quieres matar a sus parientes! ¡Eres un cobarde!

-Ya ves lo que me importa.

-¡Escoria! ¡Y además mataste a Lucy! ¡No pienso perdonarte!

No solo Rias, todos los demás expulsaron todo su poder y se lanzaron a luchar contra Shalba. Mientras Natsu seguía en shock buscando a Lucy. Su Lucy. La que era su pareja como dragonslayer y la que sería una de sus parejas en este nuevo caso. Tenía el corazón destrozado. A su mente llego los recuerdos que vivió con ella. Mientras con Shalba y los demás, este seguía repeliendo los ataques. Xenovia, con Durandal atacaba con todo el poder que tenía, pero Shalba repelía la espada con una barrera defensiva y luego le disparo una bola de poder demoniaco al estómago, haciéndola caer al suelo. Con Kiba repitió lo mismo, solo que él pudo esquivarlo y alejarse. Akeno y Rias lanzaban sus poderes pero los repelía con su defensa. Koneko y Gasper solo se abrazaban y lloraban.

-Y ese estúpido demonio-dragón reencarnado es basura. Por cierto princesa Gremory, es chica desapareció más allá de la dimensión. Su cuerpo ya habrá perecido, osease, ya estará muerta.

En la mente de Natsu se encontraba Ddraig, que miraba al mago. Este tenía la mirada perdida y lágrimas en sus ojos. No reaccionaba aunque lo llamara.

-[Tranquilo socio. Yo me encargare de él.]

El cuerpo de Natsu miro a Shalba y el que hablo fue Ddraig.

-[Rias Gremory, sal de este lugar ahora mismo si no quieres morir.]

-¿Ddraig? – susurro. Todos estaban asombrados.

-[Tu. El demonio de allá. Tu nombre era Shalba. ¿Verdad?]

El cuerpo de Natsu avanzo hacia el demonio mientras apartaba a Rias.

-[Tu… - su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción – tomaste la decisión equivocada.]

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a emitir un aura de color rojo como la sangre. Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más grande. El santuario empezó a temblar violentamente. De la boca de Natsu empezó a salir un canto espeluznante. No solo era la voz de Ddraig y Natsu, era una mezcla de muchas.

**[Yo, aquel que despertara… A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la dominación de Dios… Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"… Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación…** – el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a cambiar. Su cuerpo se cubre por completo de escamas, sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras, de su espalda salen un par de alas y una cola, su cabeza cambia a la de un dragón y su cuello se alarga, y por ultimo su cuerpo crece hasta alcanzar los cuatro metros. Ahora era un dragón por completo, casi - **… ¡Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí! ¡Juggernaut Drive!]**

Todo lo que estaba alrededor del dragón simplemente fue destruido. Para darle más emoción, rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho, extendiendo sus alas y parado sobre sus cuatro patas. Sin duda esa imagen daría miedo a cualquiera. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta vieron al dragón mordiendo el hombro de Shalba. El demonio gritaba de dolor por el mordisco. Shalba crea un ataque de luz y trata de lanzárselo a Natsu, pero este detiene su brazo con su garra, destruyendo el ataque, para después cortar su brazo con la misma garra.

-¡Ahhh!

Fue el grito de dolor del demonio, que tenía una expresión de gran dolor. Su sangre caía de su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la capilla. Con su cola le da a Shalba y lo estrella contra el suelo.

-¡Goarg!

Esos rugidos eran lo único que salía de la boca del dragón.

-¡No me jodas!

Con el brazo izquierdo, en el que tiene el aparatito de las narices, crea un ataque de luz y se lo lanza. El dragón pone sus alas delante y se protege del ataque, el cual no le deja ni un rasguño. Al ver que no surte efecto el demonio usa sus poderes demoniacos. Acumula una gran cantidad de poder y la lanza contra el dragón. Esta vez, en vez de cubrirse con las alas, lanza un rugido de fuego, que destruye el ataque demoniaco. El rugido dio directo en Shalba, pero no se detiene ahí. El fuego, que es tan fuerte como el de Tannin, golpea la pared destruyéndola completamente y aun así continua. A lo lejos se puede escuchar el sonido de una poderosa explosión. Después de su rugido el dragón baja a tierra con fuerza y una enorme cantidad de aura lo cubre.

-¡Goarg!

El dragón rugió y el suelo tembló. Un gran cráter surgió en el suelo. Los Gremory estaban aterrorizados ante la muestra de poder del dragón.

-¡M-monstruo! ¡¿Esto es el "enigma de la Juggernaut Drive"?! ¡Mi poder había igualado al del antiguo Maou! ¡Y ha sido superado por el Boosted Gear!

La expresión del demonio era de puro terror. El dragón se puso sobre dos patas y empezó a acumular aura en su boca. Todo temblaba y lo único que se oía era los [¡Boost!] que se iban acumulando. Las palabras hicieron eco en el santuario. Rias no se movía y Kiba la cargo para sacarla lo más rápido posible de ahí. Akeno cargo a Koneko y Xenovia a Gasper y salieron con rapidez. Shalba intento crear un círculo mágico, pero no pudo. Después de una gran acumulación de poder el dragón soltó un rugido.

-¡Imposible! ¡Soy el sucesor del Verdadero Maou! ¡Todavía no me he vengado de Vali! ¡No puedo ser derrotado por un simple dragón! ¡Maldición! ¡Dragón Rojo! ¡Dragón Blanco!

-[¡Longinus Smasher!]

El rugido del dragón impacto en Shalba y en todo el santuario. Los Gremory tuvieron que echarse al suelo para no salir volando. El sonido de la destrucción fue gigantesco y la destrucción era enorme. Nunca vieron nada parecido. El santuario entero había desaparecido. El dispositivo creado por la Longinus estaba gravemente dañado. El dragón no se había movido en ningún momento. Ahora lo que había era rugir triste hacia el cielo. Ningún Gremory sabía qué hacer, estaban desesperados.

-Parece que tenéis problemas.

Una grieta apareció en el aire y de ahí salió Vali, Bikou y Arthur portando a Caliburn.

-Vali. – dijo sorprendida Rias.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a luchar, solo a observar. La Juggernaut Drive del Natsu Dragneel está incompleta, pero aun así es increíble. – Sonreía complacido – Tenéis suerte de que se haya activado aquí dentro, sino quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo lo paramos? – pregunto Akeno.

-Dado que no está completa no hay problema para revertirlo. Tiene suerte de ser mago, sino cogería su vida y lo mataría. Aun así, no es recomendable que este así mucho tiempo si no lo controla.

-Oye, esta chica es de vuestro grupo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Bikou.

Bikou le entrego una persona a Rias.

-¡Lucy!

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la rubia mientras sonreían con alegría ya que respiraba.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Nos encontrábamos investigando la Brecha Dimensional cerca de aquí. – Explico Arthur – Entonces ella apareció volando. Vali la reconoció y la trajimos hasta aquí. Si no la hubiéramos encontrado hubiera perecido en la nada. Xenovia abrazo con cuidado a Lucy mientras lloraba.

-Ahora lo que queda es Dragneel. – volvió a hablar Vali.

-¿Podremos acercarnos a él si le decimos que está viva? – pregunto Rias.

-Podrías morir, pero no te detendré.

-Por favor, ayúdanos. – pidió Akeno.

-No sé cómo puedo pararlo.

Todos prestaron atención al dragón, que seguía rugiendo. Lucy se despertó poco a poco y pregunto a Koneko.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lucy-sempai, me alegra que estés viva. – la abrazo y le conto todo.

La rubia no se lo creía, pero luego miro al dragón. Se dio cuenta en algo que al parecer nadie hizo. El dragón no llevaba la bufanda de Natsu. Se levantó aun mareada y empezó a buscarla. Los demás miraban curioso a la rubia, no sabían que buscaba. Después de un par de minutos la encontró. Al parecer no había sido destruida en el ataque del dragón. Volvió a mirar al dragón y tomo una decisión. Se acercó al grupo y le pidió algo a Vali.

-Necesito pedirte un favor. – le dijo seria.

-¿El qué?

-Necesito que me lleves hasta atrás de su cuello. – le dijo apuntando al dragón.

-¡¿Estás loca Lucy?! / ¡Ni se te ocurra! – fueron los distintos gritos de los Gremory.

-Tienes algo pensado, ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió – Bien.

Vali activo su Balance Breaker y con su velocidad la dejo donde pidió. Apenas la dejo detrás del cuello, Lucy puso a toda velocidad la bufanda alrededor del cuello del dragón y se apretó con fuerza. El dragón se movió bruscamente nada más noto a Lucy en su espalda, pero poco a poco se fue calmando. No se sabía si era por la bufanda o porque, aun después de haber perdido la razón, reconocía el olor de la rubia.

-Tranquilo Natsu, estoy aquí, tranquilo. – le susurro la rubia mientras acariciaba las escamas del cuello del dragón.

Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a cambiar otra vez. Las escamas, cola y alas desaparecieron, sus garras también y su tamaño bajo. Vali se acercó y uso el [¡Divide!] para quitarle el exceso de poder. Natsu volvió a su verdadera forma, pero estaba inconsciente. Kiba llego rápido a su lado, se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió la desnudez de su amigo.

-Parece que lo has conseguido Lucy-san. – le dijo sonriente a la rubia.

-Fufú, estoy un poco celosa, pero Natsu-kun ha vuelto.

-Eso es lo bueno.

Después de conseguir "calmar" a Natsu lo llevaron a un hospital. Al pasar dos horas Natsu abrió los ojos. Al principio estaba confuso ya que se encontraba en una cama de hospital. Después vio a todos sus amigos y compañeros. Rias y Akeno se lanzaron a abrazarlo y después los demás imitaron el gesto. Makarov hizo un pequeño gesto y todos abandonaron la sala dejando a Natsu confuso. Después de unos segundos se volvió a abrir la puesta mostrando una cabellera rubia. Natsu estaba en shock pero luego comenzó a llorar de alegría. Lucy corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza y ambos estuvieron así un rato.

-Pensé que habías muerto. – susurro el mago mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Yo también lo pensé. Tuve miedo cuando te vi convertido en eso.

-Tranquila. Ya todo está bien.

-Te amo Natsu. – el mago dejo de acariciar a la rubia ante sus palabras. Esta siguió hablando con su cabeza en el cuello del mago – Cuando creí morir solo me arrepentí de no poder estar más contigo y de no haberte dicho lo importante que eres para mí. Yo te amo Natsu. Te amo mucho, con toda mi alma.

El mago separo a la rubia y la miro. Tenía lágrimas y su rostro estaba muy rojo. Le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares y después la beso. Al principio la rubia se sorprendió pero no tardo en contestar. Estuvieron otro rato así hasta que se separaron.

-Yo también te amo Lucy. Más que a mi vida.

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a abrazar. Segundos después entraron magos, demonios y el grupo de Vali. Todos habían escuchado pero se mantuvieron cayados. Rias y Akeno estaban un poco tristes, pero no se notaba. Además, seguirían luchando por ser una de las parejas del mago.

-Parece que estas mejor. – dijo Vali.

-Eso parece.

-Bien. Mira hacia arriba.

-¿?

El techo se rompió y apareció un enorme agujero. En él se podía ver a un enorme dragón rojo, más grande que Tannin.

-Fíjate bien Natsu Dragneel. Hay dos dragones llamados los Red Dragons. Uno es Ddraig y el otro es el. El dragón rojo que se registró en el Apocalipsis, el Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo del Apocalipsis, el Gran Rojo. Se le llama True Dragon. Decidió vivir en la Brecha Dimensional y nadar hay por toda la eternidad. El campo del Rating Game esta hay dentro, en una pequeña sección poniendo una barrera. Ophis quería confirmar eso. Mi objetivo es derrotarlo.

-El dragón más poderoso. – Susurro Natsu - ¿Cómo será de poderoso Acnologia en comparación con él?

-Es con quien más quiero pelear. – Siguió Vali – El Gran Rojo se llama a si mismo DxD [Dragon x Dragon]. Quiero llegar a ser el Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Blanco. No se ve bien que el Blanco este por debajo del Rojo. Pienso derrotarlo y me convertiré en lo que quiero.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que alguien hablo.

-Gran Rojo. Ha pasado tiempo.

Vieron que se trataba de una niña pelinegra que viste un vestido de una sola pieza.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Gray.

-Ophis. Jefa de la Brigada del Caos. El ser más poderoso junto al Gran Rojo.

Todos estaban asombrados ante lo dicho. Esa niña estaba en un nivel muy lejano a ellos. Más que cuando se enfrentaron a Acnologia.

-Definitivamente pondré mis manos en el silencio. – dijo la niña.

Después escucharon un aleteo. Al instante llegaron Azazel y Tannin, en pequeño tamaño.

-Yosh Tannin.

-Me alegra que estés bien Natsu. Tienes suerte de ser mago, sino la Juggernaut Drive te habría matado.

-Sip. – le dijo con una clásica sonrisa suya.

-¿Y yo que? – pregunto Azazel.

-Tú nada. – le respondió el mago.

Luego Azazel y Tannin miraron la brecha.

-Cuanta nostalgia Gran Rojo. – Dijo Tannin – Recuerdo que cuando quise luchar con él no me prestó atención. – dijo resentido.

-Ha pasado tiempo Azazel. He oído que derrotaste a Cruzerey Asmodeus.

-Bueno… en realidad fue Sirzechs. Todos sus líderes han sido derrotados.

-¿Y Onii-sama? – pregunto Rias.

-La barrera se derrumbó y volvió a la sala de observación. – Dijo Azazel y luego miro a Ophis – Parece que la Facción de los Antiguos Maous ha sido derrotada.

-Lo sé. – dijo sin inmutarse.

-Y hay otra llamada Facción de Héroes, ¿verdad? – Ophis no hizo movimiento - ¿Peleamos? – le pregunto apuntándole una lanza de luz.

-Me voy.

La niña empezó a marcharse hasta que se paró por un grito de Tannin.

-¡Espera Ophis! – grito mientras extendía sus alas.

-Tannin. – Sonrió de forma espeluznante Ophis – Los Reyes Dragones se reunirán una vez más. Eso es interesante. Lástima que no estén los "otros". – dicho esto desapareció.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Vali entrando en la dimensión creada por Bikou.

-Yuuto Kiba-kun, Xenovia-san, - les hablo Arthur – espero que tengamos un día una batalla de Espadas Santas. – luego miro a Erza – Erza-san, contigo es con quien más ganas tengo de tener un combate.

-Ya somos dos. – dijo seria.

Dicho esto entro junto a Vali y Bikou.

-Bueno, – hablo Makarov – será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Después de que Natsu se vistiera usaron un círculo mágico para trasladarse a la mansión Fairy Tail. Allí Makarov pidió hablar con Lucy y Gajeel en privado. En el despacho de Makarov, este con ayuda de Gajeel le explicaron los cambios sentimentales de Natsu. Le explicaron la teoría que tenían pero Lucy solo les dijo.

-Ya veo. Aun así no cambiara nada. Yo lo amo y sé que él me ama. Mientras eso sea así no me preocupare de que tenga otras parejas.

-¿Estas segura coneja?

-Vosotros me habéis explicado las cosas. Si resultan ser así no tendría ningún problema. Admito que la idea de compartirlo no me agrada, pero si el me ama y ama a las demás yo no tendré problema ninguno. – dijo sonriendo.

Esto causo un suspiro de alivio por parte de ambos hombres. Estos le pidieron que no contara nada a las chicas Gremory o a Natsu, querían ver como se desarrollaban los hechos a partir de ahora. Sin duda la cosa se pondría interesante.

* * *

Que levante la mano quien ha visto el capítulo 399 del manga de Fairy Tail y tenga ganas de asesinar a Mashima entre terrible sufrimiento… ¡Yo subo ambas! ¡Que cabrón! ¡Cómo nos deja así!

Que quede claro que Natsu usaba los Boost para luchar, pero me da pereza escribirlos.

Pensé en que Lucy dijera te quiero, pero él te amo era más impactante. Bueno, la primera de las chicas ya está. La segunda aviso que será Rias, pero queda un pequeño rato para eso. Paciencia.

¿El canto de la Juggernaut Drive está bien hecho? Si no es así me lo decís y lo cambio.

¿Quiénes queréis que sean los siguientes en salir? Solo uno por usuario

Laxus (1 voto)

Gildarts y Cana (1 votos)

Los Strauss (3 voto)

Bix, Ever y Freed

Laxus y los Strauss

**Último capítulo de votación.**


	22. Facción de Heroes y cita

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**6 reviews en un mismo capítulo! Nuevo record!**

Qwaiser-Izanagi: esos dos ya se han aclarado, ahora quedan las demás. Lo harán en privado, por ahora no habrá follones, por lo menos hasta que Akeno y Rias no formalicen también, quiero igualdad de condiciones jejeje (más divertido). Lo de Happy… no se no sé. Creo que lo dejare como esta por ahora. Y a lo mejor troleo alguna vez XD. Y Gracias a ti por comentar y leer mi historia.

caballerooscuro117: más abajo pongo las confirmadas, aunque no sé si Ichiei meterá a alguna nueva en el de Issei.

treeofsakuras: Diodora sufrió, pero Ddraig dejo peor a Shalba jejeje. Lucy ya está, ahora siguen esas dos, todo a su tiempo.

Guest: voto pa Laxus. Al final aparecerán las votaciones

Schillerwild999: en serio pongo mucho Nalu? Vaya, sé que he puesto mucho en estos últimos 2/3 capítulos, pero eran para confirmar esta pareja. Tranquilo, eres libre de opinar, yo no me ofenderé. Intento mantener un equilibrio entre Lucy, Rias y Akeno ya que son las principales (las demás también cuentan), pero parece ser que me cuesta un poco. Cada chica tendrá su momento con Natsu como lo ha tenido Lucy, o eso quiero. Como ya he dicho no me ofendo, tu opina sin problemas, y en cuanto las parejas pues a gusto los colores, a ti te parece común y a mí me encanta. Bueno, esperare tu próximo review XD.

yayodragneelkun: voto para ellos. Tranquilo, he decidido meterla XD.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver (Elfman y Ever) y Lissx? (no he decidido aún si emparejarla o con quien), no creo emparejar a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 21:

**FACCION DE HEROES Y CITA**

Al día siguiente, cuando volvieron al instituto, ganaron en la carrera de las tres piernas y otras pruebas. Ya de vuelta a la mansión, Natsu se encontraba saliendo del baño cuando Gray lo llamo muy alterado.

-¡Cabeza chicle ven enseguida!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado exhibicionista?!

-¡Que vengas hostias!

Natsu se puso unos pantalones y corrió hasta el salón. Hay estaban reunidos todos, magos y demonios, con caras nerviosas.

-¡¿Qué cojones pasa?! – le grito a Gray.

-¡Mira! – le grito apuntando a la tele.

Hay se podía ver (que no se vería en una tele de 500 pulgadas) a los magos de Fairy Tail y al grupo Gremory, mas especifico, eran unos actores que hacían de ellos.

-¡¿Pero esto que eeeees?!

En la televisión, los "magos" y "demonios" estaban luchando contra un villano. Lo raro es que eran ellos y se comportaban exactamente igual.

-*¡Quítate frosty! ¡Yo me ocupo de el!* - grito el Natsu de la TV.

-*¡Y una mierda afeminado! ¡Tú te cargaste al último! ¡Me toca a mí!* - grito el Gray de la TV.

-*Gihi. ¡Me toca a mí imbéciles!* - grito Gajeel de la TV.

-¡¿Hasta yo?! – grito alterado el Gajeel verdadero.

-*¡Callaos los tres!* - grito la Erza TV.

-Hasta Erza es la misma. – susurraron.

-*¡Vamos Natsu cariño! ¡Acaba con el!* - grito la Rias TV.

-*¡¿Cómo que tu cariño?! ¡Es mi cariño!* - gritaron la Lucy y Akeno TV.

Siguieron viendo la serie hasta que acabo, unos cuarenta minutos después. La cara de todos estaba blancas. Habían salido todos y cada uno de ellos. Eran exactamente iguales, salvo algún detalle en la cara, y hablaban igual. Se estaban preguntando cuando los habían espiado para copiarlos de esa manera. Makarov y Azazel aparecieron en el salón junto a un holograma de Sirzechs.

-*¿Y qué os ha parecido?* – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¡Onii-sama! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Yo respondo. – Hablo Azazel – Resulta que los tres estuvimos pensando en crear esta serie y os estuvimos estudiando con ciertos profesionales para hacer que los acores se comportaran exactamente como vosotros.

-Y yo, como vuestro maestro, les di permiso para ello.

Los magos y demonios estaban demasiado confundidos como para decir algo.

-Y lo que serían vuestros beneficios serán donados para los más pobres. – dijo Azazel intentando que no se enfurecieran y les mataran.

-A mí me parece bastante buena.

-¡Primera!

Los demonios se habían acostumbrado a llamar a Mavis primera y a Makarov abuelo.

-Veis. No es tan malo. – volvió a hablar Makarov.

-Tiene razón, a mí me gusta. – hablo Xenovia.

Todos pensaban lo mismo, pero que lo hicieran sin su permiso era algo que no les gustaba nada. Dejaron pasar el asunto y al día siguiente volvieron al insti. En el recreo se reunieron los magos, Xenovia e Irina.

-Oye chicos, ¿Sabéis que pronto habrá un viaje escolar? – hablo Levy.

-Cierto. – Afirmo juvia – Aunque juvia no se acuerda del nombre de la ciudad.

-Se llamaba Kioto. Será en invierno. – dijo Irina.

-Los grupos eran de entre tres y cuatro personas, ¿no? – pregunto Gray.

-Sip, y nos viene perfecto. – Hablo Kiryu – Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Irina, Xenovia y yo seremos dos grupos y vosotros tres – señalando a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel – seréis otro.

-Bueno, no queda más remedio. – suspiro el pelirrosa.

-Ir con vosotros dos. Sin duda será un aburrimiento.

-Gihi, opino lo mismo.

-Bien, pues seremos un grupo de nueve personas. ¡Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-ji y Ginkaku-ji esperan por nosotros!

-¿Y eso que es? – pregunto Gajeel al no entender el entusiasmo de Kiryu.

-Son los templos más famosos de Kioto, una auténtica maravilla.

-Vaya, debe ser muy interesante. – dijo Levy con ese brillo en los ojos que solo conocen Gajeel y Lucy.

-"Hay madre." – pensaron ambos al ver a la pequeña peli azul.

Después de clases se encontraban reunidos en la sala del club. Azazel no se encontraba con ellos porque estaba en el Inframundo preocupado por algo, algo que no tenía que ver con Gajeel.

-¿Y a donde fuisteis el año pasado? – pregunto Xenovia.

-También fuimos a Kioto y vimos los mismos sitios que veréis vosotros. – respondió Akeno.

-Sip, pero hay muchos lugares para verlos solo en tres días y cuatro noches. Hay que decidir que sitios visitar y planes para llevarlo a cabo. Si no lo hacéis os arrepentiréis. Moveos principalmente en autobuses y trenes. – les explico Rias.

Gajeel y Natsu se pusieron azules ante la idea de tener que estar mucho tiempo en esos monstruos metálicos.

-Nos equivocamos al no calcular la duración de los viajes. Buchuo quería ir a todas partes, por lo que no nos dio tiempo a ver muchos sitios. Al final fuimos dando empujones en la estación de trenes. – dijo Akeno sonriendo mientras Rias se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-Mooo, me prometiste no contarlo. Solo me lo estaba pasando bien. Me distraje con las maravillas de esa ciudad.-

Los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron al recordar su viaje.

-Pues ya sabéis que hacer. – dijo seria Erza – Tenéis que planearlo bien y traerme recuerdos.

-Tranquila Erza-san. Juvia cree que hay mucho tiempo para eso.

-Creo que tienes razón. Aun así, quiero un recuerdo. Y vosotros tres, - mirando a Gray, Natsu y Gajeel – si me entero de que habéis causado problemas… - y saco una espada – os hare sufrir.

-¡Aye! – gritaron los tres abrazados mientras temblaban.

-No creo que pase nada Erza, - le dijo Rias – Azazel va con ellos.

Silencio. Uno profundo.

-Mejor dicho. Las chicas van con ellos. Ahora cambiemos de tema. El festival de la escuela se está acercando.

-Cierto. Apenas tenemos tiempo entre el festival deportivo, el viaje escolar y el festival de la escuela. No nos sobra tiempo. – dijo Lucy.

-Nosotros, el Club de lo Oculto, tenemos que discutirlo ahora y prepararnos. Si se decide ahora, los de tercer y primer año podrán ir preparando las cosas mientras no estáis. Será más fácil. – lijo Rias mientras ponía una hoja sobre la mesa.

-Oi, ¿vosotras tenéis pensado algo? – pregunto Gray.

Erza era la capitana del Club de Kendo, Juvia del Club de Natación, Levy al de lectura, Gajeel al de lucha y Gray al de arte.

-Aun no, pero ten por seguro que lo tendremos. – dijo confiada la pelirroja.

-A Juvia aun no le han dicho nada.

Los demás solo negaron.

-Sin duda esto será fantástico. Mi primera vez en este tipo de cosas. ¡Me transferí en un buen momento! – grito Irina siendo secundada por los magos.

-Gihi, parece que esto será divertido.

-El año pasado nosotros hicimos la casa encantada. – Dijo Rias – Hasta usamos fantasmas reales.

-¡¿En serio?! – preguntaron los magos.

-Sip. Le solicite a los Youkai que no causaran daño a los seres humanos, pero que podrían asustarlos. Al no tener nada que hacer aceptaron. Por eso fue un gran éxito.

-Y luego nos regañó el consejo estudiantil. Sona no paraba de gritarnos que: "¡Hacer las cosas bien no implica poder saltarse las reglas!"

Y ambas se pusieron a reír.

¿Y qué haremos? – pregunto Natsu.

-Algo nuevo, sin duda.

-Yosh. Estoy encendido.

Luego sonó el teléfono de todos. Después de mirarlos Rias dijo con voz grave.

-Vamos.

Los Gremory, Irina y los magos fueron hasta una fábrica abandonada en la ciudad. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo debido a las altas horas. De la fábrica salió una persona con aura hostil.

-Ya era hora grupo Gremory. Y parece que también han venido vuestros amigos los magos.

De la oscuridad salió un hombre con un abrigo negro. A su alrededor habían figuras negras con forma humanoide. Rias dio un paso adelante y hablo.

-Debo suponer que eres de la Brigada del Caos, ¿la Facción de Héroes?

-Exacto hermana del Maou, y nuestro objetico es purificar a los demonios como tú y salvar a este pueblo, y ya que estoy elimino a los magos. – dijo el hombre mientras los miraba como si fueran basura.

-Este tío me está poniendo de muy mala leche. – dijo Gray.

-Gihi. Parece que tendremos que enseñarle quienes somos.

-Ellos son los que han estado atacando sitios importantes para las Tres Facciones. – afirmo Levy.

-Que lista es la niña.

Al lado del hombre aparecieron otros dos. Uno llevaba gafas de sol y otro vestía un traje tradicional chino.

-Todos humanos. Esto se está volviendo aburrido. – dijo Gajeel.

-Son la Facción de Héroes, dudo que haya otro tipo de seres. – afirmo Erza.

Todos se pusieron en pose defensiva. Natsu activo el Boosted Gear, Xenovia convoco a Durandal, Kiba creo una espada, Erza convoco dos, y los demás… pues cada uno lo suyo. El hombre del abrigo negro creo una llama de color blanco en sus manos.

-Otro poseedor de Sacred Gear. – dijo Kiba en voz alta para que le oyeran.

-Juvia ha visto que todos tenían uno.

-Tienes razón. – afirmo Rias.

El primero en lanzar un ataque fue Gray. Con su magia de hielo creo pequeñas dagas que fueron lanzadas contra los hombres. Estos esquivaron el ataque y el del abrigo hablo.

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡Aunque sean magos pueden aniquilarnos de un golpe! ¡Dentro de la fábrica les costara moverse!

-En eso tienes razón, - afirmo Rias – pero no hará que nos derrotes.

Gajeel uso un rugido de hierro que iba directo a los oponentes pero desapareció.

-¡¿?!

Esto lo provoco el hombre de las gafas. Kiba se lanzó contra el lanzado estocadas con su velocidad, pero la sombra que devoro el rugido de Gajeel también lo hizo con la espada. Kiba estuvo a punto de crear otra pero desde su sombra apareció la absorbida. La esquivo con gran velocidad y retrocedió.

-Ya veo. Su Sacred Gear absorbe los ataques y los devuelve. Sin duda será un problema. – hablo Kiba.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Levy no pudo terminar su frase porque el rugido de Gajeel apareció de una sombra e iba en su dirección. Gajeel la cogió y lo esquivo. El rugido impacto provocando una gran explosión. El hombre del traje tradicional creo un arco de luz y lo disparo en dirección a los demonios. A Natsu no le afectaba por su magia, pero a los demás demonios sí.

-¡Si se tratan de ataques de luz entonces yo me ocupo!

Quien grito fue Irina. Ella creo una lanza de luz y bloqueo el ataque. Akeno creo varias lanzas de hielo en su dirección pero una sombra la devoro. Las lanzas salieron de una sombra en dirección a Rias, pero un ataque de agua las destruyo.

-¡Látigo de agua!

El poderoso ataque de agua, que fue realizado por Juvia, destruyo las lanzas de hielo antes de que impactaran en la pelirroja. Entonces la sombra apareció alrededor del usuario de luz, se estiro y creo un muro. Decenas de flechas de luz salieron del muro de sombras y atacaron directamente. Erza cambio a su Armadura de diamantino, mientras que Levy creaba un muro de madera que paraba las flechas al golpearlo y Lucy convoco a Aries, que las detuvo con una nube de lana.

-Gasper, ¿has conseguido algo?

-¡Hai Kiba-sempai! – Gasper usaba un dispositivo, creado por Azazel, para investigar - ¡El Sacred Gear de la llama se llama Flame Shake! ¡El defensivo se llama Night Reflection! ¡Y el de la luz Staring Blue!

Los ataques de los humanos eran cada vez más fuertes. Se notaba que los habían investigado a todos y querían acabar con ellos.

-Cuanto más fuertes nos hagamos, más seremos considerados como sus objetivos y cada vez tendrán mejores estrategias para derrotarnos. Probablemente sea algo así, creo. – hablo Kiba con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tengo una idea, - hablo Erza – Natsu ocúpate del usuario de la llama, Kiba al de la sombra y los demás eliminaos a los esbirros.

-Hai.

Rias se recrimino por no haber pensado eso antes. Kiba convoco su espada sacro-demoniaca y empezó a atacar la pared de sombras, pero las espadas fueron absorbidas.

-¡Natsu! – Grito Rias - ¡Esquiva la espada y lanza un ataque a la sombra!

-¡Ok!

La espada de Kiba salió de una sombra en dirección a Natsu. Este la esquivo y creo una bola de fuego que lanzo hacia la sombra.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Las sombras están conectadas de modo que el ataque de Natsu volverá hacia ti! ¡Córtalo por la mitad dentro de la sombra y hazlo explotar antes de que aparezca!

-¡Entendido!

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y la lanzo a la sombra. Una explosión se oyó y el usuario de la sombra salía volando.

-He probado a ver qué pasaría si el ataque explota dentro de la sombra, pero parece que no puede controlar las explosiones. A pesar de que puede cambiar la dirección del ataque, parece que no puede cambiar el impacto del ataque. – sonrió Rias ante su descubrimiento.

Todos sonreían ante el descubrimiento de la pelirroja, pero una flecha de luz voló en dirección a Natsu. Lo raro es que era de color verde. Natsu la esquivo con facilidad, pero al esquivarla llego otra. Nadie sabía quién era el causante. Rias miro la sombra y volvió a hablar.

-Parece que hay un enemigo más. Usó la sombra para atacarnos, el enemigo atacó desde el exterior, que es la zona de seguridad. Incluso después de haber eliminado al usuario de la sombra, parece que este aún puede funcionar un rato más.

Las sombras empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco. De repente Gasper grito mientras miraba el dispositivo.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡He conseguido los datos con solo ese ataque! ¡Eso fue la Staring Green!

-Yo me encargaré de ese entonces. Koneko, sígueme. Puedes localizar a los enemigos con el chakra, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Xenovia-sempai.

Xenovia y Koneko, con sus orejas y cola de gato, empezaron a buscar al enemigo. Los demás estaban con lo suyo. Natsu miro al usuario de la llama y sonrió arrogante.

-¡Maldito seas Sekiryuutei! ¡Quémate!

El usuario creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo contra Natsu. Este solo sonrió aún más y se la comió.

-¡Jajaja! ¿En serio crees poder vencerme con fuego? Y más con uno tan débil… ¡esto es el verdadero fuego!

Encendió sus puños y se lanzó contra el usuario. Golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, pero no la suficiente como para matarlo. El usuario cayó al suelo derrotado mientras Kiba derrotaba al usuario de la luz. Los demás habían derrotado a las criaturas y pensaban que habían ganado, pero el usuario de la sombra se levantó y grito. Su cuerpo se cubrió de algo negro y se extendió por toda la fábrica. Cuando estuvo todo cubierto, en sus pies apareció un círculo mágico. A continuación, el usuario fue envuelto en luz y desapareció junto con la sombra.

-¿Ya? Que aburrido. – se quejó Natsu mientras Gray y Gajeel asentían.

Rias y Akeno crearon un círculo mágico y mandaron a los hombres que Natsu y Kiba derrotaron al Inframundo. Xenovia y Koneko llegaron con otro hombre inconsciente.

-Lo golpeamos un poco, pero sigue vivo. – dijo Xenovia.

-Pero parece que uno escapo. – hablo Lucy.

-No pasa nada, ya lo atraparemos. – hablo Gray.

-Pero nunca sacamos mucha información. – Hablo Levy – Deben tener algo que provoca que pierdan sus memorias si son capturados.

-Lo que sorprende es que no hayamos destrozado mucho, ya que siempre destruimos todo. – dijo Gray.

-Gihi, tienes razón. Nos estamos malacostumbrando.

-Bueno, esto nos viene bien para los Rating Game. La última vez sufrimos. – dijo Koneko.

-Aunque esto se está convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. – dijo Kiba mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que hay quienes utilizan técnicas especiales entre los poseedores de Sacred Gears que nos envían para que enfrentemos. Si lo decimos de una manera de demonios, entonces significa que aquellos que se especializan en técnicas y son del tipo apoyo comenzaron a aparecer. Los que enviamos primero eran todos del tipo poder o asistente. ¿Acaso ellos han empezado a informarse sobre nuestros estilos de batalla?

-Sensei también lo dijo. Hay muchas cosas desconocidas acerca de los Sacred Gears. – dijo Rias.

-Sí, es por eso que devoró el poder de Sekiryuutei y la espada sagrada-demoníaca usando la capacidad de antes. Ellos deben haberse dado cuenta de que si es imposible bloquear sus ataques, entonces tienen que hacerlo de manera diferente.

-Ummm no es algo que me parezca sospechoso. ¿Puedo dar mi opinión? – Pregunto Irina recibiendo una aprobación - Creo que las acciones de la Facción de Héroes son extrañas si ellos realmente vienen a investigar acerca de nosotros para derrotarnos.

-¿Extraño? – pregunto confusa Xenovia.

-Porque si lo que realmente están planeando es derrotarnos, entonces creo que habrían atacado de verdad después d batallas. Pero incluso en la cuarta o quinta batalla en que nos atacaron, nada ha cambiado. Yo creo que ellos están siendo muy cautelosos, pero... ¿Cómo debo decirlo?, parece que su jefe está haciendo algún tipo de experimento.

-¿Experimento? ¿Quieres decir acerca de nosotros? – pregunto Akeno.

-Más bien como se siente como que están experimentando en los poseedores de Sacred Gears. Es sólo algo que se me ocurrió, no sé cómo explicarme. Ellos están enviando sus fuerzas, aparte de a este pueblo a otros que pertenecen a las otras facciones, así que tal vez no es más que el envío de sus fuerzas a los lugares donde están los que tienen las habilidades más poderosas.

-Puede ser que lo que quieran es alcanzar el Balance Breaker al luchar con nosotros. – Todos miraron expectantes a Levy ante sus palabras – Pensadlo bien. El Sekiryuutei, el rayo santo, la espada sacro-demoniaca, Durandal, Ascalon, el vampiro que detiene el tiempo, Nekomata con Sennjutsu, una sanadora, tres dragonslayer y magos poderosos. Creo que nos ven como seres excepcionales y poderosos.

-Pero sus métodos parecen desordenados y caóticos. – continuo Irina.

-Parece que les da igual que cientos de ellos mueran con tal de que uno consiga su Balance-Breaker. Ya estamos empezando a conocerles así que creo que ellos saben que estamos comprendiendo su verdadero objetivo.

Al terminar su charla, crearon un círculo mágico y se fueron a la parte trasera de la mansión. Cuando estaban por entrar Akeno se puso a tararear una canción. Esa actitud hizo que Rias le preguntara a la morena.

-Vaya Akeno. Pareces estar de buen humor. ¿Has encontrado algo que satisfaga tu personalidad sádica?

Akeno a continuación respondió a la pregunta de Buchou con una gran sonrisa.

-No, no es eso. Fufú. Es por mañana. No puedo dejar de sonreír. La cita. Mañana Natsu-kun será mi novio.

Natsu al principio se detuvo al notar el aura asesina de las demás chicas Gremory y salió pitando antes de que lo mataran. Por la noche hubo reunión de hombres en la sala secreta. Ahí los chicos, entiéndase Gray, Gajeel y Makarov, estuvieron dándole "consejos" al pobre pelirrosa. El solo rezaba a Mavis para que no pasara nada malo que pudiera causarle sufrimiento físico. Al día siguiente Natsu se fue temprano a la estación de trenes de Kuoh. Iba con unas convers, unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja, y su bufanda por supuesto. Estaba de pie esperando a Akeno. La verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso. No debía estarlo pero lo estaba. Nunca había tenido una y deseaba que Akeno se divirtiera. Sobre las diez de la mañana apareció una chica. Natsu se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos al ver a la chica. Se trataba de Akeno, pero llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido de una sola pieza con un adorno. Estaba vestida como cualquier chica de su edad.

-Ala.

-Lo siento por la espera. ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te ves muy bien. – sonrió el mago provocando un pequeño sonrojo a la morena.

-Me alegra escucharlo de ti. – Parecía tímida, cosa que sorprendió a Natsu – Pero hoy serás mi novio por todo el día.

Natsu iba a decir algo pero noto que alguien los observaba. No tardo en saber quiénes eran gracias a sus sentidos de dragón. Se trataba de sus nakamas, tanto demonios como magos. ¡SI HASTA ESTABA EL VIEJO!

-Ara ara. Están comprobando que no hagamos nada raro. Nos tiene bien vigilados.

Sonrió mientras soltaba una pequeña risita. Acto seguido se acercó a Natsu y junto sus brazos. Natsu pudo oler perfectamente el olor del pelo de la chica.

-"Huele bastante bien."

Después escucho como alguien era estrangulado. Giro su vista y vio como Makarov era torturado por una rubia y una pelirroja, y no era Erza. El chico tembló un poco al sentir sus auras.

-M-mejor nos vamos ya.

-Sip.

Akeno y Natsu empezaron a caminar por la ciudad. Después de tres horas se encontraban en una tienda de ropa. Akeno se encontraba probándose distintos vestidos. Esto para cualquier hombre es un sufrimiento y Natsu no era distinto. Había notado que en toda la cita Akeno no había dicho ni su "ara ara" ni "fufú". Después se fueron a comer algo a una tienda de comida. Allí compraron un crepe. Akeno no soltaba la mano del pelirrosa, pero a el parecía no importarle. Se puso a pensar en su problema con las parejas y la charla que tuvo con Ddraig.

(Flashback)

Justo antes de levantarse para la cita estaba Natsu en el mundo de Ddraig hablando sobre ese tema.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el mago.

-Veras. Tannin, Makarov, Gajeel y yo hemos estado hablando sobre tu problema sentimental, - empezó burlón el dragón – y creemos que tenemos la teoría correcta.

-Dispara.

-Bien. Como dragonslayer solo deberías tener una pareja a la cual serle fiel y amarla, pero los dragones somos polígamos, nos apareamos con una hembra distinta cada vez. Creemos que lo tuyo es una mezcla de ambos.

-Explícate. – estaba muy nervioso el mago.

-Voy voy. En fin, creemos que tendrás varias parejas, pero que les serás fiel y las amaras. O eso creemos por lo que hemos visto y comprobado.

-Mmm. Pensándolo así, no sería tan malo.

-Por supuesto que no. tendrías varias parejas pero no serias mujeriego. Creo que es la mejor noticia que podrías tener.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Pero como te he dicho es solo teoría. Ahora falta comprobar si es la acertada, y que mejor momento que hoy.

(Fin flashback)

-¡Natsu! – le grito Akeno.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa Akeno?

-Te llamaba y no contestabas.

-Jejeje, lo siento. Me estaba acordando de una charla que he tenido con Ddraig.

-Ahhh. Vamos al acuario. – dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¡Vamos!

Ambos empezaron a caminar y llegaron al acuario. Ahí vieron todos los distintos peces que había. Rato después decidieron irse a los recreativos, que ahora no hay, por lo menos no donde vivo. Natsu volvió a sentir esas auras asesinas y volvió aponerse incómodo. Akeno también lo noto y, con la mano suya y de Natsu entrelazada, empezó a correr.

-¡Vamos a despistarlos!

Después de unos minutos corriendo se escondieron en un pequeño callejón mientras los demás seguían para adelante. Natsu sabía que Gajeel y Wendy podrían haberlos delatado, pero parece ser que no lo hicieron.

-"Gracias."

-Fufú, parece que los perdimos. – dijo Akeno mientras sacaba la lengua.

Natsu empezó a mirar a todos lados y se puso rojo y muy nervioso. Akeno lo miro confusa para luego mirar a su alrededor. Estaban justo al lado de varios moteles no apto para menores. Natsu intento que se fueran de ahí, pero Akeno no se movía y lo agarraba del brazo.

-¿Akeno?

La chica no respondía.

-¿Estas bien?

-Está bien.

-¿?

-Si quieres estar en lo más profundo de mi entonces me parece bien. – dijo Akeno con cara seria, pero mostrando inocencia, nada erótico.

Natsu admitió que sus instintos le pedían eso, no eran muy fuertes. Akeno se acercó y beso a Natsu, en los labios. No era un beso salvaje, era uno suave. A los pocos segundos o apenas dos minutos el beso se hizo más intenso, osease con lengua. La morena gimió al sentir la de Natsu y puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca del mago tirando hacia ella. Este le puso más manos en la cadera y la acerco más a él. Ambos se estaban excitando y Natsu, siendo un dragón, tenia posibilidades de que sus instintos lo controlaran. Antes de que la cosa se pusiera más caliente Natsu noto que había alguien más. Rápidamente puso a Akeno detrás suyo y prendió su puño en fuego.

-Caray. Tratando de tener sexo con esta bella jovencita al mediodía. ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso, mocoso Sekiryuutei?

Quien apareció era ni más ni menos que Odín, que tenía una mirada pervertida.

-"Maldito viejo."

Justo detrás del viejo apareció una hermosa mujer albina y de ojos azules.

-Hohoho. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, desde que te pusiste furioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Natsu apagando su fuego.

-¡Odín-sama! ¿No le parece que este no es un sitio adecuado para usted? ¡Usted es un Dios, así que por favor actúe como lo que es! – grito la albina.

-Déjame, Rossweisse. Eres una Valkiria que tiene que cuidar de los Héroes, así que necesitas aprender las cosas típicas que se hacen en estos lugares.

-Ya sé que soy una Valkiria que no tiene ni voz ni voto. Pero ustedes dos tampoco deberían estar aquí al mediodía, aún son estudiantes de secundaria, ¿verdad? Vuelvan a casa y estudien.

Natsu y Akeno estaban bastantes confusos ante la escena que se desarrollaba. Akeno cambio su cara cuando vio a un hombre de gran tamaño que acompañaba a Odín.

-T-tu.

-Akeno, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el hombre enfadado.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! A-Además, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pregunto para mirarlo fijamente. Natsu pudo sentir algo de odio en sus palabras.

-¡Eso no importa! De todos modos sal de aquí. Todavía es demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

Cogió el brazo de Akeno y trato de llevársela a la fuerza. Natsu no tardo y cogió el brazo del hombre con fuerza y lo separo de Akeno. La puso detrás suyo y volvió a prender sus manos en fuego, pero esta vez también en rayos.

-No vuelvas a tocarla. – le dijo amenazante.

-¿Y tú quién te crees mocoso? – le pregunto claramente enfundado.

-Ella te ha preguntado que que haces aquí.

-He venido como guardaespaldas de Odín-dono. Yo soy uno de los líderes de Grígori, Barakiel. Y también soy el padre de Akeno Himejima.

Estas palabras congelaron a Natsu. Él sabía parte de la historia de Akeno, así que estar en frente de su padre era simplemente increíble.

* * *

A quien le guste High School DxD le recomiendo el Fic: "**Dragón del Génesis**" del autor "**Boobie Loving Alien**".

Así han quedado las votaciones.

**Laxus (2 voto)**

**Gildarts y Cana (2 votos)**

**Los Strauss (3 voto)**

**Bix, Ever y Freed**

**Laxus y los Strauss**


	23. Loki

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Reptilian95: lo siento, pero no meteré a ninguna más de Fairy Tail. Lo siento desilusionarte.

treeofsakuras: seguramente se hubieran acostado. Mmm, Lissana her up with Kiba thought, is that Lami is one that I like. (Lo he escrito bien? Es que no se mucho de ingles)

Regulus Nemea: Jajaja, no sé si saldrá, pero si lo hace será al final de esta historia.

NightCruiser: Odín es un cabrón. Y está el padre de Akeno, así que…

Elreydelechi: me temo que las votaciones se acabaron en el capítulo anterior, pero Laxus saldrá. Rompérsela no creo, pero "hablar" con el sip.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: ¿a qué hacen buena pareja? En cuanto lo vi se me vino a la mente. Como ya dije, lo que salga en el manga lo pondré… o por lo menos lo que pueda poner (lo de Gray demonslayer de hielo no poder, eso se lo dejo a Silver).

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx? (no he decidido aún con quien), no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 22:

**LOKI**

Después de su encuentro con Odín, se dirigieron a la mansión Fairy. Rias y los demás los encontraron por el camino, pero al ver a Odín, la valquiria y Barakiel supieron que la cosa era seria. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se sentaron en el salón, presidido por Makarov y Azazel.

-Hohoho, he venido a visitaros por casualidad. Me alegro de volver a verte Makarov.

-Igualmente Odín.

-Y dime, - poniendo cara pervertida - ¿ya lo tienes?

-Por supuesto. – le contesto Makarov con la misma cara.

Ambos se llevaban MUUUY BIEN.

Los demás miraban extrañados a ambos viejos, pero luego se pusieron serios, que los visitara Odín era algo que debían tomarse en serio. Akeno estaba decepcionada por cancelar su cita, pero se volvió desagradable cuando estaba en el mismo sitio que su padre.

-Aquí está él te. – dijo Rias.

-No te preocupes por mí. Son enormes. Eso también es una…

La valquiria lo golpeo en la cabeza con un abanico. El viejo se masajeaba la zona del golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Odín-sama, no puedes mirarlas con una mirada pervertida. Ella es la hermana del Maou Lucifer-sama.

-Caray, eres tan cabeza dura. La hermana de Sirzechs es famosa por ser una belleza con un cuerpo glamoroso, por lo que no se puede evitar que me entren ganas de mirar sus pechos. ¡Oh! Esta de aquí es mi escolta Valkiria. Su nombre es…

-Mi nombre es Rossweisse. Voy a estar bajo su cuidado durante nuestra estancia en Japón. Encantada de conocerlos a todos.

-Ella es una chica virgen, donde sus años son iguales al tiempo en que no ha tenido un novio.

Rossweisse entro en pánico ante las palabras del viejo verde.

-¡EE-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Yo no elegí el no tener un novioooo! ¡Yo no elegí ser todavía virgeeeen!

Las chicas la miraban con lastima, ya que ellas la comprendían. Ya tenían a un viejo, cofcofMakarovcofcof, así.

-Bueno, el mundo de los negocios de las doncellas de batallas también está teniendo un momento difícil. Incluso si hay personas con miradas, en su mayoría son los que no son excepcionales. Últimamente, el número de héroes y yuushas se han reducido, y el equipo de las Valkirias se ha reducido al mínimo debido a la falta de fondos, por lo que incluso ella estaba en problemas monetarios hasta antes de que ella se convirtiera en mi escolta.

Después de las palabras de Odín, Makarov hablo.

\- Durante el tiempo en que el Odín se quede en Japón, se ha decidido que nosotros vamos a ser sus guardaespaldas. Barakiel es un respaldo de soporte desde el lado de los ángeles caídos. Azazel está muy ocupado últimamente, así que sólo tendrá un tiempo limitado para poder quedarse aquí. Así que, nosotros y Barakiel estaremos vigilando en su ausencia.

-Espero con interés trabajar con todos ustedes. – dijo Barakiel.

-Viejo, ¿no te parece que llegaste un poco temprano? La fecha de tu llegada debía de haber sido dentro de unos días. El motivo de tu visita en esta ocasión es para que puedas hablar con los dioses japoneses, ¿no? Michael y Sirzechs serían los intermediarios y yo estaría sentado contigo en la reunión, ¿correcto? – pregunto Azazel a Odín.

-De eso se trata. En nuestro país hay unos pocos problemas. En realidad, es un muchacho problemático el que está en contra de mis decisiones. Pensé que debía mover las cosas más rápido antes de que él haga algo. Es por eso que quiero hablar de varias cosas con los dioses japoneses. Hasta ahora, básicamente hemos sido insociables entre sí y no tenemos ninguna conexión. – dijo mientras se acariciaba su larga barba blanca.

-Cuando quieres decir con problemas, ¿Quieres decir que tienes a los Vanir tras tu cabeza? Les ruego que no inicien el "Ragnarok1" por ustedes mismos, Viejo. – dijo sarcástico Azazel.

-Yo no me preocupó por los Vanir. Bueno, no tiene sentido hablar de él. Por cierto pequeño Azazel, parece que la Brigada del Caos está aumentando el número de los que pueden utilizar el Balance-Breaker. ¿Pero eso es un fenómeno raro?

-Sí, son raros. Pero hay algún idiota que usa la mayoría de los más rápidos. Sin embargo, la forma más fácil para hacer que este fenómeno raro suceda es por la fuerza. Eso es algo que alguien que tenga conocimientos sobre los Sacred Gear debería pensar por lo menos una vez. Pero es algo que nadie podía hacer, ya que ha sido criticado por cada una de las facciones. En definitiva, sería muy criticado si tienen éxito o no.

-¿Cuál es ese método? – pregunto Makarov.

\- El informe de Rias es, básicamente, correcto. Ese plan finalmente tendrá éxito cuando lo realizan muchas veces. En primer lugar, se reúnen por la fuerza seres humanos que posean Sacred Gears. Después de lavarles el cerebro, se envía a los poseedores de Sacred Gears al lugar donde hay enemigos fuertes. Se reúnen en los lugares cruciales donde seres superiores residen. Ellos continuarán hasta que tengan a alguien que llegue al Balance-Breaker. Cuando llegue, esa persona será convocada por la fuerza a través de un círculo mágico.

-Así que el usuario de la sombra lo alcanzo. – susurro Levy.

-Estas son cosas que ninguna facción puede hacer, incluso si pensaba en ello. Si yo, que tengo una alianza con los ángeles y los demonios, hago las mismas cosas en los lugares cruciales, eso marcará el inicio de una guerra. Así que nadie deseaba eso. Sin embargo, fueron capaces de hacerlo porque son terroristas. La Facción de Héroes son miembros de la reunión de los grandes yuusha y héroes legendarios. Sus cuerpos físicos ni siquiera obstaculizan contra los ángeles o demonios. También poseen Sacred Gears y armas legendarias. Además de eso, han llegado al Balance-Breaker, y por encima tienen a un agresivo Longinus, que puede incluso matar a un Dios. A partir de los informes, la Facción de Héroes tiene una fuerte voluntad de no poner sus manos sobre las serpientes de Ophis, por lo que en términos de poder, su talento de mejora todavía es desconocido.

-¿Qué van a hacer aumentando a los que pueden utilizar el Balance-Breaker? Ahora ese es el problema. – pregunto Odín, que en ningún momento tenía cara seria.

-Bueno, esto es algo que todavía está siendo investigado, por lo que nada va a comenzar incluso si lo discutimos aquí. Viejo, ¿hay lugares a los que quieras ir?

-¡Quiero ir a un Oppai-bar! – grito lascivamente mientras Makarov asentía.

-Jaja, seguro que tienes buen gusto, Jefe Dios-dono. Lo mismo va para usted Makarov. Claro que sí, vamos a ir allí ahora mismo. Las mujeres de mi organización abrieron una tienda en esta ciudad para los VIP hace poco tiempo. Os invito a ir allí.

-¡Hohoho! ¡Lo que se esperaba del pequeño Azazel! ¡Sí que sabes lo que hacen tus subordinados! ¡Prepárame una de grandes pechos de inmediato! ¡Voy a tocar muchas de ellas!

-¡Sigue mi ejemplo Viejo de mierda! ¡Bienvenido a Japón! ¿Quieres desatar el obi de su kimono? ¡Eso es algo que se debe hacer al menos una vez que se llega a Japón! ¡Yo te mostraré el estilo japonés!

-¡No puedo esperar a eso, no puedo esperar ese hecho!

-¡Pues vamos entonces! – sentencio Makarov.

-"Hay Mira, que lastima que no estés aquí." – pensaron los Fairys.

-"Menudos viejos verdes." – pensamiento en general.

-¡Odín-sama! ¡Yo también iré! – grito la valquiria.

-Tú te quedas aquí. No habrá problema si Azazel y Makarov están conmigo. Puedes quedarte en esta casa.

-¡No! ¡Yo iré!

Y salieron de la mansión. Los jóvenes solo miraban incrédulos hacia donde se habían ido.

-Ya vera cuando le diga a Mira. – hablo Erza.

Los demás temblaron al imaginárselo. Barakiel se acercó a Akeno y le hablo.

-Akeno, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Akeno y Baraquiel se alejaron del grupo, yéndose al jardín trasero. Cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Natsu, preocupado, se acercó, sin ser descubierto, hasta estar a la suficiente distancia, osea bastante lejos, como para oírlos.

-No me llames por mi nombre. – las palabras de Akeno eran frías y agudas.

-¿Qué significa que estés viviendo con el Sekiryuutei?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, no vivo sola con él. Además, esta es mi vida y no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. Me preocupa que estés recibiendo tratamientos... embarazosos.

-No hables de él de esa manera. Es un hombre amable y de confianza. Es el mejor hombre que he conocido.

-Solo lo digo como tu padre.

-¡No actúes como un padre! ¿Entonces por qué no viniste por mí en aquel entonces? ¡Aquel día en el que Kaa-sama murió sin nadie que la proteja!

Baraquiel se quedó callado. En su expresión Natsu pudo notar un gran dolor, y no solo por sus palabras. Acto seguido el caído se alejó. Cuando lo perdió de vista Natsu se acercó a la chica y la abrazo. Esta le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Akeno…

-Te lo ruego, no digas nada. Déjame estar así por un tiempo.

Al día siguiente los Gremory y los Fairys se fueron a un evento organizado por la casa Gremory en el Inframundo. Allí se dedicaron a firmar autógrafos. Las personas, sobre todo los niños, los reconocían por la serie que habían creado sobre ellos. Había para todos los gustos. Algunos admiraban más a Levy, otros a Koneko, otros a Gajeel (si, a ese también), etc. Después de un merecido descanso, todos se fueron a los vestidores, donde pudieron sentarse a descansar.

-Pufff estoy muerta. – dijo Levy.

-Cierto. En Fiore no nos pasan estas cosas. – hablo Erza.

-¿Y a que estáis acostumbrados? – pregunto Kiba.

-A recibir quejas del Consejo Mágico. – le respondió la pelirroja.

Los Fairys empezaron a reírse al recordar todas las quejas que les mandaba el Consejo por sus destrozos en las misiones.

-Natsu-sama, gracias por su trabajo.

La persona que entro en los vestuarios era Ravel. Al saber que participarían en ese evento, decidió ayudar.

-Ah, gracias Ravel. – le dijo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas, sonrojando a la rubia.

-¡E-Esto también es parte de mi entrenamiento! Y creo que darles sueños a los niños del Inframundo es un trabajo fascinante, eso es por lo que estoy ayudando. ¡N-No es como si lo estuviera haciendo por Natsu-sama, el grupo Gremory y el grupo Fairy!

Gray y Gajeel seguían odiando a Natsu por tener tanta atención femenina, pero después de recibir ciertas miradas prefirieron dejar de pensar en eso.

-Ya es tiempo de volver a casa. – hablo Rias.

-Cierto, - dijo la otra pelirroja - hoy tendríamos que cuidar a Odín después de esto.

-Sí, necesitamos regresar rápido. Buen trabajo Ravel. Gracias por lo de hoy. – le dijo Rias a Ravel.

-E-Esta bien, todo es por mi aprendizaje. – dijo sonrojada.

Entonces, hasta la próxima.

-Si, por favor llámame para el siguiente evento. ¡Si me n-necesitan entonces, definitivamente los ayudaré!

Después de volver al mundo humano, Odín se llevó a las chicas consigue para hacer un tour por la ciudad, ante la mirada matadora de Natsu, Gray y Gajeel. Estos, junto con Kiba y Gasper, decidieron ir a la sala de entrenamiento. Allí cada uno uso sus habilidades. El mismo día de los autógrafos, antes de volver a casa, Azazel llamo a Gajeel para empezar el experimento. Todos los magos, incluida Mavis, miraban expectantes como Gajeel se convertía en el Dragonslayer de Acero. A simple vista parecía no haber cambiado, pero notaron que sus ataques eran mucho más fuertes.

-¡Kooketsu no Hoko!

-¡Karyu no Hoko!

-¡Ice Make: Cañones!

Kiba y Gasper se apartaron ante los poderosos ataques de los tres magos. Después de dispersarse el humo, Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y se lanzó contra Gajeel. Este uso las "Escamas de acero" para parar el golpe. Al ver que no podía atravesar sus escamas Kiba se alejó de él dando un salto.

-Es increíble Gajeel-kun. Mi espada no es capaz de atravesar tus escamas.

-Gihi, eso es gracias al cuervo. Mis nuevas habilidades me hacen más fuerte. Dudo que alguien sea capaz de dañarme cuando las uso.

-Eso lo veremos cabeza de metal. – amenazaron Natsu y Gray.

-Giiii. Son muy fuertes. – decía el pequeño vampiro un poco alejado.

Gray creo decenas de dagas que fueron lanzadas hacia Kiba. Este uso su Sacred Gear para crear un escudo de espadas para defenderse. Acto seguido creo otra espada y, con una espada en cada mano, se lanzó hacia Gray.

-¡Ice Make: Ice Bringer!

Creo dos grandes espadas y se lanzó contra Kiba. Gray pudo notar los grandes progresos que había tenido con Erza. Antes la defensa de Kiba era su talón de Aquiles, pero con la pelirroja parecía haberlo solucionado. Era muy difícil poder darle un golpe. Ante su velocidad lo único que podía hacer Gray era defenderse y usar su experiencia para poder atacarlo. Kiba cambio sus espadas a espadas sacro-demoniacas de fuego, pero aun así notaba que no podía derretir el hielo del mago. Mientras ellos dos tenían una lucha de espadas. Natsu, con el Boosted Gear, peleaba con Gajeel. Sin duda Natsu notaba que era mucho más resistente que cuando tenía hierro en vez de acero. Después de un par de horas detuvieron su entrenamiento. Gasper entrenaba parando con sus ojos un robot que Azazel había creado para él.

-Hay veces que no puedo seguiros. – les dijo Kiba.

-Es normal. Solo tienes que acostumbrarte. – Le dijo Gray – He notado que tu defensa ha mejorado bastante. Sin duda tu entrenamiento con Erza está dando sus frutos.

-Tienes razón. Erza-san me ha ayudado mucho con ello, pero aun no puedo vencerla, ni siquiera cuando lucho junto a Xenovia.

-Jajaja eso es normal. Por algo a Erza le dicen Titania.

-Aun así. Es de mala educación decirlo, pero creo que estoy por encima de Buchuo y Akeno-san. Probablemente podría aspirar a ser demonio de clase alta. ¿Tú que piensas Natsu-kun?

-Sinceramente me da igual eso de clase alta o baja. Lo que me interesa es ser mago de Clase S.

-Gihi, tienes razón. No se decidió quien sería uno.

-Cierto. Por el ataque de Hades y Acnologia no pudimos terminar. – dijo en pose pensativa Gray.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es ese tal Acnologia sempais? – pregunto el pequeño vampiro.

-Es el dragón más fuerte que he visto nunca. – dijo serio el pelirrosa.

-Incluso le atacamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y no le hicimos nada. – admitió Gajeel.

-Es un monstruo y odia a los humanos. – termino Gray.

Kiba y Gasper se asustaron. Debía ser muy poderoso para que esos tres lo admitieran de esa manera.

-Cambiemos de tema. – Dijo Kiba – ¿Has pensado una estrategia para luchar contra Sairaorg, Natsu-kun?

-Por supuesto… golpearle hasta dejarlo K.O.

-A mí también me gustaría luchar contra él. – dijo Gajeel.

-Sin duda. Es muy fuerte. Me pregunto a qué nivel esta. – se preguntó Gray.

-Por lo que pude notar, estaría al de Laxus… seguramente. – dijo Natsu.

-Gihi, interesante.

Dicho esto entro Azazel.

-Hola muchachos. Tengo comida. Bolas de arroz hecha por las chicas.

-¡Comida! – gritaron los magos lanzándose contra Azazel.

El pobre Azazel tuvo que esquivar a los magos por el bien de su integridad física.

-"Nota mental: no ponerse en medio de un mago de Fairy Tail y la comida."

-Oye Natsu, tengo algo muy importante que decirte sobre el Rating Game.

-¿Phi qrue phes? – pregunto mientras comía.

-Es sobre tu afecto por tus compañeros. Lo más normal en ti es ir a salvarlos si están en peligro, ¿no? – Natsu asintió – Eh ahí el problema. Tanto en el grupo Gremory como en el Fairy. Sus afecciones por sus compañeros están por encima del top en los demonios. Eso será su arma, pero también su punto débil. Si otros demonios piensan "Ellos no abandonarán a sus camaradas", construirán sus tácticas de ese modo. Continuar perdiendo debido a salvar a tus

compañeros bajará su posición y rango. Lo que ustedes necesitan es aprender a abandonar a sus compañeros cuando uno es derrotado delante de sus narices. Lo que Sona Sitri les enseñó en el juego de las vacaciones de verano. No les estoy diciendo que abandonen a sus compañeros en una batalla real, pero que no se les valla de las manos en los juegos.

-Eso es fácil decirlo, pero difícil hacerlo. – Hablo Gray – En nuestro Gremio nos apoyamos entre nosotros, y si uno es derrotado lo vengamos. Es difícil cambiar nuestra esencia.

-Pero aun así debéis saber cuándo abandonarlos.

-Me temo que eso no pasara. – Dijo Natsu – Cuando derrotan a uno de los nuestros nosotros lo derrotamos a él. Así funcionamos y eso no cambiara con Rias. No permitiré que no pueda cumplir su sueño.

-Ya veo. Mavis, tienes grandes magos. – susurro esto último. Luego saco unas figuras de una bolsa – Por cierto chicos, esto es para vosotros.

Azazel le entrego una figura a cada uno. Eran figuras de ellos y estaban muy bien hechas.

-¡Como mola!

-Gihi, es exactamente igual a mí.

-No está nada mal.

-¿Para qué son sensei?

-Estas figuras las venderemos en los menús infantiles de las hamburgueserías del Inframundo. Cada una tiene una pequeña cualidad, que es que tienen un poco de magia vuestra. Apretad el botón de la espalda.

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel apretaron el botón y de las manos de los muñecos salió un pequeño rugido / daga.

-Vaya. Un mini rugido de dragón.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado la magia? – pregunto Gray.

-Tranquilos. Esa magia se recupera sola. Solo tuvimos que tomar una pequeña muestra. Hay figuras de todos los magos y demonios Gremory.

-Vaya. ¿Y nuestros beneficios? – pregunto Gajeel.

-Para los más necesitados.

Después de ese descanso siguieron entrenando. Después de unas cuantas horas lo dieron por acabado. Cuando Natsu iba a salir Azazel lo llamo.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto al caído.

-¿Te importa encargarte de Akeno? – Natsu lo miro confuso - Tu tal vez lo sepas, Akeno odia a Barakiel y a los ángeles caídos. Desde que Barakiel vino la última vez, tampoco me escucha a mí. Al único al que hace algo de caso es a ti. Si algo la pasa, por favor apóyala. Me sentiré seguro si eres tú.

-Por supuesto. No dejare que le pase nada. – hablo con voz firme.

-"Parece que nuestra teoría es correcta." Bien, me alegro. Si quieres saber su historia completa pregúntale a Sirzechs o Grayfia, ellos son imparciales. Estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta ahora que vives con ella, pero hay una parte emocional de Akeno que es muy débil. Normalmente actúa de manera admirable para los estudiantes de tu escuela, una de las dos grandes Onee-sama llena de elegancia. Pero si le quitas eso, ella en el fondo es una chica normal de su edad. Habrá veces en que ella te mostrará esos lados a ti, así que trata de ayudarla cuando eso pase.

-Entiendo.

-Y también la Juggernaut-Drive.

-¿?

-No la uses, no me gustaría que murieras porque el poder de controlar la Juggernaut-Drive debería ocurrir cuando los pensamientos del usuario del Boosted-

Gear están relajados. Le pregunté a Ddraig, y descubrí que los malos sentimientos están acumulados en el Sacred Gear. Y esto es básicamente como una maldición. Parece que están tratando de usar el poder de la oscuridad para controlarte para que puedan drenar tu vida con el Sacred Gear. Dicen que los familiares y las personas cercanas a los antiguos usuarios fueron afectados también por la maldición. Es por eso que si eliminas la maldición, ósea, los sentimientos negativos, podrías ser capaz de obtener un poder que rivaliza con la Juggernaut-Drive sin acortar tu vida. Por eso, tienes que ir a lo profundo de tu conciencia en el Sacred Gear y liberar a los pasados Sekiryuuteis de sus pensamientos negativos

-Osea, que tengo que hacer que lo que queda aquí dentro – señalando su brazo izquierdo – delos antiguos portadores cambien de opinión.

-Básicamente es eso. Convencer los pensamientos de los pasados Sekiryuutei. Ddraig, te ayudara.

-[Si, pero los pensamientos de los pasados Sekiryuuteis están llenos de una oscuridad que ni siquiera yo podría alcanzar.]

-Yo creo en ti Natsu. Creo que tienes posibilidades de convertirte en el más poderoso de la historia. Has demostrado que eres capaz de parar el modo Bersek gracias a una de tus parejas, y has demostrado un gran poder que no te vuelve loco. Sin duda superaras a muchos.

-Al único que me interesa alcanzar es a Igneel. – dijo con aire nostálgico.

Una noche, días después de que Odín llegara a la mansión, se encontraban volando en un vagón de guerra de ocho patas llamado Sleipnir. Lily (en su forma grande), Kiba, Xenovia, Irina y Barakiel se encontraban fuera, como escoltas por si aparecían terroristas.

-La mujer ideal japonesa sí que está buena. Las Geishas son las mejores. – comento feliz Odín.

-Tienes razón Odín. Sin duda son unas bellezas. – hablo Makarov.

-Pero tú no te puedes quejar. Si todas las magas de tu gremio son así sin duda serás muy feliz.

-Te lo aseguro. Las mujeres de mi gremio son las más hermosas de Fiore.

Y ambos viejos verdes se pusieron a reírse.

-¡Odín-sama! Ya casi es hora de encontrarnos con los otros dioses Japoneses, así que por favor deje de pensar que está de vacaciones. A este paso va a tener problemas con varias personas cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Eres una mujer que no sabe cómo calmarse. ¿Qué tal si te relajas? Es por eso que no consigues ni un solo hombre.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo tenga n-n-novio o no! ¡E-estoy soltera porque quiero!

-Maestro, - hablo Erza – se lo diré a Mira cuando llegue.

Makarov sudo frio. Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que el vagón se detuvo de repente. La calma fue cambiada por la seriedad.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¿No me digan que son los terroristas?! – pregunto Rossweisse.

¡No sé, pero esto nunca es buena señal! – respondió Azazel.

Todos abrieron las ventanillas y se asomaron a ver. El caballo estaba llorando y Kiba, Xenovia e Irina estaban en posición de batalla con Barakiel en el centro. Delante de ellos había un hombre flotando. El hombre los miro y hablo.

-¡Encantado de conoceros! ¡Soy el dios nórdico del mal! ¡Loki!

Exacto, Loki. El que sale en Thor y los Vengadores. Imagináoslo así, que es más fácil. Azazel desplego sus alas y se acercó un poco a Loki.

-Loki, un Dios Nórdico. – dijo Rias.

-Sí, es Loki-dono. Encontrarte en un lugar así. ¿Tienes algún asunto que tratar con nosotros? En este vagón está el Dios Jefe Nórdico, Odín-dono. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

-El Padre de Todos dejó nuestra organización para irse con otras facciones, eso es muy molesto.

-Eres muy valiente diciendo eso, Loki. – dijo Azazel con un poco de furia en su voz.

-¡Si no es el Gobernador-dono de los ángeles caídos! Normalmente no me gustaría encontrarte a ti y a los demonios, pero esta vez no hubo otro remedio. Junto a Odín y los otros, ustedes también recibirán mi castigo.

-¿Entonces si eres tú el que tiene contacto con otras facciones no pasa nada? Eso es contradictorio.

-No pasa nada si es para destruirlas. No me gusta la paz. Es la religión de ustedes la que osa meterse en nuestros dominios con esa maldita Biblia.

-¿Y por qué me reclamas a mí? Dile eso a Michael o al difunto Dios de la biblia."

Sensei respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – dijo Azazel mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es un problema que el Padre de Todos quiera negociar con los dioses del Este. Si hace esto, nosotros nos quedaríamos sin nuestro "Ragnarok". ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber dejando el Yggdrasil?

-¡Te preguntaré una cosa! ¿Esto tiene que ver con Brigada del Caos? Espera, no creo que seas el tipo de dios que responda honestamente.

-Me repulsa que me mezcles con esa escoria de terroristas. Vine aquí por voluntad propia. Y Ophis no tiene nada que ver en esto. – respondió aburrido Loki.

Escuchando eso, Azazel relajo su cuerpo.

-Así que no eres de la Brigada del Caos. Pero esto también es un problema. Viejo, así que éste es el problema que la facción del Norte tiene, ¿huh?

Cuando Azazel miró atreves del vagón, Odín salió con Rossweisse-san. Activó un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies, y se movió flotando por el aire junto con el círculo mágico.

-Hmm. Todavía hay gente muy testaruda por ahí arriba y de vez en cuando salen idiotas como este. – dijo Odín mientras acariciaba su barba.

-¡Loki-sama! ¡Usted no tiene autoridad para hacer esto! ¡Usted no es nadie como para apuntar sus colmillos ante el dios líder! ¡Es algo imperdonable! ¡Así no se hacen las cosas! – grito Rossweisse, que cambio su traje de negocios a su armadura.

-Ninguna guerrera se debería meter en mi camino. Te estoy preguntando Odín, ¿aún estás planeando algo fuera del mundo Nórdico? – pregunto Loki a Odín sin escuchar a la valquiria.

-Al menos hablar con Sirzechs y Azazel es mil veces más divertido que hablarte a ti. Quiero aprender sobre la religión japonesa. También ellos están interesados en nuestro Yggdrasil. Después de que firmemos la paz, estoy pensando en intercambiar culturas mandando mensajeros. – respondió normal.

-Ya está confirmado. Solo estás haciendo idioteces. Es hora de que tengamos una discusión. – dijo Loki haciendo una mueca.

Loki empezó a liberar hostilidad hacia ellos.

-¿Así que puedo entender esto como que quieres lucha con nosotros? – pregunto Azazel.

-Entiéndelo como quieras.

-¡Esperad! – grito Happy llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre Happy?

-No ha venido.

-¿Quién? – pregunto Levy.

-Pues los Vengadores.

Silencio largo.

-¡Es cierto! – Grito Natsu – Hulk le dará una paliza.

-¡¿Pero qué dices Salamander?! – Grito Gajeel – En todo caso sería Iron Man.

-Estáis equivocados idiotas. – Hablo Gray – En todo caso sería Thor.

Los tres empezaron a discutir hasta que Erza el golpeo para que dejaran de decir tonterías.

Después de ese momento de discusión Marveliana, Loki hizo un movimiento pero una onda blanca golpeo al dios. Miraron a quien provoco eso y vieron que era Xenovia, que estaba blandiendo a Durandal. Había una poderosa aura saliendo de la espada.

-La victoria es para quien de el primer golpe. – dijo la peli azul.

-Pero parece que no ha servido de nada. Lo que se esperaba de un dios nórdico. – dijo Azazel.

-Espada sagrada. Sin duda es un poder impresionante, pero no es suficiente. Es como una suave brisa.

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca e Irina una de luz. Loki se rio al ver eso.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Inútiles! ¡Fíjense bien, yo soy un Dios! Un ataque de un demonio y un ángel no son nada.

Gray creo un cañón de hielo y ataco a Loki junto a un "Rugido del dragón de acero" de Gajeel. Loki recubrió sus manos que unas partículas de luz. Cuando los ataques impactaron se creó una poderosa onda expansiva. Vieron que Loki no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño.

-Así que esta es la fuerza de un dios. Estamos muy lejos. – hablo Levy.

-Juvia cree que no somos oponentes.

-Pues ataquemos todos juntos. – dijo Erza – Armadura del Gigante.

Con esta armadura lanzo su lanza hacia Loki junto a ataques de sus compañeros. Gajeel y Wendy usaron su rugido, Gray volvió a lanzar su cañón, Levy lanzo una bola grande de acero, Juvia un tornado de agua y Lucy su Urano Metria. Sin duda era un ataque muy poderoso. Loki acumulo muchas más partículas de luz en sus manos y detuvo el ataque. La onda expansiva fue mucho más poderosa. Se pudo ver que Loki tenía rasguños y la ropa un poco rota.

-¡Jajaja! No está mal para ser magos. He tenido que usar más fuerza de la que creía necesitar, pero aun no estáis a mi altura.

-En ese caso me toca a mí. – Dijo Natsu - Promoción a Reina. – El poder de Natsu aumento – Vamos allá Ddraig.

-[Adelante socio] – luego sonó su voz cuando se activó - [¡Balance Breaker! ¡ Dragon Force!]

Una enorme columna de fuego rojo cubrió al mago. La presión mágica aumento de manera considerable. Todos miraban asombrados la columna de fuego rojo puro al notar ese enorme poder. Al extinguirse se pudo ver a un Natsu un poco cambiado. Parte del cuerpo fue cubierto por escamas rojas. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo fuego. Sus colmillos se hicieron más pronunciados. En su espalda surgieron dos alas rojas de carne y hueso de dragón.

-[Este nuevo Balance Breaker. Une el poder del Balance Breaker al de mi socio, así conseguimos un Balance Breaker más poderoso que el normal. Al hacer esta unión conseguimos que entre en el estado de la Dragon Force sin ningún problema, incluso superamos el estado normal de esa forma. Además, su fuego cambia a color rojo puro al unirse con mi poder. En definitiva, es más poderoso que antes.]

Todos miraban sorprendidos al mago. Ninguno había visto el nuevo Balance Breaker del Sekiryuutei Natsu Dragneel. Sin duda era algo impresionante.

-Así que ese es tu nuevo Balance Breaker. Impresionante. – dijo Azazel.

-Hohoho. Este mocoso Sekiryuutei es muy divertido. – hablo Odín.

-Ahora veremos qué tan fuerte soy.

Dicho esto Natsu voló a enorme velocidad contra Loki con su puño envuelto en fuego. Loki no pudo esquivarlo, así que se defendió con sus partículas. El choque provoco una onda expansiva muy fuerte. Después de eso Loki se alejó un poco.

-No está mal Sekiryuutei. Nunca antes había visto una armadura semejante. Escamas, pero solo las tienes en partes de tu cuerpo.

-No te fíes de ellas. Toda mi piel es tan dura como las escamas, y mis escamas son escamas de dragón, por lo que entenderás lo duras que son. – dijo serio.

-Por supuesto. Continuemos un rato más.

Loki volvió a cubrir sus manos con las partículas y se lanzó contra Natsu. Se notaba que Loki no usaba todo su poder. Era como cuando se enfrentaba a Tannin, no usaba todo. Natsu sabía que estaba muy por encima suyo incluso en ese estado, pero quería ver cuánto. Después de un par de minutos Loki se alejó de Natsu. Tenía parte de la ropa quemada y alguna pequeña quemadura. Natsu tenía también heridas en su cuerpo a pesar de sus escamas.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No está mal Sekiryuutei! No estás a la altura de un dios, pero algo me dice que dentro de poco lo estarás. Serás un problema. – luego vio como Rias y Akeno salían del vagón con sus alas. - Cabello escarlata. Casa Gremory, ¿no? Tú tienes que ser pariente sanguínea del Maou. Dos líderes de los ángeles caídos, un ángel, muchos demonios, y encima el Sekiryuutei está contigo. Odín, eres un poco exagerado.

-Un idiota como tú terminó apareciendo. Así que me parece que al final tome una buena decisión.

-Muy bien. Entonces lo llamaré. ¡Sal, mi adorable hijo!

Una brecha apareció en el espacio. De el salió un lobo gris de diez metros. Al ver al lobo todos sintieron un temor, incluso temblaron.

-[Compañero, ese lobo es muy peligroso. Evítalo.]

-Esto es muy complicado. ¡No luchéis contra el! – grito Azazel nervioso.

-¿Q-que es ese lobo? – pregunto Levy.

-Es Fenrir.

Los demonios y Levy se asustaron aún más al oírlo.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta. – dijo Gajeel, que también temblaba.

-Es una criatura capaz de matar a un dios si lo muerde. Incluso tus escamas de acero no resistirían.

-¡!

Todos sabían lo fuertes que eran las escamas de acero de Gajeel, por lo que les sorprendía que ese lobo pudiera atravesarlas.

-Así es. Deberían ser cuidadosos. Este es uno de los más aterradores monstruos que he creado. Después de todo, estos colmillos tiene algo que puede matar a todos los dioses. No lo he probado, pero debería ser efectivo contra los dioses de las otras religiones. Puede ocasionar heridas mortales, ya sea en un demonio de clase alta o un dragón legendario. – Dijo Loki mientras palmeaba a Fenrir - La verdad es que quería usar los colmillos de mi Fenrir en aquellos que no sean del mundo Nórdico. Bueno, hacer que el mi pequeño pruebe la sangre de aquellos que no son del mundo Nórdico será una buena experiencia para él. La sangre del Maou. Probar esa sangre será bueno para Fenrir. Mátala.

El lobo aulló y se lanzó hacia la pelirroja a gran velocidad. El lobo tenía la mandíbula abierta para morder mortalmente a la Gremory. Natsu se lanzó con su gran velocidad hacia el lobo.

-¡Y una mierda!

Se puso delante del lobo y soltó un rugido.

-¡Rugido del Dragón Celestial del Fuego!

El rugido de fuego rojo puro envolvió al animal. Este aulló de dolor y se alejó. Tenía parte de su pelo quemado.

-Vaya. Has podido hacerle un poco de daño, eso es verdaderamente terrorífico, pero no será suficiente. Me desharé de ti antes de que te vuelvas una verdadera amenaza.

Loki trato de darle otra orden a Fenrir, pero Azazel y Baraquiel crearon una lanza / lanza de relámpago sacro con su máximo poder y se lo lanzaron a Loki.

-Incluso sin usar a Fenrir, ustedes son sólo dos ángeles caídos. Así que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra mí.

Un círculo mágico apareció como escudo y se expandió hasta el cielo. Las lanzas fueron detenidas al chocar con el escudo.

-¡Magia Nórdica! ¡Sí, ya recuerdo! Su magia es más avanzada que la nuestra. ¡Es lo que esperaba del lugar con la magia más poderosa del mundo!

-¡¿Esto quiere decir que conmigo solo estabas jugando?! – le grito Natsu a Loki.

-La verdad es que quería comprobar algo. Y lo he hecho. Aunque me has hecho esforzarme… algo. – dijo desinteresado.

-¡Entonces usaré la misma magia! – grito Ross.

Esta creo muchos círculos mágicos y los lanzo contra Loki. Los círculos mágicos de Loki detenían los ataques de la valquiria.

-Ahora, es mi turno.

Loki hizo un movimiento con la mano y notaron como los instintos de Fenrir aumentaron. El lobo iba a atacar pero algo lo detuvo.

-[¡Half Dimension!]

El espacio alrededor del lobo se distorsiono. No podía moverse, pero aulló y lo aparto de él.

-Así que ese es el nuevo Balance Breaker. Es impresionante.

-Vali. – contesto seco Natsu.

-Oy oy, ¿Cómo están? – pregunto alegre Bikou.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que eres el Hakuryuukou, eh? – pregunto Loki.

-¿Cómo estás, Dios del mal Loki-dono? Soy el Hakuryuukou Vali. Y vine aquí para eliminarte.

-Dudo que seas capaz de hacerlo, pero… ¡Me conformo por ahora sólo con ver a los Dos Dragones Celestiales! ¡Me iré por hoy! – termino gritando alegre. Hizo volver a Fenrir y volteo su capa. Al hacerlo apareció una distorsión y envolvió a ambos - ¡Pero es el día del encuentro de los dioses! ¡Volveré otra vez! ¡Odín! ¡La próxima vez, Fenrir y yo cortaremos definitivamente tu garganta como el Padre de Todos que eres!

Después del combate el vagón aterrizo al suelo en el parque cercano a la academia Kuoh. Ahí se encontraban todos reunidos, eso incluía al equipo de Vali al completo.

-Para hacer que la reunión de Odín sea exitosa, tendrán que derrotar a Loki, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Vali - No seréis capaces de enfrentaros a Loki y a Fenrir con solo estos miembros. Y debido al ataque de la Facción de Héroes, el Inframundo, el cielo, y Valhalla están en caos. Así que no pueden enviarles refuerzos. – Luego su mirada se cruzó con la de Natsu – Has tardado en mostrar tu nuevo poder. Sin duda es más poderoso que el normal. Me pregunto cómo lo abras logrado.

-Secreto profesional. – dijo burlón.

-Por lo que creo has pensado algo para vencerlo, ¿no es así? – pregunto Makarov.

-Así es maestro Makarov. – Y volvió a mirar a Natsu – Yo solo no puedo con ambos, pero tal vez los dos juntos si podamos.

Todos miraban sorprendidos al portador del blanco.

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? – pregunto Natsu confuso.

-Solo es una pelea. No me importa.

-Pues vale.

-"Así tan fácil accede." – pensaron todos.

Y ese fue el día en el que ambos Dragones Celestiales se unieron para luchar contra un enemigo en común.

* * *

Vale. Mashima ya me ha terminado de matar. Si visteis el 400 entenderéis. ¡EN SERIO! ¡ESTO ES POSIBLE! ¡¿POR QUE NOS HACES ESTO MASHIMA?! ¡¿Por qué?!

**¡Y ENCIMA YA HA ACABADO EL MANGA: "KENICHI, EL DISCIPULO MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA"! ¡MENUDO FIN DE SEMANA!**

¿Qué os ha parecido el Balance Breaker? ¿Poca imaginación? O ¿Algo no esperado?

**Kooketsu = dragón de acero** (o eso me dijeron)

La teoría de Azazel es la misma que la de Tannin, Makarov, Gajeel y Ddraig.

**El próximo capítulo tardare en publicarlo por dos motivos:**

**1.- dentro de poco empiezo las clases.**

**2.- actualizar mi otro fic "Mago Angelical", que llevo tiempo sin actualizarlo.**


	24. Nuevo gran equipo temporal

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: sinceramente pienso que Vali es gay. A este me lo pensare por largo tiempo… hasta que no vea "algo" en la Novela. No todas van detrás de Issei, algunas Sitri van detrás de Saji y Tsubaki creo que esta por Kiba. Lo de los Vengadores no pude evitarlo XD.

Regulus Nemea: como ha hecho el no, pero habrá una pequeña situación. Tendréis que esperar para leerlo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 23:

**NUEVO GRAN EQUIPO TEMPORAL**

Al día siguiente del encuentro con Loki se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la mansión Fairy los magos, el grupo Gremory, el grupo Sitri, Irina, Azazel, Barakiel y el equipo Vali. A la mayoría le resultaba raro que el equipo Vali se pudiera hospedar en la mansión. Vali dijo que tenía la intención de eliminar a Loki. Odín y Ross están contactando con Asgard. Según Odín, la llegada de Loki a Japón es un problema. Después de conocer la aparición de Loki, las Tres Grandes Facciones decidieron que ellos protegerían la reunión con Odín, mientras que el grupo que estaba en la mansión se ocuparía de Loki. El mayor problema para enfrentarlo era Fenrir. Ese lobo tenía el mismo poder que los Dragones Celestiales antes de ser sellados. Ni Azazel ni Tannin pueden vencerlo en un uno contra uno. Natsu y Vali sabían que no podían ganar contra Fenrir al no poder controlar todo el poder de los dragones. Si usaran la Juggernaut Drive consumirían todos sus poderes y quedarían indefensos.

-En primer lugar, Vali. ¿Por qué razón quieres cooperar con nosotros? – pregunto Azazel.

-Yo sólo quiero pelear contra Loki y Fenrir. Bikou y los demás ya han aceptado. ¿Esta razón no te satisface? – pregunto con una mueca.

-Sí, no estoy satisfecho. ¡Pero es verdad que necesitamos de tu ayuda para esta pelea! ¡En estos momentos nos encontramos en una situación en la que cada facción no puede enviarnos refuerzos debido al ataque de la Facción de Héroes! Podría haber una conexión entre tú equipo y la Facción de Héroes... pero debido a tu personalidad, no hay manera en la que puedas cooperar con la Facción de Héroes.

-Sí, nosotros trataremos de no involucrarnos mucho con ustedes tanto como nos sea posible. Todavía estoy pensando en luchar contra Loki y Fenrir, incluso si ustedes nos ayudan. ¡Aunque si no cooperan con nosotros, entonces seguiremos peleando y acabaremos con ellos al mismo tiempo que todos ustedes! – termino amenazando.

-Gihi. Ya me gustaría ver eso.

-¿Te piensas que por ser un caza dragones puedes vencerme? – pregunto desafiante.

-Cuando quieras lo comprobamos. – desafío el ojirojo.

-Gajeel. Ya basta. – Le aviso Makarov – No estamos aquí para discutir entre nosotros, sino para tratar el tema de Loki.

-Parecía que Sirzechs también estaba pensando mucho sobre esto, pero me dijo que no podrá rechazar tu oferta ya que eres el único sobreviviente de los descendientes de los Antiguos Maous. ¡Es seguro que él es un Maou ingenuo, pero también creó que sería mejor tenerte cooperando con nosotros en vez de permitirte vagar libremente! – volvió a hablar Azazel.

-A pesar de que hay muchos más puntos en los que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo. – dijo Rias.

-Debe ser más fácil tenerlos bajo vigilancia en lugar de dejarlos libres. – dijo zona.

-Probablemente estás tramando algo. – dijo Azazel mirándolo fijamente.

-Quién sabe.

-Que tal esto, me reservare el derecho a atacarte si haces algún movimiento sospechoso.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo así, pero si soy atacado, no seré derrotado tan fácilmente. – sonrió a Azazel.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar de pensar sobre Vali ahora. Mejor vamos a pensar en la estrategia que usaremos contra Loki. Estoy pensando en crear una estrategia para derrotar a Loki y a Fenrir contactando con alguien especial. – hablo Mavis con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a preguntar acerca de Loki y Fenrir? – pregunto confuso Azazel.

-Sí, hay alguien que sabe muy bien sobre esos dos. Así que él tendrá que darnos información.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto curioso.

-Uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones, 'el Dragón durmiente' Midgardsormr.

-Vaya Mavis, no me esperaba que supieras tanto. – le dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

-Estuve lo suficiente como para saber muuuuuchas cosas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver un Rey Dragón con todo esto? – pregunto zona.

-Bueno, esa es una opción obvia, ¿Pero realmente Midgardsormr responderá a nuestra llamada? – pregunto Vali.

-Vamos a abrir el 'Portal de Dragón' con los Dos Dragones Celestiales, además nos ayudaran los poderes de los Reyes Dragones Fafnir, Vritra y Tannin. Nos limitaremos solo a citar la consciencia de Midgardsormr desde allí. Su cuerpo real está durmiendo en las profundidades del océano en el norte de Europa, en Escandinavia.

-Siempre ha sido muy dormilón. – comento con alegría Mavis.

-Más bien gandul. – dijo el caído.

-¿Yo... también… estoy…. incluido...? La verdad es que me siento presionado ya que soy débil y todos los demás son unos monstruos. – dijo nervioso Saji.

-Bueno, vas a tener que venir como uno de los factores necesarios. Junto conmigo y los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Espera hasta que me ponga en contacto con Tannin. Voy a ir a hablar con Shemhaza acerca de la medida en contra de esto. Ustedes quédense en espera hasta que yo vuelva. Barakiel, sígueme.

-Entendido.

Y ambos caídos salieron de la habitación. Luego cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Levy y Lucy, que primero le dio las gracias a Vali por haberla salvado, fueron a la biblioteca. Gajeel y gray a dar una vuelta, y Juvia con ellos. En fin, todos desperdigaos.

-¡Sekiryuutei! – grito Bikou.

-¿?

-¿Puedo ir a la piscina de abajo?

El mago solo se encoje de hombros, diciéndole que le importaba poco.

-¡Así que ésta es la última Excalibur! ¡Es muy sorprendente!

-Sí. Vali me dio información que consiguió desde sus contactos personales, y cuando la comparamos con el rollo que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, fuimos capaces de encontrarla. Aunque la ubicación de la Excalibur es un secreto.

Irina y Arthur se encontraban hablando de la Excalibur. Era Excalibur Ruler, la más poderosa de las Excalibur. Junto a ellos estaban Kiba y Xenovia. Luego Natsu vio que Koneko estaba con Kuroka. La peli platina estaba seria mientras que Kuroka estaba sonriendo.

-La hermana de... Ko... Koneko-chan es hermosa, pero ella d... da miedo. – decía Gasper desde la espalda de Koneko.

-"¡Se acabó! ¡En cuanto pueda este y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación!" – pensó Natsu al mirar al vampiro.

Se acercó al semi vampiro con intención de llevárselo, pero la voz de Kuroka lo despisto.

-Vaya Sekiryuutei-chin, p arece que tu rostro se hizo más varonil desde la última vez que te vi-nya. ¿Las personas se vuelven más varoniles cuando llegan al Balance-Breaker? ¿O es porque ya experimentaste 'el cuerpo de una mujer-nya'? – le decía coqueta.

Natsu sabía perfectamente que era una belleza y se puso a pensar si Koneko sería igual que ella dentro de pocos años. Sabia por experiencia que los hermanos se parecían entre ellos. Sino que se lo dijeran a Mira y Lissana. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que salió de ellos cuando noto una lengua en su mejilla. Se sorprendió cuando vio que Kuroka tenía la lengua fuera de la boca.

-¿Este es el sabor de un virgen-nya?

-¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? – pregunto desinteresado.

-Oye, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor-nya? – Natsu la miro, dándole a entender que la escuchaba - ¿Intentarías tener un bebe conmigo?

Por suerte solo estaban los cuatro en la sala, sino se hubiera montado una. Natsu tuvo una sensación de deja vu. Luego miro extrañado a Kuroka.

-Sabes, quiero tener un hijo con un dragón. El hijo de un dragón es especialmente fuerte. ¡También se lo pedí a Vali, pero él me rechazó! Entonces, el único que queda eres tú. Los humanos que portan a un dragón son seres valiosos-nya. Y además eres un caza dragones-nya. Eso te hace aún más interesante-nya. Y no se puede pedir más ya que posees la genética de los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Yo quiero tener un hijo. Es por eso que quiero a alguien que me dé sus genes-nya.

-"Esto me recuerda a cuando me lo pidió Xenovia."

-Nyahaha, obtendrás una buena ganancia si es ahora. ¿Qué tal si tenemos contacto físico hasta que me quede embarazada-nya? – siguió hablando.

-No voy a entregar a sempai a nee-sama. – hablo seria Koneko poniéndose delante de Natsu.

Kuroka sonrió con alegría al ver su reacción. Luego se giró y se fue. Akeno se encontraba alejada en una esquina mientras suspiraba.

-Las fuerzas conjuntas. ¿Realmente tendrán éxito? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Después de que Azazel volviera, Saji, Vali y Natsu fueron tele transportados con un círculo mágico a un espacio en blanco para convocar al Rey Dragón. Natsu observo es espacio y vio a un dragón conocido.

-¡Tannin!

-Ha pasado tiempo mocoso. – luego miro a Saji - Así que el de allá es Vritra ¿Eh?

-"D... D... Dragón... ¡Un Rey Dragón! ¡Un demonio de clase suprema...! – grito Saji entre nervioso y con admiración.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así. – le dijo Natsu.

-¡Idiota! ¡Él es un demonio de clase Suprema! Sólo los elegidos pueden convertirse en demonios de clase Suprema. Añade a eso, a los 10 actuales mejores soldados rasos del Rating Game, todos ellos son demonios de clase Suprema. Por todo lo que ellos han contribuido con el Inframundo, por los resultados en el juego, por sus habilidades, uno puede finalmente llegar a ese rango cuando reciba el mejor valor estimado en todas esas áreas. Para los demonios, ese es el mejor estatus que existe.

-Pues eso… que no es para tanto. – volvió a decir Natsu dejando a Saji con los ojos y boca abiertos a tope.

-Hakuryuukou. En el momento que hagas un pequeño movimiento sospechoso, te morderé y te haré pedazos sin dudar. – le dijo Tannin a Vali, el cual sonrió con amargura.

Azazel activo el hechizo y saco un círculo mágico personal en el suelo.

-¿Pero, ese sujeto realmente vendrá? Incluso yo sólo lo vi como dos o tres veces a lo mucho. – suspiro Tannin.

-Si los Dos Dragones Celestiales están aquí, entonces él tendrá que responder quiera o no quiera. – le respondió Azazel.

-¿Tan gandul es? – le pregunto Natsu a Tannin.

-Ese sujeto básicamente nunca se mueve. Él es una de las criaturas que solo se moverá cuando el Ragnarok se acerque. Él solo está durmiendo hasta que su papel empiece. Él vino a la superficie a veces, pero incluso en esos momentos él continuó durmiendo. Varios cientos de años atrás, él declaró que seguirá durmiendo hasta el Ragnarok. – le explico.

-La base del círculo mágico se ha completado. Ahora, que todo el mundo se ponga de pie en el lugar indicado. – dijo Azazel.

Todos los presentes pusieron su pie encima de los puntos que tenían su símbolo. Cada símbolo representaba a los Dragones Celestiales y a los Reyes Dragones. Después de poner el pie en su sitio, Azazel uso un pequeño círculo mágico en su mano y procedió a hacer la última entrada. Una luz superficial corrió a través del círculo mágico y el lugar en el que estaba Natsu se ilumino en rojo, el de Vali en blanco, el de Saji negro, el de Tannin morado y el de Azazel dorado.

-[Cada uno de ellos refleja el color de cada Dragon. Ellos no están aquí ahora mismo, pero el azul representa a Tiamat, y el verde representa a Yu-Long.]

Al poco tiempo, encima de ellos, empezó a aparecer una proyección. Se trataba de un dragón enorme. Mucho más grande que Acnologia. La sola cabeza del dragón proyectado era tan grande como Tannin entero, el torso delgado y largo. Era un dragón oriental.

-¡La hostia! ¡Es enorme! – grito el mago.

-Este sujeto tiene el cuerpo más grande que cualquier otro dragón. Debe ser cinco o seis veces más grande que el del Gran Rojo. – le explico Tannin.

-Guon. (O como se escriba un ronquido). – ronco el enorme dragón.

-¿Esta roncando? – pregunto un acojonado Saji.

-Oye, despierta, Midgardsormr. – lo llamo Tannin.

El enorme dragón empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-Ciento un impulso nostálgico de un dragón. Buaaaaaaah. – se desperezo – Oh Tannin, cuanto tiempo. – Luego miro a los demás – Incluso Ddraig y Albion están aquí. También Fafnir y Vritra. ¿Es el Ragnarok?

-No. Hemos invocado tu conciencia porque necesitamos información.

El enorme dragón cerró sus ojos y volvió a roncar.

-¡No te duermas! ¡Joder, tú y Yu-Long no cambias vuestra perezosa actitud! ¡No os aguanto! – grito enojado Tannin.

-Siempre estas cabreado Tannin. De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Queremos saber acerca de tu padre y hermano.

-¿Su padre y hermano? – le pregunto Natsu al caído.

-Midgardsormr es un dragón creado por Loki. A pesar de que tiene un enorme poder, debido a su gigantesco cuerpo y su actitud perezosa, los dioses nórdicos no sabían cómo usarlo, por lo que lo enviaron a dormir a las profundidades del océano. Se le dijo que hiciera algo solo cuando el Ragnarok estuviera por venir. – explico el caído.

-Así que es sobre 'Perrito' y 'papá'. Está bien. Papá y Perrito son seres que no me importan de todos modos. Pero Tannin dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ddraig y Albion dejaron de pelear?

-No han dejado de pelear, pero parece que ahora no tiene tanto entusiasmo. Esta vez están planeando derrotar a Loki y Fenrir uniendo fuerzas.

-Ya me preguntaba porque no estaban peleando. En fin, Perrito es más problemático que papá. Morirías si fueses mordido por Perrito. Pero él tiene una debilidad, La magia de la cadena de Gleipnir creada por los enanos, con eso puedes capturarlo. Puedes sellar sus movimientos con eso.

-Ya hemos comprobado eso. Pero a partir de los informes del Norte, el Gleipnir no funcionó. Es por eso que pensé en conseguir otro método de ti. – le explico Tannin.

-Hmm, tal vez papá mejoro a Perrito. Si ese es el caso, entonces pregúntale a los Elfos Oscuros que viven en la tierra segura del mundo nórdico. Si mal no recuerdo, su anciano conoce una técnica para elevar la magia que reside dentro de los elementos de los Enanos. Puedo transmitirles la ubicación del lugar donde vive el anciano a los Sacred Gears de Ddraig y de Albion.

-Ok. Envíaselo al Hakuryuukou, no me fio de este. – apunto a Natsu.

-¡Oye!

-Que quieres que te diga. Me han aconsejado que no te pida esas cosas.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada cabreado.

-¿Y dónde viven los Enanos y Elfos? – pregunto al caído.

-La mayoría de ellos se escondieron en otro mundo debido al gran cambio en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, pequeños grupos de ellos todavía viven en una zona secreta del mundo humano.

-Comprendí sus ubicaciones. Azazel, activa el mapa del mundo con la visión holográfica. – hablo Vali después de recibir la información.

Azazel abrió su teléfono móvil y una imagen holográfica mundial apareció en la pantalla. Vali se acercó y apunto a un lugar específico. Al hacerlo Azazel envió la información.

-En realidad sabes mucho. – le dijo Tannin a Midgardsormr con admiración.

-Cuando fui a la tierra, Elfos y Enanos se hicieron cargo de mí.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo nos ocupamos de Loki?

-Probablemente, estarían bien si se utilizan la Mjölnir contra él.

-En otras palabras, básicamente tenemos que atacarlo, huh. ¿Pero el dios del trueno, Thor nos prestará su Mjölnir? Si ese Viejo de mierda Odín le preguntará... – hablo Azazel con la mano en la barbilla.

\- Dudo que Thor nos preste su martillo. Esa es una de las únicas armas que pueden usar los Dioses. – le dijo Vali.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces pregúntale a los Enanos y a los Elfos Oscuros que he mencionado antes. Deberían de haber recibido la réplica de la Mjölnir de Odín. – les dijo Midgardsormr.

-Gracias por tus conocimientos Midgardsormr.

\- No hay de qué. Hablar como ahora a veces es divertido. Entonces ahora me iré a dormir de nuevo. Buaaaaa. – y volvió a dormirse mientras se desvanecía.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, se reunieron en el salón para seguir con el plan. Desde el ataque de Loki no iban a la escuela.

\- Aquí está el regalo del Viejo Odín. La réplica de la Mjölnir. Caray, ese Viejo de mierda realmente estaba escondiendo esto. Pero ese Midgardsormr, no puedo creer que realmente sabía acerca de esto. Se trata de la réplica de la legendaria arma que es usada por el dios nórdico del trueno, Thor. Esto tiene un rayo que puede atravesar a un dios.

\- Sí, Odín-sama dijo que le prestará esta réplica de la Mjölnir a Sekiryuutei-san. Aquí tienes.

Ross dejo un pequeño martillo normal. Era pequeño pero tenía un diseño increíble

\- ¿Eso es tan poderoso? – Pregunto Gray – Pues no lo parece.

-Gray, ¿has escuchado al caído?

Le pregunto Erza. El mago solo negó. Erza volvió a explicarle y la cara de Gray cambio. Ya no pensaba que no pareciera poderoso.

-Por favor, envía tu aura a través del martillo. – le pidió Ross a Natsu.

Natsu cogió el martillo e inserto sus poderes de mago en el martillo. Este destello y se fue haciendo más grande. El martillo excedió el tamaño de Natsu, pero su empuñadura seguía siendo igual de pequeña.

-Ala. – murmuro asombrado.

Todos miraban asombrados el tamaño gigante del martillo.

-Salamander, creo que te has pasado.

-Tiene razón Natsu. Ponle menos aura.

Natsu hizo caso a Levy. Bajo su aura y el martillo se hizo más pequeño.

-Impresionante. A pesar de su tamaño has conseguido mantenerlo. No está mal. Pero, incluso si se trata de una réplica, tiene un poder cercano al verdadero. Normalmente sólo puede ser usado por un Dios, pero con la ayuda de Barakiel, hemos hecho que incluso los demonios puedan usar esta arma temporalmente. No la gires a lo loco ¿De acuerdo? O toda la zona alrededor de este lugar desaparecería debido a la alta energía del trueno.

Natsu puso una sonrisa que dio mal rollo a todos.

-Natsu, - hablo Erza con voz amojonadora – haz una tontería y te arrepentirás.

Automáticamente Natsu quito su aura del martillo y lo puso encima de la mesa.

-Vali, qué tal si le ruego al Viejo Odín. Tal vez en este momento él podría darte algo especial. – le dijo Azazel.

Todos miraban extraños al caído.

-No lo necesito. Tengo la intención de dominar el poder original del Dragón Celestial. Yo no necesito armas extra. Lo que quiero es otra cosa. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Bikou, He recibido un mensaje dirigido hacia ti. – esta vez Azazel hablo al mono.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí? ¿De quién? – pregunto señalándose a sí mismo.

-'Te castigaré tan pronto como te encuentre'… ese fue el mensaje del Primero. Te está buscando junto a Yu-Long.

-Ese sujeto es una mierda... ¡Se enteró de que yo era un terrorista! ¡Además de eso, traer consigo a Yu-Long es demasiado! – grito mientras empezaba a sudar y ponerse pálido.

-Bikou, ¿Podríamos ir a tu hogar alguna vez? Podría ser interesante conocer a Yu-Long y a la primera generación de Sun Wukong.

-¡No digas eso Vali! ¡Dejando a un lado a Yu-Long que parece estar retirado, el tío de la primera generación es un verdadero monstruo! Todavía puede ser considerado como activo. ¡Ese vejestorio ha dominado el Sennjutsu y el Youjutsu completamente! ¡Por ello él es muy fuerte! – grito aterrado.

-Ah, voy a volver a confirmar nuestra estrategia. – hablo Sona - En primer lugar, vamos a esperar a que él aparezca en el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la reunión, entonces el grupo Sitri usará sus poderes para transferirnos a todos a otro lugar junto con Loki y Fenrir. La ubicación del lugar al que ustedes serán transferidos es una mina de piedras.

-Los que asumirán a Loki serán Natsu y Vali. Lo vamos a combatir con los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Los que tomaran a Fenrir serían los demás miembros del equipo Gremory y del equipo de Vali, los cuales utilizarán las cadenas para capturarlo. Tendrán que eliminarlo después de eso. Sin duda, no podemos dejar que Fenrir llegue a Odín ya que sus colmillos pueden matar a un Dios. Incluso si es el Dios Odín, él moriría si fuera mordido por esos colmillos. Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda a toda costa. – Siguió Azazel - Ahora, desde que salieron a buscar la cadena hasta donde está el anciano de los elfos oscuros-, sólo tenemos que esperar a que la obtengamos, así que lo que queda ahora es Saji.

-¿Yo? – se señaló.

-Tú también eres importante para esta estrategia. Tú tienes el Sacred Gear de Vritra después de todo. – dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-"¡P... Por favor, espera un momento! ¡Yo... Yo no tengo un poder demente como Dragneel y el Hakuryuukou! ¡No voy a ser capaz de luchar contra un Dios y contra Fenrir! ¡Yo pensé que sólo tenía que transferir a todo el mundo junto con Kaichou y las demás!

-Lo sé. – Decía mientras suspiraba - No voy a decirte cosas como 'lucha en el frente'. Pero vas a tener que apoyar a tus aliados con el poder de Vritra. ¡Especialmente a Natsu y Vali que lucharan en la primera línea! ¡Ellos necesitan de tu ayuda!

-¿A… Ayuda?

-Para eso necesitas un poco de entrenamiento. Hay algo que quiero probar. Sona, voy a pedirte prestado a este chico un poco.

-Eso está bien, ¿Pero a dónde te lo llevaras?

Me lo llevo al instituto Grígori en el territorio de los ángeles caídos del Inframundo. – comento alegre.

Poco a poco todos se acercaron para darle el pésame.

-Ha sido un gusto haberte conocido.

-Gihi. Vas a sufrir.

-Mente sana cuerpo sano.

-Rezare por ti.

-Seguro que no es para tanto.

-Amigo, se fuerte.

Esas y otras más fueron las palabras de "consuelo".

-Jajaja. Entonces, vámonos Saji. – hablo mientas agarraba a Saji del cuello de la camisa.

-¿En serio? ¡Ayudenmeeeeee! ¡Dragneeeeeeel! ¡Kaichoooooou! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Adiós, Saji. ¡Nunca me olvidaré de ti! – grito con una sonrisa Natsu.

-¡Hijoputaaaaa!

Y Azazel desapareció con Saji.

-[En la batalla contra ti, el Vritra dormido dentro de ese chico empezó a despertar. Debe tener algo que ver con eso.]

-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿no hablaras con el blanco?

-[No hay nada que hablar.]

-[Estoy de acuerdo.]

El día antes de la pelea contra Loki se encontraba preparándose. Natsu estaba junto a Rias mientras el mago probaba el martillo para comprobar que funcionara perfectamente. Entonces un círculo mágico apareció, junto a una doncella de cabello plateado.

-Ojou-sama. Aquí están los documentos relativos a la cadena mágica Gleipnir. En el día de la batalla, está previsto que la cadena será enviada directamente al campo de batalla. – le dijo mientras le entregaba unos cuantos documentos.

-Gracias Grayfia.

-Oi Grayfia, - la llamo Natsu – tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿De qué se trata Natsu-sama?

¿Por qué Akeno no se lleva bien con su padre? Es que no se me la historia completa.

-Es un triste pasado. – Comento con tristeza - La Oka-sama de Himejima Akeno se involucró en una estrecha relación con Barakiel-dono, y en ese momento, él decidió rehacer su nueva vida junto con ella. – luego Rias continuo.

-Barakiel no podía dejar a la Oka-sama de Akeno y a Akeno, así que se quedó allí sin dejar de cumplir con su papel como Líder de los ángeles caídos. A pesar de tener un estilo de vida ajetreado, él todavía tenía una vida pacífica. Pero su paz no perduró mucho tiempo.

-La familia de la Oka-sama de Akeno tuvo un malentendido, ellos creían que el líder de los ángeles caídos le había lavado el cerebro a ella, por ello enviaron a un famoso jutsusha, que es un guerrero profesional. – volvió a hablar Grayfia.

-Pero entre los jutsushas, había quienes le tenían rencor a Barakiel-dono después de ser derrotados por él.

-El jutsusha les dijo la ubicación de la casa de Barakiel-dono a quienes tenían conflictos con los ángeles caídos.

-Él debe haber tenido mala suerte. Ese día, Barakiel estaba lejos de su casa por pura casualidad. El enemigo atacó la casa donde Akeno y su Oka-sama vivían tranquilamente. Pero en el momento que Barakiel-dono percibió el peligro y llegó, todo ya había terminado... Akeno se salvó porque su madre la protegió con su vida. Pero la Oka-sama de Akeno ya había…

-Después de eso, Akeno-san nos informo acerca de lo que sabía sobre su padre... cómo mucha gente que pertenecían a las fuerzas enemigas tenían rencor contra los ángeles caídos. Entonces a ella se le mostró la cruel verdad del mundo en el que vivía, en esa verdad ella vio justo en frente de sus ojos a su madre siendo asesinada.

-Desde ese día, Himejima Akeno no ha visto a los ángeles caídos de buena manera. Ella entonces tenía remordimientos porque su madre fue asesinada y le cerró su corazón a Barakiel-dono.

-Pocos años después, Akeno-san, que era una media ángel caída, fue expulsada de su casa y ella solo estuvo deambulando en varios lugares y luego se encontró con Rias.

-Pero sabes, Natsu. Cuando Akeno se convirtió en mi sierva y comenzó su nueva vida como una demonio, ella se hizo más brillante en comparación a como era antes. Por encima de todo, su visión hacia los ángeles caídos se aligero tras reunirse contigo... Lo que paso con el fallecimiento de su Oka-sama es algo que nadie puede arreglar, y Akeno también debe saber eso en el fondo de su corazón. Pero Akeno no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar eso.

Natsu se quedó callado. Sus amigos también habían pasado por situaciones muy difíciles en su infancia, incluso el, por lo que entendía a Akeno. Después de eso salió de la sala de entrenamiento del sótano y se fue a ver a Azazel. Este se encontraba trabajando solo. Natsu se acercó a él y le conto lo que le habían contado Rias y Grayfia.

-Todo fue mi culpa. – Empezó a hablar con tristeza el caído - "Eso fue mi culpa. Ese día, el que lo llamó fui yo. Había una misión que solo él podía cumplir. Es por eso que lo llamé

Imprudentemente. En ese corto tiempo… fui yo el que aparto a Barakiel de su esposa y de su hija.

Natsu lo miro sorprendido pero no hablo. En eso apareció Vali.

-Ya he vuelto.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Este es el emblema del círculo mágico que usan los dioses nórdicos. Lo aprendí de un dios nórdico. Con esto sería capaz de resistir un ataque de Loki. – explico el chico mientras alzaba una mano y un pequeño círculo mágico aparecía en el aire.

-Perfecto. – Luego se levantó y empezó a irse - He trabajado todo el tiempo, así que descansaré un poco.

Natsu y Vali se quedaron solos. El blanco solo iba a la mansión Fairy cuando lo necesitaban. Cuando no, salía fuera con Bikou. Vali se sentó en el sofá con un libro y empezó a leer. Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar cuando hablo.

-Sabes, aún si es un Dios malvado, aun así no me esperaba pelear contra un dios.

-Deberías recordar. Si hay dioses, entonces también hay dioses malvados. Bueno, hay situaciones en las que los dioses buenos son vistos como los malos en diferentes puntos de vista. – le dijo el peli platino.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así me resulta raro.

-Bueno. Yo este mundo lo encuentro aburrido, por eso peleo. Para volverme más fuerte que cualquier otro. ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé. Me gusta pelear, y quiero ser el más fuerte, pero no es lo único que quiero hacer en mi vida. – razono el mago.

-Ya veo. Me haría feliz que te hagas más fuerte. Tú eres muy fuerte. Diría que estas a mi altura. Hice mal en nuestra primera pelea y acabe derrotado de forma humillante, pero eso no volverá a pasarme. Tú debes ser el primero en intentar dominar el poder de Sekiryuutei

Hablando con Ddraig.

-¿Ddraig?

-[Correcto. Lo dije antes .Recuerdas? Eres el primer compañero que me habla. Y no drenas mucho poder, no consumes mucho poder y tratas de dominar el poder de Sekiryuutei a pesar de poseer un poder tan grande como el que tienes. La primeva es el Balance Breaker.]

-Había anfitriones que consumían tanto poder como querían. Al final, ellos enloquecían en el poder de Ddraig y padecían en la batalla. – continuo Vali.

-[Eres el primer Sekiryuutei que está tratando de dominar el poder del Dragon Emperador Rojo.]

-[Anfitriones como esos son los más problemáticos. Cuando nos oponemos a ellos, ellos no muestran muchas aperturas.] – hablo Albion.

-Exacto. Y acabo de pensar algo, en el futuro sería divertido tener una batalla contra ti en el Rating Game con mi equipo contra el tuyo. – lo reto Vali.

-Por supuesto. No pienso perder contra ti.

-Sabes, ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste. – Natsu lo miro confundido – Lo de que no querías matarme. Si uno mata al otro ya no podremos divertirnos luchando entre nosotros.

-¡Pues claro!

-Sí, Sí. Ciertamente es maravilloso. Puedo sentir la juventud de ustedes dos. – El que hablo fue Odín, que apareció de repente - El Rojo y Blanco de esta generación son únicos. Los del pasado eran bestias. Luchaban en todos lados, empezaban a pelear destruyendo todo a su paso y morían. Activaban la 'Juggernaut Drive' como querían. Solo piensen en cuantas islas y montañas fueron destruidas.

-Ciertamente, uno de ellos es un dragón caza dragones y el otro es un terrorista, pero los dos son más calmados de lo que pensé. Pensé que pelearían enseguida así como los pasados Sekiryuuteis y Hakuryuukous. – hablo Ross.

-Por cierto mocosos, ¿Qué parte de una mujer os gusta más?

Pregunto lascivamente el viejo mientras apuntaba distintas partes del cuerpo de la valkiria.

-No tengo una parte específica. Creo que todo el cuerpo es hermoso. – dijo Natsu. (No es asexual… solo lo aparenta para aprovechar sin que le golpeen)

-Yo creo que la cadera. Pienso que simboliza la hermosura de la mujer. – dijo Vali.

-Como pensé, los jóvenes son buenos. – dijo mientras se rascaba la barba y asentía.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-No mucho. Hasta esta edad, este Viejo frente a ustedes no ha podido resolver nada con su sabiduría. ¿Pero sabes? Eso solo es el honor de un Viejo. Lo que realmente importa son las posibilidades de los jóvenes. Hohoho, empecé a meditar ahora, así que fui tonto. Mi orgullo dio luz a Loki, y ahora por mi orgullo, los jóvenes tendrán una batalla peligrosa.

-No lo entiendo, ¿No estaría bien ir paso a paso? – dijo Natsu.

Odín lo miro con cara atónita para luego reírse.

-Jajaja. Ser joven es bueno. Simulan a los Viejos. Sí, es cierto. Es muy cierto. – dijo con satisfacción.

* * *

Pues lo dejo aquí. En el próximo Natsu tendrá un momento íntimo con Akeno y empezara la batalla contra Loki.

Y aviso que dentro de unos cuantos capítulos (no sé cuántos) tendré una sorpresa con Excalibur. Lo explicare en su momento. Ya lo veréis XD.


	25. Dragones vs Dios

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

NightCruiser: pues ya me dirás que te ha parecido.

treeofsakuras: ya me dirás que te ha parecido ambos.

Schillerwild999: habrá que esperar un poco pal lemon. Ya verás porque lo retraso. El primero quiero hacerlo especial :).

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 24:

**DRAGONES VS DIOS**

Era de noche y Natsu se encontraba en una habitación solo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, el cual tenía una alfombra que hacía que estuviera cómodo, mientras su consciencia la enviaba al Sacred Gear con ayuda de Ddraig. Cuando lo hacía se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad. Nadaba un poco y solo encontró un espacio en blanco. Allí había mesas y sillas. También había personas que eran los antiguos Sekiryuuteis. Natsu intentaba hablar con ellos, pero no le hacían ningún caso. Es como si no existiera. Según le explico Ddraig, solo recuperaban su consciencia cuando usaba la Juggernaut Drive. Al ser la carga mental algo muy grande, Natsu decidió dejarlo por ese momento. Saco su consciencia del Sacred Gear y respiro profundamente. Cuando iba a levantarse escucho que alguien abría la puerta. Entonces vio una figura femenina. Era Akeno, que llevaba una bata blanca. Después de entrar, la joven cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se volvió hacia Natsu y le mostro una sonrisa.

-Natsu-kun.

-¿Qué pasa Akeno? – pregunto confundido el mago aun sentado.

La chica se acercó un poco más a él. Cuando estuvo un poco cerca se desato el nudo de la bata y esta cayó al suelo, dejando ver todo su cuerpo. Natsu estaba atónito y sonrojado. Akeno "jugaba" mucho, pero no había llegado a esto. Aun con su mente dando vueltas por ahí, Akeno termino por sentarse en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba, pegando su cuerpo todo lo posible al del mago. Este estaba tan atontado que no reaccionaba, hasta que Akeno le hablo al oído.

-Hazme el amor. – le pidió de forma sensual.

-¿Hacerte el amor? – reacciono por fin.

Esta se separó un poco de Natsu y lo miro a los ojos. Los ojos de Akeno tenían una expresión vacía y de auto-abandono. Intento acercase a Natsu para besarlo, pero este la tomo suavemente de los brazos para evitar que avanzara.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le pregunto con voz seria, pero mirándola tristemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Mi cuerpo no es atractivo? – pregunto temblorosa.

-No digas eso. – Siguió con el mismo tono de voz – Tienes un cuerpo increíble. Eso nunca lo dudes.

-¡Entonces házmelo! ¡Yo quiero que me hagas eso! ¡Quiero darte mi cuerpo a ti, y abrazarte en mi pecho, deshacerme de todo!

-¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara?

-… - Akeno pareció reaccionar.

-Akeno, no quiero que hagas esto para olvidarte de un recuerdo doloroso.

\- Así es. ¿Qué harías si te digo esto? Estoy tratando de sentirme aliviada haciendo el amor contigo. Pensé que yo podría deshacerme de este sentimiento si hago el amor contigo.

-Porque solo te sentirás aliviada durante un rato, pero eso no te quitara todo tu dolor.

En ningún momento dejo su voz seria y triste. Como pudo, alcanzo la bata blanca y la puso alrededor suyo, y luego la abrazo de forma suave.

-Si quieres te abrazare todo lo que quieras, pero no pienso dejar que hagas eso con estos sentimientos.

-Natsu-kun.

-Me lo han contado todo. Solo puedo decirte que mis amigos también han pasado por situaciones horribles en su infancia, pero quiero que sepas que pienso ayudarte. No te dejare sola, estaré contigo. Por eso me limitare a abrazarte por ahora.

Akeno no contesto. Lo único que hizo fue dejar que Natsu la abrazara mientras ella también lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda y pelo. Estuvieron en esa posición un tiempo hasta que Akeno volvió a hablar.

-¿Me protegerás? – pregunto débilmente Akeno.

-Sabes que sí.

-¿Y estarás a mi lado?

-Por supuesto.

-Natsu, gracias. ¡Te amo! – grito, aunque sonaba con sentimientos mixtos de seguridad.

Después de otro rato, Akeno finalmente se levantó, beso la mejilla de Natsu y se fue. Natsu miro con lastima la puerta para después irse a su cama. Cuando entro a su habitación vio que Lucy y Rias lo esperaban dormida, con el hueco que él ocupa en medio de ambas. Se tumbó en su sitio y al instante noto como ambas se acurrucaban inconscientemente a él. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a eso, incluso se sentía extraño cuando dormía solo. Paso media hora y notaba que no podía dormir. Estaba muy preocupado por Akeno.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Natsu miro a su izquierda y se encontró con que Rias lo miraba medio dormida. El mago negó con su cabeza.

-He visto a Akeno un poco más alegre. ¿Ha sido cosa tuya? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gustaría conseguir que sonriera como antes.

-Todo a su tiempo. He escuchado lo que habéis hablado.

-¿Cómo lo has oído? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Yo también tengo mis trucos. – comento divertida. Luego cogió una mano del mago y la puso encima de su pecho, donde estaba el corazón - Mi corazón está latiendo rápido ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí. Vamos a luchar contra un dios. También me siento nerviosa. ¿Tú no?

-Para nada. Solo he sentido miedo una vez (recordando a gildarst). El luchar contra un dios no me pone así.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Vas a estar luchando en la línea del frente, tienes un papel crucial en la lucha contra un Dios.

-Pienso patearle el trasero. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sé que lo harás.

Dicho esto la pelirroja le dio un beso al mago. Era un beso suave, nada lujurioso. No era el primero que se daban. Ya antes lo había besado, y con Lucy también lo hacía, pero eran distintos unos de otros. Aun así, no le importaba en absoluto.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde-noche, se encontraban reunido el club del ocultismo en la sala del club. El día de la pelea con Loki habían ido al instituto. Según les habían informado, Loki aparecería por la noche, por lo que mientras podrían pensar en qué hacer para el Festival.

-¿Qué tal una Casa Embrujada? – pregunto Lucy.

-Mmm. No es mala idea. – hablo Rias - ¿Alguna otra idea?

-¡Aye! ¡Un comedor de pescados!

-No a todos lees gusta el pescado Happy. – le dijo Kiba provocando que el minino se desanimara.

-¿Qué tal un concurso para saber quién es la chica más popular y guapa del club de investigación de lo oculto? – pregunto Natsu, raro que pregunte eso.

-No hay duda de que yo soy la más popular. – dijeron a la vez Rias, Akeno y Lucy.

Las tres se miraron y sonrieron, pero tenían un aura aterradora a su alrededor.

-Ara ara, ¿habéis dicho algo?

-Akeno, tú también, ¿No acabas de decir algo que no puedo pasar por alto?

Las tres chicas empezaron a discutir entre sí. Natsu, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper y Xenovia empezaron a hablar de otras cosas mientras las tres discutían entre ellas. Azazel se encontraba bebiendo te en su sitio, osease, en el escritorio. El caído miro por la ventana y vio que estaba anocheciendo.

-Ya atardeció. Bueno, todavía no es el Ragnarok. Chicos, es la hora.

Dicho esto, se levantaron y se fueron al sitio de reunión. En un hotel, más concretamente uno de clase alta, se encontraba Odín reunido con los dioses japoneses. El grupo se encontraba en la azotea de ese mismo hotel. Junto a ellos estaban Barakiel, porque Azazel estaba en la reunión, Ross con su armadura, Irina, los magos y el grupo Sitri. El dragón Tannin estaba volando por encima del hotel. Habían cubierto la zona con poder demoniaco para que los humanos no se enteraran de la existencia de Tannin. El equipo Vali se encontraba un poco alejado del resto.

-Ya es la hora. – dijo Rias mirando su reloj.

Eso significaba dos cosas: el inicio de la reunión y que pronto aparecería Loki.

-No hay trucos eh. Tienes mi respeto.

Todos miraron curiosos a Vali por sus palabras. En ese momento el cielo se distorsiono y un gran agujero apareció en el aire. De ahí salieron Loki y Fenrir. Al salir del agujero se dirigieron hacia el hotel.

-Objetivo confirmado. Empieza la operación.

Barakiel hablo mientras ponía un dedo en un dispositivo en su oreja. Al hacerlo una gigantesca barrera mágica se activó, dejando el hotel totalmente "apartado" del mundo humano. Sona, Tsubaki, Rias y Akeno crearon un circula mágico para trasladarlos a todos, junto con Loki y Fenrir, a un campo de batalla. Loki no movió ni un dedo. Luego los cubrió una luz. Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que estaban en un campo muy amplio.

-Así que no estás huyendo. – comento sarcástica Rias.

-No hay necesidad de que huya. Todos ustedes se vengarán de todos modos, así que podre acabarlos a todos ustedes aquí y luego volver al hotel. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Incluso si participó o no en la reunión, hare que Odín desaparezca. – sonrió divertido Loki.

-¿No os recuerda a alguien? – pregunto Gray.

Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Wendy asintieron.

-Estás envuelto con pensamientos peligrosos. – dijo Barakiel.

-El primero en tener una idea peligrosa fue su lado. Una alianza entre cada una de las facciones... En primer lugar, dado que los Las Tres Grandes Facciones registradas en la Biblia decidieron tener una alianza, todo se torció.

-Parece que usted no tiene ninguna intención de hablar. – dijo Barakiel mientras cubría sus manos de relámpagos santos y salían diez alas negras.

-Promotion a Reina. [¡Balance Breaker! ¡Dragon Force!]

-[!Vanishing Dragon Balance-Breaker!]

Tanto Vali como Natsu activaron sus Balance Breaker y se lanzaron contra Loki. Vali se movió en zigzag y acorto su distancia con Loki a gran velocidad. Natsu uso sus alas para moverse a gran velocidad. Si algo le había enseñado Tannin era a moverse a grandes velocidades con sus alas. A pesar de su gran tamaño, Tannin se movía con gran rapidez, y eso se lo había enseñado al mago.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Así que los Dos Dragones Celestiales unirán fuerzas para derrotar al Dios de mal! ¡Mi corazón nunca latió como ahora!

Vali desde arriba y Natsu desde abajo se lanzaron contra Loki.

-Probablemente yo seré el primero quien logrará tener una pelea como esta.

Loki cubrió su cuerpo con un escudo mágico defensivo. Además, aparecieron muchísimos círculos mágicos de ataque. Estos crearon ataques de luz que fueron lanzados contra ambos dragones. Tanto Vali como Natsu esquivaban todos los ataques de los círculos mágicos. Después de esquivar Natsu uso el "Puño de Hierro del Dragón Celestial del Fuego" para destruir el escudo defensivo de Loki. Al destruirse el escudo, Vali libero una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y apareció una ecuación de poder demoniaco en su mano. Se trataba de la magia nórdica que aprendió.

-¡Para empezar, aquí está mi primer movimiento!

Se lanzó contra Loki y cuando impacto con él se produjo una enorme explosión. Donde antes estaba Loki, apareció un enorme agujero, el cual no podía verse el fondo.

-¡Jajaja! – se rio Natsu – No te contienes nada. ¡Jajaja!

-¿Acaso debería? – sonrió Vali.

-Para nada.

Ambos dejaron de sonreír para volver a ponerse serios.

-¡JAJAJA! - Ambos miraron de donde provenía esa risa para encontrarse a Loki, el cual tenía la ropa un poco rota, pero él no tenía ningún rasguño – Demasiado débil para dañarme.

-¿En serio? Pues prueba esto. ¡Modo Dragonslayer de Fuego y Trueno!

Las escamas de Natsu cambiaron un poco. Las que estaban en el límite entre la piel y las escamas se volvieron amarillas, sus alas tenían un toque amarillo dándole una buena impresión. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por fuego rojo puro y rayos.

-¡Loto Carmesí: Láser del Dragón Celestial del Fuego y el Trueno!

De su mano derecha salió un láser de un tamaño mediano, más pequeño que un rugido. Este laser era de color rojo puro y amarillo. No era muy grande pero se podía notar el enorme poder que tenía. Loki lo sintió y con miedo se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, no pudiendo evitar que le rozara un poco en su brazo izquierdo. Al chocar con el suelo todo el sitio tembló y la explosión fue mucho mayor que la de Vali. El agujero que dejo era mucho más grande que el que dejo el blanco.

-Impresionante. Ahora entiendo porque eres tan famoso. – Dijo Loki mientras se miraba el lastimado brazo - Entonces ya es hora de que empiece a atacar seriamente. – El nórdico chasqueo los dedos y Fenrir camino hacia delante - Los colmillos que pueden matar a un Dios. ¡Mi siervo, Fenrir, aquel que tiene esos colmillos! ¡Se encontrarán con la desaparición, incluso si son mordidos una sola vez, si ustedes dos creen que pueden derrotar a esta bestia, entonces vengan y acábenlo!

Antes de que Fenrir atacara a los chicos, Rias levanto la mano.

-Nyan.

Kuroka sonrió y muchos círculos mágicos aparecieron a su alrededor. De ellos salió una enorme cadena grande y gruesa. Era la cadena Gleipnir. Salvo Vali y Natsu, todos agarraron la cadena y se la lanzaron a Fenrir.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Es inútil! ¡La contramedida de Gleipnir ya era…!

No continuo ya que oyó como el gran lobo aullaba de dolor.

-Fenrir ha sido capturado. – dijo Barakiel.

El enorme lobo no podía moverse. Ya no reía como loco, pero la sonrisa de Loki no se borraba de su boca. Extendió sus brazos y hablo.

-Sus habilidades son bajas, mas… - el espacio se distorsiono. Dos lobos más salieron de la distorsión. Eran casi tan grandes como Fenrir - ¡Skill! ¡Hati! – ambos lobos aullaron, respondiendo a Loki. La luna se volvió dorada. Vali, Natsu y algunos Fairys sonreían con emoción al ver al nuevo enemigo - He transformado a un Jötunn que vive en Járnviðr a un lobo, y lo hice aparearse con Fenrir. Como resultado, estos dos nacieron. Sus características son bastante inferiores a las de su padre, pero sus colmillos son reales. Fácilmente pueden matar a un Dios y a todos ustedes.

-Así que dos más, ¿eh? Adelante pues.

-Gihi. No pienso perder stripper.

-¡Vayan, Skoll y Hati! ¡Los enemigos son los que capturaron a su padre, rásguenlos con sus garras y sus colmillos!

Ambos lobos se lanzaron contra los grupos.

-Hmp. Un simple perro.

Tannin exhalo una enorme llama que envolvió a uno de los perros. Este recibió el daño, pero parecía inmune. Loki miro a los dos dragones celestiales y lanzo una bola mágica con enorme poder. Ambos lo esquivaron. Entonces Vali hablo.

-No voy a ser capaz de activar el poder de reducir a la mitad si mi oponente es de clase Divina. Así que voy a tener que reducirlo su poder yo mismo poco a poco.

Vali disparo muchos ataques de poder demoniaco mezclados con la magia nórdica que aprendió. La mayoría fueron desviados por el poder de Loki, pero algunos dieron en su cuerpo. Aun con los impactos, Loki parecía no recibir daños.

-¡Lo que se esperaba del Hakuryuukou! Parece que has aprendido la magia de los nórdicos en tan poco tiempo, pero... ¡Todavía no es suficiente!

Ante este grito, Loki libero una enorme onda de poder mágico que brillaba como un arco iris. Entonces Vali hizo sus alas más grandes para recibir el ataque. Uso su "Divide" varias veces para hacer el ataque de Loki menos poderoso.

-Parece que puedo utilizar mi capacidad de reducir a la mitad sin tocarlo aunque se trate de un ataque como este, sin embargo, esto me consume mucha energía.

-¿Nueva habilidad? – pregunto Natsu.

-Exacto. Tú no eres el único que está creciendo. – le sonrió arrogante.

-Pues me toca.

Acumulando "Boost" Natsu disparo innumerables bolas de fuego rojo puro con rayos. Loki miro con miedo esas bolas de fuego, recubrió sus manos con su poder y desvió las bolas. Algunas de ellas las desvió hacia Vali, el cual con su velocidad las esquivo.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Recuerda que tu fuego y rayo me afecta mucho! – le grito el peli platino al mago. Este solo se rasco la nuca.

-¡Jajaja! Hakuryuukou, tienes una resistencia muy competente, mientras que Sekiryuutei tiene un intenso espíritu de lucha en sus ataques. Y no solo eso, sin duda es un peleador nato. Supongo que el ser el hijo de un dragón y un caza dragones te vuelve así. – se veía extasiado. En sus manos se podía ver un poco humeantes y con quemaduras - En lugar del Hakuryuukou que se mueve a alta velocidad. Es cierto que sería más fácil capturar a

Sekiryuutei ya que él no llega a ser tan rápido, pero aún lo es demasiado. Además, si fueras a transferir tu poder multiplicado, sería simplemente molesto, es por eso que te voy a matar

Primero.

-¡Ven e inténtalo gilipollas! – le grito mientras señalaba el precioso dedo de en medio.

Loki se lanzó contra Natsu. Vali fue detrás suyo mientras reunía poder demoniaco. Estaba a punto de atacarlo pero…

-¡Muérdelo!

Vali fue mordido por un lobo, que había aparecido a su lado. Los colmillos traspasaron la armadura como si fuera mantequilla. Vali empezó a sangrar por completo. La sangre mancho la boca del lobo. Al fijarse se dio cuenta de que era Fenrir. También vieron que uno de sus hijos tenía la cadena en su boca. Lo había liberado.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Parece que matare al Hakuryuukou primero!

-¡No puedo dejarte hacer eso!

El que grito fue Tannin, el cual libero una gran cantidad de fuego hacia Fenrir. Como paso antes, el fuego no le hizo nada al lobo. Este aulló con fuerza y se lanzó contra el dragón. Con sus garras provoco una fea herida en el dragón.

-¡Ahhh!

De la herida empezó a salir sangre. Natsu miraba furioso al Dios nórdico. Se acercó a Vali y de un pequeño bote, le hecho lágrimas de Fénix. Con esto consiguió que dejara de sangrar.

-Ahora es la oportunidad, ustedes tendrán que luchar contra estos seres también.

Una sombra apareció debajo de Loki. Esta sombra se extendió y de ella salieron una serpiente gigante y cinco dragones como Midgardsormr, pero estos eran del tamaño de Tannin.

-¡Así que incluso has producido en masa a Midgardsormr!

Los clones exhalaron fuego a la misma vez.

-¡Eso no funcionara!

Natsu voló con velocidad y se puso delante de Tannin. Entonces empezó a comerse el fuego.

-Cierto. Eres capaz de comerte el fuego. – Hablo Loki – Pero no te ayudara a ganar.

Mientras, el equipo Gremory, magos y el equipo de Vali luchaban contra el otro hijo de Fenrir.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Perderemos si nos concentramos en la defensa! ¡ATACA!

-¡Id con todo!

Gritaban los jóvenes.

-¡Relámpago Santo!

El caído creo un poderoso relámpago y se lo lanzo al lobo. Este no se inmuto.

-¡No subestimes mi entrenamiento con Erza-san!

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, y con su espada, perforo la cabeza del lobo. De esta empezó a caer sangre y el lobo aulló de dolor. Su ojo, garras y colmillos fueron cortados gracias a su combinación con Xenovia.

-Natsu. – lo llamo Vali aun en la boca del lobo – Yo me encargo de este lobo. Bikou y los demás se encargaran de los otros seres.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Cómo harás eso? Ya estás al borde de la muerte, ¿O acaso es sólo que estas actuando fuerte bajo el nombre del Hakuryuukou? – se reía Loki.

-No me subestimes a mi Vali Lucifer, Dragón Celestial. – Después comenzó a cantar - _**Yo, aquel que despertara. ¡Soy el Dragón Celestial quien ha robado todos los principios de la dominación! ¡Yo envidio al infinito y acepto al sueño! ¡Dominare la senda del camino de la dominación del Dragón Blanco! [¡Juggernaut Drive!] **_– grito junto a Albion.

Una poderosa luz empezó a surgir donde se encontraba Vali. El poder que se sentía era inmenso.

-¡Kuroka! ¡Trasládame a mí y a Fenrir al lugar asignado!

Kuroka sonrió ante sus palabras y apunto su mano hacia Vali. Empezó a mover sus dedos en el aire. Natsu se fijó en que la armadura de Vali empezó a cambiar. Entonces Vali desapareció junto a Fenrir y la cadena.

-"¿Qué ira a hacer?" – se preguntó el mago hasta que oyó un grito.

-¡Akeno!

Natsu miro en dirección a la chica y vio que estaba a punto de ser mordida por otro hijo de Fenrir.

-¡Y una mierda!

Con toda su velocidad se dirigió hacia donde estaba Akeno. Loki, al ver tal acción, intento disparar su magia hacia Natsu, pero una bola de fuego y luz mágica se lo impidieron.

-Que te lo has creído.

-Nosotros te cubrimos.

Tannin y Rossweisse atacaron a Loki para que no interrumpiera al mago. Acto seguido ambos eliminaron a los Midgardsormr falsos. Natsu estaba un poco lejos de Akeno. Vio que los colmillos del lobo estaban a punto de morder a Akeno, pero le sorprendió lo que paso.

Barakiel fue el que recibió el mordisco. Este aparto a Akeno y fue mordido por el lobo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto en shock Akeno.

-No puedo darme el lujo de perderte a ti también. – decía con sangre en la boca.

En cuanto mismo llego, Natsu uso su puño con fuego y rayos y golpeo con fuerza al lobo. Debido a la fuerza del golpe, el lobo salió volando. Esta situación fue aprovechada por Gajeel, Gray y Erza. Gajeel y Gray crearon espadas con sus elementos y Erza su espada más fuerte. Entonces se pusieron delante del lobo y con la velocidad que llevaba cortaron al ser en trozos, matándolo. Lucy se acercó junto a Wendy a Barakiel y empezaron a curarlo.

-Yo... yo. – Akeno estaba en pánico.

-Akeno, reacciona. La batalla todavía no ha terminado. – le hablo Natsu, pero esta no reaccionaba. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea – "Ddraig, ¿crees que funcionara lo que pienso?"

-[Podemos intentarlo compañero.]

Natsu coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Akeno y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Un aura roja empezó a cubrir a ambos. Akeno cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente. Lo que no se dio cuenta Natsu es que su aura también cubrió a Barakiel. Cuando Natsu volvió a abrirlos se encontró en un lugar conocido. Era un templo situado en la cima de unas interminables escaleras.

-Me suena.

-[Es la casa de la semi caída.]

El mago observo a su alrededor y vio a una pequeña niña cantando.

-Hija, ¿Dónde estás? – el pelirrosa vio a una mujer parecida a Akeno - Akeno, ¿Dónde estás?

La mini Akeno se acercó a su madre.

-¡Kaa-sama!

-"¿Esa es su madre? Joder, todas las que conozco son clavadas a sus madres." – pensó recordando a Rias y Lucy.

-Kaa-sama. ¿Tou-sama volverá hoy?

-Ara, Akeno. ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte con Tou-sama?

-Si él llega a casa temprano, vamos a ir de compras juntos. – sonrió la pequeña.

-*Yo estaba sola.*

Esa era la voz de Akeno. Natsu se puso a buscarla pero no la encontraba. Entonces la escena cambio. Barakiel y Akeno se encontraban bañándose en una bañera. Ambos parecían felices.

-No odio las alas de Tou-sama. Son negras, pero son sedosas y son iguales a las mías

-Ya veo, gracias. Akeno.

-*Yo habría estado bien si Tou-sama siempre hubiera estado conmigo.*

Otra vez la escena cambio. Ahora la madre de Akeno le trenzaba el pelo.

-¡Oye, Kaa-sama! ¿Tou-sama ama a Akeno?

-Sí, ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Su madre le sonríe mientras trenzaba su cabello suavemente.

-*Yo sólo podía ver a Tou-sama algunas veces.*

Esta vez la escena cambio drásticamente. Esta vez el tembló estaba echo un desastre. Había varios boquetes y todo destrozado. Varios jutsusha (guerreros) rodeaban a Akeno y a su madre.

-Yo tendré la mano de esa niña otra vez. ¡Ella es la hija de un ángel negro del mal y odiado por todos!

-¡No les entregare a esta niña! ¡Esta niña es mi preciosa hija! ¡Y también es una importante y preciosa hija de esa persona! ¡Nunca! ¡Absolutamente nunca se las entregare! – grito la madre de Akeno mientras la defendía.

-¡Parece que también has sido contaminada por el ángel negro! ¡Entonces ya no puedes ser salvada! – el jutsusha blandió su katana.

En la siguiente escena aparecía Barakiel lleno de sangre con los cuerpos muertos de los jutsusha a su alrededor.

-¡Kaa-sama! ¡Noooooo! ¡Kaa-samaaaa! – gritaba Akeno sacudiendo el cuerpo de su madre.

-Shuri. – susurro Barakiel tocándola con sus manos temblorosas.

-¡No la toques! – le grito Akeno con ira a su padre - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Kaa-sama? ¡Siempre, siempre esperé a Tou-sama! ¡Si Tou-sama hubiera estado aquí, entonces Kaa-sama no habría muerto!

-… - Barakiel se destrozaba más por momentos.

-¡Esas personas dijeron esto! ¡Tou-sama es un ángel negro y que tú eres el mal! ¡Dijeron que los ángeles negros son gente mala! ¡Me dijeron que soy una niña mala porque también tengo alas negras! ¡Si Tou-sama y yo no tuviéramos alas negras, entonces! ¡Kaa-sama no habría muerto! ¡Odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio estas alas negras! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio a todo el mundo! ¡Los odio!

-*Yo sabía que no era culpa de Tou-sama. Pero... Si yo no lo creía así, entonces mi mente no duraría... ¡Eso es porque soy... débil...! Me sentía sola... y yo sólo quería vivir con Kaa-sama y Tou-sama, solo nosotros tres...* – volvió a decir la voz de Akeno.

-*Akeno.* - esta vez hablo otra voz. Esta era suave -Lo que sea que pase, por favor, cree en tu Tou-sama. Tu Tou-sama podría haber afectado a muchas personas hasta ahora. Pero sabes…*

Esta vez tres personas aparecieron ante Natsu. Era Shuri, Barakiel y Akeno., los padres abrazando a su hija.

-*Es cierto que él te ama Akeno, al igual que a mí también me ama. ¡Es por eso que Akeno! ¡Por favor, amalo tú también!]*

-*¡Kaa-sama...! ¡Yo!... ¡Quería ver a Tou-sama más a menudo! ¡Quería que Tou-sama acariciara más mi cabeza! ¡Yo quería jugar mucho más con Tou-sama! ¡Tou-sama... y Kaa-sama! ¡Quería que viviéramos juntos nosotros tres!...*

Natsu sonreía mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-*Shuri... no ha habido un único día en el que dejara de pensar en ustedes dos.*– dijo Barakiel recuperándose de la confesión de Akeno mientras la alcanzaba con su mano temblorosa.

-*Tou-sama.* – dijo Akeno mientras tomaba su mano.

Después de "volver" vio a Akeno abrazada a Barakiel, ambos llorando. Entonces se fijó en que el Mjölnir comenzó a emitir una intensa luz.

-¡Puedo sentir el poder de la clase divina con el que no estoy familiarizado! El Sekiryuutei de esta época, sin duda está lleno de misterios.

La sombra debajo de Loki volvió a extenderse y otro grupo de Midgardsormr aparecieron. De repente un fuego negro apareció en el suelo y recubrió tanto a Loki como a los Midgardsormrs.

-¡Esta aura abismal negra! ¡Es el 'Dragón Prisión' Vritra! – grito Tannin.

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo. En el centro tenía la llama negra con forma de dragón.

-*Natsu Dragneel-kun. ¿Puedes oírme? Soy el Vice-Gobernador de Grígori, Shemhaza*

-¿Qué pasa?

-*¡Saji-kun se ha completado! Pero parece que Azazel tuvo un de error de cálculo. Comenzó su entrenamiento, pero él terminó en ese estado. El tiempo se nos había terminado, así que lo envíe en ese estado. Bueno, parece que él puede discernir entre aliados y enemigos.*

-¿Qué has hecho?

-*Pusimos cada uno de los Sacred Gears de Vritra dentro de él.*

-Ahhh.

-*No lo has entendido, ¿verdad? Da igual. Cuando Vritra fue exterminado y sellado en el Sacred Gear, él tenía su alma dividida en muchas partes. Por eso hay muchos usuarios de Sacred Gears de Vritra, hay cuatro tipos de ellos "Absorption Line", "Blaze Black Flare", "Delete Field" y "Shadow Prison". Estos Sacred Gears fueron escondidos en cada poseedor con algunas diferencias. Y nuestra organización, Grígori los recuperó y puso todos los Sacred Gears de Vritra dentro de Saji-kun. Al estar en contacto contigo, la conciencia de Vritra resucito e hizo que aparezca, por lo que Azazel predijo que todos los Sacred Gears 'tipo Vritra' podrían ser capaces de convertirse en uno. Como resultado, los Sacred Gears se combinaron y la conciencia de Vritra fue resucitada. ¡Pero parece que se alboroto porque revivió solo! También parece que la consciencia de Saji-kun sigue ahí, por lo que debería responder si hablas con él a través de Ddraig. Así que te dejo el resto. ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?*

-¡Por supuesto!

Natsu fijo su vista en la llama oscura. Parecía una serpiente ya que se envolvía alrededor de Loki y los dragones-copia.

-¡Ku! ¿Qué es este fuego? ¡No me puedo mover! ¡Ngggh... Mis poderes! ¿Me los están robando poco a poco? ¿Es este el poder de ese dragón negro? He oído que hay un Rey Dragón así, ¿Pero acaso eso es todo?

-*Vritra tenía muchas habilidades especiales, en lugar de tener ataques directos. ¡Su poder podría ser el más débil entre los Reyes Dragones, pero en términos de diversidad y variedad de técnicas! ¡Es el mejor entre los Reyes Dragones!* – explico Shemhaza - *¡La posibilidad de que lograr eso es cero! ¡Para empezar, la fusión de Sacred Gears son acciones peligrosas y se corre el riesgo de morir si sale mal! Sin embargo, para este caso, ya que tú y Saji-kun son amigos, ustedes dos se entienden y el alma de Vritra fue capaz de revivir como un milagro. Sin embargo, sería difícil que ese mismo fenómeno se produzca de la misma forma. Por cierto, incluso si un nuevo poder se adjunta, las Evil Pieces dormidas dentro de él no cambiarán. La base fundamental es la "Absorption Line", después de todo las estadísticas de su cuerpo base no cambiarán mucho también. Dejando eso de lado, Saji-kun no será capaz de mantener todo ese poder por mucho tiempo. ¡Derrota a los enemigos mientras están sellados!*

-¡Yosh! ¡Vamos! – con su Sacred Gear intento hablar con Saji – "¡Saji! ¿Puedes oírme?"

-"Uu."

-"¡Saji! Soy yo, ¡Natsu!"

-"¿Dragneel? ¿Qué me está pasando ahora mismo...? ¡No sé por qué, pero mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente! ¡Siento que moriré...!"

-"¡Reacciona, llegaste de una manera muy genial, cumple con tu papel así hasta el final y ayúdame!"

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"¡Lo qué puedes hacer es lo vez a tú alrededor!"

"¡Dentro de un fuego negro, puedo ver lobos gigantes y dragones grandes, largos y flacos...!"

"¡Continua conteniéndolos así! Creo que estaría bien si piensas así. De todos modos, creo firmemente que lo lograras. Además, ¡puedes ver a un enemigo con forma?"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo encontré!... ¡Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico saliendo de él! ¡Y está tratando de deshacerse del fuego con ese gran poder mágico que tiene...!"

"Ese sujeto es el jefe. ¡No lo dejes libre! ¡Piensa con fuerza y mantenlo restringido, yo me encargare del resto!"

Natsu agarro el martillo y se lanzó contra Loki. Este, como podía, lanzaba ataques mágicos contra Natsu, pero tanto los Sitri, Gremory y Fairys desviaban los ataques. Al ver que se acercaba Loki destruyo la barrera de fuego negro de Saji.

-¡¿Crees que puedes capturarme con algo como esto?! – grito mientras se elevaba.

-¡Quieto hay nenaza!

-Sekiryuutei. Pelar ahora contra ti es inútil. ¡Voy a retirarme por ahora! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sin embargo, apareceré por tercera vez y traeré el caos!

Antes de que pudiera desaparecer, un gigantesco rayo santo golpeo a Loki. Miraron en dirección a los dos caídos y vieron que Akeno y Barakiel estaban tomados de las manos con sus alas desplegadas.

-¿Q-Qué han hecho? – se preguntó Loki con humo saliendo de su cuerpo. El fuego negro volvió a cubrirlo - ¡Imposible! ¡Es esa barrera de fuego que ya destruí una vez!

-¡Dragneel! ¡Todo tuyo!

-¡Vamos Ddraig!

-[¡Si!]

-¡Chúpate esta mamonazo!

-[!Boost, Boost, Boost ,Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!] [¡Transfer!]

Una enorme cantidad de truenos inimaginable (tantos que Laxus sentiría vergüenza de no tener tantos) salieron del martillo e impactaron en Loki. Después del ataque Loki cayó al suelo echando humo.

-La razón por la que el Dios registrado en la Biblia ha dejado un fenómeno llamado Balance-Breaker... y un arma llamada Longinus, que puede matar a los Dioses, sin deshacerse de ellos... ¿Es porque sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder...? ¿Por qué les dejó a los humanos un método para matar a un Dios...?

Lo habían conseguido. Habían derrotado a los hijos de Fenrir y a Loki. Después de realizar tal poderoso ataque, Natsu se acercó a Saji y empezó a zarandearlo y sale bofetadas para que se levantara.

-Oi Saji levántate ya.

-Sempai, si le sigues golpeando así no conseguirá levantarse. – le dijo Koneko, que se había acercado.

Natsu lo soltó y Saji se dio un buen coscorrón contra el suelo. Después se levantó gritando.

-¡Se puede saber qué coño haces! ¡Así no se levanta a la gente!

-Pues no te desmayes o duermas delante de Erza. – le aconsejo.

-Aun así, gracias Dragneel. No tenía mucha conciencia cuando luche contra Loki... ¡Sin embargo, escuché tú voz! Estaba feliz. Mientras yo estaba sufriendo como si estuviera sintiendo que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, tu voz me llegó. ¡Eso le dio mucho apoyo moral a mi corazón!

-Eso te ha sonado un poco gay.

-¡Idiota!

Cuando miro a sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que muchos estaban agotados. Xenovia e Irina estaban sentadas, al igual que los Sitri.

-Esos lobos y dragones sí que eran fuertes. – dijo Gray.

-Gihi, yo he derrotado más que tú.

-¡¿Pero qué dices hojalata?!

-¡¿Quieres pelea imbécil?!

-¡CAYENSE LOS DOS! – grito Erza – Además… yo he derrotado a la serpiente gigante.

Natsu siguió observando y se dio cuenta de que el equipo de Vali no estaba. Hablando de Vali, ¿Cómo le habrá ido? Siguió mirando y vio que la valkiria había sellado a Loki con un montón de sellos mágicos nórdicos. Siguió y vio a Akeno intentando levantar a Barakiel. Este había sanado sus heridas gracias a Lucy y Wendy, pero había perdido mucha sangre. El mago se acercó a ambos y ayudo a Akeno a levantarlo.

-¿Natsu Dragneel? – pregunto sorprendido el caído. Natsu solo sonrió – Oye, ¿T…te gusta Akeno, m…..mi hija?

-Mmm. Por supuesto que sí. Es una gran mujer. – le respondió con seguridad.

Akeno estaba roja. Barakiel sonreía.

-Ya veo. Está bien, entonces. Todavía puedes moverte ¿Verdad? Tenemos que arreglar los destrozos de este campo de batalla. Vamos a restaurarlo.

-¡Yosh!

Todos los grupos y Tannin se dedicaron el tiempo restante a arreglar el campo de batalla, el cual era un desastre gracias a los famosos destrozos de los magos y a los cada vez más famosos destrozos de los Gremory.

Después de una reunión satisfactoria los grupos se fueron cada uno por su lado. Akeno y Barakiel se fueron juntos para terminar de arreglar sus problemas. Cuando los magos y Gremory llegaron a la mansión, ya recuperados, se encontraron con una grata sorpresa.

-Hola chicos. – saludo una hermosa peliblanca de pelo largo.

-¿Cómo estáis? – pregunto otra peliblanca un poco más joven y pelo corto.

-¡Saludar es de hombres! – no hace falta mencionarlo.

Los magos sonrieron muy alegres para lanzarse sobre ellos y saludarlos/abrazarlos.

-¡Mira! ¡Lissana! ¡Elfman!

* * *

¿Por qué he tardado tanto? Es debido a que he empezado las clases.

Y aparecieron los Strauss.

Ahora diré por qué Natsu tiene ataques más poderosos que Vali según yo.

Según creo, Issei tiene mayor fuerza explosiva, su fuerte son los ataques de poder. En cambio el fuerte de Vali es su velocidad y el poder dividir el poder del enemigo. Natsu, al ser un caza dragones y la fusión de su poder con el Balance Breaker, le da un poder explosivo mayor que el de Vali.


	26. Omake 1

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

yayodragneelkun: creo que con una sádica hay bastante jejeje. En cuanto a Lissana, yo creo que se vería bien con Kiba.

treeofsakuras: me alegra saber que me ha salido bien. Y esos dos tendrán algún momento más XD.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: hombre, cuanto tiempo! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo XD.

caballerooscuro117: gracias. El próximo en salir lo dejare en duda.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 25:

**OMAKE 1**

(Este capítulo serán pequeñas historias sueltas. No seguirán la línea temporal de los capítulos anteriores.)

**Historia 1: supervisión.**

Era un precioso día. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y un pelirrosa roncaba feliz de la vida en una gran cama. ¿Por qué roncaba? Sencillo, estaba durmiendo jejeje. En fin, después de la siesta que se tomó el mago abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Una preciosa pelirroja estaba durmiendo a su lado en pelotas. Se fijó bien y vio que se trataba de Rias. El mago intento moverse sin despertarla, pero no funciono. La pelirroja abrió un poco los ojos y empezó a desperezarse.

-Bua. Hola Natsu.

-Etto Rias, ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-Es que me sentí un poco cansada, te vi durmiendo y me invite.

-Ahhh.

-¿Te molesta?

-La verdad es que no. Pero, ¿desnuda?

-Me molesta dormir con ropa. Además, también uso una almohada o muñeca para abrazar.

-¿Y yo soy su reemplazo?

-Por supuesto. Además eres calentito. Da gusto dormir contigo.

Después de levantarse y vestirse, ambos salieron a la cocina-salón, encontrándose con Lucy leyendo un libro. Tras tomar algo se fueron al club a través de un círculo mágico.

-Hola chicos. – saludo alegre la rubia.

-Ara ara chicos, Buchou, ¿queréis te?

-Si / Por supuesto.

Tan pronto escucho la respuesta sirvió tres tazas de té. Se encontraban todos reunidos (Natsu, Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y Happy).

-Bien. Ahora que estamos todos empezaremos la reunión. – Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa – Hoy yo iré con Natsu como supervisora.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunto la rubia – Por lo que se, Natsu las cumple sin problemas.

-He recibido alguna pequeña queja de que él últimamente hace pequeños destrozos. Por eso lo hago.

-Ya. – como que la rubia no terminaba de creerla… en parte.

Rias cogió un contrato e hizo aparecer un círculo mágico. Natsu se metió con ella dentro y desaparecieron. Cuando se apagó la luz, Natsu observo que se encontraban en una habitación oscura llena de armaduras feudales japonesas. Justo en frente de ellos había una armadura de tamaño normal. Esta se movió un poco y se oyó unos pequeños murmullos femeninos.

-¿S-son demonios? – pregunto la armadura. Natsu afirmo con la cabeza aun flipando – Así que si convoque a demonios. Increíble… realmente existen. – Susurro eso último – Mi nombre es Susan. Como podéis ver, mi hobby es coleccionar armaduras de la era Son Gukong. Me he puesto esto porque la noche es peligrosa.

-"Extranjera." – pensaron los demonios.

-Etto… ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – pregunto el mago.

-Snif, snif, por favor, vengan conmigo a mi universidad. Por la noche es aterradora. – lloraba la chica de la armadura.

Quien fuera por la calle podía ver a dos chicos junto a una armadura andante. Sinceramente era digno de grabarlo y subirlo a YouTube, Facebook, Twitter o donde quieras. Lo más raro es que Susan (la chica armadura) empezó a llorar.

-Es un desperdicio dejarla como humano. – dijo Rias.

La verdad es que el deseo era tan pequeño que quisieron no cobrarle, pero Susan decía que si, por lo que acabo dándoles un pequeño castillo japonés a escala. Estaba muy bien hecho, y en cuanto lo tuvieron este fue enviada a la sala del club.

Susan empezó a jugar con el mango de su katana para quitarse el miedo. Rías le puso una mano en su hombro y le hablo.

-Tranquila. Estamos aquí. No te pasara nada.

-Gracias. – susurro la chica armadura.

Llegaron a Universidad. Natsu estaba extrañado porque a él no le parecía que fuera aterradora. Entraron dentro y se fueron al salón donde Susan había olvidado su cuaderno. Rias estaba a punto de convocar un círculo mágico para irse, pero Susan los paro.

-Un perdón, pero si no les incomoda… tengo un deseo más.

-Ok.

-La verdad es que… iba a encontrarme con alguien aquí… en esta universidad… y quiero decirle lo que pienso. – temblaba la chica.

-¿Y eso? ¿Lo quieres asesinar? – que poco tacto Rias.

-¡NO! Lo que pasa es que me gusta… y yo soy torpe en eso. Quiero confesarme.

-"¿En serio es solo eso? No creo que sea tan difícil confesarse a alguien. Aunque con esa armadura…" – pensó el mago.

-De acuerdo, - sonrió Rias – te ayudaremos.

-¿En serio? ¡Me alegro! ¡Sois buenas personas! – y empezó a bailar con la armadura, lo que provoco que Natsu casi se riera.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – le pregunto Rias.

-No lo sé. Me da miedo hacerlo directamente.

-¿Y qué tal con una carta? Creo que es buena idea mostrar tus sentimientos en una carta.

-¡Entendido! ¡Lo hare! – fue hasta una habitación y saco un juego de caligrafía. Lo coloco, mojo el pincel en tinta y empezó a escribir.

-Oi, - la llamo Natsu - ¿Por qué escribes así?

-¿Eh? Esto es japonés. Los japoneses son descendientes de los samuráis. Quiero salir con un samurái y no tendría sentido que no lo hiciera de la forma correcta.

-Yo tampoco he visto ninguno. Pensaba que encontraría alguno. – dijo Rias.

A Natsu le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Bien. Por ultimo esto.

Susan saco un arco y puso la carta en la flecha.

-No ira a… - susurro el mago, pero viendo que no iba a parar dijo - ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Por favor! ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! – el cómo Natsu sabía que siglo es… ni idea.

-Si no hay más remedio… te enseñare a hacerlo bien. – suspiro la pelirroja.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde-noche en un parque (y después de haber escrito la dichosa carta), se encontraban Rias, Natsu (escondidos) y Susan (con su armadura). La chica armadura estaba de pie con carta en mano esperando al chico. Natsu se estaba aburriendo cuando vio a otra armadura acercarse a Susan.

-No me jodas. – susurro asombrado.

Susan saco su arco y, como hizo por la noche, disparo al chico armadura. El casco del chico armadura dio una vuelta. Este se quitó la flecha de la cabeza y leyó la carta. Acto seguido se acercó a Susan y empezaron a hablar.

-Supongo que esta carta es tuya. – dijo el chico.

-Si. – contesto Susan con su armadura temblando.

-Fue una maravillosa carta en una flecha. Para mí, que baje la guardia y fui alcanzado… fue excepcional.

-¡¿?! – Natsu cada vez entendía menos.

-Yo estaba pensando en disparar el arco… Horie-kun.

-Por mi parte, yo estaría encantado de salir contigo.

Susan y Horie empezaron a marcharse del parque. La chica miro a donde los demonios y les hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Después de conseguir el tan ansiado deseo de Susan y el pago de los demonios, Natsu y Rias volvieron a la sala del club.

-Ara ara. ¿Y qué tal? – pregunto Akeno.

-Ha sido maravilloso. – sonrió Rias.

-Ha sido lo más raro que he visto. – dijo Natsu.

-Mooo, eso no es cierto Natsu, ha sido muy bonito. – reclamo Rias.

-Ya. – y la miro raro.

**Historia 2: tenis**

Era verano. Hacía un calor de narices, pero nada que el dragonslayer de fuego no aguantara. Se encontraban en la sala del club. Rias y Sona se encontraban hablando de Dios sabe qué. El mago jugaba con Happy al póker. El muy jodio era realmente bueno. Erza y Gray se encontraban de excursión por la ciudad.

-Me pregunto de que estarán hablando Buchuo y Kaichou. – dijo Lucy mientras leía.

-¿Quieres te Gasper-kun? – pregunto Akeno a la caja de Gasper.

-Si. M-muchas gracias.

-Si no sales no te dejare bebértelo. – le amenazo Natsu.

-¡Nooo! ¡No saldré!

Natsu soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Ya llegue. – dijo Rias mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala. Siguió caminando hasta que se sentó en el sillón del escritorio.

-¿Y cómo ha ido? – pregunto Xenovia, que estaba jugando a algo con Kiba.

-Tengo que entregar el informe de las actividades del club. – dijo preocupada.

-¿No lo habías entregado ya? – pregunto Akeno.

-Lo que he entregado es el informe de las actividades del club real. Era relaciones entre ovnis y demonios. El que no he presentado es el informe de demonios. Han ocurrido tantas cosas que se me ha olvidado.

-¿Y porque tanta preocupación? – pregunto Natsu para después gritar porque Happy había sacado Escalera Real de Color.

-Porque Buchou debe alcanzar las notas de la escuela de demonios en la Academia Kuoh para evitar ir a la escuela del Inframundo. – explico Kiba. - La obtención de créditos. En el caso de Buchou, aparte de pactos humanos, debe investigar los tipos de monstruos y youkai en Japón. Como siervos tenemos libertad para ayudarla.

-Es por eso que voy a hacer el informe para el Inframundo ahora. Vamos a ir a pedirle consejo a Kappa, que vive en el pantano a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Me temo que se ha vuelto a su tierra natal por ciertos temas personales. – le dijo Kiba.

-¿En serio? Vaya. En ese caso… hablaremos con el humano que está bien informado sobre monstruos en la academia.

Los chicos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a las pistas de tenis. Allí se podía ver a las chicas dándole a la pelota con las raquetas. Al ver que se acercaban las chicas empezaban a suspirar y sonrojarse por ver a Natsu y Kiba. Rias y Lucy las mataban con la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿sabe que eres un demonio? – le pregunto Lucy a Rias sin apartar la mirada matadora de las chicas.

-Es posible. En esta escuela también hay humanos con habilidades. – le contesto con la misma mirada que la rubia.

Esperaron un rato en un banco hasta que escucharon el sonido de un caballo. Montándolo había un caballero sin cabeza. Delante del caballo había una chica castaña. Estaba bastante buena. Era la capitana del equipo de tenis.

-Vaya vaya. Rias-san, es muy raro verte por aquí. ¡Bienvenida! – luego acaricio al caballo – Es un buen caballo, ¿no crees? Hace unos días, el jefe de El Jinete sin cabeza fue hospitalizado. Lo cuidare mientras este mal. – Dijo con orgullo- Este es el cuerpo del Señor Smith.

-Oye, no se está permitido el traer a un monstruo a la escuela. – le dijo Rias.

-Veras, como la cabeza del Señor Smith (el jinete sin cabeza) está en el hospital, su cuerpo actúa por sí solo. La sandia ocupa su lugar. ¡Ahora es la mascota del club de tenis!

-¿Eso una mascota? – pregunto Natsu.

-En ese caso no podemos hacer nada.

-Kaichou dijo lo mismo y está de acuerdo. En fin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podría hacerte una entrevista sobre lo que es un domador de bestias? – pregunto cortésmente Rias.

-Nop. No pienso hacerlo si no obtengo algún beneficio. Estoy agradecida por aceptarme aquí, pero esto y eso son cosas distintas. Además, conoces a muchos como para pedírmelo a mí.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-¡Un partido de tenis entre los monstruos bajo mi control y yo contra el Club de lo Oculto! El que pierda obedecerá los caprichos del ganador.

-Me parece interesante. Aceptamos. Si ganamos cooperaras con nosotros. ¿Qué quieres si ganas?

-Me prestaras al Dragón Gales.

-No. – dijeron con firmeza Rias y Lucy.

-Entonces no hay trato.

Después de maldecir en voz baja Rias acepto.

-"Maldita zorra." – pensaron ambas mirando a Abe, quien sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Decidido entonces! ¡Vas a perder Rias-san! ¡Por algo soy la capitana!

-Ya verás cómo juega un demonio de clase alta al tenis. ¡No pienso perder!

Al día siguiente todos estaban con ropa de tenis y listos para jugar.

-Os felicito por no salir corriendo. – sonrió de forma sospechosa Abe – Habrá dos partidos individuales y uno doble. El que consiga dos victorias gana. Tú y yo, Rias, participaremos. Los demás al azar.

Los Gremory hicieron un piedra papel o tijera y salió así. Individual, Akeno y Xenovia, dobles, Rias y Lucy.

-¿Vamos a destrozarla Lucy? – pregunto Rias sonriendo e forma aterradora.

-Por supuesto. – contesto Lucy de la misma manera.

-"Dan miedo." – pensaron los demás del club.

La primera en salir al campo fue Akeno.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Su contrincante era una chica monstruo con dos brazos como alas.

-Conque una arpía, ¿eh? Esto será divertido. – susurro Akeno con sonrisa sádica.

El partido empezó y no duro ni dos minutos. Akeno derroto de forma humillante a la arpía, que apenas pudo hacer algo.

-Mi turno.- esta vez le toco a Xenovia.

-Encantada de que me retes. – dijo su oponente.

Su contrincante era una chica monstruo con cintura para abajo de serpiente.

-Tribu Lamia. – susurro Rias.

En el partido todos creían que Xenovia iba a ganar, pero resulto que la mujer serpiente era un oponente formidable. Después de un largo partido Xenovia perdió.

-Lo siento. He sido muy débil. – se disculpó.

-No te preocupes. Lucy y yo terminaremos con esto. – sonrió de forma terrorífica siendo seguida por la rubia, que estaba igual.

-Estoy deseosa de ganar. Mi compañera será la mujer de las nieves. ¡Ven aquí mi adorable y pequeña mujer de la nieve!

-¡Hokyoooo!

Lo que apareció fue un gorila blanco. Esta empezó a golpearse el pecho.

-Voy a presentártela. Cristie, conocida como Yeti.

La gorila golpeo el suelo y este empezó a congelarse.

-¡Lucy ten cuidado! ¡Esos ataques son poderoso! ¡Si te alcanza te convertirás en una estatua de hielo!

-¡Hai Buchou!

El yeti saco una ENORME raqueta de tenis. Era tan grande que si te pilla te parte por la mitad. El partido comenzó. La yeti destruyo la pelota a la primera. Rias usaba su poder demoniaco y Lucy se ayudaba también de su poder, sus espíritus le prestaban sus habilidades por un periodo corto de tiempo. Después de un largo y agotador partido Rias y Lucy acabaron ganándolo por la mínima.

-Fuimos derrotadas. En fin, participare en la entrevista. – dijo Abe.

Natsu sintió un escalofrió muy grande y dirigió su vista a la yeti. Esta lo miraba con corazones en los ojos. Se lanzó hacia el para besarlo, pero tanto Rias como Lucy le dieron tal patada que salió volando.

**Historia 3: niñas**

El instituto había empezado sus vacaciones de verano. Todo parecía ir normal y corriente. Natsu estaba en su habitación, pero se podía ver a una pequeña niña pelirroja y otra rubia a cada lado.

-"¿Qué cojones ha pasado?" – pensó el mago.

-Natsu llévame. – pedía la pelirroja.

-A mí también. – pedía la rubia.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Natsu-kun, Rias, Lucy-san, hora de levantaros. Ara ara, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ni idea. – le respondió Natsu mirándola.

-Sera mejor que convoque a todos. Unos minutos después, en el salón-cocina de la mansión Fairy, se podía ver a los demonios y magos reunidos. Natsu se encontraba con mini-Rias y mini-Lucy en su regazo, cada una en una pierna.

-No entiendo que ha pasado. – decía erza mirando a ambas.

-Lo que sabemos es que son Buchou y Lucy. – dijo Xenovia.

-Llamitas, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ni idea hielito.

Siguieron mirándolas hasta que Erza se levantó y ando lentamente hasta estar delante de Natsu y las niñas. Estas empezaron a asustarse, pero en un rápido movimiento Erza las abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Kya! ¡Son tan lindas!

-Creo que se por qué ha sucedido. – Dijo Akeno, los demás solo la miraban – Los demonios pueden cambiar su apariencia en función de sus poderes. Cuando alcanzan cierta edad son capaces de cambiar. Las mujeres suelen tener una apariencia joven, en cambio los hombres muestran su verdadera edad. Pero… - y miro a las niñas medio abrazadas por Erza – eso no hace que pierdan sus recuerdos.

-Eso es por el rebote de la técnica.

Azazel apareció de repente.

-¿Rebote? – preguntaron.

-Cuando una persona con gran concentración utiliza una técnica con la cual no está familiarizado pueden ocurrir errores. Creo que este es el caso.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – pregunto Kiba.

-O bien esperamos o traemos a alguien para revertirlo.

-Erza-nii, nos asfixias. – dijeron las niñas.

Erza las dejo en el suelo y se puso a llorar.

-¡Me han llamado Erza-nii! ¡Soy tan feliz! – grito la pelirroja con lágrimas.

-"Modo hermana sobreprotectora activado." – pensaron.

-Erza-nii ¿nos das pastel? – pregunto la mini Lucy.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora mismo!

Y salió disparada a la cocina. Azazel volvió a hablar.

-Bien. Voy a buscar una solución. Haced lo mismo.

-¿Quién eres para darnos ordenes? – pregunto Gray.

-Vuestro sensei. – dijo con orgullo.

Gray y Natsu se miraron para luego empezar a reírse como locos. Azazel se sintió un poco ofendido y se fue.

-Pues empecemos. Yo haré una revisión de las huellas de poder demoniaco en tu habitación, Natsu-kun. Ahí es donde activaron la técnica. – y Akeno se marchó a la habitación.

-Koneko y yo buscaremos en otros lugares. – y Kiba y Koneko se fueron.

-Bueno… como no entiendo ni una mierda me iré a entrenar a Gasper.

Xenovia se fue de la mansión a buscar al vampiro. Gray y Natsu se quedaron solos. Entonces apareció Happy, que Dios sabe dónde se había metido.

-¡Aye! – Y miro a ambos magos - ¿Qué pasa?

Gray y Natsu lo miraron con una sonrisa terrorífica y dijeron – Nada.

Ambas niñas vieron al gato e hicieron lo normal… se le lanzaron encima.

-¡Que mono! – gritaron ambas mientras asfixiaban al pobre gato.

-A-ayu-uda. – intentaba decir.

Gray y Natsu lo ignoraban. Mientras Erza hacia el pastel, a saber cómo, Natsu llevo a las niñas al jardín trasero de la mansión. Allí se comieron un polo creado por Gray.

-Mmm. Esta frio. – dijo mini Rias.

-Pero está muy bueno. Gracias Gray-nii. – sonrió con alegría la mini Lucy.

Gray se sonrojo y acaricio con gusto la cabeza de ambas.

-Os daré todos los que queráis.

-¡Si!

Después de un pequeño rato Erza salió con un pastel de fresa. Ella se cogió casi todo, pero dejo un trozo para Rias y otro para Lucy. Después de comérselo apareció Azazel.

-Ya se como romperlo. – estaba vestido como un explorador – Pero necesitamos ingredientes, por eso os vendréis conmigo. Kiba y los demás quedaos aquí.

-Yo también voy. – dijo Erza.

-Nop. Tú te quedas. – al decir esas palabras empezó a temblar al ver la cara furiosa de Erza – M-mejor dicho… ¡Vente con nosotros! – grito aun temblando.

-Está bien. – y Erza se calmó.

-"Joder. Esta tía da miedo." – pensó el caído.

Acto seguido Azazel, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Rias y Lucy fueron transportados por un círculo mágico de los caídos. Empezaron a viajar por distintos lugares recogiendo los ingredientes. Se enfrentaron a minotauros, unicornios y un dragón de fuego. El minotauro fue vencido sin problemas por Gray. Erza consiguió el objeto del unicornio y Natsu le dio una paliza al dragón de fuego. Al volver a casa crearon la poción y se fueron a la habitación de Natsu. Allí las niñas se sentaron en el medio del círculo mágico y se bebieron la poción.

Cuando el círculo se activó apareció Gasper llorando y corriendo de una loca Xenovia con Durandal en mano. El vampiro choco con Natsu, el cual cayó dentro del círculo. Cuando el hechizo finalizo se podían ver a una Rias y Lucy con su apariencia real, pero también había un mini Natsu.

-Pufff… ¡Jajaja! ¡Cerebro carbón eres un puto enano! – lloraba Gray de la risa.

-¿Eh? – Y Natsu se miró - ¡No me jodas!

De repente sintió que dos chicas lo abrazaban.

-¡Qué lindo! – gritaron Rias y Lucy mientas lo aplastaban con sus pechos.

-"Cabronazo con suerte." – pensó Gray.

* * *

¡10.000 visitas! ¡Ole, ole y ole!

A partir de ahora tardare más debido a que he empezado los estudios y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir.

Son cortos, pero son pequeñas historias. A lo largo de este fic iré poniendo más. Como habréis visto las historias tienen saltos temporales, cada una ocurre en un momento de la historia. La 1 después de Raiser, la 2 después de la pelea contra Vali, la 3 antes de ir al Inframundo. Nos leemos en el próximo, aunque ya veré cuanto tardo, que tengo que actualizar "Mago Angelical".


	27. Viaje escolar

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Schillerwild999: espero que los demás omakes me salgan también divertidos.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: Wenasss! Ya queda poco pa Sairaorg, y poner omakes hace la historia menos pesada.

treeofsakuras: me alegro.

caballerooscuro117: gracias.

NightCruiser: a mí también me gusto el momento mini.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

Capítulo 26:

**VIAJE ESCOLAR**

Al llegar a la mansión se encontraron con los hermanos Strauss. Al principio los tres flipaban colorines con la historia que le estaban contando… ¿y quién no lo haría? Sin los demonios presentes, incluyendo a Natsu y Lucy, Makarov les conto sobre los cambios sentimentales de Natsu y lo que ocurría con las chicas demonio.

-Ara ara. Parece que la cosa se pondrá interesante. – decía Mira con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho de Natsu. – dijo Lissana con una sonrisa igual a la de su hermana.

-¡Él es un hombre!

Al día siguiente volvieron a las clases. Elfman estaba en la misma clase que Erza y Lissana estaba en la clase de Natsu y compañía. Mira, al tener más edad, no iba al instituto. En vez de eso, trabajaba como camarera en un lujoso restaurante. Por la tarde estaban reunidos en el salón los jóvenes magos.

-El viaje escolar es dentro de poco. – decía Levy.

-Es cierto. Debemos hacer compras. – asintió Lucy.

-He oído que hay que llevar solamente la ropa interior que es popular en estos momentos. – Todos miraron raro a Xenovia - Parece que cuando vayamos al interior del baño, el que estemos junto con todas los demás, las demás se reirán de nosotras si no usamos ropa interior adecuada. Yo también no tengo una ropa interior que se vea linda. ¡Tal vez sería mejor para nosotras que vallamos de compras juntas!

-"Seguro que se lo ha dicho Kiryu." – pensaron las demás.

-El blanco es el mejor. Creo que esa es la ropa interior ideal que el señor y Michael-sama aprueban. – dijo Irina.

-Ni hablar. – le contrarresto Xenovia.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a discutir de eso mientras los demás continuaban con la organización.

-Estoy perdida. – susurro Ross ganándose la atención de todos - ¡Horrible! ¡Odín-sama es tan horrible por haberme dejado atrás! Esto debe significar que estoy despedida ¿no? ¡He trabajado muy duro para Odín-sama y él me dejó en Japón! ¡Como él piensa, no puedo hacer mi trabajo correctamente! ¡Yo soy virgen! ¡Soy una mujer de edad joven, que es igual al número de años que no ha tenido novio!

-No te preocupes por eso. – Hablo Natsu – Ninguna de nuestras compañeras ha tenido nunca novio.

Los hombres asintieron ante las palabras del mago, ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de las magas.

-¡Y vosotros tampoco! – les acusaron. Los chicos solo alzaron los hombros restándole importancia.

-Tranquila Rossweisse, me aseguré de que puedas trabajar en esta academia. – le dijo sonriente Rias.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, como lo deseabas. Quieres ser una maestra, ¿verdad? Y no una estudiante.

-Por supuesto. Incluso si me veo así, me he graduado de la escuela hogar por haberme saltado grados. Todavía soy joven en edad pero puedo enseñar a los estudiantes como maestra. ¿Pero poder vivir en este país? Pero si yo volviese a casa, los demás se enojarían y me dirían: "Si que eres valiente por mostrar tu cara cuando volviste después de que Odín-sama llegó". Y probablemente ya me habrían quitado mi posición y finalmente fui capaz de encontrar un trabajo en el que habría podido tener una vida estable. – dijo deprimida la valkiria.

-fufú, así que ahí es donde este plan entraría. – Dijo Rias sacando unos documentos y entregándoselos - Si vienes al Inframundo ahora, podrás obtener privilegios como este y este tipo de privilegios.

Rossweisse hizo una mueca de asombro después de mirar a través de los documentos.

-¿En serio? ¡Hay mucho de este seguro! Y hay devoluciones de impuestos.

-Así es. Asimismo, ¿No crees que un servicio y un sistema como éste son maravillosos?

-¡Es increíble! ¡Así que a los demonios ganan mucho! El sueldo base es totalmente diferente al de nosotros. Incluso si se comparan con Valhalla, estos tienen mejores números.

-"¿Soborno? Bueno, son demonios." – pensaron los magos.

-¡Joder! ¡Así yo también me hago demonio! – grito Makarov al ver las enormes cifras.

-Por cierto, si eres mí subordinada, entonces también obtendrás estos beneficios.

-Me enteré de que la casa de Gremory es una familia tuvo a uno de sus miembros que ascendió a un Maou y esos temas especiales realizados en el territorio Gremory son muy populares y están recibiendo altas ventas del mismo modo.

-Eso es verdad. Puedes incluso hacer ese trabajo para tu carrera. Los Gremory están buscando a gente con mucho talento. – Rias saco la pieza de Torre - Así es como es, así que ¿Te convertirás en mi servidora para que puedas iniciar un negocio en el Inframundo? Creo que vas a ser capaz de convertirte en una miembro de disparo mágico al obtener la pieza de la Torre y con la ayuda de tu magia. Sólo espero que sea posible con una sola pieza de ajedrez.

-Siento que este es el destino. Puede ser que sea mi imaginación egoísta, pero como yo nunca los he conocido a todos excepto en el hospital del Inframundo, es posible que se haya decidido que resultaría así.

Rossweisse aceptó la pieza color carmesí. Después de ese momento, un resplandor carmesí brillante iluminó la habitación, y alas de demonio aparecieron en la espalda de la valkiria.

-Recientemente se anunció que los cambios en las Evil Pieces no utilizadas, refleja la tasa de crecimiento del Rey que las posee. El Maou, Ajuka Belcebú que formó parte de la creación de ellas es famoso por incluir el 'factor secreto' a los programas técnicos. – explico Kiba.

-Todo el mundo, he rencarnado como una demonio. Soy Rossweisse, una Ex-Valkiria. Parece que el sueldo anual del Inframundo y sus seguros son más atractivos que los de mi hogar. Tengo mucha seguridad desde el estado financiero de la familia Gremory y mi futuro será muy estable, por ello me he convertido en un demonio. Así que por favor, cuiden mucho de mí a partir de ahora. – dijo la ex-valkiria con una reverencia.

-Y así, todo mundo, la última pieza Torre de Rías Gregory está ahora en la voluntad de Rossweisse. – dijo sonriente Rias.

-Bueno, yo creo que está bien. Incluso cuando me uní hubo un lío. – dijo Xenovia.

-Ufufufufufufufufu. Odín-sama. La próxima vez que nos veamos, ¡Yo no te perdonare! ¿De acuerdo? – sonrió de forma espeluznante Ross

Al fin, el grupo de Rias Gremory estaba completo. A la mañana siguiente, en el almuerzo, Akeno se acercó a Natsu un poco nerviosa. Acto seguido le dio algo a Natsu.

-Natsu-kun. Aunque sea poco, por favor acéptalo.

Natsu Provo un poco y empezó a comerlo a lo bestia.

-Delicioso. ¡Es delicioso, Akeno!

-Me alegro de que Natsu-kun lo esté disfrutando. – Dijo sonriendo - ¡Oh! Tus labios.

Natsu iba a limpiarse pero Akeno lo paro. Acto seguido, en un movimiento rápido, unió su labios mientras le limpiaba la pequeña mancha.

-fufú. ¡Ese sería mi primer beso, supongo!

Akeno sonreía mientras tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Las demás chicas miraron a Natsu con un aura asesina.

-¿Natsu?

-¿Sempai?

-Sí, nos lo explicaras con cuidado.

Rias, Lucy, Xenovia y Koneko se acercaban peligrosamente a Natsu, el cual miraba a sus compañeros pidiendo ayuda.

-Me temo que no Salamander.

-Mala suerte cerebro de carbón.

-Lo siento Natsu-kun / sempai.

-¡Se un hombre!

-¡Cabronazos!

El mago volvió a mirar con miedo a las chicas. Cuando estas estaban por cogerlo y matarlo, Akeno lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Natsu, ¡Te amo! fufú.

Si Rias antes estaba cabreada, ahora estaba furiosa.

-¡Natsu! ¡Akeno! ¡Hoy no voy a perdonar a ninguno de los dos! – grito cubriéndose de un aura carmesí.

Lucy solo se calmo para luego mirar de forma furiosa a los chicos.

-"¿Qué hemos hecho?" – pensaron asustados al ver que la rubia los miraba.

Después de una clásica pelea entre Akeno y Rias, Natsu hizo lo que todo hombre haría… esconderse.

Por la noche, en la habitación de Natsu se encontraba este dormido, o bueno, intentándolo. Cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos notos como cierta chica morena se abrazaba mucho al mago. Akeno llevaba un yukata muy fino y suelto, el cual se deslizaba por su piel hasta quedarse desnuda.

-Natsu-kun me va a abandonar y se divertirá en Kioto. – decía triste mientras se tumbaba encima del mago.

-¿Pero qué dices? Solo serán cuatro días. No es para tanto.

-Serán cuatro días enteros. Podría morir de soledad.

Desde la batalla con Loki, Akeno se había mostrado, solo con Natsu, de una manera muy distinta a como suele actuar en el instituto. Cuando estaban solos le gustaba que la mimara, cuando le pedía ir a comprar o ir al cine y este se negaba por algo, ella hacia un lindo mohín y cambiaba su cara a una sonrisa cuando aceptaba.

-Así que, por esta noche, me rellenare de tu valor por el tiempo que estés fuera.

-¿Rellenar? – si antes estaba confuso por las palabras de Akeno, ahora lo estaba más.

-Si. Quiero acariciar tu piel mientras tú acaricias la mía, para sentir tu hombría. Así seré capaz de experimentar lo que de verdad significa ser mujer.

Akeno acariciaba la piel de un nervioso y confundido Natsu. Estaba por bajarle los pantalones cuando el mago sintió un aura asesina… bueno dos.

-¿Akeno? ¿Qué haces?

Natsu y Akeno miraron detrás de él encontrándose con una rubia y una pelirroja que emanaban una poderosa aura asesina. El mago se incorporó con Akeno sentada en su regazo.

-Ara ara que miedo. – se rio Akeno mientras seguía acariciando a Natsu – La Onee-sama y Lucy-san nos están mirando. ¿Estáis celosas?

-"¡¿Qué si lo estoy?! ¡Vale que exprese sus sentimientos! ¡Pero no pienso dejar que ella le quite la virginidad!" – pensó la rubia.

-Nos fuimos a tomar un baño y viniste a seducir a Natsu. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Yo siempre aprovecho las oportunidades. O si no mira…

Akeno empezó a restregar su cuerpo contra Natsu, el cual le costaba una exageración que no se le levantara. Claro está que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-Bien dicho. Akeno-sempai es muy astuta.

Alguien abrazo la cabeza de Natsu desde atrás. Este reconoció el olor.

-¿Koneko? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-No quiero separarme de sempai. – dio ignorando la pregunta de Natsu.

Koneko, con sus orejas y cola fuera, abrazo con más fuerza al mago mientras su cola se enroscaba en su cintura.

-"Parece que no me he dado cuenta por lo de Akeno." – pensó el mago.

-Eh incluso Koneko. Pero esto no puede continuar. ¡Él es mi lindo Natsu! ¡Solo mío…!

-Ejem.

-Perdón. ¡Es mío y de Lucy! ¡Vosotras estáis yendo demasiado lejos!

Las cuatro chicas se miraban de forma matadora. Natsu consiguió soltarse de Akeno y Koneko y se puso a dormir, después de ajustarse los calzoncillos. Mientras los demás hombres de la mansión, al escuchar la discusión, maldecían a Natsu de todas las formas posibles.

-"Puto Salamander."

-"Puto cerilla con suerte."

-"¡Él es un puto hombre con suerte! ¡Cabrón!"

-"Parece que la próxima generación está cerca."

Mientras las demás chicas pues… o se quejaban o sonrojaban o ponían una sonrisa macabra. Mira apareció en la habitación de Natsu y con un aura asesina hablo.

-Es tarde, así que o bien os dormís ya o yo me encargare de mandaros a dormir.

Todas las chicas temblaron ante Mira y se fueron a dormir. Akeno, a pesar de ser una sádica como Mira, en ese momento tuvo MUCHO miedo.

El día del viaje se acercaba, pero a pesar de eso un día fueron a la casa de los padres de Rias en el Inframundo.

-En el futuro me gustaría crear una escuela de magia nórdica aquí y empezar con el negocio de entrenar Valkirias a partir de demonios femeninos. – decía Rossweisse mientras miraba el paisaje del territorio Gremory.

-¡Nunca pensé en visitar la casa de un demonio de clase suprema! ¡En un honor! ¡Debe ser gracias al Señor y al Rey Demonio! – decía alegre Irina.

En el tren, los magos y demonios miraban el paisaje y hablaban entre ellos, salvo por dos en especial. Natsu estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Lucy mientras Gajeel en el de Levy. El Troia de Wendy ya no surtía efecto en ellos. Después del viaje, que algunos se preguntaron porque no fueron en un círculo mágico, llegaron al castillo. Una vez allí, y con Natsu y Gajeel recuperados, fueron a una sala, donde les sirvieron te, café y demás.

-Por cierto, los de segundo año tienen un viaje a Kioto, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Benelana mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Eso es así. – le respondió Levy.

-En el pasado Rias nos trajo encurtidos japoneses de Kioto que eran bastante deliciosos.

-Y dime Mira-san, - le dijo Benelana a Mira - ¿es cierto que tu magia es demoniaca?

-No exactamente. – Dijo la albina – Mi magia es de Take Over. Esta magia absorbe a criaturas y me permite dominar su poder. En mi caso son demonios. Tengo tres transformaciones, pero las dos últimas no suelo usarlas, salvo en casos excepcionales.

-Espero que algún día pueda verlo.

Después de una agradable charla donde los magos les contaron cosa a los padres de Rias, estaban por abandonar el castillo. Iban a transportarse en círculos mágicos, por petición de Natsu y Gajeel, se enteraron de que Sirzechs había vuelto al castillo. Al final acabaron yendo a buscarlo para saludarlo.

-Yo también voy.

Milicas, que se había apegado mucho a Natsu y Wendy, por ser ambos niños, fue con el grupo. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Sirzechs se encontraron con alguien conocido para los Gremory.

-Sairaorg. – saludo Rias.

-Oh Rias, da gusto verte. Hola Natsu.

-Yosh.

-Así que tú eres Sairaorg. Sin duda eres fuerte. – dijo Gajeel.

-Gracias. Por lo que puedo notar vosotros también sois muy fuertes. Tal y como me dijeron, los magos de Fairy Tail son muy fuertes.

-Espero que algún día podamos pelear. No me gustaría que solo la caldera con patas pueda pelear contigo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho nevera con patas?!

-¡Lo que has odio!

-Estáis peleando. – susurro Erza.

-¡NO! – gritaron mientras se abrazaban.

-Etto Onii-sama, ¿para qué ha venido Sairaorg?

-Ah eso. Vino para entregar una base de frutas del territorio Bael. Como es nuestro primo hablamos de que debemos visitar el hogar de Bael como muestra de gratitud.

-Me parece bien.

-Otra cosa es que en el próximo partido, no te pidieron nada especial acerca de las reglas, excepto que todas las restricciones complicadas fueran eliminadas de las reglas de combate.

Rias miraba incrédula a su hermano para luego mirar a Sairaorg.

-¿Aceptaras todos? – le pregunto.

-Eso es correcto. No importa lo que sea. Si no encajo sus ataques de manera apropiada entonces, ¿Cómo podre decir que soy el heredero del clan Bael? – acto seguido miro con una sonrisa cómplice a Natsu, el cual se la devolvió.

-¿Esto es cosa vuestra? – pregunto Rias con los ojos entrecerrados a Sairaorg y Natsu.

-Nooooo. – contestaron muy sonrientes.

-¿Y qué decís de un partido amistoso? – pregunto sonriente Sirzechs.

-¿Partido amistoso? – preguntaron todos.

-Exacto. Un partido amistoso entre Sairaorg y Natsu. ¿Qué os parece?

Ambos chicos miraron a Rias, la cual después de suspirar hablo.

-Dado que lo dice el Rey Demonio, no tengo razón para negarme.

-Genial / Yosh.

-Entonces déjenme ser el primero en ver este enfrentamiento entre ambos.

-Gracias por la oportunidad. ¡Voy a mostrar mi fuerza! – dijo alegre Sairaorg.

-¡Estoy encendido! – grito Natsu chocando sus puños.

Acto seguido Sirzechs cogió a su hijo en brazos y empezó a andar seguido de magos y demonios. Cuando llegaron vieron que era había una sala de entrenamiento más grande que todo el instituto. Natsu y Sairaorg fueron al centro mientras que los demás se fueron a una zona segura.

-¿Combate sin poderes o mostramos algo? – pregunto Sairaorg.

-Solo es un amistoso, y no quiero que veas mis trucos antes del partido. ¿Qué te parece si mostramos un poco de poder?

-Me parece bien. Además, creo que tienes razón. Si los mostramos ahora no nos divertiremos en el torneo.

Acto seguido ambos se pusieron en posición. Sairaorg se quitó unos sellos que aplicaban cargas pesadas a sus brazos y piernas y luego cubrió su mano con toki y Natsu con fuego.

-¡Vamos! – gritaron ambos.

Ambos jóvenes se lanzaron con fuerza y velocidad hacia el contrario. Cuando estuvieron a la suficiente distancia chocaron sus puños. El choque de ambas fuerzas provoco una explosión gigantesca y una onda de choque inmensa. Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo apreciar como ambos intercambiaban golpes. Si uno usaba el puño el otro bloqueaba con su brazo, y si usaba las piernas el otro bloqueaba con sus piernas. Los espectadores notaban que ambos no se esforzaban a tope, pero sí que estaban disfrutando de la pelea. Sairaorg intento darle una patada vertical hacia abajo, pero Natsu se apartó con velocidad. El resultado fue que aparecieron enormes grietas en el suelo. Sairaorg se dio cuenta de que el mago iba a darle un puñetazo desde arriba, pero imitando el movimiento, se apartó con rapidez. El golpe de Natsu también provoco grandes grietas en el suelo.

-[Esto es sorprendente. Este chico ha entrenado su poder al máximo. Ha incrementado su poder ofensivo una y otra vez usando el puntaje de los juegos y entrenamiento. Sin duda es poder destructivo puro. Interesante. Os parecéis mucho.]

-¡Jajaja! – Natsu empezó a reírse ante las palabras de Ddraig.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Sairaorg mirándolo curioso.

-Nada, es por lo dicho por Ddraig. Dice que nos parecemos mucho ya que ambos somos poder destructivo puro.

-¿Y tú que crees?

-Que está en lo cierto. – Respondió sonriendo, cosa imitada por Sairaorg - ¿Seguimos? – Sairaorg asintió.

Acto seguido ambos volvieron a intercambiar golpes. Desde el "espacio VIP" los magos y demonios veían asombrados / sonrientes la pelea.

-Increíble. Ambos luchan igual. Al mismo nivel. – dijo asombrada Rias.

-Parece ser que Natsu es el único demonio joven capaz de darle pelea. – dijo Xenovia.

-Gi hi. Que ganas de pelear con él.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡Él es un hombre!

-Elfnii-chan. – se le quejo Lissana.

La batalla continuo durante unos cuantos minutos más. Sairaorg y Natsu no usaron más poder del que ya usaban para poder disfrutar al cien por cien de su próximo enfrentamiento.

-¿TE parece que lo dejemos por ahora? – pregunto Sairaorg después de alejarse du un golpe de Natsu.

-Mmm. Vale.

-Si este ha sido nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento no me cabe duda de que el verdadero será impresionante.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No pienso contenerme!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Así se habla!

Una vez dichas estas palabras Sairaorg se despidió de Sirzechs y salió.

-Una cosa, ¿Qué había hecho antes de empezar? – pregunto Natsu a Sirzechs.

-Unos sellos de carga extra en brazos y piernas.

-Ahhh.

-¿Cómo en Dragon Ball? – pregunto.

-¿? – Sirzechs lo miro sin entender.

-Parece que sí. – dijo Gajeel.

-Así que las cosas que salen en los mangas y animes funciona. – pensó en voz alta Gray.

-"Menudos idiotas." – pensaron las chicas.

El día del viaje los de segundo estaban muy nerviosos. Conocerían otra ciudad que no fuera Kuoh. En la estación de trenes Rias fue la única de los de tercero y primero que los despidió, ya que los demás tenían clase. Mira estaba trabajando, por lo que tampoco pudo despedirlos.

-Tomad esto.

Rias les entrego una tarjeta a los demonios.

-¿El legendario? – pregunto Kiba.

-Exacto. Esto es necesario para que los demonios disfruten de Kioto, el llamado "pase de autobús gratuito." Vosotros – mirando a los magos – no os hace falta. Esta tarjeta es para qué demonios puedan visitar templos.

-Ahhh. – respondieron los magos.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de Lucy.

-¿Diga? Ah Kiryu. Sí, estamos todas aquí. – luego colgó – ¡Bien! ¡Vámonos de viaje!

Los de segundo estaban subiendo al tren. Gajeel se puso blanco pensando en subir en ese monstruo de metal, pero Levy le abrazo un brazo y ambos se sonrojaron. Natsu iba a entrar pero Rias lo paro.

-A pesar de que he tratado de ocultarlo… - empezó a hablar mientras ponía su rostro en el hombro del mago – yo también estaré sola mientras estas en Kioto. En el primer trimestre no podía soportar la idea de que te alejaras de mí, pero parece que estoy mejorando un poco.

-Pero si no estarás sola. Akeno, Koneko y Gasper también estarán.

-Lo sé pero… no te das cuenta del poder de atracción que tienes. Pero eso me gusta de ti.

Acto seguido se separó y lo beso.

-Esto es un beso de despedida. Ten cuidado.

-Yosh. – sonrió enseñando sus dientes.

Subió al tren y este se puso en marcha. En cuanto inicio Natsu y Gajeel se desplomaron en los regazos de Levy y Lucy, las cuales se pusieron a acariciarles los cabellos para que se durmieran. Lily y Happy se habían escondido para que no les echaran del tren. No iban a separarse de sus dragonslayers por nada, aunque Happy extrañaba a Charle.

Natsu y Lucy estaban sentados juntos y Levy y Gajeel justo delante suyo. Al ser un tren bala, los asientos eran de dos y solo miran en una dirección… como cualquier tren actual jejeje. En fin, Xenovia e Irina estaban a lado de Natsu y Lucy. Después de un rato Lucy miro a Xenovia, la cual tenía una extraña mirada.

-¿Pasa algo, Xenovia?

-Bueno… la verdad es que no me he traído a Durandal. ¡Estoy desarmada!

-¿Y eso? – pregunto curiosa.

-Por los alquimistas de la Iglesia Ortodoxa. Descubrieron una técnica que suprimía un poco el aura ofensiva de Durandal. Por ese motivo se la he enviado a través de canales angelicales. – luego rio de forma irónica – Incluso la Iglesia Ortodoxa ha salido a ayudar. Parece que se debe a los esfuerzos de los Serafines bajo el mando de Miguel. Aunque es normal. Pueden trabajar con una espada santa como Durandal. Aunque es interesante. Suprimir su aura sin disminuir su poder sacro. Pero, es vergonzoso que sea incapaz de controlarla siendo su dueña. ¡¿Cómo puedo llamarme Caballero?! ¡Oh Señor!

Los magos miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa a la peli azul ya que se estaba poniendo un poco paranoica.

-Bueno, creo que Natsu podría prestártela.

-¿?

-Erza se la devolvió. Puede que tengamos a dos caza dragones, pero cree que la espada podría sernos útil en este viaje.

-¿En serio? Eso está bien. – afirmo mientras sonreía.

Después de un rato, Kiba, que se encontraba delante de Levy y Gajeel se dio la vuelta y pregunto.

-Levy-san, ¿Qué plan tenéis para caso de emergencia?

-¿Desde dónde empezáis vosotros? – le pregunto la pequeña peli azul.

-Desde Sanjuusangen-dou. – respondió el rubio.

-Ya veo. Nosotros desde el templo Kiyomizu-dera. Y luego a Ginkaku-ji y Kunkaku-ji. Queremos ver esos sitios cuanto antes para el tercer día tomarlo con calma e ir a Tenryuu-ji.

-Vaya. Me sorprende que ya conozcáis esos sitios.

-Es que es interesante. – dijo ilusionada Levy.

-Eso es porque eres una come libros.

-¡Cállate Gray!

-Ahora que recuerdo, nuestra clase también está pensando en ir allí el tercer día. Podríamos encontrarnos en el puente Togetsu. ¿Y el cuarto? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Pues conseguir recordatorios. Pero, Irina dijo que le gustaría ver la Torre de Kioto, por lo que también iremos allí.

Los chicos siguieron charlando, pero mientras Natsu dormía se sumergía en lo profundo del Boosted Gear, intentando hablar con los antiguos portadores. Después de nadar en la oscuridad llego a un espacio totalmente blanco. En él había una barra, mesas y sillas. En las sillas se encontraban los antiguos portadores, los cuales no se inmutaban a la presencia del mago.

-Y como siempre no se enteran. Probare otra cosa. **Yo, aquel que despertara a los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la dominación de Dios…**

-[¿Qué haces?] – pregunto Ddraig.

-Era para ver si reaccionaban, pero están igual de empanaos que siempre. Son aburridos. – un pequeño silencio – Por cierto Ddraig.

-[Dime.]

-¿A qué se refiere con el Infinito y el Sueño? ¿De qué se burla y desprecia? No lo entiendo.

-Infinito se refiere a Ophis y el Sueño al Gran Rojo. Desprecia a ambos. Es un misterio que nació con el canto.

Esa voz no era ni la de Natsu ni la de Ddraig. El mago se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una hermosa joven. Tenía el cabello largo, rubio y ondulado, y un cuerpo de infarto. Esta vestida con un vestido con un corte en su pierna derecha, dejándosela ver.

-[¿Elsa?]

-Ha pasado tiempo Ddraig. – saludo la joven.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto el mago.

-[Socio, ella es Elsa. Entre las mujeres que me han portado, ella ha sido la más fuerte.]

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Pero, ¿Por qué no te he visto antes?

-Eso es porque no vengo muy a menudo por aquí. Yo soy una de las dos excepciones.

-[Pensé que tú y Belzard no saldríais de nuevo.]

-No digas eso Ddraig. Siempre estamos apoyándolos. Después de todo, él va a perder su conciencia pronto. – Dijo poniendo una expresión triste – Belzard ha tomado cierto interés en el nuevo, por eso vine.

-¿Y quién es Belzard? – pregunto Natsu.

-[El usuario masculino más fuerte que he tenido. Ha derrotado al Hakuryuukou dos veces.]

-Ala. Debe ser muy fuerte.

-[Creo que lo alcanzaras dentro de poco.]

-Bueno. Yo he venido para entregarte esto. – Elsa le entrego una caja a Natsu – Supongo que la clave ya te la ha dado Belcebú – entonces un destello apareció en la mano de Natsu y con ella una llave – Parece que sí. Lo que contiene esta caja son las posibilidades delicadas de Sekiryuutei. Ambos pensamos que tú puedes abrirlo. Ambos creemos en ti y lo que tú y el actual Hakuryuukou podéis hacer. Ambos no solo competís entre vosotros, sino que podéis luchar en equipo. Por favor, abre la caja, pero recuerda… debes asumir la responsabilidad y no renunciar. No importa lo que suceda, acéptalo con alegría.

Natsu se quedó mirando a Elsa para luego coger la llave y girarla en la caja. Una vez empezó a girarla algo hizo clic y la caja se abrió. Al instante Natsu se vio envuelto por una luz cegadora. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que aún estaba en el tren, lo cual le provoco otro mareo.

-"¡¿Por qué aun esto y en este infierno?! Un momento. ¿Eso fue un sueño?

-[No socio. Recibiste la caja de Elsa y la abriste.]

-"¿Y que había dentro?"

-[Ni idea.]

-"¿Nada de nada?"

-[Lo que fuera que estaba dentro salió volando. Lo único que sé es que no has sufrido ningún cambio. Seguro que tarde o temprano volverá.]

-"Pues vaya." – pensó desanimado.

Después de hablar con Ddraig decidió volver a dormirse. Después del largo viaje, el tren bala estaba llegando a Kioto.

-*Estamos llegando a Kioto.*

Los jóvenes, salvo Natsu y Gajeel, miraron por la ventana viendo la enorme estación de trenes. Era tan grande como la de Tokio. Irina y Xenovia apuntaban a cada cosa que veían y gritaban emocionadas. Los magos también miraban impresionados el lugar. Después de bajar del tren, y ver una patética actuación de Natsu y Gajeel, que besaban el suelo mientras juraban no volver a subir ahí, estaban reunidos mientras Kiryu les hablaba.

-Bien. El punto de encuentro es el vestíbulo del hotel. Tenemos que llegar pronto para poder hacer las actividades. – Luego saco una guía de viaje – El hotel está bastante cerca. Tenemos que ir a la estación de autobuses y luego a la derecha.

-Pues salimos a la calle y ya. No quiero estar dando vueltas por aquí. – dijo serio Gajeel.

-Gajeel, perderse en un entorno extraño no es divertido. La falta de juicio de una persona puede provocar muchas víctimas. – dijo Kiryu con una luz escalofriante en sus gafas.

-"¿Pero a esta que le pasa?"

Empezaron a caminar cuando oyeron un grito y vieron que dos hombres estaban peleando al estilo Gray vs Natsu, osease a insulto.

-¡Pero que pasa contigo imbécil!

-¡¿A quién le dices imbécil so gilipollas?!

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!

-¡Cuando quieras!

El grupo de jóvenes miraron a Natsu y Gray, los cuales miraban asombrados la escena. Era una jodida copia casi perfecta de sus peleas.

-Bueno, sigamos. – dijo Lissana.

Salieron de la estación de trenes. Caminaron un rato hasta que Irina y Xenovia gritaron.

-¡Kya! ¡La Torre de Kioto!

Justo enfrente de ellos, y cerca de la estación estaba la torre. Sin duda era un edificio impresionante. Los chicos empezaron a hacerle fotos con el móvil, los cuales luego imprimirían para cuando volvieran a Fiore. Les fue fácil llegar al hotel, ya que solo debían seguir la guía / mapa o a los estudiantes que tenían el mismo uniforme de invierno que ellos. Cuando llegaron al hotel los magos miraban incrédulos el nombre de este. El hotel se llamaba "Hotel de Kioto Sirzechs".

-"¡¿En serio?!" – pensaron/ gritaron.

Lo gracioso es que justo al lado, y en construcción estaba el futuro "Hotel de Kioto Serafall". Al entrar al hotel Sirzechs algunos se quedaron impresionados por lo lujoso del Hotel.

-"Parece que no solo en el Inframundo son lujosos."

Después de llegar, los profesores empezaron a pasar lista para saber si estaban todos los alumnos. Los magos y demonios vieron que Azazel y Ross estaban hablando entre ellos. Acto seguido Ross se puso de pie delante de los estudiantes.

-Hay una tienda de cien yenes en el centro comercial subterráneo de Kioto. Si necesitáis algo id ahí. Sed cuidadosos con vuestro dinero. No compréis cosas caras porque se os acabara pronto. – dijo entusiasta.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a esta mujer? – susurro Gray.

-¿Un discurso de yenes? – se preguntó Lucy.

Azazel se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante tal discurso. Acto seguido otro profesor hablo a los alumnos.

-Bien escuchad y tomado nota. Después de guardar vuestro equipaje empezaran las actividades libres a partir de las 5pm. Por favor, no valláis muy lejos. A las 5:50pm deben volver a sus habitaciones.

Y después de un "Si" al unísono cada uno fue a su habitación.

* * *

Pues aquí esta. Ahora una pregunta: ¿alguien sabe en qué mes empieza la historia de HS DxD? ¿Marzo, Abril…?


	28. Problemas a donde vayan

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Guest: gracias. Para la pelea aún queda un poco, pero espero que me salga igual que me la imagino XD.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 26:

**PROBLEMAS A DONDE VAYAN**

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Las habitaciones eran occidentales y constaban de dos grandes camas y preciosas vistas de Kioto. Cuando Natsu entro a su habitación sonrió con alegría. Su habitación era exactamente igual a la de sus compañeros, pero con la diferencia de que en la suya solo había una cama.

-¡Yosh! – Grito alegre - ¡No compartiré cama con ninguno de esos idiotas!

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota, pirómano?! – gritaron Gray y Gajeel.

Para desgracia de los tres, sus habitaciones quedaban una en frente de la otra.

-Yo digo lo que me da la gana. Además, yo solo tengo una cama. – sonrió arrogante.

-Mierda. – susurraron.

-Por lo que veo, vosotros dos compartiréis habitación. No hagáis cochinadas. – dijo para luego descojonarse de la risa.

Cuando ambos iban a golpearlo apareció Rossweisse.

-¿Ocurre algo chicos?

Los tres magos miraron a la ex-valquiria y vieron que estaba vestida con un chándal.

-"¿Cuándo se cambió de ropa?" – pensaron.

-Si. – Dijo energético Gray - ¿Por qué el cabeza carbón dormirá solo?

-Porque Rias-san la preparo especialmente para él.

Ante las palabras de la valkiria los dos pelinegros miraron de forma asesina al pelirrosa.

-Tengo que darle las gracias. – pensó en voz alta.

-Además, en esta habitación haremos las reuniones. – termino de explicar Ross.

-Po vale. – dijo Natsu alzando los hombros.

Entonces Ross se fue mientras murmuraba.

-¿Dónde se abra metido Azazel? – se preguntaba la ex valkiria.

-Oye, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Gajeel después de que Ross se fuera.

-Qué tal si vamos con las chicas. – sugirió Gray.

Los otros dos magos alzaron los hombros y se fueron a buscarlas. Después de encontrarlas decidieron a que se dedicarían. Después de salir del hotel y caminaron hasta Fushimi Inari.

-Mira ahí Irina. Esas tiendas tienen cosas interesantes. – le dijo Xenovia.

-Wa, todos esos zorros son muy lindos. – decía la castaña mientras miraba los peluches.

-Mirad eso chicas. – decía Levy mientras apuntaba a algo.

-Ala, que bonito. – decía Lissana.

Las chicas estaban a lo suyo mientras los chicos miraban curiosos, pero sin ponerse locos.

-Oi, chicos. – Los llamo Lucy – Sacadnos una foto.

Ante la petición de las chicas, estas le pasaron una cámara a cada uno. Esas cámaras tenían mucha mejor calidad de imagen que sus móviles. Cualquiera que conociera a los tres magos diría que iban a destrozar las cámaras, pero quien sabe porque no pasó nada de eso. El grupo de chicas posaban y sonreían a las cámaras con las puertas del templo de fondo. Cuando se acercaron un poco más para observar, vieron que a cada lado de la puerta había una escultura de un zorro que se asemejaba a un león de piedra.

-Estatuas de exorcismo. Normalmente tienen una presencia que repele a las presencias demoniacas. – explico Xenovia.

-Pero gracias a los pases podemos pasar sin problemas. – le dijo Lucy.

-Cierto. Se me olvido.

-Y llevan mucho tiempo vigilándonos. – Dijo Natsu – Odio que me vigilen. – dijo serio.

-No debes quejarte Natsu. No solo a vosotros, sino a todos. – le dijo Levy.

-Juvia piensa que es normal que nos vigilen las autoridades de aquí.

Después de la mini charla tanto magos como demonios pasaron la puerta principal sin problemas. Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la sala principal. Después encontraron las escaleras que los conducían a la montaña Inari. Mientras caminaban tomaban fotos con los móviles o las cámaras.

-Tendremos muchos recuerdos cuando volvamos a Magnolia. – dijo Lissana.

Después de parar a medio camino para contemplar las hermosas vistas, siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a la cima. Allí había una antigua ermita. Se acercaron al templo y siguieron tomando fotos. O lo hacían hasta que la mayoría había notado que estaban siendo rodeados por presencias no humanas.

-¿Ya os habéis dado cuenta? – preguntaron divertidos Natsu y Gajeel.

-¿Hace cuánto? – pregunto Levy.

-Un rato. – contestaron al unísono.

-¿Y porque no habéis dicho nada? – recrimino Lissana.

-Porque no suponen un problema.

Pasaron dos minutos hasta que una voz hablo.

-¿No sois de Kioto?

A los pocos segundos apareció una niña pequeña, rubia y de ojos dorados con traje de sacerdotisa.

-¿Una niña? – preguntaron todos.

Luego se fijaron en que tenía orejas de zorro. Al ver que no contestaban la niña apretó los dientes y grito.

-¡Forasteros! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?! ¡Ataquen!

De entre los arboles salieron muchos tupis con alas negras y máscaras de fallo vestidos como ermitaños. Otros llevaban mascaras de zorro.

Los demonios y magos se pusieron en pose defensiva.

-¡Devolvedme a mi madre! – volvió a gritar la pequeña.

Los ermitaños empezaron a atacar a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué dice esa niña de madre? – pregunto Gray mientras esquivaba.

-Juvia cree que piensa que hemos secuestrado a su madre.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar. – decía Lissana mientras esquivaba.

-Oye niña, - la llamo Gajeel mientras cogía a uno y estrellaba su cabeza en el suelo – nosotros no tenemos a tu madre.

-¡No me mintáis! ¡Mis ojos no me engañan!

-Tsk. – se quejó Gajeel.

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que magos y demonios acabaran con los ermitaños. Al ver eso la niña los miro con odio y levanto la mano.

-Retirada. No podemos derrotarlos. ¡Pero escuchadme bien! ¡Yo hare que me devolváis a mi madre!

Después de ese grito tanto la niña como los ermitaños desaparecieron como una ráfaga de viento.

-Estos tíos son muy raros. – dijo Natsu mientras los demás asentían.

Después de sufrir el ataque siguieron dando vueltas hasta que volvieron al hotel. Cuando llegaron fueron directos a la cocina. Allí comieron hasta reventar, entiéndase Natsu, Gray y Gajeel. Después de la cena hubo reunión en la habitación de Natsu. Allí estaban magos, demonios, Ross y Azazel. Las chicas les contaron a ambos sobre el ataque. Tanto Azazel como Ross estaban sorprendidos por ello.

-Esto es muy extraño. – Susurro Azazel – Pediré a algunos de mis subordinados que vigilen e informen si encuentran algo que coincida con la descripción de los atacantes.

Luego de terminar la reunión las chicas y los chicos se fueron a dar un baño. Por suerte, para las chicas, los baños no eran mixtos, por lo que cada uno por su lado.

-Vaya mierda. ¿Por qué no podían ser mixtos? – se preguntó enojado Natsu.

-Salamander se ha acostumbrado a estar con chicas desnudas.

-Ni que lo digas… un momento. ¡Tú quieres ver a Juvia desnuda! – le grito Gray mientras le apuntaba acusatoriamente con el dedo.

-¡No dejare que veas desnuda a la enana! – grito Gajeel.

-¡A mí que coño me importa ver a vuestras novias desnudas! ¡Yo quería ver a Lucy desnuda!

-¡No son nuestras novias! – gritaron ambos pelinegros más rojos que el pelo de Erza.

-Yaaa. Y yo soy rubio. ¡TU cabeza clavo has dejado tu olor en Levy para marcarla! – Le grito a Gajeel haciendo que a este le diera algo - ¡Y TU hielito te has comportado como un novio celoso cada vez que podías, como si marcaras territorio! – le grito a Gray produciendo el mismo efecto que en Gajeel.

-¡¿Y TU que pirómano?! – Le grito Gajeel - ¡¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta?! – Natsu lo miro confuso - ¡Algunas de tus compañeras demonio también tienen tu olor!

-¿Yyyyy? ¿Algún problema? – le pregunto serio.

Gray y Gajeel lo miraron incrédulos. Acababa de admitir que estaba marcando a algunas de sus compañeras. Decidieron dejar el tema de las chicas en paz… por el momento, y discutir de otras cosas como películas, videojuegos, animes, etc.

Mientras en el baño de las chicas, estas hablaban de cosas de chicas, y como no soy chica no sé qué cojones estén hablando.

Después de salir y cambiarse estuvieron dando vueltas por el hotel hasta que Azazel los llamo.

-¿Qué pasa cuervo? – pregunto Natsu.

-Más respeto a tu sensei. – le recrimino.

-Yaaa. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-Bueno, al parecer nos han invitado a un restaurante japonés cercano. – dijo el caído cambiando de tema.

-¿Quién nos ha invitado? – pregunto Irina.

-La muy linda Reina Demonio mágica. – contesto Azazel con una gran sonrisa.

Era ya de noche cuando salieron de forma sigilosa del hotel. Caminaron hasta un restaurante en la esquina de una calle.

-Restaurante del Dairaku. Parece que Leviatán ha llegado hasta aquí. – dijo Gray.

Abrieron las puertas y vieron que el restaurante era de estilo japonés. Una mujer se les acercó y le pregunto que deseaban a Azazel. Este le respondió y la mujer los guio hasta una habitación individual. Al abrirla vieron que Serafall estaba sentada y llevaba un bonito kimono.

-¡Hola Natsu-chan, sequito de Rias-chan y magos-chan! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

-¡Wenas Serafall! – saludo Natsu.

-¡Un poco más de respeto Dragneel! – grito una voz.

Magos y demonios vieron en dirección a donde vino ese grito para encontrarse con los Sitri. Natsu solo mostro indiferencia ante el grito de Saji.

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo os fue la tarde? – pregunto Lissana.

-Como somos el Consejo Estudiantil estuvimos con los maestros. – explico Tsubaki.

-Que aburrido. – susurraron los hombres magos.

-La comida de aquí esta deliciosa, sobre todo los platillos de pollo. Probadlos. – les dijo Serafall.

Los magos y demonios Gremory se sentaron en la mesa mientras traían más comida. A pesar de haber cenado hace poco, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel empezaron a comer como si no lo acabaran de hacer.

-Mmm. ¡Esta delicioso! – grito Natsu mientras los otros dos afirmaban.

-¡A que sí! – grito alegre Serafall.

-Etto, Serafall-sama, Juvia se pregunta porque vino a este lugar.

-He venido aquí para obtener la cooperación de las fuerzas youkai de Kioto. – luego dejo los palillos y puso cara seria – Pero parece que hay una situación inusual.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Levy.

-De acuerdo a los informes youkai de Kioto, su líder, el Kyuubi desapareció hace unos días.

-A eso se refería la niña. – susurro Levy.

-Exacto. – Volvió a hablar Serafall – He leído el informe de Azazel-chan. Me temo que así está la situación.

-¿Se sabe quiénes son los responsables? – pregunto Azazel después de beber sake.

-Lo más probable es que sea la Brigada del Caos. – concluyo leviatán.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras magos y demonios se miraban.

-¿En qué os habéis metido? – pregunto Saji con los ojos entrecerrados.

-En realidad cuidar de estos chicos en el viaje ya es bastante agotador como para que ahora molesten los terroristas. – se quejó Azazel.

-¡Nadie te pidió que nos cuidaras! – le gritaron.

Azazel ante el grito pego un buen bote en su asiento. Leviatán le sirvió otra taza a Azazel y volvió a hablar.

-Escuchadme bien. Esta información no puede ser revelada a nadie. Seguiré obteniendo información y lo arreglaremos nosotros.

-Parece que vayamos a donde vayamos siempre acabamos en líos. – se rio Gray.

-Así somos nosotros. – lo secundo Gajeel.

Después de unas risas por parte de los magos, Kiba pregunto.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?

-Disfrutad del viaje. – forzó una sonrisa Azazel – Si pasa algo os llamo. Mientras tanto disfrutad del viaje lo máximo posible.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Disfrutad de vuestra estancia en Kioto! ¡Yo también me divertiré! – grito Serafall.

Ante la alegría de la Maou los demás decidieron no preocuparse por el momento y disfrutar. En la pequeña fiesta la alegría había sustituido a la seriedad. Los magos hablaban con Serafall como si se conocieran de toda la vida, cosa que produjo indignación en los Sitri, sobre todo en Saji. Hubo momentos en los que este se puso a gritar cosas y al final los tres magos le dieron un golpe dejándolo inconsciente. Después de terminar se fueron al hotel a descansar. El primer día había sido agotador. Primero el viaje en tren, segundo la visita a la montaña, después del ataque de la niña y ermitaños y por último la pequeña fiesta de Serafall.

Por la mañana, en la habitación de Natsu, esta se encontraba abriendo los ojos. Era el segundo día de viaje. Estaba por levantarse hasta que noto un peso extra. Se fijó en que era su compañera rubia. Parece que se había acostumbrado a dormir con el pelirrosa. Era algo irónico. Antes era el que se metía en su cama, y ahora era ella. Y por no contar cuando se despertaba y lo golpeaba por invadir su cama. Se rio ante tal recuerdo. Desde que habían llegado a ese mundo muchas cosas habían cambiado. Gray ya no ignoraba a Juvia… bueno, solo lo hacía cuando se ponía muy pesada, seguía siendo frio con ella, pero no tanto. Gajeel seguía molestando a Levy con su estatura, pero se había vuelto bastante protector con ella. En su casa mansión había dejado de dormir con Happy para dormir con dos preciosidades. Si no dormía con alguna de ellas se sentía raro. Akeno también dormía con ellos la mayoría de las noches. La verdad es que al joven mago le encantaba despertar con tres preciosuras desnudas rodeándolo. Con cuidado de no despertar a la rubia, el pelirrosa salió de la cama. Después de darse una ducha salió fue a su cama, pero no encontró a la rubia. Supuso que ya se había levantado e ido a su habitación.

Después de vestirse se encontró con los demás y se pusieron a desayunar. Cuando terminaron Kiryu, la cual estaba tan cansada que no estuvo con los chicos cuando el ataque en la ermita, los guio con los ojos brillando. Llegaron hasta la estación de autobuses.

-Chicos, ¡es hora de irnos! – grito la chica de lentes.

-¡NOOOOO! – gritaron los dragonslayers agarrándose a donde podían.

Después de un par de minutos consiguieron meter a los chicos en los autobuses. Después de que todos subieran el autobús puso rumbo a Kiyomizu-dera. Mientras iban en el autobús, iban sacando fotos y señalando edificios y paisajes de la ciudad. Después de llegar, buscaron el camino para subir una pendiente hasta Kiyomizu-dera. A ambos lados del camino había casas que tenían pinta interesante.

-Escuche que a esto se le llama pendiente de tres años. Si te caes por aquí significa que vas a morir dentro de tres años. – explico Kiryu.

-¡¿En serio?! – preguntaron las chicas.

Xenovia se acercó a Natsu y lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Xenovia?

-Los japoneses ponen hechizos aterradores en sus caminos empinados. – dijo sin expresión.

Todos la miraron asombrados. En verdad, la peli azul se lo había creído. Siguieron caminando la pendiente, con Xenovia agarrada al brazo de Natsu, hasta que llegaron a unas grandes puertas.

-¡Mira Xenovia, el templo recoge la esencia de la cultura pagana! – grito Irina.

-¡Saludos a los paganos! – grito Xenovia mientras se soltaba.

Pasaron las puertas y entraron al templo. Dentro había un pequeño santuario. Después de revisarlo por completo y dar unas vueltas volvieron a la estación de autobuses. Natsu y Gajeel iban de capa caída durante toda la vuelta. El pensar en volver a meterse a esas máquinas del demonio les hacía querer destruirlos, pero claro que no podrían hacerlo… Erza los mataría.

-Bien. La siguiente parada es Ginkaku-ji, el Templo del Pabellón de Plata. Si no nos damos prisa el tiempo se nos ira por completo. – hablo Kiryu.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en autobús llegaron a su destino, el Templo de Plata… solo que no era como alguno esperaba.

-No es de plata. – dijeron los chicos y Xenovia.

-Si se llama Templo de Plata debería estar hecho de plata. – se quejó Gajeel.

-Eso quiere decir que el Templo de Oro no estará hecho de oro. – dijo Gray.

-Son unos estafadores. – termino Natsu.

-Los rumores abundan, como por ejemplo la muerte del monje Ashikaga, que estuvo involucrado en la construcción del templo, o porque el gobierno Bakafu se quedó sin dinero. – explico Kiryu.

-Sí que sabes Kiryu-san. – le dijo Juvia.

-¡Por supuesto!

Después de visitar el templo se fueron a almorzar, ya que iba siendo hora. Volvieron a coger el autobús para ir al último templo. Cuando llegaron los chicos y Xenovia gritaron.

-¡Es de oro!

Y tal era verdad. El templo Kinkaku-ji estaba hecho de oro. Era brillante y dorado. Este templo lo estudiaron más a fondo para ver si estaba hecho así por completo o no. Para su suerte estaba hecho completamente de oro. Durante el recorrido fueron a una casa de té para descansar.

-Está muy bueno. – dijo Irina.

-Es un poco amargo. – dijo Levy.

-Realmente es oro y brillante. – dijo Xenovia, que estaba en su mundo.

-¡Xenovia, vamos a hacer una oración para conmemorar! – le dijo Irina.

-¡Buena idea!

Las dos chicas empezaron a orar, lo que provoco que los demás las miraran como si no las conocieran. Como ya era hora de comer decidieron que debían ir a algún sitio a comer. Mientras salían del templo escucharon una pelea.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa infeliz?!

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti imbécil?!

-¡¿Quieres pelea gilipollas?!

-¡Cuando quieras subnormal!

Mientras los magos y demonios miraban entre asombrados y extrañados la escena.

-Esto ya es muy raro. – Hablo Levy – Es la segunda vez que vemos una pelea así que no la provocan Gray, Natsu o Gajeel.

Los demás asintieron ante sus palabras. Antes de que la pelea pasara a mayores, el personal de seguridad se puso entre ambos separándolos.

-Ahora que lo digo, - hablo Kiryu – en la tele han dicho que ha habido varias peleas como estas en otro templo, estación de trenes y otros lugares.

-Esto es muy raro. – dijo Lissana.

Cuando estaban a punto de moverse el teléfono de Natsu sonó. Este lo cogió y vio que se trataba de Akeno.

-¿Akeno?

-*Hola Natsu-kun.*

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto llamando la atención de los demás.

-Pon el altavoz. – le dijo Lucy.

-*Es por las fotos que acabáis de enviar.*

-¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Levy.

-*Por lo que parece Koneko ha descubierto algo preocupante.*

-¿El qué? – pregunto Natsu.

-*Al parecer en el fondo de las fotos hay zorros youkai. ¿Qué está pasando ahí? Ya sé que no es raro que hallan zorros youkai en Kioto, pero es curioso.* - decía preocupada Akeno.

-No pasa nada. Estamos bien. Si ocurre algo te aviso.

-*De acuerdo. Tened cuidado.*

Todos miraron a su alrededor para saber si alguien los había escuchado. Cuando observaron a su alrededor vieron que estaban todos dormidos. Los magos y demonios Gremory eran los únicos que estaban despiertos. Frente a ellos había una mujer con oreja y cola de animal. Detrás de ella aparecieron otros con orejas y cola. Todos se pusieron en pose defensiva, pero antes de que atacaran una voz los llamo.

-¡Esperad!

Quien grito fue Rossweisse.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Natsu.

-Fui llamada por Azazel-sensei para darles la bienvenida chicos.

-¿Eh? – preguntaron todos.

-Un alto el fuego, por así decirlo. El malentendido esta aclarado. La hija del Kyuubi quiere pediros disculpas.

-Ahhh.

Después de aclaración una señora se acercó y se inclinó.

-Yo soy el zorro youkai que sirve al monarca Kyuubi. Nos sentimos muy mal por lo ocurrido la última vez. Por favor, vengan con nosotros para que nuestra princesa pueda disculparse con ustedes. Iremos a la capital interna donde vivimos. La Reina Demonio y el gobernador de los caídos ya están allí.

Mientras eran guiados por la señora vieron que el lugar era diferente a la ciudad de Kioto. La capital youkai era de época Edo. Casas antiguas y alineadas con extrañas criaturas revelando sus rostros en puertas, ventanas y pasillos. Entraron a esa ciudad a través de un toril asilado del Templo del Pabellón Dorado. Los youkais de la capital los miraban con curiosidad. Después de un pequeño trecho llegaron a la residencia principal, donde vivía la princesa. Era un lugar oscuro cuya única fuente de luz era una lámpara moviéndose a lo largo del camino. Cuando la lámpara delante de los demonios y magos mostro ojos y boca y empezó a reírse, provoco que las chicas gritaran y se agarraran a lo primero que encontraban, osease, Levy a Gajeel, Juvia a Gray, Xenovia y Lucy a Natsu y Lissana a Irina.

-Mis disculpas. A los youkai de aquí les gusta hacer bromas, pero no suponen una amenaza para vosotros. – les dijo la guía.

-¿Este es el mundo youkai? – pregunto Natsu, aun agarrado de ambas.

-Exacto. Este es el lugar donde la mayoría de los youkai de Kioto viven. Este espacio es algo parecido al que usan los demonios en el Rating Game. Llamamos a este lugar callejones o la Capital Interna y le dimos otros nombres, por supuesto. Al igual que los demonios, hay quienes viven en Kioto.

Mientras caminaban odian oír los cotilleos de los demás youkais.

-¿Son humanos?

-No. he oído que son demonios y magos.

-¿En serio? Es raro ver de los suyos por aquí.

-¿Serán extranjeros?

-¿Qué hace un dragón aquí?

Después de caminar entre casas entraron a un bosque con un rio que fluye en él. Se aventuraron más hasta que un enorme Torii rojo apareció. Frente a ellos apareció una enorme mansión antigua. En la entrada estaban Azazel y Serafall, esta con un kimono.

-Ya llegaron.

-¡Hola chicos!

Entre ambos se encontraba la chica que les había atacado el día anterior. Llevaba un kimono emplumado de lujo.

-Princesa Kunou, los he traído a todos. – la señora le informo y desapareció en una explosión de fuego.

La princesa se acercó y les hablo.

-Yo soy Kunou, hija de Yasaka, la administradora de la vida youkai en el interior y exterior de Kioto. – Luego inclino su cabeza – Siento mucho lo que hice y os pido disculpas por ello. Por favor, acepten mis disculpas.

-Por supuesto. Sin problemas. – dijo Xenovia.

-No tengo ningún rencor hacia su majestad. – dijo Irina.

-No tienes que pedirnos perdón. Entendemos por qué lo hiciste, solo intenta no ser tan impulsiva. – le dijo Levy.

Natsu se arrodillo hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Ya los has oído. Sin problemas ni rencores.

-P-pero.

-Nada de peor. Está preocupada por tu madre, es normal actuar así.

-Pero aun así, os ataque.

-Ya te lo he dicho. – Y le puso una mano en su hombro – Si ese es el caso, no te culparemos.

La princesa se sonrojo y hablo con timidez.

-Gracias.

Al ver la situación, Azazel hablo.

-Vaya. Sí que se te dan bien los niños.

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes como maestra. – dijo Ross.

-Yo... yo… -tartamudeo Kunou mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos - ¡Por favor, os lo ruego! ¡Ayudadme a salvar a mi madre! – grito con dolor.

Magas la rodearon en un abrazo y la pequeña princesa saco todo el sufrimiento que tenía. Los demás miraban enternecidos la escena. Luego todos entraron en la mansión y se sentaron. Allí, la princesa les conto lo que sabían. Al parecer, su madre había ido a reunirse con emisarios de Salra en el Monte Meru, pero nunca llego allí. Sabían que había sido secuestrada porque el guardia que la cuidaba había sido asesinado.

-Parece que la cosa es muy seria. – dijo Levy.

-Desde que las Tres Facciones nos hemos unido no han parado de ocurrir cosas como esta. – se quejó Azazel.

Junto a magos y demonios estaba Kunou y un viejo de larga nariz. Ese anciano era el líder de los Tengu. Tenía una relación profunda con el Kyuubi desde tiempos antiguos. El viejo estaba muy preocupado.

-Gobernador de los ángeles caídos, Reina Demonio, ¿podríais ayudarnos a salvar a la princesa Yasaka?

El Tengu entrego un retrato. En él había una mujer rubia en traje de sacerdotisa, con orejas y cola.

-De lo que estamos seguros es que los secuestradores aun están en Kioto. – dijo Azazel después de mirar MUCHO tiempo el retrato.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – le pregunto Lissana.

-Por el flujo de Ki. – Respondió el caído – En todas las regiones de Kioto sigue estable. El zorro de nueve colas es la existencia responsable de mantener el equilibrio de Ki que fluye en las distintas áreas. Kioto puede ser considerado como un campo de escala de fuerza de gran tamaño. Si el Kyuubi es asesinado o se fuera de esta tierra, Kioto sufriría cambios drásticos. Como no ha ocurrido significa que aún está aquí y viva.

-Los demonios familiarizados con Kioto se han movilizado. – informo Serafall.

-Parece que otra vez nos enfrentaremos a la Brigada del Caos. – suspiro Azazel.

-Gihi. Parece que esta vez podremos divertirnos.

Natsu y Gray imitaron sus sonrisa lobuna mientras las chicas se daban un facepalm (es así?). Después de la reunión los chicos volvieron al hotel. Fueron a sus habitaciones, se ducharon y luego fueron a la cocina-salón para cenar. Si algo bueno tenía ese hotel era que la comida era deliciosa. A pesar de no poder comer hasta reventar, los chicos disfrutaban de aquella deliciosa comida.

-Ahhh. Estaba muy buena. – dijo Natsu mientras se estiraba en la cama solo con unos cortos pantalones – Ahora que me lo pregunto… ¿Dónde se han metido Happy y Lily? Llevo sin verlos desde que llegamos en autobús.

Y tal era cierto. Happy y Lily se habían escondido en las mochilas de sus compañeros para que nadie les viera. Cuando los jóvenes bajaron del autobús, ambos gatos aprovecharon para irse por su lado. Natsu y Gajeel lo habían notado por su olor. Al principio no se preocuparon, pero ahora si lo estaban. Natsu estaba por llamar a Gajeel pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Por ella entraron Xenovia e Irina, ambas con sus pijamas puestos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto extrañado el mago.

-Ahora que Buchou y Fuku-buchou no están, es hora de aprovechar. Vaya, a rimado. – dijo Xenovia.

-¿Aprovechar? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto inocente Irina.

-A que vamos a comprender a los hombres.

-¿? – luego cayo – P-pero, ¿eso no me hará una caída?

-Hay que superar esto con espíritu. Tal vez no te transformes.

-¿Usar el espíritu? Podría ser. Pero… ¡No puedo hacer algo tan vulgar! ¡Soy el As del arcángel Miguel!

-No pasa nada. Es Natsu. Es un buen hombre, el Sekiryuutei y un dragonslayer. Si tienes hijos con el ayudarías a aumentar el potencial de batalla del cielo.

Irina se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Mientras esta pensaba Xenovia también pensaba, pero ella era algo distinto a la castaña.

-A ver, como lo hacemos. – susurro la peli azul.

-Oi oi, un momento. ¿Qué vais a hacer? – pregunto un poco asustado.

-Mmm. No creo que nos oigan, hemos cubierto la habitación con magia para que no nos oigan.

-¿Y cómo empezamos?

-¡Oye! – grito Natsu arto de ser ignorado.

-¿Qué tal con un beso? – pregunto Xenovia.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya?!

-Sip. Tengo que practicar para concebir bebes. Según Kiryu es como si fuera un viaje muy especial.

-"¡Maldita Kiryu! ¡La mato!" – pensaba Natsu.

Entonces Xenovia empezó a desnudarse hasta que quedó sin ropa. Irina saco sus alas de ángel y su halo.

-Por favor déjame esto a mí ya que siempre he querido ser testigo, al igual que Gabriel-sama, el momento misterioso en que la vida llega a ser.

Xenovia no tardo más y se tiro encima de Natsu. El cuerpo de la peli azul sobre el del pelirrosa. Natsu se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Si bien las otras tres solían dormir desnudas con él, pero ninguna había tratado de violarlo… Akeno solo juega.

-Ahora tomare tu material genético. – dijo seria Xenovia.

-"Que me viola… ¡Que me viola!" – pensó alarmado el mago.

La peli azul se encontraba a punto de bajar los calzones a Natsu cuando un portazo llamo la atención de los tres. En el marco de la puerta se podía ver a una rubia con un aura tan asesina que haría que Erza llorara de orgullo.

-Fuera. – susurro con una voz tan amojonadora que hizo que los tres estuvieran a un pelo de hacerse pipi.

-No me acorde de ella. – susurro Xenovia.

-Ahora. – volvió a susurrar la rubia.

Más rápido que la luz, Xenovia se vistió y salió pitando. Irina estaba inmóvil hasta que vio que la rubia la miraba a matar, entonces imito el acto de la peli azul. Natsu se relajó al ver que no lo iban a violar, pero eso cambio cuando noto como Lucy parecía querer matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Entonces la rubia cerró la puerta, se desnudó y se metió en la cama.

-Metete y duérmete. – ordeno.

Natsu no tardo ni dos segundos para meterse en la cama mientras temblaba cual gelatina. Después de un rato y ver que la rubia se había dormido acabo durmiéndose. A la mañana siguiente la rubia estaba tumbada en el pecho del mago y este preguntándose cuantos intentos de violación iba a tener.

* * *

¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto Fairy Tail Zero 4 y Fairy Tail 406? Al ver lo ocurrido en Zero no quiero ni saber de qué será capaz Mavis cuando Makarov la despierte. Y ahora empezamos a entender cómo se conocen Mavis y Zeref. ¡Spoiler manga XD BUMMM!


	29. Cao-Cao

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: Kioto, debe ser bonita. Not yet, I'll wait to after Natsu "reborn". Whether it be explained that will wait until then. (Está bien escrito?)

jose Luis: solo pido paciencia con los capítulos. Gracias por leerlo.

acnologia0719: me temo que no hare eso. Las parejas están ya echas. Si cambia algo seria el harem, y seria porque el autor ha metido alguna nueva en la Novela.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 26:

**CAO-CAO**

Llego la mañana siguiente. La noche había sido un poco rara para Natsu. Xenovia había estado cerca de violarlo, Irina lo habría contemplado y Lucy casi mata a ambas. Sin duda, una noche extraña. En fin, magos y demonios se encontraban en una estación de autobuses para ir al templo Tenryuu-ji.

-Podemos llegar si tomamos un autobús de la estación hacia Arashiyama y luego bajamos en la parada más cercana a ese lugar. Después caminamos. – explico Kiryu.

-¿Y porque no caminamos desde aquí? – pregunto Gajeel.

-Porque tardaríamos demasiado tiempo y no podríamos ver lo demás.

-Tsk.

Como en todo viaje, los dragonslayers imploraron su muerte en todo tipo de transportes. Después de llegar a su parada, fueron caminando hasta llegar a Tenryuu-ji. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con unas puertas muy elegantes.

-Tenryuu. – Susurro Natsu – "¿Crees que este dedicado a ti o a Albion, Ddraig?"

-[Quien sabe.]

Se encontraban observando las puertas hasta que una voz infantil hablo.

-Hola. Veo que ya estáis todos. Yo seré vuestra guía.

La que saludo era Kunou, la princesa. Tenía sus orejas y cola escondida y vestía en traje de sacerdotisa.

-Hola Kunou. – saludaron magos y demonios.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Kiryu.

-Una amiga. – le respondió Lissana.

Kiryu mostro un brillo extraño en sus gafas y se lanzó a abrazar a Kunou.

-¡Kya! ¡Es tan linda! – grito mientras frotaba su rostro con el de Kunou.

-¡No actúes tan familiar conmigo chica humilde! – se quejó la niña.

-¡Protesta de la misma forma que un discurso de una princesa! ¡Es una imagen perfecta!

Después de un largo suspiro, consiguieron separar a Kiryu de Kunou.

-Y dime Kunou-chan, - hablo Levy - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La pequeña inflo su pecho con orgullo y hablo con confianza.

-¡Voy a acompañaros y veremos lugares de interés!

-Pues empecemos. ¿Qué veremos primero?

-¡Tenryuu-ji!

Siendo guiados por la pequeña recorrieron el Templo del Dragón Celestial, el templo Tenryuu-ji.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, este sitio está considerado Patrimonio de la Humanidad. – explico Kiryu.

Después de recorrer el jardín fueron guiados hasta la sala de enseñanza. Cuando levantaron la cabeza hacia el techo vieron un dragón oriental. Parecía que miraba de forma aterradora.

-Esta es la imagen del famoso Dragón de la nube Unryuu-zu. No importa desde donde lo mires, parecerá que te mira fijamente. Esta estatua es llamada "Mirando en las seis direcciones". – explicaba Kunou.

-Así que los dragones orientales tienen el cuerpo largo y delgado. – susurro Natsu.

-[Así es socio. Es lo que diferencia a dragones occidentales de orientales. Este me recuerda al Rey Dragón Yu-Long, el dragón de jade.]

Después de visitar ese lugar, la pequeña los llevo hasta otros lugares de interés turístico. Después de la visita turística por el templo y otros lugares se pararon a comer en una tienda, a comer estofado. Mientras comían, Kiba se acercó hasta el grupo.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Kiba. – saludaron.

-¿Vais a ver Arashiyama? – pregunto Kiryu.

-Sip. ¿Vosotros habéis ido ya a Tenryuu-ji? Nosotros estamos planeando visitarlo.

-Es impresionante. – Hablo Natsu – Hay un dragón enorme en el techo.

-Tengo ganas de llegar. ¿Qué haréis ahora?

-Iremos a Togetsukyou después de comer. – dijo Lucy.

-Oh, ¿así que todos están disfrutando de Arashiyama?

-¿Azazel / sensei / cuervo?

-¡Que no me digáis cuervo!

-Sensei, ¿te sobrepasaste de nuevo? ¿No es malo para los profesores beber durante el día? – pregunto Rossweisse

-Lleva todo el día diciéndome lo mismo. Me cansa escuchar que no debo mostrar una manera irresponsable frente a los estudiantes. – se quejó el caído. En la frente de Ross aparecieron muchas venas – Además, esto es un breve descanso después de investigar Arashiyama. Pero de nuevo, Rossweisse, deberías de actuar de manera más linda. ¿No es por tu actitud que no has sido capaz de encontrar novio? – se burló.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Si piensas beber entonces yo también lo hare! – cogió el vaso de Azazel y empezó a beber, aunque de manera elegante – Puwa… Shay, tu actditu usual no esh buena.

-¿Ya estas borracha? – pregunto sorprendido Azazel.

Los magos empezaron a carcajearse al ver a la ex valkiria borracha a la primera copa.

-¡Ay joder, que nunca venga a una de nuestras fiestas!

-¡Gihi! ¡Acabaría muerta o en el hospital!

-¡La ostia! ¡Cana se burlaría seguro!

-¡No'toy bodacha! He'bido con el deshde q m'volvido l'guardaespada dese viejo odin. Eshto me'cuerda a ese viejo. Yo tuve q'sfozame tanto cudandolo duante susss viajesssssh, ¡pero cm'un idiota to'o lo que dissshe es mierrrrda assshi y assshá! ¡Ah, licorrrr! ¡Ah, senoshhh! ¡Puto sssssin vegüenza! ¡Sssh to culpa sssuia! ¡Po essssho no tengo novio! ¡Cabonazoooo! – empezó a llorar.

Los chicos estaban en el suelo mientras rodaban y lloraban de la risa. Las chicas intentaban consolar a la ex valkiria.

-Entiendo, entiendo. – Decía Azazel rascándose la cabeza – A partir de ahora escuchare tus quejas.

-¿De verasss? – sonrio Ross – Azhazel Shenshei resss sabio. ¡Camarero, diesss botehasss masss, po favoooo!

-¡Nooo! – gritaron las chicas y Azazel.

Kiba miraba asombrado a la albina, las chicas intentaban que dejara de beber y los chicos seguían riéndose como locos. Mientras Azazel intentaba controlar a la mujer, los demás salieron.

-¡Vivan lasss tiendasss de 100 yenessss!

Y los tres chicos volvieron a descojonarse. Kiba se separó y se fue con su clase. Mientras magos y Gremorys fueron a Togetsukyou.

-Menuda escena. – hablo Lucy.

-Y pensar que es una profesora. – dijo Lissana.

-Tenemos que invitarla a una de nuestras fiestas. – dijo sonriente Natsu.

-Cierto. Sería un show. – asintió gray.

-Juvia cree que no deberían hablar así de Rossweisse-san. Debe haber tenido una vida dura.

Siguieron caminando hasta que cruzaron un puente.

-¿Sabéis que dicen que no se debe retroceder cuando cruzas el puente Togetsukyou? – pregunto Kiryu.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Gray.

-Dicen que si uno mira atrás al cruzar el puente, la inteligencia otorgada por el cielo te será arrebatada.

-Entonces ninguno de los chicos debería mirar atrás. – se burló Levy ganándose la risa de las chicas y un "¡Oye! / "¡Enana!" de los chicos.

-Otra dice que si mira atrás los novios se separan.

El grupo avanzo y pudieron ver al grupo de Kiba delante suyo. De repente, una sensación cálida resbaladiza envolvió en cuerpo de magos y demonios. Los demás habían desaparecido. A los pocos segundos una niebla apareció flotando debajo de sus pies.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Se siente como cuando fui raptada por Diodora. – dijo Lucy con ojos entrecerrados.

-Dimension Lost. – dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba.

-¿Un Longinus? ¿Quién lo está usando? – se preguntó Levy.

Observaron la niebla hasta que Azazel aterrizo junto a ellos.

-¿Estáis bien? – pregunto serio.

-Si. – respondieron todos.

-Parece que hemos sido trasportados forzosamente a una dimensión alterna y sellados en su interior.

-¿Cómo los Rating Game? – pregunto Lucy.

-Si. Lo más probable es que las técnicas de las Tres Facciones se hayan filtrado. El Longinus Dimension Lost es sin duda aterrados. Ha sido capaz de transferirme a mí, a los siervos Gremory y a los Fairys.

-Antes de morir, el guardián de mi madre informo que estaban atrapados en una niebla sin previo aviso. – dijo Kunou temblorosa.

De entre la niebla aparecieron varias siluetas.

-Encantado de conoceros por primera vez, gobernador Azazel y Sekiryuutei.

El que hablo era un joven pelinegro que llevaba un uniforme escolar. Parte de su uniforme era envuelto por ropas chinas Han. En sus manos llevaba una lanza. Sus compañeros vestían ropas similares. Había hombres y mujeres jóvenes.

-¿Sois la Facción de Héroes? – pregunto Azazel.

-Yo soy Cao-Cao, descendiente del famoso Cao-Cao Mengde, registrado en las Actas de los Tres Reinos.

-Ya veo. Escuchadme, - hablo Azazel a magos y demonios – tened cuidado con esa lanza. Esa es la verdadero Longinus, el más poderoso de todos. Se dice que es capaz de perforar incluso a Dios. – Los chicos miraban sorprendidos – Hace tiempo que no la veía, lástima que este en vuestras manos.

-¿La lanza que incluso los Serafines del cielo temen? – pregunto Irina temblando.

-Es la lanza que atravesó a Jesús y lleva su sangre. – dijo Xenovia.

-La lanza sagrada de la religión cristiana. – dijo Levy.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – pregunto Gajeel.

-Bueno, he estado leyendo mucho desde que vinimos aquí. – le susurró al oído.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Tengo preguntas para ti! – le grito Kunou a Cao-Cao.

-¿Cuales son pequeña princesa?

-¡¿Vosotros secuestrasteis a mi madre?!

-Así es.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con ella?

-Queremos que coopere con nosotros en un experimento.

-¿Qué pensáis hacerle? – pregunto asustada.

-A concederle el deseo de nuestro señor, ese es el objetivo principal.

Kunou saco sus orejas y cola y le enseño los dientes con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ophis? – Pregunto Azazel - ¿Y porque aparecéis ante nosotros?

-Porque no hay necesidad de ocultar nada. Hemos decidido visitaros antes del experimento. Vamos a colaborar un poco. Además, deseaba reunirme con el gobernador de los caídos y el legendario Sekiryuutei.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Natsu, el cual se encontraba conversando con Gray y Gajeel como si nada pasase.

-¡Mocosos prestad atención! – grito Azazel.

-Cuando dejéis la cháchara y empecéis con las hostias entonces avisad. – dijo el pelirrosa mientras seguía conversando.

-Bueno, - y Azazel creo una lanza de luz – te lo diré de forma sencilla. Devuélvenos a la líder Kyuubi. Estamos tratando de unir fuerzas con los youkai.

Xenovia invoco a Ascalon, la cual Natsu le había entregado nada más llegar a la ciudad. Cao-Cao se acercó a un niño de pelo corto que estaba junto a él.

-Leonardo, voy a dejar que manejes a los demonios con tus monstruos.

El niño permaneció inexpresivo, pero asintió. Al instante unas sombras aparecieron bajo sus pies y se expandió rápidamente. De la sombra aparecieron centenares de monstruos. Había de todo tipo y sobre dos y cuatro patas, con garras afiladas, dientes afilados y cuerpos robustos.

-Annihilation Maker. – susurro Azazel.

-Así es, este niño lleva un Longinus. – se rio Cao-cao – Es una amenaza diferente al verdadero Longinus. No obstante, es el más letal.

-¿Qué hace ese Longinus? – pregunto Juvia.

-Es capaz de crear un sinnúmero de bestias demoniacas. Su capacidad depende de la imaginación del usuario. – explico Levy.

-Mmm. Creo que deberías venir conmigo al grupo de investigación Gregory. Serias de mucha ayuda. – la alabo Azazel.

-Gracias. – dijo alegre la pequeña peli azul.

-He podido escuchar que tenéis las cuatro Longinus de nivel supremo.

-Puede ser. – contesto Cao-Cao.

-¿Qué debilidades tienen esos Sacred Gears? – pregunto Lucy.

-En este caso, el cuerpo del usuario.

-Así es gobernador. – se rio Cao-Cao - Este niño no ha madurado su imaginación ni su capacidad de producir… al menos que se centre en una especialidad de monstruos que se dirigen a las debilidades de los oponentes. Los "anti-monstruos". Las bestias demoniacas actuales son más fuertes que los demonios.

Cao-Cao señalo con el dedo una tienda, un monstruo abrió su boca y una luz apareció de ella, destruyendo la tienda.

-¡Un ataque de luz! – Gruño furioso Azazel - ¡Cao-Cao, bastardo! ¡Enviaste asesinos a las Facciones principales para tus anti-monstruos!

-Es cierto a la mitad. Las personas que enviamos a combatiros también. Esos son monstruos creados por este niño. Esas cosas atacan a cualquier facción. A pesar de que fueron exterminados, reunieron muchos datos para este niño.

-Pero no habéis conseguido crear bestias para matar Dioses. – razono Levy.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunta asombrado Cao-Cao.

-Porque si así fuera, ya lo habríais hecho y luego los habrías usado contra nosotros. Todavía no sois capaces de crear bestias demoniacas que maten dioses.

-¡Pienso hablar con Mavis para que me deje llevarte aunque sea un rato conmigo! – grito Azazel mientras abrazaba a Levy. Acto seguido un puño lo aparto de ella.

-¡Mantente alejado cuervo! – le grito Gajeel mientras abrazaba a Levy posesivamente.

Al ver como estaba la cosa Natsu y Gray se acecharon.

-¿Ya habéis acabado? Estoy aburrido. – se quejó Natsu.

-Eso. Nos vais a atacar o solo a aburrir. – dijo Gray.

Cao-Cao apunto su lanza hacia el grupo.

-Bien. Que comience el combate.

Los anti-monstruos no tardaron ni dos segundos en lanzarse contra magos y demonios. Kiba había creado una espada sacro-demoniaca para Xenovia. Cuando tuvo ambas espadas (Ascalon y el sacro-demoniaco) se lanzó contra los monstruos. Con gran rapidez fue venciendo a los monstruos. Parecía que el entrenamiento de Erza estaba dando sus frutos. Un monstruo lanzo un rayo de luz contra ella, pero Kiba la desvió con su espada.

-Parece que ese nivel de poder no es suficiente para atravesar mi defensa. Eso es bueno.

Kiba era otro que había mejorado su nivel. Con él, Erza se había dedicado a que mejorara su defensa. Lucy invocaba a Loki y Escorpio. Cada uno usaba su magia / poder. Natsu iba a atacar a Cao-Cao, pero Azazel lo paro.

-Por esta vez no. déjamelo a mí, quiero averiguar las habilidades de la lanza. – le susurro el caído.

A regañadientes Natsu se apartó y fue a carbonizar monstruos.

-Dime Cao-Cao, ¿te gustaría pelear conmigo?

-Sera un honor gobernador Azazel. Después de ti me enfrentare al Sekiryuutei.

-He de avisarte de que es posible que sea el más poderoso de la historia.

-Eso me agrada.

Azazel saco la gema de dragón, la joya de Fafnir y su cuerpo fue envuelto con la armadura de oro. También saco sus doce alas negras y creo una lanza de luz. Cuando hubo terminado se lanzó contra Cao-Cao. La lanza de Cao-Cao se abrió en la parte frontal, liberando un aura dorada que se formó en la hoja de la lanza. Este también se lanzó contra el caído. Ambas lanzas chocaron creando una gran onda de choque.

Mientras, magos y demonios luchaban contra monstruos y los otros sujetos.

-¿Qué pasa Salamander? ¿El cuervo no te ha dejado? – se burló Gajeel.

-¡Cállate clavo oxidado! ¡Xenovia, encárgate de proteger a Kunou!

-¡Entendido!

La peli azul de espadas se retiró a proteger a la pequeña princesa.

-Oye Kiba, - lo llamo Lucy - ¿tú no podías crear espadas devoradoras de luz?

-Cierto Lucy-san. – Kiba creo varias espadas y las paso al resto de compañeros demonios.

-Irina, tu eres un ángel, por lo que no debería afectarte mucho. – le dijo Lissana a la castaña.

-Cierto. ¡Soy el As del arcángel Miguel! ¡No puedo defraudarlo!

Irina convoco sus alas y se fue junto a Xenovia.

-Oye cabeza metal.

-¿Qué quieres pirómano?

-¿Lo hacemos?

-Gihi. Adelante.

-Combinación dragón. – Gritaron ambos – ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego / Acero!

El rugido de ambos se unió y al chocar con los anti-monstruos creo una enorme onda explosiva, destruyendo un enorme número de estos.

-¡Gihi, chupaos esa!

-¡Toma ya!

-Me toca. – Dijo Gray – ¡Ice Make: Glaciación!

Gray coloco sus dos manos en el suelo, convirtiéndolo en hielo, el cual se expandió y congelo al instante a todo anti-monstruo que encontrara.

-No está mal nevera con patas / stripper. – dijeron Natsu y Gajeel.

-Mejor que vosotros dos ojos rasgados.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!

-¡Cuando queráis!

Antes de que empezaran a pelear. Un grupo de personas aparecieron ante ellos.

-¡Acabemos con estos tres primero! – grito una apuntando una espada hacia ellos.

-Apuesta a ver quien acaba con más. – Dijo Gray - Los que pierdan invitaran al que gane a toda la comida que quiera

-Hecho. – dijeron Natsu y Gajeel.

El grupo se lanzó contra los magos. Natsu prendió sus puños en fuego, Gajeel los transformo en acero y Gray creo dos espadas de hielo. Los tres empezaron a pelear contra el grupo terrorista. Eran fuertes, pero no podían equipararse a los tres magos.

-¡Llevo 4! – grito Gray.

-¡Yo 6! – gritaron los dragones.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡A mí no me gana ningún ojo rasgado!

Después de derrotar al grupo, habiendo ganado Gajeel, apareció un hombre que tenía varias espadas.

-Un placer conocerlos por primera vez, siervos de Gremory y magos. Soy Sig, descendiente del héroe Siegfried.

-Creo que te he visto antes. – dijo Xenovia.

-Es posible que sea por las espadas demoniacas que tengo en la cintura. – dijo Irina.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Natsu.

-Este hombre es un exorcista, un antiguo compañero. Un guerrero superior en las iglesias. Sig, el Emperador Demoniaco. Tiene el pelo igual de blanco que Freed debido a que fueron entrenados por la misma organización. Es un efecto secundario. – explico Xenovia.

-¡Sig-san, traicionaste al cielo! – grito Irina.

-Cierto es. Ahora pertenezco a la Brigada.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Grito enojada - ¡Traicionar a la iglesia y unirte a una organización del mal lleva a la condenación eterna!

-Esto es lo que hace que me duelan los oídos. – Se burló Sig – Bueno, basta de charlas. Quiero enfrentarme a Xenovia, la portadora de Durandal, Irina Shidou, el As de Miguel y Kiba Yuuto, la espada sacra-demoniaca.

Siegfried saco una espada que empezó a reunir poder demoniaco. Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y se lanzó contra Sig. Este bloqueo su ataque sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Esta es Gram, la Espada Demoniaca Imperial. Es la más fuerte de las espadas demoniacas. Tu espada no es nada a su lado. Ambos empezaron un combate de espadas. A pesar de su entrenamiento y velocidad, ningún ataque de Kiba tuvo éxito. No pudo dañar a Sig ninguna vez. Kiba activo su Balance-Breaker, pero aun así no pudo hacerle ni un corte.

-En nuestra organización, a pesar de que residen distintas facciones, la Caliburn de Arturo y la Gram de Siegfried son igualmente reconocidas. La espada sacro-demoniaca de Kiba no es rival. – explico uno de la Brigada.

Al ver que Kiba no podía con él, Xenovia decidió unirse.

-¿Xenovia?

-No puedes vencer solo.

-Cierto.

Además de Xenovia, Irina también se unió a la pelea. Ahora eran tres contra uno. A pesar de luchar contra tres al mismo tiempo, Siegfried solo usaba una espada. En un ataque combinado, Kiba desde abajo, Xenovia desde arriba e Irina desde la espalda, intentaron darle. Siegfried bloqueo el ataque de Irina sin mirarla, luego destruyo la espada de Xenovia. Era la espada creada por Kiba. Luego hizo lo mismo con la espada de Kiba. Los tres se alejaron.

-Balmung. Este es el poder de un solo golpe de la espada demoniaca de las leyendas nórdicas. – explico Sig.

-Diría que está al nivel de Erza. – susurro Xenovia.

-Yo diría que ella está a un nivel mayor, pero sin duda este tipo podría darle un buen combate. – susurro Kiba.

-Esta es Nothung. Otra espada demoniaca legendaria. - Lo raro era que esa tercera espada era sostenida por un tercer brazo. Ese brazo era parecido al de un dragón. El brazo salía de la espalda de Siegfried – Este brazo es un Twice Critical, un Sacred Gear común, pero el mío es una subespecie. Y por cierto, no he entrado en Balance-Breaker. – esas palabras cabrearon a Kiba, Xenovia e Irina.

Ahora Siegfried sostenía tres espadas.

-¡¿Tu a quien quieres imitar?! ¡¿A Zorro de One Piece?! – gritaron indignados Natsu, Gray y Gajeel.

Antes de que pudieran seguir, Azazel aterrizo ante ellos. Al mismo tiempo Cao-Cao volvió junto a los que quedaban de la Facción. Tanto Azazel como Cao-Cao tenían la armadura y ropa algo rotas.

-Vaya. Parece que habéis derrotado a varios de los míos. Increíble. Parece que no solo los demonios Gremory son fuertes. Había oído sobre los magos independientes que se unieron a la alianza de las Tres Facciones, lo magos de Fairy Tail. Parece que sois mucho más fuertes de lo que me dijeron. Venimos a tener una pelea sin sobre-exigirnos, pero parece que no resulto así. Sois contrincantes muy peligrosos, y algo me dice que no lo habéis usado todo. – luego apunto con la lanza a Natsu – Por eso, no cometeremos los mismo errores que la Facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios. Creemos que en el futuro os convertiréis en seres muy poderosos, por no decir que tú, Natsu Dragneel, eres más poderoso que la gran mayoría de antiguos Sekiryuuteis.

-Ya ya. Mucho hablar y poco actuar. – Dijo Natsu – Cuando quieras vienes a que te rompa la cara.

-Espero con ansia nuestro enfrentamiento.

-¡¿Se puede saber que tenéis todos con esas palabras?! – grito enojado. No era la primera vez que se las decían, ni sería la última.

-Una última pregunta, - hablo Azazel - ¿Cuáles son vuestros motivos?

-Fácil, - dijo Cao-Cao entrecerrando los ojos – queremos saber los límites de lo que significa ser humano y desafiarlas. Por otro lado, los humanos serán los que derroten a los seres sobrenaturales. Nosotros, los humanos, ganaremos.

Antes de empezar la segunda ronda, que los Fairys deseaban, un círculo mágico apareció en medio de ambos bandos. Ante ellos apareció una chica extranjera vestida de bruja. Llevaba sombrero picudo y una capa. La chica miro en todas direcciones hasta que vio a Natsu y compañía. Luego sonrió alegremente.

-Encantada de conoceros. Soy Le Fay Pendragon, la bruja del equipo de Vali. Por favor cuidad de mí.

Todos miraban raro a Le Fay… en realidad los chicos, las chicas estaban con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Pendragon? ¿Qué relación tienes con Arturo? – pregunto curioso Azazel.

-Es mi hermano mayor. – sonrió aún más.

Las chicas no pudieron aguantarlo más y se lanzaron abrazarla, excepto Xenovia.

-¡Que lindaaa!

Los de la Facción de Héroes estaban muy confundidos. Entonces Cao-Cao se rasco la cabeza y pregunto.

-Así que del equipo de Vali, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Si! ¡He venido a traerte un mensaje de Vali! – Sonrió Le Fay – "Pensé que te dije que no me molestes. Tiene que ser castigado por tratar de vigilarnos." ¡Ese es el mensaje!

Inmediatamente el suelo debajo de la pequeña maga empezó a temblar. Delante de la pequeña maga, la tierra se hincho hasta que de ella salió un enorme gigante rugiendo.

-¡Es Gogmagog! – grito Azazel.

-Sip. Uno de los más fuertes. – contesto Le Fay.

-¿Qué puñetas es eso? – pregunto Gajeel mientras Natsu tenía estrellitas en los ojos mirando al gigante.

-Gogmagog. Es como una gárgola que se coló en la Brecha Dimensional, flotando en estado de suspensión. Parece ser producido en masa como arma de destrucción creada por los antiguos dioses. Pero deberían de estar desactivados. – Explicaba Azazel con la misma mirada de Natsu, luego recobro la postura – Parece que Vali no solo investigo la Brecha Dimensional por el Gran Rojo.

-Sip. Vali-sama detecto la existencia de Gogz-kun. Ophis-sama una vez menciono su descubrimiento, por eso lo buscamos.

-¿Pero no se supone que en la Brecha solo está el Gran Rojo? – pregunto Levy.

-Al Gran Rojo solo le interesa nadar libremente, por eso no presenta una amenaza y no entra en las clasificaciones y categorías. Pero aun así es el ser más poderoso que existe.

Mientras ellos hablaban, la gárgola destruyo un montón de anti-monstruos de un solo puñetazo. Natsu seguía flipando.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ya veo! ¡Vali está enojado! ¡Parece que nuestro sistema de vigilancia quedo al descubierto! – se rio Cao-Cao - ¡Extender!

La punta de la lanza se extendió hasta atravesar el hombro del golem. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Debido a lo pesado que era, cuando cayó produjo un gran temblor, haciendo que muchos perdieran el equilibrio. Si la cosa no era rara llego algo para mejorarlo. En frente de la Facción de Héroes apareció una mujer peli plateada. Se trataba de la ex valkiria.

-¡Po queee nossss cayaissss! ¡Haceisss muxo ruido y no puedo domiii!

-¡Ross / Rossweisse / sempai! – gritaron magos y demonios.

-Parece que aun esta borracha. – dijo en un suspiro Azazel.

Las palabras de Ross provoco que los de la Facción de Héroes se miraran perplejos.

-¡¿Qué os passsa?! ¡¿Quereissss pelea?! ¡Puess os la voy a mossstrar! ¡El poder de la ex valkiria guadaessspalda del viejo Odin! – entonces un enorme numero de círculos mágicos aparecieron a su alrededor - ¡Ssssta ssss mi magia nodicaaaa que tiene tos los atibutossss!

Los círculos mágicos siguieron apareciendo y finalmente cayeron sobre la Facción de Héroes. Había de todo tipo, agua, fuego, truenos, etc. Antes de que pudieran llegar a tocar a uno, el usuario de la niebla apareció y desvió la magia. Luego, la niebla cubrió a todos los de la Facción. Desde la niebla Cao-Cao volvió a hablar.

-Hay demasiadas interferencias, nos retiramos por ahora. ¡Esta noche, vamos a utilizar las líneas ley especiales de Kioto y a su líder, el Kyuubi, y habrá en el castillo Nijou un experimento masivo genial! ¡Si queréis detenernos por favor, venid!

Después la niebla se espeso y volvieron al mundo real. Al observar eso, todos guardaron las armas. Azazel golpeo furioso un poste de luz.

-¡Hablando de basura! ¿Experimentar en Kioto? ¡No nos subestimen niños!

-Madre. – Decía Kunou mientras temblaba y lloraba – Mi madre no hizo nada pero… ¿Por qué?

Las Fairys se dedicaron a abrazarla e intentar animarla. Los tres magos, y Kiba, miraban furiosos esa escena. Los de la Facción de Héroes la habían cagado a lo grande.

-Esos malditos cabrones han cometido un gran error. – dijo furioso Gray.

-Han elegido al peor enemigo que pueden tener. – hablo también furioso Gajeel.

-Les demostraremos a esos gilipollas que pasa si te enfrentas a Fairy Tail. – termino de hablar Natsu.


	30. FT vs FH

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: No one should mess with Fairy Tail. They shall know the wrath of the fairies.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: me alegra que te guste.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 28:

**FAIRY TAIL VS FACCION DE HEROES**

Era ya de noche. Después del incidente con Cao-Cao y compañía, tanto magos como demonios habían seguido con sus visitas por Kioto. Cuando regresaron al hotel por la tarde-noche cenaron, se ducharon y se reunieron en la habitación de Natsu para preparar la pelea contra los terroristas.

-¡Sigo sin saber porque cojones no podemos ir y darles una paliza sin estas tonterías! – gritaba un furioso Gajeel.

-¡Porque tenemos que trazar un plan, so merluzo! – le grito un ya hartado Azazel.

-¡Merluzo tu padre cuervo!

-¡Quieres que te rompa la boca!

-¡Inténtalo cuervo súper desarrollado!

Mientras Azazel y Gajeel se daban de golpes, y Natsu y Gray se sumaran, las chicas veían con gotas de sudor en la cabeza la escena.

-Parece que Azazel pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros. – dijo una nerviosa Lucy.

-Sip. Está cogiendo malas costumbres. – la apoyo Levy.

-Juvia piensa que deberíamos detenerlos.

Nadie movía un pelo. Ni los Sitri, ni los Gremory, ni Irina. Absolutamente nadie. O eso era hasta que apareció cierta ex valkiria, que no tenía buena cara.

-Azazel-sensei, ¿no te da vergüenza? Eres un profesor. Actúa como tal. – le reprendió la albina.

-Tsk. – fue lo único que "dijo" el caído.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Cómo te controlan! ¡Jajaja! – se reían los chicos. O al menos hasta que…

-¡Ay ay! ¡Lucyyy! ¡Eso duele!

-¡Enana! ¡Duele!

-¡Juvia! ¡Para!

Exacto. Los tres chicos se estaban llevando un buen tirón de orejas por parte de esas tres. Azazel empezó a burlarse hasta que cierta Maou le dio un capón en la cabeza. Recuperando la postura, Azazel saco un mapa de la ciudad de Kuoh y la extendió en el suelo.

-Bien. Después de tanta gilipollez… – golpe en la cabeza - ¡ya vale! Ejem. Como decía. El área en torno al Castillo Nijou y la estación de Kioto se encuentran en alerta máxima. Demonios y caídos estacionados en Kioto han sido movilizados para buscar a cualquier sospechoso. Los youkai de Kioto nos proporcionan asistencia. Hemos detectado una presencia siniestra concentrada en el Castillo.

-¿Presencia siniestra? – pregunto Kiba.

-Veréis. Desde tiempos antiguos, Kioto ha sido construida con los principios del Yin Yang y el Feng Shui como un círculo a gran escala. Como resultado, hay muchos sitios con poderes especiales. Hay demasiados como para contarlos. Sin embargo, el flujo ha estado raro y actualmente se está reuniendo en el Castillo.

-Y, ¿q-que va a pasar? – pregunto nervioso Saji.

-Ni pajolera idea chaval. Lo único que sé es que no será para nada bueno. Usaran al Kyuubi, por lo que vamos a utilizar este punto clave como base de todo el plan. – todos asintieron ante las palabras del caído – En primer lugar, los Sitri. Estaréis de guardia en los alrededores de la estación. Vuestro trabajo será proteger este hotel. Ya tiene una barrera reforzada, pero habrá que salvaguardarla. No podéis dejar que nadie sospechoso entre.

-¡Entendido!

-Ahora los Gremory, Fairys e Irina. Vosotros estaréis en primera línea. – Los tres Fairys chocaron las palmas alegres – Avanzareis hacia el Castillo. Encontrareis oponentes fuertes que no tenemos estudiados. Vuestra prioridad es rescatar a la Princesa Yasaka. Cuando lo consigáis salid inmediatamente.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Les partiremos la cara a todos! – grito el trio.

-¡No os lo creéis no vosotros! – Les grito el caído - ¡Os iréis porque yo os lo ordeno!

-¡¿Y quién cojones te crees tú para darnos ordenes?! – volvió a gritar el trio.

-¡Vuestro sensei!

-¡Vete a tomar por culo!

Y otra vez al lio. Ya cansados de tanta tontería, los Sitri, Fairys y Leviathan golpearon al cuarteto para que dejaran las tonterías.

-En fin. También reclute expertos antiterroristas. Son los más fuertes. Os ayudaran en la pelea.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Kiba.

-Solo pensad que son seres excepcionales. – le respondió el caído mientras agitaba una mano – ahora la mala noticia. Solo obtuve tres opciones de lágrimas de fénix.

-¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡Nuestros enemigos son terroristas! – grito Saji a lo loco, siendo calmado por un golpe de Gajeel.

-Cálmate ya, idiota. – le dijo con una mirada asesina.

-¡Hai! – grito el Sitri mientras se sentaba y me mantenía cayado y recto cual estatua.

-Sé que son pocas. Debido a las actividades de la Brigada del Caos, la demanda de las lágrimas ha aumentado mucho. Pensad que las lágrimas de fénix no pueden ser producidas en masa. El precio de esto ha aumentado mucho, por no decir que hay sugerencias para modificar su uso en el Rating Game.

-Que se las queden ellos. – dijo Levy señalando a los Sitri, los cuales la vieron interrogantes – Lu-chan puede usar su Sacred Gear.

-¿Y si le pasa algo? – pregunto una Sitri.

-Yo me ocupare de que no le pase nada. – contesto con simpleza Natsu, ganándose una sonrisa de Lucy.

-Respecto a eso, hay más usuarios aparte de Lucy que tienen el Twilight Healing. Las facciones han redoblado sus esfuerzos en encontrar a estos usuarios. Cuantos más encontremos menos tendrá la Brigada. Ajuka Belcebú también está investigando personalmente sobre nuevas formas de recuperación. Lucy ha estado ayudándonos secretamente con nuestras investigaciones sobre la recuperación con los Sacro-aparatos. Por cierto Levy, - la llamo el caído mirándola con ojos raros – Mavis me ha dado permiso para que te pida que nos ayudes personalmente.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! – gritaba feliz la pequeña peli azul.

-Pues yo también voy. – dijo Gajeel con los brazos cruzados.

-De eso nada. – negó el caído.

-Pues entonces ella no va contigo. A donde vaya camarón iré yo. – dijo decidido.

-Uy como la marca. – se rio el pelirrosa, siendo imitados por todos y consiguiendo un sonrojo por parte de Gajeel y Levy.

-¡Salamander! – grito Gajeel dispuesto a lanzarse.

-¡Quieto parao! – le grito Levy.

-¡Pero enana! – se quejó.

-¡Sentado!

Dicho y hecho. Gajeel se sentó de mal humor al lado se "su" enana.

-Saji. Tú, iras con los Gremory.

-¿Yo? – pregunto asombrado señalándose a sí mismo.

-Sip. El Rey Dragón Vritra. Su poder de sellar movimientos como absorber poder puede ser útil.

-P-pero ellos ya tienen a mucha gente fuerte.

-Por uno mas no pasara nada. Además, si te sales de centro Natsu te podrá ayudar.

-¡E-entendido!

-¿Las otras facciones ya han sido informadas? – pregunto Irina.

-Por supuesto. A las afueras hay muchos reunidos para evitar la fuga de los culpables.

-Yo me encargare de dirigir y coordinar las fuerzas. Si algún niño malo intenta huir lo destruiremos. – dijo sonriente Serafall.

-¡Ole tú! – grito Natsu para luego chocar palmas con la Maou.

-También avise a Sona. Estará dispuesta a ayudarnos.

-Kaichou. – lloraba Saji.

-¿Y Rias y demás? – pregunto Lucy.

-No he tenido oportunidad. Fueron al territorio Gremory a resolver un asunto con un pueblo. Por cierto Natsu, déjame advertirte de una cosa. – Natsu lo miraba expectante – Cuando las mujeres Gremory se enfadan pueden ser muy aterradoras.

-Ah. No pasa na. – Hablo restándole importancia - ¿Qué mujer no es aterradora cuando se enfada?

Esa pregunta hizo que TODOS los hombres presentes estallaran en carcajadas. No continuaron mucho porque unas furiosas mujeres les dieron una buena paliza.

-Phien. Phento dhe una ora to tomapheis photiione. Tata phe no mophi. ¿enphendipho? – decía Azazel con la cara llena de golpes.

-Si / Phi. – respondieron las chicas y los chicos, los cuales tenían la cara igual que la del caído.

-Phien.

Durante una hora, los chicos se dedicaron a hacer sus cosas. Natsu y Gajeel buscaron a sus gatos por todo el hotel. Los muy jodios no habían aparecido en todos esos días y les estaban preocupando mucho. Las chicas jugaban al póker en la sala del hotel. Hay que decir que la que estaba ganando era Lissana. En fin, cuando llego la hora los Gremory, Fairys, Irina y Saji se reunieron en la recepción. Allí ya estaban reunidos Azazel y Ross.

-Oi Natsu, ven. – lo llamo el caído.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto cuando estuvo al lado suyo.

Azazel empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo enseño a Natsu. El objeto era una preciosa joya de color rojo con luz.

-Veras. He oído sobre que ha habido muchas peleas como las que tienes tú con esos dos – dijo mientras señalaba a Gray y Gajeel – y hace poco pude ver una. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que esta joya salió de uno de ellos.

-[Esa joya es…]

-¿Qué pasa Ddraig? – le pregunto Natsu.

-[Esa joya estaba en la caja y se escapó. ¿Te acuerdas?]

-Oh, cierto.

-¿Qué dice el dragón?

-Cosas nuestras. Lo que sé es que esa joya es mía.

-Ya lo daba por hecho. La analizamos y encontramos tu energía dentro.

Entonces Azazel le entrego la joya. Cuando Natsu la cogió espero que hubiera algún cambio, mas no pasó nada.

-No noto nada.

-[Puedo sentir el pulso. Espera… ¿Qué es esto?]

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Ahora que he investigado un poco la joya… el contenido de la caja, tu potencial, ha pasado alrededor de Kioto a través de las personas diferentes… parece que lo hacía cuando el que lo tenía se peleaba con otro.]

-Mira tú. Se nota que es mía, jejeje.

-A ver si adivino, - volvió a hablar Azazel – esas peleas han sido obra de esta joya. Sin duda es tuya. A ambos os encanta pelear. Dime Ddraig, ¿Qué pasa con esa joya?

-[Ni idea. El poder ahora es más fuerte.] – esta vez Ddraig hablo también para el caído.

-Natsu-kun. – Hablo Ross – debes compensar a las víctimas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te has fumado? – le pregunto Natsu mirándola raro.

-¡No me he fumado nada!

Azazel y Natsu estallaron en carcajadas mientras seguían burlándose de las chicas. Después de la charla con el caído, Natsu volvió con su grupo. Cuando los Gremory y Fairys empezaron a salir del hotel, tuvieron que esperar en la puerta ya que las Sitri se despedían de Saji.

-Gen-chan, no te exijas demasiado.

-Así es Gen-chan. Recuerda que mañana vamos a air a comprar recuerdos.

-De acuerdo, Hanakai, Kisaka.

-Genshirou, muéstrales a esos terroristas de que pasta están hechos los siervos Sitri.

-Entendido Yura.

-Huye si se vuelve peligroso.

-No puedo hacer eso Meguri. He estado entrenando para momentos como este.

Tanto se alargaba la despedida que Natsu y compañía se cansaron.

-¡Si le vais a dar el beso de despedida, dádselo ya! – grito el pelirrosa.

-¡C-cállate Dragneel!

Saji y las Sitri se habían sonrojado bastante ante la frase del mago. Después de terminar la despedida, Saji fue corriendo hasta el grupo, el cual lo dejaba atrás. Después de estar caminando un rato, Xenovia vio que todos la estaban mirando interrogante. Bueno, más que a ella, a un arma envuelta en una tela con escritura.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Saji.

-Esta es Durandal. Nueva y mejorada por la Iglesia. Ahora está ajustada a mi estilo.

-Me pregunto que será capaz de hacer el de la lanza. – se preguntó en voz alta Levy.

-Lo que nos ha dicho el cuervo es que esa lanza es capaz de matar a un Dios, por lo que habrá que tener cuidado con ese tipo. – dijo Gray.

-Bien. Pues todo dicho.

Caminaban mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que no fuera la pelea. Saji estaba muy nervioso, pero la distracción que le estaba dando la cháchara de los demás acabo por calmarlo. Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a la estación de trenes. Natsu y Gajeel pedían a todo lo que conocía que por favor no usaran esa máquina de Satanás, mira tú la ironía.

-Buag.

Eso fue el vómito de Rossweisse. Desde que se emborracho no ha tenido buena cara. Estaba bastante pálida. Los magos daban las gracias que no estuviera Cana. Quien sabe cómo actuaria la castaña. Mientras esperaban al autobús, y arrancaban a Natsu y Gajeel de unas farolas, una pequeña niña rubia apareció vestida de sacerdotisa.

-¡Esperadme! ¡Yo también voy!

-¿Kunou? – se preguntaron todos.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – le pregunto Lucy mientras se agachaba a su altura.

-Voy a rescatar a mi madre.

-Pero puede ser muy peligroso. – le dijo Lissana mientras se agachaba también a su altura.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo voy a salvar a mi madre! ¡Llevadme con vosotros! ¡Os lo suplico!

Y uso la mejor arma que puede tener una mujer / niña, poner ojos de cachorro. Era tal la ternura que desprendía la pequeña que las chicas no pudieron resistirse.

-¡Que linda! / ¡Por supuesto que puedes venirte! / ¡Nosotras te protegeremos!

Mientras, los chicos, miraban con gotas de sudor la escena. Todo buen humor se fue por el WC cuando una neblina apareció. Sabían que era esa neblina. El Dimension Lost. La neblina los transporto como la última vez. Esta vez estaban en la plataforma del tren subterráneo. Natsu empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando a sus amigos, pero solo se encontró con Kunou.

-¿Cómo es que tú has sido transportada conmigo? – pregunto extrañado.

-Ni idea. – respondió en las mismas la niña.

-¿Dónde estamos? – se preguntó el mago.

-Por lo que pone ahí – dijo Kunou señalando un cartel – estamos en el metro de Kioto.

-¿Mas trenes? – se preguntó angustiado.

-¿No te gustan los trenes? – pregunto curiosa.

-No me gustan los transportes.

De repente el móvil de Natsu sonó.

-¿Diga?

-*¿Natsu-kun?*

-¿Kiba? ¿Dónde estás? No te veo.

-*Estoy en el Palacio Imperia con Rossweisse-san y Saji-kun. ¿Y tú?*

-En la maldita estación de trenes. – dijo con mal humor.

-*Osea. En la otra punta.*

-¿Has contactado con alguien más?

-*Nop. Intentare contactar con alguien. Estableceré el punto de reunión en el Castillo Nijou, ¿Vale?*

-Ok. Nos vemos.

-*Ten cuidado.*

-Si si.

Natsu miro a la niña, la cual estaba expectante.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunto la niña.

-Sencillo. Vamos hasta el castillo machacando a todo el que nos encontremos.

-Vale.

-Bien. Po vamos.

Natsu agarro a la niña y la tomo en brazos.

-¿Q-Que haces? – pregunto sonrojada.

-Así iremos más rápido. – sonrió el mago, sonrojando aún más a la niña.

Con gran rapidez, Natsu empezó a correr hacia el castillo, siguiendo las direcciones de Kunou. Después de un par de minutos, Natsu se paró de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien nos sigue.

-¿En serio? – pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Soy un dragón. Mis sentidos no me engañan.

La niña asintió, y Natsu la bajo. La pequeña no se separó del mago por orden suya. A los pocos segundos, un hombre apareció vestido con el uniforme de la Facción de Héroes.

-Buenas noches Sekiryuutei. ¿Me recuerdas?

-Pues no.

-Ya veo. Puede que antes fuera débil, pero ahora tengo suficiente poder como para enfrentarme a ti. – hablo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entonces, una sombra empezó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia.

-Esto me suena.

-¿Ya te acuerdas?

-Pues no. – respondió alzando los hombros.

-¡Pues ahora te acordaras de mí! – Grito enojado - ¡No tienes ni idea del arrepentimiento, el miedo y odio que tuve de mí mismo cuando fui derrotado tan penosamente! ¡Pero ahora te aplastare!

-Mucho hablar y poco actuar. Ven aquí, que te voy a dar de ostias que no te acordaras ni de cómo te llamas. – sonrió desafiante el mago.

Entonces, todo lo que las sombras tocaban empezaron a retorcerse de mala forma.

-¡Balance Breaker! – grito el hombre.

Las sombras empezaron a reunirse en torno al hombre hasta que formo una especie de armadura.

-Este Balance Breaker es parecido al original tuyo.

-Es feo de narices.

-[¿Lo dices por el mío?] – le pregunto enojado Ddraig.

-O vamos, tienes que admitir que el de ahora mola más.

-[… es posible.] – acepto el dragón.

-Cuando fui derrotado me enfoque en aumentar mi defensa. Me base en la armadura del blanco. Ahora… ¡ven aquí Sekiryuutei para derrotarte!

Con una gran rapidez, Natsu se lanzó contra su enemigo. Quería probar una cosa, por lo que lo ataco sin fuego. Con un gancho de izquierda, pretendía golpear en su cara, pero su brazo lo traspaso por completo. Esto no lo sorprendió mucho. Natsu se acordaba de las sombras de este tipo.

-Ya veo. Así que mis ataques normales no te harán nada.

-Exacto Sekiryuutei. Tus ataques no servirán contra mí. – se burló el hombre.

Kunou corrió hasta estar al lado del mago y lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego. Cuando la bola iba a impactar el sujeto la detuvo con una mano.

BOOM

Natsu pudo ver como de la mano salía humo y que esta se reconstruía.

-¿Ese es el fuego de la princesita? ¿El fuego de un youkai? ¡Jajaja! ¡Patético! ¡Simplemente patético! – se reía el hombre.

-Maldición, maldición. – se lamentaba la pequeña.

Natsu se enfureció tanto que decidió acabar de una vez.

Ahora veras. – le amenazo. Entonces saco sus dos alas de dragón rojas como el fuego – Kunou, no salgas de las alas. – la chica asintió y se cubrió entre las alas del pelirrosa.

-Alas de dragón. – murmuraba asombrada mientras las admiraba.

-¿Qué harás Sekiryuutei? – siguió arrogante.

-Ahora veras como es el fuego del hijo del Rey Dragón del fuego.

Entonces, Natsu rugió, inundando toda el área de un fuego tan ardiente como un sol. A pesar de tener su armadura, el hombre se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo. Su armadura se estaba destruyendo y las llamas le quemaban la piel. Kunou veía desde las alas el poderoso fuego exhalado por Natsu.

-El fuego de un dragón.

-El fuego de Igneel, el Rey Dragón del Fuego. – sonrió el mago a la pequeña.

-Wau.

El lugar no dejaba de arder, pero el cuerpo del hombre, que ahora tenía graves quemaduras, ya no estaba rodeado de fuego.

-Mierda. Supongo que eres demasiado fuerte para mí. – decía con dificultad el hombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie – Si voy a morir, que así sea. Morir por Cao-Cao es mi deseo.

-Menuda idiotez. Morir por alguien. – Decía furioso Natsu – ¡No se muere por nadie, se vive por alguien!

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana! ¡Ningún demonio me dirá lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! ¡Buag! – El hombre escupió una gran cantidad de sangre – Ese hombre… cuando todos me apartaban por miedo, ese hombre me salvo. Me dijo que podía convertirme en un héroe. Cambio el sentido de mi vida. ¡Y con gusto moriré por el! ¡Demonios, caídos, ángeles, dragones! ¡Todos sois una amenaza para la humanidad! ¡Por eso os derrotaremos a todos! ¡A todas las criaturas que son una amenaza!

Natsu no aguanto más y en un rápido movimiento volvió a cargar a Kunou y de una patada mando al hombre a estrellarse contra un árbol.

CRACK

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Natsu no supo si rompió algo del árbol o la espalda del hombre. Estaba por irse hasta que lo oyó quejarse.

-No nos subestimes. No subestimes a los humanos. – decía entrecortadamente el hombre.

Natsu se fue acercando hasta estar delante del agonizante hombre.

-Nunca subestimo a mis oponentes. Pero no pienso dejar que salgáis impunes después de vuestros crímenes. – Y el hombre se desmayó – Kunou.

-Si.

Natsu volvió a cargar a la princesa youkai, extendió sus alas y empezó a volar rumbo al castillo. Volaba a través de la línea de tren subterráneo mientras la pequeña le indicaba por dónde ir. Natsu estaba muy serio, tanto que Kunou no hablaba na más que para decir por dónde ir. Cuando se encontraban a algún monstruo, Natsu simplemente les lanzaba una poderosa bola de fuego y los destruía. No tenía ganas de perder tiempo. Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron hasta la salida y finalmente a la estación en frente del castillo. Allí la estaban todos reunidos.

-Llegas tarde Salamander. – dijo un Gajeel muy serio.

-¿Vosotros también? – pregunto a un serio el pelirrosa.

-Si. Esos tíos me ponen de muy mala ostia. – respondió Gray.

Un poco lejos de ellos se podía ver a una ex valkiria potando mientras las chicas intentaban ayudarla de algún modo.

-Chicos. – saludo también serio Kiba.

-Parece que estáis todos bien. – hablo Natsu.

-Así es. Los asesinos han sido derrotados.

Después de un par de minutos se oyó un ruido.

CRASH

-Parece que están esperándonos. – dijo Gray.

-Se están burlando de nosotros. Los voy a matar. – decía un furioso Gajeel.

-Nos están mirando desde arriba, como si ellos fueran mejores que nosotros. – hablo un sereno Kiba.

Natsu prendió sus puños en fuego y empezó a caminar.

-Vamos. – fue seco y frio.

-Tenemos que ir al Palacio de Honmaru. El que se enfrentó a nosotros nos dijo que Cao-Cao nos esperaría ahí. – hablo Kiba.

-Bien. ¡Chicas! – grito Gray al ver que estas no se habían dado cuenta.

-¡Ya vamos! – gritaron y al segundo ya estaban a su lado.

El grupo de demonios y magos atravesaron las puertas del Castillo. Atravesaron unos jardines y llegaron hasta el foso que rodea el Palacio Honmaru. Pasaron por un pequeño puente hasta atravesar las puertas que conectan al palacio. Al entrar pudieron ver que el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado. El césped estaba perfectamente mantenido y cortado. Habían muchos fueron que iluminaban el lugar. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que apareció Cao-Cao y compañía en el jardín.

-Parece que habéis derrotado a los asesinos con el Balance Breaker. Me sorprende que fuerais capaces.

-Por mucho Balance Breaker que tengan, si no tiene un gran nivel no podrán vencer a seres de gran poder. – hablo Levy.

-Eso es cierto. No lo pensé bien. Creía que eran más fuertes y vosotros más débiles. En fin, una lástima.

Junto a ellos había una bella mujer vestida con un kimono que permanecía de pie junto a los terroristas. Tenía sacadas sus orejas y colas de zorro. A pesar de estar ahí parecía ida, inexpresiva.

-¡Mama! – grito Kunou, que intento correr hacia ella pero Juvia se lo impidió - ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre?! – Kunou estaba muy enojada.

-Fácil. Esperamos contar con tu madre para colaborar en un pequeño experimento, pequeña princesa.

Cao-Cao golpeo la lanza en el suelo y la Kyuubi empezó a gritar y llorar de dolor.

-¡Ahhh!

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño. Aumento y aumento hasta que llego a los diez metros de altura, aproximadamente. (Imaginaos al de Naruto pero más pequeño). El lobo aullaba, provocando que los dos dragonslayers se taparan los oídos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes haciendo una réplica de Kioto y controlar al Kyuubi? – pregunto Irina.

-Os lo explicare. – Dijo Cao-Cao mientras se ponía la lanza en el hombro – Kioto, en realidad, es un dispositivo mágico de gran escala rodeado de líneas ley de gran alcance. Los puntos de interés de esta ciudad tienen abundante poder youkai y demoniaco. El antiguo maestro del Yin Yang esperaba moldearlo por la ciudad. Por este motivo toda existencia se siente atraída a este lugar. Este lugar está situado en la Brecha Dimensional. El poder de las líneas ley está fluyendo incluso aquí y ahora. Se dice que el poder del Kyuubi es casi igual que el de los Reyes Dragones en cuanto a poder. La relación entre Kioto y el Kyuubi esta estrechamente vinculada. Por eso llevamos el plan.

-"¿Por qué todos los malos siempre cuentan su plan a todo el mundo?" – fue el pensamiento de todos.

-El plan es convocar aquí al Gran Rojo con el Portal de Dragón. Kioto y el Kyuubi serán los sustitutos de los Reyes Dragones, los cuales hacen el portal.

-Espera espera kiyo espera. – Lo paro Levy – ¿Me estás diciendo que queréis traer aquí al Dios Dragón?

-Exacto. Queremos hacer un experimento con él, pero lo principal es que a nuestro líder le molesta su presencia en la Brecha.

-Sabes que no podrás hacer siquiera un rasguño, ¿no?

-Lo sabemos. Por algo es el ser más poderoso que existe junto con Ophis.

Los magos y demonios se miraron para que Xenovia acabara hablando mientras apuntaba con Durandal y Ascalon a Cao-Cao.

-Yo no entiendo esto pero, el Kyuubi debe ser devuelto. Si no lo hacéis nos veremos obligados a eliminaros.

Durandal empezó emanar una poderosa aura sacra. Al contrario que como pasaba antes, esta vez Xenovia era capaz de controlarla. Ascalon también empezó a aumentar su aura. No era tan poderosa como la de Durandal pero no estaba nada mal.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella. – dijo Kiba mientras creaba una espada sacro-demoniaca.

-¡Y yo! – Irina creo una espada de luz.

Cada mago y demonio empezó a usar su poder.

-Ya que no queda más remedio… ¡Vamos Vritra!

El cuerpo de Saji fue cubierto por numerosas serpientes negras. Una enorme serpiente negra apareció bajo los pies de Saji. El ojo izquierdo del chico se volvió rojo y parecía el de una serpiente.

-¿Dónde está la presa? ¿El de la lanza sagrada? Perfecto. Ha pasado mucho desde que aparecí por última vez. Ahora consumiré todo con mis llamas negras. – hablo la serpiente con una voz muy profunda.

El nuevo aspecto de Saji era impresionante, por no hablar del aura que emitía.

-No está mal. – Hablo Cao-Cao – Sera mejor que empecemos cuanto antes. – Entonces golpeo el suelo con la lanza y el Kyuubi empezó a brillar – Enfoquen la alimentación en los nodos de la fuerza del Kyuubi y prepárense para convocar al Gran Rojo. ¡Georg!

-Entendido.

Un chico vestido de mago apareció y acerco su mano al Kyuubi. Entonces apareció un gran número de círculos mágicos.

-Hay muchos tipos de círculos mágicos. Una gran variedad. – hablo Ross con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un círculo mágico gigantesco apareció debajo del Kyuubi. El círculo mágico era parecido a cuando convocaron a Midgardsormr, aunque eso solo Natsu lo sabía.

¡GOARG!

Un poderoso rugido salió del enorme Kyuubi. Entonces el mago volvió a hablar.

-El círculo mágico y el sacrificio ya está hecho. Podemos convocar al Gran Rojo. Ahora esperemos que esté interesado en esto. Me temo que tendré que estar ocupado en esto Cao-Cao.

-Bien. Heracles, Jeanne, venid.

-Si / Voy.

Los que hablaron eran una mujer rubia occidental que portaba una espada delgada y un hombre grande y musculoso.

-Ellos son descendientes de Juana de Arco, Hércules y Siegfried. – Luego miro a los tres - ¿Con quién queréis pelear?

Siegfried saco una espada y señalo a Kiba y Xenovia.

-A ellos.

-Adelante. Diviértete.

Siegfried se alejó un poco del grupo junto a Kiba y Xenovia.

-Xenovia no podemos perder.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida la peli azul.

Kiba se paró de golpe para mirarla aterrado.

-Sabes lo que nos hará Erza-san si supiera que hemos perdido contra él.

La peli azul sudo frio y se puso blanca solo de pensarlo.

-¡No podemos perder!

-"Parece que incluso Xenovia le tiene miedo a Erza." – pensaron divertidos los magos.

-Yo voy con vosotros. – hablo serio Gajeel.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto confuso Siegfried.

-Quiero ver si eres capaz de atravesar mis escamas. – sonrió desafiante el ojirojo. Levy lo siguió - ¿Enana?

-A dónde vas tu voy yo. – le recordó las palabras dichas por el mientras sonreía.

-Gihi.

Y con Kiba y Xenovia se apartaron del resto.

-Entonces yo me quedo con el ángel-chan, la peliblanca y la peli azul. – dijo la rubia.

-Ya veremos quien muerde el polvo. – hablo seria Lissana.

-Juvia no quedara mal delante de Gray-sama.

-¡No perderé!

Al igual que Gajeel, Levy, Kiba y Xenovia, las cuatro se alejaron del grupo principal.

-Entonces yo me quedo con la de cabellos plateado. – hablo el hombre enorme.

El hombre se alejó con la valkiria.

-Flamita. – miro Gray a Natsu.

-Hielitos. – miro Natsu a Gray.

Ambos magos se miraron fijamente para luego hacer algo estúpido.

-¡Piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock!

-¡Gane! – grito alegre Natsu.

-Mierda. – Susurro enojado Gray – Bien. ¡Tú, el de las llamas negras! – le grito a Saji.

-¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo.

-¿Quién si no? – Sonrió sarcástico – Ven a ayudarme con el lobito.

-Ok. ¡Promoción a Vritra!

Las llamas negras se hicieron más fuertes y grandes. Poco a poco ganaron la forma de un dragón negro oriental.

¡GOARG!

Ese fue el rugido del dragón. Los únicos que quedaban eran Lucy, Kunou y Natsu.

-Lucy.

-Dime.

-Cuida de Kunou de los demás terroristas.

-De acuerdo. – asintió para coger sus llaves y látigo.

-Kunou. Te encargo a Lucy.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!

Las dos se alejaron, dejando a Natsu solo con Cao-Cao. El resto de los terroristas, unos cinco, se alejaron de su líder para ir a por las rubias.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos solos… - Natsu serio y prendió sus puños en fuego – pienso romperte el trasero.

PUMMM

PUMMM

Saji, Gray y el Kyuubi ya habían empezado su batalla. El dragón y el zorro se regían el uno al otro. Saji atacaba con el fuego negro de Vritra, Gray usaba su magia de hielo y el Kyuubi fuego.

-¡Ja! ¡Este fuego no es nada! ¡Ya me he enfrentado a uno más caliente!

En otro lado, Gajeel y compañía luchaban contra Siegfried.

CLANK CLANK

El sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí. Kiba y Xenovia luchaban contra Siegfried, el cual tenía los tres brazos. Gajeel se había recubierto con sus escamas de acero indestructible. Siegfried uso su tercer brazo para cortar a Gajeel, pero este se defendió poniendo su brazo.

CLANK

Cuando la espada choco contra las escamas no las rompió. Siegfried vio muy extrañado eso. Debería haberle cortado el brazo.

-¿Cómo?

-Gihi. Mis escamas no serán destruidas por un imbécil como tú.

Sieg podía luchar contra Kiba y Xenovia sin problemas pero, las escamas del dragonslayer eran un enorme problema. Si no podía cortarlas solo podría mantenerlo a distancia. Con sus tres brazos luchaba contra los tres, pero tenía que esquivar los hechizos de Levy.

-¡Balance Breaker!

Cuando Siegfried grito, de sus brazos salieron tres brazos adicionales. Estos tres brazos tomaron las espadas restantes.

-Este es mi Chaos Edge Asura Ravage. Me permite tener más brazos. Ahora veamos que hacéis.

-Gihi. Parece que esto se pone divertido.

En otra parte, la rubia occidental, las dos magas e Irina tenían su pelea. Irina creo varias lanzas de luz y las lanzo contra la rubia.

CLANK

Con una gran rapidez, Jeanne las desvió con su espada.

-No está mal. Eres muy directa. Estoy conmovida.

Al ver la gran rapidez que la rubia tenia, Lissana se transformó en tigresa.

-¿Cosplay?

-¡No es eso! – grito sonrojada la albina.

Entonces la rubia miro a donde estaba Gajeel y demás.

-Ya veo. Si Sig-kun la usa, entonces yo también. Balance Breaker. – dijo mientras sonreía con elegancia.

CRASH

De debajo de los pies de la chica salió un gran número de espadas sacras. Se fueron juntando hasta tomar la forma de un dragón.

-Mi capacidad es Blade Blacksmith. Es parecida al del chico rubio. Puedo crear espadas sacras con todos sus atributos. Lo que veis ahora es mi Balance Breaker. Stake Victim Dragón.

-Esto es complicado. – dijo seria Irina.

-Sin duda. – asintió Lissana.

-A mí no me hará nada. – dijo Juvia aburrida.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Jeanne curiosa.

-Ya lo veras.

Juvia puso una sonrisa tan escalofriante que a Lissana e Irina les dio miedo.

En otro lugar estaba teniendo el combate entre Heracles y Rossweisse.

BOOM

KABOOM

KATABOOM

Rossweisse le lanzaba todo tipo de ataques al hombre, pero parecía no afectarle.

-¿Cómo es que no has recibido daños? – pregunto asombrada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso ha estado bien!

Heracles golpeo al aire, apuntando hacia la peli plateada. A pesar de estar a distancia, una explosión se dirigió a la mujer. Esta lo esquivo y el ataque impacto en un árbol.

BOOM

Cuando choco el árbol fue destruido por completo.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó Ross.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Mi Sacred Gear es la Variant Detonation, lo que hace que los objetos exploten cuando los ataco! Por eso tus ataques no me afectan. Parece que todos los demás están en el estado Balance Breaker, así que… ¡Balance Breaker!

El aura del hombre aumento y su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Cuando el hombre dejo de brillar se podía ver que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de protuberancias como misiles.

-¡Este es mi Balance Breaker! ¡Mighty Comet Detonatio! ¡Chúpate esta!

Los distintos misiles salieron hacia la valkiria, la cual tenía que estar esquivándolos.

BOOM

BOOM

BOMM

-¡Jajaja! ¡Mira como esquiva!

Ross convoco muchos círculos mágicos. Los misiles de Heracles impactaron contra las balas mágicas de Ross, provocando grandes explosiones.

BOOM  
BOOM

En otro lado. Lucy y Kunou estaban rodeadas por cinco hombres que miraban lujuriosos a la rubia mayor.

-Parece que nos ha tocado el premio gordo muchachos.

-Lo vamos a pasar en grande.

-Mira que sois cerdos. – Hablaba seria la rubia - ¡Ábrete puerta del león, del carnero y del toro! ¡Loki, Capricornio, Tauro!

Los tres espíritus estelares aparecieron ante ambas rubias.

-Muuu. No dejare que toquen el hermoso cuerpo de Lucy-chan. – decía serio el todo con su hacha.

-No puedo permitir que tipos como vosotros se acerquen a las mujeres. – dijo Leo mientras se colocaba sus gafas de manera cool.

-Ayudare a Lucy-sama en lo que me pida. – dijo la cabra con gafas de sol.

-Vamos a por ellos. – le sonrió Lucy a Kunou mientras agarraba su látigo estelar.

-¡Si! – grito la pequeña rubia mientras reunía su fuego.

De vuelta con Natsu y Cao-Cao, el dragón miraba fijamente al chico.

-¿No te preocupas por tus amigos?

-Ellos pueden defenderse solitos. Deberías preocuparte más por ti.

Natsu se lanzó con fuego en sus puños hacia el moreno. Cao-Cao hizo un movimiento con su lanza que Natsu evadió con rapidez. Conecto su puño con el pecho del chico, el cual se alejó varios metros.

-Joder. Eso ha dolido. Hasta me has destrozado un poco el uniforme. – sonreía el moreno.

-Si te crees que con esa lanza me vas a mantener alejado, vas listo.

-Parece que ya has tenido combates con armas. – decía incorporándose.

-Tengo una amiga que os daría a todos una paliza en cuanto a luchar con armas se refiere.

-Ya veo. Sabes, pensaba que tenías dos debilidades. Una la luz y la otra las armas dragonslayer, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así. Los ataques de luz no funcionan en ti. A pesar de ser un demonio, tu magia dragonslayer te mantiene a salvo. Eso también se aplica a las armas dragonslayers. Eres un contrincante muy peligroso. Ahora entiendo muy bien cómo fue que venciste a Vali.

-¿Te vas a callar o qué?

-Tienes razón. ¡Empecemos!

Natsu volvió a lanzarse contra Cao-Cao. Intento darle un golpe al estómago, pero el moreno lo esquivo con la lanza. Acto seguido el pelirrosa apoyo las manos en el suelo y con sus pies, rodeados de fuego, dio varios giros. El moreno se alejó al ver que ese ataque casi lo golpea. Cuando Natsu vuelve a lanzarse contra él, Cao-Cao hace un movimiento con la lanza que le provoca un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo a Natsu, el cual pudo esquivarlo salvo por el corte. Después de esquivarlo le dio una patada al moreno en las costillas, y esta vez sí, lo mando a volar un poco. El moreno uso la lanza para coger equilibrio. Natsu iba a volver a atacar pero noto dolor en donde tenía el corte.

-¿Lo has notado? – Le pregunto sonriente Cao-Cao – A pesar de tu magia, si esta lanza te atraviesa morirás y serás borrado de la existencia.

-"Mierda. Esa lanza es una jodienda." Je. Esto se pone mejor. – sonrió desafiante el pelirrosa.

-No te asusta, ¿eh? Pues ven.

La presión del moreno aumento de golpe, pero eso no intimido para nada a Natsu. El mago volvió a lanzarse contra el moreno. Se notaba que Cao-Cao manejaba con maestría la lanza, pero en comparación con Natsu, que había sido entrenado por un dragón y se había enfrentado cientos de veces a Erza, tenía mucha más experiencia que el usuario de la lanza.

-¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

Natsu lanzo el rugido hacia Cao-Cao. A pesar de no usar el Boosted Gear, el moreno pudo notar el enorme poder que tenía. Movió la lanza de arriba hacia abajo para partir el rugido por la mitad. Cuando lo partió no vio a Natsu al otro lado. Este miro desconcertado a todos lados cuando noto que el dragón estaba a su izquierda, preparando una enorme bola de fuego. Esta salió disparada hacia Cao-Cao, que solo pudo defenderse con el brazo izquierdo y la lanza.

BOOM

Cao-Cao salió disparado contra los árboles.

CRASH

Se podía ver que el cuerpo del chico estaba bien, salvo el brazo izquierdo, al cual se le podían ver los huesos. Con toda la rapidez que podía, el moreno saco una botella y se ha hecho entera en el brazo. Poco a poco comenzó a sanar.

-Lágrimas de fénix.

-Así es Sekiryuutei. Las conseguí en el mercado negro. Menos mal que las tenía, sino hubiera perdido el brazo.

En otro lado, Kiba y Xenovia se encontraban muy cansados. Parecía que no habían conseguido nada pero, se podía ver que Siegfried solo tenía sus dos brazos humanos, los demás habían sido cortados por los [Caballos] Gremory. Levy estaba agotada. Había estado lanzando hechizos a Siegfried todo el rato para evitar que estuviera parado, lo cual le había consumido mucha magia. Gajeel se encontraba parado, con sus escamas de acero, delante de Siegfried.

-Mierda. No contaba con esto. – decía cansado.

-¿Eso es todo? Que decepción. – decía Gajeel aburrido.

-¡Cállate!

Con las dos espadas que tenía en la mano, las demás las tenía enfundadas, se lanzó contra Gajeel.

CLANK CLANK

El sonido de las espadas contra las escamas. Gajeel tenía una defensa impenetrable. Sin duda las palabras de Azazel fueron acertadas. No había nada que traspasara su acero.

-Ya me he hartado. – dijo el ojirojo.

Con un puñetazo en el estómago mando a Sieg lejos de él.

Jeanne estaba respirando con dificultad en el suelo. Irina estaba bastante lastimada, y Lissana lo estaba un poco. Juvia estaba intacta. A pesar de tener un poderoso Balance Breaker, este no fue útil contra la mujer de agua. Todos sus ataques la traspasaron. Con el tiempo, y el trabajo en equipo, consiguieron que Jeanne estuviera muy cansada.

Lucy y Kunou habían vencido a los cinco terroristas que habían ido a por ellas. Todos estaban atados con el látigo estelar de la rubia mayor.

Ross estaba bastante herida, pero Heracles no estaba en mejores condiciones que la valkiria. Y tampoco estaba peor que ella.

Saji y Gray mantenían a raya al Kyuubi, pero se podía notar que estaban muy cansados.

-Habéis perdido. – le dijo Natsu a Cao-Cao después de ver como estaban todos.

-No hemos perdido. Pero he de admitir que tus amigos magos son más impresionantes de lo que pensaba. He de admitir que esto ha sido por mi estupidez. Me disculpo por ello. Pensé que al ser magos eran débiles, pero me han mostrado que son los magos más poderosos que he visto hasta ahora. Luego estas tú. Me has dejado así sin siquiera usar el Boosted Gear. No quiero saber cómo serás con tu máximo poder. Tengo que reflexionar y volver. Tendré que buscar una mejor forma de poder derrotarte a ti y a los demás.

-No creas que voy a dejar que te largas de aquí.

Natsu iba acercándose para terminar lo que empezó, pero algo lo paro.

En el cielo apareció un agujero.

-Parece que ha empezado. Georg, prepara el ritual del Devorador de Dragones. – ordeno Cao-Cao.

Georg no se había movido en ningún momento de sus sitio. Los magos y demonios se habían olvidado de el al estar pendientes de sus batallas. Cao-Cao estaba entusiasmado, pero tanto el entusiasmo como su sonrisa se borraron al ver que no se trataba del Gran Rojo.

-Un momento. – susurro – Ese no es el Gran Rojo. Además, este Toki.

GROARG

Un poderoso rugido sonó por todo el lugar. Del agujero salió un enorme dragón oriental de decenas de metros de largo. Tenía un aura verde. Cao-Cao empezó a gritar como loco.

-¡El dragón travieso Yu-Long!

Su mirada, más que concentrada en el dragón, estaba concentrada en la figura que había en la espalda del reptil escupe fuego. Era una figura pequeña. Dicha figura salto desde el dragón para aterrizar en el suelo sin problema ninguno. Los terroristas se reunieron detrás de Cao-Cao, mientras que los demonios y magos, alrededor de Natsu, excepto Gray y Saji, que seguían luchando contra el Kyuubi.

-Un flujo masivo de ki youkai, así como el flujo de la Dominación. Esta ciudad se encuentra llena de extrañas fluctuaciones.

La voz de era baja y de una persona mayor. La figura se acercó lentamente hasta que vieron que tenía la altura de un niño. Su piel emitía un resplandor de oro. Vestido con una sotana de monje. Tenía aspecto de mono. Su cara estaba arrugada y su piel era negra. Esa persona miro la lanza mientras fumaba de una pipa.

-Ha pasado tiempo, usuario de la lanza santa.

-El victorioso de la gran lucha contra Buda. No te esperaba. He escuchado que has estado frustrando nuestros esfuerzos.

-No vayas muy lejos con tus bromas niño. He venido porque tengo que hablar con el líder youkai, y resulta que está aquí secuestrado. Mira que das problemas niño.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto confuso Natsu.

-Soy el Rey Mono de la Primera Generación de Sun Gukong. Soy los refuerzos.

-¿Antepasado de Bikou? – pregunto Lucy.

-Así es. Ese estúpido niño. Cuando lo encuentre ya vera.- en alguna parte del mundo, Bikou tuvo un escalofrió. Luego el viejo miro a Natsu – Buen trabajo niño Sekiryuutei. Ni siquiera has usado el Boosted Gear, eso es asombroso. Ahora te pido que me dejes el resto. Tú ocúpate del Kyuubi. – le ordeno al dragón.

-Hey hey. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a darme ordenes viejo?! ¡El viaje hasta aquí me ha cansado! – Luego miro a Saji, que aún tenía el poder de Vritra activado - ¡Mira tú! ¡Vritra! ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

-¡Deja de saludar y ven a echarnos una mano! – les grito Gray.

-Si lo haces te conseguiré comida de la cocina de Kioto. – dijo el Rey Mono con su pipa.

-Echo. Ven aquí señora zorro. Que te voy a enseñar modales.

El dragón rodeo con su cuerpo al Kyuubi, permitiendo a Saji y Gray descansar.

-Bien. ahora me encargare de los terroristas. – hablo el RM.

Los terroristas se pusieron en guardia. Entonces, Siegfried sonrió, cogió dos espadas y se lanzó contra el viejo.

-¡Quieto Siegfried! – le grito Cao-Cao.

-Si tú eres el Rey Mono Sun Wukong entonces perfecto.

Iba a cortarlo con las espadas, pero no lo consiguió.

-Extender manos. – susurro el viejo.

De repente, las manos del RM se extendieron enviando a Siegfried a volar.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Era el sonido del cuerpo de Sieg estrellándose contra árboles. Los magos y demonios miraban asombrados al viejo. Era capaz de hacer eso sin esforzarse.

-No estás listo para ser mi oponente, niño. Será mejor que empiezas a entrenar con un trote.

Mientras, Yu-Long tenía pequeños problemas con el zorro.

-¡Oye jodia, no me enredes, que soy joven leñe!

El Rey Dragón luchaba contra el Kyuubi, pero parecía que estuviera jugando. El usuario del Dimension Lost libero el círculo mágico que lo vinculaba con el Kyuubi y extendió su mano hacia el viejo.

-¡Captura! ¡Niebla, extiéndete!

La niebla se extendió y engullo al RM, pero esta estaba tranquilo.

-Por la justicia del cielo, el trueno sellara la mandíbula del dragón postrado en el suelo.

Entonces, un sonido sordo. La niebla se dispersó y pudieron ver al viejo tan tranquilo. El usuario de la niebla estaba sorprendido.

-Tu entrenamiento con ese Sacred Gear es débil. El niño rojo se entiende mejor con el Rojo y por eso es más fuerte.

A Natsu, ese viejo le estaba cayendo muy bien. Al ver una oportunidad, Cao-Cao extendió su lanza hacia el viejo, pero lo detuvo con un dedo.

-No está mal. Pero aun eres joven. No me atacaste seriamente. No me subestimes niño.

-Ya veo. Una fuerza monstruosa. Eras muy fuerte en tu juventud pero, ¿y ahora? – el RM solo se encogió de hombros.

-Cao-Cao. – Lo llamo Siegfried después de levantarse – No podemos hacer nada. Será mejor retirarse.

Cao-Cao redujo el tamaño de la lanza mientras afirmaba.

-Cierto. Nos retiramos.

Todos los terroristas, incluso los que Lucy capturo, se reunieron en un mismo lugar. El usuario de la niebla activo un círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

-Nos vemos. – se despidió Cao-Cao.

-¡Y una mierda! – gritaron Natsu y Gajeel.

Empezaron a aspirar aire para lanzar un rugido.

-Ya veo. – hablo el viejo – Si vais a acabar con vuestra misión entonces aumentare un poco vuestro poder.

El viejo toco el hombro de ambos y estos pudieron notar un increíble aumento de su poder.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego / Acero!

Ambos rugidos se combinaron y salieron en dirección a los terroristas.

-¡Bastardos!

Heracles y Jeanne se pusieron delante de Cao-Cao para protegerlo. A pesar de estar delante, el ataque golpeo a los terroristas de lleno.

BOOM

Se pudo escuchar gritos de dolor. Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver que muchos de ellos estaban gravemente heridos. Natsu fijo su vista en Cao-Cao. Este tenía su ojo derecho sangrando. No solo su ojo. Parte de su cara también.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mi ojo! ¡Malditos!

-¿Solo el ojo? – se quejó Gajeel.

-Eso es porque han usado la niebla para defenderse. – Explico el viejo – Sino estarían mucho peor.

-Escúchame Sekiryuutei. Hice mal en reírme de Vali, pero recuerda esto… ¡La próxima vez te matare! ¡Te matare con el verdadero poder de esta lanza! – le grito mientras le apuntaba con la lanza.

-Ya lo veremos. – sonrió arrogante el pelirrosa.

Dicho esto, el círculo mágico se activó, haciendo que desaparecieran. Los que quedaban escucharon un rugido. El Kyuubi estaba volviéndose más pequeño hasta recuperar el aspecto de la mujer. Kunou se lanzó contra ella mientras lloraba.

-Madre… madre… - decía entre sollozos en su pecho.

-Utilizare el Sennjutsu, pero tomara tiempo. – dijo el viejo Rey Mono, el cual empezó a aplicarlo a la inconsciente reina youkai.

Por ahora todo había acabado… por ahora.

* * *

Como habéis visto, no fusione los fragmentos de Excalibur con Durandal. Me parece un desperdicio.


	31. Ya queda menos

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

caballerooscuro117: gracias amigo XD.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: Cao-Cao tiene que dar gracias de que no fuera Erza o Mira jejeje.

Zafir09: el harem, ya veré. No creo unir a nadie a Fairy Tail, para mi gusto quedaría raro ver a caídos, demonios, etc. en el gremio de magos. En cuanto a lo demás, solo queda esperar.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y Lissx?, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 29:

**YA QUEDA MENOS**

Después de la lucha contra la Facción de Héroes, magos y demonios volvieron al hotel, después de dejar a la Kyuubi con los suyos. La pequeña Kunou no se había apartado de su madre en ningún momento. En el hotel estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo a Azazel.

-Buen trabajo. Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

-Si. Pero tú no has hecho nada, gandul. – se quejó Gajeel.

-Eso es porque estaba haciendo cosas importantes, idiota.

-¡Quieres pelea, cuervo de segunda!

-¡Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, mocoso!

Ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que Levy cogió a Gajeel de la oreja.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Enana, duele!

-¡Jajaja! – se descojonaba el caído, hasta que Serafall le dio un buen golpe.

-Debería darte vergüenza, Azazel.

-¡Gen-chan!

-¡Genshirou!

Las siervas Sitri habían corrido hasta la camilla en la que era trasportado Saji. Se había desmayado después de la pelea, pero no había hecho falta que Natsu interviniera.

-Niño. – hablando del Rey de Roma.

-¿Eh? – Natsu se giró para ver al Sun Wukong de primera generación – Ah, ola viejo mono.

-Jajaja, me caes bien niño.

-Y tú también. Es increíble lo que hiciste antes.

-Bueno, vosotros no os quedáis atrás. Además, luchaste sin usar el Boosted Gear. No es la primera vez que veo el poder de un caza dragones. Ah, qué recuerdos.

-¿Ya conociste a alguno?

-Si. En la guerra de los dragones. Participe en ella y luche junto a los dragonslayer.

-Impresionante. Sí que eres viejo.

-Jojojo, puede que sea viejo, niño, pero puedo darte una paliza.

-¡Yosh! ¡Algún día peleare contigo!

-Jojojo, lo estaré esperando, pero para eso aún falta. Ahora que mi misión ha acabado aquí, iré a buscar ese niño idiota de mi familia. Haberse ido con Vali… voy a darles una lección a ambos. Cuídate, dragonslayer Sekiryuutei, dejaremos al Kyuubi aquí.

(En algún lugar del mundo)

El equipo Vali estaba tan tranquilo alrededor de una hoguera hasta que Vali y Bikou sintieron un escalofrió.

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien quiere hacernos sufrir. – dijo temblando Bikou.

-Opino igual. – Vali parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro tenía un poquito de miedo.

(De vuelta con Natsu y demás)

-Entendido.

El Rey Mono subió encima de Yu-Long y se fueron. Al final, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir. La lucha había sido intensa y mañana sería el último día de viaje. A la mañana siguiente, y con pereza, los magos y demonios fueron a hacer sus últimas cosas en Kioto. Vieron la Torre de Kioto, compraron recuerdos, se echaron fotos, etc. Cuando estuvieron en la estación de trenes, Kunou y Yasaka fueron a despedirlos.

-Sekiryuutei. – lo llamo la niña.

-Solo llámame Natsu, ¿ok?

-Si. Espero que volváis a nuestra ciudad. – se despidió de todos.

-Por supuesto.

-Algún día lo haremos.

-Azazel-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama, así como magos, demonios, ángeles y caídos, mis disculpas. – Hablo Yasaka – Quiero darles las gracias por lo que han hecho. Estoy dispuesta a conocer y tener conversaciones con Leviathan-sama y los de la victoriosa lucha contra Buda.

-Es bueno oírlo. Entonces lo dejare en tus manos, líder de los youkai. – sonrió Azazel mientras apretaba levemente la mano de Yasaka.

Entonces Serafall puso sus manos encima de la de ambos.

-Fufufú, que todos vuelvan por ahora. Después Yasaka-san, el anciano mono y yo iremos a disfrutar la ciudad de Kioto. – sonreía con alegría.

En cuanto el tren se puso en marcha, el dúo de dragonslayer cayó al suelo con el mareo propio. Tardaron horas en volver a Kuoh, en las que Gray y Azazel se burlaban de ellos, claro que no lo hicieron mucho tiempo por ciertas señoritas.

Al día siguiente de volver, los miembros del grupo Gremory se encontraba en la Sala del Club de lo Oculto mientras eran regañados por Rias.

-¿Por qué no me informasteis? ¿Sona sabe?

-Siiii.

No solo Rias estaba cabreada, Akeno y Koneko también lo estaban.

-Esperaba que discutierais las cosas sinceramente conmigo.

-Así es. ¿Cómo pudisteis tratarnos de esa manera?

-P-pero, todo el mundo llego a salvo. – intervino Gasper intentando ayudar.

-¿Debería decir que Natsu hizo una nueva "amiga"? es la hija del Kyuubi. De seguro que dentro de unos años será una belleza con un buen par de melones. – comento malicioso Azazel.

-¡¿?!

-Por no contar que Lucy a estado sola con él por las noches, a saber que habrán hecho.

Ahora, el aura de la pelirroja y la morena era intensa y asesina.

-¡Cállate caído de mierda! – La que grito eso, para sorpresa de todos, fue la rubia - ¡Lo hace a propósito! ¡Sino mirad su estúpida cara de maldad!

Esas dos frases fueron las que salvaron a Natsu y Lucy, por el momento.

-Por cierto, la hija de la familia Phenex va a trasladarse a este instituto. – comento Ross.

-¿Ravel? – pregunto Natsu.

-Así es. Parece que fue influenciada por Rias y Sona y decidió estudiar aquí. Ira a primer año junto a Koneko. Espero que no haya problemas. – susurro eso último.

-Seguro que será divertido verlo. Una gata y un ave. Sip, divertido. – se rio Azazel.

-Lo que sea. – dijo disgustada la gata.

-¿Y porque lo hará tan de repente? – pregunto Natsu al caído.

Este lo miro dura y largamente, sin causar emoción al pelirrosa salvo la duda.

-Si es por lo que creo, me temo que las chicas lo van a tener difícil.

Las chicas pasaron a un aura asesina.

-¿Otra más? Bueno, tener una relación con este tipo significa ser resistente. – dijo en voz baja Irina.

-Tendré que soportarlo. – murmuro Xenovia.

-Esta vez me toca atacar. – sonrió desafiante Akeno.

La rubia no decía nada, aunque tenía los puños apretados.

-Esto es un cachondeo. – Susurro Rias - En fin. Cambiemos de tema. El partido contra Sairaorg, se supone que es la última batalla en el torneo juvenil. Vamos a tener que prepararnos.

-¡Yosh! ¡No pienso perder contra él!

-Tendré que pedirle a Erza-san un entrenamiento más duro. – comento con miedo Kiba, haciendo temblar a Xenovia.

Depuse de volver a la mansión se encontraron con tres personas. Estaban todos los magos reunidos.

-¡Cana! ¡Laxus! ¡Gildarts! – gritaron Lucy y Natsu

Exacto. El nieto de Makarov, el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail y su hija.

-¡Natsu! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – lo saludo Gildarts dándole un fuerte golpe, que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared – Uy.

-Te has pasado viejo. – lo recrimino Cana.

-Lo siento Cana-chan. – se disculpó.

-¿Cana-chan? – preguntaron los magos.

-¡Exacto! – grito Gildarts mientras abrazaba a cana - ¡Cana es mi hija! ¡Soy papa!

El shock fue grande para todos, salvo para Lucy, ya que cana se lo conto todo antes del examen de clase S.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! – fue el grito al unísono de todos los magos.

-¡Te quieres callar, viejo! – le grito una sonrojada cana.

-¡Pienso recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido! – Gildarts restregaba su mejilla de forma cariñosa con su hija, la cual se moría de vergüenza.

-¡Ya párate!

La risa de los magos no se hizo de esperar. En cambio, los demonios, no entendían ni jota.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos hay que hablar de algo importante.

La que hablo fue Mavis, que apareció de repente.

-¿Primera? – pregunto Makarov.

Mavis tenía la mirada seria y dirigida a Laxus.

-No me gusta lo que hiciste, Laxus. – todos miraban asombrados a la niña rubia, algo grande iba a pasar.

-Lo lamento mucho, maestra. – Laxus tenía la mirada triste.

-¿Te gustaría volver al gremio? – eso sorprendió al rubio.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien.

Mavis se acercó a Laxus y extendió su mano hacia él. El rubio noto que cierta parte de su cuerpo brillaba. Cuando se observó vio que la marca del gremio volvía a estar donde estaba. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Bien, ya vuelves a estar en el gremio. Y esto….

PUM

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Laxus había salido volando atravesando todas las paredes de la mansión hasta llegar a la pared del jardín exterior. Todos estaban impresionados por la enorme fuerza de la Primera, incluso temblaban de miedo. Con rapidez, Mavis voló hasta estar delante de Laxus, el cual tenía la mejilla izquierda roja e hinchada y la miraba con miedo.

-… ese es tu castigo por lo que hiciste. – sonrió la rubia.

Laxus solo asentía mientras veía como el fantasma desaparecía. Los demás magos y demonios corrieron hasta donde se encontraba un soqueado Laxus.

-Laxus. – Lo llamo su abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos – Bienvenido al gremio.

Ambos no aguantaron más y se lanzaron a abrazarse mientras lloraban.

-¡Fiesta! – grito Cana.

-¡Aye sir! – fue el grito de los Fairys.

Una hora después se podía ver que la mansión estaba bastante desordenada. Los magos, incluso Wendy, se estaban o habían emborrachado. El único que no lo hacía era Natsu, el cual estaba extrañado ante eso.

-[¿Qué pasa socio?]

-¿Cómo es que no me emborracho?

-[¿Es posible que sea por mí?]

-¿Por ti?

-[Veras, los dragones no podemos emborracharnos, salvo si bebemos destilado de las manzanas de Tannin.]

-Ahhh. Pues vaya mierda.

Mientras, con los borrachos, Makarov estaba en calzones gritando la frase 'Hasta el Infinito y más allá', Gajeel y Levy estaban muy cariñosos, demasiado (prácticamente se estaban comiendo las bocas), Gray y Juvia estaban igual, Gildarts bebía alegre junto a su hija, la cual también sonreía, Lissana estaba cantando junto a Lucy la canción del Mundial de Futbol 2014, Elfman estaba colgado de la lámpara gritando cosas de hombres, Mira estaba apoyada en el hombro de Laxus mientras ambos hablaban de algo muy sonrojados (puede ser el alcohol o no XD). Los demonios solo veían con los ojos y bocas abiertas a más no poder tal espectáculo. Erza solo gritaba cosas mientras que Wendy estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. Los Exceed estaban por ahí. Charle daba órdenes y Happy y Lily las cumplían sin rechistar.

-O-oye Natsu, - lo llamo Rias - ¿esto es normal? Es decir, ¿están todos borrachos?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail!

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú? ¿Has bebido pero no estas borracho?

-Según Ddraig es por su culpa, los dragones no se emborrachan.

-Entiendo.

Al final, los demonios acabaron uniéndose ante la insistencia de los borrachos. Bueno, seamos sinceros, Erza les obligo. Después de varias horas de fiesta, muchos se encontraban tirados en el piso durmiendo. Gajeel junto a Levy, Gray junto a Juvia, Mira junto a Laxus, Gildarts con Cana (no penséis raro, son padre e hija), Erza junto a Wendy, Lissana junto a Kiba, el cual se había emborrachado porque la albina le había hecho beberse una botella de cerveza a la fuerza, y digamos que esos dos estuvieron muy juntos el resto del tiempo, Makarov estaba durmiendo a saber cómo con Elfman en la lámpara, los Exceed dormían a gusto en el sofá. Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y Akeno dormían mientras abrazaban a los nekos, también borrachas. El cómo Irina no se convirtió en un ángel caído es un misterio. Los únicos que quedaban eran Natsu, no borracho, y unas demasiadas cariñosas Lucy y Rias.

-Enga natsuuuu. Llévame a caballitoooo. – le pedía una pegajosa Lucy, la cual lo tenía abrazado por la espalda mientras juntaba sus cuerpos todo lo posible.

-Ya te he dicho que no. Mira que estas pesada.

-Enga natsuuu. ¡Amonos a la piscinaaaa! – pedía Rias mientras lo abrazaba igual que la rubia, solo que por delante.

El muy cabronazo suertudo estaba en un sándwich que más de uno querría.

-¡Que no, pesadas!

Las chicas se separaron y se hicieron ovillo una al lado de la otra mientras se abrazaban.

-Natsu nos ha gritado. – sollozaba Rias.

-Es muy malooo. – sollozaba Lucy.

Natsu veía con una gota de sudor la escena.

-O-oye chicas, no quería que os pusierais así. – intento disculparse el mago.

Ambas se miraron y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus caras. A una velocidad mayor que la luz, Natsu se encontraba tumbado en el suelo sin camisa ni bufanda con Rias y Lucy besándolo en todas partes sin nada de ropa de cintura para arriba, ni sujetador.

El mago estaba con los ojos como platos mientras era besado en la boca por Rias y en el cuello por Lucy. A pesar de que su lado relacional le decía que parase, el placer que estaba sintiendo le superaba. Rias había metido su lengua en la boca de Natsu, jugando con ella mientras la pelirroja gemía, sonido que le encanto al pelirrosa, el cual cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Mientras, Lucy lamia, besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, lóbulo de oreja y por su torso y estómago. Ambas chicas se iban intercambiando entre ellas. Primero lo besaba una y luego la otra. Lo único que hacia el pelirrosa era disfrutar ese momento. Su lado racional se había ido de vacaciones mientras sus instintos estaban en éxtasis.

Normalmente solía besarse con Lucy, Rias y Akeno, claro que en privado para evitar follones, pero nunca antes las chicas habían actuado así. Podía notar sus duros pezones contra su torso mientras sus manos se paseaban lenta y placenteramente tortuosas por todo el cuerpo, pasando varias veces por su entrepierna y acariciándola, haciendo gruñir al pelirrosa. Este, con sus manos, las cuales habían aumentado su temperatura, así como el resto de su cuerpo, empezaron a acariciar la suave y preciosa piel de ambas chicas, y también apretándoles el trasero. Estas solo gemían ante su toque, cosa que encendía aún más al mago. Cuando la cosa estaba por ponerse más caliente aun, ambas chicas se tumbaron sobre el pelirrosa y se durmieron, dejando a este con cara de '¡Me estáis jodiendo!'. El pobre se había quedado con una erección de caballo y las jodias se habían dormido.

-"¡Y ahora que mierda hago! ¡Tú, abajo!" – se gritó al ver su entrepierna.

Con dificultad se quitó de encima a ambas chicas, las cogió, subió al segundo piso, se metió en su habitación y las dejo en su cama, que desde hace tiempo se había convertido en la cama de los tres. Después de dejarlas bajo al salón y cogió la ropa de las chicas y su bufanda, y volvió a la habitación.

-"Hay que joderse."

El dragón se tumbó y procedió a dormirse, pero no pudo.

-[¡Jajaja! ¡Eso ha sido buenísimo!]

-"¡Vete a tomar por culo Ddraig!"

-[¡Jajaja! ¡Pero es que ha sido genial! ¡Te han dejado más caliente que el magma! ¡Y encima se han dormido! ¡Jajaja!]

-"¡Cállate!"

El dragón siguió burlándose del pelirrosa durante largos minutos, hasta que decidió dejarlo dormirse. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pudo sentir como ambas chicas lo abrazaban, ponían sus cabezas en su pecho, enredaban sus piernas con las del chico y suspiraban alegres.

-"No ha sido tan malo." – pensó para dormirse de una buena vez.

A la mañana siguiente, lo que despertó a todos fueron varios gritos. Levy había sido la primera en levantarse, pero no pudo mucho ya que Gajeel la tenía bien agarrada. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron hasta su mente, causándole que gritara.

-¡KYAAA!

Los demás, incluso Lucy, Rias y Natsu, se levantaron de golpe para que luego las cabezas les dolieran debido a la resaca.

Gray y Juvia se miraron y sonrojaron.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

-¡Juvia ya es la novia de Gray-sama!

La peli azul lo abrazo y beso con pasión. Al principio Gray se resistió pero al final pensó que ya daba igual y se entregó. Lo mismo pasó con Gajeel y Levy. Mira y Laxus evitaban mirarse con grandes sonrojos. Elfman cayó de la lámpara, pero para su suerte cayó encima de Makarov, el cual sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo. Los demonios e Irina se levantaron con cuidado mientras seguían abrazando a los gatos. Gildarts ayudaba a su hija a levantarse, la cual se lo agradeció. Erza se disculpaba con casi todos por su comportamiento, mientras Wendy juraba no volver a beber. Lissana, que estaba sonrojada, se disculpaba con Kiba, y este, sonrojado, solo le decía que no tenía que disculparse por nada. Ambos se habían levantado bastante abrazados. Los únicos que faltaban eran los que estaban en la habitación del pelirrosa, osea el trio. La rubia y pelirroja se miraban sonrojadas al recordar lo que hicieron anoche. Les daba igual estar medio desnudas delante del dragón. Este solo las miraba divertido.

-No sé tú, pero yo disfrute. – le dijo Lucy a Rias.

-Yo igual. – luego ambas miraron a Natsu con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Continuemos. – dijeron al unísono.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Ahora que todos están despiertos, podría armase una gorda. – intento pararlas.

Ambas se miraron para suspirar de pena. El pelirrosa tenía razón, se podía armar una buena.

-Que se le va a hacer. Seguiremos otro día. – sonrió Rias, siendo secundada por la rubia.

Cogieron ropa normal, no uniforme, y bajaron abajo. Todos les miraban de distintas maneras. Furiosas, picaras, serias, etc.

-No pasó nada. – dijo Natsu.

-Yaaa. – dijeron los demás.

Bueno. Sin duda ha sido un buen día. – Dijo Makarov tumbado en la mesa con vendas – Laxus ha vuelto a formar parte del gremio, Gildarts y Cana por fin están juntos como padre e hija, tenemos dos nuevas parejas, - mirando al GruVia y Gale – y parece que va a haber una tercera. – esta vez mirando al LaMi.

-¡Viejo! / ¡Abuelo! / ¡Maestro!

Al ser fin de semana, no tenían que ir al instituto. Al ser sábado, cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas. Gildarts y Cana fueron a distintas licorerías, donde probaron desde whisky hasta vodka. Laxus y Makarov estuvieron en la sala oculta de los hombres, sin que ninguna mujer se diera cuenta, por supuesto. Los Strauss también se fueron a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad. Las parejas Gale y GruVia también se fueron a dar vueltas en una cita doble. Wendy se fue junto a Erza, Koneko, Irina y Xenovia. Akeno, Rias, Lucy y Natsu pasaron el tiempo en el Inframundo, ya que tenían que ir por cierto motivo. En verdad la que tenía asuntos era Rias, pero no quería dejar solo a Natsu con Lucy y Akeno, por lo que le dijo que Milicas deseaba verlo. Se transportaron al castillo Gremory a través de un círculo mágico.

Casi al instante se encontraban en el centro de la entrada del castillo. Akeno y Lucy fueron llamadas por Grayfia, la cual se encontraba en el castillo con Milicas.

-¡Rias-onee-sama!

-¡Milicas!

Ambos se abrazaron con alegría. Grayfia se había ido con las otras dos jóvenes, las cuales estaban extrañadas.

-¡Natsu-nii-sama!

-Hola Milicas. – Natsu puso una mano en la cabeza del pequeño y le alboroto los cabellos, causándole la risa al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Gusto verte hija. Hola Natsu-kun.

La que apareció por el pasillo vestida elegantemente y con tacones era Benelana, la madre de Rias.

-Madre.

-Hola Benelana. – saludo como si nada el pelirrosa.

-Vaya, me alegra que me llames así, aunque me gustaría más que me llamaras oka-sama o madre.

-¿?

-Y dime Rias, ¿Qué tal va su educación?

-Bueno… veras…

-No me digas que no avanzas. – Se quejó la mujer – Vas a tomar al hombre que te va a acompañar en nuestra casa. ¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo apropiadamente? ¿Tampoco decidiste el orden secuencial?

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Lo dices por Lucy-san? E de admitir que este tema es serio. Así que es cierto, ambas estáis igualadas. Supongo que al haber sido criada en la alta sociedad le da ese valor. Rias, debes arreglarlo cuanto antes. Si no lo haces, ¿Cómo progresaras sin Grayfia o yo?

Rias se encogía al ser regañada por su madre mientras que Natsu hablaba de cosas con el pequeño Milicas.

-¿En serio te gusta el programa?

-Por supuesto. Es muy divertido. Además, Erza-san mooola.

-Erza da miedo. – le dijo el pelirrosa con un escalofrió.

-Oi Natsu-kun. – Lo llamo Benelana – Ven un momento.

Natsu y Milicas se acercaron hasta el par de mujeres.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dime Natsu-kun, ¿Cómo sueles llamas a mi hija?

-Pues Rias, salvo cuando hay que llamarla Buchou.

-Entiendo, me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora respóndeme a esto, ¿te gusta Rias?

-Pues sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lo que no sabía era que se refería a gustar como pareja, claro que la mente de Natsu es un misterio. Además, hay que contar con que este se encontraba confundido por los cambios sentimentales que le estaban ocurriendo.

-Me alegra escucharlo. He sido testigo de su hermosa relación amo-sirviente. Ahora toca dar un paso adelante en su vida privada.

Dicho esto, dirigió una mirada a su hija y se marchó con ella, dejando solos a Milicas y Natsu.

-Bueeeeeno, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le pregunto el dragón al pequeño.

El fin de semana pasó. Rias estaba seria y distraída. Lucy estaba igual que la pelirroja. Por lo que Natsu sabía, ambas habían estado hablando con Benelana. Cuando llego el lunes hubo dos acontecimientos en la escuela. Cana y Ravel, ambas nuevas. Cana iba a la clase de Natsu y compañía mientras que Ravel iba a la de Koneko y Gasper.

-Oye Cana, - hablo Lissana - ¿Por qué vas así?

La castaña tenía la falda hasta los tobillos y la camisa desabotonada, mostrando un gran escote (imaginaos el OVA pero con el uniforme de DxD)

-Tsk, a mí nadie me va a decir cómo debo ir vestida. – se quejó.

En el recreo, demonios y magos se reunieron en el patio. Rias también le había comentado a Cana sobre su uniforme, recibiendo la misma respuesta que había recibido Lissana.

-Y dime Ravel, ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto Rias.

-Etto… es difícil. Es la primera vez que me cambio de escuela, así que… no sé cómo relacionarme e interactuar con humanos… me es complicado. – respondió roja.

Ravel era una chica de clase alta, refinada, etc., por lo que estar con gente ordinaria le era raro. A pesar de ello, no mostraba una actitud pija, era natural.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Koneko. – comento Natsu.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la gata.

-Hostias, es verdad, estabas aquí.

-Si serás idiota. – se burló Gray.

-¡¿Que has dicho ero-ice!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

Antes de que pudieran pelearse, Erza los golpeo.

-Nos gustaría que fueras la compañera de Ravel. Ella es nueva aquí y vosotras sois del mismo año. ¿Podrías ayudarla? – le pidió Lucy.

-Si lo pide sempai está bien.

-¡Perfecto! – se alegró Rias.

Entonces Ravel y Koneko se miraron.

-Inútil Princesita Pollo Asado. – comento Koneko.

Todos se quedaron helados ante como Koneko llamo a Ravel.

-¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? – pregunto una notablemente cabreada Ravel.

\- Inútil Princesita Pollo Asado. – respondió como si nada.

-¡¿Cómo osas hablarle así a la hija de la Casa Phenex?!

-Ya que estas hablando de modales, ¿Por qué te vuelves inútil en momentos importantes? Pensaba que venial al mundo humano con tenacidad… y vienes a molestar a Natsu-sempai… ubícate Pollo Asado.

SNAP

Ese fue el sonido de la paciencia de Ravel rompiéndose.

-¡Yo no vengo a molestar a Natsu-sama! ¡Eres insoportable, gata!

-¡Pollito!

Los demás miraban alucinados la escena. Era como ver a Natsu y a Gray.

-Esto se me hace familiar. – comento Kiba.

-Ara ara. Es como ver a Natsu-kun y a Gray-kun peleando.

-Joder, eres igualita que Mira. – comento alucinada Cana.

A los magos les recorrió un escalofrió al oír las palabras de la castaña. Antes de que Ravel y Koneko fueran a más, las chicas consiguieron calmarlas. Sin duda alguna, su relación no había empezado con buen pie.

Esa misma tarde, los miembros del Club de lo Oculto estaban reunidos para empezar con la creación de la Mansión Encantada para el festival escolar. El Consejo Estudiantil le entrego todo el viejo edificio para que pudieran usarlo para la Mansión Encantada. En un principio se pensó usar magia para arreglarlo todo, pero Rias decidió que sería mejor hacerlo con sus propias manos. Las chicas se dedicaban a decorar, hacer los disfraces, etc. mientras Kiba y Natsu reparaban el edificio. Ninguno se negó. A pesar de que las chicas podrían echarles una mano, a los dos hombres no les importo. Gasper les echaba una mano por orden de Natsu. El vampiro quería irse a donde los disfraces, pero Natsu lo amenazo para no hacerlo.

-Oye Natsu, ¿sabes quién es Diehauser Belial?

-Mmm, no me suena.

-Es el actual campeón de los Rating Game, el Emperador Belial.

-¿El campeón?

-Asi es. Por lo que se, los primeros veinte lugares están en un nivel totalmente distinto y los diez primeros son a los que se les pueden llamar Héroes. Los cinco primeros no se han movido nunca. Son los más fuertes. Los tres primeros son demonios de Clase Suprema con un poder igual al de un Rey Demonio.

-¡¿En serio?!

-No miento.

-Entonces es muy fuerte. Tengo que pelear algún día con él.

-Jejeje, propio de ti, Natsu-kun.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué Sirzechs y los otros no están en el primer puesto?

-Eso es debido a que Sirzechs-sama y los demás Maous no pueden participar. – explico Gasper.

-Ahora que te veo Gasper, me alegra ver que por fin vistes como un hombre.

Desde hace un par de días, el pequeño vampiro había dejado de usar cualquier tipo de ropa femenina, gracias a unas 'amenazas' de los magos Fairys.

-¡Eso es porque vosotros me habéis obligado!

-Pero ya sabes que pasara si te pones ropa femenina. – sonrió macabro el mago, haciendo temblar a Gasper de miedo.

-¡Sempai, abusón!

-¡Jajaja! Por cierto Kiba, ¿Ya se lo has pedido a Erza?

Kiba tembló y se puso blanco.

-A-así es. Tanto Xenovia como yo le pedimos a Erza-san un entrenamiento especial.

-Pufff. Sabes que vas a pasar por un infierno mayor que el que has pasado hasta ahora, ¿no?

-M-me temo que sí. Pero lo que sea por Buchou. Además, no me puedo quedar atrás.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya verás como el horrible sufrimiento que vas a pasar tiene su recompensa!

Ante las palabras del pelirrosa, Kiba se hizo un ovillo que se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás.

-"Parece que Erza no está teniendo compasión."

Después de que Kiba se recomponerse, los tres siguieron trabajando.

-Natsu. – lo llamo Rias, la cual se había acercado.

-¿Si?

-Resulta que el mayordomo de Sairaorg dice que hay un favor personal que quiere pedirnos a ti y a mí.

-Ok. – dijo extrañado.

-Bien. Mañana iremos al territorio Bael.

La pelirroja se marchó y los tres chicos siguieron con las reparaciones. Natsu estuvo pensando, si pensando, en que es lo que querría Sairaorg.

Al día siguiente, Rias y Natsu fueron solos al territorio Bael. Al principio había costado porque las demás no querían que fueran solos, pero al decirles que Sairaorg quería hablar con ellos provoco que dejaran de quejarse. Laxus veía alucinado como todas esas chicas tenían puesta mucha atención al pelirrosa, y casi le dio algo cuando le contaron lo que pasaba. Gildarts lo veía con orgullo, el viejo pelirrojo es mujeriego, así que… en cambio Cana puso una extraña mirada cuando escucho sobre los cambios en los sentimientos del pelirrosa. Cuando lo miro una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca.

Después de un horrible viaje, para Natsu, en una limusina, llegaron a un hospital.

-En esta ocasión el asunto es de oka-sama.

-Pero, ¿este no es el territorio de Sona?

-Así es. En su territorio tiene los establecimientos médicos más avanzados. Este es el hospital más importante del Inframundo.

-¿Y porque un hospital?

-No lo sé.

Cuando entraron al hospital, un hombre de mediana edad vestido de mayordomo se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

-Los estaba esperando. Por favor, seguidme.

Estuvieron caminando durante un largo rato.

-Oye Rias, Sairaorg es tu primo, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Entonces…

-Mi madre es la hermana mayor del padre de Sairaorg, pero son hijos de distintas madres.

-Ahhh.

-Este es el cuarto, Rias-sama. – informo el mayordomo.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la habitación. Adentro había una hermosa mujer durmiendo en la cama y conectada a un respirador.

-Ella es Misura Bael-sama, la madre de Sairaorg. – comento Rias, que tenía tristeza en su mirada.

El mayordomo dejo unas flores en una mesilla al lado de la cama mientras lloraba.

-El motivo por el que les hemos pedido que vinieran era para ayudar a Misura-sama a despertar.

Natsu miraba curioso tanto a Rias como al mayordomo.

-Veras, deja que te cuente. – Le hablo Rias – Cada generación del Clan Bael esta bendecida con el Poder de la Destrucción. En cambio, Sairaorg nació sin ellos. Su padre los abandono y desprecio. Cuando mi madre intento llevárselos con nosotros, el Clan Bael se opuso enérgicamente. Solo nosotros y el Clan Vapula, que es la familia de Misura, fuimos los únicos que no los discriminaron. Para ellos, que el hijo de la rama principal no tuviera esos poderes era algo horrible. El Clan Vapula intento llevarlos a ambos a su territorio, pero su padre se opuso. Decía que Sairaorg seria encarcelado y separado de su madre. Al escuchar esto, Misura decidió vivir en algún lugar remoto del territorio Bael, sola con su hijo.

A medida que escuchaba, la furia e ira de Natsu crecía. Cualquiera podía notar el aura asesina que desprendía el mago, por no decir que pequeñas llamas aparecían en su cuerpo.

-Por favor Natsu-sama, cálmese. – pidió con un poco de miedo el mayordomo, haciendo que Natsu se tranquilizara, un poco.

-A pesar de vivir en el campo, - continuo el mayordomo – Misura-sama crio a su hijo de forma estricta, aunque también tierna. Desgraciadamente, los jóvenes se metían con Sairaorg-sama por tener menos poder demoniaco que ellos. Fue entonces que su madre le dijo que si le faltaba poder demoniaco que lo contrarrestara con otra cosa, llámese fuerza bruta, inteligencia, velocidad, lo que fuera. Desde ese día Sairaorg-sama entreno duramente hasta tener su actual poder. Su madre, Misura-sama fue muy importante en su crecimiento. Consiguió criar a una gran persona.

-Cuando se enfrentó a los que le ridiculizaban - comento Rias – él siempre se puso de pie y decía… 'Quiero crear un Inframundo donde cualquier demonio puede realizar su sueño si tiene potencial, dará igual su perfil.' Actualmente, hay una gran diferencia entre nobles y no nobles. Aunque tengas poder sigues siendo un clase baja.

Natsu se quedó mirando a la mujer de la cama. Él nunca había tenido una madre, pero había tenido un gran padre. En parte entendía a Sairaorg. Había decidido que haría lo que fuese por conseguir que su madre despertara.

-Pero, ¿Por qué esta aquí? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Veras. Cuando Sairaorg consiguió su poder fue hasta la casa Bael y derroto a su hermano, convirtiéndose en el nuevo heredero. Desgraciadamente hay gente que quiere verlos muertos, por lo que Misura no podía quedarse en el territorio Bael.

-Por favor, ayúdennos. – pidió el mayordomo.

-Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – se preguntaba Natsu.

-Azazel-sama dijo que usted podía hacer muchas cosas imposibles. Que podías intentarlo.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio.

"Ddraig, ¿crees que podríamos hacer algo?"

-[No lo sé, socio. Podríamos intentarlo.]

-Bien.

El mayordomo se alejó de la cama y dejo espacio a Natsu. Este cuando se acercó puso la mano en la cabeza de la mujer.

-Vamos haya.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al igual que cuando sumergía su mente en el Boosted Gear, Ddraig lo ayudo a meterse en la de la mujer.

¡BOOST!

Lo único que Natsu podía ver en la mente de la mujer era oscuridad. Una profunda oscuridad.

¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!

Intento meterse más profundo, pero nada cambiaba.

-Por favor, hablaba. – pedía el mago.

Paso un par de minutos pero la cosa no cambio. Natsu alejo la mano de la mujer mientras miraba con tristeza.

-Mierda. – susurro.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La persona que apareció en la puerta era Sairaorg. El mayordomo le contaba por qué ambos estaban ahí, haciendo que el moreno se relajase.

-Entiendo.

-Lo siento Sairaorg. – se disculpó Rias.

-No pasa nada. Me alegra que hayáis venido y que hayáis intentado ayudarme. Mi madre estaría feliz.

-Sairaorg. – lo llamo Natsu.

-Natsu.

Ambos se miraron seriamente. Quizás su niñez no fue totalmente igual, pero ambos parecían entenderse con la mirada.

-Lo siento. No he podido hacer nada.

-No te disculpes. Has hecho mucho.

Ambos jóvenes estaban por marcharse hasta que el moreno volvió a hablar.

-Espero que no seas nenaza en el combate, Natsu. Quiero luchar con todo contra ti. – sonrió desafiante.

-Por supuesto que sí. No pienso perder. – también sonrió desafiante.

-Solo tengo mi cuerpo. Perderé todo si me derrotáis. Por eso ganare con este puño.

-Jeje. Pienso igual. Tú tienes tu cuerpo y yo el mío. Tú tienes el toki y yo mi magia. Será un combate impresionante.

-¿Iremos con todo?

-Iremos con todo.

Ambos chocaron los puños y se fueron a lo suyo.

* * *

Recordad que todos los magos tienen su Segundo Origen activado, incluido el maestro, Gildarts, Laxus, etc.


	32. Previa y descubrimiento

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

caballerooscuro117: habrá que esperar para ello.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: ya queda menos, un poquiiiito menos.

Zafir09: bueno, no hay que meter prisa, aún quedan más de diez tomos (supuestamente serán 22, creo). A Erza no la meto porque me gusta el Jerza, y tengo pensado algo muuuy bueno pa cuando vuelvan a Earthland (sonrisa maliciosa, pobre Jellal jejeje). Wendy la veo más como la hermanita de Natsu, en todo caso la pondré con Romeo (me encanta la pareja Rowen). Y Cana esta, solo hay que esperar.

XXone196: a Erza no la meto porque me gusta el Jerza, y tengo pensado algo muuuy bueno pa cuando vuelvan a Earthland (sonrisa maliciosa, pobre Jellal jejeje). Siento si te desilusione.

jose Luis: sin prisas, se hace cuando se puede.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y LissxKiba, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 30:

**PREVIA Y DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Nos encontramos actualmente en el territorio de Tannin en el Inframundo. Desde la llegada de Laxus, Natsu se lo llevo junto a Wendy y Gajeel para que entrenara con un dragón. A pesar de ser uno de Segunda Generación, Natsu pensaba que sería buena idea que Laxus sintiera lo que es entrenar con un dragón. La primera vez que los cuatro caza dragones llegaron al territorio del Rey Dragón, Laxus se quedó boquiabierto. Centenares de dragones los estaban esperando. Natsu le contó a Tannin sobre que Laxus decía que los dragones no existían, excepto cuando vio a Acnologia, por lo que decidieron darle una "buena bienvenida". En fin, cuando los cuatro llegaron a través de un círculo mágico, el cual Levy había creado junto a Azazel para que los Fairys pudieran ir a cualquier lugar, Tannin ya había reunido a los dragones. No hace falta decir que Laxus estaba acojonado.

-¡Yosh Tannin!

-Hola cachorro.

-Tannin-san / viejo.

-Pequeña Wendy. Cachorro dos.

-Laxus, - lo llamo Natsu – te presento a Tannin, un Rey Dragón, y a los demás dragones.

Tannin miro a un dragón en particular, era de color amarillo como el pelo de Laxus, y más grande que Tannin. Según les dijo el RD, este era un dragón de primera clase, como los que entrenaban a Wendy y Gajeel. Este dragón había decidido por sí mismo entrenar a Laxus, y este se puso delante del rubio.

-Hmp, ¿este es? No parece la gran cosa. Estoy seguro de que la pequeña Wendy es más fuerte que él. – dijo burlón.

A pesar de estar acojonado al principio, tal comentario encabrono al nieto de Makarov.

-¿Cómo has dicho, lagartija voladora?

-Uuuuuhhhhh. – sonido de todos los demás.

-Oh, así que el pequeño y débil intento de dragonslayer se ha cabreado.

-¿Pequeño y débil? ¿No será que esta lagartija escupe fuego me tiene miedo?

-¡Jajaja! ¡Miedo de ti! ¡Por favor, tendría más miedo de un simple ratón! ¡Jajaja! – se descojonaba.

-¡Tu, maldita lagartija, te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida! ¡Rairyu no Hoko!

Al tener su Segundo Origen activado, el poderoso rugido de rayo impacto contra las garras del dragón.

-Hmp, no está mal, pero debo decir que los otros dos caza dragones están por encima de ti.

Normalmente Laxus era capaz de tener un combate igualado con Natsu y Gajeel, pero el que ahora ese dragón le dijera que incluso Wendy era más fuerte que él lo cabreaba mucho.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Bueno, esos dos llevan meses entrenando con dos dragones de primer nivel, es normal que su nivel haya aumentado enormemente.

En parte sabía que no era verdad. Natsu si era mucho más fuerte que Laxus cuando usaba el Boosted Gear y el Balance Breaker, mientras usara su propia magia podía tener un combate igualado e incluso vencerlo. Gajeel había aumentado su poder hasta poder tener un combate igualado con Laxus, si es capaz de vencerlo o no, no se sabe. Mientras Wendy también había aumentado mucho su poder, como para poder darle combate al rubio, mas no vencerlo. Eso era por los meses que habían estado entrenando con los dragones. Laxus se había percatado del enorme poder que habían ganado sus compañeros magos, por lo que por su orgullo no podía quedarse atrás. Vale que Gildarts y Makarov fueran más poderosos que él, pero no iba a permitir que los demás le sacaran ventaja. Era el nieto de Makarov, mago de Fairy Tail y un dragonslayer de Segunda Generación. ¡No iba a permitirse perder!

-Muy bien lagartija, veamos hasta donde llegamos. – los rayos empezaron a rodearle.

Ambos se fueron bastante lejos del resto de dragones y caza dragones. Después de un rato empezaron a escucharse explosiones.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

-Oye Tannin.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que Laxus alcanzara nuestro poder?

-No lo sé. Apenas conozco a ese chico, pero he admitir que tiene gran potencial. Se nota que no es un verdadero caza dragones debido a su forma de ser y luchar. Vosotros habéis sido criados y entrenados por dragones, y eso se nota. En su caso no lucha de la misma manera. Creo que será bueno que entrene con un verdadero dragón.

-Eso me alegra.

Wendy y Gajeel se habían ido con sus respectivos dragones para su entrenamiento. Los demás dragones se habían marchado a sus quehaceres.

-¿Cómo va tu grupo con lo del próximo partido?

-Van bien. Xenovia y Kiba hacen un entrenamiento más intenso con Erza. Akeno, Rossweisse y Rias lo mismo con Lissana, Mira, Gray y Cana. Koneko junto con Lily y Elfman. Gasper está con Gildarts y el viejo para aprender a controlar su poder, aunque creo que Gildarts sobra en este caso, y Lucy entrena con sus espíritus. Cada uno tiene con quien entrenar. Este partido es el más importante con diferencia.

-Eso es obvio. Vuestros dos grupos son los más importantes y fuertes de los jóvenes. Además, todos esperan el enfrentamiento entre Sairaorg y tú. Sin duda será uno de los mejores combates que haya.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pienso ir con todo!

-Eso espero. A Sairaorg no le gustaría que no lucharas en serio.

-Pues que se vaya olvidando.

-Bien, bien. Ahora mejor vámonos a entrenar.

-¡Yosh!

Todas las tardes Natsu y compañía iban a entrenar ya que por las mañanas estaba la escuela y por la noche los asuntos de demonios. Pasaron los días, la fecha se iba acercando. Los Gremory se encontraban reunidos.

-Bien, escuchadme atentamente. Sairaorg ha dicho a las autoridades que iba a luchar contra nosotros con todo lo que tiene, y estas lo aprobaron. Debido a este suceso no tenemos restricciones en el partido, pero hay una regla especial. – informaba Rias.

-¿Regla especial? – pregunto Natsu.

-En esta ocasión el estadio será en una ciudad flotante en el territorio del Archiduque Agares. Parece que al haber muchos espectadores no será una batalla de larga duración. Los Rating Game también son una forma de entretenimiento, así que no se puede evitar que haya partes en las que se enfoque la presencia de los fans.

-En el Inframundo los grupos Gremory y Bael tienen mucha popularidad, que no se queda atrás con la que podría tener un profesional, a pesar de ser grupos jóvenes. Este partido ha ganado mucha atención, incluso se menciona en la televisión todos los días. – comento Ravel.

-Exacto. Mañana tenemos una conferencia de prensa junto con el grupo de Sairaorg. Será retransmitido por televisión por lo que espero que no hagáis nada raro.

-¿Por la TV? Tengo que ir a comprarme algo. – decía alarmada Lucy.

-No hace falta, iremos con nuestro uniforme.

-¿En serio?

-Buchou, creo que Lucy-chan tiene razón, por una vez podríamos ir con ropa ocasional. – hablo Akeno.

-Pufff. Bien, por esta vez lo acepto.

-¡Yey! ¡Vámonos de compras!

Sin más cogió a todas las chicas y salieron corriendo hacia el centro comercial, dejando a Gasper, Kiba y Natsu solos.

-Bueeeeeno, me voy a sobar.

-Sí, creo que no hace falta que compre ropa nueva.

-Nos vemos mañana, sempais.

Tal y como esperaban, los chicos no tardaron en salir pitando del lugar, ya que a los cinco minutos las chicas volvieron a buscar a los que esperaban que fueran sus mulas de carga.

-Mooo, se han ido. Y yo que esperaba que nos ayudaran. – se quejó Rias.

-Han sido listos los muy jodios. – comento la rubia.

-No pasa nada. Será como si entrenáramos. – esta vez fue Xenovia.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Vámonos.

Al día siguiente, por la noche y después de terminar sus deberes como demonios, los Gremory ya con sus ropas cambiadas a otras ocasionales fueron transportados por un círculo mágico hasta un lujoso restaurante en el territorio Gremory.

El sitio sin duda era jodidamente y exageradamente lujoso. Hasta el más mínimo detalle detonaba ese sentimiento.

-No me siento cómodo. – susurro Natsu al ver todo ese lujo.

-Aguanta un poco, Natsu-kun. – Kiba ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Al menos he conseguido que Gasper no se ponga un vestido.

-¡Sempai abusoooooon! – le gritaba el rubio, que estaba a su lado.

Natsu había conseguido, junto a Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, Makarov, Gildarts y Laxus (se unió porque le parecía gracioso), que el vampiro se pusiera ropa no femenina.

-No me siento cómodo. – decía el vampiro mientras intentaba irse para cambiarse.

-Te quitas eso y te juro que comerás cebollas y solo cebollas durante el resto de tu vida.

La amenaza del pelirrosa provoco que el vampiro volviera a su lugar. El pelirrosa también se había dado cuenta de que Koneko apenas se separaba de él.

-¿Ocurre algo, Koneko?

-Hoy la pollo asado no está aquí, así que quiero sentarme en el regazo de sempai.

-Ara ara, parece que Koneko-chan piensa que Ravel-chan le va a quitar a Natsu-kun. – comento graciosa Akeno.

Koneko agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

-Ah, es por eso. No hay ningún problema.

-Sempai es demasiado gentil, así que me meto en problemas muchas veces por eso.

Rias veía con tristeza al pelirrosa. Mientras caminaban para el lugar de la entrevista se encontraron con Saji.

-Ah, Rias-sempai, Dragneel y resto del grupo.

-Wenas. – saludo el pelirrosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Saji-san? – pregunto Kiba.

-Nosotros tenemos un partido con Agares, por lo que también tenemos una rueda de prensa.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos nada? – le pregunto Natsu.

-Es normal. Vuestro partido va a ser legendario, por lo que es el más escuchado, apenas dicen nada del nuestro.

-Gen-chan, vámonos ya. Sería bastante malo llegar tarde.

La que llamo al Sitri fue Hanakai, la [Alfil] Sitri.

-Cierto, cierto. Ya voy. Nos vemos.

-Saluda a Sona de mi parte.

-Entendido Rias-sempai.

Una vez se despidieron siguieron avanzando a su lugar. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una espaciosa sala y siendo recibidos por un hombre, que parecía ser el que dirigía todo. Además, justo en frente de los sofás y sillones donde se van a sentar había decenas de reporteros y personal de los medios de comunicación. En el sofá donde irían los Gremory se situaron así: Rias en el centro, Akeno a su derecha, Natsu a su izquierda, Koneko en el regazo de Natsu, Lucy a la izquierda de Natsu, Kiba se sentó en un sofá más elevado que había detrás del primero, junto a Xenovia, Ross y Gasper, que se encontraba detrás de Natsu y al lado de Kiba y Ross.

En el otro sofá estaban los Bael con Sairaorg en el centro. El espíritu que emitía era muy intenso, provocando que el pelirrosa sonriera. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados empezaron la entrevista.

Al principio hablaba el presentador, el cual explicaba sobre de que iba a ir la entrevista. Luego pregunto a ambos [Reyes] sobre que pensaban del combate. Después siguieron las preguntas individuales. Entre los hombres, Sairaorg, Kiba y Natsu tenían bastantes preguntas por parte de las mujeres, las cuales contestaban sin problemas. En caso de las chicas, estas recibían muchas preguntas de los hombres. Vamos lo normal.

Hubo bastantes preguntas para Natsu y Lucy sobre su gremio de magos. Ambos respondieron la mayoría de preguntas, salvo algunas que eran demasiado privadas como para responderlas, como "¿Por qué vuestro gremio esta con el Consejo Mágico? O ¿Por qué nunca se supo antes de vuestro gremio?". Ese tipo de preguntas eran evitadas por ambos magos. Cuando le preguntaban a Rias o a los demás Gremorys estos hacían lo mismo, evitarlas.

-Una pregunta para Natsu-sama. ¿Es cierto que sois cuatro dragonslayer en vuestro gremio?

-Eso es cierto, pero Laxus es de Segunda Generación.

-¿Qué es eso de Segunda Generación?

-Los de primera fuimos entrenados y criados por dragones. Los de Segunda obtienen su poder de otra manera.

-Entiendo. ¿Es cierto que en su gremio está lleno de hermosas señoritas?

-… - Natsu miro a la nada mientras pensaba la respuesta adecuada, ante la fija mirada de las Gremorys – Si, por supuesto.

-Vaya, parece ser que los Fairys tenéis mucha suerte.

-Jejeje, es posible. Además, ya están pilladas. – comento al recordar las nuevas parejas.

-¿Y usted Natsu-sama tiene alguna relación?

-… - el nerviosismo le gano. No sabía cómo llamar a la relación que tenía con Akeno, Rias y Lucy. Oficialmente no tenía un noviazgo con ninguno, pero estaba claro que eran más que amigos pero no llegaban a amantes – P-pues… no sabría decirte.

-¿Entonces es un sí?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Por qué no cambiamos de pregunta? – una gota de sudor corría por su cuello.

La desilusión se pudo ver en las tres chicas. Con dos ya se había confesado y con Rias estaba en… ni puta idea de donde estaba. Después del momento incomodo las preguntas siguieron, pero sin mencionar nada de romances o preguntas sobre el gremio de magos. Una vez terminada ambos grupos salieron del lugar.

-Jajaja, ha sido divertido. – sonreía Sairaorg.

-Yaaa. Pues a mí no me lo ha parecido. – Natsu estaba avergonzado.

-Ya debes saber que a los medios les gusta las cosas del corazón, para ello existen las Revistas del Corazón. La verdad es que las odio. ¡¿Cómo puede haber gente que lea eso?!

-¡Dame un abrazo compadre!

Un fuerte abrazo hubo entre ambos. Era una escena muy rara.

-¿Alguien más piensa que el escritor esta aburrido? – pregunto la pelirroja de gran pechonalidad… digo personalidad.

Todos miran a cierto lugar donde se puede ver a Erendir, el escritor, mientras escribe esta gilipollez. ¡Hostias! ¡Me estoy escribiendo!

Y después de tanta gilipollez volvemos a la historia. Natsu y Sairaorg dejaron de abrazarse hombriamente y el moreno tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, fue divertido. La próxima vez que nos encontremos será en la batalla final. Estaré esperando el momento.

Después de volver a la mansión Fairy, los magos le preguntaron sobre la entrevista. Según les iban contando el nerviosismo que tenían iba menguando.

-Me alegro que no hayáis dicho nada. Sinceramente no tengo ganas de tener follones con el Consejo Mágico de aquí.

-Pero abuelo, ¿no han intentado contactar contigo? – pregunto Gray.

-Sirzechs y Azazel se están ocupando de mantenernos al margen del Consejo Mágico de esta Dimension. Se armaría un enorme revuelo si supieran de nuestra procedencia. En fin, cada uno a lo suyo.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas. Después de terminar sus quehaceres, Natsu fue hasta el gigantesco baño que había en la mansión. No era unisex, cada cierta hora la podían usar los chicos o las chicas, por lo que el pelirrosa no iba a esperar ninguna interrupción. Después de darse el baño fue hasta una sauna que había al lado. Sip, la mansión tenia de todo. Al ser un dragonslayer no pasaba calor, pero era relajante estar en ese lugar. Durante unos largos minutos todo estaba en paz, hasta que noto cierto olor familiar y poco después la puerta se abría. La figura que entro era femenina y estaba completamente desnuda. Se trataba de la heredera Gremory.

-¿Rias?

-Hola Natsu.

-Parece que te has duchado. – comento al ver como la pelirroja tenía el pelo húmedo y pegado a su piel.

El pelirrosa hacia todo lo posible porque su compañero de batalla se mantuviera calmado. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo cada vez le costaba más mantener controlada su entrepierna. Con toda la elegancia y sensualidad que podía, Rias se acercó al pelirrosa y se sentó a su izquierda, piel con piel.

-Ahora estamos solos. ¿Qué sería de mí si Natsu se me tirara encima? – sonrió coqueta.

El pelirrosa se estaba poniendo nervioso. Hasta ahora había tenido pequeños juegos por parte de Akeno e insinuaciones por parte de Rias, pero sentía que algo iba a pasar, algo mayor.

-Dime Natsu, ¿qué soy para ti?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué soy para ti? – esta vez le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues Rias. – contesto con sinceridad.

-En ese caso…

Con un rápido movimiento Rias se lanzó encima de Natsu. Al final acabaron con Natsu debajo y Rias encima, ambos tumbados, Natsu en el asiento y Risas encima suyo. El pelirrosa podía notar cada curva del cuerpo femenino. El olor de su pelo y cuerpo llegaba perfectamente y con fuerza a la nariz del caza dragones. Además pudo sentir el nerviosismo de la pelirroja.

-Déjame sentirte.

Y lo beso, pero este beso era distinto a los que le había dado hasta ahora. Este estaba lleno de pasión. Era parecido al momento después de la fiesta, cuando estaba tumbado con Rias y Lucy semi desnudos. La lengua de la pelirroja jugaba con la del pelirrosa.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué soy para ti?

-… - el pelirrosa intentaba pensar ya que su mente no estaba del todo clara.

-Respóndeme, por favor.

-P-pues Rias.

-…

-…

La pelirroja se levantó de encima del oji jade.

-Entiendo.

Con esas palabras salió de la ducha. A pesar de no haber visto su cara, el caza dragones pudo oler sus lágrimas, lo que hizo que sintiera como un golpe en el estómago.

-"Mierda. ¿Qué demonios pasa?"

Al día siguiente se pudo notar como la pelirroja no estaba de buen humor. En la puerta de la habitación del pelirrosa había una nota que ponía "No permitida la entrada a Natsu", por lo que tuvo que dormir en uno de los cómodos sofás. En el desayuno se podía notar la tensión. Cuando Rias se fue antes que nadie, todas las miradas fueron al pelirrosa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Mira.

-No tengo ni idea.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas para luego contestar al unísono.

-Debe ser culpa tuya.

Esto dejo sorprendido al pelirrosa. Incluso Akeno y Lucy estaban de acuerdo en esta ocasión.

-Oi, flamita, ¿qué has hecho?

-No tengo ni idea hielitos.

-Algo has hecho mal para que la señorita este de muy mal humor. – entro en la charla Gildarts.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sencillo, por su actitud. A pesar de estar cabreada se puede notar que es contigo con quien tiene el cabreo. Has debido hacer algo gordo para que este así.

-Ese es el problema, que no sé qué es lo que he hecho mal.

-Algo debe haber sido. – hablo Makarov.

-¡Entristecer a las mujeres no es de hombres!

-¡Ya basta! – grito arto el pelirrosa - ¡Me tenéis hasta los cojones! ¡Para vosotros es muy fácil verlo desde fuera, pero desde dentro no es tan fácil, así que dejad de darme la vara!

Dicho esto salió furioso de la mansión. Durante el resto de la mañana, los chicos fueron a las clases mientras que los más mayores a sus respectivos que hacerles.

En la sala Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se encontraban Kiba, Gasper y Natsu.

-Oye Gasper, ¿cómo van Koneko y Ravel? – pregunto el rubio.

-B-bueno, Ravel-san y Koneko-chan discuten por cualquier cosa. Koneko-chan le hace comentarios venenosos a Ravel-san. P-pero Koneko-chan se queja de que Ravel no se adapta al mundo humano. Por eso la cuida en todo momento, y Ravel-san también sigue a Koneko-chan aunque la regañe.

-Jejeje, eso es bueno, en parte. – comento el pelirrosa – Las chicas son muy confusas.

-Probablemente ambas quieran agradar a la persona en la que están pensando. Es posible que por eso discuten cada tres por dos. Es lo contrario que tú y el mago de hielo o el dragonslayer de acero. Vosotros os peleáis por idiotas.

Azazel hacia su entrada a escena. Iban a tener una reunión antes del partido contra Sairaorg.

-¿A qué te refieres, sensei? – pregunto Gasper.

-En que ambas harán lo que Natsu les dice. Koneko la cuidara y Ravel intentara adaptarse a este mundo. Así de simple.

-Ahhh.

Al rato entran en la sala el resto de las chicas Gremory y Ravel. Natsu pudo notar que Rias seguía enojada.

-"Joder, como me molesta que este cabreada… y más aun sin saber que he hecho mal."

-Bien, empecemos la reunión. – hablo Azazel – Pero antes tengo que hablaros de algo muy importante.

-¿Y de que se trata? – pregunto la rubia.

-Parece haber problemas con los Sacred Gears.

-¿Problemas?

-Parece ser que la Facción de Héroes está enseñando maneras de alcanzar el Balance Breaker a la gente común que no son parte de su Facción y también a demonios reencarnados.

La cara de todos se volvió seria.

-El problema es el siguiente. Imaginaros que alguien infortunado de repente recibe un poder que es capaz de romper el balance del mundo. No todos los poseedores de Sacred Gear han llevado una buena vida. Por ejemplo, algunos han sido reencarnados en demonios con un trato injusto y se convirtieron en sus sirvientes. ¿Qué pensáis que pasara si consiguen el Balance Breaker?

-Que se revelaran, obviamente. Se vengaran de aquellos que los han hecho sufrir. – contesto el pelirrosa.

-Exacto. Eso sería aterrador en muchos niveles. Los limites que los humanos pueden lograr, un desafío a los seres superiores. Para aquellos de la Facción de Héroes que han estado investigando el modo de alcanzar el Balance Breaker puede decirse que las cosas que pasaran de ahora en adelante van a estar en relación a los resultados obtenidos. – entonces la cara del caído se volvió aterradora… para algunos – Hemos sido completamente engañados. Todavía no sabemos cómo va a terminar para los terroristas, pero es cierto que hemos recibido un golpe muy fuerte por su parte. Esto nos va a afectar bastante. Una vez más me doy cuenta de que los humanos pueden ser aterradores. – durante un largo rato hubo un silencio incomodo – Bueeeeeno. He venido aquí para aconsejaros y os estoy diciendo esto, anda que. En fin, vamos al partido.

-Etto sensei, ¿quién es el consejero de Sairaorg?

-El Emperador.

Todos abrieron los ojos a tope ante las palabras del caído.

-¿Y ese quién era?

Todos se dieron un facepalm. Solo Natsu podía ser tan despistado.

-El más fuerte de los Rating Game. – le recordó Kiba.

-Ah, cierto. Que suerte tiene.

-Ejem. – tosió Azazel.

-Vuelvo a repetir, que suerte tiene.

-Maldito mocoso. Bien, habéis memorizado los datos acerca del grupo de Sairaorg? – todos asintieron. Entonces Azazel activo un holograma en el cual se veían muchos parámetros – Como podéis ver, no hay muchos datos ya que en el partido entre Bael y Glaysa-Labolas acabo en nada de tiempo. Al igual que vosotros entrenan y también se han enfrentado contra la Brigada del Caos.

Mientras observaban los datos del equipo Bael, Ross hablo.

-¿Y ese [Peón]? No lo había visto antes.

Tal y como decía la albina, había una persona de gran tamaño con una máscara.

-Ah cierto, en la rueda de prensa el reportero le pregunto a Sairaorg sobre él. Aparentemente este [Peón] no suele ser usado por Sairaorg. No sabemos nada de él. Lo único que se sabe de él es que uso seis o siete piezas de peón. – la mayoría se asombró ante ello. Cuando Natsu fue reencarnado Rias tuvo suerte de que estuviera muy débil. Fue gracias a eso que pudo reencarnarlo usando sus ocho piezas de peón - El grupo de Sairaorg está compuesto por él, su [Reina], dos [Torres], dos [Caballos], dos [Alfiles] y el [Peón].

-Una pregunta, - hablo Natsu - ¿hay alguna oportunidad de que nos enfrentemos al Emperador?

-En un futuro sí. Vuestro equipo y el de Sairaorg son anormal, será cuestión de tiempo que estéis en el Top-10.

-¡Genial!

-"Solo Natsu se entusiasma por eso." – pensaron los demás.

-Recordad que estaréis siendo observados por todos. Los Maous, los del Top-10 y otros grandes demonios, caídos e incluso ángeles.

-Cuanta gente. – Gasper empezó a temblar.

Siguieron durante un rato más la reunión. Después de terminarla Azazel y Rossweisse fueron a una reunión de profesores, por lo que todos fueron a hacer sus cosas. Kiba, Koneko y Natsu se encargaban de las cosas físicas mientras las demás ordenaban o limpiaban la sala. Entonces un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en la mesa en medio de los sofás.

-¿Phoenix? – se preguntó Kiba.

Y así fue. En el círculo apareció una bella mujer rubia con ropas de marca cuyo cabello estaba adornado con accesorios.

-¡Oka-sama! – grito Ravel.

Natsu y los demás miraban fijamente a ambas Phoenix. Sin duda se podía apreciar el parecido.

-*¿Cómo estas Ravel? Lamento llamar tan de repente. No hemos tenido tiempo libre. ¿Aun estas en la escuela?*

-S-sí. ¿Para qué me llamas tan de repente?

-*¿Están Rias-san y el Sekiryuutei-san por ahí?*

-¿Cómo esta Phoenix-sama? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. – hablo Rias.

-*Hola Rias-san. ¿Cómo estás? Sin duda hace tiempo que no hablamos.* - entonces la mujer empezó a mirar a todos lados.

-Natsu, te está buscando. – le susurro Lucy.

-Ah, cierto. – el pelirrosa se puso al lado de Ravel – Hola, soy Natsu Dragneel.

-*Hola, es la primera vez que hablo contigo. Me disculpo por presentarme de esta manera.*

-No hay problema.

-*Aun así. Debería saleros personalmente, pero por ciertas razones me es imposible.*

-No pasa nada, Phoenix-sama. Sus palabras son suficientes. – volvió a hablar Rias.

-*De veras lo siento Rias-san. Gracias por cuidar de Ravel. – entonces miro a Natsu – También gracias a ti Natsu Dragneel-san, por cuidar de mi hija.*

-Sin problemas. Además no estamos solo nosotros. El resto del grupo y mi nakamas magos estamos dispuestos para cuidarla.

-*Por supuesto. Puedo confiaros a mi hija, pero lo que quiero pedirte es distinto. ¿Puedes protegerla de que ningún indeseable se le acerque? Al tener al Sekiryuutei cerca mi marido y yo estamos tranquilos.*

-Por supuesto. Yo me encargo.

Ravel se sonrojo, la matriarca Phoenix sonrió enormemente y raíz tenia cara triste.

-*Te lo agradezco. Ravel.*

-¿Si oka-sama?

-*Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Ayuda a Rias-san y a los demás y escucharlos. Y trabaja duro para mejorar tu relación. – Ravel entendía esas palabras – Como hija de la casa Phoenix tienes que trabajar duro para no enlodar nuestro nombre. ¿Ok?*

-¡Por supuesto!

-*Bien, con esto me despido. Gracias por atenderme.*

Terminada la charla el círculo mágico desapareció. Natsu veía extrañado el lugar donde antes estaba el círculo mágico. Las palabras de la rubia le habían sonado raras, con doble sentido. Entonces noto como Rias estaba abandonando la sala.

-¿Buchou?

-Natsu, ¿tú me protegerás?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y a Lucy?

-También.

-¿Y Akeno?

-Claro.

-…

-…

-¿Qué soy para ti?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué soy para ti? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-No te entiendo.

-Nada. Déjalo.

Con rapidez salió de la sala. Lucy no tardo en correr detrás de ella, pero antes miro a Natsu.

-A veces pienso que sin duda eres demasiado idiota. – no lo dijo enfadada, sino triste.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podías cortarlo con un lápiz.

-Eso no estuvo bien Natsu-kun. – hablo Kiba.

-¡¿?!

-Caray, incluso yo entiendo lo que está pasando.

-Exacto. Es natural que estén así. – Akeno estaba enfadada.

-Incluso yo lo comprendo. – hablo Xenovia con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres lo peor. – incluso Koneko estaba más que enojada.

-¡Ya basta! – grito Natsu, ganándose una mirada de asombro de los demás - ¡¿Creéis que es fácil saber que cojones pasa?! ¡Pues lo siento por ser tan estúpido como para no captarlo! ¡Todo es más fácil verlo desde fuera, pero no desde aquí!

Sin más que decir el pelirrosa salió dando un portazo y empezando a caminar a Dios sabe dónde.

-Esto es demasiado complicado. – hablo Gasper – No nos ponemos en los pies de Natsu-sempai. Él no debe entender lo que pasa, o lo entiende pero es muy complicado para él.

Ante esas palabras el grupo Gremory se puso a pensar hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Al ser un dragonslayer solo tendría una pareja, pero eso no está sucediendo. El lio de sentimientos dentro del pelirrosa era enorme y eso dificultaba las cosas aún más.

-Creo que ahora entiendo lo que pasa. – hablo Akeno – Creo que me tengo que disculpar con Natsu-kun.

-Yo también. – respondieron los demás.

En el parque donde Natsu murió y fue reencarnado se encontraba el pelirrosa sentado apoyándose en un árbol.

-Esto es una mierda. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fácil?

-Eso es porque tú lo complicas.

-¿Cana?

-¡La única e inigualable!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-A hablar contigo, si lo prefieres así. – comento la castaña - Lucy llamo hace poco y me conto. En un principio pensaba que eras tonto, pero luego me puse a pensar en los cambios que has tenido.

-¿?

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablaste con Ddraig, Wendy y Gajeel? – le pregunto.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – pregunto sorprendido – Apenas llevas na de tiempo aquí.

-Digamos que tengo un parajillo que me cuenta muchas cosas.

-¿Tus cartas? – pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-… eso también.

-¿Y porque me vas a aconsejar?

-¿Aconsejar? YO no he dicho eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Estas confuso, ¿verdad?

El pelirrosa miro a la nada.

-Así es.

La castaña se sentó a su lado mientras bebía una Coca Cola… o supuestamente debería serlo.

-Soy un dragonslayer. Solo debería tener una pareja.

-Y esa era Lucy.

-Exacto. Pero desde que porto a Ddraig la cosa no es igual.

-Algunos tienen una teoría sobre eso.

-¿? – el pelirrosa volvió su vista a la castaña.

-Veras, según ellos, en tu caso, no tendrías una pareja como dragonslayer sino más. – explico la castaña – Seria como tu pareja pero con más chicas. ¿Entiendes?

-Te refieres que en vez de amar a una… ¿amare a más?

-Sí, podría explicarse así. Y dime, quitando a Lucy, ¿qué sientes por las demás? Rias y Akeno, por ejemplo.

Natsu volvió a mirar a la nada mientras pensaba seriamente.

-No lo sé. Es confuso.

-¿Qué pasaría si ellas murieran? ¿Qué pasaría si te abandonaran? – Cana estaba preguntando muy seria, como pocas veces.

La cara de Natsu se alarmo. La idea de que no estuvieran con él era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-No quiero que se vayan de mi lado. Quiero que estén conmigo, protegerlas.

-Osease, las amas también. – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca de Cana – Parece que el abuelo y los demás tienen razón. "Tengo una oportunidad."

El pelirrosa solo se mantuvo cayado y mirando a ninguna parte mientras analizaba el nuevo descubrimiento. No se dio cuenta de cuando Cana se levantó y lo dejo solo.


	33. Empieza el partido - Kiba vs Furcas

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: pronto, pronto.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: Wenas! Por algo la tengo puesta en el harem XD. Natsu sufrirá… ya verás. Ya le queda poco. A todas no… a casi todas sip.

XXone196: suele pasar eso. Pues espera que dentro de poco llega lo bueno XD.

natsu dragneel354: gracias XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y LissxKiba, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 31:

**EMPIEZA EL JUEGO – KIBA VS FURCAS**

El día del juego había llegado. El grupo Gremory se encontraba subiendo por un teleférico a la ciudad Agreas, en el territorio de Agares. Agreas es una ciudad flotante creada en la era de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios. En los bordes de la isla flotante hay enormes y preciosas cascadas. Todos veían asombrados la ciudad flotante, pero Natsu estaba con sus mareos, ya que era un transporte. En un principio Natsu había querido subir de otra manera, pero al final gano la mayoría.

-Si os digo la verdad, hubo una disputa entre los altos mandos para decidir donde se celebraría el combate. – comento Azazel.

-¿Por decidir dónde lucharíamos? – pregunto Kiba.

-Los altos mandos de la facción del actual Rey Demonio quisieron que el juego tomara lugar en el territorio Gremory o en el del Rey Demonio. Pero entonces, la facción Bael, quienes tienen importancia en el linaje, protestaron para tenerlo en el territorio Bael. – lo miraron confuso – El Rey Demonio actual no es parte de la herencia, así que para los demonios de clase alta más importante, el linaje y la familia es un factor importante. Ellos están en la cima de los 72 pilares.

-Los demonios que estuvieron al lado de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios también dijeron eso y estaban en disputa. ¿Por qué están tratando de hacer lo mismo de nuevo? – pregunto Lucy.

-Ese es eso, y esto es esto… o algo así. Los adultos son complicados. Apariencias e influencias. Eso significa que hay muchas cosas andando en el Inframundo donde la sociedad noble tiene mucho poder.

-Así que al final se decidió en el territorio Agares. – murmuro Koneko.

-Exacto. Dijeron que el Archiduque Agares vino entre el Rey Demonio y el Gran Rey. El gerente intermedio y el que está actuando por el Rey Demonio. Incluso si la era cambia, ellos son la casa quienes siempre tienen un mal tiempo.

-¿Entonces nuestra lucha se convertirá como una representación de la guerra entre el Rey Demonio Lucifer y el Gran Rey Bael? – pregunto Kiba entrecerrando los ojos.

Azazel se rascaba la barbilla mientras respondía.

-Bueno… podría verse así. El Sekiryuutei, dragonslayer de fuego e hijo de un poderoso dragón contra Sairaorg, el joven demonio más fuerte fue solo una tapadera para llamar la atención de la gente común. En el otro lado, el grupo de políticos. Mientras miren el partido harán comentarios.

-O-odio a l-los p-políticos. – murmuraba Natsu, que era sostenido por Kiba y Azazel.

Los demás asintieron.

-No os preocupéis. Incluso si perdéis, Sirzechs no sufrirá políticamente. Exceptuando, los chicos de la casa del Gran Rey pasaran un buen rato. Los que están detrás de Sairaorg también lo pasaran.

-¿Hay políticos detrás de Sairaorg? – pregunto Lucy.

-Ese hombre que se alzó con solo su cuerpo y llego a ser el joven más fuerte. Sin duda tiene muchos detrás de él. – Azazel suspiro – Pensad que él ha conseguido esa atención después de pasar por mucho. Cualquiera que sea la razón, ser reconocido por gente como los políticos es un buen resultado. Lo que queda depende del resultado de esta pelea. Vosotros no os preocupéis por eso.

-Pues no haberlo dicho. – recrimino el pelirrosa.

-Pero, ¿la facción del Gran Rey reconocerá el sueño de Sairaorg? – pregunto Kiba.

-Jajaja. Puede que por fuera lo hagan, pero por dentro lo desprecian. Lo que esos sujetos quieres son peones para tomar represalias contra el Rey Demonio. Para ellos serán solo herramientas que serán soporte a sus espaldas en asuntos políticos. Por suerte Sairaorg entendió eso. Aun así, siguió haciendo conexiones. Él es muy paciente.

-¿Crees que la Brigada actúe? – pregunto Rias.

-Puede ser. Este partido está atrayendo mucha atención. Van a venir mucha gente importante. Estoy seguro de que vendrán. Sería una gran propaganda. Por eso el nivel de alerta esta al máximo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Recibí un mensaje de Vali.

-¡! – todos, bueno casi todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Un mensaje… de Vali?

-Sep. Me envió un mensaje corto. Al parecer, él quiere ver esta batalla e impedirá que la corten. Seguramente tendrá a Cao Cao bajo vigilancia. No podrán venir porque estarán peleando contra el equipo de Vali.

Una vez que bajaron del teleférico, una enorme limusina los estaba esperando. Y no solo ella. Multitud de periodistas gritaban y echaban fotos.

-Por favor… ya basta. – lloraba Natsu.

-Los estaba esperando. – comento Ravel, que estaba junto a la limusina – Lo lamento Natsu-sama.

Una vez que todos montaron, Akeno puso la cabeza de Natsu en su regazo para que se relajara, lo cual funcionaba.

-Ustedes chicos necesitan tener un representante personal. Especialmente Rias y Natsu. Aun sin depender del resultado de la batalla, vuestra fama aumentara. Después de unos días se calmara, pero por un tiempo siempre pasara eso cuando vengáis al Inframundo. ¿Qué te parece Ravel?

-…

La rubia miraba al caído desconcertada. Una vez llegaron al hotel, y como suele ser lo normal, Natsu besaba el suelo mientras juraba y juraba no volver a subir a un transporte. El hotel se llamaba Domo Agreas. Era la mar de lujoso, como casi todo. El lujo se podía ver en cada rincón de la entrada. Mientras los demás miraban el lugar, Natsu se paró de golpe, llamando la atención del grupo.

-¿Pasa algo, Natsu-sempai? – pregunto Gasper.

El pelirrosa solo miro a un punto específico. Los demás siguieron su mirada para encontrarse con algo extraño. Un esqueleto usando un atuendo parecido al de los sacerdotes. En su cabeza llevaba una gorra de sacerdote y un báculo en su mano. Los agujeros de sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, ya que no tenía ojos… bueno, ni ojos ni na. Solo huesos.

-Oh bueno, oh bueno. ¿No son acaso la Gremory de cabello carmesí y el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos?

La boca del esqueleto no se abrió en ningún momento.

-Oh, si es Hades, el Dios Griego, que vive en lo más profundo del Inframundo, el reino de los muertos. Así que has venido con tus segadores. La verdad es que me sorprende verte aquí, ya que tú nos odias, a ángeles y caídos. – saludo Azazel.

-Jajaja. Sabes cómo hablar, maldito cuervo. Últimamente ha estado ruidoso por aquí, así que vine a observar.

-Vejestorio esquelético, parece ser que tú eres el único del lado de Grecia que sigue dudoso acerca de la alianza de las Tres Facciones.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿También se desharán de este viejo como hicieron con Loki? – su hostilidad creció - ¿Están planeando pelear contra nosotros aquí? Dadme un descanso. ¡Es antes de una batalla importante!

Azazel suspiro mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Solo te estoy diciendo que vengas con la mente abierta, así como el viejo pervertido de Odín. Solo he escuchado rumores negros sobre ti.

-Jajaja. Si los cuervos y los murciélagos empiezan a hacer ruido, incluso yo quiero asegurarme de escuchar esos ruidos. – entonces, los 'ojos' de Hades miran a Natsu, el cual le sostiene la mirada – Dragón Gales. Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando tú y el blanco hacíais follones en las profundidades del Inframundo.

-"¿Lo conoces Ddraig?" – le pregunto Natsu.

-[Sip. Fue algo insignificante que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.]

-Bueno. Voy a disfrutar hoy. Ustedes deberían preparase para no morir. Después de todo no vine a tomar sus almas. – decía Hades mientras pasaba al lado de Natsu.

-Créeme que nunca llegaras a tocas nuestras almas. – susurro Natsu.

Hades se detuvo un momento y luego siguió andando con sus segadores.

Los demás pudieron relajarse después de que se fuera.

-Había escuchado hablar acerca del Dios Hades cuando era valkiria pero, es seguro que no se siente que sigas vivo cuando parece que aferra fuertemente tu alma. – murmuro Rossweisse.

-Que miedo. – decía Gasper mientras se acercaba a Natsu.

-Es normal. Después de todo es uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo. – comento Azazel.

-¿Es más fuerte que tú? – pregunto Rias.

-Sip. No os conviene convertirlo en vuestro enemigo. Y no solo a él, sus segadores también dan escalofríos.

-¿Un Dios malvado?

-No. Solamente odia a cualquiera de otra mitología. Es un Dios que confronta a la humanidad. Aunque sea un ser necesario en el reino de la muerte, lo odio.

-Ya somos dos. – comento Natsu mirando a donde se había ido Hades.

Durante unos segundos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que una risa les llamo la atención.

-¡Jajaja! ¡He llegado Azazel!

-¡Y yo también! ¡Jajaja!

Un hombre de pelo largo con barba y otro de pelo corto con barba de tres días se acercaron hasta Azazel y lo abrazaron por los hombros. El caído suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Así que habéis venido, Zeus, Poseidón. Sois tan duros como siempre, viejos. Como desearía que Hades se pareciera más a vosotros.

Los tres hombres empezaron a charlar mientras los Gremory prestaban atención ya que Azazel se encontraba acorralado, cosa que casi nunca habían visto.

-¿Aun no has encontrado esposa, niño Azazel? ¡Seguir soltero hace que uno se sienta solo!

-Si quieres te puedo presentar a alguien. ¡Hay muchas mujeres en el mar! ¡Jajaja!

-¡Ahhh! ¡Callaos! ¡Dejad de meterse en cosas que no os incumben!

Los jóvenes sonreían. Sin duda preferían a esos dos antes que a huesudo.

-Ah, por fin os encontré.

Un pequeño dragón purpura se estaba acercando hasta los demonios.

-¡Tannin! – grito Natsu sorprendido - ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡Te han metido en una lavadora y te has encogido! – se burló.

-¡Cállate cachorro! ¡Es más fácil moverse en este tamaño!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Que enano! ¡Pareces un peluche! ¡Jajaja!

-¡Te juro que esta te la guardo! – entonces vio a Lucy – Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué tal te va con la cría?

-¿Draco? Va muy bien. Suele volar bastante.

-¿Y sus poderes?

-Salvo con Natsu, suele electrocutar a cualquiera. Yo diría que con quien peor se lleva es con Laxus.

-¿El caza dragones del rayo? Normal.

Ambos, rubia y mini dragón, empezaron a charlar sobre el familiar de Lucy, el dragón Draco.

-¡Ah! ¡Odín-sama! – grito Ross.

Todos miraron a donde se encontraba el Padre de Todos, el Jefe Dios nórdico.

-Oh, mierda. – susurro el viejo.

Nada más ver a la ex valkiria, Odín corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, siendo seguido de una muy enojada Rossweisse.

-¡Se te acabo la suerte al encontrarme aquí! ¡Esperaaa! ¡Maldito viejoooo! ¡¿Quién es la nueva valkiria a tu ladoooo?! – gritaba mientras corría.

-Yuuto, Xenovia, Koneko, por favor, id a detenerla.

Después de contener a la valkiria, los Gremory fueron hasta un cuarto muuuy espacioso donde podían descansar o entrenar. Algunos fueron a hacer calentamientos, otros simplemente se relajaron. Mientras hacía cada uno lo suyo, la puerta fue abierta y se pudo ver a una conocida figura.

-¡Raiser! – grito Rias.

-¡Onii-sama! – grito Ravel.

Hay que decir que, hace unas semanas, Natsu había sido llamado por los patriarcas Gremory por cierto asunto. Al parecer, desde la pelea entre Raiser y Natsu, el rubio no había salido de su habitación y tenía un miedo antinatural a los dragones. Incluso solo con nombrarlos lloraba. Sacarlo de la habitación fue fácil. Luego, Natsu se lo llevo hasta el territorio de Tannin. Durante semanas el rubio estuvo conviviendo con ellos. Con el tiempo el miedo fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer y convertirse en respeto. Desde entonces Raiser cambio completamente, convirtiéndose en una persona aceptable.

-Hola. He venido a ver a Ravel, si no es molestia. – dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla – También a hablar sobre la batalla. – Akeno le sirvió un té – El juego de hoy tiene la misma atención que uno profesional. El hecho es que, el flujo del juego será básicamente el mismo que una batalla profesional. Incluso los asientos se llenaran como pocas veces. Todo el Inframundo os estará observando. Este es un momento crucial. Vuestros poderes contribuirán a vuestras calificaciones.

-No soy tan buena estratega como Sona, y no tengo el mismo poder que Sairaorg. Lo único bueno que tengo son mis sirvientes. Estoy irritada conmigo misma. Solo espero poder liderarlos como se debe.

-Puedes mejorar poder y estrategia con experiencia. También con entrenamiento. Pero mira el lado bueno. Tus sirvientes son fuertes. Tienes un gran talento al dotarte de gente así.

-En parte es gracias al poder de Natsu.

-Que yo sepa ya tenían siervos fuertes antes de que el llegara. Además, tú lo conociste. Tú lo hiciste tu sirviente. Ten confianza. Estos chicos son tus tesoros. – entonces se rasca la barbilla un poco sonrojado – Al ser un profesional te lo garantizo. Tus chicos podrían competir como profesionales. Incluso podrías alcanzar un alto rango en el ranking. Al igual que el grupo Bael. Sin duda los jóvenes de esta generación sois increíbles. – se levantó de la silla, acaricio la cabeza de su hermana y empezó a irse – Voy a hacer una porra, así que gana. – antes de cerrar la puerta miro a Natsu – Demuestra a los demás el poder de un dragón.

-Je, por supuesto. – sonrió desafiante.

-Por cierto, Sirzechs-sama te llama. Reúnete con él en la sala VIP.

Justo después de que Raiser abandonará la habitación, Natsu salió para reunirse con el Maou. Después de una hora, Natsu volvió a la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – pregunto Lucy.

-Es un secreto.

-Mooo. – hizo un puchero.

Estuvieron en la habitación hasta que llegó la hora del partido. Cuando llego la hora fueron guiados por una persona hasta un pasillo que conectaba con la entrada al Estadio. El ruido de los aficionados era impresionante. Rias, Akeno y Lucy llevaban sus uniformes de la Academia. La rubia ya no usaba coletas, sino que se dejaba el pelo suelto, el cual ahora le llegaba hasta las caderas. Koneko tenía unos guantes sin dedos. Kiba igual. Gasper llevaba el uniforme masculino, al cual se había acostumbrado. Ross llevaba su traje de valkiria. Xenovia su traje de exorcista. Natsu llevaba una camisa sin mangas.

*¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a esta batalla, la cual está por iniciar! – desde el pasillo se podía oír al comentarista – A pesar de no ser un juego profesional se puede sentir como si fuera una. Será una pelea donde las personas de todo el Inframundo nos estarán observando. Ahora la batalla del momento. ¡De la puerta A sale el equipo de Sairaorg Bael!*

GRITOS

Los gritos fueron algo increíble. Aplausos y gritos de alegría.

-Yyyyyyy.

Gasper se encontraba temblando, por lo que Natsu puso su mano en su cabeza.

-Tranqui, Gasper.

-Es que estoy muy nervioso.

-Oye Buchou, - hablo Lucy - ¿es verdad que nuestros nakamas han podido venir al estadio?

Natsu presto mucha atención a la respuesta.

-Así es. Se encuentran en unas de las salas VIP junto a Irina.

-¡Bien! ¡Así les demostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto! ¡Jajaja!

*¡Y, finalmente, por la puerta B sale el equipo de Rias Gremory!*

-Muy bien, mis lindos siervos, ¡vamos a por ellos!

-¡Aye sir!

Atravesaron el pasillo hasta salir al terreno de juego. El lugar era como un estadio olímpico. Era gigantesco. La arena estaba compuesta por enormes rocas gigantes que levitaban sobre el espacioso campo. En una de ellas estaba el equipo Bael.

-*Ahora, grupo Gremory, vaya a su base.*

Una escalera gigante tipo serpiente aparece delante del grupo. Esa escalera conectaba con una de las gigantescas rocas. Una vez que subieron había tantas sillas como personas había.

-Natsu. – lo llamo Ross.

-¿Si?

-¿No estas mareado?

Todos miraron al pelirrosa, el cual se encontraba pensando… si, pensando.

-Sera porque no se está moviendo.

-…

-*¡Bien! ¡Ahora las presentaciones! ¡El presentador seré yo, Naud Gamigin de la casa Gamigin!* - aplausos a montones - *¡El árbitro será Rudiger Rosenkreutz!* - en un círculo mágico apareció un hombre de largo cabello plateado. La mayoría de mujeres empezaron a gritar.

-Rudiger Rosenkreutz es un demonio reencarnado y de Clase Suprema. Su rango es el séptimo. – explico Koneko.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Quiero luchar con el!

-Como siempre, pensando en luchar. – sonrió Kiba.

-¡Por supuesto!

-*¡Y nuestro invitado especial! ¡El Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel-sama como comentarista!*

Los Gremory miraron estupefactos la pantalla.

-*Buenas. Soy Azazel. Tengo muchas ganas de trabajar con ustedes esta noche.*

-*Gobernador Azazel, eres famoso por mantener una buena relación con Sirzechs Lucifer-sama y otros tantos líderes de otras facciones. Además de ser el mayor experto en Sacred Gears. Para la batalla de hoy, entrenaste personalmente a algún miembro de Rias Gremory. ¿Cómo ves el partido?

-*Bueno, personalmente me pregunto si ambos equipos podrán liberar todos sus poderes en cada combate.* - comento con una sonrisa.

-*Eso esperamos todos. ¡También tenemos al número uno en el ranking! ¡El actual campeón! ¡El Emperador Diehauser Belial!*

Gritos como nunca antes se escucharon el todo el estadio. El actual campeón estaba para presenciar la batalla.

-*Buenas noches a todos. Hoy estaré haciendo de comentarista para esta gran batalla.*

Los Gremory estaban más estupefactos que antes. Natsu tenía una sonrisa como pocas veces.

-Diehauser Belial. Un día te enfrentare y te derrotare. Pero primero Sairaorg. – sonrió Rias.

-*Puede que sea repentino, pero me gustaría preguntaros algo. Ambos sois asesores de uno de los equipos. ¿Podríais decirnos a que debemos prestar atención en cada equipo?*

Primero responde Azazel.

-*Bueno. Si hablamos del equipo Gremory… está claro que al Sekiryuutei. Aunque los demás también son poderosos.*

Luego Belial.

-*Yo pienso que Sairaorg es un excelente [Rey]. Su poder lo convierte en el más fuerte de su equipo.*

-*Bien bien. Ahora, hablemos de las lágrimas de Fénix. Como saben, por el problema con los terroristas, la [Brigada del Caos], las lágrimas de fénix han subido su precio drásticamente. Eso hace complicado el conseguirla pero… gracias a la amabilidad de la actual cabeza de los Phoenix, ¡nos llegaron para ambos equipos!*

-Parece que esto será el doble de complicado. – comento Kiba.

-*Pero hay una regla especial para este partido.* - todos estaban expectantes para escuchar esa regla - *Antes de decirla comentare la fluidez de este juego. Este juego será estilo pelea ya que serán batallas cortas. Ahora la regla especial. Por favor, ambos [Reyes] diríjanse a sus puestos personales en sus bases.* - Rias y Sairaorg avanzan hasta estar al frente. Un dado apareció frente a Rias y Sairaorg - *Un dado apareció frente a ustedes. ¡La regla especial será el lanzamiento de dados!*

Natsu y Lucy miraban interrogantes al presentador.

-Con que juego de dados. – hablo Kiba, ganándose al mirada de ambos magos.

-*Voy a explicar el Lanzamiento de Dados para quienes no lo conozcan. El dado tiene números del uno al seis. Ambos [Reyes] lanzaran un dado y saldrá un numero entre dos y doce. Cada pieza de ajedrez tiene un valor. El [Peón] vale 1, el [Alfil] vale tres, el [Caballo] también vale tres. La [Reina] vale nueve. Para saber el valor de los [Reyes], se hizo un estudio. Sairaorg Bael valdrá doce y Rias Gremory ocho. – el grupo Gremory miro a Rias, pero esta estaba en calma - Primero ambos [Reyes] lanzaran los dados. Si por ejemplo sale ocho, podrán mandar piezas que no superen ese valor. Por ejemplo, ocho [Peones], dos [Caballos] o dos [Alfiles], pero no podrán mandar a su [Reina]. En este caso, Natsu Dragneel posee las ocho piezas, por lo que solo podría ir él. Pero ambos combatientes, tanto del equipo Gremory como del Bael, no tiene una pieza de valor uno o dos. Eso quiere decir que solo pueden enviar miembros con tres o más. Si el valor sale dos, entonces se volverá a lanzar. El juego terminara con la derrota del [Rey]. También hay otra regla… no podrán enviar al mismo combatiente continuamente, incluido los [Reyes].*

-Lucy… - hablo Rias.

-No pienso quedarme parada Buchou, ya debes saberlo. – sonrió la rubia, gesto imitado por la pelirroja.

-*¡Ahora es el momento de comenzar! ¡Ambos equipos, ¿estáis listos?!

Ambos [Reyes] asintieron. El árbitro levanto la mano.

-*¡Ahora que el partido entre Sairaorg Bael y Rias Gremory comience!*

Vítores se escucharon durante unos largos segundos. Después de que la gente se calmara, el árbitro hablo.

-Ambos [Reyes], de un paso al frente. – ambos líderes obedecieron – Ahora vamos a escoger a los futuros combatientes. Sostengan su dado. – ambos lo cogieron - ¡Lancen! – ambos lanzaron sus dados, los cuales estuvieron dando vueltas - ¡El valor del dado de Rias Gremory es de dos! ¡El valor del dado de Sairaorg Bael es de uno! ¡El valor total es de tres! ¡Debido al valor de vuestras piezas solo podréis enviar un [Caballo] o un [Alfil]! Tienen cinco minutos para planear su jugada. Por favor, escojan a su combatiente en ese tiempo. La promoción de los [Peones] estará disponible una vez lleguen al campo. Así mismo la promoción se desactivara una vez acabe la batalla.

Una vez que el árbitro dio la explicación, ambos [Reyes] se reunieron con sus equipos. Una vez estuvieron reunidos, una barrera los cubrió.

-¿Y esta barrera? – pregunto Natsu.

-Es una barrera a prueba de sonido, para que nadie escuche. Además de que evitan que lean nuestras mentes. También ponen una marca en nuestras caras para evitar leernos los labios. – explico Kiba.

Se sentaron en las sillas y Rias hablo.

-Nuestros oponentes habrán predicho que enviaremos a Yuuto.

-¿Y eso?

Kiba explico.

-Solo cuatro podemos ir. Xenovia, Lucy, Gasper y yo. Gasper y Lucy son del tipo apoyo, por lo que solo los enviaríamos en caso de que el resultado sea más de seis.

-Xenovia es del tipo poder. Si se enfrenta a uno con técnica habría un alto riesgo. – termino Rias – Incluso si ella ganara, habría una gran probabilidad de revelar a la nueva Durandal. También quiero reservarla para más tarde. Ira en el mejor momento. Sería un desperdicio enviarla desde el principio.

-Suena lógico. - comento la rubia.

Durante el tiempo restante estuvieron hablando de las posibles estrategias que Kiba podría usar.

-Los cinco minutos han terminado. Los combatientes, por favor, caminen hasta el círculo mágico. Es de tipo transporte. Serán trasferidos hasta el campo de batalla en una dimensión diferente. El lugar será escogido al azar. En cada base será puesta una barrera de invisibilidad. Esta se quitara cuando la pelea termine. – explico el árbitro.

-Entonces me voy.

Kiba se levantó y se puso un micrófono en la oreja. Camino hasta el círculo mágico y desapareció. Una pantalla grande apareció en la base de ambos equipos y otras más en todo el estadio. El lugar donde se enfrentarían era una amplia pradera verde. En ellos estaban Kiba y un caballero con armadura montado en un caballo que emitía llamas celestes.

-*¡Y estos son los primeros combatientes! ¡Los elegidos para este combate son Yuuto Kiba, [Caballo] de Rias Gremory – un montón de gritos femeninos se escucharon – Beruka Furcas, [Caballo] de Sairaorg Bael!*

-La casa Furcas es una de las casas que tiene el rasgo de dominar a los caballos. – explico Akeno.

-*Soy uno de los [Caballos] de Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba. Mucho gusto.* - se presentó Kiba.

-*Tengo suerte de ser un espadachín porque se me dio la oportunidad de intercambiar espadas con el infame Yuuto Kiba-dono de la espada sacro-demoniaca, por mi maestro.* - dijo Furcas mientras apuntaba su lanza a Kiba.

Entonces el presentador hablo.

-*Gobernador Azazel, ¿podría explicarnos sobre el caballo de llamas celestes?*

-*Caballo pálido. Es una bestia de alto nivel que vive en el Cocito. Se dice que famosos demonios y segadores lo montaron. También que trae muerte y destrucción. No es fácil montarlo. Tiene una naturaleza violenta. Se dice que pateara hasta la muerte a aquellos que no le agraden, incluido su maestro.*

En la pradera ambos [Caballos] se ponen en posición.

-¡Que empieza la pelea! – grito el árbitro.

-*¡Veamos si la velocidad de mi caballo y mía pueden igualar la tuya!*

Al instante ambos [Caballos] desaparecieron.

Al na de desaparecer se pudo escuchar el sonido del choque de metales. Era como ver una pelea de Dragon Ball. Lo único que se escuchaba era las espadas de Kiba y la lanza de Furcas chocar entre sí. De vez en cuando se podía ver la figura de ambos espadachines.

-*Un empate. Incluso con las piernas de mi caballo. ¡Eres realmente espantoso, [Caballo] de la princesa Gremory!* - se rio ferozmente Furcas.

-*Tu también posees una excelente combinación con tu caballo. Me es imposible derribarte a ti o a tu caballo. ¡Tendré que destruir tu juego de pies!*

Un aura empezó a salir de Kiba y decenas de espadas sacro-demoniacas salieron del suelo en dirección a Furcas. Antes de que las espadas tocaran al caballo, este salto y empezó a galopar en el aire. Se puede ver que Furcas no tiene parte de su armadura.

-Wow. ¡Ese caballo es la hostia! – grito Natsu.

-*¡Espada sacro-demoniaca del Trueno!* - grito Kiba mientras apuntaba con su espada al caballo volador.

-*¡Insuficiente!*

Furcas arrojo su lanza para usarla como pararrayos. Una vez que la lanza y el rayo se anularon, Furcas metió la mano en el fuego del caballo. De ahí saco una segunda lanza.

-Parece ser que el caballo esta conectado a una dimensión diferente. – hablo Rias.

La lucha prosigue. Se puede ver como Furcas evade varios cortes.

-*¡Incluso tu espada sacro-demoniaca tiene un efecto mortal en los demonios! ¡Pero no pasara nada mientras no me golpee!*

Entonces varias copias de Furcas y su caballo aparecieron. Kiba miraba a todas ellas sin saber cuál es cual debido a que estas no dejaban de moverse. Entonces, las copias se lanzan contra Kiba. Este consigue evadir casi todos sus ataques, pero algunos consiguen rozarle. Para libarse de eso creo otra espada y genero una gran aura, el cual destruyo las copias.

-*No está mal. Pero esto no es peor que un entrenamiento con Erza-san. No quería mostrar mi carta, pero no me queda otra opción. Perderé si sigo conteniéndome. Soy más fuerte que tú. En esta batalla seguramente captaría tus movimientos. Pero gastaría demasiada energía en ello. Lo mejor será un ataque rápido.* - declaro Kiba.

-*Parece que estas muy confiado. Ciertamente tu talento supera al mío y al de mi caballo. ¡Por lo tanto te cortare tus extremidades para quitarte energía!* - grito Furcas.

Kiba no dice nada y toma postura con sus espadas.

-*[Balance Breaker]*

Un aura sagrada envuelve a Kiba. Varias espadas aparecen en la tierra junto a seres con armadura. Estos se reúnen alrededor de Kiba. Los cascos de los seres están basados en un dragón.

-*¡Imposible! ¡¿Balance Breaker?! ¡Se supone que tu Balance Breaker es la [Sword of Betrayer]! ¡¿Cómo puedes tener otro?!* - entonces cayo en algo - ¡¿No me digas que es el del [Blade Blacksmith]?!*

Kiba asiente.

-*[Glory-Drag Trooper] o [Soldados Dragones de la Gloria]. Es el Balance Breaker de la [Blade Blacksmith y es una sub-especie.* - explico - *He conseguido este poder gracias al entrenamiento de mi maestra, Erza Scarlet, la mejor espadachín que he visto en mi vida. Ella me ha entrenado con verdaderas intenciones de matarme. Gracias a eso conseguí este Balance Breaker.*

Natsu y Lucy se habían puesto blancos, mientras que los demás Gremory miraban con dolor al rubio. No habían visto un entrenamiento de Erza pero, para que ambos magos se pusieran así debió ser espantoso. Xenovia se fue a un rincón y se hizo ovillo mientras murmuraba cosas sobre Erza.

En la zona VIP, Erza miraba orgullosa a Kiba, mientras que los demás miraban aterrados a la pelirroja.

-*Naturalmente, el Balance Breaker de [Blade Blacksmith] es el [Blade Knight Mass], que crea barios caballeros con armaduras y usan espadas sacras. Parece que el combatiente Kiba fue capaz de alterar a su gusto y logro materializarlo como una sub-especie. ¡Encima de eso con tropa de caballeros dragones! ¡Sin duda ha hecho un gran progreso! ¡Su maestra debe estar orgullosa!* - comento Azazel.

-*Gobernador Azazel, ¿es cierto que esa tal Erza Scarlet, maga de Fairy Tail, es tan temible?*

-*Te lo puedo asegurar. Ese gremio está compuesto por magos monstruosos. Son los más poderosos que he visto desde Merlín, he incluso pienso que pueden superarlo.*

-*¡¿Superar a Merlín?! ¡Sin duda son poderosos!*

En la pradera, Kiba y sus caballeros toman posición.

-*¡Furcas-dono, aquí voy!*

-*¡No pienso caer aquí!*

Kiba y sus caballeros corren hacia Furcas. Este crea copias y se lanza hacia Kiba. Ambos poderes chocan y un sonido metálico se escucha por todo el estadio. Ambos bandos intercambian golpes de espada. Entonces, una luz aparece donde Furcas. Este tiene una enorme grieta desde el hombro hasta el estómago.

-*Esplendido.* - susurro antes de desaparecer.

Había sido herido con una espada sacra, por lo que perdió casi al instante.

-¡El combatiente [Caballo] de Sairaorg Bael se retira! ¡Gana el [Caballo] de Rias Gremory!* - grito el árbitro.


	34. El turno de las chicas y Gasper

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: me alegra que te gustara. Espero que los siguientes también. Pobre Kiba y pobres Xenovia e Irina.

Zafir09: bueno, me he guiado por la Novela. Espero que te gusten las próximas peleas.

Regulus Nemea: cierto. Tiempo sin saber de ti XD. Sorry por las 2 semanas, pero no quiero dejar ningún otro fic atrasado. Queda muy poco pa esa pelea. Antes hay otras XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y LissxKiba, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

Capítulo 32:

TURNO DE LAS CHICAS Y GASPER

-*¡Parece que el equipo Gremory es el que gana el primer duelo! ¡¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente?!*

Una vez que Kiba volvió a la base, el equipo entero le felicito. Lucy se dispuso a curar al rubio. La barrera se quitó y Rias y Sairaorg volvieron a lanzar sus dados. El resultado esta vez fue de diez.

-*¡Oh! ¡Esta vez el valor es de diez! ¡Ambos lados podrán enviar combatientes dentro de ese nivel!*

Rias se acercó hasta el grupo y se quedó pensando. Mientras la barrera volvió a cerrarse.

-Mmm. Creo que enviare a Koneko y Rossweisse.

-Entendido.

Ambas chicas fueron hasta el círculo mágico y aparecieron en un santuario oscuro con enormes pilares y un altar en lo profundo. Era similar a donde lucharon contra Diodora. Ambas Gremory aparecieron a través del círculo mágico. Frente a ellas apareció un rubio con una armadura ligera y una espada y un hombre de más de dos metros.

-*Yo soy uno de los [Caballeros] de Sairaorg-sama, Liban Crocell. Mi compañero es la [Torre], Gandoma Balam. Nosotros seremos sus oponentes.*

Rossweisse y Koneko mantuvieron sus gestos serios.

-*¡Siiii! ¡El sirviente de Sairaorg Bael es el combatiente Liban Crocell, descendiente de una casa extinta!* - grito el presentador

-*La segunda pelea esta por comenzar.* - dijo el árbitro.

Ambas Gremorys se pusieron en posición. Koneko saco sus orejas de gato y sus dos colas y se cubrió de Toki.

-Parece que el entrenamiento con Elfman está dando sus frutos. – sonrió alegre Lucy mientras Natsu asentía.

Koneko brinco con gran velocidad hacia Balam y lo golpeo directamente en la cara. Para quien no supiera sobre las nekomatas solo vería un simple golpe pero, para los que conocían a Koneko y su poder sabían que estaba mandando ki al interior de su cuerpo.

Balam balanceo su gigantesco brazo derecho, por lo que Koneko se tuvo que apartar. Desde la espalda del hombre Rossweisse dispara varios ataques mágicos que impactan en el hombre, pero este ni se inmuta.

-*Su defensa mágica es increíble. No sé porque pero no he dejado de enfrentarme a tipos como este.* - dijo la albina.

Sin que Ross se diera cuenta, ella y su entorno empezaron a ponerse borrosos y la ex valkiria cayó al suelo, de rodillas. Este se agrietaba, como si tuviera algo demasiado pesado encima.

-*Tienes demasiadas aberturas, onee-san.*

El chico rubio, el [Caballero], tenía los ojos brillantes mientras miraba a la albina.

-*¡Habilidad de gravedad!*

Rossweisse intento activar un círculo mágico, pero Crocell se lo impidió.

-*¡No te lo permitiré!*

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Ross y hielo empezó a aparecer, rodeando sus piernas.

-*Ya recuerdo. Un espadachín mágico.* - sonrió Ross.

El [Caballo] corrió hacia ella con su espada.

-*¡Soy un Crocell además un mago y mestizo humano! ¡También soy un gran esgrimista y mi Sacred Gear es el poder de la gravedad! ¡[Graviti Jail]!*

-*Puede que tu Sacred Gear sea tan molesto. Pero tiene debilidades fáciles de explotar.*

Ross creo un círculo mágico con sus manos temblorosas y un enorme destello ilumino los alrededores.

-*¡Ingenua! ¡Espejo!*

Peor lo que no espero Crocell era que la luz del círculo mágico de Ross apareciera en los pies de Balam. Cuando la luz dejo de brillar, la albina estaba donde antes estaba el hombre y viceversa.

-Increíble. Una magia para cambiar las localizaciones. Es sin duda un gran movimiento. – aplaudió Kiba.

-*Koneko-chan, ¿ya has terminado?* - pregunto Ross.

-*Si. Ya cambie su aura y no podrá activar su defensa contra la magia.*

-*Entiendo. ¡Ráfaga-completa! ¡Cómanse esto!*

Decenas de círculos mágicos fueron creados por la valkiria. Una ráfaga de ataques mágicos con distintos atributos cayó sobre Crocell y Balam. La explosión que provocaron fue enorme. Cuando el humo se dispersó el único que se encontraba en el suelo era el [Caballo], Crocell. Ambas Gremorys buscaron con la mirada a Balam.

-*Te dije… que tenías… la guardia baja… ¿lo… recuerdas? En el momento… en que… pensaste… que derrotaste… a tu enemigo… creaste una… abertura…* - sonreía el rubio mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Entonces el cuerpo de ambas chicas se detuvieron al instante. Sin que supieran de donde había llegado, Balam, cubierto de sangre y heridas, golpeo con un poderoso golpe a Koneko. Los Gremorys miraban con distintos ojos el masivo golpe. Entonces, ambos del equipo Bael y Koneko empezaron a brillar. Al no tener algo que la retuviera, Rossweisse corrió hacia Koneko y la sujeto mientras esta seguía brillando, con su cuerpo maltrecho.

-*Estoy contenta. Si sigues activa tendremos posibilidades de ganar.*

-*Lo siento, Koneko-chan!*

-*No te disculpes, Rossweisse-san. E sido útil. Estoy contenta con eso.*

Tras decir eso, los tres fueron cubiertos por la luz de transportación. Por otro lado, Rossweisse fue transportada hasta la base Gremory.

En el palco donde estaba Fairy Tail, Elfman lloraba mientras gritaba "¡Koneko es todo un hombre!".

En la base Gremory, todos estaban con una actitud seria. Lucy no tardo en ponerse a curar a la albina.

-*El [Caballo] y [Torre] de Sairaorg Bael, y la [Torre] de Rias Gremory han sido eliminados] – anuncio el árbitro.

-*Con esta segunda batalla, el equipo Bael tiene tres miembros menos y el equipo Gremory solo uno. ¡Pero aun no llegamos al clímax!* - grito el presentador.

Rias y Sairaorg volvieron a salir y lanzaron sus dados. Esta vez el número fue de tres.

-*¡El resultado es de tres! ¡Ambos [Reyes] solo podrán mandar un [Caballo] o un [Alfil] ya que no tiene piezas con menor valor!*

Una vez que Rias llego a la base, Lucy empezó a caminar.

-No pierdas. – dijo Rias sin mirarla.

-No pienso hacerlo. – dijo la rubia seria mientras se iba en el círculo mágico.

El lugar al que fue transportada era un hermoso jardín de flores de varios colores. En frente de Lucy apareció una mujer. Por lo que la rubia supo, se trataba de la [Alfil]. Era una chica rubia que sobresalía en la categoría de poderes demoniacos.

-*La tercera pelea comienza ahora* - grito el árbitro.

La Bael empezó a crear lanzas de hielo y lanzarlas contra Lucy, la cual se dedicaba a esquivarlos.

-*Este hielo no es nada. El de Gray es mucho mejor.* - dijo.

Gray sonrió orgulloso mientras Juvia gritaba "Rival de amor" a pesar de ser novia oficial del mago de hielo.

-*¡Abríos puertas del Caballo y el Escorpión! ¡Sagitario! ¡Escorpio!*

Ambos espíritus estelares aparecieron junto a la rubia, la cual saco su látigo estelar y destruía o desviaba las lanzas de hielo.

-*¡Atacad!*

-*¡Yeah! ¡Cañón de arena!*

Un enorme tornado de arena salió directo hacia la Bael, la cual tuvo que esquivarlo con dificultad.

-*¡Moshi moshi!*

Mientras Escorpio disparaba su cañón, las flechas de Sagitario iban directas contra la [Alfil] Bael. Estas flechas eran muy rápidas y precisas, por lo que la [Alfil] tuvo que crear un escudo de hielo para poder detener ambos ataques.

-*¡Bomba de lana!* - grito una voz a sus espaldas.

-*¡¿Cómo?!*

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que una esponjosa nube de lana la cubrió por completo. Al principio se resistió pero, con el paso de los segundos dejo de hacerlo ya que se encontraba muy cómoda, calientita. Bajo su guardia y por eso no vio llegar las flechas ardiendo y el tornado de arena que la derrotaron. El choque de ambos ataques de ambos espíritus provocó una explosión al chocar con la nube de lana.

-*¡La [Alfil] de Sairaorg Bael se retira!*

-¡Esa es nuestra Lucy! – gritaban los Fairies.

Una vez que la rubia volvió a la base fue felicitada por el grupo. El siguiente numero en salir en los dados fue ocho.

-Ocho, ¿eh? Entonces iré yo. – dijo Xenovia.

-Me parece lo mejor. Pero, ¿quién te acompañara?

Gasper levanto la mano y hablo nervioso.

-Y-yo iré. C-casi estamos a la m-mitad. Será mejor que Yuuto-sempai y Rossweisse-san sean reservados para más t-tarde.

Todos miraron fijamente al pequeño vampiro. Natsu sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Así se habla, Gasper!

-Entonces Gasper, - hablo Rias - ¿apoyaras a Xenovia? Quiero que uses tus poderes para ayudarla.

-¡S-si! ¡Tomare venganza por Koneko-chan!

-Bien. Vamos Gasper.

-¡Si Xenovia-sempai!

Una vez transportados al terreno de combate, se pudo apreciar el lugar. Era una tierra desértica con grandes rocas en todos lados. Los Gremory agradecían que Xenovia fuera del tipo poder. Si Kiba hubiera ido tendría una gran desventaja.

En frente de ambos Gremorys apareció un hombre larguirucho y grande, la [Torre], y un chico con el báculo escalofriante, el [Alfil].

-*¡Del equipo Gremory van Xenovia, la [Torre] portadora de [Durandal] y Gasper, el [Alfil]!* - se escucharon gritos, sobre todo dando apoyo a Gasper -*¡Del equipo Bael tenemos a la [Torre] Ludora Bune y el [Alfil] Misteeta Sabnock! ¡Ambos descendientes de casas extintas! Gobernador Azazel, parece ser que hay varios que provienen de casas extintas.*

-*Cierto. Como es normal en Sairaorg, consigue gente con un gran potencial. Aun sabiendo que son descendientes de casas extintas, están bajo la protección del gobierno actual. Siendo sinceros, ellos son despreciados por los altos mandos. Hay algunos demonios que le dan tanta importancia a la sangre pura que quieren que los descendientes de las casas extintas mezclen su sangre con distintas especies para hacer como si nunca hubieran existido.*

-*¡Jajajaja! ¡Cierto cierto!* - se rio el Emperador Belial.

Entonces, la [Torre] Bael hablo.

-*Eso es cierto. Nuestro maestro, Sairaorg-sama nos aceptó. Acepto a nuestro clan, que sobrevivió cuando se mezcló con sangre humana.*

-*Los sueños de Sairaorg-sama también son los nuestros.* - dijo el [Alfil] Bael.

Ambos sirvientes Bael se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-*Nuestra compañera subestimo a vuestra [Alfil]. Pero nosotros no haremos lo mismo.*

-*¡La cuarta pelea empieza ahora!* - anuncio el árbitro.

Na más terminar esas palabras, ambos Bael se lanzaron contra ambos Gremory.

-*¡Gasper! ¡Transfórmate! ¡Yo atacare!*

-*¡SI!*

Gasper convirtió su cuerpo en murciélagos y se dispersó por todo el lugar. Xenovia acumulo poder en [Durandal] y envió ondas de corte hacia ambos Bael. Ambos pudieron esquivar el ataque. El [Alfil] creo una gran llama de fuego con poder demoniaco.

-*¡No lo permitiré!*

Los ojos de los murciélagos brillaron, congelando el fuego. Este se mantuvo en el aire, sin avanzar hacia Xenovia. Ésta envió una onda de corte, destruyendo el fuego.

-*¡Ludora, recibí una orden de Sairaorg-sama! ¡Primero la espadachín!*

-*¡Entendido!*

El [Alfil] Bael retrocede mientras que la [Torre] se quita sus ropas. Entonces algo empezó a cambiar. El chico sin ropa empezó a transformarse. Su cuerpo se volvió más pulido, le salió cola y alas, sus manos y piernas se volvieron garras y su boca se cubrió de colmillos. Entonces rugió enormemente. Se había transformado en un dragón.

-*Incluso aunque Bune es un demonio, el pertenece a un clan que domina dragones, pero solo es un pequeño grupo el que puede transformarse. ¡Y él es uno!*

-¿Dominar dragones? Eso me gustaría verlo. – dijeron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gajeel. Wendy por su parte miro con lastima al "dragón" Bael.

-*Vaya. Esto es interesante. No había información sobre esto. Sairaorg lo entreno y despertó su potencial. Aunque, siendo sinceros, dudo que sea capaz de dominar a un dragón de categoría, y no hablo de Reyes Dragones. Serian interesante verlo enfrentarse a alguien que conozco.*

Xenovia creo varias ondas de corte que fueron contra el dragón, pero este no resulto herido. Podría usar el cañón de Durandal, pero este tardaría en cargarse.

-*¡Gasper! ¡Voy a derribar eso! ¡Gáname tiempo!*

-*¡Aye sir!*

Los murciélagos rodean al dragón mientras Xenovia retrocede. El dragón empezó a escupir bolas de fuego a los murciélagos, los cuales le costaban esquivarlas. Una vez que Xenovia acumulo el poder suficiente, alzo a Durandal. Entonces el [Alfil] Bael grita.

-*¡Espada sagrada! ¡Sella tu poder!*

El báculo del [Alfil] brillo misteriosamente. Xenovia fue envuelta por una extraña luz y unas marcas aparecieron en su cuerpo. La mano de la peli azul temblaba y soltó a Durandal.

-*¿Qué es esto? Durandal no me responde.* - pregunto asombrada.

-*Eso es por mi Sacred Gear. [Trick Vanish]. También soy mestizo. Es na habilidad maldita que fui capaz de usar recientemente.* - dijo con voz cansada el [Alfil] - *Mi Sacred Gear puede sellar completamente la habilidad de una persona especifica temporalmente al consumir mi energía.*

Aun con su cuerpo temblando, Xenovia cogió a Durandal, pero parecía que pesara una tonelada.

-*Increíble. Trate de dañarla con la sorpresa de sellar su espada sacra, pero parece que su talento como usuaria es mejor de lo que me esperaba.* - se rio mientras se tambaleaba.

Entonces el dragón dejo a los murciélagos y se lanzó sin misericordia contra Xenovia. Antes de que el dragón pudiera aplastarla, los murciélagos la envolvieron y la apartaron, ocultándolos lejos del dragón.

-*Lo siento Gasper. Parece que por ahora soy una inútil.*

-*¡N-no! ¡Xenovia-sempai le será más útil a Buchou que yo!* - Gasper volvió a su verdadera forma, cogió una botella y la destapo - *¡C-conozco un par de maneras de quitar esas maldiciones!* - creo un círculo mágico y lo puso en el cuerpo de Xenovia - *Esta maldición puede ser removida.*

-*¡¿Dónde están?! ¡No los dejare escapar! – rugía furioso el dragón.

Gasper cogió la tapa para dibujar un círculo mágico en el cuerpo de Xenovia. Después coge una botella muy pequeña. Esta contenía la sangre de Natsu.

-*Al mezclar la sangre de Natsu-sempai con el círculo mágico que acabo de dibujar, creo que puedo quitar esta maldición. Pero tomara un tiempo.*

-*Espera un momento, Gasper. Si la usas, entonces…*

-*Es mi deber.*

-*¿?*

-*¡V-voy a ganar tiempo! ¡Xenovia-sempai, encárgate de derrotarlos!*

Gasper empezó a correr hacia donde estaban el dragón y el chico, a pesar de que Rias le gritara que no lo hiciera. Una vez que llego hasta donde estaban los Bael, estos le miraron de forma amenazante, pero no se intimido.

-*Así que ya saliste, pequeño vampiro. Escondiste al espadachín, pero está cerca. Iré a buscarla.* - hablo el dragón.

-*¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo me enfrentare a ti!*

-*Tienes coraje, mocoso. Hay que tenerlo para pararte frente a un dragón.*

-*¡Natsu-sempai, Gajeel-san y Wendy-san son dragones!*

-*Hmp.*

El dragón lanzo una gran bola de fuego. Gasper creo un círculo mágico para defenderse, pero la bola de fuego lo destruyo y mando a Gasper a volar un poquito.

-*¡Gasper!* - grito Xenovia al oír a Gasper salir volando.

-*Esta cerca. Será mejor que acabe con ella cuanto antes.*

El dragón empezó a moverse, pero Gasper voló rápido y le agarra una pata.

-*¡No creas que te dejare!*

-*¡Maldito estorbo!*

El dragón aplasta el cuerpo de Gasper, produciendo un horrible sonido.

-*¡Ahhh!* - grito/lloro con gran dolor.

En la base Gremory, las chicas lloraban mientras Rias pedía que acabara, Kiba mantenía un rostro serio, pero se notaba su furia. Natsu, por otro lado, no ocultaba su furia. Cualquiera que lo viera vería a un dragón la mar de furioso, por no hablar del fuego que salía de su cuerpo y su aura. En el palco donde estaban los magos, algunas lloraban mientras otros temblaban de ira.

El dragón patea a Gasper otra vez, pero el pequeño vampiro se sigue levantando. El [Alfil] Bael se acerca tambaleando hasta él y lo golpea con su báculo en un costado.

-*Ríndete. No puedes derrotarnos.*

Gasper, aun con todo el dolor, se ayuda de las rocas para levantarse.

-*No puedo… tengo que… ayudar a… Xenovia-sempai…*

Entonces, para horror de la gran mayoría, el dragón pisa sin ninguna misericordia a Gasper. Una vez que levanta su garra, el pequeño cuerpo de Gasper esta maltratado, sangrante y lleno de heridas en el suelo, con lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla.

-*¡Gaspeeeeeeer!*

El grito de Xenovia retumbo en todo el lugar. Rias aparta la vista de la imagen. Todas lo hacen. Entonces Natsu se acerca hasta la pelirroja y, cogiéndola suavemente por la barbilla, le levanta la cara. Rias mira fijamente los ojos del dragón. Un color rojo carmesí había sustituido a sus ojos jade.

-No apartes la mirada. – su voz era firme, sin vacilación – Está peleando por ti y preparado para morir. No te atrevas a apartar la mirada.

Rias asiente y vuelve su mirada a la pantalla. Las demás, al ver al pelirrosa con esa mirada, esos ojos y esa aura deciden volver su vista a la imagen. En ella, Gasper está intentando moverse.

-*Aun te puedes mover, ¿eh? Tu fuerza de voluntad es más que admirable. Eres sorprendente. Dejar de atacar seria cruel. Decidido. Te atacare con mi mejor ataque.*

El dragón estaba por calcinar al pequeño vampiro, pero nota una poderosa aura bien cerca de ambos. Xenovia apareció emitiendo una enorme aura. El aura de Durandal corre tanto por la espada como por Xenovia. Era escalofriante. El cuerpo de la peli azul no tiene ninguna marca. Ambos Bael se alejan del cuerpo de Gasper, al cual Xenovia se está alejando.

-*Lo hiciste bien, Gasper. Como diría Elfman… "eres un verdadero hombre". Lo siento por ser descuidada. Descansa. Yo acabare con esto.* - susurro con lágrimas.

-*Mierda. La maldición fue removida.* - maldijo el [Alfil] mientras apuntaba a Xenovia con su báculo y el dragón desplegaba sus alas.

-*Carecía. – susurro la peli azul – Carecía de determinación. Carecí de la resolución de Gasper en poner mi vida por mi maestra. ¡Este chico se estaba levantando con más resolución que yo! ¡Me avergüenzo de mi misma! ¡No me puedo perdonar! ¡Y Gasper nos lo dijo con su cuerpo! Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? – se limpió las lágrimas – Sí. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. ¡Gasper! ¡Derrotare a estos chicos por ti! ¡Esta es mi respuesta para ti!

Un enorme pilar de luz sagrada se elevó hasta el cielo. Ese enorme pilar era causado por el aura creada por Durandal.

-*¡No pienso dejarte! ¡Incluso si sacrifico mi propia vida!* - grito el [Alfil].

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su cuerpo se congelo por completo. El dragón miro acojonado a Gasper, el cual tenía los ojos rojos aun estando rodeado por el aura sacra.

-*¡Los ojos demoniacos que congelan el tiempo! ¡Imposible!*

-*¡Ustedes perdieron contra Gasper!*

La enorme cantidad de aura sacra envolvió todo el lugar. Cuando se detuvo solo se pudo ver a Xenovia en el lugar.

-*La [Torre] y [Alfil] de Sairaorg Bael y el [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se retiran.* - anuncio el árbitro.

Xenovia volvió a la base y empezó a ser curada por Rias. Casi todos estuvieron hablando con ella, intentando animarla. El único que ni se movió fue Natsu. Al principio intentaron hablar con él pero, su cara y su aura no lo permitieron.

-*Gobernador de los caídos. ¿Qué piensas sobre este combate? A mí me ha conmovido. Ese pequeño vampiro es sin duda un gran hombre.* - comento el presentador.

-*Cierto. Ha cambiado mucho el pequeño Gasper. Sin duda sus compañeros podrán estar más que orgullosos de él. Es un orgullo como Gremory y vampiro.* - hablo con orgullo Azazel.

Rias se había limpiado las lágrimas, cambio su gesto y fue a tirar de nuevo los dados. Ambos [Reyes] tenían un gesto más que serio. El número que salió fue el nueve. Cuando volvió a la base hablaron sobre ello.

-No creo que envié al peón. – hablo Kiba.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto Lucy.

-Algo me dice que no quiere usarlo. O en todo caso no usarlo hasta que no sea la mar de necesario.

-En ese caso enviara a su [Reina]. Kushia Abadón. La de los Demonios Extras.

-En ese caso iré yo. – dijo Akeno.

-¿Estas segura, Akeno? Ella es una demonio de la familia Abadón. Es una enemiga formidable. – hablo Rias - ¿No sería mejor enviar a Natsu?

Akeno negó.

-Lo mejor será reservarlo lo más posible contra Sairaorg. Además, yo aún no he participado. Debo vengar a Gasper-kun y Koneko-chan.

-Entiendo. Te lo encargo.

-Entendido Rias.

Akeno se transportó hasta el campo de batalla. Este constaba de un montón de rocas gigantes construidas sobre rocas. Akeno apareció en uno mientras que la [Reina] Bael apareció en el que estaba en frente. La [Reina] Bael era una chica parecía a Akeno, pero de pelo rubio.

-*Tal y como pensé has venido, [Sacerdotisa del Relámpago Sagrado].*

-*Así es. Soy un poco inexperta, pero me alegra conocerte.*

-*La quinta pelea empieza ahora.* - anuncio el árbitro.

Ambas [Reinas] sacaron sus alas demoniacas y empezaron un gran combate de poderes demoniacos. Cada una contrarrestaba el elemento que usaba la otra. Parecía ser un combate muy igualado.

La destrucción del lugar era más que evidente. Los edificios caían sin parar. Akeno creo una enorme nube negra en el cielo y un poderoso rayo sacro cayó sobre la [Reina] Bael. Para desgracia de Akeno, un agujero negro apareció en la atmosfera, tragándose el rayo sacro.

Al ver como ese agujero se tragaba su rayo sacro, Akeno empezó a crear decenas de ellos. Al ver eso, la [Reina] Abadón amplio el agujero del cielo y creo otros. Todos y cada uno de los rayos sacros de Akeno fueron absorbidos, dejando a la morena sin palabras.

Abadón sonrió de forma fría y hablo.

-*Mi agujero puede expandirse. Además, también puedo crear otros. Dentro del agujero puedo dividir los ataques absorbiéndolos y liberándolos. Como asi.*

Alrededor de Akeno aparecieron montones de agujeros, rodeándola.

-*Del relámpago sagrado, removeré el relámpago y te regresare lo sagrado.*

De los agujeros empezó a salir una potente luz dirigida a Akeno, la cual no pudo esquivarlo.

-*La [Reina] de Rias Gremory se retira.*

Todos se quedaron mirando asombrados lo que acababa de ocurrir. Simplemente fue algo no esperado para nadie.

Cuando la [Reina] Bael se retiró, Kiba hablo.

-No solo lo absorbe, sino que también lo devuelve como quiera.

-Perdimos porque subestimamos esta técnica. – dijo Rossweisse.

-Vamos a seguir. Se acerca el final, así que no nos podemos aliviar todavía.

Cuando fue con Sairaorg a tirar sus dados, el valor que salió fue doce.

-*¡Llego a doce! ¡Eso significa que Sairaorg puede aparecer!*

La multitud aplaudía emocionada por ellos. Natsu estaba por caminar hacia el círculo mágico, pero Kiba lo detuvo.

-Iremos Xenovia, Rossweisse-san y yo. – Natsu lo miro fijamente, haciendo que el rubio se asustara mas no alejara – Trataremos de cansarlo todo lo que podamos. Por ti y por Buchou. – Natsu siguió mirándolo fijamente – Sé que no podemos ganarle. Soy consciente. Pero conseguiremos cansarlo algo. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Tiene razón, Natsu. – hablo la ex valkiria.

-No pienso perder sin luchar.

Natsu miro a los tres para luego simplemente apartarse, asombrando a todos.

-Vaya. No esperaba esto. – sonrió el rubio.

-Vete antes de que cambie de idea.

La voz de Natsu asusto a todo el grupo. No fue por su frialdad, sino por como esta se había vuelto profunda y, pos así decirlo, mas animal.

Una vez que los tres fueron transportados. El campo de batalla era una llanura. Sairaorg miraba curioso a los tres Gremorys delante de él.

-*Ya veo. Parece que Rias ha madurado. Sabéis que no me podéis ganar. ¿Verdad?*

-*No perderemos tan fácilmente.* - contesto el rubio mientras creaba sus espadas.

-*¡Así me gusta! ¡Veamos cuanto me podéis emocionar!*

-*La sexta pelea empieza ahora* - anuncio el árbitro.

En las cuatro extremidades de Sairaorg apareció una marca.

-*Esto es una restricción que pone una carga en mi cuerpo. Voy a quitármela. ¡Luchare con mi máximo poder!*

Una vez que las marcas desaparecieron, todo lo que estuviera cerca de Sairaorg salió volando. El suelo se resquebrajo mucho y un cráter apareció. El cuerpo del chico emanaba un brillo blanco.

-*Increíble. El Touki es tan enorme que lo hace visible.* - comento Azazel.

-*¿Está diciendo que el peleador Sairaorg sabe pelear con el ki?*

-*No. no recibí ninguna información de que aprendiera a usar Sennjutsu.*

-*Así es. No ha aprendido Sennjutsu. Es un Touki que ha despertado después de su entrenamiento en taijustu. Su cuerpo, que persigue el poder puro, gano un poder demoniaco distinto. Este es el resultado de ello. – comento el Emperador Belial.

Los Gremory se pusieron en posición y aumentaron sus poderes a lo máximo posible.

-*¡No pienso bajar mi guardia! ¡Ustedes son guerreros que sabían que no ganarían! ¡No sois oponentes ordinarios! ¡Yo también peleare con esa resolución! ¡Ese es mi respeto hacia vosotros!*

Entonces desapareció a los ojos de muchos.

-*¡No te pienso dejar!* - grito Ross.

Activo decenas de círculos mágicos apuntando al azar.

-*¡Rossweisse-san, por ahí!* - grito Kiba mientras apuntaba a un punto.

Rossweisse no tardo ni medio segundo en disparar todas sus ráfagas hacia ese punto. Sairaorg apareció en ese punto. Xenovia también lanzo ondas sacras en esa dirección, mezclándose con los ataques de Ross.

Sairaorg se puso en posición, como si fuera a dar un puñetazo. Entonces lo hizo. Golpeo con su puño el aire. Todos los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia el fueron desviados. Entonces corre hacia Ross mientras esquiva los nuevos ataques. Antes de que Kiba llegue hasta donde esta Ross, Sairaorg llega y le da un poderoso golpe al estómago. La armadura de la ex valkiria se rompe como si de cristal se tratase. Rossweisse sale volando muchos metros. Entonces el cuerpo de la valkiria empieza a brillar hasta desaparecer.

-*Uno menos*

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Xenovia se lanza con Durandal contra Sairaorg. Este se movió rápidamente hasta estar detrás del espadachín e intenta darle una patada. Xenovia curvea su cuerpo, esquivándola. A pesar de ello se impulsada por el poder de esa poderosa patada.

-*Su velocidad es demasiada.* - dijo sobresaltada.

-*Primero fue la usuaria de la magia. Ahora dos espadachines. Y encima ambos usuarios de espadas sacras.*

-*¡Kiba! ¡Tenemos que ir con todo!*

-*¡Eso ya lo sé!*

-*¡Eso es! ¡Intenten para mi puño!*

Sairaorg corrió con su enorme velocidad hacia Kiba. Este creo un muro con sus espadas sacro-demoniacas. En cuanto el puño de Sairaorg toco el escudo de espadas, estas se rompieron sin mayor problema.

-*¿Cómo?* - pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-*Eso es muy frágil. No podrás pararme con eso.*

-*Entonces tendré que mejorarlo.*

Ambos empezaron un combate de velocidad. Cada vez que Sairaorg golpeaba, Kiba se defendía con sus espadas, las cuales no se iban rompiendo con tanta facilidad.

-*Parece que tu defensa ha mejorado. Tu maestra te ha enseñado bien.*

-*Es la mejor maestra que conozco.*

-*Tengo que pelear contra ella.* - sonrió con ilusión Sairaorg.

-*Créeme cuando te digo que todos los magos de Fairy Tail podrían darte un combate mucho mejor que nosotros tres juntos.*

-*¿En serio? Eso es una increíble noticia.*

Donde los magos, los chicos, Mira y Erza miraban con la misma sonrisa al Bael.

Al ver que Sairaorg no prestaba atención, Xenovia cargo a Durandal y lanzo ondas de corte.

-*¡Si! ¡Probemos que es más fuerte!*

Sairaorg aumento su touki y paro los cortes sin ningún rasguño. Xenovia y Kiba miraban con gesto de cansancio y enojo al moreno.

-*Xenovia. Hagamoslo.*

-*Entendido*

Ambos espadachines empiezan a combatir con sincronizados movimientos. Sairaorg consigue esquivarlos o desviarlos. Kiba toma distancia y crea a sus caballeros, los cuales se dirigen hacia Sairaorg.

-*¡Bien! ¡Tu [Balance Breaker]! ¡Con gusto lo enfrentare!*

Con su touki aumentado, Sairaorg empieza a destruir a todos los caballos. Una vez que todos son destruidos, el moreno habla.

-*Tenéis un gran talento, ambos. Pero esto caballeros carecen de resistencia. En esta situación, soy más poderoso que vosotros.*

A una velocidad aun mayor, Sairaorg se lanza contra ambos espadachines. A Xenovia le conecta un puñetazo en el estómago mientras que a Kiba una patada en las costillas. Ambos salen despedidos ante el poder de las patadas de Sairaorg.

-*Entonces, prueba esto.*

Un ataque de centenas de ataques mágicos impactaron contra Sairaorg, el cual solo pudo defenderse de ellos. El ataque había sido hecho por Rossweisse, la cual tenía sangre cayendo por la boca y un enorme moretón en el estómago, donde no había rastros de su armadura.

-*Ya veo. Ahora entiendo porque no hubo ningún anuncio*

Sairaorg se encontraba en perfecto estado, salvo por su brazo izquierdo, que sangraba. Entonces vio como Kiba y Xenovia, con mucha dificultad, se ponían cerca de Rossweisse.

-*Sin duda sois increíbles. Tenéis todo mi respeto. Por eso acabare con esto*

Hizo su puño derecho para atrás. El touki empezó a acumularse en este y entonces lo soltó. El lugar se sintió como si hubiera un enorme terremoto.

*La [Torre] de Rias Gremory se retira.*

Ambos espadachines miraron con asombro a donde antes estaba la albina para ver que no había nadie.

-*Incluso aunque os toque levemente, este puño causara heridas criticas.*

Antes de que pudieran reponerse, Sairaorg estaba delante de ellos. Volvió a lanzar su puño, eliminando a ambos caballeros.

-*Los dos [Caballeros] de Rias Gremory se retiran.*

Una vez que el combate termino y Sairaorg se curó con las lágrimas de fénix, volvieron a lanzar sus dados. El número que salió fue nueve. Sin que nadie dijera nada, Natsu ando hasta el círculo. Ni Lucy ni Rias se opusieron al dragón, el cual seguía igual que desde lo de Gasper.

El campo de combate era un coliseo, como el de Roma. La que apareció frente a Natsu fue la [Reina] Bael.

-*Pareces muy calmado, Sekiryuutei.*

-*Solo te lo diré una vez, - la voz de Natsu seguía sonando animal – retírate antes de que acabes muy mal*

-*Lo siento, pero no pienso hacerlo.*

El árbitro dio la señal.

-*Que empieza la séptima pelea.*

-*Te lo advertí*

Natsu apunto con su mano a la [Reina] Bael. Entonces, un tornado cuatro veces más grande que Natsu y más caliente que el mismísimo magma salió de su mano en dirección a la [Reina] Bael, la cual no pudo esquivar ese ataque. Cuando el fuego desapareció, se pudo ver que absolutamente todo el estadio estaba medio derretido, igual que la arena. Sin duda Tannin e Igneel estarían más que orgullosos del pelirrosa.

-*La [Reina] Bael se retira.*

Entonces la cara de Sairaorg aparece en la pantalla.

-*Yo he retirado a Kushia de manera forzada. Si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido asesinada por ti, ¿verdad?*

-*No pediré perdón por ello. Deberías saber lo que pasa cuando enfureces a un dragón.*

Todos, incluso Azazel y Makarov sintieron escalofríos por la voz, las palabras, la cara y el aura del pelirrosa.

-*En ese caso, quiero preguntarle algo al comité. Luchemos todos los vuestros contra todos los míos. ¡Sin reglas!*

-*Interesante. Esta situación sin duda lo es* - sonrió el Emperador Belio.

-*La [Alfil] Gremory contra él [Peón] Bael y el Sekiryuutei contra Sairaorg. Es previsible.* - dijo Azazel.

-*No. será un todos contra todos. Sairaorg y su peón contra Rias, Lucy y el Sekiryuutei.* - dijo el presentador.

Durante un par de minutos, el comité estuvo decidiendo que hacer. Al final acabó aceptando.

-*El comité lo acepta. Salvo la [Reina] Bael, por petición de Sairaorg, los cinco restantes lucharan entre ellos. Los tres miembros Gremory contra los dos Bael. ¡La batalla final va a comenzar!* - grito el presentador.


	35. Natsu vs Sairaorg

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: aquí está el enfrentamiento. El cómo se acercara, habrá que leerlo.

Ally Snape Quinn: pues aquí lo tienes XD.

jose Luis: que siga que siga !

Zafir09: prácticamente el chakra y Sennjutsu es lo mismo, creo. Tendrás que leer el capítulo para saber que pasara XD.

Dragon Negro Del Apocalipsis: lo siento, pero no meteré a erza. No por na, pero me gusta más el Jerza que el NatsuxErza.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y LissxKiba, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 33:

**NATSU VS SAIRAORG**

Los tres combatientes Gremory y los dos combatientes Bael se encontraban en una llanura de verde hierba. La ira de Natsu no se había reducido en ningún momento.

-*¡Ahora la batalla final entre el grupo Gremory y el grupo Bael! ¡Esta última batalla será en grupo! ¡Del lado Bael están el [Rey] Sairaorg Bael y su misterioso [Peón], Regulus! ¡Por el lado Gremory están la [Rey] Rias Gremory, la maga celestial y [Alfil] Lucy Heartfilia y el Sekiryuutei, hijo de un héroe dragón y un dragonslayer, el [Peón] Natsu Dragneel!

Los gritos de los aficionados eran ensordecedores. Se notaba que ese era el combate más importante. Gritos de aliento para ambos equipos eran escuchados, aunque Natsu pudo oír perfectamente a sus nakamas del gremio apoyarles.

-*Por favor, peleen limpiamente. – hablo el árbitro – Ahora, ¡comiencen!

Rias empezó a emanar aura y Poder de la Destrucción. Lucy con una mano sujeta las llaves y con la otra el Fleuve d'étoiles. Natsu, por su parte, no había hecho ningún movimiento. Sairaorg, por su parte, sonrió y hablo.

-Rias, hay algo que me gustaría decirte antes de nuestra pelea. – Rias lo mira fijamente – Tus siervos son maravillosos. Se preocupan mucho por ti. Eso me da envidia. Es por eso que todos ellos eran muy fuertes. Este es el último combate. ¡Démoslo todo! – miro a Natsu – Finalmente nos enfrentaremos, Natsu Dragneel.

El pelirrosa se mantuvo cayado durante unos segundos.

-No te odio. Me es imposible odiarte a ti o a tus compañeros. Pero ten por seguro una cosa… ¡pienso acabar contigo! – Natsu cubrió su cuerpo de un fuego tan ardiente que el suelo empezó a fundirse. También fue cubierto por rayos.

-"Natsu va con todo desde el principio." – fue el pensamiento de Rias, Lucy y los magos de FT.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Eres un hombre que no puede soportar la derrota de sus compañeros! ¡Explota! ¡Esto es digno de ser llamado una batalla decisiva! – grito mientras cubría su cuerpo con touki.

-¡Aaahhh!

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Natsu con su puño de fuego y rayos y Sairaorg con su puño cubierto por touki. Cuando ambos puños impactaron, una explosión gigantesca se produjo, y la onda de choque que apareció debido a ese golpe, fue igual de grande. Ambas chicas tuvieron que agacharse un poco para no salir volando. El [Peón] de Sairaorg también tuvo que agacharse levemente. Por su parte, ambos chicos golpeaban y golpeaban. Era como ver una pelea entre Goku y Vegeta. Cuando uno daba un puñetazo, el otro lo bloqueaba con su antebrazo. Cuando el otro daba una patada, el otro la bloqueaba con su pierna. Cada choque producía ondas de choque que no eran tan poderosas como la primera, pero sin dudas eran grandes.

La gran diferencia entre ambos eran sus estilos de lucha. Sairaorg usaba artes marciales. Mezclas de karate, kun fu, muay thai y demás. En cambio Natsu atacaba de cualquier modo, pero haciendo movimientos correctos. Cada posición, aunque estuviera boca arriba, era una nueva forma de atacar o defenderse. Natsu luchaba como un dragón. Destrucción absoluta. Ninguno de los dos media sus golpes. Cuando Sairaorg fallaba, o bien rompía el suelo en pedazos o bien creaba una corriente de aire que, si impactaba con algo, podía destrozarlo. Con Natsu era parecido, solo que el creaba torrentes de un fuego abrasador.

Mientras esos dos creaban la destrucción, Lucy y Rias luchaban contra él [Peón] Bael. Este también usaba combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Rias y Lucy atacaban a distancia mientras que los espíritus de la rubia, Loki, Tauro y Capricornio luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con el [Peón]

Entonces el [Peón] dio un salto, alejándose de los espíritus. Se agarró la máscara y se la quitó. El rostro que mostro fue el de un chico de unos dieciséis años, de cabello castaño-rubio y ojos azules. Pero esa apariencia cambio a los segundos.

Un rugido de león salió por su boca mientras su cuerpo se transformaba. Empezó a aumentar de tamaño, una piel de oro comenzó a aparecer por todo su cuerpo, sus extremidades se volvieron más gruesas, en su boca salieron grandes y afilados colmillos, una cola apareció y un largo pelaje dorado apareció en torno a su cuello. Era la imagen de un león gigantesco. Media alrededor de los cuatro metro y tenía una joya en la frente.

-*¡Ay que joderse! ¡La identidad del misterioso [Peón] del equipo Bael es un león gigante!* - grito el presentador.

-*Un momento. ¿El León de Nemea? No. esa joya es…* - Azazel empezó a hablar - *Originalmente era un oponente al que el Hércules original enfrento en uno de sus doce trabajos. El Dios Bíblico lo capturo y lo sello en un Sacred Gear. Se convirtió en uno de los trece [Longinus]. Si se domina se puede conseguir un poder abrumador. El [Longinus Regulus Nemea]. Recuerdo que tenía la capacidad de proteger al portador de armas y proyectiles. Nunca pensé que se convertiría en [Peón] de Sairaorg.*

-He de decir que no es del todo cierto.

Sairaorg se separó de Natsu. Ambos estaban como si nada, salvo por los pequeños moretones/quemaduras que tenían de los golpes.

-Cuando lo encontré el poseedor estaba muerto. El Sacred Gear tenía forma de hacha cuando lo encontré. Pensaba que desaparecería, pero se convirtió en un león gigante por propia voluntad y aniquilo al que mato a su portador. Fue ahí cuando lo hice mi siervo.

-*Un Sacred Gear que se mueve por su propia voluntad. ¡Y encima un [Longinus]! ¡Me pregunto si el león será increíble o fueron su Evil Pieces! ¡Esto es muy interesante! ¡Con razón no lo localizamos! ¡¿Por qué todos los [Longinus] de esta época están tan raros?! ¡Da igual! ¡Sairaorg, trae a ese león a mi laboratorio! ¡Tengo que investigarlo!* - gritaba Azazel con un brillo en los ojos.

-[Estoy conmocionado. Que cosas más raras nos suceden, socio. En mi caso, mis pensamientos se cortan cuando mi portador muere. Cuando estoy en el próximo mi conciencia vuelve.]

-Sin duda es extraño. – hablo Natsu – Pero eso ahora me importa una mierda. ¡Queréis dejarnos en paz de una puta vez! – grito miran a Azazel con furia en los ojos.

Azazel asintió con una mueca. Por otra parte, Rias, Lucy y los espíritus estaban planeando como enfrentarse al león.

-Lucy. – la llamo Leo – Vamos a hacerlo. No pienso perder contra este león. – miro al león gigante – Veamos quien es el león más fuerte. Tú o yo. – sonrió mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

Lucy asintió a las palabras del espíritu del león. Cerró las llaves de Tauro y Capricornio.

-¿Listo, Leo?

-Por supuesto.

La rubia cerró los ojos y empezó a aumentar su poder mágico.

-Rias, será mejor que protejas a Lucy. No se sentirá bien después de esto. – le explico a Rias, la cual asintió, pero con dudas.

[¡Transferencia!]

El grito de la rubia llamo la atención de todos. Su cuerpo estaba brillando en un tono dorado, pero entonces, todo el poder mágico que había acumulado fue hacia Leo. El aura de este se sumó al que su dueña le había transferido. Por su parte la rubia tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, agotada. Rias corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Wow. No está nada mal. Has mejorado mucho, Lucy. – sonreía a la rubia para luego sonreír desafiante al león – Empecemos.

Loki empezó a cambiar un poco. Su melena creo, sus manos se volvieron garras y sus dientes se volvieron más afilados.

El enorme león se lanzó contra Loki, el cual imito su movimiento. Las garras de ambos colisionaron, creando una onda de choque casi tan grande como la de Natsu y Sairaorg al principio. En ese momento había dos increíbles combates. Una batalla de dos poderosos leones y la de un dragón y un poderoso demonio.

Desde el palco de FT, los magos miraban asombrados a la rubia.

-Vaya. No sabía que Lu-chan podía hacer eso.

-Gehe. Parece que la coneja ha aprendido nuevas técnicas.

-Je. Parece que no somos los únicos

-Bien hecho Lucy. Bien hecho.

La lucha entre leones era magnifica. Eran dos poderosas bestias que luchaban por ver quién era el león más fuerte.

-[Me impresionas. Eres muy fuerte.] – el enorme león hablo, sorprendiendo a muchos.

-Es un honor que me digas eso. Sin duda eres alguien muy poderoso. – sonrió Loki.

Ambos leones rugieron y volvieron a atacarse. Las garras del león de Nemea atravesaban al espíritu del león, pero este no se quedaba atrás. Con sus garras y el Regulus Impac hacia retroceder al león de Nemea.

Mientras, Natsu y Sairaorg seguían con sus combates. Para extrañeza de todos, Natsu se encontraba empotrado en el suelo, con un poco de sangre cayendo por su boca.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – se preguntaba mientras se incorporaba.

-Eso ha sido mi nivel máximo de touki. – explico Sairaorg, el cual tenía un aura mucho mayor de touki cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Así que ese es tu máximo. Está muy por encima del mío. En ese caso…. ¡promoción a [Reina]!

El aura del pelirrosa aumento, así como sus llamas y rayos.

-Jajaja. Parece que al final has usado la promoción. ¡Sigamos!

Ambos volvieron a chocar puños, provocando ondas de choques mucho mayores que las primeras. También aumentaron su velocidad y rapidez.

-¡Rugido del Dragón de las Llamas Eléctricas!

El enorme rugido de fuego eléctrico de Natsu fue esquivado por suerte por Sairaorg. El lugar por donde paso el fuego eléctrico estaba derretido.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es verdadero fuego de dragón! ¡He de decir que mi compañero está muy lejos de ti!

-Je. Por mucho que sea un "domador de dragones" – indico haciendo gestos con los dedos – no es un dragón. Su transformación no era más que una copia.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-Que eso que hizo lastimo mi orgullo como dragón y dragonslayer.

Desde el palco de FT, Gajeel y Wendy asentían ante las palabras del pelirrosa.

-Entiendo. Me parece normal. Tengo entendido que los dragones sois muy orgullosos.

-Como no tienes ni idea.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos acabando con este calentamiento? – sonrió desafiante.

-Me parece bien.

Tanto los espectadores como Azazel, el presentador, Rias y Lucy miraron con expectación/temor lo que vendría ahora.

-¿Puedes usar al león ese? – pregunto Natsu mientras miraba al león gigante, el cual había derrotado a Leo, que se encontraba de rodillas, agotado.

-Si puedo. ¿Quieres que lo use?

Natsu asintió.

-Ddraig dice que quiere participar. Si queremos que esta pelea sea legendaria tendremos que ir con todo.

-Me parece bien. ¡Regulus!

-[Si]

Natsu y Sairaorg se separaron lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran empezar con el [Balance Breaker]. El león gigante empezó a brillar en un tono dorado. Se convirtió en una partícula de luz y fue hasta Sairaorg.

-¡Mi león! ¡Rey de Nemea! ¡Tú que has sido llamado Rey de los leones! ¡Responde a mi aullido y conviértete en mi armadura!

-[¡Balance Breaker!]

Una luz deslumbrante se extendió por todo el campo. Rias y Lucy se cubrieron los ojos debido a esa luz. Cuando esta desapareció pudieron ver el [Balance Breaker] de Sairaorg. Este tenía puesta una armadura dorada con la imagen de un león en el pecho y sus ojos brillaban. El casco que tenía en su cabeza tenia cabello dorado, dando la imagen de un león.

Loki veía asombrado a Sairaorg, y con un poco de pesar en su voz empezó a desaparecer.

-Parece que no soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder derrotar a un [Longinus]. Lo lamento, Lucy.

La rubia miro a su espíritu, el cual estaba desapareciendo.

-No te disculpes, Leo. Ha sido mi culpa por no ser más fuerte.

-No eres débil. Ninguna lo sois.

Y desapareció. Ambas chicas volvieron su mirada a los dos poderosos oponentes.

-¡El [Balance Breaker] del Regulus Nemea! ¡[Regulus Rey Leather Rex]! ¡Te doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, Natsu Dragneel! ¡Es por eso que te recompensare con mis puños! ¡Activa el tuyo y ven por mí!

La armadura estaba siendo cubierta por un touki más poderoso que el anterior. El pelirrosa sonrió como pocas veces.

-Vamos, Ddraig. ¡Modo Dragonslayer del Fuego y el Trueno!

-[¡Siiii! ¡Balance Breaker! ¡Dragon Force!]

Una cantidad enorme de fuego y rayos rodeo al pelirrosa. El suelo se derretía rápidamente. Cuando el fuego desapareció se pudo ver el [Balance Breaker] del pelirrosa. Tenía escamas rojas y amarillas por la mayoría de su cuerpo. Un par de enormes alas de color rojo fuego. Sus manos y pies ahora eran garras y sus ojos eran rojo fuego.

-¡Siii! ¡Esto es lo que siempre he estado esperando!

Sairaorg cubrió su puño con touki y Natsu con fuego y rayos. Ambos se lanzaron a una velocidad que muy pocos pudieron seguir. Cuando ambos puños colisionaron, un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó en todo el estadio. Un cráter de cincuenta metros de ancho y diez de profundo apareció a los pies de ambos. La onda de choque provoco que Rias y Lucy se acostaran para no salir volando. Incluso desde las gradas y los palcos pudieron sentir una vibración. Ambos peleadores volvieron a golpear sus puños y piernas. Cada onda de choque era igual de poderosa que la anterior. Los enormes cráteres aparecían en donde ambos intercambiaban los golpes. Lo que antes era una llanura de verde hierba ahora solo era un lugar más bien parecido a la superficie de la luna.

-*¡Coooooooooooool! ¡Que enfrentamiento! ¡Estos dos jóvenes son unos monstruos!* - comentaba el presentador.

-*No por nada esos dos son los jóvenes más fuertes. Su poder es el de un clase alta sin lugar a dudas.* - comento Azazel.

-*Estamos viendo a dos de los próximos seres más poderosos del Inframundo y del mundo.* - comento el Emperador Belial.

Rias, Lucy, los espectadores, incluso los magos de FT veían impresionados el combate. Tal muestra de poder era algo pocas veces visto. Ambos chicos estaban en un punto que casi podrían igualar a Gildarts. Casi. Todos veían orgullosos al caza dragones de fuego, el cual tenía una sonrisa de pura diversión, así como la de Sairaorg. Durante varios minutos estuvieron dando golpes que el otro bloqueaba con los mismos. En ningún momento consiguieron golpear al otro.

Entonces, Sairaorg cambio su touki. Este ahora se volvió dorado. Su fuerza volvió a aumentar. Aunque Natsu lo bloqueo, la potencia del golpe lo asombro. Sairaorg volvió a dar varios golpes, que Natsu apenas podía esquivar. Al final consiguió darle tres puñetazos en el estómago y uno en la cabeza, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y acabara enterrado varios metros en el.

Nadie decía una palabra. Todo era un profundo silencio.

-*¿Ya ha acabado?* - pregunto el presentador.

-*Para nada. – contesto Azazel – El aumento de poder de Sairaorg ha sido algo que nadie había esperado. Seguramente Natsu debe haber sido sorprendido y ahora estará pensando algo mientras esta bajo el suelo…. aunque este chico no es de mucho pensar.* - comento burlo el caído.

(Con Natsu bajo tierra)

El pelirrosa estaba dolido, y bastante. Los tres golpes en el estómago y el de la cabeza le habían hecho vomitar sangre y que tu viera de está bajando por su cabeza. Cuando estaba por salir del lugar, algo le llamo la atención. Como pudo movió su mano hasta su bolsillo para sacar una joya. Era la misma que encontró en Kioto. La que salió de su mundo interno y estuvo varios días dándose una vuelta por la ciudad japonesa. Esta emitía una potente luz. De repente Natsu se vio en un espacio en blanco.

_-Aumenta la joya del cielo y convoca en voz alta._

Una voz conocida por el pelirrosa sonó en su cabeza. Después un montón de personas empezaron a aparecer por todos lados.

_-La joya ha sido transferida entre todas las clases de seres humanos en Kioto y estas cifras se forman a partir de tus recuerdos residuales._

Las personas formaron un círculo que rodeaba al pelirrosa. Luego se fundieron en el suelo. Entonces, una potente luz apareció para tallar símbolos en el centro, formando un círculo mágico.

_-Todo esta listo._

Natsu empezó a sentir una cantidad de poder increíble. Era un pulso de energía que solo había sentido con dos seres. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió.

-Esto es…

-_Ahora te toca convencerlos._

Natsu cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. El lugar era muy conocido por el pelirrosa. El sitio era donde estaba lo que quedaba de los antiguos Sekiryuuteis. Estos estaban parados mientras miraban a Natsu con furia en su mirada. Un aura negra empezó a rodearlos a todos ellos.

-[Juggernaut Drive].

-La [Juggernaut Drive].

Esa eran las dos palabras que salían de sus bocas. El tono era amenazador, pero el mago solo se puso a la defensiva.

(En el mundo real)

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Natsu había acabado enterrado en el suelo. Muchos ya decían que Sairaorg había ganado, pero este tenía una mirada neutra y fija en el sitio donde estaba el pelirrosa enterrado.

*Pues parece ser que Sairaorg Bael ha ganado este combate.* - comento el presentador.

-*No es así. – hablo Azazel - ¿No lo sentís? El aura del Sekiryuutei sigue ahí, pero esta rara. Cambiando en todo momento. Por eso Sairaorg no se ha movido. Está esperando a ver qué hace Natsu. Algo extraño esta pasando.*

(De vuelta al mundo interior de Natsu)

-[Juggernaut Drive].

-La [Juggernaut Drive] es la única solución.

-Es la hora de la solución.

La cara de los antiguos Sekiryuuteis cambió de furia a una sonrisa espeluznante. El aura negra empezó a salir también del cuerpo de Natsu. Empezó a cubrirle. Una sensación de malestar empezaba a surgir dentro del pelirrosa. El odio también. Los sentimientos negativos estaban por llenar el corazón del pelirrosa, pero una voz, una voz importante para él se escuchó.

_-Natsu._

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos ante la figura frente a él. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Frente a él estaba Igneel, Rey de los Dragones de Fuego.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, hijo? Eres mi hijo. No dejes que estos estúpidos te dominen. _– hablo el dragón en todo su esplendor – _No serás digno de llamarte mi hijo, el dragonslayer de fuego y el Sekiryuutei si te dejas dominar por el odio._ – dicho esto desapareció, dejando a Natsu con la cabeza gacha.

-No le hagas caso. – hablo uno de los Sekiryuuteis – Ahora, Natsu Dragneel, vamos a la locura. Vamos a activar la [Juggernaut Drive].

-Acabemos con todos. Con el poder de la destrucción. – hablo otro.

-¡Callaos! – rugió mientras su fuego empezó a rodearlo.

-El camino del Dragón Celestial es convertirse en el Rey de la Destrucción.

-¡Y una mierda que os coméis! ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, dragonslayer de fuego! ¡No pienso caer!

-No. eres el rey de la destrucción. La [Juggernaut Drive] es el camino real.

-No creo eso. – una voz distinta a los Sekiryuuteis sonó en el lugar.

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules envuelto en luz blanca apareció. Los Sekiryuuteis se enfurecieron.

-¡Eres tú!

El hombre miro a Natsu.

-Hola. Soy uno de los portadores de Albion. Cuando te comiste la joya del [Divine Dividing], mis pensamientos iban en él. Aunque mi verdadero yo está en la [Divine Dividing]. – ofreció su mano a Natsu – Actual Sekiryuutei. Esto es el destino. Te ayudare. Utilizare mi capacidad para reducir a la mitad para suprimir aquello que está girando en el interior de la [Boosted Gear].

-¿Seguro? – pregunto desconfiado – No soy Vali.

El hombre sonrió.

-Eres interesante. Entiendo porque los dos Sekiryuuteis más fuertes de la historia te han ayudado antes. Eres alguien divertido. Creo que puedes acabar con esta maldición. Eres capaz de cambiar al Dragon Celestial. Eres capaz de llevarlo a una nueva posibilidad. Es por eso… - levanto su mano y una luz se propago por el lugar – que tienes que convertirte en el nuevo dragón junto a Vali Lucifer.

Mientras Natsu notaba como los sentimientos negativos iban menguando, se dio la vuelta para mirar a los antiguos Sekiryuuteis.

-Nakamas. – dijo Natsu mientras sonreía.

Los Sekiryuuteis lo miraron extrañados.

-Es por ellos por quien pienso seguir viviendo.

Estos empezaron a mirar a Natsu con un brillo en los ojos.

-Nakamas. Vivir. – susurraban.

-Exacto. Ya es hora de que podáis vivir como debéis. Dejar de lado esta mierda y empezar de nuevo.

-¿Nos ayudaras a ello? – pregunto uno.

-Por supuesto.

Una pequeña sonsera apareció en la cara de todos ellos.

(De vuelta al mundo real)

-*Ya han pasado cinco minutos y aun nada. Se está demorando.* - se quejó el presentador.

-*Eso es porque no lo estas notando.* - comentó divertido el Emperador Belial.

-*¿A qué se….?*

No siguió preguntando por un motivo. Un simple motivo. Un rugido. Un rugido de un dragón. Un rugido de emoción, alegría, gloria. Ese rugido provoco que todos miraran fijamente a donde estaba Natsu enterrado para ver como una columna de fuego rojo puro mandaba a tomar por culo todo. Sairaorg se apartó de golpe hasta estar a una distancia segura. Rias y Lucy también tuvieron que alejarse. Después de varios segundos se pudo ver a una figura salir volando lentamente del fuego. Era Natsu, pero estaba distinto. Su aura se notaba distinta. Era más atemorizante, imponente.

–[Socio!]

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Tu conciencia fue arrastrada al fondo del Sacred Gear. No podía llegar hasta allí. La conciencia de los anteriores portadores era tan densa que no podía. ¿Qué ha pasado? La maldición ha desaparecido.]

-Te lo contare luego. Pero tengo que decirte que fue gracias a un portador de Albion.

-[¡! Así que era eso]

-Por cierto Ddraig, ¿lo notas?

-[Si. que nostalgia. Mi antigua aura. Pero también noto otra. La tuya ha cambiado un poco.]

-Sep. Es porque es el aura de mi padre. La ha compartido conmigo. – comento nostálgico.

-[Entiendo] – la voz notaba orgullo y alegría.

-*¡Natsu Dragneel ha vuelto! Pero, ¿qué es esa aura tan imponente y atemorizante?* - pregunto el presentador.

-*Esa es la verdadera aura de un dragón.* - comento Azazel - *No sé qué habrá pasado pero, esto sin duda es increíble.*

Natsu, que ya había aterrizado con sus alas, miro directamente a Rias.

-Tú y yo hablaremos luego. – sonrió con su clásica sonrisa.

Rias asintió sin saber que decir. Lucy alzo una ceja para luego sonreír levemente. Intuía que seria. Natsu miro a Sairaorg.

-Lamento la tardanza. ¿Continuamos? – sonrió desafiante.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Por supuesto! ¡No sé qué has hecho estos minutos, pero este nuevo poder es abrumador! ¡Vamos!

Otra vez volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro, pero esta vez fue distinta. El cráter, la onda de choque y el sonido producido por los choques eran aún más grandes. Esta vez golpeaban al otro. Era una pelea de resistencia. Ninguno bloqueaba. Puñetazo puñetazo, patada patada, codo codo. Una pelea de golpes. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía.

-*¡Una pelea a puñetazo limpio! ¡Una increíble lucha de puños! ¡No usan táctica ni técnica! ¡Eso es como una pelea de niños! ¡Golpear y recibir el golpe! ¡Tan simple como eso! ¡Todos están de pie! ¡De todas las edades y géneros! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esos dos son increíbles!*

-¡Sairaorg! ¡Sairaorg! ¡Sairaorg! – gritaban algunos.

-¡Vamos Salamander! ¡Destrózalo!

-¡Rómpele las costillas llamita!

-¡Vamos Natsu-san!

-¡Eres un hombre!

-¡Vamos Natsu!

-¡Patéale sus huevos peludos!

-¡Sekiryuutei!

-¡Natsu!

Gritaban otros. Rias y Lucy solamente miraban calladas la pelea. Natsu uso su puño de fuego y golpeo el estómago de Sairaorg. La armadura se destrozó, el aura de touki también y alcanzo su cuerpo. Una grave quemadura apareció en el lugar. El moreno escupió sangre y se arrodillo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mis piernas? ¿Por qué se sacuden? ¡Todavía no! ¡Aun puedo!

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, Sairaorg se levanta. El touki aun recubre su cuerpo, pero ha disminuido.

-¡Resístelo, cuerpo mío! ¿Crees que puedo ser nombrado como el heredero de la casa Bael del lado del Gran Rey si no disfruto de esta pelea? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Natsu lo golpeo en la pantorrilla con una patada y luego le dio un gancho en la barbilla, haciendo que volase. Entonces uso sus alas, lo alcanzo y lo golpeo con su pierna, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido. Natsu descendió y estaba por darle el golpe final, pero algo lo detuvo. Una mujer. Parecía un fantasma. Esta avanzaba débilmente hacia Sairaorg.

-_Levántate._

Lo dijo claro pero débil. Sairaorg, el cual no se movía, empezó a moverse. Este levanto la cara y miro a donde estaba la mujer.

_-Sairaorg._

Natsu reconoció entonces a la mujer. La madre de Sairaorg.

-_Ponte de pie. ¡Ponte de pie, hijo mío! – _parecía que lo regañaba - _ ¿No me prometiste que sería el más fuerte? _ \- Sairaorg empezó a levantarse - _ ¡Cumple tu sueño! Por el futuro del Inframundo. ¡Para no permitir que otros prueben el dolor que sentiste! ¡¿No es la razón por la que continuaste sosteniendo con fuerza tu puño?! Un mundo donde cualquiera pueda situarse en un lugar con su capacidad, no a partir de donde proviene. ¿NO es ese el mundo que soñaste? ¡Un mundo donde los niños que están a punto de nacer no pasaran la sensación de estar tristes! ¡¿No lo ibas a crear?! ¡Ahora ve! Mi querido hijo. Mi querido Sairaorg._

Ahora Sairaorg estaba de pie mientras sangraba por completo. Y rugió. Como un león. La arena del lugar se sacudió violentamente. El suelo estaba temblando. Natsu sonrió también para ponerse en pose de ataque.

-¡No voy a perder! ¡Cumpliré mi sueño!

-¡Yo tampoco pienso perder!

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse. Sus puños golpearon de nuevo la carne del otro. Durante varios minutos estuvieron así. Golpe tras golpe. Sin detenerse.

-[Sekiryuutei. Está bien] – el león del pecho de Sairaorg hablo – [Mi amo, Sairaorg-sama esta…] – lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Natsu detuvo sus golpes para mirar al moreno. Este había perdido la conciencia. Su puño estaba levantado. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía a pesar de no estar consciente. Natsu se acercó y lo abrazo mientras lo tumbaba en el suelo.

-Me has dado el mejor combate de mi vida. Gracias. – susurro Natsu en su oído.

-*¡Sairaorg Bael ha perdido! ¡Fin del juego! ¡La victoria es para el equipo Gremory!*

Natsu se tumbó al lado de Sairaorg y se durmió, también con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Si a alguno le ha decepcionado este capítulo, lo lamento. Pero no es tan fácil escribirlo como verlo.


	36. Noche de borrachera

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: quien sabe?

Zafir09: así seguiré XD.

EdiisOn 'Ottaki-DiiZfeL: me alegra no decepcionar XD.

jose Luis: jejeje, quien sabe, quien sabe XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y LissxKiba, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 34:

**NOCHE DE BORRACHERA**

Natsu volvía a abrir los ojos después del increíble encuentro que había tenido con Sairaorg. Lo último que había escuchado era que el grupo Gremory había ganado el partido. Lo primero que vio el pelirrosa fue un techo blanco. No se sentía herido, pero si se sentía cansado. El combate contra Sairaorg le había hecho consumir su magia por completo, aunque también se debía al nuevo poder que había liberado con Ddraig.

-Parece que ya despertaste.

El caza dragones escucho una voz muy conocida a su lado. En ella se encontraba Sairaorg muy vendado.

-Wenas.

-Buenas. Parece que o Sirzechs-sama o Azazel hicieron que nos pusieran en la misma habitación.

-Seguramente. Menudo dúo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Parece ser que perdí. Es extraño. Es la primera vez que disfruto una derrota tan aceptable. El problema es que no recuerdo la última parte de nuestra batalla.

-Normal. Sobrepasaste por mucho tus límites. Al final peleabas de forma inconsciente. Me detuve porque el león ese raro me lo dijo.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, será mejor que te recuperes rápido.

-¿Y eso?

-En mi gremio hay varios que quieres pelear contra ti.

-¿Son tan fuertes como tú?

-Bueno, depende. Si uso la [Boosted Gear] con el [Balance Breaker], solo Gildarts o el abuelo me superarían por mucho.

-Tan fuertes son. – sonrió Sairaorg.

-Por algo son los dos más fuertes de nuestro gremio y de los más fuertes en Fiore.

-a veo. Será interesante comparar nuestros poderes.

Entonces alguien toco varias veces la puerta.

-Con permiso.

El hombre que apareció por la puerta era Sirzechs.

-Sirzechs-sama.

-Ei.

-¿Cómo estáis chicos? Después de esa pelea magnifica pensaba que estaríais peor. Parece que todos están satisfechos con vuestra batalla. Por cierto Natsu, he de decirte algo importante.

-¿?

-Natsu, se ha hablado sobre una promoción para ti.

-¿Promoción?

-Para clase media, supongo. – hablo Sairaorg – Aunque creo que deberían ponerte ya en clase alta. Tu poder supera a los de muchos de clase alta.

-Eso es cierto. – hablo Sirzechs – Aunque en realidad se ha hablado de promoción para Kiba, Akeno y tú. También se pensó en una promoción para los demás del sequito de mi hermana, pero será para otro momento. Pero he de decirte que es irregular pasar por una promoción a esta edad.

-Ah. Po vale. – dijo como si nada el pelirrosa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cómo me lo esperaba de ti!

-No entiendo. ¿No te interesa? – pregunto sorprendido Sairaorg.

-En realidad no mucho. Cierto que me gustaría llegar a ser Clase Suprema, pero tampoco es algo por lo que me muera.

-Jejeje. Makarov no dijo lo mismo cuando hicisteis el examen de Clase S.

-…

-Da igual. Solo era para informarte. Aunque me agradaría mucho que lo superaras.

-¡Por supuesto que lo superare! – grito con energía.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Sin más, me retiro.

Cuando Sirzechs salió de la sala, ambos jóvenes estuvieron cayados unos minutos mientras pensaban en sus cosas.

-Oye Natsu, ¿te gusta Rias?

-… sep. Ahora lo tengo más que claro.

-¿Y la rubia?

-También.

-¿Es posible amar a dos personas? – se preguntó el pelinegro.

-Según Ddraig y los demás, nop. Si amas a una no amas a otra, o por lo menos al mismo tiempo. En mi caso puedo por mi condición de dragonslayer y dragón.

-Oh, interesante. Solo espero que no le hagas daño a mi prima, o si no tendré que golpearte aún más fuerte.

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Jajajajaja!

Varios días después, en el día del festival escolar, el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se encontraba celebrando su actividad en el viejo edificio. Koneko y Akeno hacían adivinación y purificación.

-¡Por favor, haced una única fila! – gritaba Lucy intentando ordenar a los estudiantes.

-Si se trata de la adivinación y la esquina de purificación, Koneko-chan y Akeno-sempai se encargaran de ello. – anunciaba Irina.

No solo iban hombre para ver a las chicas, sino que también iban muchas chicas. La actividad era un éxito. En otro lado se encontraban Rias y Xenovia echándose fotos vestidas de camareras.

-Natsu-kun, échame una mano.

Kiba apareció en la casa embrujada donde Natsu se encontraba haciendo de dragón, típico, y Gasper de vampiro, típico también. Lo que ninguno sabia era que no usaban un disfraz. Natsu usaba su [Balance Breaker], aunque con el poder tan al mínimo posible para no afectar a los estudiantes, y Gasper con su aspecto vampírico.

-¡Voy! Gasper, te dejo los sustos.

-¡Si!

En la casa embrujada, las chicas se lanzaban encima de ambos chicos. Gasper porque era muy "lindo" y Natsu porque… bueno, porque era Natsu. Yo que sé. En fin, en el tiempo libre que tenían, el grupo se reunía en el primer piso para descansar.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué todos los patrocinadores que estaban con Sairaorg lo han abandonado?! ¡Que hijos de puta! – gritaba furioso el pelirrosa.

-Me temo que así es. Ninguno quiere reunirse en torno a un perdedor.

-¡¿Pero es que esa panda de idiotas no vieron la batalla o qué?!

-Tranquilízate Natsu. Es normal en los demonios. No sientas remordimientos.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con el trono para el próximo heredero de la casa del Gran Rey? – pregunto Lucy.

-Eso no ha cambiado. No sé cómo la casa del Gran Rey se moverá. A pesar de no tener el Poder de la Destrucción, tienen a alguien de alto calibre, por lo que no pueden rechazarlo.

-Entiendo. ¿Y el partido del grupo Sitri?

-Tuvieron que correr por todo el campo.

-¿?

-El juego era tomar las banderas del contrario.

-Ahhh.

-¿Y cómo quedaron?

-Ganaron por muy poco. Al parecer Saji se convirtió en Rey Dragón y se volvió loco. El campo de batalla quedo en un horrible estado y tuvieron malas clasificaciones.

-Jejeje. Que idiota. Eso le pasa por no controlarse.

-¿y lo dices tú? ¿Te recuerdo como dejasteis el campo?

-…

-Ahhh. No sabes controlarte, Natsu.

-Por cierto, tengo una gran noticia. – sonrió muy alegre Rias - ¡La madre de Sairaorg se ha despertado!

-¡¿En serio?! – pregunto entusiasmado y alegre el pelirrosa. Rias asintió - ¡Genial! ¡Es una gran noticia!

-Vaya. Me alegro mucho por él. Sin duda es algo por lo que estar feliz. – comento Xenovia.

-¿Pero se despertó así, sin más? – pregunto Irina.

-No saben que ha pasado exactamente. Pero aun así se ha despertado. Eso es lo importante.

Varias horas después el festival llego a su clímax. Los jóvenes estudiantes se encontraban en el patio principal mientras bailaban distinto tipos de canciones. Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y los magos de Fairy Tail también participaban en esa fiesta. El problema era que Gray solía desnudarse cada dos por tres, provocando que las chicas se desmayaran o babearan o simplemente intentaran violarlo. Claro que Juvia conseguía evitarlo. El pelirrosa se había ido hasta la sala del Club para descansar un rato. El nuevo poder que consiguió lo ha dejado más agotado de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó con Gajeel contra Laxus acabo tan mal, y eso que aquella vez acabo como una momia.

-Natsu.

El pelirrosa, que estaba tumbado en el sofá, se incorporó al escuchar la voz de cierta pelirroja.

-Wenas, Rias.

-Hola.

-…

-…

-¿Y… qué querías decirme en el partido?

-¿?

-Ya sabes. Cuando saliste del suelo me dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo de algo importante. ¿De qué se trata?

El pelirrosa cambio su cara a una muy seria, se levantó y se puso delante de Rias.

-Cierra los ojos. – susurro.

La pelirroja lo hizo sin preguntar ni nada. A los pocos segundos pudo notar como el pelirrosa la besaba lentamente. Al principio no correspondió, pero después de segundo y medio lo hizo. Durante yo sé cuánto ambos estuvieron así. Cuando se separaron, las palabras del pelirrosa alegraron enormemente a Rias.

-Te amo.

Y, como suele ser normal, la chica se puso a sollozar, pero de alegría.

-Yo… yo… yo también te amo.

(NA: esto es mu cursi XD)

Ambos estaban por volver a besarse, pero la puerta de la sala se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Te dije que no empujaras, Xenovia! – gritaba desde el suelo Irina.

-¡Felicidades Buchou! ¡Ahora podre seducir a Issei sin preocuparme! – Xenovia hizo caso omiso al comentario de Irina.

-Felicidades a ambos. – sonreía Lucy de pie sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Ara ara. Con esto podre ser más agresiva teniendo una relación amorosa con Natsu-kun. – comento Akeno al lado de Lucy.

-Lo bueno está por comenzar, ¿verdad? – incluso Koneko.

-Enhorabuena Buchou, Natsu-kun.

-¡Estoy emocionado!

-Gihi. Salamander parece que no es tan idiota.

-Tienes razón, cabeza de metal.

-estoy orgullosa de ti, Natsu.

Incluso sus compañeros magos estaban mirando, aunque empezaron a temblar ante la mirada de Rias, que estaba más que furiosa.

-Vosotros… - susurro – vosotros… ¡LARGO DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y creando una bola de poder demoniaco se la lanzo a todos los demás. Durante el resto del día, las chicas estuvieron burlándose de Rias mientras los chicos solo daban por saco a Natsu.

Al llegar la noche, Natsu fue secuestrado por los magos, más Azazel, Sirzechs, Kiba y Gasper, hasta la habitación secreta de los hombres Fairies.

-¡Queréis quitarme la capucha de una puta vez! ¡No veo una mierda!

El pelirrosa estaba con las manos y piernas atadas. Por un momento pensó en usar su fuego, pero al reconocer los olores prefirió no hacerlo. Al final acabaron quitándole la capucha para poder observar que, efectivamente, estaba en la sala de los machos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto confundido el pelirrosa.

-¿No es obvio? Vamos a celebrar tu victoria y segundo noviazgo. – comento Makarov desde la barra del lugar. Todos los hombres tenían una buena jarra de cerveza y/o otras bebidas alcohólicas. Kiba y Gasper también tenían una, aunque Natsu supo que era obligado.

-Por supuesto. Tu pelea contra Sairaorg fue una de las mejores que he visto. – hablo Azazel, con una botella de whisky.

-Debemos celebrarlo. La última vez no pudimos celebrar nada. – comento Sirzechs, también con una jarra en la mano.

-Oh, entiendo. En ese caso… ¡fiesta!

-¡Aye sir!

Los magos empezaron a beber como solo ellos saben… como animales. Kiba, Gasper, Sirzechs y Azazel pudieron ver con sus propios ojos el gran aguante de los magos, que tenían experiencia desde muy jóvenes.

-¡Ei! ¡Que hacéis mirando como tontos! ¡Bebed! – gritaba Gildarts mientras alzaba su jarra.

Sirzechs y Azazel se sonrieron y empezaron a beber. Kiba y Gasper, que tenían poca experiencia, bebieron más lentamente. La última vez que bebieron no acabaron bien, que digamos.

Después de tres horas eran ya las tres de la madrugada. La embriaguez se notaba en el cuerpo de los hombres.

-¡Dale dale! ¡Hip! ¡Es tuya! ¡Chutaaaaa! ¡Hip! ¡Nooooo! ¡Eres maloooooooooo! ¡Hip! – gritaba enojado Laxus borracho.

-¡Pero si tú eres el que lo controla! ¡Hip! – le recrimino Azazel.

Ambos se encontraban jugando al FIFA 14 en la PS4.

-¡Alcohol! ¡Alcohol! ¡Alcohol! ¡Alcohol! ¡Alcohoooooool! ¡Hemos venido a emborracharnos y el resultado nos da iguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll! – gritaban Makarov y Gildarts.

-¡Traga traga traga traga traga! ¡Hip!

El resto animaba a un borracho Kiba, que se encontraba con un embudo en la boca mientras se tragaba una botella de vino entera.

-¡Lo hace! ¡Lo hace! – gritaba Sirzechs.

BORREGO DE KIBA

-¡Lo ha hechooooooooooooooo!

-¡Ole tus webossssss!

-¡Alza tuuuuuu cervezaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Brinda pooooooooooor la libertaaaaaaaaaaaaad! ¡Bebe y vennnnnnnnnnnnnte de fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡El infierno es este baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

-Y dimmmmme Gildarts, ¿cón cuannnnntas mueres t has acostao? – preguntaba Sirzechs mientras se apoyaba del hombro del segundo mago más poderoso del gremio.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No tennnngo ni deaaa! ¡Con muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas! – gritaba se reia – ¡Pero tu spossssa ta mu buena!

-Seeeeeep. Peo no sempe es bueeeeno. – esa declaración llamo la atención de todos – Amo a mi muje, hip, peo a veces el sexo no se puede, hip.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Makarov.

-A veccccccccces yo iero, peo ella no. Nnntonces engo que ecuir a viejos metttodos.

-¡A cascársela cual mandril! – grito Azazel.

-¡Eso es poque tú lo haces muxooooo! – grito Gajeel.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – todos empezaron a descojonarse.

-Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. – nadie sabe porque Sirzechs empezó a llorar.

-Oi oi hermano. ¿k te passsssssa?

-Quiero sexooooooooooooo con mi mueeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr.

-¡Pos llamala y díselo! – le grito Natsu.

-¡Lo hare!

-[¡No hay webos!] – grito desafiante Ddraig desde el [Boosted Gear]. Por su tono de voz se podía afirmar que el alcohol también le estaba afectando mucho.

Silencio. Silencio sepulcral. Ddraig acababa de decir las tres palabras que nunca hay que decir cuando se esta borracho, o por lo menos en mi país, España. A los dos segundos Sirzechs ya estaba llamándola.

-Mia como a llamo. – sonrio el pelirrojo mientras ponía el altavoz.

-*¿Diga?*

-Grayyyyyyyfiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-*¿Sirzechs-sama?*

-¡Na de irech-ama! ¡¿Poe no ieres tene sexo?! ¡¿Poqe?!

-*Sirzechs-sama, ¿está borracho?*

El pelirrojo miro al grupo, el cual le decía que negara con gestos.

-Noooooooooooooo.

-*Sirzechs-sama, ¿dónde esta?*

-¡No te o dire!

-*Sirzechs-sama*

-¡Ni irech-ama ni miedasssss! ¡Uando ielle a casssa te ponde a cuato patas y te dare hata el amanece!

Todos los demás miraron sonrientes al pelirrojo.

-*…*

-Gayfffffia.

-*…*

-Ha colgao.

-….

-[¡Ole tus webos!] – grito Ddraig.

-¡Aye siiiiiirrrrrrrrr!

-¿E hacemo ahoa? – pregunto Azazel.

-¡Nos quedamos en tapaabos y bailamos el I am sexy en i no se que! – grito Kiba.

-¡No hay webos! – volvió a gritar Gasper.

Después de segundos estaban todos en taparrabos mientras bailaban esa canción. Lo que no sabían es que Gasper lo estaba grabando con una cámara, el muy carbón.

Durante el resto de la noche siguieron haciendo gilipolleces típica de borrachos, incluso se despelotaron mientras cantaban y bailaban dios sabe qué. Seguro que a algún chico se le ha quedado una horrible imagen en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente se encontraban todos con una resaca de mil demonios. Estaban todos desperdigaos y desnudos. Gray se encontraba encima del ventilador del techo boca arriba. Gajeel y Laxus estaban abrazados pero no revueltos con una botella en cada mano. Azazel se encontraba durmiendo en una posición más que incomoda con Sirzechs apoyado en su estómago. Los demás estaban más presentables que ese quinteto. El primero en despertarse fue Natsu.

-Ay mi madre. ¿Qué cojones paso ayer? – se preguntaba - ¿Y porque estoy en pelotas? – se preguntó asombrado. Entonces miro a su alrededor para que el color abandonara su cara – Ay joder, ¡¿Qué cojones hemos hechooooooooo?!

* * *

Lamento el capítulo tan corto, pero aun no quiero empezar el tomo 11, por lo que decidí terminar el 10 y poner algo más para no dejarlo tan cortó.


	37. Promocion y celo

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Shinryutei: descojonarse es como un sinónimo de morirse de la risa, aunque también podría ser algo "más fuerte".

Soul Of Demon: la esposa del Gremory, Benelana? Pues no sé. Las demás, todas tendrán su momento. Ya lo han tenido Rias, Lucy y Akeno.

Zafir09: y otra más al bolsillo. Ya están Rias, Akeno y Lucy. Gasper es un cabroncete XD.

Guest: quien no se ha cogido una buena resaca alguna vez XD? Sirzechs, ya sufrirá las consecuencias muajajaja.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y LissxKiba, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 35:

**PROMOCION Y CELO**

El grupo de hombres Fairies, Azazel, Gasper, Kiba y Sirzechs habían salido de la habitación secreta de los hombres sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando todos se levantaron simplemente hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Ninguno quería recordar a los demás en pelotas, abrazados y/o en lugares muy raros y situaciones aún más raras. El grupo había salido por su salida secreta al parque central de la ciudad. A paso lento, con un dolor de cabeza insufrible y una vergüenza inimaginable, el grupo varonil camino por las calles ante la mirada de los transeúntes, que se preguntaban que habían hecho para tener esas pintas de resacón. Después de varios minutos, el grupo llego a la mansión Fairy.

-Bien muchachos. Ahora actuaremos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Solo una buena noche entre amigos. – explico Makarov.

-Pero abuelo, ¿qué hicimos anoche? No me acuerdo de nada. – hablo Laxus.

-No lo sé. Tampoco me acuerdo. ¿Alguien se acuerda?

Todos negaron ante la pregunta del Tercer Maestro de Fairy Tail.

-Bueno, pues sigamos el plan, ¿ok?

Después de la afirmación por unanimidad, el grupo entro en la mansión. Nada más atravesar la puerta desearon no haber vuelto en la vida. Dentro se encontraban las mujeres Fairy y las Gremory. Ninguna de ellas parecía muy contenta.

-H-hola chicas. ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto un poco nervioso Makarov.

-Oh no maestro… nada de nada. – contesto Mirajane con una sonrisa inocente, pero un aura demoniaca.

-B-bueno… en ese caso mejor nos vamos.

El grupo varonil intento dar marcha atrás y salir de la mansión, pero Grayfia, con un látigo en mano, lo impidió.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarlos marchas. Hay ciertas cosas que deben explicarnos.

-¿A qué te refieres, cariño? – pregunto Sirzechs, que estaba más acojonado que nunca.

-Oh, Sirzechs-sama, ya lo vera.

GLUP

-¡RETIRADA! – grito Gildarts.

En ese momento todos los chicos intentaron correr, escapar, pero les fue imposible. Innumerables látigos aparecieron por todos lados, atrapándolos y luego arrastrándolos hasta estar delante de la televisión del gigantesco salón.

-¿Podéis explicarnos esto? – pregunto Lucy, con una actitud como la de Mira.

-Las chicas dan miedo. – susurro un aterrado Gajeel.

Todos los chicos asintieron. A los pocos segundos de encender la tele, y de ingresar en YouTube, se pudo ver un video que dejo impactados a todos y cada uno de los chicos. En ese video ellos salían con un mini taparrabos bailando una canción, aunque parecía que fuera un estriptis. Se sorprendieron más aun al verlos a todos y que el cámara fuera un borracho Gasper. El video había superado los dos billones de visitas, siendo el video más visto de YouTube.

-Oh mierda.

-Qué vergüenza.

-Que borren ese video.

-Matadme.

-Joder.

Muchos y muchos lamentos salieron de las bocas de dichos chicos.

-Y eso no es todo. – comento Rias – Tenemos varias llamadas telefónicas grabadas y guardadas.

-¿? – interrogación varonil.

Varias de las chicas sacaron sus móviles. Los chicos temieron lo peor. La primera fue Grayfia.

-*¿Diga?*

-*Grayyyyyyyfiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.*

-*¿Sirzechs-sama?*

-*¡Na de irech-ama! ¡¿Poe no ieres tene sexo?! ¡¿Poqe?!*

-*Sirzechs-sama, ¿está borracho?*

Sirzechs se puso blanco mientras poco a poco iba recordando la llamada.

-*Noooooooooooooo.*

-*Sirzechs-sama, ¿dónde esta?*

-*¡No te o dire!*

-*Sirzechs-sama*

-*¡Ni irech-ama ni miedasssss! ¡Uando ielle a casssa te ponde a cuato patas y te dare hata el amanece!*

Todos los demás miraron asombrados al pelirrojo, el cual estaba con media alma fuera del cuerpo.

-*…*

-*Gayfffffia.*

Y allí se corta la llamada. La siguiente en poner su llamada fue Levy.

-*¡Enanaaaa! ¡Camaroooon! ¡E quiero un montoooooon!*

-"Al menos rime." – pensó el caza dragones de acero.

-*¿Gajeel?*

-*Puede que seas una enana tabla planchar, pero te quiero muuuuucho.*

-"Estoy muerto."

La siguiente fue Mirajane.

-*Mira.*

-*¿Laxus? ¿Ocurre algo?*

-*Quiero que me azotes.*

Todos los tíos abrieron los ojos a tope mientras miraban al rubio, el cual estaba igual que ellos.

-*¿Perdón?*

-*Ni peón ni na. ¿No eresssss una sadica? ¡Pues umple on tu trabajo y dame azzzzzotes hasta que me salga sangre en el culoooooo!*

-"¡Mierda mierda mierda!"

Siguiente turno para Juvia.

-*Juvia.*

-*¿Gray-sama?*

-*Soy gay y hermafrodita.*

-"¡No me jodas!"

-Gray-sama ha sido muy malo. – sonrió psicópata la maga de agua.

Siguiente turno para Rias.

-Este fue un mensaje para tres. – comento la pelirroja.

-*¿Rias?*

-*¿Natsu?*

-*Dile a Lucy y Akeno que se acerquen.* - se escuchó un llamado y unos pasos.

-*Ya estamos las tres.*

-*¿Qué ocurre Natsu?* - se escuchó la voz de la rubia.

-*Ara ara, dime Natsu-kun.*

-*¡Os voy a dar por culo a las tres! ¡Pienso engancharos, poneros contra la pared y daros por todos lados! ¡No podréis andar por un mes entero! ¡No pienso dejar ningún agujero virgen! ¡Os daré a las tres al mismo tiempo en cuanto os coja!*

El pelirrosa estaba que quería morirse allí mismo. A pesar de la cara de enfado de Rias, el sonrojo que tenía le quitaba toda la seriedad. Akeno estaba con una de sus clásicas sonrisas sádicas mientras que la rubia estaba como un tomate intentando aguantarse las ganas de golpear fuertemente al caza dragones.

-Bien, ¿alguna explicación? – pregunto Erza, tan sonrojada como su pelo.

-¡Fue idea suya! – gritaron todos mirando a Gasper.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Ara ara, me parece que se merecen un castigo. – comento Akeno mientras lamia su dedo índice.

-¡¿Y eso porque?! – grito Gildarts.

-¿En serio preguntáis? – les pregunto cierta castaña, Evergreen.

-¡Ever/Evergreen! – gritaron los chicos.

-Eso ha sido vergonzoso. – esta vez apareció cierto peliverde.

-¡Freed!

-Pero hay que admitir que ha sido muy divertido.

-¡Bickslow!

-¡¿Cuándo habéis llegado?! – pregunto Laxus.

-Llegamos ayer, después de que os fuerais a saber dónde. – explico el peliverde.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara. Es hora del castigo. – hablo Grayfia, que arrastro a su marido con su látigo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los chicos empezaron a temblar de puro terror mientras veían como un lloroso Sirzechs desaparecía en un círculo mágico.

-Bueno bueno bueno. Será mejor que empecemos con vuestros castigos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SALVADNOS _LOS VENGADORES_!

-Gritad todo lo que queráis. Nadie vendrá a ayudaros. – sonrió como loca Levy mientras arrastraba a Gajeel, el cual no podía librarse de su látigo, como los demás.

Después de varias horas, en las que cada uno fue torturado de alguna manera. En el caso de Natsu lo ataron en una silla con el látigo estelar de Lucy y se pusieron a comer deliciosa comida delante suyo, por lo que este no podía impedirlo. Por cierto, la idea fue del maestro del troleo Happy. Laxus fue el muñeco de prueba de Mira, la cual saco su lado más sádico. Gajeel tuvo que escuchar toda la discografía de Justin Bieber. Pobre. Bueno, así todos.

Una semana después, todos se encontraban en el salón principal de la mansión mientras disfrutaban del delicioso desayuno. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo, pero los tres dragonslayer de primera generación pudieron notar algo diferente. Algo extraño. Los tres dirigieron disimuladamente su mirada a Koneko. Esta estaba un poco roja. También habían notado que estaba más tranquila de que costumbre. Más apagada. Además de que su olor estaba un poco raro. No olía como siempre. A veces se hacía más intenso y de golpe era muy leve. Eso les estaba preocupando.

Ese mismo día, sobre las diez de la noche, los Fairies, Gremorys, Grayfia, Sirzechs y Azazel se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal de la mansión. Todos estaban sentados y/o apoyados en sus típicos lugares. Delante de Sirzechs, Kiba, Natsu y Akeno se encontraban de pie.

-Chicos, hay algo importante que he de anunciaron. Natsu, Kiba, Akeno, habéis alcanzado muchos logros, como el resto del grupo Gremory, pero vosotros habéis sido seleccionados por los Cuatro Maous y los miembros del Consejo para que hagáis el examen de ascenso a demonios de clase media. Prácticamente todo el grupo Gremory podría ser demonios de clase alta, pero debido a que eso no se puede hacer, debéis pasar el examen a clase media primero.

Ninguno en la sala se sorprendió por las palabras sobre su poder, pero sí que pudieran hacer el examen tan pronto.

-No es extraño esto debido a vuestros logros. Cierto que no podéis llegar a clase alta ya por los viejos estrictos. Primero clase media y luego clase alta. Es así de simple. – comento Azazel – Y yo que pensaba que no había reglas en el mudo demoniaco. – comento con burla.

Después de sus palabras, el grupo estallo en celebración.

-Felicidades chicos. Estoy muy orgullosa. – sonrió Rias.

-Felicidades chicos.

-Estamos orgullosos.

-Quien diría que flamitas ascendería tan rápido.

-Gihi. Tienes razón stripper.

-¡Eso es de hombres!

-Ara ara. Felicidades.

-Supongo que dentro de poco el resto del grupo Gremory también podrán hacer el examen de ascenso a clase media. – comento Makarov.

-Así es. En términos de poder son de nivel clase alta. Sinceramente es algo muy raro encontrar un grupo así. – hablo Azazel.

Kiba y Akeno se inclinaron, haciendo una reverencia a Sirzechs, y hablaron.

-Muchas gracias por la recomendación a la promoción. Es un honor muy grande, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. Pienso aprovechar esta promoción como [Caballero] del grupo de Rias Gremory.

-Yo, como [Reina] del grupo Gremory, le doy las gracias profundamente por mi reconocimiento para esta promoción.

-¿Y tú, Natsu-kun? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¡Pienso patearle el trasero a los demás! ¡Muajajaja!

-Me alegra escuchar eso. La próxima semana ustedes tres participaran en la prueba de promoción para demonios de clase media en el Inframundo.

-¿La semana que viene? ¿No es muy pronto? – pregunto Kiba.

-Si mal no recuerdo, la prueba de promoción incluye la redacción de un informe, una prueba de escritura y una práctica. – hablo Akeno.

-¡¿Cómo?! – pregunto alarmado el pelirrosa.

Gajeel y Gray empezaron a descojonarse de la risa.

-¡Ya está! ¡Le han jodido! ¡Este no pasara en toda su vida! – se burlaba Gray.

-¡Gihi! ¡Salamander no pasaras!

-¡¿Queréis ver como si?! ¡Lo hare igual que en examen de Clase S!

-¡Pero si no lo pasaste!

-¡Pues vosotros tampoco!

-¡Quieres pelea, come fuego!

-¡Cuando quieras, come metal!

-¡Dejaos de tonterías!

Erza se levantó y le propino un poderoso golpe al trio.

-No debes preocuparte. Se trata de una prueba de escritura. Es de conocimientos básicos y problemas de aplicación de los demonios. También hay cuestiones relativas sobre los Rating Game. – explico Azazel.

-El informe que se debe presentar el día del examen se puede dividir en, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando te conviertas en clase media?, y escribir acerca de tu objetivo y la codicia como un tema. También es muy importante incluir, ¿qué ganaste hasta ahora? – explico Grayfia.

-De alguna manera parece una prueba como la de los estudiantes y los trabajadores humanos. – hablo Erza.

-Sip. Podría compararse así. – dijo Sirzechs – La mayoría de los demonios que hacen esta prueba fueron reencarnados. Es por eso que nos basamos en las pruebas humanas. En cualquier caso, el informe debe presentarse el día de la prueba. Debe ser vuestra prioridad.

-Por lo tanto, Natsu, debes centrarte más que nada en el examen de escritura. – le señalo Azazel.

Rias se acercó hasta el pelirrosa y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Yo me ocupare de ello.

-Ara ara, será mejor que estudiemos todos juntos.

-Me parece lo mejor.

-Pues vale. Por cierto, ¿y la otra prueba? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-No debes preocuparte por ello. La superareis con gran facilidad. – comento Azazel mirando a Sirzechs con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Esto, Sirzechs, ¿qué pasaría si no lo pasaran? – pregunto Makarov nervioso, temiendo que su hijo no lo lograra. Ese era un temor compartido.

-Bueno, no pasaría nada. Una vez que recibes la recomendación esta no desaparece. Puedes hacerlo tantas veces como sea necesario. Ya debes conseguir un resultado muuuuuuuuuuuuy malo para perder la recomendación.

Eso tranquilizo a todos. Si Azazel y Sirzechs decían que no se preocupara por la última prueba entonces no podía sacar una nota tan mala.

-Además, sé que los tres pasaran esa prueba.

Después del relax general, Rossweisse se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Rossweisse? – pregunto Lucy.

-Me voy al Norte de Europa. Me iré a casa durante un tiempo. Ya le pedí permiso a Buchou.

-Te deseo suerte en tu entrenamiento.

-Gracias, Buchou. También he hecho el ensayo para la prueba de mitad del semestre, así que, por favor, no se preocupen por ello.

Rias, Akeno, Erza y Elfman asienten ante las palabras de la albina.

-Lo que se esperaba de ti.

-Oh, ahora lo recuerdo. La prueba de mitad de semestre.

-Estamos preparados para ello.

-¡Un hombre siempre está preparado!

Mientras los estudiantes se ponían a hablar de los próximos exámenes, Sirzechs le hablo a Ravel.

-Entonces Ravel, ¿vas a aceptar la propuesta?

-¡Por supuesto, Sirzechs-sama!

-¿Propuesta? – pregunto el grupo, haciendo que Ravel se sonrojase.

-Sep. Le propuse a Ravel que se volviera la asistente de del grupo Gremory, es decir, su manager. Grayfia no puede sola. Entre el mundo humano y la serie del mundo demoniaco, ella no puede con todo. Por eso se lo propuse a Ravel, que está conectada con ambos mundos.

El grupo Gremory fijo su vista en la rubia de coletas mientras que Gray y Gajeel se quejaban en susurros por no tener un manager.

-Siento pedirte esto tan repentinamente, Ravel. Este será un buen momento para apoyar a los chicos en la promoción a clase media.

Ravel se puso de pie mientras levantaba la mano llena de confianza.

-¡Entendido! ¡Déjemelo a mí, Ravel Phoenix! ¡Definitivamente conseguiré que promuevan! ¡Iré a recoger y recopilar los libros esenciales para estudiar!

Dicho esto, la Phoenix abandono la sala. Una media hora después, Azazel, Sirzechs y Grayfia también abandonaron la sala.

-Esto me resulta demasiado extraño. – hablo Bickslow.

-A pesar de que nos lo hayan explicado, ciertamente es difícil de entender. Parece que han pasado demasiadas cosas en estos meses.

Varios días más tarde, Natsu y compañía se encontraban en el patio principal de la Academia mientras almorzaban, escuchando al pelirrosa quejarse por su vida como demonio.

-Horno con patas, deja de quejarte. – se quejó Gray.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Yo tengo los exámenes del insti y el de promoción a clase media. En este tiempo no se han parao de mezclar ambas cosas. Estoy que me muero. No he parado de estudiar para ambas cosas en estos días. ¡Igneel ven a salvarme de esta tortura!

-Eso es porque eres estúpido. – se burló Gray – Kiba también estudia para ambas cosas y no se queja.

-Bueno, es duro, pero supongo que a Natsu-kun le cuesta un poco más. – comentó el rubio.

-¡Estudiar es de hombres!

-Elf-ni-chan, deja de gritar cosas como esas a los cuatro vientos. – le recrimino Lissana.

-Lo siento.

-Natsu, tienes la responsabilidad de aprobar todos los exámenes. No solo pones en riesgo el orgullo y respeto de los Gremory, sino también el de Fairy Tail. – comento Erza con voz orgullosa – Nos representas a nosotros también. En nuestro gremio no podemos permitirnos a personas estúpidas. Además, como suspendas solo un examen, tendremos que volver a estudiar como antes.

Ante esas palabras, tanto Gray como Natsu temblaron de miedo, se hicieron ovillo y empezaron a susurras cosas sobre Erza y su método de estudio de pequeños.

-Parece que Erza-san también era temible a la hora de estudiar. – comento muy nervioso Kiba.

Xenovia se puso como ambos magos intentando no imaginarse a Erza dándole también clases. Esa misma tarde, después de sus prácticas y el estudio intensivo, Natsu se encontraba en su cama, agotado del día. A pesar de ser muy imperativo, este tipo de actividad lo mataba mentalmente. Admitía que no era muy listo, pero esto le estaba exigiendo demasiado para su pobre cerebro.

Natsu estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Ddraig se encontraba durmiendo, como solía ser normal gran parte del tiempo. Rias y las chicas estaban a los suyo. Los miembros del gremio se encontraban en sus actividades extraescolares, trabajos y demás.

El pelirrosa salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Entonces un fuerte olor le llego a la nariz. La que estaba en la puerta era Koneko, que no llevaba nada encima. Tenía sus orejas y cola de gato fuera. Estaba muy roja. Natsu se alarmo por el poderoso olor que desprendía la nekomata. Más que nada estaba muy preocupado. Sin que la gata se diera cuenta, les mando un whatsapp a las chicas para que fueran a su habitación. Algo le decía que a Koneko le pasaba algo demasiado grave.

-Sempai… no puedo controlarlo. – susurro la chica acercándose al pelirrosa. Cuando llego hasta él lo abrazo. Natsu se tensó al instante – Quiero un be…

-¿Un? – pregunto temeroso.

-Bebé.

Ahora Natsu estaba impactado. Ahora sabía el motivo por el que el olor de Koneko cambiaba tanto en tan poco tiempo. Estaba en celo, pero no parecía un celo natural. Se recordó el hablar con Wendy. Tal y como esperaba, Rias y Lucy aparecieron por la puerta. Ambas miraron a Natsu, el cual tenía una mirada de gran preocupación. Rias fue la primera en acercarse. Cuando estuvo al lado de ambos, sujeto a Koneko y, separándola levemente, la miro a los ojos, le toco el pecho y estómago, cogió su móvil y empezó a teclear.

-¿A quién llamas? – pregunto la rubia mientras se quitaba la camisa y se la ponía a la nekomata, la cual se había desmayado.

-Estoy llamando a Abe-san. Tiene más conocimiento sobre nekomatas que nosotros. Será de gran ayuda.

-Mejor una experta que nada.

La pelirroja asintió ante las palabras de la rubia. La llevaron a casa de la chica, la cual se preocupó mucho al ver a la peli platino en ese estado. Después de varias revisiones acabo diciendo lo mismo que pensaba Natsu. Estaba en celo, pero no uno normal. Una vez que volvieron a la mansión, Wendy uso su magia para intentar estabilizarla. La peli azul se entristeció por no entenderlo. Había sido criada por su madre Grandine y conocía los olores de las hembras cuando estaban en celo. Lucy le dijo que lo más posible es que no lo supiera porque ella nunca había visto a una nekomata, y su olor no sería el mismo que el de una humana o gata.

-Así que está en una temporada de apareamiento. – comento Makarov muy serio.

Todos se habían reunido en el salón principal para tratar ese tema. Las chicas eran las más preocupadas. Como mujeres la entendían. Los chicos estaban preocupados por conocer que ese celo no era normal.

-Por lo que yo sé, las nekomatas entran en época de apareamiento un tiempo después de que sus cuerpos se desarrollan lo suficiente como para poder concebir hijos. Es su instinto. Las nekomatas eligen machos de distintas especies. En este caso es a Natsu. – explico Azazel – Creo entender el porqué. Eres el Sekiryuutei, además de hijo de un dragón y un caza dragones.

-Pero Koneko-san no debe aún. – comento Wendy, haciendo que todos la mirasen.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Evergreen.

-Es demasiado pequeña. Incluso siendo mayor que yo, o un año menor que Natsu-san, aun es demasiado joven. Su cuerpo no lo aguantaría.

-Lo dices por su cuerpo o por su edad. – pregunto esta vez Freed.

-Por ambas. Koneko tiene el cuerpo pequeño.

-La pequeña Wendy tiene razón. – Azazel volvió a tomar la palabra – Es muy peligroso para una nekomata que tenga un hijo sin un cuerpo y mente desarrollados, es decir, madurados. Para todas las especies, dar a luz pone un montón de tensión en el cuerpo de la madre. Si tiene un hijo con su actual cuerpo, no podría ser capaz de dar a luz. Moriría tanto ella como él bebe.

-Pero si es por instinto, ¿por qué ella ha entrado en esa época? – pregunto curiosa Mira.

-Puede ser por las chicas. – comento Lissana mientras miraba a Lucy, Rias y compañía – Estoy segura de que sus emociones se descontrolaron cuando observo la relación que Natsu mantiene con Lucy y Rias, sobre todo. Seguro que fue eso lo que lo provoco.

-Entonces, ¿es culpa nuestra que Koneko este así? – pregunto muy triste Lucy.

-Así es. – la contestación de Azazel entristeció a Lucy, Rias y Akeno – De todos modos, la supresión de su instinto por la fuerza o medicamentos no es bueno. Si seguimos así es posible que no vuelva a tener ese instinto cuando madure. Lo mejor será que Natsu lidie con ello.

-¿Yo? – pregunto señalándose a sí mismo.

-¿El? – preguntaron el resto asustados.

-Exacto. Solamente no caigas en su seducción.

-Eso será fácil. – comento Natsu como si nada. Esa afirmación solo genero confusión.

-¿Por qué dices que será fácil? – pregunto Laxus.

-Se por qué le pasa esto. Además, no puedo lastimarla. No soy así. Y en parte la entiendo.

El pelirrosa miro a Gajeel, el cual lo miro cómplice. Wendy se sonrojo levemente. Los demás estaban que no entendían nada, hasta que el bocazas de Gray hablo.

-¿Vosotros también tenéis etapa de celo?

Nada más terminar la pregunta, una enorme barra de viento le golpeo, manándolo a atravesar paredes.

-Calladitos todos. – amenazo el caza dragones de acero.

-Por cierto Akeno, Baraqiel lo aprobó. Dice que es una buena idea. El resto depende de ti.

-Así que papa lo aprobó. Entiendo.

-Bien. Por cierto, - miro a Makarov - ¿te importa si traigo a un visitante mañana?

-¿Un visitante? No veo porque no. mientras no ponga en peligro a mis hijos no habrá problema.

-Bueno… es probable que algunos sientan intenciones asesinas.

-¿Vali y su equipo? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Bueno, sé que no tenéis muy buena relación con ellos, pero hay algo que no puedo decir. Solo os pido que esperéis hasta mañana. Pido por favor que no ataquéis al visitante. Eso es todo. Tendréis que escuchar la historia del visitante. Creo que esta reunión será algo muy bueno para todos. Vendré mañana con él. Por favor, sed buenos. – eso ultimo lo pidió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Eso asombro a los que lo conocían de hace mucho, ya que nunca lo habían visto hacer eso.

-Bueno, si nos lo pides de esa manera, entonces no hay ningún problema. Además, si alguno de mis hijos hace algo malo, entonces sufrirá _eso_.

Los Fairies se acojonaron al escuchar al viejo maestro del gremio hablar sobre ese castigo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Makarov, nunca me has contado sobre _eso._

-Jojojo. Créeme, Azazel, a pesar de tus aficiones, no desearías nunca saber sobre eso. – sonrió malévolo, provocándole al caído un poderoso escalofrió.

Después de la reunión, cada uno se fue a su habitación. To hay que decirlo. Las parejas dormían juntas. Gildarts no se encontraba, porque hacía mucho que se había ido a viajar y ver mundo, claro que en su caso esta vez fue en una moto. Para dejarlo claro, una Harley último modelo. Tanto a Gildarts como a Laxus les había encantado este tipo de moto. Pensaban en comprar alguna y hacerle unos cambios para poder llevarla a Earthland, ya que allí no tiene gasolina.

Una vez en su habitación, Natsu, Lucy, Rias y Akeno se tumbaron en su clásica posición. Natsu en el centro, Rias a la derecha, Lucy a la izquierda y Akeno en el pecho del mago.

-Estoy muy preocupada. – comento Rias.

-¿Y eso?

-Por Koneko. No podría soportar que le pasara nada malo.

-Tranquila Rias. No dejare que le pase nada.

-Jijiji. Eso espero. Tu virginidad es mía.

-Ufufufu. Es no lo creo, querida Rias.

-Akeno. – amenazo la pelirroja, comenzando una pelea de miradas.

Mientras esas dos se peleaban no físicamente, Lucy aprovecho y le dio el beso de buenas noches al mago.

-¡Lucy! – fue el grito que escucho el pelirrosa antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el asombro era el principal sentimiento de los Gremory y parte de los Fairies al ver a cierta persona junto a Azazel. Dicha persona era una niña pequeña con un vestido negro. Dicha niña tenía el pelo y los ojos más negros que la oscuridad.

-¡¿Ophis?!


	38. Ophis

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: sinceramente a mí no me va el lolicón para nada, pero es la novela, que se le va a hacer. Pero tranqui, no pasara nada raro… creo XD.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: END… la verdad es que no creo. Eso habría que dejarlo para cuando volvieran, pero no he pensado en END.

Zafir09: seguiré, o eso intentare XD. ¡Coño, me ha rimado XD!

Soul Of Demon: que se joda Sirzechs XD. Spoiler pa mí no, eso te lo aseguro XD. En cuanto a Ophis, tengo algo pensado para ella. Solo te diré que no me van las lolis (pero en las Novelas va así), pero con Ophis puedo remediarlo (sonrisa malévola).

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Cana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, ElfEver y LissxKiba, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 36:

**OPHIS**

-¡¿Ophis?! – gritaron casi todos, más asombrados que otra cosa.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Ddraig.

-[Ophis Ouroboros. ¿Qué haces aquí?]

-Hey hey hey, os lo dije ayer. – se quejó Azazel mientras los miraba – Al menos no tenéis un aura hostil.

-¡Esto es absurdo Azazel! ¡Este dragón es el jefe de la [Brigada del Caos]! ¡Es un enemigo que ha hecho gran daño al Inframundo! ¡¿Por qué esta en este lugar?!

-Rias, tranquilízate, por favor. – pidió amablemente Makarov, pero con seriedad en su voz.

Rias cayó. Con el paso de los meses sabía que Makarov era alguien digno de respetar. Si se lo pedía, ella callaría, aunque no le gustase. Y no solo ella, todos los jóvenes demonios eran iguales. Incluso el y Gildarts se habían ganado el respeto de muchos líderes de distintas [Facciones].

-Pero maestro Makarov, ¿esto no rompe las reglas de la alianza? – le pregunto Kiba.

-Creo que es obvio. Azazel habla mucho sobre alianzas. Que Ophis venga aquí puede ser algo bueno. – explico el anciano maestro.

Todos se quedaron con las bocas echas "0".

-Está bien. Confiaremos en ti, Azazel. – la voz de Rias no salió con demasiada confianza.

-No te pongas así Rias, ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado aun dudas de él? – le pregunto Erza.

-Tienes razón.

-Por cierto, Erza, Miguel me ha pedido que vayas a este sitio a cierta hora, y lo hagas sola.

Azazel le entrego un papel a Erza. Sus compañeros intentaron ver que era, ya que la mención del Serafín Miguel había llamado su atención.

-¡¿Qué estáis mirando mojetes?! – pregunto/grito, asustando a todos.

-Ejem ejem. – "tosió" Makarov - ¿Y dónde están los demás?

Nada más terminar la pregunta, una pregunta que confundió a los demás, un círculo mágico apareció en el jardín delantero de la mansión. En dicho círculo apareció una chica rubia de ojos azules con un sombrero puntiagudo y una capa. Junto a ella había un perro bastante conocido.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo os va? Mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragon. Estuve bajo su cuidado en Kioto. Este de aquí es Fenrir-chan. – se presentó Le Fay.

-Oye, ¿ese no es el chucho de la otra vez? – pregunto Gajeel mirando al perro, el cual le gruño.

-Pues sep. Es el. – afirmo Juvia.

Entonces otro círculo mágico apareció. En el apareció cierta mujer pelinegra con cuerpo de escándalo vestida con un kimono bastante revelador. Nada más aparecer corrió hacia Natsu y lo abrazo bastante, dejando que el caza dragones notara su cuerpazo.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo, Sekiryuutei-chin! ¡Sigues igual de atractivo que siempre!

En ese momento la cara de muchos era distinta. Ciertas chicas tenían un aura asesina acojona todos. Otros estaban en shock. Los últimos tenían una mirada de envidia impresionante. Por su parte Natsu se metió en su papel de "yo soy asexual y no me entero de nada pero soy un pervertido que disfruta de tocar y ver el cuerpo de mujeres sin que me pase nada", e hizo como si nada.

-Buenas Kuroka.

Esa frase y el que actuara como si no pasara nada solo enfureció aún más a ciertas chicas.

-Quiero hablar. – dijo Ophis mientras miraba fijamente a Natsu.

-Ophis quiere hablar contigo, Natsu. Mi cabeza rodara si alguien se entera de esto. – hablo Azazel.

-¿Entonces a que esperamos? Avisemos a todos. – sonrió colmilludamente Gajeel.

-¡Cabronazo!

-Gihi.

Todos entraron en la mansión y se sentaron en distintos lugares en el gran salón principal. Allí reunidos estaban los Gremory (salvo Koneko que estaba descansando en su habitación), los Fairies, Azazel, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Kuroka y Fenrir.

Mira y Akeno se habían ido a la cocina para preparar una comidilla para todos. Durante un par de minutos hubo un silencio solamente roto por cuando se bebía te/café/o lo que sea y los aperitivos.

-Entonces, ¿qué asuntos tienes conmigo? – pregunto curioso el pelirrosa sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Ophis dejo su té sobre la mesa y hablo.

-Ddraig, ¿quieres dejar de ser un Dragón Celestial?

Ninguno entendió esa pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Tu actual anfitrión ha estado creciendo de un modo diferente hasta ahora. Creo que es muy extraño. Es diferente a los anteriores. Vali es igual. La lucha contra la [Facción de Héroes], contra Loki, contra Bael. Ddraig ha tenido varias evoluciones. Es la primera vez que fusionas tu poder con tu portador. Además es un caza dragones. Es extraño, muy extraño. – hubo una pequeña pausa – Es por eso que te pregunto, ¿qué vas a hacer?

La gema verde de Ddraig apareció en la mano de Natsu.

-[No lo sé, Ophis. Tengo una ligera idea, pero no sé qué decir con claridad. Sin duda su crecimiento es muy interesante.]

-Los Dragones Celestiales son distintos, como yo, el infinito, y el Gran Rojo, el Sueño, en la nada. Ddraig, ¿por qué piensas convertirte en el rey de la dominación? La [Brigada del Caos] la busca, pero ni el Gran Rojo ni yo lo representamos. No lo entiendo.

-[Eso es algo que no puedes comprender, Ophis. Tú y el Gran Rojo nacisteis en la Brecha Dimensional siendo ya tan poderosos. ¿Qué has logrado en este mundo y por qué piensas en regresar a ese lugar?]

-También quiero preguntarte, ¿por qué tratas de convertirte en un ser diferente?

Mientras ambos dragones discutían, todos los demás escuchaban la conversación con toda su atención.

-Esto es muy interesante y no se ve a menudo. – susurro Azazel con un brillo en los ojos.

Al final, después de varios minutos, na frase de la Diosa Dragón dejo a todos asombrados.

-Quiero observar, Ddraig. Quiero ver a este usuario aún más. – dijo mirando a Natsu a los ojos.

-Era por esto que quería traerla. ¿Te importa si se queda unos días aquí? – le pregunto Azazel a Makarov, ya que era el dueño de la mansión.

-Bueno, si solo es observar no pasara nada.

-Solo espero que no se convierta en una distracción. Tienen la prueba de promoción pronto.

Azazel miro a Ophis y a Kuroka.

-Sé que no debería pediros esto pero, no los molestéis que tienen una prueba muy importante.

-Entendido.

-Solo me relajare-nya.

Le Fay se acercó hasta los magos con una libreta de autógrafos en mano y temblando levemente.

-¿P-podríais darme vuestros autógrafos? – pregunto.

Ninguno de los magos se negó. Le firmaron sin quejarse ni nada. Durante los siguientes días, las cosas fueron extrañas… bueno, más de lo normal. Ophis seguía y observaba a Natsu en casi todo momento, cosa que no incomodaba al pelirrosa. Incluso parecía haberse intrigado ya que jugaba a las cartas con los demás e incluso la trataban como si fuera otra nakama… o por lo menos los magos. También había que decir que Gajeel, Wendy y Natsu parecían conectar mejor con la Diosa Dragón. Suponían que era debido a que se criaron con dragones y no les temen, e incluso los comprenden. Incluso los demás podían notar como Ophis parecía tener "mejor relación" con el trio de dragonslayers. Los Gremory no se atrevían a tratar con tanta naturalidad a la Diosa Dragón. Koneko seguía tan extraña como últimamente lo estaba, preocupando a todos. Kuroka no dejaba de moverse por toda la mansión, tanto en la casa como en los jardines. Había congeniado bastante bien con Kana, cosa que sorprendió a casi todos. Le Fay le preguntaba a los magos sobre sus magias y estos se la mostraban. A pesar de ser un genio, Le Fay no conseguía aprender sus círculos mágicos para intentar usarla, lo cual alivio a Makarov. Por otra parte, Kiba, Akeno y Natsu estudiaban bastante para la futura promoción.

-Ahhh. Me quiero morir. – se quejaba el pelirrosa mientras veía todos los documentos que tenía que aprenderse.

-Vamos Natsu, un poco más. Kiba y Akeno lo han hecho excelentemente.

-Pero ellos tiene cabeza. Este horno con patas no aprobara en su vida.

-¡¿Qué has dicho heladera con patas?!

-¡¿No me has escuchado, afeminado?!

-¡Te mato!

Otra cosa que sorprendió a Ophis fue las constantes peleas entre los hombres Fairies, y también como Erza les daba fin con su sola presencia.

-Natsu, estudia y luego te peleas. – le dijo burlón Laxus.

-Tsk.

Una tarde, Natsu había terminado de estudiar y tenía ganas de irse a echarse una siesta. Había estado jugando a la Play Station con Kana, que últimamente parecía estar más cerca del pelirrosa. Su bufanda la había echado a lavar, que falta le hacía, y su camisa igual por culpa del idiota de Elfman, que le había tirado encima su bebida porque Evergreen le había dado con su abanico por quien sabe qué. Un par muy raro era ese. En fin, iba caminado cuando escucho dos voces en la habitación de Koneko. Dichas voces eran la de la peli platino y su hermana Kuroka. Ambas estaban con el pijama puesto y sus colas y orejas fuera. Se asomó para ver como Koneko tenía su cara enrojecida, sus pupilas dilatadas y su cola se movía de extraña forma. Además, Natsu pudo percibir como su olor era más fuerte que antes. Demasiado. Eso le preocupo de sobremanera, por lo que dando un toque a la puerta entro.

-Kuroka. – la voz de Natsu salió seria, así como lo estaba su gesto – Tu sabes que le pasa.

-Por supuesto que lo sé-nya. Está en época de apareamiento. Lo supe tan pronto llegue.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero esto no es normal y – miro de reojo a Koneko, que parecía que fuera a colapsar – parece que tampoco es bueno.

-Cierto. Por eso… - con un rápido movimiento, Kuroka toco a Koneko en el cuello con su dedo índice cubierto de ki. Al instante el cuerpo de Koneko se derrumbó, pero fue sostenido por Natsu.

-¿Qué le has hecho? Su olor ahora es normal, y su temperatura también. – comento mientras cogía a Koneko y la tumbaba en la cama. La gata estaba dormida.

-Eso es porque aún no está preparada. Ha sido influenciada por las otras mujeres. Deberá aprender a controlar su época de apareamiento, sino será peligroso. Muy peligroso.

-Ya veo. La has vuelto a la normalidad.

-Sería una forma de decirlo-nya.

Lo que no espero Natsu era que Kuroka se quitara el pijama y lo abrazara, dejándole notarla por completo. No era la primera vez que estaba en una situación similar, pero había algo en Kuroka que lo ponía nervioso. Sus sentidos le decían que esa chica sí que era capaz de violarlo, al contrario que las demás.

-Todavía no tienes ninguna experiencia, ¿verdad? – sonrió de forma malévola – Pensé que habría tenido ya con la pelirroja o la rubia, e incluso con la hija de Baraqiel, pero me equivoque. Por eso me convertiré en tu primera mujer. Te enseñare desde el principio.

Natsu se puso aún más tenso cuando Kuroka lamio su cuello, por encima de su cicatriz para luego lamer la saliva que había dejado.

-Así que este es el saber del Sekiryuutei. Ya veo. Nada mal. Me lo aprendí de memoria. Jejeje, nunca espere probarlo antes que el de Vali.

Su mano derecha se quedó cruzando su cuello mientras que la izquierda recorría su pecho y vientre. El pelirrosa empezó a pensar en algo, que sinceramente esperaba que no fuera verdad. La quinta, ya que los tres primeros ya estaban cogidos y el cuarto empezaba a pensarlo, pero no lo tenía realmente claro, además cierto hombre podría matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Entonces Kuroka lo beso. Bueno, más que besar, le metió la lengua hasta la garganta mientras la movía sensualmente por toda la cavidad. Sus colas abrazaban su brazo derecho y cintura, pegándola a él todo lo posible. Un gruñido se le escapó al pelirrosa ante esa acción. Por ahora solo le pasaba con Rias, Akeno y Lucy, que eran las únicas que lo besaban, por lo menos de esa manera.

Una vez que se separaron Kuroka miro a Natsu intensamente para luego sonreír, separarse de él, volver a ponerse el pijama y salir de la habitación, no sin antes decir un "interesante". Lo que Natsu puso observar fue que el olor de Kuroka se hizo mucho más intenso, como pasaba en ciertas situaciones como las demás chicas. También que sus pezones se habían puesto erectos.

Después de salir del shock miro a Koneko, que dormía tranquilamente, como poco lo había hecho durante estos últimos días. Después de echarle ese último vistazo salió de su habitación, en dirección a la suya propia para intentar conciliar el sueño, ya que faltaban pocos días para la prueba de promoción.

Durante los siguientes días, Erza estuvo un poco rara. Pasaba bastante tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento sola. Los demonios podían sentir poder sacro, pero supusieron que era debido a que [Ascalon], que era portada por Erza.

Al final llego el día de la prueba. Natsu, Akeno, Kiba y Ravel (como manager del grupo) fueron transportados directamente hasta el estadio donde se realizarían las pruebas de promoción para demonios de clase media. El resto, tanto los Gremory, los Fairies, Kuroka, Le Fay y Ophis fueron hasta el hotel donde podrían observar el desarrollo de los exámenes. Azazel quería que Ophis se quedara con ellos para evitar problemas, ya que ella no se quedaría sola nunca.

Una vez que los tres demonios aparecieron en la recepción del estadio. El personal del estadio se acercó hasta ambos.

-Bienvenidos. Ustedes deben ser los sirvientes de Rias Gremory-sama, ¿correcto? En ese caso muéstrenme sus identificaciones. – pidió un hombre con traje. El trio saco sus sellos y se lo mostraron, además del papel de la recomendación – Por aquí, por favor – el hombre los guio a través de un ancho pasillo hecho de roca.

Este es el centro de la pruebas de promoción a demonios de clase media ubicado en el territorio de Glasya-Labolas. – explico Kiba.

-Parece que se realizara aquí debido a la influencia del estratega, Falbium Asmodeo. – hablo Akeno – Parece que también hay un centro de pruebas en el territorio de Astaroth, que parece que no quiere hacer nada. Es difícil de imaginar.

-Hay centros de pruebas en varios lugares del Inframundo, pero este es el que tiene mayor autoridad. Hay escuelas para demonios nobles. Buchou tuvo que elegir entre la escuela del territorio Astaroth y el área del Rey Demonio. Al final acabo yendo a la segunda. – luego susurro – Debido a lo que paso la última vez, la Casa Astaroth perdió su autoridad.

Natsu recordó al instante el incidente con Diodora Astaroth. Aquella vez que creyó perder a Lucy y cuando uso la [Juggernaut Drive].

-En la recepción de por allí tomen sus documentos obligatorios junto con el boleto de admisión para la prueba. Una vez que hayan terminado vayan al piso de arriba, donde se realizara la prueba escrita. La primera será la escrita, luego la práctica. – explico el hombre de traje – Por favor, entreguen el informe a los examinadores que están de pie delante de la sala del examen escrito. Les deseo suerte.

-Traeré los documentos que deben rellenar. – comunico Ravel.

El trio espero paciente mientras el hombre llegaba con los papeles. Mientras observaban la sala del examen. Había poca gente.

-Buah. Esto está muy vacío. Pensaba que habría más.

-Bueno, en el Inframundo actual no hay muchos que puedan tomar la prueba de promoción. Incluso me atrevería a decir que habrán muchos menos para la prueba de clase alta.

-Bueno, espero que se salga bien. Si no Erza me matara y hielitos y cabeza oxidada no me dejaran en paz.

-Fufufufu. Estoy segura de que seremos capaces. Seguro que la prueba escrita te ira bien. – intento animarlo Akeno.

-No estoy tan seguro.

Después de varios minutos, Ravel llego con los documentos, entregándoselos a cada uno. Una vez rellenados fueron hasta sus asientos. La sala era como las aulas de las Universidades Occidentales. No llegaba ni a tres cuartas partes de la ocupación total, es decir, había menos de setenta personas.

Cuando el trio se sentó en su sitio pudieron escuchar los susurros de los demás. La mayoría asombrados por verlos allí. Otros porque habían escuchado que su recomendación provino del Maou Lucifer. Sin duda causaban impresión a donde fuera.

-Bien. Ya es hora, ¡empiecen! – anuncio el examinador.

Cuando Natsu empezó a leer el examen su cara paso de seria a incrédula mientras leía las preguntas. Después de finalizar el examen, y salir de la sala, lo primero que hizo Natsu fue gritar.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Cómo cojones se les ocurre preguntar cosas como los nombres de los líderes enemigos del programa de Serafall?! ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Injusto! – de su boca salía fuego, mostrando su gran enojo.

-Fufufú. Tranquilo, solo han sido unas pocas. Las demás las conocías, como las de nuestro programa, la [Brigada del Caos]…

-Ahhh. Bueno, al menos creo que abre aprobado.

-No pasara nada si no lo has hecho. Mientras no saques una nota demasiado mala.

-Cierto. Recuerda el examen práctico.

-Cierto. Estará chupado. Por cierto, ¿cómo va? – le pregunto a Ravel.

-La práctica es sencilla. Los participantes luchan entre sí. Todos sacaran un número y de ese modo se decidirá entre quienes luchan. Además, aunque pierdan podrán tener oportunidad de pasar. Claro que, si ganan las batallas tendrán más puntos. Las batallas tendrán tres criterios. Corazón, técnica y cuerpo. Las reglas serán simples, luchar con todo el poder que tengan. También podrán usar armas. El oponente no debe morir, salvo que sea por un accidente. Los [Peones] pueden promoverse durante el partido con la tarjeta de aprobación de la promoción especial enviada por el centro de pruebas…

Durante un largo rato, Ravel estuvo explicando las reglas del examen práctico. Una vez llego la hora del examen práctico, el trio fue hasta el techo, donde se realizaría dicho examen. Cada uno tenía que poner su mano dentro de una caja y sacar una bola con un número. A Natsu le toco el número 4.

-¡Bien, empezamos con las batallas! ¡En primer lugar, 1 y 2, 3 y 4!

-¡Yosh, el primero!

-Animo Natsu-kun.

-Suerte.

Kiba y Akeno le dieron ánimos, aunque sabían que no los necesitaría.

Natsu avanzo hasta donde realizaría su combate. Su contrincante era un demonio de mediana edad y altura promedio.

-¿Ambos estáis listos? – pregunto el examinador y ambos asintieron - ¡Bien, comiencen!

-¡Freezing Archaeopteryx! – grito el demonio.

El demonio creo hielo y de ese hielo surgió un enorme pájaro. Era poseedor de un Sacred Gear. El demonio envió al gigantesco pájaro de hielo contra Natsu, además de varias bolas de poder demoniaco.

-¡Karyu no Hoko!

El pelirrosa no se quedó atrás. Lanzo un poderoso rugido contra su adversario y ataques. Dicho rugido era de un fuego abrasador, que provocaba un calor asfixiante. El pájaro de hielo no duro nada, se derritió casi al instante. Las bolas de poder demoniaco explotaron nada más contactar con el rugido, pero éste no se detuvo hasta golpear al demonio, que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared y seguir atravesando.

-Ups. – fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu al ver que se pasó.

Uno de los examinadores corrió hasta el contrincante del pelirrosa. Después de revisar que no estuviera fiambre, asintió mirando al otro examinador.

-¡El número 4, Natsu Dragneel, es el ganador!

Los murmullos volvieron a oírse, esta vez diciendo sobre el abrumador poder del pelirrosa. Muchos estaban acojonados. Los combates después del pelirrosa fueron más igualados, salvo los de Kiba y Akeno, que arrasaron. Luego de los combates, Ravel creo un círculo de comunicación con Azazel.

-Buenas, cuervo. – saludo Natsu.

-*¿Qué ocurre? No esperaba vuestra llamada.*

-Es para informarte, Azazel-sensei. – hablo Akeno – El examen práctico fue algo…

-*¿Abrumador?*

-Exacto.

-*Por supuesto que lo es. Vuestra fuerza es como la de un demonio de clase alta alta. Es normal que vuestros combates fueran la mar de fáciles. Bueno, ¿entonces habéis terminado?* - el trio asintió - *Bien, en ese caso utilizad un circulo de transporte para llegar al hotel. Celebraremos.*

-Ya vamos. – se cerró el circulo de comunicación – Bueno, ¿nos piramos de aquí? – Akeno, Kiba y Ravel asintieron.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel, hubo una gran celebración, a pesar de no saber aún los resultados.

-¿Y bien cabeza llama, listo para saber que has suspendido?

-¡Cállate frosty! ¡Si he suspendido algo seria el escrito y por poco!

-¡Gihi! ¡Eso no se lo cree nadie!

-¡¿Quieres pelea cabeza oxidada?!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado pirómano?!

-¡Ya la has liado!

Y otra típica pelea más de los idiotas del gremio. Mientras Kuroka y Le Fay, que van "camufladas", se dedicaban a comer dulces. Kana bebía al lado de la nekomata morena. Ambas parecían divertirse bastante, aunque tenían unas sonrisas extrañas e inquietantes. Koneko comía moderadamente, pero Ravel se encargaba de que la nekomata comiera lo suficiente como para reponerse de los días locos que tuvo. Ophis no apartaba su mirada de Natsu, lo cual era de lo más normal. Por su parte, el resto intentaban aparentar normalidad, pero era bastante complicado. Al final casi todos los hombres acabaron metidos en la pelea, incluso Azazel, debido a que prácticamente le tiraron a Gajeel encima y este le golpeo varias veces antes de ser devuelto por un poderoso puñetazo del ángel caído.

Draco, el pequeño dragón que se convirtió en el familiar de Lucy, se encontraba tumbado en la cabeza de un incrédulo Laxus, que no esperaba que ese pequeño dragón le gustara.

-Vaya. Supongo que el ser un caza dragones de electricidad le agrada. – comento la rubia.

-Pero soy un caza dragones. ¿No debería alejarse de mí?

-Quien sabe. Los dragones son raros. Sin ofender. – dijo mirando a Ophis y a Draco.

-No tienes que disculparte. Ciertamente son raros. Son difíciles de comprender. – razono Erza mientras tenía una vena palpitando en su frente por culpa de la panda de idiotas que seguían peleándose - ¡Ya basta panda de imbéciles!

Y les golpeo a todos, incluso a Azazel. Todos temblaban ante la furia de la pelirroja. Entonces algo paso. Una sensación que ya habían notado los que fueron a Kioto.

-Nya. Parece que Vali fue ignorado por completo. – comento Kuroka mientras liberaba sus orejas y colas y su ropa cambiaba a su habitual kimono.

Entonces cierta niebla ya conocida apareció y cubrió todo el lugar. Todo el grupo salió del hotel, corriendo como condenados. Una vez llegaron afuera se pusieron en guardia. Entonces, un poderoso relámpago, que salió de quien sabe dónde, fue en dirección hacia Irina y Ravel. Ophis se puso delante y el rayo se desvaneció por completo. Todos estaban asombrados ante esa acción. La Diosa Dragón del Infinito había protegido a alguien.

-M-muchas gracias. – agradecieron ambas, a pesar de que Ophis no reacciono a esas palabras.

-¡Sal ya, Cao-Cao! – grito Natsu atrayendo la atención de todos.

De entre la niebla apareció el pelinegro vestido con una túnica en su pecho y bajo, con un uniforme escolar y un traje chino encima… por no decir la lanza que tenía en su hombro.

-Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Cómo estáis? La última vez fue en Kioto y nos disteis demasiados problemas. Por cierto, el partido contra Bael fue magnifico. Una pelea intensa entre dos demonios con [Balance Breaker]. Una pelea entre personas a las que les gusta pelear. Les doy mis alabanzas al grupo Gremory y al gremio Fairy Tail. Una lástima que no os hubierais unido a nosotros, pero que se le va a hacer. A pesar de ello os felicito.

-¿Debemos sentirnos honrados por haber sido elogiados por ti? – pregunto sarcástica Rias - ¿Cómo te va, Cao-Cao?

-Me va bien. Es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona, Rias Gremory.

-¿Cuál es la razón para que crearas este campo en otra dimensión y nos trasportaras? – pregunto Erza.

-Erza Scarlet, apodada Titania. El mejor espadachín humano y una de las mejores del mundo. Aquella que derroto a Arthur Pendragón, el cual perdió a [Ruler] en el duelo y la devolviste al Cielo para re forjar la espada sacra.

Todos miraron impresionados a la pelirroja. Ahora sabían que había estado haciendo con el Serafín Miguel.

-Así que lo sabes.

-Por supuesto. También sé que ya la están forjando y tú serás su nueva portadora, por petición de la misma.

-También sabes sobre su conciencia.

-Por supuesto. Arthur me lo conto cuando aún estaba en nuestra [Facción]. Pero no hablemos de eso.

-Hyahahahaha. Estamos realmente sorprendidos. Pensé que estarías donde Vali. – hablo Kuroka.

-Está luchando con un equipo diferente. En cuanto a la pregunta de Titania… esto comenzó a partir de dos cosas. La primera es el interés de Ophis en el Sekiryuutei. Vali, que se enteró, ofreció que ambos pudieran conversar. La segunda es que Vali tenía una fuente de información que le dijo que había alguien tras Ophis desde las sombras. Usamos su identidad para atraerlos. Si tenemos suerte podremos luchar contra los que usan a Ophis como cebo. Eso significa que…

Le Fay señalo con timidez a Cao-Cao.

-Aquellas personas están tras Ophis y nosotros, así que pensamos que iban a tomar medidas si Vali se fuera de la sede con Ophis y así aplastarlos cuando fueran contra nosotros. Pero no había razón para poner a Ophis en peligro, por lo que Bikou se disfrazó de una falsa Ophis y nos llevamos a la verdadera a la mansión Fairy.

Los Gremory se sorprendieron, pero los Fairies se mantenían tranquilos.

-Por eso mismo nos dividimos en dos. Unos tras Vali y Georg y yo tras el Sekiryuutei. Como lo suponía, Ophis está aquí.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo, Cao-Cao? – pregunto Ophis.

-Necesitamos a Ophis, pero no a ti.

-Sabes que perderías contra mí.

-Créeme que lo sé. – vio como Vali apareció en un círculo mágico creado por Kuroka y Le Fay.

-Hola, Cao-Cao. Tiempo sin vernos.

-Buenas Vali. – el joven vestido con túnica hablo por primera vez.

-¿Lo hacemos ya, Cao-Cao?

-Si. Ya es hora, Georg. Vali, Ophis y el Sekiryuutei están aquí. No se puede pedir nada más. Es hora de llamarlo. – Georg asintió y creo un gigantesco circulo mágico – Ahora que lo pienso, tengo una pregunta para los caza dragones de este lugar. ¿Quién creéis que ganaría en una lucha entre caza dragones? ¿Vosotros o Samael? Sinceramente tengo ganas de comprobarlo.

El círculo mágico empezó a brillar. Al instante todos pudieron notar un aura horrible. Terrible. Enorme. Los dragonslayers tuvieron unos instintos que nuca habían tenido. Unos instintos de pelea, de matar. Algo que nunca les había pasado. Natsu era una mezcla de dos. Uno era de miedo contra el ser que apareció en el círculo mágico y el otro era el mismo que el de sus compañeros caza dragones.

Del círculo mágico apareció una cruz y alguien empalado en ella. Tenía alas negras de ángel caído, herramientas de retención incrustadas en su cuerpo y letras sobre dichas herramientas. Había sellos en sus ojos y de estos salían lágrimas de sangre. En vez de piernas tenia cuerpo de serpiente. Lo raro es que no tenía escamas de serpiente. Tenía aspecto delgado como el de un dragón asiático. Parte de su pecho era el cuerpo de un ángel caído y la parte inferior el de un dragón. En sus manos, cola y cuerpo había un sinnúmero de clavos restringiendo sus movimientos.

-Os presento a Samael. – sonrió malignamente Cao-Cao.

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo. Justo en la mejor parte, supongo.


	39. Las cosas empeoran

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: sep. Cada uno tiene lo suyo.

RegulusNemea2: vaya. Me alegra tu cuenta. END es complicado, ya que END es el libro, no Natsu (difícil explicar, pero el manga debe avanzar). La virginidad será un sorteo. Ya hare encuesta en su momento. Y con el tiempo superara su poder badass del manga, pero a su tiempo. Aun tiene mucho que mejorar con su poder caza dragones, el de Ddraig y el futuro de re encarnación XD.

acnologia Issei: pettanko es un sinónimo de que una tía esta plana. Si te fijas, una petanko seria Koneko o Sona, ya que tienen poco pecho.

jose Luis: buenas tío. Me temo que en eso no puedo hacer nada. Es que no me gusta "presionar" con eso. Supongo que ya actualizara. El último parón también duro muuuuuuchos meses. Tendrá sus motivos para ello.

Albert Breaker: ah, la lista XD. No te confundas. Las chicas que salen en el harem no es su orden. Simplemente salieron según me acordaba de ellas. Es mas, Natsu dice que Rias, Lucy y Akeno son las tres primeras (no en ese orden XD), Kuroka posible quinta y la cuarta, si piensas en lo que dice, está claro. No es el orden.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 37:

**LAS COSAS EMPEORAN**

CHAS

FIUM

GLUP

Todo paso rápido. Jodidamente rápido.

Hace apenas un segundo Cao Cao estaba al lado de Samael y al siguiente la lengua negra del dragón ángel caído estaba convertida en un bloque negro donde estaba Ophis. Todos estaban asombrados ante ello.

-¡¿Pero qué cojones…?! – grito Gajeel, asombrado.

-¡Ophis! – grito Natsu, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Kiba! – grito Rias.

-¡Si!

El rubio creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y se lanzó contra el bloque negro conectado a la lengua de Samael.

ZAS

Abrió los ojos al ver que el bloque se había tragado la hoja de la espada, dejando solo la empuñadura.

-¿Cómo? ¿Borro mi espada?

A pesar de eso, el rubio siguió intentando cortarlo.

[Half Dimension]

Sin siquiera entrar en el [Balance Breaker], Vali uso su tan famosa habilidad de reducir todo a la mitad. Desgraciadamente no funciono en el bloque/lengua de Samael.

-Probemos con esto entonces.

FIUM

Vali disparo una enorme bola de poder demoniaco, pero esta fue tragada por el bloque.

-Probemos con el [Poder de la Destrucción].

FIUM

Desgraciadamente, tampoco funciono.

GLUP

GLUP

Todos pudieron ver como el bloque se hacía más grande y como se iba acercando a la boca de Samael.

-¡Juvia, Gray, Kana, Elfman, Lissana, Mirajane, Evergreen, Bickslow, Fred, Levy! – Erza los llamo, pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Ninguno de ellos estaba allí - ¿Dónde están?

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? – le pregunto incrédulo Laxus.

La pelirroja solo se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado. Prácticamente, los únicos magos que estaban en el lugar eran los cuatro caza dragones, Lucy y Erza. Ni siquiera Makarov o Gildarts estaban ahí.

KACHIN

La vista de todos cambio hacia Cao Cao. El pelinegro había bloqueado un corte de [Durandal] con su lanza.

-Excelente primer ataque, Xenovia portadora de [Durandal], pero no habrá segunda vez.

-Tsk.

-Xenovia, déjamelo a mí.

La peli azul se apartó automáticamente, dejando paso a la pelirroja, que tenía puesta su armadura [Manto de Yuen].

-Oh. Parece que tendré el gran honor de combatir contra ti.

-Espero estés preparado, Cao Cao.

El pelinegro movió hábilmente su lanza, apuntando a la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos!

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

-¡Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus! ¡Atacad la lengua! – ordeno Erza mientras bloqueaba la lanza.

-¡Rugido del Dragón de Acero/Trueno/Celestial!

Los tres rugidos se unieron en uno solo, multiplicando por tres su poder.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El ataque impacto de lleno en la lengua/bloque de Samael.

¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un horrible grito salió de la boca de Samael. Los tres caza dragones sonrieron alegres al ver que sus ataques si funcionaron.

-Tsk. Eso no me lo esperaba. ¡Georg! ¡Que los caza dragones no se acerquen a Samael!

-¡Entendido!

Una niebla apareció frente a los tres caza dragones, impidiéndoles volver a atacar a Samael.

-Parece que tendré que ponerme serio. [Balance Breaker].

Entonces algo cambio. Erza dio un gran salto y se alejó del pelinegro.

Detrás de Cao Cao apareció un anillo muy luminoso y siete orbes del tamaño de bolas de bolos flotaban a su alrededor.

-Este es [Balance Breaker] incompleto de la [True Longinus]. Su nombre es [Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin].

-¡Una sub especie! El [Balance Breaker] del anterior usuario de este [Longinus] se llamaba [True Longinus Geta Demelung]. Con este nombre, ¿estás diciendo que eres su usuario ideal? – pregunto serio Azazel - ¡¿Y encima no sé qué son esos putos orbes?!

-En realidad quiere decir que soy el gobernante ideal del [Cielo]. Suena mucho mejor.

-Tened cuidado con esos orbes. Cada uno tiene una habilidad distinta llamada [Seven Treasures]. – eso sorprendió a magos y demonios – Cada una es una habilidad mortal. Desgraciadamente solo conozco tres. Es por esto que lo llaman el [Longinus Supremo]. Ahora mismo es el más poderoso de los humanos puros. Incluso me atrevería a decir que está por encima de vuestro maestro. Ese nivel superaría a un clase alta, incluso me atrevo a decir que me supera por mucho.

Eso sí que asombro a los magos.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que con esa sub especie de [Balance Breaker] es más fuerte que el maestro?! – pregunto Lucy.

-Eso mismo.

-¡!

Entonces Cao Cao movió una de sus manos hacia adelante. Al instante uno de los orbes reacciono, poniéndose delante de su mano.

-Chatsuka Ratana.

CRAC

Sin siquiera poder ver nada, la espada de Xenovia, [Durandal] se rajó gravemente.

-¡Mi espada!

-Esta es la primera de las habilidades. Este orbe puede destruir cualquier arma. Solamente los usuarios más poderosos serian capaz de oponerse.

SPLASH

-¡Cough!

Xenovia cayó al suelo con un gran agujero en el estómago.

-¡Xenovia! – grito Rias al ver a su [Caballo] - ¡Lucy!

-¡Si! – la rubia rápidamente empezó a curar a la peli azul.

Wendy se acercó y también ayudo en su curación. La peli azul tenía muchísima más experiencia que la rubia.

-Gracias, Wendy.

-… - la peli azul no dijo nada.

-¡Cao Cao!

Natsu entro en su estado de dragonslayer de fuego y trueno mientras que Kiba volvía a crear dos espadas sacro-demoniaca. Ambos se lanzaron contra el pelinegro en gran sincronización. Para su sorpresa, el pelinegro esquivo hábilmente los dos ataques. También esquivo la sierra de Gajeel y una lluvia de rayos de Laxus.

-¿Cómo…?

-Itsutei Ratana.

El orbe paso de largo de los hombres para ir hacia Akeno, Erza y Rias, que se habían reunido en torno a Lucy y Xenovia.

-No pienses que esto…

Antes de que Rias pudiera terminar, Cao Cao la interrumpió.

-Ráfaga.

El orbe empezó a brillar, envolviendo a las tres chicas.

FLASH

Una vez que la luz se apagó, estas intentaron usar sus poderes, pero no podían. Erza solo llevaba un camisón negro, ya que no tenía su armadura.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Itsutei Ratana sella completamente las habilidades de las mujeres durante un tiempo. – explico Cao Cao.

-Eso es machista. ¿Por qué solo a mujeres? – grito Irina.

Cao Cao solo se alzó de hombros para luego sonreír.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Os derrotare a todos vosotros! ¡Protegeré a Georg y Samael con los menos movimientos posibles! ¡Sí que es una misión difícil y magnifica, pero…!

Entonces vio como Kuroka y Le Fay corrían hacia Georg, con poderes demoniacos y magia en sus manos y bastón. Gajeel y Laxus intentaban atravesar la niebla defensiva. Cao Cao envió otro orbe hacia ellas.

-¡Estas estorbando!

Kuroka intentó golpear el orbe.

-Atsusa Ratana puede tele transportar a quienes elija.

Ambas desaparecieron del camino a Georg para aparecer a la espalda de las chicas selladas. Su dirección era Lucy y Xenovia.

-¡Ábrete puerta del carnero! ¡Aries!

El espíritu apareció, creando al instante una barrera de lana rosada y suave.

BOING

El ataque de ambas se detuvo cuando chocaron con la lana.

-Nya. Esto es muy cómodo. Rubia, ¿podrías prestármela? – sonrió mientras miraba a Aries.

-Kuroka-sama, no es el momento. Gracias, Lucy-sama.

-¡Vali! ¡Conmigo! – grito Azazel mientras entraba en su modo [Balance Breaker].

-Qué remedio.

FIUM

Ambos se lanzaron con gran velocidad hacia el pelinegro. Azazel con una enorme lanza de luz y Vali con poder demoniaco.

-¡Una pelea contra el Gobernador de los caídos y el [Hakuryuukou]! ¡Si gano me elevaran de rango!

ZAS

ZAS

De una manera asombrosa, Cao Cao consiguió esquivar ambos ataques, dejando a todos alucinados.

-La armadura de tipo [Balance Breaker] es una encarnación del poder que lleva a cabo una magnifica puesta en marcha. ¡Pero el poder encendido es demasiado dramático! ¡Las filtraciones fuera de la armadura son muchas! ¡Con eso puedo predecir el aura y saber cómo atacareis! ¡os lo enseñare!

Entonces el ojo derecho de Cao Cao brillo. El mismo ojo que había perdido en el último enfrentamiento contra magos y demonios.

-¡El ojo de Medusa! – grito Azazel.

FASH

-¡Cough!

El estómago de Azazel fue perforado por la lanza. Atravesó la armadura como si se tratara de mantequilla y la sangre del caído cayo abundantemente.

-¡¿Qué es este poder que tiene este loco…! – se quejó el caído con dolor mientras vomitaba sangre.

-Ya pelee contra ti, por lo que se cómo leerte. El problema del Sacred Gear artificial es que no refleja el poder de Fafnir en ti. – sonrió arrogante.

-¡Cao Caoooooooooooooo!

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Vali empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco.

-Vali. Fuiste abandonado por tus padres. Azazel te recogió y te enseño todo lo que ahora sabes. ¿Estas furioso porque acabo de derrotarlo y perforarle el estómago? – sonrió maquiavélico.

Vali lanzo una poderosa bola de poder demoniaco contra el pelinegro.

FIUM

Desgraciadamente, otro orbe se puso en medio.

-Mala Ratana. Este orbe dirigirá el poder hacia otra dirección. Si fuera golpeado por eso moriría, y también me es difícil defenderme, ¿pero que pasara con los demás?

FIUM

El ataque fue re direccionado hacia Koneko, la cual no se movía.

-¡Idiota! ¡Muévete! – grito Kuroka.

Al ver que no lo hacía, corrió y se puso delante, recibiendo todo el poder del ataque.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una gran explosión. El cuerpo de Kuroka había detenido el poderoso ataque re direccionado de Vali. El humo salía de su cuerpo mientras se desplomaba.

PLAF

Koneko, después del shock, abrazo a su hermana, la cual estaba inconsciente.

-¡Nee-sama! ¡Nee-sama!

-¡Cao Cao! ¡Te has atrevido a atacarla con mi propio ataque!

BRRRRRRRMMMMMM

El aura asesina de Vali volvió a aumentar.

-OH, ¿qué te ocurre Vali? ¿Estas cabreado por lo que le paso a Azazel y la gata? No me digas que eres igual al [Sekiryuutei]. Bueno, ahora todos habéis visto la capacidad de mi lanza. Deberíais sentiros alagados.

-¡Entonces yo también te lo mostraré!

El chico empezó con el canto de la [Juggernaut Drive].

-¡Georg! ¡La [Juggernaut Drive] podría destruir este espacio artificial!

-¡Entendido! ¡Samael!

Georg levanto su mano izquierda y creo un círculo mágico. Al instante, Samael pudo mover una de sus manos.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOO!

Con un grito espeluznante, la mano de Samael fue directa hacia Vali, envolviéndolo en una especie de bloque como el de Ophis.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOO!

BOOOOMMMMM

Con otro grito espeluznante, el bloque negro exploto, liberando a Vali. Pero el peli platino tenía la armadura destrozada y perdía bastante sangre.

PAM

Y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué te parece el veneno de Dios? Para los dragones es muy doloroso. Ni siquiera Ophis podría hacerle algo. Es su enemigo natural.

-¡Cao Caoooooo! ¡Karyu no Hoko!

Natsu disparo su rugido de fuego contra el pelinegro.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOO!

Otro grito de Samael. Puso su mano delante del pelinegro, parando el ataque.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOO!

Esta vez, el grito fue de dolor.

-Tsk. Tu magia dragonslayer es una desventaja. A pesar de ser un dragón, esa magia afecta. Me pregunto qué pasaría si tuvieras la sangre de Samael dentro de ti.

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

Esta vez fue Kiba el que ataco a Cao Cao. Natsu, con el [Balance Breaker] se dispuso a ayudar a los otros tres dragonslayers a intentar atacar la lengua de Samael, que seguía devorando a Ophis. Desgraciadamente, la niebla creada por Georg era casi impenetrable.

Por otra parte, Lucy había acabado con la curación de Xenovia, que estaba inconsciente, y fue a ayudar a Kuroka.

-Yuuto Kiba.

-Eres muy fuerte, pero mientras te haga un solo corte será suficiente para mí.

-Jejeje. Tienes un talento similar al de Siegfried, pero aun no has llegado a tu potencial. ¡No podrás ganarme como estas ahora!

KACHIN

Kiba esquivo una estocada de la lanza, hizo desaparecer su espada sacro-demoniaca y creo una espada sacra. Al instante aparecieron los soldados de la sub especie del [Balance Breaker].

-¡Una sub especie de [Balance Breaker]! ¡Genial, me servirá para recopilar información!

Cao Cao empezó a destruir caballeros mientras sonreía alegre. Una vez que termino, apunto a Kiba con la lanza para luego negar y bajarla.

-Lo único bueno que tienes es tu velocidad. Debes de mejorar aún más. Teniendo a Titania como maestra, deberías de mejorar mucho más.

La expresión de Kiba era de pura furia, y la de Erza no se quedaba atrás. Para ambos, eso era un insulto demasiado grande. Erza se reprendía por haber sido tan descuidada.

-¿Georg? ¿Cuánto llevamos acumulado?

-Aproximadamente unas tres cuartas partes. Diría que gran parte de ella. Pero no poder estar conectado a Samael durante más rato.

-Excelente.

CHAS

Cao Cao chasqueo los dedos y al instante Samael desapareció a través de un círculo mágico, no sin antes gritar por última vez.

Al haber desaparecido, Ophis fue liberada de su lengua.

-¡Ophis!

La pelinegra se miraba las manos, para luego mirar a Cao Cao.

-Así que has tomado parte de mi poder.

Todos se sorprendieron enormemente ante esas palabras.

-Así es. – sonrió alegremente – En un principio íbamos a obligarte, pero ya que eso era imposible cambiamos de estrategia. – apunto su lanza hacia el cielo - ¡Con tu poder robado crearemos un nuevo Ouroboros!

Azazel, que estaba siendo curado por Wendy, hablo.

-Entiendo. Usasteis a Samael para robarlo y crear una nueva Ophis que obedezca vuestras órdenes.

-Exacto. Esto comenzó porque estábamos artos. Ahora hemos demostrado que somos capaces de vencer a un ser superior como ella.

-Esplendido. Que fuerais capaces de acabar con ser infinito de esta manera.

-No te equivoques, Azazel. Esto es diferente a derrotarla. Ella era nuestra propaganda para unir poder. Es lo único bueno que tenía. Era un títere que no podíamos controlar.

-Ese es el pensamiento propio de un humano.

-Me alagas. Sep, soy un humano.

-Cao Cao, ¿no deberíamos matarlos? – pregunto Georg acercándose.

-No. Tendríamos que pelear contra él [Sekiryuutei] en modo [Balance Breaker] y otros tres dragonslayers. No. Será mejor irnos ahora. Por cierto, llame al grupo de [Segadores de Almas]. Hades estará aquí cuando Ophis este debilitada. También quiero intercambiarme con Siegfried.

-Entiendo. Creo que puedo intentarlo.

-Jajaja. Como esperaba de ti.

Georg se alejó, preparando el círculo mágico.

-Ahora os digo una cosa. Un enorme grupo de [Segadores de Almas] vienen hacia acá. Hades quiere recuperar a Ophis. Me pregunto quienes serán capaces de ganar. ¿El grupo de Vali, Gremory y Fairy Tail o Hades y sus segadores?

Dicho esto desapareció en un círculo mágico.

* * *

Ha pasado aproximadamente un cuarto de hora desde que Cao Cao y Georg se marcharon a través de un círculo mágico creado por Georg. Los Fairies y demonios seguían en la dimensión creada por el [Dimension Lost]. Y eso no era lo peor. Para nada. Lo peor era oleada de [Segadores de Almas] que estaban llegando al lugar. Todos estaban reunidos en una de las salas del hotel. Por suerte las chicas habían recuperado sus poderes y Azazel y Vali estaban curados, obra de Wendy y Lucy. Desgraciadamente, el veneno de Samael seguía haciendo estragos en el peli platino, pero estaba en proceso de curación, por lo que aún tenía que aguantar el dolor. Por su parte, Kuroka descansaba en una habitación, siendo cuidada por Koneko y Ravel.

-¡Vienen un montón de [Segadores de Almas]! – anuncio Kiba, que había ido a echar un vistazo.

-¡Tsk! ¡Ese cabronazo de Hades! ¡Tenía que hacer algo así!

-Pero parece que las cosas se ponen aun peor. – hablo Le Fay – Al parecer, en la sede de la [Brigada] han anunciado que nosotros, el equipo de Vali, secuestramos a Ophis para obligarla a hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero había sido rescatada por la [Facción de Héroes]. Ahora están tras nuestras cabezas.

-Pues sí que la tenéis buena, gehee. – comento sarcástico Gajeel.

-Gajeel-san, no te burles. – le recrimino Wendy.

-Nosotros registramos los misterios del nacimiento del mundo del [Great Red]-sama. A la [Facción de Héroes] nunca les caímos bien, incluso Siegfried-sama no odia mucho, sobre todo desde que mi hermano dejo esa [Facción] para unirse a la nuestra.

-¿Y que soléis hacer? – pregunto Erza.

-Solemos ir por todo el mundo. La [Brecha Dimensional], la Atlántida, la tecnología del antiguo continente de Mu…

-Vaya. Sois como aventureros.

-¡Si! ¡Tenemos aventuras todos los días! Vali-sama no solo busca enemigos fuertes, también busca el origen de los dragones y porque Ddraig-sama y Albion-sama empezaron a pelear.

-¡Yo digo que fue por una mujer! – grito Natsu mientras los demás hombres asentían.

-Es una posibilidad.

-[No sé por qué, pero me está entrando una mala hostiaaa…]

-Supongo que una parte de los gustos de Vali-sama son debido a la influencia de Azazel-sama tuvo y tiene sobre él.

Azazel sonrió orgulloso.

-Si ya decíamos nosotros que era mala influencia.

-¡Oye! ¡Vosotros no sois mejores que yo!

-Esto, Azazel-sama, - lo llamo Le Fay - ¿es cierto que la [Longinus] [Canis Lykaon] está en vuestra [Facción]?

-[Canis Lykaon]. – susurro Azazel mirando al techo – Así es. Ahora mismo se encuentra haciendo una misión. Y por lo que parece odia mucho a Vali.

-Eso había oído.

-Ahora que lo digo, - Laxus tomo la palabra – si el [True Longinus] de Cao Cao es el más fuerte, ¿cuáles son los demás?

-Bueno, los [Longinus] de primer nivel son [True Longinus], [Zenith Tempest], [Annihilation Maker] y [Dimension Lost]. Claro que eso no quiere decir que los demás [Longinus] no puedan derrotarlos. El poseedor del [Zenith Tempest] está bajo las órdenes del [Cielo]. Es conocido como el [Santo Valiente Comodín]. Por cierto Irina, ¿qué tal le va?

-¿A Dulio-sama? He oído que vaga por distintos lugares del mundo en busca de rica comida.

-¿Qué? ¡Ese genio reencarnado en ángel y que podría ser candidato para convertirse en [Serafín]! ¡El que ocupo la carta del [Joker]! ¡¿Qué cojones están haciendo Miguel y los demás [Serafines]?!

-Y-yo…

-¿Qué tan fuerte es? – pregunto muy interesado Natsu.

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de Gajeel y Laxus en particular.

-Ocupa el primer puesto en la lista de Vali, junto contigo. Es el exorcista más fuerte de la Iglesia.

-¡Genial! / ¡Gehee! / Interesante.

-Dulio Gesualdo. Era muy conocido. A pesar de nunca haberlo conocido en persona, oi que era enviado a luchar contra demonios de clase alta y poderosas criaturas, a pesar de ser humano. – comento Xenovia.

-Bueno, hay trece poseedores de [Longinus]. Deberías de aprendértelos, Natsu.

-…

-Me parece que eso es pedir mucho, gehee.

-¡Cállate tornillo oxidado!

-¡¿Qué me has dicho, pirómano?!

-¡Basta los dos! – grito Erza, evitando una pelea innecesaria.

Entonces Azazel se levantó de su sitio y todos miraron expectantes.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hay puntos muy similares entre los actuales portadores! ¡Dos son unos idiotas adictos a las peleas! ¡Otros unos alborotadores! ¡Pienso escribir sobre esto cuando salgamos de aquí!

-…

-Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los actuales portadores usan las [Longinus] como se ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. Distintas formas de avanzar y conseguir ser más poderosos. Pero… - y el caído empezó a divagar, como un viejo chocho.

Mientras el caído seguía chocheando, Ophis apareció en la sala.

-Ophis-sama, ¿cómo se siente?

-Debilitada. Ahora mismo soy dos veces más fuerte que ambos Dragones Celestiales en su momento más poderoso.

-Joder, ¿qué tan fuerte era antes? – pregunto Laxus.

-Era el ser más fuerte, junto con el [Great Red]. Su poder era infinito. – explico Azazel, que había salido de sus pensamientos con la entrada de Ophis – Pero, ¿Samael no te había dejado casi vacía?

-Esto, Ophis-sama, ¿por qué nos salvó a mí y a Ravel? – pregunto Irina.

-Me disteis té y jugasteis conmigo.

-¿Solo por eso?

Ophis asintió.

-¡Gracias, Ophis-sama!

La pelinegra volvió a mirar a Azazel.

-Yo expulse muchas de mis serpientes a otro espacio. Ahora mismo acabo de ir a recuperarlos. Pero parece que tengo algunas restricciones.

-Así que por eso te había ido.

La pelinegra solo asintió

-Vaya. Parece que la [Facción de Héroes] subestimo a Ophis. Jejeje, eso les pasa por tontos. – volvió a ponerse serio – Pero ahora los [Segadores de Almas] viene hacia acá y seguramente con algo para sellarte. – miro a Le Fay – Oye, ¿hay algún modo de poder contactar con el exterior? Tienes un gran talento para la magia, y la espacio-temporal también, como Kuroka.

-Así es, Azazel-sama. Y sep. Es posible. Desgraciadamente, con el estado actual de Kuroka-sama, me es imposible transportar a más de dos personas.

-¿Y qué haremos? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Deberemos buscar una manera de sacar a Ophis de esta barrera mientras luchamos contra los [Segadores de Almas]. No los subestiméis. Si sois cortados por sus guadañas vuestra esperando de vida se verá muy reducida. Incluso Ophis podría morir si la cortan demasiadas veces.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y quiénes saldrán de aquí? – pregunto Rias.

-Primero Irina. – Azazel dirigió su vista a la castaña – Deberás avisar a Makarov, Sirzechs y al [Cielo] sobre Hades y la [Facción de Héroes].

-¡Entendido!

-Xenovia, tu serás la guardaespaldas de Le Fay e Irina, sobre todo de ésta última.

-Un guardaespaldas, ¿eh?

-Sep. Además, deberían de revisar a [Durandal], la cual fue dañada por Cao Cao.

Las tres chicas, Xenovia, Irina y Le Fay, se fueron a otra habitación para crear el círculo mágico que las sacaría fuera de la barrera.

-Bien. Los demás, será mejor planear algo.

-¿Cuál es el nombre? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-¿Nombre?

-Claaaaro. El nombre del plan.

A la mayoría se les escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Yo digo que debería llamarse la operación "Dar de hostias hasta salir de alguna puta manera." – dijo Gajeel.

-Qué va. En todo caso "Divertirnos hasta acabar la diversión."

-No tienes idea, Salamander.

-Oh, cállate.

Mientras ambos idiotas discutían por una tontería, los demás se dedicaron al plan.

* * *

Mientras el resto trazaba un plan, Natsu decidió ir a ver cómo iban Kuroka y Vali. Por su parte Gajeel se acostó, dispuesto a echarse una buena siesta.

TOC

TOC

El pelirrosa dio dos toques a la habitación donde estaban Kuroka, Ravel y Koneko.

-Adelante.

-¿Qué tal estas? – le pregunto Natsu a Kuroka.

-Oh, Sekiryuutei-chan. Que amable el venir a verme-nyan.

-Ayudaste a Koneko. Creo que es lo mínimo.

-Solo fue coincidencia-nya.

Natsu, por su parte, la miro con cara de "ya, claro".

Al lado de la cama donde estaba tumbada Kuroka, Koneko apretaba la mandíbula mientras susurraba y se levantaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿No se supone que solo era una herramienta para ti, nee-sama?

Tensión tensión.

-No te entiendo-nya.

-¡No juegues conmigo! Cuando te fuiste… cuando me quede atrás… ¡¿sabes que cosas tan horribles me decían?! Incluso en la fiesta, cuando trataste de llevarme contigo… ¡No puedo entenderte! – grito para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Koneko-chan! – Ravel se fue corriendo detrás.

Por su parte, Natsu y Kuroka se quedaron solos.

-¿No vas a ir tras ella?

-No me gusta ver a una chica llorar, pero si algo he aprendido durante toda mi vida es que hay momentos en los que uno sobra, y uno de esos es ahora. Ravel ser de mejor ayuda que yo.

La sonrisa de Kuroka disminuyo.

-Oye, ¿qué paso realmente en la casa de tu antiguo amo?

Al final, la sonrisa de Kuroka murió, dejando paso a una mirada seria.

-Nada. Solo lo mate porque era un detestable bastardo-nyan. – durante varios segundos no dijo nada, hasta que suspiro y volvió a hablar – Nekoshou. El viejo cabrón había tomado demasiado interés en nosotras. Si se hubiera enterado de que Shirone podía utilizar el Senjutsu la habría utilizado sin vacilar y se hubiera vuelto loca. No podía permitirlo.

-Después de todo eres su hermana mayor.

Kuroka desvió la mirada.

-…

-…

-Me gusta perder el tiempo. Hacer lo que quiera. Soy una gata callejera, después de todo, pero Shirone no. Ella se ha adaptado a ser una gata doméstica. Es por eso que quiero pedirte una cosa. – volvió a mirarle, aun con su cara seria pero con advertencia – No me importa si te conviertes en una enorme masa de poder. Quiero que seas un Dragón Celestial idiota y honesto, como Vali. De ese modo, Shirone será una idiota feliz.

-Jejeje. Tenlo por seguro.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la pelinegra.

-Gracias, [Sekiryuutei]-chan. Ahora me iré a dormir. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se acostaba.

Entonces Natsu abandono la habitación, yendo a donde se encontraba Vali. El peli platino se encontraba con el torno desnudo, sin sus heridas, pero su cara aun reflejaba dolor.

-Vaya. Parece que el veneno de Samael es mucho, incluso para ti.

-Jejeje. Vine aquí para derrotar a Cao Cao, pero me ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-Bueno, fuiste derrotado por Samael, no por Cao Cao.

-… parece que me estuvieras apoyando.

-Nah. Soy sincero.

-Aun así, Cao Cao protegió a Georg y Samael. A pesar de ser solo un humano, nos dejó así.

-Eso es cierto. Pero si no hubiera usado ese orbe con las chicas estoy seguro de que Erza lo habría derrotado.

-Estoy seguro. Titania está a una altura increíble. Ni siquiera Arthur pudo vencerla. Tu gremio está lleno de gente fuerte. Algún día me gustaría luchar contra tu maestro o el segundo más fuerte.

-¡¿El viejo y Gildarts?! ¡¿Tú estás loco?! ¡Ni siquiera entre Laxus, Erza, Gray, Gajeel y yo seriamos capaces de derrotarlos! ¡A ninguno!

En ese momento Vali no sabía si estaba exagerando o no.

-Aun así. La [Facción de Héroes] nos estudió profundamente, buscando nuestras debilidades. Y el que la dirige es el portador del [True Longinus], que uso una sub especie de [Balance Breaker]. No deberías olvidarlo. A pesar de ser humano, el seria del tipo Técnica Definitiva.

-Entiendo. Algo como Erza. Ahora que caigo, ¿por qué enviaste a Ophis con nosotros?

-¿? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿?

Ninguno de los dos parecía enterarse.

-¿No fuiste tú?

-Pues mira tú que no.

-Ahhh.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Salir de aquí, obviamente. Todos saldremos de aquí.

-¿Y Ophis?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿También la sacaras de aquí?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No pienso dejar que el calavera de Hades le ponga un dedo encima!

-Era la líder de la [Brigada].

-Solo es una niña con un poder infinito al que la han echado de su casa y quiere regresar.

-… viéndolo así…

-Entonces, ¿descansas?

-No. Soy el [Hakuryuukou]. No puedo descansar aunque mi cuerpo aun tenga la maldición de Samael. Si no me levanto ahora, ¿cómo podre luchar contra ti en un futuro?

Natsu solo sonrió como él sabe.

-Cierto. No me gustaría tener un rival que se rindiera tan fácilmente.

-Jejeje.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes, pero con ganas de pelear en sus ojos, y no era por la tradición de los Dos Dragones Celestiales.

* * *

Otro cuarto de hora después, los [Segadores de Almas] habían llegado al hotel donde estaba resguardado los magos, demonios y extras.

Los [Segadores de Almas] llevaban capuchas que impedía ver sus rostros. En sus manos llevaban unas grandes guadañas y tenían accesorios en forma de calaveras.

Durante ese tiempo, Azazel había descubierto las tres formas de salir. En ese preciso momento estaban TODOS reunidos en la sala.

-Escuchadme bien, hay tres formas de salir de aquí. La primera seria que el creador de este lugar, oséase Georg, quitara el sello. La segunda seria hacerlo a base de fuerza bruta. Sería como hicieron el Primer Sun Wukong y Yu Long, o Le Fay, que es una excepcional conjuradora. A pesar de ello, ella solo puede transportar a tres personas, incluida ella, al mismo tiempo. Además, será imposible hacerlo más de dos veces. Georg ha fortalecido la barrera. La tercera forma seria destruir el punto central, de equilibrio, así como Natsu lo hizo con Lucy cuando fue secuestrada por Diodora.

-Ese método mola más. – sonrió el pelirrosa.

Kuroka y Le Fay se encargaban de buscar el dispositivo o máquina de punto central. La rubia había terminado el hechizo con Irina y Xenovia. Ambas estaban recitando conjuros, usando vocabulario demoniaco, echando un extraño polvo…. Al final, Le Fay cerró los ojos y termino su conjuro. El mapa empezó a brillar y unas figuras aparecieron.

-He detectado tres dispositivos. Uno en el estacionamiento, otro en el techo y el último en el segundo piso. Todos ellos tienen forma de serpiente mordiéndose la cola con la cabeza. La imagen de Ouroboros. – explico.

Azazel cogió el mapa y lo miro.

-Así que los tres dispositivos de la barrera que hay que destruir tiene la forma de Ouroboros. Parece que será un trabajo duro. Ophis está debilitada aquí dentro, impidiéndole salir. No sería problema para la Ophis normal pero… Le Fay, ¿qué pasa con los dispositivos? ¿El número de [Segadores de Almas] aumentara?

-Así es, Azazel-sama. Hay grandes números protegiendo los tres dispositivos. Prácticamente hay [Segadores de Almas] en todos lados, incluso en el pasillo. Las barreras que hemos puesto les impiden llegar aquí. Cao Cao ya se ha ido, pero Siegfried y Georg aún están aquí.

Rias tomo la palabra.

-Entonces será mejor empezar ya.

-Sep. El plan es genial. Estoy seguro de que resultara. – sonrió el caído.

-Bien. En ese caso… ¡Vámonos de aquí! – grito Erza mientras se levantaba y gritaba.

-¡Si! ¡Aye sir! ¡Vamos!

* * *

Bueeeeeeno. Pues a partir de ahora mejorare en la narración de este fic, como espero hayáis podido comprobar XD.

Ya tengo el tomo 18 de la novela! Después de terminar los exámenes y trabajos finales empezare a leérmelo XD


	40. Catastrofe

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: Samael no es un mierdecilla. No podría derrotarlo por el momento.

Zafir09: Cao Cao machista? En to caso la lanza jejeje XD.

Albert Breaker: tengo arreglao lo que pasara cuando resucite, aunque es posible que alguno se decepcione, pero me parece de lo más lógico mi idea. Ya lo veras lo de Ophis XD

jose luis: ya hable con el autor. Es posible que él publique antes que yo, por lo que supongo que abras leído el capítulo correspondiente. Si no es así, pues ya sabes que ya está contactao. Como es normal, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Xanxus: bueno, en la historia High School DxDragonSlayer (creo era así), parece que a Sona le tira Gray. La verdad es que ella dice que solo se casara con un tío más listo que ella, por eso ni me lo pensé.

GDS DragonGodSlayer: a Erza porque me gusta el Jerza y tengo ya algo pensao. A Lissana, en principio tenía pensado emparejarla con Kiba, pero viendo cómo va la novela lo descarte.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 38:

**CATASTROFE**

Todos estaban en sus posiciones, listos para salir del hotel. Los [Segadores de Almas] habían empezado a destruir la barrera protectora, por lo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-La fórmula está completa. – anuncio Le Fay, que ya había terminado el círculo mágico para que ella, Xenovia e Irina pudieran escapar.

Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel y Wendy prepararon sus más poderoso hechizos para acabar con los [Segadores de Almas] que se situaban en el techo y en el suelo.

-¡Adelante chicos! ¡No os contengáis! – les grito Erza.

La sonrisa de Gajeel y Natsu se volvió aún más grande mientras apuntaban hacia abajo. Wendy sonrió un poco, al igual que Laxus. Ambos apuntaban arriba.

-"Creo que no debería haber dicho eso." – pensaron todos después de ver esas sonrisas.

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragonslayer del Fuego! ¡Puño Demoledor del Dragón de Fuego!

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragonslayer del Cielo! ¡Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo!

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragonslayer del Acero! ¡Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Acero!

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragonslayer del Rayo! ¡Trueno Rugiente!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Los cuatro ataques fueron devastadores. Usando sus ataques más poderosos, prácticamente hicieron desaparecer el suelo, el techo y a todo ser que pillasen por en medio.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de los demonios al ver como ninguno de los caza dragones se contuvo. Ni siquiera Wendy. Los miembros del equipo de Vali miraban alucinados tal muestra de poder destructivo.

-Joder.

-Impresionante.

-No han dejado ninguno.

Una vez que los ataques terminaron, Le Fay volvió a hablar.

-¡Los dispositivos del techo y el suelo han sido completamente destruidos! ¡No hay ningún [Segador de Alma]! ¡Ahora solo queda el dispositivo del estacionamiento! ¡Los preparativos para la transportación están listos!

-¡Xenovia! ¡Irina! ¡Adelante! – grito Erza.

Las aludidas asintieron y fueron hasta el círculo mágico con Le Fay. Dos segundos después el trio desapareció.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora solo nos queda destruir el dispositivo y eliminar a los que se nos pongan por delante! – grito Azazel mientras creaba una lanza de luz.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Demostrémosles el poder de Fairy Tail! – grito Erza mientras se re equipaba con la [Armadura del Cielo].

-¡Aye sir!

-¡Y el poder del equipo Gremory! – grito también Rias.

-¡Aye sir!

Todo el grupo, salvo Kuroka, Vali, Ravel y Koneko, que estaban en la retaguardia, salió por la ventana destrozando a todos los [Segadores de Almas] que se encontraban, eso sí, teniendo cuidado de que no les dieran con sus guadañas. Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus peleaban en el suelo ya que era los únicos que no podían volar. Kuroka había creado una barrera defensiva, aunque no pudo cubrí el suelo debido a su agotamiento por el ataque de antes. Vali aún estaba débil debido a la sangre de Samael, aunque recibió muy poca cantidad. Ravel y Koneko sostenían a Kuroka.

-Nyan. Shirone, ¿me estas ayudando? – pregunto con burla la pelinegra.

-Solo te estoy devolviendo el favor. Concéntrate en la barrera. Yo te ayudare con Senjutsu.

Entonces Kuroka miro a Ravel.

-¿Y tú por qué me ayudas ojou-san-nya?

La cara de Ravel enrojeció enormemente.

-¡S-solo lo hago porque me da la gana! ¡Deberías estar agradecida!

Kuroka sonrió ante eso.

-Entiendo. Entonces acepto tu ayuda. Oye Shirone, ¿quieres que te enseñe Senjutsu y Youjutsu de las nekomatas? No me importa si no quieres.

Aunque lo dijo con burla, Koneko solo asintió seria.

-Si. Quiero que me enseñes, nee-sama. Aunque seas tú quien me enseñe.

Natsu, el cual se había quedado, como parte del plan, sonrió al ver que la relación de Koneko y Kuroka mejoraba levemente. Vali, a pesar de no usar el [Balance Breaker], disparaba bolas de poder demoniaco. Incluso Ophis disparaba bolas de [Poder del Infinito].

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lo malo es que parecía no controlar bien su poder, dado que la explosión fue enorme. Por suerte, ninguno de los magos o demonios sufrió el impacto y la explosión.

-Extraño. Estar en la retaguardia con mi poder actual es difícil. – comento Ophis.

-Ophis, deberías tener cuidado o podrías alcanzar a alguno de tus aliados. – le recrimino Natsu.

La pelinegra asintió y se puso al lado de Natsu. El pelirrosa observaba todo desde su lugar. Fu entonces que una idea le vino a la mente.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Dragon Force]

-¡Chicos! ¡Apartaos del estacionamiento! – grito Natsu.

Todos vieron a donde estaba el pelirrosa en su modo [Balance Breaker]. Luego asintieron.

-Ddraig.

-[Entendido]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡Rugido del Dragón Celestial del Fuego!

Un ardiente y poderoso rugido salió de la boca del pelirrosa en dirección al estacionamiento.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Nada más impactar, el lugar exploto como si una poderosísima bomba hubiera impactado. El ardiente fuego era tal, que magos y demonios tuvieron que apartarse mucho para evitar ser chamuscados.

-¡Muahahahahahahahaha! ¡Chupaos esa!

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

La barrera creada por Georg estaba empezando a resquebrajarse. Desgraciadamente, la habilidad del terrorista era increíblemente buena. Ahora ya no había terreno sobre el que luchar. Todos usaban sus alas. Laxus transformo su cuerpo en rayos para poder moverse libremente. Wendy uso el viento para volar. Por su parte, Gajeel luchaba como podía en el poco suelo que quedaba aun en pie, que era muy poco.

-¡Puto Salamander! ¡Aun no puedo volar, cabronazo! – le grito enojado el oji rojo.

-¿Aun? – pregunto Xenovia, que estaba cerca.

-Gehee. Nos han dicho que podemos usar alas, pero eso es más complicado. Aún queda mucho para poder usarlas. Salamander usa las de Ddraig, así que no cuenta.

-Entiendo.

La lucha continuaba. Explosiones, cortes y demás. Natsu observaba desde lo alto, hasta que capto un olor.

-Sé que estas cerca. Sal de una vez. – ordeno serio.

-Hola, [Sekiryuutei]. Ha pasado tiempo.

La persona que apareció era un hombre de cabello blanco con varias espadas demoniacas. Se trataba de Siegfried.

-¿Tu no eras al que cabeza oxidada le dio una paliza? – pregunto con burla.

La cara del peliblanco fue directa a Gajeel. Se acordaba perfectamente que su magia mata dragones evito que el pudiera hacerle cualquier corte con sus espadas demoniacas. Incluso con [Gram] no pudo.

-Tsk. Tienes razón. No pude hacerle ni un corte.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres mi oponente? En todo caso, Erza sería mejor oponente que yo en cuanto a una pelea con espadas.

-Es posible. Pero, mientras, me parece que veré un poco de diversión.

Alrededor de Siegfried aparecieron varios segadores. Estos tenían guadañas y capas más oscuras que los demás.

-En ese caso, - Natsu levanto su mano e hizo el gesto de "venid a por mí" – veamos de que son capaces.

Aún tenía el [Balance Breaker] activado.

Los [Segadores de Almas], que tenían un instinto asesino elevado, se lanzaron contra Natsu con sus guadañas.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

BOOOMMM

BOOOMMM

Natsu esquivaba con facilidad los cortes de las guadañas mientras que, con su fuego, eliminaba a los [Segadores].

-Increíble. – hablo Siegfried – Los [Segadores de Almas] de bajo nivel tiene el mismo poder que un demonio clase media. Y estos [Segadores] son de clase media. No dejas de asombrarme, [Sekiryuutei].

BOOOMMM

ZAS

ZAS

BOOOMMM

Natsu seguía derrotando a los [Segadores] uno por uno. No tenía gran dificultad ya que su poder estaba muy por encima. Luego de un rato, una distorsión apareció en medio del campo de batalla. De dicha distorsión apareció un [Segador de Almas] con una capucha decorada. No tenía la capucha puesta, pero su rostro era tapado por una máscara. Su guadaña tenía un aura muy superior a las demás. Dicha guadaña era más negra que las demás.

-¡Tú eres…!

Azazel estaba sorprendido por el [Segador].

-Oh. Esta es la primera vez que te veo, [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos]. Yo soy Plutón, uno de los [Segadores de Almas] de mi amo Hades. Soy la [Parca].

El rostro de magos y demonios se volvió muy serio. Incluso Natsu se puso muy serio. La [Parca]. Un [Segador] de clase [Suprema].

-Usted se ha aliado con Ophis y ha puesto el equilibrio de la alianza de las [Facciones Aliadas] en peligro. Usted, que solo hablaba de paz, hace esto.

-Ya veo. Así que actuara con esa mala escusa. – Azazel sonaba muy molesto - ¡Piensa eliminarnos de esta manera! ¡Y encima se alía con los terroristas! ¡La madre que lo pario!

-En el futuro no tendremos que hacer estas cosas, pero el momento es ahora. Yo no soy débil, pero vosotros…

-Has venido aquí a tocarme los cojones, ¿verdad?

-Se podría decir que sí. Ahora, voy a tomar a Ophis.

FIUM

KACHIN

La [Parca] se movió de una forma tan rápida que superaba por mucho a Kiba. Azazel había activado el [Balance Breaker] de su Sacred Gear artificial. Guadaña y lanza de luz chocaron.

-Puede que Cao Cao me venciera antes y que este Sacred Gear artificial no esté completo, ¡pero no pienso volver a perder!

La lanza emitió un aura dorada y sus doce alas negras emergieron de su espalda. Ambos, Azazel y la [Parca] empezaron a pelear a gran velocidad. Sin duda Azazel se había puesto muy serio. En esos momentos mostraba su verdadero poder.

Por otra parte, Siegfried ya estaba con su [Balance Breaker] activado y sus cuatro brazos de dragón extendidos, sosteniendo las espadas demoniacas. Cuando el peliblanco estaba por atacar a Natsu, Kiba se puso en medio.

-Lo siento, pero yo seré tu oponente. – dijo el rubio.

-¿No iba a ser Erza? – pregunto Natsu.

-Le he pedido permiso. La última vez perdí con gran facilidad contra él, en Kioto. Esta vez no pienso dejarlo así.

El pelirrosa miro a erza, la cual asentía mientras seguía luchando.

-Bien. Te lo dejo. No pierdas, Kiba.

-Tranquilo, Natsu-kun. Además, no quiero saber el castigo que me daría Erza-san si vuelvo a perder contra él.

-Jejeje. Nosotros nunca perdemos dos veces contra el mismo enemigo.

-Entonces es hora de que yo tampoco lo haga.

Ambos, Siegfried y Kiba se miraron fijamente.

FIUM

ZAS

KACHIN

KACHIN

ZAS

KACHIN

KACHIN

Las chispas del choque de espadas surgían en todas partes. La velocidad de Kiba era sombrosa, pero parecía que Siegfried podía bloquear sus ataques. El albino admitía que ahora le era más difícil que en Kioto detener los cortes del rubio.

KACHIN

KACHIN

En la ropa de Siegfried empezaron a aparecer cortes, aunque aún no tocaban su piel por poco.

ZAS

Pero al final su mejilla si fue tocada. Kiba consiguió hacerle un corte, por el que la sangre empezó a caer.

-Vaya. Interesante. Así que la punta de tu espada casi consigue tocarme. – sonrió el albino – Has mejorado mucho tu velocidad y técnica. Veamos qué tal va tu defensa. ¡[Nothung]! ¡[Tyrfing]!

Blandió ambas espadas. La primera creo un corte en la atmosfera y la segunda creo un gigantesco cráter en el suelo del hotel que quedaba. Kiba pudo esquivar con gran agilidad ambos ataques.

-Bien. Veamos que tal el siguiente. ¡[Balmung]!

La espada demoniaca tenía un aura en forma de perforadora.

FRRRRMMMMMMMM

La blandió hacia Kiba, enviando dicha aura hacia el rubio. Con gran rapidez, Kiba cambio su espada sacro-demoniaca y creo tropas de [Caballeros Dragones].

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

La mitad de ellos desaparecieron cuando la aura perforadora impacto contra ellos. La otra mitad ataco a Siegfried.

-¡Ja! ¡[Dáinsleif]!

Blandió la cuarta espada demoniaca, creando enormes pilares de hielo, los cuales se dirigieron hacia los [Caballeros Dragones].

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Los [Caballeros Dragones] se congelaron al instante y luego se hicieron pedazos.

-Hmp. Aun no puedes conseguir que tus [Caballeros] imiten tus técnicas. Ni siquiera su velocidad es suficiente para luchar contra mí.

Siguió destrozando [Caballeros Dragones] hasta quedar solo uno. Dado que no se había esforzado al luchar contra los otros [Caballeros Dragones], ni se dio cuenta del aura que tenía la espada del último.

ZAS

-¡Arg!

Uno de los brazos dragontinos de Siegfried fue cortado. El albino miro al último [Caballero Dragón], el cual se quitó su máscara, revelando el rostro de Kiba.

-¡¿Cómo?! – pregunto asombrado.

-Ese de allí es solo una ilusión. Cuando cree a mis [Caballeros], use una de sus armaduras. – explico mientras el resto de la armadura desaparecía – Y con [Ascalon] conseguí cortarte el brazo. – sigue mientras sostenía a la espada sacra mata dragones – Aun no soy capaz de crear espadas con poder matar dragones, por lo que tuve que pedírsela a Erza-san.

-Así que estas intentado crear espadas con ese poder.

-Exacto. Estoy a poco de conseguirlo. Fue después de que Natsu-kun se volviera loco. Debido a que hay tres caza dragones y Erza-san tiene a [Ascalon], no me centre por completo en aprender a crear esas espadas. Parece que me equivoque en ello.

-Jejeje. No está mal, Kiba. – sonrió Natsu desde el mismo sitio donde estaba antes.

-Gracias, Natsu-kun.

Siegfried apretó los dientes, furioso con el rubio.

-Lo que me esperaba de él.

Rias se puso al lado de Natsu, observando la pelea.

-Kiba esta eclipsado por tu poder. A pesar de ello, avanza a grandes niveles. Le agradezco enormemente a Erza el que lo entrene. Dentro de poco, ambos representareis a los jóvenes demonios.

Siegfried seguía con la mirada fija en Kiba, a pesar de escuchar las palabras de Rias.

-Entrenar con el [Sekiryuutei] es muy difícil. Prácticamente puede matarme en cualquier momento si no estoy centrado ya que no se contiene. Pero sin duda entrenar con Erza-san es mucho peor. Pero gracias a eso he conseguido volverme más fuerte. Por ahora, lo único que deseo es poder enfrentarme algún día a ella de igual a igual.

Siegfried suspiro ante las palabras de Kiba.

-Tienes razón. Deberé pensar sobre eso.

Entonces la niebla de Georg apareció detrás de Siegfried. De ella salieron más de trescientos [Segadores de Almas].

-Antes pudisteis retenernos. ¿Podréis hacerlo ahora? – sonrió.

-Ara ara. Esto es muy molesto.

Akeno se encontraba volando cerca de Rias.

-¡Salamander! ¡Natsu-san! ¡Natsu!

Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus se pusieron al lado del pelirrosa.

-Rias, déjanos esto a nosotros.

La voz del pelirrosa era divertida.

Rias no puso objeción y se alejó junto a Kiba.

-¿En serio creéis que vosotros cuatro…?

Siegfried no termino de hablar al ver la increíble aura que empezaron a emerger del cuarteto.

-"Mierda. Ellos eran caza dragones. ¡No puedo ganarles!" – se recordó.

Laxus entro en modo [Dragon Force]. Gajeel cubrió su cuerpo con escamas de acero. Wendy uso sus hechizos de apoyo sobre ella misma, aumentando su poder a lo máximo. Natsu aumento su poder de [Balance Breaker]. Los cuatro caza dragones estaban listos para destruirlo todo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Haced algo! – grito Siegfried histérico a los [Segadores de Almas].

-¡Temed el poder de los caza dragones! – grito extasiado Natsu.

-¡Unison Raid! ¡Furia de los dragones! – gritaron al unísono los cuatro.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una inmensa explosión ocurrió en todo el lugar. Magos y demonios se refugiaron en una poderosa barrera defensiva creada por Kuroka, Koneko, Rias, Akeno y Azazel. Siegfried, Georg y la [Parca] se cubrieron con la niebla del Georg, evitando morir por la explosión de la mezcla de los cuatro poderes caza dragones.

Luego de prácticamente destruirlo todo, el dúo terrorista y la [Parca] se pusieron juntos, siendo apuntados por magos y demonios con sus armas.

-Ahora, Georg, Siegfried y Plutón, habéis sido derrotados. Jaque mate. – sonrió Azazel.

-Je. Parece que subestimamos de nuevo a los caza dragones. – susurro Siegfried.

Georg defendía con lo que le quedaba el dispositivo. Ambos humanos estaban en su límite, aunque la [Parca] parecía no estar cansada.

Cuando estaban por destruir el último dispositivo, algo paso.

SLASH

Todos miraron con expresión de duda al cielo de la dimensión. Un agujero había aparecido y de ella bajo un hombre con una armadura de luz y una capa.

-Ha pasado tiempo [Sekiryuutei] y Vali. – miro hacia arriba del hotel para ver al peli platino.

-Shalba Beelzebub, el líder de la [Facción de Antiguos Maous]. – dijo Azazel con desprecio.

-Pero, ¿a este no se lo cargo Natsu cuando se volvió loco? – pregunto a nadie en particular Erza.

-Shalba. – Siegfried hablo – Recibí un informe, pero no me espere que actuaras por tu cuenta.

-Siegfried, gracias por vuestra ayuda. Es gracias a vosotros que sigo vivo, a pesar de haber perdido la serpiente de Ophis y que mi poder sea más bajo que antes.

-Pero, ¿a qué has venido?

-A declararles la guerra, por supuesto.

Sonrió malvadamente para luego apartarse la capa. Lo que apareció fue un niño con sombras en los ojos y que parecía estar controlado.

-¡Leonardo! – gritaron Siegfried y Georg.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Se supone que estaba en una misión diferente! ¿Qué has hecho Shalba? – pregunto enojado Siegfried.

-Solo le he "pedido" ayuda.

Shalba activo un pequeño círculo mágico demoniaco, el cual lo puso cerca de Leonardo. Los glifos empezaron a girar con gran rapidez y el niño empezó a gritar con dolor.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Una sombra se extendió por todo el campo. Shalba se alejó y voló para luego reírse como loco.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡[Annihilation Maker] es un [Longinus] sin duda ingenioso y la mar de útil! ¡Su especialidad son los anti monstruos! ¡Cogí a ese chico gracias a que estudie vuestros movimientos! ¡Ahora creara miles de esos monstruos y acabare con todos los demonios que osen oponerse a mí!

Todos empezaron a mirar la sombra. Lo que vieron era algo más que increíble. Una figura gigantesca apareció. Media más de doscientos metros. Más grande que él [Gran rojo].

GOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG

Cuando el colosal monstruo apareció, miles de pequeños anti monstruos aparecieron junto a él. Entonces Shalba volvió a hablar.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Ahora mandare a estos anti monstruos al [Inframundo]! ¡Seguro que se cargaron a muchos!

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de todos los anti monstruos.

-¡Atacadlos! – grito Azazel.

Todos los magos y demonios lanzaron poderosos ataques, pero desgraciadamente parecía no hacer todo el efecto esperado. Después de varios segundos el grupo anti monstruo desapareció por completo.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Joder!

-¡Me cago en tu puta madre, demonio de los cojones!

Todos estaban furiosos con Shalba, que seguía sonriendo.

BRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lo siguiente no mejoraba la cosa. El espacio en el que estaban empezó a hacer un extraño ruido. Una fisura empezó a crearse en el cielo y todo lo que aún estaba en pie empezó a derrumbarse. Los cuatro que estaban en el hotel salieron de él antes de quedar sepultados.

-¡Mierda! ¡El dispositivo no va a durar! ¡Maldito Shalba! ¡Uso algo por la fuerza que sobrepasa mi habilidad! – grito enfurecido Georg.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡Rescatemos a Leonardo y luego nos vamos! ¡Plutón tu ve…! - Siegfried se cayó al ver que la [Parca] no se encontraba en su lugar – Entiendo. Ayudabas a Shalba desde la sombra. Solo a Hades se le ocurriría algo así. Mierda. Esto se nos ha ido de las manos.

Con rapidez, ambos cogieron al niño y desaparecieron del campo de batalla.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

Shalba ahora atacaba con su poder a la retaguardia. Solo Koneko y Ravel podían defenderse ya que Kuroka y Vali estaba muy débiles.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Vali?! ¡¿Este es el poder del [Hakuryukou]?! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Solo eres una raza mixta de humano y demonio! ¡No puedes hacer nada contra un verdadero [Rey Demonio]!

-Tsk. No quiero oír eso de uno que se auto proclama [Rey Demonio]. Solo eres una basura que se alimenta del poder de otros. – le dijo Vali mientras creaba un círculo mágico para defenderse.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Eso da igual! ¡No importa ahora! ¡Pero antes….!

Con su mano apunto a Ophis. Poder demoniaco en forma de espiral ató a la pelinegra.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tal y como me han dicho! ¡La actual Ophis tiene un poder irregular! ¡Incluso yo he podido capturarla! ¡Esto es un regalo para mi socio! ¡Volveré a tomar serpientes cuando mi poder este bajo! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahora me la llevo!

-¡Y una mierda!

Natsu extendió sus alas y salió disparado hacia Shalba. El solo le sonrió con una sonrisa de pura locura.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Yo me convertiré en un veneno para el [Inframundo]! ¡Lo arrasare todo! ¡No dejare nada en pie! ¡Lo destruiré todo, incluido los anti monstruos! ¡Como Shalba Beelzebub usare hasta la última pizca de mi poder para destruirlo todo! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

En el cielo aparecieron más agujeros, que empezaron a absorberlo todo. Kuroka, que usaba sus alas demoniacas y era sujetada por Koneko grito.

-¡Este campo está en su límite-nya! ¡Ahora es un buen momento para activar un círculo mágico y largarnos de aquí! ¡Ahora podremos salir de este lugar!

Todos se pusieron cerca de Kuroka, salvo Natsu, que iba a por Shalba.

-¡Natsu, ven aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – grito Rias.

-¡Natsu vuelve ahora mismo! – le grito Erza.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Voy a rescatar a Ophis y machacare a ese imbécil!

-¡Entonces yo también voy!

-¡Y yo!

-¡No te quedaras con toda la diversión!

Kiba, Akeno y Gajeel intentaron seguirle, pero fueron detenidos.

-¡No! ¡Vosotros id y acabad con esos bichos! ¡De esto me encargo yo solo! ¡Eso va a colapsar! ¡Vosotros iros, luego iré yo!

-¡Es una promesa! ¡Ni se te ocurra no cumplirla! – grito Lucy. Entendía que no conseguiría que Natsu cambiara de decisión. Fue algo que todos acabaron comprendiendo.

-¡No mueras Salamander / Natsu / Natsu-san / -kun!

-¡Natsu, abriré el [Portal del Dragón] para convocaros a Ophis y a ti! – grito Azazel mientras el círculo mágico empezaba a brillar.

-¡Entendido!

El circulo brillo y todos desaparecieron. Al final solo estaban Shalba, Ophis y Natsu. Natsu siguió volando hacia la terraza del hotel, el cual aún se sostenía en pie de milagro. La mitad del campo estaba destruida y desapareciendo. Shalba hizo una mueca al ver a Natsu.

-Tsk. Putos dragones de mierda. ¿Cuánto vais a subestimarme? ¿Por qué vienes tú a por mí? ¿Estas tratando de hacerme frente? ¿A mí? ¿Un [Rey Demonio]? ¿Qué es lo que…?

PUUUUMMMMMM

Natsu le acababa de dar un poderoso derechazo de fuego rojo puro. Shalba soltó a Ophis y se alejó debido al poderoso golpe.

-¡He venido a machacarte, pedazo de mierda! ¡No pienso parar hasta verte aplastado! ¡Has amenazado a mi familia cabrón! ¡Eso no lo permito! – rugió con rabia.

-¡Arg! ¡Puta basura dragontina! ¡Morirás en la [Brecha Dimensional]!

-¡Tu serás el que muera mierda de demonio!

[Promoción a Reina]

[Modo Dragonslayer Celestial del Fuego y el Trueno]

Ahora Natsu iba con todo su poder. Su modo como caza dragón más poderoso, su promoción más poderosa y el [Balance Breaker] activado. Se iba a armar una mu gorda.

Shalba extendió sus manos y de ellas aparecieron decenas de abejas. Dichas abejas se movieron creando círculos mágicos. Luego, de dichos círculos, empezaron a surgir bolas de aura en todas direcciones.

-¡Ahora te mostrare el poder del Beelzebub original!

Con gran rapidez, Natsu fue esquivando todas las bolas hasta estar delante de Shalba.

PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Natsu había recubierto su puño de fuego y rayos, impactando directamente con el estómago de Shalba.

-¡Buaj!

De la boca de este salió mucha sangre.

PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Ahora le dio un rodillazo en la cara, manándolo por los aires. Sin perder ni un segundo lo siguió. Paro su ascenso con el codo y luego le dio una patada descendente.

PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Shalba atravesó los restos del hotel, que al final acabaron cayéndose.

-¡Tuuuuuuu! ¡Maldita escoriaaaaaaaa!

El demonio creo decenas de círculos mágicos de distintos elementos.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

A pesar de ello, Natsu descendió sin siquiera desviarlos o bloquearlos. No le hacía falta ninguna.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Al final acabo golpeándole la cara, enterrándolo en el suelo.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto con frialdad.

-¿Q-qué?

-Dijiste que eras un [Rey Demonio]. Suponía que tendrías tanto poder como Sirzechs o Serafall, pero ni siquiera puedes igualar a Vali.

Entonces Shalba empezó a reírse como desquiciado.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Hablas demasiado, dragón podrido! ¡Un estúpido humano re encarnado solo es basura al lado de un verdadero [Rey Demonio]! ¡Jajajaja…!

PAM

Le volvió a golpear.

-¡Yo soy un dragonslayer de fuego! ¡Hijo de Igneel, el [Rey Dragón de Fuego]! ¡Soy el [Sekiryuutei]! ¡El [Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo]! ¡No voy a perder ante un farsante como tú!

-¡Tonterías! ¡Eres un dragón podridoooooooo…!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

-Solo eres basura. – le susurro Natsu.

Con la cara deformada por el fuego, los rayos y los poderosos golpes, Shalba sonrió.

-Si yo me voy, entonces tú te vienes conmigo… - susurro.

Cinco círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor de Natsu, y de ellos salieron tres flechas. Estaban demasiado cerca como para que Natsu pudiera evitarlas.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

Le atravesaron la armadura por tres lados distintos. Una en la mano derecha, otra en la pierna izquierda y otra en el torso. Intento quitárselas, pero un enorme dolor lo impidió.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

El poder abandono el cuerpo de Natsu. Su [Balance Breaker] y la [Boosted Gear] desaparecieron.

-¡Duele, ¿verdad?! ¡No puedes soportarlo, ¿a qué si?! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esas flechas contienen sangre de Samael en sus puntas! ¡La recibí de Hades! ¡Ni siquiera tu poder de caza dragones podrá evitar que mueras! ¡Ni siquiera Vali podría soportar tres flechas con tanta sangre como esas! ¡Jajajajaja!

Shalba empezó a reírse como loco mientras Natsu gritaba con grandísimo dolor.

-[Mierda socio. Su maldición ha llegado incluso hasta mí. Me cuesta mantener la consciencia en algunos momentos.] – se quejó Ddraig con dolor.

COUGH

Mucha sangre salía de la boca de Natsu. A pesar de ello, Natsu consigue levantarse, mirando asesinamente a Shalba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Puedes levantarte? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿No le temes a la muerte?!

Natsu cogió a Shalba y empezó a golpearlo invocando su magia caza dragones, o al menos lo que podía ya que la gran mayoría estaba intentando detener la sangre de Samael de su cuerpo, sin mucho éxito.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

Puñetazo, puñetazo y puñetazo. Uno tras otro hasta acabar con una poderosa patada.

COUGH

Y más sangre saliendo de Natsu.

-O-Ophis, d-dame ot-tra ser-piente. – pidió Shalba.

-Ahora mismo soy inestable. No puedo hacer eso.

Shalba se desesperó ante las palabras de la pelinegra. Pero su desesperación fue mayor al ver a Natsu aumentar su fuego.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Yo moriré, pero tú también lo harás! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

La poquísima cordura que tenía se fue.

-¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

Un ardiente rugido golpeo a bocajarro a Shalba, calcinándolo hasta los huesos.

Una vez que el demonio fue derrotado por completo, Natsu se acercó hasta Ophis y la libero de las cuerdas demoniacas.

-[Sekiryuutei], ¿por qué me ayudas? – le pregunto confusa Ophis.

-Porque salvaste a mis amigas. – sonrió el pelirrosa con sangre cayendo por su boca.

-Fue por gratitud. Esa no debería ser una razón.

-Ellas son mis amigas, mis nakamas. Tú las salvaste. Tengo razón suficiente para salvarte a ti. ¿Por qué ayudas a esos tipejos?

-Porque me prometieron derrotar a [Great Red]. Quiero volver a la [Brecha Dimensional] y obtener el silencio.

-Pero era imposible que lo cumplieran. ¿Por eso las serpientes?

-Si con ello me ayudaban, entonces bien. Fui a tu casa debido a tu crecimiento anormal. Pensaba que si descubría el por qué, entonces hallaría la solución.

-Jejeje. Ya sabía yo que no eras mala. – susurro Natsu mientras notaba que su consciencia se desvanecía – Oye Ophis, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

¿Amigo? ¿Y que gano con eso?

-Pues tendrías a alguien con quien divertirte y con quien tener aventuras. Hablar, divertirte y demás.

-Ya veo. Eso suena muy bien.

El espacio estaba casi destruido. Todo estaba siendo absorbido por un agujero dimensional. Natsu se puso de pie y empezó a caminar como podía. Cada paso era muy doloroso. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Su magia caza dragones de fuego no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para derrotar la sangre de Samael, un ser con milenios de vida y el enemigo natural de los dragones.

Al final, Ophis acabo ayudando a Natsu a sostenerse.

-[¡Socio! ¡Ya casi es la hora! ¡Azazel estarán a punto de abrir el [Portal del Dragón]! ¡No falta mucho! ¡Aguanta un poco más!] – pedía Ddraig con voz lastimosa, como si estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Oye… Ophis… ¿qué quieres hacer cuando volvamos a casa? – susurro el pelirrosa, ya casi sin fuerzas.

Ya no sentía prácticamente nada. Ni siquiera la sangre de Samael. Su fuego no había sido suficiente contra tanta sangre. Seguramente, si hubiera sido una flecha y no tuviera tanta cantidad de sangre, o si su fuego hubiera sido más poderoso, tal vez hubiera podido sobrevivir.

-¿Casa? No tengo donde volver. No puedo volver a la [Brecha].

-Entonces, ven a mii casa.

-¿La casa del [Sekiryuutei]?

-Mi casa… la de mi familia… en este mundo…

-¿?

Eso último no lo entendió Ophis.

Al final, Natsu acabo cayendo de espalda, con la vista hacia arriba.

-[¡Socio! ¡Reacciona! ¡Te están esperando!] – grito Ddraig.

-Ddraig, la sangre esta por todo su cuerpo. Su magia no ha podido retener tanta sangre de Samael. Está en su límite.

-[¡Ya lo sé, Ophis! ¡Pero él no puede morir! ¡Es un caza dragones e hijo de un importante dragón! ¡No puede morir!] – le grito enfadado a Ophis – [¡Vamos socio! ¡Ponte de pie!]

Desgraciadamente, Natsu no volvió a responder. La vida se había ido de su cuerpo, que estaba siendo consumido poco a poco.

-Ddraig, esta persona ya no se mueve.

-[Lo se]

-¿Estas llorando?

-[Si]

-Yo solo lo conozco desde hace poco tiempo. No era mala persona. Se volvió mi amigo.

-[Si… fue divertido… oye Ophis, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?]

-Está bien. ¿Qué es?

-[Quiero que oigas la historia de este chico]

-Bien.

-[Esta historia es sobre el mejor Sekiryuutei de la historia]

* * *

_**En alguna parte del Inframundo**_

Todos, magos, demonios, parte del grupo de Vali y Tannin se encontraban reunidos, terminando de preparar el [Portal del Dragón].

-Toda esta listo. Vamos a abrirlo. – anuncio un nervioso Azazel.

Todos estaban que se comían las uñas. En él [Inframundo] se había liado parda. De todas partes del mundo habían ido en ayuda del [Inframundo]. La amenaza de los anti monstruos era algo muy grave.

-¡Si! ¡Estamos conectados! – grito Azazel.

El círculo mágico empezó a brillar con intensidad. El brillo fue tal que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando el brillo ceso, miraron al círculo. En el solo había nueve cosas. Las ocho piezas de [Peón] de las [Evil Pieces] y la bufanda.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! – grito Azazel con fuerza, golpeando el suelo, resquebrajándolo.

Akeno se sentó sin vida en el suelo. Ravel abrazo a Koneko mientras esta solo susurraba "_no"_. Lucy se acercó a coger su bufanda y abrazarla con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar, con todo el dolor de su corazón. Rias también avanzo para coger con manos temblorosas las piezas de [Peón]. Kiba lloraba en silencio. Wendy estaba siendo abrazada por erza. La peli azul lloraba sin control mientras que la pelirroja se mordía con fuerza el labio, haciéndolo sangrar. Las lágrimas caían como ríos por sus ojos. Kiba lloraba de pie. Sin expresión ninguna. Tannin bajo la cabeza con tristeza. Laxus tenía la mandíbula y puños apretados, al igual que Gajeel.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ambos soltaron un poderoso rugido. Un rugido que se escuchó a kilómetros a la redonda. Un rugido llegado desde lo más profundo de sí. Tannin también se les unió en el rugido. Un rugido de furia y tristeza.

En alguna otra parte, los restos de los miembros de Fairy Tail se llevaron las manos al corazón, sintiendo un gran dolor en él.


	41. Esperanza

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: pues sep. Quiero ver el mundo arder. ¡ARDE MUNDO ARDEEEEEE!

TheSoccer: pues creo que sí. Lo de la [Reina Verdadera] lo descarte por la liberación del poder caza dragones de Natsu. Pero creo que si pondré eso.

AtrixGrayZero: gracias compadre XD.

Natsudragneel354: pues no! Esta muerto! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?! … jejeje, broma broma XD. Tendrás que esperar para saber.

jose luis: de na. Tardará lo que tenga que tardar, pero ya sabe.

Albert Breaker: porque tiene cosas muchísimo más importantes que hacer. Esto es un hobby, que no se olvide. El lemon lo dejare un poco más adelante, y seréis vosotros quienes elijáis. Ya me ocupare en su momento. ¿Cuándo actualizara? Ni idea, pero ya hable con él.

Haremdxd: buenas, lo siento pero no pondré a Lissana. No pienses mal, no me desagrada para nada, pero no la veo como pareja de Natsu. Las cosas de la infancia son cosas de la infancia. Además, ya tengo pensado algo para ella. Y me alegro que te guste este fic.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc.]"

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 39:

**ESPERANZA**

_**Castillo Gremory**_

Han pasado dos días desde la muerte de Natsu. Era mediodía en el [Inframundo]. Kiba se encontraba caminando por uno de los tantos pisos del castillo Gremory. Todo el castillo estaba en pánico, al igual que todo el [Inframundo]. Los monstruos gigantescos creados por Shalba Beelzebub, el líder de la [Facción de Antiguos Maous], con la [Longinus] [Annihilation Maker] estaban atacando las principales ciudades del [Inframundo]. En la televisión no paraban de informar sobre los ataques de los monstruos gigantes y los anti monstruos.

-*¡Por favor, miren eso! ¡Los gigantescos monstruos que aparecieron de repente están avanzando hacia la capital Lilith!*

En total había quince monstruos gigantes creador por [Annihilation Maker]. Son monstruos que superan los cien metros de altura. Median aproximadamente ciento cincuenta. Los quince monstruos están divididos, pero todos sabían su estado actual y donde estaban. Dichos monstruos eran humanoides cubiertos por auras negras. También había de aspecto bestial que caminaban sobre cuatro patas o más, tenían dos ojos o más y cabezas de distintas criaturas. Avanzaban lentamente pero avanzaban. A pesar de su lentitud, ese mismo día llegarían a la capital y las ciudades principales. Los monstruos pequeños destruían todo a su paso y devoraban cualquier ser vivo que se encontraran sin distinción alguna.

Para frenarlos, los demonios de [Clase Suprema] y sus siervos luchaban contra los monstruos principales. A pesar de que los monstruos pequeños morían, los grandes no. Parecían no afectarles.

-*¡¿Cómo puede pasar esto?! ¡Los ataques de los demonios de [Clase Suprema] y sus equipos no pueden detenerlos!*

En la televisión se podía ver los combates, pasando lo mismo que decía el periodista. Los monstruos no paraban.

Y no solo los demonios. Los [Brave Saint] habían sido enviados por el [Cielo], las [Valkirias] por [Valhalla], tropas griegas enviados por Zeus y compañía, tropas de ángeles caídos enviados por Azazel y Baraqiel. Tantas tropas y ninguna funcionaba. Los quince grandes eran imparables. Incluso el equipo de Diehauser Belial fue enviado a luchar contra el más grande de los quince, pero solo lo podían detener unos segundos.

Para sumarle puntos a la cosa, la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] ha intentado dar un golpe de estado aprovechando el momento.

Todo era un jodido caos. Encima de todo, algunos siervos de demonios de [Clase Alta] se han revelado contra sus amos.

Tampoco se sabía nada de la [Facción de los Héroes]. Y parecía ser que Hades estaba detrás, moviendo los hilos.

Incluso parecía ser que los siervos de Sirzechs serían enviados para enfrentar a los monstruos gigantes.

De repente Kiba se paró al ver a Raiser Phoenix de pie delante suyo.

-Vine como escolta de mi hermano. También quería ver a Rias y a Ravel junto a él. Lamento mucho vuestra situación, Kiba Yuuto.

Kiba recordó cuando en el [Portal del Dragón] solo aparecieron las ocho piezas, la bufanda y el aura de Samael. Eso ultimo extraño a Azazel, pero el dolor por la pérdida del idiota pelirrosa era demasiado grande en ese momento. Todos pensaban que Natsu tenía suficiente poder mágico para aguantar la maldición, como Vali, pero Azazel les afirmo que el aura era muy grande, por lo que Natsu tuvo que recibir una enorme cantidad de dicha sangre. Demasiada incluso para él.

-E intentado ver a Rias, pero ni siquiera responde a mis llamadas. Es normal. – hablo con pesar.

-Aquí está su té.

Koneko había llevado una taza de té al rubio Phoenix. La nekomata tenía la misma expresión que siempre.

-Escúchame Ravel, tienes que animarte de algún modo.

En el lugar aparecieron dos personas más. Ravel era una y el otro su hermano mayor, Ruval Phoenix. A diferencia de Raiser, Ruval parecía alguien carismático y vestía ropa de noble. Es alguien que ha estado en el [Top Ten] de los [Rating Game] y seria promovido como demonio de [Clase Suprema].

Entonces Ruval vio a Kiba y se acercó a saludarle.

-Debes de ser el [Caballero] de Rias-san. Dado que estamos en una situación difícil como esta, entonces debes mantenerte firme. – cogió varias botellas de [Lagrimas de Fénix] y se las dio – Hemos venido a darles esto y a ver a mi hermana y Rias-san. Solo hemos podido darle esto a los escuadrones de contraataque. Pronto yo y mi tonto hermano iremos también a pelear.

-Lo siento por ser tonto. – comento Raiser con desagrado.

Luego de reírse levemente, Ruval miro con seriedad al rubio. Tanto Rias-san como su [Reina] están en depresión por la muerte del [Sekiryuutei]. Debes mantenerte firme y con calma. Debes soportar su muerte, o sino las cosas serán peores.

-Muchas gracias.

Kiba recordó la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos y compañeros. Rias estaba encerrada en su habitación con las piezas de [Peón]. Akeno se encontraba en el sofá de la habitación de invitados con una expresión vacía. Xenovia e Irina estaban en el [Cielo], por lo que no sabían nada. De Rossweisse y Gasper no se sabía nada desde que se fueron para hacerse fuertes hace un tiempo. Lucy también se encontraba encerrada en una de las habitaciones junto a la bufanda del pelirrosa. La mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban luchando contra los anti monstruos y los quince monstruos gigantes. Sin duda los más afectados fueron Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Lissana y Gildarts. Makarov consiguió ponerse en contacto con este, que al saber lo ocurrido fue hasta el [Inframundo] y empezó a destruir a todo bicho que se encontrara. Todos ellos mostraron el enorme poder que habían ganado en todos esos meses. En el castillo Gremory se encontraban Lucy, Makarov y Kana como miembros de FT. Todos los demás estaban luchando. Makarov se encontraba planeando distintas estrategias contra los anti monstruos con ayuda de Mavis. Makarov también se había desahogado con ganas, pero tenía que volver a ser el [Maestro] del gremio y por tanto ayudar a la situación. Lucy encerrada por propia voluntad. Kana, la cual no había dicho nada desde que se supo de la muerte del pelirrosa, simplemente se sentaba en el sofá sin hacer nada. Levy intento hablar muchas veces con Lucy, pero ni siquiera ella lo consigue.

Entonces Ruval volvió a hablar.

-Nuestra familia quería que Ravel se volviera sierva del joven [Sekiryuutei] y enviarla con el de ser posible.

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero ahora, ¿qué pasara con su futuro? No lo sé pero, ¿pueden permitir que se quede aquí? Aquí ha hecho amigos. Me parece que algunos eran Koneko-san y Gasper-kun, ¿cierto? Suele hablar mucho de ellos. Es muy feliz aquí.

-Por supuesto. Nos encargaremos de ella.

Ruval sonrió.

-Entonces, vámonos hermano. Tenemos que demostrar el poder de nuestras llamas. No querrás que se burlen de ti, ¿verdad?

-Ya voy hermano. Kiba Yuuto, cuida de ellas.

Y ambos salieron de la sala. Entonces Ravel se sentó junto a Koneko y empezó a llorar.

-Esto es demasiado para mí. – dijo entre hipos – Por fin pude acercarme al hombre que respeto y…

-Yo, de alguna forma, estaba preparada. No importa que tan fuerte seamos. Habrá un momento en el que lleguemos a nuestros límites. – mascullo Koneko.

Entonces Ravel grito furiosa mientras seguía llorando.

-¡¿Lo aceptas tan rápido?! ¡Pues lo siento si no soy tan fuerte como tú!

Pero entonces Koneko grito mientras se tapaba los ojos con las mangas.

-¡Yo también llegue a mi limite! ¡Murió después de que le confesara mis sentimientos! ¡Natsu-senpai tonto! ¡Tonto tonto tonto!

Dándose cuenta de lo que sufría también Koneko, Ravel se dedicó a abrazarla, llorando ambas juntas.

-Lo siento, Koneko-san.

-Ravel… es demasiado… demasiado…

TOC TOC

-Kiba Yuuto-kun.

El rubio se giró para ver a una persona en la puerta. Se trataba de Baraqiel. Ambos salieron del lugar y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos. Hablaron sobre la situación del grupo.

-Ya veo. Entonces mi hija…

Kiba no dijo nada y lo llevo hasta la habitación donde estaba Akeno. Nada más abrir la puerta, Baraqiel cambio su cara a puro dolor. Dolor al ver a su hija en su estado. Parecía un muerto en vida. Sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida. Estaba ojerosa, los ojos rojos y desarreglada.

Baraqiel camino y se sentó al lado de su hija, sacudiendo levemente su hombro.

-Akeno… hija mía…

-Pa… dre… - murmuro mirando a su padre con esfuerzo.

-Si hija. Estoy aquí, contigo.

La morena puso su rostro en el pecho de su padre mientras volvía a llorar. El hombre le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza y la espalda mientras la abrazaba.

-Llora, Akeno. Estoy aquí. No te detengas.

El rubio miro por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Mientras caminaba de nuevo por los pasillos, el rubio se fijó en una persona que reconoció al instante.

-Saji-kun.

-Oh. Hola, Kiba.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno… Kaichou vino para ver a Rias-sempai, así que la acompañe. Nos reunimos con gente de la familia Phoenix en el camino.

-Ya veo.

Entonces ambos empezaron a caminar.

-Kiba, voy a participar en esta pelea. Voy a ir a proteger a los civiles.

-También paneamos eso para más tarde. No podemos dejaros a vosotros y a los magos de Fairy Tail solos.

-Entiendo. He escuchado que los magos están peleando con todo. Incluso la pequeña caza dragones. Están lleno con todo. Es normal. Han perdido a alguien muy importante y quieren desahogarse. Pero, ¿Rias-senpai y las demás serán capaces de luchar?

-Debemos de hacerlo. – contesto con gran seriedad – Todos los demonios poderosos están luchando. Nosotros también tenemos ese deber.

-Si. Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿sabes quién mato a Dragneel?

-Sí, pero ya está muerto. Seguramente fue derrotado por Natsu-kun. Lo sé. Lo sabemos.

Saji sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón. No lo habrá dejado vivo. Se lo habrá llevado con él. – murmuro con pequeñas lágrimas.

-Saji-kun…

-Él era mi objetivo. ¡Quería ser tan fuerte como el! ¡Él también era un [Peón] como yo! ¡No pienso perdonar a aquellos que mataron a mi amigo y me quitaron mi dirección! ¡Los quemare con las llamas de Vritra! ¡Pienso acabar con sus vidas! ¡Incluso si me cuesta la vida!

-Pues me preocuparía si murieras, Saji.

La voz no era la de ninguno de los dos. Ambos se voltearon, mirando a Sona Sitri.

-Kaichou.

-Saji, puedo entender como estas, pero estaré preocupada si mueres. Si lo haces, entonces derrota a tus oponentes mientras sigas con vida.

-¡Si!

Sona miro a Kiba.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya. La [Maou] Serafall nos ha dado la orden de ir a la capital, Lilith, para proteger la ciudad y evacuar a los civiles.

-Así que, ¿ya se ha reunido con Buchou?

-Si pero, desgraciadamente no me habla bajo ningún concepto. Debido a esto, he llamado a alguien más adecuado para esto.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejando confundido al rubio. Este fue de nuevo a la habitación donde estuvo antes. Koneko y Ravel no se encontraban allí. Se sentó a seguir viendo la tele por otro largo rato. Las imágenes de la destrucción seguían y seguían. No se dio cuenta de que paso media hora hasta que escucho una voz.

-Parece que las cosas pintan bastante mal.

El rubio se puso de pie de un salto y miro a la puerta.

-Sairaorg-kun.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Kiba Yuuto. He venido a ver a Rias.

El rubio asintió y camino junto al moreno hasta la habitación de Rias. Curioso por el que pasaría, Kiba se mantuvo apartado, pero no se fue.

-Rias, voy a entrar. – aviso.

Ambos entraron y se encontraron una escena bastante parecida a la de Akeno. Sairaorg suspiro con aburrimiento.

-Esto es muy aburrido, Rias.

Rias giro levemente su cara y hablo con voz desagradable.

-Sairaorg, ¿a qué viniste?

-Recibí una llamada de Sona. Tranqui, la recibí en privado, aquí que ni una sola cosa acerca de lo que le paso a ese hombre se ha filtrado.

Eso alegro un poco al rubio. Si se supiera de la muerte de Natsu, las cosas podrían ponerse un poco peor dado que era una figura pública, al igual que los magos o el grupo Gremory.

-Vamos Rias. El [Inframundo] está en crisis. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener siervos fuertes si están aquí? Aquí son inútiles. Somos demonios jóvenes poderosos. Tenemos que lucirnos y demostrarlo. Tenemos que hacer frente a la norma de los altos mandos y al [Rey Demonio] que ha estado velando por nosotros con ojos cálidos.

A pesar de que Kiba sabía que eran palabras correctas, Rias miro a otro lado.

-Eso no me concierne.

Sairaorg volvió a suspirar.

-Así que caíste tan bajo solo porque no sabes donde esta ese hombre. Suponía que eras más fuerte, Rias.

Ante esas palabras Rias se enfureció y le lanzo una almohada.

-¡No me importa lo que le pase al mundo si no está Natsu! ¡Él es la persona más importante para mí! ¡No quiero vivir sin él! – le grito llorando.

-¡Que yo sepa, las mujeres de Natsu Dragneel, el [Sekiryuutei], el dragonslayer de fuego, no son así! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Ese hombre era una persona fuerte que lucho por lo que él creía correcto y por sus sueños! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que lo amas y tener tan baja autoestima?! – se relajó un poco – Además, ¿segura que está muerto? – tanto Rias como Kiba no dijeron nada, haciendo que el moreno sonriera – Entonces eso es algo de lo cual reírse. Es imposible que muriera. Te hare una pregunta, ¿ha conseguido encontrar a su padre?

-No. No lo ha hecho.

-¡Jajajajaja! – empezó a carcajearse – Entonces no está muerto. No hay manera de que muriese sin encontrar a su padre. Me conto que lleva años buscándolo y no parara hasta encontrarlo. No morirá antes de eso. – dicho esto dio media vuelta – Yo iré al campo de batalla. Allí lo esperare. ¡Así que ya están saliendo de aquí! ¡Sus amigos magos están dando de hostias allí fuera! ¡Id y repartid unas cuantas!

Salió de la habitación mientras seguía carcajeándose. Kiba sonrió levemente, sintiendo algo de esperanza, al igual que Rias.

* * *

En otro lado de la mansión, Kana se encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de la rubia. Estaba más que harta de que esta no saliera de allí. Iba a aclararle varias cosas por las buenas o por las malas. Sabia cuan dolida estaba. ¡Joder que si lo sabía! Pero le fastidiaba su actitud.

PAAAMMM

Sin decoro alguno, la castaña le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Busco en la oscura habitación el cuerpo de la rubia. La encontró tumbada en la cama, con la bufanda de Natsu en sus manos. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la castaña camino hasta ella y la levanto con fuerza.

PLAF

Para luego darle una buena bofetada.

La rubia cayó a la cama mientras se llevaba la mano a su mejilla. Podía notar como le dolía por la fuerte bofetada.

-¿Kana…? – pregunto, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Ni Kana ni hostias! ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?!

-No sé a qué te…

PLAF

Otra bofetada en la mejilla contraria.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirme eso! ¡Llevas tres días aquí, llorando como una idiota! ¡Natsu se avergonzaría de ti si te viera, si os viera a todas vosotras!

Una gran ira surgió en la rubia.

-¡No te atrevas a…!

-¡¿A qué?! – le pregunto encarándola - ¡¿No me atreva a qué?! ¡Eres una puta vergüenza! ¡En vez de estar peleando con tus nakamas estas aquí llorando, compadeciéndote de ti misma! ¡Levanta tu puto culo de aquí y haz algo! ¡Deja de llorar de una puta vez!

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea de mi dolor! ¡No sabes cuánto sufro!

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Yo también lo amaba! ¡Yo también amaba a ese idiota!

Eso shokeo a la rubia.

-… ¿qué?

-Yo también lo amaba. – las lágrimas de frustración se acumulaban en los ojos de la castaña – Desde hace muchos años. Antes no le dije anda porque pensé que estaba con Lissana. Cuando "murió" no me acerque por el dolor. Luego apareciste tú y entonces me entere de que los dragonslayers solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida. Me dolía. Sufría mucho al saber que no podía estar con él.

-Yo creí que no te gustaban los hombres del gremio.

-Yo también pensaba eso pero, Natsu siempre estuvo allí. Siempre ayudaba a cualquiera de nosotros. Nos alegraba, nos hacia reír y se preocupaba de nosotros. Supongo que eso fue lo que me atrajo… además de que estaba buenísimo. – se rio levemente – Y cuando descubro que tengo otra oportunidad… ¡el muy imbécil se muere! – grito furiosa - ¡Me cago en su madre! ¡Me cago en su estampa! ¡Puto desgraciado imbécil! ¡Si estuviera aquí le daría la paliza de su vida! ¡Ni Erza me pararía! – respiro hasta tranquilizarse y mirar a una anonadada rubia – Pero no estoy como tú. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no le gustaría vernos así. Le gustaría que estuviéramos peleando juntos. Dándoles una buena paliza a esos hijos de puta. Así que deja de llorar, ponte las bragas y sal de aquí de una vez.

La rubia sonrió levemente, cogió la bufanda, se la puso en el cuello, cogió sus llaves y su látigo y salió afuera.

-Tienes razón, Kana. Toda la razón. Y me alegra saber tus sentimientos hacia él. – la miro con una sonrisa – Supongo que, si te hubiera aceptado, eso nos hubiera convertido en hermanas.

La castaña se quedó en shock para luego darle un empujón a la rubia.

-Anda caya, que me harás sonrojar. – ambas rieron y salieron de la habitación – Y lamento las bofetadas… bueno, en realidad no lo lamento.

-No tiene importancia. Hiciste lo que debiste.

* * *

Caminando hacia una habitación en el sótano del castillo, Kiba iba con actitud seria para ver al equipo de Vali, el cual había conseguido permiso de Sirzechs y Azazel para guarecerse allí. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver al equipo Vali y a un anciano pequeño con cara arrugada con gafas de sol y una pipa de tabaco en la boca. Le costó un poco de trabajo reconocerlo. Se trataba del [Rey Mono] Sun Wukong. El mismo que les ayudo en Kioto.

El [Rey Mono] puso una mano en el cuerpo de Vali y luego uso [Senjutsu] para mover su flujo de ki. Movió su mano cubierta por una luz blanca y [Touki] hacia su estómago, luego al pecho, cuello y boca.

BUAJ

Algo sólido y negro salió de la boca del peli platino. El [Rey Mono] puso esa cosa en un frasco transparente y lo cerró. En la tapa puso un sello. Dicha cosa era la sangre de Samael.

-Saque la mayor parte con [Senjutsu]. Ahora tu cuerpo está mejor. – hablo el [Rey Mono] – Caray. Cuando pensé que el estúpido de Bikou me hizo una llamada, no pensé que fuera para cuidar al [Dragón Blanco].

-Cállate viejo. – hablo Bikou – Entonces, ¿Vali sanara?

-Bueno. Este chico tiene grandes poderes demoniacos. Será suficiente con un buen tratamiento.

Entonces Vali hablo.

-Mi gratitud, excelencia [Rey Mono]. Parase que podre luchar ahora.

Kiba se sorprendió al ver como Vali daba sus respetos a alguien.

-Pensar en la lucha después de haberte quitado la maldición. Eres un combatiente lunático. Entonces me marcho. – dijo mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Bikou.

-¿A dónde vas, viejo? – pregunto este.

-Por supuesto. Soy la vanguardia de Sakra, aunque no lo parezca. Solo vine por un momento.

Antes de que se marchara, Vali pregunto.

-Excelencia [Rey Mono]. Sakra está conectado con Cao Cao, ¿verdad? El incidente en Kioto, el encuentro entre los youkai y el lado de Sakra. ¿Sakra ya lo tenía en mente?

-Ni idea, chaval. Solo soy la vanguardia de Sakra y un viejo con libertad. No estoy interesado en lo que ese Dios calvo de las artes marciales esté pensando. Pero no creo que ataque. La verdad es que no sé qué va a pasar. Posiblemente solo observe el exterior. Aunque Hades ya lo hizo otra vez.

Todos agriaron los rostros ante la mención del [Dios Olímpico].

-[Primer Rey Mono]… - hablo Kiba - … hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Dime, mocoso. Contestare a lo que sea capaz.

-Quiero preguntarte, ¿en qué circunstancias puede un dragón sobrevivir a esta maldición? – pregunto mirando el frasco.

Sun Wukong estuvo callado durante un pequeño rato.

-En primer lugar el cuerpo desaparecería. No podría salvarse. Dada la densidad de esta maldición, el cuerpo se pierde primero. Luego va el alma. No hay nada más frágil que un alma sin su buque. El alma también puede ser devorada por la maldición. Pero aquí está el problema, ¿por qué las [Evil Pieces], que se conectan directamente con el alma, no recibieron la maldición? Lo que paso con el [Sekiryuutei] también ha llegado a oídos de este viejo. Las piezas regresaron a su maestra, ¿verdad? – Kiba asintió - ¿La maldición de Samael fue detectada en las [Evil Pieces]? – Kiba negó – Entonces eso significa que hay una posibilidad de que su alma este a salvo. No sé en qué estado estará ese chico, pero podría estar flotando en la [Brecha Dimensional].

Ante las palabras del [Rey Mono] Kiba trago duro, intentando mantener su emoción. Quería saltar de alegría, pero aún era muy pronto. El [Rey Mono] se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno, nos vemos. Tengo esperando a Yu-Long afuera. Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué harás Bikou? He oído que sois buscados por todas las [Facciones] y la [Brigada]

Bikou se rasca la mejilla y es Kuroka la que responde.

-Voy a seguir a nuestro líder-nyan. Después de todo no tengo algo más divertido que hacer.

Ahora Le Fay.

-Yo también los seguiré. ¿Y tú hermano?

-No tengo interés o apego por la [Facción de Héroes]. Me quedare aquí ya que podre conocer a enemigos fuertes. Me quedare junto a Vali.

Entonces Bikou hablo.

-Yo también me quedare. El único que puede ordenar a estas personas como nosotros es Vali.

Al oír las palabras de su equipo, el peli platino sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-¡Actúa como sueles hacerlo! ¡No te disculpes, [Dragón Emperador de los Traseros]!

Ese grito provoco confusión en Vali.

-¿?

-Se lo invento Odín, igual que él [Rojo] era el [Dragón Emperador de los Pechos].

-"No entiendo porque, ya que dijo que no tenía ninguna parte en concreto." – pensó Vali.

-El [Sekiryuutei] atrae el corazón de la gente. El [Hakuryuukou] el corazón de los exiliados. [Dos Dragones Celestiales]. Ustedes son caras y cruces. Sin duda interesantes. – comento Sun Wukong antes de marcharse.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Kiba le pregunto a Vali.

-Vali Lucifer, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Estarías satisfecho si dijeron que tomare venganza por Natsu Dragneel, Kiba Yuuto?

-Siendo sincero te diré que ese no es tu estilo. Si hay alguien que busca venganza, esos somos mis compañeros y los magos de Fairy Tail. Nosotros seremos los que los derrotemos.

Vali sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Ya veo. Eso es cierto. Solo quiero desatar el poder que no pude liberar contra alguien. Hay mucha gente que quiero derrotar y hay gente detrás de mí, así que no debería haber ningún problema. – sonrió como guerrero lunático.

Salió de la habitación y volvió a caminar hacia los pisos superiores. Iba a comunicar lo que le había dicho el [Rey Mono].

-Ah, Yuuto-san, estabas aquí.

La voz de Grayfia saco al rubio de sus pensamientos. Le extraño un poco que no llevara su ropa de sirvienta de siempre. Esta vez llevaba el cabello atado y trenzado. Tenía un traje de batalla que se ajustaba a su hermosa y curvilínea figura. Ahora no era Grayfia, esposa de Sirzechs, sino que era Grayfia, la [Reina] más fuerte y sierva del [Rey Demonio].

-Lady Grayfia, ¿usted ira a la línea de frente?

Grayfia asintió con la cabeza.

-Si. Por la [True Longinus]. Debido a que soy la sierva de Lucifer, atacare al monstruo más grande, el que se dirige hacia la capital Lilith. Dado que Sirzechs no puede salir, por lo menos nosotros, sus siervos, nos moveremos. Vamos a pararlo.

La voz de Grayfia sonó con tal confianza que el rubio la creyó. Los quince monstruos gigantes no habían sido detenidos de ningún modo. Ni sellándolos ni intentándolos tele transportar. Nada funcionaba.

-¿Puedes entregarle esto a Rias? Se trata de información de Sirzechs y Azazel.

La mujer le entrego una nota con información muy importante. El rubio leyó la carta y vio dos cosas que llamaron su atención. Una era "Ajuka Beelzebub" y la otra "Base".

-La ubicación actual donde está el [Rey Demonio] Beelzebub esta puesta en ella. Este es el mensaje de Azazel. "Díganles que mire las piezas de Natsu. Si se trata de ese hombre, entonces debe ser capaz de analizar lo que quedo de las piezas." Ve allá con Rias y los demás, joven Yuuto. Su excelencia Ajuka debe ser capaz de analizar las posibilidades. – entonces ambos sonrieron – No voy a permitir que la persona que va a ser mi cuñado perezca por algo como esto. Id y obtener la información de su seguridad y haz que las chicas se pongan nuevamente en pie. Es absurdo que ella sea llamada la próxima generación cuando no usa su poder y se pone en pie durante una crisis en el [Inframundo].

Dicho esto se marchó. Ahora Kiba debía correr e informar no solo a sus compañeros demonios, sino que también a los magos de Fairy Tail. ¡Aun había esperanza!


	42. Uno menos

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: pues ya tengo el culo en pompa pa que vengas ya que al lemon le queda varios capítulos aun XD.

Natsu013: thanks.

Kazuto alejandro: pues cuando empiecen de nuevo mis clases van a sufrir aún más por la tardanza XD.

AtrixGrayZero: jejeje, es posible. Quien sabe XD.

Natsudragneel354: *0*

TheSoccer: habrá que esperar para ello XD.

Kazuto: bueno, ha pasado dos semanas ? aquí está el capítulo. Espero disfrutes.

Zafir09: sep. En un principio lo pensé pero, por lo que veo en las novelas, he decidido dejarlo. Además, ya tengo pensado otra cosa pa Lissana, y no es entrar al harem.

Albert Breaker: quien sabe quién sabe XD (modo troll activado).

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc.]"

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 39:

**UNO MENOS**

Kiba había llegado hasta el salón principal del castillo Gremory. Allí se encontraban reunidos parte del grupo Gremory (Rias, Akeno, Lucy y Koneko), Ravel y los magos de Fairy Tail. La mayoría de los magos tenían heridas recientes y viejas de estos días de lucha en el [Inframundo]. Cuando Kiba les conto todo lo que le había dicho el [Rey Mono], la esperanza lleno los ojos de todos.

-¡Muy bien mocosos! ¡Ya sabéis lo que nos toca hacer! ¡Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Happy, vosotros iréis al Oeste! ¡Laxus, tú y tu equipo al Norte! ¡Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, al Sur! ¡Gajeel, Lily, Levy, al Este! ¡Gildarts, tu conmigo hacia el monstruo principal que va hacia Lilith! – ordeno Makarov.

-¡Aye sir!

-¡Lucy, Rias! ¡Vosotras y vuestro grupo encargaos de llegar hasta Ajuka y traernos de vuelta a Natsu!

-¡Aye sir / si señor!

-¡Vamos vamos vamos!

Ante la orden del maestro del gremio, todos empezaron a correr hacia sus respectivos puestos con los ánimos renovados. El grupo de magos se separó en el [Inframundo] mientras que el grupo Gremory y Ravel iban al mundo humano, ya que era allí donde se encontraba uno de los escondites del [Maous] Ajuka.

* * *

_**Mundo humano – tarde noche**_

Fueron hasta Kuoh y desde allí cogieron el tren. Tras parar en ocho estaciones llegaron a su destino. Una enorme casa abandonada sin signos de estar habitada. El grupo entro y se topó con el vestíbulo del primer piso. Lo sorprendente fue ver la enorme cantidad de hombre y mujeres jóvenes que había reunido en grupos. Lo extraño es que no podían notar que fueran demonios. Sus presencias eran extrañas. Uno de los grupos se dio cuenta de la presencia de los Gremory. Dichas personas sacaron unos móviles y los dirigieron hacia ellos. Al principio tenían miradas serias, pero luego pasaron a impresionadas.

-Demonios pero, ¿qué significan estos insanos niveles y rangos?

Ante las palabras de uno de los hombres del grupo, el resto del personal también miraron a los demonios, apuntándoles con sus móviles. Todos estaban bastante extrañados por la forma de comportarse.

-Ajuka-sama controla las empresas de entretenimiento humanas y crea muchos juegos humanos. – explico Rias.

Los demonios parecieron comprender algo el por qué esos sujetos se comportaban así.

-Lo siento mucho. Estos son grupos de presión que forman parte de la industria del juego. – una mujer vestida con traje se había acercado al grupo. Esta vez sí era un demonio. Girándose levemente apunto a un ascensor – El señor Ajuka los está esperando en el techo de la casa.

Entonces se acercaron hasta el ascensor y subieron. Una vez arriba pudieron observar que la azotea era más bien un amplio jardín lleno de plantas, hierba, flores, arboles e incluso una fuente de agua. La mujer los guio a través de dicho jardín. Llegaron hasta una silla situada en el centro del jardín. La mujer inclino la cabeza y se marchó.

-Nunca pensé que vendrían hasta aquí, grupo Gremory.

La voz de un hombre sonó desde el asiento. Un hombre joven, sentado elegantemente en la silla.

-Ajuka-sama.

El [Maou] Ajuka. Ya lo habían visto con anterioridad en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios.

-He escuchado la historia. Parece ser algo demasiado serio. Aunque he de decir que no es algo nuevo en vuestro grupo. Sois famosos por ser atacados con frecuencia.

Tomando actitud de líder, Rias avanzo hacia el [Maou].

-Ajuka-sama, hay algo que me gustaría que revisara.

Rias saco las piezas de [Peón] de Natsu del bolsillo de su falda. Sep, bolsillo. ¿Dónde? Ni idea.

-Oh. Interesante. Pero tendrá que ser mas tarde. – le dijo defendiendo su mano y mirando al final del jardín – Parece ser que tenemos otros invitados.

Un grupo de demonios de [Clase Alta o Suprema]. Todos ellos miraban con odio a Ajuka.

-Nunca pensamos que estarías en el mundo humano, [Rey Demonio Impostor] Ajuka.

Ajuka sonrió amargamente al escuchar las palabras del que parecía ser el líder del grupo de demonios.

-Ya veo. La [Facción de Antiguos Maous]. Ahora veo vuestro encanto.

-Pero no os olvidéis de mí.

Al lado del líder de los demonios rebeldes apareció Siegfried., que sonreía alegremente.

-Los que lo mataron…

Todas las chicas tenían un aura asesina que se podía notar perfectamente. Leves chispas eléctricas aparecían alrededor del cuerpo de Akeno. Una leve aura del [Poder de la Destrucción] rodeaba a Rias. Lucy tenía agarrado con fuerza el látigo y sus llaves brillaban levemente, con la otra mano sujetaba la bufanda de Natsu que rodeaba su cuello. Koneko estaba siendo rodeaba por un aura de ki. Ravel era rodeada por leve fuego de fénix. El único que parecía estar en calma era Kiba, pero solo en apariencia.

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos, [Maou] Ajuka Beelzebub. Yo soy Siegfried de la [Facción de Héroes] y estos pertenecen a la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Ambos grupo se encuentra cooperando en este momento.

-Siegfried. Te conozco de oídas. Un antiguo guerrero de la Iglesia. Tenías el primer puesto como amenaza antes de la alianza de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. Si mal no recuerdo, tu apodo era el de [Sieg Filo del Caos]. Ahora podrías decirme, ¿qué asuntos tienes conmigo? Ahora mismo tengo unos invitados que atender, pero voy a oír vuestros asuntos.

A pesar de que el aura de los demonios y Siegfried eran muy hostiles, Ajuka mantenía su tranquilidad y elegancia. Tenía una confianza distinta a la de Sirzechs.

-Se trata de lo que hemos estado pidiéndote antes. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una alianza, Ajuka Beelzebub? – los Gremory se sorprendieron – A pesar de ser uno de los actuales [Maous], tienes una ideología diferente a la de Sirzechs Lucifer. También tienes tu propia autoridad e investigas por tu propia cuenta. He oído que puedes reunir a un gran número de personal igual a los que cooperan con Sirzechs.

Ante las palabras de Siegfried, Ajuka solo suspiro.

-Es cierto. Soy un [Rey Demonio] que se mueve por sus propios ideales. También le he hecho peticiones a Sirzechs en varias ocasiones. Es cierto que parece que estoy en contra de los ideales de Sirzechs, al igual que el juego en el cual estoy trabajando actualmente como mi afición.

Siegfried sonrió amargamente.

-Estuvimos en serios problemas por esas aficiones tuyas.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Siegfried solo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que más nos atrae de ti es que eres el único demonio que puede competir contra Sirzechs Lucifer. He oído que tú y Sirzechs con los llamados [Súper Demonios]. Sois temidos y envidiados por la gran mayoría de demonios. Si te nos unieras seriamos mucho más poderosos.

Ajuka se puso en pose pensativa, con su mano en su barbilla.

-Interesante. Podría ser muy interesante si me convierto en terrorista y me opongo a Sirzechs. Sería muy gracioso ver su cara de sorprendido.

Los Gremory se tensaron ante sus palabras.

-También podíamos entregarte la información y el informe de la investigación. Para alguien como tú, que hace cosas nuevas, puedo garantizar que este informe será algo muy digno de tu tiempo. – le dijo Siegfried.

Ajuka asintió ante sus palabras.

-Entiendo. El informe y la información de la investigación que tiene la [Brigada]. Si, ciertamente es muy tentador. – cerro los ojos y luego los abrió lentamente – Pero no lo necesito. Formar una alianza con vosotros me atrae, pero es algo que tengo que rechazar.

A pesar de que Siegfried no cambio su expresión, los demás demonios aumentaron sus auras.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es simple. La razón por la cual me puedo concentrar en mis aficiones es porque Sirzechs también influye en mi voluntad. He tenido una larga relación con él. Es el único al que puedo llamar mi amigo. Nos conocemos mutuamente. Mejor que nadie. Me convertí en [Rey Demonio] porque el hizo lo mismo. Esa es mi relación con Sirzechs.

Ante la explicación de Ajuka, Siegfried sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Ya veo. Un amigo. Esa es tu razón. La verdad es que no lo entiendo pero…

-¡Ya te lo dijimos! – grito el líder de los demonios rebeldes - ¡Este hombre y Sirzechs controlan el [Inframundo] por sus propios beneficios! ¡No importa cuanta tecnología hayan conseguido para el [Inframundo]! ¡No podemos dejar que un [Rey Demonio] como tú lo siga rigiendo!

-¡Eliminémoslo!

-¡Eliminemos al farsante!

-¡Nosotros, los que hemos heredado la voluntad de los [Verdaderos Reyes Demonios!

El líder y el resto de demonios rebeldes gritaron con furia a Ajuka.

-Vaya. Esas frases las escucho con demasiada frecuencia. ¿Solo son dirigidas a Sirzechs y a mí, o también a Serafall y Falbium? Vuestras palabras poseen elegancia nula y no me interesan. Son bastantes aburridas.

-¡¿Quieres ridiculizarnos, Ajuka?!

El aura asesina de los demonios rebeldes volvió a aumentar. Los Gremorys estaban en pose de combate, pero Ajuka seguía sentado tan tranquilo.

-Es inútil hablar con vosotros. Y, dado que no hay más remedio, tendré que hacer mi trabajo como [Maou]. La verdad es que hace mucho que no lo hago. Bueno, me toca eliminaros a todos vosotros.

Ajuka levanto sus manos, apuntando a los demonios rebeldes que expulsaban gran poder demoniaco. En las manos de Ajuka aparecieron dos pequeños círculos mágicos. Los rebeldes lanzaron decenas de ataques demoniacos. Lo extraño fue que, antes de tocar a Ajuka, dichos ataques fueron desviados sin el más mínimo problema.

-Ustedes vinieron aquí sabiendo de mi capacidad. ¿De verdad pensabais que ataques con poderes demoniacos serian útiles contra mí? ¿O se extrañaron que ante sus ojos todo esto terminara así, a pesar de sus ataques? Ya lo dije antes. No podéis derrotarme. – los demonios rebeldes se acojonaron al ver el poder de Ajuka – Desde mi punto de vista, todo fenómeno y habilidades producidas en este mundo tienen reglas y leyes sobre ellos mismos. Soy capaz de obtener la respuesta con mis ecuaciones. Desde que tengo memoria siempre me han gustado las matemáticas. Es por eso que mis poderes se especializan en esa área. Incluso puedo hacer cosas como esta.

Ajuka miro al cielo, siendo imitado por el resto. Prácticamente todos se sorprendieron. Lo que había en el cielo eran los ataques dispersados. Dichos ataques, antes desviados por Ajuka, ahora caían con velocidad y poder sobre los demonios rebeldes.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

La mayoría murió al instante. Los que consiguieron esquivarlos la primera vez tuvieron que empezar a correr debido a que los ataques los seguían.

-¡Está controlando nuestros ataques! – grito aterrado uno.

-Y también puedo hacer esto. – dijo Ajuka.

Las letras demoniacas y las ecuaciones de los círculos mágicos de las manos del [Maou] se movieron más rápido. Al instante, los ataques demoniacos se convirtieron en una lluvia de balas.

-¡Noooooooooooo!

-¡No perderemoooooooooos!

Los demonios rebeldes empezaron a lanzar ataques demoniacos más poderosos, pero las balas controladas por Ajuka los esquivaban con facilidad, impactando en los cuerpos demoniacos. Matándolos.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Los cuerpos caían sin vida al suelo.

Antes de caer muerto al suelo, el líder del ahora inexistente grupo demoniaco, miro a Ajuka.

-Tanto poder con pocos y leves movimientos. Así que este es el poder de la formula Kankara. ¿Cuánto poder poseéis tú y Sirzechs?

Dicho esto cayó al suelo, muerto. Los Gremorys estaban más que asombrados. El único que quedaba era Siegfried, que estaba como si nada.

-Y bien, Siegfried de la [Facción de los Héroes], ¿qué vas a hacer? Solo quedas tú.

El albino solo se encoge de hombros.

-Aún tengo un As bajo la manga. Luego de usarlo me iré. – dijo sonriendo.

Ajuka se interesó levemente por sus palabras.

-Oh, eso parece interesante. – miro a Kiba – Joven [Caballero] Gremory, has estado desprendiendo un instinto asesino amable contra él desde hace tiempo. ¿Aceptarías ser su oponente? Por tu reacción, parece que ya os conocéis. Podéis ir con todo. Este edificio y el jardín son muy robustos. No habrá interrupciones.

El rubio, sin decir nada, avanzo hacia adelante, alejándose del grupo. Creo una espada sacro demoniaca y se puso en pose de batalla. Su cara era tan seria que Erza se sentiría muy orgullosa.

-Siegfried, voy a soltar toda mi rabia hacia tu. Pienso matarte.

Ante las palabras del rubio, el albino sonrió.

-Ya lo veo. Puedo sentirlo. Es interesante. Parece ser que tengo muchos vínculos con los Gremory. La verdad es que no pensaba reunirme con vosotros aquí. Ahora. Pero, ya que estamos, resolvamos esto.

Al instante aparecieron cuatro brazos de dragón en su espalda. Su [Balance Breaker]. Ahora usaba las cinco espadas demoniacas más poderosas.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Kiba se lanzó al ataque.

KACHIN

La sacro espada de Kiba fue detenida por una de las espadas de Siegfried. Entonces, para sorpresa del albino, el rubio creo una espada sacro demoniaca mata dragones. El albino lo empujo y se alejó.

-Vaya. Parece que al final lo has conseguido.

-Así es. He estado entrenando muy duro para conseguir terminarla. Ahora ya puedo crear espadas mata dragones, aunque no sean tan poderosas como [Gram] o [Ascalon].

-Ya veo. En esta situación, no poder evitar recibir un golpe muy crítico incluso si gano. Incluso si te gano sin recibir herida crítica, aun quedarían tus compañeras. No es mala idea que me largue de aquí pero, no puedo huir del grupo Gremory si hacer nada y no negociar con Ajuka Beelzebub. Sin duda Heracles y Jeanne se reirían de mí. – con su mano libre busco algo en sus bolsillos. De uno de ellos saco una pistola de inyección y se la coloco en el cuello – Esto es algo que hemos completado con la ayuda de Shalba Beelzebub. Es una droga de refuerzo para [Sacred Gear].

-¿Vas a fortalecerlo?

-Sep. El tema de investigación fue _'¿Cuál sería el resultado si nos inyectásemos sangre del [Rey Demonio Original], el que fue el gran enemigo del Dios Bíblico que creo los [Sacred Gears]?'_. Fueron necesarios grandes sacrificios y datos recogidos, pero fuimos capaces de fusionarlos. Naturalmente debo ser capaz de derrotarte con [Gram], la [Espada Demoniaca Imperial], pero lamentablemente fui escogido por la espada, pero también estoy maldito por ella. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

El rubio entendió. Debido a que el [Sacred Gear] de Siegfried es en parte de tipo dragón, la espada [Gram] lo mataría con el tiempo. El albino empezó a girar a [Gram].

-Mi estado de [Balance Breaker] verdadero consiste en una buena espada demoniaca con un buen equilibrio y el cierre completo de su aura ofensiva. Aunque, si lo hago, no seré capaz de desplegar todo su potencial. Pero, si esta libera sus poderes, recibiré heridas mortales de mi propia espada. [Gram] no se preocupa por el cuerpo de su amo. Si quiero luchar con [Gram], entonces tiene que ser en mi estado normal. Sin embargo, en comparación, requiero el [Balance Breaker] de seis espadas para hacerte frente. Y eso se hace más evidente en una batalla contra vosotros. No podre luchar sin usar mi [Balance Breaker]. Pero sería diferente si pudiera usar a [Gram] y mi [Balance Breaker].

Al final, Siegfried se clavó la aguja en el cuello. Durante varios segundos no pasó nada. Pero, al final su cuerpo reacciono. Empezó a cambiar. Un sonido aterrador y extraño se escuchó por todo su alrededor. Sus brazos dragontinos se hicieron más gruesos. Los dedos se fusionaban con las espadas. La expresión de Siegfried se volvió más dura y las venas empezaron a marcarse en su cara. Sus músculos se movieron de forma extraña. Su uniforme se rompió. Su cuerpo se hizo mucho más grande. Se convirtió en un monstruo gigante con cuatro brazos que casi tocan el suelo. Se parecía a un monstruo araña. Su aura se hizo espeluznante. El Siegfried monstruo sonrió, de forma horrorosa.

-[Ímpetus del Caos]. Así lo llamamos. – su voz era baja y profunda, distinta a la original.

-Maravilloso. Sin duda, a veces los humanos superan a demonios y ángeles. Para que luego digan que los seres humanos son inferiores a las demás razas. – comento Ajuka.

Siegfried dio un paso adelante. Kiba, el cual no espero a ver su ataque, se lanzó contra el monstruo Siegfried. Pero tuvo que cambiar de planes. Delante suyo, prácticamente al instante, había remolinos, columnas de hielo y una gran grieta en el suelo. Todo ellos producidos por las espadas demoniacas. Por un pelo que no fue cortado.

El rubio cambio a una espada sacra. Materializo a sus tropas de caballeros y salto al aire. Prácticamente, al instante después de haber saltado, pudo notar una enorme cantidad de aura rozarle los pies. Miro a donde antes estaban sus tropas para no ver nada. Siegfried había usado a [Gram]. Su aura ofensiva perforo incluso a través de Kiba. El rubio sintió bastante dolor, pero su cuerpo seguía entero. Si hubiera recibido esa aura, no hubiera sobrevivido. La diferencia entre [Durandal] y [Gram] era que la demoniaca no necesitaba tiempo para cargar su poder, como lo hacía la sagrada. El rubio cayó en el tejado, cambiando de nuevo a una espada sacro-demoniaca.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Con rapidez acorto la distancia. Ataco desde varios flancos, pero Siegfried los bloqueaba. Tenía cinco demoniacas y una espada sacra en su mano izquierda. Kiba seria papilla si una de ellas lo golpeaba.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

El aura ofensiva de [Gram] y las ondas de choque provocaron que el jardín se convirtiera en un montón de ruinas. Si se mantenía en pie era por Ajuka, que mantenía a los Gremorys seguros, detrás de una barrera.

El rubio esquivo un ataque de las cinco espadas demoniacas. Creo una espada en su pie, impulsándose con fuerza mientras creaba una espada sacro demoniaca mata dragones, lanzándola hacia uno de sus brazos.

CRASH

Pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver que su espada había sido destruida. Se había roto como cristal al impactar contra la piel.

-¿Cómo…? – susurro Kiba sorprendido.

-Parece ser que mi cuerpo reforzado supera incluso a esas espada tuyas. – sonrió Siegfried.

El monstruo Siegfried agarro el pie que Kiba había usado para impulsarse con la espada y lo lanzo al aire para al instante siguiente estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo.

PUM

-¡Buaj!

El rubio escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. A pesar del dolor, se puso de pie, volviendo a crear una espada.

-Parece que tu defensa ha mejorado algo. Antes hubieras caído desmayado por tremendo golpe. Parece que tu maestra hace bien su trabajo.

-Lo hace mejor que bien.

Desgraciadamente, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que Kiba hubiera pensado ya que no pudo esquivar lo que sobrevino.

Sus piernas fueron cubiertas con hielo. Luego surgieron dos estacas de hielo que perforaron sus muslos y luego cortó su brazo izquierdo con una de sus espadas. Por suerte, pudo crear las suficientes espadas sacro demoniacas como para alejarlo. El rubio creo una espada de hielo u cerro sus heridas.

No podéis vencerme. Si no está vuestro estúpido compañero, entonces no podéis hacer nada. Natsu Dragneel murió en vano. Shalba y él se enfrentaron y mataron mutuamente. Si Shalba estuviera vivo, entonces se estaría enfrentando al [Inframundo]. Si Dragneel hubiera sobrevivido, entonces estaría aquí con Ophis. Pero fue un verdadero idiota y fue a por Ophis. El ser un idiota era lo malo de este [Sekiryuutei].

Siegfried empezó a reírse, hasta que tuvo de bloquear un poderoso ataque. Uno muy brillante y tan potente que no pudo defenderse ya que los golpes le llegaban desde todos lados.

_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...  
Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,  
Hazte conocer a mí  
Oh, Tetrabiblos..  
Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...  
Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola  
O ochenta y ocho signos...  
¡Brillen!  
¡URANO METRIA!_

Lucy había usado el [Uranio Metria]. El rubio miro a la rubia, que se acercaba hasta estar al lado de él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, uso su [Sacred Gear] para curar sus heridas y brazo.

-Lucy. – susurro el rubio.

El [Uranio Metria] no es algo que suela usar. Solo para situaciones extremas.

-Tu, maldito hijo de puta… ¡no te atrevas a insultarlo en mi presencia! – grito la rubia con todo su enojo, furia e ira.

Su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por un aura dorada. El aura de su magia. Por su parte, sus llaves brillaban con gran fuerza.

-¡No sirve de nada! – Siegfried aparecía entre el humo y polvo. Tenía graves heridas - ¡Incluso si tratáis de ser como el, tenéis vuestros limites! ¡No importa nada! ¡No podéis ganarme así!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de anda, maldito loco idiota!

Al ver la actitud de la rubia, Kiba empezó a recobrar la confianza. A pesar de haberse curado sus heridas, le costaba coger correctamente la espada.

-Por favor, Natsu, ayúdame. Dame tu fuerza y valor. – pedía el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Ante el grito, un brillo rojo surgió. Ambos, Lucy y Kiba, miraron hacia ese brillo rojo. Este provenía de las piezas de [Peón] de Natsu.

-Las piezas de Natsu… - susurraron ambos.

Las piezas eran sostenidas por Rias. Una de ellas empezó a levitar para luego salir disparada hacia Kiba. La luz empezó a brillar mucho más, cegando a todos. Cuando Kiba pudo volver a abrir los ojos, su sorpresa fue más que grande. A su lado se encontraba la espada [Ascalon].

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero…? ¿[Ascalon]? Pero, Erza-san…

-Recuerda a quien se la dieron… - susurro Lucy - Puede que Erza sea su portadora actual, pero Natsu es su portador. Al que le dieron la espada. El solo se la dejo a Erza ya que, por su poder, estaría mejor en sus manos.

Con la mano temblorosa, Kiba cogió la espada.

-Tienes razón, Lucy-san. ¡Vamos a derrotarlo! ¡Vamos, Natsu-kun! – grito mientras alzaba a [Ascalon] con renovada vitalidad.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque contra Siegfried, que miraba bastante asombrado al dúo.

-Tsk. ¡No piensen que podrán ganarme!

-¡Eso lo veremos!

[Ascalon] empezó a liberar una enorme cantidad de aura sacra mata dragones. Siegfried recibió esa aura, por lo que su cuerpo empezó a echar humo. Su expresión era muy dolorosa.

-¡Arg!

El aura mata dragones de [Ascalon] hacia sufrir muchísimo al monstruo Siegfried. Mientras este sufría, la espada [Gram] empezó a brillar. Ambos rubios retrocedieron, pero entonces Kiba se dio cuenta. El resplandor de [Gram] no era hostil, e iba dirigido hacia él, como si lo estuviera aceptando. Siegfried se alarmo ante eso.

-¡[Gram]! ¡¿Por qué le estas respondiendo?! ¡¿Es un efecto secundario del [Ímpetu del Caos]?!

Al ver lo que pasaba, Kiba dirigió su mano hacia [Gram] mientras gritaba.

-¡Ven a mi [Gram]! ¡Si me estas eligiendo, entonces voy a aceptarte!

Ante el llamado del rubio, [Gram] brillo aún más. La mano de Siegfried echo mucho humo. El monstruo solo la espada, la cual voló rauda hacia Kiba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es imposible! ¡Me cago en el puto [Sekiryuutei] de los cojones! ¡¿Cómo es posible de hacer esto?! ¡¿Cómo?! – grito con ira Siegfried.

Ahora Kiba sostenía a [Ascalon] y [Gram]. Entonces pudo notar a Koneko y Ravel junto a él y Lucy. Todas ellas con una pieza de [Peón]. Koneko le dio una a Lucy. Koneko también ayudo en la curación de Kiba mientras hablaba.

-Escuche a senpai. _'Vamos Koneko. Ve y ayúdales'_. Eso es lo que me dijo.

-_'Id y luchad todos juntos'_. Sin duda era la voz de Natsu-sama. – dijo Ravel quitándose las lágrimas.

Ambos rubios sonreían al ver a las dos más jóvenes junto a ellos.

-¡Bien, mis adorables siervos, vamos a derrotar a esta pedazo de mierda de escoria!

Rias avanzo hasta estar delante del cuarteto, como la líder que debiera ser. Tenía cuatro piezas de [Peón]. También liberaba una poderosa aura del [Poder de la Destrucción].

-¡No pienso perder! ¡Soy el descendiente de un héroe…!

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMP

Un enorme y poderoso rayo sagrado bajo del cielo nocturno e impacto con gran poder contra Siegfried. Este se quemó ante el gran poder del rayo.

Todos alzaron su vista al cielo, donde Akeno tenía extendidas seis alas de ángel caído.

-Ese ha sido mi último recurso. Transformación de ángel caído. Conseguí mayor poder en mis poderes de ángel caído gracias a la ayuda de mi padre y Azazel. – explico.

En la muñeca de Akeno brillaba un brazalete con símbolos mágicos escritos en él. Dichos símbolos brillaban con luz dorada.

-_'Por favor, sonríe como siempre. ¡Y demuéstrales tu lado sádico!'_. Je. Eso es propio de él. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Les mostrare de lo que soy capaz!

Luego de desaparecer el humo, pudieron ver el cuerpo de Siegfried. Volvía a ser humano. Sin brazos ni monstruosidad.

SLASH

Kiba le dio el golpe final. Empalo su cuerpo con ambas espadas.

-¡Buaj!

Siegfried escupió muchísima sangre.

-Yo… ¿derrotado?...

Kiba saco ambas espadas, pero no salió más sangre. Por su parte, el cuerpo de Siegfried empezó a agrietarse y desmoronarse.

-Increíble… a pesar de matarlo… sigue luchando…

-¿Por qué no usaste las [Lagrimas de Fénix]? Sabemos que tenéis. – le pregunto Kiba.

-En este estado… nuestros cuerpos… no pueden… ser curados… aunque no… sabemos el… porque…

Al final su cuerpo se desmorono y desapareció.

Entonces, la espada [Ascalon] volvió a convertirse en una pieza de [Peón]. Luego de derrotar a Siegfried y a los demonios rebeldes, Ajuka pudo revisar las piezas. Parecía interesado. Según les explico, parecía ser que Natsu dejo algo en las piezas. Por eso [Ascalon] respondió.

Ajuka puso las piezas en un tablero y activo un pequeño círculo mágico para revisar el interior de las piezas. Luego suspiro con asombro.

-Vaya. Muy interesante.

-¿Qué ha averiguado? – pregunto Rias.

-Las ocho piezas de [Peón] han mutado. El poder combinado del [Dragón Celestial Rojo], las [Evil Pieces] y su magia [Dragonslayer]. Esta todo en armonía pero, parece ser que las que tienen la magia [Dragonslayer] están cambiando. No sé por qué ni a que cambiaran. Habrá que esperar para saber. Valió la pena comprobar esto. ¿Sera acaso su voluntad? Interesante. Muy interesante.

-Buchou, cuando lo reencarnaste, usaste las ocho piezas. – dijo Koneko.

-Si. Pero, su poder estaba muy bajo y su [Sacred Gear] estaba dormido. Supongo que el despertar todo su poder ha provocado que mutara.

-Si lo hubieras intentado reencarnar con su poder completo, no hubieras podido. Ahora, dejadme deciros otra cosa. No sé en qué tipo de situación se encuentra, pero es posible que esté vivo en la [Brecha Dimensional]. También el espíritu del dragón Ddraig se mantiene en su [Sacred Gear], así que Natsu Dragneel y la [Boosted Gear] siguen juntos. Las [Evil Pieces] no han dejado de funcionar y podrían usarse de nuevo. Claro que solo él podría usarlas. Su cuerpo y alma están inestables. Lo más posible es que su cuerpo ya no exista debido al veneno de Samael. Pero el alma… En fin, es difícil comprender la situación con solo su alma. Oi de parte de Azazel que Ophis estaba con él. Posiblemente haya pasado algo.

-Entonces, ¿su cuerpo está destruido?

-Posiblemente. No puedo estar 100% seguro.

-Pues espero que no. No sabemos quiénes son sus padres. – comento Lucy – Pero, si esta con Ophis…

Durante varios segundos, nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces volverá. – sonrió alegre la rubia – Ese idiota volverá con nosotros. Estoy segura.

Ante las palabras de Lucy, el resto también sonrió. Tenían que confiar en que Natsu volviera de un modo u otro.

-Bien. En ese caso, poneos en marcha. El [Inframundo] está en problemas y necesita de vuestro poder. No tengáis miedo, volverá. – sonrió Ajuka mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

Por su parte, los Gremorys también volvieron al [Inframundo], a esperar el regreso del idiota pelirrosa.


	43. El regreso - parte 01

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: XD

RegulusNemea2: pues la verdad es que no. No conozco demasiado FST. Además, por ahora tengo bastantes fics sin acabar. No. Al menos no en este fic. Al final he puesto una cosa para aclararla. Además, quiero ver cómo se desarrolla el manga para no hacer algo a lo loco y que luego Mashima nos trolee.

TheSoccer: jejeje.

AtrixGrayZero: tu caya mierdecilla… JAJAJAJA broma broma XD. Vivan los troleadores ¡! Que haríamos sin ellos ¿!

Zafir09: espero seguir bien XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

Capítulo 41:

**EL REGRESO – PARTE 01**

* * *

_**¿?**_

Un mar de llamas. Ese era el lugar actual donde nos encontramos. En dicho mar de llamas había dos dragones. Dos enormes dragones. Uno rojo fuego con la panza amarilla y otro de un color rojo puro. Este segundo era más grande que el primero.

-¿Cuándo crees que despierte? – pregunto el primer dragón, llamado Igneel.

-[Seguramente no tarde] – respondió el segundo dragón, Ddraig.

-Te doy las gracias. Si no fuera por mí se hubiera podido salvar. Su cuerpo seguiría existiendo.

-[Es interesante como te protegió inconscientemente de la sangre de Samael. Por ese motivo su cuerpo no aguanto. Por salvarte]

-Ahora me siento culpable.

-[No tienes por qué sentirte así, Igneel. Tu hijo es alguien muy grande]

-Sin duda. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá en el futuro? Ese cuerpo es el que resucito Zeref. Parte de END. Ahora será un cuerpo dragontino. Si END despierta, su poder y cuerpo sería mucho más poderoso que antes. Es un peligro.

-[Debes confiar en tu hijo y sus compañeros. El futuro es algo que no podemos conocer. ¿Cuándo te mostraras? Ahora ya no hay dragonización. Su cuerpo nuevo es el de un dragón]

-Lo sé. En su momento lo hare.

-[¿Acnologia?]

-Si.

-[Su poder supera al de Tiamat. Incluso podría igualar al de un [Dragón Celestial]. Y tú has estado durmiendo durante demasiado tiempo. Es posible que no tengas todo tu poder para derrotarlo en su momento]

-Me preocupare en su momento. Por ahora será mejor que nos separemos. Natsu se está despertando.

-[Eso parece. Nos vemos, Igneel]

-Hasta otra, Ddraig.

* * *

_**Brecha Dimensional**_

(NA: debido a la explicación de más adelante, Natsu hablara con comillas)

-"Ugh. ¿Dónde cojones estoy? Esto es muy extraño. He tenido un sueño de lo más extraño en el cual mis compañeros estaban tristes y peleaban sin ganas. ¡Malditos idiotas! ¡Tuve que gritarles bien fuerte para que reaccionaran! Al menos funciono. Pero, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Tierra roja? No. No es tierra. Esto parecen más escamas. Grandes escamas. Y este lugar es extraño. Multicolores. ¿Un puto arcoíris? ¿El mundo de Yupi? ¡Mierda, ¿dónde puñetas estoy?! ¡Arg! A ver, lo último que recuerdo es que le partí la cara a ese demonio idiota. Entonces me dio con unas flechas con sangre de Samael y luego… ¡Arg! ¡No recuerdo ná!"

-[Tranquilízate compañero. Inspira y expira]

-"¿Ddraig? ¿Podrías explicarme porque mi cuerpo se siente extraño?" – se miró las manos, que tenían puesta la antigua armadura de la [Boosted Gear] – "¿Y por qué tengo la armadura? ¿No lo habíamos cambiado?"

-[Digamos que tuve que volver a cambiarla para evitar que tu alma se fuera a la mierda]-

-"¿?"

-[Quítate la armadura]

El pelirrosa hizo caso y se quedó flipando ante el resultado. No había manos. No había nada. Empezó a revisarse el resto del cuerpo para ver que no había nada. Solo la armadura.

-"¡¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!"

-[Por si no te acuerdas, tú fuiste atacado por la sangre de Samael. Tu alma y cuerpo fueron separados. Tu cuerpo fue destruido, pero pude salvar tu alma con la armadura. Ahora eres solo un alma]

-"… entiendo. Pero, ¿qué hare ahora? ¿Cómo peleare contra los chicos? ¡Necesito mi cuerpo de vuelta!"

-[Cálmate socio. La solución está muy cerca]

-"¿Eing?"

El pelirrosa dejo de mirar _'su cuerpo'_ para mirar a su alrededor. Cerca suyo vio a Ophis, que se encontraba golpeando _'el suelo'_.

-Derrotare a Great Red. – murmuraba.

-"¿? Un momento" – el pelirrosa se fijó mejor en las escamas. Se movió de un lado a otro, tocando y revisando – "Escamas. Son escamas." – afirmo – "… ¡Un dragón! ¡Estoy encima de un dragón! Pero no es Igneel ni Ddraig. ¿Quién eres?"

-[Es Great Red, compañero]

-"¡Wow! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Como mola! Espera, si eso es cierto entonces… estamos en la [Brecha Dimensional]"

-[Así es. La dimensión artificial donde estábamos colapso por completo y Great Red apareció por casualidad. En ese momento Ophis se montó encima y nos llevó con ella. Ya han pasado varios días desde que llegamos aquí]

-"… ¿Cómo es posible?"

-[Recuerda que tu poder atraer a seres poderosos. Pero, incluso con esa _'habilidad'_ atrajiste a Great Red. Esto es ya anormal]

Entonces Ophis dejo de golpear al enorme dragón.

-"Oye Ophis, ¿no ibas a ir tu mundo?"

-Este es mi mundo original.

-"Creo que pregunte mal. ¿No ibas a ir a casa?"

-Tú me dijiste que iríamos juntos. Estoy esperando.

-"Oh, cierto. Pero, ¿no iba el capullo de Azazel a convocarnos?"

-[Lo hizo, pero solo fueron las piezas malignas y tu bufanda]

-"¡Hostias! ¡Mi bufanda! ¡Espero que me la estén cuidado!

-[Seguro que sí. ¿No te preocupan las [Evil Pieces]?]

-"Nah. No mucho. Mi poder era mi propia magia y tu poder. Sabes que apenas usaba las [Evil Pieces]"

-[Cierto]

-"¡Pero debo volver de algún modo! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Igneel! ¡Derrotar a Zeref! ¡Derrotar a Acnologia! ¡Derrotar a muchos cabrones! Tengo que volver con mi familia."

-[Ahora entiendo porque los antiguos anfitriones dejaron todo a tu cuidado]

-"¿Eing?"

-[Los antiguos portadores ya no están. Ellos ayudaron a salvar tu alma]

-"Oh… vaya… ¿qué habrá sido de ellos?"

-[Socio, tu alma estaba en peligro de desaparecer por el veneno. Tu cuerpo no tenía oportunidad, así que solo pudimos salvar tu alma, que estaba por desaparecer. Fueron los anteriores portadores los que la salvaron. Fueron sus pensamientos los que protegieron tu alma. Ellos fueron el sustituto para la sangre de Samael. En ese momento saque tu alma y la uní a la armadura. Su hubiera sido más lento, entonces no estarías aquí y yo estaría con otro portador]

-"… ¿Ya no están?" – pregunto con tristeza – "Ahora que empezábamos a llevarnos bien."

-[Dejaron sus últimos pensamientos para ti]

Nada más decir eso, una serie de voces fueron escuchadas en la mente del pelirrosa.

_-Ve y parte traseros._

_-Tú puedes niño._

_-Aprovecha tu nueva oportunidad._

_-Derrótalos a todos._

_-¡Estamos encendidos!_

-"… lo hare. ¡Si, lo hare! ¡Los derrotare a todos! ¡Muajajajajajaja!"

-[Socio, ya está casi. Mira a tu izquierda]

-"¿?"

El pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y lo que vio fue un trozo de carne hinchada. Se acercó y noto que tenía pulso.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso le ha picado un bicho gigantesco? ¿Tienes pomada?"

-[Socio… eso es un capullo…. Eso es una capsula de nacimiento]

-"¿?"

-[Es tu nuevo cuerpo. Tu nuevo cuerpo creado por la carne y sangre de Great Red. También tiene poderes de Ophis. ¡Serás un verdadero dragón!]

-"…."

-[¿Socio?]

-¡MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡VOY A SER UN VERDADERO DRAGON COMO IGNEEL! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! ¡YA VERAS CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE DE NUEVO! ¡CABEZA DE HIERRO, WENDY Y LAXUS VAN A FLIPAR! ¡MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-[Jajajaja. Parece que te lo has tomado bien. ¡Serás revivido por el [Verdadero Dragón] y la [Diosa Dragona del Infinito]! ¡Vamos a patear traseros! ¡MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!]

-"¡MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

* * *

_**Reino de los Muertos**_

El [Reino de los Muertos]. Un lugar situado en lo más profundo del [Inframundo] y donde van las almas de los muertos no cristianos. No es un lugar tan grande como el [Inframundo] y este es un terreno en el que ninguna criatura podría vivir.

Azazel, Sirzechs, Makarov y Dulio Gesualdo, el [Joker] de Miguel, se encontraban caminando a través de un enorme templo griego antiguo. Tenía hermosos adornos de oro. También un tallado de la [Trinidad Olímpica], es decir, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. El lugar donde viven los [Segadores de Almas] y Hades. Nada más poner un pie en el santuario, los [Segadores de Almas] se reunieron y miraron hostilmente al trio.

Azazel y Sirzechs tenían que hablar seriamente con Hades sobre sus actuaciones. Makarov había insistido en acompañarlos, jurando no hacer nada que no hicieran ambos seres sobrenaturales.

Hades se acercó con sus típicas ropas de sacerdote mientras llegaba junto a varios [Segadores de Almas]. Sin duda eran de [Clase Alta] o [Clase Suprema]. Por suerte Plutón parecía no estar presente.

Sirzechs dio un paso adelante y fue el primero en hablar.

-Ha pasado tiempo, [Dios del Reino de los Muertos] Hades. Yo soy el [Maou] Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer. Sentimos mucho habernos presentado de improvisto.

-Así que todos ustedes han venido aquí. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! – miro al lado de los dos hombres - ¿Y quién es ese ángel falso de allí? Siento una presencia anormal en el.

Dulio, que estaba vistiendo una túnica de sacerdote, saco sus diez alas de blancas plumas de su espalda.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Dulio Gesualdo, un [Brave Saint], [Joker]. Estoy aquí como guardaespaldas del [Maou] lucifer y el [Gobernador] Azazel, aunque dudo que me necesiten. Mi señor Miguel me dijo que viniera por si acaso. Así que aquí estoy. – se presentó mientras sonreía alegremente.

-La rumoreada carta del triunfo del [Cielo], ¿eh? He oído que la [Longinus] que posees puede controlar el tiempo como quieras. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ese Miguel! ¡Nunca espere que mandara a su [Joker] aquí!

-"Eso es por la gran amenaza que eres. Afuera también esta otro poseedor de [Longinus] de mi [Facción], por si las moscas." – pensó enojado Azazel.

-Uno de los líderes de los murciélagos, el de los cuervos, el líder de ese extraño gremio y dos [Longinus]. ¿No creen que sois muchos para un viejo como yo? Vaya forma de intimidar. – comento burlonamente el esqueleto viviente – Bueno, ¿qué asuntos tenéis conmigo? – pregunto, irritando mucho a Azazel.

El que respondió fue Sirzechs, que lo hizo calmadamente.

-Hace unos días se produjo un incidente en el territorio de Glasya-Labolas, en el [Inframundo]. Mi hermana Rias, sus sirvientes, Azazel y algunos magos de Fairy Tail recibieron un ataque de la [Brigada del Caos].

-¡Ah, cierto! He recibido ese informe.

-También que fueron atacados por [Segadores de Almas].

-He oído que tu hermana y Azazel-dono estaban tratando de ponerse en contacto con Ophis Ouroboros en secreto, así que investigue. Si una [Facción] hiciera un acto de traición, la actual paz se derrumbaría, sobre todo si ha sido provocada por el [Gobernador] Azazel, que no deja de habla de paz. Así que envié a mis subordinados a investigar. Les dije que le dieran una pequeña advertencia por si se le ocurría traicionarnos. – explico el [Dios Olímpico].

Azazel estaba furioso. Le estaban entrando muchas ganas de atravesarle con una de sus lanzas, pero siempre se recordaba que Hades estaba en el [Top Ten] de seres más poderosos del mundo. Makarov se mantenía tranquilo por petición de Sirzechs, pero estaba más cabreado que cuando José Porla ataco Fairy Tail.

-Aunque puede que fuera error mío. Me disculpo si ha recibido alguna baja. Si desea una explicación, entonces pídamela. Puedo concederte cualquier cosa excepto mi vida.

Se podía notar como intentaba provocar al hablar con modales y respeto. Sabían que no lo decía en serio.

Entonces lo notaron. Dos intensas auras. Azazel se asustó al notar como el aura de Sirzechs aumentaba y su rostro sereno y serio. Makarov tenía el mismo rostro y su aura aumentaba.

-¿Eso es así? Ya veo, un malentendido. Pero, a pesar de todo, también he venido por un rumor que no me es agradable. Señor Hades, he recibido un informe en el cual dice que usted está conectado con la [Brigada del Caos] y la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. También que les dio permiso de usar a Samael. No quiero cuestionar su inocencia pero, solo para confirmar, ¿puedo verificar la situación actual del sello de Samael?

Hades solamente suspiro.

-Eso es una idiotez. Estoy lo bastante ocupado como para estar escuchando como me acusan por esas cosas.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Azazel se molestó muchísimo al ver como intentaba escaquearse, pero Sirzechs detuvo su avanzada.

-Entiendo. Entonces voy a dejar de hacerle preguntas. Pero la verdad es que se le acusa de tales actos. Así que vamos a hacer una cosa. Me gustaría que se quedara con nosotros hasta que los incidentes en el [Inframundo] se resuelvan. – le sugirió Sirzechs.

Hades detuvo su avanzada y se volvió.

-Oh. Eso es muy interesante chico. Aceptare siempre y cuando me muestres tu verdadera forma. – Azazel se sorprendió bastante por esa petición – He oído rumores acerca de ti. La razón por la que el demonio llamado Sirzechs se convirtió en el actual [Maou] Lucifer. La razón por la que has superado a todos los demonios.

Varios segundos de silencio.

-De acuerdo. Si con eso consigo mi petición entonces está bien. Pero le sugiero a los que le rodean que retrocedan, porque definitivamente morirán.

Los [Segadores de Almas] mostraron gran hostilidad hacia Sirzechs.

-Oh, interesante. Los que están conmigo son de [Clase Alta] y [Suprema], pero no dudo que tus palabras sean mentiras.

-Azazel, Makarov, Dulio, por favor, retroceded.

Sin ninguna queja ni duda, ambos retrocedieron bastante mientras Sirzechs se quitaba la camisa. Entonces empezó a aumentar sus poderes demoniacos. Mientras el [Poder de la Destrucción] que emitía su cuerpo aumentaba, su cuerpo empezó a enrojecerse.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El santuario empezó a temblar muchísimo a causa de los poderes de Sirzechs. Incluso un edificio como ese santuario le salieron grietas. Grandes grietas por el poder. Grietas en todas partes. Y no solo el santuario. Toda la zona de alrededor empezó a temblar. Entonces una intensa aura de color carmesí proveniente de Sirzechs cubre toda la zona y el lugar dejo de temblar.

Lo que apareció en el centro era [Poder de la Destrucción] en forma humana.

-En esta forma el [Poder de la Destrucción] se extiende sin necesidad de recibir órdenes. Sin ninguna barrera de campo haría que todo se reduzca a nada. Fue una suerte que este santuario fuera muy resistente. Parece que este lugar puede perdurar por más tiempo. – explico Sirzechs con la voz un poco distorsionada.

Azazel empezó a temblar. El poder que podía notar era diez veces superior al del Lucifer original. Makarov se sintió igual que cuando estuvo frente a Acnologia. Según le habían dicho, Acnologia superaba el poder de cualquier [Rey Dragón] de su mundo. El nivel de los [Reyes Dragones] de aquí y su mundo era el mismo en cuanto a poder. Eso quería decir que Acnologia era más poderoso que los [Reyes Dragones] de aquí. Mavis incluso se había atrevido a decir que su poder era casi el mismo que un [Dragón Celestial] debido a toda la sangre de dragón en la que se había bañado. Incluso lo había hecho en sangre de algún [Rey Dragón].

-"¿En verdad es un demonio? Su poder es increíble. Sin duda el termino súper demonio le queda perfecto." – pensaba.

-"Impresionante poder. Si gente como el estuviera en Earthland, no quiero imaginarme como seria."

-Ja ja ja. Parece que no necesitan un escolta. – se rio sarcásticamente Dulio.

-¿Esto le satisface, su Excelencia Hades?

Hades empezó a carcajearse al escuchar las palabras de Sirzechs.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eres un monstruo! Has superado por muchísima diferencia al antiguo Lucifer. Puedes superar a la gran mayoría en la categoría de [Maou]. Incluso me pregunto si te podrían llamar demonio. ¿Qué eres?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, ya que parece que soy una mutación. De cualquier manera, en mi estado actual podría eliminarte.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso no suena como una broma! Si peleamos el [Reino de los Muertos] desaparecería.

Entonces un [Segador de Almas] se acercó a Hades y le susurro algo al oído. El esqueleto ambulante hizo un gesto a un fuego ubicado en el área del ritual. Una visión apareció en el. Era un grupo determinado contra un gran ejército de [Segadores de Almas].

-¡Ora ora ora! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán soportar contra mí, señores [Segadores de Almas]?!

El que aparecía en la imagen era Bikou, que estaba girando su palo alargador. Junto a él había un golem gigantesco. Gogmagog. Con sus poderosos brazos envió a muchos [Segadores de Almas] a volar. Kuroka y Le Fay también se encontraban en la pelea, usando ataques mágicos. Arthur también peleaba, usando a [Caliburn]. Fenrir también se encontraba peleando, cerca de Le Fay. Los [Segadores] caían a montones. Lo raro era no ver a Vali.

-¿Esto es obra del [Gobernador] de los cuervos? – pregunto desagradablemente Hades.

Azazel sonrió alegre y divertido mientras le sonreía.

-Ni idea.

-…

El aura alrededor de Hades cambio de color a consecuencia de su ira. A pesar de ello ni Azazel ni Dulio estaban nerviosos.

-No serás capaz de derrotar al equipo de Vali a menos que envíes a todos tus [Segadores]. Es probable que tengas que permanecer aquí y pedirle ayuda a los que te rodean.

Así Hades no podía hacer nada en contra del [Inframundo].

-Así es. Es por eso que tiene que permanecer aquí. – hablo Sirzechs para luego levantar un dedo – Una cosa más. Esto es cosa mía, por lo que se lo diré. – la mirada afilada y hostil de Sirzechs provoco que el cuerpo de Azazel se congelara – [Dios del Reino de los Muertos] Hades. Las intenciones malignas hacia mi hermana, su sequito y mí cuñado Natsu Dragneel exigen su vida. Estaré preparado para cuando terminen los combates. Pienso eliminar este mundo sin duda alguna.

Azazel sonrió enormemente mientras creaba una lanza de luz y apuntaba al esqueleto.

-Gran Dios Esqueleto, no te olvides de mí, por favor. Te tengo muchas ganas pero déjame decirte algo… ¡deja de hacer llorar a mis estudiantes!

-Has hecho daño a mis hijos. – Makarov empezó a expulsar una cantidad abrumadora de aura – Ten por seguro que pagaras el sufrimiento que le has hecho a mis hijos.

A pesar de las amenazas, Hades parecía no haber reaccionado.

Ahora, el único pensamiento de ambos hombres era que Natsu volviera cuanto antes.

* * *

_**Lilith - capital del Inframundo demoniaco**_

Lilith, capital del mundo demoniaco. Era una ciudad gigantesca. Tan extendida como Tokio y con casi la misma población. Sus edificios eran gigantescos. Los rascacielos estaban a la orden del día. Los medios de transporte de la última tecnología.

El grupo Gremory había vuelto al [Inframundo] luego de encontrarse con Ajuka y derrotar a Siegfried. Habían ido a reunirse con el resto. Por ahora solo estaban Irina y Xenovia en una plaza.

-Lo sentimos. Llegamos tarde. – se disculpó Rias.

Ambas estaban vestidas con sus trajes de exorcista. Xenovia tenía a la reparada [Durandal] envuelta en una tela con grabaciones de letras mágicas y del [Cielo]. Irina tenía una nueva arma en su cadera, resultado de la investigación del [Cielo].

-Buchou, ¿qué sucedió? Escuche la mayor parte de los detalles por medio de las personas que trabajan aquí. ¿Qué dijo el [Maou] Ajuka? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Dijo que Natsu no está en la peor de las condiciones. Ophis y Ddraig están con él.

-Entiendo. Si esta con vida entonces seguro que vuelve. Eso es indudable.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos por ahora? – pregunto Irina.

-Buchou. – llamo Kiba.

El rubio estaba mirando una tienda de televisiones, donde se podía ver y oír las actuales noticias.

Lo que apareció en la pantalla eran los monstruos gigantes destruyendo las ciudades más importantes. Pero también se podía observar a los demonios y miembros de las demás [Facciones] luchando contra esos monstruos. Al parecer Ajuka había averiguado un método para derrotarlos y las batallas estaban dando un giro.

-Ajuka-sama empezó a crear técnicas cuando el monstruo apareció por primera vez mientras se comunicaba con Falbium Asmodeus-sama. – comento Rias.

Entonces en la pantalla aprecio Serafall Leviathan.

-*¡Levi-tan está luchando contra los monstruos!* - gritaba el periodista.

El lugar donde se encontraban luchando, un desierto, estaba cubierto por hielo, al igual que la mitad del monstruo. Otra imagen en la que salía Tannin junto a otros dragones arrinconando a otro de los monstruos gigantes. Tannin expulso su ardiente fuego, carbonizando al monstruo.

-*¡Vamos madre, no te rindas!*

Otra imagen en la que se mostraba a un enorme zorro de nueve colas. Yasaka, la líder de los youkais. Y en su espalda estaba Kunou. Junto al kyubbi había muchos youkais.

*¡Al fin uno de los Bandersnatch se detuvo!*

Otro de los monstruos estaba siendo detenido por el grupo del [Emperador] Belial. El monstruo estaba en el suelo, derrotado.

-Pero el problema sigue siendo el Jabberwocky, que se dirige a aquí.

Una voz a espaldas del grupo provoco que se dieran la vuelva.

-¡Rossweisse!

La ex valkiria estaba con expresión seria.

-Me entere de lo de Natsu. A pesar de ello estoy segura de que volverá. No se rendirá hasta cumplir su sueño.

Todos sonrieron levemente.

¡Chicos! ¡Problemas!

Otra voz, pero esta estaba gritando de pánico. Se trataba de Ravel.

-El grupo Sitri que custodiaba la evacuación de los civiles ha comenzado. ¡Están luchando contra la [Brigada]!

El monstruo principal, Jabberwocky, estaba siendo detenido por el sequito de Sirzechs, con Grayfia de líder. A pesar de ser el grupo más fuerte de entre todos los demonios, no podían derrotarlo, pero si frenarlo. Es por eso que la ciudad ha podido ser evacuada casi en su totalidad. Los jóvenes demonios, como el grupo Sitri, habían sido divididos en la ciudad para comprobar que no quedaba nadie. Sairaorg Bael y su grupo se encontraban enfrentándose a los demonios de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. El grupo Gremory había ido al Noroeste de la ciudad sin Ravel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron al distrito se encontraron con el penúltimo miembro del grupo Gremory.

-¡H-hola a todos!

Era Gasper.

-¡El grupo de los ángeles caídos me dijeron que viniera aquí, pero me sentía solo porque no veía a nadie!

-Bien Gasper, ¡espero ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento!

Ante las palabras de raíz, los ojos del pequeño vampiro se tornaron oscuros y su rostro se volvió sombrío.

-Sí, hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Por cierto, ¿y Natsu-senpai?

-Veras Gasper, Natsu esta…

Lucy iba a explicarle, pero Koneko interrumpió. Estaba en su modo nekomata.

-¡Por allí!

Vieron un enorme dragón negro envuelto en llamas negras. Vritra. Saji transformado en [Rey Dragón], pero sin todo su poder. Para evitar correr, el grupo empezó a volar. El lugar donde se encontraba peleando Saji estaba en ruinas. Edificios, calles, comercios, vehículos de transporte. Todo destruido en un mar de fuego negro.

-¡Grupo Gremory!

Una de las chías del grupo Sitri los había llamado. Los Gremorys miraron en dirección de donde había provenido la voz, encontrándose con las chicas del grupo Sitri protegiendo un autobús con niños dentro. La chica que los había llamado era Meguri, [Caballero] de Sona.

-¿Cuál es la situación? – pregunto Rias cuando dejaron de volar.

-Nos encontramos con la [Facción de los Héroes] mientras viajábamos por este camino. Nada más vernos empezaron a atacarnos. El autobús recibió un ataque menor, por lo que no pudo seguir avanzando. Kaichou, Fukukaichou y Gen-chan están…

BOOOM

PAM

PUM

-¡Miren eso! – grito Rossweisse, que apuntaba a su derecha.

En una calle cercana se encontraban Saji, Sona, Heracles y Jeanne. Heracles tenia agarrado por el cuello a Saji, que había dejado la forma dragón. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y parecía punto de perder la conciencia. Sona estaba en el suelo y Tsubaki luchando contra Jeanne. El hombre suspiro y tiro a Saji. Luego piso a Sona.

-¡Arg! – se quejó.

-Vaya. Esperaba más del grupo Sitri. Y pensar que ganasteis contra Agares. Que decepción. ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto aburrido.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Vosotros atacasteis un autobús lleno de niños! ¡No pudieron darlo todo por protegerlos! ¡Cobardes! – grito llorosa Tsubaki con ira y frustración mientras esquivaba las espadas sagradas creadas por Jeanne.

-Bah. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero él hace lo que le da la real gana. – comento con aburrimiento Jeanne mientras creaba un sinnúmero de espadas sagradas para desestabilizar a Tsubaki.

Una vez conseguido, estaba dispuesta a atravesarla con una espada sacra.

KACHIN

Pero fue detenida por Kiba, que estaba usando a [Gram].

-¿Podrías detenerte? – pidió el rubio con voz baja.

-¿[Gram]? ¿Entonces Siegfried…?

Jeanne estaba muy asombrada por ver una de las espadas del albino en manos del demonio rubio.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué tipo más patético! ¡Mira que perder contra estos sujetos! – se rio Heracles.

-Vaya. Parece que son los miembros de nuestra [Facción] los que están cayendo, siendo aniquilados por el grupo Gremory.

Otra voz. Una voz conocida. El que apareció esta vez fue Georg – Lo siento, Heracles, Jeanne. Las llamas negras de Vritra eran más poderosas de lo que pensaba, por lo que me tomo más tiempo de lo pensado. Ha pasado tiempo desde que hice que una Dimension se disipara. Es tal y como la leyenda dice. Tenía una maldición muy fuerte y una gran capacidad de agarre. Maldito seas Vritra.

-¡Ja! ¡Pero conseguiste derrotar a uno de los [Reyes Dragones]! ¡Como era de esperarse de una [Longinus]!

Al ver que estaban con la guardia baja, Kiba uso las auras de [Gram] y una espada sacro-demoniaca para atacar a Heracles y Jeanne. Luego cogió a Tsubaki y fue hacia donde estaban Saji y Sona.

-Eres muy rápido.

Un círculo mágico fue convocado por Georg. Kiba hizo desaparecer su espada sacro-demoniaca y creo sus tropas de caballeros.

-¡Id mis caballeros!

Los caballeros cogieron al trio Sitri y se alejaron. Entonces Georg lanzo una enorme bola de fuego.

ZAS

Que fue cortada por Kiba.

Al ver la facilidad con la que lo corto, Georg hablo.

-Vaya. Estoy asombrado. Pensar en salvar a tus compañeros luchando contra nosotros tres. Estas a la sombra del [Sekiryuutei], pero sin duda alguna Rias Gremory posee un [Caballero] temible.

-Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Debería decir eso? Bah, estoy bien a la sombra de Natsu-kun. Yo solo quiero ser la espada de mi ama.

Mientras, Lucy se dedicó a curar al trio Sitri, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer gracias a su mejor manejo del [Sacred Gear].

-Tsubaki, encargaos de la evacuación de los niños. Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos. – le dijo Rias al ver que todos estaban completamente curados.

-Pero…

-Fukukaichou… - ahora hablo Kiba – Por favor, haz lo que te pide. Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

-… Entiendo, Kiba-kun. – le dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Kiba-kun utilizo el poder de los guapos en Fukukaichou-san! ¡Parece que ha aprendido de Natsu-kun! – grito Irina, exageradamente alegre.

Todos rieron nerviosos ante las palabras de la alegre castaña. Luego Xenovia se adelantó mientras quitaba las telas con sellos de [Durandal].

-Bien. Mi [Durandal] esta reparada. Ahora es momento de soltar galletas.

-¡Yo también tengo algo nuevo! – anuncio Irina.

Saco una espada de su cadera. Cuando la desenvaino todos se asombraron. Era una espada sacro-demoniaca como las de Kiba. Irina sonrió al ver la reacción de Kiba.

-¡Sep! ¡Una espada sacro-demoniaca producida en masa a partir de la que le diste a Miguel-sama! ¡Está un poco modificada para que los ángeles pudieran usarla! ¡No es tan fuerte como la tuya, pero es suficiente!

Irina y Xenovia apuntaron sus espadas a Jeanne.

-Tenía algunas deudas con Siegfried pero, debido a que Kiba lo derroto yo no pude hacer nada. Así que serás tú la que me devuelva esas deudas junto con Irina.

-¡Si si! ¡Tomare venganza por lo de Kioto! ¡No eres buena persona a pesar de heredar el alma de una santa!

Entonces Akeno se les acerco mientras aparecían seis alas de ángel caído en su espalda y sus pulseras empezaran a brillar como el oro.

-Ara ara. Entonces, ¿puedo participar? Probablemente necesitareis mi ayuda si lo usa.

Jeanne sonrió llena de confianza.

-Interesante. Así que iréis las tres a por mí. Y parece que sabéis sobre el [Ímpetu del Caos]. Bien. En ese caso…

[Balance Breaker]

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, un gran dragón occidental hecho de espadas sagradas apareció a su espalda.

-Mi sincronización con [Durandal] parece haber mejorado. Creo que es hora de probar cuanto lo ha hecho. Soy tonta y no se usar bien otra habilidad que no sea la de destruir. Así que…

ZAS

BOOOM

Xenovia agito a [Durandal], creando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

-Sera suficiente con esto.

-"Xenovia, ¿por qué no prestas más atención a las técnicas? Así seria todo mejor." – pensó Kiba.

-Mooo. Kiba acaba de pensar que soy una poderosa tonta, ¿verdad? Pero tengo que decir que para técnicas especiales contigo es más que suficiente. ¡Por eso me dedicare al poder destructivo!

-Pero yo soy el único en tipo técnica. ¡Eso es malo! ¡No debo ser el único!

Entonces Jeanne empezó a reírse.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Entonces síganme! ¡Un demonio, un ángel y un ángel caído! ¡Sí que soy popular!

Jeanne se subió encima del dragón y se elevó por encima de los edificios. El trio extendió sus alas y la siguieron.

Ahora, por parte de los héroes quedaban Heracles y Georg.

-¿Por qué atacaron el autobús? ¿Por qué atacaron la capital? – pregunto Lucy, que tenía su látigo en una mano y las llaves en la otra.

-Pues para hacer turismo. Cao Cao dijo que quería ver con sus propios ojos como los monstruos avanzaban. – le explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo extraño era que Cao Cao no estaba allí.

-¿Y el autobús?

-Bufff. Nos lo encontramos por casualidad. El grupo Sitri iba dentro, así que no pudimos evitar la pelea ya que ellos nos conocen. Además, también me encontré con Vritra. Así que le dije _'pelea conmigo si no quieres que los niños se vean involucrados'_. Así comenzó la pelea.

Los Gremorys estaban llenos de ira y furia, pero algo los detuvo. Una voz bastante conocida.

-Vaya. Había oído que la [Facción de los Héroes] estaba teniendo una reunión con los héroes que están tratando de luchar contra los monstruos gigantes… pero parece que no había basura entre ellos.

Delante del grupo Sitri apareció un enorme león y un hombre montado encima. Todos lo reconocieron al instante.

-¡Sairaorg!

* * *

Por si alguien tiene duda, tengo pensado seguir con esta historia una vez acabe DxD. Dicha historia sería un Earthland (continuando con el manga después de la saga de la isla). Naturalmente aumentare el nivel de poder de Tártaros y Acnologia para no ponerlo fácil a los magos.


	44. El regreso - parte 02

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: Natsu se va a poner a vacilar XD.

natsu dragneel354: jajaja, tranqui.

kazuto alejandro: aquí lo tienes.

Alber Breaker: boda? La boda de Natsu y Rias? Pufff. Pues no falta para eso ni nah. Es más, dudo que la haga en este fic por su futura continuación en el mundo de Fairy Tail. En ese fic los Gremorys y Ophis aparecerán casi nada ya que me centrare en la serie y sus personajes. Sí, tengo Facebook, pero no hablo de fanfiction por ahí.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 42:

**EL REGRESO – PARTE 02**

* * *

-Hola prima, ¿qué tal te va?

Sairaorg había hecho acto de aparición. No tenía camisa y sus pantalones estaban un poco rotos. El Touki cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Rias.

-Acabo de terminar con lo que quedaba de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] que estaban haciendo alboroto por la ciudad. Fue entonces que vi a Saji Genshirou a lo lejos transformado en un dragón negro. Supuse que estaría luchando contra algo grande, así que vine. – explicó.

Entonces la mirada de Sairaorg coincidió con la de Heracles.

-Hombre, el heredero de la casa Bael, ¿eh? Yo te conozco. El heredero sin talento que nació sin él [Poder de la Destrucción], que es el rasgo de la casa Bael. He oído que solo peleas con tu cuerpo, sin nada más. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es la primera vez que escucho de algo como esto! ¡Es tan poco razonable! – e empezó a reír.

Por su parte Sairaorg no cambio su expresión.

-Así que tú eres el que heredo el alma del héroe Hércules.

-Así es. – sonrió arrogante.

-Parece que me equivoque. Alguien tan débil no puede ser un héroe.

Heracles cambio su expresión al escuchar sus palabras. Había dañado su orgullo. Por eso contraataco.

-He oído que perdiste contra él [Sekiryuutei]. Si eres un demonio entonces deberías tener poderes demoniacos. Se podía decir que la encarnación de poderes demoniacos y fenómenos sobrenaturales son la definición de demonios. Entonces, ¿cómo se llamarían [Sekiryuutei] y tú? – a pesar de las burlas Sairaorg continuaba sin inmutarse – He oído que posees el [Longinus] [Regulus Nemea], que fue derrotado por Hércules. Es irónico que me conozcas ahora a mí. No podrás derrotarme sin usarlo.

-No lo usare.

-¿?

-No lo necesito. No eres ni el Hércules original ni eres más poderoso que él [Sekiryuutei]. No me hace falta.

Entonces Heracles empezó a carcajearse.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No hay nada que no pueda hacer volar con mi [Sacred Gear]! ¡Incluso con tu Touki! ¡No eres nada contra mí!

Entonces corrió hacia Sairaorg con sus manos cubiertas de aura. Entonces lo agarro por los brazos. Pero Sairaorg solo sonríe.

-Ya veo. Así que es esto.

A pesar de estar sangrando, su gesto no cambio en absoluto, lo que produjo el enojo de Heracles.

-Je. Entonces… ¿qué tal esto?

PUM

BOOOM

Heracles golpeo con fuerza la calle, haciendo que explotara por completo y envolviera a Sairaorg. Humo, polvo y cenizas cubrieron el lugar por completo. No se veía a Sairaorg.

-¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Murió sin hacer nada! ¡Eso le pasa por ser un demonio sin poderes demoniacos! ¡¿Qué ibas a hacer con solo artes marcia…?!

Heracles pasó su risa y su cara paso de chulería a asombro. Eso se debía a que Sairaorg se encontraba parado, con algunas heridas y sangre cayendo por su cuerpo, pero su sonrisa seguía en su cara.

-¿Solo esto?

-Tsk. ¡No me subestimes, demonio de mierda!

Ahora Heracles ya no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo. Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como Sairaorg avanzaba hacia el con su Touki, el cual no había disminuido ni un poquito.

-Me esperaba más de aquel que llevaba el alma del héroe Hércules… pero me equivoque.

Heracles hizo un movimiento con sus manos, pero Sairaorg desapareció de su vista durante un segundo para aparecer justo en frente suyo.

-Ahora me toca a mí.

PUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

Un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago de Heracles. La potencia del puñetazo traspaso al héroe y destruyó por completo el edificio a su espalda.

-¡!

Heracles se arrodillo en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago por el gran dolor que sentía.

-¡Buaj!

Y también escupió sangre.

-¿Qué pasa? Solo fue un golpe normal. El [Sekiryuutei] ni siquiera se inmuto ante ese golpe.

En la voz de Sairaorg se podía notar la gran decepción que sentía. Heracles, al escucharle, empezó a gritar mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Cállate maldito erro de demonio! ¡No tienes poderes y no sabes usar tu [Sacred Gear]! ¡Con un golpe así…! – el cuerpo de Heracles empezó a brillar. La luz tomo forma de misil. Aparecieron muchos misiles - ¡No podrás vencerme!

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

Los misiles salieron en todas direcciones. Los demonios tuvieron que evadirlos, pero Sairaorg ni se movió aun a pesar de que uno iba directo a su cabeza.

-Hmph.

A pesar de no esquivarlo, lo desvió con su puño. Pero no solo ese. Todo misil que se dirigiera hacia el también acababa siendo desviado.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Los misiles explotaban por todos lados. Rossweisse y Lucy se ocupaban de proteger a los niños. La rubia había convocado a Sagitario y la valkiria creo una barrera defensiva.

-Je. Este escudo es más poderoso que el de Kioto. En mi hogar aprendí muchas magias defensivas. ¡No serás capaz de vencerme con poder destructivo! – grito orgullosa de sí misma la valkiria.

Por su parte los niños animaban a Sairaorg que, al igual que los Gremory y los magos de FT, se habían hecho famosos por programas infantiles.

-¡Vamos señor León! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡No pierdas!

-¡Patéale el trasero!

Sairaorg, que no se esperaba eso, se rio alegre mientras seguía desviando los misiles.

-¡Jajajajajaja!

Incluso su Touki aumento.

-Así que esto es lo que se siente, ¿eh? Bien. No puedo perder. ¡Recibí el poder de los niños! ¡No perderé contra ti, héroe Heracles!

-¡No te pongas chulito solo porque unos niños te animen, estúpido Gran Rey lunático!

PAM

Heracles fue golpeado en el rostro, empezando a sangrar por todo su rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue ese golpe? – se preguntaba.

PAM PAM PAM

Pero ese fue solo el primero de muchos. Los golpes empezaban a perforar cuerpo y alma.

-¡Si una persona no puede conseguir los aplausos de los niños… entonces no puede llamarse héroe!

PAAAAAMMM

Heracles se estrelló contra las ruinas, escupiendo sangre. Miraba a Sairaorg con desesperación. Entonces saco dos cosas de su bolsillo. Una pistola de inyección y las [Lagrimas de Fénix].

-M-maldita sea.

Heracles tenía la punta de la pistola en su cuello, pero no terminaba de inyectarse el [Ímpetu del Caos].

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No la vas a usar? Si esto te hace más fuerte… ¡entonces úsalo! ¡Con gusto lo aceptare si te hace más fuerte! – le animo a hacerlo Sairaorg.

Heracles lloraba de frustración.

-¡Maldita seaaaa!

CRASH

Estrello con fuerza tanto la pistola como las [Lagrimas de Fénix] en el suelo, destrozándolo.

-Parece que tu orgullo de héroe fue restaurado. Me alegro por ello. Pero… - cubrió su puño con mucho Touki para darle un buen puñetazo al héroe - ¡te derrotare con este golpe!

PAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM

Un golpe al estómago. Un poderoso golpe que hizo eco en todo el lugar. Fue tan poderoso que Heracles escupió mucha sangre y cayo inconsciente.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

A pesar de la victoria de Sairaorg, en el cielo de la ciudad, Irina, Xenovia y Akeno se encontraban enfrentando a Jeanne, que tenía su [Balance Breaker] activado y el [Ímpetu del Caos].

Entonces escucharon otra voz muy conocida.

-Vaya. Impresionante. Así que este es el poder de los jóvenes demonios. Sairaorg Bael y el grupo Gremory. Sin duda alguna habéis vuelto a aumentar vuestro nivel. No está nada mal.

La mirada de Georg, que era el que había hablado, examino a todos los demonios. Cuando la poso en Gasper, su cara se puso azul de miedo.

-¿Gasper? – pregunto Rias.

El pobre Gasper empezó a llorar, dejando patidifusos a todos.

-¡Lo sientoooo! ¡No pude volverme más fuerte a pesar de haber ido a [Grigori]! ¡Lo sientoooo! ¡Quería volverme fuerte… pero me dijeron que no podía volverme más fuerte de lo que soy ahora! ¡Ni siquiera pude proteger a una chica! ¡Soy una vergüenza!

Y siguió llorando. Georg suspiro con aburrimiento.

-Estoy seguro de que el fallecido [Sekiryuutei] no estaría feliz de verte así.

Gasper dejo de llorar. Estaba asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? – entonces empezó a mirar hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde está Natsu-senpai? Si no está aquí, entonces debe estar luchando contra los demonios, ¿verdad?

Todos se miraron nerviosos.

-Gasper, Natsu esta…

Rias iba a explicarle pero miso a Sairaorg, que negaba con la cabeza. Los Gremory se preguntaban que pensaban ambos [Reyes]. Pero Georg no se dio cuenta y hablo divertido y con gusto.

-El [Sekiryuutei] murió luchando contra Shalba de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Murió luchando contra la [Brigada]. Seguramente por el veneno de Samael. No fuimos testigos per está muerto y punto.

Gasper tenía cara de muerto, asustando a sus compañeros. Sairaorg intentaba despertarlo sin éxito. Parecía ser que solo unos pocos sabían que Natsu y Ophis seguían vivos en alguna parte.

-Incluso Ophis y Vali fueron derrotados por Samael. Ni siquiera el [Sekiryuutei] sería capaz de sobrevivir a ese veneno. – se rio Georg.

-Natsu-senpai… ¿muerto?

Mas lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del pequeño vampiro mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Sus ojos se pusieron turbios. Su mirada estaba gacha. Koneko intento acercarse, pero se alejó al instante al ver como Gasper levantaba una mano hacia Georg y alzaba su mirada. Tenía una expresión de muerto viviente. Daba escalofríos verlo. Abrió la boca y solo salió una palabra, pero tan baja fue y el tono acojonó a los oyentes.

-MUERE.

Nada más decir esa palabra todos los alrededores se cubrieron de oscuridad. Todo, absolutamente todo fue envuelto en oscuridad.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto sorprendido Georg.

Era lo único que podían escuchar. Ni siquiera podían mirarse sus propias manos.

-¿Esta fuera de control? ¿[Balance Breaker]? No. No es todo. ¿Podre de vampiro? Esto… esto está a un nivel diferente. – se oyó la voz de Rossweisse en la oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver eran unos ojos. Unos ojos rojos que brillaban espeluznantemente. Era distinto a los ojos rojos de Gajeel. Esos ojos iluminaron una figura humanoide que se acercaba a Georg.

-Te matare… ¡Os matare!... ¡OS MATARE A TODOS!

Una voz grito. Una voz proveniente de Gasper, pero no era la suya. Era diferente, pero provenía del vampiro.

-Increíble. El poder que ni siquiera [Grigori] fue capaz de despertar. – comento Sairaorg – Rias, esto está por encima de nuestra imaginación. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu siervo?

-Gasper no fue desterrado de la casa Vladi por su [Sacred Gear]. Lo desterraron por esto. – la voz de la pelirroja temblaba.

Mas ojos rojos empezaron a surgir en la oscuridad, permitiendo a todos ver algo. Gasper levanto su mano hacia Georg. En cuanto el héroe se dio cuenta activo un círculo mágico, pero este fue devorado por la oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudo devorar mi magia?! ¡Esto no es magia ni un [Sacred Gear]?! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Se alejó del pequeño vampiro y activo muchísimos círculos mágicos de ataque, que fueron directos hacia Gasper. Pero toda la magia se detuvo y fueron devorados por la oscuridad nuevamente. El rostro de Georg se transformó en terror al ver como su poder no servía para nada. Entonces empezaron a aparecer más humanoides que caminaban hacia Georg. Activo su [Longinus] y creo niebla… pero esta también fue devorada.

-DEVORAR… DEVORAR… TENGO QUE DEVORAR… TU MAGIA Y NIEBLA NO FUNCIONAN… ME LA COMI TODA…

Volvió a decir la voz tétrica que salía de Gasper.

Todos estaban acojonados. Incluso Sairaorg temblaba levemente. Georg intento convocar más magia y niebla, pero todo era inútil. La oscuridad lo devoraba por completo. Para mejorar la cosa empezaron a salir numerosos monstruos de todo tipo. Lobos con ojos, vestías alada, arañas con diez patas, bocas de dragones, etc.

-¡No! ¡Alejaos de mí! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

Georg estaba más que desesperado. Por mucho que intentara librase de la oscuridad y los monstruos era imposible.

Como último recurso creo un círculo mágico de tele transporte, el cual empezó a brillar. Pero algo lo envolvió. Una llama negra. Todos miraron de donde provenía esa llama para encontrarse con Saji.

-¡Intenta escapar de la maldición de Vritra, maldito hijo de puta!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooooooo!

Al no poder escapar los monstruos de la oscuridad lo devoraron por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

Una vez que fue devorado por completo la oscuridad fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Luego de varios segundos todo estaba como antes. En el mismo lugar. Pero Gasper estaba en el suelo, tumbado, inconsciente. Se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Bien, creo que ahora habrá que preguntar a los vampiros… más precisamente a los Vladi. Tiene preguntas que contestarme. – dijo Rias mientras sostenía a Gasper y le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

-Escuche una interesante historia cuando volví a [Valhalla]. Una cierta casa noble de vampiros capturo a un poseedor de [Longinus] y empezó una batalla. – dijo Rossweisse.

-Eso es cierto, pero también hay que tener cuidado con los magos. – Sona hacia aparición junto a Tsubaki.

-¿?

-El principio de los magos es fuerza y talento. Georg esta entre ellos. No sería extraño que él [Consejo de Magos] se interese. Hace tiempo que también se interesaron en el gremio de Fairy Tail, pero no han conseguido nada de ellos. Los magos que utilizan invocación querrán hacer contrato con demonios poderosos, especialmente si son jóvenes con un futuro brillante. Seguramente se pondrán en contacto con vosotros.

Cuando parecía que la cosa se había relajado, notaron a otra persona a sus espaldas.

-Vaya. Primero Heracles y ahora Georg. Esto es malo.

Todos miraron a la fémina que acababa de hablar. Se trataba de Jeanne. Se notaba cansada y tenía muchas heridas. Además de eso, sostenía a un niño pequeño.

-¡Maldita desgraciada!

-¡No es justo usar a un niño como rehén!

-No esperaba que aun quedara un padre y su hijo por evacuar.

Akeno, Xenovia e Irina habían aterrizado en el suelo con caras enojadas. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero la heroína apunto con una espada sacra al niño.

-Tan cobarde. – murmuro Sairaorg.

-Jejeje. No es algo que los demonios puedan decir. Tengo que llamar a Cao Cao y explicarle. Sois más fuertes que yo, así que debo huir. Pero me llevare a este niño hasta que Cao Cao llegue.

A pesar de la situación el niño no lloraba. Es más, sonreía.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa contigo niño? Es raro que no llores. – le dijo Jeanne al niño.

-No debo de llorar porque serás derrotada por el Dragón Celestial del Fuego.

El niño se refería al personaje de Natsu en la serie del [Inframundo] que protagonizaba con los magos de Fairy Tail y el grupo Gremory.

-¿? ¿Sabes que él [Sekiryuutei] está muerto?

-Nop. No lo está. El vendrá y os derrotara. – dijo con total seguridad y aun sonriendo.

Entonces todos sintieron un aura aterradora por ser extremadamente poderosa. Más que cualquiera que hayan sentido en toda su vida. Oyeron un estruendoso sonido en el cielo y miraron. Una grieta dimensional. Eso era lo que podían ver.

* * *

_**Brecha Dimensional**_

Natsu se encontraba durmiendo… bueno, más bien roncando.

-[Socio, despierta]

-…

-[Socio]

-…

-[A la mierda. ¡Tu! ¡Maldito intento de dragón! ¡Despierta de una puta vez!]

El grito de Ddraig provoco que Natsu se levantara de golpe de su sueño.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Quieres pelea maldito imbécil! – miro a todos lados - ¿Eh? Qué raro. Estoy seguro de que estaba viendo a mis compadres.

-[Si. Yo también lo vi. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu nuevo cuerpo?]

El pelirrosa se miró las manos para ver que ahora no era un alma solamente. Eran sus manos, pero a la vez no.

-[Apariencia, forma. Tu actual cuerpo es exactamente igual a como era el anterior. Podrás continuar con tu vida como antes. Ahora eres un verdadero dragón. Estás en tu forma humanoide, pero puedes transformarte en uno. Además, recibiste poderes de Ophis y carne y sangre de Great Red. Se podría decir que eres una larva dragón verdadera]

-Vamos, un bebe dragón.

-[Sep. Tus capacidades físicas aumentaron aún más que cuando eras un dragonslayer. Tus sentidos son iguales porque ya los tenías desarrollados.]

El pelirrosa se levantó y observo por completo. La única vestimenta eran unas bermudas un poco rotas en la parte de abajo.

-¿Y esto?

-[No sé. Me parece que es cosa de Great Red. No me preguntes como]

-Oh. Entonces… ¡ahora soy más poderoso! – grito mientras empezaba a lanzar golpes y patadas al aire para probar sus movimientos - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no puedo usar fuego?

-[¿Recuerdas que ya no eres un dragonslayer? Ahora eres un verdadero dragón. Como tu padre. Tu fuego es de auténtico dragón, pero no sabes cómo usarlo]

-Entonces… todo mi poder…

-[Debes empezar de cero con el control de tu fuego. Tu fuerza en combate es la misma que antes, incluso aumentada. Lo único, como ya he dicho, es tu fuego. Te daré unas pequeñas clases antes de volver a pelear en el [Inframundo]… que es dentro de poco. Por cierto, ahora eres más débil contra el poder de los dragonslayers]

-… hay que joderse.

-[…]

-…

-[Empecemos con las clases]

Durante un tiempo, que Natsu no pudo saber cuanto fue, Ddraig le explico cosas básicas como lo hizo su padre en su momento, pero ahora era su propio fuego de dragón, no su magia dragonslayer de fuego.

Mientras Ddraig le daba instrucciones sobre cómo usar su nuevo fuego de verdadero dragón, Natsu escucho una serie de voces conocidas.

-…

El pelirrosa dejo de atender, buscando el origen de esas voces.

-[Socio, mira hacia el cielo… hacia arriba]

El pelirrosa hizo lo que Ddraig y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Vio varias imágenes. Imágenes de sus compañeros magos y demonios luchando contra los monstruos. Podía ver a Laxus en modo [Dragon Force]. Gildarts desplegando todo su poder. Erza con [True Excalibur] y usando varias de sus habilidades al mismo tiempo. Gray y Juvia luchando juntos, Wendy con Charle y Happy, los Gremorys contra los [Héroes], etc.

**-[Tus amigos te esperan]**

Esta vez no fue Ddraig el que hablo. Fue una voz más poderosa. La voz más poderosa que haya oigo en su vida. Una que demostraba poderío y respeto. Una voz más potente que la de Igneel o Ddraig.

-[¡!]

Incluso el [Dragón Celestial Rojo] Ddraig estaba sin habla y completamente asombrado.

-Ddraig… ese no has sido tú…

-[No… no he sido yo… ¿Great Red?]

-**[Si aparecí ante ti fue por tus sueños. Tus poderosos sueños. Yo soy el que representa los sueños]**

-…

-[Hay la hostia. Great Red hablando con nosotros… contigo… creo que el fin del mundo se acerca]

-Gracias… Great Red. Ahora, ¿podrías devolverme al [Inframundo]? ¡Tengo que ir a repartir hostias! – grito con entusiasmo, escupiendo fuego por su boca e incendiando sus puños - ¡Toma! ¡Parece que voy mejorando!

GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Great Red rugió con fuerza, sonriente. Tanta que Natsu se tapó los oídos, pero sonriente. Entonces una grieta fue creada delante suyo. Se podía observar una ciudad muy grande.

Al ver que estaba a punto de volver Natsu miro a Ophis.

-Bien… vamos a casa.

-¿?

-Te lo dije, ¿no? Eres mi amiga. Ven conmigo.

-…

Ophis sonrió levemente y agarro la mano de Natsu, pero lo que el pelirrosa no espero era que la [Diosa Dragón del Infinito] cambiara de forma a una más adulta, de unos veinte años.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto asombrado al ver el nuevo cuerpazo de diosa de Ophis.

-…

-[…]

Natsu se encogió de hombros y sonrió enormemente al ver como atravesaban la grieta.

* * *

_**Inframundo**_

Great Red junto a Ophis y Natsu atravesó la grieta, apareciendo en el [Inframundo], más específicamente en Lilith, su capital.

Para sorpresa del pelirrosa, lo primero que vio fue un monstruo gigantesco. Un monstruo quimera con partes de dragón, leones, zorros y más seres. Era el doble de grande que Great Red. El monstruo estaba avanzando hacia Lilith. Cuanto más se acercaba al monstruo más grande parecía. Gracias a su vista de dragón pudo observar como había un grupo de personas luchando contra ese monstruo. El sequito de Sirzechs para ser precisos.

-[Todos ellos son demonios con poderes anormales. Normal que sea el sequito de Sirzechs Lucifer]

Entonces el monstruo se paró y miro con sus seis ojos a Great Red. Nada más verlo clava su mirada con hostilidad.

-**[A ese me lo cargo]**

-[¿En serio?]

-**[Me ha mirado. No me gusta. Hijo del dragón Igneel, te cedo mis poderes. Derrota a ese bicho insignificante]**

-¡! ¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¿cómo lo hacemos? – pregunto.

-Ddraig y Great Red deben fusionarse. El cuerpo de su portador es el mismo que el del [Dragón Verdadero], así que es posible. – explico Ophis.

-¿?

Entonces el cuerpo de Great Red empezó a brillar en un rojo muy brillante. La luz roja tiño todo el lugar, cegando a todos. El cuerpo de Natsu también brillo. Cuando la luz desapareció Natsu pudo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el mismo monstruo que antes, pero ahora era mucho más pequeño.

-[¿Recuperaste el conocimiento?]

-Si. Lo hice. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ese bicho era mucho más grande.

-[… eso es porque tú ahora eres más grande]

El pelirrosa se observó, comprobando que era cierto. Ahora era tan grande como Great Red. Además, se sentía mucho más poderoso que antes. Sentía un poder como nunca antes lo había sentido. Su cuerpo se había cubierto de escamas, cuernos, cola de dragón y alas.

-**[Te he prestado mis poderes. Recuérdalo]**

-¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡Ahora soy invencible! ¡Muajajajajajaja!

-[Socio, el monstruo]

-Ah sí.

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR

El monstruo quimera rugió con rabia mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Natsu.

-¡Ven aquí, que te voy a convertir en ceniza!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

El pelirrosa le había dado un golpe directo en el rostro, haciendo que el monstruo quimera se tambalease.

-Ohhhhh siiiii. Esto me guuuuuuuusssssssstaaaaaaaaaaa.

El monstruo miro al pelirrosa y creo fuego alrededor de su boca llena de dientes afilados.

-[Socio, si lo esquivas ira directamente a la ciudad, causando muchísimas bajas]

-Entiendo.

Acumulo fuego en su mano derecha, creando una gran bola. Entonces la lanzo. Ambos ataques de fuego iban a colisionar pero entonces…

-Baja. – hizo un gesto y la bola de fuego se puso debajo de la del monstruo – Sube. – otro gesto.

Esta vez la bola de fuego de Natsu elevo ambos ataques hacia el cielo. Alto. Muy alto.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una explosión. La explosión de ambos ataques. Una explosión que creo una potente luz cegadora y un viento huracanado.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

Natsu empezó una serie de combos, golpeando al monstruo varias veces seguidas hasta darle un gancho que provoco que cayera de espaldas.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

A pesar del combo el monstruo se levantó del suelo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-[¡Un ataque de luz!]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Natsu acumulo [Boost] y creo un muro de fuego.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Al igual que el ataque anterior, este fue igual de tremendo y poderoso.

-Tsk. Pedazo de cabrón. – murmuro el pelirrosa, viendo fijamente al monstruo.

-**[Chico, tengo algo que decirte]**

-¿?

-**[Puedes atacar con el siguiente ataque, pero será mucho más devastador que los dos anteriores. No deberías lanzarlo cerca del suelo o hacia el suelo]**

-Bien. Entiendo. Cuento contigo. – entonces miro a las personas que se encontraban cerca - ¡haber, apartaos todos que aquí se va a armar la marimorena!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

Natsu empezó a golpear nuevamente al monstruo.

-[Socio, lo que vas a usar es la [Longinus Smasher]. Es un poder prohibido que se supone no debes alcanzar. Lo usamos para luchar contra Shalba cuando te volviste loco]

-Genial. Ahora vera este bichejo de lo que somos capaces.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

Le dio una poderosa patada en la barbilla aumentada con el fuego que impulso la patada de Natsu. El monstruo empezó a volar hacia el cielo.

-Bien, ¡vamos allá!

Una vibración silenciosa. Una increíble cantidad de aura se reunió en los pulmones de Natsu. Un aura increíble.

El monstruo miro al pelirrosa en el aire y se preparó para lanzar otro ataque de luz.

-[Longinus Smasher]

ZUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Un poderoso rugido. Uno más poderoso que el que uso para "acabar" con Shalba. Un rugido pero no de fuego. Era más parecido a un poderoso laser rojo. El poderoso ataque impacto de lleno contra el monstruo quimera.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El impacto aún más poderoso. Cuando acabo todos miraron al cielo. Allí no había nada. Ni rastro del monstruo quimera.

-Joder. Eso ha sido la hostia. – murmuro Natsu, abrumado por el poder de Great Red.

Entonces su cuerpo se tiño de rojo, volviendo a cegar. Su cuerpo volvió a su tamaño natural. Se revisó y miro al cielo, donde Great Red lo observaba. Lo miraba muy fijamente mientras se creaba otra grieta. Le dio la espalda y empezó a volar hacia la grieta pero, antes de atravesarla del todo, pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras.

**-[Nos vemos, [Príncipe de las Llamas]. Estoy encendido]**

-¡!

-[¡!]

-Estoy encendida.

El pelirrosa brinco al escuchar la voz de Ophis justo al lado suyo.

-[¿Es cosa mía o eso ha sonado un poco raro?]

-… eres un pervertido, Ddraig.

-[¡! ¡Oye!]

-Bueeeeeeeeeno. Es hora de repartir galletas. – sonrió mientras invocaba sus alas de dragón.

-¡Natsu-sama!

Un grito femenino lo detuvo. Se dio la vuelta para observar al sequito de Sirzechs. Grayfia lo observaba sonriente.

-Me alegro de verlo de nuevo.

-¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo va todo?!

-Ahora que usted ha acabado con ese monstruo mucho mejor.

-Eso me alegra. Una cosita, ¿dónde están Rias y los demás?

Grayfia señalo hacia la ciudad, donde se podían oír algunas explosiones.

-Perfecto. – sonrió colmilludamente – Vámonos Ophis. – dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y elevaba el vuelo - ¡Os dejo el resto! – le grito al sequito de Sirzechs – "Hora de arreglar cuentas."

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de varios minutos de vuelo, en los cuales Ddraig aprovecho para seguir con su instrucción, el pelirrosa y Ophis pudieron observar la ciudad desde el cielo. Las grandes alas rojas de Natsu les permitía volar con tranquilidad y velocidad.

-El bicho no ha llegado aquí. ¿Entonces? – se preguntaba al ver muchos edificios y calles destruidas.

-[Posiblemente la [Brigada]. No sabría decir si los [Antiguos Maous] o los [Héroes]]

-…

-Por el Oeste. – informo Ophis, abrazada al cuello del pelirrosa.

-¿Oeste?

La pelinegra asintió.

-Allí están las auras de Irina y los demás.

-¿Cómo es que no lo he notado?

-[¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que debes empezar de cero algunas cosas?]

-… vaya putada.

Durante unos pocos minutos voló en dirección Oeste hasta que a su nariz llegaron los olores de sus compañeros. También pudo oler a Sairaorg. Pocos minutos después de olerlos los vio perfectamente.

-¡Chicooooooooooooossssssssssss! ¡El [Príncipe de las Llamas] ha llegadooooooooooooo!

* * *

Bueeeeeeeno. Por fin ha vuelto. Ahora queda la batalla final contra los [Héroes]. Por cierto, a partir de ahora también llamare a Natsu dragón. Oséase, cuando él hable saldrá; pelirrosa, Natsu, dragón. ¿Ok? Pa aclarar.


	45. El regreso - parte 03

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: lo siento, pero es bien sabido que a este menda no le van las lolis XD. Solo puedo cambiar a Ophis, disfruta de las demás… por el momento MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvado malote insertada). Tiempo al tiempo. Aun quedan novelas.

Zafir09: Natsu se va a poner a vacilar XD.

kazuto alejandro: bueno, pues ahora las actualizaciones serán más lentas. Sorry.

natsu dragneel354: aquí lo tienes. Espero te agrade XD.

Alber Breaker: me pareció lo más obvio. Su cuerpo fue destruido, por lo que su núcleo mágico también. Ahora tiene verdadero poder de dragón XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 43:

**EL REGRESO – PARTE 03**

* * *

-¡Chicooooooooooooossssssssssss! ¡El [Príncipe de las Llamas] ha llegadooooooooooooo!

Natsu aterrizo y dejo a Ophis en tierra firme. Al pelirrosa se le borro la sonrisa al ver que sus compañeros y amigos lo miraban con estupefacción. Como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¡Natsu!

-¡Natsu -kun!

-¡Natsu-senpai!

-¡¿Eres tú, Natsu?!

-¡Dragneel-kun!

-¡¿Estas vivo Dragneel?!

Koneko y Akeno se le tiraron encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Bienvenido senpai.

-Por favor, no me dejes otra vez. No quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti nunca más.

Las dos estaban llorando. El pelirrosa, bastante descolocado, miro hacia donde estaban Xenovia e Irina, ambas con cascadas por lágrimas.

-¡No estoy llorando porque sé que el hombre que escogí no moriría! – decía Xenovia.

-¡Yo si quiero llorar! ¡Llorare sin reservas! – decía Irina.

Rossweisse se acercó al pelirrosa. Se notaba muy feliz.

-Así que estas a salvo, como me lo imaginaba. Lo que se esperaba de ti. Pero pensaba que tu cuerpo había sido destruido.

-Pasaron algunas cosas que contare luego. – le explico el pelirrosa.

Entonces Rias se acercó llorosa y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

-Me alegro que estés devuelta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No pensaba abandonar a mis compañeros! – sonrió el pelirrosa.

También vio a Lucy. La rubia avanzaba lentamente, desenrollándose despacio la bufanda del pelirrosa. Cuando llego hasta su lado se la coloco alrededor del cuello y luego lo abrazo.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto. No vuelvas a hacerme esto. – murmuraba entre sollozos.

-Lo lamento. Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

ZASZA

El pelirrosa sintió como alguien le golpeaba en la cabeza. Con rabia se volvió para darle un puñetazo, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Saji, el cual estaba llorando y moqueando.

-¡Eres un IDIOTA! ¡Yo pensé que habías muerto así que yo…!

Natsu solo le dio un leve golpecito en la frente. Luego vio a Sairaorg, que sonreía alegre al ver a su rival con vida.

-Y sabía que eras tú. Al principio pensé que era Great Red el que rugió, pero me equivoque.

-…

A los sensibles oídos del pelirrosa llego un leve sonido. Como alguien que gemía con terror. El pelirrosa dirigió su mirada a la rubia [Héroe]. Jeanne, que tenía un rostro indefenso. Ya no tenía al niño en sus manos.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó Kiba falsamente, con el niño en sus brazos - Estabas distraída con el regreso que yo mismo rescate al niño. – entonces miro al pelirrosa - Bienvenido de nuevo Natsu-kun. Gracias a ti, pude salvar a este niño.

-Nunca creí que volverías con vida, después de luchar contra Shalba. Realmente das miedo [Sekiryuutei]. – dijo Jeanne mientras sacaba una pistola con una botella.

-¡Ten cuidado Natsu-kun! ¡Puede incrementar la capacidad de su [Sacred Gear] en varios niveles de poder con eso! – advirtió el [Caballo] rubio.

Jeanne uso las [Lagrimas de Fénix] en ella y luego se inyecto el líquido de la botella.

-El usarlo por segunda vez reducirá mi vida, pero este poder lo vale. – sonrió con arrogancia.

Un poderoso impulso surgió del cuerpo de la rubia. Las venas empezaron a marcarse en su cara.

-¡Increíble! ¡Mis poderes aumentaron más! ¡Jajajaja!

ZAS ZAS ZAS

Alrededor de su cuerpo empezaron a aparecer hojas de espadas sagradas. Pero, al contrario que con el [Balance Breaker] normal, esta vez las espadas empezaron a cubrir su propio cuerpo. Al final acabo transformándose en una serpiente gigantesca. Era una lamia. Mitad humana mitad serpiente. De cintura para arriba humana y de cintura para abajo serpiente.

-En el momento que ella utiliza eso su ofensa, defensa y velocidad aumentan aún más que en su forma de dragón. – le explico Xenovia.

-_Ufufufú. No me gusta para nada esta apariencia pero… ¡ahora soy más poderosa! ¡Os retrasare hasta que llegue Cao-Cao!_

Jeanne hizo un movimiento para destruir la carretera y huir por las alcantarillas, pero no se esperó lo que ocurrió.

-De eso nada.

De un momento a otro Natsu se encontraba frente a ella, con su puño rodeado de ardientes llamas y con el puño en dirección al estómago de la rubia.

PAAAM

El golpe poderoso. Tan poderoso que destrozo por completo el "vestido" de hojas de espadas sagradas de la rubia. En el estómago solo quedaba piel levemente quemada. En cuestión de segundos todas las hojas sagradas desaparecieron, dejando a la rubia desnuda y en el piso tumbada inconsciente.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por tal velocidad y fuerza. Sabían de sobra que Natsu era poderoso, pero ni siquiera Kiba había conseguido ver esa velocidad. ¡Y sin usar la [Boosted Gear!

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué hiciste en la [Brecha Dimensional]? Esta es la primera vez que te veo que reaccionaste rápido con una facilidad. – pregunto Rossweisse.

-Cierto. Nunca antes había visto tal velocidad sin verte usar la [Boosted Gear]. – dijo Lucy.

-Fue Gracias a mí y a Great Red. – contesto Ophis.

-¡!

Y por fin se daban cuenta de su presencia, pero, a los que la conocían les sorprendió su nueva apariencia. ¡Eso sin duda era el cuerpo de una diosa!

-¿Enserio? – pregunto con asombro Rias.

-Eso quiere decir que Ophis y el Gran Rojo le prestaron poder y un cuerpo para que se hiciera más fuerte. Es simplemente increíble. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. – dijo Ross con asombro.

-¡Sep! ¡Ahora soy un verdadero dragón! – grito con orgullo Natsu - ¡Y pienso derrotarte, Cao-Cao! – grito mirando a la espalda de todos.

Había podido oler su olor desde hace varios segundos.

-Supongo que podría haberse visto venir. El poder de atraer a los fuertes. Eso realmente se ha vuelto algo aterrador en este momento. Vine aquí para ver al monstruo que iba destruir la ciudad principal, pero nunca pensé que regresarías junto con Great Red y Ophis. – todos se dieron la vuelta, viendo al líder de los [Héroes] - Ahora ustedes me superan en número en tan poco tiempo. Sí que es anormal el crecimiento del grupo Gremory. – el portador de la [Lanza del Destino] miro a sus dos compañeros – Parece que Heracles no uso el [Ímpetu del Caos], pero Jeanne sí. Parece que la uso dos veces. – no parecía preocupado por sus amigos, sino parecía que estuviera evaluándolos. Luego miro directamente a Natsu – Volviste. Se suponía que habías muerto por Shalba que tenía flechas con la sangre de Samael.

-Yo también pensé que la palme pero, por casualidad me encontré con Great Red. Le debo mi vida a los antiguos portadores de la [Boosted Gear] a Ophis y a Great Red.

-Increíble. No solo sobreviviste a varias flechas con la sangre de Samael, sino que conociste a Great Red. Eso no es cosa de suerte. Sin duda eres un ser increíble.

-Eso es verdad pero, a cambio de todo ello he perdido mi magia dragonslayer. – dijo con ira, sorprendiendo a sus amigos – Y eso te lo hare pagar.

Cuando el pelirrosa estaba por atacar sintió otra presencia. Otro olor. Gruño con disgusto, mirando al causante.

-Plutón. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto Cao-Cao.

-Es una orden del señor Hades el capturar a Ophis sea como sea. – dijo la [Parca].

Ophis lo miraba sin sentimiento alguno, pero Natsu se puso delante de la pelinegra, en posición de pelea mientras gruñía con fuerza.

-Yo seré tu oponente [Parca]… o mejor dicho perro de Hades, Plutón.

Los demonios miraron al cielo. Allí estaba Vali con su blanca armadura. Natsu no había despegado la vista de la [Parca] ya que reconoció el olor de Vali. El peli platino aterrizo elegantemente en el suelo, al lado de Natsu.

-Justo como pensé, volviste. – saludo, recibiendo un gruñido y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del dragón, lo cual interpreto como un _'hola' -_ Sabes tengo un pequeño problema sobre en quien liberar mi ira. Tenía pensado en Hades pero, Azazel, Bikou y los demás están ahí.

(NA: recordad que Natsu también será llamado dragón cuando hable o piense)

Vali tenía un claro gesto de ira y expulsaba mucha aura. Plutón mostro una postura de pelear al momento de girar su guadaña.

-He oído que has enviado a Fenrir al mundo del señor Hades. He recibido ese mensaje justo antes de venir. Los colmillos capaces de matar dioses. Una amenaza sin duda terrible. – dijo Plutón.

-Para eso capturamos a Fenrir.

-¿Estabas esperando para luchar contra los dioses de todas las [Facciones]?

-Si no tenemos esa herramienta entonces no podremos negociar. No seremos capaces de tomar la cabeza de un Dios.

-Muy bien. Me enfrentare a ti, descendiente del verdadero Lucifer y [Hakuryuukou]. Siento que mi alma se va a deteriorar aún más si te derroto.

-Entonces empezare. – al instante su aura aumento aún más – Te mostrare la otra forma de la [Juggernaut Drive] donde he cerrado completamente los pensamientos de los poseedores del pasado.

Sus alas se extendieron y empezó también a emitir poder demoniaco.

**YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARA. SOY EL HAKURYUUKOU QUE TOMARA LA LEY A LA OSCURIDAD. ¡LO QUE FORTALECERE ES LA POSICION DEL DRAGON CELESTIAL! ¡LA SENDA QUE RECORRERE ES EL CAMINO DE LA DOMINACION DEL DRAGON EMPERADOS CELESTIAL BLANCO! ¡NOSOTROS DETENDREMOS AL INFINITO Y DEVORAREMOS AL SUEÑO! YO CAMINARE POR LA SENDA DE LA DOMINACION CON LA DESTRUCCION INFINITA Y PERFORANDO A TRAVES DEL SUEÑO IMAGINARIO. YO SERE EL PURO EMPERADOR DEL DRAGON. YO TENDRE QUE OBEDECER A LAS ILUSIONES PLATEADAS Y A LA PERFECTA FORMA MALIGNA. ¡JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE!**

Y el aura exploto. Todo lo que estaba alrededor de la brillante armadura blanca de Vali fue aplastado.

-"Es un monstruo" – pensaron los demonios.

Natsu veía impasivo a Vali, pero una sonrisa devoradora apareció en su cara. Su hambre de pelea creció al ver el nuevo poder de Vali.

-[Juggernaut Over Drive]. Es similar pero también diferente al [Juggernaut Drive]. Es una forma mejorada. ¡Y lo probaras en tu propio cuerpo!

FIUM

Vali voló a una velocidad jodidamente increíble, colocándose delante de Plutón en un instante. La [Parca] bloqueo el puño de Vali con su guadaña pero…

CRACK

La guadaña se rompió en pedazos.

-¡!

Plutón estaba sin duda alguna sorprendido.

PAM

Al estar distraído fue golpeado por un gancho alto. Con fuerza y velocidad salió disparado hacia el cielo. Entonces Vali apunto con su mano a la [Parca].

-[Compression Divider]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

El cuerpo de Plutón empezó a cambiar con los [Divide] de Vali. Su longitud y anchura cambiaron. ¡El cuerpo de Plutón, la [Parca], se redujo a la mitad!

-Tú pierdes. – dijo con voz alta Vali.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

El cuerpo de la [Parca] siguió haciéndose más y más pequeño hasta que simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro. No quedo absolutamente nada. Se encogió hasta morir.

Entonces, al haberlo derrotado, Vali vuelve al habitual [Balance Breaker]. Al quitarse el casco se podía ver que el albino estaba respirando con gran dificultad. Parecía agotado. Los demonios estaban impresionados y Sairaorg sonreía feliz de la vida.

-Realmente los [Dos Dragones Celestiales] son verdaderamente monstruosos. Estuve en lo correcto en no dejarte usar el [Juggernaut Over Drive] en la dimensión artificial. – comento Cao-Cao.

-Más bien fue tu mayor fracaso el no matarme, pues ahora con mi mejora de [Juggernaut Over Drive] soy más fuerte que el de la dimensión artificial. A pesar del riesgo de perder mi esperanza de vida y salirme de control. La forma que mostré solo minimiza esos riesgos.

Cao-Cao se quedó callado durante varios segundos. Luego miro a Natsu.

-Bien, Natsu Dragneel. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué eres tú? Pues, por más que lo pienso eres de lo más anormal.

-¿Quién sabe? Yo soy yo.

Cao-Cao solo hizo una mueca.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿quién de ustedes será mi oponente? ¿O será que todos se enfrentarán a mí? creo que eso sería imposible para mí.

-Yo seré el que te parta la cara. – respondió Natsu al instante.

Cao-Cao sonrió feliz ante ello. Vali se acercó hasta Natsu y le susurro.

-Conoces cuatro de sus orbes, ¿verdad? – el dragón asintió – Los otros tres son los siguientes. Hatsutei Ratana, que le permite volar. Kahabatei Ratana, le permite crear existencias como el [Caballo] Gremory. Balinayaka Ratana, el de mayor poder destructivo.

-Ya veo. Con que el [Sekiryuutei] será mí oponente, ¿eh? Eso es fantástico. ¡Ven a mi entonces!

-Oh, por supuesto que voy. – murmuro el pelirrosa – Cuando quieras Ddraig.

-[¡Vamos allá! ¡Si perdemos no poder llamarme [Sekiryuutei]!]

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Para sorpresa de todos no apareció ninguna armadura ni Natsu cambio su forma física. Seguía igual. El mismo pelo, mismo ojos, sin cuernos ni alas ni cola, sin escamas. Nada. Solo un aumento acojonante de poder y un aura roja pura rodeándolo furiosamente.

-¡Hatsutei Ratana!

Cao-Cao empezó a volar con ayuda de uno de los orbes. Natsu extendió sus propias alas de dragón y fue detrás suyo.

Natsu acumulo poder y fuego y le lanzo una ardiente bola a Cao-Cao, pero el pelinegro uso uno de sus orbes para crear una espiral y enviar el ataque a otro lugar. Dicha espiral apareció debajo del pelirrosa, el cual la esquivo y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego desde distintos puntos.

-¡Kahabatei Ratana!

Otro de los orbes nuevos. Este se puso delante suyo y empezó a crecer. De él surgieron varias formas humanoides.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Las criaturas perecen conforme las ardientes bolas de fuego se estrellan contra ellas. Cuando el humo de las explosiones desapareció Cao-Cao ya no estaba allí.

ZAS

Con gran agilidad el pelirrosa esquivo la lanza, la cual paso a unos diez centímetros de su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Tus sentidos se han hecho más poderosos! ¡¿Sera por el cuerpo que te dio Great Red?! Una pelea sin duda entretenida. Sabes en algo somos parecidos y eso es que ahora ambos no somos capaces de controlar al 100% de nuestras habilidades. Bueno continuemos.

Y volvió a desaparecer. Aparecía y desaparecía usando la habilidad del orbe. El pelirrosa solo podía seguirlo por el sonido. Al aparecer y desaparecer tan seguido y desde tantos puntos distintos le hacía imposible saber dónde estaba ya que su olor empezaba a cubrir toda la zona. Solo le quedaba escuchar el sonido de su cuerpo al moverse.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

La punta de la lanza pasaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del pelirrosa. A pesar de usar el orbe de tele transporte, Cao-Cao no conseguía conectar su lanza y el cuerpo del pelirrosa. Para conseguir darle uso el orbe crea existencias. Ahora Natsu no solo debía esquivar la lanza, sino que también las existencias.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

PAM PAM PAM PAM

GROOOOOAAAAARG

Natsu soltó un rugido de ardiente fuego en un giro de trescientos ochenta grados. El cielo se volvió un cielo de llamas. Puede que ese ataque no consiguiera darle a Cao-Cao, pero había conseguido darle varios segundos para replantear su ataque.

PAM

Cao-Cao había aparecido en medio del fuego, el cual había cortado con la lanza, y le había dado una patada en el pecho, el cual el pelirrosa bloqueo con sus brazos.

FRAS

Cao-Cao, usando su ojo de Medusa, volvió piedra el antebrazo derecho del pelirrosa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Cómo te libraras de eso?!

CRAC

La piedra se agrieto y destrozo, desprendiéndose del brazo. Cao-Cao lo miro con interés. De algo que no se había dado cuenta era de que había una finísima capa de aura que rodeaba el cuerpo del dragón.

-Oh. Interesante. Si cubres tu cuerpo de aura, mi ojo no te dañara el cuerpo. Bien pensado.

GRRR

Natsu contraataco, intentando darle una patada ascendente, pero Cao-Cao consiguió evitarla. Pero ese solo fue el primero de una serie de combos de patadas y puñetazos. Pero, para extrañeza del pelirrosa, Cao-Cao conseguía esquivar todos y cada uno de sus intentos de golpearle.

-Tsk. ¿Cómo es que no puedo darte?

-A diferencia de ti solo poseo un cuerpo humano. Eso, al ser mi gran desventaja, lo tuve que fortalecer por otros medios como mis reflejos y capacidad de pensar rápido. Si uno de tu ataque de antes me hubiera tocado habría perdido hace tiempo.

Con rapidez y sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, Natsu volvió al ataque. Cao-Cao vio que se acercaba e intento esquivarle, pero esta vez lo que hizo el dragón fue resguardar y esperar que el pelinegro le esquivara para poder atacar. Tal y como Natsu pensó, Cao-Cao le esquivo y Natsu aprovecho el descuido y le acertó una pata, pero Cao-Cao consiguió bloquearlo con la lanza. Cao-Cao empujo con su lanza Natsu consiguió estabilizarse gracias a sus nuevas alas dragontinas. Cuando lo hizo vio a Cao-Cao, que puso su lanza en posición para cortarle.

ZAS

Natsu pudo esquivarlo, pero lo que produjo el corte de Cao-Cao fue que los edificios que estaban atrás se partieran a la mitad como si fueran papel.

-¡Balinayaka Ratana!

El orbe de mayor poder destructivo salió volando a gran velocidad en dirección al pelirrosa. Natsu rugió fuego, intentando incendiarlo pero, para su sorpresa el orbe estaba intacto.

PAM

Natsu se cruzó de brazos para protegerse, haciendo que el orbe impactara contra sus brazos en cruz.

-¡Tsk!

El golpe había sido brutal. Sin duda el orbe tenía un poder destructivo impresionante. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que Natsu salió volando hasta estrellarse en una tienda.

PROOOMP

El pelirrosa se tocó los brazos. El aura que le rodeaba había conseguido que sus brazos no se hubieran rotos y su piel tan dura como escamas de dragón también. Natsu, al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de algo curioso. Estaba en una tienda de juguetes. Pero no una cualquiera. Dicha tienda tenia juguetes de la serie que protagonizaba con los Gremorys y los Fairies.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Cao-Cao descendió del cielo hasta tocar el suelo de la tienda medio derrumbada. Vio como Natsu tenía en sus manos un muñeco suyo. El pelirrosa sonreía colmilludamente y parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, salvo por un pequeño moretón en ambos brazos donde había colisionado el orbe.

-Oye, dime una cosa. Si luchas contra Vali en su forma más poderosa, ¿podrías ganarle?

-No. Para nada. Me sería imposible.

-Je. Supongo que sí. Incluso yo me pregunto si esa habilidad me afectaría o si podría evitarla con el poder de Ddraig.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Este juguete tiene varios trucos. Uno de ellos es que dispara un mini rugido de fuego. – entonces del bolsillo de su bermuda saco una bala de ametralladora – Esto lo saque de un golem en la [Brecha Dimensional].

[Transfer]

El pelirrosa transfirió poder al muñeco y metió la bala en la boca, por donde soltaba el mini rugido. Luego pulso el botón para disparar.

BANG

La bala salió a una gran velocidad, aumentada por el poder del [Sekiryuutei].

-¿Te has vuelto loco? – pregunto Cao-Cao confundido por la acción.

La rechazo con facilidad, partiéndola por la mitad. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un líquido rojo que fue directo a su ojo derecho, el [Ojo de Medusa].

-¡¿Qué narices…?! – entonces su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente - ¡Buaj! – escupió mucha sangre y se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el suelo - ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Sangre de Samael. La que ese cabronazo uso para matarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

-Simple. La obtuve de mi cuerpo en mal estado. De hecho fue gracias a Ophis quien me ayudo en lo de la bala ya que ella fue quien hizo la transfería de sangre de Samael a la bala.

-Ya veo. Mi [Ojo de Medusa]. – murmuro tocándose donde antes estaba el ojo. Ahora solo había sangre - Así que perdí por ser un humano. Mi cuerpo está dejando de funcionar. La [Lagrimas de Fenix] no harán efecto contra este veneno. ¡Y pensar que estudie las debilidades de mis oponentes y yo termine así! ¡Es de lo más sarcástico!

-Yo fui derrotado por mi debilidad. Ahora tu por la tuya.

-Entonces utilizare mi último recurso. [Truth Idea].

Con sus manos temblorosas Cao-Cao agarro la lanza e hizo una postura y empezó a cantar.

**-O Lanza. La verdadera Lanza Sagrada que penetra a través de Dios. ****Absorbe la ambición del [Rey de la Dominación] que duerme dentro de mí y perforar a través del hueco de la bendición y la destrucción.****Usted. Anuncie la voluntad y conviértase en un resplandor.**

En el momento que dijo eso, la lanza empezó a abrirse desde la punta y de ahí empezó a emitir un fuerte rayo de luz. Natsu se puso en posición defensiva. Según le explico Azazel lo que esta sellado dentro de la lanza es algo así como la [Voluntad del Dios de la Biblia]. Pero algo paso que sorprendió al dúo. La luz de la lanza empezó a debilitarse. No solo la luz se apagó sino que también se cerró la punta de la lanza. Cao-Cao estaba mudo y conmocionado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se activa? – se preguntaba el pelinegro. Entonces puso cara de haber obtenido la respuesta - Ya veo. Así que escogiste por propia voluntad al [Sekiryuutei] y no a mí.

-Así que recibiste el veneno de Samael.

La voz no fue de ninguno de los dos. Fue de Vali, que apareció con su armadura puesta por la pared derruida.

-Vali… tu rival… es asombroso…

-¿Alguien me explica que ha pasado? – pregunto Natsu, confuso por lo de la lanza.

-Pues veras, la lanza en cierta parte declaro que tu deseo era el que se tenía que cumplir. Se dice que en parte la lanza conserva la [Voluntad de Dios]. En pocas palabras la lanza te declaro ganador.

-Por eso te dije, era mejor que me mataras o mejor dicho matarnos a mí y a él. Sabes el único que tiene derecho legítimo en vencerlo soy yo, y nadie más.

-Ya veo jajaja. Yo también quería derrotarlo.

-Si es cierto. Yo también quiero una revancha contra él.

-Vaya, mi amigo sí que es popular.

Las personas que aparecieron también fueron Sairaorg y Kiba.

-Los [Dos Dragones Celestiales], el [Rey de los Leones] y la espada sacro-demoniaca. Ciertamente estoy en una mala situación. Je, seguro que voy a morir en los próximos segundos. Creo que lo planee mal. – se rio Cao-Cao.

Entonces una pequeña neblina apareció y con ella Georg. Lucia en un terrible estado pues le faltaba un ojo, un brazo y su pierna izquierda esta de color negro.

-Vámonos de aquí Cao-Cao.

-Georg… - murmuro.

-Cometimos muchos errores, pero no estábamos equivocados. Aun así… si seguimos involucrándonos con los [Dragones Celestiales] nos mataran como a Shalba y demás.

-Si. Tienes razón. Vámonos.

Georg creo un círculo mágico y ambos desaparecieron, aunque Sairaorg y Kiba intentaron detenerlos.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Vali y Georg se hubieron largado, Arthur había aparecido, buscando al peli gris Vali.

-[Ddraig, ¿vas a descansar ahora?]

-[Si. Tal vez si o tal vez… lo lamento Albion]

-Vali. – hablo Arthur – Así que estáis todos aquí. Bueno, tal y como planeamos… hemos hecho alboroto. – le informo el rubio de gafas.

-Perfecto.

Entonces el portador de [Caliburn] miro a Kiba.

-Kiba Yuuto. Me parece que eres el rival más digno que he estado buscando para luchar con [Caliburn]. En el momento que Vali tenga su batalla contra Natsu Dragneel, tu y yo tendremos la nuestra. Solo espero que no nos involucremos en algo desafortunado hasta ese momento.

-Pero, ¿y Erza-san?

-Ya tuve mi combate contra ella, y perdí. Pero me aseguro que tú serias mejor rival para mí, y parece ser que no está equivocada. Me pregunto quién llegara a convertirse en mejor espadachín. Si ella o tú.

Después de decir esto Vali y Arthur se marcharon. Sairaorg después de un rato se despedido diciendo que iba donde están sus siervos.

-Oye Kiba, ¿y esas espadas? – pregunto el pelirrosa al ver las nuevas espadas del rubio,

-Ah, esto. Bueno, sucedieron varias cosas después de que todos derrotáramos a Siegfried. – Le dijo – Ahora iré a buscar a los demás.

Al final Natsu se quedó solo, observando el lugar.

-[Buen trabajo. fue una buena pelea. pero aun te falta mucho por perfeccionar. Ahora eres un dragón y no consigues adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo]

-Bueno, soy dragón desde hace unas horas. Por cierto, ¿te pasa algo? Te escucho cansado.

-[Nada. solo que... parece que he usado demasiado poder hasta ahora…] – bostezo – […solo para revivir tu cuerpo. Voy a perder la conciencia dentro de ná]

-¡!

-[No te preocupes. me las arreglare para que puedas usar la [Boosted Gear] sin mí. me alegra haber dado una buena pelea al final]

-¡Oye Ddraig! ¡Esto no es nada gracioso! – le gritaba Natsu a la gema de su mano izquierda mientras se movía como loco - ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte, me oyes!

-[Cada vez… te estas….. volviendo fuerte… Tienes bueno... compañeros… Yo… ya… no… soy… necesario]

-¡Ddraig! ¡Me cago en to lo cagable! ¡Mantente despierto! – estaba desesperado.

-[Mi socio. Natsu. Gracias. Fue divertido…]

-¡Ddraig! – las lágrimas empezaban a caérsele por los ojos - ¡Respóndeme!

-[Gugoooooooooo...] – un ronquido.

Natsu dejo de moverse. Su cara expresaba sorpresa. Las lágrimas ya no salían. Ddraig no se moría. ¡El mu cabrón se había dormido!

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a temblar de la ira… hasta que exploto.

-¡Me cago en tu puta madre! ¡Me cago en tos tus restos! ¡Puto cabronazo de mierda! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto! ¡Puto lagarto de mierda! ¡Me cago en ti y en tus muertos, cabrón!

Después de gritar durante varios minutos insultos no aptos para niños, el dragón pelirrosa consiguió calmarse. Volvió a sentarse de golpe, aliviado. Entonces noto que alguien le tocaba la gema verde. Era Ophis. Natsu no se había dado cuenta debido al cabreo y alivio monumental que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Ophis?

-Ddraig se agotó porque uso su poder en la [Brecha Dimensional]. Ahora está durmiendo. – le dijo.

-Bufff. Por un momento pensé que se moría. Menudo cabrón. ¡Me ha dado un buen susto! – suspirando con cansancio, el pelirrosa sonrió a la [Diosa Dragón] – Bueno Ophis, vámonos a casa.

La mujer dragón sonrió y asintió.

-Si. Voy a casa de mi amigo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu volvió a reunirse con el grupo Gremory. Las chicas prácticamente no lo soltaban. Ophis se mantenía muy cercana también. Cuando los magos de Fairy Tail se reunieron de nuevo la cosa se desmadro. Erza, Mira, Lissana y demás lloraron y abrazaron a su "hermano". Gray y Gajeel se habían liado a hostias con el pelirrosa. Ninguno los detuvo, pues esa era su manera de decirse "hola". Luego de la tunda los tres sonreían la mar de alegres. Azazel, Makarov, Sirzechs y Dulio se fueron del [Reino de los Muertos] al haber sido informados de que la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] y la [Facción de los Héroes] habían sido derrotadas. También la vuelta de Natsu y la captura de Heracles y Jeanne. También el como Azazel abandono su puesto como [Gobernador] de Grigori.

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

En la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, Azazel informaba a sus estudiantes sobre lo ocurrido en [Grigori].

-¿Te removieron de tu cargo? ¿En serio? – preguntaba asombrada Rias.

-Sep. El que me encontrara con Ophis y traerla aquí fue el mayor motivo. No se puede hacer nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora? – pregunto Erza.

-Seré supervisor de esta área. Mi actual puesto en [Grigori] es el de consejero de tecnología especia.

-De [Gobernador] a supervisor. – dijo Koneko con un leve tono de burla.

-Bueno, ese es el meollo del asunto. Shemhazai es el actual [Gobernador] de [Grigori] y Baraqiel es el [Vice-gobernador]. Si he de ser sincero me siento mucho mejor.

-Pedazo de gandul. Gehee. – se rio Gajeel.

-¡Caya mocoso! Bueno, ahora diré los resultados de la [Prueba de Promoción a Clase Media] ya que Sirzechs está ocupado. – los tres que hicieron la prueba se encontraban bien atentos – Primero Kiba. ¡Pasaste! ¡Felicidades! ¡A partir de ahora eres un demonio clase media! Recibirás una llamada sobre la ceremonia de premiación. Aquí está tu certificado. – le dio el certificado.

-Gracias. Lo aceptare alegremente. – sonrió alegre el rubio.

-Ahora Akeno. ¡También pasaste! ¡Felicidades! ¡A partir de ahora eres un demonio clase media! Le dije a Baraqiel y empezó a llorar varonilmente al escucharlo.

-Mooo, papa. – la pelinegra hizo un puchero mientras sonreía para luego coger el certificado con el rostro enrojecido.

-Finalmente Natsu.

-…

El pelirrosa no se mostraba muy nervioso, sino sereno.

-También pasaste. Felicidades.

-…

Todos se mantenían expectantes ante la posible reacción del pelirrosa. Este solo se puso de pie y camino hasta estar delante de Gray y Gajeel. Entonces sonrió con superioridad mientras les hacia un corte de mangas y gritaba.

-¡Chupaos esa mamonazos! ¡En vuestra cara! ¡Muajajajajajaja!

-Tsk. Maldito Salamander / cabeza horno.

-He de decir una cosa. – volvió a hablar Azazel – Natsu, ¿sabes que tu proeza de como regresaste ya se está comentando entre las personas de más altas posiciones de todas las [Facciones? Tanto las [Anti-Facciones] como [Facciones] están empezando a temerte.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Te parece extraño? No puedes morir incluso si lo hacen. No hay nada más temido que eso. No solo moriste por el veneno de Samael sino que volviste de la [Brecha Dimensional] con un cuerpo creado por Great Red y poderes de los [Dos Dioses Dragones], que están dormidos. ¡Es una locura!

-Azazel, ¿qué ocurrió con las [Facciones] de la [Brigada]? – pregunto Levy.

-No sabemos mucho. Algunos recibieron heridas que el [Twilight Healing] y las [Lagrimas de Fénix] no pueden curar. Las [Longinus] no han desaparecido, por lo que es posible que sigan con vida. Pudimos capturar a algunos de la [Brigada]. Por lo demás, todo tranquilo.

-Pero, ¿no hay posibilidades de que roben las [Longinus]?

-Si. Hay posibilidades. Si llegan a suceder solo esperamos que no ocurra nada peor que lo que ha ocurrido ahora. – respondió Azazel con seriedad – Pero la [Brigada] sigue activa. Podemos juzgar que la [Facción] más grande era la de los [Antiguos Maous] y luego la de los [Héroes]. Pero ahora su número ha disminuido muchísimo y sus líderes no están. Hemos castigado a la mayoría de los traidores que había dentro de la alianza. Pero aún están aquellos que están contra nosotros. Ese grupo que se ha mantenido oculto detrás de las tres [Facciones] de la [Brigada].

-Cierto. La [Facción de los Magos] aún no ha hecho nada desde la reunión para la alianza hace ya meses. – razono Levy – Pero ahora su anterior jefa está con nosotros.

Todos miraron a Ophis, que se encontraba cerca del pelirrosa.

-Soy amiga del portador de Ddraig.

-Ophis, no es por nada pero tengo nombre. Es Natsu Dragneel.

-Está bien, Natsu.

-A pesar de todo esto, nadie debe saber que Ophis está aquí. – les dijo Azazel a todos con seriedad – Es por eso que le pusimos varios sellos, para que nadie supiera que está aquí.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con el poder robado a Ophis? – pregunto Lissana.

-No lo sabemos. Hay muchas opiniones. Cao-Cao dijo que crearía una nueva Ophis. Pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta. Pero estaremos preparados pase lo que pase. Por ahora lo importante es que tengo que hacerme cargo de tres cosas. – miro a Rias – La primera es Gasper.

El nombrado se puso muy nervioso. Los Gremorys recordaron lo ocurrido cuando Georg le dijo que Natsu había muerto. Fue algo espeluznante, sin duda alguna.

-Durante mucho tiempo me he quedado cayada, pero creo que es el momento para hablar con ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Natsu.

-La Casa Vladi. Me pondré en contacto con ellos.

-Vampiros. – murmuro Azazel – Una especie que tiene una gran disputa interna. Su mundo está cerrado al exterior, pero creo que tu razón será válida para que nos dejen tener una charla con ellos.

-Además de Gasper-kun, otro asunto es el de los magos, ¿verdad? – pregunto Akeno.

-Los pactos con los magos. Sep. Magos que convocan demonios y hacen pactos por un precio. Ayer, el [Consejo de Magos] anuncio el nuevo rango de los jóvenes demonios. A vosotros os han puesto en un rango alto. Recibiréis muchas ofertas. Elegid cuidadosamente. – les dijo a los demonios, luego miro a los magos – Debido a que vosotros estáis fuera del [Consejo de Magos] no podéis hacer esto de manera legal. Además, por vuestra condición no sería seguro.

-No nos importa. Yo me hare fuerte a mi manera. Gehee. – sonoro Gajeel.

-Coincido con cabeza de metal. Eso no nos importa. – dijo Gray.

-Bien. Dejando a un lado ese tema. Natsu, recuerda lo que hablamos antes de la prueba. El próximo fin de semana tendremos una cita. – sonrió enormemente Rias.

-después de Buchou sal conmigo. – dijo Xenovia.

-¡Ah, no es justo! ¡Yo voy después! ¡También quiero una cita! – grito Irina.

-¡Oye oye! ¡No os coléis! ¡Yo aún no he tenido una! – grito Lucy.

-Entonces yo también. – dijo Koneko.

-¡Yo también! ¡Quiero disfrutar más de Japón! – dijo Ravel.

-Yo… también. – dijo Ophis.

-Podría ser divertido. Buscaríamos baratijas. – murmuro Rossweisse.

-Ara ara. Entonces yo tendré una cita con Natsu-kun en la cama. – dijo Akeno mientras se lamia el dedo índice juguetonamente.

-Je. Veremos si no soy yo la primera en tirárselo. – susurro Kana sin que nadie la oyera mientras bebía de su botella.

Los chicos Fairies miraban perplejos a las chicas. Alucinados. Por su parte, las Fairies sonreían divertidas mientras se llevaban a los chicos de vuelta a clase.

-¡Gray-sama, vayámonos a otra cita!

-Venga Gajeel. Hace tiempo que no vamos a una.

Dijeron Levy y Juvia antes de salir por la puerta.

-Entonces tal vez debería tener una cita con Natsu. – dijo Azazel con burla.

-Entonces yo también. – se burló también Kiba.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso todos están siguiendo el juego? ¡Entonces yo también! – dijo Gasper.

-¡Anda e irse a la mierda! – les grito Natsu al trio.

* * *

Pa quien no lo sepa, he vuelto a clases por lo que actualizaciones menos seguidas.


	46. Pacto con magos

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: en serio crees que Sting podría hacerle algo a Natsu aunque fuera en una hipotética lucha como la que piensas? Sting ni siquiera pudo hacerle cosquillas a un dragón. Además, tengo algo grande pensado para el final de este fic. Te aseguro que nadie se lo imaginara y tampoco sé cómo se lo tomaran. Yo espero que bien XD.

kazuto alejandro: pos no voy a hacer lemon…. Jajajaja, broma XD. No citas a no ser que si novela.

Zafir09: culpa de Jeanne por vestirse con espadas creadas por ella XD.

Alber Breaker: ya te digo que en este fic no habrá boda ninguna. Además, Natsu parece tonto, pero no lo es… mucho. Su relación ira como en la novela. Sinceramente creo que Ichiei va a dejar a Issei más virgen que la Virgen hasta el último tomo o más XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 44:

**PACTO CON MAGOS**

* * *

Natsu se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo con cara de curiosidad máxima. ¿Por qué puñetas estaba viendo el techo? ¿No debería estar durmiendo en su cómoda cama? El dragón pelirrosa se incorporó lentamente y miro la cama. La respuesta a sus preguntas estaba en ella. En SU cama se encontraba un número elevado de personas durmiendo. Demasiada para su gusto. Y es que no podía ser menos. En la cama estaban durmiendo Rias y Lucy. Eso era de lo más normal. El problema venia después. También estaban Akeno y Kana. ¿Qué hacia Kana allí? Como lo descubriera Gildarts podía darse por muerto. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Siguió observando. También estaban Xenovia, que parecía ser la que lo había tirado porque estaba con la pierna extendida, Irina, que usaba a Xenovia como almohada, Koneko en su forma nekomata y para su máxima extrañeza también estaba Ophis. La [Diosa Dragón del infinito] estaba con sus brazos sobre el pecho, como un muerto.

Natsu se sentó en una silla, observándolas y pensando en lo que ha pasado desde su regreso y la derrota de las [Facciones de los Antiguos Maous y los Héroes]. Todo se había complicado mucho. Las chicas apenas le dejaban espacio para respirar. Dormir se había hecho un poco complicado por haber tantas juntas. En el instituto era parecido, sobre todo en el camino de ida y vuelta. Había tenido algún que otro problema con idiotas del insti, pero eso no le suponía ningún problema. Incluso sus compañeros magos estaban raros. Gildarts lloro como un niño cuando lo vio, y casi lo mata al abrazarlo. Erza y Lissana últimamente le consentían mucho. ¡Incluso Erza le dio un trozo de pastel de fresa! ¡Menuda locura!

Al día siguiente de su regreso y de la vuelta al mundo humano, los chicos se habían ido a su sala secreta y habían armado la fiesta del siglo. Fue mucho mejor que la anterior. Hay que decir que el lugar acabo todo lo destrozado que pudo, oséase, aquello que no estuviera protegido por magia había sido destruido. También acabaron borrachos como cubas, pero felices de la vida.

Otra cosa era su insignia del gremio. Debido a que su cuerpo original fue destruido, Mavis y Makarov volvieron a ponerle la insignia en el mismo lugar y del mismo color, aliviando al pelirrosa.

También había vuelto a ser el [Peón] de Rias tras derrotar a Cao-Cao. Pero, según le había dicho Azazel, ahora su porcentaje como demonio era mucho menor. Antes, como mago, era de un 50-50. 50 mago y 50 demonio. Ahora eso había cambiado. Dado que ahora poseía un cuerpo creado por Great Red y poderes de Ophis y Great Red ahora el porcentaje era de un 90-10. 90 dragón y 10 demonio. Como Tannin. Incluso Ophis le había comentado que en un futuro le sería posible desprenderse de las [Evil Pieces] si quisiera. Solo con su voluntad. Eso era algo que se había guardado… hasta que llegue el momento. Antes quería estudiar eso. Eso sí, si se deshacía de las piezas, estas volverían a la normalidad, pues el pelirrosa estaría renunciando a ellas y dejar de ser el [Peón] de Rias. También dejaría de ser demonio para volver a ser un dragón al cien por cien.

Pensó mucho sobre eso. En algún momento volverían a Earthland y no podría seguir siendo del sequito de Rias. Le estaría agradecido de por vida por salvarle de la tonta muerte que tuvo hace meses, pero no podía seguir con ella. Sera algo muy duro en su momento. También pensó en la pieza de [Alfil] de Lucy. También podría quitársela en el futuro, pero tiempo al tiempo. Según Mavis, hasta el año próximo, como mínimo, no podrán volver. Eso era algo bueno, pues le daba tiempo suficiente para pensarlo todo.

Lo único que le tranquilizaba en esos momentos era entrenar. Usar su nuevo cuerpo de dragón era algo un poco extraño para él. Cuando entreno con Laxus, Wendy y Gajeel pudo notar la pequeña desventaja que poseía, pero también había algo nuevo.

(Flashback)

En la sala de entrenamiento, Natsu y los tres dragonslayer se preparaban para entrenar por primera vez desde el ataque al [Inframundo].

-Oye Natsu, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto? Ahora eres un verdadero dragón. – advirtió Laxus.

-Si no lo pruebo no sabré que tan débil soy ahora ante esta magia. He de comprobar.

-Gehee. Iré con todo, Salamander. – sonrió Gajeel mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Yo también iré en serio. – dijo Wendy, aunque no estaba segura.

-Me alegra escucharlo, Wendy. – le sonrió Natsu, tranquilizándola.

-Entonces empecemos. – dijo Laxus.

En un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra Natsu con sus puños cargados de rayos. El pelirrosa pudo sentir el peligro de esa magia. Era extraño, pues nunca antes había sentido esa clase de peligro.

PAM PAM PAM

Natsu se dedicó a esquivar sus golpes.

-"Si uno de esos golpes me da… entonces dolerá mucho"

Solo había una forma de comprobarlo.

PAAAAAM

Laxus le dio al pelirrosa en toda la cara, mandándolo varios metros atrás.

Los demás magos y demonios veían con curiosidad la pelea. También tenían curiosidad sobre como seria ahora el cuerpo de Natsu y su poder.

El pelirrosa se tocó dolorido la nariz y vio un poco de sangre. Ese ataque le había dolido más que nunca.

-Eso me ha dolido bastante.

-Su magia y las armas mata dragones serán tus más terribles enemigos, Natsu. Recuerda eso. – le dijo Makarov con gran seriedad.

-Ya veo. - miro con seriedad a los tres caza dragones – Entonces será mejor comprobar cuál es mi nuevo límite.

Rodeo sus puños con fuego y se lanzó hacia el rubio. Ahora los tres caza dragones sabían que no se enfrentaban a magia dragonslayer, sino al poder de un verdadero dragón. Wendy y Gajeel se sintieron nostálgicos.

PAAAAAM

Natsu y Laxus chocaron puños, produciendo que el suelo temblara. El polvo cubrió el lugar, impidiendo ver. Para cuando se fue vieron a Laxus, que sonreía desafiante, y a Natsu, que estaba cubierto de escamas rojas en gran parte de su cuerpo, sonriendo de la misma manera.

-¡No te olvides de mí, Salamander!

PAAAM

Gajeel había convertido su brazo en una gran maza de acero, golpeándolo en el pecho. El pelirrosa derrapo varios metros, tocándose dolorido el pecho.

-¡Rugido del Dragón Celestial!

FIS

Un potente rugido de aire le llego desde su espalda. Wendy se había puesto detrás, golpeándole de lleno.

El pelirrosa volvió a derrapar. Gajeel lo esperaba para golpearle de nuevo, pero esta vez Natsu reacciono antes. Agarro el brazo de acero de Gajeel y salto por encima suyo, haciendo fuerza para, al caer, lanzar a Gajeel con fuerza hacia el piso.

PUM

Entonces dio un fuerte salto, esquivando los rayos de Laxus.

FIS

A su espalda Wendy había lanzado otro ataque di viento. El pelirrosa lanzo un rugido, impactando contra el ataque de Wendy.

BOOOM

De entre el humo del polvo apareció Laxus, con su puño cubierto de rayos. Natsu prendió también su puño…

PAAAAAAAAM

Estrellándolo con el de Laxus. El golpe fue poderoso. El cubrir su mano con fuego había conseguido que Natsu no sintiera tanto dolor por la magia de Laxus.

PAM

Laxus le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, golpeando la mejilla con escamas. Pero, a pesar del dolor, Natsu contraataco con fuerza y velocidad, logrando impactar una poderosa patada de fuego en el costado del rubio.

-Tsk. Así que este es el verdadero fuego de un dragón. – murmuro.

-Desde que entrenas con un dragón te pareces más a uno a la hora de luchar. – comento Natsu.

-Eso parece.

Dio un salto y se apartó. Natsu lo imito.

BOOOOOM

Gajeel había convertido su brazo en un mazo y ataco al dúo.

-¡Gehee! – sonriente Gajeel le lanzaba un rugido.

Natsu lo imito, provocando otra gran explosión.

Desde la distancia el resto de magos y demonios observaban.

-Esto es interesante. – murmuro Azazel – A pesar de no usar la [Boosted Gear] hay que admitir que Natsu se ha hecho más poderoso. Sus ataques físicos así como sus sentidos se han mejorado aún más. No. Más bien diría que se han afilado.

-Los dragonslayer son humanos con sentidos dragontinos. Pero Natsu ahora es un dragón con el cuerpo y sangre creados por el [Dios Dragón] Great Red y los poderes suyos y de Ophis. Me pregunto que será capaz de hacer cuando los despierte.

(Fin flashback)

Al final, el resultado había sido más que obvio. Natsu aguanto bastante, pero esos ataques ahora le dañaban más de lo esperado. Pudo aguantar la pelea durante media hora antes de acabar en el suelo dolorido. No le gustaba haber durado tan poco, pero tenía que ir acostumbrándose poco a poco, hasta conseguir hacerse más fuerte y soportar mejor la magia y armas dragonslayer.

Siguió observando a las chicas para luego mirar su mano izquierda. Ddraig seguía dormido. Había pasado un tiempo desde que resucito, pero Ddraig nada más que dormía. Estaba preocupado por su compañero, pero parecía ser que nadie tenía una solución a ese problema.

TOC TOC

-Buenos días, Natsu-sama, Rias-sama, Lucy-sama. ¿Están despiertos?

La voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta era la de Ravel.

-Si. Entra. – respondió Natsu.

La puerta se abrió y Ravel entro por ella. La rubia Phoenix miro curiosa la cama.

-E-esto es sorprendente. Anoche nadie mostro ninguna señal… también quería venir. – murmuro.

-Bueno, a veces esto es un problema. – le comento Natsu – Muchas veces acabo durmiendo en el piso.

Ravel puso cara avergonzada al escuchar eso.

-Fuaaaaa…

Rias se despertó, se estiro y miro a Ravel y Natsu. Luego al resto de la cama.

-Vaya. Parece que sucede algo portentoso. – sonrió con amargura.

-Por cierto, Rias-sama, ¿no menciono que ya es hora de que todos hagan un pacto con los magos y que los vampiros aparezcan? – le pregunto Ravel mientras iba a despertar al resto.

-Ravel, te voy a encargar a Natsu en este asunto.

La rubia asiente.

-¡Déjemelo a mí, Ravel Phoenix! ¡Elegiré al mejor mago para Natsu-sama!

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero primero despertemos a todas y desayunemos.

Ambas se iban a poner a despertar al resto, pero alguien apareció. Natsu había captado dos olores que no captaba desde hace tiempo.

-Ciao. Me invite solita-nyan~.

Una voz coqueta canturreo. Detrás de Ravel apareció Kuroka con sus orejas y cola de nekomatas y un kimono.

-¡¿K-Kuroka?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – pregunto Rias sorprendida. Nadie se esperaba su llegada - ¡¿Cuándo has…?!

-Ah, hola. También vine.

Detrás de Kuroka apareció otra pequeña rubia con sombrero puntiagudo. Se trataba de la compañero de Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragón.

-¡¿Vali y…?!

-No están aquí. – corto Kuroka la pregunta de Rias.

-¿Makarov? – le pregunto Rias a Le Fay.

-Lo sabía. Dio su permiso siempre y cuando no causáramos problemas. – le informo.

-… entonces… supongo que está bien…

-Nee-sama. – la voz adormilada de Koneko se escuchó - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mientras se bajaba de la cama, limpiándose los ojos.

-Vine porque me dijiste que te enseñara jutsus, ¿no te acuerdas? Me gustaría que fueras más agradecida conmigo-nya. Ah, también me instale en un cuarto vacío. Llevémonos bien~. – canturreo eso último.

Rias miro a Natsu. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Si el abuelo las admitió, entonces no tengo nada que decir.

-Em… parece que vais a negociar con los magos, así que estaba pensando en quedarme aquí como consejera… ¿les estoy incomodando? – pregunto Le Fay levantando tímidamente sus manos.

-Bufff. Eso no importa mucho.

Entonces Le Fay les extiende una carta.

-Em, esta es una carta del [Ex gobernador] Azazel.

Natsu la cogió y la abrió.

_Kuroka y Le Fay del equipo Vali irán a la mansión de vez en cuando en momentos como este. Bueno, probablemente no harán nada malo. Sois magos muy poderosos. No creo que se atrevan. Así que llevarse bien. Makarov ya está informado y dio su consentimiento. _

_De Azazel, que los quiere mucho._

-Cuervo de cuarta. – murmuro Natsu mientras le daba la carta a Rias.

-Solo vendremos de vez en cuando, así que no tienen que preocuparse por nosotras. ¿Te parece bien, Gremory-chan? Entrenare a Shirone muuuy bien~. – ruega poniendo las manos juntas y pestañeando.

Rias solo puso la mano en su frente y suspiro.

-Haz lo que quieras. A cambio te encomendare a Koneko. También tiene que ayudarnos cuando lo necesitemos. Dar y recibir. Así hacemos las cosas.

-Nyan, de acuerdo. – sonrió la nekomata pelinegra.

-Me siento emocionada por poder vivir en la misma casa que los magos de Fairy Tail. Así podre observar mejor su magia. – dijo con fascinación Le Fay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Durante el desayuno, con todos en el salón-cocina-comedor, se habló sobre la nueva situación con Kuroka y Le Fay. Hubo algún disgusto, pero en general no importo. Claro que hay que decir que ambas fueron seriamente advertidas. Ninguna intentaría hacer nada, pues serian descubiertas al instante.

Ya en el instituto, más precisamente en el recreo, Natsu se encontraba tumbado en su asiento, mirando por la ventana, pensando.

-Oye, Dragneel. – una voz le saco de sus pensamientos. Levanto la mirada y vio a Kiryuu. Sus gafas brillaban - ¿Es cierto el rumor?

-¿? ¿Rumor?

-He escuchado que llamas a Rias-senpai por su nombre y sin honorifico.

Ante aquellas palabras todos sus compañeros lo miraron ansiosos.

Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de contestarle, Kiba entro a la sala.

-Issei-kun, Lucy-san, Xenovia-san, Irina-san, vine a discutir lo que vamos a hacer después de clases. – les dijo el rubio Gremory.

El pelirrosa asintió y se levantó para irse, siendo seguido por las tres chicas.

-¡¿Dragneel, es cierto o no?! – pregunto Kiryuu antes de que desapareciera.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ese día, después de clases, en la sala del club, Rias y su sequito al completo se encontraban reunidos para hablar de algo importante… _el pacto con un mago._

-Escuchad todos. Solo hay una razón para que os haya llamado. A partir de hoy va a comenzar el momento de hacer lo que habíamos discutido. El pacto con magos. Hay tres principales razones para hacerlo. – levanta un dedo - La primera es para usarlo como guardaespaldas. – levanta otro dedo - El segundo es para desarrollar las técnicas y conocimiento de un demonio. Para hacerlo más claro, estoy hablando de las técnicas estándar del [Inframundo]. Son muy importantes cuando los magos realizan su investigación. – levanta un tercer dedo – Por último, el sencillo. Hacerlo para su propio estatus. Cuanto más poderoso sea el demonio mejor para ellos. Mi padre y mi madre también tienen uno. Si algo sucede, van a responder a una invocación para escuchar lo que tienen que decir. Es uno de los deberes de un demonio de [Clase Alta].

-Xenovia mueve la cabeza con expresión complicada.

-Vaya que la vida trae sorpresas. Nunca pensé en ser invocada por un mago.

Rias sonríe ante ello.

-Esto es algo muy importante. Por eso quiero que todos les deis la importancia que merece. No se va a poder romper un pacto con facilidad una vez que se hace. Si se hace un pacto se debe trabajar arduamente. Debéis elegir el mejor compañero posible para el pacto. Es un negocio. – entonces miro su reloj – Ya casi es la hora. Todos listos. La persona que lidera el consejo de magos nos va a contactar a través de un círculo mágico. Comportarse.

Entonces, pocos segundos después, un círculo mágico aparece en el piso. Una suave luz forma un círculo.

-El símbolo de Mephisto Pheles. – dice Kiba.

-¿Mephisto Pheles? ¿Un demonio lidera el [Consejo de Magos]? - pregunto sorprendida Lucy.

-Así es.

-… ya veo.

Un holograma aparece en el círculo. En él se ve a un hombre de mediana edad sentado elegantemente en una silla. Tiene el cabello peinado con gel. Tiene una mezcla de azul y rojo. Sus ojos son filosos y cada uno de un color. El derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul. Su aura era misteriosa, como la de Ajuka, y su mirada es feroz, pero sonríe al ver a Rias.

-*Oh, Rias-chan, cuanto tiempo*

-Realmente llevamos tiempo sin vernos, Mephisto Pheles-sama. – saludo Rias.

-*Oh vaya. Te estas volviendo tan hermosa como tu madre. Incluso tu abuela y bisabuela fueron hermosas damas.*

-Muchas gracias. – miro a su sequito – Chicos, esta persona es un demonio extra y presidente del [Consejo de Magos]. Mephisto Pheles-sama. – le presento.

-*Hola a todos. Me alegro conoceros.*

-Mephisto Pheles-sama es uno de los más viejos demonios y pasa casi todo su tiempo en el mundo humano. También es el [Rey] de Tannin-sama.

Eso asombro mucho a Natsu.

-*Cierto. Le di mi pieza de [Reina] a Tannin-kun. Quería salvar una tribu de dragones que estaba casi extinta. Sin duda un verdadero [Rey Dragón]. Yo accedí y le dejo hacer lo que le dé la gana.*

-¿Quién es más fuerte? – pregunto Natsu.

-*Jojojo. Puede que yo sea viejo, pero es de Tannin de quien hablamos. Sinceramente no lo sé. Nunca me enfrente a el.*

\- Mephisto Pheles es de la misma generación que los Antiguos Maous, pero no se llevaban bien. – explico Rias.

-*Cierto es. Odiaba a esos tipos con todo mi corazón. Por eso me gustan los actuales. Después de todo me dan el crédito merecido por las cosas que hago. En cambio, los viejos solo daban órdenes. Al final me harte. Salvo con Ajuka, que pensamos distinto, me llevo bien con los actuales Maous. Por cierto Rias,-chan, ¿cómo están tu abuelo, bisabuelo y tatarabuelo? Era fácil conversar con ellos.*

-Se encuentran viviendo tranquilamente en el territorio Gremory. Por cierto Mephisto Pheles-sama, ¿has hablado ya con Sona?

-*No. Tendré que hablar con ella después. Parece que tiene nuevos sirviente y quiere hablar conmigo después de reunirse. Por eso hablo con vosotros primero. Ya he hablado con Sairaorg Bael-kun y Seekvaira agares-chan.*

-Ya veo. Nuevos sirvientes. Había escuchado acerca de eso.

-*Jejeje. Los _Cuatro Novatos_ sois muy populares en nuestra industria y en la industria de las demás [Facciones]. Muchos de mis subordinados me han pedido que arregle asuntos con ustedes cuanto antes.*

ÑIO

Alguien abrió la puerta. Por ella entro Azazel.

-Lamento la tardanza. Estaba en una reunión. – entonces ve el holograma de Mephisto Pheles - ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es Mephisto! – saludo alegremente.

Mephisto Pheles levanta la mano a Azazel.

-*Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Azazel. Pensé que sería mejor hablar primero con rias.*

-Sep. El [Consejo de Magos] está pasando por un mal momento después de todo.

-*Así es. He de admitir que Fairy Tail también me provoca algunos problemas. Ese gremio, del que dos de sus miembros están aquí. Pero no me quejo. Ellos no molestan y nosotros no molestamos. Pero me sorprendió su repentina aparición y aún más el que no participen en el '_pacto con demonios'_.*

-Je, Makarov y Mavis saben hablar como es debido. Aun así, ¿te gustaría venir a beber la próxima vez? Conseguí un buen licor.

-Sensei, ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Kiba.

-Sep. Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando se distancio del viejo gobierno. Entonces [Grigori] lo contacto.

-*La información de [Grigori] fue excelente. Después de todo, aún sigo recibiendo su asistencia.*

-Podemos decir lo mismo, Mephisto.

Ambos hombres empezaron a hablar de cosas que los jóvenes no entendían. Cosas como las demás [Facciones], la historia de los seres bíblicos, etc.

-*Bueno, Rias-chan, ahora os enviare las especificaciones acerca de los magos que quieren hacer un pacto con vosotros.*

Después de decir eso hace una espiral con su dedo y les apunta. Delante suyo aparecen montones de documentos. Los miembros empiezan a recogerlos y ponerlos en la mesa. Era una autentica montaña. Todos esos documentos eran curriculum vitae de magos que querían hacer pactos.

Natsu casi se desmaya al ver tanto papel junto.

-Debemos seleccionar uno. – dijo Kiba.

-Antes, por lo que estudie, los magos peleaban entre ellos para ver quien realizaba un pacto con un demonio. – dice Rossweisse.

El pelirrosa se puso azul y se sentó. Todos sonrieron al ver la expresión del pelirrosa.

-Joder.- murmuro.

-Bueno, no es de extrañarse. Seguro que muchos de estos piensan que si tienen un pacto con Rias también os controlaran a vosotros y tendrán una buena relación con los Gremory. Je, idiotas. – dice Azazel – Por eso ella tendrá más pedidos. Deberás elegir con cuidado. Además, el mago ha de ser poderoso también.

Empezaron a dividir documentos. Rias era la que más tenia, siendo seguida por Rossweisse.

-Oh, sorprendente Rossweisse-san. – dijo Kiba.

-Ya veo. Seguro que esto es por la sabiduría que obtuve en el Norte y la información del árbol del mundo, Yggdrasil. – murmuro con calma la peli platina.

-Una Valkiria que también es un demonio. Es algo muy raro.

La tercera persona que tenía más solicitudes era Lucy.

-¿Yo? – pregunto asombrada.

-*Es por tu [Sacred Gear]. El poder de sanar es siempre uno de los aspectos más importantes en cualquier era. Hacer un pacto contigo sería una bendición.* - explico Mephisto.

-Entiendo.

Los que iban detrás del trio eran Natsu, Kiba, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko y Gasper. Después de ver el resultado, Azazel hablo.

-Je. Era predecible. El [Rey] recibiría mayor cantidad. El motivo ya lo explique antes. Rossweisse por su sabiduría del norte y el árbol Yggdrasil. Lucy por su [Sacred Gear]. Natsu el [Sekiryuutei]. Kiba el portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca. Akeno hija de Baraqiel. Xenovia la portadora de [Durandal]. Sois los más solicitados. Koneko y Gasper aún no se ha desarrollado, pero les vais a interesar a magos que se fijen en calidad sobre cantidad. Solo unos cuantos de todos esos documentos pueden ser considerados excepcionales.

-*Jajajajaja. Tienes razón Azazel. La mayoría de ellos son del montón. Aun así, el [Sekiryuutei] no tuvo tantas como me esperaba. Aun así fuiste muy solicitado. Quizás los jóvenes no quieran a alguien popular.*

-Los magos se preocupan por su estatus pero, más que eso, valoran como son vistos dentro de su industria. Son especialmente estrictos con las cosas que no son elegantes. Deben haber pensado que eres muy vulgar. Supongo que por tu personalidad destructiva. – dice Azazel.

-Pues que les den y ya está. – dijo el dragón, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Los magos de este mundo son muy raros. – susurro Lucy, mirando documentos.

-*Bueno, les he enviado todos los documentos que recibí hasta ahora. Cuando encontréis a alguien avisadme.*

-Bueno, los magos no viven tanto como nosotros. Supongo que por eso enviaran más. – dijo Kiba – Pueden morir en cualquier momento. Incluso si hacemos un pacto, en muchas ocasiones es por tiempo limitado. Incluso puede cancelarse si no paga el precio fijado.

Entonces Mephisto mira a Ravel.

-*¿La pequeña dama de allá no pertenece a la Casa Phoenix?*

-Si. Me llamo Ravel Phoenix. – se presentó amablemente la rubia.

-*Bien, escucha. Lo que te voy a decir es altamente clasificado y solo es conocido por nuestra organización. Parece ser que un grupo de magos rebeldes se han unido con lo que queda de la [Facción de los Magos] de la [Brigada] y han continuado haciendo contactos con aquellos que están relacionados con la Casa Phoenix.*

-¡! - aquello alarmo a la joven rubia - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-*Ya saber que las [Lagrimas de Fénix] se han estado repartiendo a los terroristas en secreto, ¿cierto?

Ravel asiente.

-Si. Escuche eso. Pero tenía entendido que se solucionó.

-*No. El mercado negro está vendiendo [Lagrimas] que no son producidas por la Casa Phoenix.*

-¡¿?! – eso confundió a todos.

-Si no es genuina entonces creo que es algo sin efecto alguno. Un fraude. – comento Rias – No me digas que…

-*Así es, Rias-chan. Unas [Lagrimas] con efecto parecido a las originales se están distribuyendo. Aquí hay una muestra.* - Mephisto enseño una botellita - *No sé cómo lo han logrado, pero estas [Lagrimas de Fénix] no están hechas por la Casa Phoenix. Se están distribuyendo y los magos rebeldes están tratando de entrar en contacto con aquellos relacionados con la Casa Phoenix como si estuvieran involucrados. Bueno, deben estarlo. Algunos. Por eso quiero que seas cuidadosa. Puedes ser un blanco a partir de ahora.*

Ravel tenía una mirada sombría ante las palabras de Mephisto.

Azazel hablo entonces.

-Le pediré a [Grigori] que averigüen que está sucediendo. No te preocupes. Hay un poderoso dragón detrás de Ravel. No habrá problemas. Puede que Ddraig se encuentre durmiendo por ahora, pero eso no quita que no sea poderoso. Ya lo era sin la [Boosted Gear]. Además, hay poderosas barreras en este lugar. No las traspasaran con facilidad. Si Ravel se queda entonces estará bien. – Azazel le da unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza a Ravel – Pero no es solo eso. Alguien está tratando de unificar los restos de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. He escuchado que es la persona oficial a cargo de todo. Recibiré informes más adelante pero… me siento preocupado. Es un hecho que sus fuerzas se extinguen, pero ¿qué planean hacer mientras sus fuerzas se debilitan?

-*Lamento haberte hablado de ese tema, pequeña Phoenix. Les encargo mis magos a ustedes. Espero que puedan hacer un pacto con alguien.* - concluyo Mephisto, desapareciendo el holograma.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. Manos a la obra. – dijo con cansancio Rias.

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

Era de noche. Natsu se encontraba en una habitación de la mansión junto a Ravel, escarbando entre la montaña de documentos que le enviaron.

-Estoy muertooooooooooooooo. – se quejaba el pelirrosa.

Hacía años que no leía tanto. Desde que Erza le dio clases. Era un muermo mu grande.

-Natsu-sama, ya termine de descifrar este código mágico. Por favor, léelo.

Pero ellos dos no eran los únicos. Sus compañeros demonios también se encontraban buscando entre los documentos. Lo curioso eran sus compañeros magos. Sentía curiosidad. Ellos también ayudaban en la elección de magos.

El pelirrosa empezó a leer el código mágico. Sinceramente, estaba muy agradecido de que Ravel le ayudara. Mejor ella que Erza. Ravel elegía a los apropiados para Issei. Los que no cumplían los estándares los eliminaba sin contemplación. Y esos eran muuuuuuchos.

-Este parece que usa alquimia y metales. – murmuro Natsu, leyendo – Bah. – dejo de leer, pues no le pareció interesante. El dragón observo a la joven Phoenix – Gracias por ayudarme en esto. Si lo hiciera yo solo me habría muerto.

-No tiene que darme las gracias, Natsu-sama.

-Claro que sí. Nos ayudas mucho, a todos. Además de estar observando el Juego al lado de Raiser.

-Sep. Mi hermano me hizo evitar participar en la batalla real, pero he experimentado el ambiente de un verdadero Juego en mi propia carne.

-Jejeje. No sé cómo agradecerte todo.

Entonces Ravel se pone roja cual tomate y murmura.

-Entonces, acaríciame la cabeza.

-¡¿?!

Sin duda Natsu no se esperaba una petición así proveniente de la joven Ravel.

-¿Acariciarte la cabeza? ¿Segura?

Ravel asiente.

-Me siento orgullosa de ser la manager y de ayudar tanto a los Gremorys como a los Fairies. Por eso, si me acaricias la cabeza, voy a tener más motivación para trabajar duro.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y le acaricio la cabeza como si de una niña se tratase, pero intentando no despeinarla.

-Jejeje.

Ravel tenía una gran sonrisa mientras Natsu la acariciaba. Después de un rato dejo de hacerlo. Ravel seguía muy sonriente.

-Ah, después de esto tengo que ajustar el trabajo de la serie. También hay muchas solicitudes para que te presentes en un evento caritativo para los niños que tuvieron una experiencia traumática en la crisis de los monstruos en varias áreas del [Inframundo]. Ese número excede ya varias docenas. También los demás tienen los mismos eventos.

Natsu se quedó asombrado. Esa chica hacía de todo. ¿Acaso descansaba? Sinceramente solo había visto a pocas personas ser tan responsables y ocuparse de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Simplemente impresionante.

-[Zzz]

Oyó un ronquido y un murmullo. Ddraig había estado haciendo eso bastante a menudo, pero no daba indicios de despertarse. Por el momento solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Este símbolo ~ me han dicho que se puede usar para cuando alguien canturree o cosas por el estilo.

A ver, hablemos del lemon que prometí cuando empezó este fic. Dije que lo haría después de resucitar y cumpliré mi palabra. Ahora os pregunto dos cosas.

-¿Qué queréis? ¿Pareja, trio…?

(Oséase Natsu con una, dos, tres o cuatro al mismo tiempo. Es un dragon, puede de sobra)

-¿Y quién queréis que sea la primera y en qué orden el resto?

Puntuación: 1ª 4 pts., 2ª 3 pts., 3ª 2 pts. y la 4ª 1 pt. Así no habrá injusticias XD.

Ojo, las chicas son _**Lucy, Rias, Akeno y Kana**_. Las demás por ahora las dejamos. Eso sí, ¿alguien se le da bien escribir lemon o conoce a alguien? A mí se me da de penaaaaa y me gustaría un poquito de ayuda.

Ultima cosa, después de terminar este tomo hare otro omake, que hace tiempo no hago uno.


	47. Reunion con vampiros

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

ivan meza: gracias por votar.

Qwaiser-Izanagi: ei ! tiempo sin leerte XD. Votación hecha. Solo te digo que Natsu va a sufrir de lo lindo XD.

AtrixGrayZero: hola compadre :) aún le queda un poco al lemon.

Kami: votación hecha.

Alber Breaker: en serio dejaras de leerlo por eso ? Flipo. Bueno, no pasa nah. Queda tiempo para terminar la votación. Y gracias por el consejo XD.

Zafir09: cuando regresen aparecerán como mucho el sequito Gremory y Ophis. Pero prácticamente aparecerán un 1%. Esa continuación será puro y duro FT. Gracias por votar. Lo de Lissana ya explique el por qué no la metí.

kazuto alejandro: pues es la primera vez que escribo un lemon como tal. He dao alguna pincelada en algún otro fic pero…. Gracias por el consejo XD.

jose luis: votación hecha XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 45:

**REUNION CON VAMPIROS**

* * *

Actualmente tanto magos como demonios se encontraban entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento especial de la mansión. El grupo de dragonslayers, en el cual también estaba Natsu, solía alejarse del resto. Kiba y Erza también se habían sumado varias veces. Kiba quería ver que tan efectiva era su nueva espada sacro-demoniaca mata dragones y a [Gram]. Erza también entrenaba con [Ascalon]. Natsu debía acostumbrarse a ello para poder mejorar su resistencia contra dicha magia y armas. Claro que, al ser ahora un verdadero dragón, la cosa era mucho más complicada.

[True Excalibur], cuya portadora momentánea era Erza, solía cambiar de manos. Erza, Xenovia e Irina solían manejarla. Ya que no pensaba quedársela una vez volvieran a Earthland, Erza les prestaba la espada para comprobar su sincronización con dicha espada sagrada. Irina sin duda era muy buena con ella. Xenovia también era buena, pero no podía usar varias de sus habilidades al mismo tiempo. Ahora mismo era la peli azul la que la usaba.

Por otra parte, Kuroka y Koneko también se apartaban para entrenar. Por el momento Kuroka solo le enseñaba [Senjutsu] a su hermana menor.

Le Fay también practicaba con los magos. Sin duda se emocionaba por enfrentarse a ellos. No eran como los magos con lo que se había enfrentado. Eran distintos.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, el grupo de dragonslayers, Kiba, Natsu y Erza se pusieron a descansar.

Kiba se sentó y empezó a respirar con más normalidad. Cuando usaba a [Gram] su respiración se volvía irregular.

-Justo como lo imagine. Usar a [Gram] es sin duda realmente difícil. – dijo.

-Parece ser que controlar esa espada será mucho más complicado de lo que pensamos al principio. – comento Erza.

-Así es. Usarla mucho me es perjudicial. No solo absorbe poder demoniaco, sino que también condición física y otras cosas. Si solamente la uso a ella mi vida se verá reducida incluso a pesar de ser casi infinita. Sin duda entiendo que la llamen [Demonic Emperor Sword] o [Sword of the Sun].

Natsu veía a [Gram] con ojos asesinos. Sin siquiera saberlo su fuego surgió, rodeándolo, protegiéndolo.

-Kiba, guarda esa espada. – hablo Laxus – No queremos que este lugar se incinere.

Kiba observo a Natsu y entonces se dio cuenta. Como la intención asesina no iba dirigida a él, entonces no se dio cuenta.

-Yo no entiendo algo. – hablo Wendy - ¿Cómo es que Siegfried pudo usar esas espadas demoniacas?

-No lo sé. Yo creo que no fue capaz de usar a [Gram] con todo su poder por su rasgo de dragón del [Sacred Gear]. Se necesita mucha determinación. Creo que solo la usare para momentos excepcionales.

-¿Y las demás?

-Bueno, todas son espada demoniacas excepcionales. Pero hay un riesgo en usarlas. Cada una tiene una maldición o afecta de un modo característico. Sinceramente no creo que Siegfried tuviera planeado vivir mucho. O puede que su vida ya estuviera condenada. Pero supongo que es mejor que mis soldados las porten.

-Si. Sin duda es una buena idea. A Xenovia le costó mucho. No pudo ponerte un dedo encima debido a eso. – comento Erza.

-Bueno, Xenovia es del tipo destructivo. Usar técnicas le es muy complicado. Por eso le cuesta tanto usar a [True Excalibur].

-Oi Titania, ¿cuantas habilidades puedes usar al mismo tiempo? – pregunto Gajeel.

Erza llevo su mano a su barbilla, pensando.

-Es un poco complicado pero… al mismo tiempo… yo diría que cinco. Las habilidades de [Ruler] y [Blessing] aún me son difíciles de controlar.

Kiba se puso blanco.

-Erza-san es monstruosamente poderosa. – murmuro.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. Yo me voy. He terminado por hoy. – Laxus se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el resto entrenando.

Los demás se pusieron de pie y también fueron hacia donde estaban los demás. Cada uno a lo suyo. Rossweisse y Le Fay estaban de pie sobre un resplandeciente círculo mágico mientras charlan. Koneko y Gasper se encontraban sentados con las piernas cruzadas. Koneko se envolvía en [Touki] ante la mirada observadora de Kuroka. A lo lejos se podían observar destellos. Rias, Akeno y Mirajane investigaban el poder demoniaco, poder angelical y la magia. Juvia y Gray también se encontraban apartados, luchando el uno contra el otro. Los guardaespaldas de Laxus por su lado. Elfman, Lissana, Kana y Levy luchando entre ellos. Y por último Lucy y Ophis. Lo curioso es que el pequeño dragón Draco estaba con ellas. Al parecer la [Diosa Dragón del infinito] se encontraba dándole unas clases a Lucy.

-Oi Lucy. ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Natsu.

-Le enseño a socializar con dragones. – explico Ophis con Draco en su cabeza.

-Azazel me dijo que mi magia, al ser de invocación, podría ser buena. Así que le pedí a Ophis que me enseñara. – explico la rubia – Además, es mi familiar. Debo tener una buena relación con él.

-¡Eso mola! ¡Seguro que será un gran dragón! – grito entusiasmado Natsu mientras Draco se ponía en su cabeza, abandonando la de Ophis.

-Yo creo que en realidad lo hace para si algún día conoce a tu padre dragón.

-¡Ophis!

-Bueno, incluso si quieres hacer que un monstruo te obedezca, hay muchas maneras, como los pactos con familiares o uno de dar y recibir. – comento Kiba.

Entonces Natsu recordó a su nuevo familiar. Un [Skíðblaðnir], que le fue entregado por MacGregor, uno del sequito de Sirzechs. Pero eso se contara en otro momento.

-Pero, ¿los familiares estaban permitidos en los Rating Game? Pensaba que no. – comentó Wendy.

-Eso es cierto. Hay un grado de restricción. Especialmente los monstruos muy poderosos. Ellos tienen restricciones durante el juego. – explica Kiba – Si no ponen una restricción para los familiares, ambos lados tendrían solo una batalla de familiares. Seria aburrido para el espectador. Sobre todo con el futuro. Imagina que Draco llegara a ser un poderoso dragón y el [Skíðblaðnir] de Natsu-kun. Serian una grandísima ventaja para nosotros. Por eso muy pocas veces están permitidos. Claro que también depende de las reglas. También se pueden usar las habilidades de las [Evil Pieces] para mejorar su habilidad. Tengo que decir que es cierto que la importancia de los monstruos se ha elevado desde que los Rating Game y las [Evil Pieces] fueron creadas. Por eso se creó al [Entrenador de Familiares].

-Pues ya sabes Draco… - el pelirrosa subió su mano y acaricio al pequeño dragón, que estaba atento a las palabras del pelirrosa - ¡Hazte fuerte! ¡Muy fuerte!

GRUAG

"Rugió" el pequeño cachorro. Luego dejo la cabeza y de Natsu y fue a las manos de Lucy. Cada uno se fue a sus quehaceres. Entonces el pelirrosa observo a su alrededor. Algunos en peleas y otros estudiando más tranquilamente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo. Kuroka estaba agitando su mano hacia él, llamándolo. Koneko y Gasper seguían con las piernas cursadas y ojos cerrados. El pelirrosa camino hasta estar al lado de la nekomata morena.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Natsu con curiosidad.

Kuroka sonríe enormemente.

-Nyajajajaja. En este momento le he pedido a Shirone y Gya-kun que pongan su mente en blanco.

Natsu los observo fijamente. Parecían estar sin duda muy concentrados. Koneko intenta compenetrarse con la naturaleza. Enseñanza básica del [Senjutsu]. Gasper intenta buscar el poder en su interior y tratar de dominarlo.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Sekiryuutei-chin~. – sonrió perversamente Kuroka.

Entonces cogió su mano y…

MUNYUUN

La enterró en su pecho izquierdo. Lo que no espero la nekomata era la agradable sensación que sintió. Luego supuso que era por ser un dragón. Su aura. Presencia. Poderío.

El pelirrosa se quedó descolocado. ¿A qué venia eso? Claro que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. ¡La chica tenía un buen par de gemelas! Entonces noto una mirada asesina. Ambos miraron a Koneko, que los miraba con disgusto.

-Nee-sama, por favor, aléjate de Natsu-senpai. No puedo permitir que senpai sienta el cuerpo de nee-sama antes de que mi cuerpo crezca….

PAM

Kuroka le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Perdiste-nya. Puedo decir que eres una aficionada porque detuviste tu entrenamiento y enturbiaste tu Ki con algo como esto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Shirone?

La peli plateada bajo la cabeza. Se había despistado. Su hermana lo había hecho a propósito para comprobarlo. Luego de una regañina de Kuroka, Koneko volvió a su postura inicial. Gasper, por su parte, no dejo su postura en ningún momento.

Eso sí, cuando Koneko vuelve a su posición inicial, Kuroka mira a Natsu de reojo, guiñándole un ojo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Media hora después, todos habían acabado sus entrenamientos. Rias, Akeno y Mirajane eran los que faltaban.

Natsu se encontraba charlando con Irina y Xenovia. Entonces el trio llego. Lo que sorprendió fue la extraña y gigantesca esfera que flotaba sobre Rias. Un aura negra y carmesí pierde el control dentro de dicha esfera. Sin duda era una gran acumulación de poder demoniaco.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Es la nueva técnica de Rias. – contesto sonriente Mira – Es bastante peligrosa. Ha costado hacer que la controlara. No os sugiero dejar que os golpee.

-Esta esfera carmesí definitivamente se convertirá en una técnica prohibida en el juego. – hablo Rias – Pero eso no me importa. Después de todo lo sucedido… lo que necesitamos es poder de aniquilación para aniquilar a nuestros enemigos.

-Entonces… debe de significar que tiene un poder que ni el sistema de retiro del Rating Game puede evadir. – dijo Kiba, asombrado.

-Podría decirse que sí. Akeno y Mira me han ayudado mucho.

-Je. Sin duda nadie querrá ponerse delante de eso. – comento Laxus – Puedo sentirlo. El poder de esa esfera.

Todos se asombraron. ¡Incluso Laxus aceptaba ese poder!

XXXXXXXXXX

-Ah. Que paz~.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en el sofá con Koneko en su regazo. La pequeña nekomata se encontraba dándole helado.

-Senpai, ¿quieres un poco más?

-¡Claro! Está muy bueno.

Sin duda era agradable. Pero, como le pasaba demasiado a menudo, la tranquilidad no duro demasiado. Ravel apareció en escena, poniéndose delante del dúo.

-Koneko, he pensado desde hace tiempo que es de mala educación que te sientes en el regazo de Natsu-sama en frente de todo el mundo. – le regaño la pequeña rubia.

-Este es un asiento especial que solo me pertenece a mí. – le dijo la nekomata, sin moverse.

-¡¿Asiento especial?! ¡Natsu-sama, por favor, dígale que se quite!

Natsu solo se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me mires. Ya estoy acostumbrado. No me molesta.

-En el futuro seré una de sus esposas, así que cuido mmi lugar. – dijo Koneko, abrazando al dragón.

-¡!

Ravel se puso verde de la envidia. Aunque últimamente, y muy de vez en cuando, Ravel hacia lo mismo que Koneko.

-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! – empieza a protestar la joven Phoenix. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, aparta a Koneko y se sienta en el regazo - ¡No puedes estar siempre aquí! ¡Ahora yo me apodero de este lugar!

-¡Ei! – le grita Koneko, empujándola.

-¡Kya!

-¡No te pienso dar mi sitio!

-¡Y yo no te voy a permitir que lo acapares!

Entonces empezó una pequeña pelea. Para Natsu era como ver a un pájaro y a una gata peleándose. Al final les dio un pequeño capón a ambas.

PAM PAM

-¿Y porque no os sentáis cada una en una pierna y asunto solucionado? Mi cuerpo no es un campo de batalla. – les dijo Natsu con seriedad.

Ambas se sobaban los capos y se sentaron como Natsu les había dicho, pero sin dejar de mirarse retadoramente.

-"Ahhh. Sin dudas Raiser tenía razón. Ravel es una pequeña princesa egoísta como Rias. Debería empezar a cambiar un poco. Las demás lo han hecho… algo."

-Natsu. Koneko. Ravel.

Para sorpresa del trio, Rias aparece en el salón con gesto serio.

-¿Si? – preguntan al unísono.

-Sona ya me ha dicho que la reunión con los vampiros será mañana por la noche. Estaremos nosotros, Sona y Shinra, Azazel, una representante del [Cielo], Laxus y Erza.

-…

Eso sin duda les sorprendió, ya que empezaron a verse. Pero, ¿por qué Laxus y Erza? ¿Por qué no Makarov y Gildarts? Bueno, el pelirrojo se había vuelto a ir. Makarov… por un momento supuso que tendría algún motivo. ¿Cuál sería?

* * *

_**Noche siguiente – sala del Club**_

En la Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se encontraban los mencionados por Rias el día anterior. En dicha sala estaban todos ya reunidos. La única que no se había presentado era la representante del [Cielo]. Era una mujer de unos veintitantos años de cabellera rubia. Tenía rasgos del Norte de Europa y su cara era cubierta por un velo.

-Mucho gusto conoceros. Mi nombre es Griselda Quarta y superviso al personal del [Cielo] en esta región. Ya me presente al joven [Dragón Rojo] antes. Espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros.

-¡Ella es mi jefa! – grito Irina.

Azazel se acerca y le estrecha la mano.

-He escuchado sobre ti. La [Reina] de Gabriel. La monja Griselda. La exorcista que debe estar entre las cinco mejores del mundo.

-Gracias por tus palabras. Me siento honrada de que el [Ex gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos] me conozca. – lo curioso era que Xenovia estaba en pánico. Su rostro blanco como la nieve – Por favor, acepten mis disculpas. Debí haber venido y saludarles a todos ustedes mucho antes… pero no podía por mi itinerario. Lo lamento.

-No pasa nada. – le sonrió Erza.

-Oh, la gran Erza Scarlet, que derroto a Arthur Pendragón. – sonrió Griselda.

-Xenovia, ¿te encuentras bien? Porque no te ves bien. – le pregunto Irina con doble sentido.

-No molestes Irina. – murmuro, pero sin darse cuenta, Griselda la cogió por la cama suavemente.

-¿Qué te ocurre Xenovia? ¿Tanto odias verme? – pregunto aun sonriente.

-N-no es eso… es solo que…

-¿Solo qué?

-… perdón por no contestar a tus llamadas. – se disculpó.

Griselda sonrió y soltó su cara.

-Si. Muy bien hecho. Al darte mi número pensé que por lo menos me llamarías. Por lo menos espero que cenes conmigo, ¿vale?

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora que estamos en el mismo lugar no me lo perdería.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron charlando entre ellos, hasta que Natsu sintió un extraño olor.

-Ya están aquí. – comento, siendo escuchado por todos.

Un par de minutos después, cuando la noche cayó por completo, todos notaron esas presencias. Presencias frías.

-Si. Están aquí. Su presencia siempre es fría. – comento Rias, poniéndose de pie.

Kiba se levantó y salió fuera de la sala, para recibirlos.

Dado que no pueden entrar a un edificio al cual no han sido invitados no pueden entrar. Los vampiros no tienen sombra, no se reflejan, no pueden atravesar el agua, odian el ajo y son débiles contra símbolos santos cristianos, como el agua bendita o las cruces. No se pueden curar y restaurar sino duermen en su ataúd. Claro que Gasper, al ser su sangre humana más poderosa, no tiene esas descripciones.

Los vampiros existen desde tiempos inmemoriales. Tienen características y debilidades similares a los demonios. Viven en Rumania.

Actualmente están divididos en dos [Facciones]. La [Facción Tepes] y la [Facción Carmilla]. Los Tepes tienen por principio que el hombre domina a la mujer y los Carmilla justo al contrario. Esa pelea lleva así cientos de años.

Cada uno estaba en su puesto. Rias en su escritorio, Akeno a su lado, Azazel sentado de forma indiferente junto a Laxus y Erza en un sofá y en el otro estaban Sona y Tsubaki. El sequito Gremory se encontraba desperdigado por distintos lugares, pero Natsu se mantenía al lado de Gasper, que se encontraba muy nervioso. No eran parte de su familia esos vampiros, pero aun así sentía nerviosismo.

TOC TOC

-He traído a los invitados. – anuncio Kiba abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a los invitados.

El primer vampiro en aparecer es una niña. Una vampiresa. Estaba vestida como una princesa de la Edad Media. Parecía una muñeca debido a sus rasgos. Su cabello era rubio, largo y ondulado. Su piel era tan pálida como un cadáver. Sus ojos eran más rojos que los de Gasper. Y no tenía sombra. Un segundo después otros dos vampiros aparecen. Un hombre y una mujer. Ambos vestidos con trajes elegantes. Ambos también tienen la piel muy pálida y los ojos rojos. Lo curioso es que no tenían aura. Ninguna señal de fuerza vital a su alrededor.

La pequeña vampiresa fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Cómo están, representantes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]? Me siento especialmente honrada de conocer a las dos hermanas menores de los [Maous] y al [Ex Gobernador] Azazel. - la vampiresa camino hasta sentarse en frente de Rias – Mi nombre es Elmenhilde Galnstein. Pueden llamarme Elmen.

Azazel, al escuchar el nombre, se pone la mano en la barbilla.

-Galnstein. Si estoy en lo correcto, es una de las [Facciones] de los vampiros y una casa que está posicionada en lo más alto de la [Facción Carmilla]. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a una vampiresa noble de sangre pura. – comento.

Akeno le dio un té a la vampiresa mientras Rias le pregunta.

-Elmenhilde, lamento tener que preguntarte esto pero, ¿puedes decirnos la razón de por qué esta reunión? ¿Cuál es el motivo para que los Carmilla nos hayan contactado?

La vampiresa Elmenhilde cierra los ojos.

-Queremos tomar prestado a Gasper Vladi.

-¡¿?!

Eso sin duda los dejo conmocionados a todos. La mayoría función el entrecejo mientras otros se mantuvieron tranquilos. Gasper se apegó más a Natsu ante las palabras de la vampiresa.

-Una respuesta muy directa. Pero, ¿podrías explicarnos que ha ocurrido en el mundo de los vampiros para llegar a esta proposición? – pregunto Azazel.

-Cierto incidente ha pasado en nuestro mundo, cosa que causo que nuestros valores se derrumbaran. Puede que ya lo sepáis pero, un dhamphir poseedor de [Longinus] apareció en el lado Tepes. – explico Elmenhilde.

-¿Y de cual se trata?

-[Sephiroth Graal]

Ante la respuesta de la vampiresa, Azazel abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-De todos los posibles… tenía que ser el [Santo Grial], ¿eh? Hay que joderse. La que se usó en la Ultima Cena. La que recibió la sangre de Cristo. Pero sin duda no es un [Santo Grial] normal si es un [Sacred Gear]. Es un [Longinus] y una obra maestra que puede trastornar la base de la vida. Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué buscan los inmortales vampiros al usar eso?

-Un cuerpo que no puede morir. Eso es lo que han ganado los de la [Facción Tepes]. Todas las debilidades de los vampiros han desaparecido. Bueno, más que indestructible diría que es difícil de destruir. El poder del [Longinus] parece estar incompleto. Están tratando de convertirse en seres sin debilidades. Han abandonado su orgullo como vampiros. Nuestras bajas aumentan debido a esto. Pensamos ejecutarlos como camaradas vampiros. – en la voz de Elmenhilde se podía notar el odio.

-Así que el lado de la camarilla no les gusta cómo se comportan los tepes. Bueno, cualquiera se enojaría si les atacaran. Aunque no comprendo el orgullo vampírico.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Nuestro objetivo es… - Elmenhilde miro a Gasper – Detener a los tepes con el poder de Gasper Vladi. Tomarlo prestado.

El joven dhamphir empezó a temblar ante la mirada de Elmenhilde.

-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que la familia biológica de Gasper este del lado de los tepes? – pregunto Rias con calma.

A pesar de su actitud calmada todos podían notar la tensión y el cómo aguantaba la compostura.

-Eso también es parte del asunto. Pero lo que realmente deseamos es el poder de Gasper Vladi. Hemos escuchado que ese poder ha sido despertado. Estamos planeando resolver la disputa entre vampiros usando únicamente la fuerza de los vampiros. Por eso tomaremos prestado su poder.

-¿Y sabes cuál es su poder? ¿Sabes qué es? – pregunto Rias alzando una ceja. Directa al grano.

Elmenhilde entrecierra los ojos mientras responde.

-Hay ocasiones extrañas, cuando uno de nuestra raza nace con habilidades que sobrepasan a las de un vampiro normal. Hemos visto esto principalmente en semi vampiros. En dhamphir. Gasper Vladi es uno de ellos. Nosotros, que somos Carmilla, no tenemos suficiente información para investigarlo. Pero puede haber información que puede ser una pista en el lado de los Tepes. Ahora, acerca del [Santo Grial]… ese es el mayor problema. Por supuesto que el poseedor es de esos que despreciamos. Un dhamphir. Su nombre es Valerie Tepes. Nacida de la Casa de Tepes.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Natsu nota como Gasper se tensa. Puede ver como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

-¿V-Valerie? ¡M-mentira! ¡Valerie no nació con un [Sacred Gear] como yo! – grito.

Elmenhilde solo suspira aburrida.

-Incluso si no se activa cuando has nacido, los [Sacred Gear] se pueden activar con el estímulo adecuado. Deberías saberlo, ¿no? Valerie no fue la excepción. Podemos adivinar que sus poderes despertaron recientemente y consiguió esa habilidad.

Azazel entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-Podemos presumir que lo escondieron antes de que nadie pudiera observarlo ni confirmarlo. Bufff, dan lastima. Es irónico que para los vampiros, que detestan el poder sagrado, no abandonen una [Reliquia Sagrada] como es el [Santo Grial]. Ni siquiera lo entregaron. Es más, lo escondieron.

-Yo también tengo la misma opinión. – dijo Elmenhilde. Volvió a mirar a Gasper – Gasper Vladi, ¿acaso no guardas rencor contra la Casa de Vladi, del lado de los Tepes, que te exiliaron? Con tu actual poder podrías vengarte.

Todos entrecerraron los ojos. Elmenhilde intentaba manipular a Gasper usando la venganza.

-Y-yo estoy satisfecho aquí. Me gusta estar con Buchou y los demás. – dijo con seguridad.

Todos sonrieron alegre al ver que el pequeño dhamphir no sucumbiría.

-Hibrido. – murmuro con molestia la vampiresa – Raza odiada. El niño odiado. El falso. Me pregunto ¿qué clase de apodo te decían cuando vivías en la Casa de Vladi? Con la única con la que te pudiste intercambiar emociones fue con la otra medio vampiro de la Casa de Tepes, ¿cierto? Dentro del castillo de la Casa de Tepes, donde aprisionaron al medio vampiro que habían capturado temporalmente. Me dijeron que tú y Valerie os ayudasteis el uno al otro. ¿Acaso no quieres detenerla?

Hubo varios segundos de silencio. Gasper se veía perdido. No quería involucrarse con los vampiros, pero su amiga de la infancia estaba en peligro.

-Por lo que he estudiado, tu especie detesta a los que no son de sangre pura, ¿verdad? – Laxus fue el que tomo la palabra - ¿No fue una acción egoísta de un vampiro que tomo a una humana seguramente violándola, usándola para su placer y le hizo engendrar un hijo? – pregunto con perspicacia.

-Eso es cierto. – ahora hablo Griselda – Quienes vimos a nuestra gente devorada y contraatacamos sin remordimientos fuimos nosotros, la gente de la Iglesia. Si es posible, preferiría que tu especie no se involucrara con los humanos como si fueran pasatiempos.

-Lamento eso, pero ¿los demonios o los ángeles no son iguales? El cazar humanos es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Los demonios le conceden deseos y los ángeles en algo en que creer. ¿No todos aquí, somos seres anormales, débiles, que sólo podemos vivir usando humanos como fuente de poder? - dijo Elmenhilde como argumento.

-No sé por qué, pero siento que me están insultando. – le murmuro Erza a Laxus con diversión, haciendo que este también sonriera.

-"Esa vampiresa, no solo quiere intentar ganar una discusión, sino que su excusa es de que son seres anormales. Qué tontería. En verdad ¿qué tanto orgullo y ego puede tener una especie como esa?" – se preguntaba Lucy y el resto de demonios.

-No he venido con las manos vacía. He traído un documento. - dijo Elmenhilde llamado a uno de sus vampiros.

Entonces le da el documento a Azazel.

-Una conferencia de paz. ¡Ja!

-¡¿?!

Todos se quedaron asombrados.

-"Si que les gusta jugar sucio a esos vampiros." – pensaron sin sorprenderse.

-Entonces… esta reunión fue por razones diplomáticas y fuiste enviada como emisaria, ¿verdad? - pregunto Laxus.

-Si. Nuestra Reina, Madame Carmilla, esta entristecida con la guerra tan larga que hemos tenido con el [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos] y la Iglesia y dice que desea la tregua. - explico Elmenhilde con una sonrisa.

A Azazel se le empiezan a notar las venas debido a su gran enfado.

-Estas proponiendo mal, señorita. El tratado de paz viene primero, y luego el asunto de [Longinus]. Eso vienes después. – le corrigió.

Pero no solo él. Griselda entrecerró los ojos y habla con voz calmada.

-Las [Tres Grande Facciones], que han estado pidiendo una la paz con las demás [Facciones] sin discriminación vamos a tener ciertamente una persecución más débil con las otras [Facciones] si aceptamos esos términos que nos pides. Van a pensar que aunque pidamos la paz, van a pensar que a uno le dan preferencia por sus condiciones y abría tensión con la idea de la paz. En lugar de eso pensarían más en que es una tregua, y eso no es la imagen que queremos dar.

Rias estaba que se le lanzaba encima pero Sona la mantenía en su sitio, con ayuda de Akeno.

-Por favor, tengan por seguridad que la lucha entre vampiros va a ser resuelta entre vampiros. Si nos prestan a Gasper Vladi no les pediremos nada más. También preparamos una conexión contigo y la casa de Vladi además de tomar una tregua. - dijo Elmenhilde como si estuviera feliz.

Entonces Natsu se acaba poniendo delante de Gasper. Ahora no era Gasper el que se ocultaba, sino Natsu el que se ponía delante.

-¡No nos vengas con esa mierda! – grito, ya harto - ¡¿Te piensas que os vamos a dar a Gasper así sin más?! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡Anda e irse a la mierda!

Tanto demonios como magos como Azazel sonríen enormemente. Es lo bueno que tenía Natsu y los magos de Fairy Rail, que podían decir lo que pensaban sin problema alguno.

Elmenhilde lo miro con malos ojos. Ojos que demostraban asco y odio.

-Eres el sirviente de la demonio de [Clase Alta] Rias Gremory-sama, el [Dragón Rojo], ¿verdad? ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes al hablarme así, que soy una emisaria? Incluso si eres el [Sekiryuutei], un mero sirviente no tiene las calificaciones ni ningún derecho de hacer preguntas o hablarme así. Es más…

Elmenhilde se cayó de repente. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, al igual que su barbilla. Se aterro ante lo que vio.

El pelirrosa tenía sus ojos de un color rojo. No rojo carmesí o rojo fuego. No. Los tenia de un rojo mucho más intenso. Su piel se estaba cubriendo de escamas y su aura aumento enormemente. Un aura imponente. Aterradora. Un aura de dragón.

Los guardaespaldas de la vampiresa se pusieron en guardia, pero también estaban temblando.

-No me vengas con esas mierdas, niña. – murmuro Natsu en un pequeño rugido - ¿Qué qué derecho tengo? ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que hago yo con esas gilipolleces de siervos y demás? – amenazo.

Antes de que la cosa vaya a más, Laxus se levantó y puso su mano en su hombro. El pelirrosa lo miro y vio la mirada seria del rubio. Entonces se calmó… solo un poco, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Entonces, si he entendido bien, lo que proponéis es hacer una tregua, sacrificando a Gasper, [Alfil] de la heredera de la Casa Gremory y hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer, ¿no? No se vosotros, pero creo que a los vampiros os faltan algunas tuercas.

-N-no. No es eso, nunca dijimos que lo íbamos sacrificarlo." No hay nada mejor que arreglar esto inmediatamente. - dijo un poco acalorada Elmenhilde, recuperando la postura después de su aterrador "enfrentamiento" con Natsu.

-Ustedes no quieren que interfiramos, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal actuar como mediador o ayudar a uno de los lados? Necesitas a Gasper porque te falta poder, ¿cierto? - pregunto Azazel.

-No, en si nosotros vamos a resolver nuestro problema con nuestras propias manos. - dijo Elmenhilde ahora con naturalidad – Si quieres ser un consejero… entonces te damos el visto bueno. – entonces mira a su alrededor y se pone de pie - Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Fue buena suerte que pudiera recibirme esta noche. Sobre todo te agradezco que permitieras a un vampiro entrar en tu territorio, Rias Gremory-sama. - dijo despidiéndose.

-Si. Estoy contenta de que pudiéramos tener esta reunión. – dijo Rias con una mueca de disgusto.

-Entonces adiós. Voy a dejar a mi sirviente en esta área, por si algo pasa. Esperare tu respuesta.

Rias le siguió la corriente, le lanza la misma sonrisa falsa a Elmenhilde.

* * *

Por favor, leedlo todo. Importante.

Así van las votaciones:

Chicas:

1.- Lucy 21pts

2.- Rias 18pts

3.- Akeno 10pts

4.- Kana 6pts

Lemon:

1.- pareja 4pt

2.- trio 3pt

Bueno, el primer lemon será con Lucy. Posiblemente en el próximo o el próximo del próximo XD. Al final será por parejas. Las votaciones para la segunda seguirán abiertas. Las puntuaciones empezaran de nuevo. Si sale Rias entonces será después del tomo 15. Si sale Akeno… bueno, posiblemente sea al final de este tomo. Posiblemente. Si sale Kana… ni puta idea jejeje XD.

Por otra parte, hare otro OMAKE cuando acabe este tomo, donde habrá varias historietas y se explicara como Natsu consiguió su familiar, su nuevo barco volador. Y como no se marea… ¡a disfrutar! Por cierto, no sé si llamarlo Ryuuteimaru o ponerle otro nombre. ¿Qué nombre le pondríais vosotros? ¿Qué forma le daríais pa el futuro?


	48. Noche de pasion

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: en serio ? Pos no me acordaba XD

Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara.

Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: gracias.

shaoran ootsusuki: ya dije que ella sería la primera, no ?

Alber Breaker: oye, pues me ha molado esa forma. Jajaja, si la explicara ahora entonces haría spoiler XD. Las preguntas espero que se respondan en este capítulo. Y el Senjutsu para qué ? Ahora tiene una vida tan larga como antes al tener nuevo cuerpo.

acnologia Issei: Issei? Que tiene que ver el en este fic? A ver si te has confundido de fic :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, Kana, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay**. No creo meter a otra más, a no ser que lo haga Ichiei.

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 46:

**NOCHE DE PASION**

* * *

La reunión había terminado. Había pasado cerca de diez minutos desde entonces. Todos estaban cayados, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-Y, como siempre, no me agradan los vampiros. – comento Xenovia.

-Si la tú del pasado hubiera estado aquí, entonces los habría decapitado con [Durandal]. Eso significa que estas madurando. – le dijo Griselda mientras bebía de su copa.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – le pregunto Laxus a Rias – Lo más posible es que pierdas al enano si permites que "lo tomen prestado". – dio su opinión.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – concordó Sona.

La mirada de todos se volvieron sombrías. Ninguno quería dejar a Gasper con esos detestables vampiros… pero por otro lado estaba la propuesta de negociaciones con la mitad de ellos.

-V-voy a ir. – dijo Gasper con voz temblorosa – No estoy planeando volver al mundo de los vampiros. Este es mi hogar y no lo abandonare. Estoy en deuda con ella… con Valerie. Fue gracias a ella que pude escapar y llegar hasta aquí. A pesar de que yo he llegado a ser feliz… ella continúa sufriendo allí. ¡Estoy seguro de que está recibiendo un trato irrazonable! – entonces miro con determinación a Rias - ¡Quiero salvar a Valerie! ¡No pienso morir! ¡La salvare y regresare!

Todos sonrieron alegres de escuchar al pequeño dhamphir hablar con tanta determinación. Natsu le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza, orgulloso.

-Entonces yo también iré. – dijo Rias en tono que no aceptaba un NO – Pienso sentarme y hablar con la casa Vladi. Iré y veré la situación con mis propios ojos. No pienso dejar a mi lindo sirviente solo.

-¿Y nosotros? – pregunto Rossweisse.

-Os quedareis aquí. Puede que algo llegue a pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lucy.

-Para la pre-condición es apropiado para mí, ama de Gasper, visitarlos personalmente, y no será una falta de respeto para el otro bando. Y van a haber dos razones principales por las que quiero que os quedéis. – levanta dos dedos – La primera es para que toméis acciones si yo no estoy aquí. Quien sabe que puede pasar. La segunda es que si algo me pasa necesitare refuerzos.

Entonces Kiba pregunta.

-Entonces, Buchou, estas prediciendo que algo podría ocurrir allá y/o aquí, ¿cierto?

-Exacto. Lo mejor es que nada suceda pero, por todo lo que nos ha pasado hasta ahora, hay probabilidades de que algo ocurra. Es por eso que tomo medidas.

-Pero podríais ir todos y dejarnos a nosotros aquí. – Erza dio su opinión.

-Podría, pero no quiero involucraros a vosotros. Si algo nos ocurre allá y aparecéis vosotros, eso podría ser declarado como un acto de guerra por vuestra parte. En cambio, si es mi equipo, no sería lo mismo.

-Ya veo. Entiendo. Viéndolo así es lógico.

-Además, se pondrán en alerta si voy con todo mi sequito. Podría verse como un acto de fuerza. Los vampiros son muy complicados. Son ellos los que quieren escucharnos, por eso debo ir.

-Hay que decir que es un buen plan. Pero me sentiría incomodo si fueras sola. – comento Azazel – Sugiero que vayas con alguien más.

-Eso ya lo tenía pensado. Llevare a Kiba. ¿Te parece bien? – le pregunto al rubio.

-Por supuesto Buchou. Cuenta conmigo.

-Entonces yo también voy. – sonrió Azazel mientras se acomodaba ruidosamente el cuello – Me encontrare primero con los Carmilla. Me asegurare de poder enviar varios miembros de este grupo por si las moscas. Pero creo que también traeré algunos recuerdos. Hace demasiado que no voy a Rumania. Por otro lado Rias debe ir directamente a la Casa Vladi. Si se presenta en el lado de Carmilla se pondrán en alerta máxima.

-¿No se pondrán aún más cautelosos si vas tú? Eres alguien muy importante para el lado de los caídos. – comento Laxus, alzando una ceja.

-Mejor yo que demonios o ángeles. Con los demonizo no se llevan pero que nada bien. Con el [Cielo] y la Iglesia más de lo mismo. Aún se están enfrentando. Además, yo conozco los [Sacred Gear] mejor que nadie. Soy alguien vital.

-Tú lo que quieres es investigar el [Longinus]. Por lo menos invéntate una buena excusa. – se burló el mago rubio.

-Pse. Pero es cierto que vinieron a hablar conmigo. – entonces miro a Irina y Griselda – Irina, monja Griselda, vayan al [Cielo] e informen a Miguel de todo lo que ha pasado. También del [Longinus] y los vampiros. Esto es muy sospechoso.

Griselda asintió.

-Entendido. Miguel dijo que enviaría a su [Joker] si algo pasaba. Esperemos que no llegue el caso.

Azazel pareció sorprenderse por esas palabras.

-El [Joker]. ¿Así de fácil? Interesante. Bueno, es normal dado con quienes solemos enfrentarnos. Y este caso hay de por medio un peligroso [Longinus]. Sin duda se va a armar una muy gorda. Esperemos que el número de bajas sea la mínima.

-Por esa misma razón los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines] usaran al [Joker] de Miguel. Pero ese hombre siempre está vagando de un sitio a otro, comiendo. Es muy difícil contactar con él. Es más problemático que la propia Xenovia.

-Bien. Entonces decidido. Rias, Kiba y Azazel irán al territorio de los vampiros mientras los demás nos quedamos aquí. – hablo Erza – Pero, si ocurre cualquier cosa, llamadnos.

-¡Si!

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de salir del salón del club, Azazel llamo a Natsu para tener una pequeña charla.

-¿Me podrías dejar revisar el [Sacred Gear]? – le pidió.

Natsu asintió e invoco la [Boosted Gear]. Azazel lo reviso desde distintos ángulos durante un par de minutos.

-Le falta brillo en la joya. Parece que uso demasiado poder para resucitarte.

-¿Cuánto corres que continúe así? – pregunto el pelirrosa preocupado.

-No lo sé. Podría estar simplemente durmiendo y recuperando fuerzas. Pero de lo que quiero habla realmente es de tu fuerza vital.

-¿? Ah, eso. Me siento mejor que nunca. En serio.

-Bueno… creo que era de esperarse. Tienes un nuevo cuerpo con el poder y carne de Great Red y poder de Ophis. Todo junto. Supongo que ya no haces el tratamiento de Koneko, ¿verdad?

-Sep. Ya no me hace falta.

-Pero es extraño. Eres un dragón humanoide re encarnado en demonio. Pero tienes el cuerpo y poder oculto de dos [Dioses Dragones].

-Respecto a eso… hay algo que debo decirte. Algo que solo saben el abuelo, Mavis y Sirzechs.

Azazel levanto una ceja, interesado.

-Veras… - el pelirrosa le conto sobre lo que le dijo Ophis, lo de poder extraer las [Evil Pieces] de su cuerpo en un futuro muy próximo – Y eso es todo.

-… interesante. Rechazar las [Evil Pieces] sin dañar tu alma. Es sin duda interesante. Supongo que, como ya he dicho, tener cuerpo y poder de los [Dioses Dragones] es algo mucho más avanzado de lo que podemos imaginar. ¿Se lo has dicho a Rias?

El dragón negó.

-No. No le he dicho nada. Pero desde el principio lo supe. No podría quedarme aquí siempre. En algún momento tendría que volver a casa. A Earthland.

-Pues será muy duro cuando se lo digas. A ella y a los demás. Se han hecho a la idea con que os quedareis aquí para siempre. Será devastador. Sobre todo si además le dices lo de las [Evil Pieces]. Pero es algo que debes hacer. Es algo que deben aceptar.

-Si… lo sé.

-Pero, la rubia…

-Puedo quitarle la pieza de [Alfil] sin hacerle nada. O eso dice Ophis. Todo depende de que tanto pueda controlar mis nuevos poderes. – se miró ambas manos – Pero aun no soy capaz de despertarlos.

-Si te soy sincero, tengo mucho interés en esos poderes.

-Y yo.

-Sabes Natsu, me sorprendéis a veces. Tú y tus compañeros magos.

-Jejeje. Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensan partir?

-Tal vez mañana temprano. Mientras más rápido mejor para todos. – miro al guantelete – Cuida bien de Ddraig. Aunque solo quede su alma, eres consciente de lo valiosos que es.

-Lo sé perfectamente.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Tengo información nueva sobre Vali.

-¿? ¿Y qué dice?

-Parece que está siendo perseguido por la [Brigada] por su traición. Ese chico está viajando junto a su equipo por todo el mundo, buscando sujetos monstruosamente fuertes que se pensaban extintos. Parece que el anhelo de que estuvieran vivos lo hace continuar. Si su meta es buscar enemigos poderosos y superar su nivel, incluso yo pienso que están aburridos. Pero, además de Vali, parece ser que los miembros de la [Facción de los Magos] están yendo a regiones donde los dragones existían originalmente. No es una coincidencia, pues se han visto varias veces allí.

-¿Qué dragones vivan ahí?

-No estoy seguro si los conoces, pero entre ellos están; [Crescent Circle Dragon] Crom Cruach, [Diabolism Thousand Dragon] Azi Dahaka y [Eclipse Dragon] Apofis. Esos los mas peligrosos. O están sellado o muertos de milagro. También estaban Nidhoggr del Norte, y el feroz Grendel, que fue asesinado por el Beowulf original. Estaba Ladon, que estaba protegiendo la legendaria fruta y que era también un dragón, pero fue derrotado por el Hércules original. Y en Japón estaba el Yamata-no-Orochi, o la serpiente de ocho cabezas. En especial con Crom Cruach, Así Dahaka, y Apofis. Si ponemos a Vritra a su lado, este sería un lindo gatito al lado de ellos.

Por un instante Natsu se preguntó si esos dragones serían más poderosos que Acnologia.

-¿Son más fuertes que los [Dragones Celestiales]?

-El [Rojo] y el [Blanco] eran temidos incluso por los dragones, pero en sus mejores tiempos. Ellos estaban dentro del [Top Ten], pero no es el puesto. EL problema es que todos evitaban pelear con un [Dragón Maligno] a toda costa. El solo estar asociados con ellos trae muchos problemas.

-Pse. Prefieren mil veces a mi padre y a Tannin. ¡Ellos si son verdaderos [Reyes Dragones]!

-Concuerdo, aunque no conozca a tu padre. ¿Sabes que antiguamente los dragones fueron cazados por ser salvajes y descontrolado sin excepción? Tiamat, quien se dice que es el más fuerte entre los [Reyes Dragones], debe saber mucho más del tema.

-Ya. Ddraig me ha dicho que no me acerque a ella. No sé por qué, pero sí sé que le odia mucho.

TOC TOC

Alguien toco la puerta. La persona que se asomo fue Rias.

-Azazel, ¿terminaste de hablar con Natsu? Si es así vamos a coordinar le horario para dejar Japón.

-¡Oh cierto! Si vamos ir lejos antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas y hablar con Lucy personalmente. Bueno, nos vemos.

-Si es así estoy feliz que las cosas vallan yendo muy bien. Al parecer Ophis como mediadora fue muy buena idea.

Natsu solo se encogió de hombros mientras salía de la sala, dejando solo al dúo.

* * *

_**Mansión Fairy Tail **_

Era temprano por la mañana del día siguiente a la reunión con los vampiros. El pelirrosa se encontraba en uno de los tantos baños termales de la mansión. No sabía porque se había levantado tan temprano, pero admitía estar muy a gusto. Sus pensamientos variaban bastante. Volver a casa, dejar de ser un demonio y servir a Rias, liberar a Lucy de su pieza de [Alfil], la reunión con los vampiros, Ddraig…. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. ¡Él nunca pensaba tanto, joder!

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no reacciono a sus instintos.

-N-Natsu-sama… - escuchaba una voz lejana – Natsu-sama. – alguien le daba golpecitos en la nariz – Natsu-sama.

-¿?

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados, encontrándose a Ravel a su espalda. Lo interesante es que estaba desnuda. Era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Y-yo v-voy a l-lavarle la e-espalda.

La joven Phoenix ingreso en la bañera, colocándose detrás de Natsu, que se hecho para adelante para poder dejarle espacio. Cogiendo una esponja y echándole gel la froto por la espalda del pelirrosa.

-¿Qu-que tal?

-Bien. Lo haces bien. – admitió el dragón.

Se quedaron cayados varios segundos, hasta que el pelirrosa volvió a hablar.

-Es la primera vez que me encuentro con vampiros. No me han agradado nada, y eso que Gasper me cayó bien a la primera.

-Eso también se debe a como le hablaron a Gasper. Son muy extraños y nadie los entiende. Además su forma de hacer política. No me gusta nada. Tampoco el que quieran que les entreguemos a Gasper tan descuidadamente. Pero, aunque no me guste admitirlo, los demonios somos parecidos. Ponemos la pura sangre por encima de todo.

-…

-Pero, a pesar de ello, he podido hacer buenos amigos. Aunque les oculte quien soy, pienso que eso es algo maravilloso. También me he dado cuenta de cuan insignificante soy en comparación con todo el mundo que existe.

-…

-Natsu-sama… ¿ha decidido quienes serán sus sirvientes cuando se convierta en un demonio de [Clase Alta]?

Ante la pregunta Natsu se tensó, recordando la charla con Azazel. Ravel pudo notar como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban. Había tocado un tema delicado.

-Te responderé a esa pregunta en un futuro, ¿vale? No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-L-lo lamento…

-No te disculpes. – le sonrió, calmándola.

-Y-yo espero poder seguir siendo su manager, Natsu-sama.

-…

SPLASH

Natsu agradeció a quien fuera que interrumpiera. Lo que no espero fue ver delante de el a una desnuda Ophis.

-Me sumergí 30 minutos seguidos. – dijo con su voz monótona.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Jajajajajajaja! – Natsu empezó a carcajearse.

Ravel no entendía el porqué de tanta risa. Luego se rio.

-Ufufufufú. Nunca podre ganarle, Ophis-san.

* * *

_**Tres días después**_

Han pasado varios días desde la reunión con los vampiros. Se había planeado que Rias, Kiba y Azazel fueran al territorio de los vampiros esa misma noche. Desde ese día la elección de los curriculums de magos se había detenido. Los entrenamientos habían perdido intensidad por esta alerta. No podían entrenar si podían sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento.

Natsu iba caminando hacia la súper gigantesca sala de entrenamiento en el sótano. Lo curioso era que su familiar, el [Skíðblaðnir] Ryuuteimaru volaba alrededor suyo. Era como Happy, solo que en vez de un gato parlante volador era un barco volador. Su tamaño seguía siendo el de un pequeño bote en el cual podía meterse una persona. Pero algo es algo. Poco a poco. El pelirrosa aún no tenía muy claro que forma darle. Tenía una idea, pero no sabía si sería esa.

Cuando entro a la sala de entrenamiento vio que no había nadie. Bueno, casi nadie. Sentadas en el suelo se encontraban Kuroka y Le Fay. Ambas con gruesos libros abiertos.

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto extrañado.

No las veía entrenar.

-¡Hola! ¡Nos hemos invitado a venir aquí! – saludo Le Fay.

-Nyajajajaja. Nos auto invitamos-nyan.

Al pelirrosa le cayó una gota de sudor. Esas chicas hacían lo que les daba la gana en la mansión. Incluso había habido algún que otro problema por culpa de Kuroka.

El pelirrosa se acercó y, en el libro de Kuroka vio la figura de un cuerpo humano que parecía emitir aura.

-¿Y eso?

-Es un libro sobre la vida. [Senjutsu], [Touki] y demás. – explico la morena.

-Está investigando para enseñarle mejor a su hermana.

Kuroka explica mientras acaricia la portada.

-Lo básico del [Senjutsu] es comprender como funciona el Ki de nuestro propio ser, de los demás y de la naturaleza. Primero de todo necesita comprender su mente, haciendo hincapié en el silencio para liberar su Ki y luego confirmarlo a su alrededor. Es lo más básico y la mejor manera de desarrollarlo. Por eso le hago ponerse en esa posición todos los días.

-Je. Y yo que esperaba que hicieras cosas sin sentido, pero me equivoque. – bromeo el pelirrosa.

-Buuu. Eres un maleducado-nya. Soy una mujer que hace las cosas en serio en los momentos indicados.

-Claaaaaaaro. Por eso intentaste matarnos aquella vez con tu niebla. – ironizo.

Kuroka le guiña un ojo y trata de desviar el comentario actuando lindamente.

-Sabes, yo solo me volví mala porque estaba feliz de reunirme con Shirone. ¿Sabes cómo se emociona la gente cuando un personaje malvado les muestra bondad? ¿El [Sekiryuutei]-chin se ha emocionado conmigo?

El pelirrosa alzo una ceja.

-Bah. Pero aun así debes reconciliarte con Koneko.

Entonces Kuroka puso cara triste. Parecía ser que esa frase le alcanzo.

-Tienes razón, pero parece imposible. Shirone fue puesta contra la espada y la pared por mi culpa.

-Bueno, todo puede ser más o menos complicado. Lo importante es no rendirse. Cuando llegue el momento te ayudare a arreglar tu relación con ella. – le dijo con determinación.

Kuroka se sorprendió bastante al escucharle. Luego se ríe.

-Nyajajajajaja. Ya veo. Lo entiendo ahora perfectamente. Por supuesto que se enamoraran de ti, [Sekiryuutei]-chin. Aunque creo que lo haces inconscientemente.

-¿?

Natsu no entendió nada.

-Esto, Natsu-sama, ¿cómo van las negociaciones con los magos?

-Neh, más menos. Es un aburrimiento. Hay muchos. – murmuro con cansancio – No sé porque necesito uno. ¡Mis compañeros son magos y yo lo era hasta hace nada! – grito expulsando fuego por la boca – Además, no creo que este el suficientemente tiempo aquí. – murmuro a nadie en particular.

Le Fay no lo entendió, pero Kuroka sí. La morena lo miro extrañada. No entendió esa frase. Para cambiar de tema, la morena le pregunta a Natsu después de ver el [Skíðblaðnir].

-Por cierto, ¿qué nombre tiene este pequeñín?

-Lo he llamado Ryuuteimaru. Me pareció lo más adecuado. Aunque aún no sé qué forma darle.

-Es malo. – dijo con simpleza.

-¡! ¡Oye, no tiene que gustarte a ti! – le grito enojado.

Kuroka le sonrió colmilludamente y ambos empezaron a discutir. Parecía ser que a la morena le encantaba sacar al dragón de sus casillas. Cuando la discusión empezaba a "calentarse", Lucy apareció en escena. La rubia se quedó extrañada viendo a Kuroka y Natsu.

-Oye Natsu, Rias está a punto de irse con Kiba y Azazel. Venga ven.

-¿Y eso? Aún es temprano.

-Parece ser que el clima ha mejorado y podrán irse ya en el jet.

-Ahhh.

* * *

_**Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**_

En la sala se encontraban los magos de Fairy Tail, el sequito Gremory y Sona Sitri. Debían atravesar varios círculos mágicos y luego volar en jet hasta Europa debido a que los vampiros tenían sus barreras activadas y no pueden entrar a través de círculos mágicos sin armar un buen follón. Irán en círculos mágicos hasta Rumania y luego el jet.

El trio que ira a Rumania se encontraba dentro del círculo mágico. Rias se encontraba abrazando a Gasper.

-Yo te protegeré, así que no temas. Lo arreglare todo con la Casa Vladi.

-Si Buchou.

Luego de abrazas al dhamphir, la pelirroja miro a Akeno.

-Akeno, te lo dejo.

-Entendido.

Kiba y Natsu se miran.

-Cuídala. No me fio del friki.

-¡Oye! – grito ofendido Azazel.

-Por supuesto. Confía en mí. – sonrió Kiba.

El caído miro a Sona y Rossweisse y les canturreo.

-Entonces, os encargo la escuela, Kaichou Sona y señorita Rossweisse.

-Por favor, regrese pronto. Estamos muy ocupadas. Dijeron fríamente al unísono.

-… que frías. Bueno, escuchadme todos. Esos magos que andan detrás de los Phoenix son peligrosos, así que tened cuidado.

-Entendido / lo sabemos /no nos subestimes / que sí que sí.

-Lucy, Ophis. Todo depende de vosotras.

-Entendido.

-Cuidare de ella.

Rias miro a cada uno de sus siervos y luego a los magos.

-Bien, nos vamos. Si algo ocurre os avisaremos al instante.

-Tened mucho cuidado. – dijo Makarov.

-Por supuesto.

FLASH

El círculo mágico brillo y el trio desapareció de la sala.

* * *

_**Mansión Fairy Tail**_

El dragón se encontraba tumbado en su cama. No podía dormir. A su derecha estaba la rubia, como siempre. Esta parecía estar profundamente dormida. Se le hacía extraño dormir sin Rias a su izquierda. Entonces escucho como alguien abría la puerta.

-Ufufufú. Me voy a invitar aquí por un tiempo a partir de ahora.

Akeno. La morena llevaba un camisón transparente.

-¿Akeno?

-Tenía pensado aprovechar. Reemplazar a Rias esta noche. Por eso vine.

La morena se desnudó y tumbo al lado del dragón.

-¿Sabes Natsu? Cuando pensé que habías muerto, sentí que todo había acabado. Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Seguía recordando al Natsu que estaba en mis recuerdos y escapaba de la realidad. – dijo con voz triste.

Entonces el pelirrosa recordó las palabras de Azazel sobre Akeno.

_Una vez que ella se quita su máscara de onee-sama, solo queda el rostro de una chica que depende de un hombre. Ese hombre podrías ser su padre o tú. Si te llegara a pasar algo malo, ella podría deprimirse de nuevo. Pero también se puede usar para subirle la tensión. Sólo tienes que mostrar tu hombría. Recuérdalo muy bien. _

-Akeno.

-¿S-si?

-No voy a morir. Siempre regresare. Te lo aseguro. – le dijo con firmeza.

Akeno sonrió mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.

-B-bien. Ahora estoy bien. Me volveré mas fuerte para estar contigo y protegerte, al igual que tú haces conmigo. Ahora lo tengo decidido. Te entregare mi cuerpo. – le dijo mientras se apegaba más al dragón.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

Ambos escucharon la voz de Lucy, que no parecía nada contenta.

Cuando parecía que la cosa iba a acabar en otra típica pelea, alguien más entro al cuarto.

-Hola.

Era Koneko, que vestía con una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande.

-¿Koneko? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron ambas mujeres.

-Vine a dormir con senpai y las demás.

-¡!

La nekomata saco sus orejas y cola y abrazo al pelirrosa por la cintura.

-Si Ravel me ha robado mi sitio en el regazo de senpai… entonces protegeré este a toda costa.

Natsu se rio levemente por la actitud de la pequeña nekomata.

-Vaya. Parece ser que todas aprovechan ahora que no está Buchou.

-¡A-a mí me trajo Xenovia a la fuerza! ¡E-esto es algo que el Señor no puede perdonar!

Y otras dos más.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Irina! ¡Hay que aprovechar que Rias Buchou no está aquí!

Xenovia e Irina.

-¡Koneko! ¡Sabía que vendrías aquí!

Y para rematar… Ravel.

-¡Con permiso!

Se acurrucaron como pudieron, el trio. Ravel y Koneko empezaron a "insultarse".

-¡Senpaiiiiiii! ¡Me siento soloooooooooo!

¿Gasper? El que faltaba.

-Bueno colega, mira a ver si encuentras algún lado. – le dijo nervioso el pelirrosa.

El dhamphir cogió su caja de cartón y se fue a una esquina.

-Entonces yo me salgo del armario.

¡¿Ophis?! ¡¿Qué hacía en el armario?! Bueno, lo importante es que la cama acabo a rebosar de gente. Menos mal que era gigante, sino a saber cómo hubiera acabado la cosa.

* * *

_**La noche siguiente**_

El día había pasado volando para el joven dragón. La noche anterior había sido bastante ajetreada ya que había vuelto a acabar durmiendo en el suelo. Pero, a pesar de todo, ahora mismo se encontraba en una situación que no había esperado.

Se encontraba con cierta maga rubia en la habitación de un hotel. Ambos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, vestidos. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esto? Bueno, pues lo explico en un pequeño resumen.

Desde la vuelta a la vida del Dragneel, las chicas habían estado bastante nerviosas. La experiencia de haberlo perdido en el pasado caló hondo en sus corazones. Ahora algunas habían tomado la decisión. Les entregarían su cuerpo al pelirrosa. Pero no todas estaban preparadas. Solo cuatro lo harían por el momento. Lucy, Rias, Akeno y Kana. El problema era saber cómo lo harían ya que todas querían ser la primera. Al final, luego de muchas discusiones, se aclaró que primero sería Lucy, luego Rias, después Akeno y por ultimo Kana. El problema es que no se había dicho cuándo. Ahora que Rias no estaba, la rubia tenía el presentimiento de que Akeno intentaría jugársela. La noche anterior podía haber sido. Por ese motivo ahora estaban ambos en la cama de dicho hotel. Lucy tenía decidido ser la primera.

Bueno, ahora volvamos al tajo.

OOOOOOOOOO

Aviso. A partir de aquí es lemon. Si no sois mayores de edad no deberíais leerlo, pero como cada cual hace lo que le salga de los cojones pues…. Ale, yo ya he avisado. Me limpio las manos.

OOOOOOOOOO

Natu tenía abrazada a Lucy con sus brazos. Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados. Los besos no eran suaves y delicados. No. La sangre dragón del chico provocaba que los besos fueran más intensos y feroces. El chico se separaba jadeante, la rubia igual. Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo de lo que tenía "pensado", otro beso invasor atacaba de nuevo. Esta vez, el chico caminaba sujetándola por su cintura. Dejándose guiar por sus instintos, los brazos que antes rodeaban cariñosa pero autoritariamente la cintura, comenzaron a tomar otros rumbos, una de sus palmas escalo rápidamente su vientre hasta llegar a sus mullidos y enormes pechos, dándole un buen apretón, a la par que sus besos pasaron de los labios de la chica a descender hasta el cuello. Cada beso y caricia provocaba gran placer en la rubia.

Le habían explicado que los dragones eran los mejores amantes, pero no esperaba que tango. Su mente se olvidó de que los dragones, al ser de energía pura, provocaba que su solo tacto contra la piel del sexo opuesto, cuando dicho dragón estaba _'encendido', _un gran placer.

-Hmmm.

Un amplio gemido escapo la boca de Lucy ante el ataque del dragón, este estaba embelesado cumpliendo con su tarea. Saboreaba la piel de la rubia y a su nariz llegaba su olor natural de mujer, el cual se había hecho más fuerte al estar excitada. Era delicioso saborearla y olerla. Pero aún más el poder sentirla. La otra mano comenzó a recorrer la perfecta forma de su cintura y trasero, pegándola más hacia él.

-N-Natsuuuu.

Gemía abrazando la cabeza del chico. Este dejo de besar su cuello para levantar la mirada y juntar sus frentes. Con los ojos de color rojo carmesí, dilatados y entrecerrados observo a la rubia. El cabello suelo, cayendo por su espalda, los ojos cerrados, la piel sonrojada, los labios entreabiertos… lo estaba tentando demasiado.

Lucy abrió los ojos un poco, cruzando miradas con él. La rubia tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

-Hazme tu mujer.

Apenas fue un susurro. Una petición que el pelirrosa acataría con gusto. En un rápido pero delicado movimiento, el pelirrosa la recostó en la cama, levantándose levemente para ver el espectáculo que estaba servido para él. Ahí estaba, con una expresión de excitación, su cuerpo sudaba, su camisa levantada revelando su sujetado rojo con encaje, su falda levantada, revelando también un tanga de encaje rojo y su cintura temblante, preparada para lo que venía. El dragón se relamió los labios, deseoso. A pesar de su excitación furiosa, nunca le haría daño. En el fondo sabía que era su primera vez, por lo que decidió ir despacio. Una vez que la marcara ya no sería siempre tan cuidadoso.

GRRRRRRRR

Gruño excitado.

Rodeándola con sus brazos, Natsu le quito la camisa, metió un dedo entre el sujetador y la piel de la espalda y lo quemo, liberando a las gemelas. Los miro durante un segundo. Los botones rosados estaban erectos. Sin esperar más se lanzó a por el izquierdo mientras la mano derecha masajeaba el otro.

-Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Natsuuuuuuu. No pareeeeeeeeesssssssssss.

Gemía la chica extasiada. Las sensaciones agradables la dominaban. La mente ya no le funcionaba, solo los instintos. Rodeo la cabeza del dragón, apretándolo contra ella. No quería que acabara. Mientras ella gemía, la mano desocupada del pelirrosa serpenteo por su vientre, cintura y cadera hasta llegar al lugar más privado de la rubia. Quemo la falda y las bragas lo suficiente como para poder quitárselas sin problemas. Luego empezó a frotarla lentamente.

-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh.

Un amplio sonido de placer y un movimiento eléctrico que hizo arquear toda su espalda fue la reacción de ella. Sentía como aquellos dedos masajeaban delicadamente el exterior de su intimidad, obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar. Natsu podía notar como cada célula del cuerpo de la rubia reaccionaba a su toque. Tras unos segundos era hora de ir al siguiente nivel.

La rubia abrió sus ojos y aguanto la respiración al sentir que dos dedos comenzaron a entrar en ella lentamente mientras el pulgar jugaba con su clítoris.

Antes de poder responder, los labios del chico habían ahogado parte del sonoro gemido. Los dedos mojados del dragón entraban y salían lentamente con el pulgar jugueteando. Lucy empezó a mover la cadera instintivamente, intentando seguir el baile de los dedos. Estaba extasiada. Podía notar como el orgasmo iba llegando.

El chico estaba extasiado también.

Tras unos instantes, el movimiento se aceleraba más y más, hasta que, finalmente, en una reacción bastante en contra de su voluntad, pero no menos placentera, el placer llego a un punto cúspide. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, arqueo su espalda fuertemente y tirando del cabello de Natsu con una mano y clavando las uñas en su hombro se dejó llevar por el clímax.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ahora la rubia desfallecía sobre la cama, jadeante. Su cuerpo por fin había parado de retorcerse de placer. Su mirada estaba algo ida, pero aún estaba consiente de todo. No había sentido tanto placer en su vida.

La chica miro a su compañero. Natsu la miraba con gran lujuria. Sus ojos rojos la revisaban de arriba abajo. La rubia siguió su mirada, bajando de su cara, recorriéndolo. Aún estaba con la ropa puesta. Pero a pesar de ello pudo ver el bulto en la entrepierna. Sin darse cuenta trago saliva y se relamió los labios. Un tanto ida se incorporó en la cama para plantar un beso en los labios del chico, el cual respondió más que gustoso. La rubia paso una mano por el cuello y lo empojo, tumbándolo en la cama y poniéndose ella encima, profundizando el beso. Con la mano libre empezó a quitarle la camisa. Una vez que Natsu estuvo sin ella, la rubia dejo los labios, yendo al cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Podía notar como gruñía de gusto al tener sus pechos juntos. La misma mano fue hasta la entrepierna, frotándola, mientras que la otra acariciaba los músculos del pecho y vientre del pelirrosa. El dragón, por su parte, tenía una mano en el trasero de la rubia, acariciándolo y apretándolo. La otra apretaba las sabanas. Una vez que la rubia consiguió quitarle los pantalones y calzones agarro con fuerza el miembro del dragón. El gruñido fue gutural. Al sentir que le había gustado, empezó a masajearlo arriba abajo con fuerza.

Al final, sin poder aguantarlo más, la rubia se incorporó, quedando encima del miembro. Comenzó a rozar su intimidad con la punta de la del chico en un movimiento rítmico, tentándolo con el tacto de la humedad de ella con la de él

GRRRRRRRRRRRR

UUUUFFFFFFFFFFF

El chico gruñía pesadamente y la chica gemía largamente. Natsu abrió los ojos y, además de lujuria, pudo ver miedo en los ojos entrecerrados de la rubia.

-Con cuidado. – murmuro en un gruñido.

Lucy solo asintió con una sonrisa de ternura. A pesar de estar cegado por la lujuria, aun se preocupaba por ella. Su cintura bajaba acoplándose lentamente al intruso, el cual era abrazado por húmedas capas de carne que lo aprisionaban deliciosamente.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-Tsk.

Natsu gruño con fuerza, pero Lucy puso cara de dolor-molestia. A pesar del placer que sentía, el dolor no era poco precisamente. Bajo y bajo hasta que sus chaquetas chocaron. Todo estaba dentro. A la nariz del pelirrosa llego el leve olor de sangre. Abrió los ojos y miro la unión de ambos. Ahí podía ver un poco de sangre. También la cara de molestia de la rubia. Esta intento levantarse para seguir, pero las fuertes manos de Natsu la sujetaron con fuerza, evitando que se moviera.

-Quieta. Deja que pase. – murmuro.

Lucy lo miro y asintió, esperando a que la molestia y el leve dolor pasaran. Para intentar que se pasara más rápido, el pelirrosa movió sus manos de las caderas por el resto del cuerpo, acariciándolo, masajeándolo. Se centró sobre todo en los pechos. El placer que le daba el dragón con sus manos provocaba que el dolor se fuera más rápido.

Al final, luego de un par de minutos, la rubia empezó a moverse. Al principio el vaivén no era profundo ni muy rápido, era delicado. Entraba y salía lento y despacio. A pesar de ello, era una delicia para ambos. Poco a poco los movimientos se hacían más drásticos. Durante varios minutos estuvieron así. Al final el pelirrosa se incorporó, pasando un brazo por la espalda de la rubia y la otra en la cadera, ayudándola con el movimiento para hacerlo más rápido. Esta se agarró de los hombros para ayudarse.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Al final la rubia consiguió llegar al orgasmo, pero el pelirrosa no. Girando violentamente la tumbo en la cama y siguió con las profundas y rápidas estocada. Después de un par de minutos el chico también llego.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Lucy llego al tercer orgasmo de la noche, poco después del segundo. Natsu rugió al acabar y vaciarse dentro.

Lo que paso después fue algo no esperado. La rubia empezó a temblar, pero no por el orgasmo.

FLAP FLAP

Abrió los ojos a tope. Natsu pudo apreciar como sus pupilas redondas se rasgaban como las de un dragón durante cinco segundos. Pero eso no era lo único sorprendente. También la aparición de dos alas rojas como el fuego surgió de su espalda. Alas tan grandes y rojas como las suyas propias. Una tonta sonrisa surgió en la boca del pelirrosa. Estaba más que contento. Ahora era suya por completo.

Cuando estaba por decirle algo a la rubia se quedó sorprendido. La rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro relajado y su respiración eran lenta y constante. Se había dormido. Una risilla se le escapó al dragón. Dio media vuelta en la cama, sin salir de ella. Al final acabo el tumbado en la cama con ella encima, acomodándose inconscientemente sobre el cuerpo del pelirrosa.

* * *

Y como dije, aquí está el lemon. He pedido ayuda y me he leído algunos fics. Ya me decís que tal. Y si, es el primero. Creo que me ha quedado bien, ¿no? Sinceramente ha sido muy extraño escribirlo. Pensé en poner más romanticona la parte antes del lemon, pero entonces recordé que ya ha habido romance, así que al grano XD


	49. Dragonslayers vs Grendel - parte 01

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: lo sé. Yo también me sentí raro. Me pregunto si será igual cuando escriba el de Rias, Akeno y Kana…. Espero que no.

kazuto alejandro: os hice esperar 46 capítulos, así que estoy contento.

BlankWhiteSky: well, we talked about it, just need to wait :)

Zafir09: lo de Lucy lo explicare ahora.

Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: gracias.

Alber Breaker: pues no me acuerdo exactamente, pero creo que si la tuvo por cuando perdió gran parte por absorber el poder de Albion, y después de solucionar el problema que tenía Koneko con su parte nekomata. Jejeje, tendrás que esperar a leer en su momento XD

José Luis: que siga que siga ¡!

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 47:

**DRAGONSLAYERS VS GRENDEL - PARTE 01**

* * *

En cierta habitación de hotel una hermosa rubia se encontraba abriendo lentamente los ojos. ¿El motivo de su despertar? Un móvil. Su móvil, el cual se encontraba en modo vibración. Estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo, sin moverse de su cómoda "almohada", la rubia consiguió agarrar el móvil.

-Mmm. ¿diga? – pregunto con voz somnolienta.

-*¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú?*

-Mmm, ¿quién eres?

-*¿Estabas durmiendo?*

-Aja. – contesto, acurrucándose a su fuente de calor - ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar.

-*Bufff. Soy Erza.*

-…

-*Te llamaba para saber si estabas bien. No estabas aquí en la mansión, ni Natsu. Os hemos buscado, pero no sabemos dónde estáis. ¿Te encuentras bien?*

-Mejor que nunca. – sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-*¿En serio? ¿Y eso? No me digas que…*

La voz de Erza dejo de escucharse. No oía nada. Todo silencio.

-*¡¿Te has acostado con Natsu?!* - exclamo la pelirroja.

La rubia aparto el móvil de su oído, gruñendo disgustada. Entonces su "almohada" también gruño con fastidio, moviéndose, abrazando a la rubia y acomodando su cara en sus pechos. Desde la otra línea se podían escuchar un sonoro y unísono; _¡¿qué?!_

-*¡Responde Lucy!* - exigió la pelirroja.

-Erza. – alargo la a - ¿Podemos dejarlo para luego?

-*… está bien. Pero que sepas que cuando volváis vais a responder a varias preguntas.* - dijo seria para luego susurrar - *Y te aviso de que Akeno y las demás no parecen muy contentas.*

-Pues que se fastidien. – dijo malhumorada para luego colgar y volver a dormirse.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto adormecido el pelirrosa.

-Erza. Pero no te preocupes. Sigue durmiendo.

-…

Ambos volvieron a dormirse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Han pasado varias horas desde que la pelirroja había llamado a la pareja oficial. Las cosas en la mansión eran bastante entretenidas. Por una parte los chicos y hombres de Fairy Tail estaban que no daban crédito. ¡El idiota de Natsu se había acostado con Lucy! ¡Había perdido la virginidad antes que los más jóvenes! Oséase, Gajeel y Gray. ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Gildarts y Makarov celebraran. Elfman solo gritaba; _¡es un hombre!_ Bickslow y Freed iban a lo suyo.

Por otra parte, Gasper jugaba con su PSP.

Las magas se encontraban cuchicheando entre ellas, preguntándose cómo fue que acabaron en esa situación y sobre lo que podrían haber hecho.

Para terminar… las Gremory. Akeno tenía una mirada furiosa y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rayos. Ravel y Koneko parecían enojadas. Xenovia conversaba con Irina. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Ella ya tendría su momento tarde o temprano. Rossweisse se mantenía al margen, conversando con las magas.

Eso sí, nadie le diría nada a Rias, Kiba o Azazel. Mejor mantenerlo en secreto, sino las cosas se pondrían muchísimo peor.

Entonces escucharon como la puerta principal de la mansión se abría. Todas las miraras fueron raudas al dúo que acababa de entrar.

-Hola chicos. – saludo radiante la rubia.

-¡Muuuuuuuuuuuuy buenas! – saludo contentísimo el dragón pelirrosa.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Gajeel y Gray golpearan al pelirrosa.

-¡Arg! ¡Hijos de puta!

PAM PAM

Y así, en un dos por tres, había empezado una pelea entre el trio de idiotas de Fairy Tail.

La rubia los miraba con una gota, pero entonces un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Girándose lentamente observo a las demás chicas. Magas y demonios. Akeno parecía querer asesinarla. Koneko y Ravel la miraban enojadas. Las demás demonios e Irina solo se sonrojaban o seguían como si nada. El problema era sus amigas magas. Entiéndase por Lissana, Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Juvia y Evergreen, que avanzaban lentamente hacia ella. Cada una con distinto gesto.

-¿C-chicas? – pregunto temerosa mientras andaba hacia atrás, intentado alejarse.

-¡A ella! – exclamo Mirajane con los ojos muy brillantes.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito la rubia antes de sufrir un placaje por culpa de sus amigas magas.

Al final Lucy acabo siendo interrogada hasta el más mínimo detalle. Apenas pudo guardarse algo para ella. Las Gremorys e Irina también fueron al interrogatorio. Hay que decir que, a pesar de que Akeno estaba enfadada no diría o haría nada. Ese fue el acuerdo… aunque no le gustara.

Por otra parte, después de detener la estúpida pelea del estúpido trio, los hombres Fairies y Gasper fueron a celebrar, emborrachándose. ¡Menos mal que era fin de semana!

Pero, esa misma noche, hubo una reunión con todos. Era sobre Lucy y su cambio. Incluso estaban los espíritus de la rubia, ya que también habían notado su cambio. Según Koneko, su Ki y aura habían cambiado levemente. Ahora se parecían a las del dragón.

-Entonces, ¿ha mutado? – pregunto Makarov a la joven loli nekomata.

Esta asintió.

-Así es. Su aura ahora no es la de un humano reencarnado a demonio. Es como Natsu-senpai. Él tiene un aura dragontina que no proviene de Ddraig y una pequeña parte demoniaca.

-Cierto. Según Ophis ahora es un 90-10.

Koneko volvió a asentir.

-Pero ahora Lucy-senpai es al revés.

-¿?

-Debido a que se ha emparejado con el portador de Ddraig, que antes era un dragonslayer y ahora un verdadero dragón, el gen de esta chica es 50% de demonio reencarnado y un 50% de dragón. – explico Ophis.

-¡Un momento! – interrumpió Akeno - ¿Cómo es que tiene un 50-50?

-Eso es por dos motivos; el primero es que no es un demonio de sangre pura, sino reencarnado de una maga humana. Segundo… los dragones somos seres de energía pura. Estamos por encima de todos. Nuestra aura y nuestro ADN son más fuertes que cualquiera. Por esos dos motivos su porcentaje es del 50% de dragón. Pero podría llegar a superar ese % si deja de tener esa pieza demoniaca.

-¿La [Evil Pieces]?

Ophis asintió.

-Vaya. ¿Cuánto podría aumentar?

-A un 60%. Quizás un 70% u 80%. No sabría decir cuánto. Pero no será un dragón por completo. Solo en parte o gran parte. Los humanos tienen un ADN mejor adaptable que cualquier otro. Por eso se adaptaría mejor que el de un ángel puro o un demonio sangre pura.

-… increíble.

-¿A sufrido algún otro cambio? – pregunto Erza.

-No lo sé. Tu. – señalo a Akeno – Quémala. – ordeno.

-¡!

Todos se quedaron asombrados mirando a la [Diosa Dragón].

-¡¿Mandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

-P-pero Ophis… ¿por qué quemarla?

-Quiero comprobar una cosa.

-… entiendo. – entonces una sonrisa psicópata surgió en la cara de la [Reina] Gremory, estremeciendo a la rubia – Ufufufú. No es nada personal.

-Y una mierda. – murmuro la rubia.

Akeno creo un pequeño círculo mágico, del cual empezó a salir fuego. Entonces la agarró del brazo. Por un momento la rubia cerró los ojos, esperando la quemadura. Para su sorpresa y el de los demás, no se había quemado.

-Lo suponía. – comento Ophis – Eres inmune al fuego ya que el portador de Ddraig es un dragón de fuego.

Akeno soltó el brazo de Lucy.

-Entonces… ¿ahora soy inmune al fuego? – pregunto la rubia, mirando su brazo.

-A un fuego menos poderoso que el suyo. – señalo a Natsu.

-¡Ole yo! ¡Soy la hostia! – exclamo el pelirrosa, la mar de contento.

-Abre tus alas. – volvió a ordenarle a la rubia.

Esta asintió y extendió sus alas. En un principio deberían ser solo dos alas demoniacas, pero casi nadie se esperó lo siguiente. De su espalda salieron cuatro alas. Dos negras demoniacas y dos dragontinas. Las mismas alas que Natsu había contemplado la noche anterior.

La rubia abrió los ojos impactada, pues no recordaba haberlas sentido aquella noche.

-Lo que me esperaba. – murmuro Ophis.

-Ara ara. Parece que tendremos que estudiarte… Lucy. – sonrió Mira con esa sonrisa que daba mucho miedo – Tenemos que saber que más cambios ha producido Natsu en ti. ¿No crees, Levy?

-Ya lo creo Mira… ya lo creo. – sonrió igual la pequeña peli azul.

-"¡Levy-chan!" – pensó escandalizada la rubia mientras era llevada a Dios sabe dónde por las más inteligentes y también por Azazel.

… un momento…

¡¿De dónde había salido ese maldito cuervo?!

* * *

_**Instituto **_

Han pasado cuatro días.

Unos cuatro días tortuosos para la joven maga rubia. Durante dichos cuatro días Azazel, Ophis y las más inteligentes magas y demonios estuvieron estudiándola todas las tardes. Apenas salía de la sala donde la "estudiaban". ¡Incluso Azazel se la había llevado a [Grigori] para estudiarla! Eso había sido un infierno, pero habían descubierto los cambios producidos a nivel molecular y celular.

Tal y como había dicho Ophis, ahora era un 50% demonio y un 50% dragón. Era capaz de soportar el fuego… o por lo menos hasta el mismo punto que Natsu. Ahora tenía alas dragontinas, las cuales no desaparecerían jamás. No podía escupir fuego, pero parecía ser que en algún momento podría crearlo y manipularlo a un bajo nivel. Sus sentidos también se habían desarrollado hasta estar casi a la par que los de un dragón.

La verdad es que no eran cambios malos. Eran asombrosos. Pero Azazel le había advertido intentar no usar sus nuevas habilidades hasta que no estuvieran 100% seguros de lo que ocurriría si los usara.

Lo peor para ella era sin duda no haber podido estar de nuevo con el pelirrosa. Era extraño, pero su cuerpo lo extrañaba. ¡Se había convertido en una pervertida! Su humor iba a peor conforme pasaban los días. Había intentado acercarse por la noche o en cualquier momento, pero no se lo había permitido… de una manera u otra. ¡Su cuerpo necesitaba atención, coño! ¡Maldito Natsu! ¡Malditos todos! ¡¿Es que no podían dejarla en paz?! ¡Tenia necesidades! Unas necesidades que habían nacido después de esa noche…. Eso tenía que ser culpa de la mutación que había sufrido.

En fin. Ahora mismo los chicos se encontraban en el instituto.

La rubia se encontraba con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados sobre el pupitre.

-Venga Lucy. Al menos ya han acabado las pruebas. – intento animarla Natsu, sin conseguirlo.

El dragón también sufría. ¡Él también se había convertido en un pervertido como el nudista de Gray! ¡Cada dos por tres su mente divagaba sobre ciertas cosas que le haría a la rubia, pero Erza y las demás no se lo permitían! ¡Estaba de muy mal humor! ¡Quería calcinar algo!

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. – murmuro la rubia, aun con la cara escondida.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto acercándose.

Lucy levanto levemente su cara de sus brazos. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Entonces el dragón supo que era lo que preocupaba a la rubia. Estaba igual que él. Ambos con las pupilas dilatadas y mirándose fieramente. Parecía que fueran a abalanzarse contra el otro en cualquier momento.

-Hey, miren. Hay unos tipos haciendo cosplay. Parece que van de magos.

El pervertido Matsuda punto con su dedo hacia afuera del edificio. Debido que ambos, Lucy y Natsu, estaban en su mundo, Gray le dio un suave golpe a Natsu en la cabeza.

-Grrr. ¿Qué quieres imbécil de hielo? – pregunto agresivamente.

Al ver que la cara de Gray era seria, el dragón también miro en la misma dirección. Lucy los imito.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó la rubia.

Los demás magos y demonios también se asomaron por las ventanas. No les gusto nada lo que vieron.

Unos tipos vestidos como se visten los magos de los libros occidentales. Parecidos a como vestía Le Fay.

-"La [Facción de los Magos] de la [Brigada]" – pensaron todos.

Entonces sus sentidos se dispararon al ver como convocaban círculos mágicos en sus manos, varitas o bajo ellos y se quitaban las capuchas. Eran extranjeros occidentales.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera! – exclamo Kana mientras empezaba a empujar a sus compañeros.

-¡Todos afuera!

-¡Salid de aquí!

Los demás también apresuraban a los desconcertados estudiantes.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Natsu salto por la ventana y empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Los magos rebeldes fueron tras él. A pesar de verlos alejarse, podían notar la presencia de más magos rebeldes en la ciudad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Corriendo, alejándose del instituto, entrando en el bosque cercano al edificio, sin correr a toda potencia para que los magos no le perdieran de vista. Natsu corría y corría mientras en su cabeza aparecían dudas.

¿Cómo habían conseguido entrar esos terroristas en el territorio? Se supone que había una barrera para evitar esto. ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido? Luego obtendría respuestas.

Una vez que llegaron a lo más profundo del bosque del campus, el pelirrosa se detuvo, encarando a los magos rebeldes que le habían seguido.

-Jajajaja. Así que has corrido hacia aquí para defender a tus camaradas, [Dragón Rojo].

-¡Justo como esperábamos!

-¡Pero el rango que la asociación te ha dado es de [Clase SS]! ¡Es excepcional!

Luego de decir un par de chorradas los magos activaron círculos mágicos y concentrar su aura mágica en sus manos. El pelirrosa solo los miro sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-¿No vas a activar tu [Sacred Gear]?

-A lo mejor no puede.

-Bueno, eso da igual. ¡Vinimos para retar al [Sekiryuutei], ¿recordáis?!

-¿Por qué habéis venido aquí? – pregunto el dragón.

-Por el rango que os ha dado la asociación que preside Mephisto. Por eso decidimos ponerte a prueba mientras ponemos en marcha el plan. – sonrió uno de modo desafiante.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una gran explosión. Una gran explosión en el edificio nuevo del instituto. El pelirrosa dirigió su vista allí. Podía ver mucho humo. ¿Habían atacado? Increíble. Solo esperaba que sus amigos les dieran una grandísima paliza a esos magos cabrones. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Ravel. Habían estado atacando a los Phoenix. ¡Ravel estaba en peligro!

GRRRR

Un gruñido peligroso salió de lo más profundo de la garganta del pelirrosa.

-Parece que lo has descubierto. Bueno, da igual. ¡De aquí no sales vivo! – exclamo uno de los magos.

Entonces…

FIUM FIUM FIUM

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Atacaron con fuego. Muchas esferas de fuego se dirigieron hacia el pelirrosa, el cual no se movió, recibiéndolas de lleno. Una cortina de humo surgió.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Chúpate esa!

Entonces…

PAM

Un puñetazo impacto en la cara del mago que se había reído.

CRASH

Lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol. No sabía si había muerto, pero el golpe sin duda le había roto muchos huesos.

Los otros dos magos se sorprendieron enormemente al ver la escena. No solo acababa de golpear con gran fuerza a su compañero, sino que no tenía ni la más mínima herida.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Desgraciado!

Uno de los magos empezó a lanzar estacas de hielo del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

FRINSH FRINSH FRINSH

Cubriendo su mano con fuego, el pelirrosa empezó a destruir los ataques de hielo.

-Imbécil… ¡no te olvides que somos dos! - exclamo el mago que me lanzo los proyectiles de hielo.

A pesar del grito, el dragón no mostro sorpresa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Veamos si puede detener esto! - dijo el mago a su espalda.

Lanzo un enorme rayo. Imitando la acción anterior, el pelirrosa desvió el rayo con su mano de fuego, provocando que impactase contra los árboles, calcinándolos debido a la gran electricidad que llevaban.

-Débil. – gruño Natsu.

-¡No seas engreído! – exclamaron los magos.

Ambos volvieron a atacar, lanzando ataques mágicos de distintos elementos. Al fondo se podían escuchar más y más explosiones. El pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo aún más. No podía perder tiempo con esos idiotas.

-Maldición esto no va acorde al plan.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eso no funciona!

PAM

CRASH

PUM

En un parpadeo, Natsu se había movido, esquivando y destrozando los ataques mágicos. En un rápido movimiento le había dado una tremenda patada a uno de los magos, estrellándolo contra varios árboles, y al otro le había agarrado de la cara y lo había estrellado contra el suelo con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente y/o medio muerto.

Al ver que ya no había más enemigos cercanos empezó a correr hacia el instituto de nuevo.

-¡Esos malditos! - gruño al ver el destruido lugar.

El ventanal del edificio había sido destruido de muy mala manera y había grandes agujeros en el jardín de la escuela. Muchas paredes estaban derruidas y el material escolar destrozado. Sin esperar un segundo empezó a correr hacia el aula donde estaban Gasper, Koneko y Ravel. El corredor del aula había sido destruido violentamente. Habían dañado la infraestructura de los muros en la cual a duras penas se podía mantener.

Cuando llegue al salón de Koneko, pudo ver el rostro de sus compañeros muy aterrados. El miedo los había dejado inmóviles.

-¿Os encontráis bien?

Algunos respondieron con la cabeza, pero había una en especial que al parecer las palabras no le alcanzaban. El pelirrosa le sacudió los hombros suavemente, consiguiendo que la chica reaccionara un poco.

-Esa gente muy sospechosa me atrapo… y Koneko, Gasper y Ravel me salvaron… - murmuro aterrada.

-Koneko-chan y los otros dos, fueron tomados por un resplandor blanco, creado por ese sujeto que parecían magos y desaparecieron. – dijo otro estudiante.

PUUUM

El pelirrosa golpeo con muchísima rabia el muro, atravesándolo y asustando a los estudiantes.

Después de un rato, dio aviso al Consejo Estudiantil sobe la ubicación de esos magos inconsciente… o muertos. Sinceramente le importaba un comino. Ellos se harían cargo de ellos, mientras tanto los demás estudiantes está bien. Al parecer los magos de FT y los demonios Gremory y Sitri habían conseguido capturar a algunos magos, pero no detener a los que se habían llevado al trio Gremory.

XXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, tanto los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, los magos de FT, los neko y el Consejo Estudiantil, estaban reunidos en el viejo edificio escolar. La [Alfil] Kusaka del Consejo Estudiantil estaba en otra habitación recibiendo información con el personal de la alianza. Por suerte no hubo heridos por parte de los estudiantes, solo los daños al edificio escolar, pero gracias a Sona, usando un aparato de Azazel, borro los recuerdos de los estudiantes.

-¿Qué va a pasar con los recuerdos de los lugares destruidos? - pregunto Xenovia.

-Hemos modificado sus recuerdos para que parezca que en ese lugar parezca una construcción. También nos encargamos de cualquier posible evidencia de los móviles, con la ayuda de los ángeles caídos. Tuvimos suerte de que nadie abandonara la escuela. – le respondió Sona.

-Pero las cicatrices causadas a los estudiantes por culpa de los magos será algo que, ni borrando sus recuerdos, será algo que podrá sanar. ¡No pienso perdonarlos! - dijo Shinra enojada.

-Pero tenemos rehenes. Los magos que hemos dejado inconscientes. – hablo Erza – Estoy segura de que podrán sonsacarles información.

-Cierto. – asintió Sona.

Mirajane intacto contactar con Le Fay y Kuroka, pero no consiguió respuesta. Pero, según dijo Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay regresaron después de haber sido llamadas por Vali.

-Entonces sin duda alguna son la [Facción de los Magos] de la [Brigada]. – murmuro Laxus.

-Así es. – respondió Azazel - Al parecer aquellos relacionados con los Fénix, están siendo el blanco de esos magos rebeldes

-¿Acaso estarán relacionados con la [Brigada del Caos]? - se preguntó Lissana.

-Eso es muy probable. – respondió Levy - ¿Qué piensas tú, Rossweisse?

-Que estas en lo correcto. Según los análisis de las huellas mágicas… - entonces un teléfono móvil sonó. El suyo - Disculpen un momento. - dijo Rossweisse, atendiendo su teléfono - ¿Aló? ¡¿Abuelita?!

El grito de la ex valkiria sorprendió a todos. La [Torre] empezó a hablar en su idioma materno. Le entendían, pero era extraño oírla hablar. Al parecer hablaba con su abuela. Parecía que estaba preocupada por su nieta. Bueno, sobre eso, su trabajo y el dinero que le mandaba a la anciana.

Luego de una corta charla con su abuelita, la ex valkiria se disculpó.

-Lo lamento. La llamada que recibí, fue de mi abuela. Ella, como una gran maga experimentada, le conté sobre este caso de como atravesar una barrera poderosa. Me dio una opinión muy severa. Yo también pensé esa posibilidad

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Sona.

-Un traidor.

-Tiene mucho sentido. – hablo Levy - Si uno lo piensa bien, esta parte de la región se encuentra vigilado por las [Tres Grandes Facciones] y su personal, además de nosotros. La gran barrera tiene a la academia como centro. Es muy difícil que alguien se logre esconder sin ser identificado, pero de hacerlo tuvieron que entrar usando la fuerza. Eso es posible para los que tienen poderes, pero en si eso sería la manera más rápida que a uno lo detecten. Por otra parte… si una persona que conoce el mecanismo de control…. Si eso es verdad, esa persona tuvo que ser el traidor para que deje entrar a esos magos a la escuela. – razono seriamente.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que hay un traidor entre nosotros?! - exclamo Saji sin poder creerlo.

Todos se miraron serios. Ese tema era algo muy delicado. ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

-Yo tampoco lo quiero creer. Pero eso no implica bajar la guardia si hay un culpable. Tampoco sabemos si su objetivo es Ravel Phoenix. Aun así, no somos tan inocentes como para dejar pasar esto. - dijo muy gentil Sona para calmar a Saji.

Entonces la puerta de repente se abre.

-¡Presidenta! ¡Hemos recibido contacto con aquellos que secuestraron a los estudiantes del primer año del Club de investigación de lo Oculto! - informo Kusaka muy rápido.

Todos se pusieron en alerta. La misión de rescate iba a empezar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Era medianoche. Tanto magos como demonios habían ido a una estación cercana y luego descendido abajo. Allí era donde se encontrarían con los secuestradores.

_Si quieren recuperar a Koneko Toujou, Gasper Vladi y Ravel Phoenix, vengan a la estación subterránea, solo los miembros del grupo Gremory, magos de Fairy Tail, Irina Shidou y el grupo Sitri._

-Nunca pensé que elegirían este lugar. El personal está investigando el otro espacio subterráneo usando específicamente por demonios y ha habido varias huellas mágicas. Hay señales de lo que lo han estado usando. – hablo Sona.

-Esto sin duda es una trampa. – dijo Evergreen.

-Si. Lo es. – volvió a hablar Sona – El personal del [Inframundo] y del [Cielo] ha rodeado el área alrededor de la estación. También hemos cerrado el agujero dimensional para el tren que está localizado en el territorio Gremory del [Inframundo]. Todavía no hemos encontrado las verdaderas intenciones del enemigo ni lo que están tramando. Lo único que nos queda es encontrarnos en persona. Muy bien, es hora de entrar al elevador. Vamos a encontrarnos con esos magos.

Casi todos empezaron a avanzar, pero Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y Wendy no los siguieron. Sus ojos estaban muy serios y sus puños apretados.

-¿Chicos? – pregunto Erza.

-Nosotros no vamos. – dijo seco Natsu, empezando a caminar hacia otro lado.

-¡Alto ahí Natsu! – grito Sona - ¡Rias me dejo a cargo de ustedes, el grupo Gremory! ¡Por ende, ustedes acordaron que me obedecerían, no puedo permitir que actúes libre, vamos a seguir el plan de antes!

-Yo no recibo órdenes. – dijo cortante.

-¡Aunque seas tú, Dragneel! ¿Sabes lo que implica desobedecer órdenes? ¿Cierto? - dijo Sona fríamente.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! Al fin y al cabo, yo no te voy a obedecer.

Sona estaba a punto de volver a ordenarle pero, al ver la mirada que le dirigía Natsu y su aura intimidatoria decidió callarse. Por esta vez no diría nada. Todos observaron como el cuarteto se marchaba.

Sona frunció el entrecerró enojada.

-Es normal Sona. Si Laxus, Gajeel y Wendy se han ido con él, entonces será algo importante. Además, sigue siendo un dragón. Ni siquiera Rias podría domarlo… además, no tendrá tiempo para hacerlo. – murmuro Erza mientras iba hacia el ascensor.

-¡Aye sir! ¡Natsu y los demás estarán bien! ¡Son muy fuertes! – sonio enormemente Happy junto a Lucy.

-Tienen razón. Se han hecho muy poderosos. – asintió Lily.

-No hay que preocuparse. – dijo Charle.

La gata blanca admitía que Wendy se había hecho muy fuerte en este tiempo, pero su preocupación siempre seguiría ahí.

Sona pudo escucharlo gracias a su súper oído. Esas palabras la dejaron confusa. ¿No tendría tiempo? ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Suspiro enojada. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Junto con su sequito, el Gremory y parte de los magos, avanzo hacia el ascensor.

Pero antes de entrar apareció un hombre desconocido. Un chico extranjero de gran tamaño, peli gris y rasgas patillas. Tenía una cara agradable. Su cuerpo era grande, como el de Sairaorg.

-Presidenta. – saludo el chico.

-Rugal.

-Esto, Presidenta… ¿quién es él? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Él es Rugal. Es mi nueva [Torre]. Es un estudiante universitario en el departamento universitario de la academia de Kuoh.

-Oh.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Loup Garou.

-Él se hará cargo del perímetro. – explico Sona.

Una vez que bajaron al subterráneo y salieron afuera…

-_Ama, parece que las preparaciones para el área circundante han sido completadas_.

Se escuchó una voz desconocida. Todos voltearon su vista al techo de la estación. Un círculo mágico de los Sitri aparece y de él sale una persona. Tiene un físico pequeño, viste una máscara en forma de calavera y esta vestida como un [Segador de Almas].

-¿Y ella? – volvió a preguntar Xenovia.

-Mi nueva [Caballo].

-Encantada. Me llamo Bennia y soy una antigua [Segadora de Almas].

-¿En serio?

-Y para mejorarlo es una semidiosa. Mestiza con humano. Hija de Orcus, un [Segador de Almas] de máximo nivel. ¿A que sorprende? – comento Saji.

-Vaya. Sin duda has conseguido buenas piezas. – alago Rossweisse.

-En realidad tenía a alguien más pensado para ser mi [Caballo], pero no pudimos reunirnos. Entonces ella apareció y…

-Estoy cambiando de bando porque no puedo seguir con Hades. – explico la pequeña [Segadora de Almas].

-Así es. Fue una suerte que me bastara con una pieza. – miro a su [Caballo] – Bennia, ¿puedo dejarte el resguardo del área de afuera junto con Rugal?

-Si ama.

Después de acatar la orden, la loli desapareció en un círculo mágico.

-Sin duda dos personas interesantes. – comento Freed.

XXXXXXXXXX

En medio de una calle, caminando hacia otro lado, el cuarteto formado por Natsu y los dragonslayer caminaban en dirección a donde habían sentido esa presencia. Una presencia oscura. Pero única en sí. Un aura que solo una especie poseía.

-Oi Salamander. – llamo Gajeel sin dejar de mirar al frente - ¿Cómo esta Ddraig?

-No está bien. A veces despierta, pero la mayoría del tiempo está dormido. Ahora mismo lo hace. Puedo usar la [Boosted Gear], pero su efecto es menor.

-Pse. No es como si la necesitaras, ¿verdad?

-Cierto. Aun puedo derrotarte con mi propio poder.

-Je. Sigue soñando.

Después de unos diez metros se detuvieron.

-Aquí. – susurro Laxus.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser una alcantarilla? – pregunto llorosa Wendy. Entonces noto como alguien la alzaba. Era Laxus - ¿?

-Así no tendrás que arrastrarte por ahí. – sonrió el rubio.

-Gracias.

A afortunadamente no había nadie pasando por ese lado. Dicho lugar estaba en plena construcción, así que podrían entrar con facilidad. Entonces entraron. Wendy iba en la espalda de Laxus.

-¡Joder! ¡Este lugar sí que huele horrible! – se quejó Gajeel, tapándose la nariz.

-Que horrible es este lugar. – se quejó Wendy, imitando al dragonslayer de acero.

Laxus y Natsu también se tapaban las narices, aunque a veces tenían que respirar para no perder el olor. Luego de varios minutos caminando por las alcantarillas llegaron a una puerta de metal pero…

BOOOM

El sonido de una explosión…

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

El cual fue seguido por más explosiones.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Wendy.

-Es una batalla. Solo concentre en sentir sus presencias. – dijo Laxus con seriedad.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

-Al aparecer, con lo que sucede van estar por rato metidos en eso.

Y sin perder más tiempo abrieron esa puerta y se pusieron a buscar un conducto, el cual apenas tardaron nada en encontrar. El primero fue Natsu, siendo seguido por Gajeel, Wendy y el último Laxus. Demoraron algunos minutos en llegar, ya que tenían que ir gateando.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron al final del conducto.

-Ahí está el final. – anuncio Natsu.

-Por fin. – sollozo Wendy.

Una vez llegaron a la luz del final, Natsu vio algo que lo enfureció. Eran los chicos. Pero al parecer Gasper estaba bastante herido. Entonces con furia…

PAAAAAAAAAAAM

Hizo un gran agujero, por el cual salieron.

-¡Koneko! ¡Ravel! ¡Gasper! – exclamo el dragón, entrando a una habitación.

Los tres voltearon a verle, sorprendieron del como llegaron.

-¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Wendy.

-¡Natsu-sama, chicos! – exclamo Ravel triste.

-¡Senpais! - dijo Koneko-chan de igual forma.

Las dos, a pesar de esta bien físicamente, no lo estaban de manera emocional. Sus lágrimas le empezaron a salir.

-Gya-kun, nos protegió todo este tiempo. – Ravel apenas podía aguantar más.

-Él nos protegió. - dijo Koneko mientras abrazaba a Gasper y le salían algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

Koneko tenía en sus brazos a un muy golpeado Gasper. A pesar de todo él dice.

-S-sabría que v-vendríais… - dijo con poca fuerza.

Wendy y Laxus se acercaron al dhamphir. Wendy para curarlo y Laxus para hablarle.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. Estamos orgullosos. Ahora déjanoslo a nosotros. – le sonrió suavemente.

La cara de Gasper estaba hinchada, pero aun así se sentía feliz del haber protegido a Ravel y Koneko.

Natsu y Gajeel tenían un aura asesina.

-Vaya. Para ser sincero, me tomasteis desprevenido. Nunca se me ocurrió que encontraríais otra forma de llegar. Se me hizo raro que no pude sentir sus presencias del otro lado, en donde sus compañeros están luchando contra mi grupo de magos rebeldes. - dijo una voz fina.

-Así que tú ere el líder de todo esto, ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto Laxus con mirada fría.

-Sí, lo soy.

Entonces apareció un hombre que tenía una túnica plateada con accesorias detallados que le tapaba el rostro.

-¿Eres miembro de la [Brigada del Caos]?

-De hecho. Si me he vuelto miembro de la [Brigada]. Hay varios motivos detrás de los ataques. La mayoría de los magos que los atacaron son miembros de la [Brigada] y otros solo son magos exiliados por la Asociación de magos. En primera; uno de los motivos de los ataques, es que ellos lo hicieron por pura curiosidad debido a los rangos que les pusieron a ustedes por la asociación. De hecho, esos son magos que no pueden controlarse muy bien. Bufff. Eso es aburrido. - dijo ese hombre con túnica muy desinteresado.

-La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], era la más grande. Luego le seguí el de la [Facción de los Héroes] que al perder a sus líderes principales, es obvio que su estructura cambiase y que alguien se encargara de ese embrollo. ¿Ese eres tu verdad?

-Más o menos. Yo solo lidero una parte de la organización debido a las bajas como Shalba y Cao-Cao. A diferencia de ellos, yo no cometo esos errores. Ese fue el motivo de los magos, pero el mío…

Señalo a un punto. Las luces se prendieron al otro lado de la habitación, de ahí pudieron ver algo un poco alejado pero visible. Aquella habitación más parecía un cuarto en donde se realizan experimentos, y dentro de ella había muchas capsulas. Aquellas capsulas estaban conectadas a un aparato, y dentro de las capsulas había algo.

Ravel fue la que volteo su rostro a otra dirección. Cuando miraron adentro están llenas de líquidos y personas flotando adentro.

-¿Sabéis que se usan para producir las [lágrimas del Fénix]? Los pura sangre de la Casa de Phoenix. Pasan por un círculo mágico a través de un ritual especial. Preparan una copa a través de un ritual especial y dejan caer sus propias lágrimas en la copa que están llenas de agua. El agua dentro de la copa que tiene esas lágrimas de la familia Phoenix se vuelve las [Lágrimas del Fénix] ¿Entendéis? - luego señalo a una de las capsulas y continuo - La razón de esta fábrica, es porque los magos lo estaban produciendo en masa. Crearon mucho clones de demonios de la Casa Phoenix y produjeron las [Lagrimas de Fénix]. Y bueno, cuando ahora los dejaron abandonas… ¿qué hacemos con la basura? – se fijó en las miradas de los dragones - Hey! No me miren con esos ojos. Esas miradas dan miedo. – dijo con burla.

SNIF SNIF

Alguien lloraba. Ravel.

-Es horrible… es muy horrible... ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan cruel? – murmuro con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno, como dije están abandonamos. Si quieres te los puedes llevar. La producción que hicimos aquí termino. – dijo el hombre con túnica.

-Maldito hijo de puta. – murmuro Laxus.

-Bueno, yo no peleare contra vosotros. Me da pereza. Pero conozco a alguien al que le encantara enfrentarse a vosotros. – sonrió malévolo.

Entonces el hombre crea un círculo mágico. Uno que conocen.

-¿La puerta del Dragón? – pregunto Wendy.

Aquella puerta tenía un color verduzco oscuro.

-¿Verde? Si no mal recuerdo, el [Rey Dragón Verde] es Yu-Long. ¿Por qué quiere pelear con nosotros? – pregunto Gajeel desconcertado.

-Estas equivocado. Ese color es un verde más oscuro. – le dijo Laxus.

GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Un poderoso rugido.

Los cuatro se pusieron en guardia.

Lo que aparece ante ellos era un monstruoso gigantesco con escamas oscuras que está de pie sobre dos patas. Piernas y brazos muy gruesos, colmillos y cuernos muy afilados. Está extendiendo sus enormes alas y agitando su cola gruesa.

-[Crime Force] Grendel. - dijo el hombre de la túnica.

El dragón sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos y fauces.

-¡Fuahahahahahahhaha! ¡Hacia tiempo que no pasaba por la puerta del Dragón! ¡¿Entonces quien es mi oponente?! ¡Está aquí, ¿verdad?! ¡Es el tipo brutalmente fuerte que deseo!

Eso era lo que habían sentido antes. Un aura violenta y asesina. Un aura de un dragón oscuro. No era como la de Acnologia, pero se le acercaba. Debía haber estado cerca, pues la habían sentido antes. ¿Entonces donde había estado? ¿Acaso una dimensión de bolsillo? Eso explicaría porque la sintieron antes de entrar a las alcantarillas.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que este está muerto? – pregunto Wendy.

Entonces la mirada de Grendel va dirigida a los Fairies.

-El [Dragón Celestial Rojo]. ¿Por qué esa apariencia? – pregunto confuso.

-El [Dragón Celestial Rojo], [Dragón Celestial Blanco] y el [Rey Dragón] Vritra fueron derrotados y sus almas lo sellaron en lo que es ahora un [Sacred Gear]. Él es su portador. – le explico el hombre con túnica.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Así que fueron derrotados! ¡Eso es una vergüenza! ¡Un [Dragón celestial]! ¡Un [Rey Dragón]! ¡Oh, bueno eso me servirá para mí renacer! – exclamo extasiado mientras expulsaba aura.

-Chicos, hay que ir con todo. – dijo con autoridad Laxus mientras entraba en su [Dragon Force] junto con Wendy. Gajeel entro en modo Dragonslayer de acero y Natsu expulso aura y fuego.

-¡Entonces ustedes van ir en contra de mí! ¡INTERESANTE!

-Por cierto, una última cosa. – volvió a hablar el hombre con túnica – Ellos son dragonslayer, como los de la antigua guerra.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Me ha tocado el gordo! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Si! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Venid!

Entonces el dragón se lanzó contra el cuarteto. Esta sería la primera batalla contra un verdadero dragón después de Acnologia… y esta vez no pensaban perder.

* * *

Buenas, sé que he estado todo este tiempo poniendo a Ophis en el harem de Natsu pero, por lo que estoy viendo en las novelas, solo pondré las oficiales, sin aventurarme. Solo las añadiré cuando sean oficiales. Kuroka y Le Fay por el momento están en duda hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Ok? Pues ale.

Otra cosa, voy a hispanizar la lectura de mis fics y dejarme de tanto –sama, -san, -kun y demás. Por eso pondré Jefa, en vez de Buchou, o Presidenta en vez de Kaichou. También pondré Vicepresidenta en vez de fuku Kaichou y subjefa en vez de fuku Buchou.

A partir de ahora será así. La verdad es que paso de ponerme a corregir todos mis capítulos anteriores de este y los demás fics. Bueno, ya estáis avisados XD


	50. Dragonslayers vs Grendel - parte 02

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: tío, te adelantes demasiado. Primero acabamos con este fic y luego hablamos de la posible continuación, vale ?

: recuerda que ahora no es un dragonslayer, sino un verdadero dragón. Pero tendrás que esperar a su momento XD.

Zafir09: Azazel siempre aparece de improvisto XD. Todo depende, ya que esto es un fic basado lo más posible en la novela, sin dejar de lado FT.

Alber Breaker: pues un cuerpo de diosa, con eso dicho todo. Lo dejo a libre imaginación XD.

José Luis: haber, dos cosas; primero, no puedo continuar un fic que no es mío; segundo, no hace falta que me lo repitas, con una vez me entero.

alexzero: me alegro que te guste :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 48:

**DRAGONSLAYERS VS GRENDEL – PARTE 02**

* * *

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

En apenas un instante, la gran pelea entre el [Dragón Oscuro] Grendel, el trio dragonslayer y Natsu, había dado comienzo. Era una lucha sin cuartel. Golpes y más golpes.

-¡Toma esto!

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Natsu rugió. Grandes y ardientes llamaradas salieron de su boca, impactando en Grendel.

-¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡Más mas! – exclamaba el dragón, dándole un poderoso puñetazo al pelirrosa.

-¡Gah!

PUM

-¡Salamander! ¡Tsk! ¡Bastón del Dragón de Acero!

Transformando sus dos brazos en bastones de acero, estos se alargaron con fuerza, impactando en el estómago de Grendel.

PAM PAM

Seguido de ese impacto, Wendy ataco.

-¡Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo!

PAM

PUUUM

El dragón Grendel salió disparado, estampándose contra la pared. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa psicópata, para ver como Laxus se lanzaba contra él.

-¡Puño de Ruptura del Dragón del Rayo!

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Vamos! – exclamo Grendel, dando otro puñetazo.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Ese fue el sonido del golpe cuando los puños chocaron. Laxus salió disparado hacia atrás, siendo agarrado por Natsu. Grendel se miró la mano. No había traspasado sus durísimas escamas, pero lo había sentido.

-¡No seáis engreídos mocosos! ¡No os…!

PAAAM

Ese fue el sonido de un golpe en el estómago de Grendel. Se descuidó en el momento y un golpe al unísono de Natsu y Gajeel lo alcanzo. Grendel se sobo el estómago.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ese si fue un buen golpe! ¡Quiero más!

-Pse. Parece que las escamas de este tipo son muy duras. – dijo Gajeel, sonriente – Pero… ¡¿cuáles son más fuertes?! ¡¿Tus escamas o las mías?! – exclamo antes de lanzarse a golpear al dragón.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Gajeel y Grendel empezaron a golpearse entre ellos. Puño con puño. Pero se podía observar que Grendel sufría menos los golpes. Sus escamas sin duda eran resistentes… demasiado resistentes.

PAAAAAAM

Con un golpe de cola, el dragón alejo al moreno.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡No me acordaba del poder de los caza dragones! ¡Pero eres débil en comparación con los más viejos! – sonrió arrogante.

-Pse. Maldito imbécil.

-Eso te pasa por atacar tú solo, cabeza oxidada.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, cabeza de horno?!

-¡Queréis dejaros esas idioteces para otro momento! ¡Estamos peleando contra el! – exclamo enfadado Laxus, apuntando a Grendel.

-…

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Me estáis divirtiendo! ¡Continuemos hasta que rompa vuestros huesos y os aplaste! – exclamo Grendel.

Esta vez fue su turno para lanzarse contra el cuarteto.

PAAAM

Con una rapidez impropia de su tamaño, el dragón giro sobre su eje, batiendo su cola, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. El cuarteto se apartó rápidamente para evitar ser aplastados.

El suelo donde había golpeado la cola se había quebrazo, formando una deformación con la forma de la cola.

-¡Vamos Ddraig! ¡Pelea! – exclamo, mirando al pelirroja.

-…

Natsu no dijo nada, pues no podía hablar con Ddraig. Este aún seguía durmiendo.

-¡Vamos! – grito Laxus, aspirando.

Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy se miraron y lo imitaron.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Rayo / Acero / Celestial!

Los rugidos de los dragonslayer más el de Natsu, fueron directos hacia Grendel, uniéndose en un único rugido.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!

GROAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Grendel también rugió fuego. Un fuego negro.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El [Dragón Oscuro] sonrió al ver la explosión, pero no se esperó que el rugido del cuarteto destruyera el suyo y le acallara.

-¡Gah!

El rugido le dio de lleno, provocando que impactara con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡Chúpate esa, imbécil! – exclamaron Natsu y Gajeel sonrientes.

Era imposible que ese rugido fusionado no le hubiera hecho efecto alguno.

Cuando el polvo del impacto desapareció pudieron observar mejor a Grendel. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, molestos. Estaban muy molestos.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡Eso me ha dolido! ¡Si, me ha dolido!

De la grandísima grieta que había dejado Grendel, este se volvía a levantar. En la zona del pecho, con la cual había recibido el ataque, tenía varias heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No me jodas! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿Solo le hemos hecho eso?! – pregunto cabreado Gajeel.

-Este tipo tiene escamas muy duras. Es el [Dragón Oscuro] con las escamas más duras. Era normal que no le hiciéramos mucho. Pero le hemos hecho sangrar. Eso ya es bastante. Solo tenemos que seguir así. – dijo Laxus.

-Tiene razón. Solo tenemos que continuar atacando. – dijo Wendy.

GROOOOOOAAAAAARG

Grendel empezó a sacar más poder maligno. Se estaba empezando a poner serio. Al ver lo que hacía el [Dragón Oscuro], el cuarteto de FT se movió. Cada uno desde un punto cardinal.

-¡Vamos! – exclamo Grendel, sonriendo de forma enfermiza.

-¡Alabarda del Dragón del Rayo!

-¡Alas del Dragón Celestial!

-¡Lanza del Dragón de Acero: Astillas del Demonio!

RUGIDO

Esta vez atacaron desde los distintos ángulos. De ese modo Grendel no podría recibir solo uno de frente.

GROAAAAAAAAARG

Grendel rugió mientras liberaba una poderosa ola de poder oscuro dragontino.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Los cuatro ataques impactaron contra dicha ola, produciendo cuatro intensas explosiones.

Pero ahí no acabo todo. Una vez que la ola de poder maligno de Grendel y los cuatro ataques se deshicieron, el trio de hombres se lanzó al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Wendy los cubría a distancia, ya que ella no era de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como esos tres.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Los puños y las patadas no paraban. Gajeel con su cuerpo recubierto de escamas de acero y con sus brazos o piernas transformadas en cuchillas. Laxus con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo transformado en rayo y con sus puños cubiertos de estos. Natsu con parte de su cuerpo cubierto de escamas y con puños y pies cubiertos de fuego. Estaban tan bien sincronizados que para Grendel era imposible golpearles.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba por la izquierda, Gajeel le golpeaba por la derecha. Mientras que Grendel atacaba por la derecha, Natsu le golpeaba por arriba. Mientras que Grendel atacaba por hacia abajo, Laxus le golpeaba por arriba. Mientras que Grendel atacaba de frente, Wendy le atacaba con su poder aumentado por sus habilidades.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Divertido! ¡A pasado tiempo desde que alguien me divierte así! – exclamo el dragón.

Debido al poder dragonslayer, los ataques de Laxus, Gajeel y Wendy empezaban a surtir efecto. Si no fuera por las ultra súper mega duras escamas de Grendel, este hacía tiempo que ya estaría sangrando mucho más. Pero seguía siendo un [Dragón Oscuro] con las escamas más resistentes y con gran poder.

Pero, sin duda, estaba disfrutando.

-¡Vas a ver! ¡Wendy! – la llamo Natsu - ¡Hazlo!

-¡Si! ¡IIe Vernier! ¡IIe Arms! ¡IIe Armor!– exclamo Wendy.

Al instante, debajo del cuarteto, aparecieron cuatro círculos mágicos. Estos pudieron notar como sus habilidades defensivas, ofensivas y la velocidad aumentaba.

Una sonrisa desafiante surgió en los tres hombres mientras que la de Wendy se mantenía seria.

El trio de hombres se había abalanzado contra Grendel, el cual imito su gesto. Concentraron su ataque en un único punto. Grendel también aumento su poder maligno. Entonces ambos ataques conectaron.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Grendel salió disparado, volviendo a chocar contra la pared. Y, para rematar el ataque…

-¡Tornado del Dragón Celestial! – exclamo Wendy.

La peli azul creo un gran tornado, el cual fue directo contra Grendel.

KABOOOOOOOM

Ese fue el sonido de un gran impacto.

-¡Arg!

Eso fue la queja de Grendel. Poco después salió del gran agujero que había hecho con el impacto. Tenía una gran herida en el estómago y le sangraba la nariz, brazos y piernas. Sangre azul.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Sois unos malditos! ¡Ese golpe sí me dolió! - dijo Grendel con una sonrisa sádica y a la vez mostrando locura.

-Pse. ¿Aún no te mueres? – se preguntó enojado Natsu.

-¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Se está reteniendo. No usa toda su fuerza. – dijo Laxus.

Su tono era enojado. No le gustaba que lo subestimaran… como hizo Acnologia.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡No me jodas! ¡Eh tú, puto imbécil! ¡Deja de jugar y ven con todo! – exclamo el pelirrosa, soltando fuego por la boca.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! Es que es divertido, el pelear con alguien fuerte. ¡Es muy divertido! ¡Pelear con todo desde el inicio es patético! ¡Yo solo quería disfrutar esta pelea, destronados y rompiéndoos a pedazos! Pero… ¡sois fuertes! ¡Y me habéis irritado! ¡Ahora voy a destrozaros! ¡No dejare nada de vosotros!

Entonces cogió una caja. Para sorpresa de los magos y Natsu, se trataba de [Lagrimas de Fénix]. Cogió y se bebió el contenido de los tres pequeños botes. Al instante su cuerpo se curó. De nuevo no tenía ninguna herida. Después de eso, el piso empezó a temblar. Grendel estaba sacando más poder maligno de su cuerpo. Sin duda hasta ahora solo jugaba… aunque le había costado caro.

-Natsu… a partir de ahora… ¡mantente cayado! – exclamo Laxus mientras le daba un fuerte capón al pelirrosa por bocazas.

Pero entonces lo sintieron. Alguien había creado una barrera en el lugar. ¿Pero quién?

GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Ese fue el rugido de Grendel. Había creado ondas de energía tan fuertes que se tuvieron que cubrir.

-¡Preparaos! ¡Ahora es mi turno! – exclamo, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Entonces Grendel se lanzó con todo. Para sorpresa del cuarteto, su velocidad había aumentado enormemente. En apenas un parpadeo estaba delante de Laxus.

-¡Muere!

ZAS

La afilada garra de Grendel cayó sobre Laxus. El rubio tuvo tiempo para convertir su cuerpo en rayos, por lo que las garras pasaron sin hacerle daño. Aun así decidió alejarse. No podía fiarse de ese dragón loco.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Aun no termino!

Cabreado al ver que Laxus no había sufrido daño, Grendel fue con tremenda velocidad a por Natsu. El pelirrosa solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos en cruz.

PAAAAAM

PUUUUUM

A pesar de ello, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando contra la pared, estrellándose con fuerza.

Sin salir de su sorpresa, Gajeel bajo la guardia, permitiendo a Grendel que lo golpeara con fuerza con su cola.

-¡Ugh!

PAAAM

PUUUM

También se estrelló contra la pared. Entonces Grendel vio a Wendy. La pequeña peli azul estaba asombrada por el despliegue de poder de Grendel. No reacciono. Grendel se lanzó hacia ella, dispuesta a devorarla con sus fauces. Laxus se dio cuenta y, con su gran velocidad, agarro a Wendy, evitando que esta fuera comida por el dragón.

-¡Mierda Wendy! ¡Tienes que espabilar! – le recrimino el rubio.

-P-perdón.

GROARG

Dos rugidos se escucharon, y no eran de Grendel.

PROOOMP

Natsu y Gajeel expulsaron aura de golpe, alejando los bloques que les bloqueaban el paso.

-¡Puto cabronazo! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo, mirando a Grendel.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Débiles! ¡Sois escoria débil!

-¡Tu puta madre es débil! – volvieron a gritar - ¡Toma estaaaaaaa!

Ambos lanzaron un rugido, el cual se unió e impacto con fuerza en Grendel.

-¡Que mierda!

BOOOOM

PAM

KABOOOM

Después de recibir el rugido, Laxus lo había golpeado en la espalda y Wendy había usado los _'Colmillos del Dragón Celestial'_ justo después.

-Joder. Que duro es ese cuerpo. – se quejó Laxus, sobándose la mano.

-¿Estáis bien chicos? – pregunto Wendy.

-Tranquila. Estamos bien. – la tranquilizo Natsu.

-Pse. Ese idiota no será capaz de vencer a mis escamas de acero. – dijo Gajeel con orgullo.

-Vosotros dos… dejaos la tontería. Es la última vez que os aviso. – advirtió Laxus, mirando a donde estaba Grendel.

-¡Eso dolió! ¡Malditos! ¡No voy estar satisfecho hasta arrancaros los brazos y piernas, y comerme vuestras cabezas! – exclamo mientras aspiraba aire.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Sufran con el calor de mis llamas! - dijo Grendel lanzando esa inmensa bola de fuego.

Laxus, Gajeel y Wendy se alejaron, pero Natsu se mantuvo en su sitio. ¡Y una mierda iba a huir del fuego! ¡Era hijo de Igneel, el [Rey Dragón de Fuego]!

Aspiro mucho aire y rugió.

Una gran bola de ardiente fuego fue lanzada contra la bola de fuego de Grendel.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ambas exploraron, provocando una grandísima onda expansiva.

-¡No te creas que me vas a ganar en fuego! ¡Soy el hijo de Igneel! ¡No pienso perder en fuego! – exclamo el pelirrosa.

-¡Eso no te lo crees que ni, mocoso!

Y se lanzó contra Natsu.

-Pesado. – murmuro con enojo – "Vamos Ddraig. Necesitamos tu ayuda. ¡Despierta!"

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Natsu y Grendel empezaron un intercambio de golpes. A pesar de no poseer la [Boosted Gear] y ya no ser un dragonslayer, aún seguía siendo poderoso. Desde su renacimiento había entrenado su nuevo poder de dragón, sobre todo al ver que Ddraig no despertaba. Además, tampoco había mucha diferencia entre como manejaba su fuego de dragonslayer y el fuego de dragón de ahora.

-¡Rugido del Dragón Celestial!

-¡Cuchillos del Dragón de Acero!

-¡Mordisco del Dragón del Rayo!

Wendy ataco desde la espalda de Grendel, golpeándole de lleno...

PAAAM

Luego Gajeel le ataco desde abajo, impactando su ataque en el estómago…

PAAAM

Para rematar, Laxus le golpeo en la cabeza, mandando al dragón al suelo con gran fuerza…

PAAAM

PUUUUUM

Grendel se sobo la cabeza, sonriendo alegre.

-A eso si lo puedo llamar golpe. – sonrió – Pero… ¡no creáis que esa es toda mi fuerza!

Empezó a hincharse. Todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo un poco más grande. Su aura aumentaba.

-¡Preparaos, porque ahora vais a sufrir! – exclamo amenazante.

FAZ

Grendel, con una brutal fuerza, agito su gran cola golpeado de manera lateral a Gajeel.

-¡No! ¡Aun no termino!

PAAAM

Es fue un sonido muy seco de aquel impacto. Grendel había dado un puñetazo a Natsu, pero Laxus se puso a su lado, ayudándole a contrarrestarlo. Ambos dieron un puñetazo, deteniendo el del [Dragón Oscuro].

-¡Si! ¡IIe Vernier! ¡IIe Arms! ¡IIe Armor!– exclamo Wendy.

De nuevo volvió a aumentar las habilidades de los cuatro.

-Oi Salamander, avisa al dragón. – dijo Gajeel, refiriéndose a Ddraig.

-Pero aun no me contesta. – el pelirrosa miro a su brazo – Oye Ddraig, ahora mismo nos vendría bien tu ayuda. ¡¿Cuándo cojones te vas a despertar?!

-[…]

-¿Ddraig? – pregunto con esperanza.

-[…]

-¿Ddraig? – volvió a preguntar esperanzado. Había oído un murmullo – Por favor, si me oyes dímelo. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-[¿Compañero?] – pregunto Ddraig en apenas un susurro.

-¡Ddraig, estas despierto! – exclamo la mar de feliz.

El trio de dragonslayer pareció suspirar, aliviados.

-[¿Qué… ha pasado?]

-Luego te lo cuento. Ahora necesitamos tu ayuda para vencer a este.

-[¿Grendel? ¿Qué demonios? Se supone que este esta fiambre desde antes que yo] – dijo con la sorpresa que podía. Aún estaba medio dormido.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Viejo, te ves horrible! ¡Vamos Ddraig! ¡Despierta de una vez y combatamos! – exclamo ansioso Grendel.

-[Pero, ¿cómo volviste a este mundo? No estas encerrado en un [Sacred Gear]]

-Olvidémonos de eso. Ahora lo importante es que existo… ¡y soy más poderoso que antes! ¡Por lo tanto matémonos!

-[Chicos…] – hablo Ddraig para todos – [Este es un dragón demente. Si vais a pelear contra el hacedlo hasta el final, sin misericordia alguna].

-Entendido. – respondió el cuarteto – "Pero ya lo sabíamos."

-¡Eso es, Ddraig! ¡Que vengan con todo!

SLASH

-¡Arg!

El cuarteto se quedó a cuadros. Grendel acababa de sufrir un leve corte. Una onda de corte sagrada. Natsu lo noto al instante. Un aura mata dragones… y no era de sus tres compañeros.

-Supongo que me puedo unir, ¿verdad? Después de todo, mientras estemos en este mundo, también soy una caza dragones y portadora de dos espadas sagradas.

La persona que dijo esas palabras fue Erza. La pelirroja llegaba junto al resto. Los magos de FT, los Gremory y los Sitri. Pero, de lo que se dieron cuenta, era de que Erza sostenía cierta espada en su mano derecha. Sostenía a [Ascalon].

-¡Una espada mata dragones! ¡¿En serio crees que funcionara conmigo?! - exclamo Grendel poniendo presión en su puño.

-Parece que sí.

-Es cierto. Eras portadora de [Excalibur] y [Ascalon]. – comento Laxus.

-Bueno, sí y no. Solo la porto gran parte del tiempo. – sonrió la pelirroja mientras se ponía junto a los caza dragones y Natsu.

-Gehee. Y ahora se nos suma Titania. Esto se va a poner muy bueno. – sonrió Gajeel.

-Si contigo no podemos vencerlo… entonces lo tendremos muy difícil. – sonrió Laxus, volviendo a envolverse en rayos – Por cierto, ¿habéis sido vosotros los de la barrera? – le pregunto a Sona.

-Así es. Sentimos una gran aura maligna y explosiones y golpes. Supusimos que erais vosotros. Por eso la pusimos.

-Pero ya está bastante herido, así que solo falta rematarlo. – sonrió Natsu, ignorando lo dicho por Sona – Ddraig…

-[¡Adelante socio!]

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Un aura de color rojo puro envolvió al pelirrosa. La misma aura que cuando se enfrentó a Cao-Cao.

-Siendo sincero, me agrada más esto que la armadura. – sonrió Natsu, observando el aura roja que lo envolvía.

-[A cada uno sus gustos]

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Saji, tú y Levy id a…! – Sona empezó a dar órdenes pero…

-¡Alto! ¡Que ninguno se mueva! – ordeno Laxus - ¡Este es un dragón oscuro! ¡Es algo de lo que debemos encargarnos nosotros, los dragonslayers! ¡Esta fuera de vuestro nivel! ¡Así que no estorbéis!

La potente voz de Laxus mando un aviso a Sona y compañía. Esta era una pelea en la cual ellos eran los más adecuados para luchar contra Grendel. El que participaran más provocaría una gran confusión. Además, tal y como había dicho Laxus, ellos eran los más adecuados para esa pelea.

Sona se mordió el labio enojada, pero decidió seguir la orden de Laxus. Ninguno de su sequito, del sequito Gremory o de los magos de FT osó enfrentar la orden de Laxus.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Genial! ¡Otro más! ¡Vamos vamos! ¡Divertidme más!

El ahora quinteto se puso en guardia. Los demás se mantuvieron alejados, observando la feroz batalla que se libraba entre los miembros de Fairy Tail y el dragón Grendel.

Entonces [Ascalon] empezó a expulsar una poderosa aura dorada, la cual iba dirigida hacia el [Dragón Oscuro]

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Porque esa espada tiene ese poder?! – se preguntó el dragón.

Ignorando al dragón, Erza blandió la espada, creando una onda de corte sagrado en dirección hacia el dragón.

-¡Eso no fusionara! - exclamo Grendel, poniendo sus manos desnudas al recibir el poder del corte de [Ascalon].

FASH

Grendel aguanto el corte de [Ascalon]. A pesar de aguantarlo, se podía observar que sus escamas no lo aguantarían demasiado. Tres segundos después, y tal y como se esperaba, Grendel no aguanto más y salió volando.

PUUUUU,

Su cuerpo choco contra el muro… lo que aún quedaba en pie.

-Dudo que eso haya sido suficiente. – murmuro la pelirroja.

GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Se escuchó un enorme rugido de donde había sido lanzado Grendel. Los escombros del muro de donde se encontraba habían dejado una cortina de humo, pero aun así pudieron ver una figura enorme caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Eso dolió! ¡Eso me dolió mucho! - dijo Grendel al expandir sus enormes alas de dragón - ¡Mira lo que me hiciste, puta!

En la piel del dragón se podían ver cortes de la espada. Su cuerpo estaba dañado por la magia dragonslayer, pero se podía diferenciar los distintos ataques de cada uno.

-Te jodes y bailas. – se burló Natsu.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Ahora estoy cabreado! ¡Voy a devorar vuestras cabezas! - exclamó con una sonrisa sádica y unos ojos que sacaban a relucir la maldad de su interior.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora vamos con todo! ¡A quien vea que no se esfuerza al 100% me lo cargo! – grito Laxus, expulsando todo el poder de la lácrima dragonslayer.

-¡Gehee! ¡No pienso quedarme atrás!

-¡Yo no huiré! ¡Peleare! – exclamo Wendy, aumentando al máximo el poder de su [Dragon Force] y cubriéndose de aire.

-¡Yosh! ¡Acabemos con este hijoputa! – exclamo Natsu, cubriéndose de fuego.

-¡Vamos! – grito Erza, aumentando la aura de [Ascalon].

-¡Pedazos de mierda! ¡¿Quién de vosotros morirá primero?!

-¡No vamos a morir! - sonrió desafiante Natsu - ¡Solo vamos a acabar contigo!

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Natsu transfirió poder a sus compañeros, los cuales sonrieron desafiantes al notar su poderoso aumento de poder. En caso de Erza, el poder fue directamente a la espada, aumentando una burrada su aura.

PAM PAM PAM PAM

SLASH SLASH SLASH

PAM PAM

BOOOM BOOOM

PUUUM PUUUM PUUUM

PAM PAM PAAAAAM

Un súper intercambio de golpes empezó. Una lucha sin cuartel. Una sincronización perfecta entre los miembros del gremio de magos. Grendel no podía luchar contra todos ellos a la vez con tal velocidad y sincronización. Además, podía notar como ahora sus ataques iban con todo. Su cuerpo lo estaba notando. Esos ataques iban con todo su poder. Cada golpe como si fuera el ultimo. La sangre empezaba a salir de su cuerpo.

Entonces el quinteto se alejó, lo que estaño al [Dragón Oscuro].

-¡Vamos! ¡No os detengáis! ¡La diversión aún no termina!

Iba a lanzarse a atacar, pero observo que algo estaban tramando. Sus poderes y auras estaban en su clímax.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer del Rayo: Trueno Rugiente!

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer del Cielo: Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo!

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer del Acero: Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Acero!

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Los tres ataques dragonslayers, el súper [Dragon Shot] de Natsu y la poderosa aura reunida en la hoja de [Ascalon] fueron lanzadas hacia Grendel.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El ataque fue tan poderoso que todo el lugar retumbo. Los observadores tuvieron que agacharse para evitar salir volando debido al poderoso ataque. Una vez que el viento dejo de azotar y la luz producida se apagó, todos dirigieron su mirada a Grendel. Esta vez no se asombraron por el resultado. Es más, sonreían victoriosos.

Frente a ellos estaba el dragón Grendel. Sus alas estaban destrozadas. Tenía grandísimas heridas sangrantes en prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Su sangre azul formaba un charco debajo de él.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Si! ¡Continuemos! – grito el dragón.

Los demás entrecerraron los ojos. Eso no era locura… era algo peor.

-Grendel, ya basta. – dijo el hombre de la túnica.

Se había mantenido muy apartado y escondido. Debido a la pelea ninguno se acordó de él.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No oses detenerme! – exclamo furioso el dragón.

-Si sigues así morirás. Has sido derrotado. ¿Acaso quieres volver a ser un cadáver? Todavía estas en la etapa de afinación. No debes sobre esforzarte demasiado.

-Pse. Si no queda otra. – dice con gran enojo. Entonces la [Puerta del Dragón] vuelve a abrirse. Pero, antes de irse, el [Dragón Oscuro] mira a los dragonslayers y Natsu – Ahora tengo que dejar de jugar con vosotros. Pero la próxima vez… ¡la próxima vez os matare! ¡Os matare a todos! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

Grendel es envuelto en un brillo verde oscuro. Cuando dicho brillo desapareció, el [Dragón Oscuro] ya no estaba.

Entonces, el hombre de la capa descubre su rostro. Tiene largo cabello plateado y rostro joven.

-Familiar de Grayfia. – murmuraron Natsu y los dragonslayers, sorprendiendo al resto.

-Vaya. Así es. Sin duda olfato de dragón. Dejad que me presente adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Euclid Lucifuge.

-Ahora está claro. – murmuro Sona – Tienes la misma aura de la señora Grayfia. Por eso pasaste la barrera sin complicación.

-Así es. Por favor, dale un mensaje a mi hermana mayor, Grayfia Lucifuge, que cayó tan bajo como para ser sirvienta de los Gremory; _'si haces lo que te da la gana, abandonando tu rol de Lucifuge, entonces yo también hare lo mismo'_.

Dicho esto, el hombre desapareció en un círculo mágico de tele transporte. Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, el campo comienza a colapsar.

CRASH CRASH

Los chicos empiezan a crear círculos mágicos para regresar al espacio subterráneo. Pero, para extrañeza de Natsu, Ravel crea un círculo mágico y lo lanza a una de las capsulas del lugar.

-Por lo menos tendré esto. – murmuro la joven Phoenix.

Y dicho esto, todos desaparecen del lugar, el cual termino de colapsar pocos segundos después.

XXXXXXXXXX

Habían conseguido salir con éxito del lugar. Ahora se encontraban en la estación, descansando. Todos estaban agotados, sobre todo los que se enfrentaron de inicio a Grendel. Sona y su sequito habían dejado la estación para informar sobre el asunto y hablar con la gente del personal. A Gasper se lo llevaron para examinarlo. Koneko y Ravel fueron con él, por precaución.

Ahora mismo los que quedaban allí conversaban sobre el [Dragón Oscuro].

-¿Cómo es que ese dragón ha aguantado tantos ataques con magia y poder dragonslayer? – se preguntaba Wendy.

-Le han debido hacer algo. Su defensa era excepcional. Nunca antes me había enfrentado con algo tan duro y resistente. Pero… había algo más. Algo han debido hacerle los de la [Brigada]. – comento Laxus.

-Según Ddraig, Grendel siempre ha tenido una defensa casi impenetrable. Pero ahora era aún más excepcional. – dijo Natsu.

-Al menos Ddraig ha vuelto. – comento Lucy – Y eso es bueno.

-Sin duda. La mejor noticia que podríamos tener. – sonrió Xenovia – Sin su ayuda… posiblemente hubiera costado mucho más vencer a ese dragón.

-Y podríamos haberlo acabado, si no nos hubiéramos despistado con el tipo ese. – dijo con claro enojo en su voz Gajeel.

-El hermano de Grayfia. Esto sin duda se está poniendo más interesante. – dijo Erza con los ojos cerrados - ¿Qué más cosas y sorpresas nos deparan? – se preguntó, mirando al cielo.


	51. Omake 2

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

kazuto alejandro: bueno, esto es un omake, pero aun así espero que te guste :)

alexzero: por lo que tengo entendido, Grendel posee las escamas más duras. Natsu no puede. Recuerda que la magia dragonslayer es magia de dragones usada por humanos… o eso creo recordar. Al ser un dragón ya no usa esa magia.

Zafir09: Grendel esta mu mal de la cabeza XD

Alber Breaker: bueno, suelo poner cosas al final de los capítulos cuando tengo que anunciar o explicar algo. Por eso a veces no pongo nada. Los dragones dragones son XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Omake 2:

**OMAKE 2**

* * *

(Este capítulo serán pequeñas historias sueltas. No seguirán la línea temporal de los capítulos anteriores.)

* * *

**Historia 1: Armagedón en el día deportivo**

Han pasado unos días desde que Natsu termino el "entrenamiento" de Raiser en las montañas… que más que entrenar era para que superara su miedo a los dragones.

(NA: esto ya fue explicado en algún capítulo del tomo 10, no me acuerdo cual exactamente. Lo de Raiser fue entre el tomo 9 y el 10, después de la llegada de Laxus, Kana y Gildarts)

Natsu se encontraba caminando solo hacia la mansión por algún extraño motivo que no apetece explicar. Cuando estaba a medio camino alguien le llamo.

-¡Ei Natsu! – cierto ángel caído mu friki y gandul se acercó presuroso al pelirrosa.

-¿Azazel? ¿Qué quieres? Las clases están por empezar y no quiero que Erza me golpee.

-Nah. Olvídate de eso. Respóndeme una cosa… - una sonrisa lasciva apareció en su boca - ¿No te gustaría mover tu cuerpo por los alrededores? ¡Y me refiero a tu cuerpo ya que tenemos este buen evento!

El pelirrosa lo miro con desconfianza.

-Mejor que no. Seguro que es otra de tus tonterías. Además, como ya he dicho, no quiero cabrear a Erza.

Se disponía a seguir caminando, pero Azazel lo detuvo… de nuevo.

-¡Espera! ¡Se trata de un evento deportivo! ¡¿Estás seguro de que no quieres participar?!

-… - se detiene en seco - ¿Evento… deportivo…?

-Sep. Un evento que se llevara a cabo en mi organización pronto. Por eso quiero llamarte en calidad de invitado.

-¿Ir a [Grigori]? ¿Qué te has fumado?

-Bueno, se acordó hacerse ahí. Lo importante es… ¿vienes o no?

El pelirrosa estaba por recibir un documento por parte de Azazel, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Un momento Azazel! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Natsu pertenece a nuestro bando!

Un hombre de cabello carmesí apareció de la sombra. No tenía buena cara.

-¡Tsk! ¡parece que el [Maou] llego! Bueno… ¡pues me piro! ¡Adiós!

Azazel salió corriendo.

Sirzechs puso su mano en el hombro del pelirrosa, suspirando.

-Si es que no le puedo quitar los ojos de encima. Mira que intentar convencer a mi cuñado para participar para el lado de los ángeles caídos.

-¿? ¿Se puede saber que puñetas está pasando aquí? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Eso os lo explicare a todos juntos. ¿Vamos?

* * *

_**Mansión Fairy **_

En la sala principal de la mansión, el grupo Gremory y los integrantes que había del gremio (excluyendo a Evergreen, Freed y Bickslow) se habían reunido para algo importante que tenían que decirles Sirzechs y Makarov.

-¿Día deportivo de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]? – preguntaron al unísono, sin entender.

-Exactamente. Lo hacemos para mejorar la relación entre las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. Se ha decidido que utilizaremos el deporte para lograrlo, al igual que hacen los humanos. Por eso hemos preparado este día deportivo. – explico el [Maou], bebiendo un café.

-Los tres bandos participaran en ello. Lo bueno es que nos han invitado. ¡Los magos de Fairy Tail ganaremos esta competición! – exclamo el anciano Makarov.

-Ufufufú. Me gustaría comprobarlo. – sonrió Sirzechs.

-Teniendo a todos mis chicos juntos lo lograremos. No te crear que dejare que Natsu y Lucy participen en el bando de los demonios. Son magos de mi gremio antes que nada.

-¿En serio crees eso? Comprobémoslo. Natsu, Lucy, ¿en qué bando participareis?

-¡Con Fairy Tail! – exclamaron al unísono, sin pensarlo siquiera.

Tanto Sirzechs como los Gremory tenían caras de asombro. Habían esperado que por lo menos dudaran… pero ni eso. Sus compañeros magos sonrieron orgullosos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tengo a casi todo mi grupo al completo! – sonrió orgulloso Makarov – "Si estuvieran Evergreen, Freed y Bickslow estaríamos completos"

-Vaya. No puedo negar sentirme un poco decepcionado. Pero lo acepto. Si no fuera el caso, tu gremio apenas podría participar por falta de personal. Así que lo acepto. Ellos dos estarán en vuestro bando. – afirmo con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

-P-pero hermano… - intento quejarse Rias.

-No tiene discusión. Ellos han elegido. Tienen ese derecho. Además, tal y como dice Makarov, su lazo con Fairy Tail es más fuerte que con nosotros al estar más tiempo en el gremio. Podéis entenderlo, ¿verdad?

-Si… creo que si… - susurro triste para luego animarse – Eso quiere decir que nos enfrentaremos. ¡No pienso perder!

-¡Ese es el espíritu! – exclamo el pelirrosa – Ahora que caigo, ¿por qué Azazel quería que me uniera a su bando?

-Seguramente para que participaras del lado de los ángeles caídos. – explico el pelirrojo.

-Pse. Ese maldito cuervo lo ha intentado con casi todos nosotros. – comento Gajeel de brazos cruzados.

-Por eso vine. Grayfia me dijo que esto podría pasar. Y, por lo visto, parece ser que no estaba equivocada.

-Bien, entonces Fairy Tail participara como grupo independiente. – sonrió Lissana.

-¡Competir es de hombres!

-Esto sin duda será interesante. – sonrió Lily.

-¡Aye sir!

* * *

_**Grigori – Inframundo de los ángeles caídos**_

BANG BANG BANG

Miles de fuegos artificiales explotaron en el falso cielo del [Inframundo] de los ángeles caídos. En la base de [Grigori], en un gigantesco estadio, miembros de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] y el gremio de Fairy Tail, se encontraban reunidos para participar en estos grandes juegos.

Había de todo. Ángeles con alas de plumas blancas y halos, ángeles caídos de negras alas sin halos y demonios con alas de murciélagos. Cada [Facción] usaba un jersey con su respectivo color.

Los ángeles usaban jerséis blancos, los caídos negros, los demonios rojos y los magos amarillos.

Los magos se encontraban paseando juntos a través de los distintos miembros de las demás [Facciones]. Según avanzaban se iban poniendo a charlar con ellos. Al parecer su fama era sin duda muy grande. Al final el grupo se dispersó, hasta quedar Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Happy. El grupo más fuerte del gremio.

Al final, después de mucho caminar y saludar, acabaron encontrándose con cierta castaña… Irina. Tenía sus dos alas blancas y su halo, y se encontraba hablando con un ángel de alas doradas. Entonces la castaña se dio cuenta de ellos.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Me da gusto veros! – saludo energética Irina.

-Yosh Irina. Hola Miguel. – saludo el pelirrosa.

-Me da gusto volver a verte, [Sekiryuutei] hijo de Igneel. También a vosotros, jóvenes magos. Llevamos sin vernos desde la negociación de verano. – saludo el líder del [Cielo] Miguel.

-Un gusto volver a verlo. – sonrió Erza.

-Un gusto. – saludo el resto.

-¡Aye! – sin comentarios.

-Oh vaya. Parece que nos hemos reunido todos.

Una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con Rias acompañada por casi todo su sequito, quitando a Natsu y Lucy.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludo el pelirrosa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, arcángel Miguel. Gracias por cuidar de nosotros en ese entonces. – saludo respetuosamente la pelirroja.

-Saludos. – dijeron al unísono los demonios.

-¡Wow! ¡Estoy tan feliz por poder haber conocido al arcángel Miguel! ¡Estoy muy contenta desde que me uní a este grupo! – exclamaba muy contenta Rossweisse.

-No tenéis que agradecer. Solo espero que disfrutemos de este día. – sonrió el arcángel.

-Hermano Miguel, la ceremonia de apertura está a punto de empezar. – dijo una voz desconocida para todos.

Todos se giraron y quedaron asombrados. Y el motivo era suficiente.

Acercándose al grupo, una hermosísima mujer de largo y rizado cabello rubio, de ojos azules, de perfecta figura, con doce alas de suaves plumas blancas y un halo en la cabeza. Le rodeaba un aire de inocencia de la más pura. Al igual que Miguel, llevaba un ajustado jersey blanco, que delineaba sus perfectas curvas. ¡Y tenía un perfecto par de melones!

Miguel, al escuchar esas palabras, llevo una mano a su barbilla, pensando.

-¿En serio? Vaya. Se me ha olvidado. Que despiste. – sonrió un poco avergonzado. Luego miro a los magos y demonios – Muchachos, dejado que os la presente. Ella es uno de los [Serafines] del [Cielo]. Aunque forma parte de los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines] como yo y…

-Hola, ¿cómo estáis? – interrumpió la bella mujer al arcángel – Mi nombre es Gabriel. Un placer conoceros. – sonrió dulcemente.

-¡La arcángel Gabriel es la mujer más hermosa y la más fuerte del [Cielo]! ¡Y también es muy popular en el [Inframundo]! – explico Irina con orgullo y entusiasmo.

-"Joder" – fue el único pensamiento de Natsu y Gray al ver de cerca a tal belleza.

-No solo el arcángel Miguel está aquí, sino que también el arcángel Gabriel. Es un magnifico día. – susurro Xenovia con ojos brillantes y cara de asombro.

-Para la [Maou] Leviathan, Gabriel es su mayor rival. – le susurro Rias a Natsu al oído después de tirarle de la mejilla para salir de su ensoñación.

-Anda, pero si estamos todos reunidos. Incluso Miguel y… ¡Gabriel! ¡Tan hermosa como siempre! – exclamo Azazel, que acababa de llegar.

Junto a él estaba Baraqiel. Ambos con jersey negros.

-Oh Azazel. Ha pasado tiempo. Como siempre, estas lleno de energía. – saludo Miguel.

-Siempre soy así. Es mi línea.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos mientras sonreían. A pesar de ello podía notarse la presión. Parecía la presión que solía surgir cuando Natsu y Gray se peleaban… solo que esta presión era mayor.

-A-Akeno.

-…

El saludo entre Baraqiel y Akeno fue bastante extraño. Para sorpresa de Baraqiel, la morena desvió la mirada, dejándolo en shock y con una profunda conmoción. Pero se le paso al ver como su hija le miraba con una mueca traviesa, sacándole la lengua y sonriendo.

-*A todos los participantes de cada [Facción]. La apertura iniciara en el centro del estadio. Por favor, reunance.* - se escuchó el anuncio, el cual se repitió otra vez.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pocos minutos después, todos los participantes estaban reunidos en el centro del espacio. Cada uno con su receptivo grupo, sin mezclarse.

Los [Maous], Makarov, Miguel y Azazel se encontraban recitando un juramento para terminar la apertura del torneo.

-_Yo aquí declaro y prometo que voy a competir contra los demás en un buen torneo y seguiré el honor y espíritu del deporte._

La ceremonia era muy parecida a la que hicieron los estudiantes del instituto de Kuoh en su momento. Habían actividades como; "carreras de préstamos de artículos", "carreras de comer pan", "carreras de obstáculos", "relevo por equipos"….

Azazel se acercó a sus subordinados y sonrió con gran confianza.

-¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Esta es una guerra también conocida como el programa de intercambio, así que no os quejéis! ¡Incluso si nos aliamos, debéis tener muchas cosas que decirles a ángeles y demonios! ¡Por lo que deben haber mantenido la tensión en su interior! ¡Así que volveos locos hoy! ¡Yo lo permito!

¡SI!

Todos los ángeles caídos, hombre y mujeres, rugieron energéticamente con sus ojos brillando intensamente.

Los ángeles que estaban al lado, comenzaron a murmurar.

-Vaya, tan enérgicos como siempre.

-Pero podríamos caer si los imitamos.

-Espero que entiendan y no nos provoquen para caer.

-Esto va a ser de un complicaooooo.

Entonces, al escuchar los murmullos de sus hermanos, Miguel tomo la palabra.

-Escuchadme, hermanos míos. Es como nuestras enseñanzas habituales. Denles castigo divino a los herejes. Tenemos el deber de seguir el trabajo del difunto Dios. ¡Denles la Luz!

¡SI! ¡DEMOSLES EL JUICIO!

Por otra parte, Sirzechs miraba sonriente a los ángeles y caídos, por lo que le toco la hora del discurso a los demonios, incluidos los Sitri y Gremory.

-Parece que los del [Cielo] y [Grigori] están llenos de energía. Entonces también debemos no perder. Incluso si se trata de actividades para mejorar nuestra relación… ¡seria grosero contenerse! ¡Participad en serio!

¡ARMAGEDON!

Por su parte, los Fairies miraban alucinados.

-Esto se va a poner feo. – murmuro sonriente Kana.

-¡Hijos míos! – hablo Makarov a sus magos - ¡Ya los habéis oído! ¡Ellos no se contendrán… por lo que nosotros tampoco! ¡Vamos a demostrarles de que están hechos los magos de Fairy Tail!

¡AYE SIR!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto va a ser divertido! – exclamo Gildarts riéndose como pocas veces.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Carrera de obstáculos)_

Gray había sido el designado por Makarov para realizar esa prueba.

A su lado había una mujer ángel caído, un demonio y un ángel. El cuarteto estaba preparado para empezar a correr en esa carrera.

-"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento" – pensó el mago de hielo.

-*¡A continuación empezara la carrera de obstáculos!* - se anunció. Los participantes se pusieron en posición - *¡En sus marcas… listos… ya!*

BANG

Ante el sonido del disparo, el cuarteto empezó a correr. Al principio la cosa era simple. Barra de equilibrio, pasar por debajo de una red, patear algunos tipos de bolas…. Todo normal y corriente… hasta que llego el verdadero problema.

¡GYAOOOOOOON!

¡KYUEEEEEEEEEEN!

¡GOWANGOWAN!

Lo que apareció con unos terribles gritos fueron tres bichos. Una enorme serpiente de nueve cabezas, un monstruoso perro de tres cabezas y un ave de lo más siniestra.

-"¡¿Pero qué cojones…?!" – pensó alarmado.

-*Este último obstáculo son estos monstruos. Una serpiente con veneno mortal que puede matar ángeles y demonios con facilidad… ¡la Hidra! El perro de las puertas del infierno… ¡Cerbero! Y el ave siniestra… ¡Ziz! ¡Intenten avanzar sobre estos monstruos!*

-Oh… no me jodas. – mascullo Gray.

-Oh vaya. Pero si es uno de los jóvenes magos amigos del hijo de Igneel.

Una poderosa y potente voz fue escuchada por el mago. Este se giró alarmado, observando que se trataba de Tannin.

-¿Tannin? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto confuso.

-Bueno… - el enorme dragón se rasca la cabeza – Me pidieron que ayudara, pero parece ser que querían que cumpliera con este papel.

El mago empezó a sudar frio. La cosa estaba demasiado clara.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

-¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaa!

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para mirar, asustado, a los otros tres competidores. La mujer estaba siendo enredada por la hidra, el ángel estaba siendo llevado lejos por el ave y… ¡la cabeza del demonio estaba desapareciendo en una de las bocas de Cerbero!

Gray trago saliva muy sonoramente.

-*Ohhh. Parece que están jugando alegremente con los monstruos. Seguro que se lo pasan bien*

-¡Tus muertos! – no pudo evitar gritar el pelinegro.

-Bien. Si ellos ya están ocupados… - Tannin sonrió enormemente, causando que Gray temblara - ¡Entonces tu eres mío!

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARG

Tannin rugió fuego, el cual impacto contra el pelinegro.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! – este salió escopetado, esquivando el ardiente fuego del dragón.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Carrera de préstamos de artículos)_

Gray acababa de llegar, pues su prueba había terminado. El pobre mago de hielo estaba agotado. Había sobrevivido al fuego de Tannin gracias a que llego primero. Por suerte los demás competidores salieron vivos de la carrera.

Tanto Lucy como Wendy lo atendieron nada más llegar, aunque luego también ayudaron a los demás competidores.

El problema era que todos los grupos e volvieron más sanguinarios y los participantes tenían los ojos más filosos.

-*Bien. Ahora las personas que participaran en la carrera de préstamos de artículos. Por favor, reúnanse en la ubicación asignada*

-Bien, es mi turno. – murmuro Levy con gran espíritu.

-¡Tú puedes Levy /-san /-chan / enana!

Al igual que en la anterior carrera, todos se pusieron en posiciones de salida. Junto a Levy se encontraba Kiba, que le sonrió antes de volver su mirada al frente.

-"Porras. Tenía que tocarme el" – pensó la peli azul.

-*¡En sus marcas… listos… ya!*

El cuarteto empezó a correr hasta los sobres respectivos. Cuando llegaron, Kiba el primero, se quedaron varios segundos quitos, pues eran raras las peticiones.

-¿Quién diablos es el profesor Pollo Asado?

-¿Cuál es el yo de Tasogareiro no Utatsukai de aquí?

-¿Complejo de hermano? – se preguntó Kiba.

-¿El imitador de Cupido? – se preguntó Levy.

Después de leer y releer sus sobres, se miraron y salieron disparados. Kiba fue a buscar a Sirzechs, mientras que Levy a cierta peliblanca.

-¡Mirajane, ven conmigo! – exclamo la peli azul mientras la agarraba de la muñeca.

-Ara ara. Me pregunto que pondría el sobre. – sonrió la oji azul.

-"No pienso decírselo… nunca"

No muy lejos, Kiba iba corriendo junto a Sirzechs.

-*Y el equipo ganador es… ¡increíble! ¡Empate entre los demonios y los magos!*

Tanto Levy como Kiba se miraron para luego reírse tímidamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ponía en los sobres? – pregunto Sirzechs.

Mirajane también sonreía, esperando la respuesta.

-…

Ambos se miraron y, con la mirada, juraron llevarse ese secreto a la tumba.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Juego de lanzamiento de pelotas)_

Ahora todos los participantes de cada equipo participaban en esa actividad. Había varias canastas muy altas con cestas.

-*¡Ahora el lanzamiento de pelotas que tiene a todos los ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos y magos comenzara!*

Todos cogieron muchas bolas, cada una del color de su equipo, esperando la señal para lanzarlas a las.

-*¡Empiecen!*

Pero, lo que los magos no esperaron, fue que los equipos de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] empezaran a atacarse.

-¡Arrojen la luz hacia los demoniooooooooooos!

ZUM ZUM ZUM

-¡Estos son nuestros rencores del pasado!

BOOOOOM BOOOOOM

-¡Es el Armagedón! ¡La maldición de Dios!

KABOOOOOM

Explosiones y más explosiones empezaron a escucharse y verse en todo el lugar. En vez de lanzar pelotas a las canastas, los ángeles y caídos lanzaban balones de luz a los demonios, los cuales contraatacaban con balones de poder demoniaco. ¡Incluso los caídos empezaron a atacar a escondidas a los ángeles!

Por su parte, los Fairies, siguieron a lo suyo, lanzando sus pelotas en las canastas.

-*¡¿P-pero que hacen?! ¡¿Es que sois tontos?! ¡Ángeles y caídos, dejad de lanzar ataques de luz! ¡Demonios, dejad de atacar! ¡La actividad no es así! ¡Idiotas que sois todos!* - exclamaba el locutor asustado.

-Gehee. Esto es divertido. – sonrió Gajeel.

-Sin duda. – asintieron los demás.

Pero, no muy lejos suyo, los líderes de los ángeles y los ángeles caídos se reunieron. Ambos se miraban sonrientes y la presión de sus auras iba aumentando.

-Hola Miguel. Al final te has reunido conmigo.

-Ufufufú. Hoy tienes los mismos ojos que en la guerra, Azazel. Ojos llenos de maldad.

-Sep. Me hace recordar aquellos tiempos. Ahora que me acuerdo… ¡¿cómo te atreves a anunciar delante de todos el informe que escribí cuando estaba en el [Cielo]?! – exclamo, lanzándole la pelota con fuerza al rubio.

Este la esquivo con una sonrisa provocadora.

-Oh. Hablas de eso. La compilación de tus informes de datos, ¿verdad? No solo tiene un título largo, sino que la explicación fue escrita como '_El informe compilado de los [Sacred Gear] fundamentales que pensé'_. También incluye tus propias ilustraciones. Creo que tienes talento. Uno maravilloso. Así que lo entregue a todos en forma de un folleto durante la guerra. Tenía muchas ganas de que todos lo vieran. Creo que el nombre de ella era la _'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade'_, ¿no? Una idea excelente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Miguel, Azazel se sonrojo por la vergüenza y empezó a lanzar pelotas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Por tu culpa los líderes de mi grupo me llamaron [Gobernador de la espada oscura de aura resplandeciente] durante mucho tiempo! ¡Decían cosas como; _'hey Azazel, ¿puedes envainar la espada oscura de aura resplandeciente como arma secreta ahora?', 'vas a eliminar a los enemigos utilizando la espada oscura de aura resplandeciente ahora, ¿no?', 'Azazel, ¿dónde está tu cuchillo de cenar conocido como la espada oscura de aura resplandeciente?'_! ¡Me cago en todo! ¡Todo por tu maldita culpa!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso fue muy grosero por mi parte! – se reía Miguel.

Pero, dejando a un lado al dúo cómico, Akeno se encontraba enfrentando a Baraqiel.

-A-Akeno…

La morena sostenía la mano del hombre con gesto lloroso.

-Padre… ¡ayúdanos, por favor! – pidió con expresión de lastima.

-¡Siiii!

Entonces, el padre de Akeno, cogió un gran montón de pelotas rojas, las cuales empezó a encestar mientras gritaba. Azazel se sorprendió por eso.

-¡¿Pero qué haces Baraqiel?! ¡Lanza pelotas negras, no rojas!

-¡Lo siento Azazel! ¡Mi hija…! ¡Akeno…! ¡Todo esto es para mí hijaaaaaaa!

Akeno, al lado de su padre, solo sonreía mientras disfrutaba, lanzando pelotas a su lado.

Ahora la principal competición era entre Baraqiel y el grupo Gremory contra los magos de Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Batalla de caballería)_

La siguiente prueba era la actividad en la batalla de caballería.

Los participantes formaban un grupo para volverse el Caballo y el Jinete iba encima. El ambiente se había vuelto muy hostil, lo cual agrandaba el ansia competitiva de todos.

En el grupo de magos, Erza hizo de jinete, siendo llevada por Gajeel, Gray y Natsu, los cuales no pudieron negarse.

Otro equipo era el de Juvia, Lissana, Mirajane y de caballo Kana. Gildarts, Elfman, Laxus y Makarov hacían el último. El [Maestro] era el jinete.

-*¡Ahora vamos a comenzar la batalla de caballería! ¡Empiecen!*

-¡Vamos! ¡Voy a provocar una catástrofe! ¡Mueran ángeles!

-¡No subestiméis a los ángeles! ¡Les daremos el Juicio Final!

-¡Los ángeles y ángeles caídos perecerán!

Al igual que la vez anterior, una batalla campal se produjo en el lugar. Pero eso no fue todo…

-¡Ángeles reencarnados, pónganse en formación! ¡Podemos liberar nuestra energía cuando tengamos las cartas correctas! ¡Formación [Full House]!

-¡No hay manera de que permita eso! ¡Esto será una batalla entre reencarnados!

-¡Reencarnados esto y reencarnado eso! ¡Solo aumentasteis vuestros números así! ¡Ya estamos hartos! ¡Vamos muchachos!

No solo los originales, sino que también los reencarnados empezaron su propia regla.

-*¡Todos, no empecéis una guerra aquí! ¡Me cago en la madre que os pario! ¡Os estoy diciendo que paréis pedazo de subnormales!*

Por su parte, ambos grupos de magos se miraron de reojo.

-¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Por Fairy Tail y la victoria! – exclamaba Erza, apuntando con su espada a la guerra campal.

-¡Aye sir!

-¡Hombre!

-¡Pelea!

-¡A repartir mamporros!

-Ara ara.

-¡Gehee!

Ambos también se lanzaron a repartir galletas. Desde la grada, tanto Wendy, Lucy, Charle, Lily y Happy observaban todo con una gota de sudor.

-Esto se está desmadrando. – comento el gato negro.

-Aye.

-Son unos idiotas. – dijo Charle mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada.

-Lucy-san… vamos a tener mucho trabajo.

-T-tienes razón Wendy… tienes razón…

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Batalla decisiva; carrera de relevos)_

El día del campeonato deportivo estaba por empezar. Luego un buen montón de distintas actividades, las cuales acabaron igual de caóticas que las demás, toco la prueba decisiva… ¡la carrera de relevos!

-*¡Para cada equipo, los participantes elegidos están esperando en ciertos puntos! ¡Ahora, el Día Deportivo que se ha desarrollado por mucho tiempo finalmente llega a su clímax!*

Los puntos de los cuatro equipos eran estrechos. Apenas había diferencia entre el primero y el cuarto. Muy parejos.

En la primera línea estaban Kiba, Laxus, Irina y un ángel caído.

-Esto va a ser divertido. – sonreía Laxus mientras su cuerpo se cubría de rayos.

-No perderé contra ti. – sonrió Kiba.

-¡Yo no perderé! – exclamaba Irina sonriente.

El ángel caído solo sonreía de forma malévola.

En la segunda estaban Sirzechs, Uriel, Baraqiel y Erza con su armadura más veloz.

-Esto va a ser interesante. – sonrió Sirzechs.

-¡No voy a perder! ¡No frente a mi hija Akeno! – exclamo Baraqiel, cubierto por sus rayos santos.

-¡Yo, Uriel, la Llama de Dios, no perderé contra un [Maou]! – exclamo Uriel cubierto por llamas sagradas

-… - Erza se mantuvo concentrada.

Por último, en la tercera, estaban Natsu, Azazel, Gabriel y Xenovia.

-Así que tú eres mi rival, ¿no Natsu? – sonrió perversamente Azazel.

-¡No pienso perder contra ti! – exclamo el dragón echando fuego por la boca.

-Esto será duro. – susurro Xenovia.

-¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! – dijo Gabriel sonriente.

-*¡Preparados… listos… ya!*

BANG

Nada más escucharse el pistoletazo, el cuarteto salió disparado. Kiba usaba su velocidad divina y Laxus su velocidad de rayo, ya que la parte inferior lo había convertido en electricidad.

FIUM

BOOOM

El ángel caído empezó a lanzar lanzas de luz hacia Kiba, que las esquivaba gracias a su velocidad. Eso fue aprovechado por Laxus, ya que a él las traspasaba. Fue el primero en llegar a Erza.

La pelirroja, con su armadura más veloz, la [Armadura Rápida], empezó a correr de forma endemoniada.

Pero fue alcanzada por los tres líderes. Sus velocidades eran simplemente increíbles. La carrera estaba muy igualada.

Al final llegaron a los últimos.

-¡Corre Natsu corre! – exclamo Erza, pasándole el bastón.

Al instante el pelirrosa empezó a correr, impulsándose con sus llamas.

-¡Te dejo el resto, Xenovia! – le dijo Sirzechs a la peli azul, pasándole el bastón.

-¡Si, mi señor [Maou]!

Con su velocidad divina empezó a correr.

Ambos estaban cerca del final, pero cierto personaje se dejó llevar… demasiado.

-¡Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Aquí está el arma que he estado preparando para una situación como estaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Detrás del dúo, Azazel iba lanzado, llevando en su mano derecha una espada occidental que parecía una mezcla de luz y oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡Esta es la '_Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade'_ que todos estabais relacionando conmigooooooo! – exclamo, agitando la espada de un lado a otro.

Los líderes de las demás [Facciones] miraban conmocionados la espada del líder de los caídos. Los demás caídos alababan a su líder.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

Azazel empezó a atacar al dragón, el cual lo esquivaba.

-¡Guerraaaaaaaaaa! ¡No pienso perder contra el líder del [Cielo] o los [Maous]!

-¡Tus muertos imbécil! ¡Ya me has cabreado! ¡Estoy encendidoooooooo!

Ambos, Natsu y Azazel, empezaron un combate en medio de la carrera, siempre corriendo hacia la línea de meta, pero eso les hizo perder velocidad.

-*¡Ooooohhhhhh! ¡El [Gobernador] Azazel y el [Sekiryuutei] han empezado un combate frente a la meta!*

-¡Muajajajajajajja! ¡Es una buena oportunidad! ¡Voy a probar tu fuerza! ¡Ven, hijo mío!

-¡Que te jodan pedazo de cuervo de mierda!

PAM

El pelirrosa le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula al caído.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?! ¡Debes tratar a tus mayores con respeto! – le recrimino mientras le daba una patada en la cara.

PAM

-¡Sus vas a cagá!

PAM PAM PAM

Lo que ninguno se espero fue que Gabriel llego la primera, siendo seguida por Xenovia.

-*¡SE ACABOOOOOOO! ¡El que conquisto la carrera por relevos fue el equipo de los Ángeles!*

-¡¿Ehhhhhh?! – exclamaron los dos idiotas - ¡Es tu culpa! – se culparon.

FRMMMM

De un momento a otro, rodeando al dúo, todos los ángeles caídos, hombres y mujeres, los estaban rodeando. Sus auras y miradas asesinas iban dirigidas solo a uno de ellos… Azazel.

Al líder se le acerco otro de los líderes… Shemhazai.

-Vamos a hablar un momento… Azazel.

-¡! ¡L-lo siento Shemhazai! ¡Yo… yo… me volví demasiado arrogante! ¡Jajajajaja!... ¿me perdonas… por favor…?

El otro líder simplemente sonríe.

-No.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El pelirrosa salió a hurtadillas. Pero, al salir, Erza ya le esperaba con un aura similar.

-Natsu. – murmuro gélidamente la pelirroja.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Al final, debido a la última victoria, el equipo ganador fue el de los ángeles. Pero sin duda fue un día divertido. Tanto que ya estaban planeando otro para el año próximo.

* * *

**Historia 2: Milicas Gremory **

Ha llegado el fin de semana después de la batalla contra los monstruos del [Inframundo] y la resurrección de Natsu.

Casi todos se encontraban desayunando en la sala principal de la mansión.

-Ah, se me ha olvidado mencionarlo. – hablo de repente Rias – Hoy vendrá alguien de la Casa Gremory a hacer una visita.

-¿Una visita? ¿Quién? – pregunto Wendy con curiosidad.

-Pues…

FLASH

Un círculo mágico apareció en medio del salón. El círculo mágico de los Gremorys. Y, para sorpresa de todos, el que apareció por ella no fueron los actuales matriarcas, Sirzechs o Grayfia. No. Se trataba de Milicas, el sobrino de Rias.

El pequeño pelirrojo llevaba una mochila a su espalda y vestía como un noble demonio.

-Hola. Me da gusto volver a veros. – saludo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y este crio quién es? – pregunto Evergreen.

-Es el sobrino de Rias. – le respondió Laxus, que degustaba tranquilo su desayuno.

-… oh.

-Oye Milicas, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros? – pregunto su ti arias.

-¡Claro! – exclamo alegre mientras se sentaba junto a su tía.

-¿Quieres un té negro con azúcar? – le pregunto Akeno.

-Sep. Gracias hermana Akeno. – respondió educadamente.

-Y… ¿phfaba que phipiste? – pregunto Natsu con la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena. – le regaño Lucy.

-Vine para observaros.

-¿?

Todos se quedaron extrañados ante las palabras del joven principito.

-¿Mande?

-Vine para ver cómo se comportan los demonios en el mundo de los humanos. – explico el infante.

Rias se puso de pie, se colocó detrás de su sobrino y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Es para que vaya practicando. No queda mucho para que el empieza a formar su propio grupo y haga pactos con humanos. Es por ese motivo que se le ocurrió esta idea.

-¡Así es!

-Y por este motivo se quedara aquí unos días. Espero que no os moleste.

-Paaaaaraaaaa nada. – dijeron al unísono magos y demonios.

Uno a uno, Milicas se fue presentando a aquellos magos y demonios que no había visto durante las vacaciones de verano.

XXXXXXXXXX

El tiempo total de Milicas en la mansión fue de dos días. El primero fue junto a los miembros de sequito Gremory a sus respectivos trabajos con sus contratistas. El joven Milicas pudo observar de primera mano cómo cada uno realizaba su trabajo, disfrutándolo.

El segundo día se lo paso con los magos, observando sus poderes y quehaceres, además de estar también con los demonios.

La tarde del segundo día todo estaba en la sala de entrenamientos de la mansión. Cada uno estaba a lo suyo, hasta que el joven Milicas pidió un combate… contra Laxus. Aunque la principal idea fue de Rias.

Pero, ¿por qué el rubio?

Gildarts no estaba, Ddraig aún no despertaba, así que el joven pelirrojo quería enfrentarse a alguien fuerte. En un principio Rias pensó en Erza, pero la pelirroja estaba muy concentrada en el entrenamiento de Irina, Xenovia y Kiba.

Ambos contrincantes estaban frente a frente. Ambos llevaban ropa para entrenar.

El rubio no se fiaba del mocoso. Puede que fuera eso, un mocoso, pero ya sabía que no había que subestimar a los mocosos. Wendy era un claro ejemplo. Además, ese niño era hijo de Sirzechs y Grayfia. Eso ya decía mucho.

-¡Que comience la batalla practica! – exclamo Akeno, dando por empezado el combate.

Laxus no se movió. Iba a dejar que el pelirrojo hiciera el primer movimiento.

-¡Aquí voy! – exclamo entusiasmado.

Entonces empezó a correr. Laxus levanto una ceja. Milicas corría a gran velocidad. No se lo esperaba para su edad. La mano izquierda del infante estaba cubierta por aura roja.

FISH FISH FISH

Empezó a disparar poder demoniaco luego de unas cuantas fintas. Laxus las esquivo, pero pudo darse cuenta que ese poder era el mismo que Rias… [Poder de la Destrucción].

FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH

Milicas siguió disparando bolas de poder demoniaco. Laxus, por su parte, o las esquivaba o lanzaba rayos para neutralizar las esferas. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, estas cambiaban de dirección. Tenía la misma habilidad que Sirzechs. Ambos podían dominar hasta ese punto su propio poder.

Laxus sonrió levemente.

-No está mal, mocoso. Creo que es hora de que empieza a ponerme más serio.

-¡Si, por favor!

Ambos empezaron una batalla a distancia, lanzándose ataques. Se podía notar que Milicas iba con todo, pero Laxus tenía muchísima más experiencia de combate que el joven Gremory.

FISH FISH FISH

BOOOM BOOOM

FISH

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

FISH FISH FISH

KABOOOM

El combate llamo la atención de los demás. Durante aproximadamente media hora, el combate siguió, hasta que Milicas cayó al suelo, exhausto. No tenía ninguna herida, pues no había sido alcanzado por los rayos de Laxus.

El rubio se encontraba tan fresco como una lechuga. El niño tenía un potencial enorme. Quizás dentro de unos años le daría muchos problemas. Pero, por ahora, la diferencia se notaba.

-Ahhh… ahhh… eso… has sido… genial… - dijo entrecortado Milicas.

-A estado bien, mocoso. – le dijo el rubio, pasándole una toalla.

-Gra… cias…

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de terminar el entrenamiento, todos se ducharon y cambiaron en las respectivas duchas gigantes. Entiéndase que estaban separadas.

Mientras se encontraban en la sala, hablando tranquilamente, tres hombres entraron por la puerta principal.

Uno era un gigante de más de dos metros con el cabello naranja en picos y un grueso abrigo. El segundo vestía una tenía escarlata y el tercero parecía ser oriental.

-Jajajajajaja. ¡Que buen ambiente! – exclamó el gigante.

-Surtr, se educado. – le regaño tranquilamente el oriental.

Los magos no entendían quien cojones eran ellos, pero parecía ser que Rias y Akeno si lo sabían… por sus caras.

-¡Souji! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! – exclamo asombrada Rias.

Souji, el japonés que vestía un haori, sonrió gentilmente.

-Princesa. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Pensé que debíamos escoltar al señorito Milicas de vuelta a casa. – le explico para luego mirar a Kiba – Me alegro de verte bien, Kiba.

El nombrado hizo una reverencia.

-No nos veíamos desde el verano, [Maestro].

-Señorita Erza, un placer volver a verla.

-Un placer volver a verte, Souji. – sus compañeros magos la miraron, esperando una explicación – Él es Souji Okita, el [Caballo] de Sirzechs. Es un personaje histórico en este mundo.

-Ahhh.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! ¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, princesa! – exclamo alegre el gigante peli naranja.

Era más grande que Sairaorg, y tenía las manos enormes. Además de una botella de alcohol en su mano. Parecía un juguete.

-No seas maleducado con la princesa. – le regaño el hombre de túnica escarlata – Princesa Rias, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Te has vuelto incluso más bella.

El tercer hombre era delgado con ojos filosos. Cabello mezcla de negro y rubio, largo y ondulado.

-Incluso Segundo y MacGregor también vinieron. Es demasiado incluso si sois los guardaespaldas de Milicas. – comento Rias

-No es nada en especial. Vinimos de paseo para ver cómo van las cosas con el joven amo. Pero no logramos traer a los demás bastardos. – le dijo el gigante.

-Aun así estoy sorprendida. No os había visto juntos desde que era pequeña.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida. Es la primera vez que los veo juntos. – murmuro Akeno.

-¿Y cómo se llaman? – pregunto Gray – Solo nos han dicho el nombre de uno de ellos.

-Cierto. Bueno, él es Mathers MacGregor. – señalo al hombre de la túnica – Es un usuario de la magia occidental moderna y fundador de [Golden Dawn]. Creo que es también famoso por complicar y traducir el libro de los 72 pilares demoniacos. Es el [Alfil] de mi hermano. Ocupo las dos piezas.

-Un gusto conoceros. – sonrió suavemente, mirando a los magos de FT – Un gusto conocer a magos con vuestra habilidades. Ojala algún día sea capaz de estudiarlas.

La pelirroja iba a presentar al gigante, pero este se adelantó.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahora me toca a mí! ¡Soy una de las [Torres] de Sirzechs! ¡Surtr Segundo! ¡Arrodillaos ante mí! ¡Jajajajaja!

-En fin. Es una copia del gigante de fuego Surtr de la mitología nórdica. El Surtr, se dice que predio fuego al [Yggdrasil] y trajo a un ejército de gigantes con él. – explico Rias – Ocupo la [Pieza Mutada Torre] de mi hermano. Como es una copia, se le dio el nombre de Segundo.

-Fui copiado por esos mierdosos nórdicos, pero me salí de control. El amo Sirzechs me saldo cuando me estaba quemando en mis propias llamas. ¡Gracias a ello aprendí a controlar y usar mi fuego, convirtiéndome en la [Torre] más fuerte! – explico el gigante con orgullo y respeto ante el nombre de Sirzechs.

Entonces MacGregor sonrió amargamente.

-La tal llamada "Gran [Torre] más fuerte" se volvió un gigante al principio de la batalla contra el monstruo mayor. Uso una cantidad considerable de fuego y lo desperdicio. Perdió toda su energía y no pudo participar al final. Supongo que os habrán contado sobre ese gran bicho.

Los magos y demonios asintieron.

-¡Cállate MacGregor! ¡Siempre hablando de más! ¡Hago todo lo que puedo!

-Bahamoot, que es la otra [Torre], fue más útil que tú.

-¡Te he dicho que no me pongas en la misma categoría que ese pez! – le grito mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa.

-…

-Estos tíos me recuerdan a nosotros. – comento Gajeel.

Los magos asintieron ante sus palabras.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no ha venido Beowulf? – pregunto Rias a Souji.

-… bueno… respecto a eso…

Entonces la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió y apareció un hombre de cabello castaño que respiraba dificultosamente. Aparentaba estar en los veinte altos y vestía un traje.

-Al… fin… os… alcance… - dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Llegas tarde.

-No sé de qué hablas, Segundo. Fuiste tú el que me pidió que trajera estas cosas. ¡Yo fui el que tuvo que llevar al [Inframundo] todos los recuerdos de Japón! – exclamo indignado.

-Él es otro [Peón] del amo Sirzechs. Beowulf. Descendiente del héroe. Perdió de manera abrumadora contra el amo. Luego le pidió que lo tomara como sirviente. – explico MacGregor.

-… ¿ya os habéis presentado todos?

-Sep. Es más, acabamos de terminar. Mira que ponerte traje… eres molesto. – le molesto el gigante Surtr.

Beowulf puso ojos llorosos ante eso.

-¡Que! ¡Les dije que esperara! ¡Pensaba decir algo elegante! ¡Incluso me puse traje para ello! ¡La primera impresión es importante!

-Él es nuestro vasallo y mula de carga. – comento el gigante.

-¡Eso no se lo dices a Enku!

-Beowulf es uno de los cinco mejores [Peones] del [Inframundo]. – explico Rias – Antes de reencarnarse, hirió a mi hermano en la pelea.

-Solo le hizo una cortadita en el brazo. Luego lo hizo papilla. ¿No es así? – pregunto malvadamente MacGregor.

-¡Que os jodan cabrones!

Durante el resto del día, el grupo de Sirzechs se la paso en la mansión. Los jóvenes demonios y magos les hacían bastantes preguntas. Más de uno quiso un combate pero, por suerte para ellos, no se llegó a dar.

Al final, ya en la noche, los tres miembros del sequito de Sirzechs y Milicas estaban por marcharse.

-Oye, [Sekiryuutei]. – llamo Surtr al pelirrosa. Este se acercó, alejándose del resto – Quiero mostrarte algo.

En su mano apareció un pequeño barco. Parecía un juguete.

-¿Y esto?

Entonces el pequeño velero empezó a levitar y moverse solo suavemente.

-Wow. Que chulada. – murmuro con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Este es un velero mágico volador de la mitología nórdica. Un [Skíðblaðnir]. Es una obra maestra creada por la tribu Ívaldi, que también creo el martillo de Thor. Este es uno de ellos. Lo obtuve bajo ciertos requerimientos. Son bastante raros. Hay pocos iguales en el mundo. – el velero empezó a volar sobre Natsu – Este velero es famoso por evolucionar en cosas diferentes al usar el aura de su maestro como alimento. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría tenerlo como familiar? Según se, aun no tienes uno.

-¡! ¡¿En serio?!

-Claro. Te lo regalo. Un obsequio. Después de todo lo que has hecho, creo que es lo mínimo.

-¡Genial! ¡Claro que lo quiero! Entonces, ¿se hará más grande y tendrá la forma que yo desee?

-Así es. – hablo MacGregor – Todo depende de tu imaginación. Quien sabe cómo podría volverse. A lo mejor llega a ser algo único.

Al pelirrosa ya le estaban llegando decenas de imágenes de distintas naves que había visto en ese mundo. Pensó en Cristina de Blue Pegasus, pero se la borro a la fuerza. ¡Ni de broma! ¡El suyo molaría un huevo!

-¡Con gusto lo acepto!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Pues ale, todo tuyo!

Entonces Surtr y MacGregor van junto a Milicas y Souji. Activan el círculo mágico de los Gremory, dispuesto a irse.

-Gracias por cuídame. Disfrute mucho. – sonrió Milicas.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras. – le dijo Erza, también sonriente.

-Entonces… ¡juguemos juntos de nuevo! – exclamo antes de que el resplandor del circulo iluminase todo.

Una vez que la luz se apagó, ya no había nadie allí.

-Oye Natsu, ¿qué es ese barco que vuela sobre tu cabeza? – pregunto Happy junto al [Skíðblaðnir].


	52. Reunion de portadores de Longinus

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: en realidad tengo otra imagen en mente debido a una sugerencia que me hicieron y me gusto. Ya la diré en el futuro.

Alber Breaker: FT para siempre XD si la pone, entonces la pondré, en su momento ;) Ophis… es bastante complicado manejarla dado que aún no se sabe mucho sobre ella y hay bastantes dudas, aunque supuestamente es oficial del harem. Eso tengo que asegurarlo.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 49:

**REUNION DE PORTADORES DE LONGINUS**

* * *

_**Rumania**_

En el territorio de los vampiros se encontraban Rias, Kiba y Azazel. El trio había llegado hacia poco a Rumania. Rias y Kiba tenían que ir a la Casa de Tepes mientras que Azazel a la Casa de los Carmilla. El trio iba en un auto, atravesando la espesa niebla.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rias? Pareces preocupada. – le dijo Azazel desde el asiento del piloto, observando de reojo a la pelirroja por el espejo – No me digas que es por tu [Peón].

-Mentiría si dijera que no. Tengo la sensación de que algo ha pasado mientras he estado afuera.

-Bueno, ya sabias que lo tendrías difícil con él, ¿no?

-Estoy preparada, a pesar de saber lo que ocurrirá. Lo amo y aceptare cualquier cosa. – dijo con tono cortante.

Durante varios segundos el lugar se quedó en completo silencio.

-Parece que vamos a llegar al área donde el personal local del lado de los vampiros nos está esperando. – informo Kiba desde el asiento del copiloto, observando un mapa y una brújula.

-¿Qué paso con Cao-Cao? Recibiste una llamada ayer, ¿cierto? – le pregunto Rias a Azazel.

-Sep. Lo recibí. Parece que Indra castigo a todos los poseedores de [Longinus] de la [Facción de los Héroes], incluyendo a Cao-Cao, Georg y Leonardo. Confisco la [Lanza del Destino] y mano a esos tres con Hades.

Entonces el caído recordó un par de cosas que le dijo Indra sobre Sakra.

-_No se puede evitar que Sakra, que castigo a la [Facción de los Héroes], este en posesión de los [Longinus] durante un tiempo._

_-Jajajaja, ese mocoso se movía sin pensar en que se quería convertir. Por eso fallo. Si quería volverse poderoso como humano, entonces no debería haberse centrado en el ojo de Medusa. Quería ser un héroe, pero lo hizo a medias. Como resultado, ese ojo se volvió mortal. Da risa, ¿no crees? ¡Ríanse de Él! ¡Al final se terminó convirtiendo en un payaso!_

_-Quienes cazaran a los monstruos son los héroes humanos. Así que no hay nada que el mocoso mierdoso que sobrepaso lo humano pueda hacer._

También recordó lo que le dijo Sakra.

-_No olvidemos que ellos son demonios. ¿Acaso no son sus deseos el engañar a los humanos y controlarlos desde la sombra? No importa que digan cosas inocentes. Los demonios también tienen su lado maligno y desalmado. Demonios que viven usando humanos. Esto es solo un juego de niños._

-Por cierto… - la voz de Rias lo saco de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué está tratando de hacer Sakra? El dio de la guerra que desato a Cao-Cao, que se burló indirectamente de Hades y que trajo caos a cada [Facción]. Le preguntaste su verdadera ambición, ¿no?

-Sep. Ese tipo quiere gente que se oponga al [Dios de la Destrucción] Shiva. Cree que esa guerra va a atraer a gente fuerte. – entonces un círculo mágico surgió en su oreja. Kiba lo miro de reojo. La cara de Azazel era de incredulidad - ¿Grendel… y Lucifuge…? – murmuro asombrado para luego golpearse la rodilla después de pensar – La [Brigada]. – mascullo enojado – Rias, Kiba, parece que se va a armar una bastante gorda. – advirtió a ambos demonios.

Entonces empezó a contarles todo lo ocurrido en Kuoh mientras ellos no estaban.

* * *

_**Varios días después – Mansión Fairy**_

Habían pasado varios días desde el asalto por parte de los grupos de magos. En la habitación de Natsu se encontraba el nombrado y Ravel. Ambos seguían mirando magos para realizar el pacto.

-Por esa razón, esta persona... y así son las cosas... y si puedo agregar que...

A pesar de que Ravel le estuviera hablando, el pelirrosa tenía su mente en otro lado. El viaje de dos compañeros a Rumania por el asunto de Gasper, el ataque de los magos, el secuestro de Gasper, Ravel y Koneko, Euclid Lucifuge, Grendel.

Pero sin duda el mayor problema era el revuelo que se había armado en el [Inframundo] demoniaco. Grayfia, que había entrado en pánico al saber que su hermano estaba vivito y coleando, estaba siendo interrogada. Sirzechs no dudaba de ella, pero los viejos nobles no opinaban igual. Nadie había podido transmitirle el mensaje de su hermano. La pobre mujer lo estaba pasando bastante mal en ese momento.

-¿Estabas pensando en la señora Grayfia? – le pregunto Ravel preocupada.

-Sep. Seguro que no lo está pasando bien. – mascullo el pelirrosa.

-Para ser sincera, esto es algo que va a involucrar a la política. No es algo en lo que podamos involucrarnos nosotros. Tienes que entender que una situación que involucra al gobierno previo es algo muy delicado, así que estoy segura que los altos mandos han entrado en pánico.

El dragón solo bufo hastiado. Odiaba todo eso de la política, y más la demoniaca. En parte daba gracias por librarse de eso en un futuro. Entonces su mente se perdió en lo que ocurriría cuando volvieran a Earthland. Ese momento sería difícil para sus compañeros de ese mundo, pero sobre todo para Rias. Agitando levemente la cabeza dejo de pensar en ello.

-¿Qué piensas de esto, Ravel? - le pregunto acerca de los documentos que estaban revisando.

Ravel arruga su linda carita.

-Para ser sincera… estoy comenzando a pensar que sería una buena idea esperar hasta la siguiente oportunidad de selección. Según mi opinión, la mayoría de los magos que te eligieron son personas que no reciben mi aprobación. Aparte de que no podemos juzgar hasta que hagamos una prueba después de la selección de los documentos; pero juzgando por su experiencia y el tipo de habilidad que tienen, no veo ninguna persona sobresaliente que sea digna de ser compañera del [Dragón Celestial], el [Sekiryuutei].

-¿Qué te parece entonces si hacemos un pacto a corto plazo? – pregunto con una leve esperanza para poder librarse de eso cuanto antes.

-Si hacemos un pacto a corto plazo y cometemos un error de principiantes por ser nuevos en el asunto, podríamos obtener mala fama y comenzarían a circular rumores en su sociedad, así que pienso que es correr muchos riesgos. Como tu mánager, estaría muy triste si no hubiera alguien que hiciera un pacto contigo en la próxima ocasión. Así que ha considerado hasta situaciones futuras, sí. Me da miedo que pueda cometer un error estúpido. Estoy tratando de tomarme en serio el asunto, pero si me comparo con Rias y Kiba, me parece que voy a cometer más errores que ellos.

-…

El pelirrosa dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. ¡Se estaba hartando! Él no era paciente, por lo que este tema le estaba crispando los nervios.

Entonces por la puerta entro Akeno. La morena llevaba unos vasos de té.

-Ara ara, ¿todavía están discutiendo?

-Eso me temo. Por cierto, buenas Sona. – saludo mientras cogía su té.

-Disculpen. – dijo Sona al entrar.

-Presidenta, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Ravel.

-He estado pensando en discutir lo que deberíamos hacer de ahora en adelante con Akeno y todos los demás. Tsubaki también va a venir más tarde. Puedo ser un estorbo para ti, pero por favor, dame un poco de tu tiempo para hablar con todos ustedes. – explico mientras se sentaba junto al dúo.

Akeno también se sentó con ellos.

-Por mí no hay problema. – Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-Discúlpenme, a mí también. – provino una voz desde el techo.

En medio de un círculo mágico se encontraba Bennia, la nueva Sitri. Llevaba su típica mascara de calavera.

-Lo siento. Esta chica que estaba rogando que la trajera a esta casa, así que la traje conmigo.

La Parca aterrizo perfectamente al lado de Sona, sentándose inmediatamente.

-Esta mansión… es básicamente como un paraíso terrenal para mí.

Bennia mira alrededor con brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro. No creo que haya problema. – dijo Natsu.

Entonces Sona dirige su mirada hacia los documentos de los magos.

-Mis sirvientes también están en medio del proceso de selección ahora. Hoy, aparte de Tsubaki y yo, deben tener muchas dificultades decidiéndose. Les he dado mis consejos, pero quiero que sean ellos los que decidan por su cuenta.

-Por cierto, ¿en qué es lo que más beneficia uno al hacer un pacto con un mago? – pregunto con gran curiosidad Natsu.

Hasta ahora no había preguntado a nadie.

-Eso depende del resultado que logren al investigar sobre la magia. – respondió Sona después de beber té - Los poderes demoníacos son los poderes de los demonios y la magia es el poder que nace de investigar acerca del poder demoniaco, que también se ha vuelto un poder que los humanos pueden controlar. Por otro lado, también existe la magia de las hadas, la magia nórdica y diferentes tipos de magia con diferentes ecuaciones. Aunque también está la vuestra, que es magia nunca antes vista aquí, como la de Mirajane o la dragonslayer. También está la magia que fue creada por los dioses; pero se dice que la mayoría de la magia que usan los magos ordinarios es la que creó el Gran Mago Merlín Ambrosius, que tiene que ver con leer el flujo. Esa magia se ha separado de la de los demonios y aunque sigue su propia evolución y cambios, se crearon poderes que no pueden ser usados por los demonios. Ese tipo de magias continúan cambiando incluso ahora, y es un territorio que no se puede predecir. Finalmente, esas magias pueden contribuir al desarrollo tecnológico del [Inframundo].

-Ah, y si recuerdo correctamente, escuché que el sirviente de nuestro señor Sirzechs, el [Alfil] Mathers MacGregor, también ha contribuido al [Inframundo] con la investigación de la magia. – dijo Ravel.

Sona apunta entonces a sus gafas.

-La verdad es que estos son lentes especiales creados gracias a la investigación de la magia. Aunque no tienen ningún poder impresionante. Incluso si es una magia que no es impresionante en el mundo de los humanos, puede ser revolucionaria para los demonios. Ese tipo de magia tiene un alto valor, así que se puede usar para el trueque. Se puede decir que valoramos mucho los talentos de los magos. Por esa razón, hay casos en los que les damos inversión prioritaria a los magos. Por eso es importante para nosotros seleccionarlos muy cuidadosamente. Hay muy altas probabilidades de que no nos beneficiemos de ellos después de todo.

-Ahhh. – murmuro el pelirrosa, captando parte de lo explicado… lo importante.

-Pero hay algo que no debes olvidar. El pacto con el mago es meramente uno de los papeles de un demonio. Eso no es todo. El pacto con un humano, el pacto con un mago, los [Rating Game], los negocios en el [Inframundo], hay muchas cosas que necesitas lograr para sobresalir como demonio.

-… ahora que lo pienso, tu casi nunca has venido aquí.

-Sí. La última vez vine y jugué videojuegos contigo y los demás. La otra ocasión fue… bueno, con mi hermana…

Entonces Akeno empieza a reírse.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Sona con sospecha.

-Ufufú, Sona, me acabo de acordar que pasaste un mal rato en ese incidente de los magos, cuando nuestra señora Serafall audicionó para...

Al escuchar esa historia, Sona de repente se sonroja. Es un incidente que paso antes del viaje escolar a Kioto.

-¡Calla! ¡Por favor, no me lo recuerdes!

-Fue sin duda divertido. – comento Natsu sonriente – Serafall es muy divertida.

-… - Sona lo miro con ojos fríos y asesinos.

El motivo fue que tuvieron que participar en una película de la serie en la que trabajaba Serafall. La pobre Sona lo paso de pena por culpa de su muy emocionada hermana. Pero no solo ella. Rias también lo paso de pena. Ambas acabaron llorando de la vergüenza. Lo más curioso fue que, Mil-tan, uno de los clientes de Natsu, el gigante con orejas de gato, trabajo en la película y parece ser que Serafall le ha ofrecido un trabajo.

-Y pensar que sucedió tal cosa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Salieron de la habitación para ir a la piscina subterránea. Iban a tomarse un descanso. Al ser prácticamente invierno, estar cerca de agua caliente era agradable, aunque a Natsu poco le importaba. Él era inmune al frio o al calor. ¡Era un jodio dragón después de todo!

Natsu iba vestido con un bañador rojo con llamas amarillas y sin camisa. Ravel llevaba una camisa encima de su traje de baño. Akeno llevaba un diminuto traje de baño negro. Sona u lleva un traje de baño de una sola pieza. La [Segadora de Almas], Bennia, ni siquiera se había puesto su traje de baño.

-Me siento más tranquila aquí.

Se encontraba debajo de la mesa, bebiéndose un refresco.

-¡No voy a perder contra Irina!

-¡No voy a perder contra Xenovia!

Escucharon gritar. Sus miradas se dirigieron a la piscina, donde ambas estaban teniendo una dura competencia.

-Tan competitivas como siempre. – comento Lucy.

La rubia llevaba un bikini blanco y estaba en una hamaca, leyendo un libro. Pero, lo más curioso, era que había un enorme dragón dorado metido en la piscina de agua caliente. Se trataba del [Rey Dragón] Fafnir.

-Agua calentita. Que rica está el agua. – tatareaba el dragón.

Ophis sentada en la cabeza de Fafnir y Draco sobre la cabeza de Ophis. ¡Parecía un dragón de tres pisos!

-Con esta triple combinación, creo que puedo desafiar a Great Red. – murmuro sonriente Ophis.

-Esto es muy raro, pero también divertido. – sonrió Natsu, estirándose en su silla – Ahora que lo pienso, los magos que nos atacaron era de la [Brigada] pero, ¿de qué [Facción]?

-De la [Facción de Nilrem]. Está compuesta por un grandísimo número de magos rebeldes. – le explico Sona.

Además de esa [Facción], también había otros gremios de magos como [Grauzauberer], [Golden Dawn] o [Rosenkreuzer].

Entonces dos chicas entraron a la piscina.

-Estoy muy cansada-nya~

La primera en entrar fue Kuroka, la cual llevaba un kimono negra casi casi desabrochado por completo. Dejaba ver gran parte de su cuerpo.

Sona y Akeno pusieron miradas severas ante la presencia de Kuroka.

Detrás suyo apareció Le Fay con su típica ropa de maga.

-H-hola. – saludo tímidamente.

-Estoy de vuelta-nya~

Entonces la nekomata morena abraza con fuerza al dragón, sentándose en su regazo. Debido a la sorpresa del abrazo, Natsu abrió sus brazos, por lo que Kuroka pudo abrazarle sin problema alguno, pegando TODO su cuerpo al del chico. Y recordemos que prácticamente tiene el kimono casi abierto por completo.

El pelirrosa podía notar como los melones de la morena se apretaban contra él. A continuación, frotó su mejilla contra la del chico.

-¡Sekiryuutei-chin! Quiero que me cuides, estoy cansada~. Nyan, tan calentito. – ronroneo.

El pelirrosa noto como sus sentidos se nublaba. El olor de la chica y que el que estuviera prácticamente desnuda sentada en su regazo solo provocaba que la sangre le hirviera.

Akeno puso cara desagradable. Parecía querer asesinar a Kuroka. Ravel tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas inflamadas. Sona tenía una mirada seria. No era secreto que no le agradara Kuroka. Después de todo es una terrorista. Le Fay solo se disculpaba por la actitud de la nekomata.

Pero, para sorpresa de Akeno, Lucy solo los observo de reojo por un segundo para después volver a su libro. Estaba totalmente tranquila.

-"¿Y eso? ¿No se ha puesto celosa? ¿Sera por el cambio?" – se preguntaba la [Reina] Gremory.

Kuroka, que estaba frotando sus pechos en el pecho del dragón, levanto su mirada para verle a los ojos, y sonrió ante lo que vio y noto. Los ojos del dragón habían adquirido un tono carmesí, y abajo podía notar que algo crecía, para su gran agrado. Entonces movió lentamente las caderas, provocándole.

-K-Kuroka, ¿n-no fuiste a ayudar al [Hakuryukou] cuando te llamo? - le pregunto Ravel, intentando que la morena se alejara del pelirrosa.

-Así es~. La cosa es que Azi Dahaka vino a atacarnos~. – dijo con un suspiro.

-¡¿?!

-Ese es uno de los [Dragones Oscuros] que estaban extintos. Si mal no recuerdo, se dice que es uno de los dragones legendarios. – dijo Ravel.

-Un [Dragón Oscuro] que controlaba mil tipos de magia y apuntó sus colmillos contra el ejército de los dioses del zoroastrismo. Se dice que fue derrotado por el héroe Oraetaona y lo dejó en un estado en el que se dice básicamente que fue sellado. Si ese dragón también fue traído de nuevo a este mundo de manera similar a Grendel, entonces eso significa que algo muy serio está sucediendo ahora mismo.

-[Se puede decir que éste será nuestro momento de vida o muerte como [Sekiryuutei]] – dijo Ddraig.

Kuroka alejó su mejilla de la de Natsu y puso una mirada seria.

-Estábamos viajando por el mundo en busca de fuertes enemigos como ellos y misterios ocultos del mundo, sin embargo... fue claramente el enemigo más fuerte que hemos enfrentado. – después Kuroka tomó la taza de té de Natsu y se la bebió — Ese [Dragón Oscuro] vino hacia nosotros mientras se reía, aun si lo golpeamos, pateamos, o le cortamos. Y eso mientras salían chorros de sangre de todo su cuerpo, ¿sabes? No mostró ningún signo de debilitarse. Esa cosa era insana. No era normal. Yo personalmente creo que es la clase de monstruo con la que no deberían pelear nya. Era tan duro que me convence que el héroe, sea cual sea su nombre, sólo fue capaz de sellarlo. – termino de explicar, aun sentada en el regazo del pelirrosa.

-[Si es posible, no quiero pelear con él. Lo más probable es que Albión sintiera lo mismo. Deberías evitar a los que tienen tanto el deseo de destruir todo como el de destruirse a sí mismos, socio] – le advierte.

-Incluso Vali, que felizmente luchó contra eso, fue un enorme idiota nya.

-¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto a eso después? – pregunto Sona a Le Fay.

-Sep.

-[Sekiryuutei]-chin. – la morena le agarra suavemente la nariz — No debes convertirte en un dragón así, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura de que seguirás siendo un buen dragón nya.

-Paso de ser como esos idiotas. Me gusta pelear, no lo niego. El enfrentarte con gente fuerte y probar tu poder…. Pero lo de esos dragones es insano. Me desagrada. – dijo, aun mirando intensamente a la morena nekomata.

-Buen chico. – sonrió mientras le abrazaba para luego cambiar de tema — Entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-Estábamos hablando sobre los magos y sus organizaciones. – le contesto Ravel.

La rubia Phoenix empezó a explicarle sobre el pacto entre demonios y magos y su actual situación.

Entonces Le Fay levantó la mano y hablo con timidez.

-La verdad es que estaba originalmente en [Golden Dawn]. Allí aprendí magia moderna, y los hechizos que fueron prohibidos por las organizaciones de magos.

-¡En relación con el nombre de las organizaciones, el grupo de magos callejeros que nos atacaron en el incidente el otro día, [Hexennacht]! ¡No voy a olvidar el nombre de esos bandidos! – exclamo Ravel inflando las mejillas.

-Ciertamente, esas son famosas organizaciones de magos. Aunque son los mejores, nosotros, los demonios jóvenes, lidiaremos con aquellos de la organización del señor Mephisto. – dijo Akeno.

-Demasiadas cosas que recordar. – susurro Natsu, rascándose la cabeza.

-Seguro que es difícil conseguir convertirse en un demonio de alta clase nya. Aunque creo que [Sekiryuutei]-chin puede ser un demonio de [Clase Suprema] en términos de fuerza. Es una realidad cruel que su cerebro tiene que ponerse al día para llegar a ese nivel.

-¡Oye!

-Sin embargo, puede que tengas razón. – hablo Sona – Si te promueven, entonces serás capaz de obtener las [Evil Pieces], que te permiten tener sirvientes que te apoyen, y dependiendo de la forma en cómo los uses, las cosas pueden llegar a ser más fáciles para ti en el futuro. Excepto, que significa que tendrás una mayor responsabilidad al convertirte en [Rey].

Natsu, ante la mención de eso, se puso nervioso, cosa que la heredera Sitri noto, aunque no le pregunto el motivo de su nerviosismo.

-Por cierto, ¿a quién hiciste a tu siervo primero? – le pregunto, cambiando de tema.

-Fue Tsubaki. La conocí tan pronto como llegué a Japón y la hice mi siervo.

Akeno continua mientras pone una mirada triste.

-Tsubaki... Ella también pasó por muchas cosas. Estoy segura de que fue una suerte para ella haber conocido a Sona.

-Sí, yo también estoy contenta de haberla conocido.

-Tú fuiste la primera sierva de Rias, ¿cierto Akeno? – le pregunto a la morena Gremory.

-Sí, eso es correcto. Yo soy la primera sierva de Rias. Esta es una buena oportunidad, así que permítanme contarles un poco sobre eso. Mi primer encuentro con Rias. Es una historia sobre el comienzo de las dos chicas.

Entonces Akeno se puso a contar su historia. El cómo había sido traicionada por su familia, los Himejima, el cómo había sido "abandonada" por su padre, la muerte de su madre, su encuentro con Rias y su reencarnación en demonio.

SNIF SNIF

Natsu se encontraba llorando por la historia de Akeno, pues es sensible a ese tipo de historias. Entonces, al no escuchar a Kuroka quejarse, el dragón dirigió su mirada a la gata morena. La jodia se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cuerpo por completo sobre el suyo.

-Nya~n. Tan calentito.

-"Jodia gata" – pensó sonriente para acariciarle la cabeza y espalda de forma inconsciente, haciendo que ronroneara.

-¡Esa fue una buena historia! — dice Ravel limpiándose las lágrimas — Nunca supe que el señor Agripa había hecho tal cosa.

-Sí, él fue asignado como el vice-jefe de ingenieros del Instituto de Investigación de energía demoníaca por órdenes de Sirzechs. Sin duda, es una posición anormal entre los demonios reencarnados.

-Nya, iré a nadar nya.

Kuroka abrió los ojos somnolienta. Camino hasta el trampolín, se quitó el kimono y salto a la piscina desnuda.

SPLASH

-Así que la hermana de Koneko se fue, ¿eh? Justo a tiempo. – quien apareció fue Xenovia. La peli azul estaba secándose con una toalla — Natsu, debo disculparme. – dijo mientras se sentaba en su regazo — Hice una apuesta con Irina en nuestro desafío. La que ganara en la carrera de natación se sentaría en tus piernas.

Irina, que también está en traje de baño, esta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas infladas. Se quitó su gorro de natación, dejando caer su largo cabello.

-¡Tienes suerte! ¡Yo también quiero sentarme en el regazo de Natsu-kun! — exclamo Irina mientras se ponía celosa.

Entonces Irina se me acercó por detrás y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¡Voy a tomar su espalda, Xenovia!

-Hmmm, realmente no puedo tomarte a la ligera.

Natsu, sin saber porque, se puso a recordar cierta anécdota del dúo cómico, el cual sucedió antes de su pelea contra Loki.

Fue un viajecillo que hicieron al barrio tecnológico de Kuoh, lo que fue como ir a un lugar totalmente desconocido para ellas. El cómo no dejaba de asombrarse con cada cosa, como compraron un juego erótico, una "discusión" que tuvieron con una panda de chuloputas…. Una tarde movidita.

-Escuché de Rias que a veces no consiguen darse cuenta de las intenciones de Xenovia e Irina, que ahora son cada vez más audaces con él. Parece que Natsu-kun también está pasando por momentos difíciles. – dijo Sona de forma calmada.

-Ser la recién llegada me pone las cosas realmente difíciles. – comento Ravel decaída.

-Asegúrense de no hacer este tipo de cosas en la escuela. Ese tipo de cosas están prohibidas allí. – advirtió Sona con ojos amenazantes.

Xenovia toma un bocado de una galleta sobre la mesa.

-Por cierto, ¿sobre qué estaban hablando? - Al igual que antes, le explicaron sobre el pacto mago-demonio - Siempre he tenido dificultades al tener magos como oponentes desde que estaba en el Vaticano.

-¿No hubo también una discusión sobre el uso de magia en la iglesia? – le pregunto Irina.

-Exactamente.

Al parecer la magia, al surgir del poder demoniaco, está prohibida para las Iglesias Cristianas. Eso, sumado a magia de otras mitologías y religiones, solo atrae más discusiones.

-Es por eso que quería preguntarles. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de enfrentarse a la magia? – pregunto Ravel.

-No importa lo que digan, ¡Debes tener el poder suficiente para poder desviarla!

-Eso serviría si luchas como vanguardia. Por supuesto que contar con el apoyo de la retaguardia también funcionaria.

Ambas dan respuestas similares.

-¿Cómo estar preparado contra la magia, dices? Muy bien, entonces déjame explicarte.

Quien apareció fue Rossweisse. La mujer nórdica llevaba puesto un jersey y una falda. Había estado afuera, en las tiendas de 100 yenes.

-Escuchad, la anti-magia es…

Comenzó con su teoría sobre la anti-magia, enseñándoles a Xenovia e Irina como si estuviera dándoles clases. Después de todo, la mujer era una profesora. Es maestra de Educación Cívica y Azazel es el profesor de química.

-La magia puede ser contrarrestada por los ataques físicos y la defensa. Eso es cierto. Es lo que Armaros me dijo, que resultó ser uno de los líderes de [Grigori].

Entonces, ante la mención de ese lugar, Natsu recuerda un viaje que tuvo, junto a Akeno, a [Grigori]. El lugar sí que era un infierno. Natsu llego a la conclusión de que los ángeles caídos están mal de la cabeza… y también que les gustaba mucho el sadomasoquismo. Para su desgracia pudo ver como los hombres recibían latigazos de las mujeres mientras gemían de placer. Pero, lo peor de todo, fue ver como Akeno hacia eso con su madre, el cual no dejaba de decir que le recordaba a como lo hacía su mujer. Y la guinda del pastel fue ver como Mirajane, su amiga maga, también estaba allí, dando rienda suelta a su antigua personalidad… antigua y oculta. Otra cosa que descubrió fue que Gasper y Saji también entrenaban allí… con métodos para nada sanos.

El pelirrosa sudo frio al recordar aquello.

-No pienso volver allí en mi puta vida. – murmuro tembloroso.

Sona bebe té elegantemente al lado de Rossweisse, que está hablando sobre la anti-magia.

-Bueno, es posible poder defenderse de la magia mediante la fuerza si se trata de una enorme cantidad de fuerza bruta, pero esa no es la única forma. Sairaorg Bael podía repeler magia de distintos atributos con los puños, lo mismo sucede con Natsu. Ahora que lo digo, ¿dónde está el resto? Me refiero a los magos. No he visto a nadie en toda la mansión. – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno… - Natsu se puso en pose pensativa – Cabeza hierro, Levy, cubito de hielo y Juvia están en una cita. Lissana, Mirajane y Elfman se han ido de compras. Erza… creo que se fue a la pastelería. Kana seguramente ha ido a algún bar. Y Laxus y su grupo… ni puta idea. En cuanto al viejo, ha ido a reunirse con los líderes.

-¡Hermana! ¡Te encontré!

La mirada del grupo se desvió a la piscina, donde Koneko hablaba con Kuroka mientras ponía mala cara. Gasper estaba un pelín alejado, intentando calmar a Koneko. La nekomata morena había salido de la piscina y se había vuelto a poner el kimono, aunque este apenas cubría.

-Nya, si son Shirone y Gya-kun. ¿Vinieron a nadar?

-¡Quiero que nos entrenes! ¡Esa es la razón principal por la que se te permite estar aquí, hermana!

-K-Koneko, no me importaría dejar el entrenamiento para después, ¿sabes?

-Gya-kun, eres demasiado amable con mi hermana, al igual que Natsu-senpai.

Koneko agarro a Kuroka de la mano y empezó a caminar afuera. Gasper les seguía justo detrás.

-Hey, oye [Sekiryuutei]-chin. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta nya? – le hablo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Qué?

Kuroka señala a Le Fay.

-¿Podrías aceptar a Le Fay como candidata para hacer un pacto contigo, [Sekiryuutei]-chin?

-¡!

Todos se asombraron ante aquella petición. La pobre Le Fay estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡¿K-Kuroka-san?!

-Bueno, ella es una maga experta que además proviene de una familia muy conocida. Y también es tu fan, así que no deberías dudar en convertirla en tu compañera nya. – la morena se encoge de hombros y continua - Arthur fue expulsado de la Casa Pendragón. No solo por haberse llevado a [Caliburn], que es el tesoro de su familia, un tesoro nacional y el más valioso. También por venir a este mundo en busca de enemigos fuertes. Pero, ¿sabías que Le Fay vino tras él? Hizo tal cosa porque estaba preocupada por él, a pesar de que debía cumplir con su deber como la maga de la casa Pendragón.

Le Fay dice vacilante.

-Mi padres también estaban preocupados por mi hermano...

A pesar de sus palabras, Ravel protesta.

-Es muy doloroso decir esto, pero ustedes son terroristas, y eso es algo que no se puede cambiar. Aun si abandonaron la [Brigada del Caos], aún hay quienes están tras ustedes, incluso hay otras [Facciones] que están buscándolos debido a los problemas que les han causado, ¿cierto? Estoy en una posición donde debo pensar en la reputación de Natsu-sama como mi mayor prioridad, por lo tanto tenía que decirles esto.

Kuroka sonríe.

-Tienes razón. No puedo argumentar nada en contra de lo que me acabas de decir. Supongo que ya ha sido expulsada de la Organización de magos a la que pertenecía. - entonces Kuroka juntó las manos y empezó a suplicar — Pero sabes, podrías darle una simple entrevista para comenzar, pequeña Pajarita-chan.

-¡Mi nombre es Ravel! ¡Caray, no quisiera ni imaginar que el compañero de Natsu-sama sea una terrorista!

-Yo no veo ningún problema. – dijo Natsu – Conozco a muchos que empezaron con mal pie. Además, ¿por qué no probamos? No creo que vaya a pasar nada. Quizás acabamos con esto de una vez.

Ravel hizo una mueca de disgusto y asiente de mala gana.

-Si Natsu-sama dice eso, no estoy en posición de rechazarla tan fácilmente. ¡Entendido Le Fay-san!

-¡S-Sí! – la rubia parecía estar asustada ante Ravel.

-¡Por favor, responde a mis preguntas!

-¡S-Sí!

Dicho esto, Ravel sacó un cuaderno y le realizo varias preguntas a Le Fay, que le contestaba mientras se ve algo nervioso.

-Sí, por eso sé usar magia negra, blanca, morse, e incluso magia de hadas…. Con los que ya

-Tengo un pacto son Fenrir y Gogmagog…. ¡No se puede, es imposible!

Las preguntas de Ravel continúan a pesar de que hay momentos en los que se queda pensativa de vez en cuando, y finalmente deja de escribir.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? – se pregunta Ravel incrédula.

-¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto Natsu.

-Había determinado ciertos estándares para determinar a quienes tienen los factores que Natsu-sama necesitaría en el futuro. Le Fay-san ha superado esos estándares con un gran margen. En realidad, puedo ver su enorme talento en muchas de las áreas en comparación a los magos que hemos estado eligiendo hasta ahora.

-Pues ya está. Por mí no hay problema. – se encogió de hombros sonriente.

-Pero el hecho de que estuviera involucrada con la [Brigada del Caos] es un algo que considerar. - dijo Sona con calma.

-…

Kuroka se ríe como si tratara de cambiar la pesada atmósfera.

-Bueno, eso podría cambiar muy pronto, y además con una respuesta como esa es suficiente por ahora nya. Por cierto, Shirone, tu territorio te fue arrebatado por tu senpai. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso nya?

-Me sentaré allí más tarde, así que no es problema. Es un territorio independiente después de todo. – contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Bennia, que seguía debajo de la mesa, empezó a tomar nota de algo.

-Vaya. Debe ser divertido tener una piscina cubierta. – dijo una nueva voz.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a cierta monja que aparecía por la puerta. Se trataba de Griselda. Junto a ella había dos hombres.

-Hola. Si he de ser sincera, al principio nos perdimos. Tuvimos que guiarnos por las auras para encontraros. – explico Griselda con una amable sonrisa.

Xenovia, que está sentada en el regazo de Natsu, se quedó rígida debido a la aparición de la monja. Irina se alejó rápidamente del dragón, sentándose adecuadamente. La monja pellizca la mejilla de Xenovia mientras le sonreía.

-Sentarte en el regazo de un hombre en pleno día…. parece que te has convertido en una chica sin vergüenza.

-S-Sí, lo siento.

Xenovia le pide disculpas con lágrimas en los ojos. La monja tosió e inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho. Escuchamos que el grupo Gremory y Sitri y los magos de Fairy Tail tendrían una reunión. Pensarnos en unirnos.

Sona y Akeno le dan la bienvenida y a la vez enderezan su postura.

-Es un placer tenerla aquí.

-Por favor tome asiento, aquí tiene un poco de té.

-Muchas gracias.

La monja se sienta en una de las sillas. Entonces Natsu dirigió su mirada a los dos hombres. Uno de los hombres vestido de sacerdote es un joven apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Parecía sacarles tres años. La otra persona es un japonés apuesto que parecía sacarle dos. A su lado hay un enorme perro negro de ojos dorados a su lado.

-Hola, encantado de conocerlos, demonios de la academia Kuoh. Me llamo Dulio Gesualdo. Llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante. – saludo el rubio.

-El [Joker]. – susurro Sona.

-Wow, había escuchado acerca de que [Sekiryuutei]-dono tenía muchas mujeres hermosas, parece ser cierto, creo que siento un poco de envidia…. no, realmente la siento.

-Dulio, eres el [Joker], la carta de triunfo del [Cielo.] No digas eso de forma grosera. – le advirtió Griselda mientras le pellizca su oreja sin piedad.

-¡Ouuuuch…. caray! ¡No puedo hacer lo que quiera frente a la hermana Griselda!

-¿Y esa persona de allí es…? – pregunto Akeno mirando al japonés.

Antes de que nadie respondiera, Kuroka tomo la palabra mientras sonreía.

-Esto es raro nya. Vali estaría feliz de verte si estuviera aquí.

-¿Lo conoces, Kuroka? – le pregunto el dragón.

-Él es Slash Dog. El poseedor de la [Longinus] [Canis Lykaon]. Él es el único humano, además de Cao-Cao, capaz de forzar a Vali a utilizar la [Juggernaut Drive].

-Hola, mi nombre es Tobio Ikuse. Vine en nombre del exgobernador Azazel. Éste de aquí es Jin. Por favor, piensen en el como un [Longinus]. Dado que mi [Sacred Gear] es una entidad propia, cuenta con sus propios instintos. A partir de ahora, estaremos apoyándolos en su trabajo detrás de escena. – saludo.

-Entonces sois muy fuertes. Espero que algún día podamos probar fuerzas. – comento sonriente el pelirrosa.

Si esos dos habían llegado a ese punto con Vali, entonces eso significaba que eran muuuuuy fuertes.

-Hmmm, éste perro se ve feroz.

-Sí, tiene una cara bonita, pero parece que su potencial es inimaginable.

Xenovia e Irina tienen caras serias debido al aura del perro, Jin.

-Por extraño que parezca, casi todos los poseedores de [Longinus] de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] están reunidos aquí. – comento Sona mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-[Sekiryuutei]… - le hablo Tobio - ¿También harás tu entrenamiento personal el día de hoy?

-Sep. Más tarde. ¿Por?

-Me gustaría entrenar contigo, si es posible.

Los ojos de Natsu brillaron ante esas palabras.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre alegra entrenar con alguien fuerte! – miro a Dulio – Si quieres tú también puedes entrenar conmigo.

-Eso sería un honor. – sonrió el rubio – Me gustaría entrenar con vosotros.

-Por cierto, ¿es verdad lo que dice Azazel de que eres tan fuerte como Cao-Cao? – pregunto Lucy desde su hamaca.

-Hmmm, si tengo todos los requerimientos, eso creo.

–Esto será bueno. Tener a varios poseedores de [Longinus] como compañeros de entrenamiento es algo que no sucede a menudo. ¡Estoy un poco emocionada!

-Tienes razón, yo también quiero aumentar mis poderes como ángel.

-Sí, la ángel auto-proclamada debe aprender cómo un ángel debe ser del [Joker].

-¡Por dios Xenovia! ¡También deberías aprender técnicas con Slash Dog-san!

Empezaron a discutir Irina y Xenovia.

Entonces Sona levanta la mano.

-Si están de acuerdo, me gustaría también traer a nuestro usuario de Vritra para que participe. ¿Les parecería? También me gustaría ver a ese chico alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] muy pronto, por lo que habría una gran oportunidad de alcanzarlo si entrenara con ustedes.

El [Joker] asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que sonríe.

-Estaría bien tener a un [Rey Dragón] uniéndosenos.

-"Nos vamos a quedar sin sala de entrenamiento" – fue el pensamiento de los que vivían en aquella mansión.

–Dado que los terroristas se están volviendo mucho más misteriosos que antes, debemos fortalecer el poder de los jóvenes de cada [Facción]. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los que tienen fuerza son personas con altos cargos, por eso también se encuentran en una posición donde es difícil para ellos tomar medidas al respecto debido a temas políticos. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder dioses, en especial al [Dios Jefe] de cada [Facción]. Por esa razón necesitamos jóvenes poderosos como ustedes capaces de ser enviados a cualquier lugar. Así que por favor préstennos su fuerza, no sólo a las [Tres Grandes Facciones], sino también a las otras [Facciones] y a los humanos. Tendrán todo el soporte que podamos brindarles. – pidió Griselda.

-Por supuesto. Puedes estar tranquila por ello. – le dijo sonriente Lucy.

Entonces Dulio coge un dulce y habla.

-Bueno, la posibilidad de tener una reunión con todos los jóvenes de cada [Facción] juntos fue discutida recientemente. Mi señor Miguel también dijo que sería doloroso dejaros solos peleando aquí todo el tiempo. Por eso piensa que sería bueno tener una reunión con los jóvenes y dejar que se conozcan.

-¡Entonces vamos a entrenar ya! – exclamo Natsu, levantándose de golpe, echando fuego por la boca.

-Antes antes de eso tenemos que discutir acerca de nuestras acciones a partir de ahora. – dijo Sona.

Lucy también hablo.

-Además, no creo que a los chicos les agrade saber que ellos… - señalando a Slash Dog y Dulio - … están aquí, que habéis entrenado y lo habéis hecho sin ellos.

-¡Que se jodan tornillo oxidado y el stripper! – exclamo enfadado el dragón.

-¿Y Laxus y Erza?

-…. Sep. Mejor que lo dejemos para luego. – se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los demás solo lo miraron con una gota de sudor.

* * *

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, Kuroka para más tarde, que aún quedan 3 delante suyo XD (Rias, Akeno y Kana). Parece ser que está confirmada para el harem de Issei. Si alguno ha leído la novela EX de HS DxD entenderá a lo que me refiero. Además, me han dicho que me relea el tomo 15, y parece ser que si es verdad. Me falta que cierta persona me lo confirme. Sabe muuuuuucho mas que yo XD

Y el manga de FT se está poniendo muuuuuuuuuuuuy bueno XD


	53. Recordando el pasado

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

darksquall03: gracias XD

RegulusNemea2: no sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero tranquilidad. Aún queda mucho para terminar este fic. Y quiero hacer una continuación, pero ya hablare en su momento de ella.

Alber Breaker: tranquilo, pondré más en el futuro. En serio es verdad lo de Le Fay ? Vaya. Yo he confirmado lo de Kuroka en el tomo 14 y 15, pero hasta ahora no he leído nada de Le Fay. A lo mejor saldrá después del tomo 20. Bueno, pues en su momento la pondré XD

Zafir09: gracias. Las escenas con Kuroka siempre son divertidas XD

jose luis: que siga XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 50:

**RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

* * *

_**Castillo Carmilla **_

La ciudad está cubierta por una densa niebla. Azazel se encontraba en el territorio de la [Facción Carmilla}. Es una ciudad castillo de los Carmilla que bien podría ser su capital y todos los vampiros pertenecientes a dicha [Facción] viven ahí.

Se cree que a los vampiros les gusta y vivir en edificios sacados de la Edad Media Europea, pero esa es la forma anticuada de pensar lo que no es del todo cierto.

Dicha ciudad cuenta con edificios modernos rodeando al castillo de los Carmilla, el cual es el más antiguo. Las casas de los civiles en la zona residencial son casas modernas. Aunque los vampiros de sangre pura y los más destacables entre ellos viven en viejas y enormes mansiones.

Es evidente ver edificaciones con pocas ventanas como si rechazaran la luz del sol, que es su debilidad, e incluso si las hay, se encuentran cubiertas por la densa niebla. La luz del sol ni siquiera llegaría a este lugar, incluso durante el mediodía.

Actualmente era mediodía. Los vampiros, que son los habitantes de la noche, están durmiendo en estos momentos. Los pocos que caminaban por la calle llevan ropas gruesas para evitar que la luz solar les diera en lo más mínimo. Le tienen miedo a la luz solar a pesar de la niebla. Incluso hay quienes viajan en auto. Los objetos que lleva la gente o el equipo que utilizan no son diferentes de los del mundo humano. Podría ser así porque la mayoría de los civiles aquí eran antes humanos. Se podría decir que sucede algo similar con los demonios reencarnados en el [Inframundo].

La niebla que cubría la ciudad era obra de los propios vampiros. Pueden controlar la niebla. En el caso de los vampiros de [Clase Alta], pueden incluso crear una niebla capaz de cubrir una ciudad entera por sí mismos.

Ellos usan la niebla como barrera y para encontrar al enemigo. Un vampiro con la capacidad de cubrir de niebla a una ciudad entera era alguien muy poderoso.

Azazel había ido a dicha ciudad castillo después de separarse de Rias y Kiba. Lugar está ubicado en una región montañosa cubierta por una gran barrera, un sitio separado del mundo humanos.

La región principal ocupada por la [Facción Tepes] no está lejos de ese lugar. Aunque parece que ambos bandos han establecido una línea fronteriza que actúa como frontera entre ambas [Facciones]. La temperatura era fría, pues estaban en invierno. Rumania es un país con el mismo periodo estacional que Japón, por lo que, si es invierno en uno de esos dos países, entonces también lo es en el otro. Pero Rumania era un país con la temperatura más fría.

-Esto sí que es aburrido. – murmuro el caído.

El ex [Gobernador] se encontraba en una cafetería de la ciudad castillo. Una rara cafetería que está abierta incluso al mediodía. Azazel había solicitado tener una reunión con la mismísima Carmilla, quien resulta ser la [Reina de la Facción], pero al parecer era un mal momento ya que la [Reina] se encontraba en medio de otra reunión.

El problema era que habían pasado varios días desde que había llegado a esa ciudad. Le dieron la bienvenida con un tratamiento VIP en el castillo pero, debido al gran aburrimiento, había salido para estar por la ciudad.

El caído estaba preocupado. Parecía haber movimientos de la [Facción Tepes.] por eso la [Facción Carmilla] debe estar planeando alguna contramedida. Supuestamente tendrían una reunión con el después de eso.

Azazel vio de reojo a un vampiro sentado varias sillas alejado de él. Era el encargado de vigilarle. Lo más probable era que Carmilla quería mantener todas sus cartas del triunfo en su mano para usarlas cuando llegue el momento.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, Azazel dejo de sentir la presencia del vampiro. Se giró levemente, observando que dicho vampiro estaba inconsciente bajo la mesa.

-Tch. ¿Qué quieres de mi después de haber llegado hasta aquí… Vali?

El nombrado se acercó hasta la mesa del caído, sentándose frente a él.

-Bueno, sentí una presencia familiar mientras pasaba por aquí.

Junto a él estaban Bikou, Arthur y el lobo Fenrir.

-Ya, ya, [Gobernador]. ¿O debería decir profesor ahora?

-Nunca cambias, Bikou. ¿Lo pusiste a dormir? – pregunto mientras observaba al vampiro inconsciente.

El mono solo sonrió. Lo había dormido usando [Senjutsu].

La razón por la que ellos podían moverse libremente dentro de ésa niebla era debido a sus extraordinarias habilidades de infiltración. Después de todo, son un grupo que aparece en lugares y momentos inesperados. También son lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar ser capturados por alguna organización.

-Así que, ¿tienen algún asunto conmigo? – pregunto Azazel mientras hacia un gesto para que se sentaran.

-Sí, es con respecto a los [Dragones Oscuros]. – explico Vali.

Vali comenzó a hablar acerca del [Dragón Oscuros] con el que se enfrentaron.

-¿Qué tan fuerte era Azi Dahaka?

-Al menos era más entretenido que Plutón. – sonrió el peli plateado.

Bikou continúa.

-Más que fuerte, ese Dragón está demente. Sin dudas él es el más fuerte de todos los dragones con los que he luchado. No hay nada más aterrador que los oponentes que no ceden.

-Incluso Grendel se veía bastante peligroso. – Arthur concluye.

-Nuestros jóvenes demonios también tuvieron una batalla más dura de lo esperada. Permitirles a esos chicos, cuyo crecimiento es anormal, tener una batalla difícil es una situación bastante mala.

Vali pregunta mientras levanta una de sus cejas.

-La resurrección de los [Dragones Oscuros] fue obra del [Santo Grial]. Puede trastornar la vida, ¿no es así? ¿Es posible resucitar a los muertos con eso?

-La ubicación de las almas y el lugar al que se dirigen después de la muerte son diferentes para cada religión así como el tratamiento que reciben. Pero resucitar completamente es algo imposible con métodos normales.

Vali entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Entonces los [Dragones Oscuros] son diferentes? Son duros después de todo.

-Vritra, cuya alma fue dividida en varias piezas, fue capaz de resucitar. – explicó Azazel mientras echaba terrones de azúcar a su té negro - Suponiendo eso, y además cuentas con esos prósperos errores llamados [Longinus] dejados por el Dios de la Biblia, entonces…

-Y se puede decir que están en un nivel totalmente diferente si se trata de una sub-especie de [Balance Breaker].

Azazel asintió ante las palabras de Vali.

Bikou dice mientras se toca la barbilla.

-Si ese es el caso… ¿eso significaría que la [Facción] de vampiros la cual posee el [Santo Grial] está conectada con la [Brigada del Caos]?

-"No sería raro si la [Facción Carmilla] conociera de antemano las circunstancias de la [Facción Tepes]. Deben haber pensado que usar a Gasper, quien tenía conexiones con Valerie Tepes, la portadora del [Santo Grial], sería la mejor opción. Posiblemente creyeron que bajaría la guardia si se tratara de Gaspar." – pensó Azazel – "Podemos considerar que la razón por la cual comenzaron a negociar con nosotros después de haberse negado hasta ahora es debido a que esos molestos vampiros no pueden encargarse de Valerie y la [Brigada del Caos] por ellos mismos. – su entrecejo se frunció levemente - ¿Vinieron a nosotros haciendo a un lado su orgullo o planean usarnos mientras se mantienen al margen de la situación? Hay muchas cosas que no sé. – suspiró con cansancio - Gasper, siendo honesto, podrías asumir que la chica llamada Valerie con quien te sientes en deuda está envuelta en algo realmente serio. Y también ha habido una gran conmoción en la [Facción Carmilla] desde mi llegada, tal vez ha habido cambios en los Tepes. Estoy preocupado respecto a Rias y Kiba, como pensé, probablemente debería llamar a los demás." – pensó con disgusto por lo que podría avecinarse.

Entonces noto un cambio en estos chicos. Se dio cuenta de que tanto Kuroka como Le Fay no se encontraban allí.

-Hey, Vali, ¿dónde están la gata mala y la chica bruja?

-Están en la mansión. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Te dejaron? Caray, eso te sucede por no prestarles suficiente atención, ¿sabías? – bromeó.

-Probablemente.

-…

Bikou empieza a reírse heroicamente.

-Está bien, [Gobernador]. Tanto Kuroka y Le Fay volverán con nosotros si pasa algo. Además, ellas dijeron que jugar con [Sekiryuutei] es divertido. ¿Sabías que éste hermano mayor de aquí se siente seguro con eso?

Bikou mira fijamente a Arturo.

-Sí, para ser honesto, Le Fay estará segura si la dejo a su lado después de todo. Pienso que sería bueno para ella tener una vida normal. Incluso si no puede tenerla por completo, será capaz de tener una vida similar a eso si se queda al lado de [Sekiryuutei]-dono, se podría decir que es una zona especial, Incluso el antiguo [Gobernador] podría considerarlo así después de todo.

-Me asegurare de que nadie le ponga una mano encima mientras esté allí. ¿Podrías al menos tomar en cuenta que son vistos por los otros? Seria problemáticos si los descubren haciendo equipo con ustedes tan abiertamente. – le dijo Azazel.

Arthur asiente.

Azazel sonríe mientras observa como Bikou saca una taza de fideos instantáneos y también una olla

-¿Qué prefieres, ex [Gobernador]? ¿El rojo? ¿Verde? ¿O los tallarines con variedades?

-¿? Dame el verde. Me gustan las verduras después de todo.

Bikou empezó a reír de nuevo.

-Oh, se ve que estás familiarizado con la cocina de Japón. Bien, Vali, Arthur, ¿de cuál quieren? – les pregunto Bikou.

-Nunca pensé que cuando el grupo del [Hakuryuukou] está viajando por diferentes lugares llevan fideos instantáneos como comida. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar?

Bikou mueve su mano bruscamente.

-Le Fay era quien se encargaba de eso. Si esa chica no está aquí, entonces nuestras comidas cambian al instante a comida instantánea. Bueno, me encantan los fideos y tanto Vali como Arthur no tienen quejas al respecto.

-No me importa, siempre y cuando el té negro sea de primera. — dijo Arthur mientras tiene su taza de té lista.

Durante un par de minutos comieron en silencio, hasta que Vali hablo.

-Algún día terminaré mi batalla contra Natsu Dragneel.

-¿? ¿Y eso?

-He sabido que no estará aquí por siempre. – comento, viéndolo seriamente.

-Así que lo sabes.

-Me he enterado. Tranquilo, no lo contaremos.

-Bueno, no sé si podréis enfrentaros antes de que tengan que volver. Pero quien sabe. El futuro es incierto.

-Pero, antes de ello, espero ser capaz de encontrarme finalmente con Crom Cruach, a quien no pude encontrar anteriormente. Parece que podré disfrutar éste encuentro. – entonces cambio a un gesto agrio - Azazel, sobre la mente maestra tras éste incidente… me contaron que se trata del propio Euclid Lucifugus.

-¿?

Azazel no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

-¡Es él, Azazel, esa escoria es la mente maestra en esta ocasión! – exclamó con un claro tono de disgusto y odio en sus ojos.

El gesto de Azazel se volvió más serio. Las cosas se iban complicando más y más.

* * *

_**Castillo Vladi**_

En el castillo de la casa Vladi se encontraban Rias y Kiba, en lo más profundo de Rumania. Ambos habían sido conducidos a una habitación en el espacio residencial del castillo. La ciudad estaba envuelta por una densa niebla, sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto empezó a nevar.

Se les había permitió la entrada al castillo, que es usado como base de la casa de Vladi sin problema alguno. Rias, quien había logrado tener una reunión con el padre de Gasper, le permitió quedarse durante un tiempo después de que ambos tuvieron una larga conversación entre ellos.

El rubio observaba afuera. La nieve caía con fuerza afuera. La blanca nieve cubría la ciudadela de afuera. A pesar de estar nevando, el rubio Gremory podía observar a lo lejos una construcción gigantesca. El castillo de la Casa de Tepes, así como de sus ancestros. Es mucho más grande que el castillo de los Vladi.

Entre los vampiros, sólo aquellos con sangre pura son capaces de vivir en un territorio cercano a su lugar de origen. Por esa razón, los castillos y mansiones dentro de la ciudad castillo le pertenecen a los nobles solamente. Los vampiros de sangre pura que viven tranquilamente en lugares apartados. Estos vampiros de sangre pura son considerados herejes y por eso no pueden hacer parte de la sociedad actual de vampiros.

-Yuuto, ¿puedo entrar?

Kiba escuchó la voz de su ama al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa del rubio, Rias entró con una expresión de aburrimiento. Su conversación fue interrumpida. La situación en el castillo cambió hace varios días. No es algo que puedas definir observando la atmosfera del lugar, sin embargo, el pequeño cambio en el ambiente y en las personas que lo habitan era debido a la llegada de ambos demonios.

Incluso el actual líder de la casa de Vladi y padre de Gasper, quien ha estado platicando con Rias, interrumpió súbitamente la conversación y se marchó al palacio de la casa de Tepes.

Rias también miro por la ventana.

-¿Qué tal si llama a los chicos?

Rias suspira al oír la sugerencia del rubio.

-Estoy segura de que se encuentran en clases en estos momentos. No puedo llamarlos así de fácil. Y si lo hiciera sin antes haber tenido algún progreso tan sólo lograría preocuparlos cuando los llame. – luego murmuró - Esto me trae de vuelta viejos recuerdos. Ese día también estaba nevando de la misma manera.

-Yo también pensaba en lo mismo. Debe ser porque éste lugar está más cerca de ese lugar que Japón.

(Flashback POV Kiba)

Quiero vivir.

Mi vida está a punto de terminar silenciosamente en el interior de un bosque cubierto por la nieve. Como sujeto de pruebas, y como uno de los niños reunidos para el proyecto de la Iglesia. Ellos reunieron a un grupo de niños como yo, sin familia, y además con una habilidad especial útil para su proyecto con el fin de crear personas capaces de manejar la espada sagrada [Excalibur].

Día tras día, experimentaban con nosotros, A pesar de estar lleno de duras experiencias, cuando nos dijeron que seriamos capaces de convertirnos en seres especiales elegidos por Dios, mis camaradas y yo nunca tuvimos ni la más mínima pizca de miedo.

Pero un día, todo cambió de repente. De repente todos fuimos desechados. Fuimos reunidos en una habitación y la llenaron de gas… Mis manos se quedaron paralizadas, mis piernas dejaron de moverse, y comencé a sentir un intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo como si hubiesen cortado mi sistema nervioso.

Muchos fluidos incluyendo lágrimas y sangre salieron de mi cuerpo, y el dolor me dominaba. Entonces mi conciencia se debilitó, y estaba a punto de morir. Muchos de mis camaradas murieron frente a mis ojos. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando al principio. Incluso llegué a pensar que se trataba de un experimento.

Nunca lo habría imaginado, que esos investigadores que trataban de hacer algo especial con nosotros y creían en el mismo Dios que nosotros, mostrarían sus colmillos hacia nosotros. El primero murió, luego el segundo. Mis camaradas morían uno tras otro. Finalmente pude comprender la situación en la que me encontraba, mientras mi turno para morir se acercaba cada vez más. Ah, voy a morir.

Llegó mi turno, fui llevado al centro de la habitación, un grupo de investigadores, con ropa de protección, llenaron la habitación de gas mientras nuestros cuerpos temblaban de miedo. Incluso si contuviera mi respiración, hay un límite para eso. Empecé a inhalar el gas lentamente y a aceptarlo en mi cuerpo con cada respiración.

Mi cuerpo fue atacado por un intenso dolor y calambres. Mi visión se hizo borrosa. Caí de rodillas y traté de suavizar el dolor que atraviesa mi cuerpo acariciando algunas partes de mi cuerpo, hasta que uno de mis camaradas empujó a uno de los investigadores. Después de abrir la puerta por la fuerza, mis camaradas me gritaron a mí, que estaba en un estado menos crítico que el de ellos.

-¡Vete! ¡Por lo menos tú debes sobrevivir!

Al escuchar eso, me levanté de inmediato y escapé de la habitación.

No quiero morir.

Con tan sólo eso en mente, logré escapar de los investigadores después de hallar una salida. Tal vez ellos pensaron algo como "Creerán en nosotros hasta en el final y gracias a eso no intentaran escapar de nosotros" porque somos creyentes devotos. Logré escapar gracias a una ligera apertura en su seguridad.

-¡Alto!

-¡No lo dejen escapar!

Sin embargo, un grupo de hombres comenzaron a perseguirme. En el interior del bosque, mientras la nieve caía, yo simplemente seguía huyendo. Comencé a recordar mis días en el laboratorio, mientras escapaba. Mis camaradas y yo hicimos la promesa de convertirnos en seres especiales. Comimos, cantamos y reímos todos juntos.

Sin embargo murieron. Sólo yo pude escapar. Logré escapar. La oportunidad que me fue dada. Voy a sobrevivir y... mi conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse con todo el dolor corriendo a través de mi cuerpo… empecé a alimentar mis deseos de venganza.

Contra ellos…

Los creadores del proyecto…

[Excalibur]…

¡No los perdonaré!

A pesar de decir eso, mi conciencia y mi resistencia están llegando a su límite… y me desmoroné silenciosamente dentro de aquel bosque. Soy incapaz mover los dedos ahora. Mi muerte es evidente. ¿Seré capaz de avanzar aunque sea un poco más? Al menos un pasó más. No quiero dejar que sus muertes sean en vano. Yo…Yo… Tan sólo quiero mantenerme con vida.

Mientras mi conciencia se desvanece, un color carmesí apareció ante mis ojos. Cuando levanté la cabeza, una mujer de cabello carmesí estaba de pie frente de mí. Pude contemplar su sonrisa a pesar de tener mi visión borrosa.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Me preguntó mientras me sostenía a mí, que estaba a punto de morir. Ese fue mi encuentro con mi ama, Rias Gremory. Fue algo que sucedió hace cuatro años.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en una habitación en algún lugar. ¿Estoy acostado en una cama?

Estaba algo asustado de encontrarme en un lugar desconocido. Fui envenenado por el gas y logré escaparme. Estaba deambulando por el bosque. ¿Entonces me encontré con la chica de cabello carmesí?

Yo… ¿Por qué estoy en una habitación desconocida? ¿Fui traído de vuelta al laboratorio? Mientras estaba pensando al respecto, la puerta se abrió y una niña con un tazón entró. Hay un par de orejas de gato saliendo de su cabeza. ¿Es un monstruo?

-…

La chica notó que estaba despierto y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras llevaba el tazón consigo.

-Ara ara, ¿estás despierto? Ya veo, es un alivio. Tengo que llamar a Rias entonces.

Oí la voz de otra persona desde la puerta, que estaba abierta. Me levanté de la cama y lentamente miré afuera. Una amplia habitación. Era una sala de estar. Había mesas y varios objetos cotidianos.

Mi vista se centró en la chica de cabello negro y la chica con orejas de gato. Salí de la habitación en cuanto la chica del cabello negro abandonó la sala de estar. La chica con orejas de gato sintió mi presencia y se escondió tras la pared, a la vez que tenía el cuerpo rígido.

-…

Me miró en silencio.

La chica de cabello negro apareció un poco después trayendo consigo a la chica del cabello carmesí con ella. Sus edades no parecían ser muy diferentes a la mía. Se ven como si tuvieran trece o catorce años de edad.

Tan pronto como la chica de cabello carmesí apareció, la niña con orejas de gato se escondió tras ella. Parecen ser bastante unidas.

La chica de pelo carmesí habló mientras sonreía.

-Por favor, no intimides a ésta chica. No se lleva muy bien con la gente. Se llama Koneko, también cuidarás de ella. La otra chica con cabello negro se llama Akeno.

Cuando la chica acarició la cabeza de la niña con orejas de gato, esa chica llamada Koneko se veía bastante contenta. Sí, ese fue mi primer encuentro con Koneko-chan. Ella había sido tomada por la Jefa, fue por aquel entonces cuando empezó a recuperar sus emociones, por eso en aquel entonces, ella se comportaba cautelosa respecto a cualquier cosa.

Y entonces, pude notar que había un aura inusual alrededor de ellas, esa aura no es propia de un humano.

Estas auras. Las he sentido antes en el laboratorio.

Son demonios.

Tomé las tijeras dejadas sobre la mesa y les apunté con ellas.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

La chica del cabello carmesí se rio con mi reacción. Ni siquiera se molestó al oír mis palabras.

-Estamos en Japón. ¿Sabes dónde queda? Es un país del lejano oriente. Es uno de los muchos lugares pacíficos en el mundo. Te traje aquí, ya que tus rasgos son similares a los de un japonés. Esta es mi residencia temporal en Japón.

¿Japón? ¿Pacíficos? ¿Su residencia temporal?

Estoy en una situación imposible de comprender. ¿Por qué estoy en Japón si hasta hace poco estaba en un bosque de Europa? No podía dejar de sentirme asustado al respecto, pero en el momento en que la chica del cabello carmesí y la del cabello negro asintieron con la cabeza… habían un par de alas como las de un murciélago saliendo de su espalda.

Alas de demonio…

Entonces, con una mirada amable, sin ninguna muestra de maldad volvió a hablar.

-Soy Rias Gremory. Soy la heredera de la casa de Gremory, un demonio de [Clase Alta]. Y tú también lo eres.

La chica llamada Rias señaló con su dedo mi espalda. Entonces tuve la sensación de algo creciendo desde mi espalda. Cuando miré en esa dirección, unas alas de color negro azabache crecían desde mi espalda.

-Ya has muerto. Es por eso que te reencarné como demonio.

Tardé varios minutos para lograr comprender sus palabras. Había muerto en ese bosque y fui trasladado a Japón después de convertirme en demonio. Esta situación destruyó en gran medida todo aquello en lo que creía en ese entonces.

XXXXXXXXXX

-…

-….No voy a hacer nada.

Rias Gremory y yo estábamos de pie cara a cara. Me volví muy cauteloso después de lo sucedido y con el tiempo que he pasado con ellas aquí. Por lo que parece, ésta es la habitación de alguna mansión en algún lugar de Japón.

Creé una espada en mi mano y la apunté hacia la demonio Rias Gremory.

Todavía tengo algunas dudas de lo que pasó. Aún me encuentro asustado. ¿No es obvio? En ese laboratorio nos habían dicho que los demonios eran seres malignos y los enemigos de los creyentes. Aun cuando me convertí en una de las sobras del proyecto.

Descartar todo lo que me enseñaron no es simple. A pesar de haber sido traicionado por Dios. Ella me trataba con gentileza. Pero eso sólo aumento mi cautela. Es imposible creer que un demonio pueda ser amable. Debe existir una razón detrás de todo esto. Eso es lo que pensaba.

La razón por la que me convirtió en un demonio fue para servirle. Oí que los demonios engañan a los seres humanos y terminan reencarnándolos en uno de ellos. Ella posiblemente me reencarnó sabiendo que era un sujeto de prueba en ese laboratorio.

No, ésta podría ser una buena oportunidad. Convertirme en demonio con el fin de lograr mi venganza podría ser una buena idea. En aquel entonces, mi mente se encontraba en un terrible estado con las sospechas y el odio, por el cual no me importaba darle mi alma a un demonio y así finalmente vengar a mis camaradas.

Salió de la habitación después de dejar una bandeja con comida sobre la mesa. Como si se hubiera dado por vencida. Tal vez quería cenar junto a mí. Incluso pensé que se trataba de un demonio con gestos extraños, por querer cenar junto a la persona que convirtió en su sirviente.

No toqué la comida de inmediato. Incluso tomando ciertas precauciones, sólo tome un poco de agua. Tratar de escapar de la mansión era algo difícil. Según parece, hay una poderosa barrera y aun si fuera capaz de caminar hasta la entrada, no sería capaz de abrir la puerta.

Podría decirse que actualmente me encuentro encerrado en la mansión. Si lo pienso ahora, era una medida adecuada. Si consiguiera escapar, me convertiría en un demonio callejero y sería el blanco de algunos. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces creí que podría escapar si usaba a la chica llamada Koneko como mi escudo. Pero me sentiría culpable si apuntara a una niña asustada e indefensa con mi espada.

Después de casi un mes de empezar a vivir con esas chicas demonios sin la necesidad de abrirles mi corazón.

Un hombre entró a la habitación en la que estaba. Era un japonés. No, un demonio, llevaba puesto un haori. El hombre de sonrisa calmada le preguntó a Rias Gremory, quien estaba a su lado.

-Princesa, éste es el rumoreado [Caballero], ¿cierto?

-Sí, su nombre es…. Parece que no tiene uno.

Tal y como ella dijo, yo no tenía un nombre. Era llamado de cierta manera cuando era un sujeto de pruebas, pero ya no tenía intención de usar ese nombre. Eso fue algo de lo que me deshice de inmediato. Ya no era parte de su experimento después de todo.

Me di cuenta de que aquel hombre era una persona con una fuerza excepcional con solo notar su aura. Creé una espada y me lance al él de manera precavida. El hombre sonrió felizmente al verme.

-¿Eres capaz de crear espadas? Debes ser un poseedor de [Sacred Gear]. Tu postura… es horrible, pero ya que fuiste capaz de percibir un poco de mi poder, eso quiere decir que tienes potencial.

El hombre se acercó un paso a la vez sin perder su sonrisa.

No pude soportar el encontrarme en una situación en la que me era imposible predecir las acciones de mi oponente, y me lancé hacia él directamente. Moví mi espada hacia uno de los costados del hombre. Con un leve movimiento de piernas, me hizo tropezar y perdí el equilibrio. Mi espada se desvió de su objetivo y acabo clavándose en el techo.

Mientras estaba observándome a mí, que me encontraba en el suelo, me dijo.

-Soy Okita Souji. Eso es todo, estaré entrenándote a partir de hoy.

-¿?

No podía entender lo que el hombre estaba tratando de decirme.

¿Entrenar? ¿A quién? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo?

El hombre llamado Okita Souji le dijo a Rias Gremory.

-Princesa, sería mejor para este chico entrenar en algún lugar tranquilo. También sería bueno si puliese sus habilidades con la espada como [Caballero] que es. ¿Por qué no me lo presta por un tiempo?

Rias Gremory estaba pensando en lo que el señor Okita le pidió, pero le respondió con un sí. Después de eso, me miró a mí, quien no había cambiado en lo absoluto desde mi llegada, con ojos tristes.

Y así, conocí al hombre llamado Okita Souji, quien se convertiría más tarde en mi Maestro de espada.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Es aquí, este es el lugar donde estarás viviendo por un tiempo.

El lugar al que llegamos usando un círculo mágico era una cabaña construida en las profundidades de una montaña en algún lugar. Sólo había árboles en los alrededores, no había ni la más mínima señal de civilización, como un espacio completamente aislado.

Había algo que parecía un dojo al lado de la cabaña. Okita Souji y yo entramos allí. En cuanto puse un pie adentro, pude ver un piso reluciente sin la más mínima muestra de polvo sobre él, me emocioné al verlo aun cuando no tenía conocimiento sobre el manejo de la espada.

Tomó dos espadas de madera que estaban colocadas en una de las paredes del dojo y me lanzó una de ellas. Viéndome atrapar la espada, Okita Souji hizo una postura de combate.

-Ahora bien, ven a mí.

Me parecieron sospechosas sus palabras y sus acciones. Así que no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Qué está tratando de hacer al traerme aquí?

Okita Souji simplemente sonrió.

-No importa la situación en la que te encuentres, puedo decir con sólo verte que estas cargando con un enorme odio y venganza en tu interior. Por lo tanto, no serás capaz de hacer nada si dejas que tus emociones te dominen, ¿verdad?

Tal parecía que pudo ver a través de mí. Okita Souji continuó.

-Incluso si intentas conseguir tu venganza, te falta la fuerza necesaria. Seria natural si fueras asesinado rápidamente. ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿Qué tal si te olvidas un rato del hecho de que eres un demonio reencarnado y sirviente de la princesa Rias y simplemente te vuelves más fuerte? No serás capaz de vengarte si careces de la fuerza necesaria. ¿Sabes?

-¡!

En ese entonces, esas palabras fueron suficientes para acabar con la obsesión que tenía en ese entonces. Era más que suficiente moverme en una sola dirección. Cuando me di cuenta, me estaba dirigiendo hacia Okita Souji con mi espada de madera.

-¡Ahhh!

No contaba con la postura correcta en ese entonces, por eso me lancé directamente hacia él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sostener una espada en aquel entonces, aun así, mi maestro Okita Souji bloqueó con su espada cada uno de mis ataques. Sentía como si la obsesión que anteriormente dominaba tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma desaparecía con cada ataque.

Poco a poco empecé a blandir la espada desesperadamente.

-Escucha. Lo fundamental en cuanto al manejo de la espada es como vencer la guardia del oponente con precisión en lugar de la fuerza bruta. Por eso es mejor pulir tus técnicas.

Okita Souji, mi maestro, me enseñó de manera adecuada mientras lo atacaba con mi espada. Mi maestro no me enseñó el "Tennen Rishin-ryu" que él usaba. En lugar de eso, encontró el estilo adecuado para mí.

Lo que aprendí cruzando espadas con mi maestro fue la mentalidad y la preparación necesaria que necesitaba, también la forma de aproximarme en una batalla. Así fue como aprendí a determinar el momento adecuado para usar mi espada.

Pasó un mes desde que empecé a aprender sobre el manejo de la espada de mi maestro.

Misteriosamente, nunca planeé escapar de la montaña en ningún momento. Ser fuerte se convirtió en la fuente de inspiración y la razón para seguir viviendo. Sí, tal y como mi maestro me dijo cuándo me trajo a este lugar_, 'no serás capaz de vengarte si careces de la fuerza necesaria'_.

Pudo ser extraño, pero al primer demonio al que le abrí mi corazón fue a mi maestro. Nunca me dirigí al él de la manera en la que se debe hablar con alguien con una posición más alta, sin embargo, fui capaz de empezar a hablar con él.

Esto ocurrió cuando fuimos de pesca. Se volvió normal para nosotros comunicarnos mientras pescábamos bajo el ardiente sol. Mi Maestro me preguntó.

-¿Odias a los demonios?

Preguntó súbitamente. Yo le respondí, con una expresión seria.

-… los demonios son los enemigos de los humanos. Ellos sólo quieren destruirlos. Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Eso fue lo que me enseñaron en el centro de investigación. Siempre creí profundamente en eso. Mi Maestro sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón. Para el [Cielo], desde el punto de vista de la iglesia, los demonios representan a las fuerzas enemigas. Sin embargo, no es del todo cierto.

-Por lo tanto, ¿los demonios están del lado de los humanos?

Mi Maestro no negó o afirmó a mi pregunta. Tan sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Para los demonios, los seres humanos son una existencia necesaria. Los demonios han prevalecido desde tiempos antiguos gracias al pacto que hacen con ellos. Dar y recibir, es la ideología de los demonios. Bueno, hay demonios que engañan a los humanos, pero también hay humanos que se benefician de engañar a los demonios. Así que ambos lados hacen lo mismo.

-Lo sé. Pero me contaron que los demonios son existencias malignas las cuales se aprovechan de las debilidades de la gente.

-Malignos…. ya veo. - Mi Maestro entrecerró los ojos cuando dijo la palabra malignos - La definición de maligno se enfoca en los inútiles. Aunque probablemente no comprendas lo que te estoy diciendo en estos momentos.

-¿?

Eso era algo que no podía comprender en aquel entonces. Cuando mi Maestro atrapó un pez, preguntó de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que los demonios son seres que solo quieren destruir a la humanidad? Por ejemplo, ¿crees que la princesa Rias y yo deseamos destruir a la humanidad?

Rias Gremory.

No, ya había comenzado a creer en eso. La chica del cabello carmesí no tiene malas intenciones. Las sonrisas que nos daba a mí y a la chica con orejas de gato… no tenían ni la más mínima muestra de malas intenciones o algún motivo tras ella.

-…. No lo sé.

Esa fue la mejor respuesta que pude dar. Mi maestro sonrió nuevamente. Al parecer, disfrutaba mi testaruda e infantil manera de pensar.

-Por favor, piénsalo un poco. Al menos cuentas con la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es eso? Imagínate cuantas personas en este mundo no tienen esa oportunidad para hacerlo.

Ahora puedo entender lo que mi Maestro decía en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, en esa época, sólo sospechaba de sus palabras. Después de eso, me enseño diversas formas de "Divertirme". No sólo me enseñó a pescar, también a cocinar, diversas manualidades, cantar, hacer girar un trompo y jugar varios juegos de cartas.

Incluso me enseñó lo básico sobre la escritura japonesa. Sí, gracias a mi Maestro y sus gentiles enseñanzas, me convertí en la persona que soy ahora. Siempre me enseñaba algo nuevo mientras estábamos bajo la luz del sol. Para mí, fueron extraños, pero a la vez, valiosos momentos a pesar de ser un demonio.

-Bien.

Había algo que hacía cada pocos días. Era hacer tumbas para mis camaradas en el campo abierto de la montaña. Hoy también tuve la oportunidad para hacer una. Cree algunas espadas dándole una forma única a cada una con la ayuda de mi habilidad. Y las clavé delicadamente encima de ellas.

No coloqué una cruz en las tumbas. No había manera de que pudiera hacerlo. Tampoco grabé sus nombres en ellas. Podía identificar a cual le pertenecía a cada uno sin tener que hacerlo. Eso fue porque recordaba la cara de cada camarada cuando estaba de pie frente a su tumba.

Estará completo sí creo aproximadamente otras diez espadas más. La razón por la que dije "Aproximadamente" fue porque tenía dudas sobre si cavar o no una tumba para mí. Había muerto como un ser humano. Sin embargo, ya que me convertí en demonio. Aún estaba algo indeciso sobre si crear una tumba para mi yo humano, quien ya había muerto.

El que buscará venganza será mi yo demonio. No, aún sigo siendo yo mismo. Todavía no he desaparecido. Me convertí en demonio, pero aún existo, es por eso que no necesito una tumba.

Aun así, me duele no poder haberlas construido en nuestra patria. De todas formas, si lo pienso bien, éste lugar también es adecuado. He oído que Japón es un país pacífico. Entonces no necesito preocuparme de que destruyan éste sitio. Coloqué flores en cada una de las tumbas. Después de cerrar mis ojos, traté de irme, entonces sucedió.

-Houhou, un demonio capaz de crear espadas ¿eh? Ciertamente es algo interesante.

Una voz espeluznante hizo eco a través de las montañas, comenzó a sentirme rodeado. No pude evitar sentir el aura siniestra.

Quien apareció en el lugar al mismo tiempo que sus pasos hacían eco en los alrededores era un gigante con una cabeza de tigre. Era un monstruo con rasgos de tigre en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era enorme, medía cerca de cinco metros de altura. El aura alrededor de su cuerpo era…. ¡Poder demoniaco!

Era un demonio.

Nunca pensé encontrarme con uno en lugar tan apartado como éste. Probablemente se trataba de un demonio callejero. En aquel entonces ya conocía sobre ellos por mi maestro, por eso pude identificarlo de inmediato.

El demonio con cabeza de tigre tomó una de las espadas de una de las tumbas. Empezó a mirar a la espada con entusiasmo. Pude ver sus afilados colmillos alineados cuando abrió su enorme boca.

-¿Una espada demoníaca? No, es la imitación de una. Ni siquiera tienen la forma adecuada pero… es una rara habilidad.

Creé una espada en mi mano y tomé una postura defensiva.

-Suelta esa espada. ¡Eso es una tumba!

A pesar de haberlo dicho, el gigante simplemente puso una sonrisa repugnante.

-¿Una Tumba? No importa. Más importante. Niño, ven conmigo. Parece que se pueden vender por un buen precio. Eres un callejero como yo, ¿Verdad? No te trataré mal.

Parecía que el gigante se interesó en mi habilidad, por lo que tal vez tiene pensado llevarme con él. No había motivo alguno para irme al lado de ese monstruo.

Me volveré más fuerte…

Conseguiré fuerza y…

¿Realmente quiero buscar venganza después de volverme fuerte?

De repente tuve esa duda mi interior.

Sí, la razón por la cual comencé a entrenar aquí fue porque mi Maestro me dijo:

No serás capaz de vengarte si careces de la fuerza necesaria. Esa es la razón por la que me volveré más fuerte. Pero, me pregunto si mientras vivía con mi Maestro. Comencé a pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Era yo quien competía con él mientras pescábamos, y también era yo quien se alegraba cada vez que mejoraba en la cocina. Hice el juramento de que viviría en nombre de mis camaradas y la venganza contra las [Excaliburs], sin embargo, yo empezaba a disfrutar de mi vida actual.

Negué con la cabeza y apunte con mi espada hacia el demonio con forma de bestia.

-Deja de decir tonterías. ¡Nunca iría contigo!

Dije eso con el espíritu en alto, pero él simplemente mostró una sonrisa malévola.

-No importa, para empezar, sólo necesito torturarte hasta que cierres tu boca.

El hombre bestia liberó un aura hostil de todo su cuerpo. Debe estar a punto de atacarme. Así que me alejé de la posición donde me encontraba, luego después de moverme en zigzag, lo ataqué con mi espada desde su punto ciego.

¡Tengo su flanco! Eso fue lo que pensé, ¡Pero lo esquivó desapareciendo de inmediato! ¡Es rápido!

Sólo pude pensar durante un momento, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda mientras estaba dirigiéndome al lugar donde se encontraba.

Cuando mire en esa dirección, pude darme cuenta de que había recibido una patada de aquel monstruo.

¡Me ataco por detrás en un instante!

De alguna manera fui capaz de levantarme del suelo a pesar de haber recibido un golpe en la espalda que me dejó sin aliento. El hombre bestia empezó a reír vulgarmente.

-Ese fue un buen movimiento. Eres fuerte para ser un niño de tu edad. Pero aún no eres rival para mí. Aun si me veo de esta forma, yo solía ser un [Caballero]. Bueno, no soy bueno con las espadas. Desde mi punto de vista, tú también eres un caballero ¿No?, Aunque parece que te falta fuerza.

¿Caballero? Si mal no recuerdo ahora, me enteré de que los demonios obtienen ciertos rasgos dependiendo de la pieza maligna en su interior. Con que la pieza que tengo es la de [Caballero]. Creo haber escuchado a la chica llamada Rias decir lo mismo. En aquel entonces, me fui sin escuchar apropiadamente lo que me dijo.

-Hmph. Los humanos sí que son débiles.

El hombre bestia lanzó una patada con un gran giro. ¡Las tumbas de mis camaradas estaban siendo destruidas!

-¡Por lo que veo, estas obsesionado con estas tumbas de mierda! ¡Estas tumbas son frágiles, al igual que tú!

¡Al ver eso, no pude evitar enojarme y abalanzarme hacia el!

-¡Maldición!

No obstante, las habilidades de mi oponente superaban a las mías, así que terminé recibiendo un contraataque de su parte. A pesar de que pudo esquivar mi ataque y usó un contador en mi contra, permanecí de pie sin importar qué y avancé directamente hacia él.

Para un niño como yo, sin experiencia de combate, él era un rival a que no podía superar. Estando malherido, caí al suelo, durante la caída me pregunté a mí mismo.

Quiero ser más fuerte ¿Para quién? ¿Para mí mismo? ¿Para mis camaradas? ¿Por venganza?

Creo que por todo eso. Pero ahora.

-Parece que por fin te quedaste en silencio.

Sucedió cuando el Demonio con apariencia de tigre trató de levantarme del suelo.

-Si te le acercas un poco más, acabaré contigo.

Una voz familiar resonó en todo el bosque. Cuando miré en la dirección de la que venía el sonido, era una chica con cabello carmesí la que estaba de pie en ese lugar.

Era Rias Gremory. Tan pronto como comprendió la situación, miró al hombre bestia enfurecida.

-Te haré pagar por haber lastimado a ese chico. Debes ser un callejero, ¿verdad? Me pregunto cómo te las arreglaste para llegar hasta esta montaña. Ser un despistado sí que es problemático.

Fue muy valiente para decir eso sin siquiera inmutarse ante un oponente que tiene varias veces su tamaño. Entonces al ver el color carmesí de su cabello, el hombre bestia frunció el ceño.

-Cabello carmesí. ¿Eres una Gremory? Ho, por lo que éste chico de aquí debe ser tu sirviente. Interesante, a decir verdad, podría vender a este mocoso por un alto precio por tratarse de uno de los siervos de Gremory. Al escuchar esas vulgares palabras, emitió un aura de furia que levantó su cabello carmesí.

-¿Un alto precio? ¿Estás tratando de vender a mi lindo siervo? No te perdonaré. ¡Morirás por eso!

Sí, aquel demonio callejero merecía la muerte.

¡Se burló de mi…. y de las tumbas de mis camaradas!

Mientras soportaba el intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo, de alguna forma, mis piernas, que antes no me respondían, lograron levantarme de alguna manera y entonces le dije directamente.

-¡No me importa… si… seré vendido o no…! ¡Eso no me importa en estos momentos!

Quiero ser más fuerte.

Ahora mismo. Si puedo vencer a este bastardo, entonces yo…. Las tumbas en honor a mis camaradas…. ¡Son algo a lo que nadie debería faltarle al respeto! Y aun peor.

¡No tengo ninguna intención de morir en estos momentos!

-¡No perderé contra sujetos como tú! ¡Me volveré más fuerte con el propósito de viviiiiir!

Cuando me di cuenta, algo salió volando junto con mi grito. Entonces un intenso poder demoniaco surgió de todo mi cuerpo y se expandió por los alrededores. Instantes después, ¡Una enorme cantidad de espadas de diferentes formas se formaron de a mi alrededor!

Todas esas espadas tenían diferentes atributos en ellas, algunas estaban envueltas en llamas mientras que otras estaban hechas de hielo.

Todas ellas son espadas demoníacas.

Reuní poder demoniaco y lo cubrí con oscuridad para crear una espada demoníaca. Esta es un arma adecuada para un demonio como yo.

Una espada capaz de devorar la luz. La llamare [Holy Eraser].

Hice una postura con mi espada y salté hacia el hombre bestia. Mientras me dirigía a él de frente, rápidamente cree una espada demoníaca y la arroje hacia él.

Esa era una espada demoníaca de fuego. Creó una intensa llama y continuó en dirección hasta el demonio callejero.

-¡Kuh! El hombre bestia desvió mi ataque con el puño, pero en cuanto lo hizo, ya había logrado alcanzarlo y estaba a punto de golpearlo con mi espada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, reaccionó deteniendo mi espada. Sin embargo, cree una espada demoníaca en la punta de mi pie. Hice eso al recordar las palabras de mi Maestro. Lo fundamental en cuanto al manejo de la espada es como vencer la guardia del oponente con precisión en lugar de la fuerza bruta.

Al mismo tiempo que mi espada devoradora de luz fue sellada, lance una fuerte patada con la espada de hielo a la cara del hombre bestia. Mi espada logró alcanzar el ojo del monstruo, bajó la guardia en ese momento.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

El hombre bestia cuyo ojo había arrancado, gemía en voz alta y se retorcía del dolor. Entonces le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No creo que tener sólo poder sea suficiente. Si eres un [Caballero] y además eres un usuario de espadas, entonces creo que la mejor opción es el uso de técnicas.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que mi Maestro me dijo. Está bien, aunque mi fuerza sea menor a la de mi oponente. Podría cubrir ese aspecto con el uso de técnicas para romper su defensa. Al oír mis palabras, el hombre bestia hizo una expresión de enojo como si no tuviera la más mínima confianza.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que digaaaaaaas! ¡Te matareeeeee!

El hombre bestia alargó sus garras e intento atacar a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Después de haber perdido toda mi energía con el último ataque, no conseguí esquivar su ataque y….

Cuando me preparaba para recibir un golpe crítico. Escuche una voz con la que estaba muy familiarizado.

-Un callejero. No te das cuenta de que éste es mi territorio. Eso explica lo ruines que son ustedes. - los árboles hicieron un fuerte sonido — Siento haberte hecho esperar, chico.

Quien apareció entre yo y el hombre bestia era mi Maestro, Okita Souji, quien apareció con su habitual sonrisa.

¿Qué paso con el ataque del hombre bestia? Tenía dudas al respecto… pero estaba inmóvil, sus garras estaban destrozadas y su cuerpo entero se cortó en pedazos segundos después de eso. Fue capaz de cortarlo en pedazos con su velocidad divina en el mismo momento en el que llegó.

Yo no fui capaz de ver a mi maestro moverse o siquiera sacar su espada. Mientras arreglaba las tumbas junto a Rias Gremory y mi Maestro, éste me dijo en voz baja.

-Chico, antes me habías dicho que los demonios eran seres que solo querían destruir a los seres humanos.

En aquel entonces mientras estaba de pesca con él, recuerdo haberle dicho algo como eso. Mientras colocábamos las espadas en los lugares donde antes se encontraban, continuó.

-Yo era igual que tú. También pensé mucho en eso cuando fui reencarnado. Sobre dejar de ser un ser humano y convertirme en una existencia que representa el mal. Durante ese tiempo, mi amo Sirzechs Lucifer me dijo lo siguiente…

'_Quiero que pienses en eso por tu cuenta. Yo simplemente te di una oportunidad. Cómo quieres vivir y pasar tu tiempo, eso es algo que debes decidir tú mismo, aun así ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con mi trabajo como mi siervo? Necesito un espadachín bajo mi mando. Sin embargo, si te conviertes en una amenaza para los seres humanos, como tu amo, mi deber es exterminarte. Sólo quiero que recuerdes esto. Los demonios, los humanos, y otros seres. No hay ser en este mundo que deba desecharse.' _

Mi Maestro continuó y dijo esto.

-Convertirte en un demonio que destruya a la humanidad depende de ti. Pero obviamente, tú, la princesa Rias y yo, no somos de esa clase de demonios ¿verdad?

En ese entonces, no pude comprender lo que trataba de decirme. Salvo….

Comencé a pensar que debería confiar más en la chica del cabello carmesí, quien se encontraba arreglando una de las tumbas junto a mí. De alguna manera, terminamos de arreglar las tumbas, estábamos caminando juntos por uno de los senderos de la montaña.

Mientras caminábamos, mi Maestro le preguntó a Rias Gremory.

-Por cierto, princesa, ¿ya has decidido el nombre para este chico?

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro de si le gustará.

Entonces me miró y con una voz suave dijo.

-Kiba Yuuto. Busqué uno acorde a mis sentimientos, pero, ¿qué te parece?

Le sonreí y asentí a su sugerencia.

-Sí, creo que es un buen nombre.

Al ver mi reacción, tanto mi Maestro como Rias Gremory sonrieron.

Sonrisa…. ¿eh? Sí, me aseguraré de estar siempre sonriendo. Aunque no sé si podré volverme como ellos.

Desde ese día, fui capaz de vivir, quiero vivir mi vida sonriendo. Cuando llegué al dojo, la luz del sol caía sobre mí, entonces les hice una sugerencia a mi Maestro y a mi ama de cabello carmesí.

-¿Qué tal si giramos trompos todos juntos?

Aunque éramos demonios, comenzamos a jugar bajo el resplandecer del sol.

(Fin flashback POV Kiba)

-Koneko no se encariñó contigo tan fácilmente. – sonrió la pelirroja ante el recuerdo. Aunque luego hizo un pequeño puchero —Aún sigo esperando que me llames Rias-onee-chan.

-¡!

El rubio se quedó estupefacto ante esas palabras. Luego se rio.

TOC TOC

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta. Quien entró después de dejarlo entrar era un vampiro de la casa Vladi. Es un joven que se parece un poco a Gasper. Se trataba de su hermano de sangre pura.

-Siento reunirme con ustedes así de repente. Rias Gremory-dono, lo siento pero, ¿podría escuchar lo que tengo que decirle? – pregunto seriamente.

-Por supuesto. ¿Eres de la casa de Vladi?

El joven asiente con la cabeza.

-He oído que usted y sus siervos derrotaron a los descendientes de los [Antiguos Maous], al Dios Maligno Loki y a los descendientes de los héroes.

-¿Qué ocurre con eso?

Al oír la pregunta de Rias, el joven miró por la ventana, en dirección al castillo Tepes.

-¿Es eso realmente algo que fue dejado por el Dios de la Biblia? Ni siquiera sabemos porque a nosotros, el clan de la oscuridad, recibimos tal cosa. Porque razón nos dieron el [Santo Grial] a nosotros. - el joven suspira y con una expresión de inseguridad habló — Rias Gremory-dono, debemos llevarte a donde se encuentra Valerie Tepes, quien es la actual jefa de la casa, así como líder de nuestra [Facción].

-¡¿?!

Ambos demonios quedaron en shock al oír tal cosa.

* * *

Ya me han confirmado que Ophis no está en el harem. Según el propio autor de la serie, Ophis es como la mascota ya que, aunque tiene pinta de niña, en realidad no es mujer como tal. Así que la dejare como una "mascota" con cuerpo de mujer XD

Tranquilos. Las historias que deje en el capítulo anterior saldrán más adelante.

Por cierto… mamma mía con el manga ! (Spoiler) Lo de God Serena ha sido la re hostia, tanto poder como supuesta derrota. 8 lacrimas de magia dragonslayer y Acnologia "se lo carga" así de fácil. A Acnologia no lo para nadie. Pero de Mashima ya no me fio XD. Y pensar que hay algunos que dicen que se está cargando la manga. Pues no sé yo XD !


	54. Omake 3

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

darksquall03: gracias XD

alexzero: aquí tienes XD

Alber Breaker: lamento lo del capítulo. Pero ya te aviso de que este será parecido. Este es otro omake. es del encuentro de Rias y Akeno. Sera como el de Kiba. En cuanto a lo de Ophis… como ya dije, en este fic no quiero hacer cosas que no salgan en la novela, por lo que Ophis queda afuera. Si quieres la vuelvo a su forma original. No tengo problema alguno.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Omake 3:

**OMAKE 3**

* * *

**El encuentro entre Rias y Akeno (POV Akeno)**

-¿Quién soy yo?

Cuando yo, Himejima Akeno, era más joven, seguía haciéndome esa pregunta a mí misma. Yo, que había perdido a mi madre por la culpa de los que odian a los ángeles caídos, no estaba de acuerdo con mi padre, Baraqiel, y seguí teniendo un estilo de vida donde viajaba por diferentes lugares.

Cuando tenía diez años. Era una época en la que es prácticamente imposible vivir por tu cuenta. Incluso recuerdo cómo creía firmemente que todavía tenía que seguir viviendo por mi cuenta. Definitivamente no puedo confiar en mi padre. Si lo hago... sentiría que mi corazón se rompería de la pena por perder a mi madre y de sentir miedo de los que odiaban a mi padre.

Lo que tenía en la mano era mi cartera con sólo los pocos ahorros que tenía. Yo estaba pensando en comprar un regalo para mi madre por su cumpleaños con ese dinero. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no utilizar ese dinero, pero no pude aguantar mi hambre ya que había llegado al límite, y terminé gastándomelo mientras seguía pidiéndole disculpas a mi madre en mi interior. El recuerdo de aquella época todavía sigue sepultado en mi corazón.

De todas formas hay un límite de dinero. No es infinito. No tenía a mi padre ni a mi madre. Y necesitaba una manera para hacer algo de dinero a pesar de ser una niña. Sin embargo, no había manera de que hubiera lugares que contrataran a una niña, que no tenía más que diez años de edad.

Mi habilidad es la capacidad de controlar un rayo que mi padre me transmitió y el poder de purificar espíritus que aprendí de mi madre. Sucedió cierto día. Ayudé a un niño que estaba poseído por un espíritu maligno. Entonces el padre del niño me dio una pequeña cantidad de comida. Pensé que era así. Que esto era lo único que podía hacer.

A partir de entonces, empecé a hablar con la gente que estaba poseída por espíritus malignos, y a purificarlos, y tenía un estilo de vida donde recibía un poco de dinero y comida de ellos. No podía tener una vida de lujos. Yo no tenía ningún lugar donde vivir. Sin embargo, fui capaz de sobrevivir. —Akeno, te enseñaré cómo ahuyentar a los fantasmas.

Lo que mi madre me enseñó me ayudó a sobrevivir. Fue solitario dormir por mi cuenta. pero no quería morir todavía. Después de eso, viajé por todo Japón, empecé a aprender a comunicarme con seres anormales, y me alejé de los seres humanos.

Si tuviera que ser clasificada, entonces estaría en el grupo de los seres anormales. Aunque tenga apariencia humana, llevo la sangre de un ángel caído. Así que estaría mal ser clasificada como un ser humano.

Entonces me di cuenta que a pesar de tener diez años de edad. Era más fácil no ser herida cuando me relaciono con los demás, mientras me decía eso a mí misma. Estaban aquellos que querían llevarme, como la gente a la que había salvado de los espíritus malignos. Si había personas que realmente pretendían eso, también había gente que tenía otras intenciones. Incluso yo fui capaz de darme cuenta de eso. Incluso fui perseguida. Yo misma fui atacada muchas veces, como el momento en que puse un pie en el territorio bajo la jurisdicción de la Iglesia, que detesta a los ángeles caídos, y también por los monjes en entrenamiento que me veían como un obstáculo para su trabajo.

Un año y medio había pasado desde que empecé con ese estilo de vida. A medida que había empezado a familiarizarme con el viajar por todo el país y purificar a los espíritus malignos, me había convertido en amiga de un pequeño Oni, y fui capaz de controlarlo. Sucedió que cuando me colé en cierta ciudad situada en una prefectura. Tuve contacto con un humano que era capaz de hablar con los espíritus de forma temporal debido a que hizo un pacto con un Demonio. Esa persona accidentalmente le habló a un espíritu maligno, el que la poseyó, y casi fue asesinado por el mismo. Terminé salvando a esa persona.

Debí haber ignorado a esa persona, pero no tenía otra opción ya que esa persona me decía.

_-Sálvame. _

Cuando me di cuenta, había salvado a esa persona del espíritu maligno.

No fue sino hasta más tarde que me enteré de que ese ser humano era alguien que había hecho un pacto con un Demonio que era siervo del actual Jefe de la Casa de Gremory. Pero en ese momento, pensé que era mi error haber puesto el pie en el territorio de los Demonios.

El hecho acerca de los enfrentamientos entre los Demonios que luchan contra los ángeles caídos fue algo que aprendí durante mi viaje. Soy un ser que lleva la sangre de un ángel caído. Si pongo un pie en su territorio, no sería raro que me convierta en su objetivo. Había una alta probabilidad de que los Demonios supieran que entré en contacto con una de las personas con las que habían hecho pactos.

Hay muchos Demonios que tienen un gran orgullo. Si se enteran acerca de que una simple niña, que era un Ángel Caído se puso en contacto con su cliente. Ellos vendrían a eliminarme para deshacerse de su desgracia.

Me escondí en un templo abandonado de esa ciudad, y decidí observar en silencio durante un rato. Esa era la mejor manera de no involucrarme si estaba envuelta en esos casos. Para una niña como yo, era imposible luchar contra un demonio adulto. Pasaron varios días desde que me escondí en el templo. Sentí una presencia acercándoseme. Tímidamente empecé a mirar a través de la puerta. Y lo que apareció ante mis ojos era un color carmesí.

Un hermoso cabello carmesí. Una chica que parecía tener la misma edad que yo. Esa chica tenía un aura diferente a la de un ser humano al igual que yo, estaba mirando por los alrededores. Oculté mi presencia y me escondí detrás de un árbol a las afueras del templo sin hacer ningún ruido.

Seguir dentro del templo no era una buena idea. Una ubicación conocida sería un blanco fácil para ellos, y no hubiera quedado nada de mí sí me hubiesen atacado primero. La chica de pelo carmesí dice en voz alta.

-Si estás aquí, por favor muéstrate. Y si estás dispuesta a hablar acerca de la razón por la que entraste en el territorio de alguien cercano a mí, no haré nada en tu contra.

No puedo confiar en lo que un Demonio diga. Como lo esperaba, parece que se dieron cuenta de que fui yo quien purificó ese espíritu maligno. A pesar de tener una cara linda, sigue siendo un Demonio. Y por lo que puedo notar en su aura, se ve que es el aura de un Demonio de [Clase Alta]. Probablemente no sobreviviré si me enfrento a ella.

Después de eso, ella comenzó a hablar de manera persuasiva, sin embargo, no me mostré frente a ella. Simplemente voy a ocultar mi presencia y a esperar a que se vaya. Sin embargo, dado que descubrieron este lugar, será mejor para mí el marcharme inmediatamente. Necesito un nuevo lugar donde pueda esconderme.

Cuando estaba pensando esto, la chica de pelo carmesí suspiró, probablemente porque no me mostré ante ella. Luego habló.

-La verdad es que hay un grupo de monjes que están buscándote. Ellos vinieron a negociar con nosotros. Diciendo, _'¿podrían dejarnos a la pequeña ángel caída a nosotros?'_

-¡!

Al escuchar esto, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Probablemente a causa de eso. El grupo de monjes que comenzó a aparecer en los lugares que había visitado desde hace un año. ¿No estarán persiguiéndome porque soy un obstáculo para su trabajo?

La chica del pelo carmesí continuó hablando.

-Antes de que esas personas te encuentren, quédate conmigo. No te haré nada. Mientras me expliques la situación, y te daré el mayor apoyo que pueda.

Sus palabras son tan gentiles que sonaban como las de mi madre. Sí, esa chica era Rias. Tenía el sueño de llevar una vida sin preocupaciones como aquella que tanto extrañaba.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hey, madre. ¿También tendré amigas?

-Sí, definitivamente. Akeno, ¿qué harás cuando consigas una amiga?

-Quiero ir a ver diferentes lugares, ir a la misma escuela, unirme al mismo club que ella.

-¿Quieres ir a la escuela, Akeno?

-Está bien. Akeno va a estar bien, siempre y cuando Akeno tenga a papá y a mamá.

-Espero que consigas una buena amiga.

-¡Sí! ¡Y Akeno quiere un esposo que sea fuerte y amable como papá!

-Ufufú, si tu padre se entera de eso se molestara.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso es porque, tu padre…

-Mamá.

Cuando abrí los ojos, había lágrimas en mis ojos. Después de empacar mi maleta rápidamente, dejé el templo abandonado que había utilizado como lugar para dormir.

Era el momento del amanecer. Mientras que aún había niebla, corrí a través del bosque, que está al lado de la carretera. La razón por la que no hice nada durante la noche es porque ese es el momento en el que los demonios están más activos. Si se trata del momento del alba, entonces seré capaz de salir de la ciudad tranquilamente.

Apenas ahora, puedo entender que tenía una ingenua forma de pensar cuando era una niña en ese entonces. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del bosque algo me cubrió mientras me sujetaba.

Entonces tuve la sensación de que la fuerza en mi cuerpo desaparecía de inmediato. Cuando volví a mirar, había una red rodeando mi cuerpo. No es una simple red. Mientras más luchaba, más sentía como si perdiera gran parte de mi fuerza. La red debe tener algún hechizo especial.

RING RING

Entonces un sonido que venía de algún lugar hacía eco en todo el bosque de manera espeluznante.

-Te he encontrado.

Era un hombre el que lo dijo con voz baja.

-La hija maldita que nació de nuestra descendencia, la del clan Himejima.

Desde detrás de los árboles,

-La niña que lleva la sangre de ese sucio ángel.

Varios monjes con sombreros tejidos y armados con bastones aparecieron.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Akeno.

Una voz con dignidad me dice eso. Conozco esa voz. Los mojes abren paso, y el que aparece frente a mí es un hombre de mediana edad. Él se quita su sombrero de monje, y me mira a mí, que estaba atrapada en la red. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

-Tío abuelo.

Sí, este anciano es alguien del clan Himejima. Para mí, él es mi tío abuelo por parte de mi madre. Himejima es un clan que está afiliado al sintoísmo desde tiempos antiguos. La familia de mi madre a la que se le confió un santuario sintoísta que tenía una gran historia. Los otros monjes deben estar relacionados con la familia Himejima.

Mi tío abuelo habla mientras se sienta.

-No voy a dejarte escapar ahora. Tengo que deshacerme de la vergüenza de los Himejima hoy. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Verdad?

-Es una lástima.

Para ellos, que creían que la hija de Himejima fue tomada y usada por un ángel caído, y yo… me conocen como la hija maldita que nació de esa relación. Por eso soy una vergüenza para ellos. Himejima es un clan sintoísta con mucha historia. Por esa razón, relacionarse con otros seres es un acto imperdonable.

Si el Dios japonés al que sirven se enterase, no se sabe qué tipo de castigo recibirían. El juramento y la pureza de los Himejima y las reglas son absolutas, y como resultado de eso, mi madre murió.

A mí, que perdí a mi madre y rechacé a mi padre, recorrí todo el país y terminé siendo el blanco de los Himejima. Una niña que mancha el nombre de los Himejima debe ser una existencia que ellos no pueden permitir.

-Yo simplemente quiero vivir.

Le dije lo que en realidad sentía. Y no había ninguna mentira en eso. Yo soy una niña que no podía estar con mi madre y tampoco podía seguir a mi padre. Sin embargo, siento que estaría rechazando todas las experiencias que tuve en esa casa si yo muriera, y yo simplemente odiaba la idea de que eso ocurriera.

Mi tío abuelo respiraba profundamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad crees que un humano con alas negras seria capaces de experimentar la vida como persona normal? En el último año y seis meses, debiste haberte dado cuenta de que mientras viajabas por diferentes lugares. Tú eres una chica inteligente después de todo. Para que un monstruo tenga el estilo de vida de un ser humano, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que no es algo que se puede lograr con una fuerza normal?

Sí, he sido testigo de ello. Mientras viajaba por todo el país, llegué a comprender que para alguien que tiene un poder extraordinario, tendría también una fuerte determinación y fuerza para vivir como una persona normal.

Todavía no tengo una fuerte determinación o fuerza. Por eso me asusté muchas veces. Incluso comencé a pensar que no hay ningún lugar para mí en este mundo.

-¡No, aún estoy aquí!

¡Aún estoy viva! ¡Todavía no puedo morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Creé un rayo en mi mano, y se lo lancé a los monjes del clan Himejima!

Mientras se formaba un gran destello de luz brillante, mi rayo cae en medio de ellos. Posiblemente debido a que la potencia de mi rayo fue más fuerte de lo que imaginaban, parecía que conseguí hacer que quedaran con la guardia baja, y no sabían dónde apuntar con sus bastones.

-¡Ha (Destruir)!

Dice mi tío abuelo con una gran voz. Parece que un fuerte poder espiritual fue lanzado al mismo tiempo, y dispersó mi rayo.

Parece que mi rayo no funcionará en mi tío abuelo. A pesar de que terminó de esta manera, aumenté mi poder desde la última vez que lo enfrenté.

Los monjes corrigen su postura y dirigen su odio hacia mí.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El poder de su Luz y Rayo es cada vez más fuerte!

-¡Si no la derrotamos pronto, eventualmente seremos asesinados!

Los monjes apuntan sus bastones hacia mí.

-Oni.

-¡Oni-ni!

Los pequeño Onis se colocan en frente de mí para protegerme de los monjes. ¡No! ¡Todos ustedes serán eliminados!

-¡No lo hagáis!

Moví desesperadamente mi cuerpo, que estaba envuelto en la red, y usé mi cuerpo para proteger a los Onis.

-Así que protegerás a los Onis. Parece que también has heredado la sangre de esa chica Shuri.

Mi Tío abuelo me apunta con su bastón fríamente, ya que estoy protegiendo a los Onis. Un gran poder se reúne en la punta de su bastón.

Probablemente voy a morir si eso me alcanza.

-Lo siento, pero este es tu fin. Parece que los ángeles caídos no interferirán. Lo menos que puedo hacer es acabar contigo sin dolor.

Odio a los hombres. Realmente odio a los adultos. ¡Ellos sólo estaban preocupados por la forma en que se ven con los demás, y tampoco perdonaron a mi padre! También me ven como una criatura repugnante.

Oculté mi odio hacia ellos y le pedí a mi tío abuelo mi último deseo.

-Por favor, perdona a estos pequeños Onis.

-Sí, está bien.

-Una cosa más. Por favor coloca mi tumba junto a la de mi madre. Te lo ruego.

-No puedo permitir eso. Eres algo que se supone que nunca debió existir. Sólo cumpliré lo de los pequeños Onis.

No tenía muchas esperanzas de que cumpliese mi último deseo. Sin embargo, fue una vaga esperanza que tenía que eso fuese posible. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando los pequeños Onis estén a salvo, entonces estará bien.

-Oni.

Los pequeños Onis están llorando porque están preocupados por mí. Está bien. Gracias por servirme hasta ahora. Está bien. Vivan en mi lugar. Todos ustedes no deberían guardarles rencor.

Parece que los pequeños Onis entendieron lo que quise decirles aun sin hablarles. El bastón de mi tío abuelo reunió aún más poder espiritual, y cuando él estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a su ataque. Cuando cerré los ojos, escuché una voz.

-Esperen.

La luz juntada por el bastón desapareció debido a esa voz.

Los monjes y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la profundidad del bosque. La que aparece allí es una chica de pelo carmesí, Rias Gremory. Al lado de ella está un hombre de mediana edad con ropa de mayordomo y aspecto refinado.

Entonces Rias habló.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarle a esa chica.

Cuando los monjes supieron que esa chica era un demonio, apuntaron sus bastones en dirección a Rias.

Mi tío abuelo se dirige a Rias sin inmutarse.

-La hija de Gremory. Estoy seguro de que había hablado con ustedes acerca de esto.

Rias continúa ponía una sonrisa sin miedo alguno.

-Sí, ciertamente lo hicieron. Yo creo que este problema es una cuestión de su clan. De cualquier manera, dime una cosa. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esta chica? ¿Estás pensando matarla?

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si eso es lo que estamos pensando hacer?

Luego ella le responde a mi tío abuelo.

-Si está planeando matarla, entonces voy a tomarla.

Los monjes comenzaron a agitarse con sus palabras.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

-¡Maldito demonio!

-¡Este es el problema del clan Himejima!

Empezaron a lazar palabras ofensivas hacia ella. Mi tío abuelo empieza a calmarlos.

—Todos ustedes cálmense. Hija de Gremory, ¿Estás pensando en meterte en nuestros problemas?

Las dos partes se miran los unos a los otros, y el hombre que estaba al lado de Rias se pone en medio de ellos y le dice a mi tío abuelo mientras sonríe.

-Por favor, cálmense. Yo soy el [Alfil] del actual Jefe de la Casa de Gremory, y el que está a cargo de esta área, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. Por favor, llámenme Agripa.

Sí, entré en el territorio de esta persona llamada Agripa, quien es un siervo del actual Jefe de la Casa de Gremory. El hombre de aura elegante y que se hacía llamar Agripa señala hacia la profundidad del bosque y habló.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos una pequeña charla por allá? ¿No crees que dejar que los niños escuchen las discusiones de nosotros los adultos, sólo hará que aprendan palabras innecesarias?

Puesto que él es capaz de decir esto delante de Rias, que es la hija de su amo, demuestra la cantidad de fe que tiene puesta en él.

-Muy bien.

Mi tío abuelo y los otros monjes, desaparecieron en la profundidad del bosque. Rias remueve la red alrededor de mi cuerpo de inmediato.

-Vas a estar bien ahora.

Ella me sonríe como una chica de su edad. Rias luego dice después de mirar mi cabello negro.

-Seguro tienes un hermoso cabello negro. Me encanta el cabello negro del pueblo japonés.

-¡!

¿Por qué es así? Sus palabras me hacen sentir feliz. ¿Es tal vez porque me está llamando "japonesa"? ¿O es porque elogió mi cabello? No, tal vez porque me siento como si fuera salvada por su actitud que está hablando conmigo mientras acepta quien soy.

Después de un rato, los monjes y el señor Agripa regresaron. Mi tío abuelo se dirigió a mí, que estaba desatada.

-Prométeme dos cosas. Yo juro que no vamos a poner nuestras manos sobre ti si sigues estas promesas. En primer lugar, no pondrás un pie en el territorio que se encuentra bajo nuestra vigilancia. En segundo lugar, mantente al lado de la chica de cabello carmesí cada vez que haga algo. Siempre y cuando cumplas estas dos promesas, te juro que no pondremos nuestras manos sobre ti nunca más.

-¡!

Mi tío abuelo dijo algo que me resultaba difícil de creer. Sin duda, era algo que no había imaginado. Los monjes se marcharon en silencio, mientras aún seguía sorprendida. No pude evitarlo, así que les pregunté.

-¿Puedo presentarme como Himejima a partir de ahora?

Mi abuelo dice sin mirar atrás.

-Hay muchos otros que llevan ese apellido. Haz lo que quieras.

Diciendo eso, mi tío abuelo y los otros abandonaron lugar. Los únicos que quedan son Rias, Sir Agripa y yo. Entonces Sir Agripa le dice a Rías.

-Ahora bien, princesa. Le dejaré el resto a usted.

Dijo eso alegremente. Algo que descubrí después es que Sir Agripa le sugirió a mi tío abuelo que la Casa de los Gremory se haría cargo de mí y de mi pasado. Entonces, si algo pasa de ahora en adelante, sería como "la que sirve a la Casa de los Gremory lo hizo". Parece que hubo otras sugerencias de su parte, he oído que Sir Agripa aceptó todas sus sugerencias.

Como resultado de ello, no me perseguirán nunca más.

-¿Estuvo bien, Agripa? ¿No tenías que hacer algo respecto a la cuestión acerca de nuestro territorio?

Rias intenta confirmarlo. Sí, yo purifiqué al humano que tenía un pacto con esta persona por mi cuenta. Sin embargo, Sir Agripa sonríe suavemente.

-No me gustaría emitir un juicio sobre una pequeña dama, después de todo. Sin embargo, fue una suerte. Dejare esta zona el próximo mes y había planeado trabajar en un país diferente. Si un Demonio de una familia diferente tomara este territorio y se encontrara con esta señorita. Ese Demonio no hubiera sido misericordioso.

Sí, tuve mucha suerte. Si hubiera venido aquí el próximo mes. Probablemente no estaría viva. Los demonios... pensé que eran seres espeluznantes. Sin embargo, las personas que conocí y que son de la casa de Gremory son Demonios que son amables y estrictos.

Sir Agripa me da una palmada en la cabeza.

-Estoy muy apenado por el hecho de que nosotros, los Gremory, tomamos todo de ti, incluyendo tu nacimiento. Probablemente tenías tus razones e incluso tenías tu propia historia hasta ahora. Sin embargo, era la única forma de salvarte.

Negué moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, y puse la sonrisa que no había mostrado por mucho tiempo.

-No, estoy agradecida de que me salvaran.

En ese momento dije lo que realmente sentía. Incluso si el clan Himejima se olvidara de mí, sólo el vivir sería la mayor prueba de la existencia de mi madre, Himejima Shuri.

Esto es algo que me enteré después por algunas conexiones, pero cuando estaba siendo perseguida por los Himejima, quien me salvó cuando estaba en peligro fue Azazel, y lo mantuvo en secreto.

Recuerdo lo que me dijo mi tío abuelo.

_-Parece que los ángeles negros no están interfiriendo._

Creo que se refería a él. Probablemente lo hacía en el nombre de mi padre, que no era capaz de mostrarse frente a mí. Esa persona velaba por mí, solo porque era la hija de su compañero de guerra. Tal vez no pudo perdonarse a sí mismo pensando que él era el que asesinó a la esposa de su compañero.

Excepto, que no dice nada.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase, simplemente me muestra una sonrisa como la de un niño travieso.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lo que vi cuando llegue al [inframundo] cuando Rias me llevó era un precioso y lujoso castillo. Allí conocí de inmediato a Venelana, quien resulto ser la madre de Rías.

-¿Cómo estás? Debes ser la señorita Ángel Caída que Rias mencionó. Es un placer conocerte, soy la madre de Rias, Venelana. Está bien que pienses en esta casa como la tuya.

Al igual que dijo, me dio la bienvenida en el castillo Gremory de una manera especial. Ella incluso me enseñó a actuar como una dama, diferentes tipos de cosas, e incluso estudios. Entré en un mundo brillante que me hace pensar que la vida que había tenido hasta ahora no era real.

Pasaron alrededor de unos seis meses desde que empecé a vivir en el Inframundo, cuando estaba leyendo el libro sobre monstruos con Rias en su habitación. Le pregunté.

-Hey, ¿por qué haces tanto por mí?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es posible que nos hayamos encontrado por casualidad, pero somos familia ahora, ¿sabes?

Sentí como si hubiese sido salvada por Rias cuando dijo eso. Rias dijo eso mientras tomaba una pieza de ajedrez del tablero con su mano.

-Así es, voy a recibir las [Evil Pieces] pronto. Es por eso que hay una parte de mí que está pensando en reunir mis propios siervos

-¿Me estás pidiendo convertirme en tu siervo porque llevo la sangre de un ángel caído?

-Salvaste a la persona que estaba poseída por un espíritu maligno en ese pueblo ¿no? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Esa persona estaba pidiéndome ayuda, así que no pude resistirlo.

Ella hizo un gesto amable y sonrío.

-¡Sí es por eso! ¡Una Ángel Caída amable! ¡Seguro que me dan ganas de convertirte en mi siervo!

Estoy asombrada. La verdad es que pensé en ella como una extraña chica-Demonio. Ese es el motivo por el que ella quiere un "Ángel caído amable".

-Ufufú.

Cuando empecé a reír bastante divertida, Rias hace una mirada extraña mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-¿D-Dije algo raro?

-Sí, estoy segura de que eres muy rara.

-¿Lo soy? Pero yo pensé que eras una chica amable, es por eso que quería rescatarte en ese entonces.

-Rias, gracias. Estoy muy feliz de que lo hicieras.

Estaba en deuda con Rias y sabía que no podría agradecerle lo suficiente. Después de eso, comencé a adquirir conocimientos sobre el Inframundo, los Demonios y los ángeles caídos mientras vivía en el castillo Gremory.

Por lo general, permanecía al lado de Rias, y tenía un estilo de vida donde viajaba entre el mundo humano y el Inframundo con ella. Rias me llevó a muchos sitios. Había muchos lugares en este mundo que no conocía.

-¡Mira, Akeno! ¡Esas son las Cataratas del Niagara! ¡Pero la gran cascada que vimos en el inframundo antes era aún más increíble!

Rias me mostró todo tipo de expresiones. Como cuando estaba enfadada, cuando sonreía, y cuando lloraba después de ser regañada por su madre. Siempre estuve a su lado y, a veces la animaba, a veces reía con ella, y a veces discutíamos.

Sin darme cuenta, se convirtió en alguien irreemplazable para mí. Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sama, y sus siervos me trataron bien. Fue por ese entonces cuando conocí a Sona.

Y en el momento en que Rias entró a la secundaria, recibió las Piezas Malignas de su padre.

-Akeno, ¿quieres ser mi [Reina]? ¿Te convertirías en demonio para apoyarme y permanecer a mi lado?

Le dije que sí a Rias, quien se mostraba realmente ansiosa. No había razón alguna para negármele. Después de eso, Rias tomó a Koneko-chan, que estaba sufriendo debido a los desastres causados por su hermana Kuroka, y luego hizo a Yuuto-kun su siervo.

Esa fue la época en que nos trasladamos a la academia Kuoh, cuando Rias me dijo.

-Akeno. Estoy pensando en unirme a un club cuando entre a la secundaria de la academia Kuoh.

-¿A qué club te unirás? ¿Al Club deportivo? ¿El Club Cultural?

Ella abre alegremente un folleto de la academia y dijo.

-Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer? El club deportivo suena maravilloso y lo mismo ocurre con el Club cultural, por lo que hace que sea difícil elegir. Ufufú, puedo imaginarme a Sona convirtiéndose en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Parece que ella se ve realmente feliz por ingresar a la Academia Kuoh. A continuación, Miro el libro que llevaba.

-Akeno, ¿Que es ese libro?

-Este es un libro que un humano escribió sobre monstruos y fenómenos misteriosos. Es un libro de ocultismo.

A continuación, después de escuchar mi respuesta, dice mientras lee el libro.

-Ocultismo... ¡Entonces, vamos a ingresar en el club de investigación de lo oculto!

-¿Club de investigación de lo oculto? P-Pero estoy segura de que vi en los documentos que fue suspendido por falta de miembros.

Luego Rias dice con valentía y sin miedo a mis palabras.

-¡Lo he decidido! ¡Voy a formar parte del Club de Investigación de lo oculto! ¡Akeno será la vice-presidenta! Los miembros serán... Yuuto y Koneko y los otros miembros del club serán mis futuros siervos.

Luego, me cuenta su otro objetivo.

-Ufufú. Claro. ¿Por qué no? Seré la vice-presidenta. Vamos a graduarnos de la preparatoria juntas.

-Oh, tengo la intención de ir a la Universidad, así, ¿sabes?

-entonces, me quedaré contigo hasta entonces.

Cuando le dije eso, de repente, ella dijo que no. Rias tomó mi mano, y estando cara a cara me dijo.

-Akeno será mi [Reina] y mi amiga por el resto de mi vida.

Sí, lo entiendo. Yo soy tu [Reina]. Así que me quedaré a tu lado por siempre.

Voy a ser tu amiga para siempre. Así que déjame decirte esto.

-Gracias, Rias. Por favor, cuida de mí de ahora en adelante también.

* * *

Doble capitulo (este y el anterior). Bueno, pensaba poner este más adelante pero, antes de empezar el tomo 15, quería poner el encuentro entre Rias y Akeno ya que en el anterior fue el de Kiba y Rias. No me acuerdo si hay alguna historieta sobre el encuentro entre Rias y Koneko. Os acordáis alguno?

Bueno, como habéis podido comprobar, esto es un POV de Akeno. ¿Quién mejor que ella misma para describir lo que ocurrió en su infancia? Bueno, las demás historias irán saliendo. De este tomo aun me queda la película de Leviathan y la visita a [Grigori]. Y creo que me queda también el entrenamiento de Raiser con los dragones. Bueno, tiempo al tiempo XD


	55. Incidentes en Rumania - parte 01

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: una historia de Koneko… bueno, esperemos a ver si Ichiei saca algo.

Alber Breaker: lamento decepcionarte. Pero me alegra saber que te agrado que Lucy fuera la primera :)

José Luis: tío, no hace falta que me lo repitas. Con una vez es suficiente.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 51:

**INCIDENTES EN RUMANIA – PARTE 01**

* * *

En la sala principal de la mansión Fairy, los magos, los Gremory, los Sitri, Tobio, Griselda y Dulio se encontraban reunidos. El motivo era por lo ocurrido en Rumania. Actualmente se encontraban charlando con Azazel, el cual tenía un rostro serio.

-¡¿Qué Rias y Kiba qué?! – exclamó Sona sin poder creérselo.

El holograma de Azazel asintió con la cabeza.

-*Si. Al parecer hubo un movimiento en el lado de los Tepes. Las fronteras entre ambos territorios están sumidas en la confusión. Podría decirse que hubo un golpe de estado en la [Facción Tepes]. Las probabilidades de que ambos estén envueltos en eso son bastante altas. Posiblemente estén cautivo. No puedo contactar con ninguno. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?*

-…

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Un golpe de estado. – murmuró Makarov con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-… - Gasper bajó la cabeza.

-*De acuerdo con los altos mandos de los Carmilla, al parecer, la persona que dirige a los Tepes fue reemplazada después del golpe de estado.*

\- explicó el caído.

-¡!

-¿Se puede saber que cojones pasa allí? – preguntó Laxus cruzado de brazos con rostro serio.

Azazel suspiró.

-*En estos momentos, parece que el [Jefe de la Casa de los Tepes], [Rey] de la [Facción] que favorece al hombre sobre la mujer, abandono la capital. Escapó.*

-Para que el [Rey] de los Tepes huyera demuestra que algo grande sucedió para obligarlo a hacer tal cosa. – murmuró Levy.

-Lo más probable es que la [Brigada] intervenga debido al [Sephiroth Graal]. – dijo Sona mientras ponía su puño bajo su barbilla – Se puede suponer que la [Facción Tepes] está siendo controlada por ellos desde las sombras.

-*Tienes razón. Si la [Brigada del Caos] ha debido ayudarles desde detrás del telón. La [Facción Carmilla] también comparte la misma opinión.* - dijo con tono aburrido - *Originalmente, los vampiros que consisten tanto en la [Facción Tepes] como la [Facción Carmilla] evitan el contacto con otras [Facciones]. Prefieren solucionarlo todo ellos mismos. Debido a eso, la [Brigada] ha conseguido infiltrarse. Hay al menos un grupo de cada [Facción] para alinear el poder político actual. Después de ori los rumores del [Santo Grial], debieron haberlos utilizado para obtener ese poder desde las sombras]

-Así que el gobierno actual no consiguió ninguna ayuda de las otras [Facciones], incluso sabiendo sobre las acciones de los extremistas antigubernamentales, ¿eh? – dijo Levy, analizando la situación.

-*Este debe ser el resultado para quienes colocan el orgullo sobre su mayor prioridad. Ellos no quisieron buscar ayuda. Prefieren morir. O no quisieron dar a conocer la existencia del [Santo Grial]. Debió ser algo por el estilo. De todos modos, estoy preocupado por la sede de los Tepes. Estoy planeando ir desde la base Carmilla. Parece ser que necesitaremos su ayuda. Es por eso que debéis venir ahora mismo. Debemos detener las acciones de los Tepes mientras nos reunimos con Rias y Kiba. Definitivamente necesitaremos vuestras fuerzas. Después de todo, seguramente habrá alguien más extremista que los involucrados conocidos]

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces vayamos ya! ¡Tengo ganas de pelea! – exclamó el dragón.

-¡Gehee! ¡Hace mucho que no golpeo algo! – se rio Gajeel, crujiendo sus nudillos.

-¿Acaso no tuvisteis bastante con el dragón? – preguntó Freed.

-Vosotros os entretuvisteis con ese bicho mientras nosotros solo nos peleamos con unos magos. – se quejó Gray.

-A llorar a tu habitación. – sonrió Gajeel colmilludamente.

-¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?!

-*¡Ejem!* - "tosió" Azazel, llamándoles la atención - *Como decía, debéis venir, pero no podemos concentrar todas nuestras fuerzas aquí. Lo mejor será solamente los Gremory, Irina y alguno de los magos.* - antes de que alguno se quejara continuo - *Si os digo esto es porque ya habéis sufrido un ataque. Lo mejor será que los Sitri, Griselda, Dulio, Tobio y algunos magos os quedéis para estar alerta.*

-Es lo mejor. – asintió Makarov – Si ya nos atacaron una vez, es posible que lo hagan otra vez.

-Coincido con el [Maestro] Makarov. – dijo Griselda.

-Yo podría ir y encerrarlos en el interior creando un mal clima. – dijo Dulio mientras levantaba su mano, sonriente.

PAM

Griselda le dio un golpe al rubio en la cabeza.

-¡¿Se puede saber que dices?! – gritó enojada – Lo último que queremos es que la relación entre el [Cielo] y los vampiros empeore. Piensa antes de hablar.

-*Este lado sin duda también es importante, pero ese lado también. Ya tenemos varios poseedores de [Longinus], será mejor si los dividimos para ambos lados.*

-¿Hay otro poseedor de [Longinus] allí? – preguntó Erza con curiosidad.

Azazel asintió.

-*Vali. Esta aquí. Se infiltro. El [Joker] y [Slash Dog] se quedaran allí mientras los dos [Dragones Celestiales] estarán aquí. Sería incorrecto decirlo en un momento como este. Pero, como un maniaco de las [Sacred Gear], estoy lleno de interés por algo tan maravilloso.*

-Esta es una buena ocasión. – murmuró Sona - ¿Podrías llevar a mis dos nuevos sirvientes?

-¿Bennia y Rugal? – preguntó Lucy.

-Exacto. Ambos carecen de experiencia en batalla como demonios. También hay una alta probabilidad de que sus poderes resulten bastante prácticos para este incidente. – explicó.

Azazel puso su mano en su barbilla, asintiendo sonriente.

-*En ese tienes razón. Especialmente Rugal. Parece que servirá de gran ayuda si algo llega a suceder. Si, podrías enviarlo.*

-Intentaremos ayudar en todo lo posible. – dijo Rugal, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Entonces Azazel observó a Ravel.

-*Ravel, será mejor que te quedes ahí. Este incidente es demasiado para ti. No podemos dejar que vengas aquí. Puede resultar demasiado peligroso.*

Ravel asintió con seriedad.

-Lo entiendo. Estoy preocupada, pero me ocupare de la residencia y el instituto.

Después de asentir, el caído observó a todos.

-*Os contaré los detalles una vez que todos lleguéis aquí. Cuanto estéis listos os tele transportaremos aquí. No tardéis.*

-¡Si!

Entonces el holograma se apagó. Todos empezaron a moverse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unos veinte minutos después, los miembros que irían a Rumania se reunieron en el centro del círculo mágico situado en el último piso de la mansión. Los Sitri, Ravel, Griselda, Dulio, los magos restantes, Kuroka, Le Fay y Ophis se encontraban allí para despedirles.

Los que irían serían los Gremory, Irina, Gray, Juvia, Wendy y Gajeel.

Debido a la fría temperatura de Rumania, la gran mayoría iban bastante abrigados, a excepción de Natsu y Gray.

-Bien. Entonces iros ya. – dijo Erza con voz seria.

-Os estaremos esperando pacientes. – dijo Sona – Bennia, Rugal, ustedes encárguense de apoyarlos. – ordenó a sus nuevas piezas.

-Entendido. – respondieron ambos.

Ravel se acercó al pelirrosa con cara de preocupación.

-Mi señor Natsu…

-No te preocupes Ravel. Volveremos sanos y salvos. – la tranquilizó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿No usara abrigo?

-No me hace falta. Soy inmune al frio, igual que hielito.

-¡Metete en tus asuntos, horno con patas!

-¡¿Acaso quieres pelea, stripper?!

-Natsu… Gray… - Erza dijo sus nombres con voz ultratumba.

-L-lo sentimos. – se disculparon.

Entonces Makarov se acercó hasta Levy con una bolsa pequeña.

-Estas son [Lagrimas de Fénix]. Los padres de Ravel fueron muy amables al entregárnoslos. En total hay tres frascos. Usadlos sabiamente… aunque espero que no haga falta.

-Entendido.

La peli azul los cogió, guardándolo con cuidado.

Entonces Ophis se puso delante del trio dragontino, llevando a Draco en su cabeza.

-Los [Dragones Oscuros] son persistentes. Tened cuidado.

El trio dragontino, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, asintió.

Entonces el círculo mágico controlado por Akeno empezó a brillar.

-¡Bien, iros de una vez! – gritó Laxus, cansado.

FLASH

Y con un potente brillo, el grupo desapareció.

El lugar se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo.

-¿Por qué creéis que no nos han dejado ir a nosotros? – preguntó Erza, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo creo saber por qué. – dijo Freed.

-Explícate.

-Hace poco tuvimos el ataque de un dragón. Si tú y Laxus fuerais también a Rumania, y sufriéramos otro ataque, no tendríamos una defensa natural contra un dragón. Laxus y [Ascalon] son caza dragones. Son los mejores para enfrentarse a uno. – observó a Dulio y Tobio – Posiblemente ellos serían capaces de enfrentarlos por su poder, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

-Tiene toda la razón. – asintió Dulio sonriente – Que mejor para enfrentarse a un dragón que un caza dragones.

-Entonces lo mejor será estar atentos a partir de ahora. – habló Makarov – No sabemos si vamos a sufrir otro ataque. Quiero que todos estéis bien atentos.

-Entendido. – respondieron todos al unísono.

* * *

_**Rumania**_

Cuando abrieron los ojos observaron que se encontraban en una habitación. Una habitación que parecía ser de una de esas típicas mansiones antiguas.

-Hasta que al fin llegáis. – escucharon una conocidísima voz a su espalda.

El caído caminó hasta estar frente a ellos.

-Siendo deciros esto pero… no tendremos que irnos lejos. – le miraron sin entender – Se lo explicaré con detalle en el interior del vehículo. Elmenhilde, voy a pedirle que nos guie.

La vampiresa rubia se puso al lado del caído, observándoles con molestias.

-Muy bien, escuchadme, me alegro de que hayáis podido venir… aunque al único que necesitáramos era a Gasper Vladi. – dijo con obvia molestia e insolencia – Ahora iremos al vehículo. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, siendo seguida por el grupo y Azazel. Al parecer estaban en un sótano, pues subieron varios pisos.

-Brurrr. Que frio hace. – dijo Levy, abrazándose aun con el abrigo puesto.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron Natsu y Gray, siendo inmunes.

-… en momentos como este os odio. – murmuró la peli azul, mirándolos con envidia.

Caminaron por el edificio hecho de rocas y luego salieron afuera.

-Vaya. – murmuró Irina con asombro.

Frente a ellos el paisaje estaba lleno de nieve. Pero, sin duda, lo asombroso era la vista de la ciudad castillo de los vampiros. El edificio estaba construido de manera que estaba rodeado a un espléndido castillo el cual estaba situado en el centro. Dicho castillo estaba situado en la profundidad de las montañas. Incluso tenía edificios modernos.

-Así que esta es la base de los vampiros que la Iglesia ha estado buscando durante todos estos años. Ni siquiera pude hallar una pista cuando fui exorcista. Ni siquiera imagine que vendría a este lugar después de convertirme en demonio. Es algo bastante irónico. – murmuró Xenovia, observando la ciudad del castillo blanco.

El edificio desde el que salieron era una torre de vigilancia localizada en uno de los rincones del territorio. Una torre destinada para avistar cualquier enemigo. Salieron de la torre y llegaron hasta un par de furgonetas. Quienes condujeron fueron Azazel y Rossweisse ya que ninguno de los demás tenía licencia de conducir.

-… sigo sin entender los gustos demoniacos. – murmuró Elmenhilde.

Su reacción, al igual que las de los demás vampiros cuando veían a Rugal, era de sorpresa. Una mezcla de odio y miedo. Eso era debido a que Rugal era medio hombre lobo. Ambas especies no tenían una buena relación, precisamente.

Una vez que ambos vehículos arrancaron, Azazel les explicó a todos lo ocurrido. Para comunicarse entre ambos vehículos usaban un círculo mágico de comunicación.

-¡¿Qué Valerie es que…?! – gritó Gasper al escuchar la explicación – V-Valerie… - entró en pánico.

-Así que ella es la nueva líder de los Tepes. – murmuró Akeno – Que el líder de los Tepes, quienes valoran a los hombres sobre las mujeres, sea una dhamphir y además mujer… está claro que algo malo está pasando.

-La [Brigada del Caos] seguramente ha estado guiándolos desde las sombras para crear esta situación. – dijo Azazel – Y los que se aliaron con ellos son los del grupo anti-Tepes. Fueron cegados por su descontento hacia el gobierno actual, y a su deseo de perder sus debilidades naturales con el uso de la [Longinus [Sephiroth Graal]. Probablemente esa es la razón por la que cayeron ante las dulces palabras de los terroristas. Así fueron los vampiros "mejorados" que enviaron a atacar a la [Facción Carmilla].

-*Es interesante. Parece que incluso el gobierno de los Tepes tampoco pudo manejar al grupo anti-gubernamental que hizo equipo con los terroristas, obligándolos a pedirle ayuda a la [Facción Carmilla].* - razonó Levy desde el otro vehículo - *Esta debe ser una situación sumamente favorable para los Carmilla, ya que gracias a esto el [Rey] de los Tepes estará en deuda con ellos.*

Azazel suspiró.

-Eso es cierto. Muy perceptiva, Levy. Debido a esto decidí ir al lado de los Tepes ya que estoy preocupado por ellos también. Y sería demasiado para mi manejarlo solo. Así que os llame para traer a Rias y Kiba de vuelta.

-Me pregunto que dirá cuando se entere. Ufufufú. – se rio Akeno, mirando a Lucy.

-Lo lamento muchachos. – se disculpó el caído, rascándose la cabeza – Parece que esto se a alborotado bastante. Tengo intención de dialogar con ellos, pero es posible que tengamos que luchar. Después de todo, incluso el lado Carmilla planea finalizar este golpe de Estado de una vez por todas, aunque también están dispuestos a hacer esto porque de esta manera conseguirán que queden en deuda con ellos. Los agentes Carmilla están a la espera para rodead la ciudad de los Tepes. Así que, básicamente, no sin filtraremos en ese lugar. Recopilaremos toda la información posible y nos adentraremos en su base si la ocasión lo amerita. Si ese tipo está realmente involucrado en esto, entonces hay gran probabilidad de que esto no termine nada bien. – la palabra tipo la dijo con obvio disgusto.

-*Por nosotros no hay problema. Si podemos patear traseros, entonces todo estará bien.* – comentó Gray.

-*Gehee. El stripper tiene razón.*

-*¡¿Cómo me has llamado, chatarra?!*

-*¡¿Quieres pelea, desnudista?!*

PAM PAM

-*Ya está relajado todo por aquí.*

-*Lo lamento* - se disculpó Rossweisse.

-…

-¡Jajajajaja! – Azazel empezó a carcajearse – A veces olvido que estáis acostumbrados a esto. No sé si sentir lastima o confianza. En fin, nos uniremos con Rias y Kiba y, si podemos, nos llevaremos a Valerie Tepes con nosotros. El gobierno actual de ambas [Facciones] se ocupara del resto.

-¡Si! ¡Definitivamente rescataré a Valerie! – gritó Gasper.

-¡Así se dice! – exclamó Natsu, animándolo.

XXXXXXXXXX

El viaje en furgoneta duro aproximadamente dos horas. Al final acabaron llegando a la estación de teleférico que se encontraba a medio camino de la montaña. Había dos cabinas esperando en la estación.

-Aparentemente, esta es una de las rutas hacia la ciudad castillo de los Tepes que la [Facción Carmilla] fue capaz de conseguir. Por lo que podría decirse que la ciudad está al final del viaje, y estas telecabinas también sirven como algo especial preparado por los Tepes para atravesar varias barreras. – explicó el caído antes de entrar en la primera cabina.

Una vez dentro cada grupo en su cabina, estas empezaron a moverse.

-Oye Akeno, he oído que la escuela que quería Sona se está construyendo con el dinero de su familia. ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Lucy.

-Así es. Lo escuche de la Presidenta.

-También escuche eso. – dijo Rossweisse, uniéndose a la conversación – Incluso recibí una oferta suya para convertirme en una futura maestra para esa escuela.

-¿En serio? Vaya. Eso es muy bueno. – sonrió la rubia.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

Rossweisse entrecerró los ojos y puso expresión seria.

-Aun lo estoy pensando. No tengo razones para rechazar esta oferta. Es cierto que estoy empezando a disfrutar de la enseñanza y ser profesora. Así que tengo la intención de echarle un vistazo a la escuela cuando la terminen.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a verla cuando volvamos a Japón. – dijo Akeno.

-Si. Creo que será lo mejor. – sonrió también la peli platina.

Una media hora después, llegaron a su objetivo. Un lugar luego de atravesar las montañas. La estación cercana al castillo de los Tepes.

Varios empleados vampiros esperaban en la estación.

-El ex [Gobernador] Azazel y el grupo Gremory, ¿no es así? Son los enviados de la [Facción Tepes]. – dijo uno de los empleados, analizando a los miembros del grupo – Es por aquí. Por favor, síganme. La señorita Rias Gremory los espera en la base principal.

Fueron llevados hasta un par de carrozas, las cuales se encontraban fuera de la estación. Había muchos lujosos adornos. Para sorpresa de alguno, ni Bennia ni Rugal entraron a las carrozas. Ambos actuarían por separado para reunir información y encontrar una ruta de escape.

Casi nadie se había dado cuenta de ese hecho. Una vez que lo hicieron llamaron a sus superiores.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez llegaron al castillo, prácticamente todos empezaron a observar dicho lugar. Era de lo más tranquilo. La gente paseaba tranquilamente, como si no pasara nada. Todo era una absoluta tranquilidad.

-Lo más seguro es que el golpe de Estado se llevó a cabo con éxito, sin mucho alboroto, y sin que los residentes siquiera lo notaran. Podrías asumir que los rebeldes ya se han hecho cargo de las cosas en el gobierno de antemano. Es posible que hayan utilizado el [Santo Grial] como cebo para añadir varios nobles a su grupo. – explicó Azazel.

No tardaron mucho en dejar la ciudadela atrás y adentrarse hasta llegar al castillo. Una gigantesca puerta se levantó para que las carrozas pudieran entrar.

El castillo no tenía nada que envidiar a los castillos de los demonios en términos de tamaño. Su apariencia era la de un castillo antiguo hecho con rocas y con un aura que emanaban los seres malignos que residían en él. Una vez bajaron de las carrozas, fueron llevados al castillo, quedando delante de la puerta doble.

-Esperen aquí un momento. – dijo el mayordomo mientras se adentraba en el castillo.

Tuvieron que esperar unos tres minutos, a la intemperie, soportando el frio, hasta que una voz familiar fue escuchada.

-¡Natsu! ¡Chicos!

Las enormes puertas se abrieron, dejando a ver a dos personas conocidas. Eran Kiba y Rias. Junto al dúo iba una sirvienta. El grupo entro adentro para evitar el frio. Natsu abrazó a la pelirroja y chocó su puño con el rubio.

-¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó una vez se separó de Rias.

-Estamos bien. – respondió la pelirroja – Parece que te diste cuenta, ¿eh Azazel?

-Si. Los convoque pensando en que algo pudo haber ocurrido. Por eso los traje. No tienes queja al respecto, ¿o sí?

-Ninguna queja. Yo misma pensé en llamarles, pero fui encerrada en el castillo junto a Kiba, sin poder hacer nada. Y ni siquiera pude ver al [Rey] a pesar de haber sido invitada. Uno de los sirvientes me dijo que le siguiera, y bueno, aquí estoy.

-Me alegro de que no haya pasado nada malo.

-Pensé que seriamos arrastrado a esto, así que me siento un poco defraudado. – dijo Kiba – Supongo que no están lo suficientemente aburridos como para pedirnos ayuda mientras están en una guerra dentro de su [Facción]. Por lo menos hasta ahora, quiero decir.

Entonces, observando a los demás, Rias fijo su vista en Lucy. La rubia se dio cuenta, por lo que sonrió con nerviosismo. La pelirroja Gremory se separó del dragón, acercándose a la rubia mientras la analizaba. Cuando estuvo a un metro se detuvo, con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas y su cuerpo temblando de la rabia.

-¡¿Cómo habéis podido?! ¡Habéis aprovechado que yo no estaba! ¡Sois unos… unos…! – no le salían las palabras.

-Ufufufú. Te dije que se daría cuenta a la primera. – se rió Akeno.

-…

Rias, roja de la rabia, se acercó hasta el dragón, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

-Cuando volvamos, tendremos una pequeña "charla" tú y yo. – susurró para luego soltarle.

Las risillas de los demás apenas fueron escuchadas por la pelirroja. El mayordomo volvió, y les hizo acompañarle hasta la sala donde se reunirían con el nuevo gobernador. Llegaron hasta otra gigantesca puerta, siendo protegida por varios soldados equipados con armaduras y espadas antiguas.

-Ahora bien, por favor vengan, es hora de que se reúnan con el nuevo gobernador.

Dicho esto, la enorme puerta se abrió con un sonido pesado.

Azazel entró primero, siendo seguido por los demás.

La habitación era sumamente amplia. Una alfombra roja colocada en el suelo y con un bordado similar a la bestia que estaba tallada en la puerta brillando con un color morado. Al final de dicha alfombra había un trono en lo más alto de la habitación.

La persona sentada en el trono era una mujer joven. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido y llevaba puesto un vestido muy lujoso. Tenía una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos rojos estaban vacíos. Aparentaba tener unos veinte años. Sin duda alguna era una belleza. Al contrario que la vampiresa Elmenhilde, esa mujer tenía una belleza más humana.

A su lado, de pie, había un hombre joven. Tenía el rostro pálido como el de una muñeca. Eso era debido a que era un pura sangre.

Dentro del amplio salón del trono había pocos vampiros además de la mujer y el hombre. Estaban vestidos como solados y atuendos nobles. Todos con aspecto de época medieval.

Lo extraño de todo era que estaba de lo más tranquilo.

-Hola, ¿cómo están? Mi nombre es Valerie Tepes. – saludó la mujer de sonrisa vacía y llena de lastima – Se ha decidido que seré la actual jefa de la [Facción Tepes], así como la [Reina]. Encantada de conoceros.

Su voz sonaba muy frágil. Entonces su mirada fue a alguien en particular.

-Gasper, veo que has crecido mucho.

El dhamphir tenía una expresión triste al ver a su querida amiga así.

-Valerie… quería verte.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas. Por favor, acércate un poco más.

El rubio, haciendo caso a su petición, se acercó a ella. Nadie oso detenerlo. Una vez que estuvo a la suficiente distancia, el pequeño dhamphir la abrazó suavemente.

-Me alegro de que estés bien. – murmuró la rubia.

-Si, a pesar de que me convertí en demonio… estoy bien.

-Eso he escuchado. Parece ser que están cuidando bien de ti.

-Si. También hice nuevos amigos. Ya no estaré solo nunca más. – dijo observando a los demás.

Valerie imitó la acción, sonriéndoles.

-Así que todos vosotros sois sus amigos, ¿eh?

Pero entonces algo paso. Valerie empezó a mirar hacia otro lado y a hablar en una lengua que nadie, ni siquiera los demonios, entendían, y eso que ellos podían entender cualquier idioma.

De repente, su expresión se ilumino.

-Sí, tienes razón. También pienso lo mismo. ¿Eh?... Pero eso todavía no es… ¿Es eso cierto?... Si, tienes razón…

Gasper observaba a la rubia con gran preocupación.

-No la miréis directamente o seréis atraídos por el [Santo Grial]. Especialmente Xenovia e Irina, que provienen de la Iglesia. – les susurró Azazel.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Levy.

-Es el resultado de los que portan esa [Longinus]. Comienzan a ver cosas que no deberían. Lo explicare más tarde.

PLAS

Alguien aplaudió. Fue el hombre al lado de Valerie.

-Valerie, es de mala educación estar hablando con "esas personas". Debes actuar más apropiadamente ahora que eres la [Reina]. – le riñó educadamente.

-Tienes razón. – sonrió la rubia – Ufufufú. Lo lamento. Pero, parece que seré capaz de crear una sociedad pacifica para los vampiros ahora que soy la [Reina]. Estoy deseando que llegue. Incluso Gasper podrá vivir en paz sin que nadie lo intimide nunca más.

A pesar de sus palabras, todos pudieron notar que no era realmente ella quien hablaba, sino alguien más.

-…Valerie… - susurró Gasper con lágrimas.

Azazel observó al joven vampiro con seriedad.

-Veo que la entrenaste bien. Y tienes el mal hábito de mostrárnoslo tan valientemente. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir al usarla? A juzgar por como se ve, debes de ser la mente detrás de este incidente, ¿verdad?

El joven vampiro dibujo una mueca de malicia en su cara de muñeca.

-Posiblemente sea así. Oh, todavía no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Marius Tepes, de la familia real de Tepes. Soy el quinto sucesor. Soy el alcalde del gobierno temporal, así como el asesor principal para la investigación de las [Sacred Gears]. A pesar de que la última podría ser mi ocupación principal, pero fue mi tío quien me lo pidió. Así que estoy actuando como alcalde temporal. También soy hermano de Valerie en términos de linaje y quiero ver como mi linda hermanita, que esta triste por nuestro futuro, cambiara al mundo de los vampiros a su lado.

-Ya sabias que habíamos contactado con los Carmilla. ¿Estás de acuerdo con habernos invitado aquí?

Marius se encogió de hombros.

-El nuevo gobierno tiene el nuevo lema de querer formar negociaciones amistosas, ya sea con los Carmilla o el [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos]. Bueno, a la mitad de ese es una broma. No, para ser honestos, en realidad no me importa mucho la política. Voy a dejárselo a mis compañeros y a los que estuvieron de acuerdo con el golpe de Estado. Era solo que la [Reina] Valerie deseaba reunirse con vosotros, y yo también estaba interesado. Después de todo, he escuchado rumores sobre todos vosotros.

-Bueno, dejemos esas cosas para otro momento. Déjame preguntarte algo, dado que eres el que está detrás de todo esto. ¿Por qué hicieron el golpe de Estado? ¿Fue idea de ese bastardo? – preguntó directo al grano.

Los vampiros presentes entraron en pánico al oír la pregunta.

-Quiero un entorno donde pueda hacer lo que quiera con el [Santo Grial]. La [Longinus] de Valerie es una obra maestra de la que nunca me aburriré, así que he hecho una gran cantidad de experimentos con él. Si, esa es en realidad una de las razones detrás de todo. Por esa razón, el [Rey] anterior, quien también es mi padre, y mis hermanos mayores, eran una molestia, así que tuve que echarlos. Y por ese "bastardo" al que menciono, ¿se refiere a esa persona? Bueno, esto es algo que nosotros empezamos. – respondió tranquilamente a la pregunta.

Los vampiros nobles se sorprendieron ante sus palabras. Es más, empezaron a reclamarle.

-¡Su alteza Marius! ¡Esto no es algo que deba decir en un lugar como este!

-¡Esta es la sala del trono! ¡Incluso si es el alcalde temporal, tendremos que pedirle que se abstenga de decir algo más!

-¡Las personas con las que está hablando son el ex [Gobernador] de [Grigori], la heredera de la Casa Gremory y los magos de Fairy Tail! ¡Perderemos nuestro lugar si toman en serio sus palabras!

Marius sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Lo lamento por eso. Estaría encantado de que me liberaran de mi rol como alcalde.

Los extranjeros solo miraron con odio a Marius.

-Las piezas empiezan a encajar. – murmuró Levy, analizando.

-Así que no dejaras libre a Valerie Tepes después de todo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rias.

-Obviamente. – respondió Marius con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal si nos lo cargamos y asunto arreglado? – preguntó serio Gray, con sus ojos tan fríos como su propia magia de hielo.

-No podemos hacerlo. Después de todo, es el alcalde. – le dijo Lucy.

-Lucy-san tiene razón. Juvia piensa que eso solo lo empeoraría todo. – dijo Juvia, cogiendo el brazo del peli azul oscuro.

-Uhhh, que miedo. Estoy aterrorizado. – se burló Marius – Entonces permítanme presentarles a mi guardaespaldas. Es una de las razones por las que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos.

-¡!

Al instante los tres dragones se pusieron en guardia. Conocían esa sensación. La habían sentido contra Grendel, pero ahora era muchísimo peor. Era comparable a cuando se enfrentaron a Acnologia en la isla Tenrou.

Los demás temblaron levemente.

La vista de todos fue a la figura de un hombre bastante alto vestido con un abrigo negro de espalda contra un pilar. El color de su cabello era una mezcla de negro y rubio. Tenía heterocroma. Su ojo derecho era dorado y el izquierdo negro.

Bajo su mirada para centrase en el trio de dragones.

-Ese no es un vampiro. – susurró Kiba, sudando y con mirada severa.

-Dragón. – gruñeron Gajeel, Wendy y Natsu.

-Ahora entiendo cómo han tenido éxito. – murmuró Xenovia con las manos temblando.

-[Es normal. Ese tipo está a un nivel completamente diferente al de todos los de esta sala. Es alguien a quien ninguno de ustedes puede enfrentarse… al menos por el momento] – dijo Ddraig en voz alta.

-¿Tu sabes quién es? – preguntó Irina.

-[Si. Desde el momento en el cual le vi, a pesar de estar en forma humana. [Crecen Circule Dragon] Crom Cruach. El dragón más poderoso de todos los [Dragones Oscuros]

-¡!

Demonios y magos se alarmaron ante las palabras de Ddraig.

-[Por nada del mundo luchen contra él. A pesar de que pueden luchar contra cualquiera de aquí, no podréis contra él. Ni siquiera estando los cuatros más [Gram] y [Ascalon] sería posible]

-¡!

-¡¿Ni siquiera con ambas?! – preguntó con asombro Kiba.

-[No tenéis la suficiente sincronización para intentarlo. Además, él ya se ha dado cuenta de que sois vosotros tres] – les dijo al trio dragontino.

Entonces Marius volvió a chasquear sus dedos, sonriendo arrogante.

-Entonces terminemos por hoy. Tenemos habitaciones preparadas. Por favor, quédense aquí por un tiempo. Oh, es cierto, el actual Jefe de la Casa de Vladi también está presente en el sótano de este castillo. De modo que pueden ir a buscarlo si lo desean.

Dicho esto, el grupo no pudo hacer más que salir de la habitación. Mientras salían, el trio dragontino no separó su vista de Crom Cruach, el cual tampoco la aparto de ellos.


	56. Incidentes en Rumania - parte 02

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: Crom Cruach… a ese no lo vencen ni de coña… por el momento, puede… XD Por cierto, me han dicho alguna filtración de tomo 21 y ahora si que no se si Serafall estará en el harem. Al final está explicado.

Alber Breaker: bueno, cuando llegue al final del ultimo volumen, pues lo dejare pausado hasta que salga el próximo volumen (creo que hasta el 22, que es donde acaba la historia como tal, o eso me han dicho). No creare mis propios arcos, sobre todo porque eso se me da de puta pena :)

José Luis: aquí sigue :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 52:

**INCIDENTES EN RUMANIA – PARTE 02**

* * *

El grupo salió de la sala del trono ante la atenta mirada de Crom Cruach y los vampiros. Una vez fuera, Azazel suspiro.

-Me es difícil creer que ese hombre es un vampiro. – masculló molesta.

-Yo también lo creo. – dijo Rias – No existen muchos vampiros que hagan tales cosas con el fin de satisfacer su codicia por encima de la sangre y el orgullo.

Los pensamientos del grupo fueron directamente a la vampiresa Elmenhilde. Ella era totalmente distinta a Marius.

-Es por eso que tipos como el son peligrosos. – volvió hablar Azazel – Dado que puede romper fácilmente las reglas de su clan. El golpe de Estado también debió haber comenzado a partir de ahí. Y quienes lo acompañan fueron esos nobles. Marius necesita de toda la cooperación de los políticos para su propia ambición. Los políticos que aceptan unirse a él obtuvieron a cambio el cumplimiento de sus deseos; ser fortalecidos por el [Santo Grial] y deshacerse del gobierno anterior. Debió de haber sido fácil para ellos derrocar al [Rey] teniendo de su lado a [Dragones Malignos] revividos por la [Longinus]. Y el que les dio esa oportunidad fue él. Es algo que solo los terroristas y nobles corruptos de este país, que rechazan abiertamente al mundo exterior, podrían hacer.

-¿Y qué paso con el [Rey]? – preguntó Wendy.

-Fue herido de gravedad y escapo del territorio.

-¿El [Rey de los Tepes] no le pidió ayuda a nadie más además de los Carmilla? – preguntó Lucy.

-Es probable que así sea. – respondió Azazel – La [Brigada] actuó desde las sombras. Las otras [Facciones] seguramente negociarían con ellos para poder entrar al país, y eso es algo que los vampiros no quieren en estos momentos. Sin embargo, nos permitieron la entrada.

-Son todos una panda de idiotas. – masculló Gajeel.

-Es posible.

-¿Con quién hablaba Valerie? – preguntó Gray.

-Con los muertos de ese mundo. – respondió el caído.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Ella habla con los seres de los que no se puede saber lo que eran en vida, o el tipo de estado en el que están. Almas humanas y de otros seres.

-Su mente se contaminó mucho por el uso excesivo del [Santo Grial], ¿no es así? Es por eso que sus emociones no son normales. – analizó Levy.

-Exactamente. – asintió Azazel.

-¿Qué paso con Valerie? – preguntó Gasper con gran tristeza.

-Al estar en contacto con el principio de la vida, mientras más utilice el [Sacred Gear], más se le revelara del como el alma y la vida están hechas y lo que realmente son. La información sobre la vida es tan grande que pensamos que es interminable. Ella carga conscientemente el concepto de la vida y la muerte, y varias otras cosas a medida que utiliza el [Sephiroth Graal]. Arraigándose dentro de su corazón y su alma. Los pensamientos de otras personas entran en su corazón, corrompiéndolo. Por lo que sería natural que su conciencia se trastornarse gradualmente. – explicó.

El único que entendió todo a la primera fue Natsu. A él le paso algo parecido con los antiguos portadores de la [Boosted Gear].

-Entonces ella esta… - susurró Rossweisse.

-Ella no está en un estado normal. – suspiró el caído – Que los muertos le hablen es solo uno de los síntomas. Hablar con ellos mientras lo disfruta es prueba de la contaminación en su mente llego a una etapa crítica. Probablemente Marius obliga a Valerie a usar el [Santo Graal] frecuentemente… hasta el punto de hacerla revivir a los [Dragones Oscuros] fallecidos. Hay una gran cantidad de formas de usarlo en las que puede llegar a ser muy grave e incluso abusar del poder mediante el uso del mismo.

-Juvia se pregunta si hay alguna manera de salvarla.

Azazel se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-En primer lugar… lo mejor será evitar que siga usando el [Santo Grial] y…

Entonces se detuvo de golpe. Al ver la repentina acción del caído, todos se detuvieron. Entonces, frente a ellos, apareció un hombre. Tenía el cabello plateado y aparentaba estar en los cuarenta años.

-¡!

Pero lo que sorprendió a todos era que ese hombre usaba el mismo traje de [Maou] que usaba Sirzechs. Pero, en lugar de ser un traje de color rojo, este era plateado.

-¿Vali? – se preguntó Natsu – Huele como él.

-¿Un pariente? – se preguntó Wendy.

Azazel abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas. Luego su mirada paso a ser una llena de profundo odio.

Tan pronto como ese hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia, sonrió de forma inocente.

-Anda, que casualidad. – el hombre le hablo directamente a Azazel.

-Así que eras tú después de todo. – masculló Azazel con rabia.

-¡Hohohoho! ¡Ha pasado tiempo, tío Azazel! – canturreó el hombre – Parece que lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¿eh?

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Rias.

-Rizevim. – respondió. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos – Incluso si eres joven, estoy seguro de que has oído su nombre. Es alguien que debes conocer si eres un Gremory.

-¡! ¡Debes estar bromeando! – exclamó con enojo.

-Nunca olvidaría tu nombre, maldito bastardo. – dijo el caído – Este hombre es Rizevim Liván Lucifer. – le presentó al resto.

-¡!

-¿Lucifer? ¿Descendiente del verdadero Lucifer? – preguntó Gray en un susurro.

-Por eso su olor se parece al de Vali. – masculló Gajeel.

-No pongas esa cara de miedo Azazel, o te pondrás viejo. – se rió Rizevim

-Profesor, por Lucifer te refieres a… - Xenovia apenas podía articular palabra.

-El verdadero hijo de Lucifer y Lilith, la madre de todos los demonios. El que fue resignado en la Biblia como Lilim…. Y también el verdadero abuelo de Vali.

-¡El abuelo de [Hakuryuukou]! – exclamaron los Gremory, asombrados.

-El hijo del Lucifer original. – murmuraron los magos.

-Y es el actual jefe de la [Brigada del Caos]. Es el llamado [Bastardo] que había estado mencionando todo este tiempo. – dijo Azazel con odio.

-En el pasado, durante el tiempo en que los descendientes los anteriores [Maous] gobernaban el [Inframundo], Rizevim Liván Lucifer fue considerado como uno de los [Súper demonios] junto a mi hermano y Ajuka Astaroth. – murmuró Rias.

-Después de su desaparición, los dos [Súper demonios] restantes, Sirzechs y Ajuka, se encargaron de dirigir al nuevo mundo demoniaco. Bueno, el en un inicio era parte de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Era imposible que compartiera la misma opinión de Sirzechs y compañía, que deseaban la paz y supervivencia de su especie. – explicó Azazel con disgusto – Para el hombre que se escondió durante la guerra entre el viejo gobierno y los antigubernamentales… no vas a decirme que lo haces por resentimiento hacia el actual gobierno, ¿verdad?

Ante la pregunta de Azazel, Rizevim sonrió de forma espeluznante.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! Bueno, acabo de regresar porque hay algo que quiero hacer ahora. ¿Te está yendo bien, tío Azazel? He escuchado que estas tratando de hacer la paz con las demás [Facciones]. Realmente quiero apoyarte con eso.

La burla era clara. Luego miró a Rias.

-Señorita de cabello carmesí, ¿le está yendo bien a tu hermano?

-¿Qué tienes contra mi hermano?

-No tengo nada contra él. Ambos usamos el mismo nombre Lucifer, después de todo. Oh, bueno, no es algo tan importante si me lo preguntas. Pero parece que iré a visitarlo muy pronto para saludarlo, tú ya sabes.

Rias frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-Bueno, no tomare represalia alguna por rencor u odio como Shalba o los otros descendientes de los viejos [Maous]. – se rió Rizevim – La política de los demonios debe ser suficiente con Sirzechs y los demás. Yo quiero hacer algo que no está relacionado con ese tipo de cosas, por lo que estaba haciendo las cosas usando esta organización, ¿sabes?

-Sinceramente, me encantaría partirte la cara e interferir con lo que haces… - dijo Azazel lleno de ira – pero este es un país neutral donde no hemos formado una alianza adecuada. Así que no puedo poner mis manos sobre ti. Estoy seguro de que estas recibiendo tratamiento VIP dándoles una falsa identidad, ¿verdad?

Rizevim rio de manera escalofriante.

-¡Uhyahyahyahya! ¡Si, así es! Yo soy el que invirtió en la investigación y la rebelión de Marius. Así que me tratan como a un invitado especial del actual gobierno. Por eso no sería prudente si colocaran sus manos sobre mí en este lugar. Aunque no tengo intenciones de perder, ¿sabes?

De la nada apareció una pequeña sombra al lado del hombre. Era una niña pequeña, que todos reconocieron al instante.

-¡¿Ophis?! – exclamaron todos, sorprendidos.

Rizevim puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-Es la mascota de nuestra organización. La creamos usando el poder robado de Ophis. Su nombre es Lilith. Por favor, llévense bien con ella~. Le di el nombre de mi madre. Es bonito, ¿no creen?

-…

Lilith les observo silenciosa, sin emociones.

-Esta chica es pequeña, pero increíblemente poderosa. También es mi guardaespaldas personal. ¡Mientras Euclid este lejos, ella me protege! ¡Este viejo esta conmovido! Las niñas pequeñas y poderosas están llenas de romance, ¿no? – se rió – Ahora bien, debo irme, tengo algo que discutir con Marius. Seamos pacíficos mientras estemos aquí, ¿vale~? Este castillo pertenece a los vampiro~s. una lucha aquí no sería buena idea~. Un país alejado del resto, donde las personas que lo habitan tienen tanto orgullo, es algo maravilloso.

Dicho esto, tanto Rizevim como Lilith pasaron al lado del grupo, el hombre riendo divertido. Una vez que estaban a punto de desaparecer de su vista, Azazel habló.

-Rizevim… Vali va a por ti.

-Oh sí. Lo recuerdo. [Grígori] lo acogió y crio. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta – Se volvió más poderoso, ¿verdad? Es más poderoso que mi estúpido hijo.

-El será capaz de derrotarte algún día.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rizevim sonrió enormemente.

-Wow. Como su abuelo, me hace tan feliz que podría llorar. – entonces observó a Natsu, que lo veía sereno – El actual [Sekiryuutei]. La primera y única existencia que se ganó el premio mayor al obtener poderes de Great Red y Ophis. ¿No querrías venir a mi bando?

-… no trabajo con escoria. – murmuró.

-Oh, una pena. – sonrió feliz, dándose la vuelta, siguiendo su camino – Si están tratando de iniciar un golpe de Estado mientras hacéis equipo con los Carmilla, entonces vengan por nosotros cuando quiera~n. estaré esperándolo~s. – y desapareció.

PAM

Azazel destruyo la pared a su lado de un puñetazo. Su ira era más que palpable.

-Vali… ahora entiendo lo que sientes. – murmuró.

Entonces se trasladaron a la habitación preparada para todos ellos. Ahora, el próximo paso, era encontrarse con él [Jefe de la Casa de Vladi], el padre de Gasper, que está en el sótano.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de aproximadamente una hora de estar en la sala, el grupo fue llevado hacia el sótano para ver al padre de Gasper. Eran guiados por varias criadas. Durante su camino pudieron ver a un gran número de soldados patrullando la zona.

Rias y Gasper estaban siendo llevados a la sala del trono, pues Valerie deseaba verles. En principio iba a ser una charla casual. Mientras Azazel se fue con un vampiro de alto estatus, que estaba bajo el mando de Marius. Seguramente para preguntarle sobre su conocimiento de [Sacred Gear].

A pesar de que los tres estaban en lugares distintos, el resto se mantenía alerta mientras bajaban al sótano. Bajaron unas largas escaleras. La sirvienta llevaba una antorcha, lo cual causaba gracia al grupo. Al final acabaron saliendo a un lugar amplio y espacioso para descender por las escaleras. El lugar estaba repleto de puertas. La criada se acercó a una de ellas.

-Esta es la habitación donde se encuentra el [Jefe de la Casa de Vladi]. – les informó.

TOC TOC

Toco dos veces la puerta.

-Hay personas que desean verle. – le dijo al padre de Gasper para después abrir la puerta con llave.

Se hizo a un lado, invitándolos a entrar.

El interior era una gran habitación bien decorada. Nada de lo que alguno se esperaba. Había un enorme y lujoso candelabro colgando del techo. Los muebles tenían aspecto de ser muy lujosos. Una habitación digna de un noble… que estaba encerrado.

Había una persona sentada en el sofá al interior de la sala. Al ver al grupo, se puso de pie. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio. Aparentaba tener unos treinta años. Su piel era pálida debido a que era un sangre pura. Además, tampoco tenía sombra. Tenía cierto parecido con Gasper.

-Un placer conocerlo. – saludó Akeno – Somos los sirvientes de nuestra ama Rias Gremory, y ellos son unos amigos y aliados. Yo soy la [Reina], Akeno Himejima. Pensé que debía darle nuestros saludos. Por ese motivo hemos venido. – dijo con educación y elegancia.

El hombre asintió mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara.

-Por favor, siéntate. Están aquí para hablar de Gasper, ¿cierto?

Akeno, que se sentó en el sofá, asintió. El resto se puso alrededor.

-Ya he hablado con la señorita Rias. Intercambiamos información con respecto a "Eso". Fui convocado al castillo mientras estábamos discutiendo como los Gremory y los Vladi deben manejar a "Eso". Y es algo patético tener que decirlo, pero termine encerrado en esta habitación. Nunca imagine que un golpe de Estado ocurriría en silencio, obligando al [Rey de los Tepes] a retirarse. Parece que su alteza, el grupo de Marius, dio la orden de traer a la señorita Rias aquí, usando mi hijo. – explicó con voz tranquila.

-¿A qué se refiere con "Eso"? – preguntó Lucy, imaginándose la respuesta.

-"Eso"… para ser honesto, ahora que Gasper es un demonio…. Me sorprendí cuando me entere de eso de la señorita Rias.

Todos agriaron el gesto. Ese vampiro había llamado a su hijo "Eso".

-Como creíamos. La madre de Gasper esta… - murmuró Akeno.

-Sí, falleció. Justo después de dar a luz a "Eso".

-¿Esta diciendo que fue un parto difícil?

Por primera vez, el padre de Gasper cambio su gesto. Entrecerró los ojos.

-No. Murió debido al shock.

-¿?

Todos se miraron interrogantes. El vampiro junto las manos y hablo con temor.

-Lo que dio a luz desde el interior de su ser era… algo envuelto en un aura aterradora.

-¿Algo? – preguntó Levy sin entender.

-Cuando "Eso" nació, no tenía forma de una persona. Era algo negro y espeluznante que se retorcía cuando salió del vientre de su madre. Algo que no puedo describir con palabras. Algo que no era un humano o un vampiro… ni siquiera un monstruo. Su madre lo vio con sus propios ojos y se volvió loca, llevándola a la muerte.

-¡!

Ahora todos estaban asombrados ante la explicación del vampiro. Entonces algunos recordaron el poder que recientemente había empezado a despertar su joven amigo dhamphir.

-Las enfermeras y numerosos siervos que asistieron a aquella escena comenzaron a morir de una forma extraña. – siguió diciendo el vampiro – Probablemente fueron condenados a muerte.

La habitación se quedó varios segundos en silencio.

-¿Gasper lo hizo? ¿Una maldición? – preguntó Kiba.

-Si. Tuvo que ser una maldición que uso inconscientemente. Tomo la forma de un bebe normal varias horas después de su nacimiento, pero, para ese entonces, su madre ya había muerto por el shock.

-¿Gasper sabe sobre esto? – preguntó Akeno.

El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

-No. Nunca le he hablado acerca de esto. No sabemos lo que lo obliga a regresar a su verdadera forma, después de todo. No quiero que lo estimulen descuidadamente. Los parientes cercanos que no sabían acerca de este incidente descubrieron que su [Sacred Gear] detenía el tiempo cuando se sentía incómodo. Pero para nosotros, que sabíamos de su verdadera forma, es mucho más aterradora que su capacidad de detener el tiempo. – se tapó la boca con ambas manos y habló en tono más fuerte – Demonios de Gremory y sus aliados, no podemos considerar a "Eso" como un vampiro o un humano. Solo podemos pensar en el como un algo diferente. Lo tratamos como un dhampir, pero no sabíamos si era la decisión correcta. Lo expulsamos al mundo exterior, mientras que no supiéramos sobre su verdadera identidad…

-Mira, no sé cómo sería en esa época, pero él es mi compañero. Me importa una mierda su origen o su poder. Es mi compañero y punto. – dijo Natsu con gran seriedad.

-Gya-kun es mi mejor amigo. El primero de mi edad. – dijo Koneko.

-¿Es que no fueron testigos de su verdadera forma? – preguntó el vampiro.

-Sí, y no nos importa. – sonrió Xenovia.

El vampiro sonrió.

-Como pensé. La señorita Rias también me dijo lo mismo. Esa es una emoción difícil de entender para mí, pero ahora creo entenderlo. Si todos ustedes son capaces de decir eso después de presenciar su poder, eso significa que puedo llegar a la conclusión de que fue salvado por todos ustedes, aun si fue solo un poco.

La conversación siguió durante un largo rato, pero no consiguieron sacar nada más respecto a la verdadera forma de Gasper. Una vez que la conversación termino, la sirvienta llego para darles un informe en el momento en el que salieron de la habitación.

-Señorito Natsu Dragneel y señorita Koneko Toujou, su alteza Valerie solicita su presencia.

Ambos nombrados se miraron el uno al otro, sin entender.

XXXXXXXXXX

El lugar al que el dúo fue llevado era un hermoso jardín en el interior del castillo situado en el piso más alto del mismo. El lugar estaba cerrado sin una sola ventana y lo único que se podía ver u oír era la luz artificial. A pesar de ello, había una gran variedad de flores y el agua fui pacíficamente. En medio había una mesa ubicada, en la cual estaban Rias, Gasper y Valerie. Los tres les miraron con una sonrisa. Devolviéndola, Natsu y Koneko se sentaron en dos sillas vacías.

A pesar de lo tranquilo que parecía el lugar, el pelirrosa se mantenía alerta, pues reconocía a presencia y el olor que había en el lugar. Crom Cruach estaba presente, inclinado de espaldas contra la pared.

-…

Después de darles una mirada furtiva, cerró los ojos.

-Jijijiji. Esa persona es mi guardaespaldas. Su nombre es Crom Cruach. – sonrió Valerie.

La dhampir sirvió una taza de té a ambos invitados.

-La señorita Rias me contó sobre el estilo de vida de Gasper tuvo en Japón. He oído que es un país tranquilo, ¿no? – le preguntó a Natsu.

-Si. Es un lugar bastante tranquilo. – respondió con simpleza.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Por favor, llámame Valerie.

-Vale. Y tu llámame Natsu. – sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto. – sonrió. Pero todos pudieron notar un vacío doloroso en la sombra de esa sonrisa – Koneko Toujou, has probado muchos dulces deliciosos, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tipo de dulces hay en Japón?

-Bueno, los que más me gustan son…

El quinteto empezó una charla tranquila y amena. Conforme iba avanzando, Valerie hizo preguntas con un interés dirigido a los asuntos más inesperados.

-Ya veo. La razón por la que Gasper vestía de chica era porque jugué con él, haciéndole vestir ropa de niña cuando éramos pequeños. Estaba en contra al principio, pero al final acabo usándolos por cuenta propia. Ufufufú. – se rio.

-¡Valerie! ¡No hace falta que les cuentes eso! – exclamó avergonzado.

-Oh si, ¿ya puedes dormir sin tu muñeca?

-E-esto…

-Ufufufú. Supongo que no. Así es como eres, Gasper.

Ambos hablaban sin reservas y con naturalidad.

-Yo también quiero comer pasteles en Japón. Estoy segura de que tienen un sabor agradable. Yo prefiero dulces sobre la sangre. La sangre humana debe ser más viscosa, Ufufufú. – luego empezó a hablar a la nada – Si… Lo se… Sin embargo, eso es…

Entonces Koneko le susurró al dragón.

-Hay un ki negativo con forma de espiral en la dirección a la que Valerie está hablando. Aun así, no se puede ver con los ojos, se puede sentir una presencia extraña.

Lo había averiguado usando el [Senjutsu].

Entonces Valerie se levantó de la silla, mirando al techo.

-Así que Gasper ya ha visto el Sol. – dijo con tristeza.

-Si. Es porque soy un daywalker. ¿Pero no es lo mismo contigo, Valerie?

La dhampir esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Pero a mi… no se me permite salir de aquí…. Incluso solo una vez estaría bien, me gustaría tomar el té contigo bajo el Sol. Tener un picnic sería algo muy divertido, ¿verdad?

Rias sonrió al escucharla, e hizo una sugerencia.

-Si ese es el caso, tengamos uno. Visitemos los balnearios japoneses con los miembros de mi club, nuestros amigos magos y tú, Valerie.

Al oír la sugerencia de la pelirroja, la luz volvió a los ojos de Valerie.

-Oh, eso sería maravilloso. Tener un picnic bajo el Sol con todo el mundo parece algo muy divertido. – sonrió con alegría - ¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a visitar los mejores lugares de Japón, con todos los demás! Gya-suke también conoces muchos buenos lugares en Japón, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sonriente al dhampir - ¡Solo tienes que mostrárselos!

Gasper asintió con energía.

-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón, Valerie! ¡Ven a Japón conmigo! ¡Puede ser un poco difícil ahora que te has convertido en [Reina]… pero una vez que todo este alboroto termine, podríamos conseguir un poco de tiempo libre! ¡No, vendré a buscarte! ¡Japón es un lugar fantástico! ¡Hay comida deliciosa y las estaciones son fascinantes!

El dragón sonrió con burla al pequeño rubio.

-Hoy estas bastante entusiasmado. Es raro verte así.

-¡Natsu-senpai! ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Le estoy hablando seriamente a Valerie! – exclamó ofendido.

-Tiene razón, senpai. Gya-kun está pidiendo una cita por primera vez en su vida. Así que burlarse de él no está permitido. – dijo Koneko sonriente.

-¡!

Gasper se sonrojó como un tomate.

-Ufufufú. – incluso Rias se rio divertida.

Entonces, cuando la conversación estaba muy animada, alguien hizo acto de presencia. Natsu arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

-Me pregunto por qué todos estáis tan entusiasmados.

Quien entro al jardín fue Marius Tepes. Camino hacia ellos con una falsa sonrisa. Al instante la luz de los ojos de Valerie desapareció. Entonces le respondió con una sonrisa nada natural.

-Hermano Marius. Estaba hablando con ellos.

El vampiro les saludo, otra vez.

-Hola. Siento la intrusión. Desde que escuche que Valerie estaba acompañando a los invitados, pensé que debía venir aquí también. ¿O acaso soy una molestia?

Natsu estaba por responder, pero Koneko le agarró el brazo, diciéndole que no dijera nada.

-No, no lo eres. También le cause un montón de problemas antes debido a mi [Caballo]. – sonrió Rias falsamente, disculpándose por las acciones de Xenovia.

Marius sonrió de forma amarga.

-No, no, hay cosas que los de [Clase Baja] no pueden entender cuando entran en este mundo. – se encogió de hombros.

-D-disculpe.

-¿Qué sucede, Gasper Vladi?

-¿Podrías, por favor, liberar a Valerie? Hare cualquier cosa que este a mi alcance. ¡Así que, por favor, ya no la hagas sufrir más! – pidió.

Marius se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Muy bien. Voy a liberarla. – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡!

Todos se sorprendieron, pues no esperaban una respuesta como aquella.

-Solo dame un poco más de tiempo. El poder político acaba de cambiar, por lo que dejar a Valerie renunciar como [Reina] por ahora no se verá nada bien. Si nos das un poco de tiempo, entonces te la entregare.

Gasper sonrió.

-Valerie, - le habló Marius – puedes ir a Japón y podrás vivir en paz con Gasper Vladi.

-Pero él [Santo Grial] es…

Marius sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Valerie, quien lo miraba confundida.

-No tienes porque preocuparte por ello. Ya no necesitas volver a usarlo. Ya has cumplido con tu deber. Así que podrás ser "liberada" del [Santo Grial].

-¿E-eso es cierto? Oh Gasper. Parece que si podré ir a Japón. – sonrió alegre la vampiresa.

-¡Si! ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Es una gran noticia!

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, sonrientes.

-¡Muchas gracias! – agradeció Gasper a Marius.

-No. No tienes por qué. Ufufufú. – se rio el vampiro.

Koneko y Gasper se mantuvieron con la boca cerrada. Al pelirrosa había algo que le escamaba.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

Durante los dos días siguientes a la reunión con Valerie, el grupo de magos y demonios se dedicó a explorar el lugar, pues no tenían mucho que hacer. Todos estaban bastante aburridos.

Azazel no había vuelto a aparecer, pues aún estaba en el instituto de [Sacred Gear] de los vampiros. Rias y Akeno seguían discutiendo tranquilamente con el padre de Gasper. Kiba iba como guardaespaldas. La pelirroja estaba negociando para separar formalmente a Gasper de la Casa de Vladi. Era lo que todos deseaban, tanto demonios como vampiros como el propio Gasper.

El susodicho seguía teniendo fiesta de té con Koneko y Valerie.

Gajeel, Levy, Lucy y Lily exploraban la ciudad, buscando alguna biblioteca. Como siempre, el hambre de información de la peli azul y la rubia arrastraba al dúo. Natsu pudo librarse de sufrir como lo hacía Gajeel.

Gray y Juvia también exploraban la ciudad junto a Wendy y Charle.

El grupo formado por Natsu, Happy, Xenovia, Irina y Rossweisse bajó a la ciudad del castillo por la noche. Delante de sus ojos se extendía una ciudad cubierta por blanca y pura nieve. Los edificios estaban todos en fila. Todos tenían aspectos de edificios modernos. E incluso los vampiros usaban bicicletas y coches. Era muy diferente al castillo y los que habitaban adentro.

La verdad es que la ciudad no tenía mucho de interesante. Era una ciudad aburrida. Al final acabaron yendo a una zona comercial. Allí había numerosos carteles de diferentes tipos de tiendas. Desde ropa hasta restaurantes. Incluso había varias tiendas de sangre. Tanto los humanos convertidos a vampiro como los sangre pura necesitaban sangre. Los segundos en más cantidad. Gasper también bebía, pero apenas nada en comparación al resto.

Pero, de lo que se dieron cuenta, era que la gente se les quedaba mirándoles.

-Al parecer ya saben que somos extranjeros. – comentó Xenovia.

-Incluso si se trata de una ciudad del castillo, sigue siendo un lugar ajeno al mundo exterior. – Irina se encogió de hombros – Como pensé, los que vienen de afuera tienen un ambiente diferente. ¿Recuerdas como era cuando viajábamos a toda clase de países para nuestras misiones? – le preguntó a su amiga peli azul.

-Era muy parecido. El obstáculo que enfrentan las personas criadas por la Iglesia serían las diferentes culturas de los países a los que son enviados en sus misiones.

-Para nosotros también fue muy diferente. – comentó Natsu - ¿No es así, Happy?

-¡Aye! ¡Los de aquí son muy raros! ¡Echo de menos Magnolia!

-Tenéis razón. Es distinto de Asgard. Todo es distinto. – dijo Rossweisse.

Durante un rato siguieron caminando, observando a su alrededor.

-Bufff. No me gusta ser seguido por nadie. – suspiró la peli azul.

Tal y como dijo la portadora de [Durandal], había varios vampiros siguiéndolos. Todos enviados por el castillo para vigilarlos. Y no solo a ellos. Todo grupo que estuviera afuera del castillo era vigilado.

-Es molesto. – masculló el dragón.

-Pero no se puede evitar. Incluso si nos permiten salir, somos los huéspedes que se supone que deberían permanecer dentro del castillo. – dijo la ex valkiria, que miraba las tiendas con ojos penetrantes.

-Es curioso e inesperado que vinieras con nosotros. – le dijo Irina.

La peli plateada alzo el pecho.

-Por supuesto. Soy una profesora del instituto y ustedes son mis alumnos. Podría decirse que están bajo mi guía. Entrar en Rumania no es más que una lección extracurricular.

-¿Sabe acaso que no estamos en el instituto ni el Kuoh? – preguntó el dragón con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Hmmm. las tiendas de aquí se ven interesantes. – susurró la mujer, que no había escuchado el comentario.

Entonces el pelirrosa empezó a olisquear el aire.

-Bienvenido. ¿Qué tal un té hecho de hierbas especiales de la región? – preguntó un comerciante al grupo.

-Como pensé. No hay tiendas de descuento por aquí. Una tienda de cien yenes sería muy popular en este mundo. – suspiró Rossweisse.

Irina y Xenovia se rieron nerviosamente.

-Lilith. – susurró Natsu.

La mirada del grupo fue directo a cierta niña que había en la otra mitad del mostrador. La otra mitad de Ophis.

-¡!

La niña miraba los productos expuestos en el mostrador de una tienda de accesorios.

-Esto niña, ¿quieres comprar algo? – preguntó el encargado.

El hombre parecía estar teniendo dificultades para hacerle frente a Lilith. Y era normal. Su aura imponía y asustaba. El dragón fue hasta su lado, observando que Lilith miraba un producto.

-¿Quieres eso?

Cuando preguntó, Lilith le miró durante un rato. Al ver que no respondía, el dragón le habló al vendedor.

-Me llevaré esto. – señaló un muñeco que tenía aspecto de un dragón rojo.

Una vez pagado se lo entregó a Lilith. La niña lo cogió y le volvió a mirar.

-Mi estómago… esta vacío.

-…

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de un rato, el grupo se encontraba sentado en una mesa de un restaurante cercano. Debido a que Lilith tenía hambre, le compraron un rollo de canela y una ración enorme de carne. Pero no solo eso. También había varios platos de otros países.

Mientras comían, todos observaban a Lilith… bueno, excepto Natsu, que no dejaba de comer y comer. Y Happy estaba en su mundo feliz con sus pescados.

-Así que esta es la otra mitad de Ophis. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Es esta una casualidad? – preguntó Xenovia mientras descansaba su mentón sobre su mano.

-No creo que debamos. – Irina se encogió de hombros – Estamos siendo vigilados, después de todo, así que parece que solo nos meteremos en problemas si lo hacemos. Ella es miembro de la [Brigada], y es considerada la Ophis de los que no conocen la verdad. Después de todo, la verdadera está en la mansión, ocultándose. Ella es la única Ophis que han visto las demás [Facciones].

-Creo que si solo comemos no habrá problema. – dijo Rossweisse.

Entonces, para extrañeza del trio femenino, Lilith dejó de comer para oler al pelirrosa. Esta vez, el dragón la observó curioso.

-El mismo olor que Lilith. – dijo la susodicha.

-¿Tengo el mismo olor que Ophis? – preguntó curioso después de tragar.

-También el olor de la nostalgia. Rojo… grande… el olor de un dragón rojo. – a pesar de eso, no parecía saber quién era Great Red.

-Great Red. – susurró – Así que huelo a ambos. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta. Después de todo, no soy capaz de percibir mi propio olor. – susurró - ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-…

Las tres se miraron, entendiendo a que se refería. Después de todo, Natsu tenía el cuerpo gracias a carne y sangre de Great Red y parte de los poderes de Ophis. Por tanto, tenía el olor de ambos.

-Chicos, creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. – habló Rossweisse – Encantada, yo soy Rossweisse. Ellas son Xenovia e Irina, el gato se llama Happy y él es Natsu Dragneel. – presentó a cada uno con una sonrisa.

-Natsu Dragneel… Natsu… - Lilith repitió el nombre, recordándolo.

Luego se quedó cayada un momento para después levantarse de su asiento.

-¿Te vas a casa? – preguntó Irina.

-Rizevim, proteger, deber de Lilith. – respondió sin mirarles.

Después de que la otra mitad de Ophis se marchara, todos terminaron de comer y volvieron al castillo.

* * *

Bueno, por si alguien no lo sabe, os sugiero que vayáis al perfil de nuestro maestro Boobie y os metáis en el enlace a su facebook, o lo buscáis (dragon del genesis). Hay alguna filtración del tomo 21 que, de ser verdad, cambiaría varias cosas.


	57. Incidentes en Rumania - parte 03

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

RegulusNemea2: el de Rias cuando vuelvan. El de Akeno aún no sé.

Zafir09: a Lilith hay que entenderla. Solo piensa en las "circunstancias" en las que "nació".

Alber Breaker: no creo. Al paso que voy yo, y al paso que va la novela, si no llego justo no habrá que esperar mucho, creo. Lo de Ophis habrá que leer para saber. Yo estoy muy emocionado con este tomo. Lo de Happy tienes razón. Apenas tiene desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo lamento. Tengo pensado en, cuando acabe este fic o tenga que esperar para "seguir", revisar el fic desde el inicio y re escribirlo/modificarlo. Cambiar varias cosas y demás. Bueno, yo al principio hice a un Natsu despistado, que va cambiando conforme va avanzando el fic. Pero bueno, ya me ocupare de ello en el futuro. Y, por favor, respeta a los demás. Lo digo por RegulusNemea2. Un respeto, por favor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 53:

**INCIDENTES EN RUMANIA – PARTE 03**

* * *

El grupo volvió a la habitación principal, donde reunieron al resto del grupo que estaba en Rumania.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal va todo afuera? – preguntó Azazel.

-Parece que no saben nada del golpe de Estado. – respondió Rossweisse.

-Ya me parecía. – suspiró.

Entonces Gasper, que tenía una gran sonrisa, gritó.

-¡Profesor, escúcheme por favor! ¡Marius me prometió que liberaría a Valerie! ¡Estoy muy contento! ¡Podré llevarme a Valerie a Japón! – sonrió enormemente.

Azazel, al ver la expresión y escuchar esas palabras, observó al resto.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Natsu y Koneko le explicaron a Azazel sobre su reunión con Valerie. Luego de terminar Rias explicó sobre su reunión con el Jefe de la Casa de Vladi.

-Entiendo. Gasper, ¿podéis ir tú y Koneko a traernos algo para beber? Tengo un poco de sed.

-¡Claro profesor! ¡Vamos Koneko! – exclamó Gasper, saliendo de la sala, siendo seguido por la nekomata.

Una vez que ambos se fueron, la sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Estoy seguro de que sabéis a que se refería Marius con _'liberarla'_.

-Perfectamente. – habló Levy - Intentaran robarle el [Santo Grial].

-Exacto. Parece ser que nuestra tecnología se ha filtrado al exterior. – masculló el caído.

-Si es como le pasó a esa monja… - Natsu hizo una pequeña mueca, recordando a esa agradable chica – Entonces tendremos que impedirlo. No podemos dejar que muera. Estoy segura de que harán su movimiento pronto.

-Entonces nos la llevamos y ya está. – dijo Gajeel, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Bennia no tiene preparada una ruta de escape? – le preguntó Lucy a Rias.

-Así es. Se lo pedí por si la cosa se complicaba demasiado.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto! – exclamó Gasper, entrando con un refresco junto a Koneko.

El dhampir le pasó el refresco al caído y luego se sentó junto a la nekomata.

-¿Y tú que has estado haciendo? – le preguntó Gray al caído.

-Investigando los [Sacred Gear] que poseen los dhampir. Parece que hay muchos mestizos que nacen con [Sacred Gear] últimamente. Aunque no sé cuál es el motivo. – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros – Aunque el problema yace en el hecho de que el conocimiento con respecto a los [Sacred Gear] ha aumentado entre los investigadores del lado de los vampiros. Pero también parece que hay otras personas tratando de averiguar más acerca de ellos por su propia cuenta, como Marius. Pero claramente aún tienen áreas en las que no han avanzado demasiado en comparación a la investigación de [Grígori]. Así que le enseñe varias cosas.

-¿Y eso está bien? – preguntó Juvia – Juvia piensa que hacer esto en un momento como este y en un país que acaba de sufrir un golpe de Estado no es algo bueno. Además, ¿acaso los vampiros no odian ese tipo de trato?

-Los investigadores con los que hable son los que habían estado investigando las [Sacred Gear], incluso antes del golpe de Estado. – explicó – Están más dispuestos a escuchar lo que les tenía que decir en lugar de poner a su autoproclamado orgullo de vampiros como prioridad. Y, al parecer, Marius también fue el principal investigador del [Santo Grial], por lo que no tenían intenciones de tomar parte de dicha rebelión directamente. Bueno, por eso le di la información que debían saber, aunque fuera mínima. Después de todo, este país también ha mostrado signos de estar en peligro en términos de [Sacred Gear].

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Kiba.

-Los [Balance Breaker]. Ya sabíamos que Cao-Cao fue quien filtro la información de cómo alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] a todas las [Facciones], ¿verdad?

-Eso supone un problema para los vampiros. – dijo Levy, entendiendo a la primera – Si los dhampir que están descontentos con la situación actual se rebelaran, podrían usar sus [Balance Breaker].

-Algunos lo han hecho. – siguió Azazel – Quieren contramedidas para los [Balance Breaker]. Por eso les enseñe cosas relacionadas con este tipo de situaciones, y también les prometí algunas implementaciones por parte de [Grígori]. Puede que este lugar también tiene los mismos problemas que los demonios.

-Los insatisfechos. – murmuró Rias, recordando la rebelión que hubo en el [Inframundo] no hacía mucho – Los que han sufrido discriminación y abusos.

-Sabía que el profesor tenía un punto débil. – dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa amarga.

-Quiero obtener toda la información relacionada con [Sacred Gear] lo antes posible. – dijo el caído, rascándose la nuca – En virtud de situaciones como esta en la que todo podría pasar. Lo más valioso en esos momentos es la información. Especialmente para todos esos [Balance Breaker]. Ahhh. El [Sephiroth Graal]. – se lamentó - Lo que me decepciona mas es que no pude encontrarme con Valerie. Podría haber creado alguna contramedida si fuera capaz de verla. Aunque fuera un momento…

-¿Qué es lo que planea el [Inframundo] con respecto a este incidente? – preguntó Levy – Y me refiero a todo lo sucedido.

-Ya hablé con Sirzechs sobre Rizevim, por si acaso. Pero todavía no he recibido respuesta por parte del [Consejo] de los demonios. ¿Qué pasara si se agrega a Rizevim a la situación donde todos están confundidos por la aparición de Euclid? Seguramente la situación ya de por si es caótica. Así que Sirzechs no podrá mover ni un dedo sin haber preparado una contramedida. Así de especial es el nombre _'Lucifer'_. Sobre todo ahora, ya que Rizevim hizo su aparición. No sería raro que los partidarios del gobierno anterior escondidos tomaran medidas al respecto.

-Miembros de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. – susurró Levy – Es posible que la rearmen debido a Rizevim.

ZUM

Todos notaron una cierta sensación que ya habían sentido con anterioridad.

-Una barrera. – murmuró Irina.

Entonces cierta persona apareció en el techo de la sala. Se trataba de Bennia.

_-Hola. Me tomo bastante tiempo conectar este lugar con el exterior, pero me alegro de que fuéramos capaces de hacerlo._

-Después de tanto tiempo, alegra que aparezcas. – dijo Kiba.

Entonces, de repente, algo cayó por el círculo mágico.

-¡Kyaaa!

La persona que cayó del techo y chocó contra el suelo era Elmenhilde. La vampiresa falló en el aterrizaje, cayendo de culo. A su lado, cayendo elegantemente, estaba Rugal. Elmenhilde, al observar la sala y a quienes estaban adentro se levantó de inmediato, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Me alegro de que todos os encontréis bien.

-Parece que te has podido infiltrar en este país. – comentó Rias con obviedad.

-Por supuesto. Me encontré con Bennia, que estaba deambulando por allí mientras mis agentes y yo estábamos decidiendo qué camino tomar para llegar al castillo. Hay algo que debo reportaros. – su actitud de noble vampiresa cambió a una mirada seria – Hemos recibido información de que la [Facción] de Marius Tepes planea entrar a la fase final con la ayuda del [Santo Graal].

-¡!

El rostro de Gasper cambió al instante. Observaba a la vampiresa horrorizado.

-No… no puede ser… - murmuraba.

-Están planeando quitarle el [Santo Grial] a Valerie Tepes con el fin de tomar el control completo sobre este país. Al aumentar el poder del [Santo Grial] están tratando de llevar a cabo su plan de reconstruir a toda la población civil de la ciudad castillo.

-Ya había previsto lo del [Santo Grial]. – habló Azazel, llevándose una mano a la barbilla - ¿Pero convertir a los civiles en vampiros sin debilidades? A eso no se le podría llamar vampiro.

El rostro de Elmenhilde mostraba un gran disgusto.

-Es realmente repugnante. Después de todo, están tratando de convertirlos en criaturas con rasgos de vampiros con el [Santo Grial]. Los de la [Facción Carmilla] que vinieron a este país y los de la [Facción Tepes] están a punto de iniciar un plan conjunto para derrotar al grupo [Anti-Facción].

Todos sonrieron levemente.

-Esto… ¿qué pasara cuando le extraigan la [Longinus]? – preguntó Gasper, cuyo cuerpo temblaba.

-Morirá. – le respondió Azazel – Están planeando extraerle el [Sephiroth Graal] una vez que lo haya desarrollado y la investigación haya avanzado lo suficiente. Si el poseedor muere, la [Longinus] se trasladara al siguiente portador. Con el fin de evitar que suceda, pueden extraerle el [Sacred Gear] y quedarse con él para utilizarlo sin preocuparse de que desaparezca.

Gasper se derrumbó en el suelo. Rias se acercó para abrazarle.

-N-no… n-no puede s-ser… Marius… me prometió que la liberaría… y que podría llevarla a Japón… ¿Acaso todo fue mentira? – murmuraba el pequeño dhampir.

-Ese tipo de personas es la que dan asco. – masculló Gray.

-Entonces habrá que darse prisa. – dijo Gajeel – Hay que machacar a ciertos chupasangres. Gehee.

Pero entonces una brillante luz surgió desde la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación. Al ser de noche, eso extraño al grupo, que se acercó a la ventana.

Había una enorme pared de luz cubriendo al castillo. Un gran círculo mágico.

-Así que ya han empezado. – masculló Azazel molesto – Probablemente ya saben acerca del movimiento de la [Facción Carmilla].

-¡Van a empezar con el ritual! – exclamó Levy.

-Así es. Ese círculo mágico tiene las marcas para extraer una [Longinus].

Entonces Elmenhilde se situó en el centro del círculo mágico de Bennia.

-Voy a hacer mi movimiento junto a mis camaradas. Así que debéis escapar por aquí.

-¡Y una mierda! – exclamaron los hombres de Fairy Tail.

-¿Acaso no nos dejareis entrometernos? – preguntó Azazel con un suspiro.

-Eso me gustaría decir… - la vampiresa cerró los ojos – pero la Reina Carmilla ha aprobado vuestra ayuda. – entonces miró a Gasper – Gasper Vladi, ¿deseas recuperar el [Santo Grial] y a Valerie Tepes?

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió el dhampir, poniéndose de pie, mostrando su determinación.

-Muy bien. Si quieres venir, entonces os permitiré ir con él. Les encomendare la misión de protegerle y ayudarle. De todas formas, nuestro plan inicial era detener a Valerie Tepes usando a Gasper Vladi.

-Que hijos de puta. – masculló Natsu.

Valerie le mostró una mirada de desagrado.

-En fin. Eso es todo. – le dijo a Bennia que abriera el círculo mágico de tele transporte.

Entonces, al ponerse de pie en el círculo mágico, se cayó.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Se pudo escuchar el grito a través del círculo mágico. Bennia sacó la lengua, divertida.

_-El lugar donde lo conecte es el techo de otra casa._

-¡Muy bien, vamos a repartir hostias! ¡Estoy encendido! – exclamó el dragón, siendo imitado por el resto.

XXXXX

Para poder mantener una conversación en silencio levantaron una barrera. También habían levantado una defensiva, por si las moscas les atacaban.

Natsu, Gajeel y Gray estaban siendo retenidos para evitar que salieran a lo loco. A pesar de sus quejas y gritos nadie les hacía caso.

-Bueno, ahora que la [Facción Gubernamental] se asoció con la [Facción Carmilla] para atacar el castillo, estoy seguro de que concentrarán la mayor parte de su esfuerzo en ese propósito. Pero aun así debemos ser prudentes.

Afuera se escuchaban gritos de batalla y explosiones.

Azazel sacó un mapa y lo extendió. Se trataba de un mapa dibujado a mano.

-Está bien detallado. Eres genial como siempre Levy-chan. – le sonrió Lucy a Levy.

-Jejejeje. No digas esas cosas Lu-chan. – sonrió apenada.

-Si no os importa, dejamos esas cosas para luego. Echadle un vistazo. – observó al trio aprisionado – Y vosotros también – volvió a mirar el mapa – Hay una enorme área ubicada debajo del castillo. El sótano es profundo, pero hay cuatro plantas principales. La [Facción Tepes] realiza sus rituales principales relacionados con los vampiros en la planta más baja, que será donde se realice este ritual. Dado que el círculo mágico fue activado con este castillo como punto central, no cabe duda de que el ritual para extraer el [Santo Grial] se está llevando en la planta más baja del castillo.

-Y la [Brigada] estará allí abajo. – comentó Wendy.

-Exacto. Los altos mandos que participaron en el golpe de Estado y sus guardias reales deben estar allí ahora mismo. Y el lugar al que nos dirigimos es exactamente ese.

-¡Si! ¡Capullos para machacar! – exclamó Natsu echando fuego por la boca.

Levy comenzó a dibujar marcas en el mapa.

-Tengo una breve idea de que la forma de actuar de los soldados de aquí, por lo que Kiba, Gajeel, Lily y yo hemos visto durante estos últimos dos días. Podría preparar una ruta para para descender al sótano para no encontrarnos con demasiados soldados. Pero no es 100% seguro dada la situación.

-¡Ni se te ocurra enana! ¡Me vais a fastidiar la diversión! – exclamó enojado Gajeel al escuchar el plan.

-Pero no encontraremos con enemigos fuertes. Es lo más probable. – sonrió sin miedo Kiba.

-Eso es lo que quería oír. – sonrió Gray, que estaba más tranquilo que ambos dragones.

-Es curioso, pero siempre acabamos metidos en follones como este. – comentó Rias con un suspiro.

-Es culpa vuestra por hacer un crecimiento tan notable y por obtener poder y fuerza para superar obstáculos. – sonrió Azazel – En fin, nuestro plan es evitar la extracción del [Sephiroth Graal]. En el peor de los casos hay que capturar a Marius si consiguen extraerlo. Los otros vampiros son de altos cargos. Hay que intentar dejarlos con vida. – escuchó abucheos del dúo dragontino – Pero podréis eliminar a los terroristas sin problemas – ahora eran vítores – Si os encontrar a un [Dragón Maligno], avisad al trio. – no hizo falta decir nombres para saber a quienes se referían – Mientras escapad con Valerie y el [Santo Grial]. Intentad no esforzaros más de la cuenta. No os pido que matéis a un [Dragón Oscuro].

-¡Cállate ya cuervo! ¡Me estoy cansando de esas gilipolleces! – exclamó Natsu.

-Tsk. Estúpido idiota. – masculló enojado con el dragón.

-¡Y-yo r-rescataré a Valerie! ¡La traeré de vuelta! – exclamó Gasper con convicción.

-¡Si!

XXXXX

Una vez que el plan estuvo trazado, todos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hacia el sótano. Gracias a la ruta que Levy y Kiba trazaron, no se encontraron con muchos enemigos. Y los que se metían en medio eran eliminados prácticamente al instante.

Mientras bajaban podían escuchar el follón que se estaba montando afuera. Habían podido observar daños en la estructura según iban avanzando. Los impactos se sentían como terremotos.

Durante un corto rato bajaron y bajaron hasta llegar a la primera planta.

El lugar era un gran espacio abierto. Lo suficientemente grande como para resistir una pelea de gran magnitud. En el techo había luces potentes, las cuales permitían iluminar toda la planta sin problema alguno.

Frente a ellos, prácticamente en el otro extremo, había un grupo de vampiros vestidos con armaduras. Eran tantos que llenaban prácticamente la mitad de la planta. Aproximadamente serían unos cien. Cada uno de ellos tenía un arma en sus manos y sus ojos rojos brillaban.

-Humanos convertidos en vampiros. – susurró Rugal.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién se encarga de ellos? – preguntó Azazel mientras creaba una lanza de luz – Dado que habrá fuertes enemigos más abajo no quiero gastar fuerza innecesariamente.

-Ya que tienes trabajo que hacer una vez alcancemos el [Santo Grial], estaremos en problemas si malgastas tu energía aquí, Azazel. – dice Akeno, sonriendo.

Xenovia colocó a [Durandal] en su hombro.

-Me gustaría liberar el aura de mi espada como señal para el inicio de la batalla, pero será mejor que no lo haga.

-Es mejor que la uses contra los posibles [Dragones Malignos]. – le dijo Rias – No puedes usar a [Durandal] de forma seguida.

-De los [Dragones Oscuros] nos podemos ocupar nosotros. – dijo Gajeel con claro disgusto.

-¡Eso, eso! – exclamó enojado Natsu.

-Mooo Xenovia. Pensaba que cambiarias, pero solo sigues usando poder. – le dijo Irina.

-No puedo evitarlo. Creo que no me hace falta.

Kiba suspiró al escucharlo.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar con Erza… de nuevo.

-¿Entonces quien se encarga? – preguntó Rias.

Entonces cuatro personas dieron un paso adelante.

-Eso no será un problema.

-_Bueno, eso significa que debemos encargarnos de ellos._

-La verdad es que tengo ganas de ver que tan fuertes son estos vampiros modificados.

-Juvia luchara junto a Gray-sama.

Las personas que dieron el paso adelante fueron Rugal, Bennia, Gray y Juvia.

-Creo que es más que suficiente. – dijo Levy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bennia materializó su guadaña y se lanzó al ataque. Su velocidad sin duda era realmente alta. Apenas era posible ver sus movimientos.

-_Aquí viene la insuperable chica segadora._ – dijo Bennia mientras jugaba con algunos vampiros.

-Increíble. – murmuró Kiba - Apenas puedo captar sus movimientos.

ZAS

-_Morirá… cualquiera que vea mi guadaña morirá. _– dijo con gracia mientras cortaba a algunos soldados.

Poco después, aquellos que fueron alcanzados por la guadañas dejaron de moverse y colapsaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Natsu con gran curiosidad.

-Es la [Guadaña de la Muerte]. – respondió Azazel – Aquellos cortados por ella no reciben heridas externas, pero en lugar de eso sus almas son cortadas. La cantidad de daño infringido al alma se determina por la fuerza de la persona. Hay que tenerla muy en cuenta, pues con un solo corte ha derrotado a vampiros mejorados por el [Santo Grial].

-Sus movimientos son mejores que los [Segadores de Almas] contra los que nos enfrentamos con anterioridad. – dijo Levy.

-Su fuerza es superior a la de un demonio de clase media, y sus movimientos son mejores. – dijo Azazel.

-Cierto. Además, ahora que es un [Caballo] de Sona, su velocidad también ha aumentado. Es una gran compatibilidad. – dijo Kiba - Xenovia, estate atenta.

-… ¿eso fue sarcasmo? – preguntó la peli azul con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mientras los demás veían a Bennia, Rugal se quitó su abrigo.

-Aquí voy.

Después de decir esas dos palabras, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Su camisa se desgarró al volverse más grande. Su cuerpo empezó a tomar aspecto de lobo, pero un lobo humano. Después de todo, era un hombre lobo.

AUUU

Aulló.

-_Como miembro del miembro de Sona Sitri, yo también luchare. _– dijo para después lanzarse al ataque.

-¡¿Un hombre lobo?!

-¡Muerte a esa escoria!

Exclamaron los vampiros mientras observaban a Rugal con odio y repugnancia.

-_Estoy acostumbrado a luchar contra vampiros, así que no me contendré._

Con una rapidez y fuerza increíble, Rugal empezó a destrozar a los soldados vampiros.

ZAS

-¡Maldito!

A pesar de que los vampiros le atacaban con sus armas, estas no le hacían ningún daño.

-Supongo que el ser una [Torre] aumentó su defensa a este nivel. – dijo Koneko.

-_Mi hermano Rugal no es un hombre lobo ordinario._ – dijo Bennia.

Entonces unas marcas aparecieron en los brazos de Rugal. Unas marcas idénticas a las ecuaciones mágicas. En sus manos aparecieron llamas.

Natsu alzó una ceja al ver las llamas. Eran fuertes, no tanto como su fuego, pero eran bastante ardientes. Las armaduras se derretían ante los golpes.

-Puede usar magia. – susurró Levy.

-_Es hijo de una bruja famosa y un famoso hombre lobo._

-Eso lo explica. Sona convirtió a una persona increíble en su [Torre]. – dijo Rias con gran asombro.

-Oye, oye, no nos podemos quedar atrás. – sonrió Gray mientras la temperatura de la habitación empezaba a descender.

-¡Juvia pateara traseros de vampiros! – exclamó Juvia mientras creaba dos lenguas de agua.

-¡Entonces vamos!

-¡Si!

Gray creó dos espadas de hielo. Estas, al golpear a los vampiros, les congelaban por completo. Juvia los remataba con sus ataques de aguas, destruyendo los vampiros congelados. La sincronización de ambos era fantástica.

-¡Ice Make: Lanzas!

-¡Tornado de agua!

PAM

PUM

Los magos observaban con orgullo como sus dos compañeros eliminaban vampiros con la misma rapidez y destreza que Bennia y Rugal.

-_¡Ustedes sigan adelante! ¡Nosotros nos ocupamos! _– exclamó Rugal.

-El lobito tiene razón. Esto es cosa nuestra. – sonrió gray, golpeando a varios vampiros con una maza de hielo – Cabeza de lava, cabeza de metal oxidado, no perdáis. – se burló de ambos mientras a su espalda Juvia azotaba con gran fuerza a varios vampiros.

-¡Como si lo fuéramos a hacer! – exclamaron enojados.

-Bien, entonces sigamos adelante. – ordenó Azazel.

Dicho y hecho. Dejando que el cuarteto se encargara de los vampiros, el resto siguió adelante.

XXXXX

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras al siguiente nivel, Xenovia murmuró.

-El aumento de la fuerza de combate del grupo Sitri es abrumador. Vamos a tener problemas en nuestro próximo [Rating Game].

-En términos de equilibrio general en el juego, el equipo de Sona está por encima del vuestro. Después de todo, solo os enfocáis en la potencia de fuego. – dijo Azazel.

-Ya lo sé. – suspiró Rias – Nunca he subestimado a Sona.

Natsu observó de reojo a Azazel, el cual le devolvió levemente la mirada. Luego observó a Lucy, la cual también le observó. En sus castaños ojos pudo notar algo de culpa, aunque le sonrió levemente.

Unos minutos después de bajar las escaleras salieron a un espacio abierto, de nuevo. Al igual que en la planta anterior, volvieron a encontrarse con más vampiros.

-Están aquí. Tal y como dijo el Rey.

-Serán un buen entretenimiento para nosotros, que hemos sido fortalecidos.

Los vampiros de esa planta emanaban un aura más poderosa que los anteriores. En lugar de llevar armaduras y armas, estos usaban ropa normal.

-Deben ser los subordinados de los altos mandos que dieron el golpe de Estado. No son sangre pura, pero sin duda son más poderosos que los vampiros de nivel promedio. – dijo Azazel.

Levy dio un paso adelante, y junto a ella Lily tomó forma humana.

-Nosotros nos encargamos. – dijo Lily - ¿No es así? – le preguntó sonriente a la peli azul.

-¡Por supuesto! – le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado enana. – le dijo Gajeel, observándola seriamente.

-Tranquilo. Puedo hacerlo.

-¡Nosotras también lucharemos! – exclamó Irina, avanzando junto a Xenovia.

-¡Exacto! ¡Daremos el primer movimiento!

Ambas usaron sus respectivas espadas. Xenovia [Durandal] e Irina una espada sacro-demoniaca.

-¡Kuh! ¡Espadas sagradas! – se quejó un vampiro.

Dicho vampiro transformó su cuerpo en niebla, evitando el ataque de Xenovia, pero ambas aumentaron el aura de las espadas. El vampiro colocado en la parte trasera transformo su cuerpo en murciélagos, evitando el aura.

-¡Luz! – exclamó Levy mientras creaba un potente flash de luz.

Los vampiros cerraron los ojos, lo cual Lily aprovechó para acabar con uno de los vampiros.

ZAS

SLASH

Xenovia acumuló aura, lanzándola hacia otro vampiro.

-¡Arg!

Le alcanzó pero, para sorpresa de la peli azul, no lo mató.

-Así que esto es lo que han conseguido con el poder del [Santo Grial]. – murmuró – No me siento bien por el hecho de que [Durandal] no funcione correctamente contra los vampiros.

-Pero no son oponentes a los que no podamos derrotar. – le dijo Irina con un suspiro – Podemos ganar si atacamos una y otra vez. Además, con ayuda de Levy y Lily será más fácil. Pero no podemos perder tanto tiempo.

El cuarteto siguió luchando, pero los vampiros mejorados eran un problema.

ZAS

PAM

SLASH

PUM

-Por favor, dejadme ayudaros. – les pidió Koneko.

Levy la observó de reojo y asintió mientras creaba la palabra viento.

La nekomata sonrió y se concentró. Entonces una luz blanca comenzó a aparecer alrededor del cuerpo de Koneko. Koneko liberó [Touki], el cual envolvió su pequeño cuerpo.

La mezcla de luz y [Touki] empezó a tomar forma, cada vez una más grande. Cuando la luz desapareció, apareció una chica muy pero que muy parecida a Kuroka.

Se trataba de Koneko. Llevaba puesto un kimono blanco y tanto su cuerpo como orejas y colas crecieron hasta parecerse a Kuroka.

-Joder. – fue el murmullo general - ¿Koneko?

-Al reunir el ki natural de este lugar, este me hizo crecer a la fuerza sincronizándolo con mi [Touki]. – fueron las palabra que dijo la Koneko grande – Es el [Modo Shirone].

Dicho esto se abalanzó sin hacer ruido, como si se tratara de un fantasma. En su mano derecha apareció una rueda… una rueda cubierta por llamas blancas.

-Kasha. Es una de las habilidades de las nekomata. – explicó Azazel – Kasha es el youkai que atrae a los muertos al otro mundo, y también es llamada la otra forma de las nekomata. Para ellos, que fueron traídos de entre los muertos y se convirtieron en vampiros, esa llama les causa un golpe crítico debido a las características propias de la técnica. El problema es si funcionara en los que despojaron sus debilidades.

-¡Vamos Koneko! ¡Machácalos! – exclamaba Natsu eufórico.

-¡Gehee! ¡Aplastadlos! – exclamaba Gajeel divertido.

Koneko hizo aparecer un gran número de Kasha en el aire, lanzándolos hacia los vampiros de pie delante de ella. Los Kasha giraron rápidamente en el aire.

-¡!

Para sorpresa de los vampiros mejorados, cuando uno de los Kasha golpeo a uno de ellos…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

El vampiro se convirtió en cenizas mientras gritaba de agonía.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡¿C-como ha h-hecho eso?!

-¡¿P-por qué?! ¡¿Por qué se quemó?! ¡Se suponía que habíamos obtenidos cuerpos imposibles de quemar!

Los vampiros no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. ¡Era imposible! Debido al shock, no se dieron cuenta de los demás Kasha, por lo que también fueron convertidos en cenizas.

-Es inútil. – dijo Koneko sin piedad – Ese fuego no va a desaparecer a menos que sean quemados hasta la muerte. He transformado el ki natural dentro de mí en un poder de purificación usando el [Senjutsu]. No se trata de debilidades. Siempre y cuando no cambien la razón y el principio de sus existencias, el fuego continuara quemándolos hasta la muerte.

-Joder con nuestra Koneko. – murmuró Lucy incrédulo, aunque luego sonrió.

-Koneko se ha hecho muy poderosa. – sonrió Rias.

-Básicamente es lo opuesto a las llamas malditas de Saji. – dijo Azazel mientras asentía – En el caso de Saji, sus llamas te maldecirán por toda la eternidad con el poder maligno, mientras que esas purifican, haciéndote desaparecer con el poder sagrado.

-[Poder de purificación]. – susurró Levy, observando a la nekomata de reojo, esquivando el ataque de un vampiro, el cual fue cortado con la espada de Lily.

-¡Entonces solo tenemos que golpearte! – exclamó otro vampiro.

Este se lanzó hacia Koneko, intentando darle un puñetazo. Pero, para su horror, se convirtió en cenizas nada más tocarla.

Los demás vampiros observaban horrorizados.

-Ahora mismo mi cuerpo tiene el [Poder de la Purificación]. Desapareceréis con solo tocarme. – explicó la peli platino, siguiendo con su ataque indiscriminado.

-Koneko es sin duda alguien increíble. – murmuró Gasper asombrado.

Los demás asintieron.

-Yo de vosotros no me acercaría a ella si tenéis malas intenciones. – advirtió Azazel divertido – Pero lo que me estoy preguntando es si ese nuevo poder podrá dañar a los [Dragones Oscuros]. – murmuró mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

Ahora el quinteto arrasaba a los vampiros con una facilidad asombrosa. El nuevo poder de Koneko fue un golpe muy duro para ellos, por lo que su moral cayó en picado.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó el ultimo vampiro antes de ser convertido en cenizas por parte de Koneko.

-Pues al final no ha sido para tanto. – murmuró Xenovia desanimada – Después de todo, Koneko se ha encargado de la mayoría.

-¡Eso fue increíble Koneko! – le dijo Natsu, agarrándola, pues la nekomata se encontraba totalmente agotada.

Para no sorpresa del resto, al dragón no le pasó nada al agarrar a la nekomata.

Koneko, con su cara roja, habló con un pequeño nerviosismo.

-He crecido. Mi cuerpo se ha hecho más grande.

-Ya lo vemos.

-No puedo mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo… pero sin duda algún día seré así… y me convertiré en tu novia. – murmuró avergonzada.

Natsu solo le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Entonces las luces que la rodeaba desaparecieron y Koneko volvió a su forma original. El resto del grupo se acercó.

-Buen trabajo Koneko. Te has hecho más poderosa. – dijo Rias mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No ha estado mal para ser tu primera pelea en esta forma. Pero parece que has agotado toda tu resistencia. – analizó el caído.

Entonces el dragón cargó a la nekomata en su espalda.

-Lo has hecho bien enana. – le felicitó Gajeel.

Levy sonrió y se sonrojó ante el halago.

-¿Y a mí no me dices nada? – preguntó sonriente Lily, en su forma de gato.

-A ti no hace falta que te diga nada. Gehee.

-Bien chicos, sigamos. No podemos perder más tiempo. – ordenó Azazel.

Salieron de la planta, descendiendo hasta la siguiente. Pero fue en ese momento que los tres dragones se quedaron quietos. Un gruñido resonó en las escaleras. Todos voltearon a ver al trio. Natsu y Gajeel gruñían furiosos y Wendy tenía en ceño muy fruncido.

-Grendel. – fue lo que mascullaron.


	58. Dragonslayers vs Grendel - parte 03

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: espero que guste esta batalla. Sigue sin salirme a gusto lo de las batallitas de las narices :)

Alber Breaker: bueno, por partes: me he leído EX, pero no me convence. Y también leo a Boobie, por lo que esa información ya la conocía. En cuanto a esos spoilers, yo ya no me fio desde los que leí para el tomo 19 y el tomo 20. Al final apenas un 20% de los spoiler eran ciertos. Así que yo prefiero esperar y leer.

José Luis: aquí esta, aquí esta. Lo mismo que te dije la última vez. Yo solo puedo trasmitir el mensaje, pero él es el que escribe el fic. Si tiene otras cosas que hacer, o le ha pasado algo, o no lo continua, ya no es cosa mía. Solo te puedo dar el mensaje de la última vez: _'que ya lo hará cuando pueda'._

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 54:

**DRAGONSLAYER VS GRENDEL – PARTE 03**

* * *

El grupo seguía bajando por la escalera para llegar a la tercera planta luego de vencer al último grupo de vampiros. Los tres dragones habían afilado la mirada al percibir el olor del [Dragón Maligno] Grendel. Los demás tardaron un poco más para percibir su aura.

PAAAM

Gajeel golpeó con fuerza la puerta, lanzándola violentamente decenas de metros. Los primero que vieron nada más entrar fue al dragón.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡No ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ddraig!

-¡Grendel! – masculló Natsu mientras entraba en modo [Balance Breaker].

Gajeel y Wendy también entraron en modo [Dragon Force].

-¡Así es! ¡Soy yo! ¡Grendel! ¡El que os masacrará a todos! – Gritó mientras expulsaba su aura y sed de sangre - ¡Ya me dijeron que puedo perder el tiempo un rato, así que vine para terminar lo de la última vez! ¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! ¡Si, venid a mí! – exclamó Grendel enseñando sus colmillos.

PAAAAAM

El primero choque entre Gajeel, Natsu y Grendel fue brutal.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Pero los siguientes no fueron menos poderosos. Con una sincronización asombrosa, los tres dragones atacaban al [Dragón Oscuro] desde distintas direcciones y ángulos.

PAAAAAM

Él fue el impacto del choque de puños entre Grendel y Gajeel creo una tremenda expansión de viento en formas de ondas. Los demás se empezaron a cubrir del fuerte azote de los vientos provocados por ambos, sin duda la demostración de fuerza era colosal.

-¡Si! ¡Como la otra vez! ¡Vamos, divertidme!

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

El sonido de los grandes impactos continuaba.

-¡Puño del Dragón de Acero!

-¡Chúpate esta!

Natsu y Gajeel golpearon a Grendel en el estómago con sus puños.

-¡Arg!

El enorme dragón se encorvó levemente, observando a ambos con una sonrisa enferma.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!

PAAAAAM

-¡Gah!

PUUUM

El poderoso ataque de Wendy dio justo en la nuca de Grendel, haciendo que estrellara enterrando su cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡Si, vamos, vamos!

-Te vas a cagá. – Murmuró Natsu - ¡Wendy!

-¡IIe Vernier! ¡IIe Arms! ¡IIe Armor! - exclamó Wendy.

Los tres sintieron un aumento de poder.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Y ahora otro más poderoso por parte del pelirrosa.

PAM

Sin saber cómo ni a cuando, Grendel recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla.

PAM

Y luego otro en la pierna derecha.

PAM

Pecho.

PAM

Estomago.

PAM

La otra mejilla.

PAM

En la espalda.

PAAAAAM

PUUUUUM

Y tres al mismo tiempo en pecho, estómago y hocico, enterrando al enorme dragón en la pared.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! ¡¿Quién se ríe ahora, puto loco?! – se carcajeó el pelirrosa.

-Gehee. Puede que no estén ni Titania ni Rayito, pero no pienso dejarte huir otra vez. – sonrió el pelinegro.

-… - Wendy no dijo nada. Simplemente observaba.

GROOOOOAAAAARG

Con un poderoso rugido y un aumento desconsiderado de aura, grandes se separó de la pared, sobre sus dos patas, observando con un brillo maligno al trio.

-¡Si! ¡Esto me encanta! ¡Entonces yo también me pondré serio!

Y se lanzó al ataque.

PAAAM

-¡Gah!

El pelirrosa recibió un golpe de lleno…

PUUUM

Estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡Salamander! ¡Tsk! ¡Rugido del Dragón de Acero!

Exhalando su rugido, Gajeel volvió a atacar a Grendel, el cual también exhaló fuego.

BOOOOOM

Wendy atacó desde el flanco derecho, intentado dar un puñetazo, pero Grendel lo bloqueó con su brazo, empujando a la pequeña peli azul.

[Dragon Shot]

Enviando una esfera de poder dragontino, Natsu salió entre el polco levantado por su choque contra la pared. Grendel lo desvió con su garra cubierta de aura.

-¡Vamos Ddraig! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor! ¡Diviérteme!

GROOOAAARG

Esta vez atacaron desde los distintos ángulos. De ese modo Grendel no podría recibir solo uno de frente.

GROAAAAAAAAARG

Grendel rugió mientras liberaba una poderosa ola de poder oscuro dragontino.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Los ataques impactaron contra dicha ola, produciendo tres intensas explosiones.

Pero ahí no acabo todo. Una vez que la ola de poder maligno de Grendel y los cuatro ataques se deshicieron, el trio de hombres se lanzó al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Wendy los cubría a distancia, ya que ella no era de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como esos tres.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Los puños y las patadas no paraban. Gajeel con su cuerpo recubierto de escamas de acero y con sus brazos o piernas transformadas en cuchillas. Natsu con parte de su cuerpo cubierto de escamas y con puños y pies cubiertos de fuego. Wendy atacando a distancia, intercalando con cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaban tan bien sincronizados y su poder aumentado por los [Boost] y la magia de apoyo de Wendy que para Grendel era imposible golpearles.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba por la izquierda, Gajeel le golpeaba por la derecha. Mientras que Grendel atacaba por la derecha, Natsu le golpeaba por arriba. Mientras que Grendel atacaba por hacia abajo, Wendy le golpeaba por arriba.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Divertido! ¡Es como la última vez! ¡Esto es fantástico! – exclamo el dragón.

Los ataques empezaban a surtir efecto. Grendel empezaba a sangrar por distintas partes de su cuerpo, incluido el hocico y la boca, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía.

Natsu y Gajeel se abalanzaron nuevamente contra Grendel, el cual imito su gesto. Concentraron su ataque en un único punto. Grendel también aumento su poder maligno. Entonces ambos ataques conectaron.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Grendel salió disparado, volviendo a chocar contra la pared. Y, para rematar el ataque…

-¡Tornado del Dragón Celestial! – exclamo Wendy.

La peli azul creo un gran tornado, el cual fue directo contra Grendel.

KABOOOOOOOM

Ese fue el sonido de un gran impacto.

-¡Arg!

Eso fue la queja de Grendel. Poco después salió del gran agujero que había hecho con el impacto. Tenía una gran herida en el estómago y le sangraba la nariz, brazos y piernas. Sangre azul.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Sois unos malditos! ¡Ese golpe sí me dolió! - dijo Grendel con una sonrisa sádica y a la vez mostrando locura.

-Te jodes y bailas. – se burló Natsu.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Ahora estoy cabreado! ¡Voy a devorar vuestras cabezas! - exclamó con una sonrisa sádica y unos ojos que sacaban a relucir la maldad de su interior.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

BOOOM-BOOOM

PUUUM-PUUUM-PUUUM

PAM-PAM

PAAAAAM

Un súper intercambio de golpes empezó. Una lucha sin cuartel. Una sincronización perfecta entre los miembros del gremio de magos. Grendel no podía luchar contra todos ellos a la vez con tal velocidad y sincronización. Además, podía notar como ahora sus ataques iban con todo. Su cuerpo lo estaba notando. Esos ataques iban con todo su poder. Cada golpe como si fuera el ultimo.

Entonces el trio se alejó, lo que estaño al [Dragón Oscuro].

-¡Vamos! ¡No os detengáis! ¡La diversión aún no termina!

Iba a lanzarse a atacar, pero observo que algo estaban tramando. Sus poderes y auras estaban en su clímax.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer del Cielo: Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo!

-¡Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer del Acero: Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Acero!

Los ataques dragonslayers y el súper [Dragon Shot] de Natsu fueron lanzadas hacia Grendel.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El ataque fue tan poderoso que todo el lugar retumbo. Los observadores tuvieron que agacharse para evitar salir volando debido al poderoso ataque. Una vez que el viento dejo de azotar y la luz producida se apagó, todos dirigieron su mirada a Grendel. Esta vez no se asombraron por el resultado.

Frente a ellos estaba el dragón Grendel. Sus alas estaban destrozadas. Tenía grandísimas heridas sangrantes en prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Su sangre azul formaba un charco debajo de él.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Si! ¡Continuemos! – grito el dragón.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

En apenas un instante, la gran pelea entre el [Dragón Oscuro] Grendel, el trio se reanudo, para sorpresa de la mayoría. Golpes y más golpes.

-¡Toma esto!

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Natsu rugió. Grandes y ardientes llamaradas salieron de su boca, impactando en Grendel.

-¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡Más mas! – exclamaba el dragón, dándole un poderoso puñetazo al pelirrosa.

-¡Gah!

PUM

-¡Salamander! ¡Tsk! ¡Bastón del Dragón de Acero!

Transformando sus dos brazos en bastones de acero, estos se alargaron con fuerza, impactando en el estómago de Grendel.

PAM-PAM

Seguido de ese impacto, Wendy ataco.

-¡Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo!

PAM

PUUUM

El dragón Grendel salió disparado, estampándose contra la pared. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa psicópata, para ver como Natsu se lanzaba contra él.

-¡Toma esto!

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Vamos! – exclamo Grendel, dando otro puñetazo.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Ese fue el sonido del golpe cuando los puños chocaron. Natsu salió disparado hacia atrás, siendo agarrado por Gajeel.

-¡No seáis engreídos mocosos! ¡Mi cuerpo ha sido mejorado! ¡No os…!

PAAAM

Ese fue el sonido de un golpe en el estómago de Grendel. Se descuidó en el momento y un golpe al unísono de Natsu y Gajeel lo alcanzo. Grendel se sobo el estómago.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ese si fue un buen golpe! ¡Quiero más!

-Como odio a este tipo. – masculló Gajeel.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Gajeel y Grendel empezaron a golpearse entre ellos. Puño con puño.

PAAAAAAM

Con un golpe de cola, el dragón alejo al moreno.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Vamos, escoria caza dragón! ¡Demostradme cuanto habéis mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro!

-Pse. Maldito imbécil.

-Eso te pasa por atacar tú solo, cabeza oxidada.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, cabeza de horno?!

-Chicos…

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Me estáis divirtiendo! ¡Continuemos hasta que rompa vuestros huesos y os aplaste! – exclamo Grendel.

Esta vez fue su turno para lanzarse contra el trio.

PAAAM

Con una rapidez impropia de su tamaño, el dragón giro sobre su eje, batiendo su cola, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. El cuarteto se apartó rápidamente para evitar ser aplastados.

El suelo donde había golpeado la cola se había quebrazo, formando una deformación con la forma de la cola.

-¡Vamos! – grito Natsu, aspirando.

Gajeel y Wendy se miraron y lo imitaron.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Acero / Cielo!

Los rugidos de los dragonslayer más el de Natsu, fueron directos hacia Grendel, uniéndose en un único rugido.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!

GROAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Grendel también rugió fuego. Un fuego negro.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El [Dragón Oscuro] sonrió al ver la explosión, pero no se esperó que el rugido del cuarteto destruyera el suyo y le acallara.

-¡Gah!

El rugido le dio de lleno, provocando que impactara con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡Chúpate esa, imbécil! – exclamaron Natsu y Gajeel sonrientes.

Era imposible que ese rugido fusionado no le hubiera hecho efecto alguno.

Cuando el polvo del impacto desapareció pudieron observar mejor a Grendel. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, molestos. Estaban muy molestos.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡Eso me ha dolido! ¡Si, me ha dolido!

De la grandísima grieta que había dejado Grendel, este se volvía a levantar a pesar de las heridas.

-Este tío es imposible. – Murmuró Gajeel – Enemigos como este son los que desagradan.

-Pues no nos queda otra. – sonrió el pelirrosa.

GROOOOOOAAAAAARG

Grendel empezó a sacar más poder maligno. Se estaba empezando a poner serio. Al ver lo que hacía el [Dragón Oscuro], el trio T se movió. Cada uno desde un punto cardinal.

-¡Vamos! – exclamo Grendel, sonriendo de forma enfermiza.

-¡Alas del Dragón Celestial!

-¡Lanza del Dragón de Acero: Astillas del Demonio!

RUGIDO

Esta vez atacaron desde los distintos ángulos. De ese modo Grendel no podría recibir solo uno de frente.

GROAAAAAAAAARG

Grendel rugió mientras liberaba una poderosa ola de poder oscuro dragontino.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Ese fue el rugido de Grendel. Había creado ondas de energía tan fuertes que se tuvieron que cubrir.

-¡Preparaos! ¡Ahora es mi turno! – exclamo, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Entonces Grendel se lanzó con todo. En un parpadeo se puso delante de Gajeel.

-¡Muere!

ZAS

KACHIN

La afilada garra de Grendel cayó sobre el moreno. El rubio tuvo tiempo para cubrir su cuerpo con sus duras escamas de acero, por lo que las garras no pudieron desgarrar su piel. Aun así decidió alejarse. Ese ataque le había dolido como un demonio.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Aun no termino!

Cabreado al ver que Gajeel no había sufrido demasiado daño, Grendel fue con tremenda velocidad a por Natsu. El pelirrosa solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos en cruz.

PAAAAAM

PUUUUUM

A pesar de ello, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando contra la pared, estrellándose con fuerza.

Entonces Grendel vio a Wendy. La peli azul se puso en guardia. Grendel se lanzó hacia ella, pero gracias a su pequeño tamaño y su magia, tuvo la suficiente habilidad para esquivar un poderoso zarpazo, el cual fue seguido por un golpe de cola.

GROARG

Dos rugidos se escucharon, y no eran de Grendel.

PROOOMP

Natsu y Gajeel expulsaron aura de golpe, alejando los bloques que les bloqueaban el paso.

-¡Puto cabronazo! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo, mirando a Grendel.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Si, así sí!

-¡Toma estaaaaaaa!

Ambos lanzaron un rugido, el cual se unió e impacto con fuerza en Grendel.

-¡Que mierda! – exclamó. No se esperaba ese aumento de poder.

Aunque no era tan extraño. Cuanto más se enfurecía un dragón… más peligroso y poderoso se volvía.

BOOOOM

PAM

KABOOOM

El cuerpo de Grendel volvió a estrellarse contra el muro. No iban a dar abasto para la reconstrucción.

Sin esperar ni un segundo los tres volvieron a aumentar su poder, pero Grendel no parecía que les fuera a dejar hacerlo, pues iba a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-¡Toma esto!

Kiba, para dejar tiempo a que lanzaran poderosos rugidos contra Grendel, se lanzó hacia el [Dragón Maligno] con [Gram] cubierta de una densa aura.

ZAS

El rubio [Caballo] cortó desde el hombro hasta la cabeza, pero no fue una herida crítica. La sangre azul empezó a salir del cuerpo de Grendel, así como humo, pero el dragón sonreía sin miedo.

-¿No le pude hacer nada incluso con [Gram]? – Susurró asombrado – Tsk. Debo mejorar mi sincronización con ella. – masculló observando la espada.

-¡Kiba, apártate! – escuchó el grito de Azazel.

El rubio se volvió hacia el trio de dragones, observando cómo estaban listos para exhalar un poderoso aliento.

Usando su máxima velocidad se alejó.

El trio lanzo un rugido, el cual se unió e impacto con fuerza en Grendel.

BOOOOM

PAM

KABOOOM

Después de recibir el rugido, Gajeel lo había golpeado en la espalda y Wendy había usado los _'Colmillos del Dragón Celestial'_ justo después.

-¿Estáis bien chicos? – pregunto Wendy.

-Tranquila. Estamos bien. – la tranquilizo Natsu.

-¡Eso dolió! ¡Malditos! ¡No voy estar satisfecho hasta arrancaros los brazos y piernas, y comerme vuestras cabezas! – exclamo mientras aspiraba aire.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Sufran con el calor de mis llamas! - dijo Grendel lanzando esa inmensa bola de fuego.

Gajeel y Wendy se alejaron, pero Natsu se mantuvo en su sitio. Después de todo, era el que mejor soportaba el fuego. ¡Prácticamente a él no le hacía nada!

Aspiro mucho aire y exhaló.

Una gran bola de ardiente fuego fue lanzada contra la bola de fuego de Grendel.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ambas exploraron, provocando una grandísima onda expansiva.

-¡¿Acaso te has olvidado, Grendel?! ¡A fuego no me vences! – exclamó el pelirrosa.

-¡Eso no te lo crees que ni, mocoso!

Y se lanzó contra Natsu.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Natsu y Grendel empezaron un intercambio de golpes.

-¡Rugido del Dragón Celestial!

-¡Cuchillos del Dragón de Acero!

Wendy ataco desde la espalda de Grendel, golpeándole de lleno...

PAAAM

Luego Gajeel le ataco desde abajo, impactando su ataque en el estómago…

PAAAM

Para rematar, Natsu le golpeo en la cabeza, mandando al dragón al suelo con gran fuerza…

PAAAM

PUUUUUM

Grendel se sobo la cabeza, sonriendo alegre.

-A eso si lo puedo llamar golpe. – Sonrió – Pero… ¡no creáis que esa es toda mi fuerza!

Empezó a hincharse. Todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo un poco más grande. Su aura aumentaba.

-¡Preparaos, porque ahora vais a sufrir! – exclamo amenazante.

FAZ

Grendel, con una brutal fuerza, agito su gran cola golpeado de manera lateral a Gajeel.

-¡No! ¡Aun no termino!

PAAAM

Es fue un sonido muy seco de aquel impacto. Grendel había dado un puñetazo a Wendy, pero Natsu se puso a su lado, ayudándole a contrarrestarlo. Ambos dieron un puñetazo, deteniendo el del [Dragón Oscuro].

-Ya termine. Mi técnica está completa. – escucharon la voz de Rias.

Cuando los dragones se dieron la vuelta pudieron observar una enorme esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción].

-Chicos, alejaos. – Les dijo Azazel – Aun no podéis vencerle, y tenemos prisa.

Asintiendo, los tres se alejaron del dragón, pero no demasiado, solo manteniendo la distancia.

La pelirroja caminó hacia Grendel.

-Odio que haya tantos enemigos a quienes no les afecten mis ataques. Sin embargo, no puedo mostrarles ese lado a mis sirvientes. Por eso cree esto. Un movimientos especial, podría llamarse. Así que… - notando el gran poder de la esfera, el trio dragontino se separó de Grendel - ¡Desaparece!

Rias lanzo la esfera hacia el dragón. Pero, a pesar de lo que esperaban, la esfera se movía lentamente. Pero destrozaba el suelo a su paso.

-¿Qué es eso? Es jodidamente lento. – dijo Grendel con voz tonta.

Pero, de lo que él [Dragón Maligno] no se dio cuenta, era que su cuerpo estaba siendo atraído por dicha esfera. Al darse cuenta, después de avanzar unos metros, clavó sus garras en el suelo, resistiendo inútilmente.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esta?! ¡Estoy siendo arrastrado! ¡Que poder de atracción! – masculló Grendel mientras su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en contacto con la esfera. Entonces… - ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – las escamas empezaron a romperse.

Al final la esfera de poder cubrió al dragón sin piedad. Grendel intentó huir expandiendo sus alas, pero una serie de ataques a distancia del resto del grupo impidió que consiguiera tal objetivo. Al final acabo colapsando violentamente.

Todos observaron a la pelirroja, que respiraba un poco agitada.

-Mi poder demoniaco ha tenido un cambio debido a la influencia del poder de Natsu. – explicó la pelirroja.

-Supongo que su poder y aura de ahora son más poderosas. – Comentó Azazel - ¿Tú has sentido algo? – le preguntó a Lucy, la cual negó – Bueno, pues cuando volvamos tendremos que comprobar cuáles son. Y dime Rias, ¿qué ha sido exactamente eso?

-Yo lo llamaría _'Estrella de la Extinción'._ Una masa de [Poder de la Destrucción] que elimina cualquier cosa y no tiene atributos ni debilidades. – Sonrió para luego mirar al dragón con una mirada fría – Desaparece.

La enorme esfera aumentó su brillo y envolvió por completo al [Dragón Oscuro].

FLASH

El brillo aumento tanto que tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Cuando dicho brillo se desvaneció, la mayoría tuvo que aguantar las arcadas. Ahora, donde antes estaba la esfera, solo quedaba la cabeza de Grendel… su mitad izquierda, para ser más precisos. El dragón aun sonreía. Era de lo más desagradable.

-Esto ya es demasiado. – masculló Gajeel.

-Ya veo… Es como ese bastardo de Euclid dijo. Los poderes de la Casa Bael pueden destruir la conciencia y el alma… incluso de un [Dragón Maligno]. ¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Realmente funciona! – se rio en voz alta - ¡Pero esto no es nada! ¡Solo tengo que conseguir un nuevo cuerpo! Después de todo, siempre que conserve mi alma estaré a salvo. ¡Podre reencarnar! ¡No importa cuántas veces sean! ¡Ese [Santo Grial]…! ¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! ¡Ese imbécil del Dios Bíblico creo algo maravilloso! ¡Fuajajajajajajajaja!

-¿Conseguir un nuevo cuerpo? – Murmuró Xenovia impactada – Eso no es bueno.

-¡Pero sigamos! ¡Sigamos luchando! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

Natsu estaba por darle el golpe final, pero se detuvo de golpe.

Una presencia. Un olor. Algo que ya habían sentido antes. Algo que les recordaba uno de los sucesos más oscuros de sus vidas.

-Crom Cruach. – masculló el pelirrosa, observando al dragón en su forma humana al otro lado de la sala, caminando hacia ellos.

* * *

Primero que nada, lo lamento. Ayer subí este capitulo, pero tenia fallos graves y lo quité. Ahora lo he corregido y está de nuevo subido.

Por si alguien se lo pregunta… si, este episodio es más cortó. Quería que este fuera el último combate contra Grendel y se centrara solo en eso. Sé que en el futuro se vuelven a enfrentar, pero no de esta manera, por lo que recuerdo. Por lo que creo que puedo dar por finalizado los combates entre dragonslayers y el [Dragón Maligno] Grendel :)


	59. El verdadero Gasper Vladi

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Alber Breaker: bueno, después de todo, los [Dragones Oscuros/Malignos] supuestamente son más poderosos que los [Reyes Dragones], que no son moco de pavo. Respecto a la vampiresa… bueno, no me sorprende del todo, sabiendo cómo se las gasta Ichiei XD

Zafir09: a mí también me impresiono ese nuevo poder de Rias. Aunque el [Poder de la Destrucción] tiene casi ilimitadas posibilidades.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 55:

**EL VERDADERO GASPER VLADI**

* * *

Crom Cruach avanzaba a paso lento hacia el grupo y la medio cabeza de Grendel.

-Grendel, retírate por ahora. – le dijo Crom Cruach sin desviar la mirada de los caza dragones.

-¡Así que eres tú, jefe Crom! ¡Pse! ¡Estaba pensando en cuán lejos podría llegar en estas condiciones! ¡¿Estas tratando de ponerte en mi camino?!

-Tu cuerpo, o lo que queda de él, no va a aguantar. Así que date prisa y consigue uno nuevo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora que por fin se está poniendo bueno…!

Entonces Crom Cruach desvió la mirada a la semi cabeza de Grendel.

-Si quieres que acepte tu opinión, entonces tendrás que derrotarme. Ahora, sabiendo esto, ¿quieres pelear conmigo? No me importa si las cosas terminan así.

-¿!

El loco dragón se quedó completamente en silencio durante unos largos segundos.

-Tsk. No pienso pelear contigo, y menos aquí. Si tengo que hacerlo, entonces lo hare en mi mejor condición. Muy bien. Cambiare de lugar contigo.

-¡!

No solo el caza dragones se asombraron. Todos los presentes se asombraron ante las palabras de Grendel. ¿Qué tan poderoso era realmente Crom Cruach como para que el mismísimo Grendel obedeciera sus órdenes?

Entonces, para sorpresa de los presentes, Crom Cruach desapareció en un instante, reapareciendo junto a Grendel. Chasqueó los dedos y un círculo mágico de tele transporte apareció debajo de Grendel.

Xenovia, al verlo, libero una intensa aura en su espada. Lanzó un corte de aura, pero este fue bloqueado por Crom Cruach con gran facilidad, cosa que sorprendió a la peli azul.

Mientras la luz del círculo mágico se hacía más intensa, Grendel gritó.

-¡Mocosos de mierda! ¡No tenéis ni una pizca de suerte! ¡No le conseguiréis derrotar aun si vais todos juntos! Bueno, si sobrevivís… ¡entonces luchemos de nuevo! ¡Luchemos hasta la muerte! ¡Fuajajajajajajajaja!

Y dicho esto desapareció. La sala quedó en silencio. Crom Cruach se quedó mirando unos segundos el lugar donde antes estaba la cabeza de Grendel para después mirar al grupo.

-No puedo dejaros pasar de aquí.

Todos se pusieron en posición de combate, aun sabiendo que prácticamente les sería casi imposible derrotar a Crom Cruach. Si las habían pasado canutas para derrotar a Grendel… ¿cómo la pasarían para derrotar al [Dragón Maligno] más poderoso? Los tres dragonslayers podían notar la grandísima diferencia. Sus cuerpos temblaban al recordar la escena de la isla.

Entonces el trio desvió la mirada hacia su espalda, por donde notaban una presencia bajar rápidamente.

-Vali/[Blanco]. – murmuraron.

Entonces un destello surgió a su lado. Una vez que el destello desapareció, se pudo apreciar la figura de Vali con su armadura puesta. El peli plateado observaba fijamente a Crom Cruach con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que tú eres Crom Cruach.

-Exacto, [Hakuryuukou].

Ambos emitían una gran aura de combate.

-Llegas tarde, Vali. – Le recrimino Azazel – Te marchaste del territorio Carmilla antes que yo. ¿Por qué llegas ahora?

-Pasaron muchas cosas. Cuando venía apareció Euclid Lucifuge.

-¡!

-¿Y los demás?

-El gremio de magos callejeros [Hexennacht]. Fui encontrado por la poseedora de la [Santa Cruz] que está afiliada con ellos. Mi grupo se está encargando de esa mujer.

-Así que la [Santa Cruz] también coopera con la [Brigada]. Pse. Estoy realmente disgustado de escuchar que esa reliquia está involucrada. Ahora todas las reliquias sagradas del tipo [Longinus] están conectadas con la [Brigada]. ¡Dios Bíblico! – masculló enojado.

Vali rodo los ojos mientras miraba al trio dragontino.

-¿Creéis que podemos derrotarlo?

-No sabría decirte. Sin duda alguna es más poderoso que Grendel. – masculló Natsu.

-No podemos. Estoy seguro de ello. – dijo con claro disgusto Gajeel, sabiendo de su impotencia.

-A lo mejor si podríamos distraerlo. – murmuró Wendy.

-Tenemos tantas oportunidades de ganar como de perder. – Siguió Vali – Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con quien está detrás de todo esto, así que quiero evitar perder energía lo máximo posible. A pesar de que estaba buscando a este dragón, eso es un asunto distinto. Ahora debo encontrarme con alguien más. Por eso…

-Quieres que peleemos juntos. – comprendió Wendy.

-¿No queréis?

-Queramos o no, no tenemos opción. – dijo Gajeel.

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo. – Sonrió Vali – La última vez fue contra Loki. Pero he de deciros que no puedo usar mi [Juggernaut Drive]. Gaste mucha energía hace rato.

-Eso es un consuelo. – dijo sarcástico el moreno oji rojo.

Entonces Azazel habló.

-Si vosotros cuatro no podéis ganar, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer. Incluso Rias no podrá usar nuevamente esa técnica. Le ha consumido demasiada energía. Los demás también hemos perdido energía.

Los demás asintieron.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, el profesor tiene razón. – Masculló Rias – Pero no os volváis salvajes, u os convertiréis en un obstáculo para todos.

Crom Cruach sonrió feliz al ver al cuarteto junto.

-Eso es sin duda divertido. Los dos [Dragones Celestiales] que habían estado luchando el uno contra el otro ahora luchan contra mí. Y dos dragonslayers. Creo que nunca jamás tendré una oportunidad como esta, así que me asegurare de disfrutarlo.

El cuarteto no tardó en lanzarse contra él [Dragón Oscuro] pero, tal y como esperaban, por mucho que se esforzaran, no eran capaces de dañarle lo suficiente. Apenas unos rasguños, poco más.

Unos diez minutos después, Crom Cruach se alejó con un poderoso salto, poniendo muchos metros entre él y el cuarteto. Para desconcierto de estos, el dragón se apoyó en una pared mientras soltaba un resoplido.

-Es la hora. Si… sin duda es la hora.

Todos lo habían notado. Ya no tenía sentimiento de lucha. No tenía motivación.

-¡Oye, ¿por qué no peleas?! – exclamó Gajeel malhumorado.

-Me dijeron que consiguiera algo de tiempo. Unos diez minutos, más o menos. Así que por hoy he terminado. Aunque me gustaría pelear en serio en otro momento. Sin restricciones.

Dicho esto se calló, poniéndose cómodo. Los demás, aun con gran desconfianza, avanzaron lentamente hasta las próximas escaleras, siempre manteniendo la vista fija en el [Dragón Oscuro]. Pero, lo que algunos pudieron apreciar, era que Crom Cruach no apartaba la mirada de Gasper, el cual temblaba de puro miedo ante la mirada.

Una vez que el dragón desapareció de la vista, todos empezaron a correr escaleras abajo… hasta su objetivo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontraron con una gigantesca puerta de piedra con magníficos adornos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado abrieron la puerta de un golpe. Sus miradas exploraron el lugar. El interior era como un lugar consagrado para rituales. Estaba lleno de estanterías, estatuas espeluznantes y pergaminos.

En el centro había una cama colocada envina de un enorme círculo mágico. Valerie estaba recostada sobre dicha cama.

-G-Gasper…

El círculo mágico emitió un terrorífico resplandor y la luz empezó a envolver a la vampiresa.

-¡Valerie! – exclamó Gasper aterrado ante lo que veía.

Intentó acercarse, pero una barrera mágica se lo impedía. Intentando averiguar quién controlaba dicha barrera, el dhamphir se encontró con Marius.

-¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡No le hagas más daño a Valerie! ¡Libérala, por favor! – exclamaba Gasper lloroso.

Marius sonrió arrogante ante las suplicas.

-Tranquilo. Estoy tratando de liberarla. Mira, muy pronto seré capaz de sacar el [Santo Grial] que ha estado carcomiendo su mente y alma todo este tiempo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Valerie dejó salir un grito muy fuerte mientras algo brotaba de su cuerpo.

El grupo se lanzó al ataque, intentando destruir la barrera, pero era muy poderosa y apenas conseguían hacerle algún rasguño.

-Oh, por favor, abstenerse de hacer eso. Si algo afecta al hechizo, entonces ni el [Santo Grial] ni su portadora saldrán ilesos. Lo mismo va para usted, Azazel. He estado en contacto con él [Santo Grial] más que nadie y he investigado sobre el tema. Soy completamente consciente del mejor método para llevar esto a cabo.

Azazel activó un pequeño círculo mágico en el interior de la palma de su mano y comprobó el hechizo de Marius.

-¡Oh venga ya! ¡Este código de protección pertenece a mi viejo! ¡¿Cómo es que conoces esto?! ¡¿Esta también es una ayuda de Rizevim?!

-Así es. Fue muy amable compartiendo información conmigo. Gracias a eso, mi investigación sobre el [Santo Grial] progresó mucho. También tuve la oportunidad de revivir a las criaturas malignas que se supone deberían estar muertas. Además de eso, parece que el [Santo grial] de Valerie tiene aspectos aún más sobresalientes que el resto de poseedores hasta ahora. Es especialmente esplendida en deshacerse de las debilidades de cada especie tanto como le es posible. – Y, de repente, terminó el control sobre el hechizo - Ufufufú. Gracias a eso he terminado sin problemas.

El hechizo del círculo mágico empezó a emitir una luz que envolvió el cuerpo de Valerie. Era algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Asia Argento.

Akeno se preparó para lanzar una poderosa descarga eléctrica, pero Azazel le puso la mano en el hombro, impidiéndoselo.

-Detente. – La morena le miró sin entender – No sabemos que pasara si el hechizo recibe un poderoso ataque. Pero me juego el cuello a que no será nada bueno.

Mientras el grupo observaba impotente, una pequeña copa salió del cuerpo de Valerie. Una copa pequeña, brillante y dorada. El [Santo Grial]. La [Longinus]. Una reliquia sagrada.

-Ahhh…

Valerie perdió todo indicio de estar viva cuando la copa salió. Marius saco la copa de Valerie y la sostuvo en alto.

-El [Longinus] [Sephiroth Graal]. La obra maestra que ya cuenta con los requisitos para desencadenar el [Balance Breaker]. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El hechizo desapareció, así como la barrera. Gasper aprovecho eso para correr junto a Valerie.

-Esto es extraño. – Murmuró Azazel – Tomar una [Longinus] de esa manera… - por su expresión, parecía que algo le molestaba.

Gasper, una vez llegó junto a Valerie, la abrazó.

-Valerie…

La mencionada abrió los ojos y miró al pequeño. Le acaricio la cara, limpiando las lágrimas del rubio.

-Eres un niño llorón Gasper… Has estado llorando todo el tiempo desde pequeño… pero veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, ¿verdad?

-¡Lo siento! ¡No he podido… no he podido salvarte!

-No Gasper… Tú me salvaste… Al final… tuve la oportunidad de verte… de nuevo. Mi único amigo… y familia… Oye Gasper…

-D-dime.

Valerie dejó de mirar al rubio para mirar al techo. Pero no era exactamente el techo, sino algo por encima de este.

-Yo realmente… quería ver el sol… Y me habría gustado… hacer un picnic…

-¡Lo haremos! ¡Te llevare allí y haremos un picnic!

Valerie sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla para después poner la mano sobre el pecho de Gasper.

-Y… a tu otro yo… tengo un último deseo que hacerle… También quería… hablar contigo… Tú también eres Gasper… así que tú también tienes que hablar con todos… los demás… Hay un lugar para ti… en el que serás acogido… - la mano de Valerie perdió toda su fuerza, dejándose caer – Deseo que puedas llevarte bien… con todo el mundo… - esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-¡!

Gasper, horrorizado, empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Valerie.

El rostro de todos demostraba la tristeza del momento. Solo uno aplaudió en la sala. Marius Tepes esbozó una sonrisa mientras sostenía la [Copa de la Vida].

-Rias Gremory, por favor, dispáreme con su poder.

Las venas se marcaron en las manos y cuello de la pelirroja, que reunió una poderosa aura de [Poder de la Destrucción]. Comprimió todo ese poder en una esfera, la cual lanzó a Marius sin miramientos. El vampiro, sonriente, la recibió de lleno, sin protección. Lo que quedó flotando en el aire fue el [Santo Grial] y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. La parte superior fue completamente destruida.

Todos sonrieron ante la escena, pero la sonrisa no les duró nada. La mitad inferior del cuerpo de Marius comenzó a reconstruirse. Hueso a hueso, musculo a musculo, tendón a tendón. No pasó mucho para que Marius tuviera su cuerpo completamente reconstruido.

El vampiro tomó el [Santo grial] que estaba flotando.

-Asombroso. ¿No os parece? Si. Observad bien. Ahora soy capaz de regenerarme de inmediato. Ahora soy capaz de dar rienda suelta a su poder sin resistencia alguna, como la que tenía cuando se encontraba dentro de Valerie. Pensé que incluso mi alma seria borrada cuando recibí el ataque, pero mientras una fracción de mi alma siga existiendo, podre revivir tanto como quiera. – explicó con sonrisa arrogante.

PLAF-PLAF

La habitación se llenó de aplausos. El grupo se puso en posición al ver a más vampiros aparecer en la sala a saber desde donde.

-Tal y como pensé.

-Su capacidad de regeneración mejoro notablemente.

-Es como un fénix.

Los nuevos hombres tenían una edad mediana y un porte de dignidad. Vampiros sangre pura. Nobles. Todos los que apoyaron a Marius. Este sonrió ante la aparición de los demás.

-Oh, si es mi querido tío. Las preparaciones están listas. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quieres fortalecerte aún más?

Ante la pregunta de Marius, los demás hombres empezaron a hablar por turnos.

-A pesar de que los vampiros son los eternos residentes de la noche, son seres con muchas debilidades.

-La luz del sol, una cruz y agua bendita. A pesar de ser una especie superior a los humanos, reconocemos que han prosperado debido a esas debilidades.

-Como siempre, creyéndose los mejores. – masculló Xenovia con disgusto.

-¡Nos recrearemos a nosotros mismos en nuevos seres superiores a los vampiros utilizando el [Santo Grial]!

-¡Y luego de reemplazar a los humanos, conquistaremos este mundo!

-¡Y cuando nosotros, los seres superiores lo hagamos, les concederemos a los humanos su deseo de convertirse en nuestro ganado!

-¿A quién más le está entrando ganas de descuartizarlos? – preguntó Gajeel con una sonrisa lobuna y ojos brillantes.

-A pesar de que no pudimos evitar el aumento de nuestro ganado que dejamos solo, ha pasado un largo tiempo hasta que llegáramos aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el mundo regresara al estado en el que se supone que debería estar.

-Lo único que queda es eliminar al [Rey] y a los Carmilla con el fin de comenzar a crear nuestro nuevo mundo. Entonces podremos pasar a la fase final de nuestro plan, y recrearemos a todos los habitantes de este país.

-A pesar de que este país fue capaz de conseguir el [Santo Grial], nuestro [Rey] instaba el mantener la situación actual y rechazó la idea de la evolución de los vampiros. Era demasiado iluso.

Marius asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su sonrisa hacia el grupo antiterrorista.

-Y entonces los de arriba, que decidieron seguirme, tienen dichas opiniones. Solo me interesa continuar con mi investigación.

-Pse. ¿Sabes una cosa, Marius? Un [Longinus] es una indignante y verdadera obra maestra. Solo el hecho de que alguien nacido con él puede romper los principios de este mundo…

-Me parece que tendré que recuperar la [Copa de la Vida]. También permitiré una batalla dependiendo de la respuesta. – advirtió Rias.

-Mejor empecémosla y acabemos con ellos. – masculló Gajeel.

Los vampiros nobles dejaron de hablar entre ellos para fijar sus miradas en el grupo antiterrorista.

-La hermana del [Maou] Lucifer y el ex [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos]. Incluso en vuestro mundo los de sangre noble están en la cima, mientras que los otros simplemente los siguen desde tiempos antiguos. Así es como debe ser.

-Los tuyos también utilizan a los seres humanos como su fuente de vida. En nuestro caso, son nuestro alimento, pero compartimos el mismo principio.

-Rias Gremory, ya que también es un noble de sangre pura, debe ser capaz de entendernos. La diferencia entre los nobles y el resto.

La pelirroja se mordió con fuerza el labio. Lo que decían era la pura verdad. No solo los vampiros. Muchos seres se beneficiaban de los humanos. Bien por su adoración, por alimento o para aumentar su número. En su caso, los demonios los usaban para aumentar dicho número o su poder. Era algo que aún no podía cambiar. La sociedad demoniaca no se diferenciaba tanto de la vampírica.

Pero algo estaba claro. Ellos no invadían el mundo humano para volver a la propia Humanidad su fuente de alimento. Esa era una gran diferencia entre los vampiros y las demás razas existentes.

_-Ufufufú… Ufufufufú… basura… esto es demasiado ridículo…_

Una risa escalofriante hizo eco a lo largo de la habitación, interrumpiendo las intervenciones de los vampiros. Todas las personas presentes centraron su mirada en un solo punto.

Gasper.

Había un aura negra saliendo de su cuerpo, a cual cubrió varias partes de la habitación. El dhamphir se levantó lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, haciendo dudar de que sea algo de ese mundo. Miró a Marius y los nobles. No fijo su vista en los magos o demonios.

-_¿Los nobles… y los otros seres aparte de ellos…? _– La habitación se tiño de negro – _Muéstrenme el poder de los llamados seres superiores de lo que habláis._

La habitación fue engullida por la oscuridad que lo consume todo. No había ni la más mínima luz.

-Tsk. No veo una mierda. – masculló Gajeel.

Después de todo, él no era un demonio. Ni él ni los magos. Tuvieron que guiarse por sus otros sentidos.

El cuerpo de Gasper empezó a cambiar. Su cuerpo se cubrió de tinieblas, haciéndole perder la forma humana, tomando forma de otra criatura. Sus brazos se hicieron más largos y gruesos con garras afiladas. Su espalda también se hizo más grande, creciéndole numerosas alas. Sus piernas tienen las articulaciones a la inversa. Su cabeza tomo la forma parecida a la de un dragón. Un sinnúmero de colmillos en su boca, así como un cuerpo y unos ojos rojos brillando espeluznantemente.

KOOOO

Un aullido. Un aullido de una bestia hizo eco a través de las tinieblas. Lo que apareció fue una gigantesca criatura de más de cinco metros con una oscura aura emitiendo de todo su cuerpo. Los vampiros pudieron notar como sus cuerpos se estremecían. Incluso los demonios. Vali, Natsu, Gajeel y Azazel son los únicos que no temblaban.

-Esto es… - murmuró Azazel.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

La voz de los nobles temblaba ante lo que veían. Marius, por su parte, se mantuvo en calma, observando a Gasper con cuidado, analizándolo.

-Por favor, cálmense, tíos. Esta es la verdadera forma de Gasper Vladi de la que Euclid nos informó. Sin embargo, no hay que temer. Seriamos una completa burla si los vampiros que evolucionamos perdiéramos contra el poder de un simple mestizo.

Los altos mandos se calmaron al escucharlo y se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-Ya veo.

-Tiene razón.

-Si. Somos los vampiros que trascendieron gracias al poder del [Santo Grial]. Para nosotros, que hemos avanzado a la siguiente etapa, no perderemos contra un simple mestizo.

Sonrieron arrogantes ante sus palabras… pero poco les duró.

GLUP

Uno de los vampiros fue tragado por una enorme boca similar a la de un cocodrilo que salió de la oscuridad.

-_¿Qué es eso… de la próxima etapa?_

Gasper se rio ante la pregunta. Desde diversos puntos de la habitación empezaron a aparecer criaturas negras. Un dragón de tres cabezas, una mariposa con forma de lagarto, una criatura mezcla de flor y dragón, un gigante de un solo ojo… Esas y más criaturas abanaron hacia los vampiros, que temblaban de miedo luego de ver a uno de los suyos siendo devorado. Solo Marius se mantuvo calmado. Entonces uno de los vampiros cambio su expresión a una de enojo y comenzó a crear insectos y animales de su cuerpo.

-¡Una técnica como esa no es exclusiva tuya! ¡Una mera bestia nacida de la oscuridad no tiene posibilidades de…!

ZAS

El hombre solo pudo gritar cuando fue acorralado por un monstruoso pájaro. No solo el pájaro, sino también más criaturas.

-¡Detente! – exclamó en vano.

Fue devorado en instantes.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

-¡N-no puede ser! ¡Nuestros poderes no funcionan!

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

-¡¿Qué eres?!

Los vampiros intentan destruir a los monstruos, pero estos reaparecen luego de ser "derrotados".

-_¿Sabes por qué sus poderes no funcionan contra mí? Eso es porque detuve los efectos del [Santo Grial]._

-¡!

Los nobles se asombraron ante tales palabras.

-¡Kuh! ¡Repugnante! ¡Una repugnante "imitación" del seno de una humana!

-¡No te acerques escoria! ¡Tenemos sangre noble… con historias y tradiciones que ni puedes imaginar!

-_Háganlo. Devórenlos._\- ordenó haciendo caso omiso.

Los nobles fueron devorados por los monstruos cuando estos escucharon la orden. No pasó mucho para que todos fueran devorados.

PLAF-PLAF

Pero Marius, que seguía tranquilo, aplaudió. Su cara reflejaba confianza aun en la situación que se encontraba.

-Maravilloso. Últimamente ha habido muchos mestizos que nacieron con poderes anormales. En su mayoría [Sacred Gear]. Pero tú eres el más excepcional. Puedo ver un potencial que rivaliza con el [Santo Grial]. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en mi investigación?

Gasper se volvió lentamente hacia Marius. Sus ojos solo reflejaban ira y furia.

-_¿Te refieres a lo que le hiciste a Valerie?_

-¿Estás enojado? Bueno, escúchame. Para empezar, la investigación sobre el [Santo Grial] es…

SLASH

Gasper había extendido su brazo. Marius no pudo reaccionar a tiempo debido a la gran velocidad. Debido a eso, su brazo izquierdo fue cercenado… amputado.

-Oh, caray. Eres muy brusco. Sin embargo, algo tan simple como esto no tiene sentido contra mi cuerpo fortalecido. – Sonrió arrogante pero, después de unos segundos, pudo comprobar que el brazo no volvía a crecer - ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? Mi brazo no crece de nuevo… ¿Se debilito el poder del [Santo Grial]? No puede ser. ¿Entonces por qué…? ¡!

Gasper balanceo su brazo con fuerza mientras se mantuvo en silencio. Marius salto tratando de esquivarlo, pero la boca de algo parecido a un cocodrilo salió desde el suelo, mordiendo su pierna. Gasper alzo el brazo y el monstruo le destrozo la pierna.

-¡Kuh! – se quejó Marius – Así que tomaste mi pierna. ¡Pero eso no es nada! – Levantando la copa, esta brilló, pero ni el brazo ni la pierna se restauraron - ¡M-mis heridas… ¿están siendo devoradas por la oscuridad?! ¡¿La oscuridad está deteniendo mi regeneración?! ¡No! ¡Algo como esto no puede pasarme! ¡¿Estás diciendo que es superior al [Santo Grial?!

-_¿Qué pasa? Si vas a usar tu regeneración, entonces hazlo rápido. Cuando lo hagas entonces te la arrancare nuevamente. _– Gasper empezó a acercarse mientras Marius entraba en pánico.

-¡E-espera! ¡C-cálmate! ¡Ya se! ¡¿Qué tal si creo un clon de Valerie?! ¡También puedo usar algún método para encontrar su alma! ¡Esta no es una mala propuesta, ¿no crees?! ¡Así que podrás irte de nuevo llevándote su clon! ¡Deberías estar satisfecho con eso, ¿verdad?!

Sus palabras solo aumentaron la rabia de Gasper.

-_No digas más. Las posibilidades de que reviva y de que tú sobrevivas son iguales. Debes morir aquí._

Gasper acortó aún más la distancia. Marius trató de huir arrastrándose por el suelo. Ya no quedaba ni un atisbo de confianza en su rostro.

-¡V-vete! – Puso la copa frente a él - ¡Lárgate, repugnante mestizo!

Todos los monstruos rodearon a Marius.

Desde la distancia, los demás observaban inmóviles.

-Rias Gremory… - la llamó Vali – Lo más probable es que tengas restricciones cuando uses a tus siervos en un futuro cercano. Sin duda alguna, Gasper Vladi es, por el momento, el más peligroso que tienes.

-… - Rias no refutó sus palabras.

Gasper se puso frente a Marius.

-_Eres el único al que no puedo permitir que siga existiendo. Muere mientras tu alma es devorada._

Las últimas palabras fueron la señal para que todos los monstruos se abalanzaran sobre el vampiro, devorándolo sin miramientos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! – sus gritos hicieron eco en toda la habitación.

Un tiempo después, la oscuridad empezó a desaparecer. La luz volvió, mostrando a Gasper en su verdadera forma. Los que no pudieron ver debido a la oscuridad abrieron sus ojos hasta salirse de las orbitas.

Azazel avanzó hasta donde estaba Valerie tan pronto como todo acabo. Una vez revisada, dijo algo.

-Esto me está molestando. Parece que mis sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Lucy mientras el resto se acercaba.

-Parece que el [Santo Grial] era una subespecie desde el principio. Existe otro [Santo Grial] cuando se supone que solo debía haber uno. Así que hay otro dentro de esta chica. Me pareció extraño. A pesar de que se trataba de una [Longinus], fue muy calmada. En mi investigación, he llegado a la hipótesis de que la extracción de una [Longinus] debe ser más llamativa.

-¿?

-¿Pero no se supone que no hay más de dos [Sacred Gear] tipo [Longinus]? Del mismo tipo, me refiero. – preguntó Rias.

-Exactamente. Yo creo que es una subespecie donde los dos se consideraban como uno solo. Pues que nunca había sucedido nada como esto antes. Tengo que comprobar investigando más a fondo. De todos modos, está muerta. Milagrosamente uno ha permanecido en su cuerpo. Si le regresamos el otro posiblemente vuelva a su estado original. Ahhh. Las [Longinus] y sus poseedores son algo incompresible. Traedme esa copa.

Natsu, junto a Gajeel y Wendy, observaban a la bestia negra.

-Joder. – murmuró Gajeel con asombro.

-Es… extraño… - murmuró Wendy.

-¡Molas mazo! – exclamó Natsu.

-_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, [Sekiryuutei]._

-¿?

-No eres Gasper, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rias, acercándose.

-_Sí, soy Gasper. Aunque se podría decir que soy Gasper y a la vez no lo soy. Soy lo que poseyó a este muchacho cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre. Una fracción de la conciencia de Balor que se había fragmentado._

Azazel, al escuchar eso, cambio su expresión.

-¿Balor? ¿El Dios Maligno de la mitología irlandesa?

-Profesor, ¿qué relación tienen ambos? – preguntó Kiba.

-Balor es el dios más famoso del ojo maligno. También es famoso por ser el Dios que controla a Crom Cruach. He oído que él [Sacred Gear] fue nombrado así como referencia a él. Pero nunca imagine que el verdadero Balor residiera en él. ¿Acaso fue obra de mi viejo? – se preguntó en un susurro.

-_Soy un fragmento de la conciencia de Balor. Yo perdí mi divinidad y solo permanecieron mis poderes malignos. El Balor real fue asesinado por el Dios Lugh, después de todo. Soy Balor pero a la vez no. Yo soy "Gasper Vladi". Los [Sacred Gear] son una cosa realmente interesante. Se puede poseer cualquier cosa, desde dragones y monstruos legendarios hasta el poder de un Dios. El Dios de la Biblia que creo los [Sacred Gear] realmente debió ser un ser aterrador._

-Ahora lo entiendo. – asintió Azazel.

-Oye, yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que hace tiempo que no nos vemos? ¿Cuándo nos hemos visto antes?

-_Cuando te volviste loco con uno de los descendientes de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Lograste detener el tiempo por un instante. Eso es porque fui yo el que enlazo mi vista con la tuya. Así como ahora._

-¡!

Entonces la visión de Natsu cambio. Algo apareció frente a él. Era el con fu forma [Balance Breaker].

-_Justo ahora intercambie nuestras vistas. Es por eso que puedes ver el paisaje a través de mis ojos._

-¡Como mola!

-¿Así que el fenómeno de ese entonces se debió a vuestro poder unido? – Preguntó Kiba con asombro – Ser capaz de algo así…

Xenovia e Irina se acercaron tímidamente a Gasper.

-¿R-realmente eres Gasper?

-Te volviste enorme de repente. Estaba asustada.

Gasper no dio respuesta a ninguna y se acercó hasta donde estaba Valerie. Su mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica.

-_Por alguna razón sentí la obligación de salvarla. Una sensación muy fuerte. Una sensación completamente distinta a la de mi otro yo, que se siente en deuda con ella. ¿Es esta mi gratitud hacia ella? No lo recuerdo bien, pero lo más probable es que ella había estado usando su poder inconscientemente incluso antes de que despertara por completo. Incluso la fracción de la conciencia de Balor en la que me convertí es algo que ella creo usando el [Santo grial]. ¿Y la uso para crearme?_

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que quien creo a Gasper fue ella cuando aún era niña? Entonces la razón por la que Rias fue capaz de reencarnarle fue debido a la fracción de Balor que había perdido su divinidad. ¿Y por ese motivo Gasper obtuvo ese [Sacred Gear]? Suena como una broma pensar que el ser realmente reside en el a pesar de que es solo una imitación de ella. ¡¿Pero por qué Crom Cruach no mostro ninguna respuesta?! Pero eso es… - Azazel se tiró un buen rato murmurando sus ideas.

-_Esta forma es por lo menos algo creado por la fusión entre el [Sacred Gear] y el Balor dentro de mí. Se puede decir que este es un [balance Breaker], pero a la vez no. Se podría llamar [Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast]._

-Esto podría llegar a ser algo que podría alcanzar el nivel de un [Longinus]. No… ya está a ese nivel. Se convirtió en un [Sacred Gear] diferente al [Forbidden Balor View].

-Entonces, ¿es un nuevo [Longinus]? – preguntó Rossweisse.

-Podre responderte adecuadamente cuando volvamos.

-_Oh, parece que estoy en mi límite. Me iré a dormir un rato. Os dejo el resto. - _La oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer pero, mientras regresaba a la forma habitual, el otro Gasper habló mientras sonreía con su monstruosa boca – _Todos vosotros… soy un ser que corrompe todo en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, os prometo que no os hare ningún daño. Velare por vosotros a través de mi otro yo. Sois mis preciados camaradas. – _dijo mientras miraba a todos uno a uno.

Justo después, la oscuridad desapareció y Gasper volvió a su forma humana. Rias no tardó en abrazarle cariñosamente.

-Lo sé. Todos los sabemos, Gasper.

Azazel había aprovechado ese momento emotivo para realizar el hechizo para revivir a Valerie, introduciendo nuevamente la copa robada en su cuerpo.

-Debería abrir los ojos dentro de poco. – Pasaron unos segundos – Esto es extraño. Esta viva pero, ¿por qué no regresa su conciencia? ¿Qué es lo que falta?

-Si no le pones esto, su conciencia no va a regresar. – dijo una voz que no pertenecía a los presentes.

-¡Rizevim Livan Lucifer! – exclamó Vali con rabia.


	60. Natsu vs Euclid

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: Gasper da miedito, ¿eh?

José Luis: abajo del tó he explicado lo que tengo pensado.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 56:

**NATSU VS EUCLID**

* * *

El grupo se sorprendió al ver a Rizevim. El viejo demonio tenía en su mano una copa.

-Por si no lo sabíais, el número total de [Santos Griales] son tres. Es una sub-especie de [Longinus]. Es muy extraordinario, ¿no os parece~? Hace tiempo que le extrae uno. Parece ser que ese atontado de Marius no se dio cuenta de esto. ¡Es gracioso viniendo de un autoproclamado investigador del [Santo Grial]! – Exclamo mientras se carcajeaba - ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡Hola Vali~! ¡Tu abuelo está aquí, ¿sabes~?! Ahora bien, la diversión está a punto de comenzar. Así que todos los buenos chicos aquí presentes deben escuchar a este anciano, ¿ok~? – al ver la mirada de puro odio de Vali, Rizevim sonrió satisfactoriamente - ¡Uhyahyahyahya! ¡Tu abuelo está a punto de tener un orgasmo al ver a su adorable nieto mirándole con esos ojos!

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios se pone así? Me están dando escalofríos. – masculló Gajeel.

-Es porque la actitud de Vali es entendible. – Le dijo Azazel – Después de todo le ordeno a su hijo, el padre de Vali, que le acosara e intimidara.

-¿Estas de coña?

-En absoluto.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si, así es! – Se carcajeo Rizevim – En esa ocasión le di un consejo al idiota de mi hijo: _'si tienes miedo de él, intimídalo'_. Si un [Hakuryuukou] nace entre los descendientes de los [Maou], entonces el idiota, gallina y atontado de mi hijo no sería capaz de soportarlo mentalmente. Al final, Vali no pudo soportar los tratos de su padre y escapó. Según escuche, fuiste el que lo crio, Azazel~. Estoy feliz por ti. Se nota que el tío Azazel es muy bueno cuidando gente.

Azazel permaneció en su sitio, pero mirando con odio a Rizevim.

-¿Qué pasó con ese hombre? – masculló Vali.

-Oh, ¿quieres saber sobre tu papi~? ¡Fácil, lo mate! ¡Uhyahyahyahya! Es su culpa por cobarde~. Me molestó cuando le vi actuar así. Por eso lo maté. Oh, ¿estas sorprendido? ¿Estás enojado porque lo maté~?

-Para nada. Solo que me has quitado trabajo. La verdad es que estoy feliz porque no siga vivo. – respondió mientras aumentaba su aura - ¡Pero a quien más quiero matar es a ti! ¡Tú no eres quien para autonombrarte [Maou] Lucifer, [Lucero del Alba]! – el resplandor de su armadura aumentó-

-Rizevim, ¿qué planeas hacer con él [Santo Grial]? ¿Vas a revivir a los [Dragones Malignos]? – preguntó Azazel.

-Quieres saber, ¿eh? Claro, os contare como regalo especial~. Eso es algo que sucedió hace unos meses. Una cierta verdad fue revelada a nuestro mundo. De otro mundo que nosotros no conocíamos. Esto se especulaba desde hace tiempo, pero finalmente conseguimos demostrarlo. – Explica mientras observa la copa para luego mirar a los magos - ¡Vosotros! ¡Vosotros venís de otro mundo! ¡Los grandes Dioses, incluso los líderes de las [Tres Facciones] sabían que veníais de otro mundo! ¡Lo han tenido bien escondido, pero ahora ya lo sabemos! ¡Todos lo saben! – Los magos se tensaron al ver que la verdad había sido revelada – Pero me pregunto, ¿cómo llegasteis? ¿Por qué os lo permitió? – no entendían a quien se refería - Así que se me ocurrió una idea… ¿qué tal si atacamos vuestro mundo?

-¡! – eso definitivamente les alertó.

No eran capaces de imaginar lo que podrían llegar a hacer en Earthland.

-Desgraciadamente eso es imposible. La razón se debe a cierta existencia intolerable que está cuidando la dimensión de este mundo, lo que dificulta ir a otro. Así es, ese maldito de Great Red.

-Entonces vais tras Great Red para destruirle y llegar a nuestro mundo. – dijo Levy.

-¡Exacto! ¡Eres tan lista como dicen! ¡Es exactamente eso! ¡Estoy tratando de derrotar a ese maldito dragón!

-Pero ese dragón, Great Red, es todopoderoso e invencible. – Dijo Natsu – Jamás podrás derrotarle. ¡Ni aunque todos luchasen contra el! – exclamó seguro de sus palabras.

-Claro que se puede. Pensaba usar a Ophis, pero ese estúpido mocoso de Cao-Cao la dividió en dos. Pero planeo volver a unirlas, aunque no es tan sencillo. Así que solo me queda una salida ya que yo no podría, no creo posible usar la sangre de Samael. Así que solo me queda una salía. ¿Qué tal si hago realidad el [Apocalipsis]? – la sonrisa espeluznante provocó escalofríos en los presentes.

-¡El [666]! ¡Trihexa! – exclamó el caído, que estaba blanco como la leche.

-¡Muy bien Azazel~! ¡Es la respuesta correcta! Como tú sabes, el [Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo] no es la única criatura mítica registrada en el [Apocalipsis]. La [Bestia del Apocalipsis]. El [666]. ¿No te parece que sería una buena pelea~? ¡Sin duda sería la mejor de la historia!

-¿Y eso que es? ¿El [666]? – preguntó Lucy.

-Por lo que tengo entendido es una Bestia que se menciona en la Biblia. Un monstruo con el poder equiparable al de Great Red. – explicó Levy.

-¡Pero su existencia es una posibilidad! ¡Todas las [Facciones] discuten su existencia! – exclamó Azazel.

-No, no, no, tío Azazel~. Existe. Realmente existe. Pero es culpa del Dios Bíblico. Oh, qué gran Dios. Seguro que era increíble. Seguro que el Dios más poderoso, o el más habilidoso. Realmente no sé. La cosa es que encontró al [666] antes que cualquier otro y puso miles de sellos. Tal vez por eso llegó cansado a la guerra y murió. Alcanzo el nivel prohibido al usar esos sellos y su gran numero. Por eso fue derrotado durante la guerra, por la fatiga. ¡Uhyahyahyahya! ¡Seguro que hubiera ganado de no haber hecho eso! ¡Uhyahyahyahya!

-Así que por eso murió mi viejo. – musitó el caído para mirar luego a Valerie. Entonces abrió los ojos - ¡Entonces el hechizo que Marius utilizó hace un momento fue tomado de uno de los sellos!

-¡Exactamente! ¡En estos momentos estamos tratando de quitar todos esos sellos! – Sonrió Rizevim, contento – A pesar de que habría sido fácil si tuviéramos la [Lanza]… dudo que realmente nos hubiera ayudado. No. "Él" no nos habría ayudado. Pero bueno, el progreso avanza gracias a la cooperación del [Santo Grial] y la [Santa Cruz].

-Dos [Longinus].

-Esa es la razón por la que vamos a revivir al [666] y después haremos que luche contra Great Red. ¡Y una vez termine la batalla invadiremos el otro mundo! ¡Y todos los demás! ¡Destruiremos a cada Dios, monstruo o criatura de vuestro mundo con el fin de crear mi propia utopía! ¡Uhyahyahyahya~! – después de recuperarse de la risa, sigue – Hum, me dan orgasmos de solo imaginarlo. Quitar hasta cree una nueva mitología: _'¡el ser maligno que llegó del otro mundo abriéndose paso con una enorme bestia y rebaños de dragones, trayendo el desastre consigo!'_. ¿Qué os parece? Después de todo, tan solo soy una persona que lleva la sangre del anterior Lucifer. Aunque… ¡tal vez sea el único y gran [Maou] del otro mundo!

-¡¿Te crees que te vamos a dejar poner un pie en nuestro mundo?! – exclamó Natsu con rabia.

-¡Exacto! ¡Eres un estúpido si piensas tal cosa! – exclamó Gajeel.

Rizevim suspiró aburrido.

-Sois muy groseros. A pesar de mis motivos, este es el objetivo que por fin he encontrado. – Su mirada se perdió en la nada - Los demonios, al igual que muchas razas, son seres que viven durante muchísimo tiempo, pero no pueden encontrar el sueño eterno tan fácilmente como los humanos. Yo era una persona auto-indulgente con una vida lamentable… hasta que encontré este maravilloso sueño. Habría que preguntarse, ¿qué es realmente estar vivo? ¿Acaso realmente existen esas cosas llamadas sueños? ¿Cómo consigues una ambición? Para empezar, ¿qué es un demonio? Demasiadas preguntas. Cosas sin importancia en las que pensaba mientras bebía vino en mi sofá. Creo que no puedo llamar vida a semejante cosa. Simplemente me faltaba un objetivo. Estoy celoso de los humanos. Bueno, yo y la gran mayoría del mundo sobrenatural. Ellos están llenos de ambiciones. Diferencia de pensamientos, supongo. – sus ojos volvieron a recobrar el brillo – Y entonces Euclid trajo una cosa realmente interesante. El poder de Ophis, el [Santo Grial], las pruebas de la existencia de otro mundo y el [666]. Por primera vez me entusiasme. Algo impropio para alguien de mi edad. ¡Por primera vez en mi vida mi pecho latía rápido y mi corazón rebosaba de emoción! ¡Así que reviví a los [Dragones Malignos] para traer caos y viajar a ese otro mundo para volvernos salvajes!

-Un típico demonio de los de antaño. – murmuró Rias.

-Oh jovencita, nosotros los demonios somos malignos, traviesos, brutales, malvados, escorias y viciosos. ¡Eso es un auténtico demonio! ¡No importa donde estemos! ¡Debemos matar a todo lo que queramos! ¡¿Acaso demonios y dragones no hacen eso en las historias?! ¡¿Ser los malos?! ¡Por eso voy a causar estragos! ¡Destruiré todo lo que no me guste y matare a todo el que me moleste!

-¿Por qué siempre nos encontramos con gente como esta? – murmuró Lucy mientras suspiraba.

-¡Vete a la mierda! – exclamó Natsu mientras apunta con su mano a Rizevim.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

El pelirrosa disparó una poderosa esfera de poder. El disparo fue directo hacia Rizevim, que sonreía divertido, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Natsu estaba a punto de sonreír, pero su rostro cambio a uno de asombro cuando vio que su ataque se desvanecía cuando tocó al demonio.

-Pero que…

-Escuchad. – Azazel llamó la atención – La capacidad de ese sujeto es única e irregular entre los demonios. Se llama [Sacred Gear Canceller]. Cualquier ataque realizado con un [Sacred Gear] no funcionara contra él. Ninguno.

-¡!

-¿Ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera mi espada? – preguntó Kiba.

-No. – negó con rotundidad.

-Como pensé. – Masculló Vali con rabia en su rostro – Ni siquiera nuestro poder irregular…

Rizevim sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Sabéis por qué el grupo de Sirzechs no tiene usuarios de [Sacred Gear]? Son varias las razones. Pero la más importante es porque no serían útiles si se enfrentaran a mí. Es im-po-si-ble. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Debido a esto, no puedo tocar el [Santo Grial] directamente.

Cuando dijo eso, el hizo que el aire dentro de su mano se distorsionara y repeliera la cosa.

-Si los ataques de [Sacred Gear] no funcionan… ¡entonces comete esta! – exclamó Gajeel mientras lanzaba un _'Rugido del Dragón de Acero'_.

Esta vez Rizevim sabía que ese ataque si le daría, pero aun así no se movió. La que lo hizo fue Lilith, que se puso en medio. Con un simple movimiento desvió el ataque…

BOOOM

El cual impactó contra una de las paredes.

-Como habéis comprobado, ¡no podéis tocarme ni un pelo! Pero, ahora que me acuerdo, hay algo que quiero enseñaros.

Rizevim chasqueó los dedos y, a continuación, apareció una visión de un círculo mágico. En él se mostraba el exterior.

-¿Alguno sabe qué lugar es ese? – preguntó divertido.

-La ciudadela de los Carmilla. – respondió Rias.

-Din, din, din. Premio para la hermanita de Sirzechs. Ahora bien, lo que pasa es algo tan divertido que tiene que ser retransmitido en vida. Si chasqueo mis dedos ahora… - lo hizo –algo terrible va a suceder. ¿Qué creéis que sea? – nada pasó. El demonio se fijó mejor en la imagen, parpadeando repetidas veces – Hum. Tarda un poco. ¡Oh, ahí está! ¡Si, ahora sí! ¡Mirad!

Los presentes pudieron ver como empezaron a aparecer dragones negros. Todos sobre la ciudad-castillo de los Carmilla. Y no eran dragones amistosos, precisamente. No tardaron en exhalar fuego negro por sus bocas, incendiando la ciudad.

-¡Impresionante, ¿verdad?! ¡A partir de aquí, mis niños se vuelven salvajes! ¡Mirad como lanzan fuego! ¡¿No es maravilloso?!

-¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Rizevim?! – exigió saber el caído.

Rizevim sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso significa que también hay vampiros en el lado Carmilla que se enamoraron de las dulces palabras de los Tepes. Para que lo entendáis, hay quienes ansían un cuerpo sin debilidades. Esos vampiros hicieron un pacto donde nos entregarían información de los Carmilla y nosotros mejorábamos sus cuerpos. Un buen pacto. ¡Pero ese no es lo importante! – El número de dragones iba en aumento - ¡Fueron mejorados al punto de recibir un bono especial! ¡Eso los ha convertido en [Dragones Malignos] producidos en masa! ¡Todo con chasquear mis dedos!

-¡!

-E-entonces esa visión… - Rias tragó saliva.

-Son las consecuencias de que los vampiros le den tanta importancia a sus tradiciones y a su sangre. Dicen que los problemas causados por los vampiros deben ser resueltos por los propios vampiros. Por eso pensé que sería mejor que ellos mismos destruyeran sus ciudades. Vampiros contra vampiros… ¿o debería decir ex vampiros~?

Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Sin duda Rizevim era un demonio con mayúsculas. Un maldito y desgraciado demonio.

BROOOOOOMP

El suelo tembló con violencia.

BROOOOOOMP

Y se repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez era más violento.

-¡Viene de arriba! – exclamó Levy.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó Rias.

-Ops, culpa mía. Me olvide mencionarlo. Lo siento~. Hay un bono especial que también se activa cuando chasqueo los dedos.

-No puede ser… - murmuró Levy, pensando en una posibilidad para nada buena.

-Sep. Muy lista niña. Los vampiros mejorados ahora son [Dragones Malignos] producidos en masa. Se convirtieron~. Ahora causan estragos en esta ciudad cuando captaron mi señal~. – entonces creó otra visión en el aire. En ella se mostraba la ciudad de los Tepes, también en llamas - ¿A que es bonita la imagen? Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. – Chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, creando un gigantesco círculo mágico bajo los pies - ¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo?

Antes de desaparecer por el círculo, Levy se encargó de contactar con todos.

XXXXX

Una vez abrieron nuevamente los ojos, magos y demonios observaron a su alrededor. Los dragones volaban por todas partes, exhalando fuego, incendiando todo lo que encontraban. El lugar en el que se encontraban era la torre del castillo, la zona más alta. Rizevim los había llevado allí para que fueron testigos de toda la destrucción.

-Ese maldito hijo de perra. – masculló Gajeel.

-Ese hombre es más que malvado. – comentó Lily.

-¡Rizevim! – exclamó Vali mirando al cielo.

Arriba, con sus alas desplegadas, Rizevim sonreía divertido.

-¡Yahooo! ¡Vamos Vali, ven a jugar con tu abuelo! ¡Estaría encantado de que me masajearas los hombros!

Con una mano invitaba a Vali mientras que con la otra cargaba a Lilith. Vali no tardó en lanzarse contra él.

-¡Espera Vali! – Exclamó inútilmente Azazel - ¡Joder! ¡A la mierda to! ¡Muchachos, nos dividiremos para eliminar a esos dragones! ¡Evacuad también a los civiles! ¡No todos tienen la culpa, así que moved el culo! – dicho esto se alejó rápidamente.

-¡No hace falta que lo digas cuervo! – Gritó Gajeel - ¡Gehee! ¡A divertirse! – el dragonslayer se lanzó desde la torre, usando su habilidad para caer sin daño.

Lily cogió a Levy y ambos fueron detrás del moreno.

-¡Gray y los demás han escuchado todo! ¡Ellos saben que hacer! – exclamó la peli azul mientras se alejaba.

-¡Bien hecho Levy-chan! – agradeció Lucy.

-¡Bien chicos, hora de movernos! – Habló Rias - ¡Así serán los grupos! ¡Akeno y yo, Yuuto y Rossweisse, Xenovia e Irina! ¡Natsu, supongo que tú por tú cuenta!

-¡Yosh!

El pelirrosa sonrió satisfecho mientras observaba a los dragones negros.

-¡Lucy, ve junto a Xenovia e Irina, y llevaos a Gasper y Koneko!

-¡Entendido!

-¡Iremos a la puerta del este!

-Allí debe haber un refugio subterráneo. – dijo la valkiria.

-¡Entonces llevaremos a los civiles allí! ¡Lucy, encárgate de los heridos! ¡Tus espíritus podrían ayudar a cubriros!

-¡Pues ale, a destrozar se ha dicho! ¡Estoy encendido! – exclamó Natsu mientras usaba sus alas para lanzarse contra los [Dragones Oscuros].

XXXXX

PAM-PAM

SLASH

BOOOM

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

KABOOOM

El pelirrosa volaba a gran velocidad entre el sin número de dragones negros. Debía admitir que no suponían un gran problema. Ciertamente eran muchos, pero nada en comparación con Grendel o Crom Cruach. Los civiles huían de los dragones a donde el pelirrosa les indicaba ir. Estos agradecían mientras corrían.

-Bien, por aquí ya he terminado. – murmuró observando cómo no había dragones por esa zona.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a otra zona, se detuvo totalmente. Su nariz capto un olor. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta. Girándose levemente, se encontró con alguien.

-Hola [Sekiryuutei].

-¡Tu!

Frente al dragón se encontraba Euclid Lucifuge.

-No esperaba verte aun. Es gracioso. Esperaba encontrarme contigo, pero esto ha sido más pronto de lo esperado. Pero mejor para mí. – El hermano de Grayfia sonreía arrogante - ¿Sabes una cosa? Esto es algo irónico. El que los vampiros…

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya he tenido bastante con el otro! ¡No tengo ganas de oír un sermón tuyo!

-… que grosero. No está bien interrumpir.

-¡Culpa vuestra por no callaros nunca! – exclamó mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo.

PAM

El golpe conectó con el brazo de Euclid, que lo había bloqueado.

-¡!

Natsu abrió los ojos asombrado. Lo que estaba viendo era supuestamente imposible. Un guantelete de aspecto familiar.

-¿Qué cojones…?

Euclid aumentó su aura mientras hace una postura con el guantelete.

-Esto no es todo. - Dijo Euclid aumentado su poder.

Pero para más extrañeza, el aura que le cubrió era idéntica a la que le cubría a él.

-Esta es la [Boosted Gear], como has podido comprobar. Aunque es una réplica.

-[¿Una réplica? ¡Absurdo! ¡No hay manera de que puedas copiar este [Sacred Gear]! Eso es una hazaña imposible, incluso para el mismo Azazel] - Dijo Ddraig sorprendido y muy enojado. - [¡¿Qué clase de investigación hicisteis para llegar a tal proeza?! ¡No me días que tuviste el anhelo de superar al Dios de la Biblia!]

Elucido solo mostró una sonrisa.

-Yo no podría hacer tal hazaña de la nada. Aunque sería una historia completamente distinta si tuviera algo que pudiera usar como base para ello. – Entonces señaló a Natsu – Natsu Dragneel. Cuando te encontraste con Great Red y conseguiste un nuevo cuerpo, ¿qué paso con el anterior?

-Por lo que se fue destruido.

-¿Y si te dijera que no fue así? ¿Y si te dijera que hemos reunido y rescatado la información del alma del [Sekiryuutei] y el [Sacred Gear] usando el [Santo Grial]?

-¡!

-[¡!]

-Desafortunadamente no pudimos copiar el alma de Ddraig. Sin embargo, fuimos capaces de crear una réplica de la armadura original de la [Boosted Gear], ya que tú no la usabas. –distintas áreas de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por partes de la armadura original de la [Boosted Gear] - Eso nos costó un tiempo. Aunque no es necesario el uso de las almas de dragones famosos para usarlo. Debido al enorme poder que tiene, el costo para usarlo es bastante alto. – Se puso en posición de batalla – Ahora, ¿comprobamos quién es el mejor [Sekiryuutei]?

-¡Solo hay un [Sekiryuutei], puto farsante!

Euclid solo sonrió mientras aumentaba su poder. Su propio poder de por sí ya era enorme. Ahora, al juntarlo con el de la [Boosted Gear] falsa, este aumentaba aún más. Fue el primero en dar un paso veloz hacia a Natsu.

-¡Vamos a ver si eres digno de ser llamado el [Sekiryuutei]!

La fuerza de Euclid se había juntado con los [Boost] del falso guantéale. Natsu, sintiendo el enorme poder, se cruzó de brazos.

PAAAM

Fue el impacto de su puño con los brazos.

-Tsk.

Natsu hizo una mueca al notar el gran poder de Euclid.

-Nunca he pensado que carezca de poder. Soy comparable a mi hermana Grayfia, y ella es comparable a un [Maou]. Esta es la prueba de que la [Boosted Gear] hace al usuario más poderoso mientras más poderoso es el usuario. - Hizo más presión en su puño hasta destrozar la defensa del dragón - ¡Y yo soy más fuerte que tú!

PAAAM

Usando el otro puño consiguió conectar con el estómago del pelirrosa. El aire escapo de sus pulmones y su cuerpo cayo rápidamente contra el suelo…

PUUUM

Impactando con gran fuerza.

-Hijo de puta. – Masculló el pelirrosa frotándose el estómago - ¡Te vas a cagar!

Entonces saltó hacia Euclid con un gran impulso. Cubrió sus brazos con fuego y empezó su ataque. Acortó distancia con en un instante, pero Euclid esquiva sus ataques con facilidad. Natsu, al ver eso, aumentó nuevamente su poder.

PAM-PAM-PAM

Era el sonido de los impacto de uno contra el otro.

-Bien, bien. Parece que no me voy a aburrir. - decía Euclid al bloquear cada ataque - ¡Demuéstrame ese poder del que estas tan orgulloso, hijo de dragón!

El aumento de poder de Natsu provocó que Euclid tuviera que defenderse adecuadamente. Distintas partes del cuerpo de ambos chocaban entre sí, creando pequeñas ondas de choque. Después de unos instantes de lucha, ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás para al justo después lanzarse de frente con sus puños.

PAAAAAM

Las auras comenzaron a descontrolarse debido a lo cerca que estaban. El aura demoníaca de Euclid y el aura dragontina de Natsu estaban en pleno choque de poder. Entonces, al no poder soportar más la presión, se volvieron a separar.

-[¡Vamos compañero! ¡No podemos perder contra él! ¡Él es un impostor! ¡Nosotros dos somos el auténtico [Sekiryuutei]!]

-Ya lo sé Ddraig. – masculló Natsu.

-Creo que te subestimé demasiado. Admito que he tenido que aumentar mi poder para hacerte frente. - Decía Euclid sonriente – Así que no me queda otra más que ponerme realmente serio. - dijo mientras levantaba el guantelete - ¡Observad bien esto! - De pronto una gran aura roja comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo. Su poder aumentó nuevamente una barbaridad - ¡Ahora te mostrare a diferencia entre tú y yo!

De un brazo lanzo una bola de energía, rápidamente del otro brazo lanzo otra mucho más poderosa. Natsu, con gran velocidad, repelió el primer ataque con su mano cubierta de fuego. El pelirrosa contraataco. Extendió la palma de su mano y de ella apareció una ardiente llamarada, la cual fue en dirección al segundo ataque de Euclid.

BOOOOOOM

Al impactar una gran explosión se generó junto a una brillante luz. Cuando la luz se disipo, ninguno de los dos estaba en su sitio. El lugar donde estaban ahora era en el cielo. Euclid tenía sus alas demoniacas extendidas y Natsu sus alas dragontinas. Se encontraban en una pelea sin defensa, solo recibían golpes.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Finalmente ambos desaparecieron de ese lugar. Solo se escuchaban ondas expansivas, y durante breves momentos se lograban ver. En un momento aparecía Euclid, que estaba dando un golpe a Natsu en la cara, luego aparecía Natsu dándole un rodillazo en el estómago; Euclid y Natsu chocando sobre sus rodillas, volvían a desaparecer y aparecer, esta vez los puños de ambas estaban chocando sobre sí.

PAAAAAAM

Finalmente ambos aparecieron y se estaban golpeando mutuamente la cara, dando un rápido movimiento volvieron a aterrizar, guardando sus alas.

-Veamos qué te parece esto.

Euclid extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas y comenzó a reunir energía en ellos, creando una inmensa esfera de poder.

-¡Intenta detener esto!

Apunto hacia Natsu y el ataque salió disparado hacia este.

-¡Ahora verás!

El pelirrosa acumuló [Boost] y, cubriendo su brazo de fuego, repelió el ataque, desviándolo y haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Con una rapidez asombrosa, Euclid se lanzó contra Natsu, que tenía una apertura, realizó una llave al dragón. Aprovechó eso para agarrarle del cuello e impactarlo contra el suelo…

PUUUM

Pero no paró ahí. Lo arrastró por el suelo varios metros.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Natsu había invocado la [Divine Gear] y empezó a dividir el poder de Euclid. Este, al ver tal cosa, decidió alejarse, pues su poder había disminuido y ahora era Natsu el que rebosaba de poder.

-¿Ese es el poder del [Hakuryuukou] que robaste? Interesante. Antes de luchar contigo luche contra Vali, pero no uso todo su poder. Cuando le pregunté, ¿sabes lo que me respondió? _'No usare mi poder contra un [Sekiryuutei] falso. Mi orgullo no me permite usarlo contra un [Dragón Rojo] farsante. No eres el [Sekiryuutei] con el peleare con todo lo que tengo'_. Eso dañó mi orgullo. ¡Pero ahora muéstrame… muéstrame más de tu poder!

Natsu extendió sus alas y se lanzó hacia Euclid.

-¡Eso, ven!

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Euclid empezó a recargar energía de la réplica de la [Boosted Gear].

-¡Es hora de que solo quede un [Sekiryuutei]… YO!

-¡Aquí solo hay uno… y somos nosotros! ¡Vamos Ddraig!

-[Ahora más que nunca… ¡me siento más que vivo! ¡Vamooooos!]

-¡Ven a mí! ¡Ven conto lo que… arg!

PAAAAAM

CRAAASH

Era el sonido de la armadura que cubría el pecho de Euclid haciéndose pedazos.

-¡Puto imitador barato! - Le decía mientras su puño le conectaba en el estómago del demonio.

Euclid se encogió y retrocedió mientras se sobaba el golpe. No se había esperado tal poder. Ciertamente había asimilado para si el poder que le había robado… ¿pero esto?

-Joder. Eso me ha dolido. Me ha dolido bastante. – la armadura del pecho volvió al a normalidad luego de reconstruirse sola - ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No te lo tengas tan creído!

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Natsu gruñó con fuerza al ver a Euclid aumentar nuevamente su poder. Si no se lo advirtieron a Euclid, entonces era su problema. Nunca… jamás… debía enfurecer a un dragón. Y Ddraig y Natsu estaban enfurecidos.

El demonio empezó a crear esferas de poder, las cuales lanzó hacia Natsu sin ningún miramiento.

Natsu aspiró y exhalo un gran mar de llamas, el cual destruyó todas las esferas de poder demoniaco-dragontino de Euclid. Entonces atacó.

PAM-PAM

Ambos empezaron otro intercambio de golpes.

-¿Esto es todo, copión?

-Maldita basura. ¡No oses subestimar mi poder! – grito creando una esfera de poder y lanzándosela contra el castaño.

Rápidamente en respuesta, Natsu desvió la esfera con su puño recubierto de fuego. Euclid se lanzó nuevamente.

PAM-PAM-PAM

Era el sonido de ondas producidas por el intercambio de golpes.

-¡Así, así! – exclamaba Euclid.

El gran aumento de poder de Euclid estaba poniendo al pelirrosa en grandes apuros.

-¡Vamos, muéstramelo! ¡Muéstrame el poder! ¡No te contengas! - Euclid sonreía de forma arrogante.

GROARG

Rugió el pelirrosa. Aspiró aire y exhaló una gran cantidad de ardientes llamas.

-¡Eso no te servirá mucho! - Decía Euclid alejándose y esquivando el torrente de llamas.

En ese momento Euclid incremento su poder demoniaco nuevamente con los [Boost]. Natsu lo imitó. La fuerza abismal de Euclid era obvia. La diferencia era palpable.

Apareciendo justo delante de él, Euclid conectó su puño con el estómago del dragón, sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

PAM

El demonio sonrió con satisfacción. Atrapo al pelirrosa por el brazo derecho, golpeándolo con una fuerte patada a sus costillas.

PAM

Natsu miró desafiante a su enemigo. Realizando una llave que Gildarts le enseñó, el dragón desequilibró al demonio. Aprovechando eso, conectó una patada descendente, enviando al demonio a estrellarse contra el suelo.

PUUUUUUUUUM

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Solo eres basura! ¡Un desperdicio de [Sekiryuutei]! – exclamó Euclid.

Saliendo de los escombros entre una nueve de polvo, Euclid apuntó con su brazo derecho al dragón, reuniendo poder, creando una ráfaga de esferas de poder.

Nuevamente Natsu voló esquivando la mayoría y desviando las otras con sus extremidades. Entonces ambos se lanzaron nuevamente uno contra el otro.

PAAAM

El sonido del impacto de ambos fue enorme, al igual que la onda expansiva. A pesar del poderoso golpe, Euclid miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados al pelirrosa.

-¡¿Por qué?! Si yo soy más poderoso, ¡¿cómo has podido detener mi ataque?! ¡No tiene sentido! – exigió saber.

Natsu había conseguido bloquear el ataque de Euclid con gran dificultad. Pero ahora lo tenía donde quería. Con todo el poder acumulado hasta ahora, el pelirrosa consiguió conectar un poderoso puñetazo al rostro del demonio.

PAAAAAM

-¡Arg!

El golpe sin duda causó mucho daño al demonio, el cual retrocedió decenas de metros. Una vez recuperado el equilibrio, el peli plateado se tocó el dolorido rostro. Se miró la mano asombrado al ver como salía sangre de su boca y su nariz. Pero él no estar pendiente de su alrededor solo fue otro fallo.

-¡!

PAM-PAM

El pelirrosa hundió sus puños en el pecho del demonio. La armadura protectora se destruyó nuevamente como si fuera cristal.

-¡Arg! ¡Absurdo…! – mascullaba mientras caía al suelo con el dolor en el rostro.

-Ya me he enfrentado a tipos como tú. – Musitó – Y tenéis la manía de subestimarme… de creerse invencibles. – sonrió colmilludamente.

Natsu nuevamente no desaprovechó el momento. Yendo tras el demonio, preparó un nuevo ataque.

PAAAM

Entonces, con una patada recubierta de fuego, golpeó a Euclid, enviándolo lejos.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

El grito de Euclid era de puro dolor, así como el rostro que mostraba.

PUUUUM

El demonio chocó contra el suelo, rodando varios metros. Cuando dejó de rodar, consiguió ponerse lentamente de pie.

Natsu se posó en el suelo, observando al demonio.

-[Dudo que eso lo sea suficiente] - decía Ddraig con gran alegría – [Pero me siento muy bien. ¡No! ¡Mejor que bien! ¡Golpear a este impostor es muy satisfactorio!]

BOOOM

Euclid invocó un aura mayor que la anterior. Su poder demoniaco era inmenso, y no dejaba de acumular [Boost]. La tierra bajo él se agrietaba por la gran presión del aura.

Natsu sonrió colmilludamente, contento de ver a su rival. Aun quería zurrarle mucho más.

-Tu… Tu… ¡Tu, maldita basura! ¡Te matare! ¡TE MATARE Y OBTENDRE EL ALMA DEL DRAGON!

-Si me matas no conseguirás el alma, merluzo.

-[Se está dejando llevar. Eso es una gran ventaja. ¡Vamos compañero! ¡Destruyámosle!]

-¡Muere, sabandija! – exclamó mientras creaba una esfera de poder demoniaco recubierta de poder dragontino.

Lanzándosela sin miramientos, el pelirrosa pudo esquivarla con dificultad.

-¡Esto no acaba!

Esta vez Euclid avanzó mientras lanzaba esferas de poder. El pelirrosa cubrió sus extremidades con fuego, desviando las esferas de poder, hasta que Euclid llegó a estar frente a frente.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Ambos empezaron nuevamente a intercambiar golpes. La tierra temblaba ante tan intenso combate.

Natsu se separó lo suficiente para aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para dar rienda suelta a su aliento de dragón.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Debido a la corta distancia, Euclid solo pudo protegerse con su aura aumentada. Una vez el fuego de extinguió, Euclid intentó encontrar a Natsu, pero no le veía.

Apareciendo desde abajo del peli plateado, Natsu tenía preparado un nuevo ataque.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

Disparó a quemarropa.

BOOOOOM

Una potente e intensa esfera de energía roja golpeaba al demonio, la cual fue seguida por otro torrente de llamas.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esas malditas llamas!

Provocando una onda expansiva con su aura aumentada, Euclid extinguió las llamas. Localizó al dragón e intentó darle una patada.

PAM

El dragón consiguió bloquear la patada y aprovechó para exhalar nuevamente una gran cantidad de llamas. Euclid usó su aura para cubrir la armadura y puso sus brazos en X. Gracias a eso evitó ser incinerado.

Entonces Euclid empezó a cargar más su poder, concentrándolo en sus manos.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

El demonio creó cientos de esferas de poder demoniaco, las cuales fueron disparadas hacia el pelirrosa. Pero ahí no acababa todo. Algunos de esos disparos hicieron movimientos de efecto, atacando desde distintas direcciones.

Natsu volvió a exhalar fuego, pero esta vez girando en todas direcciones, creando una barrera de ardiente fuego, destruyendo las esferas de poder demoniaco.

Una vez terminada la primera ronda, empezó la segunda. Esta vez, ambos se lanzaron esferas de poder y fuego, las cuales impactaban unas contra otras.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

A pesar de su gran poder, Euclid se vio superado por la verdadera [Boosted Gear], pues los disparos de Natsu superaron a los suyos propios.

-Tsk. Si tuviera la real. – masculló el demonio.

PAM

Aprovechando la nube de humo creada por las explosiones, Natsu voló rápidamente hacia el demonio, impactando su puño con su cara. Retrocedió varios metros mientras se tocaba la cara. Su rostro mostraba rabia.

-Tsk! ¡Maldito dragón! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo derrotarte?! ¡Soy más poderoso! ¡SOY MÁS PODEROSO!

-[Ya te lo hemos dicho. ¡Nosotros somos el verdadero [Sekiryuutei]! ¡Jamás perderemos ante una copia! ¡Un impostor! ¡Un falso [Sekiryuutei]!] – exclamó Ddraig con arrogancia y orgullo.

Natsu también sonrió arrogante.

-Las copias nunca serán mejores que las originales.

-Tsk.

En un segundo Euclid apareció frente a Natsu y le asestó un poderoso golpe en el estómago que hizo que el dragón se doblara. Luego le dio un codazo en la nuca, después una patada en la cara mandándolo hacia arriba, apareciendo sobre él, Euclid le dio un golpe de martillo y envió al dragón contra el suelo. Debido a la fuerza del impactó creó un gran cráter, pero Euclid no se detuvo ahí ya que comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía contra el cráter donde estaba, aumentando su profundidad.

Cuando se detuvo pudo ver que el cráter debido a sus constantes ráfagas de energía estaba cubierto por escombros que habrían saltado durante su furioso ataque. El peli platino miraba satisfecho el resultado de su ataque.

BROOOM

De pronto, desde debajo de los escombros, se pudo observar a un Natsu bastante molesto y cabreado.

Euclid, cabreado como nunca al ver a su molesto y odiado rival en pie, volvió a aumentar su poder mientras se lanzaba hacia el pelirrosa.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡Y una mierda volverás a hacerlo! – exclamó el pelirrosa.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Empezó a dividir el poder de Euclid.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldito poder del [Blanco! – exclamó frustrado.

Intentó golpear a Natsu con su puño, pero el dragón lo esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Es una putada, ¿verdad?! Ahora… ¡jódete imbécil! – sonrió Natsu mientras le agarraba su brazo.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

Gracias al poder que le había quitado a Euclid y a su propio aumento de poder, Natsu le lanzó el disparo a quemarropa.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM

El impacto fue enorme. Euclid salió disparado a una gran velocidad…

PUUUUUM

CRAAACK

Impactó contra una pared del castillo, atravesándola.

Natsu se quedó respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba agotado.

-[Así aprenderá]

-Je… je… je…

Entonces una oscuridad rodeó la zona. Era lo mismo que ocurrió en el sótano.

-¿Gasper? – preguntó al ver que el espacio frente a él empezaba a distorsionarse.

Por ahí apareció Gasper… en su forma de bestia.

-_Natsu-senpai, he venido a ayudar._

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Temía que te perdieras la diversión por dormir.

-_Lo lamento. Pero me contaron la situación y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Así que me he ocupado de los dragones._

El pelirrosa alzó una ceja y observó a su alrededor. No captaba el olor de ningún dragón enemigo. Ni siquiera escuchaba sus rugidos.

-¡Bien hecho! Pero, no abras matado civiles, ¿verdad?

-_¡Por supuesto que no!_ – sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente.

-Solo bromeaba.

A lo lejos escucharon algo. Un quejido. Ambos miraron en dirección a la pared destruida. Por ella emergió Euclid, sangrando por varios sitios.

-¡Euclid!

El grito de Rizevim llamó la atención de ambos. Miraron hacia el cielo, justo encima de donde Euclid se encontraba.

-Mi señor Rizevim.

-Vaya. Estás muy mal. – Comentó sonriente Rizevim – Subestimaste al verdadero [Sekiryuutei], ¿verdad? – Euclid bajó la cabeza – No pasa nada. Ahora es hora de retirarnos. ¡Uhyahyahyahya! Esta oscuridad es muy peligrosa. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Crom Cruach?

-No lo sé, mi señor.

-Oh, bueno, es libre. Ese dragón… ¡Uhyahyahyahya!

-¡Rizevim! – Vali hizo acto de presencia, volando hacia donde estaba su abuel0 - ¡Aun no he acabado contigo!

El susodicho empezó a reírse.

-Que nieto más persistente. Sera mejor volver a casa. Nuestro objetivo aquí se ha cumplido. Vamos Euclid. Nos tele transportaremos fuera de aquí por la fuerza.

Rápidamente Euclid activó el círculo mágico.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Aún no he acabado contigo impostor!

-¡Espera Rizevim!

-_¡Devuélveme el [Santo Grial] de Valerie!_

Los tres se lanzaron contra el dúo.

-Lo siento chicos. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Por cierto, antes de irnos, el nombre de nuestra [Facción] es [Qlippoth]. Bonito, ¿verdad? Es lo opuesto al [Árbol de la Vida Sephiroth]. Lo llame así porque usamos el [Santo Grial], que representa el nombre de Sephiroth para nuestros malignos propósitos. También significa fuerza maligna. Pues ya está todo dicho. ¡Ciao~!

Entonces Rizevim y Euclid desaparecen en el círculo mágico. La única que queda es Lilith, que observa a Vali y Natsu.

-Tsk. Mi sueño es derrotar a Great Red. – Masculla Vali - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi sueño es igual al suyo! ¡No! ¡Yo soy diferente! – exclama con rabia.

Natsu le mira para luego mirar a donde segundos antes estaban ambos terroristas. Había ganado, pero la cosa aun no había acabado. Lo presentía. Se avecinaban más peligros.

* * *

A ver, tengo un anuncio importante. He estado leyendo posibles spoiler sobre que en el tomo 22 de DxD hay un salto de tiempo de aproximadamente 1 año. Debido a esto quiero explicar una cosa que me han preguntado por mensaje privado.

En caso de que esto sea cierto y pase aproximadamente un año, así es como desarrollare esta historia en su totalidad. En caso contrario… bueno, se explica ahora.

-_Una nueva aventura en Kuoh (actual) (re-editarla cuando finalice):_ este fic finalizaría en el tomo 22, antes del supuesto salto temporal. En caso contrario se terminará después de la graduación.

-_¿Vuelta a casa?: _esta se desarrollaría en el mundo de Fairy Tail. Seria desde que vuelven a Earthland hasta que supuestamente acabe la serie.

-_¿La aventura en Kuoh continua?:_ este sería la tercera y última parte, la cual abarcaría los siguientes tomos desde donde se quedó _Una nueva aventura en Kuoh._

Para que os hagáis una idea de lo que tengo planeado.


	61. Cooperacion

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Tenzalucard123: como esta explicado al final del cap. anterior, los magos volverán a Earthland en su momento :)

Guest: gracias, y en verdad lo lamento, pero se me dan de puta pena las batallas. Pero intentaré mejorar.

Zafir09: veremos, veremos XD

Ay om: muchas gracias. Tenía pensado esto desde hace bastante tiempo. Para que necesitas una Diosa de los Pechos de otro mundo si ya tienes magos de otro mundo :D Si he de ser sincero, en su momento no lo pensé XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 57:

**COOPERACION**

* * *

La ciudad castillo de los Tepes, donde se llevó a cabo el ataque de los vampiros convertidos en [Dragones Malignos], finalmente terminó después de la retirada de Rizevim. La oscuridad que creó Gasper también desapareció, pero las secuelas de la batalla en la ciudad estaban bien presentes.

Carreteras, edificios, comercios… todo estaba totalmente destruido. Apenas quedaba algo intacto o en pie.

Los sobrevivientes de ambas [Facciones] vampíricas trabajaban duro en la evacuación de los civiles a un refugio. Dicho refugio se encontraba en el subsuelo, mas allá de la puerta este de la ciudadela. El equipo de emergencia, cuyo trabajo fue hecho principalmente por Wendy y Lucy, trabajaba duramente en la curación de los heridos.

Los magos y demonios ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Vali Lucifer se había marchado nada mas Rizevim desapareció con Euclid con una expresión de frustración

Gasper y Natsu regresaron al castillo. El pequeño dhamphir había regresado a su forma original. El castillo, al igual que la ciudadela, se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Una vez dentro, esperándoles, se encontraba Elmenhilde, que estaba sentada en el suelo, agotada.

-No… no puedo creer… que hayan traidores entre nosotros… y encima de todo… se convirtieron en [Dragones Malignos]. Y ahora nuestra patria esta… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

Gasper la miró con lastima y bajó al sótano para luego subir cargando un cuerpo en su espalda. Se trataba del cuerpo de Valerie. Natsu estaba por ir a ayudarle, pero percibió un olor y luego una figura apareció delante del dhamphir. Se trataba de su padre. El jefe de la Casa Vladi miró a Gasper en silencio.

Este, al pasar a su lado, dijo unas palabras en voz alta.

-¡Soy un demonio de mi señora Rias Gremory! ¡Su [Alfil], Gasper! – Acto seguido inclinó la cabeza – Gracias por todo hasta ahora, pero no pienso volver jamás. Y también me llevaré a Valerie conmigo. – Dicho esto emprendió nuevamente la marcha – Nuestro hogar está en Japón.

El padre de Gasper cierra los ojos y no dice nada.

XXXXX

El astro rey está a punto de salir. Era hora para que los vampiros se marcharan a dormir. La mayoría de los civiles pasaran su día en el refugio subterráneo, hasta que cayera la noche.

Los magos y demonios se encontraban reunidos en la plaza principal de la ciudadela. Bennia y Rugal cumplieron con su trabajo, que era, como el de todos, luchar y acabar con los [Dragones Malignos].

Azazel explicó la situación de Valerie una vez terminó de revisarla.

-Como pensé, debemos recuperar el [Santo Grial]. Debemos tener los tres para traer la conciencia de Valerie de vuelta. Una subespecie de [Santo Grial] que viene con tres en uno para empezar. Parece que apenas si fue capaz de mantener su consciencia después de que Rizevim robara uno, pero su conciencia debió haber cesado por completo cuando le robaron el segundo. Ahora sabemos lo que debemos hacer.

-¿Pero por qué se llevaron una copa cuando había tres? – se preguntó Levy.

-Solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que lo hizo con el fin de hacer que los vampiros hicieran algo o por razones políticas. Pero, a lo mejor, tener una de las copas es más que suficiente. No, pudo haber determinado que el uso de más de una copa sería difícil de controlar. A juzgar por sus palabras, solo con una es más que suficiente para alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]. Lo más probable es que durante el tiempo en el que Marius obligo a Valerie a usar su poder, solo un [Santo Grial] funcionaba. El cuerpo de Valerie no era capaz de soportar el uso de más de dos copas, por lo que Valerie debe haber sellado inconscientemente sus poderes. – Azazel dio su opinión.

-Supongo que más tarde se sabrá la verdad. – suspiró la pequeña peli azul.

-Y en cuanto a la réplica de la [Boosted Gear]… Supongo que fueron capaces de llevarlo a cabo haciendo muchas cosas imprudentes usando [Sacred Gears Artificiales], técnicas de clonación, el poder del [Santo Grial] y a saber que más. Mientras Ddraig resida en ti, no será posible que existan dos [Boosted Gear].

-Solo son estúpidas replicas. – dijo orgulloso Natsu.

-[Solo copias inferiores] – dijo orgulloso Ddraig.

-Exacto. Pero se puede llegar a la conclusión de que aumentará aún más las capacidades de su usuario mientras más poder tenga este. El potencial base del [Sacred Gear] replica no supera a la original.

-En ese caso no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, ¿no es así Ddraig?

-[Por supuesto]

Gasper, que acariciaba la mejilla de Valerie, prestó atención a la conversación.

-Profesor Azazel, gracias por cuidar de Valerie. – Agradeció humildemente – Y lo he decidido. – Se puso de pie, observando a todos los presentes – Recuperaré el [Santo Grial] – dijo con gran convicción – Me volveré más fuerte y traeré el [Santo Grial] de vuelta. ¡Definitivamente salvaré a Valerie!

Todos sonrieron orgullosos ante las palabras del pequeño dhamphir.

-¡Así se habla!

-Bien dicho, gehee.

-¡Les daremos la paliza de sus vidas!

-¡Pienso derrotar nuevamente a esa copia barata!

Entonces se decidió que Valerie seria llevada al instituto [Grígori] y todos volverían a Kuoh.

* * *

_**Cinco días después**_

Han pasado cinco días desde que magos y demonios volvieran a la ciudad de Kuoh después de lo ocurrido en Rumania. Debido a los sucesos ocurridos allí, había una gran confusión en todas las [Facciones] por la aparición de Rizevim y sus planes, así como traer de vuelta al [666].

Los líderes de las [Facciones] consideran esta situación como la más peligrosa que haya vivido hasta la época. La gran alianza existente entre las [Facciones] se ha puesto en marcha para tomar medidas contra Rizevim y [Qlippoth].

Pero, lo que más incomodaba a todos era que no habían realizado ningún otro ataque, pero todos estaban alertas ante cualquier posible ataque.

XXXXX

En la tarde del quinto día, todos estaban reunidos en el instituto. Los Fairies, los Gremory, los Sitri, Azazel, Griselda, Dulio, Tobio Ikuse y otros miembros como Sairaorg, Seekvaira, Sun Wukong e incluso el equipo de Vali.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan hacer los altos mandos? – preguntó Rias.

-Dado que este incidente no es algo que pueda ser tomado a la ligera o ignorado, incluso los que antes no cooperaban ahora parecen hacerlo. – Contestó el caído – El follón de armó Rizevim no ha sido ignorado. Incluso hay una opinión radical de que cierta mitología que pensara dos veces antes de envolver sus fuerzas militares en este asunto. Los [Dioses Jefes] como Odín y Zeus están advirtiendo a las mitologías de alguna manera. Pero no sé lo que pasara si los terroristas realizan un ataque a gran escala. Después de todo, los [Dragones malignos] más poderosos están causando grandes estragos al mismo tiempo. Y, para mejorarlo, el hijo del anterior Lucifer es su líder. Pero lo que más tiene alerta a todos es la posibilidad de que el [666] sea traído de vuelta y comience a pelear con Great Red. Entonces todo colapsaría debido a las consecuencias de tan inimaginable batalla.

-Era de esperarse. – Comentó Makarov con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados – Hablamos de los dos seres más poderosos que existen. Nadie es capaz de hacerles frente. Y ahora que Ophis está dividida… En parte es culpa nuestra, pues es gracias a que estamos aquí que le hemos dado pruebas de la existencia de otro mundo.

-Nadie os echa la culpa, viejo. Esto es culpa de todos por mirarnos el ombligo tantísimo tiempo. La opinión de las [Facciones] que no han ayudado hasta ahora era:_ 'si la [Brigada] está haciendo actos terroristas sobre las [Tres Grandes Facciones], entonces que sean ellos los que se ocupen.'_.

-Y ahora que han visto lo que han visto, no quieren que el toro les pille. Pse. Imbéciles. – murmuró con desagrado Laxus.

-Exacto. A pesar de haberse escondido, me enteré de que los superiores de cada [Facción] saben lo peligroso que es Rizevim. Desde que se convirtió en un terrorista con tales ideales, nadie quiere ignorarlo y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Lo bueno es que ahora no creo que nos peleemos entre nosotros, pues todos tenemos un enemigo en común.

-Mi señor Miguel está negociando con las demás [Facciones]. – Griselda habló – hay muchas mitologías que ruegan por ayuda. Además, hay [Facciones] que se han calmado debido a las instrucciones de mi señor.

-Ese Miguel. – Sonrió Azazel – Además, hay una sugerencia de los mandamases. – Todos alzaron una ceja ante las palabras del caído – Dado que el incidente ocurrió en el territorio vampírico, cada una de las [Facciones] estará muy nerviosa a partir de ahora. Cada una tiene un luchador increíblemente fuerte, normalmente un Dios, pero deben preocuparse de cómo la gente los verá, por lo que no son capaces de salir y acabar con los terroristas. Es por eso que han sugerido crear un grupo anti-terrorista, que consista en luchadores poderosos para enfrentar a Rizevim y su grupo, así como de asistir a lugares de forma inmediata.

-Y a ver si adivino. Nosotros formaríamos ese grupo. Nos pondrían en primera fila mientras ellos mantienen sus traseros a salvo. – comentó Bickslow.

-Más o menos. Este equipo tendrá derecho a entrar libremente en el territorio de cualquier [Facción]. Todos los presentes fueron elegidos para formar el equipo con diferentes razas. Demonios, ángeles, caídos, vampiro, youkai, valkiria, segadora, hombre lobo, seres humanos, magos y dragones. Todos vosotros, chicos, sois poderosos y sabéis compenetraros, o seréis capaces de hacerlo. Será mucho más fácil teneros a vosotros en acción.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarán de acuerdo en que seamos nosotros? – preguntó Erza.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Pero no hay nadie mejor que vosotros para realizar tal tarea. ¿Y bien?

-A mí me parece bien. – asintió Rias.

-Por mí sin problemas. Me gustaría luchar junto a todos vosotros. – sonrió Sairaorg.

-No tengo objeciones. – dijo Sona mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

-Aceptaré gustosa apoyar desde atrás. – dijo Seekvaira.

-Yo tampoco tengo objeción. Sera fácil trabajar con los jóvenes en lugar de hacerlo con otros vejestorios. – dijo con gracia Sun Wukong.

-Por nosotros está bien. – dijo Makarov.

-Yo tengo una duda. – Dijo Dulio - ¿Qué nombre usamos?

Todos se miraron y empezó una discusión sobre qué nombre darle al grupo. Cada uno decía uno, pero no parecía gustar al resto, por lo que dicha discusión se alargó un buen rato, hasta que Koneko dijo uno.

-[DxD]

Todos se callaron y miraron a la pequeña nekomata. La pobre se sonrojo enormemente ante tanta atención a su persona.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Wendy.

-Bueno, ya que es un equipo formado por distintas razas…

-Demonios, dragones, "datenshi" (ángeles caídos)… Bien pensado. – Admitió Azazel – También podemos añadir con varios nombres que comienzan con la "D". [DxD]. También es fácil de recordar, e incluye nuestro slogan: _'la protección de Great red, que es el [DxD]'._ Por mi vale, ¿y vosotros?

Todos dieron su consentimiento ante tal nombre para el grupo.

-¿Y el líder? – preguntó Saji.

-Creo que Dulio sería el mejor. – respondió Azazel encogiéndose de hombros.

El mencionado se puso bastante nervioso ante tal tarea.

-¿Y-yo? ¿P-por qué? No, no. Ni hablar. ¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Los demonios y ángeles caídos tienen mala reputación. Tú, en cambio, eres un ángel que fue ascendido de un ser humano. También tendrás buena imagen desde el punto de vista humano.

-Ahí tiene un punto. – Admitió Makarov – Nosotros no tendríamos tal impresión.

-¿Solo por esa razón? No. No soy bueno en ese papel. – Dulio seguía intentando librarse de semejante carga.

-Dulio. – Griselda se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro – Es un papel importante. Serás capaz de grabar tu nombre en la historia. Por eso debes hacerlo. – Se cayó un par de segundos – No, definitivamente lo harás. Ya que eres el [Joker], entonces debes hacerlo.

Las palabras de su compañera fueron el jaque mate para el pobre rubio.

-Ahhh. Está bien. De acuerdo. Lo haré. – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Dulio Gesualdo, [Joker] del [Cielo], aceptó el puesto de líder.

-Bien. Ya tenemos al líder. Oye, primer Sun Wukong, ¿podrías convertirte en el sublíder?

-Por mi está bien. Es natural que los jóvenes se vuelvan líderes. Actuare más como un símbolo que infunda miedo a nuestros enemigos.

El primer Sun Wukong aceptó el puesto de sublíder.

-Vali. Os nomino para unirse a este equipo con el fin de ser nuestro poder para luchar contra Rizevim. Al hacer eso, trataré de deshacerme de la más mínima objeción que tengan.

-Albion, ¿estarás satisfecho luchando junto a Ddraig? – le preguntó al dragón.

-[No tengo problema. Por cierto [Rojo], esta vez vamos a discutir acerca de la batalla de hace mil años]

-[Si. No me importaría. Es divertido hablar del pasado]

-Parece que estáis empezando a llevaros bien. – dijo Vali confuso.

-[Estamos bien. Supongo que las cosas están cambiando. ¿No crees, [Rojo]?]

-[Así es. Además, hemos aprendido unas cuantas cosas]

-Es increíble ver como la pelea predestinada de ambos se ha calmado. – dijo Sairaorg agitando la cabeza de atrás adelante.

-Sin duda, estos dos dragones son raros. Pero esto mejor que nada. – dijo Azazel con una carcajada.

-¿Y qué pasa con su pasado? La [Brigada]. – preguntó Sona.

-No os preocupéis. El viejo Odín aceptó a Vali como hijo adoptivo. Supongo que hacer todo lo que hizo tiene sus cosas buenas.

-¿Y por qué no lo adoptas tú, Azazel? – preguntó Levy.

-Tuve mi papel como líder de los ángeles caídos. Demonios y ángeles caídos no dan buena imagen en comparación con ángeles y Dioses. Yo soy uno de los villanos de la Biblia.

-Ahhh.

-Pero con Odín sería diferente. – Su mirada volvió al portador de Albion – Es uno de los más viejos que existen. Nadie se quejará de tal decisión. Con ello serás capaz de moverte con mayor libertad. ¿Estas satisfecho con ello?

-Cooperaré solo si ambas partes salen beneficiadas. Así que actuare por propia cuenta. – respondió.

-¿Eso es un sí?

En lugar de dar una respuesta, Vali miró a Kuroka y Le Fay.

-Las dejaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo. Llamadlas si es necesario. Kuroka, Le Fay, os dejo el cuidado de este lugar.

-Déjalo en nuestras manos-nya.

-Le Fay. – Arthur llamó a su hermana.

-¿Si hermano?

-Esta es una buena ocasión. Deberías unirte al grupo y así conseguir amnistía. [Sekiryuutei]-

-Dimen.

-Si no tienes a nadie específico para hacer un pacto, ¿podrías hacerlo con mi hermana? Si eres tu quien lo hace con ella, entonces será capaz de volver a casa.

-Por mi vale. Estoy aburrido de buscar y buscar.

-¿Ravel? – le pregunto a su manager.

-Podría ser posible. Será mejor hablarlo los tres tranquilamente.

-Os estoy agradecido. Definitivamente lo compensaré.

Entonces Azazel le habló a Kuroka.

-Y el papel de Kuroka es… ¿está bien para ti quedarte como una huésped en su mansión? – Señaló con el dedo a los magos – Claro que estarás bajo vigilancia.

-No tengo problema alguno-nya. Me convertiré en un huésped oficial. Por favor, cuidad de mí.

-Bikou. – El primer Sun Wukong le habló a su descendiente – Te llamaré si es necesario. Ni se te ocurra rechazarme.

-P-por supuesto viejo. – Bikou tragó saliva.

-¿Y cómo nos moveremos a partir de ahora? – preguntó Erza.

-Como hasta ahora. Pero es un grupo grande, por lo que no es fácil movilizarse fácilmente. Cada uno tiene su trabajo. Simplemente habrá que cooperar y actuar lo más rápidamente posible. Esa es la clave, cooperar.

Todos se sonrieron entre ellos. Habían dado un importantísimo paso.

-Bien. Ahora que ya está todo hablado, ¿quién quiere hacerse más fuerte? – preguntó el viejo [Rey Mono].

Todos se volvieron a mirarle sin entender.

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Momo.

-Estoy dispuesto a entrenaros desde cero. No tiene sentido que, después de haber formado este grupo, cada uno de vosotros no puede al menos derrotar a alguien de [Clase Alta]. Eventualmente cada uno obtendrá la fuerza de un [Clase Suprema]. Lo más probable es que este equipo no solo sea para luchar contra [Dragones Malignos]. Seguramente serán más en el futuro. Hay que aumentar vuestra fuerza.

Azazel asiente sonriente.

-Tienes toda la razón. Este equipo, el [DxD], se convertirá en la carta de triunfo.

Sun Wukong niega con la cabeza.

-Quitando a unos cuantos, la mayoría sois amateurs. Aficionados que han tenido pequeñas apariciones. No sois capaces de derrotar aunó de los [Dragones Malignos] solos.

Vali sonríe temerariamente ante las palabras del [Rey Mono].

-Soy consciente de que mi [Empireo Juggernaut Overdive] puede llegar al nivel de un Dios.

-Eso es verdad. – Admitió – Definitivamente lo hace. En términos de poder de salida, alcanza dicho nivel. Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? No tienes resistencia para mantenerla. Solo es un desperdicio de capacidad. ¿Cuántos minutos o segundos puedes mantenerla?

-…

El argumento del anciano cayó al peli plateado. Era la verdad pura y dura.

-No serias capaz de hacerle nada a Crom Cruach en ese estado. Tal ver le superes en un ataque, ¿pero y luego qué? Malgastas demasiado poder. Tú y el [Rojo].

-¡Oye! ¡Yo lucho como me entrenó mi padre! – se excusó el dragón.

-Pero no controlas tu poder, y menos desde tu renacimiento.

-…

A otro que dejó callado. Os pasa a casi todos. No sois capaces de controlar adecuadamente vuestros poderes. Yo entrenaré personalmente a ambos dragones. Os enseñaré a luchar contra los [Dragones Malignos]. A los poseedores de [Longinus] os entrenaré para alcanzar el nivel de los Dioses. Os entrenaré al punto de poder luchar contra ellos.

-¿Combatiremos contra los Dioses? – preguntó Sairaorg dudoso.

-Hay muchos Dioses que quieren acabar con el mundo. Pero por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por Rizevim. Siempre he pensado que quienes nacen con [Longinus] están predestinados a eso desde su nacimiento. El deber de destruir a un Dios. No creo que la aparición de los [Longinus] sea un error, sino más bien una ocurrencia de algo inevitable y necesario para este mundo.

-Mi viejo tenía muchos secretos. ¿Crees que previo algo así?

-El Dios Bíblico era alguien misterioso. Como dicen los humanos de vuestra religión _'los caminos del Señor son inescrutables'_.

XXXXX

Una vez acabada la reunión, el equipo [DxD] ha quedado disuelto. Los miembros del Club de Rias fueron a su sala, donde Ravel, Natsu y Le Fay harían el contrato de demonio-mago.

-Bien. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella? – preguntó Ravel para estar segura.

-Sep. ¡Estoy más que seguro!

-Bien. Pues en ese caso, ¡creemos el contrato!

-¡Aye / Si!

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

Muchos meses han pasado desde que el dragón se mudó a la mansión. Pero, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo allí, junto a sus compañeros y amigos, habían lugares en dicho lugar que aún no conocían.

Por ejemplo, recientemente encontraron una habitación secreta que se encontraba en el primer nivel subterráneo. En dicho nivel estaban las salas de cine y la sala de entrenamiento junto a una gran bañera.

En una de las esquinas hay un callejón sin salida, pero, hace unos días, encontraron una puerta oculta. Según Mavis, le parecía divertido tener un lugar así, por lo que cuando la construyeron hizo dicha petición. Y sucedió que el diseñador era un aficionado a hacer habitaciones ocultas a las casas, de ahí la razón de que existan aún más factores ocultos en la mansión.

Al final, aquella habitación fue tomada por Kuroka y Le Fay. Nadie puso ninguna pega, pues al no estar ocupada nadie se la había pedido con anterioridad.

Pero también habían descubierto otro lugar oculto.

-Es una buena bañera. – dijo cierta pelirroja eso con un gran suspiro mientras entra a la bañera.

Al lado de la Gremory se encontraba el pelirrosa. Ambos eran los únicos en el nuevo descubierto lugar oculto. En un principio estaban usando la bañera normal. Pero entonces una puerta apareció al lado de la bañera. Dicha puerta daba acceso a otra bañera mucho más grande y mejor decorada.

Era sin duda alguna mucho más grande que la otra. Incluso cosas como el techo, las paredes y el equipamiento estaban hechos magníficamente e incluso los adornos estaban hechos de una manera llamativa.

También había plantas tropicales, lo que lo hace parecer un baño en la selva. Había un torrente de agua caliente saliendo de la boca de una estatua de un dragón.

Rias hizo una sugerencia mientras estaba sorprendida por la aparición de esta nueva bañera. Aprovechando que no había nadie, ella dijo:

-Vamos a tomar un baño juntos ya que se nos dio esta ocasión.

De esa forma Rias y Natsu usaron la nueva bañera.

-Probablemente fue hecho de una manera en la que esto solo aparecería después de algún tiempo. Ya sabes, ya que es invierno, esto fue hecho de forma que apareciera en esta estación.

Dijo Rias mientras miraba alrededor de la bañera caliente.

-Ahhh. Este sitio es increíble. Nunca deja de sorprender. – Murmuró el dragón impresionado – Ya podríamos hacer algo parecido en el gremio.

Ambos se quedaron cayados, disfrutando del agua caliente y la tranquilidad del lugar. Esté no tardaría en descontrolarse en cuanto los demás supieran de su existencia. Sin duda alguna, era mejor bañarse allí que en la normal, por el decorado, sobre todo por eso.

-Oye Natsu.

-¿Si?

-Aún hay un asunto que quiero tratar contigo.

El tono serio de la Gremory provocó que el pelirrosa abriera los ojos para observarla con clara duda.

-¿Qué asunto?

Haciendo una pequeña mueca, Rias respondió.

-El asunto tuyo y de Lucy.

-¿?

-El que os hayáis acostado.

-…

-Hasta ahora he decidido no tocarlo por todo lo que nos ha pasado. Lo de Rumania y la creación de [DxD]. Decidí esperar un tiempo. Dar un descanso. Pero ahora que estamos tú y yo solos aquí, creo que es un buen momento para hablar. – se giró para encarar al dragón.

-¿Y qué quieres que hablemos?

-Tu castidad debía ser mía.

-¿?

-Pero perdí. Lucy fue muy lista y aprovechó que yo estaba en Rumania para reclamar tu virginidad. No se lo puedo reprochar. Pero ciertamente me hubiera gustado ser la primera. Pero ya no le puedo hacer nada.

-…

-Pero ahora… es mi turno.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Los ojos de Rias demostraban la determinación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No había duda alguna. Inmediatamente la pelirroja tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó al pelirrosa, lo miró fijamente a aquellos ojos jades, y luego sin mediar palabra alguna, lo besó apasionadamente. Luego de compartir dicho beso, se quedaron hipnotizados cada uno en la vista del otro. La pelirroja se incorporó sobre él a horcajadas sentándose sobre sus pies y uniendo sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado. Lentamente abrió la boca para seguirle el ritmo, su lengua jugueteaba suavemente con la de ella y el beso tomaba un aire de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada.

Los corazones de ambos latían a mil por hora amenazando con salírseles del pecho, y sus respiraciones se elevaban fuertemente, sus agitadas respiraciones se conjugaban uniéndose en una sola, y por más que querían prolongar el beso se separaron por la falta de aliento.

-Esto... - decía el pelirrosa entrecortado por el respirar agitado – esto es peligroso. Si alguien entra y nos descubre...

-Olvídalo. Olvida todo. Ahora solo estamos tú y yo. Yo te amo, y sé que tú a mí. - lo acallaba la pelirroja.

Ambos seguían en aquel juego descontrolado. Rias volvió a besar a Natsu, lentamente, mientras disfrutaba con sus manos de su trabajado torso al descubierto. El pelirrosa a su vez la hacía gemir a medida que le besaba el cuello mientras la pelirroja se deleitaba con el tacto recorriendo la espalda de él. Al notar que ese era un punto sensible para la pelirroja, lo atacó durante un buen rato con besos, lametones y chupetones. Lentamente continúo por su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos. El con la boca comenzó a lamer con desesperación sus pezones erectos, haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer.

Rias le agarró del cabello para acercarlo aún más mientras que la otra mano acariciaba el cuerpo del dragón. Por su lado, él la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la entrada de ella, haciendo que el deseo de Rias aumentara cada vez más y la excitación llegara a niveles insospechados para la demonio.

Ella bajó despacio recorriendo con sus labios el cuello del chico, pasando por su pecho y terminando sobre su miembro erecto por la excitación producida por el encuentro que sostenían. Sumergiendo su cabeza en el agua caliente, Rias no perdió el tiempo. Como si de un helado se tratase, comenzó a lamerlo y acariciarlo para excitarlo aún más y más, en unas rápidas probadas con la boca lo hizo gemir y casi gritar su nombre, para en un arranque, como si de una bestia insaciable se tratara, el pelirrosa la atrajera hacia su cuerpo, sacándola del agua, para voltearla y apoyarla sobre la pared.

La beso frenéticamente, recorrió su cuello, se deleitó con sus pezones en varias lamidas para comenzar el recorrido hacia la zona más íntima de la chica. Lentamente, como si temiera hacerle daño, separó sus piernas. Ella se avergonzó un poco por lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, a pesar de desearlo tanto. Después de todo era su primera vez. Podría haberse mostrado completamente desnuda ante él incontables veces, pero no era lo mismo.

Natsu levantó la mirada y la vio a los ojos. Ella vio la lujuria en sus ojos dragontinos. Su sangre dragón a punto de bullir, esperando a que ella diera su consentimiento.

Rias asintió, permitiéndole hacerlo, animándolo a seguir, y él continuó su camino hasta su entrada, recorrió con la lengua su intimidad y jugueteó con sus labios, en movimientos suaves y delicados acariciando su clítoris, ocasionando que ella gimiera de placer. Durante unos larguísimos segundos para la Gremory, el pelirrosa siguió y siguió torturándola.

-¡N-no resisto más! ¡T-te necesito dentro de mí, ahora! - gimió Rias.

Haciéndole caso, el dragón dejó su intimidad y, en movimientos lentos y delicados, comenzó a besarla con pasión recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca. La excitación era mayor y con su mano izquierda comenzó a guiar su miembro a la entrada de ella mientras con su mano derecha subía la pierna izquierda de la pelirroja hasta la altura de su cintura. Cuando consiguió colocarlo en posición, en suaves movimientos, comenzó a penetrarla.

Rias gimió ante los dolores, pero se propuso resistir y le conminó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas lentamente. Al principio era doloroso, pero el dragón la acariciaba y besaba mientras con su mano libre, colocada a la altura de la vagina, aumentaba su calor para intentar relajar el dolor de la pelirroja.

Después de unos minutos donde suavemente él empujaba y ella sintiendo su miembro en lo más profundo de su ser, le susurro que aumentase la intensidad de sus embestidas, y él comenzó a embestir con furia como si de un castigo se tratara.

Rias gemía de placer con cada movimiento, y Natsu se concentraba en llevarla al clímax. La pelirroja no podía seguir sosteniéndose con una pierna, pues esta le temblaba demasiado. Natsu aprovechó para coger la otra pierna y elevarla, agarrándola de las nalgas.

Por puro instinto, Rias cruzó sus piernas sobre la cintura con fuerza. Después de unos minutos la pelirroja alcanzaba el orgasmo y soltaba un grito de placer, para luego él también llegar al máximo y rugir de éxtasis.

Al igual que ocurrió con Lucy, Rias empezó a temblar, pero no por el orgasmo.

FLAP-FLAP

Abrió los ojos a tope. Natsu pudo apreciar como sus pupilas redondas se rasgaban como las de un dragón durante cinco segundos. También como aparecían dos alas rojas como el fuego en su espalda.

Al terminar ambos, Natsu volvio a sentarse y Rias se sentó en su regazo, sin sacar el miembro del dragón de su interior. Entonces, sin darle chance a que sacara su miembro de ella comenzó a moverse y a besarlo con locura, inmediatamente, y a base de besos apasionados sintió que él miembro del pelirrosa se endurec**ía nuevamente** y ella inmediatamente comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, haciéndolo gemir y gimiendo ella, los dos estaban en el éxtasis, y minutos después los dos llegaban al clímax del acto. Debido al agotamiento, Rias se quedó sentada, aun con el miembro de Natsu en su interior.

* * *

Yyyyyyyyyyyy aquí esta ! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo no dejo de sentirme raro al escribir lemons :P

Hace mucho que hice el lemon con Lucy, y por las votaciones ahora le toca a Rias. Luego irán Akeno y Kana. ¿Después? Ya veremos XD Pero me parecía un buen momento. ¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡Era el mejor momento antes de empezar con un nuevo lio XD!


	62. La abuela

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Tenzalucard123: lo lamento, pero me gusta la pareja de Jellal y Erza, así que por eso Erza descartada. Wendy la veo más como hermana pequeña. Respecto a Lissana, quiero ver cómo avanza la serie de FT.

Eternal4Ever: bueno, aquí esta :)

alber Breaker: ya llegaran los demás lemons XD Aunque no sé cuánto me tardare. Quizás pronto… quizás tarde :P No hay que subestimar a Sun Wukong, que ha sido elegido como un Buda (equivalente a un Dios).

jose luis: aún quedan unos cuantos tomos para terminar este fic :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Harem: **Rias, Lucy, Akeno, Kana, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka (oficiales) (y este no es el orden de 1ª, 2ª, 3ª…)**

Otras: GaLe, GruVia, LaMi y ElfEver, no emparejare a Erza ni Wendy ni Lissana

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 58:

**LA ABUELA**

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde el suceso de Natsu y Rias en el baño secreto. Como ocurrió en su momento con Lucy, las novias/pretendientes tuvieron distintas reacciones. Algunas más agresivas, como la de Akeno, y otras más tranquilas, como Koneko. Por su parte, Lucy hablaba con Rias durante largos ratos sobre su nueva condición. Al igual que la rubia, la pelirroja ahora era en un pequeño porcentaje dragón. También ambas aprovechaban para tener más momentos tan íntimos con el dragón. Incluso más de una vez hicieron un trio.

Pero Rias no estaba del todo feliz. Ciertamente había dado un gran paso en su relación con el pelirrosa, pero la situación de su hermana política era muy dura.

Un día, mientras todas estaban dándose un baño, Erza no pudo evitar preguntar sobre la cara triste de Rias.

-¿Estas preocupada por Grayfia?

-Lo siento. Lamento si os he preocupado. Pero si, estas en lo correcto. Estaba pensando en mi hermana. Escuche que Grayfia aún está bajo una difícil situación dada la aparición de su hermano menor, Euclid. Escuché que básicamente está bajo un arresto domiciliario en el castillo Gremory. No sólo se le apartó del trabajo público junto a mi hermano, sino que también se le prohibió servir como criada de la casa Gremory, donde está aislada de la política de los demonios actuales. Esto es porque muchos altos cargos del gobierno siguen teniendo dudas hacia Grayfia. Según me ha dicho mi madre, hay varias preguntas como _'¿Tal vez ella mintió sobre la muerte de su hermano y engañó a Sirzechs, quien es su esposo?' '¿Tal vez tiene conexiones con Rizevim?'_

-Eso es una estupidez. – murmuró Akeno.

-¿No has tenido ningún contacto desde que eso sucedió? – preguntó Mirajane.

-Desde que eso sucedió, las críticas de los altos cargos hacia mi hermana han sido muy duras. E incluso no puedo entrar en contacto con mi hermano, aunque padre y madre me dicen que no me preocupe por esto. Pero me es imposible no hacerlo.

Entonces cambiaron de tema para intentar alegrar un poco a la pelirroja y olvidar tal tormentosos momentos que habían vivido hacía poco.

-Rias, tengo un favor que pedirte.

Rossweisse se había acercado a su [Rey] con gran determinación en su rostro.

-¿Eh? seguro, peo es extraño que tú me pidas un favor.

-¿Escucharía cualquier tipo de favor que le pidiera?

-No sé qué quieres obtener de mí, pero te lo daré si es algo que sea capaz de darte. Tú también eres mi precioso sirviente, después de todo.

La valkiria respiró hondamente y soltó todo ese aire en un largo suspiro.

-… me gustaría pedirle a Natsu que sea mi novio.

-¡!

La mayoría de las chicas se quedaron de piedra ante la petición de la mujer.

-Si hace un año me dicen que vería algo como esto, posiblemente me hubiera muerto de la risa. – murmuró Evergreen impactada.

-Muchas rivales de amor para ex rival de amor. – susurró Juvia mientras humo salía de su cabeza.

-La vida es sin duda interesante. – comentó Mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

XXXXX

Noviembre, que estuvo lleno de emociones, finalmente terminó, y ahora ya era diciembre, lo cual marca el fin del segundo semestre. Incluso aunque estuvieran ya en diciembre, lo que les esperaba en la última parte del segundo semestre eran los exámenes parciales.

Entonces escucharon a las chicas hablando ruidosamente en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Huh? ¿Les sucede algo? – preguntó Gray con incertidumbre.

-¡Chicos, Xenovia es increíble! – exclamó Lissana con una gran sonrisa.

Irina continuó después de ella.

-Es sobre sus exámenes, ¡Xenovia aprobó con más de un 90% su examen!

-¡!

Los chicos solo podían observar incrédulos a la peli azul. ¡¿Esa chica cabeza de aire había sacado tanto?! ¡Imposible!

Entonces Xenovia dijo sin sentirse orgullosa por esto.

-Solo quería poner a prueba cuanto puedo hacer. Además, japonés fue el tema en donde mi calificación fue un poco baja.

-Y yo califique o avergonzada Irina.

-¡Pero si estas por encima del 80%! ¡No oses quejarte! – exclamó Gajeel enojado.

-¿Cuánto vosotros? – preguntó Lucy.

-65/60/67

-Bueno, al menos habéis aprobado.

-Jajajaja. Será una pesadilla si vuestros hijos salen como vosotros. – se burló Kiryuu mientras se recolocaba las gafas.

-¡Oye!

A pesar del barullo, Xenovia se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía.

-Con esto he conseguido acercarme a mi objetivo. Tendré que tomármelo muy en serio. – dijo para si.

-Oye chicos, ¿sabéis que le pasa a la profesora Rossweisse? – preguntó Kiryuu.

-No. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿No sabéis que frecuenta mucho la biblioteca? Al parecer suspira mientras lee unos libros relacionados con la Biblia. ¿En serio no sabéis nada?

Los magos y demonios se miraron y luego negaron con la cabeza. En verdad no sabían que le pasaba a la valkiria por la cabeza.

-Creo que seria buena idea que lo hablarais en vuestro club, ya que pertenece a este.

-Si. Hablare con la Jefa, a ver que dice ella.

-Hablando de vuestro club, ¿Quién será el siguiente presidente de éste? ¿No debería Rias-senpai de elegir a alguien antes de graduarse?

-Pues la verdad es que no nos ha comentado nada de ello.

-¿Y no sabéis quien podría ser?

Otra vez volvieron a mirarse. Obviamente no podían ser Natsu o Lucy. Rias sabía perfectamente que ambos, junto a los demás magos, volverían a su hogar en cualquier momento. Le Fay también lo sabía, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a hacer el pacto con Natsu, aunque le durara días, semanas o meses. Por ello Ravel y la joven maga seguía hablando sobre el pacto y aun no era legal.

* * *

_**Territorio Gremory **_

Era fin de semana. Algunos magos y demonios se encontraban en un terreno de entrenamiento dentro del territorio de la Casa Gremory, un lugar cercano al castillo. La petición del primer Sun Wukong había alegrado a la mayoría. Si ciertamente el viejo [Rey Mono] era alguien muy poderoso, [Clase Divina] aunque no era un Dios, pero si un Buda, algunos querían seguir entrenando a su modo.

No solo estaban magos y demonios. Los miembros del equipo de Vali también estaban presentes, entrenando. Algunos grupos estaban conformados según sus habilidades. Por ejemplo:

Arthur, Erza, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina y Freed entrenaban con las espadas.

También está el grupo de los poderes demoniacos/magia, en el cual estaban Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, Lucy, Gray, etc., divididos en grupos menores.

Y por último está el grupo a cargo de Kuroka, el cual consta de Koneko y Gasper.

Ravel no está aquí hoy. Ella está en la mansión discutiendo los últimos detalles con Le Fay.

Vali y Natsu se enfrentaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el viejo [Rey Mono], que esquivaba sus ataques con mínimos movimientos mientras estaba sentado en su nube, la Jindou Yan.

Pero dicho entrenamiento también ayudaba al pelirrosa. Según le había explicado Azazel:

'_El torbellino de poder que reside dentro de ti, causado por el poder de Ophis y del Gran rojo, tal vez se estabilice si logras dominar la tarea que la primera generación te dio. Tu fuerza vital está en un estado en donde vacila entre el infinito y la nada, así que si eres capaz de estabilizarlo… Quizás avances hasta el siguiente nivel.'_

Después de todo, Natsu era una existencia única. Tenía el poder de Ophis y Great Red.

-Es frustrante que mis ataques no logren alcanzarte. – dijo Vali encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Arg! ¡Estoy frustrado! – exclamó Natsu exhalando fuego de forma cómica.

El viejo mono sonreía mientras le daba una calada a su vieja pipa de madera.

-Jajajaja. Ciertamente merecéis vuestros títulos. Si uno de vuestros golpes consiguiera tocarme, seria gravemente dañado. ¿Sabéis que vuestro poder de ataque está muy por encima de mí?

-Eso se ha podido notar. – Respondió Vali – Pero no solo a base de fuerza bruta se gana una pelea.

-Exacto. Básicamente, lo que es crucial es que vosotros dos logréis incrementar vuestro poder al nivel que necesitan de forma instantánea durante las batallas. Especialmente ustedes dos poseen un gasto de resistencia que es demasiado alto, por tanto la gente promedio reciben una gran cantidad de energía siendo liberada desde sus cuerpos todo el tiempo, afectando sus tiempos de actividad durante las batallas, ¿lo sabían? Ambos, el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou], son las fuerzas de combate que se convertirán en las piezas claves de sus respectivos equipos. No sería posible que ustedes dos perdieran sus energías para luchar en el momento crucial en que más lo necesiten.

-En otras palabras, ambos necesitamos disminuir nuestro consumo durante el uso de nuestra [Sacred Gear] y el [Balance Breaker] para incrementar nuestro poder en batalla solamente, ¿no? Esto significa que ambos deberemos dominar nuestro consumo para deshacernos de gastos innecesarios de energía. – dijo Vali.

-Pues yo siempre voy con todo, sin control. Así es como me enseñaron. Claro que tampoco busco agotarme desde el mismo principio. – dijo Natsu.

-Lo mío es solo un consejo. – Sun Wukong se encogió de hombros - En términos de balance general, el [Blanco] es superior, pero en aspectos específicos, hay partes donde el [Rojo] es superior. En términos de simple poder de ataque y velocidad, el [Sekiryuutei] vence.

-Pero yo solo tengo mi [Balance Breaker]. No necesito un sustituto de la [Juggernaut Drive].

-Y yo tengo mi [Empireo Juggernaut Overdive]. Pero es muy complicada.

El viejo mono volvió a hablar después de darle una honda calada a su pipa.

-La primera generación dijo después de fumar su pipa.

-Aunque la llamada [Empireo Juggernaut Overdive] es mejor que la [Juggernaut Drive], ambas poseen la misma forma de desatar el poder potencial del usuario. En otras palabras, el estrés que pones en tu cuerpo es ridículamente alto. Incluso aunque desecharas la mayoría de los riesgos de la [Juggernaut Drive], no es algo que puedas usar consecutivamente y mantenerte en esa forma. El enfoque del [Hakuryuukou] es ser capaz de sacar el poder necesario en el momento oportuno. Por otra parte, la habilidad del [Sekiryuutei] es la de transferir el poder mientras que la habilidad de [Hakuryuukou] es dividir y consumir el poder. El hecho es que los pasados portadores de los dos [Dragones Celestiales] lucharon mientras usaban estas habilidades. Había aquellos quienes dependían del uso de estas habilidades para luchar solo de una forma. Pero no hubo uno solo que lograra tener tantos poderes irreales como ustedes dos, ¿lo sabían?

-Poderes irreales.

-Continuaremos con su entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes, pero el problema es el poder del [Hakuryuukou] que es parte de tus nuevos irreales poderes. ¿Ddraig y Albion no han vuelto aun?

Debido a los nuevos poderes de Vali, ambos dragones decidieron ir al interior de los [Sacred Gears]. Ambos aun recordaban las palabras de ambos.

_Cuando nosotros, los dos [Dragones Celestiales], fuimos sellados dentro de las [Sacred Gears], perdimos muchas de las habilidades que teníamos antes de que nos quitaran los cuerpos. No había ocurrido nunca que nuestros poderes perdidos regresaran_

Las habilidades que tenían cuando aún conservaban sus cuerpos. El poder perdido que apareció con el mutuo entendimiento entre los dos dragones.

Azazel tenía su hipótesis respecto a este tema.

_Esta es solo mi hipótesis, pero quizás mi viejo no desechó los poderes de los dragones completamente. Selló las habilidades de ambos, teniendo como llave el entendimiento mutuo. Es lo que me imagino_

Sin duda el Dios Bíblico era alguien extraño para la gran mayoría debido a sus acciones.

Además, Ddraig también quería aprovechar para saber sobre los nuevos poderes de Natsu. Sería una grandísima idea comprender lo mínimo que fuera antes de llegar el triste momento. La clave parecía tenerla las consciencias de los antiguos portadores, pero estos ya no estaban.

Debido a todo esto, los dos dragones decidieron ir a lo profundo de la [Sacred Gear] del [Hakuryuukou], que aún mantiene los fragmentos de conciencia de los portadores pasados en él. Actualmente Ddraig y Albion han vinculado sus conciencias para adentrarse dentro del [Divine Dividing].

Vali entonces dice.

-Al parecer, Albion y Ddraig están enfrentándose a dificultades inesperadas. Tal parece que los pasados [Hakuryuukou], a quienes les fueron a preguntar, mantienen un severo odio hacia

Ddraig, o más específicamente al [Sekiryuutei].

Ddraig también transportó su conciencia al [Sacred Gear] de Vali, donde está intentando encontrar respuestas en los antiguos portadores, pero está teniendo dificultades incluso con la ayuda de Albion.

Los dos dragones quieren a alguien que convenza a los antiguos portadores para tener sus habilidades originales y poder usarlas a través de las [Sacred Gears].

El viejo mono sonríe mientras exhala el humo.

-Al parecer solo podemos esperar buenas noticias.

Entonces Vali activa un círculo mágico.

-Me retiro. Primera generación, te pediré que seas mi compañero de combate la próxima vez.

Recibiendo esas palabras, la primera generación sonríe sarcásticamente y responde.

-Eso realmente asusta.

Dicho esto el peli platino desaparece. El [Rey Mono] también se marcha a ver al resto.

-Oh, es Natsu.

-¿Terminaste con tu entrenamiento?

Xenovia e Irina se acercaron a hablar con el dragón. Ambas tenían raspones y magulladuras.

-Tenéis mal aspecto.

-Erza y Arthur no se han andado por las ramas. – suspiró Xenovia, masajeándose un hombro – Pero es el mejor entrenamiento. Ah, se me olvidaba, Arthur y Bikou ya se han marchado.

-¡Ah, mira, mira! – exclamaba Irina sonriente mientras extendía sus alas de ángel.

Normalmente solo tiene dos alas, pero esta vez había sacado cuatro.

-¡Ahora tengo dos más! – Infló su pecho, orgullosa - Ufufú, esta mañana recibí una llamada del [Cielo]… ¡donde me avisaron que mi nivel como ángel había aumentado! Y cuando hice aparecer mis alas, ¡esto fue lo que obtuve! Dios mío, esto seguramente es una bendición otorgada por mi señor Miguel, ¡quien observó mis plegarias diarias!

-Felicidades. – felicitó el dragón sonriente.

Xenovia asiente como si estuviera asombrada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tus poderes de ángel aumentaron?

Irina asiente con su cabeza.

-Eso es correcto. Ahora soy más fuerte y puedo convocar armas que están en el [Cielo]. Hasta ahora necesitaba pasar por muchos jueces para obtener el permiso para usarlas, ¡pero ahora puedo usarlas con menos restricción!

Xenovia entonces cubrió sus ojos con sus manos mientras lloraba.

-¡Entonces mi amiga, la autoproclamada ángel, ha empezado a ascender! ¡No puedo estar más orgullosa!

-¡Para ya Xenovia! ¡Estás haciendo que me sonroje!

Dejando a ambas amigas solas, el dragón siguió su marcha, deteniéndose ante Erza y Kiba. El rubio había invocado a [Gram], que emitía un aura siniestra, y colocó a su alrededor numerosas espadas sacro-demoniacas.

-¿Qué tal va? – le preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Le sugerí que usara las espadas sacro-demoniacas para intentar controlar a [Gram].

-Parece funcionar, algo. – Dijo el rubio – Primero necesito aceptar la maldición de [Gram] y la negatividad con el poder demoniaco de mis espadas. Si funciona, el poder maligno será más fuerte. Pero estas áreas se volverán estables. Bueno, aumentar el poder maligno para mantenerlo estable es algo aterrador. – Creó una nueva espada, sosteniéndola con su mano – Incluso si aumento el poder maligno para estabilizarlo, debo cubrirlo con el poder sagrado de mis espadas. Tal como la tapa de una olla. El interior de la olla hervirá al usar fuego. Sólo necesito ser cuidadoso de que el agua hirviente no se derrame y

Elimine los ingredientes que deseo tanto como quiero.

-… ¿Eing?

Erza suspiró y le explicó.

-El poder sagrado y el poder demoniaco. Con un pequeño error en la distribución de esos dos puede causar que la maldición se dirija a él. En el peor de los casos puede afectar a los demás.

-… creo que algo he entendido.

-No me sorprende.

-¿Y tu estas para evitarlo?

-Si es necesario usaré a [Excalibur].

Entonces un brillante destello ilumino la zona. Cuando miraron hacia la fuente se encontraron con un ángel quien brillaba alto en el cielo. Mientras extiende diez de sus alas blancas puras, sostiene una gran masa de fuego en su mano derecha y una gruesa lanza de hielo en su mano izquierda. Hay una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza la cual está creando un trueno.

El [Joker] Dulio.

El rubio había creado una tormenta artificial dentro del su campo de entrenamiento. Su [Sacred Gear] puede controlar el clima para tomar control del fuego, viento, lluvia y tierra que existen en la naturaleza. Así que incluso puede crear nubes artificiales en lugares donde no hay cielo, justo como ahora. El brillante destello de hace un momento debió haber sido causado por la caída de un trueno desde aquella nube.

Pero frente a él se encontraba Laxus, que sonreía arrogante. También se encontraba Saji, envuelto en llamas negras. Parecía un enfrentamiento a tres bandas. Saji estaba allí para intentar alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]. ¿Y quién mejor para ayudarle que los otros dos rubios?

Pero el pobre Saji se llevaba hostias como panes desde todos lados. Laxus y Dulio tenían un combate igualado. Los rayos del ángel no le hacían nada, por lo que los mezclaba con otros elementos. Pero a la hora de atacar a Saji, ambos se controlaban todo lo posible para evitar hacerle demasiado daño.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar mas explosiones de los distintos combates.

Una vez terminado el del trio rubio, Saji hizo unos estiramientos y se acercó a Natsu y compañía.

-Gracias por permitirme entrenar aquí. Ahora debo ir a la escuela. Me esperan.

Con la escuela Saji se refiere a la escuela de [Rating Games] que Sona construyó y donde cualquiera puede unirse. Aún no han atraído estudiantes, pero hay un día en que la escuela está abierta para que los padres que estén interesados en esta escuela traigan a sus hijos desde todo el inframundo.

Al parecer la gente iba cada día, tanto que el grupo Sitri estaba teniendo dificultades debido a que también tienen las labores del [Consejo Estudiantil].

-Nosotros iremos a echar una mano. – dijo Erza.

-Cierto. La Jefa quiere ir también. – dijo Kiba.

-Sería de gran ayuda. No podemos manejar esto dado que es algo nuevo para todos nosotros. Además, el jefe Sairaorg vendrá y nos ayudará por hoy y también llamamos a algunos maestros, quienes harán demostraciones para nosotros.

Dicho esto creó un círculo mágico y desapareció.

Dulio entonces bajó del cielo. Tomó un donut de su bolsillo y le dio una mordida. Su hobby es caminar mientras come.

-No puedo sobrevivir sin mis suministros de dulces. – explicó sonriente.

XXXXX

Los entrenamientos de todos terminaron, así que era tiempo de la última reunión del día antes de que se marcharon todos a casa. Todos pudieron asearse primero y luego reunirse en una gran sala. Cada uno contó su experiencia y mejoras o posibles mejoras así como consejos. Y, justo cuando estaban por dar por concluida la reunión, ambas pelirrojas tomaron la palabra.

-Como sabréis todos, iremos a echar una mano a los Sitri con la nueva escuela que han abierto, pero la verdad es que una invitada visitará la mansión. – explicó Erza.

-Es una maestra quien tendrá una conferencia especial para los estudiantes y los padres en la escuela. Escuché que decidió visitar la mansión de inmediato. – terminó Rias.

-Os digo esto para que estéis preparados y seáis respetuosos. El [Maestro] ya ha sido avisado.

* * *

_**Mansión Fairy **_

Todos iniciaron los preparativos para recibir a la maestra. Algunos prepararon té para la sala VIP, otros ordenaban, otros limpiabas y otros simplemente descansaban.

Una vez en la mansión, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, pues la noche había llegado hace horas y había que descansar.

Rossweisse detuvo a Natsu. Rias, Akeno, Lucy, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka y Koneko estaban presentes.

-Natsu… debo pedirte algo.

-¿? ¿De qué se trata?

-P-por favor, se mi novio.

-¿?

Eso desconcertó por completo al dragón. Podía ver el nerviosismo en el rostro de la valkiria. Había algo extraño. También miró a las demás. Rias hacia una expresión complicada para el dragón. Lucy y Akeno le miraban a ambos con una sonrisa triste.

-Mira Irina. Han hecho sus movimientos. – murmuró Xenovia.

-Esto significa que Rossweisse también entró en la batalla. – murmuró Irina.

-La Jefa y la Sub-jefa actúan extrañas. Pero ellas tienen sus propios problemas. Juzgando por lo errático que está actuando Akeno, puedo decir que es un ataque sorpresa. Es nuestra oportunidad.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-qué piensas hacer Xenovia?

-Esto significa una oportunidad para nosotras, la oportunidad de alcanzar aquel mundo superior al que nunca hemos enfrentado, ha llegado.

-P-pero debemos respetar la posición de las demás.

-¡No! ¡Debemos avanzar! ¡Quizás esta sea nuestra oportunidad Para llevárnoslo y rodearlo!

-¡N-no, no podemos hacer algo como llevárnoslo! ¡U-un ángel como yo probablemente no pueda hacer tal cosa!

-No hay ni un leve poder de persuasión en las palabras de un ángel erótico como tú. Escuché que no usas sostén cuando vas a

-La habitación de Natsu. Tú de seguro estás llena de espíritu de lucha, Irina.

-E-eso es porque… ¡No usa sostén es por razones de salud!

-Si solo puedes apartarte con aquellos patéticos ojos, entonces es mejor que tomes tu decisión ahora. Bien, acércate, haremos esto…

El dúo de la iglesia se alejó del resto y empezó a hablar aún más bajo.

-Así que era eso. ¿Hacer que los chicos vengan de esa forma-nya? – dijo Kuroka divertida.

-Hermana, eso es vulgar.

-No estás en una situación donde puedas decir eso tan relajada,

Shirone. Tú también debes tomar la ofensiva. En este punto, seguirás siendo tratada como una niña. Incluso ahora deberías ser capaz de hacer un suave nyan-na para él después de todo.

-¡N-no!

-Oh, lo imaginaste por un momento, ¿cierto? De seguro eres sexy. Sexy por dentro-nya.

-¡No soy sexy! ¡N-ni siquiera sé cómo responder a eso!

-No hay que avergonzarse de que una Nekomata sea sexy, ¿sabes? También debes hacer cosas por él que sólo puedes hacer mientras eres pequeña.

-¡Calla! ¡No pienso preocuparme más por ti! ¡Vámonos Gya-kun!

-¿Eh?, O-Okay.

Kuroka sonrió divertida. Le encantaba hacer enfadar a su hermana menor.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, a la espera de la respuesta de Natsu.

-… pues…

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Todos iniciaron los preparativos para recibir a la maestra. Algunos prepararon té para la sala VIP, otros ordenaban, otros limpiabas y otros simplemente descansaban. No pasó mucho para cuando la invitada llegó. Algunos fueron a la sala de tele transporte en el sótano.

En el piso de la sala de tele-transportación empezó a formar un círculo mágico con un hechizo nórdico mientras generaba una fuerte luz.

Mientras veían como la luz de la tele transportación se hacía más brillante, Rias habló.

-La invitada es la abuela de Rossweisse. Escuché que ella es famosa en el mundo nórdico, en Asgard, como una habilidosa usuaria de [Magia].

El brillo de la tele-transportación se volvió incluso más fuerte, entonces cesó. Quien apareció tras desaparecer el brillo era una mujer anciana muy parecida a Rossweisse vistiendo una túnica color azul oscuro. Su mirada era audaz y tenía la misma altura de Rossweisse. Tiene una buena postura y era delgada. Si no fuera por su cara no se hubiera podido decir que era una anciana.

Después de mirar a su alrededor, la anciana se fijó en los demás.

-Hola a todos ustedes de Japón. Gracias por cuidar de mi nieta.

La anciana miró hacia su nieta. Rossweisse no apartó la mirada, pero estaba incómoda. No la está recibiendo con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco tiene una fuerte insatisfacción.

-Mi nombre es Göndul, la abuela de Rossweisse. Un placer conoceros. – se presentó con una amable sonrisa.

Llevaron a la anciana a la sala VIP. Prepararon bebidas y aperitivos y después se presentaron.

-Göndul estará participando en una asamblea de magos, que tomara lugar en el territorio Agares. – explicó Makarov.

Aparentemente, habilidosos magos se reunirán en cierta ciudad en el territorio de Agares para discutir sobre temas relacionados con [Magia]. Ya que muchos que ni siquiera son demonios irán a una ciudad del [Inframundo], esto demuestra que los usuarios de [Magia] que se presentarán eran bastante poderosos. Debido a la situación actual de magos y demonios, ellos eran una excepción.

El tema del que discutirán los magos sería sobre hechizos muy raros, magias ancestrales, y también hechizos prohibidos. Incluso las investigaciones del Instituto de investigaciones de los demonios iban a ser enviadas allí. Era sin duda una reunión inusual.

-También hay algo importante de lo cual no podemos decirle a nadie más, pero ha habido un rápido aumento de casos donde las otras fuerzas se han enfrentado a situaciones donde usuarios de [Magia] en sus fuerzas, quienes eran conocedores de magia antigua o hechizos prohibidos, han estado desaparecido. – explicó Makarov serio.

-¡!

-La [Brigada]. – murmuró Erza.

-O los magos disidentes están actuando por su propia cuenta. De cualquier forma, han aumentado las opiniones de los hechiceros que buscan tener una reunión e intercambiar opiniones.

-También hay información que no ha sido difundida, pero para esta reunión, estamos pensando en sellar los temas que estamos investigando, en otras palabras, el hechizo en que cada uno se especializa. – dijo suavemente Göndul.

-¿Están planeado en sella su [Magia]? – preguntó sorprendida Ravel.

Göndul, asiente a la pregunta de Ravel.

-Básicamente es mejor sellarla hasta que estos incidentes se resuelvan antes que alguna persona que no conocemos use nuestros poderes, que hemos fortalecido a lo largo de todas nuestras ideas. Escuche que la organización [Grígori] tiene bastantes investigaciones de anti-magia. Así que para estos incidentes, todos dependeremos de que los ángeles caídos sellen nuestros hechizos. – Juntó sus manos – Incluso si los sellamos nosotros mismos, ellos serán capaces de romper el sello secuestrándonos y usando hipnosis en nosotros. Además si les pedimos a otros hechiceros, existe la preocupación de que puedan robárnoslo. Si ese es el caso, la investigación de los ángeles caídos será una buena solución común para nosotros, ya que han ganado confianza en el mundo sobrenatural. Pero antes de sellar nuestros poderes, decidimos intercambiar nuestras opiniones. Hay hechiceros que rechazaron participar en la asamblea, pero está claro que habrá una invaluable discusión aquí. También acepté participar. Y además, recibí una invitación de Sona Sitri.

Rias continúa después de la anciana.

-Göndul vino a visitarnos debido a la asamblea de magos y también por su rol como maestra en la escuela de Sona.

Después de eso, recibieron la explicación de qué es lo que ella haría durante ese tiempo. Se quedaría en la ciudad por varios días e irá al [Inframundo] el fin de semana debido a que habían decidido ese tiempo por el instituto.

Tras eso, la discusión se volvió más cotidiana.

-La abuela de Rossweisse también es una valkiria. – dijo Makarov sonriente.

-Muchas veces les dije que ella no valía para eso, pues es torpe. - dijo duramente la anciana.

Rossweisse enrojeció y desvió su mirada.

Göndul bajó su taza de té y le pregunto a su nieta.

-Rose, hay una sola razón por la cual vine, ¿sabes cuál es?

-Hay varios caballeros en esta habitación. ¿Cuál es?

La mirada de Rossweisse fue directamente a Natsu.

-¿Es él? – preguntó la anciana siguiendo la mirada.

Rossweisse se para y dice después de respirar profundamente.

-Eso es correcto. Él es Natsu Dragneel, mi novio.

-Rose, dejaste la casa por decisión propia, te volviste un demonio por decisión propia, y empezaste a trabajar como profesora en el mundo humano por decisión propia Realmente eres una mala nieta por hacerme preocupar tanto.

-Ugh. Eso es porque…

Rossweisse no podía argumentar en contra de las palabras de su abuela.

Los demás observaban nostálgicos la discusión, sobre todo Makarov y Laxus.

Rias entonces la defiende.

-Abuela, eso también tiene que ver conmigo ya que yo la invité. Así que por favor no culpe solamente a Rossweisse por eso.

Pero Göndul no se detiene.

-Me estás malentendiendo, princesa Gremory. Eso no es un problema. Bueno, estrictamente hablando, es un problema. Pero necesito decirle esto a mi nieta, quien cambia la forma en que vive de acuerdo a la situación en que está sin siquiera discutirlo conmigo.

Göndul tose, recuperando la calma, bajando su tono.

-Bueno, eso debería estar bien. También di mi opinión sobre cómo Odín te olvidó y dejó atrás, así que no te culparé por eso.

\- la mirada de la anciana se posa en su nieta – Estoy preocupada por ti. Incluso si eres buena con los estudios y la [Magia], eres torpe y tienes mala memoria, así que incluso me preocupa que puedas tomar el rol de profesora en un lejano país oriental como este sin causar problemas. Es por eso que siempre le digo a mi nieta que estaría a salvo si consigue un novio. – Algunos tuvieron que taparse la boca para evitar reírse - Entonces me dice que tiene uno.

Ahora comprendían el motivo. La verdad es que era chistoso. Rossweisse se pone al lado del pelirrosa y le agarra del brazo.

-Natsu es un hombre de quien puedo depender. También es el legendario [Sekiryuutei] y alguien que tiene un brillante futuro puesto que ya es un demonio de [Clase Media].

Ante la acción y palabras de la valkiria, Akeno se disculpó diciendo que traería más té, siendo seguida por Ravel. Rias se quedó congelada con una sonrisa forzada.

-Puede ser cierto, pero no es de aquí, ya lo sabes. – dijo con dureza Göndul, paralizando a su nieta. Era cierto, en algún momento volvería a su mundo, pero eso sería más adelante, y en ese momento importaba el ahora – ¿Y cuánto lleváis saliendo?

-¡T-tres meses!

-¿Eso significa que está bien si asumo que ustedes dos ya hicieron lo que un hombre y una mujer deben hacer?

Rossweisse se sonrojo ante la pregunta. Natsu desvió la mirada, recordando que ya no era virgen.

-N-no es como si estuviéramos c-casados ¡Además! Proteger fuertemente mi castidad es lo que escuché de ti abueli… ¡digo abuela!

-Nunca dije que no puedes tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio. Sólo te dije que no te dejaras capturar por chicos malos y entregárteles innecesariamente.

-¡I-incluso yo quiero hacer cosas de esas! – exclamó con acento campesino.

-¡Por eso te estoy diciendo que lo hagas! – su abuela gritó con el mismo acento.

-¿Estas grabando esto? – preguntó en un murmullo Gray a Laxus.

-Por supuesto. – asintió el rubio con sonrisa burlona.

Göndul tosió, recuperando su postura.

-Está bien. Permito vuestra relación.

Rossweisse no puede reaccionar a aquellas palabras y "dice" algo con un tono idiota.

-¿Eing?

-No es ¿eing? Dije que lo permitiré. Ya has compartido tus sentimientos con un hombre del cual estás enamorada, ¿cierto? Así que vayan a una cita la próxima vez.

-¡E-espera, p-pero!

Rossweisse sorpresivamente entró en pánico, pero Göndul dijo con unos ojos poderosos.

-Vendré y les preguntaré más en detalle la próxima vez que venga a visitarlos. Tanto a ti… como a tu novio. Gracias a todos por hoy. Ahora he de irme.

Después de decir eso, Göndul abandonó el lugar para dirigirse al hotel que Sona preparó para ella. Después de que su abuela se fuera, la atmósfera en la habitación se volvió bastante extraña.

Los magos le observaban divertidos.

Rossweisse entonces sostuvo su mano y le rogó con cara roja.

-Lo siento. E-es sólo por un corto tiempo, así que por favor coopera conmigo. ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí!

-… de… ¿acuerdo? – murmuró el pelirrosa sin entender nada de nada.

-No me gustaría estar en tu situación, hijo. – se carcajeó Makarov mientras salía de la sala.


End file.
